


Tabú

by marymarcegalindo



Category: Yuri!!! on Ice (Anime)
Genre: M/M, Other, Victor&Yurio, Victurio fashion, Victurio hermanos, Victurio romance de hermanos, Victurioerotico, Víctor modelo, YOI Victurio, Yurio diseñador, victurio
Language: Español
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-04-01
Updated: 2019-04-15
Packaged: 2021-02-27 10:48:58
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Underage
Chapters: 64
Words: 290,263
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22355926
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/marymarcegalindo/pseuds/marymarcegalindo
Summary: Perder a su padre no fue lo peor que le sucedió al modelo ruso Víctor Nikiforov.Heredar la reconocida casa de modas de su progenitor y no saber cómo manejarla, tampoco.Mucho menos tener que salvar las enormes deudas de la empresa.Ni enterarse que tenía un “hermano” menor y encargarse de él.Lo peor que le sucedió a Víctor fue despertar la lujuria de Yuri Nikiforov y corresponderla.Disclaimer: Los personajes del presente fanfic no me pertenecen.Fueron creados por la mangaka Kubo Mitsurou y la directora Sayo Yamamoto para el anime japonés Yuri!!! On Ice de la productora MAPPA.Portada: Mielwie
Relationships: Otabek Altin & Mila Babicheva, Victor Nikiforov & Yuri Plisetsky, Víctor Nikiforov & Anya
Comments: 1
Kudos: 8





	1. Introducción

**Author's Note:**

  * For [A las Victurio Lovers](https://archiveofourown.org/gifts?recipient=A+las+Victurio+Lovers).



_Hay amores que están destinados a echar raíces y crecer._

_Hay amores que nos regalan el delicioso aroma de sus flores._

_Hay amores que nos cobijan bajo la frondosa sombra de su encanto._

_Hay amores cuyas hojas caen en otoño y reverdecen en primavera._

_Hay amores que nos alimentan con el néctar de sus frutos._

_Hay amores que se marchitan antes de florecer._

_Y amores que nos lastiman con sus espinas._

_Pero hay amores cuyas semillas jamás deben germinar._

_Marymarce Galindo._


	2. Tabú 1

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Es la hora que Víctor Nikiforov se entere de un asunto que cambiará su vida.

Yuri llegó a mi vida cuando menos lo esperaba. Fue una mañana de mayo en la que el destino nos puso frente a frente y su alma de niño malo se clavó como una lanza en mi costado.

Desde el primer instante que mis ojos descubrieron su particular belleza se convirtió en mi pecado y en mi expiación. Su profunda mirada me enseñó que podía alcanzar el cielo en la tierra y su pálida piel me mostró que el fuego del infierno se encontraba dentro de mis venas.

Con él alcancé la gloria de los dioses y me sentí el más miserable de los mortales. Su boca provocaba todos mis sentidos, mirar la jugosa pulpa de sus labios, escuchar los suaves suspiros que escapaban por sus comisuras, rozar sus cálidas aristas, sentir su aroma a miel y saborear su dulce néctar se convirtió en el más caro de mis anhelos.

Yuri siempre tuvo la magia de hacerme entrar en razón y al mismo tiempo volverme loco con una pequeña caricia suya.

Esa mañana de mayo se metió en mi alma sin ningún permiso, transformando su pureza en deseos retorcidos, para luego introducirse en mi piel y convertirla en un mar agitado por las invisibles fuerzas de Eros.

Jamás tuvo duda alguna sobre sus motivos, jamás tuvo miedo de admitir sus sentimientos, nunca claudicó en su intento de liberar mis deseos de hombre que cabalgaban cada noche hacia él por los recónditos parajes de mi mente oscura.

Yuri ha sido el ángel que abrió sus alas para acoger mi negra alma y purificarla a fuerza de amor y cariño.

Yuri se convirtió en el demonio que me orilló hacia las aguas de lo prohibido y dejó que me hunda en ellas sin remedio y sin salvación.

Yuri.

Cuando menciono su nombre, el brillante fleco que cubría sus bellos ojos vuelve a iluminar mis ojos cansados que se cierran para recordar la fuerza de su mirada, para volver a repasar cada centímetro de su esbelto cuerpo, para volver a ubicar las constelaciones de sus lunares sobre su espalda y oír de nuevo su risa de ángel mientras hacía ese gesto demoníaco con la lengua sobre sus labios.

Todo en él era perfecto. Su hermosa cara de niño mimado. Su mirada asesina y despiadada. Su perfume a menta que helaba mi sangre. Sus anguladas caderas que se movían con la gracia de un potro salvaje.

Perfecto.

Cada vez que su varonil voz retumbaba en el aire pronunciando mi nombre como si llamara a su perro faldero, dejaba con el rostro embobado a más de un codicioso hombre que tal vez pensó que junto a él se había detenido una enfadada adolescente sin atributos de mujer.

Yo reía cuando con malicia Yuri se agachaba a recoger algún objeto del suelo exponiendo su hermosa y bien formada cola que atraía las viles miradas masculinas, luego agitaba la melena dorada que caía lánguida sobre los hombros y caminaba paso a paso como un gato, se paraba como posando para la cámara dejando sin respiración a los depredadores.

La pequeña curvatura de su nariz se posó cientos de veces sobre mi barbilla buscando la calidez de mis besos. Era la tortura más hermosa que un hombre hubiera podido soportar y él no imaginaba cuánto me dolía no poder besarlo y cómo hincaban mi corazón todas mis ganas reprimidas.

Yuri… mi cruel verdugo que exponía su suave piel de uva ante mis ojos sabiendo que no podía tocarla, que no debía tocarla. ¿Acaso se reía de mí cada vez que tenía que calmar mi vientre en llamas bajo un chorro de agua fría? Fueron muchas los momentos que se rio de mí, pero no tantos como aquellos que lloró entre mis brazos o tras el auricular de algún teléfono.

Cuántas de veces en mis sueños desgarré su piel junto con la tela de su camisa, cuántas veces le arrebaté besos húmedos en los que extraje todo el jugo de su boca. Cuantas veces soné que mis dientes dejaron huellas imborrables en el meandro de su delicada cintura y cuantas veces imaginé que lloraba bajo mi ardiente cuerpo suplicando que me detuviera mientras él dormía indiferente en la otra habitación.

Yuri mi amado, mi tormento, mi niño tierno, mi ángel caído. Más de una vez me condenó con sus besos y siempre me salvó con su mirada.

Nadie puede saber lo que siento por él. Nadie puede siquiera imaginar lo que él siente por mí. Estaríamos condenados, desterrados y malditos. Porque nadie entendería razones, porque nadie podría ver la fuerza y la pureza de nuestro amor.

Porque las reglas de los hombres y el mandato de los dioses se han hecho para ser cumplidas, porque aquellos que osan quebrarlas solo consiguen la aguda lanza del desprecio y la ponzoña ácida del repudio.

Yuri mi amor.

El más prohibido de todos los frutos del árbol, mi dulce pecado, mi concupiscente compañero. Con él la vida tiene sentido y sin él mis ilusiones mueren y se esfuman en la nada, como la suave nube de humo del cigarro que me acompaña en esta tarde gris.

[...]

A mis veintiocho años había llegado a experimentar todo en la vida. Eso era al menos lo que yo creía. ¡Y cómo no creerlo!, la fama era mi mejor compañera de cuarto, la fortuna me sonreía todo el tiempo, el éxito era mi segundo nombre y el poder de seducción era mi principal herramienta.

Todos me conocían como el hijo único de Miroslav Nikiforov y Angélica Vólkova.

Él un reconocido diseñador de modas, dueño de la famosísima casa Nefrit (jade) que inició como un simple sueño y que en poco más de una década se convirtió en un referente de la moda moscovita y europea.

Ella, una estrella que no dejaba de brillar a pesar de los años, top model de los ochentas y noventas, mujer de grandes atributos, culta, racional y heredera de la gran fortuna que su segundo marido le dejó después de diez años de feliz matrimonio.

Mis padres se casaron a pocos meses de haberse conocido, por un tiempo fueron una sola carne y yo fui un niño muy feliz a su lado. Pero como muchas historias de amor que comienzan con los mejores augurios y terminan en un gran vacío, su historia también culminó cuando Miroslav distanciado por el trabajo y envuelto en su rutinaria vida decidió cambiar de musa y se enamoró con toda su alma de una bella modelo que lo sacó de su aburrida vida y pintó de colores su corazón al igual que sus dos nuevas colecciones para primavera y verano.

El otoño anterior a mi cumpleaños número doce mi madre tenía serias sospechas de la conducta licenciosa de mi padre y en invierno convencida que no ganaba nada intentando retenerlo junto a ella, aceptó la propuesta de divorcio sin mucho trámite y le dijo adiós con la mirada altiva y el corazón sangrante.

Lo lloró mucho, pero en el silencio más íntimo de su alcoba. Nunca se quejó de él, jamás habló de su traición y tampoco mencionó el motivo verdadero de su ruptura. Solo se limitó a decir que el amor había terminado.

La siguiente primavera mi madre abandonaba la casa de San Petersburgo contratada por una firma de moda parisina y me hizo una única pregunta que no tardé en contestar convencido que era lo que en verdad quería. ”¿Quieres venir conmigo o quieres quedarte con papá?”

Los amaba a los dos por igual, pero no quería compartir mis días con la nueva conquista de mi padre, así que miré a mamá y le dije: “Quiero estar junto a ti y quiero ser como tú eres”.

A los doce años decidí de esa forma mi destino y no me arrepiento. Aunque al inicio de la separación me doliera no poder ver a papá y sentía que lo extrañaba demasiado, sobre todo cuando no me llamaba los fines de semana.

Con el tiempo mi madre conoció a ese apuesto hombre de negocios, quince años mayor que ella, que la llevó a tener más fama de la que había imaginado y más fortuna de la que había deseado. Junto a él emprendió una nueva aventura de vida y un nuevo reto profesional cuando puso su propia agencia de modelos.

Se convirtió en representante de cuanto adolescente de belleza única ingresaba por la enorme puerta de cristal de las oficinas que ocupaba su empresa en un edificio de París, ciudad donde finalmente se asentó junto con su marido.

Y no está de más decir que yo fui uno de sus primeros representados. Modelé en un ridículo comercial de una conocida bebida azucarada en la que salía haciendo algo que se dejó de ser mi pasión desde que salí de San Petersburgo, el patinaje sobre hielo.

En el comercial patinaba en una pista de hielo de París y al final de una breve pirueta me acercaba a la valla de separación y tomaba la bebida enlatada.

Al ver los resultados del spot publicitario me juré que jamás volvería a hacer el tonto para un comercial de televisión. Así me preparé mucho para posar ante las cámaras de los más exigentes fotógrafos y cuando tuve la edad suficiente y el físico adecuado salté a las pasarelas europeas.

Reconozco que siempre fui poseedor de una singular belleza alvina que unió mi rostro de niño despreocupado a mi larga melena plateada de sabio anciano, combinación que muy pronto me convirtió en la novedad que todos querían ver en los desfiles y que más de un diseñador pugnaba por vestir frente a las cámaras y los escenarios.

Combinaba la escuela con mi trabajo de manera puntual. No era el mejor ni el peor de los alumnos, pero sí era el chico más popular de toda la secundaria y eso me divertía mucho. Era extraordinario sentirse mirado, admirado, deseado y envidiado por las esas chicas que revoloteaban como mariposas en una jardinera y también por algunos chicos que no dudaban en demostrar sus cualidades masculinas frente a mí, en especial aquellas que marcaban los músculos de sus pectorales y que inflaban los atributos de sus entrepiernas.

No voy a negar que todas esas miradas me hacían sentir muy especial y que me gustaba seducir con mi sonrisa a cuantos ojos se posaban sobre mí. En esas tardes frente a los obturadores y ventiladores de los estudios fotográficos o frente a los paisajes urbanos donde por lo general me hacían trabajar, descubrí que amaba sentirme deseado tanto por los dulces ojos de una mujer, como por la seductora sonrisa retorcida de un hombre.

A mis dieciséis seducir con un aparente aire de inocencia era mi juego favorito. Y casi todos caían en esas redes, aunque la araña jamás se presentara para inyectarles su veneno.

Fue una época de ensueño, hasta que un día la voz racional de mi madre y el consejo experto de mi padre me empujaron a tomar otra decisión importante y que después de muchos años me ayudó a salir de problemas y encarar la vida.

Decidí estudiar una carrera universitaria. Algo que fuera coherente con mi estilo de vida y que me permitiera despegar cuando tuviese que despedirme de la breve e ingrata carrera de modelo. Estudié ingeniería en gestión empresarial.

Por supuesto aquel entonces pensaba que ser heredero de “Nefrit”, la empresa de mi padre y de “La Beauté”, la empresa de mi madre; conllevaría grandes responsabilidades a futuro. Esas exigencias me obligaron a licenciarme en una especialidad que me permitiría manejar ambas empresas con visión de futuro.

Y aunque me pensaba como gerente jamás dejé de lado mi carrera de modelo. Esta por el contrario fue en ascenso y ese disfraz de universitario me daba un aire de superioridad que se notaba incluso en las sesiones de fotos y en las filmaciones que hacía para alguna marca de perfume o alguna línea deportiva.

Tras mi graduación, la carrera de modelaje me llevó de regreso a San Petersburgo y me hice de un piso lujoso en una zona exclusiva de la ciudad. Lejos de mamá empecé una nueva vida a los veintidós y desde entonces no paré de conseguir mis metas y ambiciones.

Trabajo duro, esa fue siempre la consigna y solo así podía llevar una vida de lujo. Viajes continuos que permitían expandir mis conocimientos y experiencias. Fiestas sin límite que me popularizaban aún más. Mujeres bellas con las que jamás llegaba a tener una relación seria, pero que me convertían en un hombre envidiado y un referente para otros.

Un amor clandestino que me hirió el corazón. Inversiones en bolsa que aseguraba mejor mis ingresos. Contratos continuos que garantizaban mi presencia en cuanta campaña y desfile se presentaba. Y por supuesto litros y litros de alcohol que me ayudaban a alejar los fantasmas de la soledad y el stress que sentía por la convivencia con todos esos maniquíes de carne y hueso con los que compartía mis noches de pasarelas o mis días en playas paradisiacas.

A los veinticuatro llevado por el dolor de una separación toqué fondo una noche de la que no recuerdo nada, pero dicen que me excedí en todo. La prueba fue que mi padre me sacó de la comisaría y pagó una buena suma de dinero por la fianza. La jueza me llamó la atención como si fuera aún un niño y durante seis meses me dediqué a atender un hogar de huérfanos. Viendo las miserias de esos pequeños me di cuenta que no debía desperdiciar mi vida en estupideces.

Decidí retomar mi trabajo con convicción y a la vez decidí darle una nueva oportunidad al amor para sentir toda la felicidad del mundo junto a una hermosa compañera y llegar a los pináculos más altos de mi carrera. Y así fue. Así era. Así pensaba que estaba siendo… hasta que lo conocí.

[…]

Setenta días antes de verlo por primera vez mi padre y yo cenábamos en el Pelmenya, un lujoso restaurante junto al río Fontanka y conversábamos sobre nuestros planes de vida. Él estaba atravesando un momento álgido en la empresa y buscaba con desesperación una inyección de capital que le permitiera despegar con la presentación de ciertas ideas innovadoras. Así que se había endeudado con sus proveedores y con un banco. Pero estaba urgido por conseguir un segundo préstamo que le ayudase a expandir el negocio y mejorar algunas instalaciones de sus fábricas en India tal como lo estaban haciendo otras casas de moda.

—Deberías darme una mano, a estas alturas tienes la experiencia y los conocimientos como para ayudarme en este viraje que deseo hacer para relanzar “Nefrit”. —Mi padre tenía que reinventarse si deseaba que sus competidores no lo rebasaran por varios cuerpos.

—Dedicarme a la empresa no es lo mío papá, yo quiero seguir con mi carrera de modelo hasta que me jubilen y eso todavía puedo manejarlo un tiempo más. —Estaba mintiendo descaradamente a mi padre pues hacía algunos meses que las invitaciones y los contratos ya no llegaban con la frecuencia que hubiera querido.

—No te robaré mucho tiempo hijo. —Recuerdo su sonrisa optimista, él esperaba mucho de mí y yo no estaba dispuesto a ceder un solo milímetro en mi decisión—. Por favor dime que lo vas a pensar.

—Veré cómo acomodo mi agenda papá, no creo que pueda dedicarme a “Nefrit” muchas horas, pero podría hacer un asesoramiento externo. —Fue lo mejor que pude ofrecerle. Fue lo peor que le hice a mi padre esa noche.

Un par de noches después él partía con desesperación hacia Moscú. Un hecho que yo desconocía por completo lo había llevado a tomar su auto cerca de las siete de la noche y manejar tantos kilómetros en medio de la nevada que todavía golpeaba la zona en esa época del año.

Solo recuerdo que pasada la media noche de un martes recibí la llamada de Yakov Feltsman, el abogado de mi padre, que me pedía viajar a Moscú con urgencia porque papá había sufrido un accidente grave. Se disculpó por no estar presente porque se encontraba en Londres y no pudo conseguir un avión para regresar a Rusia debido a la tormenta.

Salté de la cama y me puse cualquier vestimenta abrigadora, llamé al aeropuerto para reservar un pasaje a cualquier hora con destino a Moscú, pero me negaron la posibilidad porque la nevada arreciaba y los aeropuertos de la capital no abrirían sus pistas. Imposibilitado de volar fui a la estación de tren y tras rogar en la boletería que me vendieran un pasaje de último momento, un hombre observó mi desesperación, desistió de viajar y me ofreció su pasaje para el tren de la mañana. Compré el ticket al triple de su costo y abordé el Flecha Roja.

A mi arribo a Moscú llamé a Yakov Feltsman, él me dijo que fuera hacia la delegación policial de Presnensky. No entendí por qué me requerían en ese lugar, pensaba que papá debía estar en algún hospital o clínica privada recuperándose del accidente. En medio de mi confusión llegué a la delegación policial y cuando ingresé fue el propio comisario quien me atendió y me dijo que debía identificar un cuerpo para acreditar si se trataba de mi padre.

Ellos tenían sus papeles y documentos que encontraron en la guantera del vehículo. Yo me sentía extraño y en un inicio no quise admitir que ese hombre con el que tres días atrás estaba hablando de negocios en medio de una cena familiar se encontrase yerto y no respondería nunca más a mis llamadas.

Cuando ingresé a la morgue un súbito escalofrío recorrió mi espalda y me sentí quebrado en dos mitades. Mientras caminaba tras el oficial de policía hacia el lugar donde habían guardado el cuerpo de mi padre, decenas de ideas venían a mi cabeza y la principal me decía que los agentes se habían confundido y que el hombre que vería en la morgue no era mi papá.

Yo rechazaba con todo mi ser la única idea que daba vueltas por mi mente y de manera inútil trataba de alejar de mi pensamiento la fatal realidad. «No, mi padre no puede estar muerto», me decía con cada paso que daba mientras me acercaba a la cámara de frío.

Tragué la saliva con dificultad cuando la puerta de la cámara frigorífica se abrió emitiendo su chirriante voz metálica para dar paso a la camilla. Sobre ella una bolsa de grueso y negro plástico cubría un cuerpo. El sonido del cierre deslizándose hacia los pies del cadáver me estremeció aún más. Aguanté la respiración y cuando el encargado de la morgue abrió la bolsa hacia ambos lados, vi con dolor profundo que el perfil de mi padre muerto se mostraba rígido frente a mí.

En forma automática una de mis manos cubrió mi boca y la otra apretó mi estómago donde sentía abrirse paso a un vacío doloroso y desgarrador. No había vivido con mi padre desde que tenía doce. Lo herí cuando decidí seguir a mamá. Solo me limité a contar las partes menos interesantes de mi vida cada vez que hablaba con él por el teléfono y la mayoría de las veces era mi padre el que me llamaba.

Ya no lo haría más. Ya no vería la luz del celular iluminarse y mostrarme el nombre del contacto “Papá”. Ya no escucharía su grave y tranquila voz saludarme y preguntar como pasé mi día.

Cuando el oficial me pidió identificarlo yo aseguré que era mi padre y le pedí que me dejase a solas con él. De forma extraña no tenía lágrimas a pesar de sentir ese terrible váguido y la quemazón en el estómago que me produjo la fatal pérdida.

Intentaba recordar algunas oraciones para decirlas en ese momento, pero no sé porque solo recordé la última frase que él me dijo durante la cena: “dime que lo pensarás”. Ésta empezó a dar vueltas en mi cabeza todo el tiempo, tanto que parecía un sonsonete que se repetía una y otra vez como pidiendo que entienda su real significado.

Cuando regresé a San Petersburgo lo hice llevando conmigo el cadáver de mi padre. Lilia Baranovskaya, la mano derecha de papá en “Nefrit” se había encargado de los preparativos para el entierro.

Fue un sepelio sencillo, elegante y concurrido. Los medios dieron la noticia y muchas celebridades a quienes mi padre vistió en vida y con los que trabajó llamaron para darme el pésame y algunos le acompañaron hasta el cementerio para mostrar su respeto y cariño.

Yo me sentía aislado como en una burbuja y solo me limitaba a agradecer sus saludos y muestras de dolor. La última que se presentó en el salón de velatorio fue mi madre que vestida con un traje formal de color blanco se acercó al ataúd y ofreció una larga oración silenciosa. No lloró al igual que en su primera despedida, solo lo miró con cariño y pena.

Treinta días después de la muerte de mi padre, Yakov Feltsman que, además de ser su abogado era su mejor amigo, me llamó a su despacho y convocó a otras personas como testigos entre ellos su ex posa Lilia y un joven abogado proveniente de Moscú. En un inicio pensé que se trataba de algún representante del banco, pero estaba muy equivocado, era un representante de la oficina de familia de Moscú.

Feltsman tenía que proceder con la apertura de testamento y nombrar a los herederos de mi padre. Yo esperaba lo inevitable, me declararían heredero universal y en el peor de los casos él dejaría un porcentaje de su patrimonio a alguna persona de gran confianza. Eso no me molestaba porque “Nefrit” fue el proyecto de mi padre y no el mío. Además, yo deseaba vender o traspasar todas mis acciones de la empresa.

Cuando el abogado Feltsman en presencia de un representante notarial empezó a leer el testamento nada de lo que estaba escrito en el papel me sorprendía.

“Yo Miroslav Nikiforov en pleno uso de mis facultades quiero a través del presente testamento emitir libre y espontáneamente mi voluntad. Primero quiero agradecer a todas las personas quienes a lo largo de mi vida apoyaron mi carrera y me ayudaron a construir éste que fue mi sueño alcanzado; Nefrit es una casa de moda y de cultura, porque desde aquí se diseñaron muchos vestuarios que marcaron una época dentro de la cultura contemporánea y porque cada diseño que hice fue como una obra de arte.

“Amando tanto como amo Nefrit, quiero que esta casa pueda albergar a las personas más importantes de mi vida y por eso dejo un diez por ciento de las acciones de la empresa a mi colaboradora y mejor amiga Lilia Baranovskaya, esa es mi manera de agradecer todos estos años de dedicación, compromiso y apoyo a mi trabajo.

“El otro noventa porciento de la casa principal y los talleres que establecí en varias ciudades del Asia, así como mis casas en Moscú, Ekaterinburgo y San Petersburgo, mi colección de autos y mis joyas se los dejo a mis hijos…

En ese instante miré a Feltsman y pensé que se había equivocado, pero de inmediato caí en cuenta que no existía ningún error de lectura o pronunciación.

“… a mis hijos Víctor y Yuri a quienes amo con todo el corazón y que espero que en todo este tiempo de conocerse hayan aprendido a ser muy buenos hermanos. Sin tener más que dejar en este mundo espero que mi voluntad sea cumplida por completo y en todos sus términos.”

El testamento tenía como fecha un día de junio dos años atrás del accidente y llevaba la firma de Miroslav Nikiforov así como de Yakov y de las autoridades del registro de testamentos. Un representante de la entidad estaba presente para corroborar el contenido del documento y comenzó a firmar varios folios de un cuaderno grueso y grande donde quedó registrada la inscripción del testamento de mi padre.

En mi mente se produjo una gran conmoción porque papá estaba hablando de dos hijos. Nunca me había dicho que yo tenía un hermano. Mi madre jamás había nombrado a otro hijo de mi padre y yo no sabía qué decir ni qué pensar.

Cuando las formalidades de la apertura del testamento fueron ejecutadas, procedí a firmar los papeles oficiales y volví a ver el nombre del otro Nikiforov.

Yuri.

Al quedarme a solas con Yakov Feltsman, él me informó que Yuri era el otro hijo de papá. Un chiquillo de dieciséis años huérfano de madre. Ella en su adolescencia y primeros años de juventud fue una modelo muy hermosa y cotizada de la cual mi padre se enamoró con locura y por quien lo dejó todo. Pero la joven murió pocos días después del parto por culpa de la presión alta.

El otro Nikiforov, mi hermano, había vivido con su abuelo todo este tiempo sin que mi padre supiera de su existencia; pero el anciano al saber que tenía una enfermedad terminal llamó a papá para revelarle la verdad del origen de su nieto y él no dudó en reconocer al chiquillo dos años antes de su muerte.

El día que mi padre salió como loco en su auto hacia Moscú fue el día que el abuelo de Yuri, un señor llamado Nikolai Plisetsky, falleció víctima del cáncer. Mi padre no se esperaba ese desenlace tan repentino, porque un par de semanas atrás había visitado al anciano y éste se hallaba muy bien porque en medio de su enfermedad no mostraba signos de debilidad.

Cuando mi padre se enteró de su muerte se apresuró en ir a Moscú para apoyar y hacerse cargo de su hijo Yuri. Un muchachito que se había negado a abandonar en un hospital a su abuelo y que no había aceptado la oferta de mi padre para vivir con él en San Petersburgo.

—Víctor, el chico se ha quedado completamente solo y tú eres lo único que él tiene en este mundo. —Yakov Feltsman conocía a Yuri y a pedido de mi padre había guardado el secreto de su existencia incluso a su ex mujer Lilia a quien le unía una amistad especial—. Por favor te voy a pedir que lo acojas por un tiempo corto, le ayudes a adaptarse a la ciudad y cuides de él de alguna forma hasta que pueda resolver lo de la custodia legal que deberé tramitar a mi nombre, ya hablé con Lilia para que lo ayude y oriente hasta que cumpla la mayoría de edad.

Miré al amigo de mi padre y sus ojos tenían expresión de ruego, algo que jamás había visto en él. Mi papá había reconocido ese hijo y en su testamento auguraba que Yuri y yo habíamos aprendido a llevarnos bien como hermanos. Jamás imaginó que su temprana muerte evitaría que me presentase a Yuri y que yo tuviera que enterarme de su existencia de esa manera trágica e imprevista.

Pensé en la situación de ese muchachito, con dieciséis años y solo en este mundo. Y yo… nunca pensé en tener un hermano, tampoco imaginé cómo se sentiría tener uno. La idea me pareció fascinante, tenía un hermano, mi padre me había dejado por herencia una empresa en problemas hipotecada hasta la última tela y alfiler y también me había dejado por herencia la compañía de un hermano menor.

En un primer momento la idea me atemorizó, pero fui vencido por la curiosidad y el sentimiento de cuidar y proteger a un jovencito que por seguro estaba más asustado que yo y que necesitaba saberse respaldado. No sé por qué me sentí muy feliz, pero sí sé que desde ese momento mi vida y mis sentimientos jamás volverían a ser los mismos.

A mis veintiocho años me enteré que tenía un hermano llamado Yuri.

Meses después descubrí que mi amor por él sobrepasaría los límites permitidos entre los hermanos.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Publicar de nuevo Tabú me llena de felicidad y muchos nervios.   
> Volver a reencontrarme con las lectoras también.   
> Pero siento que tengo un gran deber con esta historia que me ha llevado a buscar mucha información sobre el tema y cuestionar mis conceptos sobre un romance entre familiares.   
> A lo largo del fic veremos cómo es que los personajes luchan contra sus sentimientos y cómo afrontan esa prohibida relación.   
> Agradezco como siempre vuestro apoyo y vuestros comentarios.


	3. Tabú 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> En este capítulo es Yurio quien cuenta la historia.

Lo último que hice antes de dejar Moscú fue visitar al abuelo por última vez…

“Abuelo he venido a despedirme, iré a vivir a San Petersburgo con mi hermano, un hombre al que solo conozco por las fotografías que salen en las revistas de moda y los murales. Mi pecho se comprime al pensar qué va a pasar conmigo. El viejo Feltsman me ha dicho que todo irá bien y que mi padre aseguró mi futuro; pero también dijo que mi hermano tomará las decisiones finales respecto al destino de la empresa y los bienes de Miroslav.

“He dejado en orden todas las cosas en la casa. Tu ropa y tus revistas las he donado a un hogar de caridad y es que tú ya no necesitas de esas cosas; pero esos ancianos sí. Solo me quedé con tu boina negra, esa que es tu favorita y que te regalaron en el ejército cuando eras joven.

“Potya se viene conmigo, no me interesa si al otro hijo de mi padre le gustan los gatos o no. Qué sería de él sin mí, yo jamás lo dejaré solo. Nunca voy a abandonarlo porque duele demasiado perder a alguien a quien amas y yo sé que Potya me ama y sé muy bien que él sabe que yo lo amo, aunque a veces me mire con indiferencia. Yo no lo dejaré jamás para que no se sienta perdido y abandonado.

“Abuelo… ¿por qué te fuiste? No sabes cuánta falta me haces, extraño tus palabras y también tu silencio. Quisiera volverte a ver sentado en tu viejo sillón leyendo las noticias del diario y comentando los partidos de fútbol que tanto te gustaban. Yo era un estúpido que muchas veces no prestaba atención a tus comentarios y ahora cambiaría mi vida entera por verte una vez más y sentir el fuerte abrazo con el que me hacías entender que podía seguir adelante.

“Abuelo mira mis manos… estoy temblando. Voy a vivir con un hombre que no sabe nada de mí, tal vez solo me permita estar a su lado un tiempo y luego me deje, como me dejó mamá, como me dejó Miroslav Nikiforov, como me dejaste tú… perdón, perdóname abuelo… no te estoy culpando, es que me siento muy solo y tengo mucho, mucho miedo.

“Te traje estos crisantemos, la señora que los vendía dijo que duran más en los floreros. No sé cuándo pueda regresar a este cementerio, sé que no estás en esa tumba, mi corazón me dice que tu espíritu esta en las estrellas y que desde allí me escuchas; pero quiero pensar que venir a este lugar es como venir a visitarte, aunque no te vea.

“Abuelo, tengo que irme ya, mi avión parte en tres horas y todavía debo recoger mi maleta y a Potya. Bendíceme abuelo donde quiera que estés, ayúdame a encontrar un lugar, un motivo especial para dejar de sentirme tan hueco y tan abandonado.

“Te amo abuelo… hasta pronto”

[…]

Cuando mi abuelo falleció yo me encontraba en el hospital preparándome para los exámenes de la escuela, había estudiado mucho durante esos días en los que me quedaba a acompañarlo y me encontraba rendido. Esa noche mi abuelo notó mi cansancio y me pidió que regresara a casa y, aunque no quería dejarlo solo, tuve que aceptar su propuesta porque un pequeño peludito hambriento me esperaba sobre su cojín favorito.

Al momento de despedirme de él noté que se quejó de un fuerte dolor en el estómago, así que salí a prisa al corredor del hospital llamando a la enfermera que, para variar, no atendía el timbre. Al encontrarla le pedí que le revisara porque no podía respirar.

La mujer ingresó mostrando un gesto cargado de fastidio y al ver a mi abuelo le tomó el pulso con tal naturalidad que parecía no escuchar sus quejidos. Tras esperar el resultado de la máquina que medía la presión y observarlo por unos minutos, la mujer decidió llamar al médico que atendía en el turno de la noche.

Me sacaron de la habitación y me quedé sentado en la banca frente a la puerta observando al detalle los movimientos de médicos y enfermeras que durante varios minutos entraron y salieron apurados y con los rostros largos caminando impulsados como por cuerdas invisibles. Tenía ganas de saber qué sucedía con mi abuelo, me sentía confundido y temeroso por la situación; pero ellos no prestaron atención a mis preguntas y sólo me miraron con su maldito aire de suficiencia ignorándome todo el tiempo.

Cuando los doctores salieron de la habitación de mi abuelo caminaron muy callados con los rostros serios y mirando casi con desagrado todo lo que estaba a su alrededor. Me acerqué a ellos y a pesar que les rogué para que me dijeran qué había pasado, los tres hombres me miraron con indiferencia y uno de ellos me dijo que la doctora encargada del caso me explicaría la situación. Los vi alejarse en silencio, envueltos en sus batas blancas, observando con atención sus celulares y caminando despreocupados por el largo y silencioso pasillo del hospital.

La última en salir fue la doctora Belova, ella ensayó un falso gesto de pena y me informó que mi abuelo había fallecido, dijo que ellos habían hecho todo lo que pudieron; pero que el avanzado estado de su cáncer provocó un paro cardíaco que él no pudo soportar.

Al ver que aún estaba vestido con el uniforme del colegio me preguntó si tenía otros parientes mayores que pudieran encargarse de los trámites del sepelio y aseguró que yo no podía hacerlo porque no tenía la edad suficiente. Negué en silencio mientras mi pecho se comprimía y mis ojos buscaban al paciente de la cama veintitrés.

Casi sin sentir mis pies ingresé al cuarto donde las enfermeras retiraban los aparatos a los que había estado conectado mi abuelo durante sus últimas semanas de vida. Caminé sin hacer ruido y me quedé observando su fuerte perfil y su cabello cano desordenado. Las enfermeras permitieron que me quede junto a él por un buen tiempo, así que tomé su mano aún tibia y la llevé hacia mi mejilla intentado imaginar qué me diría él en ese momento para que no me quebrase.

Pero mi alma se hizo añicos y mis lágrimas quemaron tanto mis ojos que me vi obligado a cerrarlos y dejar que corrieran cargadas del dolor intenso que sentía en el pecho al ver a mi abuelo muerto. Me inundaba la rabia de saber que no pude hacer nada por él y la angustia de sentirme solo en este maldito mundo.

Lloré hasta que un enfermero me apartó de él y me obligó a tomar un par de pastillas blancas diciéndome que me harían sentir mejor. Y funcionaron porque de inmediato sentí que mis músculos se adormecían y dejé de llorar, aunque por dentro seguí hundido en el mismo hoyo oscuro.

Los siguientes minutos me hallaba tan sumergido en la nada que no sabía a quién llamar, los parientes de mi abuelito se habían ido a vivir muy lejos o solo se desentendieron de él. Así que lo único que se me ocurrió fue llamar a mi padre Miroslav y decirle lo que había ocurrido. Cuando él contestó mi llamada me puse a llorar como un niño pequeño, con mis labios adormecidos por las píldoras hablaba casi sin sentido, me sentía completamente aterrado y por eso le pedí que viniera al hospital lo más pronto posible.

No esperaba que la tormenta de nieve en el norte fuera tan intensa como para paralizar aeropuertos. Por eso mi padre tomó su auto y me llamó una vez más para decirme que llegaría a la ciudad como a las nueve o diez de la mañana.

Nunca llegó.

Esperé en el hospital, llamé varias veces a su celular y no contestó.

En un inicio estaba muy molesto con su tardanza, pero luego al escuchar las noticias sobre la gran tormenta de nieve pensé que se quedó varado en el camino.

Tuve que encargarme de hacer algunos trámites en la oficina de asistencia social del hospital. Una mujer mayor de cabello muy corto y ojos saltones me ayudó para que la morgue retuviera el cuerpo de mi abuelo hasta que alguno de sus parientes a los que llamé o mi padre llegaran a Moscú y pudieran encargarse del resto del papeleo.

Volví a casa para dar de comer a mi gato, él parecía sentir que el abuelo ya no estaba porque comió muy poco y caminaba como si estuviera reptando. Llamé al asesor de aula de mi colegio y le expliqué mi problema. Él y el director se hicieron presentes en el hospital asegurando que si nadie se presentaba ellos avalarían el retiro del cuerpo de mi abuelo. Me acompañaron esa mañana y me llevaron a almorzar, recuerdo que casi me obligaron a comer.

Tres días después de la muerte de mi abuelo un abogado de San Petersburgo se presentó en el hospital y me dijo que mi padre no podría llegar porque había sufrido un accidente en la carretera.

—Tienes que ser fuerte porque… Miroslav no sobrevivió. —Su voz punzó mi corazón una vez más y por la forma cómo estaban hinchados sus párpados noté que el hombre también había llorado por mi padre.

Recuerdo que dejé de sentir el piso y me aferré con todas mis fuerzas al mueble de recepción del hospital para no desvanecerme. El abogado se acercó y apretó mi hombro con su gran mano hasta que pude respirar bien. Ese mismo abogado me llevó a casa y me dijo que alistase ropa limpia de mi abuelo para enterrarlo, se despidió con el rostro muy serio y se ocupó de los papeles y permisos para llevar el cuerpo al salón velatorio.

Después no me dejó solo ni un instante.

El día del entierro solo asistimos ocho personas, el abogado encargado de los trámites, dos vecinos con los que solía conversar mi abuelo todas las mañanas cuando salía a caminar. Una prima hermana suya que llegó junto con su hija, ellas eran dos viejas arpías que lo único que hicieron fue preguntar si mi abuelo había dejado algo para ellas antes de morir. También estuvo presente el asistente social del hospital, mi asesor de aula y yo.

Una semana después de la muerte de mi abuelo rendí los exámenes que me faltaban y salí de la escuela. Algo aturdido caminé durante toda la tarde y parte de la noche sin rumbo fijo. Mis pasos me llevaron por las plazas y calles de Moscú hasta que sin darme cuenta estuve de vuelta en casa.

En la puerta me esperaba una trabajadora social, era una joven alta de largos cabellos negros y gruesos lentes que cubrían sus ojos oscuros. Había egresado recién de la universidad y dijo que me acompañaría por unas semanas hasta que la Oficina de Familia decidiera cuál sería mi destino.

Después de cenar conmigo ella regresó a casa y me quedé en la absoluta soledad, pensé que la orfandad era como estar suspendido en la nada y morir de tristeza sin poder siquiera volver a llorar. Tanto sería mi pesar que hasta Potya se restregó varias veces sobre mi pierna y maulló triste intentando consolarme, pero su maullido y sus ronroneos no evitaron que me hundiera en la pena.

Esa noche no pude dormir, temía que las autoridades dijeran que debería ir a una casa de menores huérfanos o a un hogar de reemplazo. Sabía que esos sitios eran horrendos porque muchas veces vi noticias sobre menores abusados en esos lugares y sabía también que no dejarían que lleve a mi gato.

Días después mis preocupaciones disminuyeron cuando el abogado de mi padre me visitó para informarme que Miroslav había dispuesto mi estabilidad económica mediante un testamento y que las semanas que estuvo en San Petersburgo él conversó con mi hermano para que yo pudiera vivir con él por un tiempo, pero me advirtió que mi estadía en la casa de Víctor sería pasajera, solo estaría en ella hasta que supiéramos quién sería mi tutor. También me dijo que ya tenía la persona indicada para ese rol, su ex mujer que trabajaba en la empresa de mi padre, Lilia Baranovskaya.

No objeté ninguna de sus palabras y sugerencias pues en ese momento no tenía de dónde más elegir. Tendría que ir a vivir con un hermano a quien no conocía y que seguramente era muy excéntrico y mimado por ser un modelo de fama internacional.

Feltsman me dijo que fue el mismo Víctor quien tuvo la iniciativa de darme cobijo en su casa y apoyarme en todo lo que pudiera. Me encogí de hombros y me pregunté qué tan malo sería vivir con un tipo triunfador y famoso.

No me quedé en Moscú hasta la culminación del año escolar, adelanté los exámenes finales y las presentaciones de mis trabajos. El día que dejé la escuela solo me despedí de Minami, un chico japonés a quien hice la vida imposible desde que llegó a mi aula, pero que en forma extraña se convirtió en mi amigo, tal vez mi único amigo en el colegio. También me despedí de mis profesores y volví a casa a alistar mi equipaje.

Después de llevar las flores a la tumba de mi abuelo y despedirme de él, llegué a casa para recoger mis maletas y a mi gato, tenía una extraña sensación de vacío en el corazón y la nostalgia se apoderó de mí hasta el punto de sentir que me era muy difícil respirar, quería llorar a gritos y ya no tenía más lágrimas.

Esos fueron mis últimos minutos en la vieja casa del centro de Moscú que fue mi hogar desde que podía recordar. El hogar donde crecí y aprendí muchas cosas, el lugar donde mi abuelo y yo habíamos vivido tantas anécdotas graciosas y tristes.

Desde el momento que cerré la puerta se quedó vacío, sin mi música y sin los libros de mi abuelo, sin mis travesuras y sin sus sermones cada vez que llegaba tarde, sin mis refrescos enlatados y sin sus _piroshky_ de diferentes sabores. Bajé a prisa los escalones diciendo adiós a todo y tomé un taxi donde acomodé las dos maletas llenas de ropa y recuerdos; durante el viaje al aeropuerto observé por última vez las calles y los lugares donde solíamos caminar con mi abuelo Nikolai y sucumbí ante la tristeza.

Nadie fue a despedirme al Sheremetievo, tampoco esperaba que alguien fuera a recibirme al Púlkovo, así que todo el tiempo consulté en el celular qué taxi debería tomar para llegar al edificio donde vivía mi hermano. Revisé varias veces el mapa de la zona para no perderme y traté de calmar a Potya que muy molesto lanzaba sonoros miaus desde su _kennel,_ él estaba más estresado que yo.

Como aún tenía mucho tiempo antes de abordar la nave, decidí dar un pequeño paseo por la sala de embarque y en la parte exterior me entretuve frente a un puesto de revistas viendo los diarios y álbumes de cromos. De pronto vi el retrato mi hermano Víctor en la portada de una publicación de moda francesa y me pareció que le habían hecho una entrevista, de inmediato saqué mi billetera y compré la revista y volví a observar su retrato con más detenimiento.

Con la revista entre las manos me senté en los incomodos asientos de la sala de embarque esperando ver el número de mi vuelo en la pantalla, acomodé la jaula de Potya a mis pies y comencé a pasar las hojas de brillante papel. Volví a observar con más detenimiento la portada de la revista, me detuve a ver los detalles de su rostro y su cabello que relucía como un pedazo de luna.

Él vestía un pantalón y una camisa casuales en tono crudo, descansaba los brazos en el espaldar de una silla y miraba hacia un lado con cierta indiferencia. En la parte del medio encontré el artículo sobre Víctor y como no entendí ni una sola palabra de francés, me limité a mirar las fotos que le habían tomado.

Desde que conocí a mi padre había visto las fotos de Víctor, pero nunca les presté mucha atención. Esa mañana me detuve a contemplar a mi hermano y recién tomé consciencia que él era un hombre bastante apuesto, se veía muy seguro de sí mismo, poseedor de una sonrisa perfecta y la mirada más seductora que hubiera visto en mi vida. Sus músculos bien marcados me hacían sentir que estaba observando a un guerrero o a un _bogatyr_ , solo le hacía falta un buen _Akhal Teke_ en el cual montar.

Las fotografías lo mostraban exhibiendo diferentes prendas de vestir, desde un elegante smoking hasta unas bermudas amplias y cómodas. Víctor sabía transmitir con perfección el mensaje de la fotografía y en algunas de ellas parecía un príncipe; en otras, un hombre de negocios con aire de misterio y en otras se mostraba como un joven intelectual.

Lo observé con tanto detenimiento que en ese corto tiempo me aprendí de memoria algunos de sus gestos y los ángulos de su masculino rostro _petrino_ enmarcado en esa larga melena plateada, sus ojos azules resaltaban como joyas tras las enormes y blanquecinas pestañas. Un perfecto hombre que haría sentir intimidado a cualquiera con su gran belleza y su mirada cautivadora.

«Viviré con este tonto modelo de figurín», me dije y de inmediato me pregunté quién le dio esos rasgos tan hermosos.

El rostro de mi padre vino a mis recuerdos, su mentón cuadrado, su sonrisa formando un verdadero corazón y la amplitud de su frente eran similares a los de mi hermano y aunque los ojos de Víctor no eran tan oscuros como los de papá, lucían igual de profundos.

Desvié la mirada por unos segundos hacia una vitrina que mostraba mi reflejo y me pregunté por qué yo no me parecía a ellos.

Como Víctor era un hombre muy famoso y su imagen destacaba en numerosas portadas de revistas, en canales especializados de moda y también en reportajes de televisión; imaginé que su casa estaría llena de chicas en bikinis diminutos y rodeada por acosadores paparazzi que no lo dejarían en paz. De inmediato pensé que cambiaría mi tranquila vida en la silenciosa y antigua casa del abuelo en Moscú por una llena de gente loca y narcisista.

«Solo será por un corto tiempo», me dije y procuré darme ánimo para seguir adelante.

Me puse a pensar que todo sería tan nuevo para mí. Una nueva casa, una nueva cama, un nuevo horario, nueva escuela y seguro nuevos idiotas con los que compartir las clases. Nuevos vecinos con costumbres extrañas, nuevos profesores a los que tendría que soportar.

Y aunque imaginaba la vida loca y desorganizada de un modelo, llena de mujeres bonitas, alcohol, sustancias toxicas, noches desenfrenadas, viajes continuos, compras compulsivas, bebidas dietéticas en la nevera, fiestas interminables y caudales inmensos de lujuria; sabía que tendría nuevas reglas que acatar.

Mientras llenaba mi estómago con algunos snacks grasientos, no podía dejar de ver la revista y pensar cómo sería el hombre, el hermano y el modelo. Para mí estaba algo pasado de moda, sentía que a su edad ya estaba jugando sus descuentos; pero era innegable que se veía muy bien en esos trajes.

Cuando anunciaron mi vuelo esperé que todos los demás pasajeros se aproximaran para el abordaje y caminé con toda la calma que pude para presentar mis documentos y los de Potya. Tras revisar los papeles, una sonriente azafata me atendió con esmero y caminé por un largo paso hasta llegar a la puerta del avión.

Un joven delgado, de piel blanca, cabello castaño y ojos color miel me dio la bienvenida al vuelo y señaló la ubicación de mi asiento, me sonrió con picardía y aunque me pareció muy guapo yo fruncí en entrecejo, estaba acostumbrado a hacerlo como un mecanismo de defensa para que nadie supiera que en verdad me gustaba mirar a los chicos.

Al llegar a mi asiento una chica llena de tatuajes se puso de nuevo en pie para darme espacio, luego miró a Potya y se dedicó a decirle frases tontas. Si hubiera sabido que mi gato odia esa actitud tanto como yo, tal vez se hubiera mantenido callada. Y como no estaba dispuesto a soportar esa actitud boba, me puse los auriculares y subí el volumen de la música. Al verme ella hizo un gesto de desagrado y se quedó callada.

Fueron los minutos más largos que pasé en mi vida, ni siquiera los acontecimientos futuros me hacían sentir tanta ansiedad, quería llegar a mi destino pronto para no soportar más las miradas de la chica tonta con la que viajaba y a la vez no quería descender del avión.

Solo pensar que debía ir a vivir con personas desconocida a las que tal vez no llegaría a agradar, me hacía sentir continuos vacíos en el estómago y eso me irritaba más, así que subí aún más el volumen de la música y cerré los ojos para poder escucharla mejor. El avión alzó vuelo y calculé que en algo más de una hora estaría aterrizando en _Peterburg._

Desperté de golpe en el momento que las ruedas del avión tocaron el asfalto de la pista de aterrizaje. Había estado dormitando un poco y me sentía algo cansado pues la noche anterior di vueltas en mi cama durante muchas horas.

De un brinco estuve en pie y esperé que los ancianos, mujeres y niños salieran primero, luego miré a todos los bobos que no se movían de sus asientos y eso me hizo sentir un idiota más, así que tomé la jaula de Potya y decidí salir de una vez caminando sin prisa hacia mi nuevo destino.

Calculé que serían como trescientos pasos hasta la sala de llegada, esperé que mis maletas aparecieran en la faja transportadora, cuando las ubiqué llamé a un joven que hacía el servicio de traslado en un cochecito especial y me dirigí hacia la salida.

Potya lloraba llamando la atención de todo el mundo y yo solo deseaba llegar al departamento del modelo y dormir hasta el día siguiente, miré en uno de los tantos relojes del aeropuerto que habían pasado unos minutos después del mediodía de esa mañana veraniega llena de sol.

Un hombre obeso y barbado se ofreció a ayudarme con las maletas y conseguir un taxi seguro, así que lo seguí llevando el ritmo de su paso ligero y mirando a la gente que volteaba hacia mí gracias al escándalo que hacía mi asustado gato Puma Tiger Scorpio, Potya para abreviar.

Caminaba con algo de prisa cuando escuché que alguien gritaba mi nombre.

“Yuuuuuri”

No me detuve de inmediato porque pensé que no era el único Yuri que caminaba por el largo pasillo de salida de la terminal, pero la voz cantarina de un hombre volvió a llamar.

“Yuuuuuri”

Ese segundo llamado sí que atrajo mi atención; sin embargo, no dejé de seguir al hombre que llevaba mis maletas en el coche de aluminio. Además, quería salir a prisa para que los “miaus” de Potya no retumbaran en todas las salas del aeropuerto. Dudaba si en verdad ese Yuri al que llamaban era yo hasta que tuve la confirmación.

“Yuuuuri Nikiforov”.

Paré en seco al oír mi nombre completo y ordené al hombre de las maletas que esperara un momento, di la vuelta y en medio de las personas que caminaban a prisa lo vi por primera vez. Víctor era quien me llamaba de lejos y en el momento que di la vuelta para verlo bien se encontraba a unos setenta u ochenta pasos de mí.

Lo observé con detenimiento y pude apreciar que el hombre más atractivo que vieron mis ojos se movía como si estuviera caminando sobre una pasarela. Iba vestido con unos jeans oscuros, zapatos de fino cuero y camisa de mezclilla en tono celeste pastel que, abierta hasta la mitad de su pecho, mostraba el inicio de sus perfectos pectorales.

Cuando lo vi en persona me pareció mucho más joven de lo que se veía en las fotos de las revistas, cerca de sus treinta conservaba el fresco aire de sus veintiuno. Sus claros ojos azules, su mirada curiosa y sus finos labios entreabiertos dibujaban una tímida sonrisa y le proporcionaban un toque infantil a su pálido rostro. Sin duda, Víctor destacaba de entre todos los hombres que caminaban a prisa por la terminal.

Su larga melena plateada sujeta en una cola alta bailaba al ritmo de sus pasos y se movía como la suave crin de un hermoso corcel, los marcados ángulos de su rostro le daban un aire muy masculino, su porte atlético y su seductora apariencia de triunfador conquistaba de inmediato a quien lo viera.

En el preciso momento que lo vi, sentí un enorme torbellino dentro de mi estómago que me obligó a contemplarlo con cierto embeleso como nunca lo había hecho con ninguno de los hombres por los que me sentí atraído en el pasado; pero con Víctor fue distinto porque solo bastó ese minuto en el que se acercó a mí para que, desde el fondo de mis entrañas, supiera que sería el adolescente más afortunado de Rusia por vivir con un hermano tan atractivo y sensual. Menuda delicia que verían mis ojos todos los días que me quedase en su departamento.

Fueron sesenta segundos reveladores en los que comprendí que Víctor se convertiría en el ser más importante de mi vida, en el tutor que guiaría mis pasos, en el hermano que me protegería del mundo, en el amigo que compartiría conmigo muchas risas y tal vez algunas lágrimas.

Pero estando tan ansioso por conocerlo en persona no pude reconocer que dentro de mi loco corazón había nacido un sentimiento que en pocas semanas transformaría a mi hermano en el objeto de mis deseos, en el dueño de mis impulsos y en el amante a quien anhelaría tener todo el tiempo dentro de mi cuerpo.

Llevado por ese extraño sentimiento que todavía no lograba descifrar por completo, creí reconocer la felicidad en sus expresiones. Sin embargo, recordé que nunca tuvimos la alegría de crecer juntos, de querernos como hermanos, de cuidarnos, de pelearnos por entrar al baño, de compartir un videojuego, de vivir bajo un mismo techo o de llorar juntos a nuestro padre muerto.

¿Qué sabía yo de Víctor Nikiforov?

Nada y él tampoco tenía idea de cómo era yo.

¿Qué esperaba de él?

Unos segundos antes de verlo solo esperaba que me acogiera por un tiempo en su casa y llegáramos a comprendernos un poco, pero desde ese primer minuto interminable en el que descubrí su maravillosa aura de belleza y poder, comencé a esperarlo todo.

Un todo que era casi un imposible, pero que yo en mi terquedad intenté poseer, inventando miradas seductoras, perfumando mi piel con aromas frutales que le provocaran las ganas de morderla, convirtiéndome en un sensual duendecillo, provocando una caricia, propiciando el momento perfecto para un beso, acariciándome frente a él mientras movía mi cuerpo al compás de la música y confesándole, sin ningún temor, la verdad de mi piel y de mi corazón.

Víctor se acercó a mí con la mano extendida y yo endurecí la mirada para disimular la inmensa fascinación que me provocaba su presencia.

Aclaré mi voz y en tono firme le dije sin temor—. Víctor… no pensé que vendrías a recogerme.

Y él me respondió con cariño—. Yuri… que feliz me siento de conocerte.

Víctor sujetó mi mano y pude sentir por primera vez el calor de su piel, se acercó un poco más y sentí su perfume cítrico volar por el aire, su pequeña sonrisa se abrió por completo y sus ojos empequeñecieron llenos de alegría.

¡Ah Víctor! Cuántas veces insistió en negarse ante el pecado… fueron las mismas veces en las que yo insistí en hacerlo caer.

Pero ese instante en que lo conocí el pecado todavía tenía una forma embrionaria y poco definida, solo era un impulso que nacía sin nombre a la luz de mi mirada que apetecía y al resplandor de la suya que me cubría por completo con su calor.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Notas de autor:  
> Agradezco a las lectoras por darse el tiempo de pasar por esta historia y espero vuestros comentarios.  
> Términos:  
> Kennel: jaula transportadora para animales domésticos.  
> Bogatyr: denominación de los caballeros rusos.  
> Akhal Teke: caballo de origen ruso.  
> Petrino: referido a San Pedro o en este caso a San Petersburgo.  
> Piroshky: empanadas rellenas rusas.  
> Peterburg: forma abreviada cómo los rusos se refieren a San Petersburgo.


	4. Tabú 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> El encuentro entre los dos Nikiforov se produce y casi sin querer una pequeña chispa de eros comienza a habitar en los deseos de Víctor.

Su mirada era el mar embravecido a punto de hacer naufragar a quien se atreviera a sostenerla; sus cabellos, rayos de sol que calcinaban mi alma; su piel, la suave nieve que cubría la ciudad en invierno.

Entrecejo junto, postura desafiante y firme voz de mando.

Yuri.

Se reveló frente a mí la figura de un fauno vengador, enfurecido y bravío que envolvió con su aura aterradora y bella hasta las minúsculas moléculas de mi respiración.

Yuri.

Por la palidez y las delicadas líneas de su rostro pensé que era un ángel, pero estaba muy equivocado; porque ese muchachito insolente que me miraba con severa curiosidad luego se empeñó en demostrar que su alma soñadora provenía de algún oscuro territorio abismal.

Yuri.

Un solo nombre corto y potente que abarcó desde ese instante todo mi universo.

Yuri triste en mis tardes taciturnas, Yuri curioso en mis noches insomnes, Yuri ardiente al inicio del verano, Yuri ausente en mi cielo sin estrellas.

Yuri mirada, Yuri sonrisa, Yuri aroma, Yuri piel…

[...]

Llegué justo en el momento que los pasajeros del vuelo 235 de Aeroflot descendieron del avión y era tal mi entusiasmo que no pude respirar con toda la capacidad de mis pulmones. Durante los días que esperé a Yuri me sentí optimista y alegre de saber que iba a recibir a un hermano en mi vida; pero en el momento que dejé mi auto en el estacionamiento del aeropuerto y caminé a su encuentro comencé a sentir algo de temor.

Hasta ese instante solo me había dedicado a cuidar de mí mismo y de Makkachin cuando vivía en París.

¡¿Qué sabía yo de cuidar hermanos adolescentes?!

Cerré los ojos, ajusté mi postura y comencé a ver a la multitud de pasajeros que salían con sus maletas a cuestas. Eran demasiados, parecían estar todos apurados y ese fue el motivo por el que no podía encontrar la cabecita rubia que andaba buscando.

Yakov me mostró algunas fotografías del chiquillo posando junto a mi padre y pensé que no sería difícil reconocerlo entre la gente; pero eran tantas las personas a mi alrededor que mis ojos no podían ubicarlo.

De pronto el sonoro maullido de un gato que a lo lejos protestaba llamó mi atención y por fin pude reconocer a mi hermano que caminaba despreocupado hacia una de las puertas de salida del Púlkovo.

Corrí para darle en alcance y en mi afán por detenerlo choqué con muchas personas que se cruzaron frente a mí y me impidieron caminar con más libertad y llegar a él.

Al ver que no podría alcanzarlo grité su nombre; pero Yuri siguió caminando y por eso tuve que llamarlo por su nombre completo. Cuando por fin se detuvo dio la vuelta buscando mi voz entre la gente y cuando sus ojos me ubicaron, esperó impaciente a que llegue junto a él.

En ese corredor atestado de gente aprecié por primera vez la imagen de un ser perfecto que parecía sacado de alguna portada de Vanity o Vouge. A lo largo de mi carrera vi decenas de chicos bellos frente a las cámaras o en las pasarelas, pero mi hermano mostró un resplandor especial que lo alejaba de los demás jovencitos hermosos que conocí. 

Desde el primer instante que lo vi mi corazón dio un giro completo y yo supuse que era la emoción de conocerlo lo que lo hacía brincar dentro de mi pecho; meses más tarde ese tonto me revelaría, entre latido y latido, que Yuri era su dueño.

Si no lloré de emoción al momento de observar con detenimiento su gloriosa presencia fue porque cambié el llanto por la natural alegría que cualquier ser humano demuestra al conocer a un hermano. Ese hermano cobró vida ante mis ojos en el aeropuerto de mi ciudad natal.

—Oye no pensé que vendrías por mí —dijo con voz grave y actitud de niño malo escudriñando con su enérgica mirada los detalles más ínfimos de mis gestos y movimientos.

Me sentí algo intimidado.

—Yuri… qué feliz me siento al conocerte. —Con una sonrisa boba le di la bienvenida a San Petersburgo, a la familia Nikiforov y a mi vida rutinaria—. Espero que hayas tenido un buen viaje.

Protocolar, frío y sin gracia. Ese fue un saludo que no dijo nada sobre el torbellino de emociones que comenzó a formarse dentro de mí. Un saludo que parecía la bienvenida que un botones ofrece a los clientes en cualquier hotel. Estiré la mano y él la apretó con tanta prisa que no pude sentir su verdadera calidez en ese inicial contacto.

—Y yo espero no te molestes porque traje a mi gato. —Me intrigó demasiado la seriedad que llevaba en su rostro—. Se llama Puma Tigre Scorpio y no tiene a nadie más que a mí en este maldito mundo.

El gato era hermoso. Blanco con el rostro enmarcado por manchas oscuras bien distribuidas. Era un gato bien cuidado, un gato tranquilo, un gato desconfiado; un gato al que llegué a envidiar durante un tiempo porque tenía para sí el cariño de mi aguerrido hermanito y podía dormir junto con él toda la noche.

Con un leve movimiento de cabeza asentí en silencio contemplando a la sonora bola de pelos y, con un “vamos al auto”, invité a Yuri a seguirme. Tras nosotros el hombre que transportaba las maletas caminó con cierta prisa y, salvo por un par de pasajeros despistados, nuestro recorrido hasta el estacionamiento del aeropuerto fue rápido y fluido.

Ingresamos a mi Maserati, una verdadera joya y la mejor de mis adquisiciones. Un descapotable Gran Cabrío que estaba acorde con mi estilo de vida y mi insistente deseo de seguir sintiéndome como un chico que recién ingresó a la universidad.

Desde el capó hasta la cola del vehículo se apreciaba la estela de una bocanada de cigarrillo con la que personalizaron el diseño en el taller para distinguirlo de los demás autos de colección que salieron ese año. Este detalle le proporcionaba un efecto aerodinámico sutil y elegante que pareció gustarle a mi hermano pues se quedó observándolo mientras el hombre de las maletas las acomodaba en la parte trasera.

Con los delgados dedos de sus pequeñas manos, mi hermano repasó el tapiz de cuero mate sobre los asientos y detuvo sus ojos sobre los numerosos controles del panel que le daban la apariencia de la cabina de una nave espacial.

—¿Te gusta? —le dije intentado romper ese incómodo bloque de hielo que se había formado entre los dos mientras buscábamos mi vehículo.

—Lo prefiero en color rojo fuego y no tiene la cantidad de woofers que necesito para escuchar mi música —En ese momento aprendí que Yuri era directo y sincero y que jamás encontraría alabanzas vanas de su parte—, pero está bien.

Me gustaba tanto ese Yuri analítico que juzgaba al mundo desde su trinchera, intentado siempre imponer su voluntad y desafiándome con sus palabras, su mirada, sus actitudes y sus posturas. Tierno animal salvaje que necesitaba ser domesticado.

Esas primeras horas que pasé junto a él, intenté entender su mundo y tuve que contener mis ganas de parecer un sabio hermano mayor que quería dirigir su destino o que conocía a la perfección todos los trucos de la vida. Por ese motivo dejé de lado mis posturas de hombre de mundo y preferí allanarme a su simpleza de adolescente.

Ya dentro del auto lo siguiente que impactó mis sentidos fue su extremo olor a goma de mascar. Yuri no tenía la golosina dentro de la boca; pero su encendida fragancia mentolada me provocó insalivar de inmediato, tanto que sentí la necesidad de tenerla en la boca y masticar.

Yuri ya no era un niño, aunque le faltaba mucho para ser un hombre y oler a goma de mascar, llevar la camisa suelta por encima de los pantalones y un pañuelo de diseño atado a la muñeca del brazo fueron las pequeñas señales que me dijeron que, desde ese instante, tendría la complicada responsabilidad de cuidar a un perfecto rebelde.

Lo que también llamó mucho mi atención fue la forma cómo combinó su remera con manchas de leopardo que se ajustaba a su delgadísimo y firme cuerpo, con la chaqueta pequeña que apenas si le llegaba a la cintura; además de llevar un pantalón de mezclilla negro muy apretado en las caderas que me dejó ver la fina curvatura de su cintura y la firme posición de sus enmarcados glúteos.

La belleza singular de mi hermano mostraba un perfecto balance entre la dureza masculina de su mirada esmeralda junto a un mentón de fina curvatura y la delicada forma femenina de su pequeña nariz. Mostraba aún cierta reminiscencia infantil habitando en la suavidad de sus blancos pómulos, el deleite se escondía en la calidez de sus florecidos labios rosa y el delirio bailaba a través de su mediana melena dorada que el viento se empeñaba en enredar a cada instante.

—Yuri… te propongo que vayamos a mi departamento a dejar tus maletas y luego vamos a almorzar. Conozco un sitio bastante exclusivo que te va a gustar. —A pesar que quería parecer un hombre sencillo me venció la necesidad de lucir mi experiencia de hermano mayor y hombre de mundo frente al recién llegado.

—Quisiera que me lleves donde está él, todo sucedió tan rápido que no pude decirle adiós y me gustaría hacerlo ahora —me pidió sin titubeos y como ese día lo había destinado para estar junto a Yuri obedecí de inmediato las primeras órdenes de mi lindo principito.

Entendí con ese simple acto que Yuri amaba a mi padre tanto como yo lo amé, aunque casi nunca quiso revelar en palabras sus sentimientos. Tampoco era necesario que lo hiciera, la triste expresión que ponía cada vez que hablábamos de Miroslav Nikiforov me decía que su corazón también se acongojaba ante su recuerdo.

Encendí la radio y de inmediato dirigí el coche al cementerio Vólkovo para colocar unas flores sobre la fría losa gris que cubría el féretro de nuestro padre y, tal vez, elevar una oración.

—Cuéntame algo de ti. —Necesitaba saber todo de él y no tenía idea de cómo empezar a conocer los detalles de su pasado—. Yakov me dijo que tienes quince años.

—En marzo cumplí dieciséis y este año fue un día de mierda. —Era obvio pensar que la había pasado por primera vez sin su abuelo y todavía guardaba luto por la muerte del anciano.

—¡Guau! Te debo tu regalo —le dije casi sin pensar—. Podemos ir este fin de semana de compras para que escojas algo que te guste.

—Mi abuelo siempre me dijo que los regalos deben ser una sorpresa escogida con especial cuidado. —Entendí que su abuelo había sido su mundo entero porque Yuri solía recordar sus frases en forma continua—. Y también deben representar los sentimientos que se tienen por la persona a quien se lo das.

Yuri sí que puso difícil el asunto del regalo pues, por más impactado que me sentía a causa de su belleza y su poderosa personalidad, en esos primeros minutos entre los dos todavía no podía conocer cuáles eran mis sentimientos hacia él. Más tarde tuve que pedir ayuda para buscar un regalo adecuado para mi lindo y maléfico hermano.

Averigüé también que había obtenido siempre muy buenas calificaciones, aunque él insistía en decir que la escuela era aburrida y opresora, el lugar donde la imaginación y creatividad del ser humano muere frente a las imposiciones del sistema. Pero debo decirte que Yuri lo dijo muy a su estilo: “la escuela es una verdadera mierda, donde te castran la mente desde que entras y te imponen toda la basura que necesitan que creas”.

Entonces me lo imaginé con aire intelectual, lentes grandes de delgadas monturas, sweater a cuadros, libros sobre el escritorio y ojos enrojecidos de tanto estudiar. Una vez más estuve equivocado, días después aprendí que Yuri entendía cualquier lección en una sola explicación, que era lector de cualquier material que se le ponía en frente, desde cómo hacer un pastel de carne hasta cómo los científicos definían con nuevos términos a la materia oscura del universo. Yuri solo le daba algo de tiempo extra a la práctica de las matemáticas. Esas cualidades lo acompañan que hasta hoy.

Ser un estudiante que sobresalía del promedio le llevó a tener muchos reconocimientos bien merecidos en la escuela donde lo matriculé; pero a la vez le hizo merecedor de amonestaciones debido al continuo enfrentamiento que tuvo con sus maestros por cuestionar sus lecciones y hasta sus métodos de enseñanza. En verdad fue difícil para mí enfrentar al Concejo de docentes cada vez que me convocaban para hablar sobre la conducta de mi hermano.

Yuri también me enseñó que uno de sus principales amores además de su peludo amigo, era el diseño. Sus dibujos de autos deportivos, de pulseras y relojes, de monstruos y de armas, sus minuciosos diseños sobre naves espaciales, sus grandiosas figuras de caballeros y héroes eran impresionantes debido a los detalles y la perfección que imprimía en ellos.

Pero lo que más llamó mi atención fueron los bocetos de prendas de vestir, desde trajes de antiguos guerreros hasta ropa de baño para caballeros, los cuales tenía reservados en una carpeta especial. Cada uno de ellos me hizo comprende que Yuri era un digno hijo de mi padre y ese talento nato sería el motivo principal de mis decisiones futuras.

Otra cosa que me sorprendió fue saber que Yuri, así delgado y menudo como era, jugaba como atacante central del equipo de hockey sobre hielo de una escuela deportiva en Moscú. No lograba imaginar cómo el delicado Yuri podía enfrentar a jugadores que por lo general tenían la contextura y los músculos bastante desarrollados, además de poseer una estatura considerable que los convertía en dignos guerreros que blandían sus palos en pos de la pastilla negra.

—¡Te gusta el hockey! ¡Amaizing! —Estaba tan impresionado que me dejé llevar por un gran arrebato de entusiasmo—. ¡Ese es un deporte duro!

—Sí. Lo escogí porque la federación de menores nos daba todos los implementos y se ocupaba de nuestros gastos, además no tuve de otra porque en mi escuela me exigían practicar un deporte y el hockey me llamó más la atención. —Yuri observaba el paisaje y sostenía con firmeza sobre su regazo la jaula de su gato que, resignado, ya había dejado de maullar—. ¿Aquí también hay escuelas de hockey? Me gustaría inscribirme en una.

—Sí que eres suertudo Yuri, la escuela donde estudiarás tiene su propio equipo de hockey y estoy seguro que el entrenador se sentirá muy satisfecho de tenerte en él. —Era un equipo de chicos que superaban en quince centímetros a mi entusiasta hermanito y tenían veinte kilogramos de más en sus musculosos cuerpos—. ¿Qué tal jugador eres? —Seguía tan sorprendido como al principio.

—¡El mejor! —sostuvo con mucho orgullo en la mirada.

—Estoy seguro que juegas en el equipo mediano. —Ese fue mi perfecto comentario imprudente que puso a Yuri a la defensiva.

—Tan seguro como que tu auto se va a meter en el culo de ese camión si no dejas de mirarme como tarado. —Y ese fue el primer dardo de los muchos que recibiría por parte de mi hermanito.

Enderecé el vehículo, rebasé el camión y seguí conduciendo sin más distracciones por la larga avenida Rasstannyy Proyedz.

La manecilla larga del reloj señalaba hacia el diez y la manecilla corta hacia el uno. El sol de la tarde todavía brillaba con fuerza cuando los dos hijos de Miroslav Nikiforov caminamos entre los pabellones del cementerio buscando de la lápida con el nombre del afamado diseñador.

Yuri llevaba rosas blancas y yo rosas en tono coral las que fuimos acomodando una a una en un delgado jarrón transparente. Era una extraña combinación para dejar en la tumba de un padre; sin embargo, cuando todos los botones estuvieron juntos mostraron armonía en sus tonos combinados.

Durante un buen rato, Yuri se quedó en silencio observando la piedra gris que cubría el espacio designado donde hacía un par de meses depositamos el cuerpo. En ella destacaban en bajo relieve el nombre, las fechas de nacimiento y defunción y una leyenda que decía “siempre te recordaremos”, eso era todo lo que teníamos de ese hombre apuesto y entusiasta que creó maravillosos diseños con las telas y encajes en los que envolvió los sueños de las afortunadas clientes que podían adquirir las piezas.

—¡Maldición!… no debí llamarlo con tanta desesperación. Él fue a Moscú porque le pedí ayuda. —Sus ojos mostraban el brillo de las lágrimas a las que él obligaba a permanecer ocultas, eran las emociones que se escondían por detrás de los párpados azules de Yuri y que revelaban miedo, pena y angustia—. Estaba aterrado porque mi abuelo no estaba ya conmigo y cuando me comunicaron que papá había muerto en un accidente… pensé que no tendría a nadie más.

Sin ánimo a seguir permaneciendo lejano o indiferente me acerqué los pocos pasos que me separaban de él y lo abracé por la espalda sin apretar demasiado su cuerpo. Solo fue un abrazo ligero, lleno de empatía y sinceridad.

—No te culpes Yuri —le dije mientras apoyaba mi mejilla sobre su pequeña oreja—. Las cosas pasan y nada más.

—Gracias Víctor por dejar que me quede contigo un tiempo. —Yuri apretó mi brazo con fuerza y durante un largo rato los dos contemplamos la lápida sin decir nada más—. No te voy a molestar y tampoco lo hará Potya. —Fue el primer momento que sentí que su perfume se unía al mío y entre los dos formaron un nuevo aroma—. El abogado de papá dijo que después tendré que vivir con Lilia Baranovskaya.

Al escucharlo decir eso estreché un poco más el abrazo y sin temor a estar equivocado decidí que, no sería Lilia sino yo, quien pediría la custodia legal y la patria potestad de mi hermano menor.

Recuerdo que, en el preciso instante que tomé esa decisión, una delicada libélula se posó en el ramo que acomodamos dentro del florero del cementerio y al alzar vuelo revoloteó sobre nuestras cabezas. Días después cuando conté la anécdota en la sede de “Nefrit”, Lilia dijo que la libélula representaba el alma de mi padre quien regresó para observar que sus dos amores estaban juntos y en armoniosa sintonía.

Y tenía mucha razón porque antes que Yuri se convirtiera en mi delirio yo tenía la necesidad profunda de protegerlo y evitar que siguiera sintiéndose solo. Era su hermano mayor y mi deber era hacerme cargo de un adolescente que necesitaba apoyo y cuidado.

Hasta hoy me pregunto si el alma de papá pudo ver luego cómo mis sentimientos cobraban otra forma que no fuera el puro amor fraterno. Si fue así, entonces vio con espanto lo que comenzaba a asomar bajo mi saludable músculo cardiaco y en cada poro de mi piel.

Cuando ese primer e ínfimo contacto de nuestros cuerpos terminó Yuri se volvió para mirarme y yo me limité a revolver con la mano sus dorados cabellos hasta que estos volvieron a caer sobre su frente y sus hombros como espigas de trigo. Él se quedó quieto sin decir una palabra, luego me enteré que ese gesto solo se lo permitió a su abuelo Nikolai y que nadie más podía tocarle la cabeza. La segunda persona a quien le permitió tener tal confianza fui yo.

—¿Por qué papá no te dijo nada sobre mí? —No era un reproche el que Yuri acababa de hacer, solo era una justa duda que estoy seguro había rondado en su mente desde hacía un tiempo atrás.

—Yakov dijo que estaba esperando a lanzar la última colección para esta primavera, luego se tomaría un descanso para invitarme a pasar unos días en la Riviera de Francia y te llevaría también para hacer una presentación formal. —Solo le describí la historia tal como me la contó sin la intención de justificar a mi padre—. Papá era así, quería que las cosas siempre tuvieran un momento y lugar adecuados para ser dichas y hechas.

—¿Lo extrañas? —Los ojos de Yuri se posaron sobre los míos transformados en una mirada dulce e inocente.

—Me hacen falta sus consejos. —Sobre todo la llamada de los domingos por la noche, esa sí que me hacía falta—. ¿Y tú?

—Me hubiera gustado conocerlo más. — Yuri agachó la cabeza y comenzó el camino de regreso—. Era un hombre muy alegre. Yo… al inicio lo vi como el enemigo y le hablaba de mala gana, pero él nunca dejó de sonreír cuando me visitaba.

Miré la tumba fría y prometí que me ocuparía de mi hermano. Le dije a papá que tal vez no viviría con él todo el tiempo; pero sí estaría pendiente de cada una de sus necesidades y de sus decisiones hasta que él escogiera una profesión y partiera a estudiar. Se lo juré en silencio y también me alejé.

Cómo podría adivinar en ese momento que un día regresaría al mismo lugar pidiendo perdón por no haber cumplido con esa promesa, por ser la principal causa del llanto de Yuri y por no haber sabido amarlo como un verdadero hermano.

Camino a casa Yuri tuvo que responder a muchas interrogantes. Mi niño interno había desatado su curiosidad y deseaba desmenuzar cada experiencia, pensamiento y sentimiento que formaba parte de la vida de mi hermano menor porque estaba seguro que ese lindo chiquillo tendría muchas cosas interesantes que compartir conmigo.

Y en parte fue así, digo en parte porque el chico se limitó a responder con pocas palabras todas las preguntas que fueron surgiendo esa tarde mientras el viento tiraba a un costado nuestros cabellos y el sol bañaba amoroso nuestro paso por las calles de San Petersburgo.

Solo dejó a un amigo en el colegio, un jovencito japonés apellidado Minami a quien al inicio de su relación hizo bulling y luego terminó estimando y confiándole alguno de sus secretos. El chico conquistó las tardes de Yuri compartiendo con él sus secretos del parkour que llegaron a practicar y dominar entre las calles ruidosas de Moscú. Me dijo que con los demás chicos se llevaba muy mal.

Le gustaba comer piroshky en especial aquellos que preparaba su abuelo. Nunca había tenido un perro porque eran muy ruidosos y enérgicos; prefería la compañía de los gatos que eran silenciosos, cautelosos y discretos. Con el tiempo aprendí que ese amor nacía de la gran similitud entre el carácter de Yuri y el de un gato.

No le gustaba quitarse la ropa de cama los domingos, adoraba los videojuegos con asesinos y zombies. No le gustaba beber licor pues lo poco que tomaba le hacía estragos en el estómago al siguiente día y era muy joven para andar de copas.

Soñaba con sacar su licencia de conducir y le gustaba el rock y algo de electrónica. También me advirtió que no conciliaba el sueño hasta pasada la media noche.

Eso fue todo lo que pude extraer de información esa primera tarde juntos. Con el tiempo fui aprendiendo muchas otras cosas importantes sobre Yuri, como su fobia a los espacios cerrados y su amor por el diseño.

Además, me confesó esa tarde que siendo niño le encantaba patinar sobre hielo, pero que lo había dejado porque tuvo que cuidar de su abuelo y no pudo atender los compromisos de las competencias ya que estos no le permitían estar siempre en Moscú. Fue en ese momento que se dedicó al hockey.

Yuri se convirtió en una gran caja llena de sorpresas, algunas buenas y algunas malas, pero nunca dejó de hacerme abrir los ojos cuando me explicaba los motivos de sus extrañas y a veces duras actitudes.

Confieso que, en esas primeras horas de nuestro encuentro escuché alguna que otra palabra altisonante, pero aún no había tenido la oportunidad de escuchar al verdadero Yuri, aquel que maldecía cada cinco palabras y que no se arrepentía de decir groserías y frases cargadas de rencor.

Yuri.

Me rescató de mi decadente vida de modelo y a la vez me condenó a una existencia frustrante llena de sentimientos y deseos prohibidos que, después de tanto tiempo sin él, todavía siguen aguijoneando mis pensamientos.

[...]

Llegamos al edificio donde tenía mi lujoso departamento con vista hacia el monumento a San Isaac en una de las mejores zonas de San Petersburgo y presenté a mi hermano con el señor Zaitsev, el conserje que trabajaba en el turno de día. Subimos en el segundo ascensor hasta el piso diez y entramos a mi departamento, desde ese momento los ojos curiosos de Yuri y de su gato no dejaban de revisar cada rincón y detalle de mi hogar.

Los largos sillones de cuero gris, las mesas de vidrio repartidas por la sala; la kitchenette con lámparas en tono plata que colgaban del techo, el cálido piso de madera oscura pulida y el gran televisor que colgaba en la pared principal. Un retrato mío en blanco y negro ubicado en la pared que separaba la sala de los dormitorios y junto al que se veía la retorcida celosía de donde pendían las ramas enredadas de un ficus.

Los libros en la biblioteca del fondo y a continuación el iluminado bar de caoba, bien equipado y dotado con todo tipo de licores del mundo, entre los que había colocado mi colección limitada de pequeños autos Ferrari.

Los ojos de Yuri lo abarcaron todo en una sola mirada, en silencio observó los detalles, mientras el minino esperaba impaciente dentro de su jaula. Mi lindo Yuri hubiera mantenido ese estado de contemplación quizá por horas si no fuese porque, desde el interior de mi habitación, una dulce voz interrumpió su concentración.

Cuando la dueña de esa vocecilla se hizo presente me arropó una vez más con cariño y apretó mi cuello con sus largos brazos, su negra melena que olía a manzana y sus ojos de pantera me dieron una cálida bienvenida. Luego volteó su mirada hacia Yuri que la observaba con la boca abierta de par en par.

—Preséntame a este apuesto jovencito. —Anya se acercó con la actitud de una niña curiosa y sujetó con un par de dedos el mentón de mi hermano.

—Yuri déjame presentarte a Anya, ella es mi novia que acaba de llegar de África. —Mi hermano no soltaba la jaula de su amigo peludo mientras mi hermosa compañera lo miraba fascinada—. Anya él es Yuri mi hermano menor —dije lo último con orgullo y con inusitada felicidad que no sabía explicar.

—Bienvenido Yuri ¿tuviste un buen viaje? —Ella dejó una ligera caricia en la barbilla de Yuri y bajó los ojos al sentir el maullido del lindo gatito del cuál no pude aprender su nombre sino hasta muchos días después.

—No estuvo mal. —Los ojos de mi hermano parecían devorar la belleza de mi novia. Era tan insistente su mirada que pensé se había enamorado de ella a primera vista.

—Debes estar algo cansado. —A Anya le era difícil controlar su carácter tan extrovertido por eso tomó de la mano a Yuri y lo jaló hacia el interior del pasadizo—. Vamos a tu dormitorio, te ayudaré a acomodarte y luego iremos a almorzar.

Mi hermano se tensó un poco y tras mirarla de pies a cabeza le sonrió con cierta resistencia, creí que mi novia lo había abrumado con su entusiasmo, pero luego supe que él tenía cierta resistencia a ser tocado por las chicas.

Yuri y Anya ingresaron a la habitación que designé para él, era la segunda en tamaño ubicada justo frente a la mía. Mi hermano no dudó en contemplar, con la boca abierta y el rostro cubierto por el asombro, la sencillez y el lujo que convivían en perfecta armonía en ese ambiente del departamento.

Con el hombro apoyado en el umbral me entretuve contemplando a ambos, con el gran deseo de estar haciendo las cosas de forma correcta e intentando adivinar si Yuri se sentía a gusto en mi casa.

Él dejó la jaula en el suelo, se puso de rodillas y con una inmensa sonrisa habló con su gato que, algo huraño, nos miraba de entre las rejillas.

—Mira Potya desde ahora viviremos aquí… es un lugar súper lujoso ¿te gusta? —Abrió la puerta de la jaula y gato solo movió la cola desde el interior.

—¿Quieres ir a almorzar ahora o quieres que pida algo? —Anya miró su reloj comprobando que la hora del almuerzo había pasado hacía mucho rato.

—¿Podrías pedir algo de comer? —Yuri se quitó la remera que llevaba puesta y la arrojó sobre la cama—. Quiero tomar una ducha. ¿Dónde está el baño?

Anya tomó su celular y llamó al servicio de entrega de su restaurante favorito y mientras ella pedía asesoría sobre el menú, yo conduje a Yuri al baño que compartían las dos habitaciones de invitados. Le pedí que me esperase y fui en busca de un par de toallas.

Regresé y abrí la puerta sin ninguna precaución, Yuri aún no había cerrado la puerta de la ducha y estaba desnudo regulando la tibieza del agua. Al verlo tardé en reaccionar lo que dura dos pestañeos y me ruboricé.

Estaba acostumbrado a ver a los modelos desnudos, ya fuera en las sesiones de fotos, la grabación de algún spot comercial o tras los vestidores durante los desfiles; pero no sé por qué motivo al contemplar la piel expuesta de Yuri sentí un ligero espasmo que movió mi interior de extremo a extremo.

Era la primera vez que sin malicia él mostraba la plenitud de su belleza y sentí que mi piel se erizó al ver su dorada figura. Espalda arqueada, trasero empinado, abdomen plano, piernas delgadas y firmes; el perfecto cuerpo de un deportista esbelto.

El cosquilleo ligero que nacía en mi estómago amenazaba con extenderse sin control y al reconocerlo desvié la mirada hacia la pared para evitar que esa sensación excitante echara raíces en mí.

Sabía que era mi libido reaccionando a cada detalle del rostro y la figura de mi hermano; por eso con miedo y firmeza ordené a mi mente evitar esos pensamientos porque ese era el único chico que estaba prohibido para mí.

—Perdón… aquí… están las toallas —dije entre titubeos como si fuera un púber y dejé las prendas en una mesa cercana a la ducha, pero una vez más mis ojos se desviaron hacia su duro culito.

—Gracias. —Él no se perturbó con mi presencia, se paró bajo el agua observándome con el rabillo del ojo y en el instante que cerró la puerta corrediza me pareció ver cierto brillo de picardía en su última mirada. Entonces fui yo quien sintió que debía darse una ducha bien fría y repetí varias veces en mi mente: “él no, Vitya”.

Al salir del baño busqué a Anya en la cocina y la vi acomodando la vajilla sobre los individuales de bambú. Caminé alargando mis pasos y la apreté entre mis brazos.

—Te extrañé mucho —habíamos estado separados dos meses y me hizo falta su presencia sobre todo cuando mi padre falleció.

Ella no podía dejar al equipo de filmación en África, pero me llamaba en forma puntual todas las noches y se quedaba callada escuchando mis quejas, mis penas y mis miedos cuando me enteré sobre la existencia de mi hermano.

—¿Qué hiciste durante mi ausencia? —A pesar que ella jamás lo admitió, yo sabía que siempre estaba pendiente de mí y como me gané la fama de conquistador sabía que tenía cierto temor de mis salidas a fiestas y mis fotos con bellas modelos.

—Además de extrañarte, enterrar a un padre, hacerme cargo de una empresa gigantesca y traer un hermano a casa uuuum… nada. —Reímos y nos besamos con tanta pasión que si el gato no maullaba a nuestros pies la hubiera hecho mía en ese momento.

—Espera a la noche cariño, recuerda que ya no estamos solos. —Arqueó las cejas y con la mirada me indicó que le ayude a poner la mesa.

Cuando terminamos de distribuir los platos y preparar una refrescante limonada apareció Yuri y miró con gusto el pedido, como parecía muy hambriento pusimos los envases del restaurante sobre los platos y devoramos los potajes en un instante.

Después de comer y beber como leones, Anya nos propuso salir para comprar algunas cosas para el gato y prometió que haría una extraordinaria cena.

Acepté de inmediato y Yuri nos miró con indiferencia, tomó una chamarra con capucha estilo animal print y nos siguió en silencio. Al ingresar en el ascensor su acentuado perfume a menta invadió de nuevo mis sentidos y volví a recordar su imagen en la ducha.

De inmediato apreté la mano de Anya y me molesté conmigo mismo por tener pensamientos poco decentes con mi hermano que pusieron mis nervios en punta una vez más. Solo cuando ella me dio un beso pequeño en los labios mi corazón se calmó y me sentí por fin a salvo.

Desde ese momento ella sería mi tabla de salvación pues cada vez que me encontraba a punto de sucumbir en el inmenso océano de mis deseos impuros, buscaba su calor y su perfume y me escondía en ellos intentado contener la creciente ansia que fui experimentado cada vez que estaba cerca de mi hermano.

Pero todavía estaba lejano el día en el que entendí que mi preocupación y mis sentimientos por Yuri se encontraban inyectados con el veneno de la lujuria.

Ese fue un día de gloria para mis sentidos y de condena para mi miserable alma.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Términos:  
> Púlkovo - Aeropuerto de San Petersburgo.   
> Woofers – Altavoz diseñado para producir sonidos de baja frecuencia. Es una palabra que sale de la onomatopeya inglesa del ladrido de un perro (woof).  
> Kitchenette – Área de cocina que no está separada del resto de la casa, ideales para dar amplitud a los departamentos. 
> 
> Como ven ambos hermanos se conocen por fin y surge entre los dos la admiración mutua, pero es el destino quien parece manejar las circunstancias para que la mirada fraterna se convierta en una llena de deseo. Tal vez Eros quiso echar suerte en este juego.   
> Muchas gracias por vuestro apoyo y por vuestros comentarios.


	5. Tabú 4

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Yuri narra la experiencia de conocer a la novia de su hermano y la forma cómo esa primera noche influyó en su vida.

Una novia.

Una hermosa y carismática novia. El rostro de modelo, la inteligencia de científico, el cuerpo de una diosa, la palabra de un experto, la actitud de un general y el corazón de una madre.

Esa era Anya Petrova, la novia de Víctor. Hermosa por donde se la mire, firme de carácter y muy dueña de sí misma.

El hecho que fuera una directora de documentales independientes no le quitaba el maravilloso detalle de ser una mujer atenta y cariñosa con mi hermano. Y con ese mismo cariño me trató todo el tiempo que pudimos compartir.

En cuanto mi hermano nos presentó, yo quedé impresionado con su presencia y no tuve tiempo de reaccionar porque con un cálido abrazo me dio la bienvenida al que también era su hogar y luego muy feliz me condujo al dormitorio que habían asignado para Potya y para mí.

—Este es tu dormitorio, está algo vacío porque me pareció que tú debes ser quien escoja el decorado con las cosas que más te gusten —dijo parada en medio de la habitación, señalando cada rincón con las manos y con una gran sonrisa me mostró cada rincón de la magnífica pieza. Ese dormitorio era muy distinto al que tenía en la casa del abuelo.

Desde los inmensos ventanales se podía apreciar una interminable avenida llena de abedules, en medio de la habitación se hallaba una enorme y muy cómoda cama sobre la que pendía una pantalla cuadrada llena de pequeñas luces, luego conté doce en total. Hacia la pared del frente tenía un gran estante empotrado con varios aparatos de última generación y un inmenso walking closet.

Todo lo que había en la cálida habitación de paredes aguamarina era más de lo que yo necesitaba.

Víctor arrimó mis maletas dejándolas en la puerta del closet y yo liberé a Potya de su estrecha prisión. Mi gato observó con cautela a Víctor y a su novia, para luego empezar a hacer una minuciosa inspección de nuestro nuevo dormitorio.

Anya propuso salir a almorzar o pedir algo, le dije que si podríamos almorzar en casa pues la visita al cementerio me hizo transpirar en exceso y quería bañarme. Ella aceptó y mientras llamaba a algún restaurante ingresé al cuarto de baño donde me desnudé de inmediato pues no podía soportar el calor que invadía cada célula de mi cuerpo.

Regulaba el agua de la ducha pues hasta hoy no soporto bañarme en agua demasiado fría, extraño ruso el que soy. Sentí que la tibieza del agua era la apropiada y justo al momento de ponerme bajo la regadera ocurrió algo que no me hubiera esperado.

Víctor ingresó con un par de toallas en la mano y al verme desnudo se quedó parado observándome más tiempo del que hubiera esperado que lo hiciera cualquier otro hombre. Estaba acostumbrado a compartir las regaderas con mis compañeros del equipo y no me causaba molestias verlos sin ropa o que me vean desnudo; pero la mirada de Víctor y su actitud cándida me parecieron divertidas.

Me gustaba que los hombres me contemplasen con deseo y sentir sus miradas sobre mí era un juego divertido porque esos ojos devoradores eran material para mis fantasías nocturnas. Pero cuando vi a Víctor contemplarme tan sonrojado me pareció divertido hacerlo parte de una pequeña y casi inocente travesura erótica. 

En ese minúsculo instante decidí ser malo, me di la vuelta mostrándole mi perfil para que pudiera ver bien mi firme trasero y mi relajada polla, me paré bajo el agua y con gran lentitud fui cerrando la puerta corrediza observando cómo el rubor encendía más sus mejillas y entre su mirada asombrada y la mirada pícara que le regalé en el último segundo, se formó un pequeño vínculo de complicidad tácita que terminó el momento que cerré la estrecha rendija por donde nos observamos.

Ese fue el primer día de todos aquellos días maravillosos, ardientes y dolorosos que viviría junto a Víctor, mi hermano mayor.

[...]

Luego de almorzar algo muy ligero Anya nos propuso pasear un rato por el centro de San Petersburgo para contemplar el inicio de la noche blanca e ir de compras a alguno de los centros comerciales cercanos al barrio donde vivía la enamorada pareja. Teníamos que abastecer de víveres la despensa y también comprar todo lo necesario para que Potya se sintiera a gusto.

Además, prometió que al volver a casa prepararía algo delicioso como una manera de compensar sus casi tres meses de ausencia por un trabajo que la alejó del país y de la vida de mi hermano. Víctor estuvo muy de acuerdo y yo los seguí sin protestar.

Antes de partir me acerqué a Potya y le pedí que se portara bien, él levantó la cola y siguió husmeando al pie de mi cama ignorándome por completo.

Se hizo de noche y el sol seguía iluminando el horizonte, era la primera vez que observé de cerca la noche blanca de Peterburg caminando en completo silencio a lo largo de la Nevsky Prospekt contemplando la iluminadas y brillantes vitrinas de tiendas y bazares y comiendo deliciosos morozhenoe helados.

Luego fuimos de compras al centro comercial Stockmann y durante el recorrido por el almacén observé lo bien que se llevaba Anya con mi hermano, supe lo mucho que se habían extrañado cuando ella estuvo en África y observé lo enamorados que estaban porque los vi reír y abrazarse con cariño cada cinco pasos.

Yo les llevaba la delantera o retrasaba mi caminar evitando estar junto a ellos porque sus continuos arrumacos me hacían sentir bastante molesto y abochornado, pero ninguno de los dos se daba cuenta de mi penosa situación y simplemente seguían tomándose de la mano, regalándose caricias y pequeños besos.

Me pregunté si algún día podría estar caminando así con alguien, tomados de la mano y diciéndonos a cada instante cuánto nos amábamos y extrañábamos. La respuesta que me di fue clara, “jamás”.

Jamás podría caminar con mi pareja de esa manera a no ser que ambos arriesguemos demasiado el pellejo, termináramos detenidos por la policía y enviados a la cárcel por cometer actos inmorales como dice la ley en mi país o tal vez seríamos perseguidos por grupos de radicales homofóbicos que nos golpearían en algún lugar oscuro hasta matarnos. Esa era mi realidad.

Un hombre caminando tomado de la mano con otro, eso solo se podía ver en las calles de Oslo, Ginebra, San Francisco o Toronto; en San Petersburgo, Moscú o Sochi, jamás. Entonces me sentí estúpido porque comencé a ver con envidia cómo se movía Anya tan feliz alrededor de mi hermano y pensar que yo no podría gozar de esa libertad con un hombre me molestó demasiado. Me alejé de ellos en ese momento y para disimular mi enfado y me quedé observando como un tarado la etiqueta de un detergente en polvo, como si el artículo me importara mucho.

Entonces la hermosa corrió hacia mí y me tomó de la mano y con una suave caricia sobre el dorso me invitó a ver una sección especial para gatos. Cuando estuvimos frente a los estantes sacó cada producto comentando las ventajas y desventajas. Hablaba con tanta rapidez que yo me sentí mareado con sus palabras y con su carísimo perfume.

Y es que Anya lo llenaba todo con su sola presencia. Sabía sacarte un sí, aunque no quisieras, conocía el momento preciso para pedirte que hicieras algo o que dejases de hacerlo. Te ayudaba a organizar tu vida y sobre todo cocinaba de manera espectacular, aunque ella insistía que no era ninguna experta en culinaria.

Después de recorrer las tiendas saboreando unos bocadillos para engañar al estómago, volvimos al departamento y en un abrir y cerrar de ojos, Anya tuvo listo unos deliciosos palmeni rellenos de carne y rociados con algo de aceite de oliva.

Durante la cena las preguntas de Anya y las que Víctor consideró que faltaban hacerme no se hicieron esperar y las contesté todas sin excepción. Que cuantos años tenía, dieciséis; que si me gustaba la escuela, no porque era aburrida; que si practicaba algún deporte, la patineta no es un deporte y el parkour tampoco; pero hockey sobre hielo sí. Ella también se quedó asombrada al escucharme decir que era atacante en el equipo de mi anterior escuela.

Las preguntas siguieron: que cual era mi comida preferida, los piroshky que preparaba mi abuelo; que si me gustaba la ropa deportiva, no pues prefería el animal print; que si había dejado muchos amigos en Moscú, solo uno en la escuela y tres chicos de barrio con los que me llevaba bien porque practicábamos parkour; que si tenía una novia, contesté que nunca tuve una y no me interesaba tener una aún —no les iba a decir que preferiría tener novio, tal vez se hubieran espantado con mi confesión—. Que si me gustaba algún héroe en especial; no, porque todos eran bobos y prefería los “snipers” de los videojuegos. Que si me gustó la cena; muchísimo pues me pareció súper deliciosa.

A diferencia de mí, Potya comió muy poco. Al estar en un lugar ajeno a su habitual hogar se mostraba muy tímido y cauteloso por eso solo probó unos cuantos bocados del paté enlatado para gatos que compramos en el gran almacén y es que el pequeño todavía no se acostumbraba al aroma y los espacios de nuestro nuevo hogar.

—Víctor… ¿no estás molesto porque haya traído a Potya? —Al escuchar su nombre mi gato maulló desde un rincón.

—Hasta ahora se ha comportado como un buen gato, supongo que nos llevaremos bien los próximos días. —Mi hermano miró al peludo con algo de indiferencia—. Y no me molesta que esté aquí.

—¿No tienes mascotas? —Era un edificio grande, una construcción clásica por fuera y muy moderna por dentro y había visto a un par de mujeres en la puerta con sus pequeños perros de bolsillo.

—Makkachin —dijo mi hermano con cierta nostalgia—. Es mi mejor amigo, pero durante este último año no pude traerlo conmigo debido a mis constantes viajes, así que se quedó en Francia junto a mi mamá.

—Y ha sido lo mejor amor… —Anya limpió con suavidad el mentón de mi hermano, a veces él comía como un niño pequeño. A veces yo también lo hacía—. El pobre presenta problemas de salud después de cada vuelo.

—Es algo mayor y no puedo llevarlo a donde quiera como en el pasado. —Víctor sacó su celular y me mostró la galería de fotos junto al melenudo Makkachin—. Además, aquí no había quién se quede con él, Anya y yo muchas veces coincidimos en viajar al mismo tiempo.

Caniche de gran altura, ojos vivaces y con aire despreocupado igual que mi hermano. Dicen que las mascotas se parecen a sus dueños y yo digo que Makkachin tenía la misma sonrisa boba de Víctor. Me pregunté cómo se llevaría Potya con él si algún día volviera a ese departamento, pero recordé que mi estadía en la casa de Víctor sería corta.

Estábamos tan hambrientos que en pocos minutos los platos quedaron vacíos y tras servirnos una ronda más de palmeni, Víctor abrió una botella de vino tinto con el que brindamos por ese encuentro tan significativo y por el futuro.

Y como siempre me sucede, la copa que tomé de más provocó mucho calor en mi cuerpo y me sentí algo mareado. Estúpido ruso que no sabía beber como era debido, ese era yo a los dieciséis y Anya fue la primera en darse cuenta de mi molestia. Así que mientras Víctor se ocupaba de levantar la mesa, ella me ayudó a desempacar una de mis maletas de la que saqué mi pijama y me la puse cuando fui al baño a lavarme los dientes. 

Luego de asearme me dirigí a la cama arrastrando los pies porque estaba muy cansado. Mi gato me esperaba impaciente y en cuanto ingresé entre las sábanas, él se acurrucó junto a mis pies. Anya se acercó y con alegre mirada acomodó mi rebelde mechón del lado derecho y me deseó las buenas noches. Yo solo me limité a despedirme con un adiós.

Esa mujer sí que era muy bella. Cualquier hombre adolescente, joven, adulto o viejo mataría o moriría por gozar de su presencia; pero yo no, solo la aceptaba porque era la novia de mi hermano.

Ese instante Víctor entró al dormitorio y me preguntó si todo estaba bien, yo solo asentí en silencio, me miró con cariño y yo deseé que se acerque. Al parecer él adivinó mi pensamiento y unos seis pasos después estuvo al borde de mi cama, acarició mi cabeza con suavidad y me dijo “buenas noches Yuri, duerme bien”. Yo levanté el pulgar y acomodé la almohada mientras él se alejaba, apagaba la luz y su silueta desaparecía tras la puerta.

Cuando la habitación quedó a oscuras, tan solo iluminada por las tenues luces de la avenida; pensé en mi abuelo, cerré los ojos para recordar su mirada y su sonrisa, le dije que lo amaba y extrañaba demasiado, fue en ese instante que sentí la fuerte mano de la pena apretar mi corazón. La caricia de la hermosa no fue suficiente para reconfortarme esa noche.

Por primera vez me encontraba viviendo en un lugar extraño, en una cama que no era la mía, sobre una almohada que me era incómoda, en la casa de un atractivo hombre al que apenas conocía, con un pasado que me había arrebatado lo que más amaba y con un futuro que no podía vislumbrar por más que forzara mi imaginación.

Sentía miedo, pena, ausencia, incomodidad, distancia y nostalgia. Por eso di mil vueltas en la cama antes de caer rendido por el cansancio, el sueño y el vino.

Solo cuando recordé el momento que Víctor me recogió en el aeropuerto, me abrazó en el cementerio frente a la tumba de mi padre, cuando me llevó a su casa y cuando pasó la tarde y la noche entera tratando de entender a un adolescente irritado como era yo; me sentí respaldado, pude relajar mi cuerpo y entregarme al infinito mundo de los sueños.

Solo esperaba no volver a tener ese extraño sueño que se había repetido varias veces después de la muerte de mi abuelo, un sueño en el que era un cachorro de lobo que caminaba tras su manada y que poco a poco quedaba rezagado, solitario y huérfano.

Sabía que esa era una forma cómo mi mente procesaba toda la dolorosa información que mis sentimientos ofrecían desde que perdí a Nikolai Plisetsky y me enteré que mi padre Miroslav Nikiforov había fallecido en un accidente de carretera y tal vez desde mucho antes cuando me di cuenta que era un niño al que le faltaba el calor y el cariño de una madre.

Sin embargo, esa noche volví a tener ese maldito y agobiante sueño, solo que algo cambió porque sentí el aroma de un nuevo lobo que apareció de pronto por detrás y me empujaba para que siga caminando, a paso ligero se alejaba una corta distancia y me esperaba sin voltear su cabeza hasta que me tenía cerca y trataba de caminar a mi ritmo para no alejarse de mí.

No podía ver quien era ese lobo que me acompañaba en sueños. Yo era un lobezno, aunque hubiera preferido ser un tigre o un león. Esa noche en mis sueños ya no me sentí perdido en medio de las montañas y por eso avancé con más seguridad por el estrecho camino.

[…]

Horas más tarde desperté irritado y confundido. El sonido de suaves murmullos había llamado mi atención y tardé algunos minutos en darme cuenta donde era que me encontraba, solo cuando sentí el aroma de un nuevo hogar, recordé que había llegado a San Petersburgo y que dormía en el lujoso departamento de mi hermano Víctor.

El calor del verano quemaba mi piel, ni el aire acondicionado daba respiro a mi sudoroso cuerpo. La maldita noche incendiaba mi garganta. Pensé que debí haber metido esa botella de agua a mi habitación, pero no lo hice y tendría que levantarme para buscarla en la nevera. Odiaba ponerme en pie por las madrugadas, era un imbécil que le temía a la oscuridad que me esperaba en el pasillo o en la sala y, peor aún, la oscuridad de un nuevo departamento que no conocía. Pero necesitaba beber algo o por la mañana levantarían mis restos calcinados.

Intenté enfocar la vista en los detalles, tampoco quise prender la luz de mi habitación porque detesto la sensación de sus haces estallando en mis pupilas. Caminé a tientas por el dormitorio y abrí la puerta procurando no hacer mucho ruido. De inmediato llegó a mis oídos el sonido claro de un quejido agudo y un jadeo insistente que me dejó paralizado.

Desde mi posición podía ver la suave luz amarilla de una lámpara iluminando resignada uno de los rincones de la sala y proyectando sin temor las sombras enlazadas de los amantes.

Víctor y Anya gemían.

Podía escuchar sus besos y sus palabras cargadas de placer en el centro mismo de mi cerebro que intentaba en vano procesar esa experiencia. Sus “te quiero” difusos, sus “me gusta” abstractos y sus “me corro” agudos.

Parecía que no les fue suficiente y escuché decir a mi hermano que quería tener más control. Me detuve en ese momento y miré la puerta a medio abrir de mi dormitorio. Debí regresar y tomar el agua en el grifo del lavatorio. Debí hundirme entre mis calientes sábanas una vez más. Debí encontrar el modo perfecto para volver a dormir. Debí soñar conduciendo un Cádillac o alcanzando a mi manada de lobos. Debí meterme en mis propios problemas y no en la vida privada de esos dos.

Pero no lo hice.

Caminé en puntas de pie hasta llegar a la rejilla de madera que separaba la sala del paso hacia los dormitorios. La celosía cubierta de enredaderas con aroma penetrante era el camuflaje perfecto. Me detuve al filo de la pared y me agaché como si fuera un animal que necesitaba esconderse entre la maleza. Ubiqué bien mi objetivo y solo bastó un pequeño espacio entre la madera y las ramillas enredadas para que pudiera observar sus cuerpos desnudos enredarse como serpientes sobre el sofá.

Ella parecía una diosa de mármol hecha a la perfección. Senos duros, brazos largos, cintura estrecha y caderas de madre, anchas y generosas. Su largo cabello negro caía por uno de los costados del mueble y sus piernas abiertas prometían un nuevo rito de placer mundano. La contemplé por unos segundos y admiré su gran belleza.

Pero fue el cuerpo de mi hermano el que impactó mis retinas y retuvo toda mi atención. Músculos firmes, piel brillante, porte olímpico, postura divina. Estaba contemplando al mismo Apolo cuando sacaba la flecha del carcaj y la preparaba en el arco para herir de muerte a su enemigo.

La flecha hizo un par de movimientos lascivos y dio justo en el blanco, sacando un adolorido quejido en la mujer que moría inconsciente entre los brazos del divino ruso. Víctor no tuvo piedad, hundió una y otra vez el arma dentro del cuerpo estremecido de Anya. No escuchó su llanto y sus súplicas, solo la atacó sin parar hasta que ella sucumbió a ese asalto y el atacante cayó sobre su cuerpo retozando feliz con total impunidad.

La escena del crimen era perfecta, los dos extasiados volvieron a moverse y besarse como si nada hubiera pasado, como si unos minutos atrás ella no estuviera diciendo “me muero, me muero”, como si él no hubiera puesto ese gesto de satisfacción plena al verla rendirse.

Víctor se puso en pie y miró hacia el lugar donde yo me encontraba. Mi corazón comenzó a latir tan fuerte que temí que sus sonidos delataran mi presencia.

—Espera un minuto amor —dijo algo agitado—. Voy a ver si Yuri sigue dormido. —Sentí un mareo y un extraño flujo recorrer todo mi cuerpo.

—Vitya déjalo, tu hermanito tuvo un día largo y muy intenso debe estar soñando con sus héroes y antihéroes. —En ese momento deseaba con todo mi ser que Víctor escuchase a la bella Anya—Vamos bebé, ven y lléname una vez más, el chico está dormido.

«Sí, el chico está en la cama dormido y soñando con su patineta o con las próximas piruetas sobre las bancas de los parques. El chico no se encuentra espiando a su hermano y a su novia mientras ellos hacen el amor como dos animales en celo», dije dentro de mí.

Víctor regresó a los brazos de Anya y ella lo recibió con un profundo suspiro y un beso intenso, salvaje y hambriento. 

«Mierda si yo pudiera besarlo así», pensé y sin querer di vida al ansia que consumió mi ser por tener a Víctor, aunque en ese momento traté de corregir mi pensamiento y de inmediato negué con la cabeza la posibilidad.

Vi a mi hermano acomodar de bruces a su bella novia sobre el sofá y contemplar extasiado ese inmenso y firme trasero. Víctor volvió a empuñar la tensa arma con la que pretendía matarla de placer una vez más.

Mis ojos volvieron a concentrarse en el cuerpo y los movimientos de mi hermano, sus caderas que arremetían con fuerza, sus manos que recorrían y sobaban con ligereza los muslos de la diosa. Sus pectorales duros que ajustaban más su firmeza en cada estocada. Sus piernas tensas y sus glúteos cada vez más apretados acelerando y profundizando el ritmo de sus bravas embestidas. ¿Qué pretendía hacer? ¿Quería introducirse entero dentro de su novia?

Finalmente, sus gestos de placer, sus sonrisas retorcidas, sus labios rígidos, su nariz perfilada, sus pómulos llenándose de aire en cada resoplido. Ese sudor que bajaba lento por su frente y caía en la espalda de la hermosa. Aprecié la tensión en cada músculo de sus fuertes brazos que sostenían con firmeza el peso de su cuerpo y le permitían entrar y salir sin parar de la enmarañada caverna.

Era tal como me lo había imaginado en mis fantasías y quizá más, porque los hombres de mis sueños húmedos tenían un aspecto lejano y casi espectral, en cambio éste era real se movía libre e independiente de mi voluntad y me mostraba aspectos de su erotismo que yo jamás hubiera imaginado.

De manera automática mi mano bajó hacia mi pelvis, se introdujo en mis bermudas y tomó mi dura polla con firmeza. Mano atrevida y pecadora. Intenté detenerla, pero me dio un buen par de razones para seguir con su objetivo: una caricia suave en el lugar más sensible y un agarre firme de todo el tronco. No quise discutir más con ella y la dejé actuar con libertad.

Y mientras Víctor seguía mostrándome su viril cuerpo y sus ardientes expresiones, yo busqué sentir mi propio placer y agradecí a todos los ángeles y los demonios por haberme despertado con la horrible sensación sedienta de mi cuerpo que en ese momento ardía en llamas, mientras me unía en delirante silencio al éxtasis de Víctor y al placer de Anya.

Terminé antes que ellos con el rostro enrojecido, la garganta más seca que al inicio y el cuerpo vencido por los espasmos.

Esa noche tuve el ligero presentimiento que el hombre llamado Víctor Nikiforov, aquel que imaginé celebrando fiestas lujuriosas en su casa, el que me recogió en el aeropuerto, el que me ayudó a escoger los implementos para Potya, quien con una caricia en el cabello me deseó buenas noches; ese hermano al que acababa de conocer se convertía desde ese instante en el hombre que encendería las potentes llamas de mis deseos, los más sucios e indecentes que habitaban mi mente y el amor más puro y perfecto que dormía en mi corazón.

[...]

Regresé a mi oscura habitación, comprobé con tranquilidad que Potya seguía soñando entre los cobertores, tomé agua del grifo y cuando contemplé mis ojos en el espejo que estaba pegado sobre la pared me estremecí de pies a cabeza.

¡¿Que maldita locura acababa de imaginar?!

Mi hermano era alguien a quien debía respetar, alguien para admirar y llegar a querer de lejos, Víctor no era una persona con la cual podía tener húmedas fantasías. Él no, él era mi hermano, teníamos un padre en común, su sangre también corría por mis venas y lo más seguro era que su amor fuera fraterno y hasta casi paternal.

No podía mirarlo con deseo, la lujuria debía estar prohibida entre los dos. Debía construir con él una sana relación de parentesco y amical. Él jamás me miraría con ansias, nunca se imaginaría poseerme, ni en el más recóndito de sus pensamientos albergaría la posibilidad de besarme o de tocarme. Él solo pensaría en cuidarme y ayudarme a vivir hasta que fuera a la universidad, solo eso.

Víctor tenía a Anya. Esa era la realidad y yo jamás podía usurpar esa posición; en primer lugar, por ser hombre y en segundo lugar porque nuestra relación debía ser familiar.

Lo que vi en la sala solo debía quedar como un momento bochornoso que tendría que olvidar de inmediato. No podía ni debía repetir esa actitud con los novios que tan amables me habían abierto la puerta de su hogar. Juré que sería la última vez que intentaría ingresar en su intimidad. Y que recordaría la figura de mi hermano como un cuerpo hermoso y saludable, nada más.

Más calmado regresé a la cama y tratando de conciliar el sueño pensé que si sentí cierto bochorno y excitación al ver a Víctor era porque estaba impresionado por su forma de ser y porque era muy atractivo.

«Todos los modelos son bobos y son atractivos», me dije a manera de débil consuelo.

Además, después de tantas despedidas y pérdidas que experimenté en mi vida, la presencia de mi hermano era reconfortante pues ya no estaba solo en este maldito mundo. Lo que estaba sintiendo por él debía ser solo admiración y hasta cierto punto un poco de cariño, después de todo los hermanos llegan a sentir un gran amor entre ellos.

Con esos pensamientos intenté dar una explicación a mis impulsos, a mi deseo de ser reconocido y apreciado por ese hombre y a mi necesidad de protección.

«Es mi hermano y con el tiempo estableceremos una buena relación», me obligué a pensar. Y eso significaba que siempre contaría con su amor, un amor puro y protector.

Pero por más que mi cabeza intentaba organizar un pensamiento lógico y ético, mi excitado cuerpo comenzó a hablar otro lenguaje, un idioma lleno de sueños imposibles, de absoluta impudicia y de deseos carnales.

Deseos que a pesar de mis reparos fueron ganando terreno en mi mente, conforme comencé a conocer al hombre de la larga melena plateada, la seductora mirada y la infantil sonrisa.

Víctor Miroslavovich Nikiforov.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A lo largo del fic veremos cómo Yuri seguirá sus instintos tal vez con más naturalidad que su hermano. Si eso fue bueno o malo para ambos solo él lo entenderá al final.  
> Gracias por leer la historia y por apoyarla.


	6. Tabú 5

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Víctor descubre una motivación importante en Yuri que determinará sus futuras decisiones.

Tal vez resultaría pretencioso tratar de definir la belleza, ponerle un concepto e intentar encuadrarla bajo ciertos límites. Lo bello escapa al ser humano, es una percepción muy sutil e inmaterial. Ser bello depende de varios factores: genéticos, sociales, educativos. Los estándares de ahora ya no son los mismos de hace diez años. La belleza es un aspecto muy relativo y subjetivo.

En mi paso por este mundo tan cambiante, superfluo, difuso y discriminador de la moda, donde algunos creadores exigen ciertos prototipos y otros prefieren prescindir de ellos, la mejor lección que pude sacar hasta ahora es que la belleza de cualquier persona debe ser armónica, creo que un hombre o una mujer deben poseer un cuerpo sano y el alma llena de atributos elevados que se reflejen en una mirada limpia.

Durante mis años de modelo me tocó conocer personas de cualidades físicas muy particulares, se podía decir que eran muy bellos porque llegaban a ser el objeto de deseo de mucha gente; pero por dentro eran seres vacíos y hasta podridos. Solo servían para exhibir un traje como simples perchas caminantes por las pasarelas y escenarios. Otros eran ángeles, caídos sí, pero ángeles que no dudaban en darte una mano cuando te encontrabas varado a un lado del camino.

Pero cuando conocí a Yuri mi mente no dudó en calificarlo de inmediato como un chico poseedor de una belleza andrógina, perfecto para posar delante del lente de los fotógrafos más jóvenes que buscaban estándares difusos en las facciones de un hombre. Pero fue mi alma la que quedó conmovida por la mirada de mi hermano, la mezcla de sensaciones y emociones que sus ojos transmitían lo convertían en una verdadera criatura bella y hasta enigmática.

Con Yuri uno no puede darlo todo por sentado, nunca se sabe cuándo está soñando y cuando está proyectando. En un instante puede pasar de la calma absoluta a la ebullición completa de su ser, a veces es como un delicado lirio que se estremece con el viento y de pronto se convierte en el propio viento y luego en un huracán que arrasa con todo.

Sus rasgos femeninos te hacen pensar que es un chico delicado, pero sus rudas y espontáneas actitudes y sus palabras vulgares te muestran que estás frente a un pandillero amargado a punto de meterte un tiro en la cabeza. Puedes hablar con él durante horas y estarás frente a un joven de pensamiento lógico, puedes pasar junto a él toda una tarde y observar que aún es un chico que solo quiere divertirse con los últimos juegos en red.

Durante el primer mes de convivencia con Yuri me limité a observar sus actitudes y reacciones, intenté escuchar más en lugar de hablar y me dediqué a contemplarlo tratando de entender su maravilloso y complicado mundo interno.

Ahora puedo decir que él es como su gato, desconfiado, seguro de sí mismo, muy bello, analítico y displicente. Te atrae con la gracia de sus delicados movimientos, con la armonía de su rostro, con su mirada fiera de guerrero y su férrea determinación al momento de querer alcanzar sus objetivos.

Un gato hermoso que no dudaba en darte un buen zarpazo si tontamente intentabas atraparlo y forzar su voluntad. Un gato que durante esas vacaciones de verano de la escuela casi no hacía nada más que ver televisión, jugar en su computadora y salir con su patineta a conocer los alrededores del distrito donde vivíamos.

Consciente de la actitud de Yuri, huraño y distante, insistí que ese último fin de semana del mes de junio nos acompañase a Anya y a mí a Londres para una sesión de fotos urgente que debía atender. Me habían llamado después de tanto esperar por un contrato y mi madre fue clara al advertirme que si no me presentaba a tiempo sería más difícil entrar en las siguientes campañas.

La vida de un modelo masculino no es tan glamorosa como todos creen. Vivimos al límite, ganamos mucho menos que las chicas y competimos como leones hambrientos por la siguiente portada, la nueva campaña o la nueva temporada de desfiles.

Y por si fuera poco cuando los amos y señores del mundo de la moda deciden que los estándares de belleza masculina deben cambiar porque las mujeres exigen otro tipo de hombres o porque quieren vender un nuevo concepto o producto, tienes que renovarte por completo y si no lo haces quedas fuera del juego.

La carrera de un modelo es corta, no tanto como la carrera de las modelos femeninas; pero sí tiene fecha de caducidad. Por eso debía ser puntual en mis citas de trabajo; no podía descuidar mi agenda de trabajo y echar al tacho el esfuerzo y tiempo empleados para construir la reputación que tenía.

Sin embargo, yo no quería dejar a mi novia sola y mucho menos a mi hermanito. Así que pedí el cambio de mi boleto en primera clase por el pack completo en clase turista en el vuelo a Gran Bretaña y no fue tan incómodo como pensaba.

Debía grabar durante dos días seguidos un spot publicitario para la nueva fragancia de la casa D’Alessio y hacer las fotos respectivas en lugares emblemáticos de Londres. Un Londres que nos recibió caluroso lleno de flores en la Baker Street debido a un atentado que dejó a varias familias enlutadas un mes atrás. Pero como la vida no podía detenerse y los negocios tampoco la gente pasaba como si nada hubiera ocurrido en el lugar.

Tras acomodarnos en el hotel y dejar nuestras maletas abiertas sobre las camas, nos dirigimos de inmediato hacia la primera parada donde comenzaríamos a rodar la filmación. Un auto que contrataron para que me lleve a las locaciones de trabajo nos esperaba en la puerta y como siempre fui generoso en dejar una buena propina al botones que nos abrió la puerta con su amigable sonrisa a la que respondí con otra similar, Anya movió la cabeza con cortesía y Yuri lo fulminó con una mirada iracunda.

Al llegar a Oxford Street saludé con particular familiaridad a la mitad del equipo de trabajo, los demás chicos y chicas me fueron presentados en medio de la filmación que en un recorrido continuo y en tiempo record abarcó esa concurrida vía comercial, para luego trasladarnos a la Downing Street, a Picadilli Circus, Trafalgar Square y finalizar en la mítica Abby Road.

Fue una cosa de locos porque lo que debíamos hacer en dos días lo hicimos en uno solo y eso gracias a que los productores quisieron aprovechar las buenas condiciones del clima londinense que ese fin de semana mostraba los primeros vientos cálidos del verano y sin nubes de lluvia estacional, por lo que decidieron hacer la maratón.

Fueron cambios continuos de ropa en los carros que nos servían como vestidores, correr de un lugar a otro. Un ritmo de trabajo que solo los que somos modelos profesionales podemos soportar, así que le pedí a mi novia que fueran de paseo con Yuri por la ciudad. Ella conocía Londres y con mucho entusiasmo se propuso alegrar al molesto muchachito que miraba a todos con el rostro largo y los auriculares a todo volumen.

Por la noche llegué al hotel con escasa energía, estaba cansado y aburrido; no era nada divertido posar frente a las cámaras fingiendo que amas y deseas a una modelo que recién conoces y que no habla ni un poquito de inglés o francés, mucho menos ruso. Pero esa es la forma como hasta hoy realizo mi trabajo la mayor parte del tiempo, me meto en el personaje que interpreto para que las tomas muestren no solo una colección de ropa, un nuevo estilo de gafas, joyas exclusivas o las instalaciones de un nuevo hotel, sino la historia tras las creaciones.

Yuri y Anya habían aprovechado el día para visitar los principales atractivos de la ciudad, pasaron por el Big Ben, la Torre de Londres, el palacio de Buckingham, la Abadía de Westminster, almorzaron en el Golden Chippy, fueron de compras y conociendo los gustos refinados de Anya recorrieron la Oxford Street y la Regent Street. Su día culminó con una visita al gigante London Eye desde donde contemplaron el atardecer y el encendido de las luces de la ciudad.

Como evidencia de su día quedaron las fotografías que se tomaron juntos y por separado en cada lugar que visitaron. Me producía mucha felicidad verlos posar ya sea muy serios junto a un soldado del palacio o comiendo un helado en Picadilli Circus.

Una de esas fotografías se convirtió en mi favorita durante los siguientes cuatro meses y me acompañó en la oficina. Yuri sonreía y podía ver cómo mordía la punta de su lengua y mi amada lo abrazaba por detrás acomodando su bello rostro sobre el hombro de mi hermanito. Él aún era algo pequeño y bueno Anya es casi tan alta como yo.

Verlos tan felices era como un sueño hecho realidad porque durante el tiempo que esperé por Yuri imaginaba la forma cómo se llevaría con mi novia. Pensé que no llegarían a armonizar, ella es poseedora de un carácter fuerte y Yakov me informó que él era un chico rudo.

Al ver sus sonrisas unidas en la imagen me sentí feliz de haberme equivocado. Anya le enseñaba muchas cosas de su trabajo y Yuri se quedaba en silencio escuchando la forma en la que defendía el respeto por la naturaleza, los animales y la vida de las comunidades nativas del planeta que ella calificaba como su primer gran amor.

Yuri le enseñaba sus juegos virtuales y juntos adoraban ver películas de terror y gore. Por eso en menos de dos semanas no me era extrañó verlos en el sofá compartiendo un enorme boul de palomitas de maíz mientras observaban obsesionados las muertes más groseras y sangrientas.

Ambos me esperaron en el hotel para cenar, ver una película y descansar. Sabían bien que yo no tenía ánimos para otra cosa. Así que pasamos un par de horas tranquilas y entretenidas. Luego Yuri se retiró a su habitación que se ubicaba dentro de la suite que contrataron para mi estadía. Nos hizo reír porque arrastró sus pies con tanta modorra que parecía un gato acechando a un ratón.

Esa noche Anya y yo hicimos el amor sin mucha euforia, ella quería cobijo y ternura; yo solo quería un orgasmo relajante para poder dormir bien. Nos besamos con mucha pasión y ella ya con el vientre candente como una estufa se posó sobre mí y se movió como experta jineta. Aunque debo confesar que hicimos el menor ruido posible para no incomodar a Yuri que dormía en el cuarto del costado.

Nunca había reprimido tanto mis jadeos y Anya no había tenido que morder la almohada para evitar que sus agudos quejidos despierten al otro Nikiforov. Con alegría compartimos al mismo tiempo el instante de éxtasis y abrazados nos quedamos dormidos hasta el siguiente día.

El sábado inició desde muy temprano. El día sería más relajado y algo tedioso, solo teníamos que hacer fotografías en dos lugares emblemáticos de la capital británica, los jardines de Kensington y el Hyde Park.

Ese día me encontré con una conocida fotógrafa, ella es muy joven, pero ha sabido ganarse su lugar a pulso y con gran profesionalismo. Además, su visión tan particular y revolucionaria sobre las luces y sombras acompañada de conceptos más naturalistas de los encuadres y las posturas la han convertido en una de las fotógrafas más solicitadas de los medios en estos últimos años.

Sara Crispino, una muchacha italiana de carácter firme y bastante alegre. Me pregunto hasta ahora por qué eligió estar tras las cámaras y no delante de ellas, su belleza romana resalta mucho entre tantas modelos caucásicas sin gracia y sin curvas.

En cuanto llegamos a la sesión fue evidente que las miradas de todos los presentes, estoy hablando de los representantes, las modelos, los fotógrafos y camarógrafos, el productor, el representante de la empresa y dos cazatalentos se posaron sobre Yuri. Él, ajeno a la notoria fijación de todos los que conformaban el equipo de producción, se sentó en una banca cercana y no dejó de teclear en su celular.

Anya tampoco llamó la atención del equipo que cansados de insistirle en modelar y recibir sus continuas negativas siguieron con sus actividades. Anya era reconocida en los medios por su trabajo como productora de documentales, los que la conocían la saludaron y la dejaron sola al frente de su computadora personal en la que estaba buscando información para su nuevo proyecto.

Desde ese instante no era solo yo quien había quedado cautivado por la belleza de Yuri y en cuanto nos tomamos unos minutos de break todos comenzaron a preguntar por mi adolescente acompañante que desde hacía varios minutos había dejado de tener la mirada concentrada en la pantalla de su móvil.

Así que ufano y orgulloso por la presencia arrebatadora de mi hermano me dirigí a la banca donde estaba sentado contemplando el estanque de los cisnes y le pedí que me acompañara para presentarlo con el equipo de producción del comercial.

Yuri rodó los ojos y taimado me siguió sin decir una sola palabra. Cuando llegamos junto a todos los miembros del staff procedí a decirle sus nombres y cargos y luego anuncié a todos quien era ese hermoso adolescente de mirada dura y analítica.

—Les presento a Yuri Nikiforov, mi hermano, mi único hermano. Lo acabo de conocer hace poco más de tres semanas y he decidido cuidarlo y guiarlo hasta su mayoría de edad —lo dije convencido de mis propias palabras e intenciones.

Cada noche durante esos últimos veintitantos días, cuando observaba a Yuri dormir plácido junto a su gato me convencía que era mi deber de hermano cuidarlo, asistirlo y ayudarlo en todo para que llegue a alcanzar sus sueños tal como lo había hecho yo.

“Hola Yuri”, “Bienvenido”, “¿Eres también modelo?”, “¿Hablas inglés?”, “¿Cuántos años tienes?”, “¡Aún eres colegial!”, “¿Te gustaría ser modelo como Víctor?”, “¿Qué haces para mantenerte tan delgado?”, “¿Te gustaría ir a una fiesta hoy?”.

Todos se arremolinaron en torno a Yuri y él se sintió sofocado entre tanta gente extraña, solo les dijo “Hola” y me quedó mirando todo el tiempo. Pensé que era porque no dominaba el inglés, pero estaba equivocado, Yuri lo hablaba muy bien y como confesó más tarde lo que provocó su malestar fueron todas esas preguntas que para él carecían de sentido.

—Hola Yuri, ¿te puedo tomar unas fotos por favor?, me pareces un chico muy hermoso. —“Beautiful” fue la palabra usada por Sara y no “attractive” como habría correspondido, por lo que Yuri frunció el ceño en forma desmedida y la miró algo molesto—. Ah, no lo tomes a mal, te estoy halagando, porque un jovencito como tú con esa postura, esa mirada tan profunda y un rostro tan bien proporcionado solo puede parecerme una persona que tiene una belleza muy especial y supongo que me darás la razón cada vez que te miras en el espejo. Eres hermoso Yuri Nikiforov.

—Nunca me habían dicho hermoso, es un poco extraño y yo no me veo hermoso, yo me siento igual que cualquier chico de mi edad y… —Yuri estaba muy abochornado en ese momento—, no puedo evitar sentirme estúpido si me dices que soy bello. Prefiero que me digas listo y no lindo porque no soy una rubia tonta.

—Está bien, si tanto te molesta, te diré apuesto, aunque esa palabra no describe por completo tu figura. —Sara sonrió, era obvio que mi hermano estaba molesto y se sentía intimidado por la fotógrafa, pero ella hasta ahora es una mujer directa y nunca va con rodeos—. Ahora te vuelvo a preguntar ¿me permites tomarte unas cuantas fotos?, me gusta mucho la forma cómo te has vestido hoy.

Yuri tenía su propio concepto de la moda, además de gustar mucho del animal print, cedía ante los colores oscuros y las tenidas sensuales que revelaban bastante piel. Esa mañana de verano en Londres mi hermano vestía unos jeans azules muy apretados, una remera verde olivo llena de tachones, bastante ajustada a su cuerpo y de cuello desbocado que dejaba a la vista sus hombros, botines altos de cuero y un quepí militar.

Fue increíble para mí ver que Yuri accedió al requerimiento de Sara, pero fue enfático en decirle que si quería tomarle unas cuantas fotos sería a su manera. Ella aceptó el trato y de inmediato Yuri sacó de la gran mochila que cargaba a todas partes, su patineta. Era una patineta especial, bastante gastada, llena de pegatinas y con la punta de acero. Yuri no la dejaba, había sido un regalo especial de su abuelo, un tesoro que Yuri cargaba consigo casi todo el tiempo.

Mi hermano comenzó a deslizarse por las veredas del parque muy cerca de Sara que no dudó en hacer cientos de disparos mientras seguía con su cámara profesional los movimientos del adolescente que cambió de expresión en cuanto sintió la libertad de moverse sobre el piso de cemento.

Las pocas veces que Yuri miró a la cámara sus ojos marcaron el sello perfecto del chico rebelde y conflictivo, que a pesar de su actitud peliaguda no dejaba de ser bello, lindo. En definitiva, un muchacho hermoso porque Yuri aún no tenía ni el porte ni la postura de un hombre apuesto.

Creo que Sara y su cámara se enamoraron de Yuri, porque la morena no dejó de disparar durante los veinticinco minutos que duró el break y que Yuri se entretuvo virando y haciendo piruetas simples y complejas con su juguete.

—Deberías ser modelo y trabajar para una casa en particular o para una agencia. —Bruce uno de los cazatalentos del grupo no dudó en acercarse a Yuri y Sara que seguían con su juego de seducción modelo-fotógrafo.

—Prefiero estar al frente de una gran casa de modas y contratar a los modelos que muestren mis creaciones. El modelo tiene una vida muy corta en cambio el diseñador se convierte en un ser eterno. —Fue la primera vez que Yuri mostró su interés por convertirse en el seguidor de nuestro padre.

La convicción con la que reveló sus sueños fue tan contundente que ese momento tuve la impresión de estar hablando con el mismo Miroslav Nikiforov, por supuesto que sin la tesitura amable de mi padre; pero sí con la determinación tan propia de él.

Justo en el instante que Yuri reveló sus sueños sobre el futuro, el director de producción nos llamó para que volviéramos al trabajo, todavía quedaban un par de horas de buena luz y muchas tomas que realizar. Le pedí a Anya que llevase a Yuri a alguna cafetería para refrescarse y volví hacia el área de tomas.

Sé que me concentré durante el tiempo de trabajo, pero en mi mente no dejaban de repetirse las palabras de Yuri, ¿sería que estaba interesado en dirigir Nefrit?, ¿tendría el deseo de seguir los pasos de mi padre?

Supe que debía hablar con él en un momento de calma y a solas. Lo que no sabía es qué haría si Yuri decía que sí le interesaba estar al frente de la compañía. Si decía que sí, todos mis planes respecto a la empresa cambiarían de forma radical.

Cuando la maratónica jornada terminó y nos disponíamos a ir todos a un restaurante a almorzar aproveché el momento para acercarme a Yuri, me senté junto a él y comencé a jugar con la rueda de la patineta.

—¿Estás molesto? —Notaba un gesto de amargura en su rostro.

—Aburrido. —Qué otra cosa podía esperar de un adolescente al que arrastré a una jornada de trabajo bastante dura—. Pero me gustó verte trabajar, solo que esos trajes ya no van contigo, tú necesitas renovar tu estilo, no sé, verte más adulto tal vez.

Para ese momento yo seguía aferrándome a mi larga melena, las tenidas casuales, mi trabajo duro en el gimnasio para reafirmar mi musculatura y mi intensión de seguir proyectando esa imagen juvenil, un eterno estudiante de primer año de universidad. Me había quedado en esa época y ese tiempo ya había pasado hacía siete años.

Y nunca nadie se había atrevido a decirme la verdad hasta esa tarde en la que mi hermano me habló con la rotunda sinceridad de su corazón adolescente. Un gesto que agradecí a pesar de la comezón que sus palabras le provocaron a mi ego; debía crecer por dentro y por fuera, pero ese momento no sabía cómo lo iba a convertirme en ese hombre adulto que Yuri imaginó.

—¿Te parezco viejo? —Me atreví a preguntar y esperaba que me dijera que no, que estaba muy bien y que para mi edad me veía muy joven.

—Solo un poco. —Pero la sinceridad de Yuri fue contundente, el tranquilo tono de su voz me llamó la atención y di la vuelta para ver a mi hermano. El me brindó una mirada picara y atrevida, sonrió y de inmediato cambió su expresión cuando vio mi gesto apenado.

Entonces me regaló una sonrisa apacible y dulce acompañada de una mirada tierna. Frente a mis ojos se reveló un Yuri que hasta ese momento no había conocido, el niño latente que permanecía oculto tras su firme voz y su mirada afilada se hizo presente, alegre como una cascada cristalina.

Yuri aún conservaba esa inocencia infantil a pesar de su actitud dura, una blancura y pureza capaz de atrapar a cualquiera, el candor de un pequeño niño que te llena de ternura y te atrae hacia su luz.

Y mi alma oscurecida encontró en su mirada una nueva forma de iluminar su mundo solitario y vacío; se aferró a la imagen de esos ojos tiernos y se enamoró de ellos porque eran la promesa de un mundo nuevo, porque me ofrecían nuevas emociones, nuevas fuerzas, nuevos aires y nueva vida. Mi mirada se envolvió en la de Yuri y se vistió con su fulgor y transparencia.

En un mundo de apariencias y de cánones absurdos en los que se califica a las personas por los gramos de más o de menos que llevan en el cuerpo. En un mundo lleno de hipocresía y valores superfluos. En un mundo frío y material donde solo vale la forma y no el fondo, la mirada de mi hermano le devolvió brillo y calidez a mi cansada existencia.

Sus respuestas sinceras y crudas eran a veces dolorosas, pero se convertían en las tablas de salvación para que no me siga hundiendo en mi propio invento y para que siga nadando hasta llegar a la tierra firme de mi adultez.

Mi alma supo desde el primer momento que no era un capricho, tampoco se trataba de una pulsión enferma, ni de un desorden mental. Lo que me atrajo de Yuri fue su pureza, su verdad y su sencillez. Algo que a lo largo de mi vida nunca había podido encontrar, ni siquiera en la mirada de mi propia madre a la que tanto me amo.

Yuri me revelaba y me ofrecía al mismo tiempo una nueva forma de ver y afrontar lo cotidiano y yo hice mío ese sentir, solo que en medio de esa transferencia de energía renovada mi mente y mi cuerpo también comenzaron a jugar su propio juego.

Yuri, mi hermoso hermano menor, se convirtió desde ese momento en la luz de mis días, en el faro que iluminaba mi oscuro océano. Si tan solo hubiera podido conservar el sentimiento puro, la historia que ahora te cuento sería otra. Pero comencé a tejer la trama de mis días junto a Yuri con los morbosos hilos de mis deseos de hombre, hasta que un día me di cuenta que no podía separar los sentimientos de hermano de las ansias viriles que gobernaban mis pensamientos y mi piel cada vez que Yuri estaba cerca.

Mi amor se revelaba vil y profano, pero después de todo, era amor.

[…]

Esa noche tenía más energía que el día anterior. Anya y yo decidimos despedir la visita a Londres contemplando la ciudad desde la bañera de la habitación, tomando algo de vodka y acariciando nuestros territorios tantas veces conquistados por nuestras manos y nuestros labios.

Dentro de ella me sentí poderoso, eso era ser un verdadero hijo de Adán, complacer a Eva y complacerse a sí mismo sabiendo que el néctar de su cuerpo era mil veces más dulce que la manzana del árbol.

Llena de espuma su piel resbalaba sobre la mía y mis ojos adoraban cada movimiento de su cintura, el exquisito vaivén de sus caderas y la forma deliciosa cómo sus duros senos se movían para mí. Sí, esos movimientos que ella inventaba eran para mí, para que vuelva a ser su macho potente y vuelva a someterla a mi pasión y mi locura.

Cuando vencidos por nuestra lujuria caímos en el nido perfecto de esa habitación lujosa de hotel, la besé tantas veces hasta que se durmió, había extrañado tanto su calor y en ese momento cuando una vez más era mío podía sonreír con el corazón.

El sueño me vencía obligándome a cerrar mis cansados párpados y relajar los músculos. De repente en mi mente observé una vez más la imagen desenfadada de Yuri que me miraba de reojo mientras disfrutaba de una bebida. Lo vi con claridad, con su cabello oculto bajo el quepí militar y sus hombros de terciopelo quemándose al sol. Me detuve contemplando la brillantez de su piel, la suave curva de su cuello y su pequeña, rosada y bonita oreja perforada que mostraba un diminuto pendiente tan brillante como su mirada.

Me detuve a contemplar sus ojos, por instantes verdes como las hojas de los abetos y por instantes azulinos como las aguas del estanque en el parque, ojos que guardaban mil miradas. Volví a recorrer sus mejillas pálidas que se sonrosaban con cualquier mirada obsesa que se posaba sobre él. Ni rastro de barba sobre su delicada barbilla y sobre ella contemplé la firme y fina línea de sus labios que delimitaba entre sus curvas esa porción suave de piel rosa, turgente y humectada.

«Mi hermano es muy hermoso», pensé sin malicia hasta que la punta de mi lengua repasó sobre mis labios intentado averiguar cómo sería el sabor de los suyos. Una señal de alerta se encendió en medio de mi pecho y con mucho temor intenté detener mi pensamiento, pero mi agitado corazón reveló que el deseo erótico por mi hermano empezaba a germinar en la profundidad de mi carne. 

Aspiré una gran bocanada de aire para relajarme y recordé que para deshacerme de la perturbadora idea era mejor recurrir a una estrategia que en el pasado me había funcionado muy bien. Dejaría que la imagen sensual de Yuri pasara por mi mente sin sentirme mal por ello.

Me dije que se trataba de una simple admiración por la belleza masculina y pensé que con el tiempo esa sensación se diluiría en la nada como muchos otros pensamientos que había experimentado y que, al dejarlos vagar en libertad, simplemente pasaron. Solo de esa forma mi sentimiento de culpa desapareció.

Mi novia me dio la espalda y mi vientre se topó con sus redondeces, la abracé deslizando mi mano por su hombro hasta que aterrizó sobre uno de sus exuberantes senos, lo acaricié con cariño y aspirando el perfume de su cabello me fui quedando dormido.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hola, de nuevo actualizando capítulo.   
> La cosa camina lentita, pero con el tiempo ambos hermanos extrañarán esa tranquilidad que sentían cuando eran casi unos extraños.   
> Gracias por leer y apoyar el fic


	7. Tabú 6

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Yuri vive sus primeras experiencias en la escuela.

Estaba jodidamente convencido que la escuela no era para mí. No me malinterpretes, me gustaba estudiar y aprender la mayoría de las materias, en especial las de arte y las ambientales. ¿Cómo es que puedo apasionarme por ambas?

Sencillo la naturaleza muestra la perfección del diseño a cada paso que damos y no hablo solo de la belleza de una orquídea, la perfección de un halcón, la especial sinuosidad del tronco en un viejo árbol, los meandros de un río o la espectacularidad de las cumbres de una gran montaña; hablo también de la belleza que guarda el diseño de una hoja muerta, la armoniosa descomposición de un cadáver o la majestuosa visión de las entrañas de un volcán.

Esos días de escuela hubieran sido perfectos si todo el conocimiento humano lo hubiera podido aprender en la soledad y el silencio de mi habitación, conectado al mundo entero a través de mil cámaras y dispositivos. Hubiera sido mejor seguir una enseñanza virtual y aprobar la escuela a través de cursos on-line.

Pero no era así, tenía que ir a esa maldita escuela, aquella que mi hermano mayor había escogido para mí, la misma en la que él había estudiado la primaria y la que había formado a personas muy reconocidas de la sociedad de San Petersburgo. Tal vez Víctor no recordaba bien lo aburrida que puede resultar la vida en la escuela y mucho más si esta es una de esas escuelas para señoritas y señoritos refinados.

Era una escuela privada llena de normas estrictas y de prácticas algo arcaicas, donde salir al patio para dibujar con más libertad estaba prohibido, pero repetir cada mañana los preceptos morales y religiosos en los que creían sus promotores era una actitud celebrada por los maestros y la directora.

Una escuela en la que la formación académica y la religión estaban muy enlazadas tanto que yo sentía que la segunda asfixiaba a la primera. Para mi abuelo, este tipo de escuelas solo cambiaron la rigidez del régimen comunista por la rigidez del régimen religioso y ambas servían a amos tiranos.

Pero Víctor insistió en que debía entrar en ella para pulir mis conocimientos gracias a los buenos docentes que trabajaban y tener el trato con las personas adecuadas que me ayudarían en un futuro.

No sé si él se creía su propio discurso idiota en ese momento, solo sé que tuve que aceptar su decisión que como buen hermano mayor, responsable y estricto él debía tomar. No le dije nada, no quise protestar porque lo vi poner ese rostro de seriedad cuando intentaba venderme su discurso y cuando acepté la idea lo vi sonreír y aplaudir tan entusiasmado con la idea que su hermanito menor estudiase en uno de los mejores centros educativos de San Petersburgo, que no quise cortar su felicidad, aunque ganas no me faltaban de mandar a la mierda todo.

Hubiera preferido una escuela pública, allí por lo menos tienes libertad de pensar por ti mismo, no te imponen creencias y rituales que no los sientes y no los practicas. En una escuela pública te conoces con chicos y chicas de todo tipo de realidades de los que puedes aprender muchísimo, no tienes que estar dando vueltas con personas que piensan lo mismo y viven de las apariencias. En una escuela pública puedes perder la compostura de vez en cuando, solo te amonestan y hasta se preocupan por orientar mejor tu conducta.

En cambio, en una escuela privada lo único que obtienes es el juicio inclemente de tus profesores y el desprecio de los compañeros que creen estar en un nivel superior al tuyo solo porque sus padres han alcanzado a tener muchos ceros en sus cuentas de banco.

Tuve que enfrentarme día a día a ese mundo soso y ruin mientras fui estudiante del Colegio Privado San Marcos Apóstol, una gran escuela si quieres ser un niño mimado el resto de tu vida o aspiras a dirigir el banco de papá o la compañía de cosméticos de mamá. Una farsa completa si de verdad quieres prepararte para la vida.

El primer día de clases, como en toda Rusia, los estudiantes volvíamos después de disfrutar el verano y sí que disfruté de los días cálidos junto a Víctor y Anya que me llevaron por algunas ciudades del país y de Europa ya sea que él estuviera cumpliendo con sus contratos de trabajo o que ella quisiera salir a pasear.

Fueron ardientes días de verano en los que la enamorada pareja me incluyó en cada una de sus alegres actividades veraniegas y me regalaron el sonido del éxtasis de sus noches en cada hotel que nos alojamos.

Ese primer día de setiembre siempre estará presente en mi memoria con todos sus detalles. Primero fue el desayuno el que me sorprendió mucho, “la hermosa” se levantó temprano ese día y con gran dedicación preparó un desayuno muy nutritivo con jugo, panes tostados, blinis con miel y me dio a elegir si quería café o algo de leche, yo opté por el primero.

Ver a Víctor vestido con un traje formal fue sorprendente, por lo general él vestía con pantalones de mezclilla de diseños muy llamativos, camisas o remeras exclusivas que le regalaban las marcas para las que modela, botines de caña alta y delgados sacos sport. Como estábamos culminando el verano mi hermano tenía puesto un terno beige oscuro sobre una camisa blanca y corbata azul, se veía espectacular y creo que se había vaciado medio frasco de su perfume favorito con alta concentración de canela.

Al llegar a la mesa me miró muy serio y puntualizó con cierto rigor y el dedo índice sobre los labios, yo llevaba muy mal puesto el uniforme del colegio así que después de disfrutar de los alimentos que Anya dispuso sobre la mesa, mi hermano acomodó en su debido lugar todas las piezas del uniforme que exigían usar en esa estricta escuela privada.

La camisa bien abotonada hasta el cuello, el chaleco ajustado al cuerpo, la corbata firme, el cinturón negro ajustando el pantalón negro a la cintura y debía llevar cerrados los botones del saco gris perla.

Me sentía asfixiado, ridículo, molesto, llegué a sentir comezón en todo el cuerpo; pero la sonrisa boba de mi hermano y la mirada de satisfacción de “la hermosa” me convencieron que debía llevar puesto ese traje de mono por el resto de los dos años que me faltaban para terminar mis estudios.

El sol relucía en exceso para mis nocturnos gustos, estaba seguro que los vampiros se sentían como yo esa mañana, a punto de incinerarse bajo sus trajes oscuros, antiguos y raros con los que siempre los han retratado.

En el auto Víctor comenzó a hablarme de las bondades del colegio que había escogido. De cómo ofrecen una educación de mucha calidad, el énfasis que le dan al estudio de las matemáticas, la importancia de sus talleres de arte, la estricta disciplina deportiva, la enseñanza intensiva del inglés y francés, la modernidad de su infraestructura y sus laboratorios.

Yo contemplé por la ventana del auto las gaviotas que volaban cerca de la costa y deseé con toda mi alma unirme a su bandada e ir a cualquier lugar menos al colegio. Por un instante me perdí contemplando sus alas abiertas planeando en el aire, en Moscú solo contemplaba las palomas y de vez en cuando algún águila o halcón extraviado en la inmensidad de la ciudad.

Y mientras Víctor intentaba convencerme con sus argumentos para que yo pusiera otra cara antes de entrar con él al colegio, yo me dejaba llevar por mis sueños e imaginaba dibujar esa hermosa vista del río Neva buscando el mar y las gaviotas lanzándose a las orillas con magistral precisión.

Llegamos a la escuela temprano, las inmensas rejas negras de la entrada nos dieron la bienvenida con sus alas abiertas de par en par y durante dos minutos más Víctor condujo el auto hasta encontrar un estacionamiento adecuado para su antiguo Pontiac. Antes de bajar de él, me envolvió de nuevo con su mirada protectora y sentimental. Nunca olvidaré lo que me dijo.

—No te preocupes todo irá bien y si no es así, yo estaré junto a ti.

Tampoco olvidaré lo que le respondí.

—Maldición voy a cerrar mis ojos y confiar en ti Víctor.

Su sonrisa tranquilizó mi alocado corazón que revelaba mi temor inicial por esa nueva experiencia y en ese momento el bobo que vive dentro de mi pecho empezó a latir en otro ritmo, un ritmo lleno de sentimientos dulces y amargos que me provocaba la cercanía de mi hermano y que se intensificó cuando me tomó la mano y me dio uno de sus intensos abrazos intempestivos.

Caminamos juntos por un amplio pasillo en el pabellón más antiguo de la escuela, era una construcción neoclásica, sin mucho adorno externo, pero que hasta hoy conserva una especial belleza por la naturaleza sencilla de sus trazos en el diseño.

Seis columnas de fuste acanalado que remataban en un festón y contenían como único decorado flores de lis en toda su longitud le daban un carácter sobrio a toda la construcción. Sobre el techo se distinguía la figura del apóstol que prestaba su nombre al colegio junto al león alado que lo representa. Los pasillos brillantes hablaban por sí solos de la pulcritud que las autoridades del colegio exigían en todos sus ambientes, pero también escondían con su brillo y aroma la gran hipocresía de sus autoridades, del consejo estudiantil y sobre todo del consejo de padres de familia.

Llegamos al ascensor de rejas abiertas y subimos hasta el tercer y último nivel de la soberbia construcción. Desde la ventana del fondo que remataba en un balcón semicircular con barda de piedras que reposaba sobre pequeñas columnillas cilíndricas se podía apreciar el resto del colegio. Un espacioso lugar con edificios modernos donde se distribuían las aulas y los talleres, además de sus campos deportivos y al fondo el coliseo donde se disputaban los partidos de básquet, vóley y servía para las reuniones informales de estudiantes y junto a él una segunda construcción abovedada donde se encontraba la pista de hielo, un lugar que sin querer para mí se convertiría en mi refugio durante los siguientes meses y donde pude vivir los momentos más intensos y más desagradables de mi época de estudiante.

Al llegar a las oficinas de la dirección del San Marcos una vieja y delgada secretaria nos atendió con el rostro ceñudo y la mirada de suficiencia que solo desató mi imaginación llegando a pensar que sería una amargada divorciada que acababa sus días en un trabajo que no le gustaba realizar. Estaba lejos de saber quién era en verdad, luego me enteraría que era una mujer que quedó viuda y cuyo marido le dejó como gran herencia una lista interminable de deudas que tuvo que pagar con el remate de su único bien, su pequeño departamento en una zona de edificios populares de los años setenta.

«Los alumnos no tenemos la culpa de su mala suerte», pensé ese momento y todos los momentos que tuve que sufrir la mirada de hastío y el gesto de desprecio con el que atendía a todos, sean alumnos, profesores y hasta padres.

Esperamos unos cinco minutos hasta que fuimos anunciados y la directora nos recibió en su elegante oficina enchapada en roble y donde cada pieza parecía estar puesta para resaltar a las demás. Mi hermano le dio la mano y ella lo recibió con un beso en la mejilla, le dijo que el protocolo no debía ser tan estricto entre los dos dado que ella fue su maestra de los dos últimos años de primaria.

—Estoy tan feliz que hayas tomado la decisión de inscribir a tu hermano en la escuela. Como sabes estamos a punto de hacer la ceremonia para este inicio de año escolar y espero que Yuri pueda unirse a sus compañeros de sección a tiempo. —La mujer se sentó en el gigantesco y brillante asiento de madera y cuero que tenía tras su escritorio, tras de ella resaltaba un amplio gabinete de madera que se encontraba lleno de estatuillas de personajes históricos.

—No podía confiar en nadie más la educación de mi único hermano, sé de los logros académicos tan importantes que sus alumnos han conseguido y quiero que Yuri estudie con ese nivel de exigencia, él es muy brillante y sé que dará lo mejor de sí para lograr buenos resultados en sus estudios señora Kormarova. —Ay carajo, mi hermano alardeaba y yo me sentía morir, quería decirle que deje de ser tan ridículo; tuve que morder mi mejilla por dentro hasta casi ulcerarla para no decir un basta seguido de una maldición.

—¿Sigues en el mundo del modelaje Víctor? —La mujer parecía no tener mucho aprecio por esa actividad.

Era obvio que así fuera porque los logros académicos de otros estudiantes los llevaron a ser investigadores en universidades, médicos renombrados, abogados audaces, arquitectos innovadores y deportistas triunfadores, incluso tenían artistas muy destacados entre sus egresados y supuse que para la directora un joven que se había dedicado al modelaje, por más fama y fortuna acumulada a lo largo de su carrera no resultaba ser tan espléndido como un académico universitario o un viceministro.

—Es mi pasión señora Kormarova, amo ese mundo de fantasía, colores, poses, artificios, mentiras y diazepam por las mañanas con todo mi corazón, tanto que el poco tiempo que me queda para disfrutar de sus bondades sigo haciendo mi trabajo frente a las cámaras o en las pasarelas del planeta. —¡Touché! Víctor no se dejaría vencer con tanta facilidad por una pregunta cargada de mala intención, yo sonreí.

—Pero como sé que te graduaste de una buena escuela de negocios en Londres, supongo que ahora también te dedicarás a la empresa que con tanto esfuerzo construyó tu padre, además no está alejada de tu actividad dentro del mundo de la moda. —La directora solía estudiar el historial de los padres de familia que aspiraban a que sus hijos sean formados en la San Marcos.

—Ese es otro de mis objetivos, pero tendré que ver si vale la pena tomar las riendas de ese caballo o dejar que algún experto administre Nefrit. —Víctor tenía mucha razón, él podría haber estudiado en la London Bussines School de Reino Unido; pero como no tenía mucha experiencia al frente de una empresa no podía arriesgarse a dirigir la compañía de papá. 

Aquel entonces Víctor todavía no había desarrollado la carrera que tanto su madre como nuestro padre le exigieron estudiar para cuando tuviera que retirarse del modelaje y asumir la conducción de las empresas que heredaría de cada uno de ellos.

Luego de hablar unos minutos más a cerca del reglamento y las materias que tenía que reforzar de acuerdo a la evaluación que me tomaron días atrás, la directora de la Escuela San Marcos me dio la oficial bienvenida y llamó al auxiliar de disciplina para que me condujera al teatro donde estaba a punto de iniciar la ceremonia de inauguración del año escolar.

Víctor también fue invitado a quedarse para celebrar el día de la educación; pero con mucha cortesía no aceptó el ofrecimiento y deseándome suerte se despidió con un apretón de manos y una pequeña palmada en mi hombro.

El auxiliar, un tipo alto y muy bien parecido de ojos azules y cabello negro, muy elegante y cortés; me acompañó hasta el lugar que ocupaban los que serían mis compañeros y con los que estaría encerrado durante horas interminables. Ellos me miraron con indiferencia y yo me ubiqué en el rincón más alejado donde no tuviera que escuchar las conversaciones banales y sin sentido de esos chicos y chicas adinerados y vacíos, sí vacíos como los pasillos de los pabellones de la escuela, carentes de color y ardor en sus vidas plásticas.

Por un instante me puse a pensar que si Víctor había llegado a estudiar en esa escuela fue por la decisión de su madre, una modelo como él y que tenía el mismo concepto de la vida que manejaban la mayoría de chicas de la San Marcos, ellas debían ser bellas, vestir ropa exclusiva, desarrollar amistad solo con las personas de su clase social y ser damas muy distinguidas. Si era posible debían desarrollar sus aptitudes académicas, aunque no deberían mostrarlo demasiado de lo contrario los hombres huirían de ellas y se quedarían solteras toda su vida.

Y los chicos debíamos ser inteligentes, razonables, exitosos, competitivos, calculadores, ganadores, varoniles y teníamos que manejar la situación todo el tiempo, solo así lograríamos nuestros objetivos y conseguiríamos la mujer adecuada un día, aquella que era digna de ser nuestra esposa y sobre todo la madre de los hijos que deberíamos tener y que seguramente educaríamos en las aulas de la exclusiva Escuela San Marcos Apóstol.

Basura, ese discurso era pura basura que se la creían todos esos cretinos con los que me topé en la escuela desde el primer día y que se empeñaron en joderme la vida más de lo que ya estaba jodida por mis propios miedos y mis propios deseos.

Los que se creían muy machos siempre tendrían comentarios agrios y burlones sobre mi apariencia, en especial aquellos estúpidos que se sentían amenazados pensando que podría quitarles a sus noviecitas de cartón.

No faltaba el idiota que trataba de tener algún avance conmigo y entre bromas pesadas intentaba propasarse o intimidarme, para luego reírse como hiena y decir que le disculpara la broma, no tenía idea que yo me daba perfecta cuenta que era un gay frustrado que no sabía cómo hacer para tocarme.

Gente patética a los que jamás volví a ver después de salir de esas aulas y a los que jamás extrañé ni consideré como parte importante de mi vida. Extrañaba a mis compañeros de la escuela de Moscú, podrían haber sido idiotas, pero no eran presumidos y muchos de ellos tenían la inteligencia y la empatía más desarrollada que esa bola de mamones de la San Marcos.

El primer día de clases decidí que solo me limitaría a observarlos a todos, me senté en la carpeta al final de la fila, esa que estaba contra la pared porque las que se ubicaban junto a las ventanas estaban ocupadas por las tres chicas “más lindas” del salón.

El primer choque se presentó cuando el director académico me hizo poner en pie y me pidió que me presente a mis compañeros.

—Chicos y chicas desde hoy tienen un nuevo compañero que ha llegado de Moscú. —Voltearon a verme como si fuera la atracción del circo, algunos con curiosidad y otros me miraron de pies a cabeza con un gesto de burla—. Ponte en pie por favor y preséntate a tus compañeros.

—Mi nombre es Yuri Nikiforov, tengo dieciséis, nací en Moscú y me gustan los juegos en red donde puedo matar a mucha gente. —Hasta ese momento tomé las cosas con calma.

—Bien chicos ya conocerán más a Yuri, ahora vamos a tomar una pequeña prueba de entrada para ver cómo están vuestras aptitudes. —El director académico entregó los exámenes a dos compañeros que los repartieron de inmediato y ante las voces de protesta comentó—: Ya saben que esto lo hacemos todos los años para ver qué cursos vamos a reforzar.

Comenzamos el examen y me concentré primero en las preguntas más fáciles, para luego pasar a resolver los problemas de matemáticas y física. De pronto una de las chicas top del salón que se sentaba delante de mi volteó y comenzó a pedirme las respuestas.

—Dime qué marco en la primera.

No le hice caso y seguí desarrollando los problemas, pero ella insistió un par de veces más.

—Oye dime cuál es la respuesta de la seis.

—Cállate carajo y déjame en paz —le dije a media voz, pero aun así el profesor Fedorov me escuchó.

—Nikiforov no se habla en los exámenes y mucho menos palabras tan vulgares.

Todos voltearon a verme y se rieron de mí, yo me mordí los labios pues tenía tantas ganas de explicar la razón de mi problema, pero como no era ningún soplón durante los siguientes cuarenta minutos tuve que doblar mis esfuerzos por desarrollar bien la prueba e ignorar a la tonta que se sentaba adelante.

En el cambio de hora y entregados los exámenes, la dama en cuestión se puso en pie y fue a conversar con las otras tres estrellas del salón. Luego las tres se aproximaron a mi pupitre y se pusieron en plan intimidante, los demás callaron.

—Oye Yuri no sabes cómo funcionan las cosas en este salón, cuando los compañeros necesitan de apoyo todos les damos una mano. —Virna Belova se acercó con su metro sesenta y su coleta rubia ajustada, mostrando su gesto de molestia.

—Cuando una rubia tonta me interrumpe en pleno examen por lo general le doy un buen golpe en la nariz, así que agradece que esta vez me contuve. —No iba a permitir que me impusieran sus ridículas costumbres.

—Qué grosero, ¿acaso fuiste un pandillero en Moscú? —dijo otra de “las divas”.

—Mi madre revisó su historia de postulante y dice que es un hijo ilegítimo —mencionó la tercera reina del salón.

Ese comentario me dolió demasiado, fue un golpe bajo y lo único que pude hacer para defender la memoria de mi madre es devolver con otro golpe.

—Eso te lo dijo antes o después que te hicieran esa horrible cirugía nasal, tu cirujano sí que es un estafador. —La forma de sus labios no correspondía para nada con la punta elevada de su nariz.

—Imbécil —gritó y salió del aula hacia el baño.

Yo sonreí y ese fue el momento en el que ingresó la profesora de inglés que al ver a la diva correr molesta juntó el entrecejo y me miró con mala cara.

Las divas se hacían llamar de esa forma porque además de pertenecer al grupo de porristas del colegio, eran las hijas de tres prominentes oligarcas que manejaban negocios ligados al turismo, la industria del acero y aeronaves pequeñas de alquiler.

Decían ser mujeres fatales, mujeres sensuales, mujeres libres y comprometidas con las grandes causas de la humanidad, “mujeres de verdad” era su frase favorita. Solo eras chicas jugando a ser bellas, deformando con maquillaje y hasta con cirugías los dones que la naturaleza y la genética había diseñado para ellas.

Sus grandes causas se limitaban a juntar una vez al año fondos para hacer caridad en los orfanatos y asilos de ancianos y la libertad que poseían era aquella que las tarjetas doradas de papá o mamá les permitían tener.

Mujeres de verdad era mucho decir sobre ellas.

¿Quién podría ser para mí una “mujer de verdad”? Esa era Anya. Bella por donde se la mire, sensual en extremo, fuerte, segura de sí misma, amorosa, femenina, inteligente, comprometida con la protección del planeta, una causa perdida que ella abrazaba con ardor y por la que vivía y trabajaba con el esfuerzo y el ahínco de un fornido jornalero. Esa sí era una mujer de verdad, no esas muñecas que a sus dieciséis aspiraban a tener sus primeras siliconas insertas en el cuerpo como regalo de cumpleaños.

Era lógico que me alejara de gente así pues no tenía nada en común con ellos. Extrañaba a Minami y todas las bromas que nos gastábamos entre los dos y a mis amigos de barrio en Moscú. Ellos no tenían tantas poses, ni preguntas, ni casilleros donde categorizar a las personas.

Ellos y yo éramos almas libres que tomaban sus patinetas y recorrían lugares inexplorados de la ciudad, en busca de esos edificios y parques vacíos donde podíamos correr y saltar como si fuéramos verdaderos tigres cazadores, tigres que en determinado momento nos convertíamos en halcones que amábamos volar entre los balcones y cercos, entre graderías y puentes, por las calles y los parques, reyes del asfalto y de los retos imposibles, logrando a pulso la cima de algún edificio o rompiéndonos los huesos en el intento.

Durante esa semana tuve que sufrir a todos esos chicos molestos y chicas huecas que parecían no entender la importancia del silencio, la belleza de la paz y que revoloteaban como mariposas entre las carpetas hablando de sus últimas adquisiciones como si se trataran de logros importantes.

No podía creer que mi hermano, tan hermoso y dedicado, tan espontáneo y cariñoso hubiera estudiado con gente así, claro que él terminó sus estudios en una escuela privada francesa; pero recordando que fue su mamá quien la eligió, imaginé que también sería la misma porquería.

Al final del día cuando el coordinador académico me pidió que elija una actividad extra al currículo y me mostró las posibilidades entre deportes y artes, no tuve que buscar porque de antemano sabía que la pista de hielo y el uniforme de rudo jugador de hockey esperaban por mí.

El coordinador me miró casi incrédulo y luego de confirmarle que sí estaba seguro de mi decisión me llevó al edificio donde brillaba esplendorosa la pista helada, me presentó con el entrenador del equipo el ex jugador de la selección rusa Georgi Popovich. El hombre también me miró de pies a cabeza y con cruel honestidad me dijo.

—¿Estás seguro que fuiste atacante central en tu anterior escuela?

—Sí señor.

—Bueno vamos a tenerte entre las reservas del equipo, por ahora ve a los vestidores y dile al capitán del equipo que te proporcione un uniforme completo. —Noté que disimuló su sonrisa cuando terminó su pésimo comentario—. Espero que haya uno de tu talla.

Lo miré con odio y tras darle la espalda caminé enfadado hacia los vestidores siguiendo las indicaciones y cuando pregunté por el capitán del equipo me encontré con el más insufrible de todos esos monos de mi escuela.

Alto como un buen eslavo, la piel de amapola y avellanos, cabello castaño claro muy corto, de perfil recto y finos labios como un soldado del antiguo Ejército Rojo, sus anchas espaldas asemejaban un acorazado, la musculatura de su cuerpo me decía que era un atleta consumado y su mirada similar a la de un lobo estepario parecía despreciar a todo aquel que se acercara a él; era mi mayor en un año y dos meses, pero aparentaba tener más edad y desde que lo vi lo empecé a odiar porque su rostro inexpresivo y su actitud distante me hicieron sentir que me ignoraba desde el primer momento que me miró.

Lo tendría que ver todos los días luego de clases, era el atacante central y la estrella de toda la secundaria. Yo solo quería estar lejos de él y observarlo desde la distancia, la mayor distancia posible porque nuestro primer contacto fue desastroso.

Recuerdo que entré a los vestidores con paso firme y pregunté por él con toda la potencia de mi voz, él volteó a verme y además de sus ojos tuve sobre mí doce incrédulas miradas. Me planté firme delante de él y le dije que me diera un uniforme, el tipo me miró sorprendido y con actitud soberbia preguntó.

—¿Qué haces aquí? El camerino de las porristas está al otro lado de la escuela. —Todos los demás jugadores rieron a carcajadas tras el comentario.

—Busco al capitán de este equipo… no a un bastardo lleno de esteroides.

Aunque el tipo estaba muy cerca de mí, no puedo decir si me entendió bien en ese instante o si mi respuesta lo dejó algo desubicado, pero sí recuerdo que comenzó a mirarme con furia intentando intimidarme. Yo no bajé la mirada ni un solo instante.

Me habría gustado estamparle un buen puñete en el estómago si no fuera porque el entrenador nos llamó en ese instante.

—Zhúkov, Nikiforov ¿tengo que pasarles una invitación para el entrenamiento?

Vladimir Zhúkov, el mejor alumno de la escuela, el hijo de un gran capitán de Samara que servía en la armada rusa, el nieto de un héroe de guerra, el heredero de un gran linaje militar, mi compañero de escuela, el capitán del equipo de hockey y mi peor pesadilla.

Todos lo conocían con el sobrenombre de “el verdugo”, yo comencé a llamarlo desde ese momento “la máquina” pues tenía el andar de un ciborg y la fuerza de un titán.

Tras darle una orden a uno de los muchachos del equipo para que me dé el uniforme y me asignen un casillero, Zhúkov salió a la pista empujándome contra el muro de vidrio grueso que separaba los vestidores de las duchas, yo chasqueé los dientes y el resto de jugadores también me empujaron.

Cuando me quedé solo metí mis cosas en el casillero, me cambié con el uniforme gris con venas azules y coloqué todos los implementos de protección sobre mi cuerpo, estaba algo grande para mí, pero eso no me impidió entrar en la pista de hielo y mostrar desde el primer momento que la pisé con mis cuchillas lo que en verdad era velocidad entre arco y arco.

El entrenador Popovich levantó las cejas y me dijo con su grave voz de mando.

—¡Nikiforov entras en el último tiempo!

Zhúkov y sus monos me miraron con desprecio.

Yo sonreí y con el stick detrás de mis hombros salí de la pista y me senté en la banca para contemplar los movimientos de los jugadores y ver quién era quién en esa manada.

La velocidad con la que ingresaban los tiros de Zhúkov era impresionante como también lo eran sus movimientos. En el hielo “la máquina” se transformaba y de inmediato sus movimientos se convertían en los de un guerrero, con el stick como espada y los protectores como armadura.

En el último cuarto de hora del entrenamiento el coach decidió probar mis habilidades y llamó al capitán para que descanse.

—Quiero ver qué haces en el hielo niñita. —Zhúkov me detuvo en la entrada de la pista, sonrió de costado y se quedó de pie apoyado en la barda.

Ingresé y decidí no mostrar todo mi potencial, solo hice los cuatro últimos tiros, uno de ingreso lleno, otro con una corrida completa, el tercero desde medio campo y el último engañando a los defensas.

Al terminar el entrenamiento Popovich miró su libreta y me llamó para que me acerque al resto del equipo. Lo hice con mucha cautela.

—Nikiforov desde mañana entras en lugar de Zaveliev y tú bajas como defensa. —Miró a uno de los chicos del equipo y con seguridad le ordenó—. Kiselev es mejor que te sometas a la cirugía de inmediato así no te perderás la segunda temporada del campeonato.

Zaveliev era quien le hacía los pases a Zhúkov y yo lo reemplazaría desde ese momento. No pensé que esa sería la experiencia más dura de mi vida y que me había comprado sin querer varios enemigos.

Cuando regresé a casa esa tarde, estaba tan molesto que no saludé a mi gato como siempre lo hacía, él decidió no complicarse conmigo y despareció rumbo a la cocina. Tomé un buen baño y después de comer algunos snacks que encontré en la alacena recordé el peor momento de ese jodido día.

“Mi madre me dijo que es un hijo ilegítimo”.

Ninguno de los golpes que recibí durante el entrenamiento en la pista de hielo dolieron tanto como las palabras de esa tonta. Busqué en el internet el concepto de la ilegitimidad y encontré que personajes como Leonardo Da Vinci, Alejandro Dumas y María Tudor fueron hijos ilegítimos.

Diez minutos después el legítimo heredero ingresaba al departamento acompañado de la dueña de su corazón. Se sorprendió al encontrarme en una habitación oscura y sin el sonido de mis habituales bandas de rock.

—¿Qué haces aquí? —me dijo a media voz.

—Víctor esa escuela es una mierda. —No pude disimular mi molestia.

—Lo sé, pero es la mejor de San Petersburgo —afirmó y tras de él apareció “la hermosa” mostrando una enorme caja de pizza.

Me olvidé de las molestias el momento que sentí que mi estómago reaccionaba al olor de la especial de salchichas y peperoni. Así que corrí tras de ella y nos sentamos en la mesa compartiendo nuestras anécdotas.

La clara risa de mi hermano, la mirada cariñosa de Anya, los maullidos de Potya, la enorme pizza y el sabor del vino me hicieron olvidar todos los malos momentos del día.

Eso era amor, amor entre dos novios felices, amor entre dos hermanos, amor de una bella novia por el hermano menor de su amado. Era un amor puro que curó las heridas de las batallas que tuve que pelear en la escuela.

Si tan solo el amor se hubiera conservado con esa forma fraternal.

Pero Eros no quiso mantenerse quieto en su nube y se propuso punzar con sus flechas nuestros corazones y provocar el ardor del deseo en nuestros cuerpos.

¡Maldito angelito infernal!

Estoy seguro que se divertía viendo nuestro dilema incestuoso y que ningún dios estaba dispuesto a detener su maldad.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Seguimos reviviendo la historia de los hermanos Nikiforov y para mí es muy grato poder ver vuestro apoyo.   
> Como siempre seguiré publicando dos veces por semana.


	8. Tabú 7

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Anya se ausentará por un periodo considerable por motivos de trabajo permitiendo que la relación entre hermanos se haga más cercana.

Anya, ojos luminosos, cabello nocturno, sonrisa lunar.

Si tengo que hablar de ella debería empezar por la palabra fortaleza, porque nunca había conocido en mi vida a una mujer tan fuerte y segura de sí misma como ella. Siempre cumplía sus promesas, las buenas y las malas; nunca capitulaba, ni en los momentos más difíciles que su duro trabajo le presentaba; siempre era capaz de arrancar un sí al más duro de los hombres, nunca se mostraba temerosa ante los retos de la vida y era una mujer íntegra que vivía tal como pensaba.

Por eso me enamoré de ella, porque fue la roca a la que me aferré en uno de los momentos más difíciles de mi vida; porque ella se puso al hombro mi cruz y cargó con ella hasta que me sentí aliviado y ligero y pude dejar atrás el triste pasado.

Desde el día en que descubrí que no tenía más dolor en mi pecho, disfruté junto a ella del paraíso, de su carácter firme para levantarme a diario a cumplir con mi dura rutina de modelo, de su manera práctica de ver la vida y resolver los problemas, de su forma de mandar al diablo todo lo malo afrontando las consecuencias y de su determinación por buscar a diario la felicidad.

Todo ese conjunto de cualidades me conquistó y me sirvió de inspiración. Y la amé, la amé como un niño ama sus momentos de fantasía, como los pájaros aman las copas de los árboles donde construyen sus nidos, la amé como la semilla ama la oscuridad de la tierra que la nutre. Si había otra mujer digna de ser amada como amé a Anya, esa era Angélica, mi madre.

Solo que Anya era mi amada, a la que besaba por las mañanas antes de comenzar el día, a la que llamaba varias veces durante mis ratos solitarios, a la que esperaba que llegue de sus largo viajes como un cachorro fiel espera a su amo.

Anya era esa parte de mí que quería desarrollar y que tenía miedo de afrontar, porque tenía miedo de crecer, de ser tan maduro como ella lo era. Por eso la deseaba y la devoraba con ganas locas durante las interminables noches de placer en las que aspiré el perfume de su curvo y caliente cuerpo.

Llegué a conocer a la perfección el brillo de sus ojos, el sabor de sus labios, la forma de sus tensos senos, la estrechez de su diminuta cintura y la voluptuosidad de sus caderas que me volvían loco cada vez que las estrujaba con mis manos.

Había aprendido que le gustaba el café a mediodía y no en las mañanas, que se pasaba horas leyendo para conocer bien los temas que investigaría, que era muy minuciosa con su trabajo y que hacía postres deliciosos solo para relajarse de las largas jornadas en el estudio de edición.

También sabía que le gustaba que le besara el cuello, pero no detrás de la oreja, que le encantaba que le diga que era “mi puta”, pero no le gustaba para nada si le decía “perra”; que fuera discreto cuando la tomaba por la calle y que fuera atrevido con mi lengua, en especial cuando saboreaba los jugos de sus éxtasis.

Y ella me conocía muy bien, sabía cuánto odiaba despertar por la mañana, cuánto amaba consentirme en la bañera, cómo me gustaba acompañar mi té con blini por las tardes; como odiaba la comida picante; sabía bien que me encantaba resaltar en mi trabajo y hacerlo perfecto, sabía que era vanidoso y me pasaba horas ante el espejo; también sabía que me encantaba tomar de más en las fiestas y descontrolarme.

Y así me amaba, así me aceptaba. Conocía bien mi debilidad por los autos lujosos y cuánto me encantaba que tense sus glúteos para sentirme más apretado en su interior. Anya sabía bien que era malo para el sexo rápido, que me gustaba mucho tomarme mi tiempo y jugar un poco con mi eros. Sabía muy bien que me gustaba hacer el amor con los ojos abiertos y que disfrutaba bastante de los besos.

Anya fue la mujer que más amé en la vida, aquella que respetó mis momentos más lúcidos y también mis locuras, aquella compañera que esperó lo suficiente para hacerme suyo por completo, la mujer que no me pedía nada más que la amara y le fuera leal, porque para ella la fidelidad era un mito, pero la lealtad era un valor indispensable.

Anya, la Minerva de mis días y la Afrodita de mis noches. La mujer que me hizo un gran espacio en su apretada agenda, la que me acogió en sus brazos y me resguardó de todo y de todos dentro de su corazón. Fue todo eso y mucho más… y no sé porque maldito designio del destino, todo eso no me fue suficiente.

El verano nos regalaba sus últimos brillos, era un día martes lo recuerdo bien cuando una llamada muy importante de una organización no gubernamental de Brasil ingresó en su celular y la convenció de aceptar un proyecto dentro de una reserva —de las pocas reservas que quedaban en el país sudamericano— para hacer un informe completo de los problemas que tenía una comunidad de hombres no contactados que estaban siendo despojados de sus territorios por poderosos empresarios ganaderos.

Ella no dudó en aceptar ese reto, debía informar al mundo sobre la destrucción de una importante área de bosque virgen y sobre la destrucción de la forma de vida de un pequeño grupo de seres humanos. Seres humanos que estaban condenados a desaparecer si alguien no hacía algo por ellos.

—Por cuánto tiempo. —Por primera vez tenía miedo que Anya me dejara. Era un sentimiento de quedarme abandonado a merced de mis monstruos internos que podrían tomar control en cualquier momento.

—Seis meses amor. —Bajó la cabeza porque sabía bien que había prometido no dejarme por lo menos por un año.

—¡Tantos meses! —Hasta ese momento no nos habíamos separado durante tanto tiempo y yo sabía que por el tipo de documental que filmaría con su equipo no podría ir a visitarla. Solo se podía llegar a las zonas de hombres no contactados con un permiso especial.

—Víctor sabes bien que éste es el tipo de proyecto que tanto estuve anhelando y por el que luché durante tanto tiempo. —Había presentado tantos papeles, había insistido en tantas entrevistas para ser ella la responsable del área de producción o de dirección que era justo para ella el ser nombrada como directora en el documental—. Solo serán seis meses y te juro que esta vez no me moveré de tu lado por lo menos en los próximos tres años.

—Sé que es importante para ti preciosa, pero… yo… —Yo quería retenerla como sea, sin ella estaría perdido—. ¿Qué haré?

—Carajo Víctor, tienes una empresa que reorganizar y rescatar, tienes un hermanito al que debes cuidar y orientar, tu mamá necesita que la visites y siempre está la programación de tu agenda para cumplir con tus contratos. —Sus ojos y su actitud me recordaban a mi mamá.

—Seis meses… lejos de mí y con esos tipos raros que ha contratado la productora. —Usar el chantaje de los celos se convirtió en mi último recurso—. Es decir, Brasil es tan caliente…

—¡Víctor Miroslavovich Nikiforov! ¡Mírame bien! —Al escuchar mi nombre completo supe que estaba en problemas—. ¡¿Tengo cara de puta?! ¡¿Me conociste en un burdel? !¿Crees que soy capaz de meterme con otro hombre?!

—Yo confío en ti mi amor, pero no en los demás. —Ese era y es siempre un argumento usado por la mayoría de los hombres que desconfían de sus mujeres, porque creen que ellas desean hacer las mismas estupideces que ellos harían.

—Si yo quisiera serte infiel hace rato lo hubiera sido y no en Brasil, sino aquí con Mika Nogov. —El mejor actor de Rusia, el más deseado por las mujeres según las revistas y amigo cercano de la familia de mi Anya—. Pero no lo fui porque te respeto y respeto lo que siento por ti.

Yo seguí poniendo cara de pocos amigos, seguí argumentando que no me convencía esa lejanía y que tal vez en ese lugar ella podría correr peligro. Anya fue contundente.

—¡Madura ya Víctor!

Ese grito me dolió, hacía ya un buen tiempo que necesitaba poner los pies en la tierra, que tenía que asumir mis veintiocho años de vida y que ese crecimiento significaba dejar crecer a mi pareja. Cuando Anya me hizo ver que me portaba como un niño me sentí mal y quise desaparecer.

Bajé la cabeza porque me sentía derrotado, no podía discutir con Anya porque salía perdiendo siempre o ella salía vencedora porque tenía mejores argumentos.

—Mi amor no vamos a pelear antes que me vaya, entiendo tus celos y hasta me gustan; pero yo solo tengo ojos, cabeza, manos, piel, boca, vientre y mucho corazón para ti, solo para ti mi amor. —La promesa de una amada, así veía a Anya en ese instante; mi amada, comprensiva y cariñosa.

Me rodeó con sus brazos y me tentó con sus caderas, sus labios abrieron los míos poco a poco y me enojo de niño fue desapareciendo cuando sus senos acariciaron mi piel y me convenció con sus susurros que esa noche hiciéramos el amor y no la guerra.

Mi hermosa Anya hizo las conexiones respectivas con un camarógrafo y llamó a una importante cadena de documentales ambientales y luego de organizar su día a día casi pormenorizado, se despidió de Yuri y de mí, preparando una deliciosa cena que prometió repetiríamos varias veces a su regreso.

La amé toda la noche, la besé mucho para que no se olvide del sabor de mi boca y la acaricié para que se sienta amada durante las largas y duras jornadas bajo el calor intenso y las lluvias implacables de la amazonia. Observé con atención su hermoso rostro y su magnífico cuerpo, Anya era un regalo que me habían hecho los ángeles, con detenimiento la miré dormir mientras aspiraba el perfume de su abrillantada piel, para que su imagen de mujer me acompañe durante esos largos meses que no estaría a mi lado.

A la mañana desperté muy triste porque Anya siempre dejaba un gran vacío cuando viajaba, ella me abrazó y antes de emprender el día hicimos el amor una vez más.

Al despedirse de Yuri ella le dio un abrazo intenso y un beso sonoro en la mejilla al gruñón, él se sofocó, pero aceptó callado esa muestra de cariño de mi amada Anya.

—Te juro que celebraremos el cumpleaños de Vitya. —Le dijo con una gran sonrisa y volvió a abrazarlo, Yuri entonces rodeó su cintura con sus delicadas manos y cuando se apartaron un poco le dio un pequeño pico en la boca.

No me sorprendió porque en Rusia quienes llegamos a tener mucha confianza con los amigos o la familia solemos despedirnos con un pequeño beso puro y sincero en los labios.

La llevé al aeropuerto y le di mil besos antes de salir del auto con las maletas a cuestas, la acompañé durante el check in y le prometí trabajar mucho, portarme bien y ser un excelente hermano para Yuri.

Cuando en la sala de embarque Anya me besó y me dijo hasta pronto, quedé mirando sus ondulantes caderas que parecían bailar mientras se alejaba por el largo pasadizo hacia la manga que la llevaba hasta la puerta del avión.

¿La extrañaba?

Claro que sí, no había día en el que no hablásemos o no nos enviemos por lo menos un mensaje. Todas las noches ella me llamaba en forma puntual, aún estaban en la etapa de preproducción y se encontraba en la capital del estado de Mattogroso.

Le contaba mis días, mis campañas y me quejaba de mis noches sin ella. Le decía las anécdotas que vivía con Yuri y hasta con el gato desconfiado que jamás quería acercarse a mí.

Ella me contaba sobre los trámites que todavía faltaba por completar para que todo el equipo de filmación ingresara a la zona de reserva o de cómo tuvieron que pagar algunas dádivas a ciertos funcionarios para hacer que los trámites se hagan más rápido.

Al finalizar esa hora de conversación me hacía repetir el número de días que faltaba para su retorno y no me quedaba otra cosa que hacerle caso. Luego de enviarme un beso por la pantalla, sonreía y yo le decía cuánto la amaba. Y así terminaba el día para mi mientras que para ella estaba comenzando.

Esa rutina nos acompañó las primeras dos semanas de su ausencia, después fue más difícil comunicarnos porque los días que ingresaban a la reserva no contaba con señal, ni siquiera la satelital para tener algo de contacto, así que yo me dedicaba a imaginarla y recordaba sus besos y sus caricias mientras intentaba conciliar el sueño. La amaba de lejos y me convertí por su ausencia en un adolescente que se satisfacía en silencio mirando sus fotos o sintiendo el aroma de la ropa que dejó en el closet.

La amaba, la amé y hasta hoy la recuerdo con mucho amor.

[…]

Como buen niño, los primeros días de su partida, me dediqué a seguir mi rutina, esa rutina que construí junto a mi amada.

Levantarse al amanecer es muy duro, sin embargo tenía que hacerlo para salir a correr, los nuevos dictadores de las agencias de modelaje exigían que mi cuerpo esté muy bien tonificado y los dictadores de las pasarelas solo querían hombres de musculatura firme y no muy desarrollada, así que el trabajo del gimnasio se redujo a nueve horas semanales, solo para mantener mi cuerpo en el peso y con la masa adecuada.

Tenía que ser estricto con mi dieta y debía revisar todo el tiempo mis estados de tensión que también influían mucho en mi postura y mi piel, estados de tensión que por casualidad yo los vivía sumergido en más trabajo.

Pensé que sería un tiempo de duro y me equivoqué de plano pues ya no estaba solo para afrontar toda la presión de seguir siendo un hombre elegible por las casas de moda, junto a mí estaba un jovencito que puso sobre sus hombros algo de mi pesado cargamento y se propuso ayudarme y seguirme el paso en mis propósitos.

Yuri empezó a levantarse de madrugada, incluso unos minutos antes que sonara la horrenda alarma del despertador, sus manos frías sobre mi frente y mi mejilla eran la torturante forma cómo se propuso hacerme despertar cada mañana. Salía junto conmigo y aunque las dos primeras semanas le fue muy difícil seguirme el paso en mi carrera, se dedicó a estar junto a mí durante esos kilómetros recorridos y lo logró hasta que lo vi correr con más ligereza.

Un tiempo en el que ambos estábamos sumergidos en el mundo de nuestros propios pensamientos mientras veíamos amanecer y disfrutábamos del aire frío que golpeaba sin piedad nuestros rostros enrojecidos.

Cada uno escuchaba su música favorita, algo de jazz para mí, mucho rock para él. Y así nuestros universos se movían en paralelo, la sensación agradable de tenerlo cerca crecía cada día y se convertía poco a poco en dicha infinita.

Fue tanta la conexión con mi hermano que en cierto momento llegamos a sincronizar, relojes, pasos, latidos, respiración y pensamientos que no hacían falta palabras para entender hasta los gestos y movimientos más mínimos entre los dos.

Pero nuestra conexión no terminaba allí, él se dirigía a la escuela en forma puntual luego de preparar un buen desayuno y yo me la pasaba entre las citas que mi agente me programaba, un trabajo para un catálogo de verano que estaban preparando para el siguiente año, las entrevistas que agendaba para seguir apareciendo en los programas más populares y especializados de Europa, uno que otro viajecillo corto y mi rutina de revisar todos los medios escritos, revistas y redes donde debía estar rankeado entre los mejores modelos masculinos.

Era una actividad estresante, sobre todo el momento en que tomaba el teclado de mi personal y buscaba mi nombre y mis pequeñas o grandes actividades en los medios. ¿En qué lugar del programa aparecí, fue la mía una nota inicial o fue la de cierre? ¿Comentaron algo más sobre mi participación en el último desfile? ¿Qué dijeron los twiteros sobre la última campaña de esa nueva fragancia que promocionaba? ¿Cuántos likes dieron al último video que filmamos en la Plaza Roja?

Esa era la actividad que consumía mis tardes hasta que llegaba el vendaval rubio y me sacaba de todo ese mundo esquizofrénico del modelaje y me pedía que lo lleve a conocer algún nuevo lugar de la ciudad. Y aunque sabía que los museos no eran lo suyo, no dudé en llevarlo al Hermitage, al Palacio Peterhof, a caminar a la orilla del río Fontanka, a tomar un café helado en la avenida Nevsky, a disfrutar de una noche de ballet en el Mariinski o un paseo por los hermosos parques y plazas de la ciudad. Yuri no protestaba, solo se quedaba callado y después tenía mil preguntas para hacerme en casa, como un niño pequeño que quiere satisfacer su infinita curiosidad.

Caminamos de incognitos por las calles con las capuchas puestas sobre las cabezas y los lentes grandes oscuros que nos cubrieran de las miradas acosadoras de algunas fans. Disfrutamos del espectáculo a la apertura de los puentes varias veces. Tomamos algún jugo o disfrutamos de helados artesanales o comimos algo ligero en algún restaurant de lujo, recorrimos las calles en uno de mis autos disfrutando las vistas de las luminarias nocturnas en los escaparates y soñamos con la música que nos acompañaba todo el tiempo, esos días a los que bauticé como “nuestro tiempo de paz”.

También disfrutamos mucho al ir de compras y pasear por las grandes tiendas y por aquellas que tenían ofertas y remates. Yuri quería verlo y conocer todo, yo solo quería complacerlo en todo, porque adoraba ver su rostro de niño que abría los ojos ante cualquier diseño que lo asombraba, ya sea en un cartel nuevo de publicidad, en el decorado de alguna vitrina, en la forma de alguna prenda o el diseño de algún telar.

Amaba sus comentarios ácidos cada vez que nos topábamos con algo que él consideraba discordante y me deleitaba con sus molestos gestos cada vez que el empleado de cierta tienda no sabía dar mucha información a sus inquisitivas preguntas por la calidad y el origen de los materiales, verlo rodar los ojos, botar el aire de sus pulmones con fuerza y mirar con pena a los demás, eso me parecía divertido.

Sin embargo, los momentos junto a mi hermano que más adoré fueron nuestras visitas a las pistas de hielo donde nos distraíamos patinando durante una o dos horas, deslizándonos con suavidad y lentitud, uno junto al otro.

Era como una danza que solo él y yo sabíamos que estábamos ejecutando, una danza que nos acercaba y nos alejaba, peligrosa en todo momento porque cuando estábamos cerca podía sentir su perfume que me invadía, podía tocar con discreción sus manos o sus brazos y hasta sus hombros, podía sentir su aliento agitado sobre mi rostro cansado y, cuando nos alejábamos en la pista de patinaje, podía ver su mirada dulce y agria que parecía decirme muchas cosas que yo no podía interpretar, solía observar su sonrisa que siempre estaba oculta para los demás menos para mí y observaba esos movimientos ondulantes e indiscretos, que parecía hacerlos casi sin darse cuenta y que me encandilaban.

Observar a Yuri se convirtió en la parte favorita de mi rutina, sentía que con cada mirada podía adueñarme un poco de esos gestos que me empezaron a parecer imprescindibles cada día. De tal forma que después del primer mes sin Anya yo soñaba Yuri, comía Yuri, respiraba Yuri y vivía Yuri a cada instante.

Mi mente estaba puesta todo el tiempo en mi hermano, en su risa y en sus pequeños gestos. Me dedicaba a él como un buen hermano, preocupado por su futuro, esperando que todo le estuviera yendo bien en la exclusiva escuela donde lo inscribí, esperando que se esté adaptando, a la casa y al barrio, deseando que sus estudios fueran a la par de sus actividades extracurriculares y que en el equipo de gimnasia de la escuela le estuviera yendo bien.

Me preocupé mucho cuando lo vi llegar de sus primeros entrenamientos algo golpeado y ese fue el motivo para que fuera un par de veces a la escuela a averiguar si era verdad que mi hermano resultaba con los brazos o piernas amoratados y raspados por los golpes en la pista de hielo y la adaptación a su equipo de hockey o tal vez alguien le estaba haciendo bulling.

—Víctor, los chicos se golpean durante los entrenamientos y Yuri por ser muy delgado pequeño suele golpearse más; pero no es algo por lo cual debas preocuparte. —Georgi Popivich, un antiguo compañero de colegio y que dos años atrás había asumido la dirección del equipo de hockey me dio la calma que necesitaba e incluso me hizo observar una de las prácticas de los chicos para que entienda lo difícil que era para todos dominar sus movimientos y conseguir puntos.

Mi actitud respondía a una preocupación propia de un hermano responsable y que quería lo mejor para el hermanito menor al que cuidaba con esmero.

Pero en el fondo de mi corazón y en los oscuros pasillos de mi mente, en eso lugares más ocultos y cerrados por varios candados, se adormilaban las verdaderas razones de mi preocupación, miedo de no verlo en el tiempo que se convirtió ya en una hermosa rutina entre los dos, si tardaba un poco me comenzaba a sentir muy mal.

Comenzaron a gobernar mis pensamientos los celos de saber que tal vez había hablado con alguna chica y que ella comenzara a entrar en su corazón; ansiedad de ser lo más importante en la vida de Yuri; deseos de convertirme en una parte importante de su pensamiento. Angustia de sentirme desplazado por algún amigo nuevo que comenzara a ser importante en su vida; ganas de retenerlo junto a mí todo el tiempo posible, de compartir esos momentos especiales por siempre y tal vez de tener la oportunidad de abrazarlo y sujetarlo contra mi pecho o mi hombro toda la noche.

Para el segundo mes de ausencia de Anya Yuri se convirtió en parte indispensable de mi vida, a pesar que tenía muchas actividades en la escuela y que estudiaba más horas para igualarse algunos cursos donde el avance era mayor que en la escuela pública, mi hermano se daba el tiempo para acompañarme en algunas de mis tardes y noches de trabajo.

Y al inicio era maravilloso saber que él estaba allí entre el público observándome o detrás de las cámaras mirando mi rutina de poses y miradas para promocionar algún nuevo lanzamiento, como esa noche en la que fue la exclusiva marca de relojes de lujo Pride la que me eligió como su representante para una nueva línea de deportivos y casuales los que posé con el cuerpo desnudo y pintado de estricto tono negro con suaves pinceladas grises que resaltaban los ángulos de mi musculatura.

Yo sentía frío, pero debía enamorar a la cámara y mostrar los modelos de Pride en mi muñeca izquierda. Yuri me miraba sentado allí en esa pequeña silla de lona que acomodó tras el Jerry Cain, un fotógrafo muy reconocido y que era el maestro de la perfección, era a veces intimidante porque él quería sacar la imagen que con antelación había proyectado y obligaba al modelo a adquirir la apariencia exacta que él quería plasmar, para ello hacía repetir y repetir y repetir, una y otra vez la misma pose con ciertas diferencia mínimas hasta lograr el resultado, un resultado al que siempre él calificaba de “aproximado”.

En un momento en el que estábamos estancados con las fotos, Yuri me hizo una señal con sus ojos y luego me fue dirigiendo con la mirada cada una de mis poses, hasta que yo lograba aquello que estaba dibujado en los bocetos de Cain había hecho en una libreta y que mi hermano podía ver desde el lugar donde estaba sentado.

Fue divertido tener ese grado de complicidad con él y a la vez fue delicioso verlo hacerme esos gestos extraños medio locos y hasta atrevidos por instantes con tal de sacar es sonrisa seductora, esa mirada sensual, esa postura de triunfador o esa cara de hombre seguro que tanto querían que yo proyectara.

Yuri me ayudó a llegar a esos ideales y sin querer entablamos un juego de seducción, él porque hacía gestos indecentes con los ojos, los labios, la lengua y los dedos sobre su rostro y boca, intentando mostrar los dibujos de Cain; y yo que respondía a sus atrevidos movimientos como si estuviera en la barra de un bar seduciendo a una bella chiquilla.

Cuando terminamos la sesión y yo fui a los vestidores para cambiarme, Yuri se quedó observando y haciendo, como siempre, mil preguntas a Jerry Cain. Él le respondía con cierta apatía mientras observaba el fruto de la sesión en los cientos de archivos que guardó en su cámara. Para él no había terminado la jornada de trabajo pues lo vi cambiar los lentes y llamar a la modelo que haría la misma campaña con los relojes femeninos.

Yuri y yo salimos del edificio cerca de las diez de la noche y fuimos a comprar algo de comida para llevar a casa, estábamos muy cansados como para entrar a un restaurante, queríamos estar en la comodidad del hogar y debíamos ir a ver a Potya que había estado solo desde la tarde cuando la señora de la limpieza dejó todo organizado en mi hogar.

El hambre nos obligó a cenar de forma rápida, comimos casi sin hablar y al terminar llené con vino dos copas grandes, el aroma y sabor seco del merlot relajó nuestros cuerpos, nos sentamos en el sofá a terminar el vino y escuchar algo de música antes de dormir.

Encendí el equipo y de inmediato la voz grave y perfecta de Barry White, el intérprete favorito de mi madre nos envolvió con sus palabras de amor, su discurso elegante antes de cantar, sus suspiros pronunciados sobre el micrófono, esa forma extasiada de empezar el tema como si estuviera disfrutando mientras cantaba, mientras decía “oh baby, oh baby, keep on baby, keep on doin’ it baby …” y su manera de entonar “never, never gonna give you up”.

Escuchar ese tema en el absoluto y casi religioso silencio que establecimos entre los dos fue como una premonición que alguno de los seres alados del cielo o del infierno estaban haciendo sobre el futuro indecente que nos esperaba en los siguientes meses.

A pesar de estar en casa y que el verano aún no se había despedido del todo, sentía mucho frío, estar tantas horas frente a las cámaras y con esa pintura que helaba mi piel me había convertido en un témpano de hielo y el vino tampoco ayudaba en ese momento, por eso Yuri se levantó de improviso y al regresar de su habitación me puso uno de los cobertores más abrigadores sobre la espalda.

—No te hagas el fuerte Víctor, está temblando y si no te cubres tendrás un asqueroso resfriado para mañana. —Juntó las cejas y arrugó un poco los labios, bello gesto que me pareció hermoso.

—Está bien, pero no era necesario que trajeras el cobertor más grueso Yuri… ya nos vamos a retirar a dormir —le dije sintiendo casi de inmediato un calorcillo suave naciendo en mis venas.

—Oye tonto, tú siempre me estás cuidando, deja que de vez en cuando yo te cuide —lo dijo aún con el rostro de enfado y la mirada endurecida.

Fue lo más hermoso que me habían dicho en mucho tiempo, ni en la boca de Anya esas palabras hubieran sonado tan bellas. Quise corresponderle y lo invité a compartir el cobertor.

—También estás con frío Yuri, ven junto a mí y terminemos el vino de la botella porque para mañana se habrá malogrado. —Topé un par de veces el sillón con la palma de la mano invitando a Yuri para que me acompañe y de inmediato lo tuve a mi costado.

Yuri se acomodó bien en el sofá y yo serví una segunda copa rebosante de buen vino añejo, fuerte y pesado, como para el paladar de los hombres. Yuri tomaba de a poquitos, yo le daba buenos sorbos y pronto nos vimos envueltos en la alegría que el vino de diez años puede producir en la cabeza de cualquier hombre. Reímos sobre la forma cómo engañamos al fotógrafo que creyó que era él quien estaba logrando sacarme las poses y nos acercamos un poco más para compartir mejor la cubierta de cama que trajo.

Una hora más tarde yo me serví la cuarta y última copa llena de vino y mi querido hermano cedió ante su poder narcótico y el cansancio del día. Sus ojos se cerraron y su cabeza se posó sobre mi hombro, yo me acomodé en el sillón de tal forma que pudiera alcanzar mi copa y cobijar a mi hermano junto a mí, allí a mi costado, bajo mis brazos cansados y relajados y muy cerca de mi alegre y palpitante corazón.

Él se dio media vuelta y me abrazó buscando algo más de comodidad, yo lo cubrí por completo con el edredón, dejando solo un espacio para que pudiera respirar y para que me regalase la maravillosa vista de su limpia frente, de su salvaje flequillo que cubría parte de su rostro, de la perfecta curvatura de su nariz, de la tersura de sus mejillas sonrosadas por el trago y de sus labios rosas que se movían entre abiertos como si intentaran decirme algún secreto.

No pude evitar que mi mano acariciara su suave cabello, que mis pulmones se llenaran con su aire y su olor, que mi cuerpo acogiera su calor, que mi mirada invadiera cada milímetro de su perfecta arquitectura y que mi boca pronunciara temerosa, ansiosa e incrédula una frase que se convertiría en mi preferida.

—Descansa… **“mi niño”.**

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Merlot: Es un vino que se caracteriza por su finura y suavidad, sin dejar de ser aromático y carnoso. Es de color rubí muy intenso, de graduación mediana y envejece rápidamente sin perder calidad.  
> Never, never gonna give you up es una canción en género disco del reconocido intérprete estadounidense Barry White. Parte del álbum Stone Gon’ de lanzado en 1973. A la madre de Víctor le encantaba escuchar esas canciones.
> 
> Gracias por seguir la historia.


	9. Tabú 8

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Yuri conoce las instalaciones de Nefrit y a Lilia Baranovskaya. Ese día decide su futuro.

La casa tenía una antigüedad de cincuenta años, el mobiliario de los salones mostraba el lujo de la Europa de los años veinte y en muchos de ellos se exhibían piezas de colección. Los dormitorios ubicados en el segundo nivel parecían espacios reservados para la realeza. Un largo corredor con balaustrada de madera circundaba el área de ingreso y sobre él una mampara similar a una cúpula catedralicia de vidrios color rosa regalaban su pálido brillo.

En los cuidados jardines interiores habitaban caléndulas, rosas y lirios de colores intensos destacando sobre el césped tupido que a esa hora de la mañana la suave lluvia de una regadera automática bañaba. Bello espacio diseñado para dividir la gran casona del edificio donde se organizaba la vida productiva de la empresa de mi padre.

Junto a mi hermano y el abogado de papá caminé contemplando cada detalle que parecía sacado de los cuentos de hadas, un jardín digno de ser admirado y contemplado, del cual conservo aún un álbum entero de fotografías. 

Me enamoré de la pequeña estatua de un hada que sentada sobre el tronco de un viejo árbol lucía melancólica observando hacia la mansión. Su rostro me recordó al bello rostro de la única mujer que representó el ideal del amor en mi vida y que por los designios del ángel de la muerte no pude conocer, Ivana Plisetskaya.

Me acerqué a contemplarla con la curiosidad de un infante, la observé con la nostalgia de un púber, la admiré con la mirada de un adolescente enamorado y me despedí de ella con el dolor que solo siente el corazón de un anciano.

Al fondo el edificio que albergaba los talleres lucía orgulloso su diseño moderno de grandes ventanales que reflejaban la luz intensa del sol. Un diamante de seis plantas y quinientos metros de construcción donde nos esperaban los artesanos de las maravillas que vendían nuestras vitrinas en Budapest y en Lion.

Un gigantesco recibidor nos dio la bienvenida y en él una rubia alta, delgada y de tímida sonrisa miró con interés nuestro ingreso. Era Vania la recepcionista, que, con la amabilidad que siempre ofrecen los empleados de una gran compañía, nos acompañó hasta el nivel cinco del brillante edificio, puro vidrio, azulejos en tono musgo y metal gris.

Víctor no dudó en lanzarle miradas y sonrisas coquetas, yo quería patearle el trasero para que dejase de jugar al buen mozo conquistador y se concentre en la visita por las instalaciones de Nefrit, una de las casas de moda más importantes de Rusia y sin duda la mejor posicionada de Europa, la empresa que Miroslav Nikiforov nos heredó.

Hablar de Nefrit es contar, entre otras cosas, sobre las noches de entrega y sacrificio que mi padre había pasado para hacer realidad su sueño más caro, vestir con mucha elegancia a las mujeres y hacerlas brillar donde quiera que ellas fueran luciendo un diseño plasmado por sus propias manos. Los dos primeros años mi padre había sacrificado todo para convertir la vetusta casa que le heredó su abuelo en la bella mansión que recorrimos al inicio de nuestra visita.

Quienes lo conocieron y caminaron junto a él los primeros pasos en el difícil mundo de la moda, me relataron más de una anécdota que incluía noches íntegras de insomnio, poco comer, mucho cigarrillo consumido durante esas largas horas y demasiado coraje como para enfrentar un mundo casi desconocido para los jóvenes rusos de su época. Pero lo hizo, tuvo el suficiente valor para avanzar por un duro y peligroso camino porque existió un faro que lo iluminó todo el tiempo: el amor.

Un nuevo amor de cabello dorado hasta la espalda, menuda y delgada, sonrisa de ninfa, graciosa como una princesa, capaz de transformar su figura adolescente en la de una guerrera amazona, con solo una orden de quien estuviera detrás de la cámara fotográfica o de video, reteniendo en una cinta sus momentos de gloria, sus días de modelo, sus dientes de perla, sus labios de suave tono rosa y sus ojos tan verdes como el jade.

Hablar de “Nefrit” es contar la historia de amor de mis padres una vez más.

Él un hombre exitoso y reconocido, amable, muy atractivo, entrado en los cuarenta con una esposa hermosa que aún brillaba con luz propia en el mundo del modelaje y un hijo púber que destacaba por detrás del escenario debido a su singular belleza albina. Mi madre ingresó en ese mundo perfecto y ajeno casi sin proponérselo.

Al verla por primera vez el corazón de Miroslav volvió a cantar esa melodía dulce que entona el amor y no dudó en llamarla su inspiración en el fondo de su alma. Mi madre coqueta y soñadora respondió con sonrisas y miradas de fuego la galantería.

Tal vez no fueron las primeras palabras de amor que escuchó en su vida, estoy seguro que algunos adolescentes y jóvenes varones le dijeron más de una vez alguna frase bonita para obtener el favor de sus besos y quién sabe si de algo más. Pero también estoy seguro que mi padre fue el primer hombre que usó la astucia ganada con los años, para enredar con palabras precisas los oídos ávidos de halagos y promesas de amor. Esas que los hombres hacen cuando encuentran a la musa que inspira sus sueños de verano y sus calenturas de invierno.

Mi padre amó mucho a mi madre y por ese motivo dejó de amar a la madre de Víctor y, en el momento que ingresamos a las instalaciones de “Nefrit”, la contradicción se hacía presente mostrando su sonrisa más maquiavélica, porque los frutos de esos amores y desamores, caminaban juntos y felices por los espaciosos recintos de la empresa que mi padre creó para recordar por siempre a una mujer, dejando en el olvido a otra.

La vida te muestra sus malditas bromas de las formas más retorcidas, parecen muchas veces las elaboradas historias de una mente perversa, la visión del arquitecto del universo que ha dibujado el destino que tendremos desde el primer día, para los que nos atrevemos a respirar en este jodido mundo.

Él fue tal vez quien determinó que para conocer a mi sensual y adorado hermano Víctor, tuviera que perder todo lo que antes me fue querido. ¿Con qué propósito? Hasta ahora sigo haciéndome esta pregunta y no encuentro la respuesta, a veces pienso que no es tan elaborada, que no existe ninguna justificación para las penas, el sufrimiento y el desamor; que el motivo es tan tonto como la explicación del imbécil que riega el jardín mientras está lloviendo.

Al llegar al quinto nivel ingresamos en el área administrativa de la empresa. Numerosos hombres y mujeres en elegantes trajes caminaban de una oficina a otra con portafolios en los brazos o conversando por sus teléfonos móviles con tanta prisa que no se detuvieron a nuestro paso.

Junto a nosotros caminaba el abogado de mi padre y uno de sus mejores amigos, si no el mejor. Jakov Feltsman no era un hombre de edad avanzada; sin embargo, su rostro serio y amenazante le aumentaba diez años más a los que tenía y con eso sumaba tal vez ciento ochenta años de vida.

Mientras caminábamos al paso que llevan los visitantes que ingresan a un museo, el abogado intentaba explicarnos el complejo sistema de producción de la empresa. Un trabajo que se había hecho complejo en los últimos años en los que mi padre apostó por hacer crecer la casa de modas y convertirla en una marca internacional tan reconocida y competitiva como las grandes y famosas marcas del mundo del diseño.

Abrió tiendas por muchas ciudades importantes del mundo y llevó el proceso de fabricación fuera de las fronteras de Rusia, a los países asiáticos en los que las grandes casas de moda hacen realidad las prendas más esperadas de la temporada; empleando a hombres, mujeres y niños con bajos sueldos y condiciones inhumanas de trabajo, en fábricas donde no existen leyes que frenen la explotación laboral y por ende donde cuesta mucho menos confeccionar todos esos trapos que las mujeres exhiben coquetas en cualquier ocasión o que los hombres llevan puestos como signo de poder y distinción.

Así de compleja era la empresa de mi padre, una complejidad que Víctor no quería seguir guiando a pesar de tener un cartón universitario que avalaba sus competencias como gerente capacitado para tomar las decisiones más importantes en la vida de una empresa. Mi hermano solo movía la cabeza, miraba en forma detenida cada área y con el dedo índice sobre los labios parecía estar evaluando qué debía hacer con Nefrit.

Escuché decir a Feltsman algo sobre deudas, proveedores, pagos retrasados y bancos. Pero en ese momento no entendí nada de lo que hablaban con Víctor, solo llenaba mis ojos con las maravillosas imágenes que cada ambiente me mostraba. Incluso las oficinas mostraban un decorado muy especial, vanguardista y de estilo sobrio; con pocos muebles, sin mucho recargo en la decoración y mostraban colores complementarios sobre sus fondos blancos.

Al finalizar el largo corredor que dividía en dos las oficinas había una falsa pared, que en verdad era una división que daba acceso por ambos lados al ambiente más importante del lugar, la sala de reuniones donde se tomaban las decisiones más importantes.

En el muro se apreciaba una fotografía del torso de nuestro padre quien, con diez años menos, lucía sonriente y muy elegante vestido en traje azul marino con la camisa blanca y la corbata gris. Al contemplar su rostro no pude evitar pensar que mi hermano Víctor se vería igual a él dentro de algunos años.

En la sala de reuniones solo había una gran mesa de forma ovalada, hecha de material prensado, de estricto color negro con bordes en gris plata, sillas de bases metálicas, con espaldar y asiento de cuero muy cómodas, las probé todas y di vueltas en tres de ellas, mientras los mayores hablaban de un refinanciamiento. Yo escuchaba callado y es que en ese momento no solo no entendía nada de lo que decían, sino que tampoco me importaba demasiado.

Cuando terminamos el paseo por los ambientes administrativos de Nefrit, Jakov Feltsman nos invitó a seguirlo al que él consideraba el lugar más importante de la empresa. Regresamos a la casa antigua y subimos de nuevo en un ascensor antiguo de hierro forjado y lunas pavonadas hasta el tercer nivel de la mansión y caminamos hasta el fondo del corredor donde me esperaba una gran sorpresa.

Cuando ingresamos descorriendo una puerta de vidrio escarchado, el brillo de las luces cálidas me mostró el lugar más hermoso de toda la propiedad, me quedé parado observando desde el umbral toda la belleza singular del atelier donde se ideaban y trazaban los diseños de los vestidos y accesorios más femeninos y elaborados de la industria, que luego cobraban vida en los talleres.

De ese lugar salían las ideas más fantásticas, aquellas que se exhibían solo en las pasarelas intentado crear tendencia entre el público, los críticos, los especialistas y los propios diseñadores. Un solo ambiente con enormes vigas de madera que soportaban el techo de cerámica y los grandes ventanales de todo el contorno me hacían tener la sensación de estar en un enorme salón que no tenía fin.

Acaricié con cuidado cada uno de sus muebles tallados en madera y tapizados en suave tarlatán que me hacía recordar las fotografías de las antiguas revistas que conservaba mi abuelo en casa. Algunos de esos muebles me hicieron pensar en él, porque Nikolai Plisetsky era amante de las antigüedades. Un suave dolor en la boca del estómago que se instaló de improviso cuando recordé a mi abuelo y mi infancia en Moscú y de repente me sentí extraño caminando por un lugar que aún era ajeno a mí.

Hubiera permanecido sumergido en mi nostalgia si la voz cantarina de mi hermano no hubiera interrumpido mi momento de condolerme por mi situación, su voz no solo me rescató de la pena que quería una vez más joderme la vida, sino que también me hizo recordar que existía un nuevo motivo para sentirme feliz, acompañado, protegido y enamorado de mi existencia, un motivo que me regalaba su risa boba que tanto me gustaba ver. Víctor era mi nuevo motivo, mi mejor motivo para contemplar maravillado una vez más todo el lugar y buscar otros detalles.

—Yuri quiero que conozcas a la mujer que hace la magia en este lugar y que siempre estuvo a la diestra de nuestro padre. —Víctor entraba llevando del brazo a una mujer tan alta como él, de rostro alargado y duro, enormes ojos pardos adornados con grandes pestañas negras y cejas muy delgadas. Y a falta de una corona llevaba como signo de poderío el cabello negro recogido en un moño muy alto.

Parecía tener algo más de cincuenta, pero conservaba una buena figura, lo digo porque más de una oportunidad diseñé trajes para que ella los luciera y sí que lo hacía muy bien. Su rostro serio y su altivez me cautivaron desde el primer momento, mostraba autoridad en la mirada, poseía la seguridad de un profeta y la fortaleza de un general en pleno campo de batalla.

Esa mujer me gustó desde el primer momento que la vi y desde que el abuelo se fue, ella se ha convertido en uno de los pilares fundamentales de mi vida que hasta hoy es el hombro en el que me apoyo y su hogar es el lugar donde encontré refugio, cariño e inspiración.

—Lilia Baranovskaya es mi nombre y para ti seré madame Lilia. —Estiró su mano acercando el dorso hacia mis labios, sabía que debía dar un pequeño beso; pero como me sentía muy contestatario no lo hice y me limité a saludar con un apretón. Ella frunció el ceño y mi hermano abrió los ojos algo asustado.

—¿Y si solo quiero llamarte Lilia? —No dejé de mirarla fijamente a los ojos. Estaba escudriñando hasta donde podía expandir su paciencia.

—Podrás hacerlo siempre y cuando me demuestres que te mereces mi respeto y admiración, niño. —dijo con la mirada cargada de orgullo y autoridad. En la guerra de las miradas, ella ganó esa batalla; pero no la guerra.

Yakov y Lilia se hablaron con familiaridad y a la vez con cierto recelo, eso me hizo pensar que tal vez habían tenido algún problema entre los dos. Recordé que estuvieron casados y pensé que quizá guardaban cierto resentimiento. No estaba muy lejos de la verdad, pues cuando regresábamos a casa Víctor me confirmó que ellos fueron esposos casi por una década y por motivos que jamás dieron a conocer se separaron; pero quedaron como amigos.

Lilia nos mostró todo el trabajo que se hacía en el atelier, que a esa hora de la mañana estaba lleno de media docena de dibujantes y de operarios que, siguiendo el patrón de los modelos y las indicaciones de los diseñadores, confeccionaban sobre los bustos, aquellos trajes que se exhibirían en la nueva temporada.

Estaban haciendo un gran esfuerzo por conservar la esencia que mi padre había dado a cada colección y acercarse a su visión de colores y patronaje para presentar la siguiente colección en la semana de la moda en Milan. Lilia dijo que tenían cierto retraso y que por eso trabajaban horas extra para poder igualarse y presentarla a tiempo.

Me acerqué lleno de curiosidad a observar los dibujos detallados de los vestidos y me pareció que eran demasiado clásicos, ideales para las chicas de treinta y cuarenta. Lilia me seguía con la mirada mientras los diseñadores me saludaban con sus sonrisas abiertas y las miradas de asombro.

—No toques eso niño. —Lilia me dio una pequeña palmada en la mano cuando observó que tomé unas pequeñas rosas bordadas que estaban cosiendo en el borde interno de un lindo traje de seda de suave color coral.

Con ese simple gesto de la mujer me sentí de nuevo como un niño pequeño y refunfuñé para mi interior, Víctor se acercó y me apretó con fuerza el hombro, él también parecía otro niño que le temía a madame Lilia.

Seguí contemplando los dibujos mientras los tres responsables de la empresa conversaban sobre la importancia de la presentación de la nueva temporada. Y sí que era importante porque era la primera vez que asumían la responsabilidad solos, sin la presencia de mi padre y parecía que ese motivo les generaba cierta ansiedad.

De pronto en medio del grupo de expertos diseñadores se puso en pie uno de los más veteranos, aunque no tanto como Lilia. Joseph Done, nunca supimos su verdadero nombre, pero ese era el que todos reconocían en la industria como uno de los experimentados hombres del diseño nacido en Europa del Este y naturalizado como ruso.

Un hombre bastante excéntrico y muy atractivo de unos treinta y tantos años, con un refinado gusto por los trajes, los vinos, los carros, los departamentos de lujo, los comentarios ácidos y los amantes de alta alcurnia, aunque ese detalle se mantenía en la más estricta reserva para no levantar ninguna sospecha en los agentes del gobierno. Un admirable experto a la hora de decidir cómo debían lucir las novias de estos modernos tiempos en los que en el altar se jura amor eterno sabiendo que el divorcio es la mejor solución cuando ese amor eterno se acaba.

Done saludó a Víctor con una sonrisa abierta, a Jakov con mucho respeto y cuando se acercó a mí me miró de pies a cabeza con sus profundos ojos marrones, examinó mi rostro sin decir nada y con un suave toque tomó mi mentón.

—Eres tan bello como tu madre, ella fue la luz que dio origen a todo esto y no sé si lo consideraste, pero tal vez podrías servirnos ahora de inspiración, te vez perfecto para estos tiempos en que los chicos parecen chicas y las chicas parecen hombres encantadores. —Justo cuando dejó de hablar también soltó mi mentón y me regaló su sonrisa pícara que nunca olvidaré.

—Prefiero aprender el negocio para hacer mucha fama y fortuna como mi padre. —Viendo el trabajo de mi hermano como modelo y comprendiendo los altibajos que pasaba, yo no quería unirme a ese club de chicos lindos que ensayan miradas y sonrisas frente a las cámaras, además me costaba demasiado sonreír de la nada.

—Para eso tendrías que ser diseñador como tu padre o estudiar una carrera gerencial como tu hermano, querido. —Lilia me miró desafiante.

Miré una vez más la gran pieza y los diseñadores con el alma puesta sobre el papel, los asistentes concentrados en la confección de los vestidos y supe la respuesta que venía desde el fondo de mi corazón, una respuesta que no tardé en decirla con toda firmeza.

—Enséñame a ser diseñador Lilia, que de la gerencia puede ocuparse Víctor. —Tomé un lápiz y un papel de una de las mesas de dibujo.

—Como quieras Yuri Nikiforov, solo te pido dedicación, esfuerzo y compromiso. —Su mirada penetraba la mía y no sentía que me reprochaba nada. Por el contrario, me pareció contemplar la figura del respaldo en sus ojos.

—Te daré mi alma si es que me enseñas a entender todo el proceso y los mecanismos de este trabajo. —Estaba descubriendo las primeras muestras de amor por aquella actividad que definiría mi vida.

—Te enseñaré todos los trucos, pero solo tú tendrás que descubrir la pasión por este maravilloso arte. —Los ojos de Lilia se mostraban complacidos.

Cuando di la vuelta a ver a mi hermano sus ojos tenían otro brillo, me miraban con orgullo y parecían decirme un tácito sí a los primeros diseños de mi gran sueño. Mientras que Yakov me sonreía y me dio una suave palmada en el hombro como si estuviera respaldando mi decisión y Joseph me daba la bienvenida

No dudé ni por un instante que era lo que quería hacer en el futuro y al recordar la trayectoria y la importancia que cobró la figura de mi padre en el mundo de la moda me pregunté ¿qué clase de diseñador quería ser? ¿qué quería expresar con los dibujos, los trajes, los materiales, los colores y los detalles?

Esa respuesta no estaba muy lejana en llegar, pero por lo menos ese día no tenía aún idea de lo que se trataba todo ese universo fascinante que nos permite cubrir nuestra piel desnuda con detalles especiales y nos ayuda a vernos y sentirnos bien. Y aunque es un mundo frívolo y lleno de máscaras y envidia todos debemos reconocer que los pájaros bellos se visten con bellas plumas.

El recorrido terminó y Lilia me hizo prometer que, si quería comenzar a dedicar mi vida al diseño, acudiría por lo menos tres veces por semana al atelier para vivir el proceso de creación y comenzar con el entrenamiento de mi visión creadora.

[…]

Por la noche, Víctor y yo cenamos temprano, él tendría que partir a las diez hacia Lisboa, porque tenía que grabar en las calles de la ciudad lusa un spot publicitario para “Stream” la nueva marca de jeans que copaba las mejores y exclusivas vitrinas de los centros comerciales de Europa.

Era un trabajo de fin de semana, para el lunes a las seis de la tarde ya estaría de vuelta en casa y tenía que hacerlo porque estaba dejando pendiente una reunión con el directorio de la empresa.

Le prometí no hacer ninguna locura esos tres días y tampoco quería hacer alguna tontería, además no tenía con quien ir de juerga por la noche, además quería aprovechar esa soledad para adelantar el estudio de algunas materias para los exámenes que se aproximaban en la preparatoria.

—Si tienes alguna urgencia llama a Yakov por favor y… también puedes confiar en Lilia, dentro de esa coraza dura existe una bella dama que se preocupa por todos. —Víctor me abrazó con fuerza y me dio un beso en cada mejilla antes de salir hacia el aeropuerto, yo aspiré su perfume con todas mis fuerzas para que me acompañe todo el fin de semana y luego de prometerle no permitir que cualquiera ingrese al departamento y de ir puntual al colegio el lunes por la mañana, lo vi partir.

Cuánto hubiera querido que se quedase conmigo, pero no podía retenerlo, su trabajo era su pasión así que debía ser un buen hermano y hacer las cosas bien, después de todo él me había mostrado su cariño, protección y cuidado durante esos meses juntos.

Me quedé mirando una serie en la televisión y Potya apoyó su enorme cabeza sobre mi mano quedándose dormido. Tal vez yo también me habría quedado a dormir en el enorme y cómodo sillón si no fuera porque Víctor me llamó del aeropuerto para preguntarme una vez más si todo estaba bien y decirme que me acostara temprano, que ya estaba a punto de tomar su vuelo.

Me puse en pie y estiré los brazos tratando de abrazar el mundo entero. Tomé el control y observé el gran departamento, estaba solo por primera vez en ese enorme lugar. Desde sus ventanales la ciudad se veía tan iluminada por las luces de los vehículos y yo no tenía sueño. Las clases en la escuela se habían cancelado ese día debido a una reunión urgente de docentes y autoridades con los representantes de la secretaría de educación y las prácticas del equipo también fueron canceladas, así que tenía tanta energía acumulada que al ver el equipo de sonido supe qué quería hacer esa primera noche del primer fin de semana en solitario.

Con Muse a mis espaldas a todo volumen me quité la ropa y quedé solo en interiores, me puse a bailar sin parar, simulando que tocaba la guitarra, que cantaba en el micrófono y que también era experto con la batería. Aumenté más el volumen del equipo y comencé a saltar sobre los sillones, pero no lo hice solo, mi querido gato me siguió los pasos y luego enloqueció comenzando a correr entre el dormitorio y la sala sin parar hasta que quedó agotado y decidió ir a tomar agua. Luego desapareció.

Vi mi cuerpo en el enorme espejo de la sala, ensayé poses de esas que hacía Víctor frente a las cámaras. Fue difícil sonreír como él, pero lo logré; quería saber en qué me parecía a mi hermano, miré bien mis ojos, mi perfil, mi pequeño mentón, mi nariz, levanté mi fleco y vi que mi frente era amplia, aunque no tanto como la de mi hermano y pensé que esa era la marca que nos asemejaba.

Luego quise probar cómo sería ser Víctor.

Caminé con mucha seguridad por el corredor como lo hacía él en las pasarelas e ingresé a su espacio privado, invadí su dormitorio. Era enorme, la cama era gigante y tenía al pie un mueble donde podía sentarse, las mesas de noche eran parte del gran espaldar en oscuro y brillante tono caoba.

Curioso entré en el walking closet y encendí sus pequeñas luces. Por algunos minutos me dediqué a contemplar las prendas organizadas en sus respectivos espacios, los trajes de mi hermano iban del lado derecho y los de Anya del izquierdo.

Revisé un poco la ropa de mi hermano y tomé una de las camisas, la medí por encima de mi cuerpo viéndome en el espejo de la puerta y me la puse. Por más que ajusté el cuello era demasiado ancho para mí, las mangas cubrían mis manos y el faldellín me llegaba hasta mitad de los muslos. No me importó y con las mismas ganas me puse un pantalón negro con pinzas, caminé hasta el espejo de la sala y observé lo gracioso que me veía con los trajes de mi hermano.

Ese fue el inicio de un desenfrenado momento en el que tomé todo lo que pude de su ropero y me lo fui probando. Sus remeras de oscuros colores, sus camisas de seda, sus bermudas con ridículos diseños, sus enormes zapatos, sus sacones y bufandas, sus guantes de piel y sus corbatas.

Ensayé algunas de sus posturas y recordé sus frases favoritas.

“Yuri, solo cinco minutos más por favor”, “Pirozky de ternera… amazing”, “Sabes manejarte muy bien en la pista de hielo, pero te falta más decisión a la hora de hacer tus tiros al arco”, “Tienes que sorprender a todos sino cómo quieres destacar”, “Si quieres verte bien en la mañana debes dormir por lo menos ocho horas” y “Yuri, vamos… una vuelta más al parque”.

Viendo sus prendas extrañé su sonrisa y su perfume, así que ingresé de nuevo a su bunker y rocié sobre mi pecho esa esencia de almendra que había estado usando en las últimas dos semanas.

Me abracé a su remera de cuello alto y su suave gabardina y comencé a imaginar qué era lo que Víctor pensaba en verdad de mí. ¿Sería un chico muy molesto y vulgar para él? Si no me lo había dicho era porque no le importaba que fuera así. ¿Me miraba como un extraño o ya estaba teniendo algo de confianza en mí? Quería que me viera por lo menos como un buen compañero. ¿Era amable conmigo como con todos o ya me estaba queriendo si quiera un poco? Tras pensarlo con algo de detenimiento, pude responder esa pregunta porque en el tiempo que conocí a Víctor lo vi ser muy amable con todas las personas con las que trabajaba o conocía, pero… con ninguno de ellos había establecido un lazo de cercanía como lo hizo conmigo.

Además, sentía que se preocupaba por mí. Entonces… él me veía como un hermano del cual se hizo responsable y a quien debía cuidar. Casi como si fuera un cachorro. Volví a mirarme en el espejo y me pregunté si fuera un perro qué raza sería.

Un pooddle, no. Un galgo, tampoco. Un pitbull, demasiado enérgico. Un Golden Retriever, demasiado amable. Un caniche, demasiado peludo.

No.

Yo era un tigre. Un tigre muy joven, un tigre fuerte que tenía las garras dispuestas a despedazar a mis presas. Ensayé un rugido en el espejo y cuando elevé los ojos miré el desastre que tenía tras de mí en los asientos de la sala. La ropa de mi hermano estaba enredada y arrugada.

De inmediato la llevé a sus percheros y la acomodé de la mejor manera que pude. Me aseguré de dejar todo como estaba antes que mis manos invasoras revolvieran la vida y los cajones de Víctor y cuando estuve por salir llamó mi atención la esquina de una antigua fotografía que se asomaba fuera del cajón de sus joyas.

La tomé con cuidado y vi el retrato de su madre, una mujer muy hermosa que posaba con la postura de una reina. Por un instante la comparé con mi madre y sentí que mi corazón se conmovía al imaginar que Víctor y ella dejaron Rusia para emprender de nuevo la vida cuando mi padre decidió quedarse junto a Ivana. Ellos también perdieron su mundo aquel entonces.

[…]

Cerca de la medianoche apagué el equipo de sonido y la televisión, dejé encendidas las luces del corredor, tomé un buen baño y me fui a la cama. Pero no mi cama, la cama de Víctor.

Me revolví por toda su extensión, quise que mi piel desnuda notara la suavidad de las sábanas, era una forma de sentirme acariciado. Posé mi cabeza sobre la almohada y metí mi mano por debajo, buscando algo hasta que lo hallé. Era la sudadera con la que él dormía esos días, la saqué de un solo tirón, la sostuve casi abierta sobre mí, imaginando que sostenía el pecho de mi hermano y en un movimiento brusco la dejé caer en mi rostro, la restregué en mis mejillas y dejé que descansara en mi cuello y una vez más la acerqué hacia mi nariz. Dormir con la remera de Víctor era casi como dormir con él.

La luz apagada me mostraba la escena fantasmal del cuarto de Víctor. Sobre esa cama él y Anya habían pasado muchas noches de lujuria, pero solo por esas horas ese su espacio sagrado sería solo mío.

Una de mis manos acomodó la remera de mi hermano sobre mi rostro y luego bajó hacia mi pecho, quería experimentar algo de satisfacción; la otra mano tomó la decisión de bajar mucho más buscando insistente más placer.

Por instinto cerré los ojos y bellas imágenes se formaron en mi interior, la sonrisa de Víctor, sus ojos mirándome a través del espejo, su blanquecino cabello rozando mi frente, sus manos corriendo en libertad por toda mi piel, su aliento quemando mi boca y su néctar inundando mi vientre.

No quería abrir mis ojos, no quería ver el mundo de afuera, quería seguir contemplando mi mundo interno gobernado por las leyes de mis sentidos, quería seguir acariciando mis zonas sensibles y quería seguir sintiendo esa ligera falta de aire que me provocaba la remera de Víctor sobre mi cara y que me hacía sentir oleadas de calor placentero más intensas y provocadoras que aquellas que se sienten cuando el oxígeno ingresa libre a tus pulmones.

Me asfixiaba, me estremecía, me complacía, soñaba con Víctor, me estaba portando como un niño malo que quería probar los labios prohibidos y al que no le importaban las consecuencias de sus pecaminosos actos. Un niño que se permitía tener sueños prohibidos en los que su propio hermano lo poseía y le mostraba cómo se llegaba al auténtico placer.

¿Era un niño malo? No. Era el mismo diablo.

Pero si algo tengo que decir a mi favor es que en ese momento me dije que solo eran sueños, me estaba dando el permiso de tener una simple y traviesa fantasía. Me convencí que quería jugar con un deseo que estaba guardado en las aguas abisales de mi mente y que nunca saldría a flote.

¿Existía algo malo en tener un sueño prohibido?

Víctor tenía una bella novia a la que amaba mucho y jamás se fijaría en un varón, mucho menos si ese hombre era su hermano menor.

Y yo… yo solo quería jugar.

Era adolescente y no era consciente que ese resultaría ser un juego muy peligroso, en el que apostaría todo a ganador y terminaría conociendo lo que es el amor y el dolor.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Atelier: taller en idioma francés.
> 
> Solo quiero recordar que Nefrit significa jade en ruso y es que el papá de Yuri y Víctor le puso ese nombre a la empresa en memoria de su amada Ivanna, la madre de Yuri, quien tenía los ojos color verde intenso como dos jades. 
> 
> Gracias por leer.


	10. Tabú 9

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Víctor comienza a extrañar a Yuri, a la vez que siente la ausencia de su novia. Pero debe enfocarse en sacar adelante a la empresa.

Viajar siempre ha sido uno de los placeres que más disfruto de mi profesión, el modelaje me llevó por lugares de ensueño, ciudades bellas llenas de riqueza cultural o llenas de edificios que muestran el poderío de las grandes corporaciones. Conocí parajes naturales que en mi vida jamás pensé que existieran y disfruté las delicias que me ofrecían los caros lugares donde me alojaba.

Viajar me permitió conocer muchas personas con las que compartí trabajo y momentos de relajo muy interesantes. Me permitió estrechar la cintura de bellas mujeres exóticas en mis noches bañadas de licor, me dio la oportunidad de disfrutar de sus mercedes y dejar mi huella de amante discreto y exigente.

Desde que mi vida se unió a la de mi hermosa Anya, viajar se convirtió en una aventura de amigos con los que compartía brindis y risas, conversaciones nada serias sobre los últimos chismes de nuestro vaporoso y alocado mundo; conversaciones más serias sobre los proyectos futuros y conversaciones muy serias sobre los verdaderos planes a futuro.

Empecé a hablar por primera vez, sobre ese día en el que tendría que decir el obligado adiós a un universo de psicodelia, regímenes dietéticos estrictos, ejercicios extenuantes, fantasías y colores, hipocresía y mentira.

Pero mi viaje ese fin de semana a Lisboa me trajo una sensación desconocida y que en un inicio no supe reconocer de qué se trataba. Sentí un extraño vacío, la percepción que algo me faltaba o que había olvidado hacer algo; conforme las horas pasaban esa sensación crecía y se convertía en un extraño sentimiento de nostalgia hasta que, llegada la noche, evolucionó transformándose en tristeza mezclada con hastío.

Los modelos que participamos de la campaña de Jeaté, la exclusiva marca que promocionaba sus exquisitas y novedosas fragancias, nos reunimos alrededor de una larga mesa en el restaurante del hotel y salvo dos chicas que se negaron a cenar esa noche todos dimos cuenta de nuestra sana, frugal y desabrida comida.

Hubiera dado mi alma por probar un buen shashlyk, pero tuve que conformarme con la pechuga de pollo a la plancha y una ensalada sin condimentar que mi adorada representante y estricta madre se empeñó en ordenar que me sirvieran desde su agradable estancia de Paris.

La conversación se centró en las difíciles condiciones que habían pasado dos chicas que viajaron hacia un país del Sudeste asiático y a las que implicaron en un caso de narcotráfico. Habían sido encarceladas y torturadas en una de esas prisiones de horror, donde fueron el objeto de los peores vejámenes por parte de las autoridades del penal. Después de tres años de horror y tras la intervención de organismos de derechos humanos y de las embajadas de Italia y Suecia, las muchachas fueron liberadas y en el momento que estábamos cenando ellas abordaban el avión que las sacaba del infierno vivido durante tanto tiempo bajo un régimen autoritario.

La vida de las modelos no es tan glamorosa y fácil como las entrevistas o los reportajes muestran, sobre todo cuando se centran en remarcar la belleza física y el elevado estatus que se alcanza al ser modelo; pero no siempre es así y en la mayoría de los casos el modelaje sólo es una amarga escuela de sinsabores y restricciones.

Muchos modelos, ya sean mujeres u hombres, terminan siendo acompañantes de personas adineradas que solo los usan como objetos de placer o como objetos de exhibición ante el mundo que los admira y envidia.

En el caso de esas chicas, la información decía que acompañaron a dos hombres de negocios que estaban ligados a la mafia italiana y como en ciertos países las mujeres tienen muchos derechos negados, fue fácil incriminar a las jovencitas que los acompañaron a una supuesta campaña de promoción de sus empresas, a las que usaron para satisfacerse en la noche y a las que dejaron con la mercadería en las maletas cuando se vieron rodeados por la policía.

Los agentes policiales fueron sobornados y con descaro cambiaron la versión de las jóvenes en el atestado, además de someterlas a interrogatorios inhumanos para extraer sus confesiones de culpabilidad, una de ellas cedió la otra no y eso las llevó a tener un juicio sumarísimo y luego a la cárcel.

Esa noche solo seis de las veinte personas que hablábamos del tema en la sobremesa prestábamos verdadera atención al problema, los demás estaban más interesados en ir a los baños del restaurante para perder peso o introducirse en la nariz algo que les subiera los ánimos esa noche.

Juro que la historia que me fue contada con detalles más escabrosos me distrajo durante una hora completa y me permitió dejar a un lado ese sentimiento de pena, de vacío y soledad. Cuando cansado ya de tanta conversación decidí ir a mi habitación y me disculpé por no acompañar al equipo de producción a su aventura de centros nocturnos; fue entonces que la molesta sensación volvió a instalarse entre mi pecho y mi garganta.

En mi habitación tenía la compañía del magnífico mobiliario y el pequeño bar, no tenía sueño y por eso decidí revisar mi móvil y contestar todos los mensajes que no pude o que no quise contestar durante el agotador día.

Tenía dos mensajes de mi madre indicándome que se había ocupado que todas mis necesidades sean cubiertas en el hotel; eso ya lo había notado y decidí darle un escueto “gracias” a mamá. Seis mensajes de Bruno Farias un amigo portugués para ver si podíamos salir con algunas chicas de la producción. Tampoco le respondí en ese momento.

Dos mensajes de Yakov recordándome que a mi llegada debíamos tener una conversación seria en su estudio o en la empresa sin importar la hora. A él le respondí en una sola línea aceptando la cita y confirmando la hora de llegada a San Petersburgo.

Tres mensajes de Anya. En dos de ellos me contaba todas las peripecias que tuvo que pasar para conseguir unos permisos y poder filmar en cierta zona de reserva brasileña; en el tercero me decía cuánto me extrañaba y cómo contaba los días que faltaban para que regrese a mi lado. Yo también la extrañaba y quería tenerla conmigo esa noche de nostalgia y vacío, se lo hice saber tratando de poner en palabras lo que sentía en ese momento.

“Estoy solito en esta aburrida habitación de hotel, no tengo sueño, no tengo ganas de ver televisión ni de escuchar música. Creo que me gana la pena de no verte. Vuelve pronto. Te amo”.

Sin proponérmelo dejé unas líneas que le activaran el sentimiento de culpa en su enorme corazón. Ella me respondió casi de inmediato.

—Hola bebé —dijo con voz grave y eso me anunciaba que había despertado recién—. Yo no estoy sola en mi habitación, me acompañan un millón de mosquitos que me están volviendo loca y el calor es insoportable.

—¿Cuánto tiempo falta? —No quería presionarla, pero necesitaba de ella más que en otras oportunidades.

—Algo más de tres meses. —Suspiró y de inmediato agravó el tono de su voz—. El tiempo se irá volando mi amor y me vas a tener todas las noches a tu lado.

—¿Para conversar y tomar una copa? —Extrañaba nuestras interminables charlas. Con Anya jamás me aburría porque siempre tenía algo nuevo de qué hablar.

—Y para hacerte esas cositas ricas que te gustan bebé —susurró en el teléfono.

—No seas mala, estoy solo, tú a miles de kilómetros y se te ocurre encender mis motores. —Era mentira, más que sexo quería un buen abrazo.

—Solo son ciento veinticuatro días amor. —Se puso seria y yo imaginé las hojas de un calendario cayendo en cámara lenta—. Además, no estás tan solo amor, tienes a Yuri.

Cuando ella mencionó a mi hermano mi corazón saltó de inmediato y quise saber cómo estaba él. Fingí un bostezo para cortar la llamada, algo que jamás habría hecho antes; pero lo hice sin querer decirme por qué.

—Duerme amor. Yo tengo que ir a recoger mi permiso y volver a la selva. —Callo unos segundos y antes de culminar la llamada me dijo con voz de niña—. Te amo.

—También te amo. —Esperé que ella cuelgue la llamada y volví a sentirme vacío, pero impaciente por saber qué había hecho Yuri en mi ausencia.

Volví a repasar mi mensajería en el celular y vi uno de Yuri, uno solo, era escueto y muy directo. Así era “mi niño”, no adornaba nada; si tenía que decirte algo lo hacía y de las maneras más bruscas pues según él tenía que hacerte entender a las buenas o a las malas. Él solía usar la segunda opción muy a menudo.

Yuri N: No cené hoy… odio cenar solo.

Al ver su mensaje el sentimiento de vacío desapareció por unos segundos, lo imaginé en la mesa de la cocina sin nadie a su alrededor, con su peludo gato restregándose en sus delgadas piernas, con sus enormes ojos buscándome en los rincones, con su melena hecha un desastre decidiendo no preparar la cena de esa noche.

El sentimiento de culpa apretaba mi pecho con tanta firmeza que me hizo sentir su efecto con un repentino dolor de estómago. Sí, me sentí culpable por no estar junto a mi hermanito, por dejarlo solo y hambriento y por no llamarlo una hora atrás cuando conversaba con mis amigos.

Mientras repasaba las pocas palabras que escribió para mí, el vacío creció convirtiéndose en angustia, angustia que me mordió el corazón durante el resto del fin de semana y aunque hablé con Yuri la tarde del sábado y la mañana del domingo, no pude alejar el horrible sentimiento de extrañarlo con todo mi ser.

Mi mente voló esa noche hacia mi departamento, lo recorrí con increíble detalle y en lugar de dirigirme al bar a servirme una copa o quedarme en mi cómodo sofá de seis mil euros acurrucado viendo una vieja película, en mi imaginación caminé con angustiante prisa hacia el dormitorio de Yuri y lo vi, llevaba puesto aún el uniforme de la preparatoria y me miraba enfadado.

En ese instante no puedo decir si seguía imaginando o si lo veía en sueños, lo tomé de la mano y lo abracé con todas mis fuerzas, solo así logré sentir que el enorme hueco se llenaba y dejaba de comprimir con sus negras manos mi adolorido corazón.

[…]

Para la tarde del lunes mi avión sobrevolaba sobre los monumentos y las plazas de San Petersburgo, en pocos minutos aterrizaría en el Púlkovo. El taxi que me esperaba en la puerta me transportó con relativa prisa hacia Kolomna la zona exclusiva de antiguas casonas, donde se encuentra la sede de Jade.

Yakov Feltsman me esperaba para una larga conversación de negocios, mi cerebro se preparaba para hacer números y pensar en pérdidas y ganancias; mi corazón quería que el auto diera la vuelta en sentido contrario para llegar a casa y esperar a Yuri que a esa hora ya estaría camino al departamento.

Cuando ingresé a la sede de “Nefrit” noté la marcada diferencia con la que los empleados me recibían. Era una amabilidad impostada, excesiva para mi gusto, muy distinta a la que me mostraron días atrás cuando llegamos junto a Yuri a hacer la primera visita a la casa de modas.

En mi trayecto entre la puerta de ingreso, el vestíbulo, el ascensor y el corredor hacia la oficina principal de mi padre, las secretarias, diseñadores, confeccionistas, contadores, gerentes y hasta el personal de seguridad hicieron reverencias frente a mí como si estuvieran recibiendo la visita de un príncipe o un dignatario de otro país.

Me pareció exagerado y recordé que sucedía lo mismo cuando mi padre hacía similar recorrido. Recordé también que a él le gustaba esas muestras de “pequeño afecto laboral”, así solía llamarlas y él se sentía por unos minutos como un rey en su imperio.

En la oficina me esperaban Yakov y Lilia, ambos tenían muchas cosas que decirme y como siempre eran temas contradictorios. Hablaríamos de negocios, hablaríamos de “Nefrit” como empresa, hablaríamos de la situación en la que dejó mi padre el negocio y de sus posibilidades futuras. Temas que me eran harto aburridos, pero que debía afrontar si quería pensar en tomar responsabilidades mayores en mi sencilla e ilusoria vida de modelo.

—Víctor quiero que sepas cómo es que se dibuja el panorama para “Nefrit” en los próximos meses, te anticipo que no es una situación halagüeña y que tendrás que tomar decisiones inmediatas en este momento para movilizarnos a tiempo y evitar la bancarrota.

Yakov Feltsman me bajó de la nube en la que estaba viviendo hasta ese momento y no se guardó nada al explicarme que las cosas para la empresa no estaban nada bien.

—Tu padre logró financiar hace tres años atrás un gran préstamo con esta entidad bancaria, es la que tiene la prioridad en los pagos y con ese dinero pudo implementar sus cuatro fábricas en la India y Bangladesh, hasta ahora las cosas han ido bien porque como sabrás en esos lugares los sobrecostos laborales no existen, pero la crisis del 2008 y los problemas en el cultivo de algodón frenaron la industria durante estos últimos años.

»Él supo hacer frente a este mal temporal y para cumplir con su deuda hipotecó los inmuebles que “Nefrit” tiene registrados. Están comprometidas en las dos hipotecas esta propiedad, las sedes de Paris y Barcelona y la casa de Nueva York. Las hipotecas sirvieron para paliar un poco los sobrecostos y para abrir varias tiendas en Europa y Estados Unidos.

»La producción de estos últimos años ha estado en crecimiento en las fábricas de asiáticas, pero no fueron suficientes las ventas de la última temporada para hacerle frente a los nuevos íconos de la moda, sabes muy bien que tu padre estaba apegado a cierta tendencia como sello distintivo de la empresa; pero que parece ser una fórmula que no ha dado muchos resultados en los últimos dos años o tres años.

»Antes de fallecer Miroslav me mostró este pre acuerdo que hizo con el mayor acreedor de la empresa en el que le daban un periodo de gracia para que pueda hacer honor a sus compromisos y él apostaba con firmeza que las dos nuevas colecciones en las que estaba trabajando le permitirían despegar y pagar su deuda en tres años.

»A la muerte de tu padre, los dos principales acreedores de la empresa se comunicaron conmigo hace una semana para indicarme que necesitan tener una respuesta en quince días hábiles de vuestra parte como herederos sobre qué van a hacer con los compromisos que dejó pendientes tu padre.

»En pocas palabras Víctor, deberás decidir qué vas a hacer con “Nefrit”… y deberás ser tú el que tome la decisión final porque Yuri, por ser menor de edad, no cuenta como parte decisoria y los socios minoritarios de la empresa me adelantaron opinión y están pendientes de tu respuesta.

—¿Qué opciones tengo? —le dije mientras caía observaba algunos libros contables y tomaba conocimiento de la grave situación que se avecinaba en tan solo dos semanas.

De mi decisión dependía todo y desde el primer momento ya estuve pensando en abrazar el camino más fácil para honrar los compromisos de Miroslav Nikiforov.

—Puedes decidir hacer frente a este momento y disponer la venta de las demás propiedades que dejó tu padre y que están enumeradas en este listado que saqué de las oficinas de Registros de Predios.

Yakov me alcanzó un papel en el que estaban impresos los nombres de dieciséis propiedades en Rusia y en el extranjero que no incluían la sede principal de la empresa. Algunas las conocía como el edificio central en Moscú, un lugar situado en una zona que perdió la importancia comercial que tuvo en el pasado y que estaba seguro no valía demasiado; el otro lugar era la mansión que heredó de mi abuela y donde pensaba establecer algún día sus cuarteles de invierno, un lugar nostálgico y de gran valor sentimental para Miroslav.

—La otra alternativa es que te deshagas de dos de las cuatro fábricas y cubras gran parte de la deuda, eso no va a permitir que continúe la internacionalización de la marca al ritmo que tu padre proyectó; pero salvará Nefrit y podrás refinanciar el resto de la deuda que la empresa tiene con su mayor acreedor. Esto permitirá que no pare la industria, pero sí deberás reducir personal.

Volví a repasar con la vista la lista de propiedades que mi padre había acumulado durante los años que trabajó con tanto ahínco en el mundo de la moda, locales propios que adquirió antes de Nefrit y después de Nefrit.

—¿Existe otra alternativa? —pregunté con temor. No quería luchar por un sueño que no me pertenecía; pero a la vez imaginaba a mi padre viendo que todo su esfuerzo se convertía en nada.

—Otra de las alternativas es que apuestes el todo por el todo como lo estaba haciendo tu padre y dejes en manos de los creativos la culminación de las colecciones de otoño-invierno y primavera-verano del próximo año, no obtengas ni una sola ganancia y cubras gran parte de la deuda; pero esta es una apuesta muy riesgosa.

Yakov se quedó callado mirando un último documento que sacó de su maletín negro de fina y brillante piel de lagarto.

—¿Hay acaso alguna otra opción más? —Esperaba que me dijera que iba a sacar una varita mágica o una carta de la manga y que me darían una prórroga o me ayudaría con la compra de la deuda por una sola entidad financiera.

—Sí la hay. Podrías vender Nefrit en un buen precio a uno de los competidores que más interés ha mostrado en estos dos meses después de la muerte de tu padre. —El viejo hombre de leyes me alcanzó una carpeta de color negro y pude ver el nombre de la firma que estaba interesada en adquirir el sueño de Miroslav—. Yuri y tú podrían repartirse una suma de dinero bastante alta y vivir como reyes el resto de vuestras vidas.

Mil millones de dólares, eso valía Nefrit en ese momento, mil millones de dólares solo para nosotros, la firma correría con la deuda y la indemnización a los trabajadores. También se encargaría de la compra de las acciones a los otros socios.

Lo único que debía hacer era firmar unos documentos en Nueva York y dar un discurso de despedida a todo el personal. Asumiría la responsabilidad de mi hermano hasta el término de sus estudios superiores y la parte del dinero que le correspondía pasaría a una cuenta de la que él dispondría el momento que se graduara de cualquier universidad o instituto.

Era el mejor de los planes para el futuro, a Lilia le daríamos una indemnización a parte por haber sido el alma creativa que secundó siempre a mi padre, ella se merecía pasar bien sus años maduros. Eso sería todo y cada uno seguiría sin problemas con sus vidas.

—¿Puedo tomarme un par de días para pensarlo Yakov? —Quería saber la opinión de mi hermano y a la vez quería que podamos llegar a un acuerdo entre los dos, el que mejor nos beneficie.

—Que solo sean un par de días Víctor, porque como van las cosas con los bancos no tendremos mucho tiempo hasta que planteen una demanda y con un juicio en ciernes ya no tendrás muchas posibilidades de optar por las demás soluciones. —Yakov cerró su maletín y apuró la copa de jerez que nos servimos al inicio de la reunión.

—Víctor no te olvides que puedes vender todas las fábricas del Asia y podemos seguir siendo una firma pequeña que haga diseños exclusivos, tenemos un buen mercado al que siempre hemos atendido sin problemas. —En la voz de Lilia noté algo de angustia y pena al referirse a una posible quinta o sexta solución para los problemas de Nefrit. Era obvio porque ella amaba esa casa de modas.

Tomé todos los papeles que me alcanzó Yakov y me despedí de ellos a prisa porque quería ir a casa para descansar y con la mente despejada poder pensar cual debería ser la mejor solución al grave problema de las deudas que amenazaban con devorar la empresa.

Camino a casa me puse a pensar en todas las opciones y mi mente se inclinaba por la propuesta de la venta, el comprador era el archirrival de mi padre, Jhon Zoe.

Venderle a ese hombre sería como traicionar a mi padre y pisar su memoria, ese hombre le hizo la vida imposible durante muchos años, justo en el tiempo en que empezó a construir su marca propia. Venderle Nefrit sería como darle un golpe mortal a la casa de modas, lo más probable era que la desarticularía; pero por otro lado eran mil millones de dólares.

El diablo comenzaba a dar vueltas a mi alrededor.

[...]

Retorné a casa como los soldados después de una cruenta guerra, tenía los ánimos por los suelos, el cuerpo cansado y llevaba el espíritu herido; sin embargo, nunca antes regresar a casa fue más emocionante.

Sabía que en ella no encontraría a mi bella mujer para refugiarme en sus brazos, tomar un baño juntos, sentir sus cálidas manos recorrer mi espalda desatando todos esos nudos que se formaron durante mi dura jornada de hombre y amarnos en la penumbra de la noche buscando el relax más que la satisfacción. Anya se encontraba a miles de kilómetros de Rusia, peleando con los mosquitos de la amazonia y soportando la tropical humedad del Brasil en su bello cuerpo para cumplir uno de sus sueños más anhelados.

Esos minutos que me separaban de mi hogar sentí que el corazón latía con especial contento. Un sentimiento que desde mi adolescencia me había sido ausente comenzaba a tener nuevos brotes y yo dejé que estos reverdecieran sin detenerlos ni un solo instante.

Tan igual como en mis sueños, cerré la puerta de mi departamento y aspiré el olor agradable que provenía de la cocina, Yuri no era un experto cocinero; pero vivir solo con su abuelo le había permitido tener algunas gracias adicionales en el campo culinario. Era muy tarde para cenar, así que me serví una copa de vodka buscando soltar mi tensión y esclarecer mi mente entre su amargo sabor y su fuerte aroma.

Caminé con la copa en la mano por la sala dejando la huella de mis pasos, mi saco en un sillón, mi corbata en otro, mis zapatos en el corredor, mi cinturón muy cerca de ellos. Quería llegar a mi cama y abrazar mis sueños de inmediato; pero al pasar por la puerta del dormitorio de Yuri no pude evitar escuchar la voz del anhelo que residía oculta tras la fachada del cariño fraterno.

Mi deseo me conminaba a verlo y llenar mis ojos de sus colores, mi nariz con su adolescente aroma, mis manos con la tersura de su mejilla y mis oídos con su voz, cada día más grave y masculina.

La puerta nunca permanecía cerrada, Yuri dejaba una rendija para que su peluche maullador entrara y saliera cuando más le gustase. Esa noche yo también entré con la discreción de un gato, el peludo dormía a los pies de Yuri y cuando me acerqué a la cama me miró con indiferencia y solo movió la gruesa cola un par de veces.

La luz de la avenida entraba por una ventana que permanecía con las persianas abiertas, bendita luz que me permitía contemplar el bello rostro de Yuri, sereno y entregado a los sueños. Pensé que con esa particular y andrógina figura mi hermano podría ser un modelo muy cotizado, podría romper en las pasarelas y brillar frente a los lentes de los mejores profesionales.

Pero él no quería, tenía otra visión de sí mismo, muy distinta a la mía. A su edad yo era consciente de mi propia belleza y sabía que esa era mi mejor arma para enfrentar el mundo. Yuri quería pelear sus batallas con otras armas, quería ser como mi padre y ocupar su lugar en Nefrit.

Viéndolo tan vulnerable no pude evitar una caricia con la que quería compensar mi ausencia durante el fin de semana. Moví mis manos sobre el par de mechones que invadían su frente y cubrían uno de sus ojos, fue un movimiento que delató mi satisfecha presencia.

Y sí que estaba satisfecho porque con solo mirarlo me sentí lleno de Yuri y su mágica visión. Para no manchar mis sentimientos de buen hermano, me dije que estaba feliz de saber que había estado bien solo esos tres días y que podía manejarse con cierta independencia.

—Hay blinis rellenos de carne en el horno. —Yuri reaccionó ante mi toque hablando con la voz enronquecida.

Me encantaba los blini dulces y salados, siempre los comí en restaurantes; pero había algo en los blini de Yuri que me gustaban mucho y nunca supe entender cuál era su toque especial.

—Mañana los calentamos en el desayuno. Ya es muy tarde —le dije mientras él se acomodaba sobre la almohada y me miraba con cierto desgano.

No quise despertarlo, hubiera preferido verlo dormir toda la noche, me sentí culpable de interrumpir su sueño y a la vez me alegré porque me permitió explorar su mirada felina una vez más. Me quedé contemplando por breves segundos el verdor de su reflejo, aquel que tanto extrañé esos tres días de ausencia. Sé que suena exagerado, pero los extrañé demasiado.

—¿Cómo estuvo tu viaje? —Mi lindo hermanito comenzó a jugar con el reloj que se balanceaba en mi muñeca. Sus dedos largos y delgados eran pequeñas brasas calientes sobre la fría piel de mi muñeca. Fue una deliciosa sensación que hubiera querido gozarla el resto de la noche; pero la voz del buen y responsable hermano Víctor sentenció una vez más.

—Bien, todo bien… mañana te cuento. Vuelve dormir Yuri, tienes clases temprano. —No hacía falta decirlo; pero si no le hablaba de esa manera mi corazón hubiera pronunciado otras palabras. Frases como “te extrañé demasiado”, “no quiero apartarme de tu lado”, “la próxima vez viajemos juntos”, “déjame abrazarte”, “déjame sentirte” habrían hecho eco en la habitación tal vez rompiendo la magia de su gesto de niño bueno.

Callé todas esas frases porque se supone que mis sentimientos de hermano solo debían circunscribirse a decirle “duerme”, “ya estoy aquí para cuidarte”, “no cenarás solo otra vez”, “aquí está tu hermano para hacerte compañía”.

Mi hermano menor podría tomar a mal una muestra de afecto mayor, podría considerarla invasiva, inapropiada o por lo menos extraña. Por esos días yo también la consideraba que abrazarlo mientras dormía sería una impropia muestra de amor fraternal.

Yuri no era afecto a los abrazos, muchas veces rechazó los míos con el mismo gesto que su gato hacía cada vez que lo sacaba de mi dormitorio. Sin embargo, esa noche su cálida mano me atrajo hacia su pecho y yo me dejé vencer por el cansancio y la preocupación, acomodando mi rostro sobre sus pequeños pectorales y dejando que mis oídos disfruten el ritmo de su corazón.

Mi alma se sintió reconfortada con ese escueto gesto de cariño. Necesitaba del respaldo de mi hermano para saber que la decisión que iba a tomar sería la correcta y para saber que no estaba solo en esa noche otoñal.

Fue uno de los pocos abrazos que nos unió como hermanos, en el que solo quise sentirme respaldado. Esa noche mis deseos obscenos seguían dormidos en mis venas, aunque igual siguieron circulando acumulándose en su caudal, como se acumula el agua en el río Neva cuando llueve en mi ciudad.

No puedo calcular cuánto tiempo estuve sentado en esa incómoda posición junto a Yuri, solo recuerdo que sentí el hormigueo de mi brazo adormecido y supe que era momento de salir de ese ensueño mágico y dejar que la distancia reine de nuevo entre los dos.

Tomé un ligero impulso y me incorporé con dificultad, Yuri apretó mi muñeca y yo acaricié el suave dorso de su mano. Me puse en pie y con mucha pena tuve que dejarlo en medio de la penumbra que solo era interrumpida por las luces de un cartel publicitario lejano.

—Duerme bien Yuri. —Le di un pequeño beso en la frente antes de retirarme. Tal vez si me hubiera quedado un poco más sucumbiría a mi cansancio y hubiera tenido la excusa perfecta para dormir junto a “mi niño”.

—Qué bueno que estás en casa Víctor… —dijo y me dio la espalda que yo cubrí con las cobijas porque el otoño ya hacía sentir su ligero frescor en el ambiente.

Sabía que Yuri tenía miedo de estar solo, la muerte de su abuelo lo había dejado devastado y la noticia de la muerte de papá había instalado en su memoria una sensación de intensa pérdida y abandono.

Conmigo no le sucedería eso.

Yo estaría allí para él, todo el tiempo que Yuri lo quisiera, todo el tiempo que la vida lo permitiese, todo el tiempo que su corazón me necesitara para sentirse pleno, todo el tiempo que mi corazón se tomaría para amarlo y cuidarlo.

Todo el tiempo… una eternidad.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Blini: especie de hotcakes rusos pueden ser dulces o salados.  
> Shashlik: es una brocheta de carne asada muy popular en Rusia, el Cáucaso y Asia Central. 
> 
> Solo quiero hacer una acotación más. Los nombres de marcas y de personalidades son ficticios, no existen porque no deseo hacer publicidad gratuita a marcas reconocidas. Gracias por comprender.


	11. Tabú 10

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Hay alguien que le hace la vida imposible en el colegio a Yuri , alguien con quien debe verse a diario porque ambos son parte del equipo de hockey.

Vladimir Zhúkov.

Todos en la escuela lo llamaban “El verdugo” y me parecía que no le molestaba el sobrenombre, por el contrario, lo disfrutaba y hacía alarde de su significado. Ante su marcial actitud todos los chicos y chicas salían huyendo, él los miraba con desprecio y se abría paso a fuerza de topes bruscos y miradas amenazantes.

Y eso no era lo peor que podía hacer “El verdugo”, cuando sus ojos se posaban en su próxima víctima no paraba de seguirlo, burlarse de algún defecto, humillarlo, golpearlo, amenazarlo y destruir sus pertenencias o apropiarse de alguna de ellas, hasta que el chico o la chica tenían que salir huyendo intentando esconder las lágrimas.

Yo lo llamaba “la máquina” y eso a él no le gustaba para nada; porque cuando se lo decía podía notar la ira en su mirada y podía sentir el efecto de su fuerza estrellarse sobre mi cuerpo ya sea en forma de un fuerte empujón con el que me estrellaba contra las paredes y muebles o en forma de zancadilla con la que me hacía caer al suelo.

Él nunca andaba solo. Pavel Zaveliev era casi su sombra, tan alto como su jefe; pero mucho más estúpido que él; le secundaba en el equipo de hockey y en todos los lugares a donde Zhúkov se dirigía. De ojos negros sobre un delgado rostro pálido y estruendosa risa, lo conocían como la flecha por la velocidad que imprimía en las jugadas. Después que vieron la velocidad que yo tenía en el hielo, Zaveliev pasó a ser otro jugador más del equipo. 

Además de “la flecha”, otro tarado que siempre verías acompañando a Zhúkov era Dmitri Korov. Dima, como le decían todos en el colegio, era un engreído hijo de mamá quien pensaba que podía comprar la luna con su dinero. De baja estatura, con ligero sobrepeso, ojos azules y rostro redondo. Su mirada obscena intimidaba a las chicas y su absurda forma de clasificar a las personas era ofensiva, de toda esa manada de engreídos era quien más clasificaba a los estudiantes del colegio.

Sus categorías se basaban en la capacidad económica, millonario – acomodado; la fuerza física, súper fuerte – debilucho; el poder que ostentaban los padres, importante – intrascendente; la belleza física, hermoso – feo - horrible y la cantidad de amigos que tenía en las redes sociales, popular - inexistente.

Yo no entraba en ninguna de sus estúpidas categorías.

Los dos simios caminaban flanqueando a “la máquina” como si fueran sus guardaespaldas, pero en verdad eran dos parásitos que vivían de las capacidades de Zhúkov. Él siempre pagaba sus cuentas en la cafetería escolar, los defendía, los sacaba de apuros económicos y los llevaba a todos lados en su vehículo. Y es que la situación económica de esos dos payasos no era tan próspera como pintaban las apariencias. 

Cuando “El verdugo” aparecía en los patios y pasillos de la escuela por lo general quienes salían huyendo eran los chicos y chicas más débiles y pequeños. Los chicos del equipo de futbol lo miraban de lejos, no faltaba aquel que lo admiraba por sus cualidades físicas e intelectuales y muchas chicas parecían hipnotizadas por el aire de suficiencia con el que se dirigía a los demás.

Vládimir Zhúkov, para mí era perfecta máquina demoledora, imponía miedo con su enorme presencia, se comía libros en sus ratos libres y representaba al colegio en cuanto evento estuviera inscrito. Cerebro y testosterona. Perfecto para desfilar junto a los regimientos en la Plaza Roja de Moscú, disciplinado y canalla.

En los debates se mostraba implacable con cualquier alumno que no estuviera bien preparado, en el gimnasio demostraba destreza y perfección, en la pista de hielo era un espartano que barría sin piedad con el palo de hockey a todos sus contrincantes. Proclive a escuchar las alabanzas de maestros y estudiantes, infalible cuando se trataba de acosar a cualquier compañero, cruel, instintivo y audaz.

Yo no me comería todo ese cuento, estaba preparado para no bajar la mirada; sabía cómo responder sus punzantes ataques y jamás podría vencerme en los estudios. Por ese motivo en los entrenamientos del equipo evitaba en lo posible quedarme al alcance de su brutal barrida para que no fuera a estrellarme contra la barrera de protección.

No siempre tuve suerte porque cuando me tocaba integrar el equipo contrario al de “la máquina” en los entrenamientos, varias veces me estrelló contra la barda de metacrilato y contra el arco. Además, varias veces sentí el agudo dolor al recibir la dureza de su stick en mis muslos

Ese tipo era un verdadero jamelgo y Popovich solo lo amonestaba en forma leve y dejaba pasar su ferocidad y aunque él trataba a los chicos del bando oponente como un costal de papas todos los días, yo había jurado que nunca me tocaría como lo hacía con ellos, que no me sentiría humillado frente a sus comentarios ácidos y jamás me vería llorar.

En lo único Zhúkov podía vencerme era en la fuerza bruta y es que por más que diera mi mejores golpes y patadas, esa mole tenía la ventaja de sus ochenta kilogramos de duros y fortalecidos músculos, con ellos fácilmente podría aplastarme. Así que procuré quedar lejos de su alcance durante los recesos, intenté evadirlo en los pasillos del colegio y lo logré durante cuatro semanas.

Pero ese maldito lunes, “la máquina” quiso salir de cacería y como estaba harto de seguir humillando a los chicos de siempre, decidió jugar un poco con el chico nuevo.

El chico nuevo era yo.

Al iniciar la mañana mientras caminaba hacia su casillero acompañado con los gorilas de siempre, Zhúkov decidió que era tiempo que su servidor probase la dura superficie de las paredes, así que no se le ocurrió otra cosa que acelerar sus pasos siguiendo una línea recta por el corredor principal del colegio hasta que desvió su andar justo cuando estuvo junto a mí; mi espalda y cabeza se estrellaron contra la pared, él dio dos pasos más, se detuvo, volteó a verme y con una sonrisa maléfica me pidió disculpas.

—Perdón señorita, no te vi. —Me observó de pies a cabeza y los dos gorilas soltaron una gran carcajada burlándose de mí apariencia—. Será que estás tan delgada.

—Oye ¿estás seguro que eres hombre? —dijo Zaveliev.

—¿No será que eres un maricón? —acotó Korov.

—¿Y será que sus padres golpean así a sus madres en casa? —No me iba a dejar intimidar con tanta facilidad—. ¿De dónde aprendieron a ser tan brutos?

Voltearon de nuevo hacia mí. Con gran confianza levanté mi rostro, erguí mi pecho sin dejar de sostenerles la mirada y sin mostrar ningún temor hasta que pocos segundos después sonó el timbre y todos tuvimos que apresurarnos llegar a tiempo a nuestras aulas.

Producto del choque tuve un hermoso moretón en el hombro izquierdo que dolió durante un buen tiempo, pero mi orgullo quedó intacto puesto que no me iba a dejar vencer por ese amasijo de músculos.

A la hora de la salida yo bajaba corriendo por las escaleras porque quería tomar el metro de las cinco y diez, ya que viajar en el bus escolar era una verdadera tortura, en especial si tenías que escuchar las historias bobas que contaban las chicas de grados inferiores. Faltaban un par de metros para llegar a la puerta cuando ésta se abrió en forma violenta e intempestiva, el empujón fue tan severo que fui a parar al suelo junto a mi mochila y mi móvil salió volando contra la pared.

—Por qué no te fijas por donde caminas, mira que no me gusta herir a las niñitas delicadas. —Zhúkov estaba parado frente a mí estirando la mano en una parodia por levantarme y sus dos estúpidos secuaces me miraban reprimiendo la risa con las manos.

—Déjame en paz maldito gilipollas. —Golpeé su mano rechazando la falsa ayuda y me levanté de inmediato, sin dejar de enfrentar su agresiva mirada—. Y dile a tu padre que la correccional está al sur de la ciudad.

Fue suficiente comentario como para que Zhúkov me sujete por la camisa y levante el puño con el afán de estrellarlo contra mi pómulo. Pero ese acto quedó solo en amenaza porque el director de normas estaba cerca y captó el momento, así que un grito lo llamó por su nombre y le obligó a seguirlo a su oficina.

Los profesores conocían muy bien el carácter y comportamiento de “la máquina” y lo único que hacían era amonestarlo y darle unas cuantas horas de detención. No podían hacer nada más contra el mejor alumno del colegio y el hijo de uno de los personajes claves en el ejército de la Federación.

Fue un día hostil y quería que termine, así que recogí mis cuadernos, mi mochila y mi celular y corrí con todas mis fuerzas hacia la parada del autobús, una línea exclusiva que pasaba a dos cuadras del edificio donde vivíamos con mi hermano.

Al llegar a casa solo mi gato me recibió y yo entré a la ducha para sacarme de encima el olor a cigarrillo del tarado de Zhúkov y comprobar cuántos golpes llevaba sobre mi piel. Ese día fueron tres golpes nuevos los que se unieron a aquellos que sus monos me provocaron en los entrenamientos las semanas previas; uno en el hombro, uno en la espalda baja y otro en la muñeca que comenzaba a dolerme e hincharse.

Decidí que debía solucionar eso de inmediato porque no quería que Víctor me viera en ese estado deplorable, así que revolví toda su colección de medicinas para dormir, para levantarse, para relajarse, para la resaca y para la tristeza. Al fondo del cajón de la cómoda encontré el ungüento para los golpes, saqué la etiqueta y la guardé en mi billetera porque estaba calculando que necesitaría más de esa olorosa crema para los días posteriores.

Mi retraso en la cocina se debió al dolor que me provocaban los regalitos de Zhúkov, menos mal que Víctor también se tardó en llegar a casa. Ese día cenamos algo tarde y yo preparé unos bistecks sencillos con papas doradas al horno y una ensalada de col en vinagreta.

Durante la cena mi hermano se había mostrado muy distante y comimos casi sin hablar. Yo también estaba muy cansado y adolorido que solo me dediqué a devorar el plato.

—¿Todo está bien en la empresa? —le pregunté al percatarme que esa noche mi hermano no se mostraba tan entusiasta y elocuente como solía ser siempre.

—Sí. Todo va bien, Yuri, solo estoy un poco cansado porque el trabajo se me ha recargado, eso es todo. —Víctor se levantó y se encargó de limpiar la vajilla como todas las noches, era bastante organizado en esos temas, aunque cuando Anya se encontraba con nosotros olvidaba sus obligaciones con mucha facilidad.

—Bueno, es que quería pedirte permiso para visitar a Lilia mañana y decirle que ya ajusté mi horario para comenzar mi aprendizaje con ella. —Con sus ojos cansados y algo irritados, mi querido hermano accedió a mi pedido y me dijo que podría ir cuando quisiera a la sede de Nefrit, siempre y cuando avisara con anticipación a Madame Lilia.

—¿Y a ti cómo te fue en la escuela? —preguntó algo despreocupado.

—Ni bien ni mal, las clases me aburren, no me gusta hacer trabajos en grupo y los entrenamientos son duros. —Mi hermano se sirvió una copa más de vino y yo terminé de limpiar la mesa.

—¿Y ya te integraste bien al equipo de hockey? —Caminó hacia la sala, encendió la televisión y se sentó en el gigantesco sofá.

—Si —le dije sin mucho entusiasmo—. Ellos me adoran —agregué con sarcasmo.

—¿De verdad? —me miró con gesto de reproche.

—Sí, ¿por qué? —me apoyé en el espaldar del sillón pequeño.

—Porque me han comentado que has tenido algunos roces con un par de jugadores —comentó muy serio.

Había olvidado que Víctor y el entrenador Popovich eran amigos e ignoraba qué tan pendiente estaba mi hermano de mis actividades en el colegio.

—Solo fueron desacuerdos estúpidos. —No quería ser el chico quejica que siempre pidiera la intervención de los mayores para resolver sus problemas—. Pero ya se solucionaron.

Víctor no pareció convencido con mi explicación, pero lo dejó todo allí y yo me fui a mi habitación para terminar de preparar un trabajo sobre el sistema nervioso.

Cuando por fin me acosté mi hermano entró en mi cuarto para desearme las buenas noches como lo hacía a diario. Se sentó junto a mí y me arropó como si fuera un niño. No era que me disgustara sus atenciones, pero me sentía raro al saber que él se tomaba tantas molestias y detalles conmigo, aunque nunca le decía nada malo porque no quería que se resintiera conmigo.

—Descansa bien Yuri —me dijo y el momento que se incorporó sin querer apretó mi mano. Yo me quejé por el dolor agudo que sentí en la muñeca—. Perdón, Yuri, ¿te apreté muy fuerte?

Tomó mi mano y a la luz de la lámpara la gran hinchazón de la muñeca se reveló por completo. La crema para golpes que me había puesto hacía unas horas atrás no arregló la situación y allí estaba un ligero promontorio a la altura de mi articulación izquierda.

Víctor la miró y sus ojos se abrieron de forma desmesurada. Subió la manga de mi polera de dormir y vio los colores del golpe y la línea que había dejado otro golpe antiguo.

—Sácate el pijama en este momento. —La imperativa voz de mi hermano me obligó a obedecerle, no sin antes protestar.

—No molestes Víctor ya tengo sueño —quise hacerme el duro y no resultó—. Y esta mierda no me duele tanto.

—Te la sacas o te la saco. —Víctor estaba decidido y no tuve otra opción, con cuidado por el dolor me quité la enorme polera con la que dormía.

—¡Por dios… Yuri! —Mi hermano se quedó mirando mi cuerpo. Estaba espantado al descubrir tantos moretones y raspones.

Tenía demasiadas marcas sobre él, golpes que había tratado de ignorar y que los había cubierto de manera astuta todo el tiempo. Era para encubrir esos golpes que entraba al baño con la ropa puesta y cerraba bien la puerta antes de ducharme, por esos golpes había comprado varias camisetas de mangas largas para cubrir mis brazos, por esos golpes no había acompañado a mi hermano cuando fue a una fiesta en la piscina de una mansión.

—¿Quién te hizo esto? —Víctor revisaba cada laceración con especial detenimiento.

—Ya sabes cómo es el juego y los entrenamientos son duros. —Yo quería seguir justificando.

—Este golpe de aquí no me parece ser hecho por el entrenamiento. —Señaló el moretón que desde hacía unas horas llevaba en el hombro derecho—. Sé muy bien que entrenan con protectores y es imposible que un golpe en esta zona haya provocado esta marca en tu hombro Yuri.

Mi hermano tenía el entrecejo junto, volvía a repasar con la mirada mis heridas y tomó mi mano con mucho cuidado dada la gravedad de la hinchazón. Yo me quedé callado y miré hacia la ventana de mi habitación porque no pensaba hablar más de ese asunto. Era yo quien tenía que resolver mis problemas.

—Quiero un nombre y lo quiero de tu boca. —La voz de Víctor se volvió más áspera—. O voy a averiguarlo en el colegio.

—No soy un soplón —le dije sin mirarlo y con el rostro acalorado.

—No, pero eres una víctima de abuso. —Él tenía mucha razón, solo que yo no estaba dispuesto a dejar que mis batallas las pelee mi hermano.

—Yo puedo arreglármelas solo. —Era un niño orgulloso.

—No me vengas con ese cuento Yuri. Eres un chiquillo que se piensa autosuficiente, pero que no ha podido resolver su problema hasta ahora. —Cuando Víctor quería ser cruel con sus palabras lo era y no escatimaba en ello—. Esto es bulling y ese es un delito que debe evitarse o quieres esperar a tener un brazo roto o el rostro cortado para recién reaccionar.

No quería tener más problemas con los monos de Zhúkov, no quería que me vieran como un debilucho, no quería que mi hermano intervenga; pero sabía que él tenía la maldita razón. Y cuando ahora lo veo todo en perspectiva, me digo que tal vez debí haber dejado que él pusiera las cartas sobre la mesa ese momento, pero como mi orgullo estaba en juego solo atiné a decirle con firmeza.

—Si hacemos escándalo por estos golpecitos, allí sí que seré el sparring de todos esos estúpidos.

—Soy tu hermano mayor y debo protegerte. —Me miró con esos ojos suplicantes que yo trataba de resistir—. Cuando te traje a vivir conmigo prometí estar siempre a tu lado para que nada malo te pase.

—Víctor permíteme resolver esto a mi manera —le pedí muy resoluto—. Si no puedo con el problema te pediré ayuda. Solo esta vez déjame hacer esto por mí mismo. 

—¿Me lo prometes? —Víctor seguía sosteniendo mi mano adolorida y me miraba negando con la cabeza.

—Te lo juro —le dije y dejé de lado mi aire defensivo.

En ese momento mi hermano me pidió que lo espere y fue a buscar a su dormitorio la misma crema que yo había usado para aliviar mi dolor. Cuando regresó me untó el producto en cada moretón y rasgadura que tenía en la espalda y los brazos.

Sin decir una sola palabra Víctor se dedicó a curarme. Los cálidos dedos de mi hermano repasaron mis golpes con mucho cuidado. Su suave toque fue el bálsamo que yo necesitaba para sentirme relajado y disfruté esa sensación de dolor y placer que producían sus sanadoras caricias.

Qué delicioso era sentir que él me tocaba y que podía apoyarme en su hombro para descansar mi cabeza y mis pesares. Aunque él estuviera cansado me alivió mucho sentir que estaba allí conmigo.

Como usaba solo esa larga polera para dormir, Víctor notó que mis piernas también estaban llenas de golpes; unos, producto del mismo entrenamiento y otros que Zhúkov los hizo a propósito. Con el mismo cuidado pasó la crema sobre ellos y yo sentí que los vellos de mi cuerpo se erizaban cuando mi piel recibía la caricia de sus largos dedos.

Víctor me tocaba de la misma forma como tocaba a su novia la noche de verano que los espíe por entre las rendijas de la celosía, justo antes de volver a tomarla como todo un semental, el momento que ambos descansaban en el sofá, él jugaba con sus dedos sobre sus senos hasta provocar de nuevo los deseos de la hermosa.

Pero en el instante que mi hermano repasaba con sus manos mi cuerpo adolorido no me miraba con deseo, ni siquiera me estaba mirando. Sus ojos estaban concentrados en cada golpe, en cada aureola púrpura y en cada raspadura de mis rodillas.

Ese rato quería que él mirara mis ojos de la misma forma cómo miraba a Anya, quería que me tuviera las mismas ganas y que sus manos no se detuvieran hasta que yo me quedase dormido.

Pero el tierno cuidado acabó y volví a ponerme la larga pijama que me cubría hasta las rodillas y que llevaba estampado el rostro de uno de mis personajes de caricatura favorito: el gato con botas.

Ja, no te rías. Ese gato sí que tenía agallas y sabía usar muy bien la espada y tenía bien elaboradas sus estrategias.

—Tengo que llevarte al médico para que revise tu mano y te dé el tratamiento apropiado —me dijo mientras volvía a arroparme en la cama.

—Espero que me diga que puedo seguir entrenando. —No quería dejar el equipo, mucho menos en ese momento en el que necesitaba demostrar qué clase de jugador era yo.

—No vuelvas a ocultarme tus problemas por favor. —Se agachó y me dio un pequeño beso en la frente. Para ese momento ya comenzaba a acostumbrarme a los abrazos intensos y los suaves besos de mi hermano y en silencio los disfrutaba mucho.

—Gracias Víctor. —Lo retuve unos segundos más a mi lado sujetando la manga de su camisa y después de observar sus pupilas empequeñecidas y las grandes ojeras de sus párpados dejé que se vaya a su dormitorio.

Esos escasos momentos de pequeña intimidad fraternal eran verdaderos tesoros para mí, los retenía en mi mente y los repasaba durante el día con mucho cariño. Mientras muchas personas creían que estaba odiando al mundo porque tenía las cejas juntas, yo solo me concentraba en recordar los ojos, los labios y las caricias de mi hermano.

Qué dulce sensación llena de ternura que expresaba un amor puro y sencillo, un amor que solo conoce de entregar sin pedir nada a cambio.

Le dicen ágape.

[…]

A primera hora de ese día viernes nos sorprendieron con un examen que felizmente resolví con éxito porque suelo aprender con una o dos explicaciones y no necesito más.

El almuerzo consistía en kloteti acompañados de kasha dulce y puedo comer cualquier cosa menos esa combinación de sabores bien salados y condimentados con otros medio dulces rellenos con pasas. Me quedé de hambre.

Por si fuera poco, durante las clases de gimnasia del colegio estuve tan distraído, pensando que mi hermano cumpliera con su promesa y no llegara al colegio a presentar una queja, mi mente estaba tan lejos que me torcí el pie bajando en la pequeña grada de los vestidores. Todos se rieron de mí en los camerinos, en especial los gigantes gorilas que acompañaban a “la máquina”.

Esperé que la mayoría de compañeros se fueran para entrar a la ducha, dejé mis cosas bien seguras en el casillero y me dispuse a distender los músculos bajo el agua tibia. No sé cuánto tiempo estuve bajo la regadera, solo sé que decidí salir cuando vi que mis manos estaban arrugadas y escuché el timbre de regreso para las últimas clases de la tarde.

Cuando llegué a mi casillero lo vi abierto y mis cosas habían desaparecido, de inmediato tuve en mente a tres sospechosos y solo se me ocurrió hacer una cosa, pero antes de hacerla me alertó cierto brillo que provenía del suelo a la altura de mi casillero.

Vistiendo solo la toalla de baño que me cubría desde la cintura hasta las rodillas, caminé por el pasillo del gimnasio, lo atravesé por completo. No me detuve cuando el conserje me llamó varias veces y caminó un buen trayecto tras de mí. Tampoco me detuve cuando pasé por todo el patio y la cancha de tenis rumbo a las aulas.

Con el cuerpo mojado, los pies descalzos, la ira incrementándose en mi pecho y un objeto plástico en la mano seguí mi camino por el corredor del pabellón principal del colegio y subí hasta el tercer nivel del edificio buscando a los estúpidos que me quisieron hacer pasar un mal rato.

No me importó que los alumnos se quedaran mirándome asombrados, ellos juntaban las cejas intentado mostrar descontento y desaprobación, ellas sonrojadas intentaban disimular sus miradas de asombro con cierto aire de recato y yo continuaba caminando en dirección al aula principal de los alumnos del último año.

A pesar que el profesor de literatura se encontraba dando instrucciones a todos… sí, literatura… porque a alguien se le ocurrió poner en el horario escolar las clases de literatura después de la clase de gimnasia, ingresé al aula semidesnudo y mojado y lo único que se me ocurrió es decir las cosas como me vinieron a la cabeza.

—¡Oye maldita “máquina” sí que eres un perfecto imbécil, si querías jugarme una puta broma tan pesada como tu masa de músculos no debiste dejar evidencia en el lugar de tu patético crimen! —grité con todas mis fuerzas y no me interesó que el profesor me estuviera llamando la atención en ese momento.

Mientras me dirigía hacia el asiento en la segunda fila del salón mostraba en mi mano el carnet de biblioteca que Zhúkov había dejado olvidado en el suelo y con el que seguro vulneró la cerradura de mi casillero.

—Que rayos…

—¡Qué diablos tú imbécil, devuélveme mis cosas o diles a estos dos simios que las traigan en este momento si no quieres que te denuncie ante el consejo supremo de la escuela por acoso! —Estaba harto y ya era hora que alguien parase al tirano.

“La máquina” se levantó de su asiento con aire amenazante mientras su mirada repasaba de arriba hacia abajo mi helado cuerpo, hasta que una vez más su recia mirada se detuvo en mis ojos y nos quedamos observando como dos lobos que pretendían marcar su territorio.

Tal vez ese momento hubiera terminado en un golpe o una voladura de toalla, con la burla de todos, pero esa sería suficiente evidencia del acoso para que mi hermano pudiera interponer una demanda contra ese bruto.

Tal vez, si no hubiera sido la voz del director de normas y de la propia directora principal que interrumpieron el momento previo al ataque y nos conminaron a comportarnos como alumnos dignos de una escuela de tanto prestigio; el gigante me hubiera imprimido un par de golpes y mi hermano se hubiera dado el gusto de pedir alguna restricción para Zhúkov.

—¡Qué te sucede Yuri Nikiforov! —gritó la directora cuando me vio vestido solo con una pequeña toalla.

—Vine a reclamar que estos idiotas me devuelvan mi ropa y mis cosas que robaron de mi casillero. —Sin dejar de mirar al Vladimir respondí a la directora.

Mostré la evidencia de mi denuncia y hablé del escándalo que se produciría si se sabía que mantenían a alumnos que acosaban a otros.

La directora no tuvo más remedio que ser severa con Zhúkov y le ordenó que hiciera aparecer mis cosas. En solo cinco minutos sus dos secuaces trajeron mi mochila, mis libros y mi uniforme. Luego la directora les conminó a pedirme disculpas y me obligó a aceptarlas.

Cuando todo terminó volví al gimnasio para bañarme de nuevo y esta vez me aseguré que nadie tomase mis pertenencias porque le pagué al conserje del área para que las vigile.

No le comenté nada sobre el incidente a mi hermano. Después de todo, las cosas se habían arreglado, pero me detuve a recordar a mi rival y enemigo preguntándome «¿por qué diablos tenía que joderme tanto?»

Vladimir Zhúkov, si hubiera sido solo una masa de músculos podría entender su torpeza; pero ese maldito era tan hábil que me dejó sorprendido el hecho que hubiera dejado caer al suelo su carné de biblioteca.

Aunque hubiera querido enfrentarlo de nuevo esa tarde, me apremiaba llegar a tiempo a “Nefrit” para encontrarme con mi hermano y también debía ir para coordinar con Lilia mis horarios, era momento de empezar a entrenarme en el glamoroso arte del diseño de modas, tal como mi padre lo hizo a mi edad cuando decidió su destino.

Cuando salí del colegio me dirigí a toda prisa en mi patineta hacia la estación del metro y dejé atrás a Vladimir Zhúkov, a su metro ochenta, a su mirada de águila, a su sonrisa maligna, a su paso marcial y a su aroma a cigarro.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Metacrilato: El metacrilato, también conocido por sus siglas PMMA, es uno de los plásticos de ingeniería. La placa de acrílico se obtiene de la polimerización del metacrilato de metilo y la presentación más frecuente que se encuentra en la industria del plástico es en gránulos o en placas.  
> Kloteti: Una chuleta es un corte de la carne situada justo encima de la costilla de un animal, ya sea cerdo, vacuno, cordero o carnero. En general cada chuleta se corta con la sección de costilla que la acompaña, e incluso a veces, además de con la costilla, una parte de la vértebra correspondiente.  
> Kasha: es un plato de cereales cocidos, muy popular en Rusia y países vecinos. Los cereales, que pueden ser simples, como arroz o mijo, o preparados como sémola o copos de avena, son hervidos en leche, a veces mezclada con agua; la cantidad de líquido determina, en parte, la consistencia de la kasha.
> 
> Quería pedirles que si encuentran algún error me lo hicieran saber para corregir.   
> Agradezco vuestra compañía.


	12. Tabú 11

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Víctor está llegando al límite de su abstinencia y extraña a Anya, mientras que Yuri sigue siendo una velada tentación.

Los deseos de Yuri, los sueños de Yuri, el futuro de Yuri.

Por primera vez en mucho tiempo anteponía los anhelos de otra persona a mis propios intereses y me sentía satisfecho como si los sueños de mi hermano fueran los propios. Yuri se lo merecía, mi amado hermano debía tener todas las oportunidades que la vida me dio y yo deseaba ser el artífice de ese futuro.

Empecé a soñar que, junto a mí, Yuri llegaría a encontrar su destino y que algún día llegaría el momento de mirar hacia atrás para sentirme satisfecho por el esfuerzo que estaba haciendo.

Había dejado de lado un par de contratos. Me negué al pedido de promocionar la nueva línea Yung Box de Tom Piarelli, un joven y audaz diseñador de calzados y dije no a filmar en las playas de Costa Rica para el exclusivo resort Makasha Inn.

Mi deber de hermano era más importante y en esos momentos de crisis alguien debía estar al frente de la empresa de mi padre, alguien debía tomar las riendas de ese caballo desbocado, alguien debía atreverse a mirar de frente la montaña de problemas y luchar hasta conseguir llegar a la cima y ese alguien tenía que ser yo.

Pero esa tarde debía enfrentar otro tipo de dilema que surgió en mi vida profesional. Debía hablar de manera clara con mi representante, que se sentía molesta conmigo pues haber declinado a firmar esos contratos me alejaba demasiado de mi carrera de modelo y me dejaba mal parado frente a los poderosos empresarios que podrían haber pensado en mí como imagen para sus firmas. Además de dar una gran oportunidad a los competidores.

—Hola mamá ¿cómo está París? —Traté de parecer despreocupado por el celular, pero sabía bien que ella no estaría muy contenta—. Dicen que está lloviendo mucho estos días.

—Sí está lloviendo y sabes bien que la lluvia me pone de mal humor cariño. —Ella era así, primero rodeaba a las personas con sus palabras y su tono suave de voz, las envolvía y al final las constreñía.

—¿Por qué no te tomas un par de semanas y vas al Caribe o a Malasia? —Mamá tenía buenos amigos en muchas partes del mundo y podía viajar en su propio avión a cualquier ciudad si lo deseaba.

—Porque no suelo dejar mis obligaciones de lado —lo dijo sonriendo y yo sabía que en el fondo estaba hirviendo por el enojo—. Mi carrera al frente de esta firma y mi actividad como modelo veterana es muy importante para mí y no soy tan irresponsable con mis compromisos.

—Mamá sé a dónde quieres llegar y no estoy siendo irresponsable, solo estoy haciendo otra cosa que requiere más atención de mi parte. —Mi madre tenía la pequeña barita mágica con la cual podía hacerme sentir el hombre más importante y afortunado del planeta o el niño más miserable. Esa tarde me había tocado ser el niño malo e irresponsable.

—Vitenka sabes lo mucho que te amo y te admiro. Por supuesto que sé que estás poniendo sobre tus hombros una gran responsabilidad mi amor; pero es algo que no te corresponde. Tú jamás tuviste interés por Nefrit —Las madres lo saben todo y ese momento ella acababa de decirme una gran verdad.

Nunca antes de la muerte de mi padre había tenido algún deseo de saber cómo era la casa de modas por dentro. Conocía a sus principales socios, a sus diseñadores, sus operarios; había visitado varias veces la casa matriz; pero jamás había sentido ganas de ponerme en los zapatos de papá y mucho menos me había imaginado estar sentado en su gran sillón gerencial dirigiendo la orquesta.

Para mí Nefrit siempre fue la marca de Miroslav y ni siquiera fui su modelo porque él se dedicó a vestir solo a las mujeres bellas y ricas de Europa. Mi madre me conocía muy bien y como pocas personas en el mundo ella sabía cuáles eran mis verdaderos intereses.

—Tengo un compromiso moral mamá. —Me di cuenta que estaba muy tenso desde que vi el nombre de mi madre en la pantalla del celular y me recliné sobre el asiento para poder pensar bien mis respuestas. No era fácil hablar con Angélica Vólkova—. Nefrit es una gran firma y ya está posicionada como una marca importante en la industria. No puedo dejar que el sueño de mi padre y todo su esfuerzo desaparezcan.

—Pero sí puedes arruinar tu futuro como modelo. —Mi madre elevó la voz un poco, esa actitud era algo que no veía en ella a menudo—. Dime Vitya ¿en verdad quieres dejar de ser la imagen de las corporaciones de moda conocidas y de los nuevos talentos para convertirte en un empresario de éxito y llevar las riendas de la empresa de tu padre hasta el final? Porque si es así yo te entiendo.

—Mamá sabes bien que amo modelar, es mi vida; pero en estos dos últimos años he estado un poco perdido y tal vez este tiempo en el que pretendo salvar la firma de papá, pueda lograr tener otra visión de mí mismo como modelo. —Eso era algo que lo había pensado desde que decidí montar ese caballo salvaje llamado Nefrit, alejarme un tiempo del mundo fashionista y volver con otra propuesta.

—Víctor sabes muy bien que será demasiado difícil volver a los escenarios luego, solo con descuidar un poco tu carrera puedes hundirla por completo y ni yo ni todos mis agentes de Beletza podremos lograr que recuperes el éxito de antes. —Una vez más ella tenía razón, no podía discutirle ese argumento porque era cierto.

El modelaje es una carrera muy ingrata en la que debes estar día a día peleando por tu lugar en las campañas, en las pasarelas, en las revistas de moda y en los carteles de exhibición. Ser modelo en parte significa ser un luchador y tus armas deben ser el estilo, la belleza y la seducción.

—Mamá tengo además otro compromiso y éste es más importante aún. —Estaba revelando a la hacedora de mis días el motivo fundamental para haber decidido hacer lo que estaba haciendo y poner en espera mis proyectos propios—. Sabes que me hice cargo de mi hermano, soy su apoderado y él vive en mi departamento. Durante dos años debo ser su guía y él es un chico muy hábil que tiene el sueño de ser como papá.

Quería que mi madre lo entendiera y sobre todo quería que esté orgullosa porque su hijo tomó una decisión tan madura y seria, aún a costa de ciertos sacrificios.

—Víctor es muy noble de tu parte que estés haciéndote cargo de ese niño, aun cuando esa labor no te corresponde. —Recordé que mi madre no se sorprendió mucho con la noticia cuando le comenté que tenía un hermano y dijo que era fruto de la última gran travesura de Miroslav —. Tienes tu vida, tienes tu novia y tienes tu carrera. Ese es tu presente y tu futuro y no puedes meter en medio a un chico que no conoces bien.

—Ese chico es mi hermano y no podía dejarlo desamparado —protesté al sentir que mi madre no tomaba tan en serio mi labor como hermano mayor.

—Lo sé cariño, no puedes dejar en la nada a un hermano; pero tenía entendido que Lilia y Yakov se harían cargo de él. —Y me pareció que mi madre estaba mostrando demasiada suspicacia—. ¿Para qué te metiste a pedir su custodia?

—Porque es mi hermano, le estoy agarrando cariño y quiero apoyarlo, mamá. —Y de repente sucedió. Como nunca antes había sucedido, estaba discutiendo con mi madre—. Además, solo van a ser un par de años hasta que él vaya a la universidad ¿cuál es el problema?

—¡Ah Vitenka! ¿te has puesto a pensar que pasaría si no puedes remontar la situación de Nefrit? —Una vez más la voz de mi madre se puso severa en la línea—. Tú pierdes años de tu carrera que te costará mucho retomar; pero ese niño lo pierde todo; él no tiene nada más que la herencia de tu padre por lo que me dijo Yakov. Si te las juegas con los bancos puedes hacer que tu hermano quede en la pobreza.

—Me encargaría de darle una profesión…

—Vitya estás a tiempo de no cometer un grave error.

—¿Qué sugieres mamá?

—Vende Nefrit —dijo sin titubear—. Así como están las cosas ahora, incluso con las deudas, la firma vale algo más de mil millones; sé que hay tres interesados dispuestos a pagarte al instante por la marca. —Calló un momento y con más calma argumentó—. Tomas tu parte, pones en un banco la parte que le corresponde a tu hermano como un fideicomiso y dejas que Yakov lo administre; él es un abogado muy bueno, pero también es un hombre honesto. El asunto estará arreglado tanto para ti como para tu hermano y nos ocuparemos de darle un nuevo impulso a tu carrera y a tu imagen, mi Vitya.

No puedo decir que la idea no pasó por mi cabeza. También la había pensado muchas veces y sabía que era la solución más sencilla y práctica; pero esa solución me alejaría de Yuri. Él se sentiría defraudado dado que me había confesado sus proyectos. Lo más probable sería que mi hermano terminase viviendo con Lilia y no conmigo porque vender “Nefrit” significaría retomar al cien por ciento mi carrera de modelo y vivir en todos los hoteles de lujo del mundo, menos en casa.

Además, esa decisión me alejaría de Anya y no podríamos estar muy juntos como habíamos planificado. Así como estaban las cosas, corría demasiados riesgos; pero tendría la oportunidad de demostrar mis dotes de gerente y podría vivir en familia con mi novia y mi hermano. Yuri y Anya me habían demostrado en el corto tiempo que trataron, que se llevaban bien.

—Dime que por lo menos lo pensarás unos días, consulta con otras personas para que no creas que lo que te digo es solo asunto mío. —Esa voz arrulladora volvió a sonar en mis oídos, parecía tener tanta razón y a mí me daba miedo admitir que ella estaba en lo correcto, porque volvería a ser su niño bueno y yo quería por fin crecer.

—Gracias por el consejo mami; pero esta vez no voy a hacerte caso —le dije convencido—. Perdóname y por favor intenta apoyarme en esta etapa.

—Sabes que siempre apoyé tus decisiones y que siempre estaré a tu lado mi Vitenka. —Parecía decepcionada, pero como una gran dama jamás perdió el estilo y el control—. Si a ti te corresponde ahora hacer este esfuerzo y demostrarte a ti mismo que puedes sobrellevar esas responsabilidades, a mí me corresponde dejarte que lo hagas y que, como un buen guerrero enfrentes tus batallas.

—Qué poética estás. —Me pareció que estaba enojada.

—Me conoces bien amor, siempre quiero dar la respuesta adecuada —contestó entre risas y añadió de inmediato—. ¿Quieres que cancele todos tus contratos?

—No todos por favor —Estaba convencido que podía hacer algunas cosas para no alejarme demasiado del modelaje—. ¿Me puedes enviar la agenda y yo te la devuelvo mañana o pasado mañana con las fechas aprobadas?

—Como tú digas cariño. —Sonó un beso por el auricular—. Cuídate y llámame más seguido no importa si es para hablar de cualquier tontería por unos pocos minutos. Te amo.

—Yo también te amo ma.

Mi madre era la dueña de mis sentimientos infantiles que todavía seguían jugando en un jardín hermoso que había construido mi alma dentro de mi corazón. La amaba, la respetaba y muchas veces la veneraba. Por eso me dolió decirle no y seguir con mi loco proyecto de convertirme en el hombre de empresa que no era y en el héroe de mi hermano menor.

[...]

Los pensamientos más puros y correctos llegaban a mi mente para justificar mi deseo de estar todo el tiempo posible con Yuri y correr junto a él por las mañanas, conversar un par de minutos a medio día y verlo dormir por las noches. Me estaba acostumbrando a entrar a su dormitorio antes de irme a dormir y cubrirlo con una manta más o acomodar sus almohadas.

Me estaba acostumbrando con mucha facilidad a contemplar su perfecto perfil y escuchar su suave respiración que adormilaba mis sentidos. Costumbres que un hermano mayor puede darse la oportunidad a manera de ensayo para cuando sea padre y acune a sus hijos antes de irse a descansar.

Pobre iluso.

Me daba explicaciones tratando de reconfortarme por mi esmerada actuación, pero no podía engañar por mucho tiempo al demonio que yacía expectante observando desde el balcón de mi subconsciente, riéndose de mí a cada segundo, planificando el momento preciso para salir como fiera hambrienta y clavar sus fauces en la yugular de su víctima.

Su víctima dormía plácida en el cuarto de huéspedes junto a su peludo gato y con el celular encendido. Yo lo apagaba para que descanse mejor y con pasos silentes salía de la habitación de mi hermoso hermano, esperando que el día y la noche se repita una vez más para sentirme orgulloso y satisfecho de mi encomiable labor fraternal.

Después mi rutina continuaba con la lectura de algún libro, tal vez repasar unos cuantos noticieros, contestar algunas de mis cuentas en redes, postear fotos y por supuesto escribir a mi bella novia que a esas horas estaba en plena cacería de animales salvajes con los enormes lentes de sus cámaras o tal vez estaría extrayendo información de algún nativo semidesnudo y amable de las tribus que intentaban denunciar ante los organismos internacionales la extinción de su mundo y de sus recursos.

Esa noche Anya me envió muchas imágenes de hermosas flores que no existen en otra parte del mundo más que en la amazonia de Brasil. Yo le conté la situación en la que se encontraba la empresa y la decisión de Yuri. Ella dudó un poco sobre la decisión de mi hermano, pero apoyó por completo la mía, no sin antes darme algunos consejos para que pudiera afrontar una situación tan seria y riesgosa.

Al final los dos concluimos que me apoyaría en los consejos de Yakov, él siempre allanó el camino para que mi padre pudiera sobrevivir y crecer en el difícil mundo del negocio de la moda, pues Miroslav Nikiforov sabía más de diseños que de gerencia estratégica de empresas.

Durante esa hora de mensajes Anya volvió a ser mi buena amiga, tal como lo había sido siempre; solo que resentía su lejanía y necesitaba de ella más que nunca. Es difícil para un hombre mantenerse tranquilo y célibe durante mucho tiempo, más aún si se tiene tentaciones momentáneas en cada estudio fotográfico, en cada playa paradisíaca y en cada fiesta desenfrenada a la que uno debe asistir.

Es peor cuando se tiene la menuda tentación de seguir observando a tu hermano de manera insistente para encontrar regocijo en el rubio destello de sus pestañas, en la dulce fragancia a caramelo en su cabello y en el marcado camino de su clavícula desnuda.

[...]

Las aburridas reuniones con el contador de la empresa se hacían más largas cada día. De pequeña estatura, lentes redondos de marcos muy delgados, ojos celestes muy pequeños, brillante calva que cubría con una boina de distinto color cada día y fragancia a madera añeja en el caro traje de diseño. Ese anciano hacía maravillas con los números y los cálculos exactos en los impuestos, había forma de deducir más ítems que los verdaderamente obligatorios. Su nombre Anatoliy Belov.

En pocas semanas había puesto al día todos los balances de la empresa y junto con Yakov hicieron un listado de las propiedades que mi padre poseía en Rusia y fuera de ella, cuál era el valor de las mismas en el mercado inmobiliario y hasta una lista de los posibles compradores. El contador trabajaba por un extraordinario sueldo semanal, Yakov lo hacía por un buen porcentaje de las ganancias y las ventas.

A saber, mi padre había adquirido durante sus veintiocho años de éxito profesional y los dieciséis al mando de Nefrit; edificios, casas, terrenos, almacenes, un par de mansiones de gran valor, fábricas al borde de la quiebra, un gran patrimonio en autos de lujo, finas joyas, departamentos de lujo y un yate.

Una fortuna que jamás quiso tocar para financiar su fuente principal de riqueza, por eso acudió a los bancos que, por ser Miroslav Nikiforov una personalidad y el más puntual de sus clientes, le permitieron cometer la locura de pedir un préstamo empresarial a mediano plazo con dos hipotecas sobre los bienes inmuebles de la empresa. Todos los activos estaban comprometidos, así como las futuras colecciones de los próximos dos años y yo como un héroe sin capa debía salvar esa situación.

Lo único que me quedaba para seguir viendo a la empresa en pie era vender las demás propiedades de papá.

Esa movida económica me permitiría pagar el íntegro de la deuda empresarial con los proveedores y la hipoteca más pequeña, también me dejaría respirar aliviado unos cuantos meses para ver de qué manera podría pagar la hipoteca principal y tal vez me facultaría refinanciar la deuda. Pero debíamos darnos prisa en la venta y transferencia de las propiedades a sus nuevos dueños, si no quería que las nuevas obligaciones y plazos con los bancos me alcanzaran.

No quería tener que pagar multas y penalidades a los simpáticos banqueros, aquellos que te sacan de apuros económicos y que luego te quitan sin contemplaciones tus propiedades, tus sueños y tu futuro, aquellos que rezan para que no te quites la vida con el fin de seguir cobrando los intereses moratorios que tal vez no lograste cubrir luego que perdiste todo.

Aquellos fueron días de intensas negociaciones, el apuro de vender los inmuebles representaba un peligro para obtener las mejores cotizaciones del mercado. Yakov fue el mago que movió sus contactos y envolvió en sus hechizos a los compradores. Yo solo firmé los papeles y asistí con puntualidad a las oficinas registrales para hacer efectivas las ventas.

La mayoría de las propiedades eran lugares novedosos y desconocidos para mí. Solo la mansión de San Petersburgo me traía recuerdos de los momentos que pasé junto a mi abuelo paterno y ese fue el contrato de venta que más me dolió firmar. Lo único que llevé a casa fueron los viejos álbumes de fotos de mi padre, sus objetos personales más queridos, una antigua máquina de coser fue a parar a la mansión de Nefrit y el resto de posesiones las repartí entre algunos parientes lejanos, fueron pocos los que dieron las gracias por los obsequios.

El día que logré levantar la segunda hipoteca de la fábrica y obtuve el documento de cancelación de deuda en el banco, me dije que dormiría plácidamente por la noche. Y es que durante casi dos meses mi sueño se limitó a cuatro horas diarias, mi apetito se redujo demasiado y me volví bastante irritable, “un viejo gruñón” como me decía Yuri.

Mi querido hermano me soportó callado, solo chasqueaba los dientes cada vez que yo le contestaba molesto o le pedía absoluto silencio para poder concentrarme en planificar los siguientes movimientos con la banca y la proyección en el mercado, la promoción de la última colección de accesorios y la inauguración de las últimas tres tiendas en Londres, Madrid y Viena.

No era fácil ser mi padre, tomar tantas decisiones importantes al día, proyectar la agenda futura, reunirse con proveedores y compradores, aprobar los planes de las futuras colecciones y seguir siendo el guía de un chico inteligente, rebelde y dueño de sí mismo.

Yuri sí que hacía lo que quería conmigo y con los demás, incluso se salía con la suya cada vez que trabajaba y aprendía algo nuevo al lado de Lilia. Estaba creciendo, más por dentro que por fuera, pero un día lo vi grande aun con el skate que descansaba a sus pies, maduro dentro de su apretado pantalón de mezclilla, muy serio y bastante responsable escuchando su estridente música favorita. Afanoso frente al tablero de dibujo, esmerándose por plasmar sobre los papeles y cartulinas toda su imaginación virginal, sus ideas frescas y renovadas.

«Eso era lo que necesita Nefrit», me dije.

Fueron días plenos de crecimiento, en los que yo ensayaba una nueva postura e imaginaba un look más ejecutivo para ser considerado cabeza de familia y guía neto de la empresa. Días de aprendizaje que me ayudaron a conocer más a Yuri, a Lilia, a Yakov y a mí mismo. Días de contracturas musculares, muchas tazas de café, dietas quebrantadas y alimentos a deshoras, con la consecuente irritación estomacal y pesadez mañanera.

Días que terminaron una noche fría de otoño en la que Yuri me dio un regalo espectacular y yo me sentí vulnerable frente a su maligna inocencia.

Había terminado de leer un capítulo de la última novela de Pavliv Volkovo cuando decidí descansar mi vista y luego de ponerme colirio a mis enrojecidos ojos los cerré durante unos minutos, relajándome con el sonido constante de la regadera en el baño. Yuri jabonaba y enjuagaba su cuerpo como lo hacía religiosamente cada noche antes de comer un último bocadillo e irse a dormir.

El momento que el sonido de la ducha cesó todo el departamento se sumergió en un adorable silencio, ni un solo sonido, ni siquiera el maullido prolongado del gato, ni la voz del presentador de noticias en la televisión, ni la música en el celular de mi hermano, ni el sonido de su equipo gamer. Solo la paz de no sentir ni un solo chistar externo.

Esa atmósfera me acunaba permitiéndome entrar en la suave dejadez del sueño, alejándome del mundo y de la pesadez de mi cuerpo, cuando la puerta del baño se abrió y dio paso a la luz intensa y al aroma a manzana del shampoo que usaba Yuri.

Mis ojos se abrieron en forma automática, un minúsculo salto me trajo de vuelta a la consciencia y observé su lento paso por delante de mi puerta. Agradecí a aquel dios que me estaba permitiendo ver la piel reluciente que cubría sus cincuenta kilogramos de músculos delgados y tensos, piel por donde resbalaban las gotas de agua que parecían evaporarse en medio del ambiente frío de la noche.

Acomodé mis almohadas hacia el lado izquierdo de la cama y la acción me ayudó a seguir contemplando a Yuri que en el dormitorio de en frente caminaba de un lado a otro acomodando su uniforme sobre el taburete, sus cuadernos y libros en la mochila, su gato sobre la cama y su celular muy junto a su almohada.

Qué persistencia la de Yuri de dormir todas las noches con el celular conectado y con algo de música. Yo también era persistente pues en media hora entraría a su dormitorio a apagarlo y dejarlo lejos de su cama; pero sobre todo entraría para verificar si dormía bien.

Observé con cierto placer cómo Yuri estiraba sus brazos para relajarse, tomaba la secadora de cabello y se ubicaba frente al espejo del closet. En medio de todos esos pequeños movimientos Yuri deslizó la toalla que tenía sujeta a su cintura y la tiró sobre la cama. Entonces me permitió ver toda su espectacular arquitectura, había fortalecido mucho su abdomen y sus piernas en los tres meses que vivía junto conmigo, sus brazos lucían algo más desarrollados y ya no parecían ser los brazos de una muñeca.

La espalda firme todavía mostraba los claros síntomas de la adolescencia a la que en poco más de un año le estaría diciendo adiós, su cintura delgada estilizaba más su figura y su quebrado derriere era la curva más peligrosa de su hermoso y delicado cuerpo.

Insalivé varias veces porque Yuri era un platillo delicioso que se exhibía frente a la mirada ansiosa de un hambriento. Me quedé mirando cada detalle de su andar, cada pequeño gesto de sus ojos, sus cejas y sus labios frente al espejo, su cabello que volaba con el viento cálido del secador, su firme vientre que mostraba los frutos del trabajo en el gimnasio del colegio, la suave maraña castaña en la que terminaba su cefírico torso y su relajada virilidad que entre infantil y joven se balanceaba libre al compás de los movimientos de su cuerpo.

Mirar la belleza natural de un hombre y admirarla en secreto no era ningún pecado, no había nada malo en observar con detenimiento las anguladas formas de los bíceps y tríceps, los oblicuos y los femorales, esa observación me permitía saber el estado de salud de la persona y me ayudaba a reafirmar mi absoluta preferencia por varones, tan igual como la que sentía por las bellas mujeres que pasaron por mi vida.

Sin embargo, si esa persona a quien observas hasta en el más mínimo detalle es tu hermano menor, eso se convierte en pecado, pero… ¿quién lo iba a saber? Mientras Yuri no lo notase y no se sintiese incómodo, ¿qué daño le podía estar haciendo?, mientras todo quedase en el campo de la observación y apreciación ¿existía algún peligro?

Ese momento de contemplación yo, Víctor Nikiforov, olvidé que de la admiración sincera por la belleza masculina al apetito voraz existe una corta distancia que es fácil de franquearse. Pobre Víctor debía haber evitado seguir engullendo con la mirada al chiquillo; pero mi ego, terco como siempre, no quiso hacerlo y siguió hurgando con los ojos hacia el interior del dormitorio de mi bello hermano menor que se paseaba desnudo sin ninguna preocupación. Qué tonto que fui al creer que era el dueño absoluto de la situación.

Yuri se aproximó a la puerta de su dormitorio y yo disimulé estar dormido. Él como siempre dejó la puerta medio abierta y prendió la luz de su lámpara de noche. Fueron pocos minutos, pero fueron los suficientes como para provocar una fuerte ola de calor en mi cuerpo que amenazaba con encender las zonas más vulnerables de mi pobre humanidad.

Tenía que hacer algo de inmediato, así que esperé un tiempo calculando que Yuri se durmiera y tomé mi celular y con desesperación busqué a mi principal contacto. Mi bella Anya que a esa hora debía estar en su descanso de medio día. Recé porque fuera así.

[...]

—¿Todo está bien mi amor? —Creo que el popular sexto sentido de las mujeres debe existir oculto en alguna parte de sus bellas anatomías. El de Anya estaba alerta y podía develar mi vulnerable estado de excitación a miles de kilómetros de distancia—. Lo digo porque te escucho demasiado tenso… dime qué pasa Vitya.

—Son los problemas de Nefrit amor. Aún no logro resolver lo del banco central. —No, no se debe mentir a las mujeres inteligentes, intentar disimular su predicamento con una mentirilla fue el peor error que Vitya cometía en ese momento.

Era como un niño inexperto de doce o trece queriendo ocultar el efecto que producía en su tensa y caliente entrepierna las hermosas copas desbordadas de un brasier al que miraba fijamente, sin deseos de disimular el arrebato.

De igual manera mi pequeño Vitya no podía evitar repasar una y otra vez en su atormentada memoria la visión edénica que su hermano le había regalado minutos atrás. Algo en la voz, en la respiración, en la cadencia, en las palabras de ese Vitya lo pusieron en evidencia. Si, algún detalle sin importancia debía haberme delatado.

—Víctor Nikiforov si no me dices por qué me has llamado a esta hora con tanta insistencia tendré que colgar la llamada. —Allí estaba la sentencia dictada y yo el pobre condenado debía desmentir mi testimonio y hablar de nuevo con la verdad.

Mi verdad, la verdad que tenía dentro de mi pecho en ese instante era una verdad a medias, una verdad a la que intentaba cerrarle las puertas de la conciencia para que no me muestre más vulnerable y desnudo de lo que ya me encontraba.

—Te extraño… Anya. —Sí la extrañaba, pero solo en parte. Extrañaba sus atenciones y cuidados, me había acostumbrado a sus besos mañaneros y sus manos jabonando mi espalda por las noches.

—Es la primera vez que me lo dices, ¿estás seguro? —Claro que estaba seguro, quería que esté junto a mí esa noche para sentir su suave fragancia y apretar sus caderas con furia.

—Es la primera vez que te alejas tanto tiempo. —Imaginé sus largos cabellos como suave manto cubriendo su espalda mientras ensayaba un nuevo movimiento sobre mi pelvis.

—¿Estás en tu límite mi Vitya? —Mi diosa tenía razón en ese momento pues mi mano recorría por quinta o sexta vez los bordes de mi ropa interior.

—Te necesito… Anya… —Fue la parte más honesta de toda la conversación. Por supuesto que la necesitaba, quería tener sus labios de fuego recorriendo mi piel hasta llegar a sentir toda la intensidad del placer sobre mi carne—. Te deseo…

Podría decir que, en lugar de hablar en el teléfono, estaba ronroneando mis palabras para que ella se apiade de un gato mal trecho y abandonado, para que le dé algo de consuelo y calma.

—Vitya tengo que volver al vehículo, la carretera ya fue despejada… —me anunció con cierta pena.

—Solo pide unos minutos por favor… —rogué como un moribundo

—No puedo…—dijo y calló por unos segundos, yo escuché las voces, la música y el sonido de los carros. Anya volvió a hablar—. Espera… dame solo un par de minutos.

No fueron un par. Para todas las cosas importantes de la vida las mujeres suelen tomarse su tiempo, un tiempo en el que no podía hacer otra cosa más que deslizar mis interiores hacia los tobillos y buscar la causa de mi agitación nocturna, sujetarla con firmeza y alcanzar el desfogue inmediato e intenso en una sola pulsión.

La solución estaba tardando en llegar cuando la pantalla de mi celular se encendió y comenzaron a ingresar algunas fotografías a mi mensajería. Fotos sugerentes, fotos sensuales, fotos atrevidas, fotos cargadas de deseo, fotos eróticas, fotos lascivas.

Anya se convirtió en una modelo porno, la más vulgar y atrevida de todas. El ambiente de fondo era el baño de un restaurante, el apuro le hizo pedir prestado el servicio en el comedor del hotel y allí posó como la más bella de las meretrices que ofrece sus servicios a los hombres y mujeres que pagan por placer.

Esa no fue la solución que yo había esperado, pero cuánto ayudaron Anya y sus curvas perfectas a que Vitya pudiera llegar a calmar ese doloroso e intenso momento de algarabía sensorial y testosterona mental que quebraban su frágil voluntad.

Cuanto ayudaron la sonrisa de mi amada, la sombra mágica de su aureola, la redondez perfecta de sus caderas, el largo camino de sus piernas y la húmeda vegetación de su pubis, cuánto ayudaron a alejar la imagen tentadora de mi hermoso hermano que descansaba envuelto en las suaves sábanas de los sueños.

Anya

Mis ojos volvieron a detenerse en sus detalles que conocía a la perfección, mis manos volvieron a sentir la tersura de su piel y la mullida sensación de sus inmensos senos, mi boca volvió a gozar del dulce sabor de su inquieta lengua y hasta mis oídos escucharon una vez más su voz diciéndome palabras a medias, como solía hacerlo cuando se encontraba a punto de perderse entre mis brazos.

Anya fue mía esa noche, aunque ella estuviera dentro de un vehículo todo terreno rumbo a la espesura de la madre selva.

¿La amaba?

La amaba, claro que la amaba con todo mi ser. De no haberla amado, jamás me hubiera entregado a sus recuerdos como lo hice esa noche. La amaba sin temores, sin restricciones, con toda la furia de mis instintos y con la dulzura de mi niño interno.

La amaba mucho, pero para su desgracia y la mía, Anya me amaba más.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Fashionista: es una persona devota a la moda, a la ropa y accesorios, especialmente a la «High Fashion». Un fashionista siempre está al pendiente de las tendencias y tiene conocimientos de diseñadores, marcas y estilos.  
> Cefírico: proviene de Céfiro el dios del viento en Grecia. Era el viento más suave de todos y mensajero de la primavera.


	13. Tabú 12

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Yuri recibe sus primeras lecciones como diseñador y es la propia Lilia quien se encarga de enseñarle.

Mis visitas a Nefrit dejaron de ser esporádicas desde que me presenté un lunes cerca de las seis y treinta de la tarde después de la práctica con el equipo de hockey.

Siempre escuché comentarios absurdos de personas que no podían creer que un joven como yo que expresa su amor por el arte a través del diseño de modas pudiera también practicar hockey con rudos compañeros que me estrellaban contra las bardas o la pista de hielo y aquel entonces todos creyeron que mi pasión por el diseño solo era un sueño de un niño que aún no terminaba de definir su futuro.

Pero esa tarde me encontraba en el taller junto a Lilia esperando que terminara de conversar por teléfono con una proveedora de encajes. Ella me hizo una pequeña señal con el dedo para que la esperase y mientras tanto me puse a observar el trabajo de los demás. Algunos tuvieron la gentileza de mostrarme sus avances y otros se sintieron algo molestos con mi presencia.

Los diseñadores eran muy celosos con su trabajo y en más de una oportunidad lo comprobé, porque no siempre estaban dispuestos a hablar de sus proyectos y mucho menos a mostrar algo que estuvieran trabajando sobre el papel.

Alguien que no era nada celosa y, yo diría, se mostraba como una generosa maestra de la moda era Lilia. Ella no tenía miedo de compartir sus apreciaciones serias y corregir tus diseños a tiempo para que no trabajes en vano. Era muy exigente cuando ya mostrabas cierto nivel de avance y no tenía reparos en enseñarte algunos de sus trucos y técnicas; aunque para ello debías demostrar lo que ella llamaba “maestría”.

Cuando terminó de conversar de manera acalorada con la misma dueña de la fábrica por el pedido fallido que habían enviado, Lilia tomó algo de agua para calmarse, me miró desde su mesa de trabajo y con el tono de voz marcial me llamó para que la siguiera.

—Yuri este será tu espacio propio. —Señaló un tablero de dibujo empinado que estaba sobrepuesto encima de un escritorio lleno de cajones de diferentes tamaños tanto en la parte frontal como en la posterior—. Es un lugar muy iluminado, cómodo y tienes todos esos gabinetes para que guardes tu material de trabajo.

Acercó una silla alta y me pidió que me sentara en ella. Trajo dos hojas grandes de papel blanco y varios tipos de lápices grafito para dibujar. Me pidió que me pusiera en posición de hacer algún dibujo y cuando lo hice corrigió la postura de mi espalda, mis brazos, mi cuello, mi cabeza y mis manos.

—A mano alzada cariño, esa es la forma como debes hacer los figurines y cualquier dibujo que se te ocurra para que no quiebres de más la espalda y para que no manches la hoja con la mano. —Tomó mi mano derecha con la suya y la dirigió al papel, señalando la forma como debía deslizar el lápiz sobre él.

Al inicio fue difícil dominar esa postura pues estaba tan acostumbrado a dibujar sobre la mesa de mi escritorio y apoyar mi muñeca y mi mano en ella, que presenté gran dificultad en hacer los trazos. Pero Lilia tuvo mucha paciencia conmigo y yo me exigí al máximo para lograr hacer lo que ella pedía.

La gran dama se sentó junto a mí y tomó un lápiz y dibujando cualquier cosa, que a ella le salía muy hermoso, comenzó a darme una gran explicación sobre el mundo que ella y mi padre habían compartido con pasión desde que fueron compañeros de estudios.

—Yuri el diseño de modas es un arte. Muchos confunden nuestro trabajo como si fuéramos confeccionistas de prendas de vestir, pero no es así. Cuando tú vas a crear un patrón lo primero que haces es imaginar a la mujer, el niño o el hombre que lo usará y pensarás cómo es que esa persona se verá usando aquello que has creado.

Tomó un lápiz de una cartera delgada y lo acercó a mi mano para que yo comenzara a dibujar los trazos acostumbrándome a sostener la nueva postura que me había enseñado.

— Para trasladar los diseños que tienes en tu imaginación, no basta con un simple lápiz y papel. Es importante conocer la anatomía del ser humano para que un diseño se entienda correctamente y resulte proporcionado. —Ella seguía guiándome mientras terminaba de crear un traje de gala para alguna mujer afortunada que lo vestiría algún día—. Además, debes tener en cuenta que ese dibujo ayudará al patronista a entender tu idea y trasladarla a un modelo más real, por así decir.

Lilia comenzó a dibujar los detalles del traje y yo solo había hecho unas cuantas líneas desordenadas. Como sentí que la frustración me estaba llenando la cabeza de tonterías, respiré profundo y decidí seguir dibujando algo casi sin sentido y sin mucha gracia. Ella siguió hablando.

—Primero debes realizar bocetos y anota en ellos todas tus ideas y posteriormente si te interesa ver el acabado final, puedes hacer un figurín más elaborado y artístico en el que puedes emplear técnicas mixtas combinando lápices de color, rotuladores o acuarelas.

Lilia parecía estar dando lecciones a un pequeño de kínder, no porque me considerase demasiado infantil; sino por el empeño y el cariño con el que se puso sobre los hombros la gran tarea de ser mi maestra.

— Una vez que hayas definido cómo será tu diseño, tendrás que elaborar lo que se denomina ficha técnica, en la que dibujarás sólo la prenda por delante y por detrás anotando todos los posibles detalles, así como los acabados que te interesan.

Yo la escuchaba y guardaba en mi mente todas sus palabras y su gesto firme que contrastaba con la calidez de sus ojos marrones.

—Cuando se dibuja un cuerpo humano no debes olvidar que estás representando un ser que está en movimiento. Es básico que observes con mucho detenimiento los movimientos habituales de las personas, los movimientos hacen que el dibujo se vean trazos flexibles, sinuosos y ágiles.

Lilia añadió varias flores que caían a un costado a la imagen del sombrero. Revisó el dibujo y añadió un par de detalles más a los tirantes. Luego tomó unos lápices de color y fue repasando el trazo con ellos dejando que la suave tonalidad de la prenda muestre sombras y luces que daban la sensación de movimiento.

—El figurín de moda es el medio ideal que usamos los diseñadores para representar gráficamente un vestido o toda una colección. Debe contar con una expresión viva, un trazo fresco, un movimiento dinámico, una pose elegante y una expresión adecuada al tipo de vestimenta propuesto. —En pocos minutos terminó con el modelo y frente a mí apareció un vestido de una sola pieza para una gala diurna con detalles marcados en los tirantes y las borlas del vestido que me dieron la impresión de ser un traje para una mujer muy joven—. Tienes que evitar representar un figurín con una pose demasiado estática o demasiado realista, ya que resultaría rígido y artificial, poco adecuado al lenguaje divertido del mundo de la moda. También debes evitar dibujarlo en posiciones que no permitan interpretar el modelo del vestido.

Al ver el modelo que había creado me enamoré más de ese mundo de colores que empezaba a mostrarme su encanto de la mano y la voz de quien sería siempre mi mejor maestra.

Lilia me pidió que la siguiera hasta la mesa de Ednita, una colaboradora de la empresa que trabajaba en sus ratos libres y que hacía maravillas con los accesorios de cuero sintético.

—Mira Yuri, la parte más técnica de las fases de diseño de moda, es cuando se realizan los bloques del patrón. Un conjunto que se hace en papel o en tela. —Ednita se retiró unos pasos y pude apreciar cada uno de las partes de un modelo que estaba dibujando sobre papeles delgados y transparentes—. Cada uno representa una sección o parte de la prenda de vestir. Todas se ven como piezas de un rompecabezas, por lo que cada sección debe unirse con la que le corresponde. Una vez que se han cosido juntas, las piezas forman la prenda de vestir.

Lilia jugó un poco con las piezas del traje que la patronista estaba diseñando en los papeles y me mostró cómo se ensamblaban unos con otros hasta que frente a mis ojos apareció el modelo de un saco muy holgado y de suave caída.

Mi maestra me pidió que la siguiera a la zona más alejada del atelier donde dos chicas vestían unos bustos de madera.

—Aquí nuestras colaboradoras están usando un maniquí. Para confeccionar una prenda en maniquí se requiere usar un tipo de tela de muy bajo costo, que se asemeje al material del que se intenta realizar la prenda. —Lilia me invitó a tocar la tela y parecía plástico, yo me detuve sintiendo la textura, pero ella siguió explicando—. Un diseñador de moda debe usar el maniquí para alisar, contornear y manipular la tela para crear la prenda o patrón. Éste permite al diseñador ver cómo su concepto se verá en el cuerpo antes de coserlo. La mayoría de los que usan este método marcan las costuras y el diseño en la tela barata, después, cortan las piezas de la prenda de vestir para crear un patrón de tela y, al final, la cosen.

Agradecimos a las diseñadoras y colaboradoras que nos permitieron interrumpir su labor para que pudiera ver en qué consistía y Lilia me guio de nuevo hasta mi mesa de trabajo. Me senté y ella volvió a corregir mi postura —eso fue algo que repitió durante los primeros tres meses de mi aprendizaje— y me dejó con una interrogante muy importante que me persiguió durante un buen tiempo sin tener una respuesta precisa.

—Tu padre se inspiró en las mujeres y sobre todo se inspiró en una mujer especial, tu mamá. —Lilia apretó mis hombros y mirándome a través del espejo que teníamos en frente soltó la pregunta—. Piensa Yuri y tómate tu tiempo para saber la respuesta. ¿En quién vas a inspirarte? ¿Para quién vas a crear tus diseños?

Me quedé callado mientras observaba que ella regresó a su mesa de trabajo y jugó como si fuera una niña con papeles brillantes de colores. Esa era una técnica muy especial que ella usaba para crear algo de textura sobre el figurín que había dibujado.

Me puse a pensar quién se convertiría en mi musa, en la mujer que me anime a crear colecciones enteras para vestir su piel desnuda. Mi mente estuvo en blanco por varios minutos y por más que me pregunté y repasé muchos rostros en mi cabeza no encontré a ninguna mujer cuyo cuerpo me apasionara tanto como para hacer que trabajara con esmero mis figurines.

Me puse a trabajar en algo y no sabía en qué y revisé en mi celular algunos diseños presentados por diferentes casas de modas en los últimos desfiles de las colecciones para el otoño-invierno de ese año. Copié un par de ellos a la perfección y sin embargo no estaba satisfecho con ciertos cambios que les añadí.

Sabía que Lilia me estaba tomando una prueba de inicio para conocer cuál era mi potencial de dibujante y así determinaría de qué manera y en qué punto comenzarían las verdaderas lecciones.

Recuerdo que durante largo rato estuve con el lápiz en la boca y que no sabía qué más hacer. Incluso pensé en mi madre y lo bonita que se veía en las revistas de modelaje que mi abuelo guardó con especial cariño y cuidado en un cajón de su closet. Mi bonita mamá tampoco logró inspirarme.

A punto de claudicar en mi desesperado intento por tener una fuente de inspiración, tomé los lápices, los borradores y las hojas. Estaba decidido a buscar esa noche mi modelo especial, tal vez una artista o alguna vocalista de una de las tantas bandas que admiraba.

«No tienes que desesperar», me dije y añadí: «Lilia me dijo que tomara mi tiempo para encontrar esa musa».

Miré el reloj y faltaba muy poco para que todos se levantaran de sus asientos, para que la música dejara de sonar y el atelier quedara solitario. Resignado miré una vez más mis dibujos, un vestido de fiesta muy sencillo estilo romano con cortes a los costados de la falda y un traje de dos piezas para una mujer ejecutiva.

Quería quemar ambos figurines.

Mi musa.

¿Dónde estaría ella? Seguía preguntando cuando de pronto la voz de mi hermano sonó por detrás de la puerta y cuando ingresó al taller con su sonrisa abierta y sus ojos de niño bueno, lo miré bien, observé sus movimientos tan cuidados, su largo cabello bien peinado y sujeto en una cola alta, su caminar firme y su mirada coqueta, como si estuviera modelando para todos.

Me quedé paralizado porque supe de inmediato que había encontrado mi musa.

«Maldición mi musa tiene pene», me reproché.

[...]

El preciso instante cuando el cielo se oscurece y las luces de las calles empiezan a encenderse parpadeando, como si se resistieran a cumplir con su lánguido trabajo, pasó a significar un momento ritual entre mi hermano y yo.

Por lo general yo me encontraba frente al tablero de diseño que Lilia ordenó instalaran para mí muy cerca de la gran mesa de trabajo donde ella, Joseph y los tres ayudantes del atelier discutían qué tipo de escote llevaría ese nuevo vestido, cuántas piezas debían mantener en el nuevo traje de cóctel o cuántas pinzas llevaría el pantalón del enterizo.

De vez en cuando Lilia observaba mis dibujos, su mirada seria jamás cambiaba haciendo que mi interior arda de desesperación al no saber si había hecho mal o bien la propuesta; luego de unos minutos de estar en silencio tomaba el lápiz y con dos o tres trazos simples convertía mis diseños en perfectas piezas elegantes y hasta extravagantes. El glamour ante todo, esa era la propuesta que “Nefrit” debía seguir vendiendo a las mujeres del mundo.

Aunque me sentía frustrado y mi mirada decía que quería botar todo por el caño, contemplar que casi el cincuenta por ciento de mis propuestas sobrevivían a la calificación de la exigente dama, me hacía sentir que debía esforzarme más y aprender, aprender, aprender. Me faltaba un larguísimo camino que recorrer para que pudiera comparar en algo mis trazos raros con los perfectos diseños de la grandiosa Lilia Baranovskaya. Con algo de indulgencia pensé que el cincuenta por ciento no estaba mal.

Ese era el momento que Víctor ingresaba al atelier, se veía cansado; pero nunca le faltaba la sonrisa coqueta con la que saludaba a las damas, el respetuoso beso en la mano con el que saludaba a Madame Varanovskaya y la mirada de cariño con la que se acercaba hacia mí, para luego posar los largos dedos de su mano sobre mi cabeza y revolver mi cabello diciéndome hola.

A veces lo dejaba jugar con mis mechones, otras veces apartaba su mano con la mía y otras apartaba toda mi cabeza tratando de evitar su suave toque. En el fondo quería seguir sintiendo su cálida palma y sus traviesos dedos jugar entre mis mechones hasta sentirme rendido a su mágico toque.

Víctor miraba mis trazos y también me daba su punto de vista. Yo me sentía abochornado por lo que tuviera que corregir; era la mirada de un hombre sobre el traje que usaría una dama que lo acompañaría a una elegante cena o alguna fiesta exclusiva. Él siempre decía que era bueno ver algo de piel, no demasiado para dejar que la imaginación masculina pudiera trabajar sobre los puntos ocultos.

Mi problema es que yo no podía ver a las chicas como objetos eróticos porque las imaginaba siempre como mis iguales, como si fueran chicos más delicados, jóvenes con bonitas sonrisas, hombres con curvas especiales y carentes de órganos viriles. No era capaz de distinguir la diferencia salvo por el tono de voz, las maneras suaves de trato y los intereses que a veces son tan diferentes a los que tenemos los varones.

Después de unos diez minutos de charla entre mi hermano, Lilia y los demás diseñadores; Víctor me llamaba con esa tonada que alargaba la última sílaba de mi nombre, yo para ese momento había preparado mi maleta de la escuela y tenía la chaqueta puesta para salir junto a él y volver a casa. Eso fue lo que me dijo desde el primer día que empecé a vivir junto a él, “a casa” se convirtió en mi frase favorita porque me hacía sentir seguro y querido.

Nos despedíamos de todos y emprendíamos el retorno al lugar que nos permitía ser solo nosotros, el departamento lujoso que se había convertido en nuestro sitio de juegos, en nuestro lugar especial para ver películas de amor, guerra, acción, terror o drama; el hogar en el que compartíamos una cena ligera todas las noches y la acompañábamos de vino y música.

Jazz, Víctor amaba el jazz y yo quebraba esa extraña cadencia de guitarras y saxofones con los potentes sonidos de las guitarras de mis grupos favoritos de hard rock o rock alternativo.

Esa noche como todas las noches yo era el copiloto de mi hermano, como la despensa estaba llena no hicimos ninguna parada entre la casa “Nefrit” y el edificio donde vivíamos, él me contó lo agotador que había resultado su día caminando de un banco a otro para entrevistarse con los asesores de crédito de mi padre y extender las fechas de los pagos, tenía la esperanza que le dieran más tiempo para poder cumplir con las cuotas y salvar la empresa. Pero la esperanza de Víctor era similar a la débil llamarada de una vela que intenta iluminar un bosque entero; los problemas de “Nefrit” eran muy serios.

Yo me limité a contarle que había terminado los exámenes de ese trimestre y que el último lo había resuelto en tan solo veinticuatro minutos por lo que estuve algo movedizo sobre mi pupitre, y que por lo que la profesora se acercó pensando que estaba en problemas, yo me limité a entregarle la prueba y ella me miró con incredulidad, entonces como premio a mi eficiencia me ordenó que me sentara en su escritorio y resolviera algunos ejercicios de una clase avanzada de álgebra en línea.

—Qué tal premio — comentó risueño.

—Fue como un golpe en las bolas —añadí sin ganas.

Quedamos en silencio cuando terminé mi escueto relato y sentí que el pasar de las luces sobre nosotros relajaba mi cuerpo, necesitaba descansar pues había terminado de estudiar pasada la media noche, había entrenado con el equipo de hockey y como siempre terminé con algunos rasguños; así que deseaba llegar a casa pronto, cenar y acostarme luego de atender a Potya.

Cerré los ojos por unos segundos y no me di cuenta que mi cuerpo fue cayendo hacia el lado del piloto, mi cabeza topó el hombro de Víctor y yo solo me dejé llevar por esa agradable sensación de comodidad. Comencé a caer en la cálida espiral que te hace sentir que estás entre dormido y despierto, seguía escuchando la voz de una mujer que cantaba en inglés un tema muy conocido de soul y a la vez me deleitaba con el perfume de Víctor que parecía embriagarme y hacerme sentir más ligero.

En ese momento se presentaron en mi mente imágenes de mi hermano lo vi tal y como estaba vestido en la mañana con el pantalón gris claro, la camisa blanca, el chaleco bien ajustado a su cuerpo, arreglando su corbata frente al gran espejo de su enorme walking closet; no recuerdo cuánto tiempo me quedé contemplando sus gestos y movimientos, solo sé que pensé que se veía apuesto y que todas las mujeres tenían razón cuando se quedaban con la boca abierta mirándolo pasar en la calle, en el gimnasio o en las pasarelas. Y sentí el impulso de entrar al pequeño cuarto y abrazarlo con todas mis fuerzas.

¿Por qué quería abrazar de esa forma a mi hermano? ¿Por qué quería sentir su calor? ¿Por qué esperaba con ansias sus manos juguetonas desordenando mi cabello que de por sí ya era un desastre? ¿Por qué mis ojos reclamaban mirarlo todo el tiempo y mi mente se regocijaba incluso con el gesto más insignificante? ¿Por qué me sentía tan complacido de aspirar su perfume todo el tiempo? ¿Por qué me obligaba a seguirlo todas las madrugadas corriendo durante poco más de una hora? ¿Por qué sentía que su voz me acariciaba?

Amaba a mi hermano, eso estaba bien, los hermanos deben amarse, apoyarse, alentarse y protegerse. Pero mi amor cobró una forma más egoísta, amaba a Víctor con el deseo de nunca sepárame de él y quería ver que todo el tiempo me estuviera sonriendo, quería que solo me mirase a mí y no tuviera ojos para nadie más.

Entonces recordé la noche que lo vi entre los brazos de la hermosa; recordé cómo lucía su cuerpo, recordé sus gestos cargados de lujuria y recordé sus vulgares frases, sus sonidos, sus quejidos. Mi mente se fijó en un gesto particular, su sonrisa retorcida por el placer, esa que regalaba con tanto ardor a Anya. Su gesto se quedó congelado en mi recuerdo y quise que hiciera lo mismo conmigo; que me regalase esa misma sonrisa a mí.

Desperté sin abrir los ojos y sentí un gran vacío en el estómago, estaba apoyado sobre el hombro de mi hermano y su perfume comenzaba a hacer que sintiera mi cuerpo tenso, caliente y hormigueante. Me asusté porque al instante reconocí esas sensaciones, lo miré por primera vez de cuerpo entero y me sentí pequeño frente a él. Yo no amaba a Víctor hermano, yo amaba, yo anhelaba a Víctor… hombre.

De inmediato abrí los ojos para no seguir viendo esa realidad de mi interior que se mostró tan descarada y desnuda que me hizo ruborizar. Observé los pliegues de tela en el abrigo de Víctor, volví a aspirar el aire con aroma a él y no estoy hablando de la cara fragancia que se pone dos veces al día para atraer a las mujeres, hablo de ese perfume que exuda su cuerpo, ese que subyace por debajo de las gotas atomizadas de su colonia; el mismo que sentía todas las mañanas cuando regresábamos de haber corrido juntos.

—¿Cuánto tiempo dormí? —Mareado y con temor que mi hermano descubriera mis sentimientos me aparté de un salto hasta alejarme lo suficiente para evitar que mi cuerpo sintiera más calor.

—Diez o doce minutos. Ya estamos llegando Yuri. —Víctor siguió mirando la calle y yo enfoqué la mirada cuando dimos la vuelta en la esquina del edificio— ¿Quieres descansar?

—Tengo mucha hambre y quisiera comer una vaca entera en este momento. —Insalivé recordando que había unos jugosos bistecks esperando en la conservadora, ya estaban preparados y solo tenían que ser puestos en la sartén mientras hacía algo de puré y ensalada, sería fácil y no tomaría más de quince minutos.

—¿Quieres que te ayude a hacer la cena? —Preguntó como siempre y yo recordé una vez más que Víctor jamás ayudaba; por el contrario, hacía desastres en la cocina.

—No, solo quiero que laves los platos después de comer. —Mi hermano hizo un ligero puchero y yo fingí enfado en mi mirada.

Tenía que fingir siempre una mirada dura y llena de reproches para que no pudiera jamás captar en mis ojos las ganas que tenia de él.

Cuando nos sentamos a comer, cuando nos deseamos buen provecho, cuando Víctor abrió la botella de vino, cuando el aroma de la comida nos complació y abrió más nuestro apetito, cuando lo observé con su oscura camiseta de casa que arremangada mostraba la forma de sus brazos, fuertes y firmes, cuando observé su larga melena cayendo cansada sobre sus hombros, cuando sus labios se movían con suavidad mientras masticaba la comida, cuando vi toda la espectacular belleza de Víctor mostrarse despreocupada frente a mis ojos; ese momento sentí que mi miedo a amarlo crecía dentro de mí como la fiebre cuando comienzas a sentir que has pescado un gran resfriado.

No me gustaba ese sentimiento, nunca me ha gustado ser cobarde y huir de mis enemigos y precisamente esa sensación de vacío y culpa comenzaba a convertirse en mi enemigo.

Estaba sentado frente a mí Víctor mi hermano, el único hermano que tenía en este mundo; la única familia que me quedaba para apoyarme y sentir que pertenecía a algún lugar. Pero mi mente, mi cuerpo, mi alma, no sé qué diablos dentro de mí, querían vestir de sensualidad esos sentimientos puros, aquellos que te unen a un hermano con un amor particular.

Me sentí oscuro e impuro y odié sentirme así; yo debía amar a Víctor como se ama a un hermano, pero…

Nunca había sabido cómo era amar a un hermano, solo hacía cuatro meses que sabía cómo era vivir con uno y él era un completo desconocido en el momento que llegué a su departamento. Durante ese tiempo comencé a saber cómo era, qué pensaba, qué sentía, cómo afrontaba la vida, qué manías tenía, cuáles eran sus cualidades y cuáles sus defectos. Y conforme lo empezaba a conocer más, sentía que me gustaba y sentía que amaba cada aspecto de su forma de ser.

Víctor debía ser mi ejemplo a seguir, tenía que admirarlo y respetarlo, mirarlo con cariño y sentirlo casi como un segundo padre. Se supone que así se quieren los hermanos.

Había estado callado durante la cena dejando que todos esos pensamientos pasaran por mi cabeza y de vez en cuando rasguñasen mi corazón. Era horrible sentirme fuera de lugar, culpable por mi forma de pensar y mi forma de sentir.

Entonces sin darme cuenta había fijado mi mirada en Víctor y me preguntaba todo el tiempo qué tan malo sería quererlo de la manera como lo estaba queriendo. Yo lo miraba sin cerrar los párpados y él tomaba su copa de vino, yo lo miraba y él comía con gran apetito el postre, yo lo miraba y él limpiaba en forma delicada sus labios con la servilleta, yo lo miraba y él se sonrojó, vi como sus mejillas se iluminaban con el rubor y coloreaban su rostro de marfil.

¿Qué estaría pensando para ponerse así? ¿Acaso lo miré de más? ¿O tal vez ya se dio cuenta de lo que yo estaba sintiendo? ¿Sería que mis ojos revelaron mi secreto?

Cerré los ojos y me vi de manera clara, estaba en un punto donde el camino se bifurcaba en dos; o combatía toda la sensación erótica que estaba sintiendo por mi hermano o era honesto conmigo mismo y lo amaba con mi corazón, con mi alma y con mi piel.

Nunca tuve miedo de mirar a los ojos de mis enemigos, mi enemigo ese momento era mi ego, que se convertía en deseo; lo miré de frente sin ningún temor y decidí tomar sus riendas, no sería golpeándolo con el látigo de la moral humana que lo llegaría a domar; solo me convertiría en su amo cuando lo dejara discurrir libre por mis venas.

El rostro encendido de Víctor me dio la pauta, disfruté tanto ese pequeño instante en el que lo vi vencido frente a mi mirada deseosa que me sentí poderoso y me prometí amar a Víctor con la verdad de mi alma, no lo quería como un hermano, lo amaba como a un solo se ama a un macho.

—¿Quieres algo más de vino Yuri? —me preguntó aún abochornado.

—Sólo si tú también te sirves una copa más. —Decidí amar a Víctor con todo el impulso de mis dieciséis años, llenos de preguntas, de sueños, de altibajos, de hormonas revueltas, de inmadurez, de inexperiencia y de esperanza.

—Por tus buenas notas Yuri. —Algo más calmado alzó su copa y yo la topé con cuidado.

—Porque siempre me sigas queriendo en tu vida Víctor. —Decidí exponer un poco de esa honestidad, solo un poco.

—¿Por qué no te querría en mi vida Yuri? —Mi hermano me miró desconcertado.

—No lo sé… a veces soy tan loco y tan raro. —Esa era la forma cómo me veía a los dieciséis.

—Pues a mí me gusta que seas loco y raro Yuri, no te querría de otra manera. —Una vez más Víctor me sorprendía porque hablaba de cariño.

Yo no solía dar mi cariño a cualquiera. Tenía que conocer a una persona muy bien y haberlo tratado por un largo tiempo para abrir mi corazón y en ese momento me parecía muy poco el tiempo que había pasado junto a Víctor como para que él me hablara de sentimientos.

Pero él ha sido y siempre será así. Amable con todos y amoroso solo con pocos. No es que sea tan desconfiado como yo; solo que es selectivo y abre su corazón a las personas que en verdad se merecen sus sentimientos. 

Él también me dio un lugar en su corazón; pero en ese momento me preguntaba cuál sería ese lugar. Si me dejaba estar a su lado solo por una obligación moral o si ese cariño que confesó me convertía en alguien importante para él.

En cambio yo, a pesar de ser siempre huraño con todos; me mostré vulnerable frente a la mirada y la sonrisa de Víctor y lo hice desde el primer momento que lo conocí, solo que en un inicio no podía darle un nombre a ese sentimiento.

No era como querer al abuelo o como la vez que comencé a sentir aprecio y cariño por mi padre. Era algo más intenso y en un inicio eso me daba miedo, aunque confieso que jugué con esas emociones queriendo enredar un poco las cosas y fui yo quien resultó enredado.

Sonreí de costado y decidí que mis sentimientos por Víctor, esos que perturbaban mi mente con imágenes calientes y que me hacían sentir enervado todo el tiempo, serían mi tesoro enterrado en la isla solitaria de mis pasiones.

Jamás se los revelaría, porque él no entendería que mi amor, aunque retorcido e imperfecto, era un amor verdadero.

Comprendí que si guardaba mis sentimientos de hombre siempre tendría para mí su sonrisa y su mirada de hermano mayor. Él jamás aprobaría esa conducta, él me quería como el chico que compartía su sangre y apellido; él amaba a Anya y nunca me vería con ojos de amante.

Esa noche mirando lo apuesto que era Víctor, observando detenidamente la belleza que hasta hoy lo acompaña y sopesando el coraje que sacaba para enfrentar la difícil situación que se avecinaba en Nefrit; decidí que podía ocultar al mundo entero lo que en verdad sentía por él, pero que jamás le mentiría a mi corazón.


	14. Tabú 13

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Víctor le llama a su madre para pedir ayuda económica y así salvar los problemas de la casa de modas. Su madre no está de acuerdo con que él siga liderando Nefrit y le sugiere venderla.

Nefrit lucía desde fuera como una perfecta joya, la antigua casona que me recibía todas las mañanas mostraba altiva la magnificencia del pasado. Sus iluminados salones exhibían con orgullo el brillo de las mejores épocas en las que mi padre empezaba a moldear y pulir la alhaja. Fotografías de cuando todo eran colores, brillo maravilla y felicidad, desfiles, diseñadores, modelos y premios; artículos de revistas, entrevistas en medios y hasta un documental; cada día toda la historia de Nefrit, enmarcada, saludaba mis pasos hacia la oficina.

La producción de los diseños y las prendas no paraba y yo observaba con cierto pasmo cómo era que ninguno de los problemas financieros de la empresa afectaba el ritmo diario que cumplían los empleados de la firma.

No existía ninguna señal externa que mostrara el deterioro financiero con el que teníamos que vivir cada día; sin embargo, por dentro Nefrit comenzaba a presentar fisuras que amenazaban con quebrarla, desbaratarla, desmoronar todo el imperio que le costó tanto esfuerzo y dedicación a Miroslav Nikiforov.

Cada nueva reunión con el contador era más desalentadora que la anterior; teníamos deudas con el fisco, teníamos deudas en aduanas, teníamos deudas con los proveedores, teníamos deudas con la cadena de distribución, teníamos deudas con los patrocinadores y sobre todo teníamos una enorme hipoteca creciendo día con día.

Al ver los enormes listados que Anatoliy Velov me mostró en las pantallas de los ordenadores que mantenía dentro de la oficina de contaduría, aprecié temeroso que eran muy pocos los números que estaban en azul. Me pregunté qué había hecho mi padre durante los últimos tres años para llegar a esa situación límite en la empresa; ninguna entidad financiera podría haber sido tan allegada a él o él a sus directivos como para pensar que con solo sus palabras y promesas de venta de las siguientes colecciones levantaría las hipotecas y sacaría adelante la empresa.

Salí de la oficina del contador con el estómago hecho un nudo y lo único que pude hacer fue pedir a Lilia que me acompañase a la oficina de mi padre para contarle de una vez la verdad acerca de la situación que atravesábamos y las alternativas que teníamos para salir adelante.

—No hay forma de producir la nueva colección Lilia, no existen fondos, todas las propiedades de mi padre que vendí durante estos meses no solucionaron el mayor problema que atravesamos en la empresa, ¿qué crees que debo hacer? —No podía mirar a los ojos de la dama, ella contaba con ese trabajo, Nefrit seguía siendo la parte más importante de su vida.

—¿Qué alternativas le quedan a la empresa? —Lilia permanecía sentada frente a mí inundando el ambiente con su exquisito y potente perfume de violeta—. No me ocultes nada más Víctor.

—Liquidarla en unos cuatro meses más si es que la nueva colección no funciona o venderla en este momento al mejor postor. —Yo seguía mirando sus blancas manos, cuidadas como las manos de las mujeres de la realeza, con las uñas largas y pintadas en suaves tonos nacarados, un anillo de ópalo en el dedo anular derecho y otro de ágata en el dedo medio izquierdo.

—¿Y existe algún postor? —Por su tono de voz pensé que ella adivinaba la respuesta.

—Alexandr Truyev. —Ese era el nombre que Lilia no hubiera querido escuchar.

Truyev era un hombre ambicioso. No era diseñador, pero sí un gran inversionista de la moda, era considerado el rey midas por los expertos en la industria; era visto como uno de los jinetes apocalípticos por los entendidos del mundo del diseño.

Durante la última década se había convertido en el dueño absoluto de muchas casas de moda entre medianas y grandes a las que compró a buenos precios para convertirlas en simples fábricas de ropa, inundando el mercado con modelos mal copiados y prendas baratas.

Lo único que le interesaba era utilizar el nombre de la casa de modas por un tiempo, hacer que su producción llegara de cualquier manera a la mayor cantidad de gente, levantar capital, multiplicar en tiempo record sus ganancias y cerrar la firma, solo había permitido que permanezcan tres marcas reconocidas en las que decidió invertir dinero, el resto de las marcas fueron desapareciendo en forma paulatina y las empresas terminaron por ser declaradas en bancarrota.

—Truyev visitó a tu padre muchas veces durante los últimos dos años, pero Miroslav se negó a ver su proyecto en manos de un mercader de la moda. —Lilia me tomó de la mano y su gesto me obligó a enfrentar su mirada—. Liquida la empresa, no permitas que la deuda crezca más, si todavía se está a tiempo de saldar todas las obligaciones con la venta de los activos. Hazlo Víctor. Sin ningún temor hazlo.

—Yuri no quiere que Nefrit se venda. —En cierto modo yo tampoco quería que se venda, es decir guardaba cierto cariño por la firma pues ésta representaba ante todo la figura emblemática de mi padre.

—Yuri tendrá que entender la situación y terminará apoyando tu decisión, no lo pienses más y habla con Yakov, él es muy terco en algunos aspectos; pero cuando se trata del consejo práctico y el más recomendable, estoy segura que él te ayudará a tener la mejor transición en la liquidación de la empresa. —Lilia apretó mi mano con la suya y bajo la calidez de esa piel y de su mirada me sentí capaz de arreglar la grave situación que se cernía para la casa de modas más emblemática de Rusia.

Al quedar solo observando los detalles en la oficina de mi padre, terminé por fijar mi vista en su fotografía, aquella que se había tomado cinco años atrás cuando ganó un premio en un festival de moda en Londres.

“Uno de los pilares fundamentales de la moda glamorosa y el buen estilo”, así fue como calificaron a Miroslav y su trabajo creativo. Estaba tan orgulloso de él y ese día yo también me encontraba participando de la semana de la moda de Londres; pero cuando entregaron el premio a mi padre lo vi de lejos.

Me encontraba con un grupo de modelos muy cotizados observando la clausura del evento, mi padre estaba solo como siempre, podría estar acompañado de alguna modelo; pero sabía bien que lo único que buscaba era una compañera para no entrar solo en la alfombra roja, yo sabía que se sentía solitario.

Unos minutos antes que le tomaran esa fotografía oficial posando junto a su medalla y sonriendo a las cámaras, vi de lejos que mi padre me buscaba con la mirada tratando de hallarme en medio de tanta gente que charlaba, caminaba, se fotografiaba y reía en el salón; yo lo vi, pero no quise acercarme, prefería estar lejos de él y sus amistades porque todavía sentía que él nos debía muchas explicaciones y disculpas a mi madre y a mí.

Por ese motivo es que preferí ocultarme entre el grupo de chicos y chicas que bebíamos cocteles cerca de una barda de los Gray’s Inn Garden donde dieron cabida a los invitados internacionales bajo una lona multicolor. Cuando los fotógrafos y camarógrafos hicieron como siempre su bullicioso trabajo, aproveché la conmoción y me retiré de los jardines que burbujeaban de champan y gente desconocida junto a una rubia escandinava con la que fuimos a conocer los pubs londinenses del momento y perdernos en su habitación.

Me sentí miserable porque era claro que mi padre quería pasar algo de tiempo conmigo esa noche y yo solo lo evité, como se evita al vecino que habla demasiado, a la chica de las encuestas, al chico que te hablará sobre los refugiados y la manera cómo ayudarlos, a los predicadores que caminan con la biblia bajo el brazo o algún entusiasta vendedor de seguros. Desperdicié la oportunidad de decirle que estaba muy orgulloso de él y de sus logros porque todavía quedaba un tufillo de resentimiento dentro de mi alma.

Mirando esa fotografía pensé que podría tal vez decirle que él había sido para mí un referente de fortaleza y perseverancia, tanto como lo fue mi madre; esperaba que de alguna manera su espíritu escuchase mi oración.

Con los ojos cerrados lo volví a ver entre los flashes y las sonrisas impostadas de sus colegas e imaginé que luego de su sesión de fotos íbamos juntos al bar a tomar un trago y hablábamos de nuestros sentimientos, aunque sea solo por unos cinco o diez minutos. Sentí mi pecho vacío y por primera vez comprendí lo que era ser huérfano, supe qué significaba no tener a uno de tus padres, no contar con su voz, sus consejos, su sonrisa y su amor.

Cuando abrí mis húmedos ojos le pregunté directamente a la foto qué era lo que debía hacer con Nefrit. ¿Si luchar hasta el final de la batalla o pedir el armisticio con los bancos dejando el territorio a cambio de la libertad?

Miré los ojos de mi padre y su sonrisa y por más que intenté percibir alguna idea o una señal solo obtuve el silencio de la oficina, ni siquiera el canto de las aves en el jardín interrumpieron ese momento de absoluta soledad. Era yo un huérfano frente a la fotografía de mi padre y mi dura realidad, sin respuestas frente a la vida y con muchas dudas en el corazón.

Entonces pensé en Yuri, en cómo se habría sentido el momento que lo perdió todo, cuando le dijeron que su abuelo ya no estaría más a su lado y cuando se enteró que el hombre que había prometido protegerlo murió en una carretera cubierta por el hielo. Yuri me tenía a mí, jamás le fallaría, jamás lo dejaría solo como lo hice con mi padre; nunca le daría la espalda, no importaban las circunstancias, Yuri contaría conmigo siempre.

Imaginé sus ojos llenos de furia y de curiosidad, pensé en sus mechones rebeldes que se empecinaban en cubrir su hermoso rostro. Recordé que, las pocas veces que sonreía, era como ver el arcoíris. Su voz volvió a sonar en mi mente rompiendo como un gruñido el silencio, hasta sentí su aroma a niño de escuela, libros, lápices y goma de mascar.

Seguro que estaba en el laboratorio de química junto con el viejo profesor de ciencias Shishkin, tal vez se encontraba en el patio conversando con sus compañeros de clase, quizá estaría conociendo mejor a sus compañeros del equipo o tal vez estaba mirando a escondidas el cabello y la cintura de alguna de sus compañeras.

Sentí una punzada a la altura del diafragma que me obligó a tomar una gran bocanada de aire y volví a plantearme la imagen de Yuri enamorando a alguna chica linda de la escuela y… no me gustó la idea.

“Es muy joven y además debe dedicarse a los estudios, luego tendrá tiempo” me dije y una vez más intenté engañarme con ese argumento.

De inmediato retomé el duro día que no había terminado, hice algunas llamadas a un par de buenos amigos de universidad para pedir un consejo y por la tarde atendí la cita que los encargados de las áreas de producción y almacén, además de la encargada del área de confección solicitaron el día anterior y cuando la secretaria anunció su presencia los atendí de inmediato.

—Señor Nikiforov voy a hablar en nombre de los tres y también de los demás compañeros que trabajan en Nefrit. Sé que en estos momentos la empresa está pasando por una delicada situación, somos conscientes que debemos salir adelante librando deudas y los retrasos que el fallecimiento del señor Miroslav produjo; pero no podemos estirar más nuestros sueldos, ya van doce días de retraso en nuestros pagos y me temo que, si no recibimos el dinero en los próximos dos días, tendremos que ir a una huelga. —Roman Jarim era un hombre que había trabajado con mi padre desde que Nefrit abrió sus puertas, era uno de sus empleados de confianza y viniendo de él la queja que me presentaban sabía que era necesario hacer algo pues la gente no iba a comer retazos de tela.

—No se preocupe señor Jarim, voy a ordenar de inmediato que se solucionen los problemas para los trabajadores y veré que vuestros sueldos sean cancelados por completo. —Hasta ahora no sé cómo me atreví a prometer algo así a los empleados, era una idea descabellada, sin un centavo en las arcas y con toda la situación que teníamos por delante, había cometido un grave error y debía afrontar las consecuencias de mi promesa.

Sin más remedio que recurrir a la única fuente de liquidez que tenía, llamé al banco donde había depositado mis ahorros de toda la vida. Ese era dinero sagrado. Una tardeme juré no tocar ese dinero pues estaba consagrado a realizar un sueño especial: tener mi propia agencia de modelos con chicas y chicos que dejara de lado los rigurosos cánones de belleza que imponía el mundo de la moda y apostar por jóvenes que fueran más auténticos o más reales. Era posible porque algunos diseñadores comenzaban a tener otra visión de la gente que podía exhibir sus creaciones, así como de las personas que serían los consumidores de su moda.

En unos cuantos minutos convertí parte del dinero en una palanca de liquidez para la empresa y olvidé que ese monto representaba mi futuro. Sin pensarlo dos veces dispuse que el dinero fuera a parar a las cuentas de los trabajadores de la empresa. Pagué también a los proveedores y los almacenes de aduanas. Dejaba libre de esa forma la posibilidad para que la nueva colección tuviera todas las ventajas y así librar a la empresa del hoyo en el que estaba metida, aunque con ello solo ascendí unos pocos metros que nos daban un respiro momentáneo.

Pero cuando miré de nuevo los listados que el contador me había mostrado esa mañana supe que ni todo mi dinero sería suficiente para librar de otras deudas y pendientes a Nefrit. Esa joya sí que estaba resultando muy difícil de ser conservada y con el paso de los días se me resbalaba más y más de mis manos.

Cerca del atardecer y sopesando todo lo que había hecho hasta ese momento, viendo aterrado todo lo que todavía faltaba por hacer, decidí pedir ayuda por primera vez, necesitaba un bote salvavidas que me rescatase de esa mar embravecida. Tomé el teléfono y llamé a quien debía enterarse en ese momento de la crítica situación por la que estaba pasando y la persona en quien más confiaba en este mundo.

—Vitya qué sorpresa que seas tú quien me llames ahora. —Mi madre estaba disfrutando de unos días de relax en la mansión de unos amigos queridos de Chipre, ella pasaba siempre los veranos en el Mediterráneo, su agenda le decía siempre cómo es que debía gastar los millones y millones que su segundo marido le dejó de herencia y ella era consciente que no sabía qué hacer con tanto dinero y tanto lujo. Me rectifico, sí sabía qué hacer con ese dinero, reinvertir el cincuenta por ciento de las ganancias y gastar el otro cincuenta por ciento.

Angélica Nikiforova se convirtió después de cuatro años del divorcio con mi padre en Angélica Steinberg. Su flamante marido era un hombre judío que había hecho una gran fortuna, una de las más importantes del planeta con la necesidad de salvación que tenían las personas con VIH, creador de un nuevo grupo de antiretrovirales, los patentó y con la fortuna pequeña que heredó de sus padres en los noventa se metió de lleno a la fabricación de medicina algo más barata para controlar el síndrome. En pocos años su fortuna creció de manera exponencial.

Cuando conoció a mi madre era un hombre lleno de dinero, de lujos y poder; ella se convirtió en su esposa, además de la aprendiz de su estilo de hacer negocios y su brazo derecho. Juntos diversificaron las inversiones y cuando estaban en el mejor momento de su extraña sociedad matrimonial, el hombre se fue a un campeonato de vela y por extrañas circunstancias se perdió en el mar. Su cuerpo mutilado y mordisqueado fue hallado cuatro días después del accidente cerca de una playa de la isla Dominica.

Mi madre lo lloró mucho porque él fue un gran marido, un buen amigo y el mejor maestro que pudo tener en la vida. Incluso siempre le siguió guardando el recuerdo del amor casi fraterno que los dos se tenían. Y esperó que pasaran tres años de duelo para poder salir con algún amante más joven que ella por lo general cambiaba cada cierto tiempo. Seguía siendo una mujer bella a pesar de la edad y con la muerte del acaudalado Ishmael Steinberg, se había convertido en una mujer poderosa.

Por ese mismo motivo recurrí a ella. Quien mejor para tenderme una mano. Con parte de sus ganancias de ese año podría fácilmente pagar la deuda de la hipoteca, todos los demás endeudamientos de la firma y darme un capital de arranque para la nueva colección y la renovación que Nefrit necesitaba para salir adelante.

No quise esconder nada de la situación de la empresa a mi madre, le conté todos los problemas con lujo de detalles, le dije lo mal que la estaba pasando, le confesé que había empleado una buena parte de los ahorros de mi vida para pagar una deuda momentánea, le dije que era importante conservar la empresa para que mi hermano pueda cumplir sus sueños en ella y de alguna manera seguir con el trabajo de mi padre.

Ella me dejó esperando su respuesta por varios segundos, mi corazón ilusionado ya visualizaba la luz a la salida del oscuro túnel, pero ella rompió la magia antes que terminara de cobrar forma en mi mente.

—Víctor vende esa empresa, no te ates a algo que no es para ti, ahora que todavía pueden hacerte una buena oferta por ella no dudes más cariño y véndela. —Pensé en forma ilusa que mi madre entendería mi motivación para luchar por Nefrit, pero su respuesta fue contundente.

—Mamá, no puedo deshacerme de esta casa de modas como si fuera cualquier propiedad, además están los intereses de Yuri de por medio. —Aun quería convencerla de mi necesidad.

—Los intereses de tu hermano no pueden primar sobre la realidad de las cosas y el sentido común, hazle entender de alguna forma que no existe otro camino y deja atrás todo ese problema, por esa empresa has perdido hasta ahora demasiados contratos importantes. — Ella tenía otra visión de las cosas, era una mujer de negocios fría y calculadora—. Hasta ayer me llamaron varios diseñadores y firmas cosméticas para decirme que rechazaste sin mi autorización sus propuestas y créeme Vitya a esta altura de tu vida no puedes darte el lujo de rechazar ofertas, no eres el Vitya que tenía catorce años y cautivaba con su belleza a todos los lobos de la moda.

—Lo sé y yo tampoco quiero extender mi presencia en Nefrit más de lo necesario por eso quería hacerte una petición importante. —No quise darle más vueltas al asunto y le pedí de corazón su ayuda—. Préstame el dinero por favor, dame un período de gracia y yo te juro que te devolveré todo con sus respectivos intereses.

Mi madre calló una vez más, yo imaginaba que estaba haciendo un ejercicio mental sobre las posibilidades de la empresa, pero creo que estaba imaginando las palabras adecuadas para adornar su respuesta y que ésta no fuera tan abrasiva para mí.

—Lo siento cariño, tengo mi dinero comprometido en otras inversiones y no voy a poder prestarte ni un solo euro. —No dijo más y no hizo falta que lo hiciera. Ella debía estar imaginando que yo me aprovecharía de mi condición de hijo para fallarle en los pagos y luego no cumpliría con el compromiso de deuda. Muchos hijos lo hacen, por eso recurrí a otra idea.

—Mamá no me prestes el dinero, te propongo que compres parte de Nefrit, invierte en ella y te dará buenas ganancias en un par de años. —Necesitaba pensar en otros argumentos para convencerla—. Ese dinero que mi hermano y yo estamos necesitando ¿qué representa para ti?, será como máximo el quince por ciento de tus ganancias netas, no estoy hablando que vayas a sacar el efectivo de tus grandes capitales, es solo una escasa parte de tus ganancias del año.

—Vitya tú sabes bien lo que Nefrit significa para mí y por si lo has olvidado esa empresa terminó de alejarnos por completo de tu padre. —No podía creer que mi madre no hubiera superado esa parte de su pasado—. Entiendo que tú quieras hacerte responsable por tu medio hermano porque no tiene otro apoyo en la vida y apoyo tu iniciativa hijo, pero eso no te obliga a cargar con semejante muerto en tus hombros, deja que otros se ocupen de la empresa de tu padre, véndela y sigue con lo tuyo; pero no me pidas que yo intervenga en el presente y el futuro de esa casa de modas.

—Mamá te pagaré hasta el último centavo que me prestes por favor… —No tenía más argumentos porque con esa actitud mi madre me estaba llevando hacia la orilla del abismo.

—No se trata de dinero cariño, yo podría regalarte ese monto; se trata de mi orgullo, con esa firma tu padre me restregó en la cara su aventura, él prefirió hacer su voluntad en lugar de volver con su esposa y su hijo y Nefrit representa para mí el egoísmo supremo de Miroslav Nikiforov. —Mi madre seguía conservando la calma en cada palabra, las palabras salían tan dulcificadas de boca que su rigor no parecía estarme hiriendo el orgullo y cavando mis esperanzas—. ¿Acaso olvidaste el tiempo en el que no sabíamos dónde ir y deambulamos como dos parias por Europa mientras yo intentaba hallar un lugar y un motivo para seguir con nuestras vidas?

—Mamá ese tiempo ya pasó. —A esas alturas de la conversación yo empezaba a respirar con dificultad porque entendí que no podría convencerla.

—Ese tiempo fui el hazme reír de toda la gente que me conocía y me sentí la persona más miserable de este mundo. —Ella seguía con la voz tan imperturbable que por instantes hacía que me preguntara si estaba hablando con mi madre o con un robot de reemplazo.

—El divorcio te permitió tener lo que ahora tienes. Ese duro tiempo que pasamos te permitió llegar donde haz llegado. —Tenía que recordarle que de todo lo malo algo bueno resultó.

—Si es para rescatar esa empresa no cuentes conmigo hijo, lo siento mucho, pero yo no puedo meterme en algo que no pensé, no planifiqué, no ideé, ni soñé. Nefrit es el sueño de tu padre, cada parte de ese lugar lleva impreso el sentimiento que arrebató nuestra felicidad. —El corazón de Angélica Vólkova Steinberg seguía envenenado con el odio y resentimiento hacia mi padre y todo lo que significó el pasado junto a él, los tiempos malos que vivimos por su arrebato amoroso; pero también todo lo bueno que tuvimos cuando fuimos una familia llena de amor.

Pero ella tenía en parte razón porque al observar la casa mayor de la empresa, cada mueble, cada balaustrada, cada jardín y cada decorado mostraba el gran amor que mi padre guardó por siempre hacia su pequeña musa Ivana Plisetskaya. En especial la escultura del hada, era ella y a nadie le cabía duda.

Habíamos hablado sobre mi participación como CEO de Nefrit hacía unas semanas atrás y ella me había advertido que tome una decisión a tiempo, estábamos reiterando la misma conversación con la diferencia que en ese momento ya conocía el sentir y el verdadero pensamiento que movía a mi madre a mirar con indiferencia le incendio que consumía poco a poco el proyecto de papá.

—Gracias por tu tiempo mamá y perdona la molestia. —No quise ser grosero, pero estaba muy enfadado y dolido con mi madre. La amaba mucho; pero no pensé que en su corazón guardase tanto rencor al hombre que un día amó.

—Vende Nefrit y preocúpate por ti y tu felicidad hijo. —La sentencia era inapelable y yo supe a la perfección que no solo se refería a la empresa cuando me dijo que me preocupase por mi felicidad.

Quedé aplastado, no tenía a quien más recurrir y por un segundo una idea devastadora cruzó mi mente, tal vez conservar Nefrit no era tan buena idea, miré de nuevo la foto de mi padre y recordé el día que nos despidió a mi madre y a mí en el aeropuerto. Miraba su reloj, no sé si esperando que por fin saliéramos de su vida o esperando correr a los brazos de la jovencita que se adueñó de su corazón.

Yuri entró en la oficina ese momento, no era un buen momento para que me vea porque me sentía una vez más huérfano. En silencio se acercó al escritorio y su confusa mirada me hacía mil preguntas.

—Estabas tardando Víctor, ¿vamos ya a casa?

Miré sus ojos verdes, tan verdes como verdaderos jades y comprendí que Yuri era todo lo que yo necesitaba en ese momento, con su simpleza y su fortaleza se convirtió en la luz a la que me aferré en ese momento de completa oscuridad.

Estiré mi mano y tomé su muñeca tan delgada que se perdía por completo en mi agarre, con cuidado lo acerqué más a mí, yo estaba sentado y él me miraba confundido allí de pie frente a mí. Si ese momento Yuri hubiera podido leer mi mirada habría descubierto que no solo quería verlo como mi hermano, que no solo necesitaba su apoyo y su calidez; Yuri hubiera entendido que en ese instante le pedía desesperado me diera un poco de su amor para seguir respirando y batallando.

Abracé su delicada cintura esa que amaba tan en secreto que ni siquiera yo me había enterado y acomodé mi cabeza sobre su pecho escuchado la mágica sinfonía que su respiración y su corazón creaban para arrullarme y calmar toda mi desesperación.

—¿Te sientes mal? —preguntó poniendo sus brazos sobre mis hombros.

Negué dos veces, pero mentía; por eso lo apreté más contra mí, para que su perfume me adormeciera, para que su calor me animara y para que me sintiera, por un instante breve, niño entre sus brazos.

—¿Las cosas no andan bien en Nefrit? —Yuri aún ignoraba el verdadero panorama que removía los cimientos de nuestra empresa.

No contesté esa pregunta y suspiré profundo para tragar mis lágrimas. No podía mostrarme vulnerable ante mi hermano menor en una situación así y deseaba encontrar la manera de ponerme en pie sin temor para seguir adelante.

—¿Quieres que te sirva algo de vodka? —Sus finos y fríos dedos peinaron mi melena enredada, esa que había desatado cuando conversaba con mi madre.

—No… solo déjame estar así por un rato más. —Aspiré todo el aire que cupo en mis pulmones y lo boté lentamente para calmar mis nervios y revivir mis esperanzas. Lo hice varias veces porque el primer intento no me funcionó, lo hice para aquietar mi cuerpo y alejar esas imágenes que nos condenaban al fracaso.

Yuri apretó con una de sus manos mi hombro y la otra desenredó por fin mi cabello dejándolo caer sobre mi espalda. No sé cuánto tiempo permanecimos abrazados y en silencio, solo sé que fue un momento en el que me sentí más unido que nunca a él.

Después de diez minutos que me parecieron horas, deshice nuestro fraterno abrazo. No tenía ganas de fantasías mundanas, solo quería sentirme unido a ese chiquillo de voz guerrera y mirada atigrada para que pudiera sentir mi sangre corriendo a prisa por mis venas, reclamando un día más de lucha, unas horas más de insomnio, unos minutos más de esfuerzo y unos segundos más de pasión. Nefrit necesitaba todo eso de mí.

Al ponerme en pie y ver el rostro de Yuri, al observar cómo su mirada de ángel se transformaba en una dura roca ígnea y me exigía ser un general en medio de la batalla y al imaginar sus sueños rotos; sentí que él se merecía cada discurso, cada pedido, cada carta, cada reunión, cada compromiso firmado, cada despido sellado, cada palabra, cada latido y cada exhalación mía, cada batalla luchada hasta la última gota de mi sangre para que sus sueños pudieran despegar y se uniesen a los de mi padre muerto.

Otra vez puse la pesada carga sobre mis hombros, otra vez pensé que Jakov sería mi mejor consejero, guía y apoyo. Estaba dispuesto a escucharlo como no lo había hecho hasta ese momento. Otra vez Lilia idearía las colecciones y Joseph Done se pondría manos a la obra para crear magia en el atelier.

Y otra vez vería la sonrisa y la mirada de orgullo de Yuri y respaldaría su pequeño gran esfuerzo, ese que entregaba las tardes que llegaba a la casa mayor ansioso por seguir aprendiendo. Respaldaría el talento que convertía en figurines y que Lilia rechazaba o aprobaba con severas observaciones y él se esmeraba en corregir o guardaba celoso en una carpeta a la cual nadie tenía acceso.

Yuri se merecía ese amor que lo entregaba todo por él. El amor de un hombre que lo protegía y quería su triunfo y su dicha. Ese hombre era yo, quien juró un día convertirse en su fuerza, en su guía y su ángel guardián.

Esa noche ningún pensamiento zafio cruzó mi mente. Contemplé a Yuri como el ser que abandonaba su niñez y se preparaba para ser un hombre. Lo miré con ojos de hermano, con ojos de maestro, con mirada de amigo, con ojos de humano. Podría decir que esa noche también lo contemple con ojos de padre.

Esa noche en la frugal cena que comimos callados no sentí la necesidad de pensar en su belleza masculina que convocaba al duende de mis instintos. Esa noche solo quería que mi mano sobre la suya significara un “no temas, aquí estoy”. Esa noche de frío viento otoñal que acariciaba las ventanas de la cocina solo sentía el gran compromiso y la alegría de estar haciendo lo correcto por Yuri.

Yuri mi pequeño hermano, Yuri mi niño rebelde, Yuri mi eterno sol de verano, Yuri mi luz y esperanza, Yuri mi vida y mi amor…


	15. Tabú 14

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Los amigos de Zhúkov le hacen una mala broma a Yuri y todos tienen que ir a la oficina de la directora. Sus padres y apoderados llegan a responder por sus acciones y por primera vez Yuri observa el trato duro que le dan en casa a "la máquina".

Los últimos minutos del horario escolar sí que eran una punzante tortura, mirar el reloj y no verlo avanzar, contar los segundos mientras intentaba entender las explicaciones del maestro de historia sobre las clases sociales en la Europa del siglo XVI.

¿A quién diablos se le ocurrió poner el curso de historia en un horario tan inconveniente? ¿Así dicen hasta ahora que ésta es una buena escuela? ¿Sería que deseaban tener la atención completa de los alumnos hasta el final de clases o sería que el maestro se entendía tan bien con la directora que programaba los horarios de las clases a su conveniencia?

Mi mente había salido del aula, se dirigía hacia la parada de autobuses, caminaba entre la muchedumbre de la Plaza del Palacio y llegaba a tiempo a Nefrit, entonces saludaba con una simple mueca a todos y subía hasta el atelier para encontrar a Lilia que, junto a sus ayudantes, se perdían entre telas y brillos haciendo realidad los trajes para las musas inspiradoras que los exhibirían en la presentación.

Korina Klauss, bella, alta, rubia y con mirada de muerta; Andrea Lucciano exuberante, frente amplia, largo cabello lacio, cintura pequeña y pequeño cerebro; Lala Di Phillipe aburrida, bellísima con ojos de mar, piernas delgadas y largas, caderas pequeñas, serena y aburrida y claro, como no mencionar la engreída de todas las pasarelas, Bruna Roma tamaño perfecto, medidas perfectas, rostro prefecto, sonrisa perfecta, dientes perfectos, senos perfectos, la mejor modelo de pasarela del mundo y la mejor meretriz del mundo de la moda.

Esas damas vacías marcaban la tendencia, sonreían para las cámaras en algún desfile o alguna fiesta disimulando perfectamente el efecto amargo que les provocaba en la boca el bolo alimenticio en retroceso. Sabían cómo tomar, cómo comer, como reír, como acompañar a algún millonario, cómo vestir bien y cómo fingir sus orgasmos.

No quise extenderme más pensado en mujeres huecas y sin alma, así que imaginé la mesa de trabajo de Lilia, vi con claridad sus manos deslizando el lápiz sobre el papel y hasta pude escuchar su voz mientras me explicaba por qué ponía ese vuelo o por qué quitaba más tela en el vestido.

Entonces imaginé la figura de mi hermano invadiendo el atareado ambiente del atelier con su sonrisa abierta, su voz entonada, su mirada de niño curioso, su perfume de bergamota; esperando que la lección terminase o conversando con la gran maestra sobre la próxima colección y yo como niño bueno guardando todos los materiales y organizando mis libros una vez más en mi pesada mochila.

Pero entonces una voz me sacó de mis ensueños, el nuevo maestro llegado desde las lejanas tierras de Tailandia; amable, simpático, ojos vivaces y divertidos. Enseñaría el curso de arte, especialmente danza para todos aquellos que quisieran aprender a expresar sus sentimientos a través del movimiento y la música.

El profesor de historia le permitió pasar en los últimos minutos de su clase para que extendiera su convocatoria en forma personal y a su vez nos pasó una carpeta con una ficha en la que podíamos llenar nuestros nombres.

Casi todas las chicas levantaron la mano para participar de su clase y yo sabía bien por qué. Era obvio que a ellas les parecía un hombre muy bello; un hombre de contextura regular, fino estructura corporal y músculos discretos, con piel de azúcar morena y ojos de ébano, era una gran tentación exótica para ese mar de estrógenos y progesteronas caucásicas.

Yo tenía suficiente con las prácticas del equipo, que por cierto me estaban matando, no tenía tiempo ni ganas para aprender a bailar danzas exóticas, así que no puse mi nombre en la lista y la pasé al tonto del costado.

Yo soñaba con volar por entre los edificios, aterrizar en alguna acera, elevarme por encima de los bancos de las plazas, correr como el viento e impulsarme hacia la jungla de cemento, soñaba con ser un tigre que saltara alturas imposibles y que cayera siempre parado luego de enfrentar el vacío. La danza en cambio te pide repeticiones constantes, poses galantes y movimientos carentes de fuerza.

Suficiente con el equipo de hockey, esa era otra forma de expresar mi espíritu de guerrero. Un guerrero no danza. Un guerrero combate, golpea y aplasta cráneos. Y en el hockey eso es literal.

Al salir el maestro tailandés cuyo nombre y apellido no podía recordar, todo volvió a la calma por un par de minutos más hasta que sonó el timbre y por la radio la directora indicaba que las notas de los últimos exámenes ya habían sido puestas en los respectivos murales y que para la noche aparecerían en la bitácora virtual de cada alumno.

Todos saltamos, algunos felices por el resultado que auguraban, otros nerviosos por el fracaso que esperaban y yo solo quería saber que por fin estaba encabezando la lista de los veintiocho compañeros de aula que éramos ese entonces. Escuelas exclusivas, poco alumnado por salón, educación personalizada y de calidad.

No esperé que el aburrido profesor de historia se despidiera, corrí hacia el mural donde se publicaron las notas y cuando estuve en frente del listado de mi clase no encontré mi nombre, repasé la lista dos veces y mi estómago sintió un estrujón extraño. Retrocedí dispuesto a ir a la dirección de estudios y hablar con el calvo y obeso encargado cuando una compañera de cabello castaño y ojos cansados me dijo.

—Yuri estás en la lista de honor. —Sonrió con amabilidad y yo me limité a mirarla sin decir nada.

Mis ojos se dirigieron hacia un listado muy pequeño, apenas cinco nombres en la hoja que estaba dispuesta en la parte central del tablero, repasé los nombres desde la parte inferior del papel; Krushev, Volkov, Makarov, Zhúkov y Nikiforov.

¡Maldición! Ese fue el momento más glorioso que había vivido en mucho tiempo, mi nombre por encima de todos esos engreídos de apellidos notables, hijos de la abundancia y la ausencia paterna; estaba por encima del presidente de los alumnos de último año y estaba por encima de… la máquina.

No quise dar paso al temor, lo encerré de una maldita vez bajo siete llaves y me envolví de orgullo. Mostré absoluta arrogancia en el momento que abandoné el lugar en medio de las miradas llenas de asombro y envidia, podía sentirlas y me gustaba que todos tuvieran los ojos puestos en mí, aunque sea solo por ese momento, aunque me miraran pasmados e incrédulos por mi logro, aunque me odiaran por haber llegado en tan poco tiempo al nivel más alto del listado de méritos.

Con la vista en alto me encaminé hacia mi casillero, tomé mi mochila que llené de libros y cuadernos de notas, guardé la tableta en su estuche y tras cerrar la delgada puerta me precipité hacia los baños, necesitaba con urgencia descargar toda el agua tomada durante las últimas dos horas.

Al llegar a la puerta dos enormes brutos se plantaron en medio impidiendo mi ingreso, me miraban y se reían como perfectos idiotas. Eran mis compañeros del equipo que, para variar, también eran amigos de Zhúkov para que te des cuenta que estaba de nuevo frente a mis peores enemigos.

—Este baño es para hombres, niñita, así que camina hacia la derecha. —Uriel Vieltka, un metro noventa, defensa suplente del equipo y cara de palo me miraba con aire de desprecio.

—No escuchaste pequeña hormiga, este es baño para hombres fuertes como nosotros, no para pequeñas niñas que intentan ocultar su bulto entre las piernas. —Molovot sí que era torpe, se apoyaba en el lado derecho de la puerta y su brazo la cruzaba toda.

—¿Quién es el estúpido que obliga a estos gorilas a hacer de payasos? —pregunté en voz alta. No iba a quedarme callado mucho menos en un momento que estaba sintiéndome dios y que ya no aguantaba la presión en la vejiga.

La puerta se abrió de un solo tirón y tras ella apareció la inmensa figura de la máquina, sus ojos azules se quedaron fijos, el arco de sus cejas lo hacía ver como un león defendiendo su territorio. Zhúkov era una perfecta combinación de puños, ira y fuerza que se parapetó en la entrada del baño, endureciendo más su mandíbula rectangular y tratando de destacar su supremacía muscular.

—Yo lo digo, este baño es solo para hombres y tú no pasas. —Sus secuaces rieron como si el torpe hubiera contado el mejor de los chistes. Las chicas salían del baño de mujeres, ese que estaba pasando el hall y tras mirarnos asustadas corrieron hacia el exterior.

Yo no retrocedí, sabía que no podía enfrentarme a esos dos huasos y a la máquina demoledora; pero agachar la cabeza y buscar otro baño no era mi estilo.

—Yuri vamos el baño del tercer piso está vacío. —Uno de mis compañeros de aula, Mykolaiv, hijo de un empresario de Moscú y que siempre era muy amable conmigo, no sé por qué; intentó bajar la tensión que se vivía en ese instante.

Yo no contesté, apreté mi cuerpo y mis puños intentando aguantar mis ganas de orinar. Fue más un capricho de mi parte porque me sentí vulnerable y no podía tolerarlo. Yo pude llegar al baño para varones tercer nivel; pero no quise hacerlo.

Mis ojos ya se mostraban vidriosos por las lágrimas que acudían por mi necesidad, mi rostro enrojecido era otro síntoma, podía sentir el sudor frío bajando por mi frente y las punzadas en la pelvis me estaban matando.

—Yuri si no puedes retener más entra a nuestro baño, comprenderemos la situación. —La delegada del tercer año de secundaria me hablaba mientras me invitaba con un gesto de su mano a pasar al baño de las chicas. Jamás haría eso.

Los tres simios me miraban burlándose de mi acalorado rostro y repitiendo que me correspondía entrar al baño de damas. Los miré una vez más desafiante caminé tres pasos más, los que faltaban para estar muy cerca del umbral de la puerta, los brutos callaron sus risas y sin ningún pudor bajé la cremallera de mi pantalón.

—¡Oye imbécil qué te pasa! —Molotov miró mi movimiento con incredulidad y yo no detuve mi mano para sacar mi verga frente a ellos.

—¡Estás loco, asqueroso! —Vieltka dio un salto hacia atrás empujando a su líder.

—¡Hijo de perra… cómo se te ocurre…! —Zhúkov recibió mi primer chorro y luego jugué con mis caderas mojando a los tres gorilas.

Recuerdo que las chicas gritaron, los otros compañeros comenzaron a reír y las tres estúpidas moles que me impidieron el paso al baño, salieron corriendo tratando de evitar que el potente chorro siga mojando sus zapatos y las botas de sus pantalones.

Cuando terminé, el auxiliar de disciplina se encontraba detrás de mí y su fuerte voz me devolvió a mi triste realidad de simple alumno de preparatoria del prestigioso colegio particular San Marcos.

—¡Nikiforov! ¡será mejor que dé una buena explicación sobre su vulgar comportamiento! —Sentí sus manos sobre mis hombros y canté mi verdad.

—No podía aguantar más…

[…]

Una hora después de la salida de clases los tres gorilas y yo permanecíamos en silencio al interior de la oficina de la directora de la escuela. Afuera esperaban los padres de Vieltka y Mólotov, también había llegado mi hermano y solo esperaban que se haga presente el apoderado de Zhúkov, su hermano mayor que había pedido permiso en los cuarteles del ejército para atender el penoso asunto.

Cuando la máquina mayor llegó, la directora hizo pasar a nuestros apoderados, ellos se sentaron en los cómodos muebles de cuero de la oficina de dirección y nosotros permanecíamos de pie cerca de una ventana. La directora se acomodó las gafas y el saco del traje, saludó de mano a los recién llegados y con su aguda voz explicó la situación.

—Señores agradezco que hayan llegado a mi despacho y que atiendan mi intempestiva citación, pero creo que la situación merece ser solucionada con esta celeridad y soy una convencida que si la indisciplina se afronta a tiempo los resultados serán positivos. —La señora Komarova lucía las cejas levantadas y muy juntas, estaba en verdad sorprendida y muy molesta.

Los dos padres y los dos hermanos observaban con rostro de extrañeza a la principal de la escuela y permanecieron callados.

—Hoy se ha suscitado un altercado algo bochornoso entre vuestros hijos y apoderados y que espero nunca más se repita por el honor de nuestra institución, porque esta clase de conducta podría ser comentada por los alumnos y no queremos que los hechos trasciendan extramuros del colegio.

El desconcierto seguía reinando mientras la dama hacía gala de sus dotes dramáticas para enfatizar el mal comportamiento de todos los estúpidos que estábamos involucrados.

—Nuestros cuatro alumnos se han visto involucrados en un penoso incidente. Los alumnos Vieltka y Molotov impidieron el paso del joven Nikiforov a los servicios sanitarios, el señor Zhúkov se negó a darle acceso al joven y en un acto que no me parece el adecuado el alumno Nikiforov miccionó sobre sus compañeros, frente a todos los demás chicos y chicas de la escuela —la directora habló tan rápido que necesitó tomar una buena cantidad de aire en la pausa—. Quiero pensar que los chicos del equipo de hockey estaban haciendo una broma a su compañero menor y quiero pensar que el joven Nikiforov en verdad no pudo aguantar sus ganas; porque esas fueron las explicaciones que ellos me dieron sobre su reprobable comportamiento.

La directora acomodó una vez más sus gafas hasta la montura de la nariz y nos miró con el entrecejo muy junto.

—Me gustaría que ustedes se comprometan frente a sus padres y hermanos a no volver a repetir un hecho tan poco decoroso y también se comprometan a no molestarse con bromas pesadas entre compañeros de colegio y de equipo.

La directora nos lanzó una mirada fulminante esperando que alguno de los cuatro comencemos a decir nuestras buenas intenciones de convivencia escolar. Sin embargo, fue mi hermano el que tomó la palabra en ese momento.

—Con todo respeto señora directora y señores padres, pero creo que aquí no se ha tratado de ninguna broma, siento que los tres chicos del equipo han querido amedrentar a mi hermano y me temo que estamos ante un caso de posible acoso escolar, la diferencia de tamaño y fuerza entre ellos y mi hermano es abismal, impedir el ingreso al baño no me parece una broma. —Víctor se mostraba bastante molesto y cuando eso pasaba por lo general se formaban arrugas en su frente y fruncía la nariz.

—Orinar sobre el uniforme de sus compañeros tampoco me parece un acto prudente señor y creo que debería enseñar urbanidad y buenas costumbres a su hermano menor. —El padre de Molotov, tan alto, grueso y torpe como su hijo alzó la voz de una manera exagerada, tanto que la directora le exigió moderación.

—Y usted debería enseñar respeto a su hijo, qué clase de abusivo está educando. —Víctor no podía contener la furia que llevaba por dentro y yo podía notarla aflorar cada vez más. Pocas veces había visto al amable Víctor Nikiforov exaltarse y alzar la voz contra otra persona, una vez fue contra un conductor ebrio que casi choca su auto contra el de mi hermano y la otra fue en la estación del metro cuando un hombre nos empujó para subir al coche.

Cuando los ánimos se calmaron entre mi hermano y el padre de Molotov, la oficina de la directora quedó en silencio y recuerdo que los cuatro teníamos la cabeza gacha. Yo miraba sus pantalones aún mojados por mi orina y quería reír, pero si lo hubiera hecho mi hermano habría quedado mal parado así que mordí mis cachetes por dentro para seguir con cara de miserable.

—Vladimir quiero la verdad. —El hermano de la máquina habló muy calmado, pero con el gesto más agrio que yo haya podido ver en un hombre.

El ogro tensó la mandíbula se puso firme como un soldado frente al mismísimo presidente de Rusia y sin quitar la mirada de los ojos de su hermano, confesó.

—Impedimos el paso de Nikiforov al baño, señor; a pesar de ver que estaba en dificultades y nos burlamos de él, señor. —Por un instante la voz y las expresiones de Zhúkov me hicieron alucinar que me había trasladado a algún cuartel militar o la base de los Spetnatz.

—Qué te corresponde hacer Vladimir. —Si la máquina me daba cierta sensación de temor, su hermano sí que era un verdadero espanto.

—Pedir disculpas señor. —La máquina se volteó hacia mí en un solo giro de sus pies juntos y rígido como estaba desde que su hermano ingresó a la oficina de la directora, me miró con sus encendidos ojos azules, parecía el mismo demonio, era un hombre de las fuerzas especiales a punto de disparar su FAL, yo solo lo miré firme, muy firme, casi sin respirar—. Discúlpame Nikiforov, no volverá a pasar.

Yo no sabía qué decir o hacer en ese momento y solo atiné a mirar a mi hermano que con un gesto de sus ojos me dio una clara señal que debía responder al gigante.

—Está bien… yo tampoco volveré a mear en tus zapatos. —No sé si fue la respuesta más acertada, pero era lo que yo sentía en mi corazón.

Nuestros apoderados se comprometieron con la directora a tratar más a fondo el tema en casa y vigilar siempre nuestra conducta. La directora agradeció una vez más la presencia de todos y pidió a mi hermano que nos quedemos unos minutos más en su oficina.

—Víctor, sé perfectamente que esos chicos estaban molestando a Yuri, sé también que no es la primera vez que lo hacen; pero enfrentarlos de la manera que lo hizo tu hermano no es lo más prudente. —La directora Komarova suavizó el tono de su voz y mi hermano la intensidad de su mirada—. Dentro de la escuela puedo proteger a Yuri, pero como van las cosas ahora en el mundo no puedo garantizar que no lo molesten en otros espacios, por eso quiero que hables con él, yo sé que él te tiene mucho aprecio y sé que te escuchará, por favor sé prudente con tus consejos.

—Señora Komarova no sé qué decir, Yuri no hizo bien; pero no podía agachar la cabeza, eso sería darle más poder a estos muchachos. —Víctor intentaba conciliar sus emociones, estaba molesto y a la vez se veía preocupado—. Con esto no quiero justificar lo que hizo Yuri, créame que me ocuparé bien de corregir su conducta y tendrá que asumir su responsabilidad.

—No seas severo con él, acaba de llegar al primer puesto de todo el colegio y nos sentimos muy orgullosos de sus avances, solo necesita algo más de disciplina. —La directora se puso en pie, yo estaba avergonzado y Víctor agradeció el consejo reiterando la posibilidad de tomar medidas disciplinarias adecuadas para evitar que vuelva a hacer de las mías.

Salimos juntos y Víctor no dijo una sola palabra en el camino de regreso a casa. Yo me sentía muy mal, no me importaba lo que pensaran en el colegio, no me interesaba si la directora me expulsaba, si los padres de las moles me insultaban y si ellos me agarraban a golpes. Lo que yo quería era que mi hermano esté bien conmigo y ese momento comprendí que le hice pasar un mal rato frente a todos los que se reunieron en la oficina de la señora Komarova.

Aparcó el coche y salió de él en silencio. Yo también salí y no me atrevía a verle a la cara, estaba irritado; quería patear cualquier cosa que se me pusiera en frente porque cuando me enfado con alguien soy un ser salvaje, pero cuando me enfado conmigo mismo intento sacar mi ira golpeando algo o corriendo por toda la ciudad, haciendo brincos y cabriolas, no me importa si termino con las rodillas y los codos rasmillados.

Cuando entramos en el departamento Potya corrió a recibirnos, yo lo tomé en brazos porque nada en este mundo me haría rechazar o ignorar el cariño de mi amado gato que de inmediato reconoció que estaba algo alterado y se pegó más a mi pecho.

Víctor caminó hasta la sala, se quitó el abrigo, se dio media vuelta mirándome y caminó hasta estar a pocos centímetros de distancia frente a mí.

—¿Qué te hizo exactamente ese cavernícola y su tribu? —Víctor tomó mi mentón entre sus manos y me obligó a mirarlo—. Y no me ocultes nada Yuri.

—Me insultan, me gritan, me tratan de marica, me dicen niña todo el tiempo, me empujan contra las paredes. Si tengo alguna falla en el equipo me empujan contra las vallas de seguridad, se burlan de mí y de mi madre, me ponen cabe en los pasillos, tiran al suelo los libros que llevo en la mano, me desatan la cola del cabello, me dejaron sin ropa el otro día en el baño del gimnasio, me siguen en su auto hasta la parada molestándome y lo único que reciben de mi es indiferencia o mi dedo medio bien levantado. —Ya no quería mentirle más a Víctor, pero no buscaba que me protegiera, solo buscaba desahogarme.

—Yuri si esos estúpidos vuelven a molestarte dímelo, pero dímelo sin miedo, no me escondas tus problemas. —Sus ojos cambiaron de expresión por una más amable y dulce—. Somos hermanos y quiero que me tengas confianza, yo estoy para ayudarte y protegerte y si unos idiotas se meten contigo sabrán cómo es enfrentarse a un hombre de verdad.

—¿Los golpearás? —No imaginaba a mi hermano enfrentando a esas tres bestias a golpes.

—Ganas no me faltan Yuri, pero lo mejor será interponerles una demanda, allí sabrán que los hombres deben responder por sus actos. —Su voz firme me enseño que los hombres también debemos librar las batallas con otras estrategias.

Víctor me abrazó con fuerza, Potya saltó hacia el suelo para evitar quedar aplastado entre nuestros cuerpos y con el rabillo del ojo lo vi correr a la cocina.

Me perdí en los largos brazos de mi hermano, me sentí tan reconfortado con sus palabras, me sentí protegido bajo su calor, me sentí feliz de saber que no estaba solo, que tenía a Víctor para hacer frente a esos malditos, no importaba si los golpeaba o si les interponía una demanda.

Víctor se convirtió en la muralla que protegía mi integridad, en el guardián de mi vida y mi tranquilidad, en el inmenso crucero que rescataba al náufrago.

No sé en qué momento apreté también los brazos sobre su espalda y me quedé callado pidiendo a las estrellas que ese instante silencioso y pacífico entre los dos no terminara jamás.

Ese fue el primer momento que sentí su amor de hermano y que empecé a cuestionarme si en verdad estaba haciendo bien al dejar que mi juego erótico con él prospere. Si bien era solo una fantasía de mi mente y era un secreto tan comprometedor, era también un juego peligroso.

Un juego en el que se usaban armas punzantes y no teníamos armaduras. Por eso durante unas semanas quise dejar de lado los pensamientos lascivos que tenía por Víctor, pues pensé que con el tiempo yo saldría lastimado y porque me impedía sentir el amor de un hermano, un amor que no conocía ni imaginaba, un amor que era casi como el de un padre y a la vez de un gran amigo.

Un amor que ahora me arrepiento no haber conservado en ese altar purificado. Un amor que de haber prosperado fraternal en este momento sería la fuerza que nos mantendría unidos hoy.

Pero yo rechacé ese amor y me convertí en el Cancerbero de mi propio hermano, no lo dejé salir de mi trampa infernal de seducción, lo arrinconé a ella con plena conciencia de mis actos y ahora más que nunca me arrepiento porque de ese amor trastocado solo quedaron los recuerdos.

Solo recuerdos.

Tan dulces y tan amargos.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Spetsnatz: Fuerzas especiales de la armada rusa.  
> FAL: es un fusil de combate de carga y disparo automático, de fuego selectivo, diseñado por la industria de armamentos belga FN Herstal a fines de los años 1940 y producido desde principios de los años 1950 hasta la actualidad.


	16. Tabú 15

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Víctor está llegando a sus límites sin Anya junto a él y con Yuri tentando su morbo.

No pensé que llevar adelante la empresa fuera una tarea tan extenuante, los últimos días no había dormido lo suficiente porque la quinta cuota estaba a punto de vencerse y el banco reclamaba lo suyo sin contemplaciones.

En un vano intento por solucionar el problema principal de Nefrit volví a llamar a mi madre; pero su corazón siguió tan frío como las cimas de los Pirineos y volvió a negarme su ayuda, jurándome que era por mi bien y que solo de esa manera aprendería bien mi lección.

Esa mañana no salí a correr porque me sentía irritado y cansado, bebí dos tazas de café, comí sin ganas un par de panecillos y me limité a ver el noticiero matutino sin decir una palabra. Yuri me seguía con la mirada tratando de interpretar mi silencio, se mostraba ansioso; pero mantuvo con prudencia su distancia para evitar molestarme más de lo que ya estaba, al finalizar el desayuno que se tornó más rutinario que nunca, Yuri se acercó a mí y a modo de despedida apretó mi hombro con su suave mano de algodón y luego con cortos pasos desapareció de mi vista, igual como lo hacía su gato cuando quería estar a solas.

Listo para enfrentar el día, que de antemano sabía que sería pesado, salí rumbo a la sede principal del Sberbank para conversar directamente con el Gerente de Cobranzas y así poder llegar a un acuerdo antes que la entidad termine de enviar las notificaciones internas y comience un proceso judicial. Lo que menos deseaba era que los problemas de Nefrit trasciendan hacia el mundo empresarial y el de la moda que eran demasiado sensibles como para soportar la imagen de una empresa que comenzaba a inclinarse frente al peso de sus deudas.

Al ingresar a la oficina de Andrei Marinov me encontré con un pequeño comité de asistentes que me esperaban con sus personales abiertas y las sonrisas más falsas que haya podido ver en mi vida, y eso que sé mucho de sonrisas falsas puesto que yo mismo las he practicado frente al lente de una cámara.

—Señor Nikiforov bienvenido me alegra mucho poder conversar con usted sobre la situación de su deuda y quisiera que dejara de ver con esa desconfianza a mis asistentes, ellos nos ayudarán a ambos a determinar la mejor manera para que cumpla con sus obligaciones. —Estaba seguro que Martinov tenía ese discurso muy bien estudiado para pronunciarlo frente a los deudores del banco y lo único que hacía era cambiar el nombre en su mente.

—Señor Martinov le agradezco que me reciba y que me permita exponer la situación actual de la casa de modas Nefrit. —Luego de estrechar su mano y las de los otros tres asistentes, saqué de mi maletín toda la documentación que el contador de la empresa y Jakov Feltsman habían preparado para mi entrevista en el banco.

Después de analizar las frías cifras que describían con detalle la mala situación por la que atravesaba la empresa, pero observando la proyección que el mismo Sberbank hizo para el lanzamiento de la colección, los cuatro hombres comenzaron a diseñar en ese mismo momento las posibles formas de seguir trabajando con ellos y de pagar la deuda sin comprometer la existencia misma de Nefrit.

Después de una hora de revisiones silenciosas de los documentos y de llamadas interminables entre gerentes de diferentes áreas del banco, pudimos llegar a una decisión. La institución esperaría al lanzamiento de la colección y las ganancias que generase esta propuesta quedarían comprometidas casi por completo para el pago del capital y los intereses al banco.

—Es un acto de confianza Víctor, créeme que esa era la manera cómo tu padre salvó un par de veces la situación de Nefrit y nosotros por ese motivo le dimos la ayuda que necesitaba sin mucho trámite. —Martinov me apretaba la mano mientras nos despedíamos y dejábamos atrás los tensos minutos de negociaciones. Por fin llegamos a coincidir nuestras agendas económicas firmando un acuerdo con el que por fin podía ver una luz de esperanza para seguir viendo a Nefrit alzarse firme.

Pero mi día no había terminado, por la tarde me reuní con los proveedores de telas y pasamanería y con ellos también firmé un acuerdo para trabajar en deuda la siguiente colección. Estaba una vez más hipotecando algo, esta vez era mi palabra que dependía de la posibilidad que la nueva colección que presentara Lilia y su equipo arrase en el mercado de la moda la temporada primavera-verano del siguiente año. El riesgo era alto, pero debía correrlo si quería sacar adelante el sueño de Miroslav y de Yuri Nikiforov.

—Cuente con nosotros Víctor, siempre trabajamos con su padre y esta vez también lo haremos, correremos los riesgos junto con usted; pero estamos seguros que la propuesta de Nefrit conquistará como siempre la preferencia de las mujeres de gran parte del mundo. —Hanna Liver, Gerente de la casa de telas Schtok me dio ánimos y yo solo podía observar incrédulo y agradecido el milagro de ver a todos apoyar un sueño que estaba lejos de cobrar forma. Faltaban dos meses para la presentación de la nueva colección y debíamos seguir con el duro trabajo en la empresa.

Lo bueno era que las ventas de final de mes de la última propuesta que dejó mi padre habían asegurado el ingreso regular de la empresa. Teníamos liquidez para pagar a los trabajadores, para asegurar la cadena de producción y distribución, la campaña de mercadeo y el pago de los intereses de la hipoteca; sin embargo como era el pago del interés mínimo, la deuda seguía creciendo más de lo que yo hubiera querido.

Cerca de las seis de la tarde cansado, tenso y hambriento llegué a casa y volví a tomar una ducha refrescante, tenía un compromiso impostergable con una amiga que hacia una fiesta especial para productores de publicidad y era necesario que me exhiba ante ellos para poder hacer un acto de presencia demostrando que no estaba retirado del mundo del modelaje y que solo había tomado un tiempo para encargarme de los asuntos de mi padre.

Así que fui a la casa de Inga Luviova, mi amiga y agente de varias modelos rusas. Ella era una gran representante; pero ante todo una mejor amiga por eso ella insistió tanto en que debía ir a su fiesta para codearme una vez más con la gente y no perder vigencia. Había estado alejado de las pantallas, revistas y pasarelas por casi cuatro meses y eso era imperdonable para un modelo que estaba al borde de los treinta, me dijo ella.

Una vez en casa de Inga comencé a conversar con algunos amigos y conocidos; me sentía algo fuera de lugar; pero poco a poco fui tomando confianza, hasta que me encontré con un grupo de chiquillas y chicos muy jóvenes y que eran los nuevos rostros queridos, deseados, anhelados por las marcas más reconocidas del mundo.

En ese momento, cuando vi ese ramillete de juventud fue cuando me sentí como un extraterrestre, estaba demasiado desfasado para poder conversar con ellos, casi no entendía sus códigos; tal vez si Yuri estuviera junto a mí en esa fiesta, él hubiera podido traducir algunas de las extrañas frases y modismos que este grupo de adolescentes usaban al conversar entre ellos y con los demás.

Me sentí muy mal, tal vez demasiado y por eso me alejé unos minutos saliendo al balcón del lujoso departamento de Inga y tomé con gran lentitud un par de copas de champan que de inmediato me subieron a la cabeza, pero a la vez relajaron mis tensos hombros que estaban a punto de calcinar mi cuerpo.

De pronto sentí tras de mí la presencia de alguien que me estaba mirando con insistencia desde hacía varios minutos atrás. Casi por instinto di la vuelta a ver si estaba en lo correcto y allí lo vi, el hombre que nunca hubiera querido ver estaba parado en el umbral de la puerta corrediza del balcón y me contemplaba casi como un fantasma.

—Víctor Nikiforov, que coincidencia más oportuna, ¿cómo te va con la empresa? —Dominique Roux era un mercenario de la moda; pero tenía buen gusto para vestir. De unos cincuenta y algo más de años, su edad siempre sería un misterio para todos; el hombre se acercó con la mano extendida y no pude evitar saludarlo.

—Trabajando con mucho esmero Dominique y cómo le va a usted y las nuevas colecciones de Senna—. Quería hablar solo lo más sustancial y desaparecer rápidamente del lugar.

—Alistando una cartera de inversiones que sé me harán más poderoso de lo que ya soy, estoy comprando este año, es un buen momento para hacer míos algunos negocios que harán que mis marcas dominen el mundo, así planifico retirarme dentro de tres años. —Esa sí que era una sonrisa falsa, una sonrisa a la que tuve que devolverle el gesto, lleno de mentira.

—Me alegro por usted y espero le vaya bien en sus empresas. —Tomé posición para salir del lugar y fui yo quien extendió la mano en ese momento.

—Víctor sé que no puedes más con la situación de Nefrit, te comen las deudas y el mercado está muy difícil en estos tiempos. —El hombre me detuvo del brazo y a pesar que pensaba que era muy osado de su parte no deshice ese agarre—. Las colecciones ya no salvan situaciones Víctor, aunque sean bastante exitosas. Véndeme Nefrit tendrás una suma muy considerable ahora que el nombre brilla en el mercado; podrás hacer lo que quiera con el dinero y lo más importante regresarás a lo tuyo, al lugar al que perteneces.

—¿Estás insinuando que no puedo manejar la empresa de mi padre? —Me sentí ofendido y mi orgullo activó sus alertas.

—Víctor a mí no me vas a engañar, últimamente no has podido manejar bien ni tu propia carrera de modelo y pretendes manejar una empresa de la cual no sabes nada. —Roux se envolvió en su aire de suficiencia y yo solo quería darle un buen puñetazo en la boca para que se callara—. Es muy diferente estar detrás de una empresa de moda exclusiva que estar delante de las cámaras vistiendo una prenda exclusiva de una casa reconocida.

—No creas que me voy a rendir ante tu poca apreciación hacia mis cualidades empresariales, recuerda que pasé por la universidad. —Estaba molesto, demasiado como para ver con claridad el momento y la oportunidad.

—No lo tomes a mal Víctor, lo mejor para mí es siempre hablar con la verdad y tu realidad es que no sabes cómo manejar Nefrit. —El hombre soltó mi brazo y yo me acomodé el traje con algo de violencia.

—Si eso es todo gracias, tengo que disfrutar de la fiesta. —Me alejé como veinte pasos cuando Dominque Roux me detuvo en voz alta.

—Víctor observa bien esa cifra, mírala, consulta con tus asesores y no des por concluida esta conversación. —El exitoso empresario me pasó un papel con una cifra acompañada de varios ceros, ese era el valor de la marca—. Piénsalo bien Víctor.

Era muy tentadora la propuesta de Roux, por un instante pensé en dejar de lado mi orgullo y aceptar la oferta; pero luego pensé en Yuri y Lilia, en sus sueños y los proyectos futuros de los cuales habían comenzado a hablar y no quería defraudarlos.

Guardé el papel en el bolsillo delantero de mi traje y entré al salón donde la música, el trago y la comida se ofrecían abundantes ante los ojos de los invitados; de igual manera las mujeres algo ya bebidas se ofrecían calientes ante los hombres que todavía fingían indiferencia.

Me fijé en una de ellas, una chica que apenas si pasaba de los veinte y la saqué a bailar a la pista que separaba los dos salones principales del enorme departamento de Inga. Bailé con la jovencita casi sin mirarla a los ojos, deseaba disipar mis tensiones y quería algo de calor humano para que pudiera tranquilizar mi mente y mi corazón que batallaban en demasiados frentes, la mala situación de la empresa, la ausencia prolongada de Anya, la tentadora presencia de Yuri y el declive de mi carrera de modelo.

Después de veinte minutos y varias copas encima la modelo y yo salimos de la fiesta, busqué mi vehículo en el parqueo particular del edificio donde vivía mi amiga, estaba a punto de ingresar con la castaña que no paraba de hablar sobre pastillas que cortan el apetito cuando de pronto la vi detenerse tras un auto, se agachó un poco y arrojó todo el estómago.

Agradecí que la condenada se pusiera mal allí afuera y no dentro de mi vehículo, porque su incontinencia hubiera complementado ese podrido día que me tocó vivir. Quince minutos después y luego de contemplar a una mujer que se comportaba como un ente, ella reaccionó y me dijo que ya se sentía bien y que podíamos ir a donde yo quisiera.

Me dio asco si quiera pensar en acercarme a ella, así que la tomé del brazo con cuidado, me dirigí al ascensor, ingresamos en él y la solté para dejarla apoyada en la pared del fondo. Pulsé el número del piso de Inga y antes que se cerrase la puerta del aparato salí hacia el estacionamiento. La castaña me miró con extrañeza y antes que pudiera decirme algo las puertas del elevador se cerraron.

Entré en mi auto y como me sentía demasiado mareado para conducir llamé a un servicio de choferes y me quedé esperando por quince minutos la llegada de uno de ellos. Cuando el hombre arribó al edificio yo me sentía cansado y apesadumbrado, quería regresar a casa de inmediato, en mi hogar había calidez y estaba mi hermano, que para esa hora debía estar durmiendo, pero su presencia era tan agradable que de él sí soportaría cualquier cosa, incluso que se le vaciara el estómago luego de una gran borrachera.

El chofer ingresó al vehículo y yo me acomodé en el asiento posterior, tenía tantas ganas de echarme; pero resistí todo el camino observando las vitrinas brillar con sus anuncios encendidos y sus cientos de luminarias, mientras escuchaba a Cold Play decir “… Y estés eufórico o estés deprimido, cuando estás demasiado enamorado como para dejarlo pasar, pero si nunca lo intentas nunca sabrás lo que vales…”

Las luces se me hacían conocidas, las veredas y los árboles también y yo solo esperaba estar en casa. Como nunca entes en mi vida mi departamento representaba el mejor de mis refugios y sentí mi corazón palpitar en otro ritmo, más acelerado, más emocional y más feliz.

**[...]**

El cálido aire de mi departamento ingresó por mis fosas nasales hasta mis pulmones dejando a su paso los aromas diversos que lo convertían en un verdadero hogar. Aroma a cena, a refresco a medio tomar, a Potya durmiendo en el sillón frente al televisor, aroma a goma de mascar y perfume de menta, aroma a Yuri después del baño, aromas deliciosos que me daban la bienvenida y me hacían sentir bendecido una noche más.

La escasa luz del corredor desdibujaba mi sombra en la pared mientras me deslizaba como una sierpe hacia el dormitorio de Yuri. Ingresé despacio, como cada noche tomé su celular y lo apagué para que pudiera descansar mejor.

Contemplé sus mechones brillar con la luz que provenía del parque, ellos me habían esperado allí regados por la almohada esperando ser acariciados, me acerqué un poco más y mis dedos cálidos llenos de ganas tomaron una punta del suave cabello, lo acaricié con suavidad esperando que las sensaciones que despertaban en mi cuerpo se prolongasen un buen rato.

Pensé que mi mente llena de alcohol distorsionaba las sensaciones y emociones, comencé a sentirme vigoroso y complacido con ese pequeño acto clandestino, además empecé a disfrutar de la respiración profunda de Yuri.

Mi Yuri. Pobre, ignoraba que mientras dormía un demonio contemplaba sus sueños y lo devoraba en silencio, lo miraba con ansias y con ganas de calcinarlo bajo el manto de sus deseos impuros, un demonio que salía sonriente y ganador sobre una tímida voz de conciencia que decía que debía respetar y cuidar al jovencito que yacía plácido en la cama del cuarto de visitas.

Mentira, mentira, mentira. Me engañaba a mí mismo con el cuento del buen hermano, del hombre guía que resguardaba al inocente, del héroe que cuidaba al desvalido, del buen pastor que protegía al cordero. Mis manos calientes decían otra cosa, mis labios entre mis dientes hablaban un lenguaje distinto y mi respiración agitada esgrimía un argumento opuesto.

Nadie cuidaba de Yuri y yo que debía ser su guardián y protector me convertí en pocos segundos en el atacante, yo lo miraba con la locura del que desea devorar hasta el último bocado de piel y mis manos que se adueñaban de sus mechones dorados parecían tenazas a punto de estrujar su pureza. El alcohol desnudaba mis verdades, aunque yo seguía recitando un discurso de amor incondicional y de responsabilidad fraternal.

“Yuri haré todo lo posible para que cumplas tus sueños” “Yuri siempre te protegeré de todo mal” “Mi niño no tengas miedo por el futuro, tu hermano jamás te dejará” “Yuri eres mi sangre y daré todo por tu felicidad, pequeño”.

Eran solo frases para tapar mi pecado, eran buenos pensamientos que intentaban encubrir el delito, era un discurso falaz y una intensión vana. Por debajo de esa gruesa capa de amor fraterno, muy por debajo de ese argumento de amor incondicional, bajo el disfraz de ágape con el que cubría mis afectos, fluía con fuerza el verdadero manantial de recónditos sentimientos inmundos e imperfectos tal como mi propia humanidad.

Mi amor por Yuri estaba muy lejos de ser ágape porque era un amor egoísta, absolutista, un amor tirano que entregaba el corazón entero; pero exigía completa devoción a cambio; un amor de culto similar al amor que los dioses exigen a sus mortales creaciones.

Con pena en el alma y ardor en el cuerpo dejé las hebras doradas sobre la almohada y en el preciso instante que comencé la retirada, mi hermoso Yuri movió su cuerpo permitiéndome ver la pureza de su rostro, sus delicadas facciones que lo convertían en el ser más perfecto de este imperfecto mundo, contemplé con delicia los trazos suaves con los que la naturaleza habían diseñado su faz y bendije a los espíritus superiores del cosmos por permitirme contemplar el regalo más hermoso que tuve frente a mis cansados ojos.

Pero una vez más sentí que mi demonio me vencía y observé con satisfacción malévola un delgado hilo de saliva que se deslizaba por su boca entreabierta, repasé mis labios con la lengua deseando probar ese finísimo caudal para sentir a qué sabía e introducirme por él en su boca. Con experta pericia posé mi dedo sobre la comisura de sus labios y dejé que se mojara un poco y cuando lo sentí lo suficientemente húmedo lo atraje hacia mi boca y lo absorbí como se absorbe el centro líquido de un caramelo.

Sonreí porque todo ese tiempo había estado en lo correcto, no era su boca la que olía a menta o mentol, ese aroma que Yuri desprendía era su perfume. Lo supe porque la boca de Yuri tenía sabor a moras al igual que su pasta dental.

Tuve tantas ganas de estrujar con mis dientes sus labios que me vi obligado a salir huyendo de su habitación porque si me quedaba unos segundos más mi cuerpo hubiera obedecido el edicto de mis instintos primordiales y otra sería la historia que te estoy contando.

**[…]**

En cama ya apartado del mundo y de mis propios pensamientos vagos, esperando que pasara el tiempo para que mi hermosa Anya llegase a rescatarme y me sacara de mi propio laberinto. Siendo presa del mareo y las ganas de fornicar, abracé la almohada como cuando era un púber y restregué mi cuerpo buscando una fantasía, la más loca, la más sucia; aquella que me sacase algún gemido profundo para que, junto con él, se alejasen los fantasmas que codiciaban la pureza de mi hermano.

Al cerrar mis ojos observé mi cuerpo, me imaginé sentado en una gran posa de agua caliente. El vapor subía hasta el techo cubierto por una mampara de vidrios decorados e inundaba las paredes, entraba a mis pulmones hasta sofocarme y hacerme perder el sentido.

Mi mente jugaba sus descuentos entre esa fantasía que podía dirigir en mi conciencia y el camino hacia algún sueño, tal vez no deseado. Una vez más ganaron mis deseos y obligaron a mi cabeza a recrear todo el ambiente, a ver cada detalle de la poza, los azulejos azules con flores doradas, la cabeza de un dragón por donde salía el agua cristalina, y las ventanas empavonadas y llenas del vaho aromático.

De pronto observé que una bella mujer ingresaba en la poza, no sé de dónde salió ni cómo entró en la habitación, solo contemplé la forma en la se quitaba la toalla y la dejaba deslizarse por su cuerpo con graciosa lentitud. Sus menudos pies probaron el calor del agua y poco a poco descendió por las escalerillas, con cuidadosos pasos para no resbalar.

No podía ver su rostro y eso poco me importaba, me gustaba ver su cuerpo firme, de muslos suaves y caderas pronunciadas. Su estrecha cintura era una delicia y sus pequeños senos la ponían en la categoría de una mujer-niña, de esas que te vuelven loco porque no sabes si estás disfrutando con una maestra del sexo o estás cometiendo el peor de los pecados.

En pocos segundos ganó, con su cuerpo y sus brazos estirados, la distancia que nos separaba y se acercó hasta apretarme en un fuerte abrazo. Pude sentir su calor, su textura, sus impulsos y sus movimientos que me provocan un gran deleite.

Le besé, pero no puedo definir cómo eran sus ojos, la acaricié y no supe cómo era su sonrisa, su rostro era un misterio, podría poner sobre él las facciones de cualquier diosa, de esas con las que he compartido trabajo o de esas que se venden en las vitrinas de Europa. Pero quería descubrir por mí mismo quién era la dama que se había aventurado a aceptar mi invitación, quería saber qué rostro tenía Lilith en ese momento.

Quería ser un hombre sorprendido por la belleza de una mujer que sabía cómo tocarme, que sabía cómo cubrir con su cabello mi rostro y ahogarme en con su aliento. Sabía cómo deslizar mi enhiesto instinto en su húmedo interior y sabía cómo moverse hasta hacerme sentir protagonista de su candente prisión.

El calor y la humedad subían conforme mi cuerpo desnudo se hundía entre las sábanas y mi almohada perdía la forma entre mis piernas. Me volví loco porque estaba sumergido en mi fantasía y decidí que era hora de ver el rostro de la diosa que me acompaña esa noche, quería saber cómo eran sus ojos cada vez que entraba con fuerza en ella, quería saber cómo me iba a mirar en el momento final y deseaba ver cómo era la forma de los labios que estaba por morder y la lengua que iba a tragar.

Estaba tenso y sentía ese cosquilleo que precede a la maravillosa tensión con la que el éxtasis anuncia su llegada. Abrí por completo los ojos y contemplé el rostro de mi bella Anya, era la misma Anya que posaba con su vestido azul cuando era una colegiala, que amaba patinar en las pistas de hielo y soñaba con ser la protagonista de una historia de amor sobre sus cuchillas y en un escenario de Moscú, Vancouver o Nueva York.

Anya era mi dulce niña-mujer y yo estaba tan feliz de soñarla, de imaginarla, de sentirla y de tenerla una vez más en mis húmedos sueños. Entonces acerqué mi boca a sus jugosos labios, sus labios gruesos y bien dibujados y cuando estaba por besarla sentí el intenso sabor a pasta dental de moras y el olor a goma de mascar de menta.

Consciente que no era ese el sabor ni el olor de mi amada, mi mente me jugó sucio y sentí que alguien se reía de mí y a la vez me cuestionaba con una sola palabra, una palabra que se mezcló como fría corriente de aire en medio de mi tropical orgasmo. Una palabra, una pregunta, una orden que me exigía poner las cosas en su lugar.

“Decídete”.

La noche acabó con un gemido ahogado, una almohada deforme y manchada, un cuerpo que se estremecía entre el sueño y la vigilia. La noche culminó con una duda que crecía dentro de un corazón que quería amar, pero que en ese instante ya no sabía a quién.

Todo estaba mezclado como la peligrosa combinación de tragos que hice esa noche, como las hierbas de la pipa que compartí con unos amigos, como los perfumes de los cuerpos de las bellas mujeres que conversaron conmigo, como mi razón y mi locura.

Todo se enredaba dentro de mi mente, los ojos de Anya y la boca de Yuri se enlazaban como mis sentimientos por ambos, como se retorcían mis anhelos cuando los imaginaba y como se enredaron mis suspiros con la trama de mis sábanas.

Todo era tan confuso que no me permitía pensar con serenidad y se volvió tan aterrador cuando esos pensamientos y ansias que intentaba ocultar salieron a la luz de mi conciencia convertidas en imágenes, olores, sabores y texturas que sacudían mis sentidos.

Cuando terminé de auto complacerme justifiqué mis deseos contándome el cuento del borracho sinvergüenza que se permite tener alguna coquetería con la inmoralidad. Mi inmoralidad tenía un nombre y no era el de mi amada. Y me quedé con la imagen de mi hermano durmiendo como un buen chiquillo con sus largos mechones enredados y la su dulce saliva escurriendo en la almohada.

Yuri ángel, así te debí conservar.

Yuri niño, es como mis ojos deberían haberte visto siempre.

Yuri hermano, jamás debí renunciar a ti.

Pero te convertiste en mi doncel, en mi pecado y en el incubo que atormentaba mis noches impúdicas y llenas de lubricidad.

Yuri, jamás debí dejar que descendieras a mi infierno…

… me condené a ser el esclavo de tus caprichos y te condené a ser el amo de mi perversidad. 


	17. Tabú 16

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Yuri se enfrenta a Zhúkov fuera del colegio y por primera vez ve demasiado ebrio a su hermano Víctor.

El timbre de salida desataba mis ganas, mis piernas y mi alegría; aunque mi mirada fuese siempre la más dura piedra con la que chocarían todos los jóvenes en esa escuela de élite. No quería compartir mis ideas, mi sonrisa y mis molestias con algún chico que solo deseaba hablar de lo poderosos que se sentían con la nueva chequera que papá o mamá le habían entregado y poco me interesaba escuchar las interminables charlas de las chicas sobre lo apuestos o millonarios que eran sus últimos novios o sobre cuántos habían vomitado en el baño para evitar que la grasa abdominal aparezca en sus cadavéricos cuerpos.

Qué poco me importaba caminar junto con los grupos que salían en forma lenta para dirigirse al centro de la ciudad en los autos de los chicos mayores o en los lujosos coches manejados por apuestos choferes.

Huía de todos ellos.

Mis ganas de llegar a Nefrit eran los motores alimentados por energía nuclear que me impulsaban a correr hacia el estacionamiento y tomar mi reciente adquisición, una Cykno que me vendió la bella italiana a la que tenía entre los pocos amigos de mi perfil. Esa belleza poseía un bastidor monocasco, horquillas delanteras y ruedas de radios de veintiséis pulgadas hechas de un compuesto de fibra de carbono que la mantenía liviana y me permitía volar por las calles de San Petersburgo.

Y si te hablo de otras bondades debo decirte que la sección central estaba forrada con fino cuero de cabra y contenía un motor eléctrico de quinientos vatios, tenía también una batería de polímero de litio que cargaba con facilidad durante las horas de clases y también tenía un cargador integrado con cable que le permitía mantener la velocidad cuando pedaleaba por lo menos por unos generosos sesenta kilómetros.

La había comprado con el dinero que me gané por ayudar a Lilia con un par de diseños exclusivos para unas damas de alta alcurnia de la realeza de Luxenburgo; ella cobró el enorme cheque y compartió conmigo lo acordado.

Estaba muy feliz porque ya no tendría que correr desesperado para tomar el metro ni tampoco estaría sujeto a los horarios de mi hermano y sus ganas de recogerme de la escuela, para mí era vergonzoso que lo hiciera porque al día siguiente Zhúkov o cualquier otro idiota me molestaban por la presencia continua de mi hermano que, para colmo, siempre me saludaba en la puerta del coche con un gran abrazo y un beso en la frente. Te juro que, en ese momento, solo en ese instante, quería matarlo. Luego miraba sus ojos celestes y me arrepentía por tener esas ganas asesinas dando vueltas en mi cabeza. 

Ese atardecer tendría la oportunidad de volar en mi pequeña nave sin puertas y llegar más temprano a Nefrit, tendría más tiempo para aprender cómo combinar telas y colores, cómo idear un nuevo traje o qué estilo darle a un vestido para una dama de Alemania, de Inglaterra o de España; no era lo mismo vestir a Frau Schwarz, a Misses Carrington o a la señora Jordán de Urríes; eran mujeres poderosas pero muy distintas entre sí.

Esas eran las mujeres que a mí me inspiraban. Eran tan parecidas a Lilia que me cautivaban con sus caracteres y sus acciones, femeninas, delicadas, hermosas rosas emitiendo su más pura fragancia; pero fuertes como el hierro con el que se construyeron los puentes levadizos de San Pite.

Además, estaba la posibilidad de ver más tiempo a Víctor y contemplarlo hablar por el teléfono, escribir en su personal, dictar algún documento a la secretaria, tomar algo de café o tenerlo de visita en el atelier observando el arduo trabajo de los operarios que había contratado Lilia para acelerar el trabajo de la nueva colección.

Me gustaba ver a mi hermano ataviado en esos trajes claros del verano, en los ternos con suaves toques terracotas del otoño o cambiar por completo su out fit con oscuros tres piezas que no dudaba en usar con la gracia del perfecto modelo que era ante la helada cercanía del invierno.

Adoraba verlo con la taza de café en la mano ingresar curioso observando cada pieza acabada y puesta en la vitrina, su mirada no era inquisidora; podía observar la admiración y hasta la sorpresa en el brillo de sus ojos, una mirada de aprobación para cada creación en la que Lilia ponía el corazón y nosotros el trabajo duro. Esa semana me había tocado insertar pequeños pines de amatista sobre el gran escote de un traje negro de fiesta.

Mientras caminaba hacia el estacionamiento, soñaba con recibir esa caricia suave que Víctor hacía siempre sobre mis desordenados cabellos y con la que me despertaba del letargo en el que por lo general hacía mis bocetos o cuando estaba concentrado con la aguja y los hilos ayudando a tachonar de pedrería en algunos de los modelos que se presentarían ese fin de año.

Amaba cada vez que se aparecía tras de mí con el vaso de chocolate caliente, lo dejaba en mi mesa de dibujo y me abrazaba con fuerza apretando su mandíbula sobre la coronilla de mi cabeza e inundaba mi olfato con alguna nueva fragancia con la que siempre compensaban sus escasas apariciones en pasarelas de San Petersburgo, Moscú o Sochi.

Al llegar al estacionamiento de bicicletas observé que la mía tenía una de sus ruedas aplastadas bajo el peso de su carrocería. Me incliné para ver qué había sucedido y comprobé que alguien se había dado la molestia de sacar el aire de ambas ruedas, solo que en el apuro no había podido desinflar del todo la rueda trasera. Mantuve la calma, aunque por dentro empezaba a sentir el fuego que calcinaba mi estómago y la ira se asomaba peligrosa tentando mis ganas de partir algunos labios con mis puños.

De pronto escuché varias risas tras de mí, giré la cabeza para ver a los estúpidos que se burlaban por una broma tan chabacana y cuando los vi no me sentí sorprendido. Korlov, Molotov y Zhúkov trataban de contener la risa mientras me miraban con cierto desprecio.

No quise caer en sus provocaciones, después de todo mi hermano había firmado un compromiso en el que garantizaba mi buen comportamiento dentro del recinto escolar. Recordé bien el momento en que lo hizo y la recomendación de la directora para que pueda contar siempre con su apoyo si alguien volvía a molestarme.

Pero como no era ningún cobarde para regresar a quejarme con la directora, me puse en pie de nuevo y con paso firme me dirigí hacia la salida del colegio. El compromiso que Víctor había firmado no decía nada sobre mi comportamiento fuera de las instalaciones de la exclusiva escuela.

Quería alejarme de esos tarados y tranquilizar mis ganas de armar un lío. Caminé a prisa en dirección de la estación del metro pues para mi mala suerte el autobús del colegio ya había partido cinco minutos atrás.

Con las manos en los bolsillos e intentando alargar mis pasos caminé calle abajo hasta la cercanía del jardín Vasileostrovests , estaba a punto de cruzar la pista, movía mis manos en uno de los bolsillos del pantalón calculando que tendría el suficiente dinero para comprar una tarjeta para el metro, ardía en rabia al pensar que llegaría tarde al taller ese día y que tal vez no vería a mi hermano porque él tenía un compromiso esa noche; estaba perdido en mis palabrotas y mi pequeña ira cuando “la máquina” se acercó en su auto y junto a sus dos bufones y tres chicas se detuvieron y tocaron el claxon para llamar más mi atención.

—Si quieres te podemos llevar a casa para que tomes tu lechita. —Molotov tenía medio cuerpo fuera del auto y yo seguía caminando calle abajo.

—Sube Nikiforov te puedes resfriar y no queremos que nuestro jugador estrella esté enfermo para la inauguración de los juegos de invierno. —Korlov improvisaba la voz en tono conciliador, pero su mirada de lobo decía que en cualquier momento hundiría sus garras en mi rostro.

—Sube niño o es que nos tiene miedo y ya te measte en los pantalones. —Zhúkov paró el coche solo para decir estupideces como siempre.

—No “máquina”, estaba esperando que bajes del auto para marcarte como la otra vez… —Fue lo más estúpido que dije en ese momento, pero debía hacerlo. Me lo debía, pues en juego estaba mi orgullo y mi reputación de despreciable con el que me conocían en la escuela— …como los tigres cuando van a follar con la hembra de turno.

No sé qué fue lo que más le molestó de mi comentario, si llamarle por el sobrenombre prohibido o tratarle de forma tan despectiva. Solo sé que Zhúkov bajó de su auto y de inmediato comenzó a vencer la distancia que nos separaba. Yo corrí hacia el parque sorteando los autos que llevaban cierta velocidad por la avenida. Pude haber sido atropellado; pero mi habilidad y reflejos me hicieron dar un par de saltos que me transportaron de inmediato hacia el damero del parque.

Sin pensarlo dos veces y sin tiempo para detenerme corrí con la mayor rapidez que mis piernas me permitían. Tras de mí cuatro perros hambrientos de venganza corrían dispuestos a darme la lección de mi vida y yo solo me limitaba a agudizar bien mi oído para escuchar cuán cerca de mí se encontraban.

De pronto observé una bajada empinada hacia la zona de las fuentes decorativas, sin pensarlo dos veces me lancé y con dos giros en el aire estuve en la parte baja del parque lo cual me dio mucha ventaja para alejarme de mis perseguidores. Salté de nuevo usando una banca de apoyo y caí sobre mi hombro en forma perfecta para levantarme con gracia y seguir ganando el espacio que me quedaba por recorrer del parque.

Dejé atrás a dos de ellos, pero Molotov todavía me seguía sin disminuir el ritmo de su carrera. Era muy bueno en la pista de hockey y yo sabía lo veloz que era, aunque Zhúkov lo superaba de lejos. Sin más remedio caminé guardando muy bien el equilibrio por una balaustrada de piedra hasta encontrarme frente a otra fuente baja del parque. Me tiré y aterricé con mis manos bien abiertas en una piedra cuadrada sobre la que había una placa inscrita junto a al monumento Roerich, hice otro giro perfecto y seguí corriendo.

La poca gente que a esa hora paseaba en el parque, estupefacta, seguía con la vista nuestra loca carrera, algunos se pusieron a aplaudir pensando que se trataba de una exhibición de parkour, yo no podía detenerme a decirles que me perseguían dos compañeros de colegio para reventarme a golpes.

Mi último movimiento dejó muy atrás a Korlov que desistió de su persecución, yo paré un poco el ritmo porque necesitaba tomar aire para seguir huyendo; retomé la carrera rumbo a la salida norte del parque, llevaba prisa en mi andar, estaba algo distraído mirando mi ruta de escape cuando a través de los vidrios del Centro de Pagos observé a Zhúkov acercarse bordeando uno de los jardines, venía directo hacia mí. Así que reanudé mi carrera, bajé las escaleras finales a toda velocidad con las piernas abiertas para asegurar que no caería, mi mano rozaba la baranda de hierro y sentía mis pulmones a punto de estallar, hacía un buen tiempo que no practicaba mis piruetas que habían llenado mis tardes de amigos en Moscú.

Zhúkov me alcanzaba, porque también tenía un buen equilibrio para bajar las escaleras, cuando llegué al último peldaño y sintiendo los pasos de “la máquina” a pocos metros de mí, sabiendo que estaba a su alcance, a tan solo dos brazos de distancia sujeté el tubo grueso de hierro que sostenía un cartel con indicaciones, mi impulso dio resultado y di una media vuelta rápida, potente y efectiva de ciento ochenta grados que me permitió golpear con los pies el abdomen de mi cazador.

“La máquina” quedó privado y retrocedió cinco o seis pasos sujetando su estómago herido, lo vi caer y golpear sus firmes glúteos contra el pavimento y no quise detenerme más a ver que sucedía luego. Volví a correr hasta salir del parque en medio de los gritos y pitazos de los guardias y algunos visitantes que supongo me confundieron con un ladrón.

Cuando llegué a la estación del metro no podía dejar de ver hacia atrás para comprobar si esos brutos me habían seguido; supe que no fue así cuando abordé el tren de las seis y veinte que cerró sus puertas sin dar paso a una persona más.

Entonces pude relajarme, le di licencia a mi cuerpo para temblar, acomodé mi mochila e intenté calmar mi respiración casi sin mucho éxito. El calor fue invadiendo mi cuerpo y gruesas gotas de sudor resbalaban por mi frente, mi cuello, mi pecho y espalda, mojando mi uniforme y mostrándome como un animal salvaje, duro, con mirada amenazante y olor insoportable.

Después de veinte minutos llegué a la siguiente estación y algo más calmado bajé del tren, para acelerar de nuevo mis pasos hacia Nefrit. Cuando vi la calle quería rendirme y sentarme al borde de la vereda, pero debía llegar para pedir disculpas a todos por el retraso, contaban con mi ayuda esa tarde de viernes. Al caminar los últimos metros de la entrada sabía que debía entrar cuanto antes para ocupar el baño, lo nervios habían aparecido en el tren como punzadas sobre mi vejiga y estaba a punto de estallar; debía ingresar de inmediato a la casa principal para tomar agua en abundancia y para arreglar un poco el desastre en el que me había convertido durante mi loca carrera.

Caminé hacia la sede y el guardia de seguridad por poco y no me reconoce, solo cuando mi potente voz estalló en sus oídos y le lancé una mirada amenazante el tipo me dejó pasar y entre disculpas me dio la bienvenida. Yo no quise contestar su saludo, caminé hacia el baño más cercano, ese era el de los invitados que estaba ubicado en el primer nivel y en él tardé por lo menos diez minutos que fueron deliciosamente liberadores, descargué todo el líquido que llevaba por dentro, pude asear mi rostro y mi cuello, mojé mi cabello con abundante agua para sacar el sudor que ardía aún en mi cuero cabelludo y de paso tomé toda el agua que pude.

Luego esperé unos minutos a tranquilizarme y arreglé mi imagen lo mejor que pude. Cuando llegué al piso superior y entré en el taller todos se quedaron mirándome como si hubieran visto al diablo.

—¡Yuri por dios! ¡Qué te pasó!¡Víctor estuvo llamándote tantas veces al celular y tú no contestabas! —Lilia corrió hacia mí, pero se detuvo al verme tan desastroso y sucio. Saltar y aterrizar en las veredas, jardines, escalinatas y fuentes del parque Vasilostrovets había dejado huellas horribles en mi uniforme.

—La rueda de mi moto se quedó sin aire así que tuve que correr para tomar el metro y bueno creo que tropecé un par de veces y por eso me ensucié y… —Lilia sabía que tenía problemas en el colegio con un grupo de chicos mayores y su mirada era una clara referencia que no me estaba creyendo ni una sola de mis palabras con las que trataba de esconder mi recia aventura.

—Voy a llamar a Víctor para que no se preocupe más por ti. —Mi hermano ya había partido a la reunión con un par de inversionistas que querían apostar por la colección de Lilia—. Y luego te llevaré a casa para que descanses.

—Pero vine para ayudar…

—Yuri Nikiforov no me contradigas, mírate lo rojo que estás, mira cómo sigues temblando y si quieres que sea sincera contigo no creo que esa llanta de bicicleta haya perdido el aire sola y dudo mucho que tú te hayas quedado tranquilo al descubrirla. —Lilia me revisó el cuerpo de pies a cabeza y solo encontró tres rasmillones en mis brazos y codos.

Con mucho cariño me tomó del brazo y me llevó a casa. En el camino se detuvo en una cadena de comida rápida y compró una enorme hamburguesa. Paró el coche en la puerta del edificio donde me dejó cansado y con los paquetes de comida para calentar. Me dio un beso en la mejilla, limpió la marca de labial y me dijo con voz firme de madre.

—Date un buen baño, come y descansa… si mañana quieres hablar de lo sucedido lo haremos en la tarde, esta noche trabajaremos hasta la madrugada con los chicos y mañana retomaremos la labor. —Presentí que esa era una invitación para ayudarlos al día siguiente con el trabajo que debía hacer esa noche junto a ellos.

Bajé la cabeza y le dije un escueto gracias a esa maravillosa mujer, la vi partir en su auto cuando me vio ingresar al edificio y arrastré los pies hasta el ascensor. En el departamento hice exactamente lo que me dijo y cuando me eché en el sofá para ver algo de televisión revisé por fin mi celular. Tenía veinte llamadas perdidas de Víctor y diez de Lilia, además de otras siete hechas desde el teléfono de la oficina.

Sabía que no podía llamar a mi hermano, no quería interrumpir su reunión de negocios con esos hombres importantes de la industria; solo me limité a escribirle un mensaje diciéndole que ya estaba en casa y que tuve un retraso en la escuela, que me perdone por no contestar sus millones de llamadas, una carita de cansancio, una carita feliz y una de sueño. Él solo me respondió con un pulgar elevado y yo seguí comiendo un delicioso bizcocho que elegí de postre.

**[…]**

Me había quedado dormido sobre el sillón de la sala y lo noté cuando mi hermano ingresó tratando de no hacer ruido, pero no tuvo éxito porque tropezó con una silla que dejé en el camino. Víctor maldijo y yo corrí hacia él porque había dado sus rodillas contra el suelo e intentaba pararse apoyando su movido cuerpo en el despistado mueble.

De inmediato lo tomé de la mano y luego halé de él poniendo mi hombro bajo su brazo. En ese instante noté el fuerte olor a alcohol y lo pesado que estaba su cuerpo.

—¿Por qué estás despierto? —Víctor creía que hablaba bajo, pero la verdad es que su voz retumbaba en la sala.

—Tú me despertaste, tonto. —Intentaba sostener su cuerpo y Víctor trataba de caminar hacia su cuarto sin toparse con la pared.

—¿Por qué… no respondías… Yuri? —Mi hermano intentaba sonar severo, pero la borrachera le ganaba.

—Tuve un problema con la bicicleta y tuve que correr al metro. —Por un par de minutos nos detuvimos en medio del pasillo, Víctor se balanceaba de atrás hacia adelante y apoyaba su cuerpo en el muro. Era obvio que tomó demasiadas copas y sé muy bien que él era muy resistente para el trago; pero hasta Víctor Nikiforov tenía un límite.

—No vuelvas… a preocuparme… así… Yura… eres malo… muy malo… —Hablaba arrastrando las palabras como un verdadero caracol y para mí fue muy raro ver a mi hermano tan borracho, me preocupó que sucumbiese en medio del pasillo así que hice un gran esfuerzo para llevarlo a su cama.

—Víctor te voy a sacar los zapatos y el saco —le dije con mucha dificultad porque sostenerlo me era imposible. Se había tumbado sobre su cama y era tan pesado que no podía moverlo bien.

—Malo Yura… me asusté… ¿sabes? —Víctor me tomó con fuerza de la muñeca y me aplastó contra su pecho mientras seguía repitiendo como bobo que yo era un niño malo.

—Víctor voy a sacarte la ropa. —Me zafé de su asfixiante abrazo y me puse en pie para idear la manera de darle un poco de comodidad antes de meterlo a su cama.

Entonces se puso en pie y tambaleando de un lado a otro se quitó el abrigo que tiró sobre el piso, sujetó el saco que lanzó hacia uno de los sillones de su habitación, se descalzó frotando sus pies uno contra el otro. Maldijo de nuevo cuando no pudo desajustar el cinturón, yo lo ayudé y desabroché el botón y la cremallera de su pantalón. Mientras mi hermano se quitaba la camisa, abrí su cama y él se sentó al borde.

Se mantuvo callado por unos instantes con los brazos apoyados en sus rodillas y cuando le pedí que se acueste no me respondió, entonces lo empujé con mis manos sobre sus hombros y él cedió como un tronco seco. Con dificultad subí sus pies a la cama, lo empujé al centro para que no se cayera y acomodé las almohadas para no despertar con sus ronquidos de aserradero más tarde.

Algo cansado con el menudo trabajo que me costó acostar a mi hermano, me senté a su lado y lo observé dormir. Mis ojos comenzaron a trazar un recorrido lento que inició en su cabello largo de nieve, su amplia frente, sus cejas y pestañas de brillante plata, su perfil recto, sus delgados labios algo secos por el trago, su perfecto cuerpo de grandes protuberancias y suaves planicies. Sus firmes y blancas piernas de atleta, sus caderas filosas y el borde de sus boxers que escondían su relajada polla.

No pude evitar tocar con cuidado su mentón y acariciar su labio inferior con mi pulgar, él ni se movió. Mi mirada se dirigió de inmediato hacia su largo cuello y sus clavículas, luego me entretuve observando sus firmes pectorales que se elevaban cada vez que aspiraba el aire.

Mis dedos simularon una caminata entre su esternón y el duro músculo de su pecho hasta llegar a su puntiagudo pezón, rosado, duro y tentador, lo acaricié con miedo mirando a cada instante que mi hermano no abriera sus párpados oscurecidos por la borrachera. Mis ojos se movían entre el rostro apacible con el que dormía Víctor y reacción de su pezón bajo el toque de mis traviesos dedos.

Tuve el fuerte deseo de probarlos con mi lengua y succionar un poco su dura estructura, pero tenía mucho miedo que él se diera cuenta que su hermano intentaba aprovecharse de su condición y de su desnudez, tenía temor que él supiera cuánto me gustaba ver, oler, tocar y saborear el cuerpo de un hombre. Tenía miedo que supiera lo mucho que me gustaban los hombres, tenía terror que se enterase lo mucho que empezaba a gustarme él y que me rechazara.

Pero mi deseo era más intenso que mi razón y sin pensarlo más, mirando todo el tiempo el rostro de Víctor y sus reacciones mi otra mano se deslizó por su marcado vientre hasta llegar a la orilla del elástico de su diminuta trusa. Acaricié el borde y con gran lentitud deslicé mis dedos sobre la tela hasta ubicarlos sobre su relajada polla. Sonreí mordiendo mis labios e intentando dominar el natural temblor de mi mano al frotar esa caliente zona, me divertí al ver como se humedecía y como comenzaba a tomar firmeza a la vez que veía cómo sus pezones se contraían al toque de las yemas de mis dedos.

Tenía tantas ganas de besar a mi hermano, de abrazar su caliente cuerpo y de decirle lo mucho que me estaba gustando cuando de repente acomodó su cabeza en la almohada y me asusté mucho cuando vi que sus ojos quedaban entre abiertos. 

Con pena, esa pena que se siente como rabia y frustración en un inicio; dejé de frotar el pezón de Víctor y retiré mi mano de su pelvis, bajé de su cama de un salto y cubrí su cuerpo con las mantas regadas a un costado de la cama.

Sentía que la cara me quemaba y podía ver cómo mi pecho se movía con cada latido de mi exaltado corazón. Cuando pensé en el rostro que mi hermano hubiera puesto si me hubiera pillado tocándolo, lo imaginé extrañado en un principio y molestísimo después.

Antes de volver a mi habitación me acerqué a su rostro y besé con mucho sigilo su frente, le dije buenas noches al oído y me quedé quieto por un rato aspirando su perfume y su olor a vodka, wiski, vino o cerveza o tal vez todo eso junto. Volví a darle un beso en la mejilla muy cerca de sus labios, si él lo notaba podría disimular diciendo que era un simple beso de hermano, de esos besos que nos damos los rusos sin ninguna reserva con los familiares más cercanos.

Al salir de su dormitorio corrí al mío y durante la siguiente hora calmé el calor y la pulsión de mi cuerpo con mis propias manos, me froté contra la suavidad de la almohada sobre la que puse la camisa de Víctor que tomé del pie de su cama.

Jugué con mis pezones al igual que lo hice con los de Víctor, acaricié mi vientre y mis caderas con un toque casi imperceptible hasta sentir que mis músculos se tensaban, tomé mi falo con fuerza y no paré hasta que mis lágrimas delataron mi placer. Luego de sentir mi mano húmeda y viscosa volví a restregarme sobre mi cama y me cubrí por completo la cabeza con mis mantas.

Es increíble cómo se incrementa el placer cuando te hace falta el aire, yo disfrutaba con mis propios toques y con mi única fantasía para esa noche de agudas sensaciones. Imaginé que mi hermano me asfixiaba con su boca sobre la mía y que ajustaba sus manos sobre mi cuello y que en medio del gran placer que sentía junto a él estaba al borde de entregarle la vida.

Cuando te enfocas bien puedes tener una super corrida.

Yo tuve tres esa noche.

Por cierto, que me aseguré de cerrar muy bien mi puerta y de jadear muy despacio dentro de mis mantas para que ni Víctor, ni Potya y ni siquiera los ángeles del juicio final me fueran a escuchar.


	18. Tabú 17

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Víctor no puede seguir engañando a su mente y sus sentidos. Por vez primera reconoce que se siente atraído por Yuri.

Las mañanas de resaca siempre me fueron dolorosas y confusas. La sensación de hundirme dentro del colchón provocaba mis ganas de saltar de la cama de inmediato, pero el cansancio extremo que sentía en todo el cuerpo hacía que me aferre más a mis almohadas, como el náufrago se aferra al último pedazo de madera de la embarcación.

Esas primeras horas que iba y venía entre la dura realidad de mi conciencia y el suave adormecimiento de mi ensueño, me traían a la memoria las imágenes más extrañas que mi mente trataba de armar como el gigantesco y desorganizado rompecabezas de mi noche de alcohol.

Había sellado un pacto con dos inversionistas muy leales a mi padre que querían ver a Nefrit brillando una vez más en las pasarelas y las vitrinas del mundo; conocían y admiraban el trabajo de la gran Lilia Baranovskaya y apostaban a ganador, una vez más, pensando en la futura colección que saldría para el siguiente verano.

Mi entusiasmo inicial por celebrar ese apoyo y el capital fresco que ingresaría en las vacías arcas de la empresa, pasó a segundo plano cuando mis llamadas ya llegaban a la segunda decena y Yuri no las respondía.

Me sentía tan alterado que estuve a punto de terminar temprano la cita y rechazar la invitación de los dos caballeros para ir a celebrar a un bar pues solo pensaba en ir a buscar a mi hermano. Minutos atrás Lilia me había confirmado que el pequeño canalla no había llegado aún a la casa Nefrit y con ese último anuncio sentí que mi corazón se empequeñecía tanto que el dolor agudo casi no me dejaba respirar.

Me sentía casi ciego y ofuscado observando si mi celular se encendía o creyendo escuchar su tonada; sin embargo, intentaba conservar la calma y seguía la conversación de los dos inversionistas a la vez que sonreía como si nada estuviera pasando.

Y en el preciso instante que ya estuve decidido a abandonar a los alegres moscovitas, Lilia llamó para decirme que Yuri había aparecido en el taller y que lucía muy cansado, pero en términos generales lo veía muy bien.

Mi alma por fin halló paz y mi corazón volvió a expandirse en mi pecho, así que decidí celebrar por partida doble y acepté muy agradecido la invitación que, los dos amos y señores de las cadenas comerciales Lesnoy y Besedy, que lideraban las ventas en Rusia, me estaban haciendo con tanta insistencia. Me atreví a brindar con muchas copas de wiski por la inversión asegurada y a ellas agregué muchas copas más de vodka por el niño perdido y encontrado.

Una hora después de llegar al Sky Bar, un escueto mensaje de mi precioso y cruel hermanito menor ingresaba a mi celular, el tono personalizado me anunciaba que era él y de inmediato tomé el aparato y repasé las pocas palabras y los muchos emojis que me envió.

Me decía que ya se encontraba en casa y la calma dulce y caliente invadió mi pecho dejando que mis hombros se relajasen de llano porque lo imaginé cenando frente al televisor, lo vi abriendo una botella de vino y tomando un vaso lleno, lo visualicé jugando con su peludo gato, divagué pensando que estaba sobre su cama leyendo algún libro o que se encontraba sentado en su escritorio repasando sus lecciones escolares.

De nuevo mi mente lo vio envuelto en sus toallas saliendo del baño y expulsando vapor con la piel color de un camarón y claro que imaginé sus párpados oscurecidos por el cansancio mientras dormía apacible, casi como un pequeño bebé. Sonreí ante esa imagen y apuré una tercera copa de Moscú Mule.

Recuerdo que los inversionistas y yo hablábamos sobre anécdotas que vivieron junto a mi padre, fue un momento lleno de nostalgia a pesar de las risas y como no lo había hecho en mucho tiempo bebí otra copa más brindando por los recuerdos, otra copa por el futuro, otra copa por ser el mejor hermano del mundo que acogía al otro Nikiforov en casa, otra por las grandiosas ideas de Madame Baranovskaya; una copa más por las bellas modelos que nos acompañaban en ese instante, otra por el Porsche nuevo que compró uno de los inversionistas, otra más por mi futuro como el presidente de directorio de la casa Nefrit y así pasó la noche hasta que la conversación se convirtió en una serie de asuntos inconexos, más visitas al baño y mareo absoluto.

Desde ese momento no recuerdo bien cómo es que salí de ese bar, creo que uno de los mozos me llevó de brazo y me acomodó dentro de un taxi exclusivo que llamaron para mí. No recuerdo haberle dicho al conductor mi dirección; pero aparecí frente a mi edificio en un abrir y cerrar de ojos, lo que sí recuerdo es que salí con mucha dificultad del auto y le di al chofer un cheque, él me dijo que no tenía monedas para darme el cambio y yo le dije que se quedara con él.

El hombre me llevó de brazo hasta la puerta del edificio y me dejó dentro del vestíbulo, el conserje de la recepción me saludó, eso también lo recuerdo muy bien, y me ayudó a llegar al ascensor. En ese instante todo se convirtió en una escena oscura hasta que me vi en medio de la sala de mi departamento de rodillas y con las manos sobre una silla del comedor y observé que Yuri se levantaba del sofá y corría hacia mí.

Me recibió entre sus delgados brazos y yo me dejé caer un poco; lo abracé y escuché que hablaba, pero no podía entenderlo. A pesar de estar tan inconexo creo que respondí sus preguntas, pero no sé con exactitud qué hablé con él, solo sé que sentía que cada desvanecimiento mío él reforzaba el abrazo y me obligaba a dar un paso más.

Seguro en la calidez de mi hogar, me dejé vencer por el trago y a partir de ese momento dejé mi voluntad y mi cansado cuerpo en manos de mi lindo hermano. Recuerdo que cada vez que abría mis ojos, él me miraba molesto; no entendía por qué sus ojos estaban más brillantes que nunca y sus cejas se juntaban sin cesar, lo vi apretando los labios y también sentí el suave perfume de miel y nueces que desprendía su cabello —un nuevo producto con el que se bañaba esas noches—, el perfume de su cuerpo sobrepasaba el aroma de licor y mujeres bonitas que llevaba encima.

Recuerdo que estábamos en el pasillo y con potente voz y amenazas me exigió que hiciera un esfuerzo para llegar a la cama y después de eso no sé qué sucedió porque una vez más las luces se apagaron y dejé atrás mi realidad para, sin remedio, dejar que mi cuerpo macere en alcohol el resto de la noche.

**[…]**

Cuando abrí los ojos me hallaba dentro de mi cama y con un conjunto de sensaciones que se agolpaban como una estampida de efectos dolorosos de mi mañana de resaca. Quería ir al baño, quería tomar agua, quería cubrirme con más mantas, sentía el estómago revuelto, sentía la cabeza fuera de su sitio, lo peor era esa sensación de caída libre que me asaltaba de rato en rato.

En forma nítida podía escuchar el canto de los periquitos que una vecina criaba en el piso superior y que sacaba todas las mañanas para que pudieran calentarse en el sol. Parecía que los bichos estaban metidos dentro de mi cabeza y cada uno de sus chillidos taladraba mi cerebro.

En uno de mis despertares recordé a mi bella Anya recomendándome que no me excediera con el alcohol, a ella no le gustaba verme demasiado ebrio porque fue testigo en más de una oportunidad que un Víctor borracho solía decir y hacer estupideces. Y por lo general terminaba quitándome la ropa y abrazando a todo el mundo mientras intentaba apurar una copa más.

Pensé en que esa fue la primera vez que Yuri me había visto de esa manera desastrosa y tenía que hacer algo para disimular un poco mi peor momento y para superar la mañana con la “mona” encima.

Entonces una nueva sensación se instaló en la boca de mi estómago, una sensación que nunca antes había experimentado en mi vida y que hasta ese momento me era tan extraña que me hizo sentir demasiado incómodo. Fue una idea, más devastadora que el mareo venciendo tus fuerzas y el estómago urgiendo ir al baño; pensé que esa conducta podría ser repetida por mi hermano, imaginé que al verme tan miserable Yuri podría verse tentado a imitar mi libertina rutina alcohólica y el vacío acompañó a mis síntomas de borracho derrotado y arrepentido.

¿Mi niño tomando hasta perder la conciencia? No.

Mi hermano debía ser un chico sano y seguir siendo un atleta comprometido con el equipo de hockey de la escuela, un fanático del parkour que conquistara todas las junglas de cemento del mundo, debía seguir siendo ese chiquillo que sacase la nota de excelencia y el chico que se esforzaba por aprender de Lilia todos los trucos del diseño y la confección.

¿Y yo qué estaba haciendo?, me pregunté.

Le estaba mostrando cómo celebrar de más un acontecimiento, cómo perder el control, cómo dejar la conciencia en el asiento trasero de un taxi y cómo comportarse como un verdadero simio idiota, caminando de un lado a otro y hablando estupideces.

Había veces que no podía controlar mis ganas de seguir sintiéndome loco y desinhibido con cada copa de licor que pasaba por mi garganta, pero ese era el Víctor que no tenía una novia bella que lo amaba mucho y que esperaba lo mejor de mí en su ausencia y era el Víctor que no tenía a cargo la responsabilidad de cuidar de un hermano adolescente.

Por primera vez en mi vida me importó mi conducta, por primera vez en mi vida pensé en verdad en la responsabilidad y el bienestar del otro. Ese otro era Yuri que seguro había despertado temprano y ya estaría en la escuela… no, ese día mi pequeño no tenía escuela, recordé que era una mañana de sábado.

Vencido por la sequedad de mi garganta, la urgencia de mis necesidades, la cabeza convertida en una bomba de tiempo a punto de estallar y la sensación de estar sudado y pegajoso, decidí mandar la molesta resaca al caño y por fin pude levantarme después de dos horas de indecisiones y excusas para seguir durmiendo “cinco minutos más”. Me deshice de mis estupideces y tomé un buen baño para que Yuri no siguiera viéndome como un desastroso vagabundo.

En medio del vapor del baño y con la suave sensación de la espuma en mi cuerpo y el relajo de mis músculos, un recuerdo velado vino a mi cabeza. Era una imagen que me dejó paralizado. ¿Acaso fue Yuri quien me había desnudado y metido en la cama la noche anterior?

Bien eso cualquier hermano podía hacerlo, pero mi mente recordó una lejana sensación de excitación, una sensación que no podía definir bien si era fruto de mi maldita y desatada imaginación o si eran los dedos de Yuri recorriendo mi piel.

Cerré los ojos forzándome a rememorar qué era en verdad; pero el esfuerzo no rindió frutos. Así que recurrí a la lógica, esa juiciosa compañera que me dijo con voz clara y cadencia pausada que todas esas extrañas sensaciones eran solo mi imaginación y la severa necesidad de sentir el contacto con la piel de mi lejana Anya. La amada que estaba tardando demasiado en regresar y a la que llamaría por la tarde para saber qué era lo que la retenía en esas selvas amenazadas de Brasil y no la dejaba salir a la civilización para escuchar su voz o recibir sus mensajes de amor.

Cuando cerré la regadera surgió una pregunta demasiado incómoda y que no me atrevía a responder: ¿me habría portado mal con Yuri? ¿Habría tenido esa conducta caprichosa de antaño que me obligaba a abrazar y arremolinarme en el regazo de cualquier persona? Si fue así ¿Yuri estaría bien, habría entendido que solo era un borracho imprudente o se sentiría molesto conmigo esa mañana?

No quería imaginar a Yuri viendo cómo su hermano mayor se comportaba como un niño engreído de siete u ocho años, luego como un chiquillo molesto de doce o catorce y finalmente como una experimentada ramera que siempre tiende a erotizar todo aquello que toca de más.

Me asusté en verdad y supliqué a los dioses que no me hubiera comportado mal con mi muchacho, porque Yuri debía ver en mí al hermano protector, al hombre capaz de apoyarlo, a la autoridad dentro de esa casa hasta que él tuviera su futuro asegurado; porque ese era el rol que debía jugar en la vida de Yuri y porque mi amor por ese chiquillo agridulce crecía cada día; mi amor comprometido, mi amor fraternal, mi amor de amigo y hasta mi amor paterno.

Debía sostener con todos esos sentimientos a mi hermano mientras siguiera a mi lado y era mi deber convertirme en todo para él. Porque siendo su todo, él llegaría a alcanzar esos sueños que comenzó a forjar en su anochecida adolescencia, sus últimos meses de dependencia a los que diría adiós en algo más de un año cuando culminase la escuela preparatoria y tomase su destino entre sus delicadas manos.

Allí debía estar yo como la muralla que lo protegía todo ese tiempo y como el mecenas impulsor de sus proyectos. Ese era mi rol, mi papel de buen hermano y de excelente guía, así que debía inhibirme de hacer tonterías como tomar demasiado y comportarme como un niño caprichoso.

Cuando salí del baño y observé la habitación, vi mi ropa revuelta por todo lado; intenté acomodarla en un solo lugar; pantalón, cinturón, abrigo, saco, corbata, zapatos y mi camisa que no podía encontrar entre todo ese laberinto. Me fue extraño porque por más que la busqué no pude hallarla, ¿sería acaso que me la quité en el bar donde perdí la conciencia?

Intentaba recordar qué había pasado con ella cuando la voz de Yuri arañó mis tímpanos y me hizo recordar que mi mañana de resaca no había terminado.

—¡Víctor el desayuno ya está listo! —La voz de Yuri en la puerta de mi dormitorio sonó como si hubiera usado un megáfono y no me quedó de otra que cubrirme con mi bata azul de casa y atender esa invitación que más parecía la orden de un general.

**[…]**

Sábado por la mañana y todo era rutina en nuestras vidas. El ruido que provenía de la cocina cuando Yuri hacía el desayuno. El maullido sonoro de ese gato endemoniado que retumbaba en mis oídos. El fuerte aroma del café recién hecho y un mudo dolor en la base de mi cerebro. Me arrepentí de haberme levantado ese día, pero me propuse no defraudar a mi hermanito que se estaba esforzando para preparar su delicioso desayuno.

Llegué a la mesa de la cocina arrastrando mi cansada humanidad y lo primero que vi fue a Yuri usando ese cortísimo polo blanco sin mangas y sus boxers negros apretados. Su larga melena estaba sujeta con una liga dorada y me permitía ver su perfil mientras volteaba algo en la sartén.

—Por fin el rey de la selva decide dejar la cueva y unirse a su manada. –Mi tierno hermanito no tuvo la delicadeza de voltear a mirarme mientras continuaba haciendo sus panqués.

Eso más faltaba, un desayuno apetecible lleno de azúcar y miel concentradas en esa extraña y nublada mañana de noviembre. Vaya otoño lluvioso que nos tocaba soportar. Observé su delgada figura durante unos segundos, al parecer ya estaba finalizando su ardua tarea doméstica. Agradecí en silencio que Yuri hubiera aprendido a hacer sus desayunos desde temprana edad, pues lo único que aprendí a hacer en la cocina fue preparar el café y después de eso siempre fui un desastre y un completo inútil.

Me senté en la mesa y observé que estaban dispuestos los vasos llenos de jugo, las tazas, algo de pan blanco y los cubiertos bien dispuestos. Yuri sí que se esmeró esa mañana y mientras más lo observaba comprobé que lucía relajado y hasta feliz.

Mi hermanito llegó con dos platos llenos de esos calientes y apetitosos panqués y observé que se había esmerado en ponerles ralladura de manzanas y canela, tal vez imaginaba que eso curaría mi resaca o tal vez lo hizo a propósito para darme una lección.

Tomé el tenedor dispuesto a comenzar con la dulce tortura para mi deshecho hígado cuando él me detuvo y con un movimiento de su mano me pidió que esperara un poco. De un salto estuvo junto a la refrigeradora y sacó de ella una botella de miel de caña. Más dulce no podía ser.

Esparció un poco sobre mis panqués y bastante sobre los suyos. Dejó el pomo de miel sobre la mesa y con el dedo índice retiró el excedente meloso del pico del envase evitando que goteara al mantel, se llevó el dedo lleno de miel a la boca y lo chupó casi entero, succionando despacio toda su longitud mientras levantaba su aguerrida mirada y la clavaba en mis ojos.

Ese fue un momento mágico, casi una epifanía que se reveló de inmediato en mi pecho, descorrió el velo de mi mente y en un segundo recorrió todo mi cuerpo dejando al alcance de mis ojos la infame verdad de mi mente.

El calor se apoderó de mis venas y me dejó asombrado. De inmediato y casi estupefacto comprobé que el monstruo lujurioso que por meses había estado tratando de detener en mi interior había doblado los barrotes y había roto sus cadenas.

Por primera vez en todo ese tiempo viviendo junto a mi hermano me atreví a pensar que ese gesto suyo era la imagen más sensual y provocativa que había visto en mi vida. Lamí y mordí mi labio inferior y de inmediato miré mi plato intentado disimular que mi apetito se dirigía al dulce preparado.

No, no eran los panqués que Yuri preparó esa mañana lo que me provocaba insalivar como un perro callejero frente a un jugoso bistec, como un lobo hambriento que se agazapa tras los matorrales al contemplar el rebaño, como el león que saborea la sangre del impala emanar del cuello recién desgarrado. Era el propio Yuri y su boca en rosa los que me hicieron hervir la sangre en tan solo un segundo y provocaron las sensaciones más molestas y deliciosas en mi vientre.

Yuri era mi bistec, mi rebaño, mi presa y mis panqués dulces que anhelaba devorar de inmediato. Mi cuerpo no se reponía de esa primera carga de dinamita que acababa de hacerlo estallar cuando mi hermano decidió soltar su dorado cabello que cayó como rayos de sol por los costados enmarcando su delicado rostro. Un rostro que hasta hacía unos segundos atrás contemplaba con ternura y sentimientos de profundo amor fraterno; pero que desde ese instante se convertiría en el lienzo que expresaba en cada gesto inocencia lujuriosa o lujuria inocente.

El movimiento de sus pómulos mientras masticaba sus panqués me hicieron pensar en los gestos que pondría si fuera mi lengua la que estuviera atrapada entre sus dientes y los sonidos lascivos que inundarían cualquier espacio mientras devoraba su jugosa, melosa y suave boca.

–¿No te gustan mis panqués? —Levantó la ceja señalando el plato con la mirada. Sus ojos también eran manjares que se me apetecía devorarlos como si fueran uvas recién cosechadas.

Mordí con más fuerza mi labio inferior y asentí un par de veces. Bajé la mirada, corté una rebanada del manjar con mi pequeño tenedor y sentí que mi estómago se revolvía. No eran los panqués, ni la miel y mucho menos la resaca la que me provocó esa incómoda sensación. Era la verdad de mi voraz corazón señalando que mis instintos más básicos se habían desatado de improviso frente a la figura y la presencia de mi hermano menor, de mi propia sangre, del chiquillo a quien juré cuidar y guiar.

Había contemplado la belleza de Yuri por meses y siempre oculté mis deseos dentro de una frase ambigua: “Soy tan abierto que puedo reconocer la belleza de cualquier ser humano”. Una frase que repetí cada noche que acariciaba su cabello antes de apagar su celular, cada vez que lo veía pasar del baño a su habitación con la toalla al borde de su pubis y cada vez que lo contemplaba morder el lápiz de dibujo cuando estaba concentrado en el taller.

Ese momento de gloriosa revelación esa frase no sirvió porque por primera vez, de forma consciente y con todos mis sentidos puestos en Yuri, estaba deseando hacerlo mío y estallar de placer sobre su tierna carne.

Sangre de mi sangre, vil pecado que me movía por completo y me hacía humano una vez más. Todo lo prohibido es más delicioso y qué más prohibición que la de tocar a un hermano menor.

Yuri.

Quería gritar su nombre mientras me corría en su interior y me permití imaginar sin temores cómo sería el momento que pudiera ver cómo escurría mi amor entre sus piernas.

Esa debía ser una canallesca broma del demonio. ¿De qué otra manera podía explicar ese deseo incontrolable por saborear, palpar, seducir y si era posible someter a mi querido hermano? Maldita serpiente que me ofrecía el fruto más prohibido del árbol, el más dulce y el más apetecible.

Ya no podía seguir engañándome más, todo ese entusiasmo y euforia que sentí durante todo ese tiempo, desde que vi por primera vez a Yuri en el aeropuerto, no era amor fraterno. Era deseo animal disfrazado de hermandad y cuidados. Era mi libido con sus tentáculos desatados en espera de ver caer a la presa en la trampa de alguna grieta oscura. Era mi mente conspirando contra los más puros sentimientos hasta convertirlos en hambre y sed de placer.

No podía, no debía. Yuri estaba vetado, prohibido. Yuri, mi hermanito rebelde, el chico que puso de cabeza mi mundo desde que llegó a San Petersburgo y a mi vida, se convertía de esa forma tan simple en mi mayor tormento. Yuri mi hermano era una realidad que golpeaba mis costillas hasta dejarme sin aliento. Yuri mi amante era una posibilidad negada que debía descartar de inmediato.

Era un crimen seguir pensando de esa forma, pero… cómo quería romper su camiseta y ver su delgada cintura estremecerse apretada por mis manos.

Sacudí mi cabeza y me dije como tonto consuelo que esa pulsión intensa solo era el efecto del alcohol que aun circulaba libre por mi cuerpo.

Los panqués supieron más deliciosos que de costumbre, tal vez sería porque fueron sus delicadas y frías manos las que los prepararon. Tal vez porque su textura me hacía pensar en lo agradable que sería morder la delgada lengua de Yuri.

Yuri mi hermanito.

La espada en mi costado, la dolorosa realidad de un deseo prohibido.

Yuri el protagonista de mis sueños perversos que comía sus panqués con ese aire aguerrido e inocente, ignorando todo el ardor que su blanca piel provocaba en mi cuerpo y todo el dolor que comencé a sentir en mi erecto falo.

Volví a levantar la mirada y me encontré con sus enormes ojos de mar que me auscultaban el alma.

Se puso en pie y caminó hasta la cafetera, me sirvió un poco más de café y cuando aproximó la taza humeante y llena, mis dedos se toparon con los suyos en una suave caricia que desató la intensa corriente de la lujuria en mi rostro. Sentí quemar mis mejillas y de inmediato pensé que el rubor las cubría por completo.

Yuri trinchó el último bocado de panqué y lo llevó con mucha lentitud a su boca, luego introdujo el tenedor con mucha calma y lo succionó dos veces. Pensé que me estaba volviendo loco porque ese movimiento era una clara provocación y llevaba un código sexual implícito que me enervaba más el vientre.

Al ver mi embobada mirada dando vueltas sobre su rostro sonrió con malicia y yo le devolví la sonrisa confundido y asustado.

Me pareció ver una chispa de lujuria en sus pupilas y otra vez dejé que mi enrojecida imaginación en libertad, tanta que me vi saltando el espacio de la mesa y devorando su boca, su cuello y su cuerpo entero.

Cerré los ojos y recordé que era mi hermano al que quería convertir en el objeto de mis endemoniados deseos, arrebatando el pequeño haz de inocente luz que aún podía ver en sus ojos de niño y saboreando los últimos pedazos de su castidad. 

Mi monstruo contemplaba a través de mis ojos al delicioso muchachito y con la saliva escurriendo a chorros por sus mandíbulas abiertas me preguntó si podíamos poseer a Yuri en ese momento, pero mi respuesta fue obvia.

«¡No!»


	19. Tabú 18

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Yuri conoce la verdadera naturaleza de Vladimir Zhúkov.

¿Era malo?

No lo sé. Solo quería divertirme un rato y ver a Víctor sonrojarse cuando probaba mis panqués fue la cosa más divertida que me había pasado. Él no dijo nada por mi actitud provocadora y tal vez fue porque creyó prudente hacerse el tonto, pero ese fue un momento que jamás olvidaré.

Y no es que buscaba seducir a mi hermano. Lo mío no pasaba de un simple juego erótico porque era evidente que vivía con un ruso que gustaba mucho de las mujeres y que además había sido educado bajo normas estrictas que regían en el hogar de su madre.

Tenía entendido que ella era una gran devota de la iglesia y lo más probable era que su hijo viviera de acuerdo a esas normas aprendidas desde la cuna.

Además, nunca supe que lo liaran con algún hombre y según había leído antes de conocerlo solo salió con bonitas chicas, modelos, actrices, cantantes y hasta escritoras, nunca con un varón. Sus amigos gays de las pasarelas lo respetaban y no le vi conductas proclives a estar abrazando o besando a sus colegas aun cuando estuviera ebrio.

Eso no me impedía fantasear con él porque Víctor era y será siempre un hombre muy atractivo, así que hasta allí llegaba mi atrevimiento. Si me hubiera preguntado qué me sucedia me habría hecho el tonto o habría puesto cara de milenial indignado. Todavía no quería salir del closet porque tenía muchas cosas que hacer antes y esa no era mi prioridad.

Después de ver pasar todos los colores por su rostro y de reírme como un loco en mi habitación, lo dejé dormir el resto del sábado para que pudiera poner su cabeza en orden y no hice ningún ruido, ni siquiera encendí el televisor.

¿Fui un buen hermano después de todo?

Por supuesto que lo fui y el resto de fin de semana no pasó nada importante, solo fuimos a almorzar a un restaurante donde servían deliciosos mariscos y paseamos en auto por toda la ciudad escuchando música y hablando de Anya y de todo lo que estaba haciendo ella en Brasil.

**[…]**

Pero el lunes llegó y con él la escuela aburrida, mi mente divagaba entre los ejercicios de ecuaciones, el sistema orográfico de los Urales y la respuesta que estaba esperando que me diera Jakov Feltsman. Días atrás le había pedido al anciano que averiguase la manera cómo podría vender la casa de mi abuelo en Moscú.

No era un lugar muy lujoso, pero sí que era una propiedad grande y tenía entendido que, por su ubicación, su valor en el mercado inmobiliario contaba con una buena cotización. Víctor y Nefrit necesitaban dinero para sacar adelante la nueva colección y arrancar de inmediato con los pedidos que habían hecho por adelantado los inversionistas con los que mi hermano había salido el último fin de semana a conversar y celebrar.

El abogado de mi padre había quedado en viajar a Moscú y llamarme en unos dos o tres días, se suponía que debía averiguar la situación legal de la propiedad y también la situación de la sucesión de los bienes de Nikolay Plisetsky, mi abuelo.

Me detuve durante todo el tiempo de receso recordando su encanecida cabeza y su gorra que le daba una imagen de hombre sabio. Estuve sentado en mi solitario rincón de siempre, acompañado solo por las pequeñas moscas que se posaban en las flores y en mi cabello, mientras recordaba que esa casa fue el lugar donde viví mis mejores y mis peores momentos.

En esa casa alguna vez fui un niño tierno y crédulo, cuando el abuelo me contaba las historias de su pasado y las leyendas de la ciudad con las que pretendía mantenerme quieto para que no saliera a explorar los alrededores. Él tenía mucho miedo que me perdiera o algo malo me pasara; pero yo no lo entendía y muchas veces me enojaba con mi abuelo por no dejarme ir a la casa de uno de los niños del barrio que tenía muchos juguetes.

Casi todos los niños peregrinaban por el lugar, pero yo tenía prohibido acercarme a él, ni siquiera podía pasar cerca de su jardín. El abuelo inventó que ellos eran unos vampiros. Años después, cuando ya no le creía ese cuento me dijo que en esa casa se hacían penar espíritus y cuando de verdad ya no podía tragarme ninguno de sus cuentos me dijo que en esa casa las personas no tenían respeto por los niños.

Pensé que se refería a que los maltrataban o les hacían sentir inferiores debido a que ellos tenían mucho dinero, carros y comodidades. Un año antes que mi abuelo falleciera, retornaba a casa de la escuela y observé que en la gran casa estaban aparcados muchos autos de la policía.

Pensé que se trataba de algún asalto y que estaban a punto de trasladar a los ladrones, me acerqué a ver como todos los curiosos de varias cuadras a la redonda y vi que se llevaban a los dueños de la casa y muchos otros hombres y mujeres. Uno de los policías sacaba a algunos niños de la mano y otros dos sellaban la puerta con cintas amarillas.

Mi abuelo tenía mucha razón, en esa casa pasaban hechos demasiado terroríficos y sus ocupantes eran peores que vampiros y aparecidos. Los dueños de la casa fueron acusados por los fiscales de producir pornografía infantil. Creo que los sentenciaron a una de las peores cárceles de Rusia.

No sé por qué había recordado esos hechos, quería retener los momentos más hermosos que viví en la casa del abuelo, las mañanas de invierno en la que preparábamos chocolate caliente y dulces blini. Las tardes de verano que las pasábamos en el portal de entrada, él leyendo una revista o una novela y yo coloreando las figuras de mis héroes favoritos.

La fotografía de mi madre reinaba en su sala, los muebles antiguos lucían muy bien conservados, mi habitación era como un lugar sagrado donde nadie más que el abuelo y Potya podían ingresar.

Recuerdos tan felices y que sin embargo me trajeron la sensación más dolorosa a mi vida. No podía regresar a esa casa, porque no vería a mi abuelo en ella, así ya no la quería más, ya no era para mí el refugio de amor que fue en mis años infantiles. Por eso decidí venderla y quería hacerlo con prisa para darle a mi hermano el dinero que le hacía falta.

Estaba entretenido en mis asuntos cuando un chico raro con lentes gruesos vino a sentarse junto a mí y como siempre me habló con ese aire de respeto y distancia con el que siempre me habló desde que se presentó la primera vez y me ayudó a recoger del piso los libros que los salvajes de Zhúkov me habían arrebatado de las manos.

—Yuri, buenos días… este… ¿podría decirte algo? —Los movimientos de su cuerpo lo mostraban siempre ante mis ojos como un chico muy sumiso, yo odiaba esa actitud; pero era la única persona que me hablaba bien en toda la escuela.

—Que sea rápido. —Por lo general no deseaba hablar con él y mi trato era de lo más frío, quería que entendiera lo solo que necesitaba estar.

—Dijeron que Zhúkov ha regresado al colegio y que ha jurado que se las va a pagar… —Sentía su mirada bastante angustiada y aunque era una información de relevancia decidí dejarla pasar.

—Si tuviera miedo de ese mastodonte, ya no seguiría asistiendo a esta estúpida escuela. —Me puse en pie dispuesto a alejarme del preocupado gordito—. Y la próxima vez que vengas a hablar conmigo Vasiliy solo hazlo cuando tengamos un trabajo pendiente juntos.

Lo dejé sentado en la banca mirándome con esos enormes lentes que ocultaban sus ojos verdes y con la expresión de miedo que parecía ser la única que podía mostrar en su rostro redondo y rosado.

Caminé hacia las clases y una vez más traté de pasar desapercibido entre la multitud de alumnos; sin embargo, noté que me miraban como si quisieran anunciarme algo importante. Ellas me miraban con curiosidad y comentaban unas con otras al oído sin ningún disimulo. Ellos me observaban con indiferencia y algunos se reían de mí.

—Sabes Plisetsky hemos elevado las apuestas, todos los que pensamos que podrás darle otra patada a Zhúkov y lo dejarás paralizado podremos cobrar diez veces más de lo que apostamos. —Un muchacho alto, delgado de cabello ensortijado y pequeños ojos negros, del que nunca recordé el nombre, se acercó a mí, no sé si con el afán de darme ánimos o con la intención de crear algo de intranquilidad en mi mente.

Si “la máquina” me golpeaba en el colegio, lo expulsarían. Si lo hacía fuera dejaría que me golpeara tanto que mi hermano intervendría y podría hacer algo al respecto con las autoridades. Estaba convencido que sería mejor así porque ya quería dejar que esa maldita pelea absurda pasara, además unos cuantos golpes en mi cuerpo y cara no me iban a matar.

Estaba dispuesto a hacerlo con tal de terminar ese año mis estudios en completa libertad y dedicarme sin interrupciones a Nefrit durante los días de receso.

Caminé por el patio congelado, subí a mi aula donde tuve que soportar la voz gangosa de la profesora de química y la clase sobre las cadenas del carbono.

La última hora tenía práctica con el equipo pues se acercaba la presentación de los juegos de invierno y debíamos entrenar una hora más para que podamos hacer frente a esas escuelas que en el pasado habían jurado sacar de su estable puesto número uno a la San Marcos.

Me encantaba el hockey, para mí era un escape y la mejor forma de sacar toda esa rabia acumulada en mi corazón. Rabia porque mi abuelo me dejó solo, rabia de saber que no podría ver otra vez a mi padre, rabia porque no podría regresar a mi casa en Moscú. Rabia infinita de no saber cómo ayudar a mi hermano a rescatar Nefrit y rabia por estar enamorándome de él.

La práctica fue más dura de lo habitual y si bien Zhúkov y yo coordinamos bien nuestros pases para encajar la pastilla negra en el arco y vencer una y otra vez a Podolski que se había convertido en el mejor arquero sustituto, no faltaron los golpes y los empujones por parte de todos esos brutos.

Lo extraño fue que “la máquina” se mostró muy cauteloso y evitó tocarme con rudeza en el entrenamiento. Pensé de inmediato que eso era algo muy malo porque él todavía debía tener las huellas de mis tennis impresas en su vientre. Era prudente y no podía dejar de pensar que tal vez estaba tramando algo peor que hacerme caer en la pista de hielo poniendo un cave con su stick o empujándome contra las vallas.

Practicamos durante dos horas sin parar y para evitar que los demás compañeros me molestaran salí antes del pitazo final, de inmediato me senté lo más cerca que pude de Popovich y junto a las melosas porristas que no dejaban de moverse como si tuvieran pulgas en el cuerpo. Escuchamos las explicaciones finales y los intrincados mapas que dibujó en la pizarra para señalar porqué Sovoliev debía abrir un poco más su defensa y porqué Kutrov no debía subir tanto por la banda izquierda para permitir que el gorila mayor y yo podamos intercambiar el disco en mayor libertad mientras ellos bloqueaban a los rivales.

Cuando el coach terminó la explicación y nuestros cuerpos se enfriaron lo suficiente era la hora de esperar que ellos fueran a las duchas y se bañasen rápido.

Calculé que terminarían de alistarse en veinte minutos así que entré a la pista una vez más y aproveché ese tiempo para practicar algunos tiros más contra el arco. Impaciente esperé verlos salir juntos como siempre, haciendo payasadas o tomando de la mano a alguna de las coquetas porristas.

El momento que los vi alejarse por el campo hacia el estacionamiento decidí por fin entrar en los vestidores y de inmediato ingresé en las regaderas aprovechando que el hombre de la limpieza aún se encontraba presente.

Bajo el agua volví a pensar en la respuesta de Feltsman y también imaginé el rostro de complacencia de mi hermano cuando le dijera que podía ayudarle con una buena cantidad de dinero para sacar adelante la empresa.

Durante varias noches lo había visto pasar en vela y conversar con tanta gente por el celular intentado alargar plazos de entregas y cobranzas. Lo peor de todo fue que los diseñadores y la propia Lilia no estaban muy convencidos del material que tenían frente a ellos.

Yo veía que eran creaciones perfectas, ajustadas al estilo y la propuesta que Nefrit siempre exhibió ante el mundo; pero también sentía que era más de lo mismo. Aunque en ese momento no sabía bien qué hacer para ayudar y remediar la situación.

Cuando salí hacia el área de vestidores, observé como siempre al hombre de la limpieza esperando en la puerta de los vestidores listo para salir. Mi pacto con él era insuperable pues yo le pagaba porque se quede media hora más haciendo casi nada y cuando me veía salir de la ducha levantaba ambos pulgares y se retiraba, había cumplido su parte del trato, cuidar mis cosas para que ninguno de los estúpidos jugadores las tomase mientras me bañaba. 

Me entretuve alistado mis últimas cosas dentro de mi mochila y cuando cerré mi casillero escuché que la puerta del gimnasio se cerró, sabía que Popovich salió apurado a una reunión importante con el comité de preparación de los juegos de invierno, así que debería ser yo quien apagara todas las luces del lugar. Maldije porque eso retrasaría mi salida y me encaminé hacia la puerta de los vestidores.

Calculo que me faltarían cuatro o cinco pasos para atravesar el umbral cuando apareció frente a mí “la máquina” con su porte marcial, su aire de suficiencia y su mirada de cazador.

Mi mente apelaba con seguridad a que no podría volver a atacarme dentro de las instalaciones del colegio; pero mis instintos me gritaban a viva voz que corriera a refugiarme al baño o buscara la manera de evadirlo.

—¿Sabes lo que suelo hacer con los gatos de los callejones? —dijo sin parpadear ni demostrar ninguna emoción—. Los atrapo con un arpón y por lo general se los sirvo como entremés a mis perros.

—No pondrás en peligro tu estancia en este colegio, no eres tan estúpido como pareces. —Sé que no eran las palabras más adecuadas para hablar con esa mole de músculos duros, pero en ese momento no se me ocurría otra cosa para distraerlo mientras buscaba algo para defenderme.

—¿Y si te digo que no me importa? —Comenzó a acercarse a mí con total calma y yo empecé a retroceder mientras miraba que me llevaba por una cabeza y media y podía elevarme como si fuera una marioneta por los aires.

—¿Qué dirá tu hermano? —le dije y traté de enfocar mi visión periférica en el ángulo adecuado para escapar de él ya que enfrentarme a sus puños no habría sido la decisión más acertada.

—¿Me tienes miedo Yuri? —Su mandíbula recta acentuaba la fortaleza de su rostro.

Zhúkov podía ser un enorme mastodonte, pero yo no quería mostrarme temeroso ante él. Lo que sentía era coraje al saber que por más golpes fuertes que diera acertaría muy pocos y terminaría demasiado lastimado. Pensaba jugar y esquivarlo como muchas veces lo hice en la pista de hielo.

—No soy un cobarde Zhúkov, no voy a huir. —Me paré en medio del pasaje donde se encontraban los casilleros y las bancas del vestidor—. Si quieres pelea aquí estoy.

Zhúkov sabía que no era rival para él, él medía un metro ochenta y tres y yo a penas si llegaba al metro sesenta y cinco. Él pesaba ochenta kilogramos de pura fibra y tenía una velocidad de ataque impresionante, por algo era el capitán del equipo. Yo pesaba cincuenta y seis kilogramos, fibra que me servía para dar piruetas magistrales en las pistas de hielo o para hacer movimientos rápidos en el asfalto, pero no para golpear a hombres grandes.

Esa pelea ya tenía un ganador y tal vez me encontrarían con varios huesos rotos; pero le vendería cara mi derrota. Juré que no le dejaría vencerme con facilidad, aunque sabía que en los siguientes minutos estaría arrepentido por mi decisión.

—Ahora patéame con todas tus fuerzas como lo hiciste el otro día Nikiforov. —Zhúkov sonreía y me miraba como si yo fuera inferior.

No quería dar el primer golpe, solo lo esperaba con los puños en alto y con el corazón tan acelerado que podía sentir cómo se elevaba mi esternón.

“La máquina” me empujó con fuerza haciéndome retroceder varios pasos, pero no bajé la guardia y solo calculaba dónde dirigiría los brazos para bloquear su primer golpe.

—¿Qué sucede Yuri? ¿Se te acabó la valentía o ya no tienes más trucos raros para hacer? —Vladimir Zhúkov repasó con la mano su rubia cabellera corta al estilo militar —ese que le imponía usar su hermano— y volvió a sonreír.

—Solo estoy esperando tu mejor golpe, tarado. —Sí, ahora sé que fue la peor tontería que pude haber dicho y hecho, pero ese momento me sentí libre de golpear y ser golpeado.

En tan solo tres pasos Zhúkov estuvo junto a mí y tomándome por los hombros me hizo retroceder sin que pudiera detenerme, me empujó con todos sus caballos de fuerza hasta estrellarme contra la pared.

Sentí que mi cabeza sonó como una caja, que mi cerebro rebotó dentro de mi cráneo y que mis omóplatos se juntaron con mis pulmones. Mis que brazos intentaban en vano alejar al gigante, cedieron al sentir su impresionante fuerza, allí supe que había hablado de más y que lo que me hiciera luego ese tipo me lo tenía bien merecido por estúpido y por bocasas.

“La máquina” tomó mis brazos y los elevó por encima de mi cabeza. En un solo movimiento sostuvo con su enorme mano mis muñecas y las apretó tanto que sentí que se saldrían de su posición, pensé que serían dos muñecas descoyuntadas. Entonces con su mano libre apretó mi cuello hasta hacerme sentir que me faltaba el aire, ¿acaso estaba pensando matarme? ¿llegaría a tanto su deseo de sentirse poderoso?

Sentí que mi cuello apretado ya no podía resistir más, solo faltaba algo de presión para que mi manzana se hundiese y la tráquea se quebrara. Deseaba con todo mi ser pedirle perdón, por primera vez en mi vida sería un verdadero cobarde, porque mientras observaba sus ojos azul crepúsculo mirándome con furia, pensaba en otros ojos azules, más claros, más transparentes que tal vez soltarían lágrimas si me encontraban muerto en ese gimnasio al día siguiente.

Quería hablar y no podía, quería soltarme y mover mi cuerpo; pero la falta de aire me impedía hacer el más mínimo movimiento, incluso empecé a sentir que mi conciencia me estaba abandonando.

«¿Así voy a morir?», me pregunté.

Entonces Zhúkov dejó de apretar mi cuello con su enorme mano y me permitió introducir una buena bocanada de aire a mis pulmones, esa que me hacía tanta falta para poder volver a sentirme vivo.

Estaba seguro que me soltó porque que vio mis ojos rojos con las venitas casi saltadas y las pupilas dilatadas, tal vez tomó conciencia que mi rostro estaba rojo o quizá morado, quizá entendió que el último movimiento de mis párpados anunciaba mi muerte o por lo menos la pérdida de mi conciencia.

Dudé que tuviera piedad de mí pues él jamás había tenido piedad de nadie, ni dentro ni fuera de la pista de hielo. Lo había visto que casi partió en dos la mandíbula de uno de los atacantes del equipo de la escuela estatal de Kalininsky. Zhúkov no era piadoso, solo quería demostrar su poder y lo había hecho, si hubiera querido me habría roto el cuello. Aunque como seguían las cosas dentro de los vestidores bien podría animarse a apretarlo de nuevo.

—Qu-qu-qué… qui-quie…res de… mí… —le pregunté a media voz y tosiendo tras cada palabra Deseaba entender por qué ese tipo me miraba como si fuera su rival, por qué me tenía tanto odio, por qué enfiló todas sus baterías contra un chico que andaba solo y apartado en el patio, sin tratar de molestar a nadie y que solo quería terminar rápido la maldita escuela.

Entonces recordé en ese momento el último ranking de excelencia estudiantil y mi avance en la lista de méritos había hecho que él retrocediera en los puestos del cuadro de honor y ocupara el número dos. Eso para él debía haber sido devastador debido al record intachable de excelencia académica que demostró durante sus años estudiando en la exclusiva escuela.

Pensé que era ese el verdadero motivo, él me culpaba por haber dejado de ser el mejor alumno de la San Marcos, porque “la máquina” no solo era un puñado de músculos coordinados que provocaba una serie de reacciones histéricas en las mujeres que lo veían pasar y la envidia de los hombres que se atrevían a compararse con él. Vladimir Zhúkov también era un estudiante con buenos records académicos.

Zhúkov no me contestó, solo apretó de nuevo mi cuello, pero en ese momento lo hizo con más cuidado sin provocarme la sensación de asfixia del inicio. Entonces incrédulo vi que su rostro se aproximaba al mío y sin cerrar sus ojos apretó mi boca con la suya y al ver el brillo de su mirada supe que no estaba jugando, porque pude reconocer el deseo en ella.

Mi estómago quedó suspendido en el aire porque no podía creer que Vladimir Zhúkov, el tipo que todos decían que me odiaba con toda su alma, el chico más alto y fornido de la secundaria, el chico más deseado según la lista de las chicas de mi escuela y de otras escuelas que en los partidos gritaban sin control cuando él entraba a la pista; el tipo que me empujaba contra cualquier cosa todas las mañanas, el que muchas veces me puso cabe con sus pies para hacerme caer, el que me empujó un día por las escaleras y por poco provoca que me lesione una pierna. El mismo Zhúkov que me insultaba y se reía de mí a la entrada o salida de la escuela, el que me trataba de “niñita” todo el rato, el capitán de mi equipo, ese Zhukov me estaba robando mi primer beso.

Me quedé tan absorto por su comportamiento que no sabía qué diablos decir o hacer, solo sé que mis muñecas me estaban matando de dolor y que su perfume se colaba por cada uno de mis poros. Durante esos segundos interminables en los que él movía sus labios sobre los míos, no dejé de mirar esos ojos azul profundo, oscuros y pacíficos como los lagos. Su mano había dejado de apretar mi cuello y mi falta de aire se debía a que él estaba tomando todo mi aliento.

En mis sueños mi primer beso me lo daba mi hermano, era un anhelo prohibido e imposible, pero en mis sueños me daba esa libertad. Era un beso tímido y cálido, un beso que apenas si se atrevía a ser un simple roce de sus labios.

—Quiero todo de ti Yuri Nikiforov, eso es lo que quiero; no solo este beso, no solo tu mirada de desprecio, quiero tu boca y quiero tus manos y quiero tu calor y quiero tu placer y quiero tu dolor… no sé si me entiendes. —Me sentí deseado y me llené de una colosal energía que me elevó a la altura de los mismos dioses. Zhúkov me deseaba…

—¿Y es con golpes como crees que vas a tomar todo de mí? —Lo miré de frente, pero esta vez mis ojos jugaron un extraño juego que empezaba a desarrollarse entre los dos.

—No sabía cómo llamar tu atención… No podía mostrarme afectuoso con el chico nuevo, nunca lo hice y tú también te has portado como un salvaje siempre. —Su aliento a moras y tabaco quemaba mi rostro y yo no hacía ni el más mínimo movimiento para evitarlo—. Ya sabes que en esta maldita escuela y en este maldito país si nos mostramos afectuosos nos queman vivos.

“La máquina” soltó mis adoloridas muñecas y mis manos adormecidas cayeron sobre sus hombros, sus puños bien cerrados se posaron sobre la pared a los costados de mi cabeza, sus ojos me tenían hipnotizado y su respiración se unía con la mía en un solo compás.

—¿Esta es una de tus jodidas bromas Zhúkov? ¿Por qué piensas que soy gay? —le dije decidido a desenmascarar su extraño comportamiento.

—No te estoy jodiendo Yuri. Por primera vez en mi rancia vida estoy siendo sincero con un hombre que me gusta y sí eres gay porque sé que esa postura de gato callejero es solo una fachada para cubrir tu yo verdadero, ese que he visto en más de una oportunidad mientras caminas, entrenas o almuerzas. —Recordé todas las veces en las que miré con odio y desprecié a los demás con furia—. Yo hago lo mismo.

—Te odio —le dije sin pensar.

—No lo creo si fuera así me habrías dado una patada en las bolas o estarías gritando en este momento por ayuda. —Su sonrisa de lado apareció malévola y sensual—. ¿Por qué no lo has hecho?

«Maldición», mascullé entre dientes y por primera vez me atreví a verlo bien.

Vladimir Zhúkov era un hombre perfecto, hasta unos minutos atrás no lo había visto más que con los ojos de un enemigo; pero en ese extraño instante donde toda la lógica carecía de valor, por fin mis ojos se posaron en su rostro varonil, en su mirada arrolladora, en sus músculos llenos de poder, en su cabello dorado, en su piel blanca, en el pequeño lunar junto a la boca, en su poderosa presencia y por primera vez mi mirada apreció su perfecta sonrisa.

Entonces entre la agitación de mi pecho por la falta de aire y la extraña emoción que me envolvía, supe por qué las mujeres jóvenes o mayores se volvían locas por el “verdugo” de San Marcos. ¿Qué esperabas?, yo era un chico con las hormonas al límite y que estaba harto de tocarse solo todas las noches pensando en un hermano heterosexual que tenía novia y que jamás me haría lo que “la máquina” me estaba haciendo.

Con mis manos sintiendo millones de hormigas recorrer sus músculos, apreté su nuca y lo atraje hacia mí y cuando su boca estuvo a tan solo un par de milímetros de la mía lo vi entrecerrar los ojos y yo hice lo mismo porque quise concentrar todos mis sentidos en mis labios, mi lengua y en mi aliento y saber también cómo eran los suyos.

Nos besamos hasta que necesitamos respirar y luego… nos volvimos a besar, mientras mis dedos se perdían en sus cortísimos cabellos, sus manos subían y bajaban por mi espalda y su pierna apretaba mi pelvis haciéndome estremecer.

¿Me gustó?

Claro que sí me gustó, por supuesto que disfruté con todo mi ser de ese beso; un chico gay como yo que no se fijase en un hombre como Vládimir Zhúkov o estaba ciego o era un perfecto imbécil.

Nos besamos hasta que escuchamos los pasos del conserje que estaba entrando al gimnasio, entonces ambos fuimos hacia nuestros casilleros intentando encubrir el calor de nuestros cuerpos y el ardor de nuestros labios. El viejo conserje de la escuela nos preguntó si ya íbamos a salir, yo dije que ya me iba y salí con algo de prisa, Vládimir dijo que le espere un par de minutos para alistar su uniforme y se quedó revolviendo sus cosas.

Al llegar a la puerta del colegio vi el carro de mi hermano. Víctor me había estado esperando desde hacía media hora y yo ignoré sus llamadas porque seguía manteniendo el celular en el modo vibrador. Entré al auto y él como siempre me abrazó con fuerza, acomodó con sus manos mis rebeldes mechones a los costados de mis orejas y me dio un beso en la frente.

Al ver a Víctor me sentí culpable por mi primer beso, me sentí mal por haber gustado de mi compañero, me sentí traicionero por haber mirado con deseo a otro hombre, me sentí incómodo porque tendría que ocultar esa situación a mi hermano.

Al mismo tiempo me sentí aliviado porque tal vez si me centraba en disfrutar con Zhúkov, olvidaría por completo los pensamientos impuros que tenía con Víctor, tal vez si todo prosperaba con “la máquina” y me hacía suyo en algún momento, dejaría de desear el amor carnal de mi hermano.

—¿Todo bien Yuri? —me dijo con mucho cariño.

—Sí, todo está muy bien Vitya. —Mordí mis labios sintiendo aún el sabor de Zhukov en ellos.

En ese instante vi a través del espejo retrovisor del auto de mi hermano que Vládimir subía al suyo y me lanzaba una mirada de despedida. Sonreí porque me pareció divertido pensar qué podría suceder entre los dos en los siguientes días y meses.

Víctor encendió el motor del coche y ambos vehículos tomaron rutas opuestas y en ese instante mi mente y mis deseos se partieron en dos.


	20. Tabú 19

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Se produce una baja importante dentro del personal de Nefrit y Víctor está abrumado sin saber cómo hacer frente a este problema.   
> Yuri lo apoya a su manera.

Otro día más para que los tensos músculos de mi cuello me provocasen un dolor insoportable y me dejasen clavado en el escritorio. Otro minuto más que sentía todo el peso del mundo sobre mis hombros y de nuevo el intenso aguijón dentro de mi cabeza me hacía recordar lo frágil que podía ser frente a los papeles llenos de números en rojo y frente a la actitud apática del último inversionista al cual quería encandilar con las maravillas de la futura colección de Nefrit para la próxima temporada.

—Víctor no lo tomes a mal, pero creo que es más de lo mismo. —Era un hombre de mediana edad, con un metro noventa y casi ciento diez kilogramos sobre el cuerpo. Sus gruesas cejas no se habían arqueado ni un poco al ver la propuesta que los creativos y Lilia prepararon para la presentación que le llevé—. Son hermosos, no lo niego, son lujosos, con colores suaves y discretos como los que reinan en los últimos meses… pero no me convencen.

Adam Kosmarov me estaba haciendo perder el piso, era el rostro más parco que vi en él desde que modelé la colección verano para Safir Kaleb y él solo aprobó unas cuantas piezas a las que llamó “de extraña belleza”. Pero tenía que ser realista era un hombre que sabía de moda y me estaba desgraciando el futuro en ese preciso instante con sus comentarios.

—Vitya es como estar con la misma chica durante ya cinco años, es bella, ha cambiado y madurado, no es una mocosa tonta, es una mujer, la convertiste en mujer; pero ya conoces cómo mueve sus caderas y a qué sabe su cosita y bueno es bella… pero ya no te excita tanto como en un inicio. —El ejemplo no podía ser más visual y caía de maduro. Kosmarov acababa de darme la estocada final.

—No puedo cambiarlo ahora porque ya está en producción. —Mi angustiada voz era más que evidente, así que el hombre puso su mano en mi hombro, caminó junto a mí por el largo pasillo de su exitosa empresa y me dijo con total confianza.

—Víctor ¿qué carajo haces en Nefrit?... Sin tu padre y su chispa esa empresa agoniza y tú no estás haciendo nada más que un simple RCP cuando la firma necesita una intervención quirúrgica de alta cirugía. —Adam era así de franco y la suya era la segunda voz que me decía que dejara de lado la empresa y que me dedique a lo que sí sabía hacer de verdad.

—Creo que no ve voy a rendir con tanta facilidad —le dije confiado, pero me sentía rendido porque las dudas eran gigantescas frente a las certezas.

—Lilia ha perdido el toque y tú deberías estar en las pasarelas disfrutando de los aplausos. —Esas eran verdades que me dolía admitirlas, eran verdades que no quería confesarlas ni a mi almohada, pero eran verdades innegables—. Sé que los diseños se venderán muchacho, pero solo entre los clientes más identificados con la marca.

—Me estás diciendo que tendremos una relativa aceptación. —Quería sonreír más, pero me era difícil mentir a mi corazón que quemaba al ver la espantosa realidad del presente y aún más del futuro de Jade.

—Lo que te estoy diciendo es que tendrás completa aceptación, pero solo en el estrecho margen de tus habituales clientes. —Kosmarov era asquerosamente realista, por eso me gustaba conversar con él, me hacía bajar de mi nube en caída libre y no ponía una red que amortigüe el golpe—. Sin embargo, las nuevas damas, la generación reciente que empezó a trabajar en puestos más importantes y a obtener más éxito… esas mujeres no son de gustos tan elaborados, ellas aman lo bello y lo práctico y ellas no elegirán tu colección como una opción ni para ir a la mejor de las fiestas de la temporada.

—Por lo menos podré vender a mis habituales clientes la colección. —Mis ojos no se humedecían porque estaba pellizcando mi pierna con fuerza para permitir que el dolor de mi cuerpo ganara al de mi orgullo.

—Vuelve a estar frente a las cámaras Víctor y piensa en hacer otra cosa más para equilibrar lo poco que pagan a los modelos en la industria, tal vez administrar el negocio de Angélica o crear tu propia fragancia… no insistas en una empresa que en dos años más se irá por el caño y pasará a la historia. —Eso mismo no se lo hubiera dicho a mi padre y no porque Adam sea un hipócrita, sino porque sabía que mi padre tenía el ingenio para darle vuelta a los malos tiempos.

Agradecí sus consejos, su tiempo que no me lo cobró y sus ácidas palabras finales.

—Nefrit fue el bello sueño de Miroslav… deja que ese sueño se vaya con él, Víctor.

No podía decirle que Nefrit comenzaba a ser el sueño de mi hermano menor porque sabía de antemano la respuesta que me daría. Estaba seguro que me diría que, si mi hermano soñaba con ser alguien dentro del difícil mundo del diseño y la moda, él debía construir su sueño desde las bases y no tomar el de otro como propio.

Sabía que no le faltaba razón a Adam y cuando manejaba mi auto por la ruta Primorskiy hacia la empresa pensaba en los rostros de Yuri, Lilia y el resto del personal si yo anunciaba que esta sería la última colección que nuestra casa de modas presentaría. Que tal vez la marca quedaría, pero nosotros ya no tendríamos ningún vínculo con la empresa.

No me gustó ver esos rostros en mi mente.

Al llegar a Nefrit tardé varios minutos en recuperar mi estado habitual, ensayé varias sonrisas frente al espejo retrovisor del auto y con un lento movimiento de mis manos abrí la puerta del auto. Debía ir una vez más a mirar los modelos y saber que a pesar de su brillo y lujo y del empeño que todos ponían en ellos ya no tenían la belleza que mostraron en el pasado.

Al llegar al taller otro grave problema me esperaba y yo me sentía al límite de toda la paciencia con la que me había alimentado durante la mañana para aguantar otro momento negativo.

—Done no desea dibujar ni un solo trazo más y está arreglando todas sus pertenencias para dejar la empresa. —Lilia miraba a ese hombre como si fuera una eminencia. Yo le tenía respeto, pero desde que llegué a la empresa vi que se comportaba como un niño mimado.

—No te preocupes voy a hablar con él —le dije intentando calmar a Lilia y ella me siguió hacia el atelier para procurar que nuestra conversación esté a la altura.

Done era un extraordinario, dinámico y muy eficiente diseñador, durante años fue la imagen exclusiva de los modelos más osados que presentaba Nefrit. Mi padre le tenía mucho cariño, Lilia respetaba muchísimo sus propuestas y los demás diseñadores de la empresa lo miraban como un divo. Yo debía poner las cosas en su lugar porque en ese momento la empresa necesitaba de todos para no hacer aguas por ningún lado más.

—Víctor me voy de Nefrit. —Puso cara de consternación e hizo un puchero exagerado—. Cuando nuestro hermoso Miroslav, que en paz descanse, vivía me había prometido muchas cosas. Por ejemplo, prometió que trabajaría en un lugar personal y privado que podría decorarlo a mi gusto, me dijo que me daría cierta participación de las ventas y me aseguró que mis ingresos serían mayores porque el trabajo que desempeño es muy importante.

—No dudo que mi padre tuviera razón Joseph, pero en estos momentos la empresa está a punto de salir a flote o a punto de hundirse y como vez todos estamos poniendo mayor esfuerzo en nuestro trabajo. —No sé si me escuchaba porque sus mohines y poses de reina me estaban molestando demasiado—. Así que cuando la empresa pueda darte todos los beneficios que pides, no dudaré en hacer realidad las promesas que mi padre te hizo.

—Víctor voy a ser sincero contigo… —Volteó hacia mí y me informó el motivo mientras arreglaba mi corbata—, Pamela Rich me ofreció un lugar en su empresa y no es cualquier lugar porque estaré a cargo del equipo especial. —La empresa de la Rich era una de las pocas que seguía subsistiendo en el mercado luego de tres décadas de éxitos y fracasos.

—Pero tienes una obligación por lo menos moral de terminar con nosotros este trabajo y permitirnos tener toda tu propuesta para esta colección que quiero lanzar… no puedes dejarnos en medio del trabajo. —Por mí Done podía irse por la puerta, la ventana o el desagüe el momento que quisiera porque en verdad era muy irritable; pero no me parecía el momento ni la forma cómo nos estaba dejando. Ese no era un adiós, era solo quitar el cuerpo de una situación difícil.

—No cariño, no tengo ninguna obligación, ni contigo ni con ellos. —Señaló a todos sus admiradores que lo miraban espantados—. Solo tengo un gran agradecimiento a Madame Lilia por todo lo que hizo por mí y porque es una dama muy respetable, pero mi tiempo en Nefrit ya llegó a su fin. Sé que no podrás conseguir un diseñador como yo que he dado tanto de mí a los modelos y la empresa, pero te deseo la mejor de las suertes Víctor.

Se acomodó el bolso gigante de fieltro en el hombro, tomó una pequeña caja color añil entre las manos y comenzó a repartir besos a todos los que se agrupaban a su alrededor para despedirlo.

—José Alberto —Llamé al divo por su verdadero nombre y no me interesó que le recuerdara su origen argentino y humilde pasado que tanto quería enterrar—. Hace una hora atrás conversaba con Adam Kosmarov y si sabes muy bien de quién te estoy hablando sabrás también que sus palabras tienen el peso del oro.

—No sé a qué viene que menciones a ese hombre. —Done seguía subido en su gran pedestal y me miraba con un gesto de desprecio mal ensayado.

—Me dijo que las últimas dos colecciones, que si no me equivoco estuvieron a tu cargo, no tenían el peso ni la contundencia de una novedad y siendo como es de cáustico me dijo que tus diseños eran bellas damas desnudas frente a él que no le provocaban ni la más pequeña excitación. —Estaba cansado de sus poses de dios y tal vez fui demasiado precipitado y poco cuidadoso con mis comentarios porque parte de las colecciones fueron hechas por Lilia y el resto de creativos, pero debía decirle algo que pusiera en su lugar a un tipo muy bueno pero que estaba a kilómetros de distancia de la experiencia de Lilia y de la creatividad de mi padre.

Done me miró con los ojos negros y la boca pintada con un suave brillo cereza bien abiertos. Volteó su calva cabeza y con pasos largos se alejó hacia el ascensor donde entró sin decir una palabra más y cuando las puertas se cerraban lo vi mirando el techo del aparato en lugar de decir un formal adiós.

A esas alturas de mi vida, el momento que más necesitaba cohesión en mi empresa, cuando todo su futuro dependía de la colección del verano, un hombre de gran genio y mucha ambición nos dejaba en la nada, con por lo menos la mitad del trabajo paralizado. Yo no podía darme el lujo de parar ni un minuto la presentación que todo el mundo esperaba y tampoco podía salir a rogarle que se quedara.

—¿Kosmarov dijo eso del trabajo? —Lilia me preguntó con verdadera preocupación y el resto de diseñadores nos miraban con cierto temor. Yo asentí.

—No dijo que estuviera mal, pero señaló que ya no impactaría a las nuevas generaciones. —Recordé a mi profesor de administración y negocios diciendo que en una empresa un análisis frío de su realidad es lo que debe hacer que sus directivos determinen su presente y su futuro.

Todos volvieron al taller con las cabezas agachadas y los ánimos por los suelos, era claro que el resto del día no harían más que revisar el material de su competencia en las redes y páginas especializadas y así fue porque ninguno tomó los lápices para hacer un solo trazo nuevo.

[…]

Nefrit parecía un cementerio, incluso la música que por lo general llenaba el espacio de los talleres sonaba en volumen tan bajo que parecía el simple ruido de cualquier cosa menos una melodía.

Lilia se había encerrado en su oficina y miraba colecciones de otros diseñadores intentado captar la esencia de cada una de ellas. Su rostro era de amargura, una amargura que yo podía entender porque cuando la chispa de la creatividad no se enciende, la persona se siente miserable e inservible, yo lo sentí cuando mi carrera de modelo comenzó a caminar en piloto automático y mi rostro, mis facciones, mis poses, mi larga cabellera platinada ya no impresionaba a nadie.

Pero llegó Yuri y toda la languidez y pesimismo pasó a segundo plano, cuando comenzó a ser él mismo, desde el tono musical que él silbaba ese anochecer hasta sus preguntas incisivas y molestas con las que trataba de enterarse del por qué todos llevaban caras largas en la empresa. Una actitud que empeoró cuando Lilia le dijo desde su sillón que no le interrumpiera.

Yuri no reprimió más su curiosidad y después de golpear un par de veces la puerta de mi oficina, la abrió y me miró como un tigre mira a un cordero.

—¿Qué carajo hiciste allá afuera? —Una vez más sus labios rosados lanzaban bolas de fuego sobre mi alma—. Estoy seguro que les dijiste algo malo para que todos estén así.

—Yuri no juzgues antes de saber la verdad. —Tenía que tomar la postura de hermano mayor, tranquilo, responsable y maduro.

—Entonces dime de una vez qué tan jodida es la noticia. —Estaba en su derecho, era el otro heredero y yo no debía ocultar más las cosas que sucedían en Nefrit, cosas cada vez más malas.

—Done nos dejó por una mejor propuesta laboral y yo le dije que un crítico mencionó que sus modelos eran pasados de moda. —Suspiré y volví a mirar mi portátil revisando un nuevo cuadro de pedidos de la fábrica.

—Así que ese maldito engreído nos dejó. —Yuri posó sus manos sobre mi escritorio y con su sabida sencillez adolescente me hizo entender algo que había pasado por alto—. Tenemos en esta empresa varios cerebros activos y maravillosos que han vivido bajo la sombra de ese imbécil durante mucho tiempo, diles algo o dales algo para que empiecen a hacer funcionar su imaginación.

Tres personas más y Lilia que bien podían hacer algún esfuerzo de producir algo bueno, aunque no tuvieran esa espectacularidad que la mirada y opinión de Adam Kosmarov exigía.

—Ya será mañana Yuri, porque hoy todos se han sentido mal. —«Tan mal como yo me siento», me faltó decirle.

Yuri me volvió a mirar de frente por varios segundos y me venció una vez más, mis ojos se desviaron hacia mi celular que se encendía con un nuevo mensaje. Si hubiera imaginado lo que estaba a punto de hacer en el momento que traspuso la puerta de mi oficina lo hubiera detenido.

Yuri caminó a toda prisa hacia el atelier, se paró sobre la mesa de diseño que lucía vacía y a viva voz declaró ante todos los chicos y chicas que en ese momento preparaban sus maletines para retirarse.

—Si la huida de ese puto modisto los va a afectar tanto como veo entonces ustedes son unos idiotas que no merecen llamarse diseñadores, tal vez monos, copiones, seguidores, tontos… pero no diseñadores de modas. —Elevó la voz aún más para recalcar a todos los que lo miraban con incredulidad—. Si se sienten tan perdedores, ya no regresen mañana y quédense toda vuestra jodida vida preguntándose si pudieron superar a un cretino.

Bajó de la mesa de un salto y cuando salió del atelier cerró la puerta con fuerza. Adentro no se escuchó ni un solo ruido y yo estaba paralizado en el corredor. Lo que menos necesitaba era despedir a mi equipo de creativos.

Quise entrar en el taller de creación para decirles que esa no era mi opinión, pero Yuri me tomó del brazo con fuerza y me jaló hasta mi oficina. Adentro me obligó a sentarme en el sofá y él se sentó en frente de mí.

—No eres el único que tuvo un momento de mierda. —Me dio su celular para que viera un mensaje que le había enviado Yakov desde Moscú—. No puedo vender la casa de mi abuelo porque todavía sigo siendo un triste y estúpido menor de edad que no vale para las autoridades del país.

—¿Por qué querías vender la casa de tu abuelo? —Me pareció demasiada extraña esa decisión porque Yuri siempre hablaba con nostalgia de ese lugar.

—Para darte el dinero y que pagues la puta deuda de Nefrit. —Yuri estaba algo colorado por la molestia que le provocaba la situación, además de tener encendidas sus mejillas, el brillo de sus ojos me decía que ya estaba perdiendo el control.

—Pero esa casa tiene muchos recuerdos para ti. —Insistí en saber sus motivos más íntimos para tomar una decisión tan radical.

—Tú lo has dicho… solo son recuerdos. —Sus ojos brillaron más y vi una pequeña lágrima en la esquina externa de su hermoso ojo—. El abuelo ya no está allí, todas son cosas del pasado y si bien las amo y las respeto no puedo quedarme pegado al pasado, Víctor.

Era una respuesta tan sincera y llena de sabiduría, parecía por un instante escuchar a mi padre en la boca de Yuri.

—Mi presente es lo que me importa y en este mi presente tenemos una jodida deuda que pagar y yo no puedo cruzarme de brazos esperando que tú soluciones todo, hermano. —Miré su cara de niño enojado, desesperado por hacer algo por mí y no me contuve. Lo abracé con todas mis fuerzas y escondí mi cara en su hombro. Yuri se quedó parado sin saber cómo responder ante mi espontánea demostración y luego sus brazos se cruzaron por sobre mi cansada espalda.

—Yuri no todo está tan jodido como dices, pero saldremos de ésta… te lo prometo. —Era más lo que podía desear que lo que podía hacer, sin embargo en ese momento necesitaba reforzar las palabras de aliento y la actitud tan decidida de mi hermano menor.

Cuando deshizo el abrazo se levantó de inmediato y fue a mi pequeño bar a servirme una copa de wiski. Volvió hacia mí y me la ofreció con un gesto de claro amor. En sus ojos había una bella aura de felicidad que me atraía como la Tierra atrae a los perdidos meteoritos que vagan tristes en el espacio.

Yo tomé el licor de un solo trago y Yuri sostuvo mi vaso, lo llevó hacia el escritorio, me pidió que lo esperase y corrió hacia el atelier, sentí como movió unos cuantos cajones en el desolado lugar y cuando regresó tenía una fina tijera con mangos negros entre las manos.

—Vamos a cambiar algunas cosas Víctor. —Con absoluta sobriedad y seguridad en la mirada Yuri se acercó a mí dejó la tijera en la mesa de centro y soltó mi cola de caballo, sentí que la cabeza se aliviaba un poco cuando comenzó a peinar con sus dedos mi cabello.

Sus manos recorrieron mi melena desenredando con suavidad cada pequeño nudo, sus suaves yemas me dieron un pequeño masaje en la cabeza que tanto había estado necesitando y su perfume de goma de mascar me devolvían la vida perdida por la mañana.

Frotó con cierta rapidez mi cuello y luego de varios minutos que deseaba no terminen nunca volteó mi cabeza con rapidez a ambos lados provocando que mis vértebras suenen como los fuegos artificiales de navidad. Me dejé llevar por un pequeño mareo y las manos de Yuri levantaron mi cabeza y luego mi rostro.

Con admiración y calor en la mirada Yuri peinó mi cabello con un pequeño peine de dientes menudos que también trajo consigo.

—Yuri no eres estilista —le dije mirando sus claras intenciones de quitarme ocho años de melena larga y varios años de juventud con ella.

—¿Quién crees que me corta el cabello Víctor? —Elevó una ceja mientras sus ojos me decían obedece y calla.

—Pero… —Estaba asustado y a la vez no quería desanimar a mi niño y cortar su actitud luchadora.

—Víctor no es atrapando tus veinte años con lo que vas a lograr que las revistas y diseñadores vuelvan a llamarte. —Una vez más tenía que escuchar sus claras verdades ese día.

—Si lo haces mal te juro que voy a castigarte Yuri. —No sabía qué hacer porque el pequeño demonio ya me tenía medio convencido.

—No temas, además vamos a dar un toque especial a esa enorme frente que ves cada mañana en el espejo. —Esa también era una fea verdad.

—No seas cruel Yura. —Apunté con mi dedo índice hacia su nariz y le di un pequeño tope y recibí un chasquido de dientes como respuesta. Luego sonrió y comenzó a pasar el peine y las tijeras por mi larguísima melena.

Hasta ese momento no había sentido lo pesada que era y es que traía a cuestas muchas historias, muchas ilusiones no cumplidas, mucha tristeza, mucho miedo por mi futuro y mucha frustración por mis sueños y deseos que dejaba de lado cada mañana y cada noche.

Sus manos que siempre estaban frías, se sentían más cálidas que nunca y sus ojos no dejaban de escudriñar mi mirada e inundarla con destellos esmeralda de felicidad y vigor. Y ese simple instante entre los dos, cuando Yuri inventaba un nuevo Víctor para el mundo con las tijeras y su especial imaginación yo fantaseaba con el calor de su fresca piel.

Su perfume alivió mis tensiones durante las mágicas horas en las que Yuri cambió la forma de verme frente al espejo y de ver mi futuro, pero también provocó el intenso deseo que mi monstruo tejía dentro de mi alma.

Mis sucios y dulces pensamientos cobraban fuerza en mis venas. Mi boca lo besaba sin tocarlo y mi mente imaginaba su sabor, mis manos se perdían en su pequeña cintura y apretaban con fuerza sus filosas caderas robándole un gemido.

Ignorando tanta impudicia, Yuri solo me miraba juntando las cejas de tanto en tanto para ver cómo haría el próximo corte y yo soñaba que sus ojos pudieran mirarme con descaro y con pasión.

Cada roce de sus manos sobre mi cabeza o mi cuello era un incentivo para el apetito de hombre que lo desnudaba y lo acariciaba de pies a cabeza. En mi mente lo hacía mío una y otra vez, en mi imaginación éramos dos amantes insatisfechos que se besaban y mordían desesperados buscando el calor de un nuevo abrazo o el descontrol del éxtasis profundo.

Mi imaginación se apoderaba de él, absorbía el jugo de su boca y el zumo de su sexo, envestía sin parar su delgado cuerpo arrebatándole la pureza de su alma y sentía el calor de su apretado trasero.

Yuri solo se mantenía en silencio y por instantes breves podría jurar que disfrutaba de mí al ver cómo iba cambiando. Por momentos me sentía acariciado por su sonrisa y pensaba que me estaba devorando con su mirada de tigre.

Infernal amor que me envolvía en un callado e imaginario juego de seducción en el que Yuri transformaba a su hermano con complejo adolescente en otro hombre, tal vez ese que deseaba ver para sentirse amado y protegido.

Un hombre fuerte y mayor para conducirlo en la vida como un buen hermano y para tomarlo en la cama como un desesperado semental. Así soñaba mi alma mientras mi cuerpo caliente frenaba todos sus impulsos y ganas de tocar a mi hermano apretando el lapicero o mordiendo la colilla de un cigarrillo que jamás encendí.

Mi amado y bello Yuri no me lo permitió.

Si cada uno de mis pensamientos se hubieran hecho realidad esa noche, su piel habría amanecido cubierta de hermosas marcas rojas y moradas impresas por mis enamorados dientes. Su espalda sería el lienzo donde mis uñas habrían dejado imperecedera huella y sus labios habrían estallado en suspiros mientras yo absorbía su miel y su tibia sangre.

Porque así amaba y deseaba a Yuri, con los deseos más voraces y candentes con los que solemos amar los hombres, con ese amor poluto que reclama día y noche la candidez de un suspiro y la violenta ráfaga de un gemido. Un amor que se eleva al cielo mientras se hunde más en la carne suave y fresca de su amante.

Un imperfecto y egoísta amor que reclamaba para sí convertirse en el todo de Yuri, su abnegado maestro, su responsable tutor, su correcto guía, su querido hermano, su salvaje amante e incluso el tirano amo de sus sueños.

Yuri.

Mi piel reclamaba sus climas, mis labios necesitaban sus manantiales, mis manos anhelaban sus texturas, mis ojos buscaban sus perfectas formas, mi vientre deseaba con ardor sus espasmos, mi corazón lloraba por su cariño y mis oídos querían sentir sus palabras cargadas de malicia.

Y él… él solo se movía frente a mí y con mirada orgullosa aprobaba su obra mientras yo me perdía en el cristal de sus preciosos ojos, intentando adivinar por su mirada si me amaba con la intensidad y en la forma en que yo lo amaba.

—No he terminado Víctor. —Con esa misma energía con la que llegó salió de nuevo como un rayo hacia el taller y volvió a entrar de igual forma en mi oficina—. Quiero que ahora poses para mí como si yo fuera una bella mujer a quien quieres convencer de hacer el amor todo un fin de semana.

Sonreí ante el pedido.

Si mi lindo hermano se hubiera dado cuenta que yo quería posar como un hombre que intentaba convencer a un bellísimo demonio de ojos verdes para hacer el amor con él todo un fin de semana y todo el resto de mi vida, tal vez el pulso de sus manos que recorrían su cuaderno de dibujo habría fallado por completo y yo aprovecharía para tomarlo entre mis brazos y besarlo.

Me hubiera gustado decirle que nunca debía compararse con una mujer, que su belleza no era superior ni inferior a las hermosas hijas de Venus, si no que era una belleza única, masculina y angelical, a pesar que su forma de ser era la de un pequeño súbdito de satán.

Mi niño.

Me dibujó de tantas maneras e inventó trajes tan especiales sobre mi cuerpo esa noche mientras yo inventé miradas y sonrisas ardientes frente a sus ojos. No pensé que yo inspirase tanto su imaginación.

Entrada la medianoche retornamos a casa juntos, escuchando algo de música romántica en la radio de mi automóvil. Él se adormilaba en el asiento del lado y acomodaba su cabeza entre el espaldar y mi hombro y yo todavía ardía en deseos al ver el brillo de sus rubias pestañas, la suave curva de su pequeña nariz y sus estriados labios rosa.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Agradezco que sigan leyendo la historia y es que esta es una re-lectura, dentro de poco comienzan los capítulos nuevos.


	21. Tabú 20

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Yuri y Vládimir hacen algo inapropiado en los vestidores del equipo de hockey y esto desatará una tormenta para los hermanos Nikiforov.

TABU 20

Lilia no dejaba de observar en silencio los ocho bocetos que puse sobre la mesa de trabajo del atelier minutos después que llegué al taller de Nefrit.

Me había costado mucho mejorarlos durante mis ratos libres en la escuela y estaba bastante orgulloso de presentarlos ante los profesionales de la empresa. También me encontraba feliz de ver que todos llegaron a trabajar ese día y que cuando llegué todavía tenían el ánimo elevado. Ninguno se había ido como lo hizo Done en la víspera.

—Es una interesante propuesta. —Lilia no dejaba de ver mi trabajo y cada vez que levantaba sus cejas al ver los trajes yo sabía que estaba asombrada—. Esta combinación entre la sobriedad del abrigo y la irreverencia del jean o la elegancia de la chaqueta con la sencillez del jersey me parece que encaja muy bien y llama la atención.

Eran ocho bocetos trabajados al detalle, dibujados y diseñados a la perfección, con especificaciones claras que mostraban mis certezas y mis dudas en los apuntes que hice a los lados del papel.

Los pocos meses que había ocupado un lugar en el taller de Nefrit me sirvieron para conocer los aspectos más esenciales del diseño de los trajes. Entre conversaciones informales y comentarios de los profesionales que trabajaban en el área de diseño aprendí cómo debía combinar los colores, qué telas encajaban entre sí, qué detalles permitían que un traje se distinguiera de otros similares y hasta qué cantidad exacta de material podía ser usada en una pieza.

Además de preguntar a todos los trabajadores de Nefrit sus opiniones, averigüé en la web sobre los detalles que debía tener la moda para hombres para ser considerada como una propuesta de vanguardia y calidad.

Supe también por las conversaciones que sostuve con algunos profesores y académicos de mi colegio, además de mujeres que sabían de moda, que los hombres quieren vestir bien, pero también anhelan la comodidad y que los modistos particulares no siempre entienden esa necesidad.

Entré a los grandes almacenes de la ciudad para ver qué mostraban sus vitrinas y qué había en sus colgadores. Mientras revisaba ropa que parecía hecha por la mente de un mono, preguntaba a los hombres mayores qué era lo que buscaban. Era gracioso porque a veces me hacía pasar por un empleado y escuchaba sus molestias, sus pedidos y hasta sus sugerencias. Cuando llegaba a casa anotaba los detalles más importantes de sus respuestas.

Aproveché un trabajo que el profesor Sokoliev, del curso de economía, dejó en clases para también investigar las preferencias de los clientes. Y sus respuestas me parecieron bastante reveladoras, en especial las que me dieron esos hombres de veintisiete a treinta y tres años. Ellos necesitaban verse especiales. No eran chicos de universidad y tampoco eran podridos vejetes de escritorio.

Mi propuesta era clara. Nefrit debía abrir una línea masculina y debía atreverse a hacer ropa que sirva para verse elegante y distinguido en la calle, en la oficina, en una reunión con los amigos o en una cita no tan formal con la novia o la esposa; sin sacrificar la sencillez y la comodidad.

—Sería un gran salto para la empresa Lilia —comentó Ednita quien seguía siendo parte del equipo de diseñadores de Nefrit, mientras observaba una vez más mis diseños. Yo podía ver que los aprobaba con sus ojos y con sus palabras.

—Pero tal vez sería un salto al vacío. —Oleg Fomiv había llegado a Nefrit un año después que lo hiciera Joseph Done y se convirtió de inmediato en el segundo favorito de Lilia porque tenía una visión más atrevida de la moda, aunque por lo visto era un cobarde que no iba más allá de lo que le pedían—. Lo que digo es que este cambio podría ser paulatino para ir acostumbrando a los futuros compradores.

—Yo creo que podríamos esperar a la siguiente temporada de invierno para mostrar la novedad en exclusiva y explorar más el terreno masculino. —Crista Zá, una sueca que amaba vivir en San Petersburgo y que deseaba con todo el corazón seguir trabajando en Nefrit, también se encontraba maravillada con mis diseños que Lilia seguía mostrando con disimulada satisfacción.

Sarah Liu la diseñadora más reciente en la empresa no dijo nada, subió el pulgar, sonrió y volvió a su trabajo de pegar las perlas al corset de uno de los trajes que mostrarían en la presentación. Ella era así de escueta y parca, más acción y menos palabras era lo que siempre decía y con ese simple gesto entendimos que sí estaba de acuerdo con la propuesta y dejaba a criterio de Lilia la decisión de incluir o no los modelos en el lanzamiento de fin de año.

—Yuri los trajes y las combinaciones son buenos, pueden mejorarse o trabajarse con más detalle, pero quiero ser sincera. —Lilia se sentó en el taburete más alto que se hallaba en una esquina de la mesa de trabajo, ese que siempre le gustaba ocupar—. Presentar una propuesta distinta a las que estamos acostumbrados en Nefrit es una decisión demasiada riesgosa y no puedo atreverme por ahora a levantar el pulgar porque algo tan distinto y novedoso podría llevar este barco a buen puerto o podría hundirlo.

Lilia sabía que tenía oro entre las manos, pero estaba tan pegada a las tradiciones que tampoco quería ir más allá ni correr riesgos como lo hizo quince años atrás cuando decidió apoyar en su proyecto a su mejor amigo, mi padre.

Ordenó a todos los chicos y chicas que terminaran el trabajo del día y que dejaran todo listo para empezarlo de inmediato al día siguiente y decidió quedarse por unos minutos más haciendo algunas observaciones a mi propuesta.

Yo quería pensar que tal vez iba a cambiar de opinión y decidiría mejorar esos diseños, así que me senté junto a ella comiendo una barra de chocolate que me invitó Crista cuando entré al taller y esperando ese milagro en absoluto silencio.

—Dime Yuri ¿el modelo en el que te inspiraste para trabajar estos trajes es Miroslav? —Yo la miré con cierto desconcierto—. Lo digo porque los rasgos principales del rostro de tu modelo son muy similares a los que tenía tu padre cuando era joven, el ángulo de la barba, la frente y el cabello recortado, claro que en ese momento los hombres tenían el cabello peinado de diferente manera.

Poco flequillo sobre la amplia frente, los costados bien cortos y el resto del cabello peinado hacia atrás y un costado, tal como se veía en una de las fotos que más difundían las páginas especializadas en moda que hablaban sobre Miroslav Nikiforov.

Mi padre era un hombre muy alto y muy guapo, distinguido y formal. Sí, era un tipo muy atractivo, pero él no fue mi fuente de inspiración, no era mi modelo para llevar un traje mío, era mi modelo de vida y mi ícono como exitoso hombre de negocios. Jamás me hubiera atrevido a vestirlo de esa manera, así fuera un joven de veinte años, lo que deseaba era ser como él y algún día superarlo.

—Claramente veo una combinación entre su estilo elegante y tu estilo informal. —Lilia era sabia, había captado la idea, pero ese no era mi padre—. Me parece una mezcla perfecta para estos…

Mi hermano ingresó al taller, había estado desaparecido casi todo el día. Bueno en verdad estuvo detrás de un par de inversionistas y tuvo una reunión de emergencia en el banco. Pero por lo que vi también tuvo una cita con un estilista que le dio un toque más profesional al improvisado corte de cabello que practiqué en él.

Cuando lo vimos caminar con su sonrisa abierta y saludar a todos como lo haría un miembro de la familia real de Holanda supe que sin esa melena adolescente se veía perfecto.

Lilia lo miró por encima de los lentes que todavía estaban montados sobre su nariz y de inmediato miró mis bocetos. Creo que en ese momento supo que el modelo de mis trajes no era Miroslav Nikiforov sino su amado primogénito Víctor.

—Pensé que nunca te atreverías a cortar tus largas mechas Vitya. —Lilia seguía comparando al hombre de carne y hueso con el que estaba dibujado en mi cuaderno—. Te ves distinguido como todo un ejecutivo de empresas y no has perdido el toque aniñado que querías conservar.

—Es necesario que madure de una vez y claro que si un corte de cabello me ayuda a verme más serio éste es bienvenido a mi vida. —Víctor se quitó por fin los lentes que llevaba puestos desde que entró al taller y sentí que mi corazón empezó a perder control.

—¿Cómo tomaste una decisión tan radical? —Crista se acercó para despedirse y no pudo evitar tocar algunos mechones plateados.

—Fue Yuri el que tomó las tijeras anoche y me convenció que debía deshacerme de mi melena. —Me miró con ternura y su sonrisa de costado confirmó que le gustaba mi travesura—. Claro que esta mañana Guss se encargó de arreglar algunas mechas de más y otras de menos.

Ya sabía que él haría eso por ese motivo la noche anterior no me atreví a cortarle demasiado el flequillo ni tampoco los costados. Dejé lo que se dice la base del estilo.

—Te ves muy bien Víctor. —Ednita se acercó con el catálogo de imágenes, lo dejó sobre los gabinetes de la entrada y se despidió con un beso al vuelo.

—Tus fanáticas van a crecer porque ahora no solo vas a enamorar a chiquillas con las hormonas revueltas sino también a mujeres hechas y derechas. —El comentario de Oleg nos hizo reír a todos.

—Gracias, gracias… pero en verdad no sigan por favor que me estoy abochornando. —El ligero rubor en sus mejillas era evidente y el gesto de sus manos sobre el rostro lo convertían en un pequeño Vitya de diez años. Víctor sabía muy bien el poder que su sensualidad ejercía en todos, pero no quería que esa fuera la única razón por la cual debía ser recordado o distinguido.

—Víctor estaba viendo la propuesta de Yuri y quiero que me dejen pensar esta noche al respecto. —Cuando Lilia decía que iba a pensar en una propuesta era porque reconocía la seriedad y el valor del trabajo que le habían presentado y eso me hacía sentir feliz—. Mañana quiero una junta con los dos para hablar con más calma y detalles sobre esto. Por ahora les pido me disculpen, pero tengo una reunión importante en una hora y voy algo retrasada.

Lilia se despidió con un beso en nuestras mejillas y salió de inmediato hacia quién sabe dónde. Nosotros también decidimos retirarnos a casa y mientras Víctor ganaba a los semáforos yo no podía dejar de ver lo atractivo que era mi hermano.

En la radio Dido decía “me hundiré con este barco… y no levantaré una bandera blanca sobre mi puerta, estoy enamorada y siempre lo estaré” (*) y mi corazón debatía en silencio con mi cabeza. El primero decía que debía rendirme ante la belleza de Víctor, mientras que el segundo imponía la obligación del respeto a la moral y las buenas costumbres de la imperfecta y estúpida sociedad en la que vivíamos.

Ganó la razón y viré mi mirada observando la ciudad, pensando en mi enorme conquistador y preguntándome por primera vez “qué estaría haciendo Zhúkov en ese momento”.

[…]

Las pocas veces que Vladimir Shukov y yo tuvimos la oportunidad de estar a solas, en algún lugar distante de la ciudad lejos de miradas y prejuicios, nos atrevimos a explorar con timidez y torpeza nuestros cuerpos. Fue como un juego de niños y con cada encuentro nos dimos cuenta que ambos pensábamos igual al momento de tocarnos por debajo de la ropa o de besarnos en el asiento trasero del auto de su cuñada.

No hicimos mucho porque corríamos el riesgo que alguien nos encuentrase y nos denuncie ante las autoridades por alguna falta a la moral de los que se creen perfectos, por eso aprovechamos esas salidas para conversar sobre temas tontos como por qué a él le gustaría mucho ser piloto de carrera y no abrazar la carrera militar como su padre y su hermano o por qué a mí me había comenzado a gustar el diseño de modas y todos los desafíos que representaba ejercer una carrera en este complicado mundo.

Con frustración le conté que Lilia había rechazado mi propuesta de incluir en la colección de invierno los trajes que diseñé para Víctor y él me dijo que tenía ganas de escapar de casa para vivir su vida con sus propias reglas muy lejos de su familia, pero que no lo hacía porque no quería que su padre golpeara a su mamá por su culpa.

—¿Cómo diablos te diste cuenta que era gay? —le dije mientras trataba de recuperar el aliento—. Me dijiste es día que casa me matas en los vestidores que te habías dado cuenta que me gustan los chicos.

—¿Recuerdas el día que sacamos tu ropa de los casilleros? —Yo asentí mirándolo con algo de furia, jamás iba a olvidar ese día—. Me dieron tu mochila y me puse a revisar tus cosas. Menos mal fui yo quien observó porque como niño de primaria dejaste olvidada entre tus cuadernos una revista Q+ con una portada más que sugerente.

—Mierda —Lo había olvidado por completo en medio de la rabia y el escándalo que armé en el aula de los promocionales.

—Si los otros hubieran visto la revista, estarías con tutor particular en tu departamento en este momento. —Vlado miró su reloj y volvió a atraerme hasta su boca.

—Qué hiciste con la revista —le pregunté por pura curiosidad, mientras me acomodaba sobre sus piernas. Las lunas oscuras del coche no dejaban ver nada por fuera.

—Llegué a casa y la quemé de inmediato porque si me hermano me encontraba con esa cosa, me hubiera dejado con un brazo roto como mínimo. —Sonrió y me volvió a besar mientras su mano abría el botón de mi pantalón y capturaba mi caliente y húmeda polla.

Dos tipos raros en un coche más apropiado para el gusto de una mujer. Si alguien nos hubiera visto besarnos y tocarnos hasta corrernos como dos pubertos sin futuro, estoy seguro que nos habrían calificado de maricones y hubieran llamado a la policía.

Era riesgoso, pero el deseo aumentaba con los días y la distancia. Era una rara distancia establecida entre los dos. Era un acuerdo para que nadie sospechara por qué Zhúkov se despedía de sus compañeros temprano y por qué yo llegaba muy tarde al departamento, los días que no llegaba con retraso a Nefrit.

Por la mañana en el colegio, como siempre él me golpeaba o empujaba contra la pared y los casilleros. También seguía tirando mis libros o me quitaba los lapiceros y yo seguía insultándolo entre dientes para que los profesores no escucharan que mi sucia boca incumplía el reglamento del colegio. Pero cada acción que “la máquina” y yo teníamos en los pasillos delante de todos los tontos niñitos y las superficiales niñitas de nuestro colegio tenían otra connotación. Eran claros actos de dominante y dominado.

En los entrenamientos era todo lo contrario, logramos establecer una coordinación tan perfecta entre mi velocidad y mis pases y la fuerza de su puño para embocar el disco en el arco. Dijimos como dos tarados que lo hacíamos por el equipo.

Juro que esas horas de duros ejercicios y de volar sobre el hielo tras el objetivo, se llenaban de deseo y de miradas que solo él y yo sabíamos interpretar bien. Los otros creían que hacíamos gestos para coordinar mejor nuestras jugadas; en parte era verdad y en parte, cada vez que él lamía sus labios sabía que me decía “me gustas” y cada vez que yo mordía los míos él sabía que yo le decía “tócame esta noche”.

No podía evitar reírme a solas sabiendo que en cualquier momento el chico más deseado de la escuela me propondría hacerme su “perra” como solían decir todos esos machos calenturientos de las chicas que los tenían babeando por meses como verdaderos mastines.

No amaba a Vladimir, pero lo deseaba con el ímpetu de mis dieciséis años. Mis ojos repasaban las líneas perfectas de sus músculos cada vez que lo veía en los vestidores. Mi mente recapitulaba una y otra vez la forma como estrellaba a los rivales contra los muros y las paredes de la pista de hielo en los encuentros de hockey que el equipo del colegio ganaba sin mucho esfuerzo.

Zhukov era un escape a mi verdadero deseo, aquel que debía esconder incluso del reflejo de mi mirada en el espejo. Se veía tan atlético, tan masculino, tan grande e imponente; que mi mente se quedaba prendada de sus acciones y ese era el motivo principal por el que dejé que me besara, que me apretara contra su fuerte cuerpo y me tocara todo lo que él quería en los pocos momentos que estábamos a solas en ese parqueo abandonado.

Cuando hablaba conmigo era un chico más, molesto con su presente y asustado por su futuro. Para él ir a la escuela de cadetes del ejército o la aviación significaría renunciar a sus sueños sobre las pistas de fórmula uno.

Para mí pensar en el futuro era imaginar haciendo lo que más me gustaba, hacer mis propias colecciones y ser aclamado en una gran pasarela y ver a Víctor sonreír orgulloso de mí; pero también significaba que en algún momento él se casaría con Anya y yo tendría que vivir por mi cuenta lejos de su calor y protección. También tenía miedo.

Por ese motivo creo que juntábamos nuestros temores, nuestros impulsos y nuestros sueños y nos entregábamos por completo solo en un beso o un fuerte roce de nuestros sexos sin pensar en nada más.

Pero esa tarde fue distinta.

Vladimir se quedó practicando más tiempo en la pista de hielo y no salió con sus amigos que estaban desesperados por ir con las porristas a pasear en sus motos y autos.

El profesor Popovich había faltado ese día porque tuvo una reunión con los organizadores del campeonato de invierno y las chicas decidieron aprovechar la ausencia de su lideresa para salir temprano y llegar a la función de las cinco para ver por tercera vez la película de sus ídolos pop con largas cabelleras, maquillaje perfecto y pitos chiquitos.

El gimnasio estaba vacío y los vestidores nos esperaban a Vladimir y a mí. La trabajadora de limpieza no llegaría hasta las cinco y cincuenta de la tarde y nadie más entraría al lugar durante las siguientes dos horas. Así que el rubio gigante pasó junto a mí mientras yo todavía daba un par de vueltas en la pista y con un solo movimiento de cabeza me invitó a seguirlo.

Como siempre hacía mi capricho le hice esperar un par de minutos y le di en alcance en los vestidores. Cuando llegué él tenía el torso desnudo mostrando sus perfectos bíceps, su amplísima espalda y su delgada cintura. Esa combinación provocaba que la marea de hormonas se agitase en mis venas y el calor inundara mi cuerpo de forma inmediata. Sentí que mi rostro quemaba y supuse que estaba rojo como un camarón.

—¿Te gusta? —me preguntó moviendo sus pectorales de arriba hacia abajo y yo mordí mi labio inferior confirmando que su perfecto cuerpo era una maldita tentación.

—¿Lo quieres hacer aquí? —Era divertido pensar en tener mi primera vez en el colegio, era divertido y emocionante por ser tan riesgoso.

—Aquí no Nikiforov. —Se acercó como el gran macho que era y devoró mis labios en un intenso beso—. Pero podemos empezar con algo y luego nos vamos a un lugar privado para terminar, hoy tengo todo el tiempo del mundo para ti.

Me quedé quieto observando que mis brazos casi eran la mitad de los suyos y dejé de manera obediente que me arrimara hacia la pared y bajara el pantalón de mi uniforme de entrenamiento. Lo vi arrodillarse y sentí cómo su boca se apropió de mi tensa virilidad absorbiéndola una y otra vez hasta que culminé mordiendo mi mano para no gritar.

—No sabe tan mal como pensé. —Yo todavía temblaba de placer y había olvidado por completo donde nos encontrábamos—. Sé niño bueno y hazlo tú también.

El sudor de su cuerpo combinado con su perfume despertaba de nuevo mis deseos. Era agradable sentir el olor a macho duro y el potente aroma de roble, Zhukov era como un buen wiski doble o triple. Me arrinconó entre el muro y los casilleros, no dejó de ver todo el tiempo mis expresiones y tomó mi cabeza con sus fuertes manos embistiendo dentro de mi boca con los instintos de un toro de lidia.

Ese instante lo único que pensaba era en complacer a Vladimir, sentir cómo era capaz de hacerle perder el ritmo y el control y que él reconociera que, a pesar de ser más fuerte, yo era mejor. Un instante pasional para complacer un deseo egoísta en el que usaba a ese atractivo portento de músculos y testosterona para olvidar de una vez a Víctor.

Sentía la fuerza con la que tocaba mi campanilla y el fondo de mi garganta, pero cada vez que lo miraba hacer ese gesto de placer con su sonrisa torcida y sus ojos tan brillantes, cada vez que escuchaba esos “ah” y esos “mmm”, me sentía todo un vencedor.

Tomé sus caderas tratando de apartarlo un poco para poder respirar porque literalmente me estaba ahogando, luego absorbí su enorme cosa y por poco me atraganté cuando sentí su caliente chorro en mi boca.

Estábamos en el momento más intenso de su corrida cuando una voz sonó como un potente trueno en medio del silencioso espacio de los vestidores.

—¡Zhukooooov! ¡Qué carajo le estás haciendo a Nikiforov!

Vladimir volteó de inmediato su cabeza hacia el lugar de donde provino el grito y yo todavía tenía la boca llena de semen cuando mis ojos se fijaron en el entrenador que corría hacia nosotros para separarnos.

—¡Suéltalo! ¡Deja al chico! ¡Y ruega que su familia no presente cargos por este abuso! —Popovich gritaba como si estuviera herido de muerte y sus ojos desorbitados parecían los de un muerto viviente.

—¡Te lo tenías merecido estúpido! —La expresión de miedo y sorpresa de Vlado cambió de inmediato. Noté como retornó el rostro de “la máquina” mientras él se alejaba hacia su casillero.

Georgi Popovich me sujetó del brazo y levantó del suelo. Estaba asustado y me revisó ligeramente para ver si tenía golpes.

—Está bien Yuri no tengas miedo vamos a tomar las medidas adecuadas para que esto nunca vuelva a sucederte. —El me observaba con espanto y a la vez miraba amenazante a Vladimir.

Entendí bien lo que estaba pasando por la mente del coach y no quise que mi compañero cargue con toda la responsabilidad.

—Profesor Popovich… yo también quise…

—¡Cállate! —gritó Zhukov.

—Yo quería esto también. —Si tenía que haber una sanción sería para los dos—. Yo… a mi… me gusta Zhukov y él no me forzó en ningún momento.

Vi cómo Vladimir movía la cabeza de un lado a otro reprobando la sinceridad de mis palabras y mi correcta actitud.

—No te creo Yuri, es más probable que él te tenga amenazado. —El profesor Popovich era un tipo tranquilo y sencillo. Además, se había convertido en el confidente de muchos de mis compañeros de equipo que le contaban los problemas más severos que pasaban en sus casas y con sus padres, por eso pensé que era mejor hablarle con la verdad y que él nos entendería.

—Yo estaba obligando a Nikiforov profesor…

—Es mentira, él y yo… yo soy gay… soy gay profesor… yo no quiero que lo castiguen, él quería hacer esto y yo dije que sí. —El profesor no parecía convencido así que se sentó en la banca central de los vestidores y observó que ambos nos pusiéramos la ropa.

En todo ese tiempo nos habló de la grave irresponsabilidad que habíamos cometido. Nos recordó que las reglas del colegio prohibían que los alumnos tubieran relaciones íntimas en sus instalaciones. También nos habló sobre la falta de identidad que tenían los jóvenes de hoy con su propio género y que si lo que estábamos haciendo era solo una especie de prueba o curiosidad no era ni el momento ni el lugar para averiguarlo.

Popovich también nos dijo que él no iba a reportar lo sucedido a las autoridades del colegio para que no nos corrieran de él porque conocía muy bien nuestros historiales y nuestro buen rendimiento en los estudios y en el equipo.

Nos advirtió que estaría vigilando nuestro comportamiento todo el tiempo y que si queríamos hacer alguna tontería tuviéramos mucho cuidado porque un cargo por actos inmorales y aún más si estos eran cometidos por homosexuales sería una terrible mancha en nuestras hojas de vida y nos marcaría para siempre ante la sociedad.

Yo quería llorar por la impotencia que sentía frente a tantas cosas absurdas que nos dijo el profesor Georgi. Zhukov me miraba con pena y lo miraba a él reprimiendo todo el enojo que le provocaban sus palabras.

Los dos sabíamos muy bien cómo sentíamos y qué queríamos. No éramos dos tontos confundidos, ninguno quería cambiar de sexo, ninguno de los dos estábamos deseosos de usar vestido y maquillaje. Éramos dos chicos que gustábamos de otros chicos, nada más. Dos chicos humillados por un experto jugador de hockey, coach del equipo y psicólogo.

—Profesor Popovich por favor no diga nada de esto. —Vladimir se paró en la puerta del gimnasio impidiendo el paso de nuestro entrenador—. Falta poco para que termine el año escolar y yo tome otro rumbo, si mi padre se entera de esto me va a matar. No le miento él sería capaz de matarme.

Temblé con esa confesión y maldije el momento de calentura que no supimos controlar. Hicimos mal, muy mal; hicimos mal en haber intimado en ese maldito colegio, rompimos esas reglas; pero no cometimos ningún delito, no éramos unos criminales.

—Les repito que no voy a reportar este incidente. —Popovich miró a Vladimir exigiendo que le permita el paso—. Tienen mi palabra, pero no quiero verlos juntos a solas nunca más.

Asentimos en silencio y no pudimos despedirnos. Yo salí corriendo y tomé mi bicicleta rumbo a Nefrit. Tenía miedo y todavía me quedaba una sensación muy amarga en la garganta y no era el sabor de Zhúkov, sino el temor que quería salir del pecho.

Zhukov se quedó aún en el gimnasio porque el profesor Popovich lo dijo que quería hablar algo más.

Esa noche estuve muy callado, casi no hablé con Víctor pues tenía miedo de contarle el incidente y que tomara a mal todo o que hiciera un gran escándalo en el colegio. Lo que menos quería era perjudicar a Vlado.

Más tarde en mi cama esperaba en vano que me diera sueño porque repasaba una y otra vez el momento que vivimos con Vladimir. Entonces cerré los ojos cuando sentí que Víctor entró en mi cuarto para acomodar mi almohada y acariciarme el cabello como hacía todas las noches. Cuando salió de mi habitación lo escuché contestar su celular con un tono sensual en su voz y entonces comprendí que era Anya la que llamaba desde Brasil.

Minutos después Vladimir envió un mensaje a mi celular diciéndome que todo lo que pasó esa tarde era su culpa y yo le respondí con mucha seguridad que la culpa fue de los dos. Y tras unos minutos de silencio llegamos a una conclusión.

V: “Fue intenso”.

Y: “Fue de puta madre".

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> *«White flag» es una canción de la cantante británica Dido. Fue el primer sencillo de su segundo álbum Life for Rent de 2003.


	22. Tabú 21

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Víctor descubre una verdad que lo asusta y lo favorece al mismo tiempo.

La llamada del coach del equipo de hockey me sorprendió demasiado más aún cuando él me dijo que era una comunicación no oficial y que requería que me presente en el colegio con mucha urgencia.

Georgi me saludó con su habitual cortesía, pero su voz sonó un poco severa luego del saludo y cuando me dijo que el tema que quería hablar era bastante delicado e insistió que no podía adelantar ningún comentario por teléfono, mi corazón se aceleró de inmediato ante mis temores por alguna travesura o tontería hecha por mi pequeño diablillo dorado de inmediato.

Le pedí a la secretaria que adelante dos siguientes citas para estar presente a la hora acordada, eso era cerca a la hora de salida de los chicos. Atendí mis asuntos con dos proveedores quienes ratificaron su confianza en la empresa y salí de inmediato dejando todo a cargo de Lilia.

Mientras me dirigía hacia el colegio recordé que Yuri había tenido problemas con uno de los alumnos del año superior y que en más de una ocasión el muchacho golpeó a mi hermano. Por ese pequeño gran detalle inferí que Yuri había recibido alguna golpiza o que tal vez había reaccionado de mala forma frente a ese muchacho.

También recordé que ese mes vi al chico un par de veces, una a la salida del colegio junto con sus amigos y otra en uno de los partidos de hockey a los que Yuri me invitó a asistir con mucha insistencia. Al rememorar el tamaño y la complexión del joven supuse que, si mi hermano tuvo alguna reyerta con él, probablemente llevó la peor parte.

Por eso decidí que después de hablar con el coach, esta vez sí conversaría de manera seria con el hermano de ese chico, como no lo hice la anterior vez cuando fuimos citados por la directora. Era tiempo de parar a esa máquina demoledora.

Si en el colegio no lo hacían, pensé que sería la justicia la que debería encargarse. Debía proteger a mi hermano menor, aunque él protestara diciendo que tenía que aprender a protegerse, mi obligación como su apoderado era velar por su integridad. Nadie iba a tocar a mi hermano con violencia ni se iba a reír de él y yo estaba dispuesto a poner las cosas en orden.

Al ingresar en el colegio recordé los años que estudié en él. Mi infancia la viví en ese lugar y pensé que los buenos amigos de ese entonces ahora eran unos completos extraños para mí; sin embargo, sus rostros y nuestras travesuras siempre quedarían en el cajón de mis mejores memorias.

Dejé el auto en el estacionamiento y atravesé el patio delantero rumbo a la oficina de coordinación donde debíamos presentarnos los apoderados cuando éramos citados por algún docente. En medio de mi camino vi a mi hermanito que a pesar de llevar el uniforme algo desaliñado se veía precioso.

El elegante traje resaltaba su delgada y compacta figura de atleta, tenía el pantalón gris bien ajustado a sus caderas, el chaleco abierto, llevaba dos botones de su camisa blanca abiertos, noté la punta de la corbata gris sobresaliendo de uno de los bolsillos del bléiser azul con sus notorias franjas rojas sobre la solapa. Yuri llevaba las mangas del saco elevadas hasta mitad del antebrazo.

Me miró y lo saludé con una sonrisa y el movimiento de mi mano. Él respondió levantando la suya y su rostro mostró un inmediato gesto de preocupación, pero como llevaba prisa para asistir a la cita pasé de largo y solo le hice una señal con las manos indicándole que nos veríamos luego. Vi por el reflejo de las ventanas que Yuri me seguía con la mirada y que no atendía en absoluto a uno de sus compañeros que le hablaba desde la banca.

Al llegar a la oficina central del colegio me anuncié ante la secretaria y ella se comunicó con el profesor Popovich. Éste apareció en la oficina después de unos minutos y luego de un saludo donde nos dimos la mano me pidió que lo siguiera a su oficina en el gimnasio.

Al pasar por el pasillo del colegio volví a ver la disposición de las vitrinas donde se exhibían las medallas de campeonatos ganados a lo largo de los años por los equipos de vóley, basket, fútbol, patinaje, gimnasia, polo, atletismo y por supuesto su deporte estrella, el hockey.

También observé los trofeos obtenidos por actividades culturales y participaciones en concursos de arte donde también brindaban una buena formación y tenían alumnos destacados. Por último, observé que en una gran pantalla se exhibían las fotografías de los alumnos destacados de ese año y entre ellas reconocí las fotos de mi hermano como uno de mejores de su clase y también la foto del enorme atacante del equipo de hockey.

Popovich me invitó a pasar a su oficina y acomodó la silla frente a su escritorio, le dijo a una colega suya que por favor nos deje a solas y cuando ella salió de la oficina cerró la puerta con seguro.

—Víctor estoy tomando todas estas precauciones porque lo que voy a decirte en los próximos minutos es algo muy delicado. —Georgi tenía esa confianza conmigo porque fuimos compañeros de colegio y nuestros padres llevaron una buena relación de amistad mientras duró el matrimonio de los míos.

—Estoy al borde de un ataque Georgi por favor no hagas más larga mi espera. —Imaginaba que me iba a advertir que Yuri se había peleado una vez más con el chico, aunque el momento que vi a mi hermano, no me pareció que tuviera rasguños o golpes.

Georgi miró por la ventana hacia el patio y se acercó al escritorio puso los codos sobre la mesa y apoyó el mentón sobre sus manos cruzadas, me miró y suspiró.

—Sorprendí a Yuri hace dos días teniendo actos indecorosos en los vestidores de la pista de hielo. —Georgi no dejaba de mirarme mientras hablaba y pude ver un ligero bochorno asomando por sus pálidas mejillas.

—Indecorosos… ¿cómo? —El término me llevó a pensar que mi hermanito se había sobrepasado con alguna de sus compañeras, tal vez lo capturaron mirando por un agujero hacia el vestidor de las chicas del equipo de gimnasia que entrenaban en un ambiente contiguo a la pista de hielo o quizá metiendo sus manos bajo la blusa de una de ellas.

—Víctor primero te voy a pedir calma y segundo quiero que me dejes hablar hasta el final. —Georgi parecía más severo de lo que podría estar un maestro y entrenador cuando se trata sobre las conductas impropias de adolescentes.

—Bien voy a callar, pero luego quiero que respondas a todas mis preguntas sin exagerar y sin anteponer el rígido reglamento del colegio. —Pensaba que cualquier cosa que mi hermano hubiera hecho podía solucionarse con una buena conversación, orientación, tal vez una amonestación y nada más.

—Hace dos días tuve que ausentarme del colegio porque tenía una reunión urgente con la organizadora del campeonato de invierno y los entrenadores de los demás equipos tampoco vinieron porque tenían una importante reunión para establecer el cronograma de los próximos juegos de otoño. Cancelé el entrenamiento del equipo y dejé claras instrucciones para que los chicos salieran más temprano que de costumbre.

Pero como mi reunión no duró demasiado tiempo regresé al colegio pensando encontrar aún a los muchachos, el conserje del colegio me dijo que todos ya se habían ido y que solo faltaban dos de ellos. Cuando observé en el estacionamiento la bicicleta de Yuri y el auto de Vladimir Zhúkov me asusté y corrí hacia la pista…

Georgi siempre fue así, nunca decía las cosas de frente, primero tenía que dar a conocer todo el contexto y a veces hacía referencias a sus maestros y autores favoritos sobre temas que solo él entendía. Yo intentaba conservar la calma mientras él seguía contando algunos detalles sobre lo que hizo mientras buscaba a Yuri y Vladimir en el patio y en los pasillos del colegio hasta que llegó al gimnasio donde encontró a mi hermano.

Pero lo siguiente que me dijo, la manera cómo lo dijo, las palabras con las que decoró la escena que encontró en los vestidores, me dejaron congelado y pude sentir que mis músculos se tensaban uno a uno mientras mis manos apretaban los brazos del sillón donde estaba sentado Sentí que mi mandíbula se ajustaba cada vez más y una oleada de calor se apoderaba de mi estómago, mi pecho, mi cuello y mi cabeza.

Por un instante quise negar lo que estaba escuchando y en forma automática dirigí mi mano hacia mi boca, cerré el puño y mordí el dorso de mi dedo índice. Mi hermanito, mi tierno y dulce hermanito, mi salvaje y sensual hermanito en efecto había sido protagonista de un verdadero acto indecoroso en el colegio y no sé qué me dolía más, si saber que él tuvo cierto roce íntimo o saber que fue con un chico. Un chico que se suponía lo molestaba, lo golpeaba, le hacía bulling y lo humillaba.

No podía caber en mi imaginación la escena a pesar que Georgi se empeñó en describirla casi al detalle. Mi hermano arrodillado con el cuerpo contra la pared, recibiendo en su pequeña boca un enorme pedazo de carne inflamada y diciendo luego que él había querido hacerlo.

No quise imaginarlo y sin embargo la escena comenzó a cobrar vida en mi cabeza. Primero fue una forma general que me mostraba a Yuri en la posición descrita y luego los detalles de su rostro y de sus ojos. La bella forma de su boca abriéndose y tragando…

—Georgi, estoy seguro que el muchacho mayor lo amenazóy mi hermano tal vez está encubriéndolo por miedo a que le haga algo más. —No iba a permitirme creer que mi hermano menor estuvo de acuerdo con esa felación.

—Yo también pienso lo mismo, pero a pesar que el otro chico quiso echarse la culpa solo… Yuri saltó como una fiera en su defensa. —Cuando Georgi terminó de describir la actitud de Yuri el calor se había apoderado de mi cuerpo y comencé a sentir que en mi pecho adolorido despertaba el peor de mis monstruos que creí haberlo dominado por completo.

—Georgi te pido por favor que este problema quede entre los dos. —No podía exponer a mi hermano y menos en una circunstancia tan grave—. Voy a hablar con él y voy a asegurarme que me diga la verdad.

—No lo he reportado ante la directora ni lo voy a hacer, pero si ellos vuelven a insistir en sus encuentros dentro del colegio no dudaré en llevarlos ante la señora Komarova para que se apliquen las medidas disciplinarias. —Georgi no podía hacer nada más que cumplir con su obligación y yo tenía que admitir que, a pesar que me preocupaba vivir una situación así, estaba de acuerdo con él—. Si vuelve a pasar lo más probable es que los expulsen y que este hecho quede reportado en su historial.

—Te juro por la memoria de mi padre que esto no volverá a pasar. —Las imágenes de mi hermano y ese gigante del hockey juntos revoloteaban por mi mente sin ningún control y mi enojo comenzó a transformarse en ira.

Tenía ganas de salir al patio, buscar a ese idiota y golpearlo sin parar hasta verlo sangrar y quería advertirle que no se acercase a Yuri, a mi Yuri. Incluso me vino a la mente la posibilidad de cambiar de colegio a mi hermano o darle educación personalizada en casa.

—No seas severo con él —me dijo Georgi mientras nos levantábamos de nuestros respectivos asientos—. Hablaré con el hermano de Zhúkov y me encargaré de orientar a ese muchacho. Los estaré vigilando todo el tiempo para que nada malo pase… te lo prometo.

Eran palabras alentadoras, pero en ese momento no lograban calmar mi ímpetu vengador. Nos despedimos con un apretón de manos y viendo que era hora de la salida le pedí si podía llevar a Yuri conmigo a casa. Georgi aceptó y me dijo que hablaría con el jefe de normas y el conserje para que lo dejasen salir conmigo.

El hombre que salió del departamento de deportes era muy distinto al que había entrado. Mi sonrisa y mi tranquilidad se habían ido a pasear muy lejos y en su lugar el dolor que invadía la boca del estómago me provocaba ganas de golpear todo lo que se presentara en frente de mí.

Con un simple “hasta pronto” me despedí de las personas que había saludado media hora antes con sonrisas y hasta abrazos y caminé con grandes pasos hacia mi auto. Esperaría a Yuri allí y cuando lo tuviera en frente… cuando lo tuviera junto a mí, no sabía qué iba a hacer.

Tenía ganas de agarrarlo de la solapa de su bléiser y sacudirlo sin parar, tenía ganas de aplastarlo con mi cuerpo, sentía el deseo de estrujarlo entre mis manos, quería abrazarlo hasta que ingresara en mi piel, hasta hacerlo parte de mí y no dejarlo salir jamás.

Me senté en el asiento del piloto observando por el espejo retrovisor si Yuri venía al auto. Los minutos se hacían horas y mi tensión aumentaba con tanta rapidez que podía sentir las venas de mis sienes palpitando al igual que las de mi cuello, mis dedos golpeaban el timón sin parar y sentía el pecho tan agitado como cuando terminaba de correr por las mañanas.

Intentaba tranquilizarme para no hacer una tontería. Sabía que debía hablar con Yuri en forma seria, pero no debía ser violento porque eso solo lo espantaría y conociendo cómo era de arisco, tal vez se cerraría conmigo y no quería tenerlo alejado.

Cerré los ojos, aspiré y boté el aire de mis pulmones varias veces hasta lograr que en mi pecho amainara un poco la tormenta que se había desatado por dentro. Pero en mi mente se formó una imagen clara de Yuri y de sus labios. Recordé su forma, su suave tonalidad rosa color, siempre hidratados, finos y delicados, parecían verdaderos pétalos de flor.

Imaginé cada milímetro de su contorno, sus comisuras suaves y sus pliegues pequeños. Los vi estirarse al sonreír y los vi arrugarse cuando sujetaban un lápiz o cuando absorbían el jugo por un sorbete. Vi la punta de su delgada lengua mojándolos y recordé como se movía cuando lamía un helado de crema.

Esos labios dulces que imaginé un día dando un casto beso a alguna chiquilla inocente y coqueta, esos labios puros que tal vez formarían palabras de amor al oído de una niña de coletas rubias. Esos labios que pronunciaban con rigor mi nombre. Esos labios que se movían tentadores cuando saboreaban una barra de caramelo.

Cómo podía ser que esos tiernos labios hubieran rozado la firme virilidad de otro chico, cómo pudieron abrirse a los deseos calientes de otro hombre, cómo absorbieron la dura impudicia de otro joven. Maldición, esos labios delicados no podían haberse deslizado sobre otro miembro venoso y caliente que no fuera el mío.

No podía aceptar que la pequeña boca de Yuri se hubiera abierto para recibir la palpitante excitación de ese musculoso sin cerebro, no quería aceptar que su boca sintió el calor y el sabor salado de otro hombre que no fuera yo.

Yo que soñaba con llenar de besos su casta boca y abrirla poco a poco a mis deseos y al siseo de mi lengua desesperada. Yo que llenaría de dulzura esa boca inmaculada y la haría mía, la besaría como se besa una gota de rocío sin desperdiciar su prístino dulzor.

En sueños yo hacía de esa boca mi dama venerable y la llenaba de caricias, la mantenía inocente por un tiempo y poco a poco la probaba, la bebía, la sorbía y la convertía en mi bella novia, en mi enamorada concubina, en mi ardiente amante, en mi insaciable golfa.

Su boca había sido profanada. Un estúpido adolescente me arrebató el gusto de seguir fantaseando que era yo el que inauguraba esa boca con mis suplicantes labios, con mi punzante lengua, con mis traviesos dientes, con mis mezquinos dedos, con mi tirano falo, con mis deseos desbocados y con mis umbrías sensaciones.

Otro monstruo abrió las gruesas rejas del calabozo donde lo mantuve quieto tantos años y comenzó a desgarrar mis entrañas, mi pecho y mi garganta con sus afiladas uñas. Lo sentí cobrar el impulso del resurrecto y su aura se adueñó de mi corazón y mi cabeza. Me provocó los sentimientos más viles: reproche, arrebato, delirio, muerte, llanto. Nubló mi mente perversa y comenzó a manejar todos mis hilos.

Mi monstruo reclamaba su lugar. Era uno de los malditos demonios que habitaban en mi interior, el más sombrío y el más intenso de toda la legión. Tenía un nombre que yo quise disfrazar con otro, lo llamé disciplina, lo llamé autoridad de hermano, lo llamé deber, lo llamé amor. ¡Me atreví a llamarle amor de hermano! ¡Mentía! ¡Mentía en forma impune! Ese monstruo gigante e incoherente solo tenía un nombre.

Celos.

Celos enfermos que me quemaban desde la punta de mi coronilla hasta las puntas de mis pies. Estaba envuelto en llamas de ira e impotencia. Mi monstruo desatado era capaz de tomar un puñal y hundirlo en el cuerpo de mi objeto de deseo para no dárselo a nadie más, para que se quede solo mío, aunque sea muerto, pero mío.

Entonces vi que Yuri salió por una de las puertas laterales y caminó hacia el auto.

Era un gato asustado, un pequeño ángel caminando al encuentro con el severo amo del infierno. Un cervatillo frente a las fauces del lince. Mi hermanito era un cordero y yo era el lobo fiero. Me dolió verlo así y me dolió saber que tanta inocencia era falsa, que ese chiquillo había disfrutado del deseo y lo había hecho lejos de mí.

—Cálmate. —Antes que Yuri llegara a la puerta de mi auto, hablé con mi monstruo e hice un pacto con él. Le prometí que, si nuestro pequeño hablaba con la verdad, seríamos indulgentes, aunque nos hiriese; pero desde ese instante lo cuidaríamos con uñas y dientes. Con cierta desconfianza mi demonio aceptó.

—Víctor… —Yuri entró en el auto y sentí que su voz temblaba cuando dijo mi nombre.

—Entra. —No quise disimular mi enojo, mi indignación, mi fastidio y mi decepción—. Tenemos que hablar Yuri, pero no aquí.

Me sentía defraudado, dolido, engañado y durante todo el camino a casa me quedé mudo. No música, no preguntas, no miradas. Nada para Yuri, solo el silencio y la indiferencia. Esa era mi forma de decirle que estaba muy, pero muy molesto con él. Y él solo miraba por la ventana aferrándose con fuerza a su mochila y apretando entre sus dedos su llavero de gato.

El departamento nos recibió con su calor y aroma de siempre. Quien nos recibió con varios maullidos fue el himalayo de Yuri. Yo no quise hacer más caso al gato y me dirigí a la sala, encendí todas las luces porque quería ver muy bien los ojos de mi hermano y cada uno de sus gestos cuando tuviera que decir los alegatos de su defensa.

—Siéntate Yuri. —Me senté en sofá principal y le señalé el sillón de un solo cuerpo que estaba en frente. Acomodé mi cuerpo con los brazos cruzados, las piernas bien abiertas y la mirada más severa con la que podía mostrar mi decepción—. Hablé con el entrenador Popovich sobre lo que pasó en los vestidores el otro día. Me dijo lo que vio y lo que le dijiste sobre tu conducta. Ahora que ya lo escuché a él… quiero escuchar tu versión.

Yuri bajó la mirada y agachó la cabeza. Su rubia melena cubrió su rostro y sus brazos posados sobre sus muslos abiertos no dejaban de temblar.

—Te voy a pedir que me mires cuando me hables y que me digas toda la verdad. —Aunque severa, mi voz sonaba calmada y yo sabía que solo era un disfraz. Quería tanto gritarle y llenarle de reproches; pero era el hermano mayor el que estaba hablando ese momento, no el hombre enamorado que se sentía defraudado.

Yuri levantó la mirada y sus ojos brillaban por efecto de las lágrimas que daban vueltas alrededor de sus párpados—. Se… la estaba… chupando… a Zhúkov.

Sí, la verdad quemaba y desgarraba al mismo tiempo. Sabía que Yuri no iba a desmentir el hecho, pero fue demasiado duro escucharlo de él y peor aún de la forma en que lo dijo.

—¿Te obligó? —Miré a Yuri y él solo negó con la cabeza. A partir de ese momento mi estrategia fue la de sacar, aunque sea por cucharadas su verdad y no hablo de saber lo que pasó, eso estaba de más. Yo quería saber su verdad interior, sus motivos, sus deseos, aquello que Popovich no había conseguido arrancar.

—Yo quise hacerlo.

—¿Te gusta ese chico?

—Me gusta mucho.

—¿Lo amas?

—No, solo me gusta… es el chico más atractivo de la escuela.

—¿Sabes que hiciste mal?

—Fue una estupidez, debimos haber ido a otro lugar.

—¿Lo volverás a ver?

—No, es mejor dejar las cosas así.

Mis ojos se detenían en los de mi hermano intentado atrapar alguna mentira, pero su mirada era tan clara y sus respuestas sonaban tan convincentes que elegí creerle. Mas… otra vez sentí la necesidad de saber todos los detalles.

—¿Tuvieron sexo… es decir hicieron algo más que…? —Ni siquiera quería pronunciar la palabra.

—¿Mamarnos? No, nunca hicimos algo más, él no sabe cómo hacerlo bien dice que me puede herir y yo tampoco sé. —Esa fue una respuesta que me devolvió en parte la tranquilidad.

—Lo digo por tu salud y tu seguridad. —Era un argumento tan hipócrita; sin embargo, era el único válido que encontré en ese momento.

—Nadie me ha penetrado si quieres saberlo. —Yuri como siempre decía las cosas por su nombre, yo no pude evitar el bochorno. Bajó los ojos y cuando volvió a buscar mi mirada me hizo una pregunta con tenor a súplica—. Dime cuán molesto estás.

Estaba seguro que la dureza de mi mirada y mi contraído rostro le decía lo mal que me había caído la situación.

—Fuiste demasiado imprudente y estúpido Yuri, si hubiera sido otra persona quien los encontraba ese día, ahora estarías expulsado y lo peor de todo es que ninguna escuela te querría recibir. —No le estaba mintiendo porque los hechos hubieran sucedido tal como los describía—. Incluso podían haberte denunciado por actos inmorales y en este instante estarías camino a una correccional del gobierno. ¿Te das cuenta del peligro al que te has expuesto hermanito?

—¿Qué va a hacer el profesor? —Con los nervios a flor de piel Yuri parecía que estaba a punto de llorar.

—No los va a reportar ahora; pero me ha pedido que te diga que si tú vuelves a ceder a cualquier pedido o capricho de ese… compañero, se verá obligado a reportarte. —Callé unos segundos como parte de mi estrategia para ver su reacción—. Y si eso sucede no me va a temblar la mano para denunciar a ese tipo por acoso e intento de violación. Hay muchos antecedentes de maltrato así que piensa bien lo que haces Yuri.

Yuri se quedó callado, agachó de nuevo la cabeza y sus lágrimas saltaron hacia la alfombra a pesar que él intentaba en vano detener su llanto. No me dio pena verlo así porque sentí que se merecía el trato y la advertencia, debía saber que yo era una autoridad para él y que tenía que comportarse como lo exigía la sociedad. O tal vez como lo exigía mi herido corazón.

—Te juro que no lo voy a volver a hacer… —La voz de Yuri se quebró y pude verlo convertido en un pequeño felino indefenso y muerto de miedo—. Perdóname Víctor… debes estar pensando lo peor de mí, pero no puedo evitar… que me gusten… los chicos.

Hasta ese momento no me había puesto a pensar en la posición ni en los sentimientos de Yuri, no solo era una severa reprimenda la que tenía que enfrentar. También debía enfrentar la confesión de una verdad que había mantenido oculta. Recordé las palabras de Georgi cuando dijo que Yuri había asegurado una y otra vez que era gay y que el otro chico no lo obligó. Entonces pensé que el temor de mi hermano era más profundo.

—Nunca más haré una tontería como esa… por favor no me odies… no me desprecies Víctor, no me mires con asco o con miedo…

Lo vi tan indefenso y empequeñecido que me conmoví tanto como él y aunque el monstruo de los celos todavía caminaba por mis venas le tendí la mano, Yuri la tomó y cayó a la alfombra llorando con temor, yo también me arrodillé y lo abracé con cariño.

Besé su frente y su cabeza. Lo apreté entre mis brazos, sentí que sus cálidas lágrimas bajaban por mis mejillas y seguí ajustando su delicado cuerpo contra el mío.

Y en medio del momento revelador y del llanto sentí que un monstruo más poderoso y gigante comenzaba sonreír en silencio en la profundidad de mis perversas emociones, un monstruo más fuerte que mis celos, que mi ego herido y que mi falsa tristeza. Un monstruo que sonreía satisfecho porque acababa de enterarse que a mi bello hermano le gustaban los hombres.

Era mi lujuria agigantada que se deleitaba una vez más con sus intrincadas y polutas fantasías. Un ángel de alas rojas y cuerpo incandescente que se sentó orgulloso y feliz en el trono de mis infernales apetencias.

Dejé que Yuri llorara un rato y cuando los suspiros y los hipos lo vencían, cuando sentí que mis piernas se adormecían, me levanté y lo senté junto a mí en el sofá. Sin dejar de abrazarlo comencé a acariciar sus luminosos mechones y le dije de todo corazón.

—Yuri estoy aun enojado por lo que hiciste en el colegio, pero jamás pienses que llegaría a despreciarte por la naturaleza de tus deseos.

Yuri apretó sus brazos alrededor de mi torso y acomodó su rostro sobre mi pecho. Lo dejé reposar sobre mi cuerpo y en silencio hice míos su aroma y sus suspiros, me apoderé de sus frías manos y de la fina textura de su mejilla que rozó mi mentón.

Si él hubiera podido interpretar el lenguaje que mi corazón cantaba a su oído, se habría enterado que yo me sentía muy feliz, extasiado y complacido de tenerlo en mi regazo inventando las maneras cómo lo apartaría del chico más atractivo de la escuela y de cualquiera que se atreviera a tocarlo.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> En el próximo capítulo verán la versión de Yuri.


	23. Tabú 22

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Yuri enfrenta el juicio de Víctor, pero una nueva verdad acerca a los hermanos.

El día en la escuela fue bastante aburrido. Entre las clases de biología, historia, física y el laboratorio, las horas pasaron muy lentas. Me parecía extraño ver el entusiasmo de mis compañeros de clase, no se cansaban de hablar de las últimas compras que sus padres hicieron en el extranjero o del nuevo color de cabello de la chica más popular del salón.

Vladimir y yo no volvimos a vernos porque evitamos estar en los mismos lugares. Por teléfono habíamos acordado que era mejor no encontrarnos por unos días porque el profesor Popovich andaba detrás de nosotros y podíamos sentir que todo el tiempo nos buscaba con su mirada.

El coach no había reportado el problema a las autoridades del colegio, pero nos amenazó con hacerlo si volvía a vernos o si tan solo sospechaba que seguíamos reuniéndonos en secreto en algún lugar apartado del colegio. 

Vlado tenía terror que su padre o su hermano se enteraran del problema, si eso llegaba a suceder a él lo molerían a golpes y a mí me denunciarían por pervertido y por alterar la moral de la escuela. Zhúkov tampoco quería que sus amigos y los demás compañeros del equipo se enteraran que le gustaba los chicos porque perdería el respeto que le tenían.

Yo sabía bien de qué estaba hablando.

Si alguien se enteraba que eras gay estabas perdido porque todo el mundo estaría tras de ti con burlas, insultos y amenazas, además lo más probable hubiera sido que me corran del colegio. Pensar en esa posibilidad me daba mucho miedo porque sería una forma de defraudar la confianza de mi hermano.

Después del almuerzo los delegados de cada salón teníamos que reunirnos por diez minutos en el patio para acordar cómo organizaríamos a nuestras secciones para los juegos deportivos, yo había llevado la propuesta de mis compañeros y estaba esperando junto a otros chicos y chicas a dos delegados más cuando vi que mi hermano caminaba por el patio del colegio.

Víctor se veía algo preocupado, me saludó y con un movimiento de su mano señaló que iba hacia el área administrativa del colegio. Era obvio por qué había aparecido en el colegio de improviso, día anterior no me comentó nada y tampoco los responsables de la dirección y la coordinación académica me dieron una notificación citándolo.

Sentí que mi corazón subía a mi garganta, dejé de respirar y todo lo que había a mi alrededor desapareció. Popovich debió haber citado a Víctor y le contaría lo que pasó con Zhúkov. Qué iluso fui al imaginar que esa estupidez pasaría como si nada a los ojos de nuestro coach.

Desde ese instante no pude pensar con claridad, dejé de prestar atención a mis compañeros y solo me limité a entregar la hoja con los acuerdos de mi salón. Cuando regresé al aula no hablé con nadie, incluso ignoré al presidente y me senté en mi pupitre con la mirada fija en el patio principal del colegio, intentando distinguir en qué momento Víctor volvía a cruzarlo.

Fueron minutos de completa incertidumbre. Minutos en los que la profesora de literatura recibió nuestros resúmenes y en los que escribió el nombre de la nueva obra que leeríamos esas dos semanas, mientras nos daba sus últimas instrucciones.

El timbre de salida sonó y la voz de la directora se escuchó en todos los parlantes anunciando los horarios para los ensayos de las barras y la programación para el entrenamiento de los equipos de gimnasia, atletismo, vóley y tenis. Mi mente seguía perdida en el patio, mis ojos miraban hacia el estacionamiento, pero no podían ver el auto de mi hermano.

La última hora y media tendría que ir a la pista de hielo para entrenar con el equipo, vería a Vladimir como los días anteriores, pero solo nos concentraríamos en trabajar nuestros pases y desearnos en silencio.

Tomé mis cosas a prisa y salí de la clase antes que todos se levantaran de sus pupitres. No quise detenerme cuando el presidente del aula me llamó para saber qué había hablado con los demás delegados, cuando bajé por las escaleras me encontré con el profesor Popovich que me detuvo obstruyendo mi paso con el brazo y me dijo con seriedad.

—Víctor te está esperando en el estacionamiento. —Señaló con la mano el lugar—. Es mejor que hables con él y no te preocupes por el entrenamiento, por hoy puedes irte antes a casa.

—¿Le contó sobre “el verdugo” y yo? —Quería que me dijera que no habló el vergonzoso tema y que había conversado sobre otra cosa con mi hermano.

—Era mi obligación —dijo soltando el brazo y dando la vuelta para bajar los escalones—. Un adulto responsable no puede dejar pasar una conducta tan inapropiada como la vuestra.

—¿Y también habló con el hermano de Vlado? —Por un instante corto me preocupó más la situación de Zhúkov que la mía.

—Cité al representante de Vladimir para mañana a la misma hora. —Popovich bajaba las escaleras a prisa—. Ve rápido que tu hermano está bastante molesto.

Sentí como si un camión se hubiera estrellado contra mi pecho. Avancé sin prisa por el resto de las escaleras y cuando estuve frente a mi casillero sentí que el bullicio de todos los chicos y chicas del colegio me dio en alcance. Ellos salieron por la puerta posterior del edificio y al quedarme solo caminé muerto de miedo hacia el estacionamiento del colegio.

Miré el auto color plata y dudé en avanzar hacia él, tenía pánico y quería saber qué le diría a mi hermano cuando él me preguntase por qué diablos había hecho lo que hice. Esperaba que me grite, incluso pensé que me iba a golpear.

Entré al auto y tras un breve saludo lo único que sentí fue su respiración agitada, su enojo intenso y el silencio que me mataba. Hubiera preferido que me llenase de reproches y hasta que me insultase con palabras vulgares pues, a pesar que Víctor jamás decía palabras sucias, yo esperaba que ese momento lo hiciera. No lo hizo y en su lugar tuve que soportar el silencio y el sonido de la calle que me recordaba lo frágil que era mi situación y hasta mi estadía en la casa de mi hermano

Cuando bajamos del auto rumbo al departamento me puse a temblar por dentro, intentaba disimular mi miedo, pero el temblor de mis brazos y mis uñas clavadas en mi mochila me delataban, no lograba sacarme de la cabeza que lo peor que podía pasarme en ese instante no era que mi hermano me enoje, me insulte o me pegue. Lo peor que podía pasarme era que Víctor me rechace y me pida que me vaya de su casa.

Había leído tantas historias de chicos gay que fueron humillados, rechazados y expulsados de sus hogares por sus familiares, que los tres minutos que estuvimos en el ascensor pensé que tal vez yo también viviría una experiencia similar.

Víctor me ordenó que lo siguiera a la sala y me mostró el asiento pequeño para que me sentara, él lo hizo en el gran sofá y luego de acomodarse me miró con intensidad. Yo me preguntaba qué estaría pensando de mí y me moría de vergüenza.

Me dijo que habló con mi profesor sobre lo que sucedió con Vladimir en el gimnasio y me dijo que quería saber qué era lo que yo tenía que decirle al respecto.

—Te voy a pedir que me mires a los ojos cuando me hables Yuri y que me hables con la verdad. —Víctor no movió ni un solo músculo mientras me hablaba y yo aspiré todo el aire que pudo entrar en mis pulmones para tener las fuerzas de levantar la cabeza y mirar sus ojos.

Enfrentar la mirada de mi hermano era algo muy difícil para mí en ese momento porque me sentía culpable y no por lo que hice en el vestidor del gimnasio, me sentía culpable de ser un chico gay, culpable que me gusten los hombres. Eso era y sigue siendo algo imperdonable en Rusia y se paga con el desprecio y hasta con la cárcel. Como no sabía qué pensaba mi hermano sobre la homosexualidad, tenía miedo de su reacción, tenía miedo que su desprecio me hiriese en el alma.

Pero hablé. Hablé toda mi verdad porque no quería esconderle nada más. Él era mi sangre y me había acogido con tanto cariño en su casa. A mí, el hijo bastardo de su padre, por ese motivo no quería defraudarlo más de lo que ya lo estaba haciendo.

Víctor se mostró parco y reservado, habló claro y me preguntó muchas cosas, en especial si yo había consumado alguna relación sexual con Vladimir. Yo solo hablé con la verdad y esperaba que él me creyera. Esperaba que él no me viera con asco, esperaba que me tuviera compasión, deseaba con todas mis fuerzas que no me alejara de su lado. Amaba a mi hermano y solo buscaba algo de comprensión y que se apiade de mi rara forma de ser, una manera de ser que no podía controlar o cambiar.

Cuando aclaré todas sus dudas terminé de vaciar mi atormentado corazón y solo le pedí, le supliqué que no me desprecie, porque ese sería el peor dolor que yo podría sentir. Le pedí perdón por mi actitud y le pedí perdón por gustar de los hombres.

Le prometí no ver más a Zhúkov y le juré que no pasó nada importante entre los dos. Cómo podía explicarle que había decidido ceder ante las insinuantes miradas de mi compañero de colegio para no pensar en él y verlo con deseos de hombre. No podía decirle la verdad de mi corazón porque entonces mi hermano sí se alejaría por completo de mí.

Me puse a llorar y me puse de rodillas para suplicar que me perdone. Y él tendió su mano y me abrazó y volví a sentir su calor y su cariño. Volví a sentir ese entrañable sentimiento que él me dio desde que me conoció. Volví a sentir a mi hermano junto a mí y respiré profundamente su aroma cuando él me dijo que lo único por lo que estaba enojado era por la estupidez que hice en el colegio.

Esas palabras me vencieron y lloré como si fuera un niño de cuna, lloré con todas mis fuerzas porque había estado tan aterrado pensando que Víctor me correría de su casa o me diría que me fuera a vivir con Lilia que todo ese temor solo pude expulsarlo con el llanto.

No recuerdo cuánto tiempo estuvimos echados en el sillón, solo sé que su calor y sus caricias sobre mi cabello me reconfortaron mucho y cuando no tuve más lágrimas para llorar, cuando cesaron mis suspiros me entraron unas inmensas ganas dormir, además sentía mis ojos demasiado hinchados y mi cabeza a punto de estallar.

—Ve a darte un baño Yuri. —Víctor volvió a mostrar esa suave sonrisa llena de cariño—. Ordenaré una pizza para cenar. ¿Qué sabor prefieres?

—Peperoni por favor. —Además de cansancio sentía frío así que corrí a la ducha y me bañé en agua muy caliente hasta que sentí mi cuerpo relajado y tibio.

Cuando salí de mi habitación el olor de la pizza inundaba el departamento. Víctor me sirvió la primera tajada y también me sirvió en una taza un poco de vino caliente. Fue extraño probar de esa forma el vino, pero me ayudó a recobrar la tranquilidad perdida y mantuvo la temperatura de mi cansado cuerpo.

Comimos casi sin hablar y cuando terminamos la última tajada de pizza, el vino volvió a ser el protagonista.

Los mansos ojos azules de mi hermano me buscaron y yo los miré agradecido por sus sentimientos y comprensión. Me sentía bendecido por su amor de hermano y casi sin querer le sonreí.

—¿Quieres que te cuente algo? —me dijo con una sonrisa traviesa de costado.

—¿Qué? —Tal vez hablaría de sus temores o de los detalles de la conversación con Popovich, pero en su lugar me contó algo que fue una revelación.

—Cuando tenía dos años más que tú dividía mi tiempo entre las pasarelas, los anuncios de productos y las primeras clases en la universidad. Bueno en esta última llevaba mucho retraso. —Víctor sonreía y yo lo comparaba con un bellísimo diamante—. Así que mi madre me inscribió en unas clases de reforzamiento con una profesora muy estricta con ojos pequeños y gran nariz. Allí conocí a un chico de mi edad, tan delgado como yo, con el cabello negro ensortijado, una linda sonrisa, ojos azules como los míos y hoyuelos en las mejillas. El típico chico francés que tenía los padres viviendo en cualquier lugar menos en casa y que no quería estudiar para darles una lección.

Sentí que el rostro me quemaba y mi corazón latía con toda su potencia, porque por la forma como hablaba mi hermano yo sentía adivinar lo que iría a decirme luego.

—Era un chico muy distinto a mí. Algo más alto y más aventurero que yo. Eso fue lo que me atrajo de él y en poco tiempo nos hicimos buenos amigos. Él me enseñó a manejar motocicleta, me enseñó a fumar, me enseñó a beber sin vomitar y a comer caracoles de un solo sorbo. —Elevó las cejas y en su rostro apareció esa gran sonrisa de corazón.

Con un ligero movimiento Víctor acercó un poco más su silla a la mesa de la cocina, tomó algo más de vino y como si estuviera susurrando un gran secreto me dijo.

—Él me enseñó a besar y me enseñó a bailar y me enseñó quitarme la ropa mientras bailo y me enseñó a amar y me enseñó lo que era el juego previo y lo que era el amor de un hombre. Porque antes de él yo solo salí con algunas modelos adolescentes algo alocadas.

Mientras más escuchaba su historia mis ojos se abrían tan grandes como dos platos y mi en mi pecho estallaba la batería de una banda de rock.

—No fue la primera vez que tenía intimidad con alguien, ya había tenido algunos encuentros con una que otra chica mayor, pero fue la primera vez que supe que también me gustan los hombres y que puedo amar tanto a una chica como a un chico.

Yo tenía la boca abierta y si no era Víctor el que con suavidad cerraba mi mandíbula no me hubiera dado cuenta.

—Así que jamás pienses que yo te voy a despreciar o rechazar por ser gay. Y así yo solo gustara de chicas… jamás te odiaría porque te gusten los chicos.

—¿Y cómo supiste que lo amabas? —Quería saber la diferencia entre el deseo y el amor, porque a esas alturas estaba bastante confundido entre mis sentimientos por Zhúkov y los que tenía por Víctor.

—Amar, amar… lo que se dice amar de verdad… no creo que pueda decir que lo amé. —Víctor puso sus ojos en blanco y me pareció que su espíritu lo abandonaría en cualquier momento—. Lo quise mucho, sí; pero no llegué a sentir ese fuego del amor verdadero.

—Pero… ¿cómo lo supiste?

—Porque cuando nos despedimos me puse algo triste, pero en poco tiempo lo olvidé o por lo menos lo recordé sin pena. —Víctor suspiró y calló por un instante, luego volvió sus ojos a mí y volvió a abrir su corazón—. Porque su adiós no fue tan doloroso como el que me dio otro hombre que sí me rompió el corazón.

No sé si Víctor estaba hablando por efecto que el vino hacía en su cabeza o porque en verdad quería hacerme sentir tranquilo. No me importaba que hablase de sus amores pasados, pero cuando dijo que alguien le rompió el corazón sentí que el ritmo del mío cambiaba de improviso. Sin embargo mi curiosidad era tan grande que seguí escuchando.

—Hace cinco años conocí a un modelo suizo. Era sensual y espectacular. Lo debes haber visto en las campañas de Fortune y Variette o anunciando la fragancia Hypnotic de Farrel. —Víctor me miró como esperando una respuesta, pero yo negué con mis dedos y con la cabeza—. Compartimos pasarelas y trabajo durante más de seis meses. Me enamoré de él como si fuera un chiquillo, incluso alquilamos un piso juntos y vivimos durante un buen tiempo.

Víctor calló, me hizo una señal para que vayamos a la sala y llevó consigo la botella de vino. No sé si se dio cuenta que yo estaba tomando más de lo que acostumbraba, pero lo veía tan relajado y feliz que lo seguí acompañando con una copa más.

—¿Qué pasó con él? —Tenía que saber qué sucedió con ese hombre al que mi hermano amó tanto. Me dolía que hablase de él con tanta pasión, pero quería conocer esa historia hasta el final.

—Me pidió que dejemos de tener una relación clandestina, que digamos al mundo cuánto nos amábamos y que nos comprometiéramos. Y a pesar que lo amaba tanto, me dejé vencer por el miedo a la reacción del público, de mis auspiciadores y de mi madre por eso hice lo que nunca se debe hacer con la persona que amas.

Víctor calló, tomó un cigarrillo de la cajetilla que siempre estaba en la mesa de la sala, lo prendió y dio un par de caladas. Yo lo miraba con mucha atención y pensaba todo el tiempo quién podía ser ese modelo suizo del cual me estaba hablando porque por más que hacía el esfuerzo no lograba recordar su rostro.

Mi hermano elevó la mirada hacia el techo y después de soltar el humo con lentitud, confesó.

—Le rompí el corazón. Lo engañé vilmente con una actriz y me alejé de él. —Víctor tenía la mirada perdida en la nada y yo seguía escuchando impávido su historia, preguntándome si mi hermano era el agradable hombre de mundo que parecía ser o era un avezado Don Juan—. Cuando me di cuenta de mi error era demasiado tarde, él ya no quiso verme y cortó todo nexo conmigo. Entonces comprendí que también mi corazón estaba roto en mil pedazos.

—¿Nunca le pediste perdón? —Mi hermano tenía los ojos entristecidos y pensé que tal vez estaba recordando a su amante con esa pena lejana llena de cariño y resignación, con nostalgia.

—Muchas veces, pero él no quiso escucharme y cuando un día me dijo que me perdonaba, pero que ya no quería ninguna relación conmigo porque no me tenía confianza, supe que lo había perdido para siempre. —Víctor aspiró una vez más el humo de su cigarro y yo bebí un grueso trago de vino para pasar el sabor amargo de esa historia.

—¿Lo volviste a ver? —En ese momento pensé que Víctor todavía seguía sintiendo algo por ese hombre y yo mordía mi mejilla esperando que dijera que solo era parte de su pasado y que ya no sentía ni la más mínima intención con él.

—No, solo en los anuncios donde sale y desde que conocí a Anya no tuve necesidad de saber de él. —Víctor terminó su cigarro y puso atención en la copa de vino que esperaba en una esquina de la mesa central.

Puma Tiger Scorpio se acercó a nosotros y al sentir el aroma del vino decidió marcharse a mi habitación, caminó veloz y desapareció en dos segundos tras la celosía del corredor.

—¿Amas a Anya? —Imaginé que me diría que la amaba mucho y que la extrañaba un montón, pero en lo más profundo de mi loco corazón deseaba que dijera que no la amaba.

—Claro, es una bella mujer. —Sentí que esa no era la manera de hablar sobre una persona con la que compartes tus días y te entregas con tanta pasión como vi que Víctor se entregaba cuando le hacía el amor—. Nos llevamos bien, aguanta mi ritmo de vida y todas mis locuras.

—¿Y vas a casarte con ella? —Cómo deseaba entrar en la cabeza de Víctor para saber qué era lo que en verdad pensaba.

—Tal vez… eso no se puede determinar. —Él volvió a llenar su copa y me sirvió el resto de vino que quedó en la botella.

Sus respuestas eran tan vagas que pensé por un momento que mi hermano no quería mucho a Anya. Sin embargo, recordé la forma apasionada cómo conversaba con ella cuando contestaba sus llamadas y las veces que lo escuché jadear cuando ella le decía frases sucias por el teléfono. 

Me sentí bastante extraño con sus respuestas y actitud. Nunca antes había estado enamorado y por eso el amor era muy confuso para mí.

Vladimir Zhúkov había entrado en mi vida y me gustaba mucho cuando él me hablaba y contaba sus cosas y me tomaba de la mano, me besaba y me abrazaba. Me gustaba mucho su perfume fresco con aroma a resinas y me encantaba su mirada y la manera cómo me tocaba cuando estábamos a solas en el auto de su cuñada; pero en ese momento no sabía si lo extrañaría o no cuando ya no pudiera verlo ni hablar con él.

Pero mi hermano también me gustaba, solo que de una forma más arrolladora. Cuando sentía la mirada de Víctor mis piernas temblaban y un intenso calor se apoderaba de mi cuerpo. Cada vez que estando solo en mi cama me masturbaba, no pensaba en Vladimir, en ese momento imaginaba que era Víctor el que me tocaba y luego de sentirme satisfecho me envolvía en las sábanas muerto de miedo de saber que había imaginado una vez más a que mi hermano recorría mi cuerpo con sus labios como lo hizo con Anya la primera noche que los vi amándose en la sala.

¿Cuál de los dos sentimientos era amor? ¿Con cuál debía quedarme para sentirme tranquilo, para saber que no estaba haciendo mal?

Entonces me dije que solo debía pensar en Vladimir no importaba lo que pasara en el futuro entre los dos, porque no debía desear a mi hermano, él estaba prohibido por las leyes de la Tierra y las leyes del cielo. Además, no importaba que me hubiera revelado que le gustaban también los hombres, eso no significaba que yo le fuera a gustar, lo más probable era que él me mirase con ojos de hermano y nada más.

Pero ese momento de la noche aproveché que Víctor estaba algo alegre por el trago, aproveché que puso suave música de saxofón en el equipo y me senté junto a él, luego rodé mi cabeza sobre su hombro y él siguió contándome cómo conoció a Anya y las cosas tontas que hacían juntos antes que yo formara parte de su vida. Luego rodé un poco más mi cuerpo y puse mi cabeza sobre sus muslos como si fueran una almohada y me acomodé en el sofá.

Víctor acariciaba mi cabello y ubicaba mis mechas rebeldes a los costados de mi rostro y me miraba de una forma que yo interpreté como el cariño de un buen hermano, aquel que se perdona y comprende las estupideces que un chico como yo puede cometer.

Mis ojos se fueron cerrando poco a poco, me adormecí escuchando la música y la voz de Víctor al mismo tiempo y mirando su mentón tan masculino, sus labios bonitos y esa sonrisa boba que me gustaba tanto. Mis cansados ojos me pesaban demasiado y la luz me obligaba a cerrarlos, escuché que la voz de mi hermano sonaba cada vez más lejana y que mi cuerpo iba desapareciendo poco a poco. 

Víctor tuvo que haberme cargado hasta mi habitación, estoy seguro que me arropó como lo hacía todas las noches, tal vez me acarició la frente o me dio un pequeño beso en ella como solía hacerlo, quizá me contempló un rato y luego apagó la luz; pero yo no lo sentí.

Esa noche mi alma viajó a un lugar muy lejano que solo existe en el mundo de los sueños donde busqué otros brazos y otro amor, el amor paterno de mi abuelo que extrañaba tanto y el calor de una mamá a la que nunca conocí.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hasta aquí nos quedamos el año pasado.   
> Desde la próxima semana actualizaré Tabú con los nuevos capítulos.   
> Les quiero recordar que Tabú es un fic largo de unos sesenta o setenta capítulos.  
> Espero que sigan apoyando el fic y leer vuestros comentarios.   
> Muchas gracias por estar allí.


	24. Tabú 23

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Víctor se propone no tocar a Yuri y para eso se enfrasca en salidas peligrosas.

Las siguientes dos semanas me convertí en un voraz depredador acechando a su presa, observándola desde el amanecer hasta el anochecer. Como una enorme araña tendí mis redes para que la pequeña mosca no pudiera moverse y mucho menos elevar vuelo.

Me encontraba al punto de la paranoia y mis delirios me llevaban a despertar por las madrugadas y contemplar el rostro de Yuri mientras él dormía ajeno a mi padecer. No recuerdo cuántas veces revisé los contactos de su celular buscando al culpable de mi insomnio, al enorme jovenzuelo que provocaba mis celos abrazadores y mi desesperación.

Quería saber si ese fornido mozo llamaba a mi hermano, si arrancaba una sonrisa a sus pequeños labios, si le decía alguna ardiente palabra que humedeciera sus sueños o si le contaba algún cuento erótico antes de dormir.

En puntas de pie caminaba por el corredor del departamento, me dirigía a la sala y fingía que veía el noticiero de las once en la televisión, esperando que Yuri se durmiera. No me explico por qué motivo el diablillo se mantenía despierto hasta pasada la media noche. Dicen que así es el reloj natural de los jovencitos.

Pero cuando sospechaba que Yuri ya estaba durmiendo dejaba la televisión prendida y caminaba a su dormitorio con mucha lentitud hasta su habitación.

Mi cuerpo se deslizaba como sombra sobre las paredes y mis oídos agudizaban su nervadura para escuchar si Yuri hablaba con alguien. Y cuando lo hacía detenía hasta mi respiración para poder interpretar cada palabra y saber si era el potente mancebo quien dejaba palabras inmorales en el oído de mi hermanito.

Cuántas veces llegué a entrar a hurtadillas en la habitación de Yuri y mientras él se bañaba revisé cada nombre, el listado de números y hasta la frecuencia con la que le llamaba algún número desconocido. Si no ingresé a su personal fue porque no sabía cuál era la contraseña, sin embargo trataba de ubicar alguna pista desde mis redes. Pero por más que hurgaba entre su intimidad, no podía hallar la innegable prueba que me daría la razón y por la cual estallaría en cólera, montaría una escena y terminaría encerrando a Yuri en el departamento.

Quería una excusa para tenerlo atrapado, sujeto a mi dominio y autoridad fraternal; sin embargo, por más que me esforcé y busqué con paciencia y minuciosidad no encontré ninguna huella de su impúdico delito.

Entonces empecé a idear otro plan que me demostrara cómo mi querido hermano todavía tenía algún contacto con su agresor. Sí, su agresor porque eso era Zhúkov para mí, un poderoso rey adolescente que había agredido a mi indefenso hermano y lo obligaba a complacer sus caprichos ardientes, sin que Yuri pudiera hacer algo para detenerlo.

Mi plan me llevó a tener que recoger a mi hermano del colegio y llevarlo al taller de Nefrit todas las tardes después del entrenamiento del equipo. Al inicio Yuri protestó por mi excesivo celo de hermano, juró que él y el adonis de la escuela ya no tenían ningún contacto, pero yo insistía en recogerlo a diario.

Cuando ingresábamos a las instalaciones de la casa de modas, notaba cómo mis atormentados músculos se relajaban, mi estómago dejaba de comprimirse y podía sentirme más tranquilo sabiendo que él se concentraba en su trabajo o aprendía algo más bajo la atenta mirada de Lilia.

Todas las tardes a las cinco y cuarenta minutos llegaba en mi auto y montaba guardia, por si el atlético hijo de Samara tenía la infeliz idea de salir por detrás o por delante de mi hermano para acosarlo. Todos los días vigilaba sin descanso y todas las noches planificaba qué haría si observaba al muchacho queriendo molestar a mi niño, cómo llegaría a encararlo y cómo defendería su todavía inocente mundo de adolescente, ese que quería preservar solo para mí.

En casa tampoco bajaba la guardia y observaba todo el tiempo los movimientos más sutiles de Yuri para saber si todavía tenía contacto con el gigante. Miraba de reojo sus reacciones, intentaba adivinar cada cambio en los gestos de su boca o en el brillo de sus ojos.

Quería algo que lo delatara, no sé qué buscaba, tal vez una sonrisa que apareciera de la nada y que él no supiera cómo explicar. Tal vez algo de tristeza en los ojos para entender que extrañaba a alguien, un candor repentino en sus mejillas para descubrir que existían pensamientos sucios dando vueltas por su cabecita.

Pero a Yuri le interesaba observar los movimientos de los atletas y pasaba horas mirando los videos sobre la participación del equipo ruso en las Olimpiadas. También se hundía en la lectura de ese último libro que tenía record en ventas y que Yuri convirtió en su compañero de cabecera.

Los celos me debilitaban y cualquier movimiento, por más leve que fuera o que me pareciera extraño, levantaba mis sospechas sobre la conducta sexual de mi hermano y sobre su interés por los hombres. En mis locas fantasías el único hombre por quien debía mostrar interés mi pequeño era yo.

Por fuera fingía tranquilidad. Seguía asistiendo al trabajo de manera puntual, seguía mi rutina para calmar ciertos amagos de insolvencia en la empresa, también me reunía con algunas amistades para intentar distraerme y seguía conversando con mi hermosa novia que no tenía fecha de regreso a mi vida.

Seguía cumpliendo con el rol del hermano perfecto, que se preocupaba por el bienestar del otro Nikiforov y que se hacía el tonto todo el tiempo, cuando en realidad se calcinaba por dentro cuando imaginaba que mi tigrillo podía estar pensando o hasta soñando con el chico rubio, de amplia espalda y por el que todas las chicas suspiraban en la San Marcos.

—Oye Víctor, ¿hasta cuándo demonios vas a seguir recogiéndome del colegio? —Yuri subió una tarde al coche con el gesto molesto y la mirada cargada de enojo.

—No pensé que mi presencia te molestara tanto. —Intenté ensayar una actitud de víctima mientras acomodaba mi chaqueta en el asiento de atrás—. No sabes lo feliz que me siento al recogerte y compartir más tiempo contigo.

—Me molesta que no confíes en mí. —Renegó dos veces con la cabeza y cerró la puerta del auto con más fuerza de la habitual. Yuri solía ser crítico y frontal conmigo, pero jamás lo había visto tan fastidiado con mi presencia—. Te dije que nunca más volveré a mamarle nada a nadie y tú pareces no entender.

Escuchar esa palabra me provocaba prurito y la comezón que se extendía de inmediato por todo mi cuerpo terminaba por irritar mi alma. Pero como buen adulto debía mantener la calma porque mi niño no podía y no debía entender qué era lo que en verdad me estaba sucediendo.

—Yuri deja que te cuide un poco. —No deseaba discutir con él porque sabía que terminaría perdiendo de alguna forma—. Solo soy un pobre hermano mayor que está tratando de hacer las cosas bien hasta que tú sepas cómo cuidarte por ti solo.

—No exageres Víctor, sé cuidarme bien solo desde hace muchos años. —Tal vez había herido su orgullo de chico de mundo, de chaval de barrio o de hombre en formación; pero lo sentía mucho por él porque no daría marcha atrás y seguiría siendo el molesto hermano que lo recogería casi todos los días del colegio.

—Te invito un delicioso Ptichie Molokó y una buena taza de chocolate caliente. —Debía poner algo de tranquilidad entre los dos y sabía bien que “la leche de pájaro” era el pastel favorito de mi pequeño demonio rubio, quien solo de escuchar el nombre pareció insalivar. Por lo menos por esa noche ya tenía su perdón asegurado. 

Sin embargo, la tregua no duró demasiado pues durante los siguientes días mi desconfianza y mis cuidados extremos provocaron lo que tanto temía. Yuri se apartó de mí y aunque muchas veces estaba a mi lado, rosando con su cuerpo algún ángulo del mío; su mente se encontraba lejana, tal vez en algún otro lugar al que yo no estaba invitado y mi desesperación iba en aumento porque no sabía si en ese mundo tenía alguna cabida o si reinaba el enorme Vladimir Zhúkov.

**[…]**

Tres o cuatro noches después de esa pequeña discusión, algo tan imprevisto como mundano sucedió y todas mis murallas se derrumbaron. El perfecto disfraz de hermano paciente y abnegado desapareció dejando mis entrañas expuestas y provocando en mí el peor de los desenfrenos que pude haber vivido y gozado.

Como era de rutina esperé que comenzara el noticiero de las once, luego de entretener mi mente con los titulares y enterarme por medio de ellos cómo estaba mi ciudad, mi país y el mundo, dejé que la televisión siguiera iluminando la oscuridad de la sala y hablando a la nada. Caminé con el cuidado de un gato hasta la habitación de Yuri y en medio camino creí escuchar su voz. No supe si era un gemido o una palabra, pero ese eco me detuvo por unos segundos y me obligó a callar y avanzar con mucha más cautela que antes.

Mis pasos se detuvieron a escasos centímetros de la puerta. Estaba seguro que Yuri no podía verme porque la luz del corredor estaba apagada y no proyectaría mi sombra. Paralizado y silente agudicé el oído y escuché una suave expresión de deleite cruzando todos los espacios de la habitación de mi pequeño.

De inmediato mi corazón aceleró su cadencioso ritmo y me pareció que lo había redoblado. Una ráfaga hirviente se elevó desde mi bajo vientre y mis sienes sintieron la intensa presión de la excitación en tan solo un par de pestañeos.

Otra vez Yuri emitió un sonido que salía gutural e imaginé la figura que podía formar su viril manzana, sonaba como la expresión pura de un animal salvaje y yo adiviné de inmediato que mi hermano se estaba tocando con salaz apremio. Agudicé el oído y pude reconocer el jadeo, la fuerza de sus suspiros y el insignificante chirrido de la cama que delataban sin reservas el goce que mi hermano experimentaba.

Si hubiera sido prudente, habría desandado mis pasos hasta volver frente al monótono aparato y subiendo el volumen habría buscado otra distracción. Pero fueron mis propios deseos los que me clavaron a ese espacio pequeño del corredor y una aguda punzada en mi pubis me anunciaba que mi instinto empezaba a despertar.

Yuri se lamentaba y gimoteaba envuelto entre las sábanas y su placer. Yo solo podía imaginar su rostro empapado de sudor, sus labios tensos y sus parpados entreabiertos. Mis ojos también se cerraron un poco y apoyé mi cuerpo a la pared porque lo sentía vencido por las ardientes oleadas del deseo.

Entonces mis oídos quisieron empaparse más de las frases entrecortadas que Yuri decía bajo sus sábanas, logré entender un par de ellas, eran frases que hablaban de la sabrosa sensación y del excitante calor que se había apoderado del cuerpo de mi hermano.

Mi mano no esperó más y presurosa bajó en ayuda de quien se estremecía caliente y convertido en un peligroso río de nervaduras excitadas. Bajé la mirada y vi crecer a mi pequeño ídolo, venoso, cavernoso, pulposo, culposo, grande, ardiente, latiente, mojado. Mientras que, al otro lado de la habitación, a escasos metros de distancia, mi hermano no detenía sus resuellos y los convertía en murmullos cada vez más sonoros.

Si hasta me pareció escuchar el viscoso sonido que su mano hacía sobre su miembro y sus quejas placenteras no paraban. En cambio, las mías debían quedarse atascadas en mi garganta, porque no quería revelar mi posición y asustar a mi hermano, pero tampoco quería detener el lujurioso juego.

Cerré mis ojos y todo cobró una magnificencia superior. Mis oídos se llenaban de placer, la deliciosa tortura parecía no tener fin y en las profundidades de mi alma zafia mi propio juego erótico daba inicio.

En mi imaginación me atreví a entrar en la habitación de Yuri. A gran velocidad mis pasos llegaron hasta el borde de la chirriante cama y mis manos tiraron las cobijas al suelo. Con magistral obscenidad mi mirada descubría complacida la mágica desnudez de Yuri que se entregaba a su propio delirio y sin temor alguno me lo ofrecía.

Lleno de sus encantos mi cuerpo arrebataba sus últimos territorios infantiles y mis manos reclamaban la pureza de su piel, mis ojos no dejaban de recorrer sus poros mojados, mi nariz se deleitaba con el intenso aroma de su pubis y mi boca suplicaba por su salino sabor.

Lo hice mío sin haberlo tocado, lo amoldé con mis dedos necesitados, lo mordí con mis hambrientos dientes, mi lengua paseo por sus zonas más vulnerables, mis ojos lo vieron retorcerse complacido una y otra vez, mi boca se apoderó de sus besos y en mis oídos retumbó su voz pronunciando sin parar mi nombre.

Mío, solo mío.

Yuri por siempre, Yuri eterno se hacía uno conmigo, lo podía sentir en las fibras más íntimas y hasta en las ínfimas partículas de mi cuerpo.

Para qué correr hacia él si Yuri ya estaba dentro de mí, si su cuerpo se fundía en mis tejidos, si sus ojos miraban por los míos y su risa se acomodaba sin reparos en mi garganta. En mis locos e impíos pensamientos Yuri cobraba vida y sus ganas galopaban a prisa por mi piel, su apetito se apoderaba de mi mano y la convertía en un poderoso objeto de tortura con la cual buscaba aliviar el ardiente incendio que envolvía mi cuerpo.

Mis suspiros se unieron a los suyos y caí al suelo. Sentado y apoyando la espalda a la pared seguí con mi pervertido toque, no podía parar de estrujar todos mis deseos. Retrocedí a mi pubertad, cuando el sexo representaba mi mano experta y mi fantasía se alimentaba del recuerdo de alguna modelo hermosa o cuando temeroso terminaba pensando en algún chico que trabajaba con mamá.

Así me encontró el momento de deleite, agazapado tras la pared, sosteniendo la potente rigidez de mis instintos y esperando unirme al gozo de mi hermano. De pronto el calor, el intenso aroma, la torturante punta y la mundanal explosión me llevo al desvarío, mi ser entero se enroscó y mis jadeos se transformaron en suaves bufidos.

Solo algo no cambió en mí. Era la imagen de Yuri que se quedó impresa en mis ojos y en mis huesos. El mágico Yuri Nikiforov que se quejaba sin control, como si yo no existiera más que para adorarlo.

Tardé en recuperar el aliento, en retomar mi cordura y en levantarme del suelo. Y sin importar nada ni nadie me dije que ese había sido el mejor momento de mi vida erótica en muchos meses.

Con total descaro Yuri terminó con un gran sollozo y los próximos minutos sentí que se apuraba en limpiarse para dormir como si nada hubiera pasado. Yo en cambio debía volver a la sala y fingir una vez más que veía la televisión. Cuando pude caminar sin temblar corrí al bar y me serví un doble en las rocas que pudiera hacerme reaccionar.

Descubrí con placer y descaro que mi cuerpo entero reclamaba las caricias de Yuri y que no había nada que pudiera detenerme. Entonces me asusté, porque mi deseo no solo me llevaba a fijarme en un hombre muy joven, también se encaprichaba en su intento de apoderarse de propio mi hermano. Dos pecados mortales que a mis monstruos internos no le importaban en lo absoluto, es más los disfrutaban tanto que se relamían frente al espejo, esperando el momento de abrir sus fauces y atacar.

Yuri mi vida y mi adoración. La culpa me consumía, pero el deseo de poseerlo era mayor.

**[…]**

“Antes de tocar a mi hermano bien debería cortarme las manos”.

Me había repetido esa frase tantas veces en los últimos días que me la creí entera. Me bebí esa copa hasta la última gota y con tan fatal motivo no dudé en asistir una noche de lluvia a una fiesta exclusiva que reunía a la crema y nata de la farándula rusa.

Bebidas, cigarros, mujeres y hasta varones dispuestos a unirse en delirantes ritos que los convertirían una vez más en dioses de barro. Ese barro con el que se formó esta carne. Carne que estaba destinada a padecer porque tenía como sino el anhelo de la lujuria palpitando y dominando desde su interior.

Lejos de casa y lejos de Yuri cedí a todos los placeres. Bebí una copa tras otra mientras conversaba de reverendas tonterías con algunos poderosos de la industria de la moda. Ellos con total hipocresía me preguntaban por la empresa y por la nueva colección, yo solo decía que todo marchaba bien y que pronto tendrían en sus armarios los costosos trajes que Nefrit preparaba para ellas.

Ellas porque todo el equipo de trabajo coincidió con Lillia en sacar una colección femenina y postergó la hermosa colección de diseños que Yuri siguió preparando. Claro que la gran dama se encargó de cerrar bajo siete llaves esos diseños tan especiales que mi hermano dibujó.

Con tres vasos de wiski y dos de vodka en mi interior una muchacha recorrió el salón entero mostrando su bella piel de porcelana a través de los magníficos escotes de su traje rojo.

—Víctor ¿tú crees que podrías decirle a Madame Baranovskaya que me incluya en la pasarela de su colección?

Danae o Diana no recuerdo bien su nombre. Era la chica más linda de la fiesta. Sus diecinueve años y sus ojos azules enamoraban a cualquiera. Bello contraste con su cabello negro que terminaba en mitad de la espalda, tan ensortijado como perfumado. Era un encanto y más de un semental la miraba para hacerla suya esa noche.

Pero ella estaba interesada en modelar la colección de invierno de la casa Nefrit y por ese motivo su sonrisa, su mirada, sus manos y su delicada cintura se movían al compás de los deseos de Víctor Nikiforov, ese Víctor que no dudaba en conversar con ella y fingir que le interesaba las barbaridades que decía.

No la quería más que para un solo propósito. Desfogar toda mi testosterona dentro y fuera de ella, revelarme un poco de la ausencia de la cruel Anya que los tres últimos días no había dado señales de vida y trazar una línea divisoria muy notoria entre mis deseos reales por Yuri y mi dulce y retorcida fantasía.

Dos tragos más y yo tampoco sabía bien lo que decía. Solo quería llegar a un lugar, a algún lugar donde desnudara lo poco que había que desnudar de Danae y encontrara placer durante todas las horas que mi cuerpo pudiera resistir.

Llegué a esa habitación del motel más lejano de Moscú, uno en el que ingresas con tu auto a una cochera y sales hacia el cuarto sin que nadie tenga la oportunidad de ver quién eres y con quién ingresas. Caminé sin hacer ningún ruido, casi como si fuera un adolescente que no quiere despertar a sus padres ingresé y dirigí con especial cuidado a la chica de los ojos lindos.

Recuerdo bien que ella se quitó el escotado vestido y que solo traía puesto un portaligas debajo de él. Recuerdo que me quité la ropa desde la entrada hasta el dormitorio y que cuando me tumbé en la cama ya estaba desnudo. Recuerdo que ella intentó ensayar un baile erótico, pero las copas de más y tal vez ese polvo mágico no la dejaron culminar su buen propósito, así que se arrastró desde el pie de la cama hacia el costado y buscó mi entrepierna.

Todo fue mecánico, rápido, sin sensaciones previas, casi sin deseo inmaterial. Solo dos animales que se buscaban sobre la pradera y que tras oler sus partes íntimas copulan sin parar. Sin fuego en los ojos, sin complicidad, sin pecado a la vista. Una fría conquista de una noche lluviosa que tan igual apareció junto a mí en esa fiesta se desvaneció cuando terminé de curvar mi cuerpo y busqué las placenteras regiones de los sueños.

Fue tan fugaz y distinto. Fue una noche que era digna de olvidarse y que solo sirvió para que me sintiera más miserable y me comprometiera con Danae a ponerla en la pasarela del desfile. Pero ese ritual ya lo conocía bien pues es así como muchas y muchos modelos consiguen sus contratos y como se firman acuerdos bajo las sábanas.

Ella no era ajena a esa práctica perversa, porque fue modelo desde que sus risos negros eran suaves cerdas lacias que caían por sus pequeños hombros y lo más probable es que la española hubiera comenzado a buscar sus contratos usando el artificio de su perfume desde que era muy joven.

Esa noche Danae, la siguiente Mina, la otra sería Yuliya, la siguiente Olenka y la semana pasó sin casi darme cuenta, entre copas, enredos, contratos, mujeres voluptuosas de siliconas perfectas y perfectos pómulos de bisturí.

Entregarme a esas mujeres era una forma de huir de mí, de manejar a mis demonios, de no mirar a Yuri, de conseguir modelos importantes para el desfile, de agudizar mi frustración y de aumentar mi necesidad y mi hambre por la carne pura de ese chiquillo que dormía junto a con su gato en su habitación y que por las mañanas solo me miraba con los ojos irritados y el gesto torcido.

Era mi Yuri quien todas las mañanas con sus ojos verdes refulgentes, con su uniforme escolar desaliñado, con perfume de océano y su silencio penetrante quien se convertía en mi juez y me hacía sentir más vulnerable de lo que había sido hasta entonces porque no sabía por qué tardaba tanto en dar su veredicto.

Me observaba llegar de madrugada, casi con el sol; con el cuerpo entero oliendo a alcohol. Miraba con especial irritación los moretones que alguna traviesa modelo había dejado en mi cuello, estaba atento cada vez que yo tomaba esas pastillas para aliviar la resaca. Su gesto de desaprobación aparecía de inmediato cuando me tumbaba sobre la cama y él tenía que acomodar mi demolido cuerpo entre las cobijas.

Pero no decía nada, se quedaba callado mirando su celular o jugando algún videojuego. Castigando con su indiferencia mi conducta mundana y lanzando miradas al retrato de Anya sobre mi mesa de noche como queriendo hacerme sentir culpable.

Existía una parte de mí que quería escuchar sus agrios comentarios sobre mi malévola conducta y otra parte tenía miedo de oír la verdad, mi verdad; a través de sus labios.

Y yo seguía hundiendo mi cuerpo en el cuerpo de las bellas modelos y por más poses extrañas o técnicas de copulación que las damas ensayaban, yo solo encontraba el placer intenso pensando en Yuri y en la hermosa curva que definía con calculada perfección su trasero empinado.

Estaba fuera de control, pero sabía que estaba bien respaldado pues todos los epicúreos fiesteros que nos reuníamos por las noches en alguna casa de “la red” —así llamábamos al grupo de conocidos empresarios rusos de la moda—, jamás delataríamos al compañero. Cada uno tenía mucho que perder, novias, esposas, hijos, fortunas, reputación.

Solos en nuestro círculo, fuera del alcance de los ojos de la gente, fuera de la imaginación de nuestros seguidores, fuera de la supervisión del Estado y fuera de todo control, compartíamos conversación, bebidas, juegos de cartas o de mesa, jugábamos villar, apostábamos ciertos montos de dinero y escogíamos a las chicas más hermosas de Rusia, Ucrania, Litunia o Francia que nos acompañaban por las noches esperando alguna oportunidad de hacerse famosas.

Mientras en casa mi hermoso Yuri esperaba en soledad y tal vez se preguntaba qué era lo que le estaba sucediendo a su hermano o como él lo diría en sus propios términos.

“Qué mierda tienes en la cabeza, para hacer lo que estás haciendo”.

Lo tenía a él dentro de mi cabeza, dentro de mi corazón, dentro de mi vientre, en mis venas, en mis ojos, en mi aliento y no quería que mis fantasías de hombre avezado corrompieran la casta vida de mi hermano.

Esos días todavía hacía caso a la débil voz de mi consciencia que me obligaba a respetar a ese adolescente que vivía en mi casa, ese chiquillo que me había sido entregado por la vida para que lo cuidase y lo guiase hasta que fuera un adulto responsable.

Pero la legión satánica que vive en mí no entendía y por más que intentaba adormecerlos con la lujuria y los tragos, ellos seguían anhelando los besos, el cuerpo caliente de mi dulce hermano y la textura viscosa de su virilidad.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ptichie Molokó - Este pastel con un nombre tan poco lógico, ¿qué pájaro da leche?, y un aspecto tan simple (una tableta rectangular gruesa cubierta de chocolate) en realidad es una de las de las mejores delicias rusas que eclipsa a la pasta de frutas y a su variante, el zefir francés.
> 
> Nuevo capítulo y Víctor viene revelando todo el furor que tiene por dentro.   
> ¿Será capaz de controlar sus deseos por Yuri hasta que llegue Anya?  
> Gracias por seguir la historia y nos encontramos en una semana.


	25. Tabú 24

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Una discusión con Víctor hace que Yuri y Vladimir Zhúkov puedan tener un encuentro candente.

La vi salir de la habitación de Víctor, vestida con la camisa de mi hermano, con las greñas enredadas y el emplasto del rímel sobre los párpados. Arrastraba los pies como un zombi y olía a alcohol y sexo.

Una mujer que no era Anya había dormido en la cama de Víctor y cuando entró en la cocina, tomó del refrigerador una botella de jugo de frutas, me miró sin decirme nada y regresó a la habitación del presidente de la compañía de modas Nefrit.

¿Sería que no sabía hablar ruso o tal vez seguía con el efecto de alguna mierda dentro de la nariz y por ese motivo no le funcionaban sus tres neuronas de modelo?

Lo único que me quedó de ese encuentro con la bulímica mujer fue que Víctor era como todos los hombres que no son capaces de llenar sus vacíos existenciales con otra cosa que no sea el cuerpo de una mujer a la que nunca amarán. Perfecto ejemplar de macho y para mí los machos son patéticos. Igual si es hetero, homo, bi o cualquier otro género más, los machos quieren siempre mantener un harem aunque sea a escondidas.

Y no estaría mal si no existiera un acuerdo de exclusividad con una novia de por medio.

Admiraba a mi hermano, lo quería, lo amaba… pero jamás aprobaría su libertina manera al tratar de resolver la distancia entre él y “la hermosa” que a esa hora seguramente dormiría apartando mosquitos que querían hacer un festín sobre su bonita piel.

Decidí ir a despejar mi cabeza de malos pensamientos, esos que me hacían querer estrellar los puños contra cualquier rostro. Atendí todas las necesidades de mi gato, le di un beso inmenso en los bigotes que él se resistió recibir, tomé mi patineta y salí sin una meta establecida.

Mientras me alejaba del barrio y sorteaba los carros, las motos, las bicicletas y las esquinas congestionadas, intentaba en vano llenarme del paisaje otoñal de San Petersburgo y en mi mente volvían a repasar las imágenes de la rubia que salió de la habitación de mi hermano.

Me llené de coraje y mientras ganaba las calles a velocidad mascullaba entre dientes todos los insultos que se ocurrían decir. Y mis ganas de golpear algo crecían conforme recordaba la mirada de la rubia idiota.

Tal vez un saco de arena, una pared, el estómago de un borracho o la cara de algún tarado que se me cruzara en el camino. Quizá la cara del profesor Popovich por ir de chismoso con mis asuntos íntimos. Eso estaba mejor.

Sé muy bien que a una mujer no se la debe tocar ni con el pensamiento, pero confieso que tuve muchas ganas de darle una buena cachetada a la modelo cadavérica.

Cuando por fin llegué al Alexander Park para perderme patinando en sus veredas y rotondas lo único que se me ocurrió pensar fue que todo ese ánimo de fiera se pasaría si reventaba mis nudillos en el mentón de mi hermano, ese sería el mejor lugar donde dejar toda mi rabia y frustración.

—¡Víctor idiota!

Durante dos horas hice piruetas con mi skateboard, me caí varias veces, me detuve a contemplar a otros chicos y chicas que reían, hacían proezas increíbles y también se estrellaban en el pavimento. Quería despejar el ardor intenso que sentía en la boca del estómago y el dolor de mi pecho.

Y creo que, en gran parte, logré mi cometido porque al observar las destrezas de todos los locos me sentí transportado a un mundo distinto, donde sólo existíamos esos extraños habitantes que reíamos cuando uno de nosotros explotaba en la acera, que expresábamos nuestro asombro cuando alguien daba una vuelta completa en el aire sosteniendo su patineta y que volvíamos a tirarnos al vacío o dábamos una vuelta más a la curva cerrada como si no existiera otra cosa más que hacer en la vida.

Poco a poco los chicos se fueron despidiendo y yo quería quedarme allí una hora más, tal vez todo el día, quizá toda la vida. Porque en ese parque donde las hojas de los árboles tapizaban sus veredas, me sentía tranquilo y seguro, lejano a mis pensamientos más indecentes y también lejano a mi maldita realidad.

Sin embargo, el estrujón en mi estómago me dijo que tenía que regresar, había salido tan de prisa que se me olvidó llevar algo más de dinero, lo poco que saqué me sirvió solo que para unos bocadillos. Quería comer un pollo entero y al mismo tiempo no quería volver a encontrarme con la resaca de mi perdido hermano, no quería verle la cara dura que pondría cuando le dijera que una chica fácil había salido de su cuarto esa mañana.

Por ese motivo mi patineta y yo tomamos el camino más largo de retorno, paramos varias veces a contemplar la ciudad. Nos perdimos en algunos barrios que todavía no conocía bien y cuando llegamos al río Moika nos volvimos a ubicar para dirigirnos sin parar hasta el departamento de Víctor.

Llegamos al edificio y contesté como pude el saludo del portero. El hombre me hablaba siempre con tanta atención que me provocaba cierta molestia y no sé si era por la sonrisa que debía fingir ante los habitantes de ese condominio exclusivo o porque yo no podía responder con la misma amabilidad. Igual, él me seguía saludando con un “buenos días señorito Nikiforov” “lo veo muy bien esta mañana”, “que tenga un buen día hoy”. Yo levantaba a penas la mano y le decía hola y adiós.

El ascensor me mostraba sus números en rojo y yo los repasaba como un tonto, como si no supiera que se iba a abrir como siempre en el piso diez. Se abrió la puerta y caminé con toda la lentitud que pude hasta el departamento, digité la clave y puse mi huella, escuché el sonido de la cerradura que se abría y daba paso al aroma intenso de lilas y moras que la encargada de la limpieza escogió con especial interés para ese día.

Al cerrar la puerta escuché la voz de mi hermano que me llamaba desde su habitación. Imaginé que era un muerto viviente en medio de sus sábanas y no le contesté pues seguía enojado con él. Mis pasos me llevaron a la cocina porque quería tomar y comer algo, caminé en medio de los remilgos de Potya quien a mi entender él era el único que se merecía mi amor en esa casa… por lo menos ese día. Busqué la jarra de jugo de limón en el refrigerador y cuando cerré la puerta vi a mi hermano apoyado en el marco de la cocina.

—Maldición Yuri. Me tenías preocupado ¿sabes qué hora es? —Sus ojos escudriñaban los míos como si quisieran saber si yo decía la verdad o mentía—. Te llamé como quince veces y recién hace una hora me di cuenta que no llevaste el celular.

—Uuuum, estuve por ahí. —Le mostré mi skateboard y caminé hacia la mesa con la jarra de agua de limón en la mano.

—¿Dónde es por ahí Yuri? ¿Con quién estuviste? ¿Por qué no llevaste tu celular? —Víctor me seguía con la mirada y yo solo lo miraba de soslayo.

—Me fui a recorrer la ciudad, estuve en un parque dando vueltas con algunos chicos y chicas y luego regresé, eso es todo. —No quería darle más explicación, no entendía el porqué de tanto alboroto.

—¿Quiénes son esos chicos y chicas? —habló con mucha seriedad e intentó, en vano, acompañarla con una mirada severa.

—Chicos… no sé, no los conozco bien… —le respondí con molestia y me puse a beber con calma.

—¿Fueron varios chicos o fue algún chico en especial? —Mi mente había divagado tanto esa mañana, que la sentía trabajar en modo automático. Lo miré con desconcierto y cuando vi su entrecejo junto caí en cuenta.

Entendí la razón de su pregunta, él quería saber si yo había estado con “el verdugo” en algún lugar.

—Varios chicos y chicas que no conozco bien, que siempre van a patinar por las calles cercanas al Aleksandrovskiy y a quienes no me interesa conocer a fondo. —Entonces le di paso a la pequeña serpiente negra que se había estado moviendo por mi mente desde el encuentro con la modelo—. No me fui de fiesta hasta la madrugada, no he llegado borracho y tampoco traje una puta a la casa, ¿contento? —rematé con ironía.

La expresión de Víctor cambió de inmediato y ese momento fui yo quien lo miró de forma inquisidora.

—Ah, tú viste a Joyce… es decir… la encontraste esta mañana… supongo. —Mi hermano mayor parecía un niño que rompió el jarrón favorito de mamá con la pelota y no sabía cómo inventar una historia para justificar su estupidez.

—Joyce, Claudia, Irina… como se llame, no me interesa. Eres adulto, este es tu espacio vital y yo solo soy un chico que no sabe nada de la vida. —Seguía muy molesto y necesitaba sacar toda esa mierda que llevaban por dentro desde la mañana—. Supongo que cuando tengo tu edad también llevaré a algún prostituto a mi cama para pasar el rato mientras mi pareja está matándose en el trabajo.

—Yuri… las cosas no son como las describes. Un hombre no siempre puede estar controlado todo el tiempo. —Tragó saliva y trató de justificar su liviandad.

—Supongo que tú y Anya tienen un acuerdo para que cuando ella no esté junto a ti, tú puedas traer a cualquier mujerzuela a la cama donde han dormido juntos muchas noches. —No sé por qué me dolía la infidelidad de mi hermano, ese no debía ser mi asunto porque Anya no era una persona a la cual hubiera conocido demasiado—. Tal vez ella también esté follando con algún brasileño atractivo en el calor de la selva y bueno… todos felices ¿no?

—Yuri basta, los asuntos entre Anya y yo los resolvemos solo los dos. —Y tuve frente a mí la actitud de un hombre que no quería que le toquen el orgullo de macho.

—Bien… regio… no te metas Yuri porque cada vez que traiga una puta a mi casa ese es un asunto entre Anya y yo. —Continué hablando con sarcasmo mientras me levantaba de la silla y dejaba la jarra en la nevera.

—¿Vas a ponerte en plan de juez? —Víctor no me dejaba salir de la cocina—. Porque si es así avísame para salir unos días del departamento hasta que se te pase el embrollo que tienes en la cabeza hermanito.

—No hace falta que salgas de tu departamento, quien se larga esta noche soy yo. —Empujé con insistencia su cuerpo y caminé a prisa a mi dormitorio.

—¿Dónde irás? Claro, si se puede saber. —Mi hermano y yo jamás habíamos discutido de esa forma, por lo general las discusiones se centraban en temas de la escuela y mi comportamiento huraño con los compañeros. Algunas veces reñíamos por que llegaba a deshora y muy pocas veces por algún asunto del trabajo, en especial de la manera cómo yo hablaba con los empleados.

—Voy a salir con Vladimir —le dije caminando por el pasillo con cierta prisa—. Hace tiempo que me invita a dar una vuelta en su auto y yo lo vengo rechazando. —Entré a mi habitación, cerré la puerta con fuerza y le puse cerrojo.

Víctor golpeó la puerta con la palma de la mano abierta y pronunciando mi nombre todo el tiempo. Yo solo subí el volumen a la música y no le respondí.

A los cinco minutos Víctor se cansó de insistir, yo ingresé a la ducha y tras el refrescante baño busqué en mi closet algún atuendo ligero como para salir a bailar a algún antro a la vez que dejé cargando el celular. Cuando salí hacia la sala comprobé que Víctor estaba en su habitación conversando con su novia, aquella que estaba trabajando un documental en Brasil y que ignoraba que una mujer bonita, pero no tan hermosa como ella había pasado la noche jugando con las partes húmedas de su novio.

Volví a atender a Potya y antes de salir llamé a Vladimir, pero él no respondió mi llamada. Pensaba en insistir hasta que me dijera dónde nos veríamos, pero la voz monótona de la mensajería me pedía que dejase un mensaje para él en el buzón de voz. Entonces dije “llámame, quiero verte esta noche”, me acerqué a la puerta y cuando quise abrirla otra voz grabada me dijo que la clave era incorrecta. Pulsé de nuevo los cinco números y el mensaje volvió a sonar por el intercomunicador, puse mi huella y la voz me pidió que digite la clave. Ya no lo hice.

Media hora después Víctor salió de su habitación rumbo a la cocina. Yo estaba en la sala mirando cualquier tontería en la televisión, creo que era la primera vez que había puesto el canal de los infomerciales y ni siquiera recuerdo qué producto estaban promocionando los modelos que no paraban de hablar.

—¡Víctor! ¡¿Por qué diablos cambiaste la clave de la puerta?! —Volvieron mis ganas de estrellar mis puños contra alguna parte del cuerpo de mi hermano.

—Porque no vas a verte con tu abusador —él respondió como si no le importara nada y siguió caminando hacia la cocina.

—No es mi abusador, no me ha hecho nada y yo quiero salir con él porque me gusta. —Busqué la mirada de mi hermano y lo jalé de la manga de su camisa para que me viera—. Yo también soy un hombre que tiene necesidades.

—Eres aún un chiquillo que no sabe qué es lo que quiere. —Su mirada azul, severa y profunda fue como una ola que se estrellaba contra la roca.

—Te recuerdo que tú mismo me dijiste que cuando tenías mi edad ya saltaste a la cama de un chico que te gustó. —Tenía que sacar todas mis armas si no quería perder esa pelea.

—No uses las cosas que te he contado en confianza contra mí Yuri, eso no es de hombres. —Víctor parecía estar a punto de perder la paciencia porque sus ojos se mostraban inflamados de rabia—. Además, tenía dos años más que tú y ya estaba en la universidad.

—Déjame salir Víctor, no tienes ningún derecho de encerrarme en el departamento. —Estaba muy molesto, no quería verlo, quería gritarle por su conducta—. ¡Déjame salir ya! O si no…

—O si no qué… —Casi de un salto se detuvo entre la puerta y mi cuerpo.

No supe qué responder solo me quedé mirándolo en forma desafiante. Me tomó con fuerza del mentón y apretó mis mejillas con la mano, su mirada me penetraba con su intensidad y su eterno misterio, mi hermano era una caja de sorpresas y nunca se podía saber cuándo estaría con el rostro muy serio y cuándo reaccionaría como un tonto o como un perfecto sabueso y en ese momento sentí que quería imponer su autoridad de hermano mayor.

—Déjame idiota, eres un hipócrita. ¿Por qué no le dijiste a Anya que anoche estuviste revolcándote con otra? Tal vez te hubiera creído el cuento del hombre necesitado. Eres un mentiroso y un embustero, con qué palabras te habrás levantado a esa puerca anoche y qué clase de hombre eres… jamás sería como tú. Yo sí respetaría a mi pareja y si ya no me satisface terminaría con ella para actuar como un soltero, un galán o un simple put…—Víctor apretó más su mano y con uno de sus dedos me cerró los labios.

—Aún no te conozco bien Yuri, pero me atrevería a decir que estás celoso. —Víctor sonrió como debe sonreír un lobo cuando muerde el cuello del cordero.

Tiré su mano a un lado y me deshice de su agarre—. ¡Suéltame! ¡No me conoces como dices! ¡Déjame ya, idiota!

Corrí a mi habitación y volví a encerrarme en ella. Ni siquiera permití que mi peludo amigo ingresara junto a mí esa noche. Apagué las luces y abrí las cortinas, abrí la ventana y no me importó que el aire de la calle enfriara la habitación. Me sentía una pelusa de ombligo y tenía muchas ganas de llorar, estaba casi a punto de soltar mis primeras lágrimas cuando mi teléfono celular sonó en el bolsillo de mi campera.

Al ver el nombre del contacto, limpié mis párpados y tomando bastante aire contesté.

—Yuri perdóname si no te contesté hay una jodida fiesta familiar y no podía deshacerme de mi padre. —Vladimir y sus ochenta kilogramos de enormes músculos llegaba en mi rescate.

—Me tienen secuestrado —confesé con el sabor del limón en la garganta.

—No entiendo. —Él hablaba algo bajo, parecía estar en alguna parte exterior de la casa de su hermano porque podía escuchar que al fondo sonaba música tradicional muy alegre.

—Mi hermano no me deja salir, tiene miedo que me vea contigo. —Hice notar mi respiración agitada.

—¿Y que te haga algo indecente? —La voz de mi gigante galán cambió y mi nervio sintió su llamado de macho alfa.

—Tiene miedo que me toques en lugares no apropiados. —Le seguí la pauta.

—¿Tiene miedo que desabroche tu camisa con los dientes? —Por el cambio en el sonido del ambiente me pareció sentir que él entraba en algún lugar más privado.

—Tiene miedo que me rompas la camisa a mordiscos. —Entendí de inmediato las reglas de su juego.

—Y de paso te deje marcada la piel. —Vlado engrosó más la voz.

—Con tus uñas. —Yo susurré sobre el teléfono.

—Con mis labios succionándote por completo sin parar. —No sé por qué imaginé su mirada en vez de su boca.

—Mi hermano tiene miedo que deje de respirar mientras succionas mi lengua toda la noche —le dije con picardía y voz de infante mientras sentía que mi vientre se encendía como una chimenea.

—¿Y que mi lengua recorra sin miedo tu delicado cuello? —La respiración de Vlado se hizo más profunda e intensa.

—Si… y que lo aprietes con una sola mano mientras me ahogo con tu perfume. —La excitación fue en aumento al imaginar las enormes manos del rubio sobre mi cuello.

—¿Mientras te bajo el pantalón y juego con la orilla de tu trusa? —Tal como lo hizo la primera vez que me tocó.

—Él no quiere imaginar que tal vez podrías obligarme a abrir la boca y recibir tu polla entera. —Aquella que no pude contener dentro de mí porque era enorme.

—¿Y que mueva mis caderas sin parar hasta que te atores con mi leche? —Sentí cómo la voz de Zhúkov se mezclaba con su agitación, imaginé que se la estaba jalando y me enloquecí al saber que era por mí.

—Tiene miedo que me obligues a subir encima de ti y me aprietes las caderas con la furia de un toro. —En ese instante sin poder aguantar mi propia lujuria permití que mi mano bajara lentamente desde mis pezones erectos para abrir la cremallera de mi pantalón.

—¿Y que te la meta sin piedad hasta ver como tuerces los ojos? —Pude escuchar el primer jadeo de Vlado y mi tensión bajo la trusa aumentó con fuerza.

—Sí, mi hermano no quiere pensar lo que serías capaz de hacerme si me quedo a solas contigo en algún lugar apartado. —Apreté mi erecto pene por sobre la tela y éste se movió reclamando mis caricias.

—¿Un sótano oscuro? —La voz de “mi verdugo” enronquecía y mi cuerpo se tensaba más al escucharla.

—Un motel de carretera. —Recordé su perfume, tan fuerte como sus brazos.

—¿El baño de una discoteca? —Él parecía estar disfrutando sin restricciones, los sonidos de su boca lo delataban.

—El capó de tu auto. —Bajé mi trusa con tanta lentitud que mi excitación se disparó en un segundo, me gustó ver mi erecta pija moverse sola buscando mi mano.

—Mejor el asiento de atrás… —El asiento trasero de su auto era muy cómodo.

Callamos y su respiración, tan agitada como la mía, habló de la tremenda excitación que debía estar recorriendo su piel dorada.

—¿Te estás tocando Yuri? —Su voz era más grave y el aire parecía vibrar entre sus cuerdas.

—Siiii —le dije bajando la piel de mi pene y contemplando complacido mi abultado glande—. Estoy imaginando que mi mano es tu mano.

—Ahora imagina que es mi boca y que no voy a parar hasta que gimas y llores… me gusta verte llorar cuando te corres Yuri. —La primera vez que sentí el calor de su boca sobre mi polla lloré al sentir los espasmos que recorrían mi cuerpo. 

—Y a mí me gusta que respires detrás de mi oreja. —Me hacía sentir un cosquilleo que no puedo explicar por qué me gustaba tanto.

—¿Y la muerda un poco? —Y yo estallaba cuando Zhúkov retenía entre sus dientes mi lóbulo perforado.

—Siiii. —Deseé estar junto a él y ver sus enormes pectorales moviéndose de arriba abajo.

—Y ponga duros tus pezones con mis dedos. —Vlado siseaba en el auricular y ese sonido me ponía más cachondo.

—Siiii. —Imaginé sus grandes manos sobre mi pecho y mis pezones apretados entre su índice y su pulgar.

—Tócalos Yuri. —No era lo mismo cuando yo los tocaba que cuando él lo hacía, por eso forcé más a mi mente e imaginé con claridad sus dedos sobre mi piel, con sus uñas bien cortadas, cuadradas y limpias, las callosidades de sus palmas nacidas de tanto sujetar con fuerza el stick y esos finos vellos rubios que nacían en sus muñecas.

—Lo estoy… haciendo. —Con la yema de mis dedos repasé mi duro pezón y sentí ese dolor placentero que me hizo gemir.

—Acerca el celular a tu polla y déjame escuchar el sonido. —Vlado cambió de voz. Era un capitán dando una orden a un pequeño soldado.

Acomodé el celular sobre mi pubis y curvé mi cuerpo sobre la suave alfombra de mi habitación. Miré por la ventana las luces y tracé un camino invisible hasta donde estaba Zhúkov. Lo imaginaba con su uniforme del equipo de hockey, tan grande, tan apuesto, tan duro, tan macho, con sus ojos azules, su sonrisa malévola y su cabello cortísimo, con la erección tratando de escapar de sus suspensores y aplastando mi cuerpo contra la pared, como ese día en el que me besó por primera vez.

Yo también podía escuchar el sonido de su mano, un sonido viscoso que unido a los resuellos de su boca me decía que estaba gozando tanto como yo. Imaginé su tenso gesto de placer y me retorcí de la misma forma como se retuerce una mariposa inyectada con el aguijón de un escorpión.

Y el momento que escapé de mí, la imagen de Víctor curvando su espalda sobre Anya vino a mi mente, recordé su rostro retorcido, las fosas nasales expandidas y su boca moviéndose como la de un animal a punto de morir ahogado.

Cuando retorné escuché los suspiros roncos de Vladimir, mi cuerpo temblaba mientras mi mano todavía seguía moviéndose despiadada sobre mi polla.

Buscando algo de calma mis ojos divagaron por la fría habitación y se detuvieron en la rendija inferior de la puerta observando que la sombra de los pies de Víctor se alejaba despacio. Debió sentir mi voz cuando hablaba con mi compañero y el hilo de mi gemido cuando me perdí en mis contracciones.

Después de unos segundos Vladimir interrumpió la suave caída que, con toda seguridad, sentía en el cuerpo.

—Yuri… ¿me escuchas? —dijo jadeante.

—Sí… estoy aquí —respondí con una gran sonrisa en los labios.

—Tengo que colgar —Vladimir hablaba en voz baja y yo podía imaginar su rostro encendido—. Mi padre me está llamando.

—Bien ya hablamos después. —Colgué la llamada y me quedé mirando en la pantalla del celular el nombre clave de Vlado, luego borré el registro de la llamada.

La dulce sensación del hormigueo de mi cuerpo no terminaba y mi imaginación una vez más me empujó a la trampa del goce. Me dirigí a la cama quitándome la ropa en el camino y busqué el calor de mi propia piel el resto de la noche. 

Lloré como un niño pequeño al sentir las punzadas electrizantes dentro de mi vientre que se expandían por mi cuerpo cansado y repetí el nombre de mi hermano en silencio decenas de veces.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Gracias por seguir el fic.  
> Yuri comienza a desafiar la autoridad de Víctor y eso es peligroso porque le dará pie a dar el siguiente paso.  
> Nos encontramos en el próximo capítulo.


	26. Tabú 25

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Se presentan más problemas para la empresa y Víctor tiene que viajar a la India para solucionarlos.

Bangalore y sus ocho millones de habitantes nos recibió con su acostumbrada modernidad y tradición. Calles llenas de personas que caminaban de un lado a otro, hermosas mujeres vestidas con saris de distintos colores vivos que realzaban la belleza de su piel ceniza y sus grandes ojos en los que se concentra la profunda oscuridad del universo.

Yakov y yo tuvimos que viajar a la ciudad situada al sur de la India luego recibir una preocupante noticia. Miles de mujeres trabajadoras habían comenzado una huelga reclamando sus derechos laborales en el bastión de las confecciones de ese país. Eran casi quinientas mil personas las que trabajaban en las fábricas textiles que se habían asentado en las afueras de la ciudad y en las que confeccionaban sin parar miles y miles de prendas de vestir al día para las marcas de ropa más reconocidas del mundo.

Esa huelga nos dejaría sin la posibilidad de llegar a nuestros mercados a tiempo y en la empresa no podíamos permitir ese impase. Nuestras deudas nos comían a pesar de todos los esfuerzos que hicimos en “Nefrit” para salir adelante. Teniendo la colección en plena preparación y con la posibilidad de firmar contratos millonarios de distribución, el sistema de producción no podía parar.

No está de más recordar que Yakov y yo teníamos posiciones distintas sobre la manera cómo debíamos resolver el problema de los trabajadores. Durante el viaje las discutimos, pero no llegamos a ningún acuerdo.

—Si desean seguir con la huelga y no llegamos a ninguna negociación tendrás que denunciar a los trabajadores ante los organismos respectivos por abandono de puestos y al día siguiente tendrás a la mitad en sus lugares y la otra mitad de puestos vacantes se podrá cubrir en dos horas. —Yakov había visto la manera cómo otras empresas trataban a sus empleados y esa forma tan poco humana les permitía ser líderes en el mercado porque reducían de tal manera los costos de producción que les permitía bajar también el precio final de las prendas—. Víctor son negocios y en los negocios no debe intervenir el corazón.

—Solo quiero saber cuáles son sus reales condiciones de trabajo y porqué ellos se han sumado a la huelga. —El noventa por ciento de los empleados en las fábricas de “Nefrit” eran mujeres de diferentes edades y de extracción socioeconómica muy humilde, eso lo sabía de antemano; lo que no sabía era si mi padre los dejó con cierta protección laboral o si fue uno más de los tantos diseñadores que no desean ver el trato denigrante que sufrían los confeccionistas.

Nos tomó algo más de dos horas llegar a la fábrica desde el aeropuerto debido al bloqueo de vías por lo que tuvimos que tomar diferentes carros y al mediodía por fin pude conocer sus instalaciones. Era una construcción de estilo inglés cuyos talleres se encontraban distribuidos en todo el perímetro que circundaba un gran patio central, dentro de habitaciones bastante amplias y en las que el calor se sentía con más rigor que en el exterior.

En el patio central me recibió una delegación de trabajadoras y entre ellas conocí a Sundari Bidyadhara. De cuarenta y tres años, madre de dos adolescentes y con un esposo enfermo que se quedaba en casa. La mujer trabajó desde los quince años en el sector y lo conocía como la palma de su mano. Ella fue muy respetuosa el momento de nuestra presentación y junto con las demás damas hicieron el típico gesto de juntar las manos, llevarlas al centro del rostro y hacer una pequeña inclinación mientras me deseaban un buen día y me decían el tradicional namasté que acostumbraban usar ellas.

Sundari me pidió que la siguiera en una pequeña visita por nuestra fábrica y pude conocer de cerca las condiciones en las que ellas trabajaban. Las máquinas modernas se encontraban bien ubicadas y seguras en cada uno de los talleres, en total veinte entre el primer y segundo nivel de la gran casona. La construcción también era muy segura, pero existían detalles que la convertían en un lugar poco adecuado para seguir trabajando.

Después de caminar por media hora y visitar los talleres donde las trabajadoras me recibían con sus sonrisas y sus ojos llenos de esperanza, nos reunimos en el patio central bajo la enorme higuera llena de frutos que daba sombra desde hacía más de ochenta años a quienes se sentaban bajo sus gruesas ramas y sobre sus retorcidas raíces. Yo me senté en uno de los dos sillones que ellas trasladaron para que las ramas me protegieran del sol. Las mujeres se reunieron alrededor del árbol rodeándonos con sus murmullos y todos nos sentamos sobre cojines y telares. Cuando ellas hicieron silencio a pedido de sus representantes las observé en silencio y miré en ellas al corazón mismo de la India.

La dama se puso en pie y habló con su dulce voz en un inglés pronunciado con ese especial acento entre británico e hindi que parecía envolver cada sílaba en una burbuja.

—Señor Nikiforov gracias por su visita esperamos que su estadía y la del señor Feltsman sea pacífica y muy gratificante. Soy una mujer que trabaja en las confecciones desde mi adolescencia por eso mis compañeras y compañeros me han nombrado su representante para hablar con usted. —Los negros ojos de Sundari me bañaban con destellos orientales de paz y bondad.

—Sundari he podido ver en esta corta visita que faltan muchas cosas, hace falta más zonas cómodas y seguras para ustedes y que no todo en una fábrica debe ser maquinaria moderna y horas de trabajo. —En comparación con los talleres de Nefrit en San Petersburgo, esa casa tenía el doble de extensión y el cuádruple de necesidades—. He venido a escuchar vuestros pedidos y propuestas.

—Señor Nikiforov usted mismo ha dicho que hace falta muchas cosas en esta fábrica y su señor padre también lo observó, solo que no le alcanzó vida para cumplir sus promesas. —La mujer mostró un gesto de real pena cuando mencionó a papá—. Somos conscientes que no se puede cambiar todo en un solo momento, pero existen problemas que creemos se deben atender con prioridad.

»Lo primero que queríamos pedirle por favor es el arreglo de los ventiladores en los talleres, es tan difícil trabajar con tanto calor y eso nos cansa demasiado y reduce nuestra productividad.

—Sundari… antes que siga con los pedidos queremos saber cuáles son las condiciones en las que ustedes trabajan todos los días, eso me ayudará a entender mejor vuestras necesidades.

La mujer me miró, caminó como diez pasos hacia atrás y se detuvo entre los espacios que dejaron sus compañeras que observaban sentadas en el suelo.

—Señor Nikiforov esta no es la peor fábrica en la que he trabajado en todos mis años de confeccionista, tampoco es la mejor. Somos doscientas mujeres y veintidós hombres los que a diario llegamos muy temprano dejando nuestros hogares en la madrugada y saliendo de aquí cuando el sol se pone. Después de nuestra jornada de trabajo vamos a casa a cocinar, lavar y atender a la familia. Pero si no fuera este trabajo tal vez hace tiempo ya hubiéramos muerto de hambre.

»Tengo que confeccionar cien piezas al día, mis manos se cansan para las tres de la tarde, pero no puedo parar porque si me detengo no cumpliré con mi cuota y mi trabajo estará en peligro porque el inspector de la fábrica elevará un informe diciendo que no cumplo con mis obligaciones y me despedirá. Durante el día no puedo tomar mucha agua porque eso me obligaría a ir al baño y ese tiempo retrasaría mi trabajo.

Sundari calló y observé que sus compañeras asentían en silencio cada frase que decía, imaginé que ellas pasaban por las mismas tribulaciones que la delgada mujer.

—Como le decía los ventiladores no funcionan bien y hay un momento que el cansancio y el sueño me vence y tengo que esforzarme el doble. Comemos en tan solo doce o quince minutos en la hora de almuerzo para evitar retrasos en nuestra entrega. Si por algún motivo no he cumplido con la cantidad de piezas al día tengo que quedarme una o dos horas más y cuando salgo a tomar el bus para casa es muy peligroso y varias veces me vi en la situación de ser asaltada y hasta violada. Llegué a casa temblando de miedo.

»Debido a las exigencias para cumplir con las cuotas diarias me han diagnosticado una deficiencia renal porque no tomo agua, algunas de mis compañeras han enfermado de los nervios y del corazón por el estrés, otras tienen que aguantar sus dolores menstruales porque si no lo hacen las despiden. No tenemos un lugar donde podamos atendernos de alguna dolencia, solo lo hacemos con pequeños botiquines y solo hay uno por cada dos talleres.

Sundari hablaba sobre exigencias inhumanas para que la producción de nuestras prendas no parase y pudiéramos atender los pedidos de los almacenes. En la India, Nefrit preparaba la ropa casual para vestir a las mujeres ejecutivas y la exigencia de los estándares de calidad obligaba a que muchas piezas confeccionadas sean devueltas para tener más precisión en los detalles y mejor calidad en las costuras y remates.

Sundari siguió explicando.

—Las compañeras que tienen a sus niños no pueden dejarlos en la guardería de la empresa porque ese lugar es demasiado húmedo y cerrado y ha generado muchas infecciones en los pulmones y la piel de los pequeños y las personas que los cuidan no son tan buenos con ellos.

»Los baños son muy antiguos y de las treinta baterías que existen, solo cuatro funcionan en el segundo nivel y seis en el primero. No hay un tanque de agua de donde proveer los baños cuando hay cortes en el suministro.

No podía creer que las condiciones de trabajo fueran tan precarias. En Rusia la vida en las fábricas era incómoda, pero lo que esas mujeres de Bangalore tenían que vivir a diario en el trabajo era inconcebible. Me dolió mucho escuchar las quejas de la representante y observar los rostros cansados y delgados de sus compañeras me produjo una gran vergüenza porque era yo el que mantuvo por algunos meses esa situación. 

—Las sillas son muy incómodas para trabajar no son… cómo se dice… ergonómicas y nos duele mucho la espalda al final del día y no hay un lugar adecuado dónde poder preparar algún té de hierbas o calentar nuestros almuerzos, la cocina no funciona desde hace dos años porque el antiguo dueño no se ocupaba ya de la fábrica.

»Muchos de estos problemas podemos solucionarlos con una mejor organización y tiempos de trabajo, otros podemos soportarlos hasta que se puedan solucionar porque sabemos que su marca está recién en expansión y entendemos esa necesidad suya señor. Pero cuando veo a mis compañeras y las escucho decir que sus sueldos no les alcanzan para los problemas que tienen que enfrentar, cuando sabemos que los administradores no pagaron nuestros seguros médicos o no tramitaron bien los papeles de trabajo y no nos pueden atender en los hospitales, cuando sé que alguna de ellas tiene que prestarse dinero para pagar alguna emergencia a personas que nos cobran muchos intereses y cuando veo el cheque que me dan a fin de mes … perdóneme pero no puedo dejar de preguntarme cómo es posible que la venta de una sola camiseta en una de esas tiendas bonitas de Nefrit en Europa tenga el mismo valor de mi sueldo de todo un mes.

»Solo estamos pidiendo lo justo señor y estoy segura que todas mis compañeras y mis compañeros sentiremos que nuestro esfuerzo estará bien hecho, que todas esas horas de trabajo duro habrán valido la pena.

Las lágrimas sobre el rostro de Sundari y de algunas de las doscientas mujeres sentadas bajo la sombra del gran árbol callaron sus voces y yo, estremecido con cada frase que la mujer dijo, supe que debía corregirse todo en el lugar.

Mi corazón palpitaba lleno de tristeza y de vergüenza de ver tanta indiferencia. Qué las hacía tan desdichadas a esas bellas mujeres de cabellos negros y saris coloridos, qué las diferenciaba de mí que podía viajar en primera clase y disponer miles de dólares en una compra de algún aparato que después de un año ya no me era útil.

—¿Saben?, la empresa atraviesa en estos momentos ciertas dificultades; pero ahora que hemos eliminado al intermediario, ahora que estas dos fábricas pertenecen directamente a Nefrit y no a otra persona que nos vende las confecciones creo que vamos a mejorar las cosas en los próximos dos años. —Pensé que esa no podía ser una mejora inmediata, pero el cambio debía empezar. Entonces decidí no ofrecer demasiado—. Quiero que prioricemos las cosas, ustedes decidan cuáles son los aspectos más urgentes que debemos atender o mejorar y en cuanto a los tiempos de trabajo y la entrega de las cuotas de vuestras confecciones vamos a hacer un cambio de sistema.

—Si me permites Víctor. —Yakov se puso en pie y tomó la palabra—. Señoras y señores vamos a mejorar el porcentaje de vuestros ingresos mensuales poco a poco, pero lo vamos a hacer después que salga la primera colección de este año, solo les pido un par de meses de paciencia y verán que las cosas van a cambiar.

—Y en cuanto a la guardería y la cafetería nos vamos a encargar directamente de sus mejoras, solo les pido que elijan los mejores lugares de la fábrica para implementarlas. —Calculé que con solo diez mil dólares se podría mejorar esos ambientes y yo sabía muy bien de dónde iba a sacar ese dinero.

Cuando terminamos las negociaciones nos comprometimos a cambiar el sistema de ventilación, las sillas de todos los trabajadores, mejoraríamos los procesos de contratación y acreditación de los confeccionistas principales y también estableceríamos contratos más largos de trabajo.

Creo que la principal mejora fue aceptar la propuesta de establecer dos turnos de trabajo con jornadas de ocho horas y ya no un solo turno de doce horas.

Una innovación importante fue que las cuotas exigidas de confección bajaban, pero en su lugar las trabajadoras apoyarían la solicitud ante las organizaciones nacionales e internacionales de ser una marca que no recurría a la explotación de sus empleados.

Sundari Bidyadhara y sus compañeras nos despidieron con cánticos y flores que no sé de dónde las sacaron con tanta prisa. Al día siguiente dispusimos que una parte del pago que deberíamos hacer al banco se destinase para los primeros cambios en las condiciones de la fábrica antigua.

La otra fábrica no nos dio mucho problema porque debido a la automatización de la misma eran pocos los trabajadores en ella y sus problemas eran más técnicos que humanos.

Mi viaje a Bangalore me permitió saber qué otras historias escondía cada blusa, cada vestido, cada traje, cada falda y cada accesorio que llevaba el “ojo verde de mujer” estampado en la etiqueta.

Me despedí de Bangalore convencido que las fábricas orientales de Nefrit ya no serían un lugar de explotación laboral y juré que en un par de años tendría una certificación de calidad otorgada por la OIT.

Lo haría por Sundari y por todas sus amables y sufridas compañeras.

[…]

Regresamos a Rusia con muchas promesas que se debían convertir en proyectos y también con bonitos regalos para Yuri y Lilia. No fue un viaje improductivo porque los resultados del mismo nos ayudaron a mejorar nuestra producción y abrir la marca a mercados y sobre todo mujeres más comprometidas con los derechos laborales de los trabajadores en el mundo. Para nosotros fue un gran avance.

Las cosas en las fábricas de Bangalore comenzaron a cambiar y también en Peterburg. Lilia me esperaba con una sorpresa agradable. Una joven diseñadora a quien las revistas especializadas habían calificado como una gran innovadora se unía al equipo de Nefrit llenando de alguna manera el gran vacío que dejó Joseph Done.

—Víctor ella es Mila Babicheva, también es de San Petersburgo y creo que no hace falta que te señale sus grandes cualidades como diseñadora pues ha sido elegida por la asociación de diseñadores como la mejor el año pasado. —Lilia se mostraba orgullosa de Mila pues había sido alumna suya en los cursos cortos que ella solía dictar entre las temporadas.

Mila es hermosa y muy alegre. Desde el primer día que ingresó a trabajar con nosotros se mostró muy disciplinada y tenía un gran don para hacer un buen trabajo en equipo, apoyando a los demás sin que se sintieran intimidados con su presencia.

—Mucho gusto Mila y bienvenida. —Tomé con delicadeza su mano al saludarla—. Espero que nos acompañes un buen tiempo en la firma.

—Yo estoy encantada de trabajar con ustedes y en especial con Madame Baranovskaya a quien admiro mucho señor Nikiforov. —Su sonrisa llenaba cualquier espacio y era contagiosa.

—No me digas señor Nikiforov, llámame Víctor por favor. —Le hice un pequeño guiño de ojo y ella respondió con algo de rubor en las mejillas.

Pero mi entusiasmo se detuvo en forma brusca cuando vi la molesta mirada de Lilia que parecía desaprobar nuestra mutua coquetería. Algo que solo se dio esa vez porque Mila no tuvo ojos para mí jamás y porque pronto sería otra la persona que entró en su corazón.

Tras conversar sobre las nuevas tendencias que llegarían para el siguiente año me despedí de las damas y las dejé en el taller charlando como dos buenas amigas. Me sentí feliz por Lilia quien parecía tener una gran afinidad con la chica Babicheva, la de los ojos azules y la visión innovadora de la empresa. 

[…]

Al regresar al departamento el manto de misticismo con el que me vestí esos días en la India desapareció y una vez más los habituales habitantes espectrales de mi mente comenzaron a dar señales de vida.

Yuri me recibió con buen semblante y la actitud mansa. Pero una vez más sus ojos se convirtieron en los bellos verdugos que provocaban mis instintos y sus brazos alrededor de mi cuello fueron las amarras con las que me sentí de nuevo esclavo de mis negros pensamientos.

—Te extrañé Vitya. —Yuri se había convertido en un gatito mimoso que restregaba su cabeza contra el cuerpo de su humano.

—Un día tenemos que hacer ese viaje juntos para que entiendas bien por qué he tomado ciertas decisiones. —Si Yuri pretendía manejar un día Nefrit debía convertirse en un líder justo para todos los talentos que trabajasen en la empresa.

—Sé que mucha gente trabaja en inhumanas condiciones para otras empresas y no quiero que Nefrit sea otra marca más vinculada a la explotación de la gente. —Yuri me había servido una generosa copa de vino tinto y me la ofrecía mientras apoyaba su brazo en mi hombro.

—Gracias Yuri… ya te contaré mañana todas las experiencias que he vivido allá. —Bebí de un sorbo mi copa y me puse en pie caminando en dirección de mi habitación. Miré mi reloj y era algo más de las diez de la noche y al día siguiente los socios minoritarios de la empresa y yo teníamos varias reuniones de trabajo para ejecutar las decisiones que nos permitieran realizar los compromisos adquiridos en la India.

Yuri recibió mi copa y se quedó unos minutos más en la cocina mientras yo tomaba un refrescante baño y deseaba entrar en mi cama de inmediato. Estaba muy cansado como para hacer otra cosa más.

Cuando me cubrí con las mantas el tono de mi celular me obligó a abrir mis pesados párpados. Era Anya quien llamaba desde Brasil. No quise ser descortés así que contesté de inmediato.

—Amor… ¿estás ya en casa? —Su voz sonaba deliciosamente enronquecida, parecía el ronroneo de una gata el que vibraba en mi oído.

—Sí y todo está bien por aquí. —Yuri entró en mi habitación para despedirse y lo hizo alzando ambas cejas y la mano para luego ir a darse un baño—. Yuri también te saluda.

—¿Cómo está él? —Anya suspiró y por lo general no lo hacía, pero con Yuri el trato era distinto, ella incluso modulaba su voz y la hacía más delgada cuando ambos hablaban por el teléfono—. ¿Ya se adaptó?

—Va en proceso. En la escuela no ha hecho muchos amigos, pero tiene buenos promedios en sus evaluaciones. —Escuché que la regadera comenzó a sonar e imaginé que Yuri dejaba en el suelo la última pieza de su ropa e ingresaba en ella—. ¿Cómo van las cosas con el documental?

—Hemos sufrido algunos retrasos en las filmaciones y debemos internarnos una última vez para hacer unas tomas más. —Anya tenía ese tono de voz con el que me hablaba cada vez que quería explicar cuán importante era culminar bien su trabajo—. Los nativos son muy huidizos y es que no confían en nadie porque muchos colonos los han agredido y hasta mataron algunos de los integrantes de las dos tribus que dominan esta pequeña región.

—¿Eso significa que no vendrás en diciembre? —Ya tenía planificado todo para su retorno, fue por ese motivo también que no me quedé más tiempo en la India. Las fechas coincidirían bien y con Anya junto a mí ya no tendría necesidad de fantasear con Yuri como lo estaba haciendo ese momento.

—Amor solo serán unas tres o cuatro semanas más. —Anya cambió su tono de voz por uno más suplicante. Yo solo imaginaba el vapor del agua caliente llenando el ambiente del baño y el cuerpo de Yuri en medio de esa cálida bruma—. Después de eso no me apartaré de ti por lo menos en tres años, te lo prometo… no, te lo juro.

—Cuatro semanas. —Suspiré sin pensar por qué lo hacía, Anya tal vez entendió que me daba demasiado coraje o nostalgia soportar ese tiempo adicional sin ella, mi mente en cambio ordenaba a mi cuerpo reaccionar ante la idea de ver a Yuri repasando con sus manos inundadas en crema de baño todo su cuerpo.

—Tal vez puede ser menos tiempo amor… por favor no te enojes, sabes que ese documental es un trabajo muy importante para mí. —La voz de Anya se escuchaba como la de una niña pequeña que parecía jugar con el celular mientras hablábamos.

—Está bien, pero ese retraso te costará algunos castigos que estoy planeando darte niña mala. —Había pensado llevarla de viaje a un lugar muy distinto a esas selvas brasileras, tal vez las montañas alpinas o un lugar de invierno en Suecia donde ambos pasaríamos cerrados en nuestra habitación todo el día. Esa sería la mejor manera de apartar a Yuri de mi mente o de reorganizar todo dentro de ella.

—Estoy dispuesta a recibir todos tus castigos amor. —Ella agravó más su voz sabiendo que ese tono me prendía de inmediato. Pero era la imagen de mi hermano y la espuma del jabón, bajando por su espalda y escurriendo por sus piernas, los que me provocaban más calor esa noche.

—No me provoques Anya sabes muy bien que soy capaz de cosas muy sucias. —Y yo sabía que ella era capaz de ser más extremista, recordé de inmediato la vez que me dio una severa mordida en el brazo mientras se movía sobre mi cuerpo como una amazona cabalgando a pelo sobre su caballo. Todavía tengo la huella de su amor cerca de mi hombro.

—¿Y qué haremos con Yuri esos días? —Solo de escuchar su nombre volví a pensar cómo las gotas de agua caían de sus mechones dorados y bajaban con entera libertad por sus pequeños pectorales, pude seguir la trayectoria de una de ellas hasta que se perdía en la suave mota de su pubis.

—Podría ir por unos días a casa de Lilia. Ella lo adora, aunque diga que es un demonio. —Era mejor tenerlo controlado de alguna forma.

—O podrías contratar un viaje corto para él y un amigo suyo. —Esa idea estaba más que negada en mi mente porque estaba seguro que Yuri elegiría a su depredador y ese mozo lo haría suyo de mil formas que no quería ni imaginar.

—Creo que será mejor que se quede con Lilia por que no puede perder clases. —Esa fue la excusa perfecta para no dejarlo partir de mi lado, para saber que Yuri conservaba esa pureza para… para mí. Fue estúpido pensar de esa forma pues yo deseaba que Anya volviera de inmediato y porque solo con ella a mi lado podría alejarme de Yuri.

Pero una vez lejos de él, una vez que volviera a ponerlo en el lugar que le correspondía ¿qué esperaría que hiciera? Yuri me había confesado que le gustaban solo los chicos, así que, si no era esa musculosa máquina demoledora, tarde o temprano sería otro hombre el que se haría dueño de su cuerpo y de su corazón.

Una vez más el fantasma de mis celos se hizo presente y me obligó a hacer algo que jamás habría pensado hacer en el pasado.

—Amor estoy a punto de dormir, el viaje fue muy pesado. —Fingí un bostezo largo—. Te llamo mañana ¿sí?

—Duerme mi bebé. —Sentí el beso que me enviaba a la distancia y sonreí—. Sabes que te amo.

—Yo también nena. —Escuché que Yuri salía del baño y no jugué con Anya a las despedidas largas como antes, luego de escuchar un beso sobre el auricular corté la llamada.

Esperaba que Yuri pensara que estaba dormido y con esa confianza se tocase una vez más en la oscuridad de su dormitorio. Pero él hizo algo más, con los ojos entrecerrados lo vi pasar desnudo frotándose la cabeza con una toalla.

De inmediato una de mis manos viajó hacia mi tenso falo y la otra cubrió mi boca. La succioné simulando que era la carne de Yuri y froté sin piedad mi fusil hasta que varios proyectiles salieron disparados contra las sábanas.

Mi pecho agitado y mis manos mojadas por mi propio líquido me delataban ante los dioses inquisidores. Era culpable de lujuria y el objeto de mi pecado escuchaba música en su celular mientras posaba su suave mejilla en la almohada.

Yuri era mi perdición.

Una criatura demoníaca que con su belleza se había apropiado de mi pobre alma.

Esa noche mi cuerpo, entre sollozos estremecedores y latidos furiosos, deseaba que mi erecto falo fuese el dueño de su boca, de sus manos y de su estrecho agujero rosa.

Yuri vivía en mi piel sin haberlo tocado y mis manos palidecían cada noche, cuando después de brindarle una caricia de hermano abnegado, las obligaba a reprimir sus mundanas ganas de arrebatar la inocencia de un muchachito casto.

Qué delicia pensar en sus labios, qué impudicia imaginar su saliva escurriendo entre mis dedos, que espanto fantasear con su tensa carne endurecida abriéndose paso por mi boca. Mi monstruo soñaba con devorarlo entero, someterlo a las exigencias más vulgares de mi cuerpo y luego elevarlo como el copón ante el altar para declararle mi amor y mi veneración.

Yuri se había clavado en mis manos y mis pies. Y yo aceptaba el dolor que me producía amarlo de lejos y en silencio, temiendo que descubriera en mis gestos o mi mirada, que el intenso deseo que sentía por hacerlo mío, el anhelo por tomar con mi boca su aliento y por beber todas sus fuentes para saciar mi sed perversa y mi angustia mortal.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Vocabulario:  
> Saris: trajes tradicionales con los que visten las mujeres en la India.   
> Muchas gracias como siempre por seguir la historia y desde hoy habrá doble actualización semanal. Los martes será el día de la versión Víctor Nikiforov y los viernes la versión de Yuri.


	27. Tabú 26

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Víctor toma unas copas de más y comete una infidencia con quien menos debería.

Fue un lunes que llegué temprano al taller cuando la conocí. Cabello rojo, pecas en el rostro, sonrisa abierta y el rostro de una niña mujer.

—Yuri, ella es Mila Babicheva la nueva diseñadora Junior que contrató Víctor y que nos acompañará en la empresa durante dos temporadas. —Por alguna razón Lilia se mostraba muy entusiasta al presentarme a Mila.

—Hola… —le dije con la mano alzada y ella me tomó la otra mano para apretarla un poco mientras se presentaba a sí misma.

—Hola Yuri qué gusto conocerte, Madame Lilia me habló mucho de ti estos días y no sabes las ganas que tenía de verte. —Ella seguía apretando mi mano y yo quería desaparecer—. Espero que nos llevemos muy bien, quiero que sepas que estoy dispuesta a dar lo mejor de mí en Nefrit porque es una casa de modas muy querida para Rusia. Además, cuenta conmigo para lo que necesites, nunca dejes de verme como una aliada.

—Sí, claro… trabajaremos juntos. —No sabía qué más decir, esa mujer era un huracán. El huracán Mila que me sacudió con toda esa energía hasta que soltó mi mano. 

No tenía idea que en poco tiempo se convertiría en el ser más terco y molesto que tuviera tras mis espaldas, siempre dispuesta a decirme algunas críticas y sacarme del quicio con sus comentarios. Siempre solícita para ayudarme, siempre franca con sus respuestas y bastante exigente con su trabajo y el mío.

No imaginaba que se convertiría en parte importante de mi vida, con sus abrazos asfixiantes y su perfume a malva fresca. Que sería una gran competidora en asuntos de diseño y a la vez una gran amiga. No tenía idea que sería un brazo fuerte que estaría siempre dispuesto a levantarme el ánimo. Jamás hubiera pensado que se convertiría en mi musa y que sería mi gran apoyo cuando mi mundo se vino abajo.

Mila.

La amo mucho porque es mi amiga, puedo decir que es como mi hermana. Aunque a veces sea el martillo que clava mi mente y la pone en su lugar sobre todo cuando hago alguna estupidez.

Ese entonces la mayor cantidad de estupideces las hacía Víctor y yo no podía entender por qué ese hombre que mostraba una actitud tan responsable y severa frente a los lobos financieros, podía también comportarse como un estúpido irresponsable que parecía buscar su perdición.

[…]

Era otro maldito sábado por la noche cerrado en el departamento.

Durante la semana rendí mis últimos exámenes y me sentía tan agotado que en lugar de preparar algo decidí pedir por teléfono todo lo que quisiera comer, luego opté por ver toda la televisión que deseara y tuve un super encuentro de Squad en línea con un grupo de desquiciados con los que ingresábamos a los pabellones de un hospital psiquiátrico intentando sobrevivir y acumular puntos para el siguiente juego. Sabía que podía hacerlo porque me merecía alguna recompensa por mi buen desempeño en el colegio.

Ese fin de semana Vladimir no respondería el teléfono porque había viajado a Samara para una reunión familiar, así que estaba más solo que nunca. Acompañar a Lilia no era mi opción porque ella estaba muy entretenida con Mila y sus diseños que ni importancia me daba. Y ni muerto iría a una fiesta en el casino del Hotel Astoria junto al viejo Feltsman.

Estaba estancado y solo deseaba hartarme de comida chatarra y salir a caminar por las calles cercanas en silencio junto a Víctor disfrutando de su amorosa compañía y de sus mechones plateados.

Pero él tenía otros planes. Planes para hacer una presentación anticipada de la nueva colección e invitar por anticipado a su estreno y a la vez firmar un contrato exclusivo con una marca de teléfonos móviles de China que estaba comenzando a romper en el mercado mundial.

“Mataré dos pájaros de un solo tiro”, dijo antes de cerrar la puerta del departamento e irse a su loca fiesta de publicistas y comunicadores especialistas en moda donde ese príncipe despistado seguramente tomaría hasta hincharse como un sapo.

Después de dos horas pensando cómo llenaría mi rugiente estómago, mis planes se redujeron a lo más básico. Solo pedí pizza, tomé dos copas de vino y me puse a hacer zapping frente al televisor. Mis ojos se cerraban, pero no les hice caso, me cubrí bien con una gruesa manta pues a pesar que la calefacción el otoño se sentía demasiado frío y viendo una tonta comedia de principios de siglo me fui quedando dormido.

No sé cuántas horas pasaron desde las diez de la noche en que había colapsado en el sofá de la sala de entretenimiento. El maullido de Potya corriendo hacia la entrada del departamento me despertó y escuché el parloteo estruendoso de dos voces.

Desperté bien y pude escuchar a Víctor ingresando junto a una mujer. Me enfurecí y pensé que mi hermano era un verdadero imbécil y sin perder más tiempo me puse en pie con la intensión de ir a cerrarme a mi cuarto como la vez anterior, pero no sé qué mi impulsó a quedarme en la sala y enfrentar a mi hermano borracho y a su nueva acompañante.

Tal vez fueron los celos porque una nueva golfa estuviera pensando pasar la noche junto a él o quizá fue la indignación porque noche anterior escuché a mi hermano hablar de lo más relajado y contento con su novia y haciendo planes para cuando ella llegase.

Cuando los dos alegres ebrios entraron a la sala, Víctor balanceándose como un simio y ella con los zapatos de tacón en las manos, buscaron el sofá para aterrizar sobre él. Víctor fue el primero en sentarse con las piernas abiertas, los codos sobre las rodillas tratando de estabilizar su inútil cuerpo de borracho.

La mujer caminó un par de pasos más y no sabía qué hacer con él mientras procuraba acomodarse a su lado. La reconocí de inmediato. Era modelo y salía en los anuncios de una afamada firma de vehículos lujosos. Vi su rostro delgado, su figura esbelta que se revelaba bajo ese traje casi transparente y sus largos cabellos recogidos en un moño desordenado.

Cuando la rubia borracha se sentó, sonrió y me hizo un gesto de silencio con sus dedos sobre la boca. Yo enfurecí más la mirada y en dos saltos me acerqué a ella, la tomé del brazo y agravando mi voz le dije al oído.

—Te acabo de llamar un taxi para que te vayas a casa. —La jalé del brazo para que se pudiera parar.

—Pero Víctor… me invitó… —No me importaron las explicaciones de la modelo y la obligué a dar varios pasos hacia la puerta de salida.

—Ese tarado va a vomitar todo el resto de la noche, créeme que no te va a gustar y no te va a follar porque cuando está así no se le para —le dije en voz baja. Me acomodé tras de ella y la empujé hasta el pasillo.

Ella intentó protestar y yo solo le dije. —Tu taxi te está esperando abajo.

Me aseguré de llevarla al ascensor y la acompañé hasta la planta baja. El conserje de la noche nos miró asustado y yo le dije que ella estaba de salida porque habían llegado unos amigos suyos a recogerla.

Cuando salí del edificio le obligué a caminar hasta la avenida y estiré mi mano varias veces hasta que un vehículo paró y la metí en él. Le di algo de dinero al chofer y le dije que la llevara hacia el hotel en el que tal vez seguiría la fiesta orgiástica de los capos de la publicidad en Rusia. La modelo o dama de compañía o lo que fuera se echó en el asiento trasero del vehículo y yo cerré la puerta.

Juro que no me importó si el chofer decidía cambiar la ruta y ella no llegaba a su destino. No me digne observar cómo se alejaba el taxi ni tampoco me paré a comprobar el número de su matrícula. Solo sé que ingresé muy molesto al edificio y con mucho frío, sabiendo que el tonto de mi hermano estaba sobre el sofá con el cuerpo adormecido.

Ingresé al departamento y en efecto Víctor estaba tirado en el sofá. Pensé en dejarlo allí con un par de mantas encima, pero justo cuando estaba ingresando al dormitorio de invitados para sacar el cobertor me sentí mal por él, pensé que Víctor jamás me dejaría tirado sobre el sofá si hubiese llegado borracho, así que volví a la sala y con mucho esfuerzo lo desperté un poco y lo obligué a sentarse.

—Vitya vamos a tu cuarto, tienes que descansar… —Lo jalé un par de veces y él protestó como niño pequeño—. Carajo ponte en pie y vamos a tu cuarto.

—Yuriiii… había una chica… —Su cuerpo se movía de atrás hacia adelante sobre el sillón.

—No había nadie. —Lo jalé con fuerza del brazo y su cuerpo cedió poniéndose en pie y tambaleando a todos lados—. Estás borracho y no sé cómo mierda has llegado aquí.

—Me trajo Oleg. —Oleg Fedorov, el tipo que salía en los anuncios de una importante cadena mundial de hoteles. Ese era otro tarado como mi hermano y cada vez que el alcohol inundaba sus venas hacía verdaderas estupideces. Estaba seguro que manejó muy ebrio mientras traía a Víctor y a la zorra al edificio.

—Sí te trajo ese hijo de puta. —Qué difícil se me hacía mover a Víctor de ese sofá—. Mierda camina ya, maldito borracho. —Sentí que estaba al borde de caer de nuevo sobre el mueble y si eso pasaba sería muy difícil volver a levantarlo.

Caminamos a tientas por el corredor, Víctor se apoyaba por completo en mí y cada dos o tres pasos se apoyaba en la pared. Yo lo obligaba a seguir avanzando hasta que por fin llegamos a la puerta de su cuarto.

—Oye Yuri… llama a Anya. —Sí que estaba hablando tonterías.

—No sé cuál es la clave de tu celular. —Pero esa tontería fue muy beneficiosa para mí porque Víctor me dio su clave sin pensar y yo me sentí muy feliz pues desde ese momento tendría acceso a sus comunicaciones más privadas. ¿Con qué fin? Todavía no lo podía adivinar, pero de algo me serviría.

Hice el ademán de llamar a Anya y le dije a mi hermano. —Anya estará encantada de escucharte tan borracho.

—Corta… corta… ya… —Era horrible verlo en esa situación y no sé por qué tomaba tanto. Solo sé que me fue muy difícil llevarlo hasta su cama. Lo dejé apoyado contra un mueble con espejo y abrí las sábanas.

Víctor se tiró sobre la cama de bruces y fue un verdadero trabajo ponerlo cómodo para que durmiera bien.

Primero descalcé sus pies que estaban bastante fríos. Intenté jalar sus piernas para que esté recto y pueda taparlo, pero como no me hacía caso le hice cosquillas en los pies. Él saltó y despertó un poco, estaba bastante desorientado y yo aproveché para ayudarlo a centrarse más en su cama y solo así pude quitarle el pantalón. Pero fue una tarea titánica porque él insistía en desajustar su cinturón y por más que se esforzaba no podía hacerlo.

Por fin luego de unas palabras duras y dos palmadas en sus tercas manos pude desatar el cinturón de cuero y bajé el pantalón de su traje azul. De inmediato lo cubrí con las mantas para que no perdiera calor. Me senté junto a él y comencé a desajustar los últimos botones de su camisa. Menos mal ya no tenía puesta la corbata. ¿Dónde la habría dejado? Nunca lo supimos.

Entonces Víctor abrió los ojos y me miró callado mientras yo seguía desabotonando su camisa, por lo menos la dejaría abierta para que él se sintiera más cómodo. Entonces con su fría mano me tomó la mejilla y acarició mis cabellos acomodando mi mecha rebelde tras mi oreja.

—Yuri… ¿te dije… que eras lindo? —dijo casi suspirando. Lo miré como lo que era en ese instante, un borracho estúpido que no sabía lo que decía.

—No. Y no sé si lindo es la palabra adecuada para mí. —Víctor se incorporó un poco y pude quitarle el chaleco y una manga de su camisa, luego por inercia volvió a caer sobre las almohadas.

—Bello… hermoso… esas son las palabras… Yuri. —Víctor volvió a levantar la mano para acariciar la orilla de mi cabello y sus dedos pasaron con suavidad sobre mi frente.

—Víctor deja que te saque esta manga… —Sus dedos corrieron por mi nariz hasta cerrar mi boca y sentí una ráfaga ardiente que comenzó a apoderarse de mis hombros.

—Shhhht… ¿alguien más te ha dicho que eres hermoso? —Sonrió como tonto y la yema de su índice repasó mi labio inferior—. ¿Esa “máquina trituradora” te lo ha dicho?

No quise responderle porque si decía algo sobre Zhúkov, Víctor volvería a ensayar un discurso sobre la moral, luego mostraría el rostro de enojo y finalmente con mirada suplicante me diría que no me expusiera al peligro de ser condenado por los demás.

También recordé que Vlad nunca me dijo esas palabras, él era algo recio cuando estábamos juntos y yo… bueno a mí me gustaba que me hablase como si fuera un chico más, sin palabras especiales y que me apretase la cintura de un momento a otro acercando su boca a la mía. Me encantaba que mirase mis reacciones cuando lamía mis labios y cuando frotaba mi inicial erección con sus enormes manos.

—Ese chico no es para ti Yuri… ¿Eh? —Víctor cerró los ojos y tomó mi mentón con su mano—. ¿Sabes por qué?

—No lo sé. —Estaba siguiendo su juego, no quería apartarme de él porque deseaba saber qué pensaba en verdad de mí y de mi amiguito de la escuela. Siempre escuché decir que los borrachos no mienten.

—Ese chico solo te usa… —Su mano bajó hacia mi cuello y la fría sensación me hizo estremecer de inmediato.

—¿Y quién es bueno para mí? —Yo seguía jugando porque solo buscaba joderlo—. ¿Acaso tú?

—Yo… te cuido y yo te quiero mucho… yo te amo Yuri. —Me tomó por sorpresa esa respuesta.

—Los hermanos se aman Vitya. —Quería desentrañar el verdadero significado de esas palabras porque jamás me ha gustado que me dejen con las explicaciones a medias. Conmigo todo es blanco o negro y no hay colores intermedios.

—Como… quisiera que… no fueras mi… hermano. —Sonrió con resignación y en ese momento me di cuenta que Víctor tal vez pensaba que estaba soñando. Tal vez creía que yo era una alucinación así que aproveché su delirium tremes y me puse a preguntar para salir de dudas.

—¿Por qué no quieres que sea tu hermano? —Me aproximé a su oído—. ¿No dices que me amas? 

—Sí, pero con un amor más mundano. —Él debía estar funcionando en automático en ese momento o tal vez el alcohol lo hizo llegar al colmo del descaro—. Me gustas… mi Yuri.

—Te… gusto como… —Evité reaccionar con sorpresa y decidí que tenía que empujar más esa rueda para dejar rodar la verdad.

—Como el chico lindo que eres. —Pero dio otra respuesta ambigua y yo ya empezaba a cansarme de ellas. O el tarado de mi hermano estaba jugando conmigo o no se atrevía a decir algo más.

—¿Qué te gusta de mí? —Tal vez de esa forma podría extraer la verdad que quería escuchar.

—Tus ojos, me gustan… tus ojos. —Víctor lamió sus labios y sus dedos recorrieron las curvas de mis cejas—. Tu boca es tan bonita… tu nariz chiquita me encanta… y tu cabello, me gusta como brilla en el sol… y tu cuello delgado, me pregunto si se quebraría si yo tratara de apretarlo un poco…

Esas no eran las confesiones de un hombre preocupado por el futuro y la seguridad de su hermano menor. Eran palabras cargadas de necesidad sexual y él las decía con la absoluta seguridad que yo no era real y no estaba allí.

—¿En verdad te gusto Vitya? —Debía empujarlo más aún a la confesión final y contundente. Él seguía acariciando mi cabello.

—Demasiado —dijo acercando su boca a la mía, pero yo quería que dijera algo más, así que dejé que siguiera—. Te deseo… Yuri. —Y allí estaba la confesión contundente que quería escuchar. Me quedé petrificado, me gustó oírla y a la vez me dio miedo.

Víctor era mi hermano y su boca me decía en ese instante que me deseaba, la palabra deseo significa ansias de conseguir algo, necesidad, gusto o tal vez solo antojo, pero habla de algo concreto, carnal y lujurioso.

Bajé la cabeza al escuchar esa pequeña frase y vi cómo la mano de Víctor acariciaba la mía sin ningún freno. Cerré los ojos aterrado y no era la confesión de mi hermano la que provocaba mi temor; era mi propio apetito, mi gusto, mis ansias por él, por su boca, por sus manos, por su calor y por su cuerpo.

Sabía que no podíamos pasar ese límite pues si lo hacíamos todo sería como un gran remolino. Además, él estaba borracho y era mejor no jugar con un hombre ebrio, porque podía ser capaz de cualquier cosa. Aunque en ese momento yo también me sentía capaz de cualquier cosa sin tener licor por dentro. 

Víctor me tomó del hombro y me acercó a su cuerpo. No pude evitar que el mío se tensara y me quedé estático entre sus brazos sin saber qué decidir. No tenía ni puta idea de si debía dejar que todo pasara entre los dos o establecer esa distancia que debe existir entre los hermanos. Dejar que sea un amor puro, fraterno en verdad, respetuoso y tranquilo el que gobierne entre los dos o permitir que me haga suyo con un amor ilegal y vedado.

El temor me hizo reaccionar y traté de buscar algo de distancia entre los dos. No debía permitir que el sexo arruinara nuestra hermandad, que un deseo ardiente malograse ese sentimiento que habíamos construido con cuidado hasta ese momento.

Lo empujé hacia sus almohadas intentando abrir más distancia entre los dos, pero el perfume de Víctor me atrapó y dejé que mi mejilla se posara sobre su pecho desnudo. Miraba su piel y a la vez desviaba los ojos hacia los objetos cercanos de la mesa de noche. La lámpara encendida iluminaba nuestros cuerpos y proyectaba nuestras sombras a la pared.

La imagen que vi me hizo sentir culpable de esa situación. Nuestros cuerpos juntos en la misma cama, separados solo por unas cuantas mantas y por nuestra reserva moral, esa que todavía hablaba con voz tímida a nuestros oídos intentado hacernos rechazar la tentadora situación.

Esa noche yo había impulsado a Víctor a mostrar sus instintos y no podía quejarme, no quería hacerlo. Tampoco quería saber cómo era tener sexo con él, no me sentía preparado. Solo quería quedarme así y esperar que él se durmiera.

—Yuri ¿yo te gusto? —preguntó como si fuera un adolescente.

—Eres un atractivo modelo y gustas a mucha gente. —Intenté darle una respuesta general.

—Te estoy preguntando si te gusto específicamente a ti. —Insistió como un niño.

—Eres muy apuesto Vitya. —Quería conservar la razón y evitar decirle que me derretía como caramelo cada vez que sus ojos exploraban los míos.

—¿Si no fuera tu maldito y borracho hermano me besarías? —Era el hombre deseoso el que seguía insistiendo.

—Sí… eso… creo. —Dudé al responder; pero el silencio de la habitación permitió que escuchara mi sincera confesión, esa que dije en voz baja porque no quería mentir más

—Mierda… soy tu hermano… —dijo resignado y desvió su mentón que hasta ese momento se apoyaba en mi cabeza—. No puedo tocarte mi niño… no debo… y no tienes la menor idea de cuánto quisiera hacerlo…

Cada palabra suya me hVíctor se quedó callado y yo pensé que se había quedado dormido. Esperé en silencio durante unos minutos para deshacer el abrazo, cubrirlo con las mantas y correr a mi cama, tal vez para llorar de impotencia porque era verdad lo que él me decía ese momento. Víctor no debía tocarme.

Cuando me levanté lo vi con los ojos abiertos y con la mirada perdida. Mis ojos la buscaron y la encontraron humedecida, había una pequeña lágrima bajando con lentitud hacia su cabello. Cerré los ojos y traté de apartarme de él. Mi naturaleza me empujaba a sus brazos, pero lo poquito de razón que quedaba en mí me obligaba a ponerme en pie y salir de su habitación.

Víctor notó mi movimiento y con mucha pena me tomó de la mano, sus largas pestañas blancas se movieron como las alas de una mariposa sobre sus ojeras y sus ojos se enredaron con los míos y casi sin pensarlo —eso era lo más probable— me pidió.

—Quédate conmigo… Yuri… no… no te voy a hacer… nada malo. —Rodó sobre su cama abriendo un espacio y sus brazos me invitaron a echarme junto a él.

Yo me quité las pantuflas y me acomodé junto a él sobre la suave frazada y bajo la cubre camas. Víctor me abrazó con fuerza contra su pecho y sentí su piel recobrar de a pocos el calor perdido con los tragos, mis manos se posaron sobre su vientre y su fuerte respiración chocaba contra mi cabello.

Él no dijo nada más y sentí como su cuerpo se relajaba por completo, cómo cambiaba el ritmo de su respiración, como latía lento su corazón y cómo uno de sus brazos caía pesado sobre mi cuerpo. Con eso era más que suficiente para un adolescente que quería saber si en verdad sería capaz de entregarse a su hermano o prefería seguir intentando una relación extraña con un supuesto rival escolar.

Escuché que Potya empujó la puerta del dormitorio, entró en completo silencio y subió al pie de la cama, olió varios minutos nuestros cuerpos juntos, caminó con mucho cuidado por el borde para ver quién dormía junto a mí y luego volvió hacia nuestros pies. Se dio un buen baño lengüetazo a lengüetazo, estiró sus patas y se quedó dormido.

Cerré los ojos intentando en vano recuperar el sueño que había perdido una hora atrás, pensé en todo lo que Víctor me dijo y me sentí el chico más afortunado del mundo. Sin medir las consecuencias comencé a soñar con un futuro junto a mi hermano.

En mis sueños seríamos solo los dos, juntos como estábamos esa noche. En un futuro él me tomaría y yo adoraría el brillo de su cabello. En mi perfecto futuro, Víctor sería quien me quitase la ropa y yo lo recibiría en la cama, seríamos felices, me besaría con la misma pasión que lo hacía Vladimir y sería él quien provocase todo el placer que anhelaba sentir.

Esa noche no me importó nada, quería pensar que podía haber un futuro junto a mi hermano, que podíamos amarnos sin que nadie ni nada nos detuviera. Sin que los hombres y las mujeres nos señalaran con sus puros y perfectos dedos juzgadores nuestra aberrante conducta.

Sin que las lenguas comenten que sentían asco por nuestro amor, como si sus amores y sus deseos fueran mejores o más válidos que los nuestros. Gente hipócrita que no tiene nada más que hacer que meterse en la maldita vida de los demás sin poder arreglar sus estúpidas y patéticas existencias. Gente envidiosa que daña con sus falsos preceptos morales intentando imponer sus tiranos conceptos de la vida a los demás.

Esa gente maldita no existía en mi futuro junto a Víctor.Un futuro en el que las putas leyes de mi país no nos persiguieran como criminales, un futuro en el que todos nos dejasen ser libres para abrazarnos, besarnos, desearnos, tocarnos y corrernos juntos varias veces sin parar.

En mi futuro había un mundo solo para los dos, un mundo en el que todos aquellos que nos condenasen quedarían fuera y en el que los dioses no se asustaran al vernos morir uno en brazos del otro.

Pensando en ese mundo perfecto, utópico e inexistente, deseando que la noche se extendiera unas horas más y que Víctor no se arrepintiera de todo lo que me dijo al oído, pedí que llegara el día en que fuera capaz de decirme todo eso sin que el alcohol lo obligase a desinhibirse conmigo.

Anhelando que Vitya me dijera un día que me amaba y que estaba dispuesto a vencer todas las barreras que nos separaban, mis ojos se fueron cerrando, mi cuerpo se puso pesado y todo se convirtió en oscuridad.

Fue una noche que nunca olvidaré porque por fin supe que mi hermano me miraba como hombre y me amaba de la misma forma que yo lo amaba. Solo que actuaba como un niño asustado tras descubrir la verdadera naturaleza de sus sentimientos.

Esa noche decidí que haría lo que fuera por tenerlo para mí y que nada ni nadie me importaba ya, solo quería a Víctor y desafiaría incluso las leyes de los cielos por ser suyo y hacerlo mío, para alcanzar un poco de esa gran felicidad que solo existía en mi mundo de fantasía y mi futuro perfecto junto a él.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ¿Qué creen que esté dispuesto a hacer Yuri para conseguir sus objetivos con Víctor?  
> Gracias por vuestro apoyo a Tabú.


	28. Tabú 27

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Víctor no puede escapar de sus propios deseos y el poder seductor de Yuri.

Estaba allí frente a mí. La prueba fehaciente de la falta que Yuri intentó cubrir en vano cuando observó mis ojos sobre ella.

Roja con bordes violáceos y ligera hinchazón de piel. Casi podía notarse los pequeños bordes de los incisivos que me mostraban cómo se habían abierto las fauces del depredador que en mi imaginación capturó a su descuidada presa en algún lugar apartado a la vigilancia del profesor Popovich.

—¿Qué pasó en tu hombro? —No podía apartar los ojos de la delicada curvatura entre el cuello y el hombro de mi hermano.

—Un golpe con el bastón. —Yuri tomó el vaso de jugo y caminó hacia el mesón de la cocina sentándose en una zona lejana a la luz de la ventana.

En forma instintiva me acerqué a él y jalé el cuello de su enorme pijama. —Desde cuando los palos de hockey tienen dientes.

El rostro de Yuri adquirió un tono más rojo del que ya tenía al inicio de nuestro pequeño incidente vespertino. Desvió la mirada y en forma brusca apartó mi mano de su cuello.

—No me jodas Víctor… —Era la primera vez que me hablaba de esa manera. Yuri podía decir ciertas palabras groseras, pero jamás las utilizó de manera personal conmigo—. Es un golpe y allí se queda.

Di la vuelta al mesón y me senté frente a Yuri. En ese brevísimo lapso el emperador de mis profundidades, aquel que atizaba con su tridente encendido mi hoguera, me provocó una vez más y toda la furia celosa de mi alma estalló en un solo comentario.

—Si estás pensando en tratarme como un gilipollas estás muy equivocado niñito. —Mis ojos encendidos por la llama de los celos no dejaban de observar el lugar de la evidencia—. Te sigues viendo con ese mastodonte y te estás jugando la expulsión del colegio.

Yuri agachó la cabeza y apretó el vaso con tanta fuerza que me pareció lo iba a romper entre sus manos. No tenía más argumentos para refutar el mío y tal vez debería haberlo dejado todo allí, pero como mi corazón estaba inflamado decidí aderezar mi comentario con algo más contundente.

—Si te expulsan del colegio, tendrás que conseguir tú mismo otro lugar donde estudiar porque no pienso mover un solo dedo si haces una burrada y malogras tu futuro. —Tenía que mostrarle quién mandaba en esa casa.

Yuri soltó una mirada tan enfurecida como la mía y no dudó en retar mi autoridad una vez más.

—¿Y tú me crees tan estúpido como para verlo en el colegio? —No sé si imaginar a mi hermano y ese mocito lleno de músculos fue el disparador de mi ira o fue la leve sonrisa que pude apreciar en los labios de mi hermano.

—Yura dentro o fuera del colegio te estás jugando tu trasero y si sigues con tus tonterías te voy a pedir que te vayas de mi casa porque no pienso soportar a un niño caprichoso, malcriado e irresponsable. —Ahora sé que fui demasiado lejos con esa sentencia.

Yuri se puso en pie y caminó enfurecido a su habitación. Por los sonidos que hizo sé que se cambió, tomó su mochila para ir al colegio y dejó la comida para su bonita bola de pelos. Con la misma energía negativa cruzó la sala en dirección a la puerta de salida.

—Voy a llevarte al colegio Yuri. —Tomé las llaves de mi auto y mi sacón beige dispuesto a salir.

—No gracias… no lo necesito. —Yuri no quiso mirarme como solía hacerlo todas las mañanas al despedirse.

—No te estoy haciendo una propuesta, te estoy diciendo que te voy a llevar al colegio. —No quería dejar ni un pequeño espacio para que mi hermano tuviera la oportunidad de ver al muchacho.

Pero Yuri era más duro de lo que yo pensé y en cuestión de enojos e ira, él era en definitiva el verdadero campeón.

—Vete a la mierda Víctor. —Abrió la puerta con fuerza y la cerró con furia.

¿Cómo iba a detenerlo?, ¿qué argumento podría usar para que me hiciera caso?, ¿de qué manera podría alejarlo de su compañero de equipo?, ¿cómo decirle a Georgi mi predicamento sin exponer a mi hermano al juicio moralista de mi amigo?

La única forma de detener todo ese embrollo era hablar con el hermano de esa mole de músculos y decirle que estaba acosando a mi pequeño hermano. Tenía todo a mi favor, quién iba a imaginar que un chiquillo de metro sesenta y cinco con tan solo cincuenta kilogramos y cara de ángel fuese un verdadero, tentador y malicioso hijo de Satán.

Tomé mi teléfono y escribí un mensaje a Georgi Popovich, pidiéndole en nombre de nuestra amistad el teléfono del hermano de Vladimir Zhúkov. Tal vez si movía mis piezas por ese lado podría ganar por fin el juego.

Después de tomar un baño que relajase mis adoloridos músculos y cambiarme a prisa para ir al taller, revisé la notificación del celular.

Tenía la respuesta de Georgi pidiéndome que vaya a hablar con él en persona y citándome para el mediodía del jueves. Pero también revisé la notificación de Yakov que me pedía alistar las maletas para viajar de emergencia a Malasia para resolver un problema con las dos fábricas.

Tuve que priorizar la segunda opción, así que dejé pendiente la reunión con Georgi.

**[...]**

Yakov fue contundente en su apreciación.

—Toda acción lleva una consecuencia Vitya y ahora lo ves, los trabajadores de las dos fábricas están exigiendo las mismas compensaciones que concediste a los de Bangalore y ahora sí que tienes muchos problemas porque la producción no podrá soportar esos sobre costos.

Cuanta verdad existía en las palabras de Yakov. Las dos fábricas estaban paralizadas y esa medida afectaría los envíos que debíamos cubrir a los distribuidores de los mercados de Estados Unidos, Canadá, Australia y Nueva Zelanda.

—¿Qué me sugieres Yakov? —Esta vez haría lo que el experimentado jurista me indicase.

—Que me dejes actuar a mí y veas cómo se solucionan las cosas Víctor. —Me temía que las soluciones que plantease serían muy severas.

Tal vez llegaría a declarar la huelga como una medida atentatoria contra la empresa y que incumplía el pacto que mi padre firmó con los dirigentes solo un mes antes de fallecer. Tal vez denunciaría a los trabajadores y tal vez haría algunos despidos. Yo no quería soluciones tan drásticas por lo tanto avisté que se venían problemas severos que afectarían más a los trabajadores de las fábricas que a la empresa.

Sabía bien que si no hacíamos algo rápido la cadena de producción se rompería y tendría más problemas con los bancos acreedores de los que ya tenía, así que con todo el dolor de mi corazón decidí dejar todo en manos de Yakov y aprender algo de él.

Antes de partir llamé a Georgi Popovich del aeropuerto y le expliqué la delicada situación prometiendo ir a su oficina en cuanto regresara de viaje. Recogí a Yuri del colegio para decirle que lo llevaría unos días a casa de Lilia a quien pedí que me ayudara a vigilar a mi hermanito durante mi ausencia.

Yuri alistó su mochila con pocas prendas y subió todos los implementos de su gato al auto. Yo alisté una maleta con ropa de verano y mis documentos. El vuelo a Kuala Lumpur partía a la una de la madrugada por lo que Yakov y yo teníamos aún varias horas para hacer algunos arreglos más para el viaje.

Camino a casa de Lilia, Yuri y yo no nos dirigimos la palabra, él todavía seguía molesto conmigo y yo que me había olvidado del moretón en su cuello y de mi amenaza matinal solo tenía puesta la cabeza en el problema que tendríamos que enfrentar.

El momento que el auto ingresó al barrio donde vivía Lilia, el gato dejó de maullar en su jaula transportadora y Yuri dejó de mirar por la ventana, sentí que sus enormes ojos verdes apuntaron hacia mí y con voz algo suave preguntó.

—¿Vas a tardar mucho en Malasia? —Creí ver tristeza en su mirada.

—Serán a lo mucho seis días. —Calculé que no podíamos tardar más con nuestras gestiones para evitar que la producción se detuviera.

—No quiero que te preocupes por mí… hablé con Zhúkov y ya no voy a verlo más. —Miré de reojo la expresión de mi hermano y no podía creer que estaba cediendo ante mi actitud de adulto responsable y serio—. Te… lo prometo.

Paré el coche en la puerta de la casa de Lilia, miré a Yuri con el cariño que no podía ocultar más bajo esa máscara de la severidad que me había puesto en la mañana, acaricié sus suaves y perfumados cabellos y lo abracé con fuerza. Tenía que llevarme conmigo la forma que adquiría su cuerpo entre mis brazos y su aroma fresco que me enloquecía para llenar mis noches tropicales en la ciudad más importante de Malasia.

En respuesta Yuri no me abrazó, solo se dejó apachurrar contra mi pecho y relajó su delgado cuerpo. Besé su cabello y salimos del auto cuando Lillia encendió el foco que iluminaba la entrada de su casa.

Agradecí a todos los ángeles ese gesto noble de mi hermano que me permitía partir al sur para enfrentar un momento difícil y uno de los cruciales en mi camino como Director de Nefrit.

Tres horas después de todo ese ajetreo partimos a Malasia.

Instalados ya en el Ru Ma Hotel, uno de los mejores de Kuala Lumpur; Yakov y yo no perdimos tiempo. Un lujoso automóvil alquilado nos recogió de la puerta del hotel y se dirigió a la zona comercial de la ciudad. Salimos con bastante anticipación para enfrentar el demoníaco tránsito de la zona y llegar a tiempo a la cita. Saiful Devarajai era el nombre del hombre con el que nos contactaríamos esa mañana.

Cuando ingresamos al edificio donde se encontraban las oficinas de nuestro contacto, Yakov me explicó que era un abogado especialista en casos laborales y empresariales. Me dijo que él se encargaría de mover algunas piezas en el ministerio respectivo y solucionaría el caso en pocos días.

Las oficinas del abogado malasio se encontraban en el noveno piso de un edificio que mostraba cierta antigüedad y que conservaba la prestancia de un par de décadas atrás cuando fueron inauguradas. La buena iluminación de la sala de recepción y la distribución de los modernos muebles contrastaban con la decoración de la oficina de Saiful, en la que la oscuridad de los muebles de caoba predominaba con singular gusto y hacían juego con un par de sillones de cuero en exquisito tono marfil.

Luego de los saludos correspondientes el abogado nos invitó a sentarnos y fue Yakov quien habló todo el tiempo exponiendo el caso. El hombre, de contextura gruesa, lentes redondos que ajustaba todo el tiempo contra el centro de la nariz, vestido con una terno de color avellana y camisa oscura, con tres enormes mechones lacios que cruzaban toda su cabeza de un lado a otro en un intento por tapar su calvicie, simulando más seriedad de la necesaria, mostrando de vez en cuando sus dos incisivos de oro en una breve sonrisa y alisando su bigote ancho con los dedos mientras observaba los papeles que Yakov le mostraba; escuchaba y hacía breves comentarios o preguntas para aclarar temas puntuales.

Lo primero que hizo fue revisar el pliego de peticiones y reclamos de los trabajadores, lo segundo fue observar los documentos del pacto colectivo que firmaron con mi padre y lo tercero fue revisar un documento que la dirigencia firmó comprometiéndose a aumentar la producción y que había sido un punto de las negociaciones que no habían cumplido los trabajadores de la fábrica.

Tras observar los documentos el hombre se puso en pie, caminó leyendo los documentos, se acercó a su escritorio y buscó en sus gavetas un documento. Llamó a su secretaria y le pidió algo en su natal malayo, nosotros nos limitamos a observar la dinámica entre los dos. Cuando la joven regresó con una carpeta y una libreta, Saiful anotó algo en la libreta y se acercó con la carpeta a los dos.

—Señor Feltsman… señor Nikiforov estas son mis condiciones de trabajo, si ustedes confían en mí les aseguro que en las siguientes cuarenta y ocho horas tendré el asunto resuelto.

Lo primero que Yakov observó y leyó con sumo cuidado fueron las condiciones que el hombre establecía en el documento encarpetado. Era un papel en el que ambos le delegábamos todos los poderes para hacer las negociaciones necesarias con el fin de buscar la solución de la huelga. Cuando Yakov le entregó el documento de regreso con un par de observaciones que apuntó en él, el abogado nos mostró la libreta, en ella no estaba escrita una suma de dinero sino un porcentaje.

Yo no entendí, pero fue mi abogado el que negoció la cifra hasta que llegaron a un buen acuerdo. Después de una hora y media de conversación salimos de la oficina del abogado Devarajai hacia el hotel y fue el mismo Yakov quien me propuso ir a almorzar y descansar ese día.

—Nosotros ya no nos ocuparemos del asunto Vitya —dijo en tono más conciliador—. Así que solo vayamos a descansar al hotel y esperemos los resultados, este hombre es bastante serio y siempre consigue lo que se propone.

—¿Qué fue ese porcentaje anotado en la libreta? —le pregunté con cierta preocupación pues no había terminado de entender el asunto.

—Vitya, Devarajai se va a encargar de vender a un buen postor la fábrica, con ese dinero podremos repontenciar las dos fábricas en la India, tendrás la posibilidad de pagar gran parte de la deuda del banco y podrás usar el excedente en lo que desees. —Yakov mencionó cada palabra sin dejar ninguna duda.

—¿Vamos a vender la fábrica? Pero… ¿no pone en riesgo la producción? —No entendía a Yakov, se supone que habíamos viajado a sofocar un problema y no a ahondarlo.

—Cuando tu padre la compró yo le sugerí que la equipara con tecnología moderna que permitiera reducir personal, pero no pudo hacerlo… ya sabes él decía que los trabajadores dependían de ese puesto y que no encontrarían trabajo por lo menos en tres o cuatro meses. —Yakov me sorprendió mucho con ese comentario, estaba hablando de despidos y a decir verdad yo tampoco quería que eso sucediera.

—¿Esa venta podría afectar los puestos de trabajo? —Sentí algo de tensión en los hombros.

—Vitya en los negocios debes ser frío, porque nadie va a salvarte a ti en caso te hundas y no quieres hundirte ¿verdad? —Yakov mostró esa cara que todo abogado muestra, la verdadera, aquella que es fría y calculadora, pero que obtiene resultados inmediatos—. Porque no quieres que tus planes Nefrit fracasen, si llegaras a fracasar en el intento sabes bien que puedes levantarte sin problemas, eres un modelo cotizado y tienes a Angélica respaldando tu carrera y tu futuro siempre; pero Yuri… él sueña con manejar Nefrit y hacerla crecer y sabes… que el chico tiene gran potencial.

Cómo podía rebatir esos argumentos de Yakov. Él no estaba pensando en mí, tampoco en la negociación, mucho menos en sus honorarios. Lo que Yakov estaba haciendo era cumplir con la promesa que le hizo a mi padre, dirigir los asuntos de Yuri hasta que él tuviera la capacidad de desarrollarse por sí solo.

No fue una lección sobre negociaciones laborales lo que estaba aprendiendo en la lejana Kuala Lumpur; era la mejor lección de responsabilidad que como hermano mayor debía aprender si quería seguir guiando los pasos de Yuri.

Dos días después de la entrevista con Saiful Devarajai, el hombre nos presentó a los compradores de la fábrica, unos inversionistas chinos con los cuales apenas si pudimos comunicarnos debido a su precario inglés.

Firmamos todo lo que debíamos firmar, los hombres y la mujer que vestían con trajes oscuros de oficina transfirieron de inmediato el dinero y parte de éste fue directamente a las cuentas en el extranjero del abogado malasio. Un apretón de manos entre todos, unas sonrisas protocolares y el asunto terminó para nosotros.

Tenía el capital suficiente para comprar máquinas que automaticen más las fábricas de la India y el taller de San Petersburgo, además se sentó un precedente que les advertía a nuestros trabajadores en el mundo, que los directivos de Nefrit podrían llegar a buenos acuerdos con ellos o podían resolver el problema en un instante. Esa fue la lección que enfatizó Yakov.

Estando en el aeropuerto de Kuala Lumpur esperando el vuelo de regreso a San Petersburgo, escuché la noticia en el segmento económico de la CNN. La conocida casa de modas rusa Nefrit había vendido una de sus fábricas en Malasia al grupo de producción de prendas de vestir más importante de China, Hong Yun.

Al día siguiente que fue hecha la transacción comercial Xing Ming Sai, CEO del grupo declaró la huelga como ilegal, denunció ante las autoridades a los dirigentes del sindicato por no acatar el pacto que firmaron con los anteriores propietarios y pasó las respectivas cartas de despido al cien por ciento del personal.

La reportera que cubría la nota hizo algunas entrevistas a las decenas de trabajadores de la fábrica que con papeles en mano y llanto en los ojos no podían creer lo que les estaba sucediendo y protestaban a las afuera de la fábrica.

Yo me sentí tan desgraciado como esos hombres y mujeres que lloraban frente a las cámaras de la televisión y estar del otro lado me producía un inexplicable sentimiento de culpa, así como un vacío doloroso en el estómago.

Mi viaje de retorno no fue lo placentero que había imaginado que sería.

**[…]**

A mi arribo a Peterburg llevaba el ánimo por los suelos. Era extraño sentirme de esa manera y me preguntaba ¿cómo hacía Yakov para verse tan tranquilo y sonreír a sus secretarias o gastarse unas bromas con sus colegas que tenían un buró frente al suyo? Yo no podía dejar de pensar en esas familias que pasarían muchas penurias en Kuala Lumpur.

Tras dejar la maleta en casa y visitar la cede de Nefrit, conversé con Lilia y le comenté las las novedades, ella me escuchó con mucha atención, se quedó callada mirando la fotografía de mi padre durante unos segundos en los que me pareció estaba haciendo cierta reflexión.

Ella acomodó sus lentes dentro del estuche y fijó su mirada en mí para decirme con el rostro relajado. —Víctor los negocios son así, la pasión que le pones al trabajo a veces resulta contraproducente con la frialdad con la que se deben resolver los asuntos de dinero. —Volvió su mirada a la fotografía de papá y confesó algo más—. Miroslav no quería entender eso y al final, creo que terminó enredando mucho sus sueños, sus deudas y sus compromisos con los demás. Él era un visionario y si Yakov no hubiera estado todo ese tiempo junto a él para hacerlo aterrizar, las cosas en la empresa estarían peor.

—Eso quiere decir que heredé el blando corazón de mi papá. —Sonreí con mucha nostalgia—. Qué bueno saber que no era algo muy particular.

—Vitya, sé que es difícil no ponerse en la situación de los demás; pero es así como se manejan las empresas de éxito. —Tras decirme eso sacó su celular del bolsillo de su chaqueta y me mostró algo que me devolvió un poco de paz—. Mira, los nuevos dueños están volviendo a contratar personal en la fábrica y eso incluye a personas que ya trabajaron antes, pero solo están aceptando a los más capacitados… eso ya es algo ¿no?

Lilia tenía razón, al igual que Yakov, al igual que el abogado de Kuala Lumpur. Ese fue el motivo por el que decidí contratar a una persona que se dedicara específicamente a tratar con el personal, porque yo tenía el corazón de mantequilla y eso no era bueno para los negocios.

Por la tarde salí a recoger a mi hermano al colegio y aproveché ese momento para conversar con Georgi.

Pensando en no delatar a Yuri y en que él puso el freno al galán de la secundaria, le dije que lo del otro día fueron sospechas absurdas de mi parte, que Yuri seguía portándose bien y no había que preocuparse de nada.

De igual forma Georgi me dio el teléfono particular de la cuñada de jovenzuelo y me pidió que cualquier cosa que tuviera que hablar con la familia lo hiciera solo con ella, porque el chico podría estar en peligro si su padre se enteraba de su conducta.

Recordé la forma cómo su hermano lo trató el día que nos reunimos en la dirección por el incidente del baño y pensé que sería mejor atender el pedido de mi amigo. Además, quería confiar en la actitud y la responsabilidad de mi hermano, así como quería creer que cumplió su promesa de no ver más a ese enorme atacante central del equipo.

Esperé a Yuri en el estacionamiento del colegio y cuando entró al auto lo abracé con todas mis fuerzas.

—Me enteré de la venta y el problema de los trabajadores por las noticias de las diez. —Después de dos largos minutos de arrumacos fraternos, Yuri fue quien deshizo el abrazo porque de mi parte me hubiera quedado en esa posición por siempre.

—Yakov dijo que era la única forma y yo… no me siento bien por ello. —Ya no podía hacer nada con mi pena, todo estaba hecho y no sería Yuri quien sufriera las consecuencias de mis decisiones.

—El viejo sabe lo que hace Víctor —dijo con un tono tranquilo mientras su pequeño puño se estrellaba contra mi hombro—. Pasa la página hermano.

Hermano.

Esa palabra me alejaba de Yuri y del lugar que yo quería ocupar en su vida, me alejaba de su piel y de su boca. Pero esa tarde sonó como la palabra más bonita que me pudo decir y que me ayudó a recupera en algo mi ánimo.

Fuimos a casa de Lilia recoger las cosas de Yuri y a su gato. La dama nos invitó una suculenta cena y retornamos a casa temprano para evitar el tráfico de las ocho de la noche que nos hubiera dejado varados por largos cuarenta minutos en la Kantemirovskaya Ulitsa, una concurrida avenida por la que corté el camino.

Al llegar a casa vimos caer los primeros copos de nieve que anunciaban la prisa que tenía por llegar la temporada de invierno. Yuri acomodó a su gatito en la cama y no se quitó la gruesa chaqueta negra que llevaba puesta.

—Oye Víctor ¿no extrañas patinar sobre hielo? —Me mostró dos invitaciones que le habían dejado en el colegio los promotores de una pista de patinaje nueva que estaba ubicada en una avenida cercana al departamento—. ¿Qué dices?

—Solo una hora Yuri… estoy algo agotado. —No quería defraudarlo y me pareció interesante poder ponerme los patines después de unos seis o siete años por lo menos.

Esperando que no me hubiera olvidado de sostener mi equilibrio en las cuchillas llegamos a la pista de hielo, era martes y no había mucha gente. Como hacía mucho frío solo me quité el sacón largo y me quedé con el grueso sweater de cuello alto que llevaba puesto sobre la remera de invierno. Yuri dejó su chaqueta en los vestidores y juntos fuimos hacia la pista.

Encontrarme con el hielo una vez más fue como revivir mi sueño de infancia en el que me preparaba para ser el campeón del mundo. No recuerdo bien si dejé ese sueño por reconfortar a mi madre que sufría mucho en la época de mi pubertad o porque también me tenía fascinado la carrera del modelaje que ella tanto amaba.

Fuese como haya sido no me arrepentí jamás, así que poner mis pies una vez más sobre la pista helada no fue tan molesto, triste o difícil. Solo me deslicé y me dejé llevar una vez más.

Muy junto a mí, Yuri también patinaba, sin nada más que dar algunas vueltas en el hielo. De pronto comenzó a sonar un tema bastante seductor, no sé a quién se le habría ocurrido ponerlo, pero fue una extraña bendición para mis oídos y mis ojos, pues no solo la música me animaba a bailar; los movimientos de Yuri encendían una vez más la hoguera de mis ansias y la alimentaban con cada cambio en la posición de su cabello, de sus manos o de sus caderas.

Yuri solía sacarme de mi zona confortable todo el tiempo y ese momento desequilibró por completo mi tranquilidad cuando en un suave movimiento se enredó entre mis brazos.

«Yuri por qué haces esto pequeño, porque me quieres llevar al límite. Quieres verme caer en el abismo de la lujuria y ver cómo te arrastro conmigo hasta el fondo», dije para mí y seguí dejando que fuera él quien mandara en la pista.

Nos deslizamos juntos y comenzamos a sincronizar algunos pasos, nos mirábamos sin decir una sola palabra y Yuri dio un par de vueltas alrededor de mi cuerpo. Nos alejamos un poco y el momento que volvimos a juntarnos nuestras manos tibias se rozaron con suavidad, Yuri sonrió y creí entender que ese gesto era una perfecta invitación para desatar los hilos invisibles de mi libido.

Yuri era en ese momento el verdugo de mi tolerancia y la estaba haciendo añicos con su mirada que por momentos lo convertía en un inocente querube y por instantes lo mostraba como un súcubo, porque cada destello era distinto el uno del otro y yo no podía definir con cuál de las versiones se quedaría mi corazón.

Mis sentidos se agudizaron de inmediato, mis ojos observaban cada parte de su rostro y su cuerpo, sobre todo sus gestos atrevidos… su lengua repasando salaz sobre sus labios, la forma cómo sus dientes atrapaban su lengua mientras sonreía para mí. Su cabello de trigo batiéndose en perfecta armonía junto con la música. Sus ojos que se convertían en malhechores que robaban mi tranquilidad.

Su perfume que volaba hacia mi nariz e ingresaba hasta mis venas calentando mi sangre y mi aliento. El intenso calor en la piel de sus manos y sus mejillas con las que topaba mis dedos y mi rostro de tanto en tanto. Su risa malévola que ingresaba como un continuo tamborileo haciendo vibrar los músculos de mi estómago. Solo me faltaba probar su sabor a menta con un toque minúsculo de sal.

No puedo decir en qué momento sucedió, pero mientras Peter Brötzmann seguía tocando el saxofón y la batería golpeaba como las caderas de una bailarina, yo comencé a sentir que mi sangre llenaba con toda su potencia los cuerpos cavernosos y el tirano se erigía una vez más triunfante y exigente por debajo de mis pantalones.

Me movía al ritmo que Yuri marcaba con sus piernas y su cintura, hacía en la pista lo que él quería y no sé si lo estaba haciendo a propósito o solo era mi imaginación, solo sabía que lo quería más cerca de mí. Así que en un movimiento conjunto ambos aplaudimos nuestra sincronía y lo tomé de la mano para no soltarla. Nos movimos como las hojas de un árbol llevadas por la corriente del río y ambos elevamos las piernas sosteniendo nuestros cuerpos y nuestras miradas de complicidad.

El calor de mi cuerpo iba en aumento y no era el ejercicio el que me provocaba esa sensación, sino mi loca fantasía al imaginar que Yuri me estaba seduciendo en esa pista de patinaje.

Yuri me dio la espalda y se pegó a mi cuerpo permitiendo que mi brazo rodee por completo su cintura. En ese momento creo que ambos olvidamos dónde nos encontrábamos así que solo fuimos dos faunos que unían su calor y sus humores.

Aproveché una variante de la larga canción y elevé a Yuri hasta que sus caderas se posicionaron a la altura de mi pecho, lo sostuve por unos segundos en esa posición porque no pesaba demasiado y cuando lo bajé frotó con sus duros glúteos mis pectorales, mi estómago y mi pubis. Yuri posó sus pies en el hielo y yo me aferré a su cuerpo estremecido de pies cabeza a pies por los espasmos de un potente orgasmo. Si no gemí fue porque todavía tenía algo de control sobre mi cuerpo, pero puedo jurar que Yuri no se dio cuenta o tal vez confundió mis movimientos con el cansancio.

—¿Te sientes mal Vitya? —Cada vez que decía mi nombre con ese cariñoso diminutivo mi alma era la que temblaba.

—Creo… que fue… demasiado… para mí. —Yo solía correr todas las mañanas y si no lo hacía en las calles, pues usaba la caminadora durante una hora, por eso que la excusa que le di sonaba más que irreal.

—Debe ser por los efectos del viaje. —Yuri paró mientras mis piernas aún temblaban y yo esperaba que mi líquido no mojase mis pantalones—. Vamos a casa entonces.

Cuando llegamos a casa de inmediato me metí a la ducha y comencé a frotar mi falo buscando un orgasmo más. Cerré los ojos intentando pensar en Anya, pero fueron los ojos, la sonrisa y el cuerpo fibroso de Yuri el que vino a mi mente y me permitió estallar una vez más bajo el potente chorro de agua dejándome sin conciencia.

Al salir de la ducha Yuri apagaba la luz del pasillo y antes de entrar a su habitación preguntó de la manera más inocente.

–Víctor ¿qué quieres desayunar mañana? —Hubiera querido decirle “a ti”, pero debía seguir siendo solo un buen hermano para él.

—Glazunya con salchichas, tostadas y café. —Fue lo primero que se me ocurrió responder.

—Sí… suena delicioso —dijo en medio de un bostezo y apagó la luz de su habitación—. Duerme bien Vitya.

Enfatizó el Vitya y se metió en su cuarto seguido por su gato del que solo distinguí la cola.

—Buenas noches… —«Mi niño».

A la luz de su lámpara de noche pude disfrutar por un par de segundos de su silueta de atleta novel y regocijarme con su piel antes que una larga pijama cubriera su cuerpo. Sonreí, perdoné por fin el moretón que dejó Zhúkov en su hombro días atrás e imaginando que yo dejaba uno mejor en su cadera, muy cerca del origen de sus suaves y rubios vellos ensortijados, me quedé dormido.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Peter Brötzmann: Figura gigantesca de la música europea, este saxofonista es fácilmente reconocible en varias grabaciones por su distintivo timbre. Es uno de los más importantes músicos de free jazz en Europa.  
> Glazunya: En Rusia se dice así a los huevos fritos que tienen el centro líquido, que parecen unos ojos y debido a que glaz significa ojo
> 
> Muchas gracias por seguir la historia y no se olviden que se actualiza todos los martes y viernes.


	29. Tabú 29

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Un retorno inesperado, una situación difícil de la que alguien sale herido.

Una fragancia nueva sobre mi almohada, el calor de un cuerpo que no conozco y la sonrisa desfigurada con nombre de mujer. Jenny, Laura, Darah, Marie, Annie… no importaba quien, lo que me importaba era la mirada dispuesta a sumergirse junto a mí en los profundos abismos del deseo y, esa noche, había encontrado a la compañera perfecta, con la entrepierna dispuesta, con curvas suaves y con ganas de correr de un orgasmo a otro sin parar.

Cabello rubio y lacio que rozaba con timidez su cuello, ojos de cristal y mirada de niña perdida, me gustó desde el primer momento que la vi, sobre todo porque parte del flequillo cubría uno de sus ojos y ella no hacía demasiado por apartarlo. Me recordaba el flequillo de alguien más.

Me acerqué acechando al grupo de amigas con las que compartía una conversación cualquiera y di la vuelta para verla más de cerca. Ella me miró y sonrió, levantamos nuestras copas al mismo tiempo e hicimos un pequeño gesto de brindis. Tras la primera copa me presenté y ella me miró poco sorprendida, esa actitud solo hizo que mi animal interno despertara sus ganas de clavar los colmillos en su fino cuello.

Un wiski más y bailamos, un poco de vodka y la tomé de la cintura, algo de tequila y salimos al balcón a conversar sobre perfumes, ella era el nuevo rostro que escogió Vitto para el lanzamiento de su última fragancia con toques de pimienta. Otras tres o cuatro copas y no recuerdo qué más sucedió y no es que haya borrado las escenas, sino que estas se superponían una tras otra sin ningún orden en mi cabeza.

Solo sé que ella bailaba a contraluz en la ventana de mi habitación y yo terminaba de quitarme el pantalón y los interiores a prisa y me sentaba al borde de la cama esperando que esa dulce muchacha se convirtiera en una verdadera fiera.

No tuve que esperar demasiado porque el momento que su diminuto vestido cayó sobre la alfombra su espectacular figura caminó buscándome, moviendo con suave ritmo las caderas y haciendo gorjeos especiales con la garganta que elevaban la presión dentro de mis venas.

Se puso de cuclillas y todavía llevaba puestos los grandes tacones delgados, sus cálidas manos se posaron sobre mis rodillas y sus mejillas acariciaron mis piernas. Fue un contacto demasiado directo, ella fue al punto de inmediato, sin más dilaciones, tal y como esperamos los machos que hagan las buenas hembras, sin reclamar juegos, sin besos tiernos, sin palabras apasionadas. Solo deseo y cópula sin más calor que el del cuerpo, sin más entrega que la propia piel, sin nombres, sin promesas y sin reclamos.

Una perfecta jineta que sabía cómo ajustar las riendas desbocadas de mis instintos, que jaló las cuerdas a su antojo y las soltó cuando menos lo esperaba. Experta sobre mi ardiente montura, sin mucho escándalo y pocas sonrisas. Solo quería el fuego del instante y en la mañana se iría dejando una leve huella en el cenicero y el perfume de su sudor que con las horas desaparecería de mi cuerpo.

Reclamé mi postura de centauro y la tomé como los monstruos mitológicos tomaban a las vírgenes del sacrificio, reclamando su gesto de placer y temor, escuchando con regocijo sus quejidos y sintiendo el aroma de su dulce néctar invadiendo el aire. Cerré un poco los ojos y de inmediato su figura se transformó, su rubio cabello cobró más brillo dorado, sus ojos de cielo se convirtieron en dos bellos medallones de jade, sus duros y hermosos senos desaparecieron a mi vista y las delicadas curvas de su cintura y caderas se convirtieron en escarpadas rocas.

La mujer sin nombre desapareció ante mis ojos y en su lugar un pequeño duendecillo travieso cobró vida, un duendecillo rubio de mirada felina que me desgarraba con su malévola sonrisa. Apreté mis caderas con la fuerza de mis ganas insatisfechas y mi carne vibró con particular tensión dentro de mi invitada. Pero ella se hizo humo ante el recuerdo y el apetito por el chico que dormía en la habitación de en frente, que tal vez escuchaba nuestro escándalo y que se estaría preguntando una vez más porque su hermano era un perro furioso que llevaba hembras desconocidas a su refugio.

Seguro estaría molesto por la mañana y solo contestaría mis preguntas con monosílabos, odiaría una vez más mi libertino proceder sin saber que era por él que me atrevía a invitar un par de veces a la semana a Esther, Claudia, Katyusha, Euvgina, Mirna y no recuerdo más. Ellas me ayudaban mucho a buscar un camino que me alejara de su piel de manzana, ellas eran el mejor refugio donde podía reforzar las cadenas de mi monstruo lujurioso y evitar que mis deseos de hombre lo buscasen en mitad de la noche ingresando como viles ladrones a arrebatar su castidad.

Esas bellas damas de las que solo recuerdo las sonrisas me permitían sacar la legión de condenados que vivían en mi mente y los redimían por algunos días. Yuri ignoraba que, si no hacía eso, si no invitaba de forma constante a las señoritas a mi cama o a un hotel pequeño con pocas estrellas, mis manos y mis labios nos condenarían al infierno de un amor corrupto e inicuo.

Tenía tanto temor de hacer realidad mis fantasías, que lo mejor era dejar mis ganas en los cuerpos de las bellas compañeras de ocasión y sin embargo, mi mente perfilaba una y otra vez cada línea del cuerpo de mi hermano, mis labios se posaban en cada poro, mi paladar gustaba todos sus sabores y mis dedos jugaban con cada pedacito pudendo de su prohibido cuerpo.

Yuri… mi dulce pecado, podía caer en él infinitas veces sin sentir culpa ni arrepentimiento porque solo se hacía carne en mis fantasías inmundas, solo cobraba realidad dentro de mis sueños demenciales. Lo había hecho mío tantas veces y en tantas formas, desde las más inocentes hasta las más viles, fue mío, solo mío sin haberlo manchado.

Por ese motivo, para mantener a mi hermano inmaculado sugería a las bonitas damas a disfrutar de una fiesta privada con este caballero, que solo las llenaría unas cuantas veces en la noche hasta estallar de placer sobre sus cuerpos imaginando que llegaba al efímero mundo del éxtasis dentro del cuerpo de su hermano.

Me fui quedando dormido entre los delicados brazos de la linda rubia cuyo peinado me recordaba demasiado al de Yuri y no recuerdo qué soñé. Cerré los ojos solo por un segundo y al siguiente los abrí de inmediato intentando entender por qué una mujer al borde de la histeria estaba gritando en mi habitación.

Anya mi aguerrida compañera, la única mujer que sabía marcarme el ritmo y que podía ordenar mi caótica existencia. La que comprendía por qué prefería fumar un cigarrillo después del sexo, la que esperaba con paciencia que decida qué traje ponerme para la fiesta. La que bañaba sus curvas con chantillí para que mi lengua las desnude y las disfrute.

Ella estaba parada en medio de la habitación gritando mi nombre, yo me senté de inmediato en la cama apoyando mi espalda desnuda sobre el espaldar y con la cabeza a punto de reventar de dolor.

«Anya… si pudieras bajar el tono marcial de su voz serías un ángel», pensé sin darme cuenta qué hora era, qué día de la semana o qué época del año.

Pero la preciosa no lo hizo y seguía gritando frases que yo no lograba entender, solo quería que se callara y me diera un minuto para reaccionar con propiedad. Anya tenía los ojos encendidos y su rostro mostraba un gesto de rechazo y dolor. Yo aún estaba medio dormido y hasta ese momento no entendía por qué tenía el rostro agrio y no relajaba sus hombros.

Cerré los ojos y froté mis párpados, Anya… ¿Qué hacía ella en mi habitación? Entonces las imágenes y los sonidos de la noche anterior volvieron a mí cuando noté que la piel desnuda de una mujer se deslizaba hacia el otro lado de la cama y que un delgado brazo jalaba las cobijas dejándome más expuesto que antes. De inmediato el vacío capturó mi cuerpo y como un niño pequeño busqué alguna estúpida explicación a mi predicamento.

—Anya… ¿por- por qué estás aquí? —¿En verdad dije eso? Qué estúpido dice eso a su novia.

—¡Porque vivo aquí maldito desgraciado, porque duermo en esa cama y porque se me dio la puta gana de llegar ahora! —Anya no bajaba su tono de voz y yo quería taparle la boca con un paño—. ¡Te envié varios mensajes anoche diciendo que llegaría hoy muy temprano, pero ni eso te importó! —Mi amada no paraba de alzar la voz debido a la indignación que seguro sentía en ese momento—. ¡¿Dónde tenías puesta la maldita cabeza Víctor?!

Mi mirada se concentró en el tatuaje de un puñal que estaba dibujado sobre el glúteo de la chica que también terminaba de despertar con el escándalo y asustada miraba la actitud iracunda de mi hermosa Anya.

La rubia era un corderito y mi amada era una loba defendiendo su territorio. Si a mi novia se le hubiera ocurrido golpear a la chica me imagino que habría terminado con una denuncia por intento de homicidio. Pero ella se paró firme delante de la cama y cuando la jovencita se levantó cubriendo con una de las sábanas su pequeño cuerpo solo la miró con furia. Pero su furia contra la muchacha no fue tan cruel como la que reservó para mí.

—Déjame que te explique. —Yo seguía diciendo frases sin sentido—. Amor por favor yo te voy a contar qué sucedió en verdad. —No tenía la menor idea de cómo iba a explicar mi infidelidad. Cómo demostrar inocencia el momento que las pruebas están frente a la mirada acusadora de la jueza.

—A ver idiota mírame a los ojos y dame una explicación interesante. —Anya me miró desafiante, sus cejas estaban mucho más juntas y sus puños cerrados me hablaban de la rabia que sentía en ese momento y yo solo me aferraba a la sábana que cubría en parte mi pierna—. Y piensa en algo que sea creíble, algo que me haga entender por qué metiste una golfa a nuestra propia cama y por qué tienes el celular apagado. Hasta eso te hubiera alertado que yo llegaba y tal vez hubieras dispuesto de esa puta a tiempo.

La ocasional compañera que llevé a mi cama la noche anterior corrió al baño para vestirse y salió de él casi de inmediato y sin decir una sola palabra recogió sus últimas pertenencias, nos miró un segundo y corrió como una menuda ardilla que huye de algún gato furioso mientras mi Anya solo la observó con el rabillo del ojo. Luego volteó su mirada hacia mí en espera de mi explicación.

—Tú… estabas tan lejos y yo… tomé demasiado y no sé cómo… bueno si sé… las cosas se salieron de control… yo quería ser amable, pero… creo… —Anya me miraba incrédula y diría que hasta se divertía un poco al ver cómo intentaba encontrar las palabras para justificar mi estupidez y no las hallaba—. Creo que lo arruiné todo. Yo te extrañaba tanto…

—Víctor Nikiforov —Tiró su pequeño bolso contra el espaldar de la cama y se acercó como una fiera herida de muerte respirando con gran dificultad—. ¡¿De verdad te estas escuchando maldito canalla?!

—Anya sé que hice muy mal, pero… perdóname por favor… —Era un caradura, no quería que ella se alejara de mí, a pesar que mis sentimientos no se encontraban en la misma frecuencia que los suyos.

—¡No! ¡No te perdono… no lo voy a hacer! —Los ojos de Anya se llenaron de lágrimas y vi cómo su ira comenzaba a salir mojando sus mejillas.

—Anya solo dame una oportunidad… hablemos por favor. —Mi mente pensó de inmediato que, si ella no se quedaba junto a mí, me convertiría en el depredador que había estado evitando ser desde que Yuri llegó a mi vida.

—No. No… no te voy a perdonar… maldito desgraciado. —Calló y limpió sus lágrimas con el dorso de su delicada mano, aspiró el aire a profundidad y sus ojos me observaron con demasiada severidad—. ¿Y sabes por qué no te voy a perdonar?

Negué en silencio mientras el nudo que sentía en mi garganta, además de hacerme sentir un mal sabor, comenzaba a desatarse como hilos que cortaban mi vida y me provocaron las primeras lágrimas.

—Porque hasta hace media hora atrás te amaba con toda mi alma y hubiera dado todo por ti. —Dos gruesos lagrimones volvieron a mojar sus blancas mejillas y ella mordió sus labios como tratando de evitar las palabras que me diría a continuación—. Pero ahora que te veo de verdad, no me siento tan molesta ni tan herida… me siento decepcionada de ti.

Vi cómo apretó su pecho con las manos tratando, tal vez de frenar su acelerado corazón y la vi haciendo ese gesto de asco que muchas veces había hecho frente a alguno de sus ex que la saludaban por la calle.

—¡Te tenía en un altar Víctor! ¡Eras como un dios viviente! —Gritó con toda la potencia de la ira que en tan pocos minutos se había acumulado en su corazón—. ¡Ahora no eres nada más que un simple mortal, un horrendo mortal que ha sido capaz de traicionarme y podría tal vez entender tus razones y hasta intentaría digerir esta horrible escena, pero jamás, jamás voy a poder olvidar que eres un gran imbécil!

El ser que amas te puede hacer enfadar, te puede colmar la paciencia con algunas de sus costumbres y manías, te puede hartar si no te permite tener el suficiente espacio para seguir siendo tú mismo y, aun así, lo seguirás amando y deseando.

Pero todo cambia cuando el ser que amas te decepciona, cuando la imagen perfecta que tenías de él o ella se derrumba y por primera vez observas lo feo que se ve, lo tonto que parece, lo cruel y ruin que puede ser. En ese instante ya no puedes apelar a la ilusión porque ésta se desvaneció, no puedes argumentar que lo ves como un simple ser humano con virtudes y defectos, porque todo lo que amabas de él ha desaparecido y por más que te atraiga su rostro y su cuerpo, su sabor se vuelve soso y sus palabras pierden sentido. 

Eso le estaba pasando a mi Anya.

La había herido, la había manchado y sobre todas las cosas la había decepcionado. Ni todas mis palabras y promesas, ni todo mi encanto y esfuerzo, ni todas mis súplicas y lágrimas devolverían el estatus que tenía en su corazón. Así lo entendí mientras ella me miraba con pena, ella tenía pena de mí. Y yo solo agaché la cabeza, mi cabeza que me dolía más que cualquier otra mañana de resaca y lloré, lloré por Anya y lloré por mí. Lloré por ese amor a medias que nos dimos, porque en ese momento entendí que ella había estado enamorada de otro Víctor, uno que había construido en una parte de su mente de niña que soñaba todavía con el príncipe azul.

Qué patético debía ser Víctor Nikiforov en ese momento, era el niño que rompió el jarrón y se puso a llorar por su fechoría, esperando que se apiadaran de él y lo consolaran con un abrazo, con una promesa y un helado. Así debía verme en ese momento llorando como cachorro herido, cuando fui yo quien cometió el crimen.

Anya calmó su llanto a fuerza de aspirar aire, yo me puse en pie e intenté acercarme y tomarla de la mano y acariciar su rostro en un intento inútil por convencerla que todavía podía haber una historia de amor entre los dos. Pero ella me rechazó con una frase que me hirió.

—Víctor no te me acerques, apestas y por primera vez tu olor me da asco. —Su gesto era explícito porque volteó el rostro y se cubrió la nariz.

El rechazo fue absoluto, ella no quería decirme “anda Víctor date un baño, hueles a otra piel, no quiero sentir ese perfume barato”, como siempre califican las mujeres la otra fragancia para menospreciar a su rival de turno.

Lo que Anya me dijo fue “tu presencia, tu actitud y tu ser me dan asco”. Lo entendí y me sentí tan poca cosa frente a ella que era una guerrera y una diosa mirándome con desdén desde su altar. Me detuve, no, ella me detuvo y yo comprendí que era lo mejor.

—Anya cálmate debemos conversar. —Presentía que ya estaba por irse pues buscó con la mirada el bolso que había tirado con rabia hacía unos minutos atrás y yo estaba clavado en ese lugar tratando de adivinar si debía acercarme de todas maneras o era mejor esperar.

—¿De qué vamos a hablar? —Abrió sus manos a los costados y sonrió entre lágrimas.

—Todo esto estuvo mal y me comporté como un gusano; pero no puedo… no podría estar sin ti. —Lo que acababa de decirle era verdad. Perder a Anya desataría un infierno dentro de mí—. ¿Cómo puedo remediarlo?

Me miró de pies a cabeza, luego observó la cama sucia y sus ojos se posaron en una delgadísima correa que la modelo con la que pasé la noche había olvidado sobre la mesa de noche.

—Dame un millón… no, dame diez millones de dólares. —Anya reía y lloraba a la vez—. No sé si será suficiente para comprarme algo de la autoestima que acabo de perder. Pero tal vez pueda ayudarme a hacerme muchas cirugías que me hagan ver más bonita, más joven, con mejores tetas y me hagan sentir de nuevo deseada.

De inmediato entendí el punto. No solo había decepcionado a mi hermosa novia que no tenía por qué compararse con ninguna otra mujer, la había humillado al llevar a otra mujer al lugar que era solo nuestro.

Los dos quedamos en silencio un buen tiempo hasta que ella se acercó a la cama y tomó el pequeño bolso de cuero blanco que reposaba sobre la almohada, metió sus llaves, sus lentes y su espejo dentro de él y lo puso sobre su hombro.

—Voy volver por mis cosas uno de estos días Víctor, te escribiré cuando… —El tono de su voz bajó tanto que parecía que una niña pequeña me hablaba con pena—. Y por favor ese día no estés presente. No quiero verte.

Anya salió de la habitación sin volver la vista atrás, sin decir una palabra más y yo también me quedé callado porque no tenía más que decir. Miré mi cama deshecha, me vi en el espejo y ante mis ojos mi belleza de hombre desapareció de inmediato porque dentro de mi ser, no sé en qué parte exactamente, si en el corazón, en el estómago o en el cerebro se hizo presente uno de mis guerreros oscuros. Él sonreía a pesar del dolor, la amargura y la vergüenza que yo sentía. Allí en el fondo de mis sentimientos su sonrisa se abría para mí y me decía con descaro lo bien que se sentía al saber que la hermosa Anya se retiraba de mi departamento y de mi vida.

Me había comportado como un maldito despiadado y sin embargo respiraba con tranquilidad y no me quedaba ganas de seguir sintiéndome más miserable de lo que ya había sido minutos atrás. Solo lo suficiente como para procesar todo ese aprendizaje y seguir adelante con mi vida, con mis problemas financieros, con mis planes profesionales y con mis sentidos encendidos por el chico que hasta hacía unos minutos dormía en la habitación del frente y que al escuchar los gritos de Anya y mi voz apagada con mis excusas ridículas, se puso en pie y apoyando los oídos en la puerta testificó el final de un amor que con mis acciones y mis deseos condené al filo de la hoja y vi morir esa mañana de finales de otoño.

Esa mañana en la que Anya llegó al aeropuerto luego que su proyecto adelantara su fin por falta de seguridad para los productores del documental. Luego que sus llamadas y su mensaje desaparecieran en forma misteriosa de la memoria de mi celular. Esa mañana infame en la que me encontró durmiendo junto a la piel de otra mujer y en la que yo me porté como un simple, común y vulgar hombre de mundo.

¿La iba a extrañar?

Alguien que comparte sus besos, sus días, sus sueños, su alegría y su tristeza, su tranquilidad y sus berrinches, alguien que te regala su mirada y te pone los pies en la tierra, a ese alguien se extraña y se recuerda por siempre.

Claro que la iba a extrañar.

Y aunque desearía muchas noches su calor y su perfume, también sabía que mis alas se extendían sin ella y que mi vista apuntaba en dirección a una sola presa. Desde el instante que Anya cerró con furia la puerta del departamento ya no existía excusas ni tampoco barreras para que yo rodee al joven tigre y lo acorrale contra los muros hasta vencer su resistencia.

Relamí mis labios mientras las últimas lágrimas de mi deshonor brillaban sobre mis mejillas y supe con miedo y con ansias que solo era cuestión de tiempo para que mis garras se incrustasen en aquella tierna piel.

[…]

Tras tomar un baño refrescante, salí envuelto en mi bata de baño y caminé rumbo al bar necesitaba refrescar mi adolorida cabeza y un buen trago matutino siempre suele matar la resaca o al menos esa es la leyenda que se cuentan los borrachos.

Cuando ingresé en la sala vi a mi presa, estaba vestido con una pequeña remera blanca y sus bermudas de muchos colores. Ver sus músculos marcados y el filoso hueso de sus caderas que quedaron expuestas por la pequeñez de las prendas elevó mi temperatura y alejó por completo las imágenes de la modelo con quien pasé la noche anterior y de mi ex novia herida que me hizo sentir miserable con sus lágrimas y con su dolor.

—¿Estás bien? —Yuri me observaba sin pestañar—. Qué pregunta ¿no?

Moví la cabeza en negativa y al pasar junto a él aspiré su aroma de niño malo, goma de mascar, perfume de océano en su sudor y almizcle. Mis manos y mis labios buscaban el trago, mi mente buscaba una explicación para entender por qué Yuri olía a sexo debajo de toda esa mezcla de aromas.

Mi cuerpo se erizó y más que nunca necesité de Anya en ese momento.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Tabú sigue adelante.   
> Quería hacerles dos preguntas.  
> Ahora que Anya no está ¿creen que Víctor se atreva a tocar a Yuri? y ¿qué pensarían de él si lo hace?  
> Gracias por leer la historia.


	31. Tabú 30

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Yuri cuenta con que el adiós de Anya sea verdadero para obligar a Víctor a decirle cuánto lo ama y de qué manera.

No podía dormir y me pasé toda la noche con los ojos pegados a mi personal observando los videos de la última colección de Kerga. El moreno sabía vestir muy bien y sabía cómo hacer lucir muy elegante y joven a cualquiera. Me gustaba el estilo de líneas suaves sobre los trajes, que combinaba con algún detalle particular en cada traje. Jugaba con los colores y con las posibilidades, jugaba con los accesorios y con el biotipo de los modelos.

Todos cortados por un mismo molde sin importarle de qué latitud del planeta hubieran llegado para presentar sus trajes, eran muy jóvenes, delgados con músculos fortalecidos con escaso trabajo de gimnasio y por lo general sus estaturas no estaban por debajo del metro ochenta.

Su trabajo había recibido buenas críticas en el último festival de la moda de Londres y yo soñaba con estar algún día como él en boca de todos. Pero no sería con trajes tan exquisitos con los que pretendería conquistar el mundo del diseño de modas. Las ideas estaban allí repartidas en mis libretas de apuntes y mis cuadernillos de dibujo, pero todavía no tenía algo concreto entre manos.

Cada vez que deseaba imaginar un diseño nuevo de camisa, chaleco, saco, pantalón, campera o sweater la figura de mi hermano se hacía presente y cada una de las piezas se veían obligadas a encajar en su entallada figura.

¿Cuántos hombres podrían tener la contextura, el porte y la finura de Víctor Nikiforov? Solo crearía piezas para un reducido grupo de hombres que encajasen con ese estereotipo. Tal vez era porque mi mente y mi corazón los había enfocado demasiado en mi él. Tal vez porque no quería diseñar algo para los hombres sino solo para Víctor.

Y Víctor apareció de nuevo en mi mente. Había luchado tanto la última hora para no pensar en él y en lo que se vendría la mañana siguiente, quería mantenerme tranquilo y casi neutral, pero no podía porque una voz muy parecida a la mía me señalaba como el culpable de algo que estaba a punto de ocurrir.

Imaginé y hasta pedí a algún dios que todo sucediera conforme lo había imaginado. Él llegaba con alguna chica, los dos ebrios entraban a la cama o tal vez al jacuzzi y dormían felices, hartos de alcohol y placer. Horas más tarde Anya llegaba, ingresaba a la habitación sorprendiendo al infiel con la zorra de turno y les daba varios golpes los dos. Sí, los golpearía. Anya era tan fuerte y decidida que la imaginé dando un buen para de puñetes a Víctor y tomando de los cabellos a la mujer que ocuparía su lugar en la cama hasta sacarla del edificio en medio de un griterío y escándalo.

Como a las dos de la madrugada sentí que la puerta del departamento se abrió y escuché la voz de mi hermano hablando tonterías, como lo hacía cada vez que estaba borracho y ella debía estar bastante ebria como para reírse de las bobadas que él le contaba.

Hablaban de Valente y la fallida campaña de sus modelos de lentes para sol que habían tenido poca acogida debido a su marcada necesidad por usar solo modelos nórdicas para promocionar sus productos. Comentaron sobre esa llamada telefónica que interceptaron y las barbaridades que dijo sobre las modelos africanas y asiáticas, un tema bochornoso que estaba en boca de todos y con un Mario Valente que estaba desaparecido.

Sentí que esos dos no perderían el tiempo en la sala tomando un trago más y los escuché ingresar al pasillo bajando la voz. Apagué de inmediato la computadora y las luces, me metí hasta el fondo de la cama y sentí cómo Víctor conducía a la chica hasta su habitación.

Se había convertido en un perfecto descarado, por lo menos pudo haber usado la tercera habitación, pero no le importó pararse en el pasillo abrir la puerta de su dormitorio e invitar a la mujer a pasar encendiendo las luces para ella. Luego miró mi puerta entre abierta y la cerró con mucho cuidado. Según su lógica de borracho, un joven de dieciséis nunca se despertaría a pesar del escándalo que hizo con la tonta mujer que seguía riendo y balbuceando el nombre de mi hermano desde el interior de su habitación.

Cuando culminaron los chistes estúpidos se escuchó la música suave de un piano que llegaba desde la habitación de Víctor y junto con ella el sonido de sus voces diciendo esas palabras calientes y sucias que se regalan las parejas en el intenso momento del placer. Ella no fue de gemir mucho, pero él sí parecía un búfalo corriendo por las praderas. A mi memoria retornaba la imagen de su cuerpo endurecido, su brillante piel sudorosa y el movimiento de cada músculo sobre Anya, sus besos y sus gemidos.

Era extraño el sentimiento que me invadía con cada oportunidad que Víctor llevó mujeres al departamento porque quería desaparecerlas con un rayo láser. Pero cuando lo vi con Anya, las veces que los escuché follar y entregarse con más pasión yo no me sentía mal, envidaba a la hermosa; pero aceptaba y hasta fantaseaba con su cuerpo temblando sobre mi hermano y su largo cabello negro enredado en sus dedos.

Esa noche no era ella la que suspiraba en la habitación, esa noche no pude tocarme escuchado los sonidos de la lujuriosa fiesta privada de Víctor, esa noche mi corazón se aceleraba conforme pasaban los minutos, mientras Anya estaba en un avión esperando que al llegar al aeropuerto su novio fuera a buscarla.

Entonces recordé que borré las llamadas y el mensaje y una idea molesta paseó por mi mente. «Tal vez ella llega y al no verlo le llama desde el aeropuerto», me dije y salté de la cama buscando un solo objetivo.

Busqué el objeto en los bolsillos del saco de mi hermano que encontré tirado sobre el sillón pequeño de la entrada, sobre la mesa de grueso vidrio de la sala, en el bar, en el pequeño mesón de comedor, entre el chal y el bolso de la mujer que reposaban sobre el sofá. No podía llamarlo para saber dónde diablos se había metido el aparato porque alertaría a mi hermano, tampoco podría entrar en esa habitación a no ser que ellos se quedaran dormidos pronto.

Comencé a morder mi dedo índice y seguí repasando algunos rincones más del departamento con la vista hasta que por fin lo ubiqué sobre la pequeña mesita a la entrada del departamento, estaba acompañando las llaves del auto de mi hermano. Corrí a tomarlo y vi que tenía la batería a media carga, repasé algunas de sus llamadas, redes y contactos y lo apagué; luego lo puse bajo el pequeño bolso de la invitada, junto a la esquina esperando que se hundiera en el sofá.

Pero mi labor todavía no estaba completa, el momento que me dirigía al baño desconecté las dos líneas de teléfono que teníamos en el departamento. Anya ya no tendría forma de alertar sobre su presencia en San Petersburgo y cualquier pregunta que mi hermano hiciera al respecto, podría responderla con un simple: “Potya hizo de las suyas de nuevo”.

Cuando entré a mi dormitorio navegué por más de dos horas en mi celular y agoté la batería, asegurándome de esa manera que no exista alguna forma de contacto ni con Víctor ni conmigo.

En algún punto entre la batería muerta de mi celular y el silencio que venía de la habitación de mi hermano me quedé dormido, estaba tan cansado que ya no pude resistir un segundo más.

Mi sueño ligero se volvió profundo y descansé como nunca en muchos meses, tal vez hubiera seguido durmiendo si no fuera porque escuché los tacones de Anya caminando por la sala, los oí detenerse un tiempo corto y luego los sentí sonar con un ritmo lento sobre el piso del corredor.

Mi imaginación se hacía realidad, Anya se detuvo en la puerta del dormitorio ¿Estaba dudando de ingresar? No podía creer que esa firme mujer tuviera cierto reparo en entrar en su propio dormitorio, pero entonces pensé qué pasaría si yo estuviera en su lugar y si descubriera un saco y un bolso que no es mío en el sofá, si viera un chal tirado cerca de la celosía y si observara que la puerta de mi dormitorio estaba cerrada como lo estaba cada noche que ella y Víctor dormían juntos o hacían el amor. Cerrada para que el pequeño Yuri no los viera y tal vez no los escuchara.

Anya abrió la puerta y durante unos minutos no hubo más que silencio en la habitación de Víctor, ella no reaccionaba, lo que me hizo pensar que tal vez en un momento de la madrugada mi hermano se levantó y despidió a la mujer que llevó al departamento la noche anterior.

Entonces la escuché gritar, no me hizo falta poner el oído sobre la puerta para escuchar todos los detalles de tan gordo problema.

“¡Víctooooooooor!”

Fueron varias veces las que lo llamó a viva voz y él no le respondía. Mi corazón latía tan fuerte que podía ver el movimiento brusco de mi pecho subiendo al igual que su frenético compás. Desde ese momento los reclamos y las palabras ácidas fueron la constante. Mi hermano tratando de explicar en forma razonable su traición y ella expresando su dolor y su deshonra con la voz ahogada por lágrimas.

Escuché los pasos ligeros de la modelo que mi hermano había llevado a su cama. Honestamente creí que Anya barrería el suelo con ella como muchas mujeres de carácter fuerte suelen hacer cuando se sienten traicionadas y heridas, pero no lo hizo. Ella atacó al único responsable de toda esa horrible situación: el novio infiel.

Ese momento no me di cuenta lo cruel que fui con Anya. Pensé que lo mejor para ella sería descubrir de alguna manera que mi hermano no la amaba de verdad y lo mejor para mí sería alejarla de él para que pudiera tener una oportunidad. 

La escuché llorar cuando salió de la habitación de mi hermano y para no sentirme culpable me dije era una mujer muy fuerte y pronto superaría ese horrible momento. Me acerqué a la puerta de mi dormitorio y sentí cómo su voz se rompía con las lágrimas mientras salía a prisa del departamento.

La mujer fuerte se había convertido en una niña desesperada y yo era el artífice de ese malévolo acto de magia. El truco de Yuri Nikiforov, aquel que hace desaparecer mensajes de los celulares y sincroniza las casualidades para que se conviertan en causa de un rompimiento.

Mi hermano ingresó en el cuarto de baño de su dormitorio y yo aproveché esos minutos para conectar las líneas de los teléfonos y dejar el celular de Víctor donde lo había encontrado en la madrugada, pero no lo encendí para que creyera que fue él quien lo apagó. Con calma me aproximé a la cocina y me serví un vaso con agua, observé por la ventana la calle iluminada e imaginé a Anya en su auto conduciendo a toda velocidad, secando sus lágrimas y con el rostro enrojecido.

Me puse a pensar en Víctor y el peso que debía estar cargando en su corazón, pues a pesar de haber sido un estúpido infiel, mi hermano no era un hombre frío y calculador. Estaba seguro que ese momento intentaba poner en orden sus ideas y que durante los siguientes días trataría de arreglar la situación mostrando un real arrepentimiento. La separación con Anya le iba a doler porque todo adiós deja una cicatriz en el corazón y Víctor no iba a ser ajeno a ese sentimiento de pérdida. Estaba seguro que lo vería caminar por la casa con el cabello revuelto, la barba medio crecida, los ojos de cachorro extraviado y el lomo encorvado.

¿Qué debía hacer al verlo así? ¿Escucharlo o meter los dedos dentro de la herida? ¿Cuál de las dos actitudes me acercaría más a él y con cual alejaría el recuerdo de Anya?

Decidí volver a mi dormitorio y hacer el papel de extrañado por lo que había sucedido. Cuando salí de la cocina Víctor estaba parado frente a mí en la sala, con su bata de baño y los párpados hinchados. Lo miré en silencio y pregunté.

—¿Cómo te sientes? —le dije sin muchas ganas y lo vi pasar junto a mí elevando las cejas y negando con la cabeza.

—Muy mal. —Con el cabello mojado y el rostro parco continuó caminando y de detuvo en el bar.

—¿Vas a seguir tomando? —Era increíble la capacidad que poseía Víctor para contener alcohol en su cuerpo.

—Solo un trago más. Eso me elevará. —Su voz sonaba lejana y por algún motivo no sostenía mi mirada—. Supongo que escuchaste lo que pasó.

—Anya gritó muy fuerte y me desperté. —Simulé más seriedad de la normal.

—¿Por qué tenía que venir sin avisar? —Escucharlo decir esa frase me dejó atónito, se supone que ella podía llegar a su departamento el momento que le diera la gana.

—Esa es la pregunta más idiota que te he escuchado decir. —No me iba a quedar callado al escuchar semejante estupidez.

—¿Y cuál sería una pregunta inteligente para ti? —Víctor estaba molesto y parecía que no quería escuchar sermones en ese momento.

—¿Por qué tenías que traer una puta a tu cama? —Pero yo me propuse no darle paz a su alma—. Si respondes a esa pregunta podrás entender toda la mierda que hiciste.

Mi hermano no dijo nada más. Lo contemplé terminar ese trago y fui a la cocina a preparar el desayuno. Él se sentó a la mesa con la mirada perdida y sin muchas ganas comió unas tostadas con mantequilla, tomó un té de moras y volvió a su dormitorio para dormir el resto del día.

Como a las cinco de la tarde alguien lo llamó por la línea fija y él se puso en pie, volvió a bañarse, se cambió muy elegante y salió como un rayo del departamento diciendo ya vuelvo.

Pensé que ella lo había llamado y que tal vez estaba arrepentida de su decisión. Si hubiera sido así… nada de lo que voy viví junto a mi hermano los siguientes días y meses hubiera pasado. Tal vez así habría sido mejor.

**[...]**

Esa noche Víctor regresó cerca de las once y mientras yo veía una película de espías se sentó junto a mí en silencio.

—¿Buscaste a Anya? —le dije mientras le ofrecía mis palomitas de maíz.

—Sí, pero no quiere hablar conmigo. Su amiga Irina fue quien me llamó y salí a verla para explicarle todo. —Él las rechazó y con la mirada fija en la pantalla confesó—. Me dijo que espere a que se calme y eso es lo que voy a hacer… voy a esperar que todo esto se enfríe un poco para buscarla, para hablar con ella, para que entienda, para que me perdone, para que no me deje…

—Ahora sí que lo jodiste todo Víctor, la heriste de verdad. —Miré de reojo a mi hermano que seguía con su actitud de derrota—. Si yo fuera ella no te perdonaría.

—Eso es lo que más miedo me da. —Víctor acomodó su cabello con ambas manos y posó su cabeza sobre el espaldar del sofá—. Pero no puedo darme el lujo de perderla… no ahora Yuri.

Al ver bien los ojos de mi hermano y comprobar que había estado llorando, pensé que todo lo que había sucedido realmente lo estaba afectando. Sin embargo, cuando recordé aquella confesión que él me hiciera semanas atrás estando borracho, sentí que mi hermano no estaba siendo sincero ni conmigo, ni con él mismo.

**[...]**

Una semana después Víctor salió muy temprano a las instalaciones de Nefrit dijo que para dar una entrevista exclusiva a un periodista de una revista de negocios que Sara recomendó. De paso hacía promoción para la nueva colección que se venía trabajando contra reloj.

Advirtió que no lo esperara a cenar porque pasaría casi todo el día junto al reportero en la empresa y luego lo llevaría a algún lujoso restaurante. No hice ningún comentario a favor o en contra porque esos días Víctor estaba con el ánimo muy cambiante. Algunas mañanas despertaba muy triste y casi no hablaba conmigo y otras despertaba con mal humor y cualquier cosa que dijera lo tomaba a mal y otras mañanas despertaba con el ánimo de ser el hombre perfecto que se ponía a corregir todo lo que yo hacía.

Esas horas de ausencia en las que me quedé organizando todo el material musical de mi hermano llegó Anya. Se veía algo pálida y sin ese brillo que tenía en los ojos cuando la conocí; pero seguía siendo muy bella y sensual.

—Hola —dijo al verme y entró con cautela—. Vine a recoger mis cosas. Ya encontré un buen lugar donde vivir.

—Anya no sé qué diablos decirte. —Si me hubieran gustado las chicas le hubiera dicho que se veía más hermosa que nunca. Se había recortado el cabello y lo llevaba en capas suaves que acentuaban sus ondas, tenía los labios muy rojos y el busto muy apretado bajo el croptop que llevaba puesto. De todas las mujeres bellas que conocí en mi vida, Anya será siempre mi favorita.

—Podrías empezar diciendo ¿por qué no me dijiste nada de lo que hacía el idiota de tu hermano a mis espaldas todas las veces que conversábamos? —Ella siguió hacia el dormitorio casi sin mirarme y supe entonces que yo también la había herido.

—¡Cómo me pides que sea infidente con los asuntos de mi hermano! —Me puse de pie y empujé el sillón con el pie para darle en alcance. Ella me hizo sentir mal y no fue su reclamo lo que me quemó el estómago sino el sentimiento de culpa por no haber hecho lo correcto a tiempo—. ¡Sería como traicionarlo!

—Perdón, pero pensé que éramos amigos. —Anya metía sus cosas en dos maletas gigantes que llevó consigo al departamento.

—Sí, pero… Víctor es mi hermano y yo no podía… —La seguí tratando de explicar mi posición y esperaba sonar convincente—. Si quieres saber… yo le dije que todo lo que estaba haciendo era del carajo.

No mentía respecto a ese asunto. Varias veces le advertí a mi hermano que irse de putas no era lo mejor que podía hacer; él no escuchó mis palabras… él no iba a escuchar ese pedido jamás.

—Yuri ya no importan las explicaciones entre tú y yo porque más allá de una mutua simpatía, veo que no nos une nada más y a partir de ahora nunca más compartiremos algo. —Anya estaba tan herida que, si me hubiera importado demasiado su amistad o su cariño, esas palabras me habrían dolido mucho.

Muy molesto me senté en el sofá y encendí el televisor para ver algunos videos de los últimos partidos del equipo. Mientras Anya en silencio entró y salió de las habitaciones y durante una hora tomó muchas cosas de los gabinetes, algunas las guardó en las maletas y otras las metió en dos enormes bolsas negras que tiró por el ducto de basura.

Cuando culmino su gran tarea llamó a un taxi y mientras esperaba el servicio encendió un cigarrillo delgado y con olor a menta. Sin decir una sola palabra, fumó recostando su cabeza en el marco de la ventana hasta que el conserje anunció la presencia del auto y junto con un ayudante se encargó de sacar las pertenencias de la dama.

La hermosa y magnifica Anya caminó por última vez por la sala y antes de partir se paró frente al retrato de Víctor, un cuadro gigante en sepia que dominaba la pared central de la sala y que mostraba el atractivo rostro eslavo seduciendo con la mirada a cualquiera que lo observaba.

Pude ver el dolor inflamando sus tristes ojos, la vi contener el llanto y la vi dar un beso distante a la fotografía. Luego se paró delante de mí, se quedó mirándome por unos segundos y tomando mi rostro entre sus cálidas manos me dio un beso en cada mejilla y uno muy suave en los labios.

—Adiós Yuri —dijo con pena y se alejó del hogar que años atrás había construido con mi hermano.

La vi salir con su vestido negro y su sacón gris de lana, con la frente en alto, con el corazón roto, con la lección aprendida y con el coraje en los tacones. Se alejó con su perfume de flores, con sus treinta años, con su mirada firme de generala, con sus delgadas manos llenas de caricias que dejaría algún día en otro cuerpo. Se marchó con la tristeza amarrada en la mirada y un beso amargo en los labios. Se fue con la dignidad en las mejillas, la determinación en los zarcillos, la belleza en sus firmes senos, con su orgullo lastimado y su caminar de reina, moviendo sus caderas anchas, apretando sus glúteos bonitos y sin mirar atrás.

Si me hubieran gustado las mujeres, Anya hubiera sido la reina de mis fantasías de chiquillo inexperto, mi hermano solo hubiera sido un buen amigo, quizá el mejor y yo hubiera disfrutado hasta el éxtasis ese beso de despedida que me dio la hermosa.

Pero no fue así. Cuando la vi entrar en el taxi y alejarse por la calle, el sentimiento de culpa comenzó a desaparecer y en su lugar una sensación de tranquilidad lleno mi pecho y creo que lo sobrepasó. Aspiré mucho aire y lo retuve un momento hasta que no pude aguantar más y lo fui soltando poco a poco, me serví una copa de vino, brindé por ese adiós y quise por unos minutos imaginar cómo sería mi vida junto a Víctor a partir de ese momento.

Ya no tenía al “verdugo” Zhúkov a mi lado; Víctor tampoco tenía a Anya.

Me senté en el sillón pequeño de la sala, el mismo que se encontraba dando la cara a la fotografía de mi hermano, mis ojos se posaron en ella contemplando cada centímetro de su rostro, su frente amplia, sus mejillas de finos ángulos, su mentón varonil, sus largas pestañas de plata y su expresión de príncipe. Me entretuve con los músculos de sus hombros y de su pecho e imaginé el resto de su cuerpo que no aparecía en el retrato.

El vino comenzó a calentar mi cuerpo y casi sin darme cuenta sentí que mis dedos exploraban debajo de mi camiseta negra. Sentí que mi mano subía por mi vientre y rodeaban mis pectorales, mis dedos traviesos buscaron mis suaves y dilatados pezones y comenzaron a jugar con ellos un interesante juego que consistía en apretarlos hasta el dolor para luego soltarlos sintiendo con gusto cómo se contraían de a pocos y cómo pulsaban en mí esos hilos internos que se conectaban con mi pubis.

El calor excesivo de mi cuerpo me obligó a correr a la ducha pues pensé que tal vez mi hermano llegaría en cualquier momento y no quería que me encontrara haciéndome una paja en la sala. Imaginé que si me encontraba en ese estado de excitación tal vez se lanzaría sobre mí si es que tanto le gustaba y eso no me preocupaba. Lo que me tenía al borde del terror era que no lo hiciera.

Cuando sentí el agua correr sobre mí me entregué a mi propio placer, tocando esas zonas que tanto demandan ser tocadas y como si fuera todavía algo inocente evité explorar algunos lugares que no quería despertar aún.

Tomé la espuma de baño y dejé que mis manos resbalaran con ella por mi vientre, abrazaran mi cintura, rodearan mis caderas que ya se movían al compás de la música de mis deseos. Acaricié y pellizqué con suavidad mi trasero, dejando algunas marcas con mis uñas; regresé a mimar mis caderas y buscar que las yemas de mis dedos rocen y caminen hacia mi entrepierna buscando ajustar, apretar, acariciar y frotar los contornos de mi pubis.

Con una mano sujeté la barandilla de la puerta y con la otra tomé mi adolorida y exigente polla, no le negué ninguno de sus deseos pues ella era muy tirana y me dominaba por completo. Friccioné su piel y sus pliegues, la tomé con cierta firmeza hasta que estuvo endurecida como una firme roca; entonces la vi encendida y decidí castigarla sin compasión apretándola entre mis firmes dedos hasta que su calor se esparció por todo mi cuerpo, hasta que sus excitantes rayos pusieron mi mente en blanco y se dio por vencida dejando su huella blanquecina en el agua que seguía resbalando por mi piel.

Una vez más me convertí en el rehén de mis propias caricias y en un verdugo ejecutor de mis deseos. Caí desvanecido rodando por las resbaladizas y frías lozas de la bañera, preguntándome cuándo llegaría el día que Víctor me estuviera acariciando de esa forma inmoral.

Cuando recobré el sentido nuevamente recordé las palabras de Víctor diciéndome al oído cuánto yo le gustaba y que me miraba con ojos de hombre. Entonces comencé a pensar en la forma de hacer que las dijera de nuevo sin una gota de alcohol en su cabeza.

“Yo te cuido… yo te amo… con un amor más mundano…”

“Me gustas Yuri”

“¿Si no fuera tu borracho hermano me besarías?”

“No puedo tocarte mi niño… y no sabes cuántas ganas tengo de hacerlo”

Abrí la llave del agua a toda potencia y sintiendo su fría pegada sobre mis músculos pensé que, si él no se atrevía a decir que me amaba estando consciente, sería yo quien pondría los sentimientos en su verdadero lugar.

Sin medir las consecuencias y pensando solo en la pasión que me hacía desear cada día más a mi hermano decidí que apostaría todos mis números a ese maldito amor, a ganar o perder.

Y ya te imaginas cómo fueron los resultados de esa apuesta.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hola lectoras. Me fue difícil decidir cómo es que Yuri contaría la pelea entre Víctor y Anya. Recuerden que él lo estaba esperando y es el más interesado en alejar a la pareja. Tal vez todo lo que suceda a partir de ahora le deje el camino libre para probar ese lado prohibido del amor o tal vez se lleve una sorpresa.   
> Muchas gracias por seguir leyendo Tabú.


	32. Tabú 31

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Víctor pide una última oportunidad a Anya y tras conversar con ella descubre con temor al causante de tan horrible situación.

Mensajes, llamadas, notas en el buzón de su edificio, mensajes en la contestadora de su teléfono fijo, mensajes dejados con la secretaria de la productora donde trabajaba; mensajes que envié desesperado, mensajes que fueron mis últimos recursos para pedir perdón y no sentirme tan estúpido como me estaba sintiendo. Mensajes llenos de esperanza que fueron rechazados.

Anya los ignoró todos y yo seguí insistiendo pues tras diez días de silencio pensé que era el tiempo suficiente como para que ella estuviese dispuesta a escucharme y ambos pudiéramos hablar con la cabeza fría. 

Extrañaba a Anya y la necesitaba más que nunca. Guardaba la esperanza de ser perdonado y de sentir nuevamente su presencia en casa para que me ayude a seguir adelante con mi agitada vida de modelo y empresario exitoso. Junto a ella había logrado un gran equilibrio en el pasado y anhelaba recuperar esa tranquilidad perdida. 

Recuerdo que cuando me miraba en el espejo por las mañanas observaba con espanto la clase de hombre ruin en el que me había convertido. Yuri tenía mucha razón ¿cómo pude llevar a otra mujer a la cama que había compartido con mi novia? Debí respetar ese lugar; no, debí respetar a Anya y esperarla para decirle que algo andaba mal con nuestro amor.

Había destrozado el corazón de un ser humano, traicioné la confianza de alguien que me amaba y creía en mí. Desprecié todos nuestros momentos más íntimos e importantes por huir en forma fácil de un deseo que me consumía.

No podía revelar a mi amada lo que en verdad me separaba de ella; pero podría haber sido más honesto conmigo. Tal vez podría haber renunciado a Yuri y haberlo llevado a vivir con Lilia o pude haber salido de viaje y no lo hice. Opté por la solución más fácil y me dejé llevar por la lujuria.

Era justo que ella me rechazara de esa forma y que estando tan herida no quisiera volver a ver al causante de su dolor, pero yo necesitaba arreglar las cosas de alguna manera porque en ese momento no estaba dispuesto a perder el control de mi vida y desperdiciar todo lo que había logrado junto a ella.

Tampoco estaba dispuesto era a perder a la única mujer que podía poner mis pies sobre la tierra y me ayudaría a alejarme por completo de los arrebatos perversos que me sumergían en las peligrosas aguas del deseo por poseer a mi hermano. Anya era necesaria y mi mente disfrazó esa necesidad con una palabra que sonara convincente para ella y para mí: amor.

Anya y yo habíamos construido un vínculo muy fuerte que no debía romperse por ningún motivo y te juro que me convencí que la amaba y que por Yuri solo sentía una gran atracción sexual y más nada. Por ese motivo decidí llamarla, buscarla y dejarle mensajes con su mejor amiga para que me diera la oportunidad de verla una vez más.

La semana llegó con sus responsabilidades, debía hacer un abono al Sberbank del grueso de la deuda y para ello Yakov insistió que pediríamos la reducción de intereses y moras; también debía insistir en retrasar ciertos pagos a los dos principales proveedores de telas de la empresa, además de preparar los últimos detalles para la presentación de la nueva colección que iba a realizarse durante la semana de la moda en Milán.

Nefrit fue invitada a las galas especiales de ese que es uno de los acontecimientos más grandes de la moda mundial y el equipo se encontraba afinando los últimos detalles del esperado segundo debut de la empresa sin la magia de papá en frente de ella.

Mi cabeza estaba llena de mil cosas, pero dentro de todo ese agitado océano de problemas tuve un pequeño momento de satisfacción porque por fin mi mayor molestia había quedado descartada y la taché de la lista que llevaba a diario en mi agenda mental. La familia del mozuelo musculoso por fin hizo lo correcto y alejó de mi hermano sus manos, sus ojos de mi hermano y hasta sus comunicaciones.

Me enteré gracias que el muchacho había sido admitido en la Escuela Superior Militar de Krasnodar donde lo tendrían controlado al milímetro. Fue mi buen amigo Georgi Popovich quien me confirmó la información y me dijo que ya no debía preocuparme porque alguien más molestase a Yuri.

Estaba feliz dentro de tanta infelicidad y hubiera querido relajarme más de no ser por otro molesto sentimiento que me había invadido durante esos días. Era una idea que, desde que apareció como un tímido y fugaz pensamiento, me dio vueltas en la cabeza sin dejarme en paz.

¿Por qué las llamadas de Anya y el mensaje que dijo haberme enviado no ingresaron a mi celular?

Revisé el aparato, comprobé las horas en las que ella habría llamado y no encontré algo extraño, ni siquiera la huella que indicase que el mensaje fue borrado. Sin hallar el indicio de manipulación de mi celular observé cómo se apagaba la pantalla del artefacto mas no la sensación de que algo malo había pasado con esas comunicaciones.

Sospechaba que la chica con la que Anya me descubrió como el más mentiroso e infiel de los infieles, fue la persona que tal vez había manipulado mis comunicaciones. Esa idea venía una y otra vez a mi cabeza, solo que no podía encajar esas acciones con la manera de ser y los objetivos que ella buscaba conmigo esa noche.

Mi encuentro con la chica sin nombre fue demasiado casual, la conocía de vista y fuimos presentados por uno de los muchachos que formaba parte del equipo que produciría los anuncios para la nueva colección de Olaff Magnus en la que trabajaríamos al llegar la primavera. Durante las horas que conversamos, bebimos y nos gustamos, la vi ansiosa por la campaña, no noté otro interés de su parte y solo cuando le insistí un par de veces en ir a otro lugar más íntimo a seguir celebrando fue que ella la que cedió a mis desesperados instintos.

Sin embargo, debía salir de dudas, así que le llamé para comprobar o desmentir mis sospechas, pensé que ella iba a decir que sí lo hizo por algún descuido o porque tenía algún interés en mí o que tal vez supuso que ese acto no me crearía un problema tan serio con mi novia. Quería cualquier explicación que justificara ese vacío y me dispuse a encontrarla.

Luego de hacer un par de llamadas a mis conocidos por fin supe cuál era el nombre de la rubia de flequillo dorados.

—Katrina —Así se llamaba—. Hola. —No deseaba que mi voz delatase mi desesperación y siendo el maestro del disimulo le hablé con calma—. Te llamaba para saber cómo estás, lo que pasó el otro día fue muy bochornoso para mí y por supuesto para ti también.

—Víctor cuánto lo siento. Yo me pregunté todo este tiempo ¿cómo no pudiste recordar que tu novia regresaba esa mañana? —Ella hablaba muy serena y no noté ninguna señal que me indicase que había sido ella la interesada en provocar un mal momento con mi novia—. ¿Cómo están ahora los dos?

—Rompimos y bueno ya te imaginarás que ella no quiere verme ni hablar conmigo. —No sabía cómo abordar el tema de las llamadas, pero mi gran curiosidad me llevó a armarme de valentía y honestidad para preguntarle sin sonar ofensivo—. Este… hay un tema que me está molestando y quería saber si tú podías darme alguna explicación.

—No te entiendo. —Ella tomó aire y por el sonido del ambiente la imaginé acomodándose en el sofá de su sala o tal vez en el espaldar de su cama.

—Mi novia insistió que ella me había enviado un mensaje avisándome sobre su regreso y que llamó varias veces del aeropuerto y no pudo comunicarse conmigo. —Sé que sonaba estúpido porque esa noche Katrina estaba más ebria que yo, pero mi desesperación me hacía actuar demasiado irracional buscando las respuestas—. Yo pensé que tal vez tú… podrías haber…

—¿Tomado tu celular para ver tus mensajes íntimos y sabiendo que eran de tu novia borrarlos? —Ella calló unos segundos y con cierta indignación en la voz prosiguió—. No soy esa clase de mujeres Víctor.

—Es que no sé qué explicación más darle a lo que pasó. —Mi mente comenzó a jugar en mi contra y en ese instante quería recordar si fui yo el que tal vez de forma inconsciente borró esos mensajes o apagó el celular, eso resultaba ser contraproducente porque yo necesitaba a Anya más que nunca en mi vida—. No encuentro la huella de que algo haya sido borrado de mi celular, pero ella insistió tanto…

—Víctor solo tengo dos explicaciones que darte y lo hago para que no me sigas jodiendo más con tus asuntos. —Para ese momento Katrina estaba ya muy molesta y yo solo callé porque tal vez su opinión me daría una pista de lo que había pasado—. Tal vez tu novia solo hizo la prueba, muchas mujeres lo hacen para descubrir si sus hombres les son infieles. Tal vez ella no te llamó, aunque diga lo contrario y bueno se encontró conmigo en tu cama. Tal vez ella no quiere admitir esa trampa para sentirse más víctima de lo que ya es.

Ella calló y pareció que tomó un sorbo de agua, luego ordenó a alguien que la deje sola un rato y volví a escuchar su respiración en el auricular.

—Dijiste que eran dos explicaciones Katrina. —La primera me resultaba lógica, pero no podía creer que Anya fuese capaz de hacerme una jugada como esa.

—La segunda es más simple. —Volvió a callar provocando que mi desesperación vaya en aumento. Hubiera querido gritarle que la diga ya, pero esperé su teoría—. Alguien manipuló tus mensajes, alguien que no soy yo porque con las justas entiendo el mecanismo de mi celular; alguien que sabe bien como borrar tus mensajes, tus llamadas y que tiene acceso a tu teléfono y además conoce bien tu clave, alguien que estaba en tu casa o tal vez en tu oficina.

No pude decirle nada más porque con mucho temor esa teoría me resultó más verosímil y digo temor porque de inmediato se formó en mi mente la imagen clara del presunto perpetrador. Rubio de dieciséis años, con ojos de tigre y carácter de ogro.

Yuri.

—Tu silencio me dice que hallaste al culpable Víctor. —Ella bajo el tono de su voz y con lo que parecía ser una sonrisa en sus labios se despidió con otra frase que me dejó más asustado—. Si fue tu novia la que tendió la trampa debe estar muy mal por haber descubierto lo falso que eres, pero si fue otra persona la que borró esos mensajes es porque tiene mucho interés en tu novia o en ti.

Cualquiera fuera la verdad sobre las llamadas el panorama no se veía nada bien y de inmediato comencé a elaborar hipótesis en un intento de solucionar el problema. Y tras darle algunas vueltas a las ideas de Katrina solo una de ellas cobró más importancia.

Me era muy difícil imaginar que fuera Anya la que me hizo caer en una trampa. Me parecía más probable que Yuri fuera quien urdió algo y manipuló todo. Llegué a esa conclusión de inmediato al recordar que mi novia dijo que estuvo llamando por la línea fija pero nadie respondió y en esa madrugada, además de Katrina, solo Yuri se encontraba en casa.

Pero, ¿por qué?

Entonces dos nuevas dudas volvieron a surgir y mientras en forma casi automática volvía a marcar el número de Anya, mi mente resolvió el misterio y mi corazón se aceleró descubriendo que ambas teorías podrían ser válidas.

Yuri había hecho todo ese embrollo porque estaba molesto al ver cómo engañaba a Anya y quiso darme una dura lección o Yuri estaba cobrando una venganza por haberlo alejado de su compañero de equipo. Negué varias veces pensando lo loco que sonaban ambos argumentos, pero no podía descartarlos.

El tono del celular sonó por quinta vez y, cuando pensé que mi llamada sería rechazada una vez más, Anya respondió. Me quedé casi sin voz al escuchar la suya diciendo mi nombre.

—Víctor. —Parecía que estaba resfriada y solo imaginé que su voz sonaba nasal porque había llorado demasiado—. ¿Qué quieres?

—Anya… yo… solo quiero hablar contigo, pero no por teléfono. —Sentirse culpable es una sensación horrenda que te persigue todo el tiempo y no sabes dónde ocultarte de ella—. No quiero forzar nada Anya, solo quiero hacer lo correcto.

—Esta noche parto para Suiza… creo que podemos vernos en la cafetería de enfrente de la productora en dos horas. —La escuché tan determinada como siempre. Amaba tanto ese lado de Anya y a la vez lo odiaba porque me daba mucho miedo.

**[...]**

La siguiente hora me arreglé lo mejor que pude para ella. Salí del baño privado de mi oficina y a pesar que llevaba mucha prisa me detuve frente a la fotografía de mi padre que dominaba la pared frontal y me puse a pensar qué fue lo que le dijo a mamá cuando ella descubrió que le fue infiel con la hermosa modelo Plisetskaya.

Estaba seguro que se sintió tan miserable como yo en esos momentos. Sostuve mi mirada en sus ojos y le pregunté qué me aconsejaría él en ese instante si me viera metido en un lío de faldas y lleno de culpa. Pero si él estuviera vivo, tal vez yo no estaría teniendo ese problema.

Si había buscado el calor de otras mujeres fue porque no quería hacer realidad mis sucias fantasías sobre el cuerpo de mi hermano. Si mi padre estuviera vivo Yuri viviría con él en la mansión de Moscú o tal vez en el departamento de Petrogradsky y yo seguiría unido a Anya porque le hubiera sido fiel esos meses de lejanía, como lo fui durante los años de perfecta relación que tuvimos.

Los minutos pasaron en un abrir y cerrar de ojos y anticipando el problemático tráfico de la tarde salí con algo más de media hora de antelación hacia la cafetería. Anya no tendría que hacer tan largo viaje y estaba seguro que al ver mi auto estacionado saldría de inmediato de la oficina. Lo que no me quedaba claro era cómo iba a pedirle perdón y cómo le haría entender que me diera otra oportunidad. La conocía tan bien que temía su respuesta.

Ingresé a la cafetería cinco minutos antes de la hora pactada y a través del visillo de la ventana observé el edificio donde trabajaba Anya. Una antigua construcción de diez plantas construido en la época del soviet que lucía tan soso como en su estreno, con paredes lisas, ventanas pequeñas y sin más adornos que un dintel con doble jamba en la puerta de ingreso.

Un lugar muy feo por fuera, pero muy bien acondicionado por dentro. Las oficinas de la empresa productora de documentales eran muy cómodas y amplias y los artilugios tecnológicos con los que contaba lo convertían en un lugar bastante acogedor.

Estaba algo ansioso y cuando vi a Anya salir y cruzar la pequeña plazuela que estaba en la parte frontal del edificio me puse en estado de alerta, repasando todos los argumentos posibles para explicar mi horrenda conducta. Confieso que a esas alturas todavía tenía esperanza de ser perdonado y tal vez intentar retomar la relación.

Anya ingresó y me ubicó de inmediato, yo me puse en pie y le sonreí, me acerqué con cariño y con miedo, quise abrazarla como siempre lo hacía y darle un beso; pero ella me rechazó y sus ojos oscuros me vieron con enojo y molestia.

Me merecía el rechazo, pero me dolió más de lo que yo habría imaginado. Esa mujer fue mieles y rosas para mí durante un buen tiempo de mi vida y sentir su amargo desdén fue como sentir una cascada de agua helada golpeando tu cuerpo. Claro que no se comparaba a sentir la frialdad de un puñal llamado traición como el que yo le clavé dos semanas atrás.

—No creo que sea demasiado lo que tengamos que hablar Víctor por eso quiero que me respondas con la verdad. —Directa como siempre, así era mi Anya. Una mujer resoluta y bella que yo quería recuperar—. Solo quiero honestidad de tu parte.

—A eso he venido. —En parte decía la verdad, quería decirle lo mal que me sentía y lo que estaba dispuesto a hacer para arreglar todo el caos que provoqué; pero jamás podría admitir que toda esa estúpida forma de actuar tenía como origen un sentimiento que había cobrado los colores rojizos de la pasión y los oscuros ribetes de la lujuria perversa.

—¿Por qué no confiaste en mí? Si me hubieras dicho que estabas en tu límite hasta hubiera entendido que fueras a algún lugar a alquilar los servicios de una profesional, pero lo que hiciste no solo fue infidelidad… fue una traición. —No me esperaba esas palabras de Anya, la mujer nunca terminaba de sorprenderme.

—No sé por qué lo hice, fue cosa del momento. —Mi cara de niño arrepentido no estaba dando resultado porque el gesto de Anya no cambió desde la última vez que la vi en el departamento—. Pero te juro que jamás, jamás volveré a hacerlo, ya sé cómo es vivir con tu desprecio y es horrible, Anya por favor no me dejes… te necesito.

—Víctor… ¿me necesitas o me amas? —Su mirada límpida atravesaba la mía y me hacía sentir como el peor gusano asqueroso de la tierra. Anya tomó mi mano y la apretó entre la calidez de las suyas—. Dime tu verdad, no aquello que yo quisiera escuchar —dijo con la voz quebrada y reiteró—. ¿Me amas?

Bajé la cabeza porque no podía soportar su intensa y ansiosa mirada. —Sí… sí… yo… yo te amo. —Dudé tanto en darle mi respuesta que ella entendió lo que yo no quería admitir en voz alta.

—Gracias Víctor. —Una gruesa y negra lágrima bajó a prisa y se estrelló contra la mesa de madera de la cafetería. Anya volvió a darme una lección de entereza—. Yo aún te amo, pero sé que nada volvería a ser como antes. —Tomó algo de aire y limpió la oscura huella de su dolor con el papel servilleta que tenía a la mano en el servilletero de la mesa—. Será mejor decirnos adiós.

Mordí mis labios y quise tomar su mano para retenerla porque junto a Anya me sentía seguro y alejado de los horrendos monstruos que acechaban mi mente y paseaban por mis venas tentándome a comportarme como un animal. Junto a ella yo estaba seguro de dominar a todas esas bestias y de no escarnecer a mi hermano.

—Si tan solo hubiera recibido tus llamadas a tiempo. —Ese fue el comentario más tonto que dije casi sin pensar.

—¿Qué hubiera cambiado Víctor? —Ella sonrió y limpió la segunda lágrima que todavía se sostenía a mitad de su mejilla—. Solo habría prolongado este momento.

Tenía tanta razón y ella no se merecía estar junto a un hombre que solo la tendría a su lado con el propósito de no cometer un acto vil. Ella merecía alguien que la amara y la pusiera como número uno entre sus prioridades.

—Anya. —No podía encontrar otro argumento más para sentirme algo mejor por mi comportamiento—. No me odies. Por favor… perdóname.

—Tal vez con el tiempo logre hacerlo. —Su amor estaba herido de muerte y yo era quien portaba el arma homicida—. Pero por ahora no puedo Víctor.

Alguna vez me dijeron adiós rompiéndome el corazón. También dije adiós a muchas parejas por temas tontos e inmadurez; pero nunca me imaginé siendo yo el malo y dejando a una mujer con el alma rota. Anya se puso en pie y me dio un beso en la mejilla como despedida y con pasos cortos caminó hasta la avenida.

La vi partir de mi vida esa tarde gris cuando empezaban a caer los primeros copos de la nieve de diciembre. Con su sweater rojo de cuello alto muy ajustado a su hermoso cuerpo, el pantalón negro apretado que mostraba sus bellas piernas, esas que yo repasé con mis manos y mi boca tantas veces. Con el grueso y plateado chaleco de plumas. Con la ushanka coronando su larga cabellera de medianoche, con el andar de una princesa, con el coraje de una amazona y con el alma de una muñeca rota.

Cruzó la plaza rumbo a la productora y cuando la vi desaparecer tras el umbral oscuro de la puerta me sentí huérfano. Mis señores abismales no se atrevieron a decir una sola palabra, solo la oscuridad de mi mente y la sensación de la nada me invadió durante algunos minutos en los que me quedé observando el edificio viejo donde Anya seguramente limpiaba sus lágrimas.

¿La volvería a ver algún día?

Esperaba que sí y que ese día no tuviera tanto dolor y rencor en la mirada. Si ese día llegaba esperaba verla feliz, aunque no fuera conmigo y que mi traición solo quedara como una mala anécdota en su vida. Pedí que Anya me perdonara y que en un futuro no muy lejano pudiéramos volver a tomar un café y conversar de la vida o de los coches caros, de las políticas de conservación de los bosques o de la última colección de trajes con telas recicladas como ella proponía. Conversar como dos amigos, como lo hicimos el día que nos conocimos.

Como si hubiera despertado de un mal sueño volví en mí, mis temores y mis dudas volvieron a clavarse como cardos. La actitud que tuvo Anya al decirme adiós me demostró que ella no pudo haber usado una estrategia tan pueril diciendo que sus llamadas no ingresaron a mi celular y que sus mensajes tampoco. No pudo haber inventado todo solo para ver si le era fiel. Anya se amaba tanto a sí misma que jamás usaría esas estrategias.

Entonces mi corazón se achicó y mi estómago quedó sumido en un gran vacío cuando recordé la segunda teoría de Katrina. Alguien más debía haber manipulado mi celular, alguien que sabía cómo hacerlo, que conocía la clave de acceso y podía hacer maravillas con la tecnología. Alguien que quería a Anya lejos de mí.

Solo había un sospechoso en mi lista y con temor supe que debía enfrentarlo, aunque me ganara su rechazo y desconfianza. Me levanté del asiento, pagué la cuenta del café que quedó intacto y frío en la taza, subí a mi coche, miré por última vez el feo edificio de la productora que no volvería a visitar y me dirigí a casa dispuesto a poner las cosas en su lugar.

Media hora después ingresé a mi departamento con la rabia a flor de piel y busqué entre sus cosas una evidencia, algo que indicara que Yuri estaba interesado en hacerme sentir lo mismo que sintió unos días atrás. Estaba seguro que todo eso fue una venganza para que yo también perdiera a un ser que amaba. Que me alejó de mi novia tal como yo propicié la partida del chico de Samara con el que salía casi todas las noches provocando esos mórbidos celos que me hacían arder el corazón.

No encontré ni un indicio.

Escuchando algo de música y actualizando las redes de la empresa esperé hasta que Yuri llegó de la escuela después del entrenamiento y decidí ser directo. Tenía que desenmascarar a esa bella serpiente traicionera. Sin embargo, en el fondo quería que todo fuese una confusión, que en verdad lo que sucedió con mi celular fuera un problema tecnológico o de la empresa de comunicaciones. No deseaba que fuera mi hermano el responsable de tanto dolor.

Lo escuché llegar al departamento como cada noche y caminé a su encuentro con toda la rabia encima. Al verme quiso saludarme con la mano levantada y el “hola” acostumbrado, pero no lo dejé terminar.

—¡Quiero que me digas si fuiste tú quien borraste los mensajes y las llamadas de Anya de mi celular! —Mi voz retumbó en la sala y los ojos de mi hermano tomaron el brillo de un tigre acorralado en la montaña—. ¡¿Fuiste tú quien apagó mi celular para no recibir esa mañana sus llamadas?!… ¡¿Fuiste tú quien cortó las líneas del teléfono fijo para que ella no pudiera comunicarse conmigo?!

Con la actitud de una pequeña fiera soltó el maletín de la escuela al piso, peinó su melena con los dedos y se quedó callado e inmóvil mirando el piso de la sala.

—¡Diloooo! —grité porque mi paciencia ya se había agotado.

Quería que dijera que no, que se sintiera ofendido por mis acusaciones, que me mandase al diablo o más lejos como solía hacerlo a veces y que se encerrara en su dormitorio por horas tras estrellar furioso la puerta.

En cambio, él caminó hacia mí lentamente, mostró el rostro altivo y sosteniendo su dura mirada de jade dijo sin dudar.

—¡Si! ¡Fui yo!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ushanka: sombrero de orejeras flexibles que usan los países de Europa Oriental.   
> ¿Cuál creen que será el argumento que use Yuri para justificar su conducta?  
> Hola queridas lectoras. Otra vez con las actualizaciones semanales de Tabú.   
> Agradezco como siempre las lecturas y el apoyo.


	33. Tabú 32

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Se revela una gran verdad.

Era jueves y para mí fue un día de mierda.

Las aburridas clases de historia de las últimas horas me hicieron dormitar y yo quería tener un buen ánimo para enfrentar a la tribu de micos que comenzaron a acosarme en el equipo intentando que deje de lado mis ganas por ubicarme en la posición que dejó Zhúkov.

Tenía toda la confianza de poder desempeñar un buen papel en esa posición, había visto las habilidades que empleaba él como atacante y le aprendí un par de trucos que podrían ayudarme a ser un buen central. 

Pero Zaveliev, Korov y Mijailov fueron claros en decirme que el puesto de Zhúkov jamás sería mío y que todos ellos se encargarían de demostrar al entrenador Popovich que yo no estaba a la altura del “Verdugo”.

—Voy a demostrar que eres pura basura Nikiforov. —Zaveliev me empujó hacia la pared en la entrada de la pista aprovechando que los únicos en ese lugar éramos los miembros del equipo.

—Solo concéntrate en acertar tus putos tiros y déjanos hacer el resto del partido a nosotros nenita. —Mijailov se unió al coro de llorones que no se tragaban la idea de tener frente a ellos a un buen lanzador y anotador.

—Ni te atrevas a pedir el puesto a Popovich porque voy a barrer el piso contigo marica. —Korov era el principal aspirante a ocupar el puesto de atacante derecho y si el entrenador se lo daba yo dependería de sus malditos pases para seguir anotando mis tiros, de ser así yo estaría perdido en los partidos.

Esperé que todos salieran de los vestidores y cuando llegué a la pista no podía creer lo que estaba viendo. No sabía si reír o estar molesto, pero creo que hice las dos cosas al mismo tiempo.

—Chicos quiero presentarle al nuevo integrante del equipo. —Popovich llamó al décimo octavo mono y éste se puso en pie ingresando la pista con la seguridad de un general—. Él es Otabek Altin desde el lunes asistirá a las clases regulares de la escuela. En el equipo del club Romansky jugó como atacante central.

Todos palidecieron y miraron con malos ojos al nuevo. Yo pensé que era peor que Zhúkov porque carecía de toda expresión en la cara. Al vernos parecía estar analizando nuestros movimientos y cuando sus ojos se posaron sobre mí pude sentir su mirada de extrañeza que parecía decirme “tú no puedes ser un jugador”.

El entrenador le pidió que se presentara ante el equipo y sin mucho ánimo en la voz nos saludó.

—Buenas tardes soy Otabek vengo de Kazajistán, es mi penúltimo año de escuela y espero integrarme bien al equipo. —Parecía despreciarnos con la mirada y por ese motivo la mayoría de jugadores solo respondieron su frío saludo levantando las manos o las cejas.

—Pavel bajas a la defensa, Dima subes al sector izquierdo, Altin entras por la derecha y Nikiforov siguen en tu posición. — Popovich aplaudió un par de veces y nos invitó a entrar a la pista.

Con modorra sacamos los protectores de las cuchillas y dimos un par de vueltas sobre la pista, la totalidad de los jugadores mirábamos a Altin. No era tan alto como Zhúkov, diría que era más bajo que el promedio de jugadores, pero contaba con una musculatura… perfecta y muy bien proporcionada. Muy guapo, de oscuros ojos orientales y perfil de hombre duro, parecía uno de esos leñadores que viajan por toda la nación.

Altin entró después que todos y se ubicó cerca de la posición de Zhúkov. Los demás tontos formaron el equipo alterno y cuando escuchamos el campanazo comenzamos a movernos en el hielo, fríos y tensos en un inicio, pero firmes en nuestros pases y jugadas.

Hicimos dos tiempos de solo diez minutos cada uno y nos movimos con muy poca coordinación debido a las nuevas posiciones que ocuparon la mayoría de jugadores del equipo principal. En el primer tiempo no pude anotar ni un solo tiro y eso me hacía sentir del carajo, porque ninguno de los pases llegó a mi stick, solo uno de los gigantes me dio un buen “enganche” que sacó de entre las piernas de Orlof y estuve a punto de conectar mi tiro, pero el meta lo detuvo con su palo.

En el segundo tiempo las cosas cambiaron por completo y de ser un equipo con dudas comenzamos a consolidar algunas jugadas. Todos tenían puestas las expectativas en el nuevo y a su manera lo estaban midiendo. De pronto Altin despuntó en una entrada y yo me deslicé con mayor velocidad que los defensas, me miró con el rabillo del ojo y me dio un extraordinario pase del puck que sin dudar mandé hasta el fondo de la malla.

Desde ese momento Altin vencía en fuerza a los otros jugadores y si no atacaba directamente, buscaba darme las jugadas ganadoras. El hombre era una bala; no, era un cañón que nadie lo podía parar y juntos fuimos imbatibles. Durante los últimos cinco minutos hizo tres desvíos tras del arco, robaba la pastilla y podía ver el momento exacto que la tiraba a la posición donde yo llegaría después de un segundo o dos y… un punto, otro punto, otro punto.

¡Carajo!

Popovich nos observaba comentando con sus ayudantes cada jugada hecha entre los dos. En el tiempo extra no fui el único en recibir los pases del kazajo, pero los envíos que me hizo fueron los mejores en el partido y pude capturarlos todos batiendo la portería.

La práctica terminó una hora después con el hielo convertido en pequeñas fibrillas sobre el piso y sobre nuestros trajes, muchos golpes en el cuerpo, el cansancio que hacía presa de nuestros adoloridos músculos y la mayor cantidad de puntos anotados por parte del equipo principal. Fue una tarde en la que Popovich aprovechó cada minuto para probar combinaciones y puestos cambiando de jugadores, pero Altin y yo permanecimos todo el tiempo en nuestros lugares.

Recuerdo que en un momento se le ocurrió enviarme a la zona izquierda del ataque, pero se arrepintió luego de verme volar contra la barrera. Dima se puso en mi camino y vino con todo su peso aplastándome el pecho y haciéndome caer. Al notar la mala intención del colorado, Popovich lo cambió y yo regresé a mi posición en el ala izquierda.

Fue una tarde muy intensa y el día se hizo más pesado gracias a ella y cuando todos salieron de los vestidores, Altin se despidió del entrenador y siguió su camino hasta subirse en una moto enorme con gigantescos mangos a los costados, una belleza digna de él. Lo observé alejarse hacia el este de la ciudad y como siempre ingresé a las duchas cuando todos los monos se habían ido. 

Estaba cansado y hambriento, solo quería pedir algo de comida porque no tenía ganas de preparar nada. Imaginé que Víctor estaría llamando a Anya como lo hizo los días anteriores y esperaba que no fuera desde la sala del departamento porque en verdad estaba harto de escucharlo suplicar que lo perdonara y dar excusas estúpidas sobre su comportamiento. Además, estaba harto de verlo lloroso.

Pero al volver a casa no imaginé que en la sala me esperaba un fiero lobo estepario con los ojos encendidos y las fauces llenas de espuma.

Un lobo que había dejado ir de la manada a la loba alfa y que me esperaba con una sola idea dentro de su cabezota a la que dio vueltas y vueltas durante toda la tarde. Ese lobo estaba furioso y dispuesto a clavar los colmillos en el causante de su rompimiento. Mas, un lobo nunca será rival para un tigre de la tundra.

Ingresé al edificio arrastrando los pies. Pavliv, el portero, me saludó con la misma amabilidad de todas las noches y al verme me preguntó cómo estuvo el entrenamiento, le respondí que fue un infierno y entré en el ascensor. Caminé con la más grande modorra que podía por el pasillo blanco y lleno de enormes ventanas, deseando comer cualquier cosa, tomar mucha agua de limón y entrar de inmediato en la cama.

Dormiría temprano y al día siguiente me despertaría en la madrugada para repasar las tarjetas de presentación de un trabajo que lo hice solo porque no quise ir a la casa de Virna Belova, una chica coqueta con la que me asignaron la tarea.

El olor de la casa era agradable; canela, un fruto exótico creo que era mango y sándalo, pero por encima de esos aromas distinguí el olor de un cigarrillo. Y si olía a tabaco significaba que Víctor estaba en casa y que tal vez la cena ya estaba lista, no importaba que fuera esas cenas pre cocidas que compraba en el super.

Caminé con calma hasta la sala y Víctor salió del pasillo, no se había puesto la ropa de casa y deduje que había llegado hacía poco al depa. Eso solo significaba que la cena aún no estaba lista y que yo sería el que la tendría que preparar.

—Hola, me tarde en los vestidores… —Estaba parado entre la celosía y la primera grada que separaba ambos ambientes, sus ojos mostraban los destellos intensos de su enojo y no me dejó terminar de saludar.

—¡Quiero que me digas si fuiste tú quien borraste los mensajes y las llamadas de Anya de mi celular! —Conforme las palabras salían de su boca, su voz se convirtió en el gruñido de un verdadero lobo y sus preguntas comenzaron a desdibujar mi estrategia, me sentí acorralado y sin saber qué decir—. ¡¿Fuiste tú quien apagó mi celular para que no reciba sus llamadas?!… ¡¿Fuiste tú quien cortó las líneas del teléfono fijo para que ella no se comunicara conmigo?!

Si le decía la verdad él reaccionaría como una fiera herida y tal vez hasta podría correrme de su casa y por un instante temblé de pies a cabeza. No quería que él me dejara como todos lo habían hecho.

Me encontraba entre el precipicio y las fauces del lobo sin saber qué hacer hasta que un chispazo dentro de mi cerebro me mostró la salida. Tenía varios puntos a mi favor y eran las palabras de un borracho que semanas atrás confesara sus ocultos deseos. Al recordarlas me sentí muy seguro de mi respuesta.

—¡Diloooo! —Gritó como nunca lo había hecho.

Es muy difícil ver colérico a mi hermano y esa era la primera vez que lo veía casi fuera de sí, sin el control milimetrado de sus movimientos y sin esa actitud de diplomático nórdico.

Enderecé mi postura y sin mostrar ningún temor frente a esa fiera rabiosa me acerqué desafiante para cantarle toda la verdad, la mía y la suya en su cara de niño enfurecido.

—¡Sí, yo fui! —Elevé la cabeza y completé—: ¡Y qué!

Sus cejas se juntaron y creí advertir que sus fauces se abrieron para morderme; pero estoy hablando de Víctor, él no puede hacer eso ni en la peor de sus peleas. Tal vez sea capaz de dar un buen par de puñetes; pero jamás podría ser más violento.

—¡Qué! ¡Cómo rayos…! —Era tal su furia e indignación que se quedó sin aliento y yo seguí mirándolo sin parpadear, observando divertido cada uno de sus gestos y riéndome por dentro porque sabía que cualquier cosa que dijera sería echada por tierra con solo unas cuantas frases mías—. ¡Maldición Yuri!¡Por qué hiciste eso!

Su pecho agitado y su rostro lleno de rubor, sus labios tensos y su voz potente no fueron suficientes para mí. Ni un ogro llegaría a causar ese efecto en mí, mucho menos un hombre que estaba a punto de tragarse sus palabras, su indignación y su enojo.

—¡Porque eres un maldito mentiroso! —Alcé más la voz para que me escuchara bien.

—¿Mentiroso… yo? —Me miraba tan indignado que jamás olvidaré sus ojos y su boca bien abiertas ante la incredulidad—. ¡Explícate mocoso!

—¡Eres un hipócrita y un desleal! —Tuve que elevar más el nivel de mi voz porque ese galgo ladraba demasiado alto.

—¡Si lo dices por Anya… ese era asunto nuestro! —Víctor retrocedió algo golpeado por mis palabras, pero aún guardaba las armas pesadas entre sus puños apretados.

—¡No solo lo digo por Anya y tu manera asquerosa de engañarla! —No iba a rendirme frente a su iracundo rostro.

—¡Si no qué más! —Víctor seguía estático mirándome con incredulidad y furia.

—¡Porque no la amas! —Me aseguré que mis piernas siguieran sosteniéndome con firmeza—. ¡Porque si la hubieras amado no habrías traído a tantas putas a tu cama y ella estaría aquí con nosotros esta noche! —Fue la primera frase que dije para que él entendiera mi posición.

—¿Y desde cuándo te nombraste justiciero de mujeres engañadas? —Víctor comenzó a bajar la guardia, dejó de gritar y solo me miraba extrañado y molesto.

—Durante este tiempo has esperado su regreso, le has llamado todas casi todas las noches y sonabas ridículo cuando te despedías de ella. —También bajé el volumen de mi voz observando los ojos de mi hermano eran dos inmensos faros azules que no paraban de abrirse más con cada palabra mía—. Le decías que la extrañabas, que la necesitabas y cuando colgabas la llamada te deslizabas como serpiente por el pasillo para escuchar si yo me estaba jalando la pija.

—¿De… qué… estás hablando? —Los ojos de mi hermano se convirtieron en enormes estanques de agua cristalina y pude ver cómo sus hombros se convertían en piedra.

—De que no amas a Anya porque te mueres por follarme, pero no te atreves. —Lo vi palidecer y dejar caer su aire de hombre duro, sufriente e indignado.

—¿Estás loco? ¿Que estás diciendo?… ¡Yuri! —Cuando escuché el temblor en sus cuerdas vocales supe que ganaría esa batalla con gran facilidad.

—¿No recuerdas lo que me dijiste la otra noche cuando llegaste borracho con una maldita adicta? —Empezaba a tomar el control de la situación y me gustaba. Era tan agradable sentirme poderoso y ver el rostro de Víctor volverse de mármol.

En silencio lo vi negar y con el cuerpo casi vencido Víctor bajó los dos escalones largos que llevaban hacia los dormitorios, se acercaba a mí y no sabía que podía esperar de un engreído hombre de pasarela ni cómo reaccionaría el niño mimado al momento de escupirle en la cara el resto de su confesión.

—Me dijiste que era un chico muy bello, que te gustaba mi boca y mi nariz pequeña. —Comencé a sacar mis armas secretas y cada palabra se convirtió en un tiro que acertó en el blanco—. Dijiste que te gustaba mi cabello y mi cuello delgado y me preguntaste qué pensaría si lo apretabas con tus manos.

Mordí mi labio inferior al ver cómo apretó los puños a los costados de su cuerpo y es que parecía que había tocado una parte muy sensible de su alma, una fantasía que muchos hombres tienen, ahogar a su pareja mientras la follan sin parar. Víctor no podía hablar.

—Me dijiste que me amabas, pero no como un hermano porque me deseas. —Víctor estaba parado frente a mí perdiendo poco a poco su aire arisco y yo saboreaba cada palabra—. Me preguntaste si tú me gustabas y qué sentiría si me besaras en la boca.

Lo vi tambalearse y su hermoso rostro petrino se cubrió de rubor. No se atrevió a discutir mi posición, solo estaba allí mostrando su alma desnuda frente a mí, avergonzado como lo estuvo Adán frente a su dios después de haber saboreado el dulce jugo de la manzana.

—Luego dijiste que no podías, que no debías tocarme por más que quisieras y me pediste que durmiera junto a ti y me juraste que no me harías nada malo.

No mentí ni inventé nada. Solo hablé con la verdad, aquella que salió de la boca de Víctor semanas atrás y con la que confirmé que yo podía conquistarlo y hacerle dar ese pequeño paso que hacía falta para que cometiera el más horrendo y el mejor de los pecados.

—Yuri… un borracho puede decir cosas locas y torpes. —Cuando un criminal es puesto en evidencia suele recurrir a las excusas más estúpidas para justificar su crimen y Víctor lo estaba haciendo. Mi hermano intentaba acomodar aquellas frases que me dijo con una justificación ridícula.

Enfurecí.

—¡Deja de hablar mentiras estúpido! —Di una patada al sillón pequeño de la sala.

—Tal vez… tal vez… lo dije sin pensar. —Él retrocedió con el rostro tenso.

—¡¿No puedes acaso decirme qué sientes en verdad por mí?! —Comencé a acércame a él como un tigre se acerca a su acorralada presa—. ¡¿Por qué es tan difícil decir ahora que estás sano lo que me dijiste esa noche de borracho?!

—Yuri eres mi hermano menor. —Ver su cara de terror era divertido y a la vez excitante—. Tengo la obligación de cuidarte, ¿cómo te haría eso?

—¿Tienes miedo de ofender a tus dioses? —Seguí avanzando hacia él porque quería saber si era capaz de hacer eso que dijo.

—No es eso… ¡maldición, somos hermanos! —Víctor parecía buscar alguna otra explicación más, pero lo más probable era que su torpe mente estaba en blanco.

—¿Tienes miedo que los demás sepan lo depravado que eres? —Humedecí mis labios con la punta de mi lengua y podía sentir el sabor de la victoria.

—Yuri ya basta por favor. —Su voz sonó a súplica.

—¿Tienes miedo que tu hermanito se asuste de lo que sientes por él y corra a buscar protección en la oficina de la familia del puto gobierno? —La distancia entre Víctor y yo se reducía a unos dos o tres pasos.

—¡Yuri cállate ya! —En ese momento el lobo no sabía si empujarme y salir del departamento o correr como un niño asustado a su dormitorio. Podía sentir esa indecisión por la forma cómo miraba a todo lado y por la forma cómo seguía bajando la voz—. No sabes… no tienes ni la más mínima idea de lo que estoy sintiendo.

Comencé a reír como un loco y no podía parar. Me reía de Víctor, de mí y de esa situación extrema dentro de este mundo extremo, donde todo está completamente torcido y donde los que quieren imponerte la moral esconden porquería en sus almas.

No puedes mirar con deseo a tu hermano, a tu hermana o a tus primos porque todo el universo lo condenaría; pero sí puedes tomar mucho alcohol o pincharte las venas hasta que revienten llenas de heroína pues el Estado dirá que eres un pobre adicto y te dará atención y subsidios.

No puedes amar a un hombre siendo otro hombre porque eso es una enfermedad, una desviación o una sodomía; pero sí puedes matar un montón de niños y mujeres en una aldea lejana y decir que fueron daños colaterales.

—¿Te estás riendo de mí? —Sus cejas volvieron a juntarse.

—¿Es eso? —Y yo no paraba de mirarlo con una gran sonrisa en mi boca—. ¿Tienes miedo de saber qué pienso? ¿Si voy a aceptar lo que tú sientes o si voy a rechazarte asqueado?

Víctor calló no podía seguir adelante porque su hermanito acababa de abrir la herida y metía el dedo en lo profundo revolviendo la carne ensangrentada. Me miró como un condenado que espera la absolución, temeroso de mi veredicto.

—Si quieres alejarte de mí voy a entenderlo Yuri. —Bajó la mirada e intentó salir de mi asedio—. No quiero que pienses que soy tan perverso…

—Y si te digo que sí eres un pervertido que haría lo que fuera por tocar a su hermano y a la vez es capaz de cortarse las manos para no tocarlo. —Ese momento sentí que tenía un completo dominio de la situación. Víctor estaba en mis manos.

—Yuri… —Víctor mostró un gesto de gran tristeza y bajó la cabeza en completa derrota.

—Y si te dijera que tienes la mente retorcida y llena de todas esas cosas sucias que quieres hacerme. —Yo seguí hurgando porque me gusta llegar más allá de los límites en todo.

—No tengo por qué oírte más Yuri, si tan asqueroso te parezco entonces le diré a Lilia… —Víctor no iba a confesar su delito, no estaba dispuesto a decirme que me deseaba y que me quería llevar a la cama.

Entonces decidí sacar por fin mis garras y abrir mis hambrientas fauces. En los siguientes minutos vería cómo el tigre vencía al lobo.

—Y si te digo que mi mente es más podrida que la tuya y me encantaría que en este momento pusieras tus manos en mi cuello y lo apretaras hasta cortarme el aire mientras me metes tu gran polla una y otra y otra y otra y otra vez… —Ronroneé las últimas palabras y lo vi observarme con incredulidad—. ¿Qué pensarías?

Ja, tal vez pensaba que estaba bromeando, que en cualquier momento reaccionaría mal y por eso no se movió de su lugar, se quedó quieto entre los dos peldaños y el sillón, con los ojos bien abiertos y yo podía ver en los movimientos de su solapa cómo su corazón estaba al borde de explotarle dentro del pecho.

—Yo también te deseo Víctor y me gustas… y me gusta que te guste y quiero que me beses en la boca y que me saques este uniforme abriendo la cremallera de mi buzo con los dientes. —Di un paso más.

—Yuri… no podemos. Somos hermanos, los hermanos no se tocan, no tienen sexo. —Sabía bien que esas palabras era una reacción de su parte lógica y adoctrinada por esta sociedad de mierda.

—¡¿Quién dice eso?! —Víctor no era muy creyente, pero sí tenía sus principios morales arraigados en la mente—. ¿Algunos viejos obtusos que escribieron libros sagrados hace miles de años atrás solo para apoderarse de la mente y los miedos de los demás y así gobernar su destino?

—¡No es correcto! —Víctor estiró el brazo y la mano tratando de detenerme.

—Víctor no mientas, no te mientas. Eso es horrible, ¿qué va a pasar si follamos?, ¿vamos a tener una marca en nuestras frentes? ¿acaso iremos al infierno? —Mordí mi lengua y levanté mis cejas mientras seguía riendo.

—Seremos condenados por los hombres —dijo sin dudar.

—Víctor tómame ahora, sabes que no podrás ocultar todo el tiempo tus ganas. —Me quité la polera del buzo y la remera de entrenamiento. Mi cuerpo sudado brillaba con las luces de la sala y noté cómo sus ojos se extasiaban al verme, avancé hacia él los pocos centímetros que faltaban y empecé a desatar el cordón del pantalón que apretaba mis caderas.

—¡No Yuri! —Lo vi luchar con todas sus fuerzas para que sus manos no se posaran sobre mi piel desnuda—. ¡No puedo!

—¡Víctor fóllame ahora! —Bajé mi pantalón de buzo y decidí ser muy honesto con él señalando la gran erección que se elevaba debajo de mis interiores. Mi polla estaba tiesa debido a su mirada de lobo y su perfume de madera, ellos provocaron a mi mente y mi sexo respondió.

Víctor avanzó dando la espalda a la gran vidriera del balcón hasta que llegó al final de la sala, seguía mirándome espantado y buscando la salida con el rabillo del ojo y cuando yo insinué bajarme la trusa salió del departamento chocando contra los muebles. Huyó de mí como un niño pequeño huye del monstruo del ropero.

Era espantoso que dos hermanos se amaran y desearan compartir el placer que guardaban en sus cuerpos. A cualquiera aterra pensar que dos hombres se amen, pero pensar que dos hermanos son a la vez amantes es asqueroso e imperdonable.

Los dioses se ofenderían allí en ese lugar inalcanzable desde donde nos miran y nos juzgan y se ríen de nosotros. En su cielo o su Olimpo donde ignoran las maneras cómo sufrimos y sin embargo cuando alguno de ellos se atreve a desobedecer sus reglas, vuelven la mirada llena de ira y dispuestos a castigar con furia tal osadía.

Yo me atreví a mirar a mi hermano como hombre, quise amarlo besando sus labios y su piel. Lo deseaba con ardor, mi cuerpo joven clamaba por su calor y mi garganta quería llenarse con sus jugos.

¿Qué harían los dioses ante ese enorme pecado?

Terminé de sacarme los pantalones y vestido solo con mi pequeña trusa me dirigí hacia la ducha, necesitaba despejar mi mente con un buen baño y pensar cuál sería el siguiente paso que debía dar para que Víctor no volviera a huir de mí como un conejo.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Se dice que en el amor y en la guerra vale todo. Al menos Yuri lo entendía así y tomó la ventaja que Víctor le dio. ¿Será suficiente el atrevimiento de Yuri para que Víctor haga "lo no debido"?   
> Gracias por leer y apoyar la historia.


	34. Tabú 33

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> El deseo no se puede detener.

Salí corriendo como si huyera del mismo diablo.

El momento que ingresé a mi auto temblaba sin parar y aún no tuve éxito lo que estaba sucediendo. No estaba dentro de una pesadilla, el pasillo no se iba a convertir en un callejón sin salida interminable, no había un monstruo detrás de mí. Yuri sí había manipulado las llamadas de Anya para alejarla de los dos.

Yuri se dio la libertad de actuar como un amante, no como un hermano y yo estaba aterrado porque frente a mis ojos comenzaba una cobrar vida lo que hasta hacía pocos días era solo una fantasía prohibida. Una fantasía con mechones rubios, con olor a menta y con el deseo desbordando por cada poro de su cuerpo.

Salí del edificio sin ningún destino fijo y manejé durante algo más de una hora dando vueltas por la ciudad, cualquiera que yo haya seguido pensaría que ese momento yo buscaba una dirección y no podría encontrarla.

Traté de no apretar demasiado el acelerador concentrándome en calmar mis emociones acumuladas que apretaban las válvulas del corazón intentando escapar en un grito o una lágrima. Las luces de la ciudad no me ayudanban a despejar mi cabeza porque muchas de ellas me han recordado la candente llama que inundaba mi ser.

Eufórico, así me gustaría y con cada calle recorrida, con cada vuelta a la siguiente esquina mi arrebato aumentaba hasta cubrir con un halo de rubor mi rostro y mantener mi cuerpo bajo el ataque de un incesante hormigueo que me recordaba cuánto estaba disfrutando el momento.

Había estado tan aterrado cuando Yuri comenzó a confrontarme mi cuerpo se preparaba para lo peor, su rechazo y su odio. Pero no fue así, un cambio de todo ese discurso maléfico con el que Yuri me hizo sentir el más miserable de los hombres, recibí el mejor de los regalos: su amor.

Me pareció tan complacido por la revelación que no sabía cómo sacar de mi pecho tanta felicidad. En algún momento desvié por la ruta y yo quedé mirando el puente Tuchkov que se elevaba como un gran coloso. Salí de mi coche y aproveché el sonido para gritar al mundo mi felicidad.

Yuri era mío, solo mío para hacer con él lo que yo quisiera. Para acariciarlo como se acarician los lirios en mayo, para adorarlo como se adora a dios en los altares o para convertirlo en mi esclavo y mantenerlo encadenado a mi corazón. Yuri era mío para revolcarnos entre sábanas de seda o en pútrido fango.

Recordarlo con su actitud de niño malo enfrentando mi autoridad y verlo casi desnudo ofreciéndose sin ningún pudor me hizo sentir el hombre más poderoso porque había logrado lo que muchos no podían, había hecho realidad un caro deseo, un sucio anhelo que fue mi compañero durante muchas noches de placer en solitario.

Maldita serpiente de ojos verdes que enredada entre mi lengua y la punta de mis pies desató lo peor en mí y me convertí en una marioneta gobernada por sus deseos. Su veneno me tenía paralizado pensando todo el tiempo en su aroma, su calor y su mirada de los que no podía escapar.

Cuando por fin paré mi loca búsqueda de la nada noté que estaba duro y que había sido equivalente a la complacencia de mi mente que mi cuerpo reaccionó de inmediato con punzadas placenteras de mi pequeño gran dictador que hicieron temblar mi piel.

Dentro de mi cabeza la legión entera de monstruos festejaba su gran triunfo y alababan sin parar mi gran hazaña. Yuri era mío sin siquiera haber tocado su cuerpo, yo era su dueño y yo tenía al borde del éxtasis. Estaba tan lleno de mi placer que solo un par de toques por encima del pantalón fueron casi como para que todo mi cuerpo se moviera sin control y se desatara en mí la locura, la risa, el llanto, el deseo y la plenitud al saberme un ganador.

Como el torero que, tras la última estocada en el lomo del moribundo toro, ingresa al camerino y al observar su ropa interior comprueba que tuvo una abundante eyección, así me envié al sable que Yuri también correspondía a mi perverso amor.

Cuando sentí el bajón de mi excitación me puse a pensar en la responsabilidad que implicaba esas revelaciones y no sabía bien qué haría las siguientes horas cuando pudiera encontrarme cara a cara con el dueño de mis polutas fantasías.

Intente tranquilizarme para poder pensar mejor y continuar dando algunas vueltas más por la ciudad en mi coche. Varias horas después de haber huido como un pequeño ratón tuve que volver a llenar el tanque del auto con nafta y regresé muy enlatado al departamento. Olvidé a Anya y mi sentimiento de culpa, olvidé a todas esas chicas lindas con las que yo había ido a la cama y, sobre todo, olvidé por fin al hombre por el que sufrí en el pasado.

Yuri fue la medicina para curar todos esos machos, aunque sabía bien que como toda droga dejaría secuela en mi mente y mi cuerpo. Pero eso no me importa, ya que estaba dispuesto a pagar el precio por ser el amo y el señor de ese pequeño hijo de Satán.

**[...]**

En plena madruga regresé a casa con los ojos cansados y el aliento convirtiéndose en vapor. Mis pies congelados avanzaron presurosos el último tramo del corredor y se detuvieron frente a la oscura puerta de mi departamento, mis manos temblaron presintiendo que adentro me esperaban las llamas del infierno sobre su piel y el azufre se había transmutado en menta.

Ingrese a mi departamento y camine por la sala que permanezca con las luces encendidas, descalcé mis pies para no hacer ruido al caminar y así poder entrar a mi habitación sin que el fiero dragón notase mi presencia.

Como de costumbre dejé las llaves del auto y mi celular en la puerta en la mesa de la sala y de inmediato llegó a mi mente la imagen de Yuri tomando mi teléfono y borrando los mensajes de Anya. Atrevido niño que en una sola jugada lo había apostado todo y que a pesar del riesgo ganado.

Apagué las luces con el control porque no quería que Yuri escuchara mi voz; desistí de ir a la cocina a prepararme una taza de té para calentar mi cuerpo, di media vuelta rumbo a mi habitación y frente a mí como un espanto presentado la recia figura de mi hermanito que permanecía paradoja bajo el dintel de su habitación observando mis últimos intentos para no hacer ruido.

—¡Yuri! —Temblé como un niño ante su presencia.

¿Tienes un huir de nuevo como un perro cobarde? —Como siempre fue implacable.

Su pijama tenía el cuello desbocado y me permitía ver la tierna piel de su hombro y su fino cuello ofreciéndose en sacrificio ante mis ojos.

—Yuri espera, tenemos que hablar. —Quería convencerlo de tomar las cosas con calma y pensar mejor la situación y a la vez quería convencerme a mí también con esa vaga idea.

—¿Quieres hablar? Entonces escúchame. —Y una vez más en su clara lógica él tuvo la razón—. No quieras darle la vuelta a la tortilla. Me amas, te amo, me deseas, te deseo… esa es la única puta verdad que existe entre los dos. 

Se acercó paso a paso con la postura aguerrida y los ojos furiosos, tomó mis manos que permanecían heladas y las llevó a sus mejillas que ardían como si estuviera afiebrado. Y yo… no quise evitar el contacto.

—Víctor di que no me deseas, dime que no me quieres. —Las cálidas manos de Yuri retuvieron las mías sobre su delicada piel y yo estaba dividido intentando elegir entre volver a huir de mi guarida o devorar a besos a ese niño cruel—. Dilo mirándome a los ojos y te juro que mañana me iré a vivir con Lilia y no volveré a molestarte más.

Hasta el día de hoy no sé si fue una amenaza o si mi niño estaba dispuesto a hacerlo. Lo único que sé es que sentí el corazón estrujarse dentro del pecho, lo sentí convertir su carne, sus nervios y sus arterias en una sola masa deforme que se empequeñecía ante la posibilidad de perder a Yuri y de no volver a tenerlo junto a mí como lo tenía esa noche.

Mis manos reaccionaron y apretaron la tierna piel, me acerqué a su rostro mirando sin cesar sus bravos ojos que me atraían como imanes. Dentro de mi mente una batalla sangrienta daba lugar entre mis deseos de hombre y mis deberes de hermano, era tal la fiereza del combate que remecía mi cuerpo mientras mis sentidos se llenaban con su aliento y el perfume frutal de su cuerpo.

—Yuri no podemos… —Mi pulgar acarició con suavidad sus labios.

—Si podemos hacerlo. —Yuri atrapó mi dedo entre sus dientes.

—No debemos… —Absorbió mi dedo como un caramelo y en vano intenté resistir esa invitación.

—¿Qué puede pasar? No te voy a dar hijos deformes Víctor. —El diablo volvía a utilizar sus argumentos para convencer al pecador de caer en la dulce tentación de la concupiscencia—. Esa es la razón más lógica, más real y más natural por el que los hermanos y hermanas no pueden tocarse entre sí. Es una ley que existe solo para preservar la genética sana de la humanidad.

—Yuri… tengo miedo. —A pesar que mi ser entero se estremecía conmovido porque estaba a punto de transgredir la ley más sagrada entre los parientes me seguí acercando a su boca—. Estoy espantado por lo que voy a hacer…

—Hazlo Víctor… —Yuri rodeó mi cuello con sus brazos y ya no quedó espacio entre los dos.

Cómo podía detenerme si Yuri me ofreció su boca y ésta era como el pozo de agua fresca que se presentaba frente a los ojos del sediento que caminó durante cuarenta días por el desierto. Un manantial de placer que yo quise probar para calmar el ardor de mis entrañas.

La punta de mi lengua rozó la suave piel de sus labios y Yuri permaneció estático dejando el control absoluto del pecado en mis manos. Sentí su textura suave y repasé con ardor sus pequeñas aristas mientras mis manos cobraban vida sobre sus mejillas. Con gran lentitud ingresé en la cálida oquedad y sentí la humedad de su lengua que esperaba por la mía paciente y sumisa. La toqué un poco sintiendo su aliento quemar mi paladar e inundar con su perfume mi nariz, fueron unos segundos mágicos porque solo lo estaba probando un poco, tal vez intentando obedecer la voz de mi ángel que me pedía a gritos detenerme y retirarme de inmediato para cumplir con mi papel de buen hermano.

Pobre de mi ángel que se quedó esperando en vano. Mi lengua exploró cada detalle de esa boca que había provocado durante muchos días mis más excitantes fantasías y con cada movimiento que hizo permitió que mis labios toquen los de Yuri.

Él me miraba complacido, podía ver la inocente lujuria en sus pupilas brillando bajo toda esa gruesa capa de pestañas doradas y al perderme en el abismo de sus ojos mi boca comenzó a devorarlo desesperada tratando de succionar su sabor, su calor, sus jugos y su vida. La hice mía con la furia de mi pasión reprimida intentado borrar todos los besos que dio en el pasado y procurando beber de un sorbo sus límpidas aguas.

Lo besé hasta que se quejó, hasta que se quedó sin aire, hasta sentir que sus labios se hinchaban y las yemas de sus manos palpitaban sobre las venas de mi cuello. Lo besé hasta que caímos en el enmaderado piso y nuestros cuerpos agitados pidieron una tregua momentánea para respirar.

—¿Vas a follarme en tu cama? —Yuri respiraba con dificultad mientras sus manos caían por el cuello de mi abrigo.

—No nos precipitemos por favor. —No sé de donde saqué voluntad para poner freno a mi impulso lujurioso, ese que se había apoderado de mí convirtiéndose en una poderosa erección—. Quiero que vayamos de a pocos.

—¿Cómo si yo fuera una dama y tú un caballero? —Yuri movió la cabeza de un lado a otro rodando los ojos decepcionado—. No me hagas reír Vitya. Sabes que estás actuando como un imbécil.

Yuri se puso en pie y me dejó tendido en el piso. Yo esperaba que regresara furioso a su habitación, pero él volteó mirándome coqueto, sonrió y caminó moviendo las caderas hasta volver al umbral de su puerta.

—Si no te apuras tal vez vas a perder la oportunidad de ser el primero que inaugure mi agujerito, hermano. —Yuri era un chiquillo muy malo que acaba de revelarme una verdad que provocó una vez más a mis ya alterados sentidos.

—Tú eres… —Hasta ese momento yo estaba seguro que entre él y el chico musculoso había pasado todo.

—Virgen, casto, puro… —Se rio de mí y mi incrédula expresión—. Sí lo soy.

—Ese chico y tú no… —Los había imaginado tantas veces juntos y con cada detalle hasta el punto de herirme el alma que no podía creer lo que me acababa de revelar.

—Unas cuantas mamadas no te quitan la castidad o será que por detrás se debería decir virginidad… no lo sé. —Volví a sentir su risa diabólica penetrando mis oídos hasta que quedó atrapada en un rincón oscuro de mi mente.

Se dio la vuelta empinando su duro trasero y entró en su habitación para calmar a su gato que había estado maullando a sus pies esos últimos minutos. No relamí mis labios evitando provocar de nuevo a mi hermano, pero cuánto quería probar ese delicioso bocado.

Imagina la escena.

El impala observa con sus hermosos ojos al león que se mueve entre los matorrales de la sabana, lo ve correr y en lugar de escapar dando grandes saltos comienza a caminar, mordiendo de vez en cuando la hierba y contoneando su pequeña cola. El depredador está a solo un salto de él y éste lo mira ofreciéndole el cuello para que lo muerda.

El león se relame, sabe que la sangre de esa presa pronto correrá por su garganta; pero se queda algo intrigado al comprobar que el pequeño no se aleja y sigue moviendo sus caderas invitándolo a abrir sus fauces y clavarlas en su carne. El gran melenudo se acerca despacio y en lugar de tirar al impala sobre el cálido suelo del Serengueti lo empuja y rasga ligeramente su grupa, lame con suavidad su afilado hocico, juega con él y lo acicala, frota su gran cabeza contra el arqueado cuerpo de su presa y luego lo suelta para que salte libre a la vista de los demás depredadores.

El león ha dejado ya su huella, pero el impala podría caer en cualquier momento entre las garras de un jaguar, un guepardo, una hiena u otro león que no dudarían en clavarle los colmillos y devorarlo en un par de horas.

Esa madrugada besé a Yuri con la fuerza de un depredador y luego lo solté sabiendo que podría tenerlo para mí en cualquier momento. Solo quería algo de tiempo para pensarlo mejor, para ordenar mis ideas, para no terminar infringiendo las reglas, para sentirlo mío sin mancillar su cuerpo. 

Tuve la oportunidad de saciar mi curiosidad por el sabor de Yuri, pero quedé con ganas de probar más y mi apetito se desató con incontrolable intensidad. No podía darme el lujo de dejar a esa presa libre entre tantos hombres lujuriosos y hambrientos por su sonrisa, su mirada y cuerpo como yo.

Me puse en pie con cierta dificultad y aunque había llegado casi helado a casa tomé una ducha fría porque besar a mi hermano desató un frente cálido y húmedo en mi cuerpo. Cuando el agua chocó contra mi piel fue convirtiéndose en vapor y como cuando era un adolescente inexperto tuve que complacerme bajo el chorro de agua fría para calmar el deseo que sentía por Yuri y al que solo lo detenía ese minúsculo hilo de razón que aún conservaba en algún lugar de mi mente. 

**[...]**

Al día siguiente Yuri lucía algo pálido y tenía los labios inflamados. Estaba vestido con su uniforme y preparaba dos tazones de fruta picada con yogurt y avena para un desayuno saludable.

—Buenos días ¿dormiste bien? —le dije y me senté en el lugar de siempre observando al trasluz de la ventana su delicado perfil.

—Sí ¿Y tú dormiste bien luego de masturbarte en la ducha? —Se acercó a la mesa con los cuencos, me miró con picardía, me ofreció una vez más sus labios y yo lo besé con ternura.

—Hay un chico nuevo que entró a reemplazar a Zhúkov en el equipo, es un kazajo de piel bronceada, ojos y cabello negro, muy serio, musculosos y está bien bueno —comentó Yuri, se sentó frente a mí y comenzó a comer con cierta prisa.

—Bien para el equipo. —Mi buen humor desapareció de inmediato y aunque sabía que Yuri me estaba molestando no pude evitar que los celos volvieran a cobrar fuerza en mi mente haciendo que imagine la figura de ese nuevo estudiante.

—Me voy. Regresaré algo tarde porque estamos preparando las nuevas posiciones del equipo. —Tomó su mochila y guardó el termo lleno de té de moras en uno de sus bolsillos—. Dentro de dos semanas comenzaremos los partidos para el campeonato de colegios a nivel regional y debemos estar bien preparados.

—¿A qué hora saldrás? —Allí estaba de nuevo ese sentimiento. El perro guardián había regresado.

—A las siete y media… estaré aquí como a las ocho y diez. —Se puso la bufanda, los guantes y una gorra dispuesto a salir.

—Iré a recogerte y no protestes. —Quería saber cómo era ese chico nuevo y pensé que tal vez podría ubicarlo entre los demás jugadores a quienes conocía bien.

—Como quieras. —Se acercó y me besó una vez más como despedida.

Tuve ganas de detenerlo, de tomarlo por la cintura y llevarlo hasta mi cama, desnudarlo de inmediato y sentir su calor bajo mi cuerpo. Quise volver a besarlo con la furia de un león hambriento; pero me contuve porque Yuri aún mostraba esos rasgos inocentes que yo intentaba conservar.

De pronto un sentimiento nuevo afloró en mi pecho y me sentí culpable. No había medido mis acciones y sucumbí ante un impulso básico. ¿En qué estaba pensando cuando besé a Yuri? ¿Cómo podía imaginar una relación con él? ¿Cuándo había dejado de ser el hermano y me convertí en su celoso y desconfiado enamorado?

Estaba actuando como un adolescente que se enamora por primera vez y ese no era el rol que me correspondía. Yuri y yo llevamos la misma sangre, no existe oportunidad para nuestro amor. La moral y la virtud debían imponerse frente al natural deseo de la carne.

Con cierto temor me prometí que el beso que Yuri me dio antes de ir a la escuela sería el último y en la noche hablaría seriamente con él. Si Yuri me amenazaba otra vez con irse a vivir con Lilia no lo impediría y tal vez hasta sería la mejor solución. En unas semanas yo volvería a entrar en razón y Yuri olvidaría ese sentimiento insano que nos consumía.

Levanté la vajilla de la mesa y comencé a lavarla mientras miraba a Yuri que salía del edificio y tomaba la ruta hacia su escuela. En ese momento uno de los poderosos amos de mis profundidades se hizo presente para llenar mi cabeza de dudas. Retornaba después de un corto periodo desde que ese chico musculoso dejó la escuela y a Yuri.

Se presentó poderoso y revitalizado, con ganas de seguir hurgando dentro de mis pensamientos oscuros, revolviendo con su espada entre mis deseos y mis temores y convirtiendo todos mis planes mesurados y correctos en cenizas. Escuché su voz y otra vez el Víctor posesivo retornó.

No dejaría que ningún otro depredador tocara mi presa, esa que ya había marcado. La seguiría muy de cerca viéndola moverse grácil entre el río y las manadas y cuando menos lo pensara saltaría sobre su hermoso y fino cuello y lo haría mío, solo mío devorando su boca, sus ojos, su piel, sus manos, sus pequeños abdominales, sus caderas filosas, sus duras nalgas y su tierno sexo.

Yuri.

Esa noche fui a recogerlo al colegio y mis ojos observaron con detalle a cada chico que salía por la puerta principal. Entonces vi a mi hermano caminando tras algunos muchachos del equipo conversando con uno de ellos a quien no conocía. Ese debía ser el kazajo y era tal como Yuri lo había descrito, solo que más serio. Iba vestido con jeans, borceguíes militares y chaqueta gruesa de cuero, todos negros. Se despidió con un choque de puños de algunos jugadores y subió a su inmensa motocicleta de largos manubrios plateados.

Antes que partiera vi que Yuri se acercó a él y le dijo algo en el oído, él también hizo lo mismo y ambos sonrieron. Se dieron la mano y mi hermano buscó con la mirada mi auto en el estacionamiento. Al ubicar mi coche caminó sin prisa mientras sujetaba su larga melena dorada con una liga y su compañero partía a prisa en su ruidoso caballo de hierro.

Descubrí entonces que otra vez volví a juntar el entrecejo y morder el interior de mi mejilla, mientras observaba por el espejo retrovisor a mi hermano y pensé con malicia que tendría que investigar de alguna forma quién diablos era ese chico de Kazajistán y por qué hablaba con tanta cercanía con mi niño.

Yuri abrió la puerta del auto, tiró la mochila al asiento de atrás, se sentó junto a mí y me regaló su cálida sonrisa.

El impala había regresado a las fauces del depredador. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ¿Cómo detienes el amor? ¿Cómo puedes frenar la pasión? ¿Qué haces para dejar de sentir?  
> Gracias por leer Tabú.


	35. Tabú 34

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Alguien más conoce el amor.

Víctor había cedido. Por fin mostraba su verdadero yo; sin embargo, conservaba algo de cordura para evitar follarme y convertirnos en amantes. Todavía no estaba del todo convencido que tocar a su hermano no sería tan malo como él creía. En cambio, yo tenía la plena certeza de amarlo con todo mi ser.

Recuerdo bien que era un sábado en el que fuimos citados por el coach en la pista de hielo. El entrenamiento fue duro, tanto que Zchdánov terminó con un dedo luxado y yo recibí dos golpes con el stick en las pantorrillas que me paralizaron en medio de la pista. En especial el último que Altin me conectó en un descuidado movimiento de mi parte y aunque se disculpó cien veces conmigo, el dolor y la marca estaban allí presentes.

Cuando fuimos a las duchas me animé a bañarme junto con los demás, no me molestó verlos sin ropa y que me vieran desnudo. Un par de compañeros silbaron molestando, tres de ellos se apartaron de mí y Korov me dijo “marica” tal como estaba acostumbrado.

Les mostré el dedo medio y me metí bajo la regadera, cerré los ojos y procuré relajar mi cuerpo adolorido en el agua tibia. Cuando abrí los párpados Altin estaba bañándose a mi costado y no pude evitar verle el cuerpo porque esa es una actitud que todo hombre gay tendrá como norma de su propia naturaleza.

Era fuerte y tan musculoso como lo era Zhúkov, su piel algo morena resaltaba entre las pálidas pieles de los rubios que jugábamos en el equipo. Sus brazos sí que eran espectaculares, gruesos y duros como rocas.

Pero lo que más llamó mi atención fue su enorme y gruesa polla. Era gigantesca, más grande que la del “Verdugo” y más gruesa que la de Víctor. La miré de reojo un par de segundos, fue el tiempo suficiente para saber que era un espectacular mazo de carne y que la mujer o el hombre que la recibiera pediría piedad en cualquier momento de la relación.

Altin no notó mis afanes y yo le di las espaldas para no distraerme más con su perfecto cuerpo kazajo. Había visto a algunos modelos de Kazajistan por las redes sociales y algunos en los desfiles de moda, todos ellos eran hombres muy simpáticos y de belleza singular como decían los expertos.

En mi opinión Altin los supera a todos. Tal vez es porque tiene un atractivo rostro duro y muy masculino, quizá es porque su cuerpo es muy desarrollado y lo mantiene hasta hoy con un buen trabajo en el gimnasio. Y no podía faltar su carácter parco, seco, duro y efectivo a la hora de jugar. Rostro, cuerpo y actitud lo tenía todo para que yo cayera rendido por él. Ahora sé que era todo eso y mucho más.

Salimos del colegio como todos los sábados casi a la hora del almuerzo y repasábamos las jugadas que habíamos errado con Otabek. Caminamos despacio y los demás nos dejaron atrás. Él estaba convencido que debía ir al otro lado de la defensa para mejorar los pases que me hacía, pero Zaveliev jamás le cedería su lugar.

Llegamos al estacionamiento y su motocicleta era el último vehículo que quedaba en él.

—¿Quieres que te lleve a casa? —me dijo mientras se ponía el casco.

—No, iré por ahí a almorzar porque no hay nadie en casa. —Víctor había asistido a una reunión con los representantes de dos cadenas de almacenes que tenían tiendas de ropa femenina en todo el mundo y estaban interesados en vender la producción de la última colección que estábamos a punto de lanzar al mercado.

—Te invito a almorzar. —Si sus ojos expresaran las mismas emociones que su voz Otabek sería un tipo más simpático de lo que es. A pesar de ese duro perfil hasta ahora a pesar de su actitud recia sigue robando corazones.

Agradecí la invitación y subí a su Macchia Nera con motor Ducati. Cubrimos en tan corto tiempo la distancia entre el colegio y el centro comercial que fue una gran aventura para mí. Manejar motocicleta era mucho más emocionante que manejar un coche, la moto llamaba a la libertad y estaba más acorde a mi personalidad salvaje y espontánea.

Dejó su caballo de acero en el estacionamiento del Europolis y fuimos a almorzar a un gran restaurante de comida tradicional rusa. No podíamos salirnos de nuestros regímenes alimenticios que el entrenador Popovich y el nutricionista de la escuela habían elaborado con rigor, así que la comida local nos pareció más sana que esas hamburguesas grasosas, saladas y deliciosas.

Comimos como leones y luego fuimos a pasear por el centro comercial. Vimos algo de ropa e imaginamos cómo podríamos cambiar nuestro look, nada nos convenció.

Luego fuimos a la tienda de comics a revisar los últimos números de Woolverine y Los Ex men, esos tipos me encantaban porque todos podían hacer cosas extraordinarias de verdad y además, todos sufrían por ser raros. Me imaginaba que se sentían casi como yo me sentía en ese momento.

Otabek me contó que había nacido en Almati la capital de Kazajistan y que tenía dos hermanas menores. Su familia había caminado por casi todo el mundo debido al trabajo de su padre que era diplomático, su madre era maestra y sus hermanas todavía eran muy niñas.

Me dijo también que los últimos cuatro años habían vivido en Canadá donde dejó varios amigos, en especial uno que también jugaban hockey, un tipo alto y de piel más bronceada que la de Otabek con un nombre francés que no pude aprender. Yo le mostré las últimas fotos que Minami compartió y en la que estaba escalando el cañón de Itaimbezhino en Brasil. 

Además, me confesó que tenía un equipo profesional de sonido en el sótano de su casa donde hacía mixes de temas y que lo usaba los fines de semana, porque su padre no le permitía hacer ruido los días de trabajo. Le gustaba mucho las matemáticas, pero era muy malo con la biología.

Aspiraba a jugar hockey de manera profesional y no sabía por qué equipo apostar, si el ruso o el canadiense. Su padre gustaba mucho de la música rock en especial la de los Beatles y su madre amaba la música tradicional de su país. 

Fuimos a la tienda de música y compramos temas de colección, él compró dos vinilos con música de los noventa y yo algo de trance. Nos dimos cuenta que teníamos las mismas preferencias por las bandas añejas y a pesar que él hacía mixes jamás se atrevería a usar esa música boba y plástica que suena en las plataformas.

Nos dirigíamos hacia los juegos cuando de pronto vi a una pelirroja que caminaba muy sensual con su blusa blanca de seda amarrada con un lazo a la cintura, un pantalón azul de botas rectas y unos elegantes zapatos blancos de taco alto. Al verme me sonrió y abrió sus brazos.

—Yuuuuuri, —gritó mi nombre, corrió a abrazarme y dejarme la huella de su labial en la frente y las mejillas—. ¿Qué haces aquí? ¿Y quién es este chico tan guapo?

Mila tenía el poder de desarmar con la mirada a cualquier hombre y también de atraerlo con su cintura diminuta.

—¡No hagas eso en frente de todos! —Fue difícil deshacerme de sus cariños, pero de alguna manera me escurrí—. Otabek ella es Mila una nueva diseñadora de Nefrit. Mila él es Otabek mi compañero de colegio.

—Mucho gusto señorita. —Otabek era una planta. Demasiado formal o bobo, pero no podía decir que fuera un tipo vulgar, le dio la mano y agachó la cabeza un poco. 

—Hola Otabek. —Por su parte Mila era muy curiosa y molestosa. —¿De dónde es tu nombre? —Quería que se fuera ya.

—De Kazajistán. —Pude ver que el rostro de mi amigo se ponía cada vez más colorado, así que supe que algo raro le estaba pasando.

Y digo raro porque en el colegio le había visto hablar con muchas chicas sin hacerse tanto bollo, pero frente a Mila parecía el tonto del grupo. Pensé que él estaba algo intimidado porque Mila era demasiado arrolladora con su forma de hablar y moverse o podría ser porque su escote permitía ver las pequitas de sus senos y la firme posición que tenían sobre su pecho.

—Kazjistán… oh, está al sur. Nunca viajé allá pero ahora que te conozco será un buen motivo para dar un paseo por tu país. —Mila nos retenía sin que pudiéramos despedirnos de ella y Otabek tenía el rostro de un cuete a punto de hacer ignición—. ¿Vinieron a comprar música?

Mila señaló las bolsas de la tienda y acomodó con sus dedos el mechón suelto que bailaba sobre su mejilla. Otabek le mostró los vinilos y yo comenzaba a hartarme de la situación.

—¿Vinilos? —replicó Mila tomándolos entre sus manos.

—Hago algunas mezclas de música. —Otabek no sabía cómo explicarse y ella revisaba los nombres de los temas en la tapa.

—¡Eres DJ! —gritó emocionada—. Eso suena divertido, dónde trabajas.

—Oye es mi compañero de colegio y aún no trabaja, estamos. —En ese momento ya me harté, Mila había interrumpido nuestra charla y estaba hablando de más.

—Los sábados… en el Black Box. —Otabek no solía enredar sus palabras cuando exponía ante en el salón de clases.

—Es una discoteca para chicos que atiende hasta las ocho de la noche y donde no sirven trago. —Sentí que la conversación se estaba alargando demasiado—. Allí se presenta Otabek y la gente vieja no está invitada.

—Bueno espero escuchar tu música un día de estos Otabek. —Ella volvió a sonreírle y me pareció que le estaba coqueteando. Junté el entrecejo porque empecé a sentirme asqueado—. Si me disculpan chicos ya llegó mi amiga, vamos a tomar un café en ese nuevo local que está allá en frente… ¿quieren acompañarnos?

—No. —Fui enfático cuando me negué—. Tenemos otros planes.

Por fin corté tanto entusiasmo y charla boba. Mila se despidió repartiendo besos y caminó con su amiga hasta perderse en el nuevo café. Otabek se quedó parado como una estatua cuando esa bruja le dio un beso en la mejilla.

**[...]**

El kazajo y yo seguimos visitando algunas tiendas más y terminamos el paseo en los locales de juegos virtuales y no dudamos ni un segundo en entrar. Durante dos horas caminamos en un planeta extraño matando extraterrestres. Si lo pienso ahora los extraterrestres éramos nosotros y ellos eran los dueños del planeta. Matamos zombies que se movían demasiado rápido. Escalamos el Everest y evitamos avalanchas. Subimos a nuestros caballos y participamos de una batalla medioeval. Pero cuando jugamos GTA fuimos los tipos más felices del planeta.

—¿Te parece si volvemos a nuestra realidad y hacemos algunos tiros al blanco? —propuso el kazajo y yo accedí feliz. Me encantaba disparar.

—¿A que no te atreves a apostar? —quise retarlo.

—Toda la fila de arriba sin fallar. —Señaló los blancos y pensé que no lo iba a lograr.

Pero lo hizo, uno tras otro los tiros salieron del fusil y Otabek me mostró que sí podía ser un buen francotirador.

Cuando me tocó el turno acerté ocho de los diez blancos. Perdí algunos rublos y aunque estaba molesto por quedar en segundo lugar, cruzamos las manos y chocamos los puños como lo hacíamos cada vez que metíamos un gol.

Salimos del salón de juegos con varias anécdotas qué contar y Otabek ganó un simpático oso de peluche que lo puso bajo su brazo mientras nos dirigíamos a la salida. De pronto vimos a Mila y a su amiga saliendo del ascensor que llevaba a las salas de cine.

—¿Crees que si le doy este osito a tu amiga Mila se va a molestar? —preguntó el kazajo señalando con la mirada a la pelirroja que no se dio cuenta de nuestra presencia.

—No sé. —le dije sin mucho interés—. ¿Por qué no pruebas?

—Uuum no, mejor no. —Bajó la mirada y volvió a sujetar el oso.

Allí supe lo que le pasaba. Por fin entendí por qué su rostro enrojeció tanto cuando Mila hablaba con nosotros. No podía creer que Otabek, el tipo más duro que había conocido esos días, estaba allí dudando si se atrevía a darle un simple oso de peluche a una chica bonita como Mila.

—Es simple te acercas, le dices hola, le das el oso y le pides su número telefónico. —Otabek me miró muy serio y supe que no era tiempo para bromear con ese kazajo mal humorado y abochornado.

—Mejor nos vamos Yuri. —Dio media vuelta y caminó a prisa hacia la entrada del estacionamiento del centro comercial.

Subí los hombros y lo seguí.

—¿Es mi idea o te gusta Mila? —pregunté con algo de malicia.

—No —respondió juntando las cejas.

—Te gusta Mila —afirmé en voz alta.

—¡Cállate Yuri! —Aceleró sus pasos con la cara y las orejas enrojecidas.

Ya sabía su secreto y me pareció divertido ver a ese serio kazajo, dueño de una fuerza descomunal y grandes habilidades sobre el hielo, comportarse como un niño tímido. Todos tenemos un punto débil y Mila era el punto de débil de Otabek.

Esa fue la primera salida, las primeras horas que compartí con Otabek Altin experiencias que no fueran entrenamientos o partidos sobre la pista de hielo. La primera vez que conocí los gustos, las otras habilidades y las debilidades de quien llegaría a ser con el tiempo mi mejor amigo.

Cuando llegamos en su moto a la puerta del edificio era ya de noche y yo bajé de un salto porque recordé que había dejado a Potya con poca comida y agua, además fueron demasiadas las horas que pasé fuera de casa sin permiso.

—Yuri… no le digas a Mila lo del oso por favor. —Un Otabek suplicante, eso jamás lo habría imaginado.

—Está bien, pero con una condición. —Tenía que sacar provecho de esa oportunidad.

—¿Cuál? —Me miró asombrado.

—Que le digas a Popovich que te cambie de la banda izquierda a la central. —Era necesario que él fuera el atacante principal del equipo.

—Uuuum… —Sí que era un tipo tímido que solo arriesgaba en el campo de juego.

—Es Popovich o es Mila —le dije un poco en broma y un poco en serio.

—Está bien se lo diré. —Suspiró y me miró resignado.

Cuando me retiraba me detuvo sujetando mi brazo y me entregó el oso de peluche.

—¿No sería mejor que se lo lleves a tus hermanas? —le dije algo azorado.

—Tienen demasiados —respondió y encendió su máquina.

Levanté el pulgar y caminé con el oso bajo el brazo hacia el edificio. Esperaba que Víctor llegase tarde ese día.

Cuando entré en el departamento comprobé que estaba muy equivocado y que mi hermano me estaba esperando tomando algo de vodka sentado en el sillón que se ubicaba cerca del balcón mirando todo el tiempo hacia la entrada del edificio.

—Te llamé una veintena de veces. —Víctor estaba muy molesto.

—El entrenamiento…

—Georgi me dijo que el entrenamiento terminó a mediodía. —Me interrumpió y no me dejó explicarle más.

—¿Quién es ese chico? —Señaló con los hacia la calle mientras me miraba intentando adivinar mis pensamientos.

—Es solo un amigo… —Conocía bien esa mirada. Era la misma que pude ver cuando Vladimir y yo nos veíamos después del entrenamiento.

—Un amigo no entrega osos de peluche. —Maldición no podía decirle que ese oso era para Mila.

—Es solo mi amigo y tienes que creerme, hermano. —Enfaticé el “hermano” y algo molesto por la desconfianza de mi hermano quise ir a mi dormitorio.

Víctor me detuvo. Me tomó de la muñeca y la sujetó con fuerza para que no siguiera avanzando, lo miré de soslayo y fue suficiente ver esa sonrisa boba para que me entraran las ganas de abrazarlo. No lo hice porque siempre que teníamos una discusión solía poner distancia entre él y yo y durante un par de días no lo miraba, contestaba con monosílabos y me encerraba entre mis consolas. Era él quien me buscaba conversación.

Pero la situación había cambiado. Ya no éramos dos hermanos que se peleaban por cualquier cosa y quedaban resentidos durante unas horas. Víctor y yo, conscientes de nuestra relación, éramos los enamorados que comenzaban a conocerse y a comprender hasta los mínimos gestos del otro para unirse más.

Mientras él me invitaba a sentarme a su lado, con una mueca de desagrado yo daba la vuelta al sillón, dejaba mi mochila en el suelo y el oso de peluche sobre la mesa de vidrio. Me senté pesadamente, sujeté sobre las rodillas uno de los almohadones, sostuve la mirada sobre el televisor no quería ver los ojos de mi hermano y deseaba que él me pidiera perdón para sentirme vencedor de ese pequeño desencuentro.

Víctor tomó mi mano, la acarició despacio, pasando sus cálidas yemas por el dorso, los dedos, los nudillos y la muñeca; en un afán por tranquilizar a ese gato arisco que tenía junto a él. Yo todavía respiraba con dificultad debido al enojo y no quería mirarlo.

—Yuri —Con pausada voz comenzó a hablar—. Si me muestro desconfiado es porque estoy celoso. Sé que no eres un chico coqueto que está mirando a los hombres que están a su alrededor; pero tienes que reconocer que aquella vez hiciste algo indebido solo por matar tu curiosidad.

—Es que tengo tantas ganas… —No sabía cómo explicarle que no solo mi sexo, sino también mi cuerpo entero palpitaba deseando saber qué se sentía ser amado, deseado y poseído por un hombre.

—Yuri yo no he cedido a mis impulsos porque no quiero que esto sea solo cuestión de unos cuantos coitos y luego adiós. —Víctor me acercó hacia él y por inercia caí sobre su pecho—. Si vamos a cambiar una relación de hermanos por una de amantes, entonces tenemos que estar seguros que esta relación debe ser sólida para no tirar al vacío nuestros sentimientos y malograr nuestra unión.

Hasta ese momento no había pensado de esa forma. Si Víctor y yo nos convertíamos en amantes, nuestra relación de hermanos se vería afectada. En ese momento lo supe, pero a la vez no entendía de qué forma alteraría nuestra hermandad pues para mí solo era amor y nada más.

—Si tú me quieres solo para sentir placer y disfrutar del sexo, entonces con mucha pena tendré que rechazar todo este amor de hombre que siento por ti. —Víctor terminó de acomodarme en su regazo y apartó mi fastidioso flequillo a un lado despejando mi rostro—. Yo no te quiero para unas cuantas folladas Yuri, yo te quiero para siempre en mi vida. ¿Y tú?

—Víctor me gustas, te deseo y te quiero mucho. —Era un crío que no sabía cómo expresar en palabras mis sentimientos—. Cuando estoy a tu lado me siento… guau… super… y pienso en ti todo el día… supongo que eso es amor.

—Por eso es que te pido un tiempo para que reafirmes tus sentimientos, para que sepas si en verdad es amor lo que sientes por mí o es un simple gusto. —Sus cortos mechones plateados rozaron mi frente y podía sentir su suave respiración sobre mi boca—. Por eso es que quiero conocerte en otros aspectos, vivimos juntos hace un tiempo y no sé muchas cosas de ti y tú tampoco sabes mucho de mí.

Dejé de poner freno a mi cuerpo y lo abracé. Mis manos se posaron en su cuello y su espalda a los que apreté poco a poco, conforme sus labios tocaban mis mejillas. Lo abrazaba y me preguntaba si eso que sentía por Víctor era en verdad amor o solo el deseo que se había clavado en mi mente desde que lo vi en esa revista de modas cuando esperaba el avión que me llevaría a San Petersburgo a vivir mi vida con él.

—En el amor no todo es sexo, hay compañerismo, complicidad y también amistad. —Víctor hablaba sobre mi oído y el aire que salía junto con sus palabras me hacía sentir adormecido.

—Pero no confías en mí y si me follas entonces sabrás cuanto te amo. —Extraño hasta ahora esa lógica simple que en ese momento tenía sobre el amor.

—No quiero hacerte el amor solo para asegurarme que no mires a otros hombres, eso no funciona así. —Víctor suspiró y un intenso escalofrío recorrió mi espalda—. Yo también aprendí que hacer el amor es un acto final de todo un tiempo de conocer, querer, respetar y compartir con la pareja. Eso me enseñó Anya y no quiero olvidar esa lección porque ahora que te tengo así entre mis brazos, ahora que no eres solo una fantasía caliente y que eres una maravillosa realidad en mi vida, no quiero que solo seas un chico para follar bien, quiero que ambos nos convirtamos en compañeros. ¿Entiendes?

Afirmé en silencio y nos quedamos callados durante un rato. Él respiraba sobre mi oído y yo pensaba en todo lo que me había dicho y lo importante que para él era yo. Si no me amara de verdad mi hermano ya me habría llevado a la cama noches atrás y hubiéramos follado y solo estaríamos unidos por el sexo.

Entendí entonces, que el cortejo sirve para algo más que solo mirarse como tontos y darse besos y soñar despiertos. Era para conocerse un poco más y para entender el mundo interior de esa persona con la que pronto serás uno solo.

Estábamos algo incómodos y me senté sobre las piernas de mi hermano para que no siguiera doblando su cuerpo sobre el mío. Me apretó con tanta fuerza que me quejé porque me dolieron los golpes que había recibido en la práctica. Y cuando me soltó me quedé mirando esos ojos tan hermosos, celestes como el cielo de mayo, con sus gigantescas pestañas blancas y las pequeñas arruguitas que se formaban en las esquinas cuando él sonreía.

Nos besamos como se besan dos niños de primaria, piquito a piquito como los pajaritos y en esos besos cortos e inocentes comprendí que el amor comienza por la ternura que parece ser el combustible que utiliza el corazón.

Poco a poco nuestros labios se abrieron y los juntamos varias veces sintiendo la dulce calidez del aliento. El amor se transformaba en vida como el hálito que le dieron a Adán.

Después mi lengua quiso probar el sabor y la textura de la otra boca. Víctor me dejó explorar y humedecer sus labios, me dejó sentir sus blancos dientes, me permitió conocer los accidentes de su paladar y me dio permiso para enredar mi lengua con la suya.

Entonces absorbió mi saliva que salía a borbotones y el calor que sentí transformó ese amor tierno en placer intenso. Mi piel quemaba y mi vientre se endurecía con cada movimiento pues entendía que esa era la forma cómo Víctor me iba a amar, tomándome de a poquitos como se sorbe un buen vino.

Pero el niño malo surgió de nuevo entre tanto calor y aliento cortado. Atrapé los labios de Víctor entre mis dientes y los mordí hasta que su delicada piel cedió a la presión de mis incisivos y sentí la humedad de la sangre. Víctor se quejó y encarnó sus uñas en mi cintura, pero no hizo nada para apartar mi malvada boca que lo estaba hiriendo.

Pensé que Víctor me soltaría de inmediato, pero me siguió besando con mucha pasión y dejó que yo siguiera probando el sabor salado de sus labios ensangrentados y que lo abrazara rayando con mis uñas su espalda por encima de su camisa azul.

Sabía que no me haría suyo esa noche como tanto quería yo, pero esos besos me fueron suficientes porque estaba lleno de sus palabras, de sus confesiones, de su cariño y de esos celos con los que me cuidaba para que mis ojos, mis manos, mis labios y mi cuerpo solo fueran suyos y que nadie más se atreviera a tocarlos.

Creí que los celos que provocaba en Víctor era la mejor manera de saber que él me amaba. Era casi un niño y no sabía nada de la vida.

Los celos existen, yo también los sentí y no solo por Víctor. Los sentí por mis mejores amigos cuando éstos me hablaban de otros amigos y hasta por el cariño de Lilia pues cada vez que admiraba a otro diseñador yo me sentía molesto y hervía en rabia.

Los celos de Víctor me parecían bonitos, pero los celos jamás serán amor. 


	36. Tabú 35

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Nefrit tiene una gran presentación y Víctor intenta resistir la tentación.

Durante los días en los que Yuri y yo nos conocíamos mejor y éramos como dos niños extraviados en nuestra propia fantasía no descuidé ni por un segundo mis obligaciones en Nefrit. Es más, fueron días que empezaron muy temprano por la mañana y culminaron algo tarde por las noches.

Lilia, Mila y todo el equipo volvieron a hacer que la magia brillara entre el organdí y la seda, entre los brillos y los tonos mate de las telas. La elegancia podía respirarse en cada puntada y algunos de los trajes llevaron el sello particular de un Yuri que aportó con ideas bastante vanguardistas.

La colección para la siguiente primavera-verano ya estaba lista y solo hacía falta esperar el día de su presentación. Como las semanas de la moda de mitad de año ya habían culminado solo tuvimos que esperar el Prefall con el que iniciaba una temporada corta de desfiles en el mismo Moscú.

Para Yuri fue difícil volver a su ciudad natal y mucho más recorrer las calles de la capital, todavía no había pasado un año de la muerte de nuestros dos seres queridos y los recuerdos hicieron que mi hermano se sintiera algo indispuesto para vincularse con los demás.

Felizmente tenía a Mila para estar junto a él y esos tres días de locura ella sería el mejor soporte para Yuri. Fue ella quien lo acompañó al cementerio a dejar unas flores para su abuelo y a su antigua casa para ver que todo estuviera conforme lo había dejado.

Mientras yo coordinaba cada detalle de la organización, el trato con los medios de comunicación que cubrirían el evento y los últimos ensayos con las modelos que usarían las exclusivas prendas.

A Lilia siempre le fascinó la alta costura por eso hizo los arreglos necesarios con un amigo suyo para presentar en un programa de televisión muy visto al equipo de artesanos que trabajaron las prendas, además resaltó con gran entusiasmo los modelos con los cuales Yuri hizo su aporte para el desfile.

Lorie Beek, la presentadora del programa Week Fashion quedó encantada con las propuestas innovadoras de mi hermano, un Yuri que no acompañó a la entrevista a Lilia con la excusa que estaba dando los últimos toques a un traje. Claro que no fue una mentira porque se le ocurrió poner un borde final a una capa que acompañaba un bello vestido de noche hecho con gaza y pedrería.

La noche de la presentación llegó. Todos nos alojamos en el Hyatt Regency Moscow del parque Petrovsky, lujoso pero discreto lugar que nos permitió entre otras cosas trabajar el día anterior al desfile con nuestras modelos en un pequeño salón.

Yuri salió de una de las habitaciones que compartíamos en la suite más importante del hotel. Vestía un elegante traje de noche con cuello alto en color lavanda. Un traje que había sido diseñado por él y que nuestros trabajadores se empeñaron en confeccionar con precisión en todos los detalles que él dibujó.

Era la forma cómo él quería mostrar su propia visión de la moda masculina. Alejada de los clásicos trajes de tres piezas y cercana a una irreverente manera cómo los chicos de hoy intentan distinguirse los unos de los otros. Trajes únicos hechos no solo a medida del cliente, sino que también muestran algo de su personalidad y preferencias.

La coleta alta y trenzada a los costados dejaba ver la belleza singular de mi hermano. Un Yuri asesino que mostraba la frialdad de su mirada. No era gratuito ese gesto puesto que mi hermano solía mostrar su peor ceño cuando se enfrentaba a algo nuevo.

Estar frente a una pasarela no era algo nuevo para Yuri, ese mes había acompañado a Lilia y Mila a algunos desfiles de fin de semana. Lo que sí le resultaba novedoso era estar tras bambalinas, apoyando a las modelos y ayudando al personal con los trajes para que la presentación sea la más notoria y exitosa de todas las colecciones que pasarían esa noche en el Subte Business Center.

Verlo vestido como un pequeño príncipe de cuento y con la ambigüedad que reflejaba su rostro de cielo, me provocaron las ganas de devorarlo a besos. Pero Yuri estoico como un soldado me miró fijo, sonrió de lado y rechazó mis labios, solo dejó que le tome de las manos.

—¿No quieres que deshaga tu peinado? —le dije en tono divertido.

—No quiero ir duro al desfile. —Fue la primera ráfaga de proyectiles que el severo Yuri lanzó sobre mí, sabiendo que mi imaginación se despertaría de inmediato con su comentario.

—¿Algo de brillo en los labios? —Acerqué mi dedo lleno de bálsamo hacia su boca y con cuidado unté la piel de sus apetecibles labios.

—No me gustan esas vainas. —El canalla se quejó, pero absorbió mi dedo y saboreó con exquisitez el ungüento que acababa de ponerle.

El que estaba a punto de ponerse duro era yo y es que esos pequeños movimientos y detalles que Yuri tenía justo en los momentos menos adecuados potenciaban más mis deseos y parecía que él ya se había dado cuenta de ello.

Me aparté a tiempo de Yuri y en ese instante Mila ingresó al dormitorio para recordar que una enorme limousine nos esperaba en la puerta. Ella se veía divina bajo un largo traje dorado con la espalda desnuda y el escote pronunciado que mostraba su bella y tonificada figura con mucha sensualidad. Sus zapatos de tacones muy altos estilizaban su figura y el peinado alto la convertía en una dama inalcanzable. Yo estaba seguro que Lilia fue la de la idea y acertó.

Cuando salimos del ascensor en el lobbie del hotel sonreímos y nos dijimos cumplidos muy sinceros sobre nuestra vestimenta, porque debíamos ser quienes mejor vendiéramos la idea de la alta costura y el relanzamiento de Nefrit al mundo.

La última en salir de uno de los ascensores fue Lilia. Vestía un espectacular vestido largo en lamé de color champagne muy sencillo y con falda acampanada. Solo llevaba el detalle de un bordado en hilos de plata en la abertura y las mangas del saco. Todos aplaudimos su elegancia y nos dirigimos hacia el largo coche que nos llevó justo a tiempo para poder desenfundar los trajes, colgarlos en los percheros de los camerinos y coordinar con los estilistas para que las modelos luzcan sus moños con ciertos mechones salidos.

La locura de un desfile de modas se vive tras el escenario. Esa vez no tuve que quitarme un traje y ponerme el siguiente a la velocidad del rayo, esa noche tenía que ayudar a mejorar la imagen y la presentación de las modelos que mostraron la colección. Y tuve la satisfacción enorme de compartir ese gusto con mi hermano que estaba enfocado en revisar hasta los últimos detalles de los vestidos y los accesorios de las modelos.

Veintiséis trajes en total fueron confeccionados a mano y cumplieron con su cometido: deslumbrar a los organizadores, asistentes y críticos de medios especializados que se dieron cita en uno de los últimos desfiles de moda europea del año.

Cuando Lilia y el equipo salieron junto con las modelos mostraron una vez más por qué Nefrit debía ser tomada en cuenta por las mujeres que amaban llevar trajes exclusivos sobre sus cuerpos.

Los vestidos confeccionados para el equipo de diseñadores destacaron tanto como los que mostraron las modelos y cuando Lilia pasó adelante encabezando a nuestros diseñadores las modelos la aplaudieron sin parar y toda la concurrencia se puso en pie.

Ella agradeció con una suave sonrisa en los labios y pidió con un gesto el aplauso para sus colaboradoras, ellas se merecían eso y mucho más porque en los peores momentos estuvieron siempre junto a nosotros empujando ese sueño que se hacía realidad sobre la pasarela del subte.

Pero la presentadora, la ex señorita Rusia del 2008, Ksenia Sukhinova, hizo algo más que pedir un voto de aplauso para la colección. Recordó la importancia del legado de nuestro padre.

“Quiero que todos pensemos que ese gran hombre llamado Miroslav Nikiforov sembró las semillas del amor al arte del diseño entre sus amigos, sus colaboradores y las personas que trabajaron con él codo a codo. Hoy en esta colección que esperábamos con ansias vemos el fruto de las enseñanzas de Mirko porque al ver la magnificencia de estos trajes podemos sentir que están hechos con mucho amor”.

Los aplausos se hicieron sentir una vez más y Lilia secó una lágrima al recordar a su mejor amigo, yo también sentí mis emociones a flor de piel cuando escuché el nombre de mi padre y los aplausos de los asistentes que lo recordaron con cariño. Miré de costado y observé a Yuri apretar sus propias manos y mirar el suelo, él también vivía la nostalgia de la imagen paterna a su manera, dura mirada y labios tensos.

“Pero esta grandiosa colección no sería una realidad hoy si los hermanos Víctor y Yuri Nikiforov no hubieran puesto el hombro para sacarla adelante. Sabemos que la persistencia de Víctor y la creatividad de Yuri jugaron mucho en la presentación de esta temporada”.

Volvieron a sentirse los aplausos mientras todos volvíamos a sentarnos y yo saludaba a las cámaras. Los ojos del mundo de la moda estaban sobre nosotros dos y a través de la pantalla vi cómo los lentes se posaron en mí unos segundos y luego se quedaban estáticos sobre la imagen de Yuri. Él también notó el detalle y se acercó a mi oído.

—¿Por qué mierda se han quedado enfocándome estos idiotas? —dijo a media voz y yo solo esperaba que las personas cercanas no lo hubieran escuchado.

—Porque eres la novedad y supongo que se están enamorando de ti —le comenté en tono más bajo.

—Que se enamoren de sus abuelas, el único que quiero que se enamore de mí eres tú. —Me miró con malicia y yo tragué mi saliva con dificultad tratando de disimular ante las personas que se sentaron detrás de nosotros.

—Por favor si se acercan a hacer preguntas trátalos con cortesía —le dije para que pudiera conducirse bien luego del desfile—. Y guarda tus palabrotas en algún lugar.

Al ver el ceño fruncido de mi hermano pensé que mi pedido había sido en vano y que tal vez se comportaría mal frente a los demás. Estaba temblando.

Lilia, el equipo de artesanos y las modelos salieron de la pasarela entre aplausos y silbidos de aprobación y fueron también los que se encargaron de responder las preguntas de los periodistas. Los vi brillar frente a las cámaras y con mucha tranquilidad supe que Nefrit había vuelto a conquistar el mundo vacuo de la moda.

**[…]**

Dos horas después acudimos a una fiesta que se organizó para todos los participantes del desfile. Era muy importante estar presente en la reunión para hacer contactos de negocios, propiciar el vínculo con los medios de comunicación y establecer relaciones entre diseñadores, modelos, fabricantes y vendedores.

Una fiesta muy elegante donde conversábamos sobre nuestros proyectos, ganancias y expectativas futuras. Un momento en el que aproveché para presentar a Yuri a cuantas personas pude y señalarlo como el futuro “diseñador Nikiforov”. Algunos especialistas comentaron la visión que él tuvo y otros le dieron algunos consejos para deslumbrar más los ojos de los cultores de la moda.

—Solo fue un ensayo porque aún no he sacado las verdaderas ideas que tengo. —Esa seguridad que Yuri mostraba me hacía estremecer porque era la misma que yo tenía a su edad cuando me propuse conquistar las pasarelas y las revistas especializadas. Yuri quería lo mismo que yo, la distinción.

—Pues yo pienso que todavía hace falta mucho camino para que llegues a ser tan grande como lo fue tu padre. —Vania Zaitseva una severa crítica de la moda quiso bajar a Yuri del pedestal en el que pretendían ponerlo los organizadores.

—Para que llegue a ser como mi padre, necesitaré tener una trayectoria amplia como él la tuvo, porque Miroslav Nikiforov no se hizo de un nombre de la noche a la mañana. —Yuri fue contundente en su respuesta mientras analizaba con la mirada a la mujer.

—Qué bueno que pienses que todavía no llegaste a tu techo Yuri porque hay muchos chicos como tú que, porque hicieron un par de prendas innovadoras, creen que ya merecen la distinción de llamarse diseñadores. —La dama sonrió cortésmente en tanto exponía de forma muy clara su idea.

—Tengo mucho camino que recorrer y lo bueno es que tengo a dos extraordinarias maestras junto a mí. —Yuri tomó de la mano a Lilia y señaló a Mila y juro que las vi sonrojarse.

—Eso no lo dudo jovencito —dijo la mujer y elevó su copa brindando con las damas y con Yuri. Se despidió con un movimiento de cabeza y siguió hurgando a los demás con sus agudos comentarios.

El momento en que Yuri contestaba con tanta elocuencia y seguridad a la picuda dama, me sentí fascinado al ver como se manejaba frente a los críticos de su obra. Era importante que él aprendiera a distinguir que no llegaría a agradar a todos y que las críticas en materia creativa siempre contienen una gran carga de subjetividad.

Yuri me pareció en ese instante un recio general frente a un campo de batalla, que tomó el camino de la estrategia con los medios y los críticos en lugar de la contienda frontal. En eso se parecía mucho a papá y por un instante creí ver en sus gestos y sus palabras al propio Miroslav Nikiforov.

Di un par de vueltas en la fiesta y me encontré con Marina Borislova una extraordinaria empresaria y visionaria de la industria. Propietaria de grandes almacenes y de una cadena de tiendas exclusivas muy importante, donde las marcas más distinguidas se apreciaban y se vendían con meses de anticipación.

Además de ser una mujer muy bella, a sus treinta y dos años no solo era la empresaria más exitosa y joven de San Petersburgo, había llegado a ser nombrada durante los últimos cuatro años como la mujer más hermosa entre las líderes de la industria textil y de la moda.

Era mi obligación atender a una mujer como ella y establecer un canal para la venta de nuestros diseños y de las novedades que el equipo estaba preparando. Lilia me miró y se dio media vuelta, luego me dijo que me dejó solo porque imaginó que yo sabría cómo hacer un buen trato con una mujer tan seductora.

—Qué gusto volverte a ver Víctor. —Ella topó mi mano con la suya y esa fue la señal con la que comenzó el ritual que por lo general los hombres y las mujeres de la industria realizan para compartir una, dos o tres noches de lujuria y luego sellar buenos contratos.

—Pasaron como tres años. —Fueron como cinco, pero era muy importante no hacer notar el paso de los años a mujeres como ella.

—Sí el tiempo pasa y tú te ves muy maduro ahora —señaló mientras ponía una pierna sobre la otra y me permitía verlas a través de la abertura de su vestido.

—Lo tomaré como un cumplido tuyo. —Sonreí sin saber qué quería decir con la palabra “maduro”.

—Por supuesto que ese es un cumplido y es que tu madurez para mí es como un afrodisiaco, cariño. —Me habían advertido años atrás que Marina era una gran cazadora de hombres y en ese momento lo estaba comprobando.

Reímos por el comentario y de inmediato ella pasó a hablar de la colección y lo hermosa que le parecía, dijo que no había perdido el estilo de Nefrit, pero que se presentaba renovada y fresca. Ese momento recordé que fue Yuri quien le dio ese aire juvenil y ella me dijo que pensó que mi hermano era mi nueva conquista pues se veía como una bella chica, de esas niñas rebeldes que usan indistintamente trajes de hombres.

Volvimos a reír y chocamos las copas, en ese instante de manera instintiva busqué a Yuri en el lugar donde lo había visto hacía unos diez minutos y no se encontraba, entonces me dediqué a mirar a mi alrededor mientras intentaba seguir el hilo de la conversación a Marina.

Luego de recorrer con la mirada medio salón, mis ojos lo ubicaron. Estaba tomando un cóctel de color naranja, tenía la pajilla inserta en los labios y me miraba enfurecido. La fría descarga que recorrió mi espalda me hizo recordar que mi hermano se sentía mi dueño, aun cuando solo le di unos cuantos besos y nada más y lo extraño fue sentirme incómodo porque tenía la impresión de estar fallando a un compromiso.

Marina por supuesto seguía acercándose cada vez más, cortejándome con su sonrisa seductora, su voz distorsionada, con su escote hasta el ombligo y con pequeños palmoteos sobre mis brazos y hombros.

Y mientras más se aproximaba Marina, Yuri se mostraba más enfurecido y no dejaba de beber una margarita tras otra. Algo debió cruzar por su mente pues de un momento a otro decidió cambiar de estrategia. Marina arregló mi corbata que estaba algo chueca, yo miré a Yuri y él repasó sus labios con la lengua. Recordé nuestro último beso.

Marina tomó mi mano que estaba apoyada en la barra del salón y Yuri jugó con la pajilla sacándola y metiéndola entre sus labios fruncidos y rellenos. De inmediato mi mente imaginó que él jugaba conmigo.

Ella rozó mi pie con la punta del suyo y vi que Yuri desajustaba su cabello y lo acomodaba a un costado con los dedos hasta que las puntas tocaron sus hombros. Recordé su perfume a menta y quise morder su cuello.

Cuando Marina sugirió a mi oído que bailemos un rato, Yuri se dirigió al baño. Tardó unas tres canciones en regresar y cuando entró a la pista de baile lo hizo sin el saco, sin la corbata y con la camisa abierta hasta el inicio del pecho.

Simuló que buscaba llegar a su mesa y comenzó a moverse entre las parejas que bailaban hasta que fue capturado por una modelo algo pequeña y muy bonita, Yuri le hizo dar un par de vueltas y se pegó a su cintura, ella se movió en una pose muy sexi dando la espalda a mi hermano y él simuló por unos segundos estarla montando mientras me miraba mordiendo sus labios.

Yo me olvidé de Marina y de mi necesidad por hacer de esa noche un momento especial a solas en algún hotel, complacerla mucho y asegurar un buen contrato. Ella notó la distancia que sin querer había puesto entre los dos y con gran amabilidad me dijo que iba a retocarse el maquillaje. Ya no regresó.

Entonces mis ojos, mis manos, mi sudor, mi lengua sedienta y mis ansias se enfocaron más en Yuri. Mi hermanito seguía bailando con otras dos muchachitas y se movía entre ellas dejando que lo tocaran por todos lados.

Una voz malévola dentro de mi cabeza preguntó ¿cómo sería Yuri haciendo el amor con un par de chicas? Sonreí un instante y luego otra voz negó esa posibilidad recordándome que Yuri solo se excitaba con el cuerpo y el olor de un hombre.

Fue entonces que observé a mi alrededor y pude notar recién la presencia de varios cazadores, estaban a la espera de llevarse algún modelo novato al hotel donde se alojaban y dos de ellos tenían los ojos puestos sobre mi hermano.

Entendí que Marina ya no regresaría y que había perdido mi oportunidad para hacer un trato comercial con ella bajo las sábanas de una lujosa habitación. Pero no dejaría que ninguno de esos tipos se acercase siquiera un poco a mi Yuri que bailaba despreocupado, juntando su pelvis con los firmes traseros de esas dos chiquillas.

No, mi Yuri tenía que regresar a casa, tenía que ser custodiado por el mejor de los guardianes y debía dejar de tomar tanto alcohol porque al día siguiente sería más que insoportable estar a su lado.

Mi Yuri tenía que pasar la noche en su dormitorio y yo debía custodiarlo. Estando algo ebrio podría ser presa de sus propios instintos y no me iba a permitir dejarlo en las garras de otros lobos.

Que esos lobos busquen sus propios corderos.

Mi Yuri se quedaría conmigo, aunque solo fuera para acariciarlo por encima de su ropa y sentenciarlo a que pase una noche húmeda entre la fantasía de sus propios sueños y la destreza de sus propias manos. Yo entraría al agua fría y jugaría mi propio juego.

—Nos vamos —le dije y las dos niñas se colgaron de su cuello.

—Solo un rato más —protestó una de ellas.

—Lo siento Yuri ya está muy ebrio. —Me puse serio y tuve que arrancarlo de las manos sudorosas y los cuerpos turgentes de las dos rubias que se pegaron como chicles a mi hermano.

Yuri elevó los hombros y con paso cansado me siguió hasta el guardarropa de donde recogimos nuestros sacos y salimos a prisa sin despedirnos de los invitados y dejando que nuestro equipo siga disfrutando de la divertida fiesta. Las margaritas que tomó demás estaban cobrando el impuesto al cuerpo de mi hermano por lo que tuve que tomarlo del brazo mientras esperaba que llegara a la puerta del hotel nuestra limusina. Él se dejaba llevar como nunca antes lo había hecho y yo me sentí su protector además de ser su celoso vigilante. 

En diez minutos estuvimos en nuestro hotel y en tres más en nuestra habitación. Allí terminó mi loca carrera y no supe qué más hacer con él. Saqué una botella de agua de la nevera y se la di para que aminorara los efectos del alcohol. Yo tomé otra y me dispuse a entrar en mi habitación.

—¿Eso es todo? —Reclamó con rostro desafiante—. ¿Me sacas de la maldita fiesta con tanta desesperación y luego me das la espalda para entrar en tu cuarto?

—Yuri estabas bebiendo demasiado. —Tiré mi saco sobre el sillón y cayó sobre el saco de Yuri en extraña insinuación.

—No estoy borracho. –Yuri descalzó sus pies y se quitó la camisa.

—Es muy tarde para ti. —Me quedé observando la perfecta arquitectura de su cuerpo sudoroso que se resistía a abandonar la adolescencia.

—Pensé que me habías sacado de la fiesta porque al fin decidiste follarme. —Se me acercó con rapidez y con todas sus fuerzas me empujó contra el sillón cercano a la puerta de mi dormitorio.

Follar, esa palabra sonaba tan picante en su boca que provocaba el escozor de mi cuerpo entero. Claro que quería hacerlo, pero dentro de mi cabeza todavía quedaba algo de conciencia y esta me decía que Yuri era mi hermano, que su sangre corría por mis venas, que juré en la tumba de mi padre protegerlo, que lo que quería hacer era un pecado mortal y que si pasaba ese límite estaríamos condenados al fuego eterno del infierno y a una vida clandestina sin futuro ni gloria para nuestro amor.

—No vamos a hacer nada por ahora. —Sentencié mirándolo con severidad para que dejara su aire arisco, pero si pensaba que esa noche fría Yuri me daría una tregua estaba equivocado.

—Cobarde. —Se agachó, apretó mis muñecas con sus manos y acomodó su rodilla sobre mi entrepierna.

—Esto no está bien. —Intenté explicar, pero él se acercó a mi rostro, recogió con su lengua una gota de sudor y con ese acto provocador venció mis murallas y mis atalayas.

—Lo que no está bien es que tengas la polla tan dura por mí y sigas negando tus deseos Víctor idiota. —Ajustó su rodilla sobre mi ingle y con un leve roce destruyó mis escasos intentos de defensa.

—Yuri espe… —Quise detenerlo una vez más, pero sacó su mejor arma: su mirada inflamada de lujuria.

—Estás tan caliente Víctor. —Volvió a erguirse frente a mí, elevó la pierna, puso la punta de su pie desnudo sobre mi enhiesto miembro y en ese momento vi al mismo diablo sonreír.

Me encontraba bajo el fuego enemigo, rendido y sin posibilidad de hallar una salida. La presión de su pie aumentaba la tensión de mis venas, músculos y tendones. Frotó mi miembro por encima de mis pantalones y no hice nada por detenerlo.

Mi mente ya no se permitía enfocarse en nada más que no fuera el goce absoluto. Sus verdes puñales retorcían mi cuerpo entero obligándome a elevar mis caderas en busca de un roce más intenso.

Yuri aceleró los movimientos de su pie sobre mi pantalón, mientras yo clavaba las uñas en los brazos del sillón. Lo veía morder sus labios cada vez que sacaba un resuello estridente de mi pecho y cada vez que mis gestos le mostraban el placer que estaba sintiendo.

El calor me ahogaba al igual que su mirada. Su voz y sus palabras me llevaban a otra dimensión en la que solo deseaba sentir esas exquisitas punzadas sobre mi falo hasta que todo mi ser se convirtiera en un solo nervio excitado que me llevara al límite de mi resistencia.

Entre gemidos y suspiros, escuché mi propia voz pedirle que no se detuviera, que siguiera apretando y que fuera más rápido. Su actitud poderosa me hizo sentir que yo era el cordero y no el lobo y que en cualquier momento él me devoraría.

Hasta que sentí un momento de calma, el mundo se detuvo solo una fracción de segundo en el que yo quedé paralizado por el éxtasis y sentí mi cuerpo agónico sucumbir estremecido por mi propia lujuria.

Lágrimas, delirio, ardor y un último gemido.

Y allí, mirándome vencido… mi Yuri victorioso sonreía con malicia.

Bajó su pie que también estaba mojado e inclinó su delgada figura para recibir en su rostro mi último aliento.

—Si esto he logrado solo con la punta de mi pie ¿te imaginas lo que puedo hacer con el resto de mi cuerpo? —proclamó con orgullo y con voz enronquecida.

Viéndome completamente rendido y bajo su dominio, el inmisericorde ladrón me robó un beso cálido, húmedo, lleno de fuego y se marchó sonriente y victorioso, mostrando con absoluta impudicia la armónica belleza de su espalda desnuda.

Lo vi caminar con lentitud moviendo su melena y de inmediato sentí el impulso de lanzarme sobre él como un animal hambriento, sujetarlo con fuerza, quitarle el pantalón de un solo tirón, besarlo, morderlo, penetrarlo hasta que chillara de dolor; llenarlo de semen, saliva, sudor y no parar hasta verlo desvanecido.

Pero me quedé petrificado encarnando mis uñas con más fuerza en el tapiz del sillón, conteniendo mis ganas y mi frustración, observando sus últimos pasos antes que ingresara a la oscuridad de su habitación.

No volteó a mirarme y cerró la puerta con seguro mientras yo miraba las huellas de mi lasciva experiencia que se asomaban bajo mi carísimo pantalón de diseño.

Yuri…

Solo el cielo nos dirá un día quién fue en verdad más cruel; si tú provocando nuestro fatal destino o yo rehuyendo la naturaleza de nuestro amor.


	37. Tabú 36

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Una amistad se construye y un amor se estanca.

  
El inicio de los partidos estaba a un paso y en el equipo ajustábamos los entrenamientos para estar muy bien preparados esa temporada de invierno en la que nos jugaríamos hasta la piel por llegar a obtener el título y retener el trofeo que adornaba la vitrina central de la escuela por tres años consecutivos.  
Otabek se había convertido en el mejor atacante lateral y yo me encargaba de anotar todos los puntos posibles en la valla enemiga. El puesto central se repartía entre Zaveliev y Korov, quienes entraban en forma alternada a los partidos de pre temporada.   
Yo tenía que cuidar mi dieta para mantenerme delgado y flexible. Debía continuar siendo más rápido que los rivales porque mi tamaño y contextura no me permitía enfrentarme en resistencia y fuerza a los tremendos tanques a los que nos enfrentaríamos.   
Por ese motivo redoblé mis esfuerzos y además de correr con Víctor por las mañanas, volví a entrenar mis habilidades en los parques y los centros comerciales. El parkour me devolvió la agilidad corporal y mental que necesitaba para enfocarme en el juego y no perder ni un solo pase que el kazajo me hacía.   
Esa convivencia diaria con él me llevó a establecer una cercanía mayor. Además, él podía hacerme entrar a las discotecas sin que nadie me pidiera identificación. Con solo decir que era parte de sus utileros y llevar un par de super woofers al hombro ya estaba colado en la fiesta y me entretenía los sábados escuchando buenas mezclas y bailando sin parar.   
A los dieciséis eres capaz de hacer cosas sin sentir que tu cuerpo se resienta. Ahora no sé si podría hacer tantas locuras, quizá pensaría un poco más antes de atreverme a hacerlas; pero esa temporada quería vivir la vida al límite, así era mejor para mí porque el escaso avance en mi relación con Víctor me tenía estúpido.   
Opté por rendir mi cuerpo y llegar a casa cansado, con el tiempo justo para cenar, hacer alguna tarea rápida, leer un poco y quedarme dormido de inmediato. Esa era la forma como no tendría que arrastrarme como una lagartija detrás de Víctor en busca de algo más que un beso.   
Ese sábado “el oso” –ese era el sobrenombre que le puse a Otabek en honor al osito de peluche que me dio— y yo también andaríamos de fiesta, pero por la mañana lo invité a conocer las instalaciones de Nefrit, quería que viera qué era capaz de hacer sin unas cuchillas sobre el hielo y sin el uniforme de hombre rudo. Mi otro mundo, como llamaba a la creación de modelos para mujeres bonitas y que se atrevieran a usar un gran escote o un corsé bien apretado en la cintura.   
Creo que quería imaginar siempre a las mujeres como seres sobrenaturales y lejanos. No me las imaginaba de otra manera que no sea muy hermosas y las endiosaba tanto que las ponía en un altar divino del cual jamás quise y quiero sacarlas.  
Otabek en cambio las veía muy humanas. En especial cuando medio equipo de porristas con minifaldas sugerentes le pedían su número de celular y se acercaban a él cuando lo veían montado en su gran caballo de acero.   
Él las tenía comiendo de su mano y no sé cómo lo hacía porque a mi entender solo las miraba con cierta indiferencia mientras ellas se deshacían en sonrisas para ver si alguna era la afortunada en subir a la moto para dar una vuelta en la ciudad.  
Recuerdo cómo suspiraban cada vez que Otabek tenía algún choque en la pista de hielo con alguno de los defensas rivales o cuando detenía una pelea en los partidos preliminares que disputábamos entre semana.   
Era increíble ver cómo ellas se desesperaban, gritaban y hasta lloraban cada vez que alguno de los atacantes hacia volar al kazajo hasta las vallas o cada vez que éste recibía un buen golpe de alguno de los desadaptados que no sabían cómo manejarse en el juego.   
Bueno ese juego le duraba en el colegio y también con las chicas de las discotecas. Ellas lo miraban con descaro y él solo pasaba fingiendo no verlas. Yo sé muy bien que a él le gustaba que ellas suspiren de lejos por sus ojos orientales o por su mentón angulado. Era y es un hombre muy atractivo a pesar de su gesto agrio y su postura recia, de buena musculatura y una pija que superaba a las de mis compañeros de equipo y a todas las que hasta ahora he conocido.   
Pero toda esa seguridad cambiaba de forma radical cuando Otabek se encontraba frente a Mila. En muchas oportunidades noté cómo, de ser un enorme y tosco oso grislie, se convertía en un tímido koala que se escondía detrás de mí.   
Mila es una mujer bien hecha y no lo digo por la belleza de su rostro y de su cuerpo, no solo por eso. Ella tenía la seguridad de cien adolescentes juntas, sabía cómo comportarse en cualquier situación, no se andaba con rodeos, no hacía llamada bobas a media noche para quedarse callada, no comentaba ridiculeces en las redes y sobre todo tenía muy buen gusto al vestir. Era una gran diseñadora que sabía hacer un buen trabajo porque a la vez parecía una gran modelo y eso la convertía en doblemente bella ante mis ojos.   
Lástima que no la mirara con deseos de hombre. Solo sabía reconocer sus cualidades, su potencial y aprendí con el tiempo a quererla como una gran amiga.   
Tal vez eso la convertía en la diosa inalcanzable para Otabek y me pregunto si también influía la diferencia de edad entre los dos. Ella con veintitrés casi veinticuatro y él con diecisiete. Yo no me hacía tanto problema en imaginarlos juntos, pero Otabek sí tenía cierto prejuicio al respecto.   
Conociendo lo tímido que era con Mila me propuse confrontarlo con sus sentimientos y sin que él se diera cuenta lo llevé a conocer las instalaciones de Nefrit y lo primero que hice fue llevarlo al taller de diseño. Otabek sabía bien a dónde íbamos y con mucho temor caminó tras de mí, intentando retrasar los pasos como si eso fuera a evitar que viera a la mujer que le cortaba el aliento.  
—Solo es cuestión que le pidas su número y si no te lo da bueno ya sabrías que ni te mira. —Era algo sencillo para mí, no sé por qué él se hacía tanto problema.  
—Es mejor que lo deje allí Yuri, ella es demasiado hermosa. —dijo resignado y sabiendo que ella estaría en el atelier de diseño me seguía temeroso y a la vez ansioso por verla—. No podría estar ni en su lista de espera.   
Entramos al lugar donde todas las ideas de Nefrit fluían y Lilia se quedó mirando a Otabek. Ya lo conocía por las fotos del equipo que publicó la escuela, pero cuando lo observó en persona lo miró de pies a cabeza como si lo estuviera analizando con un scanner o una máquina detectora de metales extraños.   
Los presenté formalmente y Otabek tomó la mano de Lilia y la besó con suavidad. Eso jamás me hubiera esperado de él, tal vez Víctor hubiera tenido ese gesto anticuado; pero el rudo capitán de mi equipo de hockey jamás. Lilia agradeció el gesto y nos invitó a pasar. Entonces lo presenté al resto de las chicas y chicos que trabajaban ese momento en las nuevas ideas fuera de temporada. Diseños low cost que requerían los grandes almacenes y las tiendas por catálogo.  
En el momento que nos acercábamos a mi mesa de trabajo Mila se hizo presente y Otabek se puso tan nervioso que me pareció escuchar el latido de su corazón bombeando dentro de su caja torácica como si fuera un enorme tambor de guerra.   
Ella se acercó como siempre y con su sonrisa coqueta nos saludó a los dos. Otabek nervioso no supo si solo darle la mano o darle también un beso en la mano. Pero Mila observando la reacción de mi torpe compañero de colegio se acercó a su rostro y dejó manchada su mejilla con su lápiz labial.  
—¿No tienen entrenamiento hoy? —preguntó en medio de sonrisas.  
—El entrenador Popovich nos dio un par de días de descanso porque el lunes comienzan los partidos. —Estiré los brazos y saqué un par de hojas de mi escritorio junto con unos lápices.  
—Me gustaría ir a ver vuestros partidos y en especial me gustaría ir a verte, Yuri me ha hablado mucho de tus habilidades en la pista de hielo —comentó Mila haciendo sonrojar mucho más al mudo Otabek.  
—Eh… sí… los partidos… son a las siete. —Rodé los ojos al escuchar al galán más torpe del universo hablar con la chica de sus sueños.  
—No prometo ir a todos los partidos, pero con gusto asistiré a los que pueda. —No sé si lo hizo para molestar un poco más al estático Otabek o porque en verdad se dio cuenta que no debía dejarle en esa forma la mejilla, pero acercó la mano y con suavidad restregó sus dedos en ella borrando la huella de labial—. Listo ya desapareció, así no tendrás ningún problema con tu enamorada.  
Mila sonrió y yo podía ver cómo le temblaban las manos al oso, escuché carraspear su garganta y lo vi ponerse tan tenso como lo hago yo cuando voy al dentista.   
—No… tengo… enamorada. —Era como un robot contestando una trivia.  
—¿No? ¿Cómo es posible que un chico tan guapo como tú no tenga enamorada? —. Con el comentario de Mila, Otabek ya estaba morado y yo tenía muchas ganas de reír a carcajadas. Solo que no lo hice porque era mi compañero de equipo y entre nosotros existía una regla o compromiso, estar en la buenas y las malas como un puño cerrado.  
—Oye bruja ¿no tienes que entregar unos diseños a medio día? —Tenía que sacar al kazajo de ese problema de alguna forma y la mejor era alejar a Mila de inmediato.  
—Otro día seguiremos conversando Otabek y recuerda que cualquier día de estos estaré alentando a tu equipo. —Mila se despidió con un beso de lejos y caminó hacia su escritorio del que sacó un enorme cuaderno de dibujo lleno de los nuevos modelos que ideó durante varias noches de insomnio que se quedó trabajando horas extras.   
La vimos salir y sentí cómo Otabek suspiraba soltando toda su tensión mientras los colores normales regresaban a su rostro. Era divertido verlo de esa manera y mucho más divertido pensar que mis dos personas favoritas podrían enredarse en un romance; porque en mi mente ya lo habían hecho, mi inagotable imaginación los había juntado muchas veces inventado formas para ese primer encuentro.   
En todas ellas el resultado era el mismo. Mila devoraba por completo a Otabek, con uniforme, patines y stick incluido.   
Durante los siguientes cuarenta minutos le mostré en qué consistía mi trabajo y también le hice un tour completo por todas las áreas de Nefrit. Otabek quedó impresionado al comprobar que la gran mayoría de los modelos exclusivos eran modificados, conservando sus aspectos esenciales para ser transformados en ropa que llegara a las personas comunes y corrientes. Ellas también merecían vestir con un traje elegante y sugerente salido de las máquinas de San Petersburgo, Moscú o la India.  
Fue una mañana tranquila en la que mi mejor amigo se sumergió en ese mundo luminoso y fantástico de la moda. Un mundo vedado para muchos hombres que solo escogen como pueden su ropa en los almacenes.   
Llegaba la hora del almuerzo y los dos saldríamos a comer algo en un centro comercial para luego ir a los juegos y al cine, luego a la presentación de un nuevo álbum de Pette un DJ local muy popular. Ambos admirábamos su música.  
Nos despedíamos de Lilia cuando Víctor ingresó al taller y sin hacerme problemas le presenté a Otabek.   
—Beka él es mi hermano Víctor, ya te dije que es un modelo famoso. —Otabek, bueno le decíamos Beka en el equipo, tendió la mano y sujetó con fuerza la de mi hermano—. Vítya él es el capitán del equipo y también es mi compañero de aula, se sienta justo detrás de mí y además es el atacante de banda izquierda que me hace los mejores pases para mis tiros.  
Tanto halago era cierto, no mentía cuando decía que era el mejor atacante que pudiera haber visto en la liga escolar; pero mi discurso también tenía otro propósito, poner en alerta las alarmas de mi hermano y decirle de alguna forma que, si él no estaba para mí, Otabek sí lo estaría.   
Claro que era un discurso que Otabek jamás entendería porque ese lenguaje especial solo la conocíamos mi hermano y yo.  
—Qué gusto Ota-bek. —Víctor apretó más la mano de mi compañero, pero él no resintió el agarre—. Espero que seas un buen amigo para Yuri y que lo cuides mucho de ciertos molestos muchachos de la escuela.   
—El gusto es mío señor —le dijo Otabek y yo supe que esa palabra fue como una espinita clavada en el orgullo de Víctor que se sentiría viejo por un comentario así—. Y bueno Yuri y yo nos estamos conociendo. Espero ser más cercano a él con el tiempo.   
—Víctor… iremos a dar unas vueltas y estaré en casa como a las siete. —Le hice un pequeño gesto a Víctor para que soltara la mano de mi amigo y cuando Otabek estuvo libre lo jalé del brazo hacia la salida—. Nos vemos.  
—Buenas tardes señor. —Otabek estuvo a punto de volver a darle la mano a mi hermano, pero lo alejé de inmediato de él.  
—Si quieres puedo ir a recogerte donde estés —sugirió mi hermano con el rostro endurecido.  
—¡No! —le dije mostrándome muy serio—. Confía en mi ¿sí?  
A Víctor no le quedó otra cosa que dejarme ir con mi amigo porque en ese momento Lilia lo retuvo con un pedido, necesitaba cierto tipo de hilos que solo podríamos importar de Singapur para terminar un bordado en la chaqueta de un vestido.   
En el camino le expliqué que mi hermano era muy sobre protector y que a veces hablaba de más haciéndonos perder el tiempo y mientras Otabek escuchaba con paciencia todo mi rollo, yo recordaba con una gran sonrisa interna el rostro de mi hermano. Su amable expresión cambió y algo molesto se quedó en el taller sin poder hacer nada más que mover su mano para despedirse de los dos. 

  
[…]

  
El resto del día acompañé a Otabek a su mundo especial poblado con discos de vinilo, samplers, slayers y todo el material que usaba para hacer mezclas musicales de vértigo. Me enseñó que su mundo se componía no solo de la mejor electrónica que podíamos escuchar en locales exclusivos sino también de la que él llamó “la mejor música de todos los tiempos”: el rock alternativo y clásico.  
Desde los Stones hasta Radiohead. Gustaba mucho de la música de los noventas en especial de Pearl Jam, Red Hot, Nirvana, Green Day, Aerosmith, Guns&Roses, Goo Goo Dolls, Foo Fighters, The Verve, The Cranberries y decenas de nombres que pasaron ante mis ojos y por mis oídos. Temas y bandas que había escuchado siendo aún muy niño.  
Desde ese día, cada vez que escucho alguna rola rockera, recuerdo a Otabek y sus lecciones de cómo disfrutar de ese culto especial que tenía por un género que, según él, nos permite expresar con gran exactitud y sencillez nuestros sentimientos.  
Seguí repasando las portadas de los vinilos mientras pensaba con qué letras el rock podría describir lo que sentía por Víctor, cómo tendría que hablar sobre mi amor prohibido y cómo mostraría el deseo que sentía por mi hermano.  
Y como si la alguien escuchara mis pensamientos la respuesta a esas preguntas llegó con los primeros versos de una viejísima canción de los noventas. Un tema que habla sobre la confianza que dos personas que se aman deben tener en su relación y en ellas mismas. Metallica pudo con mi corazón y escuchando al detalle las letras y la lenta melodía me convencí que lo que sentía por Víctor no solo era atracción sexual.   
Era amor.   
Y como decía James Hetfield en el coro, confiaría en ese sentimiento que me ataba a Víctor sin que nada más me importara. 

  
[…]

  
Con las bolsas llenas de vinilos fuimos al departamento donde Otabek vivía. Un lujoso dúplex ubicado en Présnenski en el que podía apreciar el exquisito gusto por las piezas originales que bien podrían estar en un museo, teléfonos antiguos, una rockola, un fonógrafo de la segunda década del siglo pasado, un hermoso sofá estilo Luis XV que pensé que en verdad perteneció a Luis XV por lo antiguo y bien conservado que se encontraba.   
El comedor era una pieza única de los años cuarenta fabricada en la Alemania nazi, así constaba en una placa de bronce pegada en la base. Cristalería fina de la China, verdaderas alfombras persas de Irán, una colección completa de carros metálicos de los años sesenta ubicados en una vitrina de pared a piso, un equipo para radio aficionados con el micrófono sobre una mesa tallada y que tenía aún los auriculares originales.   
Quedé encantado al observar tanta belleza y recordé que mi padre había conservado en su oficina una máquina de escribir muy antigua que le perteneció a su abuelo. También recordé que, en la casa de mi abuelo, en Moscú, existían muchas cosas antiguas de gran valor y pensé que en cuanto tuviera mi propio departamento lo decoraría con esos objetos que hasta hacía un año atrás solo los veía como viejos e inservibles. Entonces tendrían una nueva utilidad y sería como tener al abuelo conmigo.   
Luego de la cena pasamos a la habitación de Otabek y nos quedamos escuchando música durante varias horas, hablando de temas, de blues, de jazz, de rock y de esa notoria involución que muestra la música contemporánea.   
No nos dimos cuenta de la hora, bebimos muchos refrescos y dejamos que las notas nos transporten muy lejos. Otabek me hizo escuchar un tema muy antiguo que le apasionaba a su abuelo y dijo que era de sus favoritos porque le recordaba mucho su niñez. Quedamos en silencio cuando escuchamos las sentidas notas y lírica de The Bluest Blues de Alvin Lee y creo que cada uno se alejó por completo a otro universo distante.   
De pronto Otabek interrumpió mi concentración y preocupado me dijo.  
—Yuri ya es muy tarde. —Me mostró su reloj y me puse en pie de inmediato—. Te llevo a casa.  
—¿No es muy lejos para ti?, mejor pido un taxi. —No quería molestar más en la casa de Otabek; pero él insistió.  
Cuando salíamos de su departamento el padre de Otabek nos interceptó y con el rostro muy serio simplemente ordenó.   
—Yuri yo te llevo a casa. —Lo miré con cierto temor—. Otabek ve a bañarte muchacho.   
Nos dimos un par de golpecitos de puño en los hombros para despedirnos y sin poder decir una palabra más bajé junto al papá de Otabek hasta el estacionamiento del edificio.   
Mientras me llevaba a casa me agradeció la visita y me dijo que era el primer amigo que Otabek llevaba a casa, que sabía bien de qué familia provenía y que también se enteró del éxito de la presentación en el desfile de Moscú.   
—Espero verte seguido en casa Yuri —dijo Aybek Altin con esa voz grave que me hacía temblar de pies a cabeza y apretó mi mano.  
—Gracias señor y yo espero verlo en los partidos. —Salí de su lujoso Infinity FX y con un gesto de mano me volví a despedir.   
Miré hacia la ventana del comedor y vi las luces encendidas, Víctor estaba en casa esperando por mí. Fue otro sábado en el que no salió a bailar, beber con sus amigos, buscar algo de diversión con sus amiguitas o conversar con algunos empresarios de la moda.  
Cuando entré en el departamento él no me dijo nada. En verdad no me habló solo me miró muy enfadado. Lo saludé y pasé a prisa hacia mi dormitorio, busqué a Potya y lo tomé entre mis brazos, fui a buscar la caja de sus galletas y a revisar su caja de arena.   
—Ya comió. ¿Pensabas que el pobrecito va a esperar tus horarios irregulares para hacer sus cosas de gato? —El enfado de Víctor estaba justificado porque durante el resto del día no llamé ni contesté el celular. Este se había descargado por completo en la tienda de vinilos y cuando llegamos a casa de Otabek olvidé conectarlo a un cargador.  
—Estuve en casa de Otabek… —Vi su entrecejo juntarse y aclaré de inmediato— y cenamos con su familia. Su mamá es coleccionista de cosas antiguas, sus hermanas aún son pequeñas y su papá fuma en pipa.  
—¿Y después? —Víctor tomó un par de tazas de la despensa y puso a hervir agua.  
—Escuchamos música… blues y rock. —Me senté en la mesa de la cocina y él comenzó a combinar algo de chocolate con café—. En la sala tienen una rockola antigua de los años cincuenta y un piano de cola en un estudio.  
—¿Qué te traes con ese chico, Yuri? —Me miró de costado y acomodó su mechón plateado para que yo notara la intensión de su mirada.  
—Él es muy guapo, pero no hay nada entre los dos. Solo nos estamos conociendo porque es el único chico que me cae bien en mi salón. —Sabía que estaba jugando con fuego y que pronto éste encendería toda la pradera, pero me parecía divertido molestar los celos evidentes de mi hermano, atizar sus llamas para que por fin se atreviera a reaccionar.   
—Sabes bien lo que siento por ti y no me gusta la compañía de ese tu amigo. —Víctor puso la mezcla en una cazuela y la sentó en el fuego de la cocina.  
—Carajo qué no entiendes de “solo es mi amigo —Me sentí algo ofendido por su desconfianza y busqué retarlo de nuevo—. Si no confías en mí entonces márcame como los vaqueros del oeste marcan al ganado.  
—Sé que estás algo molesto porque aún no tenemos intimidad, pero por favor ten un poco más de paciencia. —Siguió moviendo la mezcla con una cuchara de madera.  
—¿Y si adelantamos solo un poco ese momento? —Dejé de lado mi actitud defensiva y con el rostro sobre mis manos intenté mirarlo con la misma ternura que él me miraba, pero no pude.  
—Yuri ya habíamos hablado de eso, vamos lento para ver si en verdad es eso lo que tú quieres. —Su sonrisa mandó al diablo mi molestia y me sentí querido una vez más.  
—No te pido que me folles esta noche, pero podríamos hacer un pequeño ejercicio de imaginación. —Sonreí y recibí el café moka que acaba de preparar, posé mis manos frías sobre la superficie de la taza y lo miré directamente a los ojos.  
—¿Cómo es eso? —dijo despreocupado mientras retenía el primer sorbo en la boca y limpiaba sus labios con la punta de la lengua.  
—Yo te pregunto qué me harías mi primera vez y tu respondes con un simple sí o no. —Vi como su seria mirada de cielo se transformó en una tormenta.  
—No sé si quiero jugar tu juego Yuri.  
—¿Me lo harías en tu cama, en la mía, en el sofá o en la bañera?   
—No voy a responderte Yuri.  
—¿Me pedirías que te la chupe primero?  
—Por favor…  
—¿Te gustaría que esté cubierto de espuma o de sudor?  
—No sigas… Yuri.  
—¿Cuántos dedos usarías para dilatarme?  
—¿Quieres dejar esto ahí?  
—¿Usarías condón o me lo harías a pelo?  
—¡Suficiente! —Víctor se levantó y dejó su taza a medio tomar en el mesón.  
—Víctor que poco tolerante eres… era solo un juego nada más. —Lo miré sonriendo y él se acercó enfurecido.   
Me tomó del brazo y me arrastró hasta la ducha del baño de invitados, me empujó a ella y abrió el chorro a toda potencia. Estábamos en pleno invierno y no le importó que me mojara con agua fría.   
—Ja, ja, ja… Víctor, ¿sabes que esto puede ser el preludio de un acto violento? —Reí con fuerza mientras cerraba la llave del agua.  
Víctor me dio las espaldas y cerró la puerta del baño. Me quité la ropa mojada y abrí de nuevo la regadera hasta sentir que el agua estaba lo suficientemente caliente como para reanimar mi cuerpo entumecido.   
Había sido un niño muy malo esa noche, pero qué podía hacer si todo mi cuerpo pedía que las manos de Víctor me recorrieran sin parar y que mi hermano me diera esa primera vez con la que tanto soñaba.   
Cuando salí de la ducha escuché que Víctor cerraba la puerta del departamento y digitaba la clave de seguridad. Busqué el morral que había usado durante todo el día y lo encontré abierto sobre mi cama y al buscar dentro de él comprobé que mi hermano se llevó mi tarjeta.  
Una vez más la confianza entre los dos se había quebrado.   
Hay momentos en los que me gustaría saber ¿qué hubiera pasado si yo esperaba un poco?, ¿me hubiera cansado de esperar la voluntad de Víctor?, ¿me habría dejado de gustar?, ¿lo habría comenzado a ver solo como un hermano?, ¿me habría comenzado a gustar otro chico? y ¿cómo sería nuestra vida ahora si yo no hubiera presionado a Víctor para ser su amante?  
Tal vez no hubiéramos terminado tan heridos y tan lejanos. 

  
  


**Notes for the Chapter:**

> El primer tema al que hace referencia Yuri: Nothing else matters de la banda estadounidense Metallica, tema incluido en el quinto disco llamado “Black Album” de 1991, que se promocionó como tercer single en 1992 y se posicionó en el puesto 11 de la lista de éxitos Billboard.  
> El segundo tema es The Bluest Blues de Alvin Lee single perteneciente al álbum "Nineteen Ninety-Four" lanzado en 1994.


	38. Tabú 37

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Es la víspera de un día muy especial para Víctor y lo celebra como siempre solía hacerlo, con los amigos. Sin embargo, la presencia de Yuri no permite que disfrute de la fiesta.

A pesar que la casa estaba decorada como para recibir las navidades, sin embargo como todos los rusos guardábamos nuestras ganas de festejar y darnos regalos de fin de año y navidad para la primera semana de enero. Por ese motivo, en pleno veinticuatro de diciembre, estaba muy ocupado atendiendo a un grupo importante de distribuidores de nuestras colecciones a los que serví de guía por nuestras instalaciones.

Tras el largo paseo y la detallada explicación sobre nuestros procesos de producción firmé un importante contrato para atender un pedido especial de los almacenes Chic que deseaban contar con nuestra línea ejecutiva para ofrecerla a sus clientas millonarias de Medio Oriente.

Lilia estuvo muy de acuerdo con las condiciones para asegurar la entrega de nuestro lote y en cuanto estampamos nuestras firmas en el convenio y despedimos a Alisha Mevarak la presidenta de directorio de la compañía más importante de distribución de ropa por catálogo. Lilia se dirigió a los talleres para comenzar a darle forma a los diseños en el papel y los chicos muy entusiasmados bajaron el volumen del equipo de sonido y comenzaron con la lluvia de ideas para sacar el pedido.

Las buenas nuevas no cesaban. También recibimos un pedido especial de nuestras propias tiendas y fueron Karl y Nicolette, los encargados de las sedes de Berlín y Viena; quienes detallaron a Mila las ideas recogidas en una encuesta realizada con nuestra propia clientela. Ella comenzó a pulsar su tableta para tomar nota de cada detalle y hacer que los lápices del área de producción masiva puedan moverse “a la velocidad del sonido”, eso es lo que ella decía siempre.

Y tendrían que redoblar esfuerzos porque por la tarde después de almorzar con Frankie Slater el pedido especial para abastecer sus tiendas en Australia, Nueva Zelanda, Reino Unido y Canadá fue el mejor convenio que firmé.

—Víctor es demasiado. —Mila miraba las cifras y parecía estar muy asustada.

—Contrataré más personal para que te apoyen, solo tendrás que supervisar su trabajo o dejarás que le den los detalles de tus diseños básicos. —Sé que la estaba presionando demasiado, pero sabía que ella tendría la capacidad para responder al reto—. Ya es hora que te encargues de algo que demande más de ti. Sé que lo puedes hacer Mila.

—Necesitaré un equipo de cuatro personas. —Tomó su celular y buscó los nombres—. Las chicas a las que voy a llamar son muy dinámicas y productivas y en la escuela de diseño siempre nos llevamos bien.

—¿Estás segura que solo cuatro personas? —Los volúmenes de prendas iban a ser altos y querían una gran variedad para la temporada otoño-invierno.

—Sabemos lo que es trabajar a presión y creo que eso incentivaba nuestra productividad Víctor, además necesito gente de confianza junto a mí. —Guiñó el ojo y comenzó a llamar a sus amigas.

Cuatro diseñadoras muy destacadas que cuando Mila las convocó de inmediato aceptaron el reto de sacar todo un catálogo de temporada, muy nutrido en la línea prett a porter. Esa sería una colección con la que entraríamos a competir con fuerza en el mercado de América y tentaríamos en el asiático.

Cerca de las seis de la tarde, viendo el cielo gris y los pequeños carámbanos de hielo colgar de las ramas de los árboles llamé a Yuri y como no contestó solo le dejé un mensaje diciéndole que iría a recogerlo luego de la práctica y que lo invitaba a tomar algo muy caliente y dulce.

Estaba a por guardar el celular cuando recibí la respuesta de mi hermanito.

Mi Niño: Algo caliente y dulce… ¿tu semen?

Yo: Yuri… sé un niño bueno por lo menos estas horas.

Mi niño: XD tomar… taza… chocolate cn pasteles… torta.

Pulgar arriba y cerrábamos el acuerdo con un par de caritas sonrientes. Esa noche sería tranquila y tal vez luego de la salida podríamos ver una película en casa y dormir relajadísimos.

Llegué de manera puntual al colegio de Yuri y fue el primero en salir, se despidió del chico nuevo y corrió hacia el auto. Se veía tan feliz que me contagió su entusiasmo. Choque de puños para saludarnos y un beso en la mejilla como buenos hermanos.

Una pequeña pastelería que solía visitar en mi infancia nos acogió y la dueña, una señora bastante mayor, se acercó a tomar el pedido. Ella lo hacía siempre porque le gustaba saludar a sus clientes y mucho más si reconocía a uno que desde hacía unos diez años no había visitado su local.

—Qué honor tenerte, nunca olvidaré que pedías medovik y llevabas un par para el camino. —La anciana no había olvidado mis costumbres y no sé cómo lo hacía, pero tenía una memoria prodigiosa para recordar esos detalles de sus clientes—. ¿Y quién es este mozuelo?

—Es mi hermano Yuri señora Levedeva se le antojó comer algo dulce y quise que probara sus postres. —Miré a Yuri contemplar absorto a la dueña de la pastelería y saludarla con un cordial buenas noches, algo un poco usual en él.

—¿Tú hermano? —Escudriñó un poco comparando nuestros rostros y comentó—. No te pareces a Víctor. Él es un joven muy guapo, pero tú eres un niño muy bonito.

Yuri enrojeció y yo estaba muy preocupado porque dijera alguna tontería a la buena dama; pero creo que Yuri comprendió a la perfección el cumplido y solo dijo “gracias” con la voz muy baja y agachando la mirada.

Pocos minutos después el mesero traía en una bandeja dos gruesos jarros de vidrio con chocolate caliente, una gran pieza de muravéinik que es un delicioso pudín y una gran tajada de leche de ave para compartir entre los dos. Y como la señora Levedeva nos recomendó probar natilla con unos bollos de leche e insistió que estaba muy buena, también la pedimos.

—¿Venías siempre a este lugar? —Yuri repasaba con la vista cada detalle del decorado, las viejas fotos de trenes, los candiles de luz amarilla, los adornos de la vitrina y se detuvo contemplando el árbol de navidad que estaba listo esperando los regalos de enero.

—Papá me traía cuando era muy pequeño y luego cuando cumplí nueve yo me atrevía a venir solo. —Los dos nos quedamos en silencio ya que hacía semanas que no hablábamos de nuestro padre.

—¿Y tu mamá? —preguntó mientras jugaba con una servilleta de papel—. Me hablas muy poco de ella.

—Ella tenía gustos más elaborados o exclusivos. —Recordé que mi madre jamás se acercaba a esa pastelería porque decía que era para gente común.

—¿Cómo es ella contigo? —Yuri saboreaba los postres como un niño de kínder.

—Me quiere como toda madre quiere a un hijo, me cuidó mucho de niño, de adolescente me apoyó en todas mis locuras y proyectos, cuando partí de casa se puso muy triste; pero siempre respetó mi independencia. —Comencé a recordar esos detalles maravillosos que venían a mi mente siempre que hablaba de mi madre—. Cuando no está de acuerdo conmigo suele decirme las cosas sin dudar, no le importa si me hiere; pero luego dice que respetará mis decisiones, aunque no le gusten.

—En eso te pareces a ella. —Me pareció ver cierta tristeza en la mirada de mi hermano y recordé que él no conoció a su mamá.

—¿Te hizo mucha falta tu mamá? —Deseaba que mi hermano saque esa tristeza en palabras, era mejor que la hable a que la guarde.

—Tal vez de pequeño soñaba con tener a mi mamá, pero me acostumbré a vivir solo con el abuelo y creo que no la necesité mucho. —El rostro y el tono de voz de mi hermano me decía que el ambiente se ponía pesado y que debía cambiar el tema de conversación.

—¿Estás viendo ese tren de la fotografía? —Yuri asintió al fijarse en una vieja locomotora que arrastraba varios vagones de color negro—. Ese fue uno de los primeros trenes que llegó a la ciudad y el bisabuelo del papá de la señora Levedeva trabajó en él…

Seguí con las historias de trenes y de inmediato Yuri cambió esa nostalgia por una tierna sonrisa de niño. Esa sonrisa inocente que siempre amaré y que me conquistaba más que sus miradas seductoras y es que ese gesto que pocas veces mostraba mi niño, traspasaba mi vil materia y como un pequeño gorrión aterrizaba en el centro mismo de mi corazón donde anidaba y me hacía sentir niño de nuevo.

Creo que la parte pura de mi amor por Yuri provenía de esa necesidad de sentirme unido a la inocencia que perdí y que él todavía conservaba intacta. A pesar de sus palabras calientes, de sus insinuaciones, de sus tentadores movimientos o de sus hormonas burbujeando dentro de su sangre; Yuri todavía podía regalarme una sonrisa dulce, tierna y cándida; no sé cómo más llamarla… sí lo sé, pura.

Si tomaba a Yuri, esa sonrisa se borraría y en su lugar aparecería la ardiente mueca de un amante exigente y tenía miedo de arrebatar la pureza de mi hermano, pero al mismo tiempo tenía el deseo de hacerlo, de tocarlo y ver cómo su dulce sonrisa se transformaba en el gesto torvo de un hermoso demonio rebosando de placer entre mis brazos.

Me quedaría con la última mirada y la última sonrisa inocente de Yuri, las guardaría por siempre en un lugar sagrado, aquel al que no dejo ni asomarse a ninguna de mis bestias internas y solo la sacaría para observarla en momentos como ese cuando quería volver a experimentar mi propia inocencia.

Si Yuri hubiera sabido las ideas que formulaba tal vez habría comprendido lo enfermo que me sentía por nuestro imposible amor. Afiebrado por sentir de nuevo su boca, tembloroso por tocar la curva de su espalda y ansioso por escuchar los sonidos lascivos que pudiera hacer si lo tocaba.

Pero esas horas que jamás olvidaré me vestí de ternura y decidí contemplar la belleza de su alma inmaculada que asomaba en sus ojos y en su pequeña sonrisa que yo adoraré por siempre jamás.

Yuri lo pienso y sueño con sus labios y la forma cómo los curvaba para expresar su alegría y dejaba ver el pequeño pedacito de diente que asomaba níveo y tentador entre sus labios y la punta de su delgada lengua que, traviesa, se escondía entre sus dientes.

Absorbí mis labios y rompí la magia del momento porque de inmediato Yuri notó que estaba concentrado en su boca y sin ningún pudor pasó la lengua por la totalidad de su labio superior y su mirada volvió a mostrar el brillo de una fiera hambrienta.

Después de disfrutar de los postres y la cariñosa atención de la señora Levedeva, nos dirigimos al auto y tuve que atender una llamada de Iván Stepanov un amigo del círculo de modelos de San Petersburgo.

—Víctor sé bien que vas a desaparecer mañana querido, por eso quiero que vengas a tu fiesta sorpresa ¿sí? La hemos preparado con cariño y queremos tenerte estas horas. —Durante los últimos cinco años había compartido trabajo y negocios con Ivo y no podía negarme a su cordial invitación.

—¿Cuántos invitados? —Sabía que una pequeña reunión significaba una gran fiesta para él.

—Pocos. —Ivo sabía que yo me ponía pesado el día de mi cumpleaños y por eso hacía esas reuniones para festejar la vida y el amor como solía decir—. Y por favor cuando llegues hazte el sorprendido ¿sí?

Yuri se quedó callado el resto del camino. Cuando lo recogí del colegio le había prometido una velada juntos en casa, pero me era muy difícil decirles no a los chicos y las amigas; lo vi mirar por la ventana apoyando su cabeza sobre el vidrio.

Tampoco dije nada hasta que llegamos al departamento. Lo vi saludar a su gato, tirar la mochila sobre su cama y encender la personal con desánimo, yo me bañaría y cambiaría de inmediato para ir a la fiesta y me dio mucha pena dejarlo solo.

—Yuri cámbiate rápido y vamos a la fiesta. —Quería lucirlo entre mis amigos, mi hermano siempre alborotaba a todos y eso me llenaba de orgullo y hasta de cierto placer.

—No, son tus amigos y están bien viejos ¿de qué hablaría con ellos? —Yuri tenía razón, pero yo insistí.

—Vamos date un baño rápido y cámbiate. —Le supliqué formando un enorme puchero en las mejillas—. Te espero.

—¿Por qué no nos bañamos juntos Vitya? —Me miró desde el umbral de la puerta de baño y yo negué intentando ponerme muy serio.

Cerré la puerta y le grité que se apurase. Media hora más tarde estaba listo con un traje elegante, pero algo informal tal y como Yuri me sugirió que llevara y él… Yuri vestía un outfit muy particular, remera muy pegada a su delgado cuerpo estilo animal print, pantalón y chaqueta de cuero y unos botines hasta el tobillo.

Sabía que haría enloquecer a las chicas y esperaba que en esa fiesta no hubiera ni un solo depredador observando a mi hermanito, aunque sabía que siempre se presenta más de uno asechando a los inocentes corderitos. Lo llevaría a la fiesta para adultos, pero no se separaría de mi lado ni un solo instante.

[…]

Al llegar al piso de mi amigo me sorprendí de verdad porque entre el salón principal, el comedor y los corredores calculé que asistieron por lo menos unas cien personas y si bien pensé que irían varios invitados no me esperaba que fueran tantos. Aplaudieron cuando entré y tardé como veinte minutos en saludar a todos. Comencé a brindar con cada grupo al que me acercaba y presenté a Yuri con todos.

Yuri además de volver locas y locos a mis amigos con su hermosa figura y su singular atuendo, soltó sus amarras y de inmediato se fue a comer algo, a beber en la barra, a observar a un dj que ponía la música, a mirar la ciudad desde la terraza de mi amigo, a jugar un rato con unas chicas el juego de “adivina quién soy” y a bailar.

Creía que Yuri estaría a mi lado toda la noche como si fuera una damita bien instruida y complaciente o un cachorrito obediente y fiel a su amo; pero olvidé que Yuri era casi como un mercenario y que era mejor pensar en él como un gato salvaje.

¿Por qué lo hizo?

El motivo tenía nombre de mujer, Karla Zima una modelo de diecinueve que estaba subiendo como la espuma entre las modelos de Europa del Este y que tenía la intensión de aparecer en el próximo desfile de Nefrit a como dé lugar. Así que la bonita y atrevida Karla no me soltó desde que nos presentaron y me pidió que encienda su cigarro.

Se insinuaba con descaro y poco faltaba para que hiciera un streeptease en el salón. Y no hubiera sido algo que no viera en esas fiestas locas que solíamos tener los modelos, pero creo que todos se inhibían con la presencia de mi niño.

Mi niño que mostraba su mirada de tigre herido. Yo estaba seguro que quería desaparecer a la modelito de mi lado; pero como había prometido portarse bien conmigo en vísperas de mi cumpleaños número veintinueve solo se limitaba a mirarme con odio y a veces con desprecio.

Esa actitud de Yuri me mantenía en calma, porque como había llegado a conocer sus reacciones sabía bien que con un par de caricias mías se le pasaría o solo duraría hasta la cena del día siguiente, aunque esa fecha en especial sí teníamos un plan para estar juntos todo el tiempo sin que nadie nos moleste.

No iría a colegio ni yo a la oficina y juntos pasearíamos por la ciudad, iríamos de tiendas, a almorzar, al cine, a jugar en un antiguo Arcade, a patinar, a cenar y tal vez lo llevaría a una discoteca. Quería estar solo con él y que nadie más molestara mi día a parte de mi madre que seguro llamaría temprano, Lilia que tendría un regalo para mí y Yakov que invitaría el almuerzo. 

La música nos envolvió de pronto y saqué a Karla a bailar, junto con mis demás amigos y entre tragos, bromas, chistes, risas, brindis, recuerdos y proyectos me olvidé por un buen rato de la presencia de mi hermano.

Tras bailar sin parar casi como unos cuarenta minutos noté que Yuri no estaba en el salón, así que decidí buscarlo mientras iba al baño. Pensé que seguiría jugando con las dos chicas con las que se había sentado en el pequeño espacio de juegos del departamento, pero cuando no lo hallé en el lugar comencé a caminar entre los invitados y empecé a preocuparme.

Por lo menos dos de ellos podrían haber intentado hacerle algo a mi hermanito en medio del alcohol y las sustancias que solían compartir. Entré y salí de los salones, abrí y cerré muchas puertas corredizas y revisé en todos los espacios, pero no había señal de Yuri.

Entonces decidí preguntar a mis amigos si lo habían visto, pero la mayoría no tenían ni idea de donde se encontraba. Paré un rato tratando de pensar y mantener la calma, no podía haberse ido de la fiesta porque no sacó su billetera y no tendría ni medio rublo para el taxi.

Tomé mi celular y lo llamé, pero como era habitual en él cuando estaba molesto conmigo, no respondió. Preocupado volví a insistir hasta que la novia de mi amigo me dijo que en mi saco sonaba un celular. Era el celular de Yuri y recordé que me pidió que lo guardara cuando estábamos en el ascensor.

Observé a todos en una sola mirada y noté que tampoco estaba Ruslan Portnov. La horrible sensación de un chorro de agua fría bajando por mi espalda me puso en alerta. Pensé lo peor porque había visto a Yuri tomar un par de copas y sabiendo que no era tan tolerante al alcohol imaginé que podía haber perdido la razón y ese desquiciado podría estar aprovechado el momento.

—Ivo ¿viste a Ruslan? —pregunté al organizador de la fiesta sintiendo gran temor por la respuesta que me fuera a dar. El miedo invadía mis cansados músculos poniéndolos en estado de alerta de inmediato.

—Hace media hora se despidió de mí —dijo Yuri Abramov comentarista de una revista de moda gótica—. Dijo que tenía algo especial qué hacer.

«Yuri no podría haber sido tan estúpido de irse con ese tipo», me dije y sin embargo esa era la única idea que se me venía en mente.

De inmediato me quedé paralizado sin saber qué hacer y tal sería mi miedo que mis amigos se dieron cuenta de mis apuros, algunos sabían que estaba buscando a mi hermano y otros sabían que pregunté por Ruslan, los pocos que escucharon las dos premisas sacaron conclusiones de inmediato.

—Víctor ¿quieres que llame a Ruslan? —Katiya, la novia de mi amigo se acercó con discreción ofreciéndome su ayuda, la vi digitar los contactos e insistir dos veces la llamada. En la tercera tuvo respuesta y ella se cerró en la cocina para preguntarle si había visto a mi hermano.

La ansiedad me carcomía y solo atinaba a golpear el piso con el taco de mi zapato esperando que Katiya saliera a hablar conmigo. ¿Por qué diablos ella tardaba tanto?, me pregunté. De pronto la puerta abatible de la cocina se abrió y ella me acercó su celular al oído. Era Ruslan el que estaba al otro lado de la línea.

—Víctor te la pasaste esta noche vigilando a tu lindo hermanito con tanta preocupación que ni el diablo se hubiera atrevido a tocarle un cabello. —Rio con fuerza, tosió porque se atragantó con su risa y tras aclarar su garganta me dijo burlándose de mí—. Tu hermano no está conmigo, no me lo he llevado de la fiesta para comérmelo, no soy el depredador que piensas querido, pero yo sí sé dónde está.

—Por favor Ruslan dime dónde está. —Tenía tanto miedo que sentía cómo si el aire me faltara.

—Primero pídeme perdón por pensar que yo me robaría al pequeño Nikiforov. —No sabía si bromeaba o no, pero con tal de saber el paradero de Yuri tuve que ceder a su tonto chantaje.

—Perdóname Rus, pero estaba asustado y tú eres tan…

—Maldito y degenerado… ja, ja, ja. —Ruslan seguía jugando conmigo—. Tú me enseñaste a serlo Vitya o no recuerdas eso.

—¡Ruslan! —grité desesperado.

—Vi cuando tu hermanito y esa niña bonita de trenza dorada ingresando a uno de los dormitorios…

Muy apenado busqué a Ivo y al volvernos a ver me dijo que había encontrado a Yuri y que si no estábamos haciendo una cama redonda en su dormitorio era por él.

—Qué bueno que por lo menos él sí la estuvo pasando de maravilla. —Dibujó una línea torcida con sus labios y me pidió que lo siguiera.

Subí al segundo nivel y mientras caminaba tras el anfitrión vi que de un dormitorio salieron dos de mis amigas con los cabellos desordenados y entraron a otro dormitorio donde estaban como diez chicos y chicas fumando hierba. Entonces pensé que no debí haber llevado a mi hermano a un lugar como ese. Él no estaba preparado para experimentar ciertas situaciones que los adultos vivimos.

Ivo abrió el dormitorio principal y vi que Yuri y la chica de la larga trenza estaban dentro de la cama.

Se habían quedado dormidos, Yuri le daba la espalda y ella abrazaba la almohada. Él tenía la camisa abierta y ella había dejado el vestido sobre una silla cercana. Pensé que la furiosa serpiente cedió ante la tentación de tan bonita Eva y luego los venció el cansancio.

Observé pasivo a esos dos pequeños demonios quienes tal vez cometieron el más dulce de los pecados en un dormitorio y una cama ajena. Al contemplarlos un poco más, comprobé que tenían los rostros de querubes recién bajados del cielo. Yuri había tenido un día tan duro que no aguantó más allá de la media noche y la niña parecía muy tierna como para estar con actitudes de mujer. Aunque en el mundo de los adolescentes es mejor no suponer.

—Vitya déjalos dormir deben estar agotados. —Ivo susurró entre risas mirando mi cara de perfecto imbécil—. A su edad tú ya follabas con Julian ¿lo recuerdas?

Iván no podía ser más duro y realista, así que puse un cobertor grueso sobre los dos y cerramos la puerta. Extrañamente no me sentí molesto por lo que acababa de hacer mi hermano, no vi a esa dulce chiquilla como una rival.

Volvimos a la fiesta de mucho alcohol y poca ropa que no pude disfrutar a plenitud porque pensé en Yuri y su dulce compañera. Cantamos, reímos, brindamos, contamos muchos chistes y anécdotas y sin darme cuenta la mañana fría del veinticinco había comenzado hacía mucho.

No quise quedarme a dormir con esos locos porque después de un festejo como ese mi sueño sería bastante pesado y temía que cualquiera aprovechara esa condición y entrara al dormitorio donde estaban Yuri y su conquista. Yo no quería imaginar qué les podría pasar.

Cuando regresé a la habitación principal con la intención de despertar a Yuri para irnos, él ya se encontraba despierto junto con la bonita modelo de una de las marcas de cosméticos para adolescentes más reconocidas de Europa. Me miró y me presentó a su compañera.

—Vitya ella es Olga. —Le saludé con una sonrisa y de inmediato mi hermano me arrinconó cerca de la puerta de baño de la habitación y habló a media voz—. Oye vamos a llevarla a su hotel. El hijo de puta de su representante la dejó sola con estos malnacidos de tus amigos y un maldito viejo casi se la lleva a un motel anoche.

Comprendí que Yuri hablaba de Ruslan, el maldito viejo tenía mi edad.

Accedí a llevar a la pequeña dama hasta su hotel y en el camino ella sostenía con fuerza la mano de Yuri mientras mi hermano la abrigaba con su propio saco. La niña temblaba de frío y yo me sentía impotente por lo que casi le sucede.

Le aconsejé que les dijera a sus padres que cambiasen de representante, pues nadie debe abandonar a una chiquilla en la fiesta de unos adultos de esa manera, salvo hubiera sido esa la intención.

—Le diré a mis abuelos señor. —Tenía el rostro enrojecido y los gigantescos ojos azules brillaban con la luz de la mañana—. Mi mamá contrató a Mikhail para que sea mi representante y me dice que lo obedezca en todo.

Esa era la triste realidad de muchos jóvenes que comenzaban en el mundo del modelaje y eran pocos los que gozaban del apoyo de un representante responsable y de auspiciadores que los respetaran.

Dejamos a la chiquilla en la puerta de su hotel y la vimos ingresar a toda prisa con el saco de Yuri sobre los hombros y los zapatos de taco en la mano. Me dio mucha pena verla así.

Aun estando algo ebrio como estaba me atreví a manejar hasta el hotel de la niña y luego a mi casa. No había mucha distancia entre el edificio de Ivo y el hotel de la niña así que no sería tan peligroso conducir, no imprimí mucha velocidad y me mantuve atento al camino.

Yuri sugirió que por ese tipo de actitudes inmaduras de mi parte ya era hora que él sacase su licencia de conducir. Yo le di la razón y lo vi sonreír. Di la vuelta al coche perdiendo de vista la avenida Mayakovskogo y juré que jamás volvería a llevar a Yuri a una de esas fiestas exóticas que solíamos tener con mi grupo de amigos.

Mi hermano todavía se hallaba algo somnoliento y apoyaba su cabeza en la ventana del auto, le dije que recuperaríamos sueño hasta las diez y luego saldríamos a hacer algo divertido. Esperaba que la resaca no me impidiera tener un día bonito para poder disfrutar junto a mi hermanito y tal vez más tarde le preguntaría qué había sucedido entre él y esa chiquilla.

Entramos al departamento y cansados caminamos hasta la sala, Yuri me pidió que me detuviera y lo esperase unos segundos. Se acercó al aparador del comedor y de uno de sus cajones extrajo una caja pequeña envuelta en papel de regalo azul con una cinta en color plata.

Abrí con rapidez y dentro encontré una hermosa esclava de oro blanco con salpicaduras de zafiros y con una inscripción que decía: Te amo, Yuri. Me la puse en la muñeca derecha y la contemplé con tanta felicidad que podía sentirme cerca del cielo.

—Feliz cumpleaños Vitya —me dijo y se acercó para abrazarme.

Lo apreté entre mis brazos aspirando su perfume de menta, él ajustó sus brazos en torno a mi espalda y por unos segundos nos quedamos sintiendo nuestra respiración en silencio. Nos separamos un poco y nuestras miradas se enlazaron por un largo minuto hasta que conmovido le dije.

—Gracias Yuri por estar conmigo. —Él volvió a regalarme la ternura infantil de su sonrisa y yo quise robarle un beso.

Tomé su delicado mentón con las manos y sin prisa me acerqué a su boca que me esperaba abierta y llena de deseo. Mis pupilas todavía podían mirar sus largas pestañas rubias que tiritaban de emoción, su aliento comenzó a formar parte del mío y casi podía sentir el suave contacto de sus labios.

Entonces una voz dulce y entrañable pronunció mi nombre desde la celosía.

—¡Víctor! —dijo en tono de sorpresa.

Me quedé paralizado, retuve el aire en los pulmones y de inmediato levanté mi rostro, intentado disimular mi abyecta actitud. La miré incrédulo y solo atiné a decir.

—¡¡Mamá!!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hola queridas lectoras. Viendo la gastronomía rusa pensé en este delicioso postre.   
> La leche de pájaro, conocida en Rusia como Ptichie moloko, es sumamente deliciosa y muy fácil de elaborar. Este postre fue en primer pastel en tiempos soviéticos al que se le concedió una patente. La receta fue creada por un grupo de confiteros dirigidos por el jefe del departamento de pastelería del restaurante Praga llamado Vladimir Guralnik..


	39. Tabú 38

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> La madre de Víctor impone su presencia.

La madre de Víctor era una mujer muy hermosa, hasta ahora lo sigue siendo. Medio siglo de vida y las ganas de seguir gozándola como una chiquilla.

Alta y esbelta como mi hermano, arropada por un largo abrigo color vino y una ushanka en tono beige. Caminó hacia nosotros sin dejar de lado la sorpresa y sus ojos azules se posaron en Víctor como si estuvieran reclamando una explicación.

—Como no ibas a ir a casa, llegué por tu cumpleaños. —Sus delgadas manos de uñas largas pintadas de rosa acariciaron el mentón de Víctor.

Él intentó simular el bochorno que aún tenía en el rostro y con la sonrisa boba de siempre abrazó a su madre con bastante entusiasmo.

—Mami por qué no me llamaste para ir a recogerte al aeropuerto. —Yo los contemplaba en silencio y comencé a hacer algunas comparaciones.

Tenían el mismo color de ojos, las mismas pestañas largas, las cejas caían en el mismo orden y la nariz era idéntica, solo que la de mi hermano tenía la prominencia de un varón y la de su madre era un poco más fina.

—Quería darte una sorpresa cariño, pero bueno la sorpresa creo que me llevo yo. —Me miró por dos segundos sin ninguna expresión en el rostro y después sonrió en forma cortés—. No pensé que llevarías a tus alocadas fiestas a este niño.

Al ver su sonrisa supe que el rostro de mi hermano era la herencia pura de nuestro padre y eso era lo que parecía tan dulce y adorable, por suerte no heredó la sonrisa de su madre porque eso lo había convertido en una hermosa estatua viviente.

No fue una fiesta alocada y esta vez tomé muy poco porque estuve pendiente de él todo el rato. —Ese era Víctor rindiéndole cuentas a su mamá.

—Es igual cariño. Llegar al amanecer no es recomendable para un menor de edad. No entendí en ese momento por qué enfatizó las últimas palabras, pero sí me di cuenta de esa bella señora que tenía en frente actuaba con cierta displicencia.

—Mamá él es Yuri ... mi hermano. —Víctor por fin nos presentaba y mientras lo hacía miraba a su madre como esperando aprobación.

—Buenos días señora ... mucho gusto. —Estiré la mano para saludarla con respeto, ella apretó mi mano y me miró de arriba hacia abajo como analizándome entero.

—Hola Yuri espero que el tiempo que me quede en casa de Víctor nos conozcamos mejor. No sabía qué esperar de ella, me sonreía con amabilidad y me intimidaba con la mirada. Por primera vez sentí algo de miedo y no pude reaccionar como lo haría con cualquier otra anciana que me escudriñara en esa forma insistente.

—Sí señora. —Quería mandarle al diablo, pero me detuve porque era la mamá de Víctor y yo sabía muy bien que él la amaba demasiado y siempre estaba pendiente de ella.

Eso es supe desde que escuché hablando por teléfono con ella. Casi todos los días por las noches Víctor tenía la costumbre de llamar a su madre y conversar por lo menos diez minutos. Le contaba todos los detalles del día y le escuchaba decir "sí mamá" varias veces; luego llamaba a Anya y con ella hablaba ... bueno, otras cosas.

—Dime Angélica por favor. —Los rusos solemos ser muy parcos y reservados con las personas que recién conocemos, por eso no me dijeron que su trato fuera tan molesto; lo que sí seguía incomodándome era la forma cómo me miraba.

Angélica abrazó a Víctor y le dio muchos besos en el rostro dejándolo manchado de carmín, luego decidió que pasáramos a la sala y le pedimos que esperara un momento, ingresó al tercer dormitorio donde ya estaba instalado y regresó con varias bolsas de regalos.

Cada vez que caminaba mecía su cuerpo con tanta elegancia y soltura que me daba la impresión de estar viendo a una princesa o en su caso una reina. Se había quitado el abrigo y el gorro, vestimenta un conjunto muy elegante de dos piezas en lana gruesa en tono crudo y zapatos color guinda de tacones muy delgados. Tenía una cadena de oro con una pendiente que hizo juego con el abrigo y los zarcillos que pendían de sus delgadas orejas, iguales a las de Víctor.

Él se limitó a esperar a mami y creer un niño pequeño ansioso por abrir todos sus regalos. Ella puso las bolsas sobre el sofá, las organizó en dos grupos y le entregó el primer grupo.

—Sé que te van a gustar mucho, ojalá y Miroslav habría hecho prendas masculinas; pero sé que las de Jackes son tus favoritas. —Le dio un nuevo beso y le entregó diez paquetes médicos que contenían varias tenidas completas.

Víctor las sacó de inmediato y vi sus ojos abrirse y cerrarse como los de un bebé frente a las carriolas coloridas y sonoras.

—Sabes muy bien mis gustos mami. —Sacó los paquetes y las bolsas de regalo quedarán desperdigadas en el suelo, mientras él observaba cada prenda exclusiva del más enigmático de los diseñadores del momento, Arti Jackes. Excéntrico, huidizo e imaginativo; los medios decían de él que sí sabía que tenían en sus creaciones los gustos y necesidades de un hombre.

Angélica contemplaba con fascinación las expresiones de mi hermano e incluso las celebraba cada vez que él hacia esos gestos de satisfacción cuando miraba los pantalones, camisas, swetters y chaquetas que fue desenvolviendo.

Después del festival de trapos que Víctor armó en la sala, ella le entregó otro grupo de bolsas de regalo. Eran más pequeñas que las anteriores y también más limitadas. Víctor seguía con el entusiasmo y yo contemplaba casi mareado cómo iba sacando los accesorios de cada paquete, perfectos para combinarlos con sus carísimos trajes.

Pero como si fuera poco la madre de Víctor también le entregó un enorme reloj de oro con incrustaciones de piedras preciosas y varias manecillas que no entiendes bien para qué servían.

Pensé entonces que mi regalo era demasiado pequeño en comparación con todas las cosas valiosas y exclusivas que Angélica entregó a mi hermano y que este agradeció con un gran abrazo, un beso en cada mejilla y la más abierta de sus sonrisas.

—Mami, gracias no sé qué decir. —Mi hermano parecía disfrutar mucho de esas atenciones, yo solo seguía mirando embobado todo ese espectáculo—. Deja que me dé un baño y vamos a tomar el desayuno al Hilton.

—Claro cariño. —Le dio un beso otra vez y volteó a mirarme—. Vamos Yuri celebremos a Víctor por su día.

Afirmé en silencio y entré a tomar un rápido baño, cuando salí de mi dormitorio bien vestido y abrigado me ocupé de Potya que muy molesto reclamó mi atención y pensé por un momento ir a la tienda de mascotas y regresar con muchos paquetes de bolas, ratones de felpa y plumas de colores para entregárselos entre besos y sonrisas, luego grabe qué él no haría tanta fiesta cuando le llevó un nuevo juguete y desistí de mi intención.

Cuando regresé a la sala todo estaba bien ordenado, las bolsas de regalo habían desaparecido al igual que las cajas, los seguros y todas las empaquetaduras de los accesorios. La sala lucía tan limpia como cuando llegamos a ella dos horas atrás.

Esperamos a Víctor por unos minutos y al verme algo nervioso Angélica cortó la distancia que nos separaba en el sofá y me preocupaba.

—¿Cuánto tiempo piensas quedarte en el departamento de Víctor? —Hasta ese momento y habían pasado cerca de ocho meses desde que comencé a vivir con él.

—Supongo que estaré todo el próximo año hasta terminar mis estudios de preparatoria seño ... Angélica. No puedo reaccionar mal ante sus comentarios fríos, por lo que me obligué a ser lo más cortés que pude con ella.

—Supongo que Víctor necesita su espacio para conocer una nueva chica. —Cruzó las manos por delante de las rodillas. Llevaba un gran anillo con una piedra ovoide color vino rodeada de un grueso marco de oro—. No me gusta que esté solo porque comienza a comportarse de manera inadecuada.

Grabe la forma en la que su madre nos vio cuando ingresamos al departamento y lo envié como si ese comentario me estuviera haciendo de forma directa.

—Supongo que sí Angélica, pero no seré una molestia por mucho tiempo —le dije resignado porque seguía sin saber cómo comportarme con ella.

Cuando Víctor llegó a la sala, Angélica cambió su expresión altiva por una más dulce; lo contempló usando una de las tendencias que le había regalado y le había pedido que modele el traje para los dos. Víctor se movió como el gran profesional que era, su madre aplaudió y yo solo moví mis cejas.

—Será que tu padre y yo nos amamos tanto que hicimos un hijo tan hermoso como tú mi Vitya. —Mi hermano se sonrojó y yo junto con él.

Me puse en pie y Angélica se aproximó a la cocina de donde trajo una gran caja larga que cargó con cierta dificultad. Estaba envuelta en un fino papel de regalo color escarlata con una cinta negra brillante que adornaba una esquina. Yo pensé: «No hay otro regalo más por favor».

Sonrió con más ganas que antes y mirándome dijo. —Yuri esto es para ti.

Me quedé embobado porque la caja era muy grande y no esperaba que la madre de Víctor me diera un obsequio el día del cumpleaños de mi hermano.

Me acerqué para recibir mi presente y agradecer el generoso gesto que tuve conmigo esa mujer tan fina, elegante y bella.

Tomé la caja y noté que estaba muy pesada, la miré y le sonreí. Ella extendió su mano y acarició mi mejilla, luego me dio un pequeño beso en ella.

No sabía qué comprar para un chico tan excepcional como tú, así que hice mis propias investigaciones y escogí este modelo espero que te guste.

—Gracias no tenías que molestarte Angélica. —Me consideró extraño, la mujer me regalaba algo valioso, pero seguía escrutándome con su mirada de cielo.

—Yuri ábrelo quiero verlo. —Víctor palmeó varias veces y yo fruncí un poco la boca; pero como era su cumpleaños no quise ser brusco con él al decirle "en otro momento".

Rompí el papel con cierto cuidado y me quedé impresionado al ver el regalo. Era una tabla de skate diseñada y firmada por Harry Bull el creador de un nuevo concepto en el deporte más popular para chicos y no tan chicos que amamos dar vueltas en las calles con tanta libertad. Esta tenía la firma de su diseñador hecha de oro puro. Lo contemplé y sentí que me faltaba el aire al ver todas sus características. Era como tener mi propia nave de última generación.

—Es magnífica ... Angélica muchas gracias, yo ... ¿cómo supiste que algo así me gustaría tanto? —Me hallaba en el cielo de los solemos tener fascinación por aparatos como esos.

—Bueno, voy a revelar mi secreto y es que cada vez que hablo con Víctor presto mucha atención a lo que él me dice. —Sonrió una vez más y explicó—. Espera un poco más.

Con pasos de diva regresó a la cocina y salió con otra bolsa de regalo grande, puso en mi mano y se quedó mirando mi reacción.

Saqué el contenido y pensé que ese segundo regalo era el complemento perfecto para mi gran nave. Parecía el casco de un piloto de cazabombardero con una lentilla móvil y un sujetador de barbilla. Además, tenía impreso mi nombre en cirílico. De color naranja con rayas negras tal como las que exhiben los tigres de las reservas.

Mi corazón latió descontrolado y me lo puse de inmediato, miré a Víctor que festejaba el regalo y me acerqué a su madre para agradecerle una vez más. Quise abrazarla porque me entusiasmó; pero ella puso cierta distancia y yo tuve de las manos.

—Me alegra que te guste tanto y espero que lo disfrutes mucho junto a tus amigos y tu enamorada —me dijo muy sonriente. No pude evitar sonrojarme una vez más y me sentí extraño.

Minutos después fuimos a un lujoso hotel a tomar el desayuno. Cuando nos ubicamos en la mesa junto a una gran ventana con vista a la ciudad el camarero se acerca para hablarnos de las especialidades de la casa y tomar el pedido.

—Yo voy a pedir un especial de la casa. —Víctor cerró la carta y la dejó a un lado de la mesa.

—Yo también voy a pedir lo mismo gracias. —Angélica también cerró la carta y se la entregó a mi hermano.

—Yo quisiera un café con leche y tostadas con huevos y salchichas… —Seguía mirando las opciones del desayuno alemán que parecían muy especiales.

—Yuri ¿por qué mejor no pides un especial ?, son muy deliciosos —Angélica me interrumpió y como tenía esa expresión tan amable en el rostro no quise contrariarla; así que hice el mismo pedido. Pero como yo quedé con las ganas de comer esas salchichas alemanas, me prometí con firmeza que volvería otro día con Otabek para desayunar.

Durante el desayuno Víctor y su madre hablaron de sus cosas particulares. Ella le contó que había pasado una nueva etapa con modelos muy jóvenes con quienes firmaron contrato desde mediados de ese año y que le había ido muy bien sobre todo en los eventos de Europa y Canadá. También reconocimos que no ingresaba a los Estados Unidos porque tenían otro concepto de la belleza y de la moda que distaba mucho de la distinción europea.

Víctor le contó todas las peripecias que tuvo que pasar al mando de Nefrit y que aun tuvieron que salvar un par de deudas con un banco nacional y una financiera; pero aclaró que con la última presentación que se tuvo en la semana de la moda de París y tenía cubierta la deuda con la financiera y solo quedaría la más grande.

—Lo que deberías haber hecho cariño es vender esa empresa; te ha traído tantos problemas y no valía la pena hacerse de ellos. Venton quería pagar una fortuna por Nefrit hace medio año y me respondió que lo rechazaste. —La seguridad con la que habla sobre una firma que no era la suya comenzó a irritarme—. Me comprometí con una locura que asumíras incluso comprometidos con esa gente de las fábricas.

—Lo hice por Yuri mamá. —Mi hermano se puso algo serio cuando escuchó hablar, creo que él también le cayó mal la forma de cómo despreciar a Nefrit y el esfuerzo de nuestro padre—. Tiene el sueño de seguir los pasos de papá y la casa de modas puede seguir adelante sin Miroslav y tener otro impulso renovado con Yuri.

—Víctor me parece muy bonito de tu parte que te esfuerces tanto por tu hermano; pero él es tan joven. —Su mirada una vez más me hizo sentir que estaba de más en ese lugar y en ese momento—. Además, no creo que quieras quedarte por siempre administrando Nefrit.

¿Por qué lo dices? —Mi hermano intentaba disimular el mal momento que estaba viviendo al lado de su madre.

—Hijo tú tienes tus propios sueños y por la empresa de Miroslav los estás dejando de lado. —Angélica había cambiado el tono de su voz, de cantarina y suave pasó a ser fuerte y demandante—. No me parece justo.

Hasta ese momento no me había puesto a pensar las cosas que mi hermano había dejado de hacer por mí. Grabar en un momento mencionado que había sido un buen comprador para la empresa; pero cuando le confesé mis intenciones de convertirme en diseñador fue cuando Víctor comenzó a tomar las riendas de la empresa con más ahínco.

Entonces tuve una extraña sensación de pesadez en el pecho porque tal vez su madre tuvo razón. Antes de que sucediera el accidente de mi padre y que yo ingresara en la vida de Víctor, él había planeado hacer su retiro del modelaje, poner una agencia de modelos que escaparan del concepto tradicional de belleza. Caí en cuenta que manejar Nefrit y pagar todas sus deudas lo alejaba de sus principales intensiones y tuve que darle la razón a Angélica. Eso no era justo para Víctor.

Me sentí muy mal.

—Mamá no estoy renunciando a mis proyectos. Cuando deje bien librada la deuda de Nefrit y empiece a caminar por sí sola, entonces retomaré mi proyecto principal. —Víctor miró con seriedad a su madre y ella se limitó a arquear la ceja derecha—. Por ahora siento que lo estoy haciendo bien, él comenzó a ser un hombre de negocios y no solo un simple perchero de ropa exclusiva y todo eso sin tu ayuda mamá.

No entendí lo que quiso decirle, solo sentí que el ambiente se puso algo pesado entre los tres. Prefiero estar callado y hacerme el tonto, porque esa tensión entre mi hermano y su madre no era asunto mío.

Cuando el camarero llegó con nuestro pedido, la tensión desapareció y ellos se pusieron a hablar de cosas más banales, como el nuevo marido de Melissa Wick, los extraños pedidos de la duquesa de Badajoz y otros tantos nombres que en ese momento me importaban un pito.

Angélica tuvo mucha razón y el especial del restaurante fue muy delicioso. Satisfechos regresamos a casa a descansar, ella de un viaje algo molesto y nosotros de una noche de copas y música.

Cuando entré en mi cama grabé la noche anterior estaba tratando de escapar de una de las amigas de Víctor, una chica que no dejaba de contarme todas sus aventuras de cama con diferentes hombres. Volví a ver las escaleras por donde subí al segundo nivel del departamento y en uno de los baños me encontré con una chica que lloraba en el lavabo.

Una hermosa chica de mi edad que, con su figura diminuta, cabello rubio trenzado hasta la cintura y sus profundos ojos verdes me hizo recordar a mi mamá.

[...]

La madre de Víctor dijo que se quedaría hasta las navidades y así fue.

Esos días fueron extraños pues Angélica seguía siendo amable y distante. Momentos molestos que me miraba molesta y no podía dejar de pensar que por poco y nos pilla besándonos.

Esperaba que en algún momento me preguntara algo al respecto y yo había probado una respuesta convincente. Le diría que sí había tomado más de esa fiesta y él solo estaba revisando los ojos pensando que había consumido alguna droga. Y con sinceridad esperaba que se tragara ese cuento.

Recuerdo que dos días antes de las navidades Víctor me recogió del colegio, el equipo no podría parar sus entrenamientos por las fiestas porque se avecinaban partidos importantes en enero. Condujo el auto por una ruta larga y cuando estuvimos en una zona algo alejada, paró el coche, cerró los pestillos y se abalanzó sobre mí.

—Extraño tu boca —me dijo desesperado y nos besamos hasta que no pude respirar más—. Solo estarán unos días más, mi madre ya se va después de la navidad.

Sentí una vez más el aliento de mi hermano quemándome la boca y lo besé con desesperación. Pocas veces me sentí tan angustiado como en ese momento porque la presencia de Angélica crea una sensación de mayor peligro para nuestra relación naciente.

—¿Crees que se dio cuenta de algo? —Le dije con temor porque todavía seguía recordando la manera en que miramos cuando casi nos besamos en la sala. Víctor apoyó su cabeza en la curva de mi hombro.

No me dijo nada —Víctor perdió mi cara entre sus cálidas manos y yo esperaba un rotundo no por respuesta—. Espero que lo haya tomado todo como si fuera solo un abrazo y un beso cariñoso de cumpleaños.

Yo también esperaba lo mismo porque por primera vez sentí el amargo sabor de tener que ocultar nuestro amor. Volvimos a besarnos y acariciarnos escuchando a Sam Smith decir "... tú eres todo lo que necesito ..."

[…]

Al día siguiente, Víctor tuvo una larga jornada de entrevistas con el nuevo equipo de diseñadores que reunieron a Mila y no pudo recogerme de la práctica.

El entrenador Popovich nos dio permiso para salir más temprano debido al frío y las fiestas y yo corrí al departamento deseoso de darme un baño y descansar un poco. Otabek también tenía que regresar temprano a su casa porque sus padres recibirían a familiares que llegaban de lejos para pasar unos días con ellos.

Cuando llegué al departamento me encontré con Angélica que me dijo que ya le había servido las galletas y cambió el agua de Potya. Yo le agradecí y vi qué había en la nevera para preparar.

La madre de Víctor me dijo que no me preocupara y que pidiera cualquier cosa de entrega para cenar rápido. Así que pedí una gran pizza y ella pidió unos ravioles rellenos de acelgas. Cenamos juntos en la cocina y cuando estuvimos disponiendo de la vajilla y los restos ella evaluados.

—Tienes los ojos y el rostro idénticos a los de tu madre —dijo contemplando mi cara con sus profundos ojos azules—. Si fueras mujer serías su gemela. —Me sorprendí porque pensé que ella no querría hablar jamás de su rival.

—¿Conociste a mi mamá? —También pensé que ella había estado lejana y ajena al romance de mi mamá con Miroslav.

—Sí. Era una chica muy joven y muy bella, demasiado bella. —Sacó una botella de vino de la alacena y buscó el sacacorchos—. No me sorprende que Miroslav se hubiera enamorado de ella.

Bajé la cabeza porque me sentí mal con esa afirmación; al fin y al cabo, mi mamá fue la otra y ella fue la esposa engañada.

—Mi mamá le hizo daño a usted… —No sabía cómo explicar mi enojo y mi vergüenza.

—Yuri, tu mamá era una chiquilla inexperta. A su edad las mujeres nos sentimos tan deseosas de ser amadas que cometemos errores. —No sabía si estaba justificando la actitud de mi madre o la estaba condenando—. Tu mamá era un par de años mayor que tú. En cambio, Miroslav era un hombre adulto, experimentado, manipulador y sinvergüenza que se aprovechó de ella y a la vez buscó una excusa para acabar con un matrimonio.

Yo solo agaché la cabeza sin saber qué decir porque no hablaba mal de mi madre sino de mi padre a quien llegué a querer en el poco tiempo que lo conocí.

—Claro que eso no la exime de la responsabilidad que tuvo, porque él era un hombre casado y una dama debe saber respetar esa situación. —Volví a ver esa sonrisa fría en sus labios—. Pero ahora que recuerdo todo no me siento tan mal como me sentí aquella vez. Quien sufrió mucho por nuestra separación fue Víctor porque yo tenía por fin la oportunidad de retomar mi carrera que había dejado de lado por dedicarme a mi esposo y mi hijo. Él tuvo que decirle adiós a su papá y él se alejó por completo de su hijo, sin saber cuánto lloró y lo extrañó.

—¿Por qué me dice esto señora? —No quise llamarla por su nombre porque con esa actitud ella confirmó la distancia que debía guardar.

—Porque quiero que seas consciente de lo que Víctor está haciendo por ti —me dijo frunciendo el entrecejo y yo aún no lograba entenderla—. Eso demuestra la nobleza de carácter que posee mi hijo y solo quiero que tú seas un verdadero hermano para él y que correspondas como es debido a su generosa actitud.

Por fin entendí que Angélica culpaba a mi madre del fracaso en su matrimonio y del dolor que eso causó a mi hermano adolescente y me sentí un intruso. De inmediato pensé que yo era alguien que había llegado a alterar la vida, los planes y la tranquilidad de mi hermano.

Estaba tan desarmado que no supe cómo defenderme y me sentí herido, con ganas de llorar porque Angélica me estaba haciendo ver que yo no encajaba en la vida de Víctor.

—No se preocupe señora, solo estaré aquí un tiempo muy corto y no seguiré interfiriendo con los planes de Víctor. —Fue lo único que se me ocurrió decirle el momento que levanté los platos de la mesa. Luego de lavarlos me despedí y entré a mi dormitorio.

Por ese motivo decidí que los siguientes días estaría algo apartado de mi hermano y cerré la puerta de mi dormitorio para no molestar con mi presencia a Angélica. Tenía que admitir que yo era el hijo de la amante y que mi rostro le recordaba a ella.

Entonces pensé en salir del departamento de Víctor e ir a casa de Lilia para pasar las fiestas porque no quería interrumpir ese momento especial que la madre de Víctor quería tener con él.

Dentro de mi cama abracé mi almohada con fuerza para dejar en ella todo el coraje que me produjo la conversación. Creo que Potia detectó la tristeza que me invadía y se acurrucó en mi cuello como pocas veces lo que hace y comenzó a ronronear. Acaricié suavemente sus orejas frías para dejar de sentir ese dolor agudo que había reprimido dentro de mi pecho cuando escuchaba a Angélica.

Lloré

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Quiero agradecer a todas las personas que siguen Tabú y decirles que quise hacer una historia ligera de atracción entre dos hermanos, pero ellos me mostraron que una relación incestuosa lleva mucho estigma y riesgo. Y eso es algo que les espera más adelante.


	40. Tabú 39

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Angélica pone las cartas sobre la mesa.

—¡Mamá!

Amo a mi madre como todo hijo que ha sido amado, protegido y hasta consentido por una mamá que le entrega toda el alma. Además, ella fue mi ejemplo a seguir aún más que mi padre.

Cuando la escuché pronunciar mi nombre, sentí cómo el peso de su mirada me reclamaba el sentido común, los valores morales y la decencia que ella se había esforzado tanto en heredarme.

Más que observado me sentí capturado en el acto, quité las manos de la cintura de mi hermano y hasta lo alejé de mí, era como un niño que retira el frasco de las galletas cuando es pillado por su mamá.

Y aquella mujer omnipotente y omnisapiente ya había entendido a la perfección qué existía detrás de la escena que estaba viendo en la sala de mi departamento.

Cuando escuché su voz y vi su hermosa figura cerca de la celosía, me hundí y aunque disimulé el acto, comprendí por la forma en que me miraba que ante ella estaba en falta. Así debió sentirse Adán cuando el dios de los judíos lo buscó en el paraíso y, sabiendo qué había pasado, le obligó a confesar.

Desde ese momento no sabía si mi madre sería capaz de expulsarme de su jardín edénico, no tenía idea si ella me seguía viendo con orgullo o lo hacía con reparo. Una madre puede amar mucho a un hijo y, a pesar de su amor, puede también sentirse traicionada y darle las espaldas en nombre de ese sentimiento.

Mi madre al ser una estricta practicante de la religión ortodoxa de mi país, no podía más que juzgar desde su punto de vista todo aquello que no le parecía correcto y que ella estaba segura, era impuro ante los ojos de su dios.

Por ese motivo durante los días que mi madre estuvo alojada en mi departamento, como ya lo hizo la vez de su estreno, tuve la prudencia de alejarme de Yuri y reservar mis comentarios y mis acciones a un ámbito de estricta fraternidad.

Menos mal él también lo entendió, cuando al recogerlo de sus prácticas con el equipo le pedí que seamos muy discretos. No quería incomodar a mi madre y en el fondo no quería que ella se decepcionara de mí.

En el pasado había mostrado sus reparos cuando por primera vez me enamoré de un chico y le expresé mis deseos de vivir nuestro amor en forma abierta tal como él me lo pedía. Angélica, mi madre, fue clara y no tuvo ningún reparo en decirme lo que pensaba.

“Víctor si quieres que todo el mundo se entere de forma oficial que eres gay hazlo, pero recuerda que deberás cargar con todas las consecuencias de tus decisiones. Además, no apruebo que tengas relaciones con un hombre, por lo que no quiero que me pidas algo más allá de la cortesía con tu pareja”.

Era todavía muy joven y no quería defraudar a mi madre, por eso insistí a mi chico que seamos muy discretos con nuestra relación y cuando él me pidió declarar nuestro amor al mundo, pensando en mamá, lo traicioné de la forma más horrenda que puede hacerse. Él se enteró de mi infidelidad por las revistas y desde ese momento nunca más volvió a dirigirme la palabra, por lo menos no en un sentido íntimo o de amistad.

Fue difícil que entre los dos solo quedara un frío saludo cuando coincidíamos en las pasarelas y que ni siquiera me mirara con algo de aprecio. De tanto amor que nos tuvimos no quedó nada entre los dos. 

Mi madre tendría doble motivo para estar molesta y decepcionada de mí, pues no solo había un nuevo hombre en mi vida, sino que ese hombre a quien yo miraba con amor y con deseo era mi hermano. Estaba seguro que mi madre se sentiría herida si yo confirmaba en algo sus sospechas, porque se culparía de mi forma de ser, diría que el divorcio distorsionó mi mente y que me iría directo al infierno de donde ella ni con todas sus lágrimas y oraciones me podría rescatar.

Su veredicto me llenaba de temor.

Estaba feliz de tenerla en casa. Mi madre es una mujer muy hermosa y dueña de sí misma, tiene sus manías; pero nunca la califiqué de molesta o casquivana. Ella sabía respetar mis espacios y mi independencia, pero nunca se guardaba un comentario si algo de mí le molestaba.

En muchas oportunidades sus palabras duras me ayudaron por eso les tenía respeto y trataba de escucharla casi siempre.

Como todas las veces que nos encontrábamos, Angélica se portó como una mamá encantadora y amorosa. Y esa vez no fue la excepción pues hizo que me sintiera niño de nuevo con los postres que preparó esos días, me abrumó de regalos y caricias. Compartió sus problemas y las anécdotas que vivió con sus amigas de toda la vida en el crucero del dios de la industria automotriz de Italia al que fue invitada.

Llenó la casa con su perfume, con el piano de Clayderman y con vino blanco que era el que más le gustaba. Compartió con Yuri y conmigo los desayunos y las cenas y durante esos días nos descargó la obligación de prepararlos.

Fue generosa y alegre. Nos llevó de compras, paseamos en limosina con ella. Disfrutamos patinando en la pista de la isla Yelaguin y hasta se preocupó por arroparnos en las noches frías de ese invierno.

Pero si todo estaba tan bien con su visita ¿por qué yo me sentía tan mal?

Los primeros días que la tuve en casa no reparé en nada lo que estaba sucediendo. Quería que mi madre y Yuri se llevaran bien, que la impresión que cada uno tuviera del otro fuese la mejor y que los dos al final de esa visita se hablaran con respeto y hasta con cierto cariño.

Conforme pasaban los días noté poco a poco que Yuri se alejaba más de nosotros dos. Llegó tarde a las cenas en dos oportunidades alegando una demora en el entrenamiento y en el tráfico de las calles en esos días festivos. Lo vi encerrarse en su dormitorio más de lo que acostumbraba y siempre se mantenía callado el momento de la sobremesa.

Mi madre por su parte seguía su rutina de siempre. Darme todo de ella mientras yo estaba en casa y salir con algunas amigas suyas el resto del día. No parecía que estaba pasando algo malo, por lo que pensé que ella se había olvidado del incidente entre Yuri y yo a su llegada.

No reparé nada hasta que el día de año nuevo que tocó ser un sábado de fiesta. Mamá había hecho planes para ir a la cena en la mansión de Egor Petrovich un respetado político y amigo de mi madre. Una lujosa cena que terminaría en fiesta hasta el amanecer y en una propiedad de grandes dimensiones y lujos donde las familias más distinguidas de San Petersburgo se reunirían. 

—Víctor es una cena muy importante y me gustaría pasarla contigo y los buenos amigos de antaño. —Mamá sonreía mientras marcaba los números del hotel para confirmar las reservas—. Hace tanto tiempo no hacemos esto cariño.

Yo asentí y no quise contrariarla porque nos estábamos viendo después de algo más de un año y no sería justo dejarla con los planes a medias.

—Buenas tardes Angélica Vólkova al habla, me gustaría confirmar nuestra reservación para la fiesta de fin de año. —Mi madre hablaba con una mujer mientras paseaba por la sala, Yuri estaba en la cocina preparando un postre que le enseñó Lilia—. Sí, dos reservaciones a nombre de Angélica Vólkova y Víctor Nikiforov.

Me quedé en el aire, no sabía qué decirle a mi madre. No sé si lo hacía a propósito o había tenido un lapsus en la mente. Mi madre en forma descarada estaba ignorando a mi hermano. Decidí llamar su atención con mis gestos. Ella tapó el auricular del celular y me miró extrañada.

—Mamá ¿no consideraste a Yuri? —No sabía qué más hacer.

—Oh, Yuri… yo pensé que él pasaría el año nuevo con sus amigos y amigas de colegio, tal vez con alguna enamorada y ya sabes que las fiestas en la mansión de Egor resultan aburridas para los chicos—. Quise creerle, pero todavía sentía ese vacío que me dejó su actitud—. Pero si Yuri quiere ir por qué no le preguntas para confirmar su reserva.

No necesité ir a la cocina, Yuri estaba parado en la puerta y había escuchado todo. Así que solo le dije si quería ir.

—No. Angélica tiene razón, esas fiestas son un fastidio. —Ese momento me di cuenta que la mirada de mi hermano escondía algo y sabiendo lo tajante que era mi madre empecé a preocuparme—. Haré mis propios planes.

Mamá no esperó más y confirmó solo dos nombres con los encargados de protocolo de la fiesta. Mi cuerpo se paralizó y entonces me vino una pequeña sospecha que me hizo agudizar más los sentidos cuando nos sentamos a la mesa y mi madre reparó que el postre que hizo Yuri con la receta de Lilia tenía un ingrediente de más.

—Pero no te preocupes Yuri así también está delicioso. —Su sonrisa la delató.

Por lo general ella suele sonreír mostrando toda su alegría y la brillantez de sus perfectos dientes de perla. Pero cuando mi madre sonríe de costado o con los labios juntos significa que algo le está molestando.

Yuri agachó la cabeza como no lo hacía con nadie, sus mejillas coloradas me decían que no estaba pasando un buen momento y que era hora de saber o confirmar aquello que estaba sospechando.

Me puse a pensar toda la noche en la actitud de mamá y en la de Yuri. Con miedo vi que ella ejercía ese poder absoluto del que gozaba sobre mi pequeño y sabiendo cómo es él de rebelde me pareció que algo muy malo pasó como para que se mostrase tan sumiso.

Además de ser una tortura ignorar mis ganas de hombre y no poder regocijarme con el perfume de su cabello y el sabor de su boca, añadía a mis tormentos una situación en la que mi hermano se mostraba más que incómodo.

Cerré los ojos y con todo mi corazón pedí estar equivocado.

Esa noche en lugar de soñar que poseía a Yuri como un salvaje, me vi envuelto en una situación aterradora. Mi madre me abrazaba con ese inmenso amor que ella me tiene, podía sentir su suave fragancia de rosas y moras que a ella le encanta y escuchaba su voz tarareando una canción antigua con la que solía mecerme en sus brazos cuando era muy pequeño.

Yo me sentía feliz hasta que vi a Yuri en el aeropuerto, tal como había llegado el día que lo conocí, con la jaula de su gato en la mano y su actitud de niño malo. Pero en lugar de verlo llegar lo vi entrando en la sala de embarques con un boleto en la mano.

Quise correr y detenerlo; pero mi madre me retenía en sus brazos y yo no sabía qué hacer. Fue el peor sueño que había tenido en mucho tiempo.

Al día siguiente fui a recoger a Yuri en el entrenamiento, esta vez no sería para llevarlo por una carretera abandonada y peligrosa para besarlo y tocarlo como tanto anhelaba. Me detuve en el estacionamiento de un centro comercial y apagué la radio. Él estaba muy callado.

—Yuri ¿qué te hizo o te dijo mi mamá? —Seguí mirando al frente esperando que él me contara algo malo.

—Nada porqué lo dices. —Yuri tampoco me miraba, había girado su rostro hacia un costado.

—Estás actuando raro. —No sabía cómo explicar aquello que tal vez era solo una percepción o un presentimiento.

—Raro… cómo. —Volteé a verlo y él seguía con la frente apoyada en el vidrio.

—Estás muy callado, tenso y hasta podría decir que estás triste. —Tomé su mano para acercarlo a mí—. Tú no eres así.

—Estoy cansado por los entrenamientos… eso es lo único malo que estoy sintiendo. —Él insistía en mirar por la ventana.

—Yuri mírame a los ojos y dime lo mismo. —No podía creerle.

Mi hermano volteó el rostro y me miró con esos ojos llenos de furia. Esa era la respuesta que quería porque Yuri no solo mostraba su mirada agresiva cuando estaba molesto por cualquier cosa o para intimidar a sus rivales en la pista de hielo; también lo hacía cuando quería ocultarme algo y en los meses que vivía conmigo había aprendido a interpretar algunos de sus gestos.

—No pasa nada malo con tu mamá —insistió intentando alejarse.

—Sé que ella es algo displicente con las personas que no conoce bien. —Yo no quería darme por vencido con su respuesta.

—Si Vitya lo sé. —Yuri no pudo ocultar más su molestia.

—¿Te trató mal en algún momento que no estuve? —Ese era mi mayor temor.

—No, solo que es muy distante… pero yo la entiendo —dijo con agachando la cabeza con resignación.

—¿La entiendes? —El que no entendía era yo—. Explícate mejor Yuri. 

—Es que… ella tal vez se siente mal conmigo… yo… ¡mierda! —Yuri se puso colorado y vi una lágrima—. Mi mamá fue culpable que tu mamá y papá se alejaran… ya sabes.

Era eso, mi madre debió decirle algo similar a Yuri. Esperaba que no fuera deliberado, que no hubiera tenido la intención de hacerle sentir mal porque al ver su rostro y esos ojos a punto de llorar sabía que mi niño estaba herido.

No supe qué decirle para justificar la actitud de mi madre. Solo le abracé y le dije que era una percepción suya, que nada era su culpa ni siquiera de su mamá. Que las cosas suceden y en asuntos del amor todo es arbitrario.

Sentí como secó sus lágrimas en mi abrigo y cómo se dio valor para evitar ser un niño desvalido y triste. Me dolió tanto como a él y tal vez más porque comprobé en ese momento que mi perfecta y sacrosanta madre tenía un lado oscuro: el rencor.

Con mil besos en su rostro y sus labios intenté pedir perdón a mi hermano por la actitud de mi madre, él solo se dejó y siguió callado. Hubiera preferido que maldiga muchas veces.

—Mi mamá se irá en pocos días Yuri y cuando vea por conveniente hablaré con ella. —Quería resarcir los daños, pero las palabras hieren tanto o más que las bofetadas.

—Déjalo así Víctor. —Creo que Yuri estaba actuando con bastante sensatez—. Ya pasó.

Los siguientes días fueron agotadores, porque tuve que repartir mi tiempo entre el trabajo en la empresa, dos presentaciones en pasarelas, recoger a Yuri de Nefrit y no dejarlo solo con mi mamá. Esperamos la llegada del año nuevo y como buen caballero acompañé a mi madre a la gran cena de gala en la mansión de los Petrovich.

Fue un momento agradable en el que nos reencontramos con muchos conocidos y amigos que hacía años no veíamos. Mi madre llegó a la fiesta como una triunfadora y por supuesto su presencia seguía cautivando a todos. Nos recibieron con los brazos abiertos y también preguntaron por Yuri.

—El chico tenía otros planes –dijo mi madre—. Ya saben los jóvenes solo quieren divertirse mucho y estas reuniones les resultan aburridas.

Mentía con su gran sonrisa expuesta ante todos, mentía porque Yuri no tenía ningún plan para ese fin de año y se quedó en casa frente al televisor con dos cajas gigantescas de pollo y otras chucherías, jugando en línea.

Mi corazón estaba partido en dos.

Lo curioso es que los días que mi madre se quedó hasta las navidades, mis monstruos internos transformaron sus preocupaciones y se aquietaron frente a la terrible sensación de pena que me invadía.

¿Cómo le dices a tu mamá que se vaya de tu casa? ¿Cómo disfrutas los días de asueto que da el gobierno si tu hermano se aleja para no molestar a su majestad y si ella te llena de atenciones y cariño, mientras trata con frialdad al huérfano?

Nunca antes en mi vida había deseado tanto que mi madre desaparezca y que Yuri y yo pudiéramos retomar aquellas fricciones voluptuosas y nuestras contradicciones cargadas de pasión.

Apenas si hablaba con mi hermano, casi no lo veía en casa porque él se dedicó esos días a ir a Nefrit y estar detrás de Lilia y Mila observando y aprendiendo sus trucos. No tenía entrenamientos porque todos los chicos viajaron a unas cortas vacaciones y cuando volvía a casa ya había cenado con ellas o había comido solo en algún restaurante de comida rápida.

Ingresaba al departamento sin hacer mucho ruido, se ocupaba de su gato que también andaba todo el día desaparecido y luego de pocos minutos se encerraba en su habitación.

Yo sabía que mi madre estaba al tanto de los movimientos de Yuri, pero la veía fingir desinterés y con los días noté que trataba a Yuri con diplomacia; pero sin un poco de afecto. Eso me dolía tanto que comencé a compartir el dolor de mi hermano.

Llegada la festividad de los reyes fuimos de compras y Yuri se vio obligado a seguirnos. Se mantuvo callado mirando su celular todo el tiempo. Mi madre hizo alarde de su generosidad y nos compró algunos objetos caros para decorar nuestras habitaciones. Compartimos una deliciosa cena que hizo preparar con un reconocido chef llegado de España y brindamos por la felicidad.

—Porque pronto retomes tus propios proyectos hijo. —Me tomó de la mano y yo besé la suya, había sinceridad en sus palabras y a la vez cierto tufillo a ironía.

—Porque inaugures el nuevo local de la agencia de modelos mamá. —Se había propuesto tener una gran mansión en la que recibiría a las mejores promesas del modelaje para pulir sus cualidades y lanzarlas al mercado.

—Porque termines bien tus estudios Yuri y vayas a estudiar a un buen instituto de diseño, te recomiendo el que está en Londres, es muy completo. —Allí estaba de nuevo, lo buenos augurios de mi madre junto con cierta malicia en su comentario.

—Gracias señora y yo brindo porque Víctor defina su destino. —Era un reclamo justo, debía saber qué hacer con mi vida, si seguir en Nefrit o dejarlo todo. Si volver a Paris o seguir viviendo en San Petersburgo, si encarar mi amor por Yuri o decirle adiós.

—Un deseo más. —Mamá entrelazó sus manos con las mías y con los ojos cerrados pidió—. Que Víctor encuentre una linda novia con la cual pueda formar un hogar y tener un destino lleno del amor de una esposa, de unos hijos, de nietos que den continuidad a su vida.

Era un deseo que toda madre suele tener para sus hijos; un buen deseo que encerraba otro mensaje menos feliz. Sí, mi madre había notado bien que mi hermano y yo teníamos una historia condenable entre los dos.

Al día siguiente mi madre adelantó su viaje de retorno pues pasaría por Moscú a visitar a una amiga suya que estaba casada con un hombre fuerte del gobierno. Nunca pude recordar el nombre de la dama, pero sabía bien que eran amigas desde la infancia.

Se despidió de Yuri con un par de besos en las mejillas y le dijo que en su próxima visita deseaba conocer alguna chica linda que hiciera juego con su belleza. Yuri afirmó pensativo y le deseó buen viaje.

Camino al aeropuerto escuchaba a Barry White en la radio, mi madre gustaba mucho de sus canciones y yo manejaba con relativa velocidad el coche pues no había prisa para llegar a tiempo.

Aparqué el vehículo en el estacionamiento y antes de acompañarla hasta la sala de embarque le pedí un par de minutos para decirle lo mal que me sentía.

—Has sido muy diplomática con Yuri y te agradezco que hayas hecho el esfuerzo de soportar al hijo de la mujer que te quitó el marido. —Estaba enojado con ella.

—Víctor eso pasó hace mucho tiempo y no sé por qué estás molesto conmigo si todos estos días estuve hablando con tu hermano de buena manera. —Sonrió y se mostró sorprendida con mi comentario—. Acaso él se quejó de algo.

—No, pero comentó que se sintió mal porque tu insinuaste que gracias a su madre nosotros vivimos un mal momento. —Tal vez olvidé lo mucho que extrañé a mi padre cuando se divorciaron, pero para mí esos tiempos ya estaban en el olvido, yo sí había enterrado esos sentimientos cuando despedí a mi padre en el cementerio.

—¿Acaso no fue verdad? —me dijo con total naturalidad, como si ella tuviera toda la razón de seguir culpando de su fracaso a otros—. Esa chica sabía bien que tu padre era un hombre casado y sin embargo no tuvo reparos en meterse a la cama con él, como lo hizo con otros. Quién sabe si Yuri en verdad sea su hijo.

—Mamá te quiero mucho, pero te voy pedir que no vuelvas a mi casa si vas a venir a molestar la tranquila relación de hermanos que hemos empezado a construir con Yuri. —No pude soportar más la hipocresía de mi madre.

Ella se quitó el cinturón de seguridad, volteó por completo a verme y me tomó del mentón como cuando era un niño y estaba a punto de darme un sermón.

—Víctor… si fuera una sana relación de hermanos, yo no tendría ningún problema. —Sus ojos se mantenían bien abiertos y fijos en los míos—. Lo que estás haciendo con ese chico es dos veces inmoral.

Me convertí en una estatua de piedra, lo peor de mí quedó expuesto ante el ser que más amaba y que más me amaba. Me sentí un criminal y a la vez una víctima.

—No sé a qué te refieres mamá. —Pero no estaba dispuesto a confesar, pues todo en mí se activó y mis puercos demonios comenzaron a hablar por mi boca.

—Estás seduciendo a un menor de edad, eso es un delito aquí y en cualquier parte civilizada del mundo. —Angélica Vólkova se puso seria como nunca antes la había visto—. Y se agrava por el hecho que ese menor es tu hermano y está bajo tu patria potestad.

—¡¿Qué estás insinuando?! —Me mostré ofendido, pero no podía seguir mirando a los ojos de mi madre.

—¿Qué vas a hacer Vitya? ¿Convertirlo en tu amante? ¿Hasta cuándo? ¿Piensas llevar una relación clandestina de por vida? ¿Él te va a querer por siempre? —Quería que se detuviera porque cada pregunta era válida y razonable.

—Mamá me estás ofendiendo. —Me mostré más indignado frente a ella para ocultar mis culpas.

—¡Y tú estás ofendiendo a dios! —Nadie iba a sacar esa idea de la cabeza de mamá—. Deja que ese muchachito siga tranquilo su vida, no tienes por qué alterar sus hormonas y su existencia con tus apetitos. En último de los casos busca otro amante; pero déjalo no sabes cuánto…

—¡Estás hablando sandeces mamá! —Ni siquiera cuando me separó de forma descarada de Chris había protestado con tanta vehemencia.

—¡No te das cuenta que lo estás exponiendo al peligro! ¡Rusia es una mierda en materia de derechos de los homosexuales! —Alzó la voz y yo me sentí como si fuera un niño pequeño que quería llorar ante la reprimenda—. ¡Si alguien descubriera tu relación con tu hermano menor… te has puesto a pensar en las consecuencias! ¡O solo piensas con tu otra cabeza!

Hacía mucho tiempo que mi madre no me jalaba las orejas de esa manera. Yo era un hombre de veintinueve años y ella me estaba tratando como si fuera un niño de diez, me estaba enfrentando con todas sus armas y me estaba dejando sin argumentos porque cuando analicé con detenimiento lo que ella me dijo tuve que darle la razón.

Al borde del llanto y con la respiración agitada negué mi amor por Yuri, juré que solo era amor de hermanos y que esa noche ella tuvo una impresión errada, pues solo estaba sirviendo de apoyo a un chico que había bebido algo de más. Tenía que reforzar la historia que tal vez contó Yuri a mi madre si ella se atrevió a interrogarlo como lo hacía conmigo.

—Sabes que nunca has podido esconderte de mí Víctor y que puedo notar de inmediato cuándo mientes y cuando dices la verdad y ahora estás mintiendo. —Sus ojos cobraron el brillo de una flama ardiendo—. No voy a regresar a tu casa hasta que corrijas esa conducta depravada, porque tocar a un hermano es una aberración y espero que no lo expongas ni te expongas a un peligro mayor.

Odié a mi madre en ese momento y deseé con todas mis fuerzas que no tuviera razón. Y pese a que sabía bien que la sabiduría que dan los años es la que manda, en ese momento no pude determinar si ella me decía todo eso con el corazón abierto o con la intención de dañar la relación clandestina entre Yuri y yo, la relación de hermanos que tampoco podía soportar.

Salimos del coche y la acompañé hasta el área de embarque y aunque me sentía molesto por todo lo que me dijo, recibí sus suaves besos en la mejilla y le di otros deseándole buen viaje.

Mi hermosa madre despareció rumbo al avión dejándome un sabor amargo en la boca, era el sabor de la culpa que afloró de inmediato mientras manejaba mi auto de retorno a casa. Nunca hasta ese momento me había puesto a pensar qué era lo que en verdad sentía por Yuri, cómo era mi amor por él y cómo haría para resguardarlo de cualquier peligro.

Tal vez era tiempo de reconsiderar mi rol en la vida de mi hermano y dejar que otros tomasen mi lugar para evitar arrastrarlo a mi infernal mundo, tal vez era hora que lo viera como lo que era, mi hermano y nada más y hacer el esfuerzo por no erotizar su imagen y su ser.

Cuando llegué a casa, Yuri salió a mi encuentro. Se encontraba vestido con una larga y gruesa pijama con estampado de gatos que le llegaba hasta las rodillas, tenía puestas las pantuflas y me miraba como un gatito asustado.

Dejé las llaves en la mesita de la entrada, caminé hacia él con cautela y cuando me detuve a tres pasos de distancia Yuri me cuestionó con justa razón.

—Víctor ¿tú me amas?

Nos abrazamos, lo besé y la culpa desapareció.

Lo amaba con locura, con el deseo recorriendo mis venas, con la fuerza y la nobleza de mi corazón, con mis sentidos vigilantes por cualquiera de sus movimientos, gestos o palabras. Lo amaba con las ganas de un perverso que quería someterlo hasta la saciedad, con el sentimiento puro de mis manos y con la oscura necesidad de mi piel.

Lo amaba para hacerlo mío, mi hermano, mi amigo, mi niño, mi amante y mi otra mitad. Nunca había sentido tantas cosas juntas por alguien y solo quería permanecer así para siempre, besando su boca y sus mejillas para secar sus lágrimas, sintiendo el calor de su frágil cuerpo y el aroma de sus dieciséis años.

Besé sus ojos, sus labios, sus manos, su cuello, la punta de su pequeña nariz. Lo tomé entre mis brazos y lo llevé a su cama. Lo arropé con calma y me acosté a su lado sobre las cobijas, acariciando su cabeza perfumada.

No le dije lo mucho que lo amaba, solo apreté su cuerpo hasta que los dos nos quedamos dormidos y felices de tenernos.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ¿Qué tan adivinas son las madres sobre la conducta de sus hijos? ¿Será digna rival para Yuri?   
> Gracias por seguir leyendo Tabú.


	41. Tabú 40

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Los Nikiforov se aman y se desean, pero no se ponen de acuerdo.

La semana de la moda en Milán coincidió con un descanso en las actividades del equipo que, debido al accidente de los chicos de la escuela internacional San Cristóbal, tuvieron que parar de forma obligada esos días nuestras presentaciones.

Víctor tenía los pasajes listos para el equipo que partía el domingo y se presentaría los días martes y miércoles en dos momentos históricos y que, según los expertos, eran como cabalísticos para cualquier firma que desee comenzar con buenos pasos el año. Mi hermano se puso muy feliz cuando le informamos que habían suspendido las presentaciones y de inmediato fue al colegio hablar con su amigo Popovich para que me diera una licencia en los entrenamientos.

Le había jurado que regresaría para el día jueves antes de las cinco de la tarde y que me incorporaría a las prácticas de inmediato. Me contó que el entrenador se había negado en darme ese asueto, pero que él lo convenció con dos teléfonos: el primero de un modelo cuya carrera estaba en paro porque había culminado una relación de años con su representante y el otro de una amiga en común que Georgi no había visto desde la secundaria y que había regresado triunfal a la ciudad.

Hubiera querido que el entrenador no acepta la propuesta de Víctor porque yo no tenía ganas de ir a la semana de la moda de Milán. Sabía bien que sería muy aburrido porque la mayor parte del tiempo las pasas corriendo entre el hotel y los lugares de presentación para los ensayos y como en Nefrit solo me necesitaban para darle mi imagen de chico emprendedor y heredero responsable de Mirko Nikiforov, rápidamente ver que la pasaría más tiempo en el hotel.

Para mi mala suerte Popovich aceptó y supongo que pesó más las necesidades de su pija que las necesidades del equipo.

Dejé a Potya con la vecina amable del nivel bajo a quien mi gato le tenía algo de confianza y parte junto con los diseñadores de Nefrit para una de las grandes plataformas de presentación de la moda, además de París, Londres y París; Milán.

Lilia era la que miraba con más entusiasmo la presentación de la casa de modas porque durante esos dos meses las diseñadoras que manejaba Mila habían logrado maravillas de diseños clásicos y elegantes; nada extravagante para la temporada de invierno de ese año. ¡Y no tengo que recordar que las temporadas se presentan con casi un año de anticipación!

La colección contenía el trabajo conjunto que hicieron Mila y las cuatro virtuosas como las habían calificado Víctor. Un total de doce prendas adecuadas para lucir en eventos de gala. Lilia preparó cinco piezas muy elegantes como para fiestas dentro de algún círculo palaciego y yo puse mi cuota con dos vestidos muy sugerentes que se inspiraron en la bella figura de Mila.

Nos alojamos en el Square Milano Hotel y junto con Víctor ocupamos una suite pequeña pero bien equipada con lo último de tecnología y un pequeño espacio para juegos virtuales. «Por lo menos no me aburriré tanto», pensé.

Y es que mi hermano se la pasaría en un evento de negocios que duraría los dos primeros días, tenía el objetivo de hacer un par de convenios con proveedores de algodón de Brasil y de la India, pero su objetivo principal era firmar un convenio con AZURI un gran almacén de las mejores marcas para que a través de sus tiendas pudiéramos ingresar al mercado árabe y para lo cual ya había dispuesto el estudio de consumidores.

Ese lunes frío me quedé en la cama hasta las diez, pero mi hermano ingresó a la habitación que yo ocupaba para despedirse a las siete y media de la mañana. Vestía un traje exclusivo en color gris mineral que había dibujado unos meses atrás y había terminado ese perfume que despertaba mis fantasías.

—Un día estarás asistiendo a estas participaciones junto conmigo Yuri. —Sus manos largas y cálidas acariciaron mi rostro y no pude evitar sentir esa extraña corriente que atravesaba mi estómago cada vez que estaba muy cerca de mí.

—Pero noche antes habremos hecho el amor como leones. —Mordí mis labios y sonreí al ver como intentaba ocultar sus deseos tras ese entrecejo junto—. Ya sabes ... coitos cortos ... cada quince minutos.

—Pórtate bien Yuri, recuerda que los ojos de Lilia y del resto del equipo están sobre nosotros. —Se acercó un poco más para besarme en el frente y yo me moví con rapidez para que ese beso terminara en mi boca.

Lo que atrapé varios segundos y bajo mi vientre floreció las punzadas agradables que excitaban mi cuerpo, podía sentir cómo se llenaban mis cavidades con la sangre y adoraba ese dolor placentero.

Víctor se apartó y miró su reloj.

—Procura estar con el equipo Yuri —recomendó y sonriente salió de la habitación.

Me pregunté cómo sería el día que amaneciera en sus brazos luego de tener sentido su fuerza de hombre dominando mi cuerpo y mis movimientos. Me hundí en la cama y me masturbé con tanta prisa concentrando mi mente en los gestos de placer que Víctor me presentó la noche de la presentación de la colección primavera.

En mi imaginación Víctor mordía sus labios y sus resuellos se escuchaban en toda la habitación y yo contemplaba sus ojos entrecerrados que se convertían en verdaderas brasas. Me vio subiendo y bajando mis caderas mientras mi hermano pedía que lo folle más… ¡Qué mierda! Yo estaba encima de Víctor y yo hundía en su cuerpo. No me importó quien estaba encima o debajo, lo que me importó fue sentir que era él quien me provocó el placer de imaginarlo mío por completo.

El calor me invadió y bajo las cobijas de la cama el aire era tan escaso que me permitía ampliar las sensaciones placenteras de mi cuerpo, apreté mis glúteos y caderas, me cubrí con la mano la boca y retuve el orgasmo en dos oportunidades hasta que no pude resistir ese chorro potente de energía que corrió de mi pelvis a mis pies y mi cabeza. Sentí como se desenvolvía y cómo bajaba o subía hasta atrapar por completo mis músculos que se movían sin que pudieran detenerlos.

Cuando todo pasó me quedé quieto, tratando de recuperar el sentido ya la vez con el deseo de quedarme por siempre allí en ese cálido lugar. Lo habríamos hecho; pero necesitamos respirar a plenitud, así que boté los cobertores y aspiré todo el aire que pude volviendo a la vida, con un gesto de idiota en la cara y una gran sonrisa en los labios.

Cuando Lilia me eligió para que fuera un desayuno con las muchachas ya estaba vestido y secaba mi cabello con la toalla. Diez minutos después de mí uní al equipo y después de engullir al hilo tres sándwiches que estaban puestos en la bandeja y tomar todo el vaso de jugo, miré a Lilia y le rogué que me dejase ayudarlas tras los vestidores la noche de la presentación.

—Lo siento Yuri, Víctor y tú son nuestras figuras representativas. —Lilia fue clara y sabía que por más ruegos que hiciera no la convencería—. Además, ¿qué clase de diseñador serías si no vieras la presentación de la competencia?

—Eso puedo hacerlo ya cada rato observando el video de presentación. —Estaba molesto porque además de estar sentado por dos horas de desfile, podría sufrir a algunas personas un poco retrasadas que me hablarían de su dinero y de sus últimas cirugías estéticas.

—¡Yuri Nikiforov no me discutas! No se vería bien que Víctor estaría solo entre el público, ahora su imagen la asocian a la tuya y ya es hora que las vayas trabajando. —Lilia se puso en pie y entró en su habitación para sacar un maletín lleno de implementos de costura con el fin de detalles detallados sobre los modelos durante el ensayo.

—A propósito de imagen Yuri ¿con qué trayectoria piensas ir mañana a la presentación? —Una bruja de ojos azules se metía en mis asuntos como siempre—. No vi tu vestuario.

—Iré con un traje de Liberty. —Esa era la marca de moda para los jóvenes, ropa casual y deportiva.

—Estoy hablando en serio tonto. —Mila se mostraba sorprendida por mi elección.

—Yo también bruja. —Me puse en pie y tomé el maletín de Lilia porque pesaba demasiado.

Ella nos apuró y las chicas sujetaron los trajes que se encuentran colgados de un perchero especial que proporcionó el hotel. Teníamos que usar los cincuenta minutos que podríanmos tener al mediodía para el ensayo general, porque eran muchas las firmas reconocidas y nuevas que se presentarían esos días que los organizadores dispusieron tiempos muy ajustados entre todas.

Entramos al auto de alquiler y mientras miraba las calles de Milán rebosantes de gente hermosa y miradas cotidianas; me puse a pensar que ese lugar tendrían atestado de modelos, diseñadores, fotógrafos y medios de comunicación cubriendo las previas, no me gustaban las multitudes; pero como Lilia dijo, si quería seguir los pasos de mi padre que debía hacerme a la idea de que era parte del trabajo y la vida de un diseñador.

[...]

Colores, pasos, pelos, chaquetas, luces, tacones, laca, gritos y sonrisas nerviosas. El backstage estaba repleto de modelos, cuanto más delgada mejor, cuanto más atléticos también; cuanto más andróginos, eso sí era insuperable.

Los diseñadores se pasaban gritando y agitando las manos, los estilistas acomodando los pelillos salidos de los moños, los y los asistentes recargando todo lo que necesitan en sus brazos, buscando algún accesorio perdido y mostrando sus nervios de acero y paciencia sin límites cuando los talentosos se quejaban por cualquier estupidez.

Afuera los lugares estaban casi llenos de celebridades, algunas sonrisas nuevas gracias a una buena cirugía que escondía esas pequeñas arrugas de los ojos o con los labios llenos de colágeno. Algunos comentarios lo bien que les fue ese año y otros intentando no ser olvidados por las cámaras fotográficas y filmadoras.

Muchos llevanban más de dos líneas aspiradas, todos ellos por lo menos dos copas en su sistema y muy pocos verdaderos verdaderos interés por especificar el esfuerzo de los diseñadores y asistentes que se reanudarán en los trajes más agradables hasta los más ridículos que uno puede ver en la pasarela

Los inversionistas por lo general estaban acompañados por alguna mujer o algún hombre que alquilaban para esa noche, las estrellas con su nueva pareja que conocieron el verano anterior o la nueva esposa que lucía bien junto a ellos en la fotografía.

Nombres reconocidos junto a perfectos desconocidos, muchas joyas valiosas, muchas zorras deseando capturar al próximo iluso que les llegará llegar holgadas a fin de mes. Flashes y música, acomodadores, anfitriones y como plato principal Bluesky en la presentación por eso colgaban tantas telas en el escenario.

Me gustaba la efervescencia del ambiente, el aroma de perfumes caros, el brillo de los pequeños bolsos de ellas, la caída perfecta en los trajes de ellos, pero lo que más me gustó fueron las miradas de todos sobre mi ropa. Algunos no solo la observaban, sino que hasta con descaro comentaban sobre mi atuendo.

También Lilia, Mila, Sarah, Crista, Ednita, Oleg y el propio Víctor se quedará mirándome con extrañeza cuando salí del ascensor y yo uní a ellos en el vestíbulo del hotel. Si hubieran sabido que la idea de vestir de esa manera nació de la heroína de un cómic inglés tal vez Madame Varanovskaya se habría desmayado.

Sobre la camisa con cuello ópera en tono blanco colocado el traje de dos piezas en tono azul noche, con el pantalón clásico de pinzas y saco pequeño estilo torero de grandes solapas altas, pañuelo en el bolsillo del pecho y sin cerrar ajustado a mi cintura. Zapatos negros brillantes y medias color carne.

Pero nada de esto sería demasiado novedoso si no me hubiera puesto sobre la camisa un corsé cinturilla que apretaba mi cuerpo desde el filo de las caderas hasta los pectorales. La pieza era de estilo victoriano con tela brocada en el mismo tono del traje y estaba atada con fuertes lazos que se perdían en la espalda.

Llevaba el cabello recogido en una cola alta con algunos mechones sueltos y me puse seis piersing en la oreja derecha. Reloj de oro en la muñeca y un sobretodo gris oscuro sobre el traje, para volver a llevar puesto un pañuelo largo en el cuello de la camisa en el lugar de corbata en tono rojo sangre, sujeto con un prendedor de oro y abierto en sus extremos.

No sé si era elegante, pero extravagante, sí que lo era. No me importa llamar la atención de todos con ese atuendo sacado de la reina de un cabaret de cómic cualquiera voltearía a verme y ese era el objetivo.

Víctor andaba vestido con un traje de fina lanilla color negro con delgada corbata de cuerdas y camisa clásica en tono gris plata.

Las damas mostraban los mejores vestidos largos que inventaron entre ellas para esa noche de lujo y negocios.

Permanente por detrás del escenario ayudando como podría a las chicas para mejorar los últimos detalles en las prendas. La novedad que todos eran dos piezas con la parte superior muy ajustada al cuerpo y las faldas o pantalones muy holgados.

Los míos en cambio dejaban ver mucha espalda, tenían una caída sencilla y recta, uno en tono blanco puro y el otro en tono negro, no era tendencia; pero se veían muy bien en cualquier fiesta. Largos hasta los tacones y adornados con pedrería en la parte delantera que también dejaba ver algo del escote.

Me gustaba ese mundo de telas y colores. Me gustaba ver cómo tomaba forma real mis dibujos y cómo Lilia me ayudaba a definir algunos detalles. Ella era muy exigente ya la vez una espectacular maestra. Sabía cómo enseñar y hacerte entender las tendencias. Con ella aprendí que todo es cíclico en la moda y que nada se inventa de la nada, solo toma formas particulares.

Estuve dando vueltas y sujetando horquillas y agujas en los vestidores hasta que Lilia nos pidió que vayamos a ocupar nuestros lugares ya socializar con el resto de asistentes. Esa era la parte que menos me agradaba, pero tenía que hacerlo por Nefrit y grabar las palabras de mi padre cuando insistía en una gran parte del éxito son los trajes y diseños; pero la otra parte es la forma cómo vendes tu imagen y la de tu compañía.

Nos sentamos entre el gerente de Austral Co., una firma especializada en cuero vegetal que presentaba su propuesta vegana y Kim B., sí esa misma, quien no perdió ninguna de las presentaciones de esa semana.

Cuando la colección pasó sostuve la mirada sobre los críticos que se habían sentado frente a nosotros. Vi que Marion Walsh se mostraba complacida al ver la propuesta trabajada por Nefrit; Inna Lou de Inna Couture miraba con mucha atención las prendas y Glenn Rouge de Mokka miraba con esa expresión estúpida que lo convertía en un ente con vida artificial.

Por su parte, Víctor tenía puesto los ojos en el gerente de la casa Budd que también era un objetivo para él. Un hombre que jamás le dio cabida para hablar de negocios y que al verlo pasó por su lado indiferente y con ojos de cordero en matadero. Aún con esa postura de suficiencia, Víctor insiste en que debe hablar con él.

Lilia salió junto con los modelos y todos aplaudieron de pie. Ella merecía siempre un reconocimiento especial, su trabajo era uno de los más esperados cada año y ese año brillaba con luz muy especial porque sus diseños ya no estaban bajo la sombra de papá.

Pero en la fila de los modelos faltaban las dos que exhibieron mis trajes y cuando salieron entre aplausos Lilia tuvo el gesto de hacerme poner en pie y señalarme como autor de ese atrevimiento. Me sonrojé un poco y con una ligera sonrisa agradecida las palmas y traté de disimular los exagerados abrazos de mi hermano.

Fue un desfile exitoso que nos dejó un grato sabor en los labios y la ardua labor de hacer los ajustes para que los trajes lleguen a las tiendas de los almacenes y nuestras propias tiendas. Salvo alguna cliente exigente pida una de las piezas en exclusividad.

Lilia y las chicas reconocieron los trajes, Víctor y yo hablamos con cuanta gente famosa se encuentra delante de nosotros. Por lo general era mi hermano quien los abordaba o respondía sus saludos y preguntas. Yo solo dije cosas puntuales pues no me gustaba desperdiciar mis palabras.

El Palazzo Turati se fue quedando vacío y fuimos a despedir a Lilia que regresó al hotel al día siguiente sería la presentación de accesorios en un festival convocado con tal fin y nos quedamos moviendo las manos y mirando el auto desaparecer entre cientos de vehículos que transitan por la Vía Meravigli.

—Vamos a la fiesta Yuri, la presentación de mañana es las nueve de la noche así que tendrás todo el día para dormir. —Víctor se quedaría un día más para formalizar los contratos y para terminar de ver las presentaciones de que restaban esos tres días.

—Oye no quiero que me dejes con chicas o chicos estúpidos si se produce ir tras el culo desabrido de alguna modelito. —Era necesario decirle eso con anticipación porque ya lo había hecho muchas veces y yo sabía que solo así podría tener algo de control.

Víctor era tan obvio cuando se requería de volverse simpático y hablar con los demás. Con tal de vender su figura de hombre serio de negocios para atraer a algún productor de anuncios o algún publicista envolvía a todos con su encanto.

—Si tú me acompañas en mis aburridas conversaciones de negocios estoy seguro que no aterrizaré sobre ninguno modelo. —Sonrió con malicia y yo me limité a chasquear los labios.

—Esa es una amenaza. —Provocó mi fastidio y lo mire con ira combinada con celos y un toque de lujuria—. Entonces me pondré a bailar con alguna chica boba que esté bien borracha.

—Como quieras Yuri. —El tono cantado de su voz y su risa sarcástica me provocaron sentir algo del dolor que estaba sintiendo y antes que el auto llegase por nosotros le di un gran pisotón en el pie derecho.

La fiesta no podría estar peor.

Gente vieja, mujeres de veinte, veinticinco y treinta. Hombres de cuarenta, dos modelos de dieciocho que estaban más interesados en ellas mismas que en los demás. Víctor presumió de mí como siempre lo hizo, pero luego se volvió un caballero andante y demasiado atento con las damas, sonriendo de más, guiando el ojo y hablando al oído con la que seguro quería llevar a la cama esa noche.

Yo estaba muy molesto y pensaba que no debí haberlo seguido, para qué diablos me llevó con él si sabía que me iba a aburrir. Tampoco tuvimos algún chico de mi edad con quien pudiera hablar de música como lo hizo con Otabek cuando no tuvimos en la pista de hielo.

Me dijo que si él no me haría caso y otro hombre me molestaba, podría muy bien dispuesto a perder mi virginidad, castidad o lo que fuera. Pero como dije, para mi mala suerte, todos los hombres eran ancianos y nunca estuvieron interesados por alguien muy mayor que salvó fuera de Víctor.

Si tan solo hubiera sido gustado un poco de las mujeres, habría tenido la oportunidad de encontrar alguna de ellas dispuesta a ayudar al chico inexperto con su sabiduría sexual. Pero no queríamos ni siquiera para hablar con ellas. Sus temas de conversación eran demasiado obvios.

Mi último viaje a Singapur, mi carro con diamantes en la puerta, mi último divorcio, mis adquisiciones en el mercado de valores, el yate que me acabo de comprar, los caballos pura sangre que tengo en Manchester y cosas que solo sirven para impresionar a la gente impresionable.

Me dediqué a comer y preferiría no beber porque al ver cómo Víctor combinaba el vodka y el wiski en cada brindis sabía que tenía que cuidarlo. Entonces sonó mi celular.

—Yuri estoy llamando a Víctor, pero no me responde —Era Sara y la bulla no me permiten escuchar bien su voz.

—Uuuummm —Me pilló con la boca llena de un pedazo de pastel de carne.

—Dile por favor que mañana tiene una entrevista con Paula Vitti de la revista Avanti a las diez de la mañana. —Sara tuvo que gritar para que la escuche mejor—. Pasaré por él a las nueve y media. ¿Capisci? 

—Uhu. —Yo seguía masticando el enorme bocado—. Nu-e-ve.

¿Me escuchas bien Yuri? —Sara cambió su voz por una más enérgica.

—Ver ... —Tuve que hablar como pude — Nueve y media en el hotel.

—Bien caro mío te veo mañana en el desfile. —Pude escuchar el beso que dejó en el micrófono de su teléfono y su risa antes de colgar la llamada.

Por un buen momento seguí llenándome la boca con brochetas de pollo, patatas en salsa picante, empanaditas dulces y saladas y cuanto menudillo pude ver en las fuentes de una gran mesa. Comí hasta que me latas de masticar.

Estaba algo aburrido, muy cansado y molesto con esa podrida reunión cuando escuché la voz de mi hermano y por su tono infantil supuse que había tomado más de la cuenta, caminé hacia un corredor exterior y lo encontré con una chica de cabello negro y piel morena . Ella reía con sus malos chistes y él intentaba demostrar que todavía le quedaba mucha cuerda para seguir tomando.

Mi disgusto creció y me acerqué dispuesto a decirle "te lo dije cabrón", pero fue él quien al verme puso algo serio y miró su reloj. Eran las dos de la madrugada.

—Yuriiiii ... no estoy tan tan borracho ¿o sí? —Intentó levantarse y fue un desastre.

—Vamos al hotel Víctor estás mostrándote como un verdadero estúpido. —Elevé un poco la voz para que me tome en serio.

—Oye, pero él y yo íbamos a tener una noche bonita considerada la morena con un inglés de acento extraño.

No te gustará borracho —replique y me acerqué a su oído para que me escuche mejor—. Él suele vomitar demasiado cuando toma así sin control ... no te gustaría que cuando estén ... ya sabes ... en la cama de pronto vomite sobre ti. —Me miró con la boca abierta y un gesto de desagrado—. Te lo digo porque ya lo hiciste una vez y la chica aaaaaj… creo que se tragó parte.

—Iuuuu qué asco chico. Qué pena, pensé que Víctor era más caballero. —Se puso en pie y se despidió dándole la mano a mi hermano que miró desconcertado y quiso retenerla, pero ella le dijo que tenía que regresar a su hotel con urgencia y se marchó.

No permití que mi hermano volviera al salón porque estaba seguro que tomaría unas copas más y allí sí que mi mentira se convertiría en realidad. Salimos por los jardines y le entregué un acomodador un tiquete para recoger el saco de mi hermano, el hombre fue a buscarlo al vestidor y nosotros esperamos un taxi vacío.

Llegar al hotel fue un gran viaje, porque las calles estaban atestadas de carros y gente que salía de los espectáculos que estaban aprovechando la semana de la moda. Así que después de media hora por fin estuvimos en el ascensor de vuelta a la suite.

No está de más decir que mi hermano se apoyaba en la pared del ascensor y su cabeza se movía de un lado al otro, se apoyaba en mi hombro y yo juraba que nunca más volvería a beber así. Yo lo escuché y le dije sí a todo, no tenía por qué discutir con un borracho baboso, que estaba aguantando la orina y que se dormía parado.

Cuando llegamos a la habitación tuve que dirigirlo al baño y él se cerró como quince minutos, salió tan movido como entró y se quiso sentar en el sofá de la sala, pero no lo permití y lo empujé para que vayamos a su cuarto. Lo conduje hasta el pie de la cama y le pedí que esperarse un minuto. La abrí con rapidez y volví para recostarlo.

—Yuri no voy a tomar así la próxima. —Estaba sentado en la cama mientras yo le quitaba los zapatos y desajustaba el cinturón del pantalón—. No ... te enojes conmigo ...

—Víctor levanta el culo tengo que sacarte el pantalón. —Me obedeció y de un tirón le quité el bonito pantalón de diseño, él entonces se ladeó para echarse, pero con un par de chasquidos lo impedí—. Ey, ey ... tengo que quitarte el chaleco y la camisa.

—Déjalo así Yuriiiii. —Su cabeza necesita estarle pesando una tonelada.

No me jodas. —Desabotoné con rapidez el chaleco y la camisa, se la quité como pude porque él ya colapsaba sobre la almohada. Le ayudé a subir sus piernas y se echó de espaldas con los ojos cerrados y los labios secos.

Su cuerpo estaba sobre las sábanas al alcance de mis manos, blanco y fornido. Grabar con mis dedos sus pectorales, sus delineados abdominales y llegué al ombligo. Observé su polla lánguida y sin vida bajo sus interiores, me atreví a darle un pequeño toque.

Juro que solo estaba jugando un poco y no tenía intención de hacer que se levantara; mi hermano se movió a un lado y me asusté un poco, quité mi mano de su trusa y temiendo que despertara, lo cubrí con las sábanas y luego con el resto de cobijas.

Me acerqué a su boca y lo besé, solo fue un roce ligero para no despertarlo, aunque en esa condición Víctor no se despertaría ni con un terremoto. Apagué las luces y me encerré en mi habitación.

Riendo por mi travesura comencé a desnudarme poco a poco. Mi trayectoria quedó sobre el sofá, la camisa cayó sobre las almohadas y ya descalzo observé mi cuerpo en el espejo del baño. La práctica del hockey y el trabajo en el gimnasio estaban haciendo efecto porque ya no era el chiquillo con cintura delgada al que todos decían "nena" al verlo pasar. Me excité al ver mi cuerpo, lo toqué un poco mirando mis propias reacciones y luego se me ocurrió hacer una nueva maldad.

A pesar que no había bebido estaba borracho de deseo y lujuria. Salí de mi habitación y regresé a la de mi hermano con una sola cosa en mente: estando así de borracho él no me rechazaría. Víctor solía ser muy cariñoso cuando su cabeza maceraba en alcohol y tal vez si lo provocaba lo suficiente por fin tendría realidad mi deliciosa fantasía.

Comprobé que estaba durmiendo y que su sueño era profundo, entonces abrí el otro lado de la cama y entré en ella, solo tenía la pequeña braga que usé ese día. Me quedé quieto y comencé a sentir el aroma a Víctor, ese perfume que iba más allá de la cara esencia de arco que se puso ese día, más allá de los tragos que bebió y del olor a cigarrillo. Era un aroma ácido y cítrico el que despedía el cuerpo de mi hermano. Era su sudor que me atraía hacia él y que yo quería sentirlo sobre mi piel.

Me aproximé a Víctor con un movimiento muy lento y bajé un poco. Le di la espalda y sentí su brazo caliente. Mi cuerpo reaccionó de inmediato, en pocos segundos mi pija se hinchó y yo comencé a darle un toque delicado con la yema de mis dedos.

El calor me invadía y el aroma de Víctor se hizo más fuerte. Me atreví a untarme más a él y pude sentir su cadera y su muslo firme, que no se movió a pesar que yo me pegué a ellos. Me hundí en la cama y una vez más jugué con el calor extremo y la falta de oxígeno porque eso me hizo sentir con más fuerza mis propios toques.

Froté mi polla hasta llegar al pico más alto y luego solté, bajé la revolución de respiración haciéndola casi imperceptible y contuve todo lo que pude el movimiento de mi cuerpo. Volví a frotarme y una vez más evité correrme.

Para ese momento tenía los ojos llenos de lágrimas, el cuerpo me ardía y me pedía que dejara declarar el placer con esas contorsiones que conocía bien. Pero quise llevarlo a un nuevo límite y volví a las caricias, pero las ralenticé así que cada toque era prolongado y firme, de la cabeza hasta la raíz, sujetando el eje con firmeza, pero sin apretarlo demasiado.

Era un placer torturante porque me mantenía en un paso atrás del orgasmo y me hacía sacar la lengua buscando probar la piel de Víctor. Yo quería voltear y besarlo, posarme sobre su cuerpo y restregarlo con el mío. Quería besarlo en tantos lugares y dejar las huellas de mis dientes, tenía tantas ganas de tomar su polla y ver cómo se aguantaría al paso de mi lengua, quería sentirla en mi garganta y escucharlo gritar sin parar, decirme que lo haga más rápido como yo pedí la noche que por primera vez vi su corrida.

Ya casi no entraba aire a mis pulmones, dolor una intensa punzada en el pubis y mis músculos rígidos esperaban el espasmo inicial, ese que corre por cada tejido y desata el resto de sensaciones. Lo que vendré, formándome como un pequeño remolino entre mi pelvis y mi trasero, con ciertos pellizcos en mis caderas y haciéndome sentir que mis bolas estallarían si seguía reteniendo el placer.

Mis lágrimas rodaron por las mejillas y solo escuchaba mi corazón latir a prisa, para ese momento ya no respiraba, tuve el gesto torcido y la boca abierta sin mesura, rocé con más rapidez y apreté mi mano y lo sentí extensor sus tiendas desde el centro de mi pubis hasta la punta de mi pene, mis glúteos, mi estómago, subió por mi columna y deshilacho mis músculos que se mueven sin mover el control mientras yo me queba dejaba ir.

Me olvidé que Víctor estaba junto a mí, me olvidé que necesitó aire allí bajo el cubre camas de plumas, no me importó mojar la cama con mi leche y por pocos segundos dejé de ser mientras que en mi interior pedía auxilio a gritos porque me estaba ahogando en placer.

De a poquitos llegó la calma y no recuerdo en qué momento saqué mi cabeza para respirar mejor, tampoco cómo me acomodé entre los brazos de mi hermano ni cómo acomodé la almohada. Solo sé que algo dentro de mí vibraba y me atraía hacia su centro sin que pueda resistir.

Sabía que tenía que haberme retirado de la cama de mi hermano de inmediato, pero sé tan bien estar junto a él que quise retener esa sensación un poco más.

Todo se oscureció y me sentí flotar por toda la habitación.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hola y perdón por la tardanza estaba arreglando mejor el final de mi otro fic. Pero ahora sí levanto mano derecha y juro que actualizaré todos los martes (versión Víctor) y los viernes (versión Yuri).  
> A las chicas que no abandonaron el fic MUCHAS GRACIAAAAAS.


	42. Tabú 41

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Los avances que Yuri hace son muy acelerados y hacen dudar a Víctor si deben seguir con esa relación.

Para terminar con la resaca solía tomar un par de pastillas y esperar una hora antes de levantarme de la cama debido al frío que ésta me provocaba. Era un ritual que lo había practicado tantas veces que lo podía hacer con los ojos cerrados.

Esa mañana amanecí con un agudo dolor de cabeza y suponía que mis ojos estarían inyectados, además la sed calcinaba mi garganta. Tardé en tomar conciencia plena porque me era divertido flotar en la nube del sueño y luego volver a entrar en mí.

Y mientras tardaba en decidir entre correr a la ducha para relajarme con un buen baño o buscar mis pastillas en la maleta sentí el movimiento suave de un cuerpo junto a mí. Reaccioné de inmediato porque no recordaba haber llevado a alguna chica a la habitación del hotel, aunque sí me venía el recuerdo de los ojos azules de una modelo con la que estaba conversando la noche anterior.

Abrí los ojos y cuando di la vuelta el cabello y el perfume de mi hermano impactaron mi corazón, éste saltó dentro de mi pecho y de inmediato el miedo se apoderó de mí.

Pregunté a mi legión si había clavado los dientes sobre su fresca carne, si había cedido a mis deseos, si lo había convencido o lo había obligado. Indagué con insistencia para que me respondieran si lo había probado como un delicioso platillo gourmet o si había desgarrado sus entrañas con salvaje apetito.

Todos estaban tan borrachos como yo que no pudieron responder y lo peor no era ver a Yuri durmiendo desnudo junto a mí. Lo peor era no recordar cómo lo disfruté y qué hice con él esos momentos que habían escapado de mi memoria.

Él dormía plácido así que supuse no haber sido tan vil con su cuerpo. Busqué en lo poco de piel que asomaba por entre las sábanas si dejé marcas y no las hallé. Su limpio cuello, sus hombros blanquecinos, su rostro lozano me dijeron que no fui un bruto y que tal vez no escatimé en delicadas caricias y besos suaves sobre su piel.

Yuri.

Mi cuerpo permanecía dormido, mi cabeza daba mil vueltas y su cuerpo tibio agitaba la tensión de mis manos, ellas querían tocarlo, tomarlo, retorcerlo, avivar sus deseos y recorrer su vientre con el delicado toque de las yemas, horadar su espalda con la malévola intensión de las uñas, amasar sus pectorales con las ganas de las palmas y apretar su cintura con la rabia de sus tendones.

Maldita sea, Yuri.

No recordaba ni una mísera imagen de cómo lo tomé. Qué le dije, qué le hice, cuánto tiempo tardé en prepararlo, cuántos gemidos calló y cuantos se escaparon por las comisuras de sus deliciosos labios.

Yuri.

Estaba allí y podía tomarlo de nuevo, podía hacerlo mío y devorar sus espasmos con todos mis sentidos en alerta. Mi mano no quiso quedarse quieta y voló hacia su rostro, con delicia contemplé que dejaba ya su aire infantil y se convertía día a día frente a mis ojos en un hombre sensual, que había crecido unos cinco o seis centímetros esos meses junto a mí, que sus brazos ya no eran tan delicados, que la manzana se engrosaba haciéndose más visible y apetecible, que sus pectorales tomaron más cuerpo y su abdomen se había convertido en una firme roca.

Pero todavía conservaba su nariz pequeña y ese gesto dulce que lo hacía un ser encantador, claro, cuando estaba dormido. Porque en el momento que sus párpados oscuros se abrieran, su mirada de guerrero rasgaría mi pecho cual filosa espada.

Lo quería dormido para venerar su santa imagen, lo quería despierto para profanar lo que quedase de su pureza. Me convertiría en el patrón de sus sentidos y sería el sirviente de sus veleidades.

Silencio, solo la respiración de Yuri y los latidos de mi corazón daban signos de vida y se entrelazaban como la hiedra y las madreselvas. Todo en el ambiente inspiraba quietud, la luz tenue que entraba por la ventana, su pausada respiración, el lejano sonido de los autos y mi corazón que latía con suave cadencia, hasta que el destello de sus ojos me sacó de mi embeleso y me atrajo como el Sol a la Tierra.

—Víctor. —Cuando escuché mi nombre en sus labios terminé de despertar y me sentí criminal y culpable. No tenía perdón, lo había hecho mío y no sabía cómo justificar ante mis dioses internos que comenzaron a juzgarme.

—Yuriii… ¿qué pasó? —Mi mente seguía en blanco, ni una sola pista de mi delito quedaba en ella.

—Todo —susurró y sonrió con ternura infantil.

—No recuerdo nada. —Ni siquiera imágenes borrosas aparecían en mi cabeza.

—Estabas borracho. —Bajó la mirada y yo pensé que no fue tan agradable para él.

—¿Qué te hice Yuri? —Tenía que saber porque la intriga me mataba.

—Me rompiste el culo —dijo mirando a otro lugar.

—Yuri estoy hablando en serio. —Acomodé bien mi cabeza sobre la almohada para buscar la verdad en su mirada.

—Yo también, me está doliendo mucho. —Hizo un gesto de aflicción y yo sentí una punzada en el pecho.

—Yo… no… quería hacerlo. —No de esa manera tan inconsciente, me faltó decir.

—Eso no dijiste anoche. —Me miró un par de segundos con cierto enojo en el rostro.

—Déjame ver. —Mi pensamiento inicial fue el revisarlo para ver que no lo hubiera herido.

—No, no quiero me da vergüenza. —Refunfuñó y se tapó el rostro con la sábana.

Entonces escuché que estaba reprimiendo su risa y ese pequeño gesto suyo me confirmó que nada había pasado entre los dos. Me sentí aliviado, no había traspasado el límite que yo mismo me impuse para con él; pero también me sentí un imbécil por no haber sido el macho que tal vez Yuri esperaba que fuera.

—¡Estás mintiendo mocoso desvergonzado! —le dije al mismo tiempo que me aparté al filo de la cama.

Rio y su carcajada confirmaba mis sospechas. Era cruel, yo era su hermano que procuraba lo mejor para él y él me pagaba de esa manera, atormentando mi alma e invocando lo peor de mis deseos, aquellos que anhelaban masticar su piel y succionar todas sus mieles.

—Qué te detiene Víctor, estoy junto a ti desnudo, dispuesto y erecto. —Bajó el cubre camas y me mostró su crecido falo por entre las sábanas.

Enhiesto mástil mojado que se movía con voluntad propia y me llamaba para que probase su delicioso sabor amargo. Como perro hambriento sentí un hilo de saliva correr por un lado de mi boca y hasta la última de mis células reaccionó cuando lo vieron tan impúdico y revelado.

Todos mis monstruos me empujaban hacia él, su olor almizclado me atraía y su voz gutural parecía el canto de un tritón que me jalaba a su océano de placer. Lo haría mío en ese instante, probaría su cuerpo, por fin sentiría su calor y escucharía su grito.

Un tirano comenzó a reaccionar entre mis piernas; reconocí su movimiento y sabía que si él despertaba ya no habría marcha atrás. Me acerqué a la punta de su nariz, buscaba que su aliento terminara de convencerme y que por fin su garra sujetara mi falo. Y entonces… el timbre del celular me hizo reaccionar.

—Víctor en media hora estoy pasando por ti. —Sara estaba al otro lado y hablaba desde algún lugar público porque podía escuchar mucho ruido de fondo. Mi cabeza iba a estallar.

—¿Media hora? —Estaba perdido y no tenía idea de porqué Sara tenía que pasar por el hotel.

—¡La entrevista con Paula Vitti! —No sabía si era la resaca o una reacción natural, pero la voz de la morena estaba causando estragos en mis oídos—. ¡De Avanti… anoche le dije a Yuri que te avisara!

Miré a mi pequeño y sonriente demonio que se estiraba botando las sábanas y cobertores que aún quedaban en la cama y mostrando su candente desnudez sin ningún bochorno. Como él escuchó también el mensaje de Sara le reclamé el olvido con una sola mirada. Él levantó los hombros.

—Sí estoy en eso… —Tuve que disimular el descuido—. En media hora estaré en lobby del hotel.

Me despedí de Sara y dejé el celular sobre la mesa de noche. Estaba aún algo desconectado y me sentía con tanta modorra que de no haber sido que Yuri quiso acercarse y pegar su cuerpo al mío, habría cancelado la entrevista y me hubiera quedado el resto de la mañana en esa cama.

—¿Cómo pudiste olvidarlo? —Me senté al borde de la cama intentando estabilizar mi cuerpo que aún sentía los efectos del trago—. ¡Prepárame un traje y busca mis pastillas rojas que están en mi maleta!

Me puse en pie de inmediato y caminé hasta el baño observando que Yuri tocaba con total impudicia su abultada erección en un intento por hacerme caer de nuevo en sus brazos.

Entré a la regadera e hice hora bajo la ducha para que mi hermano tuviera la oportunidad de desfogar toda su excitación y cuando salí a mi habitación con tranquilidad comprobé que él ya no estaba en mi cama.

Lo amaba tanto y lo deseaba con todo el ardor de mi cuerpo, pero ese delgado hilo de cordura del cual me sujetaba impedía todo el tiempo que diera el siguiente paso y tomara todo de Yuri porque si bien las malévolas voces de mis monstruos me gritaban para que lo hiciera mío, el temor y la duda me invadían y me hacían desistir en el último momento. Estuve al borde de la línea fronteriza que separa el verdadero amor de lo insano.

Salí del hotel con el afán de ir a una entrevista que Sara había pactado con una de las reporteras de la revista italiana Avanti con la que debía encontrarme en un café del centro a las nueve y media de la mañana. Sara me esperaba en una elegante VAN que aparcó frente a la puerta del hotel y el chofer imprimió algo de velocidad al auto.

—Paula solo se va a enfocar en todos los asuntos de Nefrit y su regreso a las pasarelas, así que no tienes por qué responder otros temas. —Mila consultaba todo el tiempo su celular y yo intentaba acomodar mejor los mechones de mi cabello.

El chofer no pudo dar la vuelta en la vía Francesco Vigano para ingresar a la plaza Gae Aulenti y decidí caminar un par de cuadras para no hacer esperar a la dama. 

Hacía frío en Milán, pero no tanto como en Pertersburg y yo apresuraba el paso para llegar a mi cita y mientras estaba caminando vi a dos hermanitos que iban tras su madre agarrados de la mano, el mayor parecía proteger al más chico a pesar que ambos eran aún muy pequeños. Me sentí el peor hombre que pudiera existir sobre la tierra y tenía la idea que la gente me miraba al pasar con mucha insistencia como si supieran mi secreto y me acusaran en silencio. 

Llegué a tiempo a la entrevista y durante media hora conversamos con la reportera, una muchacha bajita de origen oriental, pero con ese acento italiano cuando me hablaba en inglés que podía reconocer a la distancia. Durante ese tiempo mis temores se disiparon y pude contestar con soltura todas sus preguntas.

Pero cuando llegó la despedida otra vez tuve esa angustia de sentirme acorralado entre la moral que había dejado de lado desde que besé a Yuri y le hablé de mis sentimientos, y la felicidad de disfrutar de su amor y de su cuerpo.

Antes de regresar al hotel tenía que hallar mi tranquilidad para poder conducirme con absoluta normalidad frente a todos y poder ver a los ojos de mi hermano sin sentir que estaba cometiendo el más mortal de los crímenes. Y fue que buscando ese objetivo me perdí en las vitrinas y las plazas, entre las calles estrechas y la multitud que caminaban riendo o hablando por sus celulares sin darme importancia.

Perdido como estaba no me di cuenta que avancé hasta la construcción más importante de la ciudad y detuve mi andar cuando me encontré frente a la enorme puerta de bronce del Duomo de Milano, la catedral más grande de Italia.

Las escenas de la pasión de Cristo que se habían esculpido en la puerta me sobrecogieron y pude recordar las lecciones fundamentales de mi madre.

“El vino a este mundo a redimir nuestros pecados” me dijo desde niño y cada vez que yo hacía algo que ella consideraba incorrecto, era la figura del Cristo sufriente el que me recordaba lo malo que había sido.

Esa mañana también funcionó. La imagen del mártir despojado de su manto y su túnica, atado a la columna entre dos soldados romanos, uno que lo retenía con fuerza y el otro dispuesto a golpear su cuerpo con el flagium me hicieron recordar que mis pecados no habían sido redimidos y que tal vez el sufrimiento del hijo del hombre no significaba nada para mí.

Pensé en Yuri, lo imaginé como el chico duro y ambicioso, inteligente y franco. Como el chiquillo huérfano que conocí en el aeropuerto y que necesitaba del calor de un hogar para seguir creciendo.

Sentí que yo no podía darle un hogar, que mis sentimientos estaban mezclados con la virulenta necesidad de posesión, con la obsesión que me enceguecía y me alejaba de mi rol fundamental de hermano convirtiéndome en un sátiro.

No podía darle ese tipo de amor a Yuri y tampoco someterlo a mis instintos. Si en el pasado me rebelé ante los preceptos que mi amorosa madre quiso imponer en mi corazón, esta vez no sería así, tenía que encontrar la forma de seguir siendo un buen hermano para “mi niño” y arrancar de raíz esa mirada enferma y las ganas de hacerlo mi amante, tenía que crucificar mis deseos de hombre en favor de un sentimiento más puro.

Mirando cómo muchos fieles se acercaban con fe y devoción a la figura de la puerta, me dije que debía alejarme de Yuri para evitar manchar nuestra relación con el color del pecado y así poder gozar de su amor fraterno puro y perfecto. Aún no sabía bien cómo iba a hacerlo, si tal vez le pediría a Lilia que lo acogiera en su casa o quizá lo tendría que dejar en mi departamento y conseguir otro lugar para vivir.

El solo pensar en dejarlo me produjo una sensación dolorosa, que nacía en la boca del estómago y se expandía hacia mi pecho. Sentía que mis hombros y mis manos pesaban una tonelada y que no podía moverlos porque me quedaba muy poca voluntad para hacerlo.

Sin Yuri mis días serían fríos como esa mañana de febrero en Milán, pero no tendría que vivir atormentado por haber vulnerado su casto cuerpo y su noble espíritu.

Tenía que dejarlo, pero hacer eso sería como arrancarme un brazo.

Al dar las tres de la tarde decidí encender mi celular y entraron todas las notificaciones y mensajes de la mañana. Lilia y las chicas me habían buscado y no sabían qué hacer porque pensaron que estaba perdido y alcoholizado en alguna de las tantas fiestas que seguían celebrando en las mansiones de los milaneses.

—Víctor qué ha pasado… ¿dónde te has metido? —Lilia estaba molesta, la dama del diseño alzaba la voz y su enojo estaba justificado.

Ese sería el segundo día que el equipo de Lilia presentaría algo más en la colección de accesorios en un desfile especial programado para las siete de la noche en el Palazzo Giureconsulti.

—Lilia no te preocupes estoy bien y voy de regreso al hotel, ya almorcé y solo es cuestión que tome una ducha y me cambie. —No sabía que era muy difícil tomar taxi en Milán esos días pues todos los que quise tomar estaba llenos.

—Voy a preparar tu traje azul y por favor si estas ebrio toma algo de café. —Lilia cortó la llamada y por suerte un hombre de negocios salía, cargando su maletín, del taxi que había parado frente a mí, me vio con el afán de abordarlo y me cedió el paso.

Diez minutos después estuve en la puerta del hotel y entré como un rayo a mi habitación, volví a tomar una ducha rápida, perfumé todo mi cuerpo y me cambié con un exclusivo traje de tres piezas de color canela.

Bajé al vestíbulo del hotel para reunirme con el equipo que me esperaba, comprobé que llegaríamos con el tiempo justo al ensayo y que de éste quedarían pocos minutos para la presentación. Cuando los ubiqué en una de las salas del hotel Lilia y las muchachas estaban vestidas de forma sencilla, iban en negro y tenían puesto algún elemento de la novedosa colección Zvezda de accesorios que lanzaría Nefrit ese año.

—El material ya está en la camioneta, nos esperan en el estacionamiento. —Mila se acercó y arregló mi flequillo que aún seguía algo mojado.

—Nos apuramos ya. —Lilia me miró con cierto enojo que no entendí.

—¿Y Yuri? —Mi hermano no estaba junto al equipo.

—Dijo que estaba mal y no quiso salir de su habitación. —Mila se mostraba apenada.

—Pero… cómo que no va a venir… él tiene que… voy a ir a traerlo. —Yuri había sido mi principal objetivo para realizar ese viaje, quería que viviera a fondo la experiencia de ser un diseñador y mostrara todo su potencial, ese que le había permitido diseñar gran parte de los accesorios que mostraríamos esa noche.

—Ya no hay tiempo Víctor. —Lilia comenzó a caminar hacia la puerta de salida del hotel y vi la camioneta que nos recogía estacionarse en la puerta—. Hablé con él esta mañana y no lo pude convencer ni pidiendo ni amenazándolo.

No pude quedarme como hubiera querido y correr hacia la habitación a ver qué estaba sucediendo con mi hermano. En cambio, caminé a prisa hasta la camioneta y me senté junto al chofer, miré el lugar que debía ocupar Yuri y sentí que el inmenso vacío que crecía en mi corazón llenaría mi tarde y mi noche de presentación.

[…]

La colección solo recibió halagos de los críticos porque notaron los aires de frescor que Mila y Yuri habían impregnado en las piezas. Bolsos y calzados en gamuza o en cuero graso, cinturones, delgados relojes metálicos de manecillas y guantes de gamuza para complementar. Además de zarcillos, cadenas, pulseras y collares en tonos frutales.

De inmediato sostuve un par de reuniones muy importantes con los representantes de la firma ECOS que necesitaban impulsar la reapertura de su local central en Londres y abrir dos tiendas más en la gran manzana.

El éxito de esas colecciones posicionaría de mejor manera a Nefrit y le devolvía el brillo de antaño, con una visión más moderna y con un potencial de ventas que comenzaba a exigir el envío de lotes mayores.

No pensé que esa noche firmaría dos contratos y que harían el pedido de lotes muy superiores a los que solíamos exportar; pero por suerte la modernización de las fábricas en la India cubriría la demanda que se tenía en el mercado. Las mujeres sí que sabían invertir grandes cantidades de dinero en zapatos y carteras, a dios gracias para nosotros.

Culminé con las negociaciones cerca de las diez de la noche y muy cansado rechacé la invitación que me había hecho un amigo de una revista especializada en cuero y tendencias en calzados, que estuvo presente durante todos los desfiles que se presentaron esa noche.

No quería más licor, ni risas falsas, ni modelos sensuales ofreciendo sus encantos bajo los diminutos trajes con los que solían asistir a las fiestas. No quería espectáculos exóticos, ni mucho menos una cama redonda con todos ellos. Solo quería ir al hotel y saber qué había pasado con Yuri.

Al ingresar a la suite dejé mi abrigo en el sofá y caminé muy seguro y dispuesto a enfrentar cualquier capricho de ese niño malcriado, no caería otra vez en sus juegos y mucho menos me dejaría intimidar por su sonrisa ni por su lujuria.

Cuando ingresé a su habitación lo vi sentado en el balcón mirando hacia la calle iluminada y con las luces apagadas. Quise encender las lámparas y él me impidió.

—Déjalo —dijo con severidad y no volteó a verme. Pensé que estaba enojado y quería fingir indiferencia.

—Lilia dijo que te sentías mal. —Me quedé al borde de la puerta contemplando su perfecto perfil.

—Sí, estoy mal —contestó con voz enronquecida—. ¿Sabes qué día es hoy?

Me quedé en silencio porque no tenía ni la más mínima idea.

—Hace un año atrás mi abuelo agonizaba en el hospital y los doctores no pudieron hacer nada por él. —Yuri no dejaba de ver por la ventana, mantenía su postura firme y sus ojos perdidos—. Por poco y lo olvido, por estar haciendo estupideces infantiles.

—Yuri yo… —Yo había olvidado la fecha también, un año atrás mi padre recibiría la llamada y al día siguiente de la muerte del anciano moriría en su auto.

—Qué imbécil ¿no? Querer tentar a mi hermano, desear que me desee y anhelar ser su dueño y que nunca se aleje de mi lado. —Su grave voz sonaba dolida y sentí que la nostalgia invadía mi corazón.

—Yuri… yo también no hice nada por poner los límites. —Me acerqué porque lo sentía tan apenado y su voz no mostraba la misma fuerza de siempre.

—Tienes razón Víctor, esto no está bien. A mi abuelo le hubiera espantado imaginar que yo estaría buscando los brazos y la boca de mi propio hermano y nuestro padre se sentiría decepcionado de los dos. —Cuando llegué junto a él observé su rostro húmedo y caliente. Tal vez habría estado llorando desde hacía un buen rato.

—Debemos ser razonables Yuri, pero eso no significa que te voy a dejar de amar. —Abrí mi corazón y confesé mi mayor temor—. Tampoco quiero perderte, te has convertido en la persona más importante para mí.

—Pero… —Volteó a verme y sus ojos carecían de esa vitalidad hechicera y de la malicia que mostraron por la mañana.

—Pero quiero que solo seas mi hermano por favor, amémonos de forma sana y no nos hagamos daño. —Fui sincero, ese era el momento que había estado esperando para evitar hundirme más en la salvaje tentación que representaba Yuri, era el momento propicio para redimir mi principal pecado.

Extendí mi mano y Yuri la tomó dudando. Apreté su delgada mano y lo atraje hacia mí. Sentí que su abrazo era como el de un niño triste, temeroso e intranquilo. Y cuando creí que todo había sido superado Yuri volvió a descolocar mis pensamientos.

—Sí, nuestro amor es tan insano y tan horrendo que tuviste que salir huyendo de mí esta mañana y yo te anhelaba, te deseaba, quería que me abraces y que me beses y me digas que también me amas. —Otra vez lo vi llorando.

—Yuri encontraremos la manera de vernos solo como familia. —No estaba seguro si le dije eso por compasión, por procurarle algún consuelo o solo por decir algo; pero también deseaba sentirme un verdadero familiar para él, un guía y un amigo íntimo. Alguien en quien pudiera confiar y que estuviera a su lado siempre que me necesitara.

—¡Maldita sea Víctor, me he enamorado de ti! —En medio de la tristeza el Yuri guerrero comenzaba a resurgir—. ¡¿Dime cómo carajo me deshago de mis instintos y mis deseos?!

Lo apreté contra mi pecho y dejé mi boca sobre su frente caliente. Sabía que la respuesta nos haría sufrir a los dos, pero entendía bien que la mejor manera de evitar ese amor prohibido sería vivir por separado.

—¿Qué tengo que hacer para dejar de amarte? —Gritó sobre mi camisa con voz ahogada—. ¿Con quién mierda debo follar para no pensar en ti? —Sentí una ardiente incomodidad en la nuca cuando Yuri esbozó la idea de estar con otro—. ¿Quién será el maldito cabrón que me ayude a olvidarte?

Estreché mis brazos sobre su espalda y sus vértebras tronaron con fuerza. Quería esconderlo en mi piel para que nadie más se atreviera a mirarlo, para que supiera cuánto lo amaba y cuanto lo deseaba.

No.

No existía en el mundo ningún maldito cabrón que arrebatara a Yuri de mi lado, él era mío, solo mío y nadie más que yo, su degenerado hermano, sería quien gozara de su cuerpo y de su amor.

Cuando “mi niño” se calmó, lo llevé a su cama, acomodé sus pies descalzos y cubrí su cabeza de caricias y de besos. El aún hipaba por el exceso de llanto y sostenía con fuerza mi mano para que no lo dejara en medio de la oscura soledad de su cuarto.

Poco a poco se durmió y volví a observar su rostro de ángel, ese que miré en la mañana soñando junto a mí. Me imaginé un día sin él y no pude soportarlo.

Todos mis planes para irme a vivir lejos y dejarlo en el departamento se fueron como por una cañería. No podía, no quería, no deseaba dejar a mi hermano solo, ni tampoco quería perder a mi amado.

Me quedaría a su lado por siempre, por toda la eternidad. A partir de ese momento nada ni nadie nos separaría.

Le di un beso en la frente y me llevé su suspiro a la cama para hacerlo mío en sueños durante el resto de la noche.

Yuri.

Sé que iré al infierno por haberlo amado tanto, pero nadie me quitará de la boca el sabor de sus dulces labios.


	43. Tabú 42

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Víctor está a un paso de ceder ante la presión que Yuri ejerce sobre sus deseos.

El hockey.

Necesitas tener todo el poder y la fuerza de un jugador de fútbol para enfrentar los retos de un partido.

Debes resistir como un maratonista en los últimos metros antes de llegar a la meta.

Tus ojos y tu pulso deben ser los de un neurocirujano cuando estás tras el disco.

Volar a la velocidad de un halcón sobre una cuchilla que mide un octavo de pulgada mientras tus contrincantes corren detrás de ti con su instinto asesino a flor de piel.

El hockey es duro, está hecho para mentes ágiles y músculos firmes. No te da un solo respiro y exige de ti tu esfuerzo, tus lágrimas, tu corazón y tu sangre si es necesario.

Lo dejas todo en el hielo y solo esperas como recompensa romper la barrera del contrario con tus municiones, solo deseas quebrarle un hueso al que se puso en tu camino y te hizo perder el goal perfecto, solo quieres ganarle al meta que se estira como goma intentando detener la pastilla con sus guantes, con su pecho o con su frente.

El hockey me ha enseñado a levantarme una y otra vez, a maldecir con argumento, a no parar hasta que la chicharra cante, a enfrentar las miradas de todas esas bestias que como yo irán en busca del triunfo.

También me ha enseñado que puede lograr lo imposible y que puedo contar con la incondicional amistad de un kazajo a quien no le importa dejar de lado su curva perfecta por hacerme un pase seguro para imponer nuestra victoria.

Veloces, ágiles, creativos, precisos, tenaces. Así eran nuestros momentos en la pista y los nervios terminaban en tanto nos deslizábamos sobre el hielo y escuchábamos nuestros nombres en la voz de Anatoli Illianov el narrador oficial de los partidos de la liga interescolar.

Amaba el hockey, había hecho de mí el hombre duro que era; me había enseñado el camino de la auto superación y permitió que tuviera las ganas de luchar y triunfar por mis sueños.

Durante seis semanas habíamos dejado atrás a los equipos más débiles del campeonato y esa semana nos tocó desplazar a uno de los favoritos del público, el del colegio Sótinikov que presentaron cierta resistencia a nuestros ataques, pero no pudieron con nuestras estrategias.

Después de ellos nos tocaba jugar uno de los partidos que Popovich consideraba el más duro y el más importante.

Al levantar la mirada hacia las tribunas, en ese partido que sería el definitivo para pasar a los octavos del campeonato, observé el rostro alegre de mi hermano que al verme levantó la mano y me saludó con un grito de aliento que me provocó un gran bochorno, aunque dos segundos después lo vi saludando a las cámaras que lo enfocaron y que mostraban su rostro por la gigantesca pantalla del coliseo.

Las chicas y hasta las viejas gritaron al verlo y él siguió con el estricto protocolo de verse amable y sensual al mismo tiempo.

—Tenemos entre el público al reconocido modelo y empresario Víctor Nikiroforov para quien pido un gran aplauso. —Illianov anuncio a mi hermano y las palmas del público no se dejaron esperar mientras él sonreía con vivacidad—. Víctor ha venido a alentar al equipo de la Escuela San Marcos y por supuesto a su hermano, Yuri, que juega como lateral derecho.

La cámara me enfocó en ese momento y lo único que se me ocurrió hacer es fruncir el ceño y mirar con furia hasta que el camarógrafo desistió de ver mi sonrisa.

Tras la presentación del equipo del colegio 54 de Rostov el réferi nos llamó a todos para recomendar que el partido sea lo más limpio posible y que no tolerarían agresiones graves en la pista.

Nos saludamos con un golpe de puños y esperamos todos en el centro de la pista, observando con detenimiento desde nuestras posiciones los ojos de nuestros rivales. Luego nuestros ojos se dirigieron al puck que el árbitro puso en el mismo centro del círculo rojo, apreté el stick entre mis dedos y comencé a mover mi cuerpo.

En los parlantes podía escuchar a Illianov describiendo el momento previo.

—Este será un partido decisivo para los Leones de San Marcos y los tigres de Rostov. Veremos si la fuerza es más importante o lo es la destreza. Ambos equipos tienen todas las posibilidades de ganar este encuentro amigos y nosotros seremos testigos de esta que es casi como una final por lo que ha implicado para las dos escuadras llegar hasta este momento.

El hombre estaba bastante animado, casi podía escucharse su respiración cortar sus palabras y es que durante las preliminares había narrado cada partido y conocido a cada entrenador, se había metido a los camerinos de todos los equipos y compartió con los barristas momentos de angustia y euforia.

—En esta otra línea tenemos a un joven que ha resultado ser una gran sorpresa, Otabek Altin es el nuevo atacante central y ha demostrado durante todos los partidos jugados por la San Marcos lo bien que está preparado para meter los goles y burlar a sus contrarios, así como lo bien que se llevan con Nikiforov en la pista. —El presentador no dejaba de halagar nuestras destrezas lo que producía muchos aplausos por parte de nuestra barra y los demás compañeros y por supuesto que abucheos por parte de los alumnos de la otra escuela.

—Será el momento de saber si el lobo mayor y el lobo menor harán de las suyas esta noche junto al resto de su manada. —Karsim, el otro comentarista, hablaba sobre los hermanos Molotov que eran los atacantes del otro equipo. Dos tipos imparables y rudos—. O tal vez tendremos otra vez ese juego maravilloso entre el héroe Altin y el hada del hielo Nikiforov.

Odiaba ese calificativo, yo era un tigre, podían hasta decirme un lince por mi tamaño; pero no era ningún hada. Yo imaginaba las hadas son mujeres delicadas que bailan dando vueltas al compás de la música o delante de las luces de las luciérnagas tal como me contaba mi abuelo cuando me leía cuentos siendo yo muy niño.

¡Yo era un tigre, carajo!

—El juez Vasiliev se pone el silbato en la boca y levanta la mano, esta va a comenzar en pocos segundos y nos esperan sesenta minutos de un choque contundente entre estos dos equipos. —El hombre hizo algo de silencio y cuando el árbitro bajó la mano y se escuchó el silbato pronunció la última frase que escuché de él— ¡Y comenzó el partido! —Mi mente se concentró en el puck y mi cuerpo comenzó a moverse como pluma entre los inmensos búfalos que corrían hacia mí.

Una vez más Otabek y yo comenzamos a bailar, a jugar, a burlar y a pasarnos la pastilla. Era inevitable tener esa conexión pues los demás chicos no podían entender nuestros movimientos y solo se dedicaban a alejar a los atacantes para que no nos muelan contra las barreras.

Minuto a minuto la escarcha se levantaba bajo nuestros pies y la gente celebraba nuestros goles. No fuimos los únicos en meterlos; Zaveliev y Zchvidánov también hicieron lo suyo y celebramos con aplausos cada una de sus conquistas.

Casi no nos abrazábamos con los chicos porque ellos habían preferido mantenerse distantes así que cualquier pase o excepcional movimiento solo aplaudíamos y chocábamos puños entre nosotros. Ellos sí se abrazaban y esa lejanía era muy notoria. Era algo en lo cual había querido trabajar el entrenador Popovich, pero no pudo porque para el resto del equipo solo Zhúkov era el único capaz de provocar su entusiasmo.

A Otabek y a mí nos importó un pepino lo que pensaran los demás; lo que más queríamos era meter el mayor número de goles y verle la cara de estúpido a guardameta cada vez que la pastilla pasaba rozándole la mano y se terminaba en el fondo de la malla de su arco.

Antes de uno de los intermedios el equipo contrario hizo una jugada polémica y nosotros sabíamos que no era un gol legítimo. El lobo mayor no salió desde el fondo y pasó el arco, luego el pase fue para su hermano quien metió la pastilla. Reclamamos, en la banca gritaron y comenzaron a golpear los muros, el entrenador reclamó y cuando el juez consultó con el réferi de esquina anuló el gol.

Fue suficiente para que los hermanos Mólotov estallasen y comenzaran a insultarnos, insultos que nosotros no respondimos porque teníamos prohibido por el coach y la directora hacer cualquier tipo de agresión.

El tiempo terminó y fuimos a las bancas a refrescarnos. Nuestro entrenador contenía sus ganas de estrellar los puños sobre el coach contrario que seguía gritando a los jueces. Nos recomendó calma y que sigamos con la misma presión sobre el meta que no era tan bueno.

Regresamos a la pista y ni bien iniciamos la jugada, los dos lobos comenzaron a ponernos caves a Otabek, a Dimitri y a mí. Caímos varias veces sobre el hielo y no sirvió de nada reclamar, ellos solo se hacían para atrás con las manos hacia arriba.

Vi que el kazajo ya comenzaba a enojarse con mucha razón. Al ver sus cejas tan juntas yo sabía que en cualquier momento iba a estallar. Hicimos un pase limpio y cuando él se deslizaba por detrás del arco rival me pasó el puck y yo acerté un slap shot una vez más. Levanté la vista y observé que los dos lobos se fueron con todo estrellando al kazajo contra la barrera de policarbonato.

Todos levantamos las manos y nos quedamos mirando, mientras nuestra barra y nuestro entrenador reclamaban a gritos por la agresión. Los dos lobos se hicieron a un lado y cuando Otabek se puso en pie vi un hilo de sangre correr desde el arco de la nariz. Estaba herido.

El árbitro paró todo y le pidió que saliera de la pista, Otabek se negó, pero nuestro entrenador lo llamó de inmediato.

Desde ese momento los lobos tuvieron muchas oportunidades para igualar el marcador y lo hicieron. Yo estaba furioso porque en más de una ocasión dos moles con uniforme se interpusieron en mi camino cortando de mala onda mi jugada.

Aun así, metí tres goles más y ellos quedaron a dos goles de nosotros. Cuando el último intermedio terminó Otabek volvió a la pista, tenía un apósito en la nariz y el coraje cargado en las venas del cuello.

Volví la vista hacia la tribuna y Víctor estaba allí alentando a mi equipo. Me sentí tan respaldado por mi hermano que en ese instante sentí que mi valentía renacía fortalecida desde algún recóndito lugar de mi interior, no sé si era mi estómago, mi hígado, mis pulmones, mi corazón o mis bolas; tal vez era todo en conjunto.

Salí a toda velocidad con el puck entre las piernas haciéndolo ir y venir por delante de mis stick a mi regalada voluntad, enfoqué mi vista en el arco y la posición de los demás jugadores y me fui para un lado, tiré la pastilla y escuché el grito de gol, pero no la vi entrar. El lobo menor me empujó con tanta fuerza que me estrellé sobre la pista. Solo sé que me quedé sin aire porque caí de vientre y mis palmas chocaron con fuerza.

Me levanté y estuve a punto de correr contra ese estúpido para darle con mi stick en la cabeza, entonces sentí las fuertes manos de Otabek deteniendo mi carrera, lo miré con furia y le reclamé. Se acercó a mi oído y me dijo algo que me hizo sonreír.

Cross.

Era nuestra jugada maestra y conforme vimos los espacios que dejaban los jugadores contrarios, pensamos al mismo tiempo que era posible hacerla. Solo que recién en ese momento se nos ocurrió coordinarla.

Cuando la pastilla estuvo de vuelta deslizándose sobre el hielo Otabek puso a Korov en el centro y fue hacia el lado derecho, ambos avanzamos a gran velocidad detrás de ella, cruzamos detrás del arco y nadie pudo ver quien se había llevado la pastilla. Fue Otabek el blanco de los choques; pero fui yo quien metió el gol.

Durante los últimos minutos del partido repetimos dos veces más el Cross y los lobos estaban histéricos porque no podían frenar nuestro avance. Tuvo mucha razón “el Héroe” al decirme la mejor manera de bajar la moral de esos estúpidos.

La última jugada se dio y nosotros llevábamos la ventaja; pero si ellos metían un tiro mal iríamos a descuentos. No podíamos fallar.

Otabek salió por la derecha, Mélnikov tenía la pastilla y lo perseguían dos, yo estaba por la izquierda y tenía frente a mí al lobo mayor, era enorme y estaba seguro que pensaba detenerme con sus amplios hombros y su cara de rufián. Otabek recibió la pastilla, pero en lugar de hacer el Cross la lanzó hacia mí.

Tal vez pensó que yo estrellaría mi palo y le daría un buen golpe para dejarla dentro del arco, pero en lugar de eso la detuve, la retuve con el palo, me agaché hacia atrás y derrapé con las rodillas llevando el stick paralelo a mi cuerpo, empujando la pastilla y pasando entero por debajo de las piernas del gran lobo.

El narrador gritó el gol y mitad del coliseo estalló de alegría porque se cumplió el tiempo y nuestro equipo ganó el partido.

Cuando me puse en pie, los chicos del equipo corrieron y tal vez fue su entusiasmo, pero me cargaron por unos segundos hasta que al final me encontré con Otabek que sonreía como casi nunca lo hacía y me abrazó con fuerza mientras yo quedé colgado de su cuello.

El resto del equipo entró en la pista y nos elevaron entre sus brazos coreando el nombre del colegio y nuestros nombres. Después de mucho tiempo sentí que esos rudos con los que entrenaba y jugaba me estaban aceptando.

Cuando todo terminó fuimos a los camerinos a cambiarnos. Varias chicas salieron al paso y se aproximaron a nosotros entre ellas estaba Virna Belova, que al verme tomó mi casco y me besó en la boca. Todos silbaron y yo retrocedí molesto. Ella era muy bella pero también era una chica muy vacía.

Tomé mi casco y apresuré el paso dejando a todos detrás de mí. Quería salir rápido del coliseo porque Víctor me estaba esperando.

[...]

Vi el coche de mi hermano y no acepté la invitación que Otabek y los demás chicos del equipo me hicieron para ir a cenar. Quería estar cerca de mi hermano pues las últimas dos semanas solo nos veíamos en el desayuno.

Su trabajo y mi campeonato nos tenían tan separados que esa noche se abría una pequeña ventana en nuestras agendas que me permitiría disfrutar de él. Además, tenía mucha curiosidad por saber cómo se las estaba arreglando con el banco.

Entré a su coche y lo vi algo serio, trató de disimular su molestia con una leve sonrisa; pero en nada le ayudó esa estrategia. Pensé que estaba demasiado cansado por el trabajo así que decidí ser un buen hermano esa noche y no quise joderlo más de lo que ya estaba.

Insistió que fuéramos a cenar pues quería celebrar las primeras dos victorias de esa semana y yo estuve de acuerdo y es que en el Brisket sirven un jugoso filete, acompañado de papas crujientes y muchas salsas.

Después de ordenar nuestros platillos nos quedamos en silencio, él jugaba con la servilleta y yo tenía tantas ganas de tomar mi móvil para ver cualquier cosa y evitar ese molesto silencio que nos separaba a pesar de estar frente a frente. Entonces…

—Oye Víctor…

—Uuuuum Yuri…

Los dos hablamos al mismo tiempo y tuve que ceder mis ganas de preguntarle hasta cuando seguiríamos jugando como dos estúpidos niños. Yo quería con todas mis ganas que me tomara, así como lo hacía en el calor de mis sueños nocturnos.

No dijimos nada pues el camarero llegó con el pedido y luego de agradecer nos pusimos a comer casi sin decir nada, yo estaba muy hambriento y Víctor parecía estar tramando algo porque no solía estar tan callado en otras ocasiones.

Estábamos a poco de terminar el plato de fondo cuando le pregunté por sus gestiones en el banco y se le habían dado la moratoria que quería conseguir.

—Yuri la moratoria era para hace dos meses. —Sonrió y muy feliz me comunicó—. Gracias a la presentación de Milán he logrado cancelar gran parte de la deuda y el banco redujo las tasas de multas, estamos con las cuentas en azul y por primera vez en todo este año podemos decir que tenemos un gran alivio económico.

Lo miré casi incrédulo. Hasta ese momento pensaba que esa deuda era impagable y que toda nuestra vida tendríamos que estar en conversaciones con los representantes del banco. Pero ya no era así y sentí como si algo hubiera salido de mí, algo pesado que sin darme cuenta había estado llevando todo ese tiempo de deudas y problemas financieros.

—Lo lograste Víctor —Lo miré con admiración pues en ese momento mi hermano se convirtió en una especie de héroe que había vencido al enemigo del embargo y la ambición de un banquero por querer quedarse con Jade—. Esto debemos celebrarlo.

—Aún no Yuri. —Sus ojos guardaban algo más porque me miraba como esos niños traviesos que desean que averigües qué traen en el bolsillo—. Tenemos un pedido tan grande de los almacenes Azuri que en tres meses más estaremos cancelando el total de la deuda y en verdad no quiero saber en mucho tiempo nada sobre financiamientos millonarios y proyectos con los bancos.

—Me guardaré las ganas. —Metí en mi boca el último corte de filete y me sentí tan feliz y aliviado que a pesar de mi cansancio deseaba hacer algo especial.

Víctor me pidió que no le dijera nada a las chicas y en especial a Lilia. Quería darles la sorpresa y llevarlas a un restaurante lujoso para celebrar esa enorme felicidad. Yo prometí con la mano levantada que no diría ni una sola palabra a nadie.

Y pese a que tan buena noticia nos había alegrado muchísimo Víctor seguía con esa actitud algo lejana y molesta. Podía notarlo en su mirada y en su estúpido silencio. Me había acostumbrado siempre a que me cuente cualquier cosa que hizo en la oficina o en su trabajo de modelo que verlo tan callado me molestaba demasiado.

Llegó el postre y creo que gracias a su dulce efecto Víctor por fin soltó la lengua.

—Ese chico Otabek —dijo sin mirarme—. ¿Qué tan amigo tuyo es?

—Nos estamos conociendo recién, pero nos llevamos muy bien. —Comencé a comprender qué le estaba sucediendo a Víctor.

—¿Es mayor que tú? —Víctor saboreaba su cream brûlée mirando a cualquier lugar quería esconder su mirada para que su hermanito no reconociera el satánico brillo de los celos.

—Un año mayor, pero está en mi sección. —Yo comencé a comer con más gusto mi poliot—. Se sienta detrás de mí.

—¿Y tan buen alumno es? —El interés que Víctor tenía por el kazajo era cómico y pensé que, si el mismo interés hubiera mostrado Mila, las cosas para “mi amigo” estarían perfectas.

—Uno de los mejores, además tiene un método de estudio muy bueno y por lo general se queda hasta media noche investigando algo más de los temas que tratamos en clases. —Otabek era así de responsable cuando no estaba perdiendo el tiempo haciendo sus mezclas musicales.

Víctor intentaba poner cara de desinterés y yo me hacia el tonto para ver hasta dónde iba a llegar con las preguntas y su curiosidad de hermano sobre protector, que quiere que su hermanito menor se junte con chicos que no tengan interés en él.

Me divertía verlo de esa manera, pero me divertía más pensar que iba a usar un poquito a mi buen amigo Otabek para provocar los celos de Víctor y obligarlo a que se decida por fin si iba a ponerme sus manos y sus uñas encima, porque estaba hartándome de su jueguito de príncipe encantador que no quiere dañar la reputación de la princesa y de princesa yo no tenía ni la punta del cabello. Podría compararme más con el guerrero urgido de comida y placer después de una cruel batalla.

—¿Y qué más hace ese Otabek? —El pez estaba presto a picar el anzuelo.

—Es disc jockey y hace buenísimas mezclas de música en casa. —Seguía esperando con paciencia el próximo movimiento.

—¿Fuiste a su casa? —Faltaba muy poco para que Víctor muerda la carnada.

—Sí y en su dormitorio tiene una gran colección de vinilos, nunca había visto uno hasta que lo conocí. —Y claro yo estaba preparando la sartén y el aderezo para comerme ese pececillo en cuanto cayera.

—Ah, entraste hasta su dormitorio. —El anzuelo estaba ingresando a la boca del pez.

—Sí, tiene una gran cama y además de su escritorio tiene varios equipos de música y los parlantes repartidos de tal forma que la música te envuelve y pareces estar dentro de una discoteca, solo faltan las luces. —Terminé el postre y como dejé la cereza para el final la tomé por la ramita, la acerqué a mi boca e hice caer una gota de su jugo a mis labios, miré a Víctor y mordí la brillante fruta sonriendo.

Víctor calló y llenó las copas con algo de vino. Se suponía que yo no debía tomar alcohol por los entrenamientos, pero a mi hermano no le importó nada esa advertencia, igual me sirvió el tinto y acercó la copa hasta el platillo de postre, alzó la suya y chocó el borde con la mía.

—¿Por qué brindamos?

—Por tu amigo Otabek, porque siga siendo tan buen atacante, un magnífico estudiante y un excelente dijay.

Alcé mi copa y la acerqué a mi nariz para sentir su aroma a frutas, tomé un sorbo pequeño y luego otro más.

—¿Y tu amigo tiene enamorada? —El pez había caído y yo debía dejar que apretara bien el anzuelo dentro de su boca para tirar de él.

—No, ¿por qué? —No pensaba revelarle en ese momento que Otabek babeaba como mastín cada vez que Mila estaba cerca e incluso cuando ella estaba lejos.

—Como lo vi rodeado de tantas niñas al final del partido, pensé que una de ellas sería su novia. —Ay, mi hermano era tan obvio; pero no debía confiarme demasiado.

—No lo sé, no me dijo nada, aunque durante todo el tiempo que lo conozco nunca vi que se interesara por una chica.

—Qué extraño un chico tan simpático y que alborota el gallinero con sus músculos, cómo es que no puede tener enamorada.

—Uuuuu… tú también te fijaste en su musculatura. —Era divertidísimo jugar con Víctor a costa de Otabek—. Bueno tal vez no le gustan las chicas.

Víctor bebió de un solo trago el resto del vino y su entrecejo se juntó más de la cuenta. Yo me mordía la lengua para no reír y seguí tomando de a pocos mi copa, dichoso de verlo molesto pues sabía muy bien la razón de su mal humor. Entonces supe que era el momento de jalar del anzuelo y sacar a ese pez del agua.

—Ahora que dices eso… —Me quedé callado a propósito.

—¿Qué? —Sus ojos buscaron los míos, pero no le di el gusto, además me podría pescar la mentira como el día que le dije que sí habíamos follado.

—Por lo general veo que se siente muy a gusto con los chicos del equipo y conmigo en especial. —Debía emplear mi cara de inocencia como el arma perfecta para ese momento, como si fuera un buen cuchillo con el cual abrir las entrañas del pescadito.

Hay dos cosas que hasta hoy provocan que Víctor escupa todo lo que tiene atragantado. La mediocridad de las personas y los momentos en los que alguien intenta ocultarle algo. Lo había visto tantas veces decir cosas inconvenientes a las personas que trabajaban en los proyectos de modelaje que sabía bien lo que se venía en ese momento.

—¿Ya se las haz chupado? —Me miró con ansiedad.

—Todavía no. —Contesté con una gran sonrisa—. Pero estoy a un pelito de hacerlo, solo que el campeonato es más importante por ahora y ya sabes los jugadores debemos estar en abstinencia para rendir muy bien.

—Termina tu vino. —El rostro de mi hermano se convirtió en un limón muy agrio y mi ironía le dio el contundente golpe mortal—. Nos vamos a casa.

No volvió a decir una sola palabra mientras cancelaba la cuenta, mientras caminábamos hasta el estacionamiento y subíamos al auto. Solo un par de sus fanáticas lo sacaron de ese estado catatónico que siguió a mis palabras y como siempre regaló su sonrisa y un beso al aire.

Después el silencio reinó entre los dos hasta que llegamos al departamento. Dejó las llaves en la mesa de la entrada y caminó hacia la sala. Yo saludé a Potya que había estado esperando en la puerta y lo cargué en mis brazos.

Luego de repartirle mil besos le serví su comida y me encargué de su caja de arena. Me lavé bien las manos y lo dejé comiendo cerca de la ventana.

Al salir hacia la sala vi a Víctor sentado frente al televisor mirando las noticias. En verdad estaba mirando el televisor y no creo que su mente estuviera atenta a las informaciones. Pasé por detrás del sofá y me acerqué a su oído para agradecer por la cena y desearle buenas noches.

—¿Quieres que te traiga una manta? —Rocé mis labios sobre el pabellón de su oreja.

—¿Qué te traes con ese Otabek? —Su voz me hizo estremecer, sí que estaba muy molesto—. Dilo de una vez Yuri.

—Ya te dije que nada. —Seguí hablando a su oído—. No tienes por qué desconfiar de mí. Ahora que si las cosas van como van no puedo decirte qué pasará más adelante.

—¿Y qué va a pasar más adelante? —Me tomó de la mano deteniendo mi salida.

—Si tú decides follarme de una maldita vez no va a pasar nada Víctor.

—¿Y si no?

—Tengo dieciséis, las hormonas alteradas y las ganas inmensas de sentir una polla en mi culo.

—No tientes al diablo Yuri porque podrías probar lo que es el infierno.

Lo dejé en la sala y entré a mi habitación sabiendo que más tarde vendría a visitarme como un espectro dispuesto a poner sus garras en mi cuerpo y eso me excitaba demasiado.

Apretó mi mano y me jaló hacia el sofá de un solo tirón. Me gustó su furia cuando mordió mis labios con ganas de reventarlos y sacó un hilo de sangre de ellos. Adoré toda la ira contenida en sus manos que constreñían las mías, en sus labios que frotaban los míos, en sus ojos que furiosos se apoderaban del poco pudor que me quedaba. Me encendí con su el calor de su aliento y el sonido cargado de su respiración que golpeaba mi cuello y me provocaba abrir las piernas para recibirlo. Bendije el momento en que su pubis se juntó al mío y sentí su dura polla rozar la mía.

Giré junto con el mundo y nuestra energía se arremolinó provocando el verano entre su vientre y el mío, abrí las piernas todo lo que mi ajustado jean me permitió y no dejé de poseer sus ojos porque quería saber cómo diablos me miraba mientras hacíamos el amor con la ropa puesta.

¡Yuri!

Le escuché bufar mientras su cabello volaba con sus primeros movimientos y dejaba su estela perfumada sobre mi frente

—¡Estás tan duro!

Repicaba entre dientes y no dejaba de frotar su pubis contra el mío vehemente y salvaje.

—¡Te… de-seo!

Tensaba el rostro, el cuello, el pecho y uniendo su voz a mis gemidos.

—¿Te gusta?

Afirme en silencio porque el calor intenso de mi cuerpo y la excitación no me permitían hablar.

—¿Quieres que te folle así?

Sus caderas no dejaban de moverse sobre mi entrepierna y podía sentir su polla quemando la mía aún por debajo de nuestros pantalones.

—Estás sudando Yuri.

Lamió mi cuello mojado y me sentí sucio y feliz al mismo tiempo.

—Tu olor me excita más.

Su voz había cambiado. Era más grave y más gutural, como un animal que gruñía mordiendo su presa.

—Estás mojado Yuri.

Mi polla ya no aguantaba tanta fricción y anunciaba que iba a terminar en cualquier momento.

—Oh, dios mío.

Mi hermano estaba gozando y ni siquiera habíamos desajustado nuestros cinturones. Nos estábamos permitiendo toda esa incontinencia y seguíamos manteniendo la pureza de nuestro parentesco.

—No resisto.

Me quejé como si estuvieran arrancando mis alas y mojé mis interiores, mi pantalón y el de Víctor. Él también se rindió. Un hilo de saliva cayó sobre mis labios y la bebí como el más dulce de los jugos que había probado.

Los ojos de Víctor se torcieron para atrás y vi cómo los músculos de su cara temblaban sin parar, al igual que sus brazos, su estómago, su firme trasero y apretada polla, que se contrajeron sobre mi cuerpo.

Mi hermano es un hombre que hasta hoy cuida su figura muy bien, siempre ha estado en forma y no tiene ni un gramo de sobre peso; pero en el momento que su cuerpo cayó sobre mí, me pareció que un enorme tronco me había aplastado.

En ese entonces yo era mucho más pequeño de lo que soy y mucho más delgado también. Por eso sentí como si Víctor fuese un gigante, un lobo estepario o un tigre albino que acababa de morir y que me iba a asfixiarme con su peso. Pero que delicioso era sentir su cuerpo encima de mí, su perfume, el olor de su sudor, el olor de su sexo, el sonido de su corazón y su pecho agitado tratando de aspirar más aire.

Y tal vez habría muerto bajo sus brazos, pero mi cuerpo no aguantó más y lo empujé al suelo, sentándome de inmediato para poder respirar e imaginé que estaba colorado.

—Yuri ¿por qué no me dijiste que te estaba asfixiando? —Víctor permaneció tendido sobre la alfombra.

—Porque… se supone… que tú eres… el experto… y te das cuenta… cuando le quitas el… aire a tu…. —Iba a decir amante, pero me quedé callado porque no sabía cómo nombrarme.

—¿Amante? —Sonrió mordiéndose los labios, sentí el bochorno llegar hasta la punta de mis orejas—. ¿Hermano? ¿Novio? ¿Tentación?

—Pecado… un miserable hilo del destino me ha convertido en tu pecado. —Por fin pude respirar con amplitud—. No sientes que es más rico así.

—Y más peligroso también. —Bajó la mirada y contempló su pantalón mojado.

Se puso en pie y me tendió la mano, la tomé y me jaló hacia él. Volvió a besarme con algo más de cuidado cuando observó que aún tenía herido el labio y me dio una nalgada.

—¿Ahora vas a follarme en tu cama? —Pensé que lo que habíamos sentido era un preludio de lo que se venía más adelante. Yo deseaba que así fuera, no me importaba el dolor de mis golpes ni mi cansancio.

—No, ahora te vas a dar un buen baño y te vas de inmediato a la cama. —Me acarició la mejilla con la suya mientras me apretaba una vez más entre sus brazos.

—¿A la tuya o a la mía? —Insistí porque quería saber si ya me estaba ligando.

—Yuriiii… tenemos que dormir temprano, mañana es día de semana. —Estiró los brazos y caminó hacia su dormitorio.

Potya estaba cerca de la celosía, parece que mi gato se preguntaba qué diablos estábamos haciendo Víctor y yo hacía unos instantes en el sofá porque sus ojos estaban fijos en los dos y tenía las pupilas muy dilatadas.

—Podemos dormir en tu cama… —intenté seducirlo una vez más.

—Yuriiiii… no insistas. —Cerró la puerta de su dormitorio con seguro y escuché que también cerraba la puerta de su baño. Reí porque Víctor parecía estar huyendo como un conejo en la nieve cuando le persigue el zorro.

Entré en mi dormitorio, busqué un par de toallas, ingresé a la ducha y pude terminar de relajarme bajo el agua. Cerré los ojos y recordé cada uno de los movimientos, los suspiros, los gemidos y las palabras de mi hermano.

Él estaba a pocos pasos, cruzando el pasillo, también se bañaba y yo quería estar junto a él una vez más para volver a ver esos ojos agonizantes y cargados de placer.

Víctor.

Solo tenía que insistir un poco más para que se decidiera tomarme por completo, para que por fin su sexo y el mío latieran juntos, para que pudiera sentir cómo ingresaba en mi cuerpo y para que pudiera hacer realidad todas esas fantasías que creaba durante las noches que, excitado, me tocaba entre las sábanas. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Si se interesan por los postres...  
> Cream brûlée - Es un postre que consiste en una crema cuya superficie se ha espolvoreado de azúcar con el fin de quemarlo y obtener así una fina capa crujiente de caramelo. Se aromatiza a menudo con vainilla, un licor, semillas o especias
> 
> Poliot - El pastel poliot fue uno de los favoritos durante la época de la URSS, pero la historia de su aparición es un misterio. Sin embargo, su tierna base de merengue y sorprendente crema de mantequilla son casi incomparables en lo que respecta a sabor. El clásico pastel poliot generalmente se sirve para las vacaciones.
> 
> Gracias por seguir el fic.


	44. Tabú 43

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Un encuentro inesperado y una decisión de peso para el futuro.

Una vez más estaba en el ruedo y haciendo lo que más me gustaba hacer: modelar.

Pero ese día me invadió un sentimiento extraño que me hizo dudar de mi participación en el desfile de inauguración de la semana de moda en Barcelona vistiendo los trajes de la firma Bhork y es que como nunca en mi vida de modelo tuve la sensación que le estaba siendo infiel a Nefrit.

Era gracioso porque para mí era la firma de papá y nada más; sin embargo, desde que la viví por dentro todos sus problemas y todas las satisfacciones que me tocó vivir dirigiendo la casa de modas, desde que di todo de mí para salvar su malísima situación me invadió un gran sentimiento de pertenencia y comencé a pensar si sería una buena idea abrir una línea masculina en la empresa, tal como Yuri soñaba.

Mi corazón latía de la misma forma que lo hizo cuando Anya entró en la habitación del departamento y me encontró con esa modelo. Pero no existía ningún conflicto externo, solo me sentía abrumado porque después de muchos meses volvía a una pasarela y todos los lentes de las cámaras estaban puestos sobre mí, al igual que los ojos de la gente desde el más reconocido diseñador, el crítico más ácido de la moda, la modelo top del momento; hasta el último botones del hotel donde me alojaba.

Barcelona nos recibía con el aire frío de finales de invierno y yo no iba con un proyecto bajo el brazo ni tampoco con la Tablet llena de cifras. Me encontraba como en mi época de adolescente posando para cuanto fotógrafo se me pusiera en frente, conversando sin preocupaciones sobre el festival y claro que sobre Nefrit, pero sin cifras y sin presiones en frente.

Eran pocos los modelos a los que conocía, la mayoría de ellos eran chicos y chicas de la edad de mi hermano que se preparaban para caminar frente a trescientas personas que esperaban en el Word Trade Center, llevando sobre sus delgadísimos cuerpos los trajes que marcarían tendencia en la próxima temporada del verano.

Y yo asistí puntual al desfile porque no pude eludir un contrato que mamá me consiguió con Allan Bhork. En el pasado trabajamos juntos en una línea urbana muy interesante que soltó al mercado, pero de esa época ya habían pasado ocho años. En el desfile yo modelaría trajes para hombres de negocios, así era la imagen que proyectaba al mundo, dijo Allan y añadió que ese año dejé de ser el chico sexi y sin preocupaciones y me convertí en el hombre que llevaba sobre sus hombros las responsabilidades del éxito. Añadió que mi trabajo en Nefrit me convirtió en un adulto responsable al frente de una firma que todos daban por vendida o colapsada, tenía que demostrar también mi cambio en la pasarela.

Trajes de etiqueta, de tres piezas clásicos, con levita o con caída formal. Acompañados de largos abrigos, guantes, sombreros y bufandas de color entero de lana. Ese era yo en el momento, sin mis greñas sueltas, pero con la eterna sonrisa perfecta.

Quien me veía en los vestidores pensaría que me sentía el amo y señor del mundo de la moda, con el éxito asegurado tanto como modelo y como empresario. Desconocían el drama que vivía por dentro, mis ganas de hacer mío a mi hermano y mis ansias de resolver el problema de la mejor manera posible.

Para aumentar mi angustia, esos tres días en los que participé de las presentaciones de Bhork, mamá decidió llevar ella misma a sus nuevas representadas así que la tenía resoplando tras mi oreja todo el tiempo y halagando mi trabajo en Nefrit, olvidando que el trabajo de los demás y la astucia de Yakov Feltsman fueron las claves para salir del hoyo en el que estuvo metida la empresa.

La noche del jueves tendríamos que presentar una colección muy interesante de abrigos y como el divo de la moda masculina había enviado con anticipación a sus sastres a San Petersburgo para hacerme las pruebas y ajustar sus modelos a mi cuerpo, lo único que me quedaba era ponerme las tenidas y caminar hacia las luces con la elegancia y la seguridad de un hombre de negocios.

Los flashes, la música, los comentarios, las sonrisas ebrias, los aplausos y la mirada de mi madre fueron los ingredientes de esa noche sobre el escenario, una noche que no disfruté demasiado porque no conté con la mirada siniestra y hermosa de mi pequeño tigrecillo que se había quedado en casa porque el campeonato escolar estaba por ingresar en su etapa final y el coach los tenía en entrenamiento espartano después de clases.

Pensé que esa lejanía sería buena para reflexionar un poco más y decidir si tenía que seguir las reglas del juego de Yuri, si imponía las mías o si me salía por completo de él. Tenía miedo de dar el siguiente paso, porque de hacerlo no habría retorno. Ser dos hermanos que jugaban un poco con su intimidad podía pasar como una anécdota y un secreto llevadero entre los dos; pero convertirnos en amantes marcaría nuestras vidas para siempre y tal vez uno de los dos o ambos resultaríamos heridos en el proceso.

Lo que menos quería era poner en riesgo a mi hermano, también pesaba el prestigio que perdería la firma y hasta en la condena moral y legal que podría pesar sobre mis hombros. Por eso decidí pensar mejor mi rol en la vida de Yuri y contar con la presencia de mi madre en parte sería bueno porque solo ella se encargaba siempre de poner mis pies sobre la tierra.

Nunca se metió en mis decisiones de manera frontal, siempre las respetó y yo agradecí esa distancia; pero en esos instantes su preocupación era muy válida. Ella también temía por mi seguridad y mi futuro.

—¿Cómo está Yuri? —Mi madre se ocupaba de supervisar que el estilista dejara hasta el último de mis cabellos en su lugar. 

—Concentrado en su campeonato de hockey. —Sabía que mi madre preguntaba queriendo saber cómo seguía la absurda idea de tener un romance con mi propio hermano. No sé cuán obvios fuimos los días que estuvo alojada en mi departamento o si mi madre era la mejor de las adivinas del planeta.

—Euvgina Konstantinova me comentó que Yuri es muy buen alumno y que está en el cuadro de honor de la escuela. —Mi madre tenía tantos contactos que a veces me ponía a pensar que podría ser una excelente espía y pasaría desapercibida.

—Está ocupando el puesto dos en el cuadro general de la escuela, solo le supera un chico que egresa este año. —Me sentía incómodo que mi madre preguntara por Yuri con tanto interés porque sabía que el bienestar de mi hermano era lo último en lo que ella se preocuparía.

—También me comentó que una hermosa niña de su clase está muy enamorada de él y que al parecer no puede darse la oportunidad de salir con ella porque tú lo controlas demasiado. —Mi hermosa madre volvía a convertirse en la bruja del cuento de hadas.

—No me comentó nada al respecto. —Para mí era una gran novedad saber que había una chica muy interesada en él. Claro muchas niñas de la escuela se interesaban por mi hermano hasta que lo conocían y huían de su carácter demoniaco y sus palabras horrendas.

—Cariño deberías dejar que tu hermano salga con sus amigos de la escuela o de otras escuelas, en especial con las chicas y tenga la oportunidad de conocerlas bien. —Si mi madre hubiera averiguado bien sabría que mi hermano gustaba solo de chicos.

—No siempre son buena compañía para él, mamá. —Mi madre agradeció la atención del hombre que me peinó y maquilló y, con la mirada, le señaló que debía retirarse.

—Eso debe decidirlo él que ya no es un niño. —Sujetó mi mentón y como siempre lo hizo tomó un papel tisú y sacó el exceso de maquillaje de mi rostro—. Además, a esa edad los chicos no saben bien lo que quieren y tú podrías estar interfiriendo con la posibilidad que tu hermano encontrase una chica a quien querer y hacerse hombrecito con ella.

Ay, mi madre y sus conceptos arcaicos del amor. Lo que en verdad la dama de los ojos azules quería decir era que tal vez y Yuri podría darse cuenta que no le gustan los chicos y mucho menos su hermano, si es que encontraba la chica adecuada que lo alejase de esas locas ideas de ser gay. Amaba a mi madre con toda el alma, pero en momentos como esos me atrevía a pensar que la odiaba.

—Es Yuri quien tiene que decidir eso y yo no lo impediré, es más me gustaría mucho que pudiera encontrar alguien que lo ame de manera sana y lo ayude a madurar. —Me puse en pie y besé la mano de mi madre con mucho amor.

—Lo sé Vitenka, pero te debe quedar claro que ese alguien no eres tú cariño. —Me acarició la mejilla y acomodó el moño de la corbata. El coordinador del desfile se hizo presente anunciando que en tres minutos salíamos los modelos masculinos—. Deja de controlarlo y ocúpate de ti mismo y tu felicidad.

—¿Y si mi felicidad está junto a un hombre de cuarenta con un largo historial de vagancia? —Le puse enfrente sus dos temores más importantes: que yo esté con un hombre y a la vez con una persona que tuviera que mantener.

—No sería lo ideal, pero es menos horrendo que tocar a tu propio hermano, cariño. —Susurró a mi oído y yo no pude evitar que mi estómago volviera a contraerse gracias a sus palabras.

Salí a la pasarela y sonreí con tanta naturalidad que nadie podría adivinar que un océano de contradicciones se agitaba en mi mente y terminaba estrellándose en mi pecho.

Si en algo tenía razón mi madre era que tocar a un hermano era penado y no hablo de las leyes de dios y mucho menos la de los hombres. Hablo del verdadero rol que los hermanos debemos cumplir en la vida de nuestros compañeros de sangre. Ser apoyo, cariño incondicional y si es posible los mejores amigos.

Los hermanos no están hechos para ser amantes, los hermanos debemos ser el consejo oportuno, la sonrisa sincera, las palabras coherentes, las manos fuertes, el apoyo necesario para sacar adelante a esa persona que lleva tu sangre y tu apellido.

Estamos destinados para enseñarnos los unos a los otros, para cuidarnos y protegernos, para compartir alegrías y tristezas. Y sobre todas las cosas estamos hechos para sentir el amor filia y si es posible ágape.

Eso lo repetía mi mente todo el tiempo, pero mi cuerpo y mi corazón decían otra cosa. Porque solo pensar en Yuri me hacía sentir esas ganas que retuercen tus humores y nublan cualquier pensamiento lógico.

Noches atrás había restregado mi cuerpo contra el cuerpo de Yuri, lo besé con ganas de comerlo y viví sobre él la experiencia más excitante que había tenido en años, prohibida como cuando uno es adolescente y se encierra en el ropero a besar a aquella chica o chico que te gusta y lo haces entre risas, con el deseo expandiéndose como el mismo universo y el temor a ser observado por algún adulto que te enoje y quiera hacerte sentir avergonzado por haber puesto tu mano donde no debes porque eres demasiado chico.

Así me sentía yo con Yuri y si esa noche no lo hice mío fue porque todavía quedaba algo de sensatez en mi razón, algo que me impidió arrasar su ropa con mis manos, tocar, besar, morder, lamer y sorber toda su piel para complacer la mía y sentirme su dueño absoluto.

El desfile culminó y después de agradecer a Allan Bhork, después de atender a media docena de periodistas de programas y publicaciones especializados, me despedí de los organizadores y de mi madre y salí buscando la aventura que me tendría reservada la noche.

**[…]**

Entre tantos rostros nuevos y al mismo tiempo similares, aburridos, llenos de alcohol y otras sustancias, entre mujeres bellas que ensayaban miradas seductoras que se desvanecían con las primeras pitadas de hierba, caminé como un ente buscando un poco de alegría y diversión que me alejasen de mis obsesiones.

Me presentaban chicas y chicos muy hermosos y ninguno me parecía apetecible, miraba a algunos conocidos y después de unos minutos de conversación me parecían tan lejanos y sosos que seguí mi camino hacia el interior de la enorme sala que a media luz ocultaba los placeres efímeros de una noche que parecía prometer una orgía.

Hacía mucho tiempo que no participaba en una, me parecía que esas experiencias estuvieron muy bien para mi época de locura y búsqueda de mí mismo, cuando todo parecía alcanzable y cuando unas cuantas píldoras me permitían seguir con mi rutina universitaria sin ningún arrepentimiento al día siguiente.

Me acerqué a la barra del salón dispuesto a zambullirme en alcohol para que al día siguiente tuviera como gran excusa la pérdida de memoria ante cualquier estupidez que hiciera esa noche con tal de disipar mis ansias y descargar mis hinchadas glándulas. Observaba desde el sillón las personas con las que tal vez podría tener un intenso encuentro colectivo, tres rubias bonitas y no tan drogadas, dos chicos de ojos tan azules como los míos y un moreno que tenía una caja torácica de infarto.

Y en el momento que me preguntaba el por qué no podía darme la licencia de pasar una noche divertida, un perfume que jamás olvidé llegó hasta mí desde el otro extremo de la barra, di una vuelta completa para saber si no estaba equivocado y con la boca abierta lo vi.

Era él, después de tantos años de silencio e indiferencia. Estaba allí sentado pidiendo como siempre una botella de espumante con su acento francés y sus modales de príncipe, grave voz masculina y fogosa, gutural y clara que me conmovió una vez más de solo escucharla tan cerca de mí.

—¡Víctor Nikiforov! —Me miró, sonrió y alzó su copa.

—¡Chris! —Sentí la punta de una lanza ingresando en mi pecho.

—Te ves tan distinto y distinguido. —Bajó del banco y se acercó a paso lento.

—Y tú más sensual que antes. —No podía mentirle, Chris irradiaba esa energía llena de gracia que atrae las miradas de todos, cada paso que dio y cada movimiento que hizo con su esbelto cuerpo confirmaban que había perfeccionado el arte de seducir a hombres y mujeres al mismo tiempo.

—¿Cómo estás? —Su sonrisa pícara incendiaba a cualquiera que la observaba y yo comencé a sentir que se encendían mis brasas internas.

—Cinco años sin verte ni saber nada de ti, cuando dijiste que cortabas no pensé que lo harías por completo. —Descubrí en ese momento que todavía me dolía un poco el pasado—. ¿Por qué?

—Créeme que fue mejor así. —Después de haber descubierto el amor y la pasión, no dejar huellas y ni siquiera conservar una amistad pequeña entre los dos fue muy doloroso—. Si no hubiera establecido esta distancia tal vez jamás te hubiera superado.

—¿Y me has superado, Chris? —Me dolió tanto perderlo, que volverlo a ver avivó un poco la herida.

—Te veo ahora tan cerca de mí, querido, y pienso que sí lo hice. —Guiñó su maravilloso ojo esmeralda y topó su copa con la mía—. Casi no me provocas tristeza aquí adentro. —Señaló su corazón.

—Casi. —Esa palabra me decía que todavía existía una brasa encendida entre él y yo. Un amor como el que vivimos no podía haberse acabado sin dejar algo de huella en nuestra piel y en nuestras almas.

Sonrió y juntos fuimos a un lugar algo apartado para conversar y ponernos al día sobre todo aquello que nos perdimos el uno del otro. Estar algo pendiente de su carrera y actividades a través de los medios y los chismes no fue lo mismo que hablar con Chris y saber de su propia boca todo lo que vivió sin mí durante esos años.

Él había sufrido tanto con mi indecisión y mi deseo de ocultar lo nuestro en la parte más profunda del closet saliendo con una reconocida modelo italiana para disimular mis preferencias en el sexo, que, cuando me dijo que terminábamos, no le creí y solo me di cuenta que lo había perdido cuando mi corazón se rompió el día que lo vi salir de una discoteca de ambiente de la mano de otro chico.

Las especulaciones fueron y vinieron por todas partes. Los periodistas especializados en espectáculos se regodearon proclamando sus teorías y diciendo que tuvimos un romance clandestino. Y estuvieron casi muy acertados, solo que se equivocaron por un menudo gran detalle. Chris y yo no tuvimos un romance porque lo que hubo entre nosotros fue un gran amor.

Mi madre se propuso alejar todo rumor y desmintió por todos lados las insinuaciones de los reporteros y comentaristas, asegurando que Chris fue un gran amigo mío y nada más y que si no había ya contacto entre los dos era porque él había decidido alejarse de mí porque no pude corresponder a sus sentimientos.

No desmentí la versión de Angélica Vólkova y Chris nunca más volvió a responder mis llamadas y mis mensajes. Su representante se ocupó que jamás coincidamos en los desfiles y las colaboraciones con los diseñadores. Solo nos vimos de lejos un par de veces, una París y otra en Toronto; pero jamás volvimos a decirnos una sola palabra.

Su vida pública era lo único que sabía de él y por supuesto sus romances con muchos chicos y una que otra modelo, que me laceraron el corazón haciéndolo sangrar en forma continua.

Y al parecer él vivió lo mismo, solo que decidido a olvidarme; en cambio yo tuve que estar resignado a olvidarlo. Cuando me di cuenta de mi error ya habían pasado dos años y no sabía si era conveniente buscarlo, fue en ese momento de indecisión que conocí a Anya y ella se ocupó de hacerme olvidar a Chris. Por eso la amaba porque representó un momento de remanso, fue la cura, el ungüento que alivió mi dolor y con el que me sentí adormecido hasta que conocí a mi hermano.

Entre copa y copa, entre historia e historia, entre recuerdos tristes y felices, entre sonrisas y carcajadas fuimos creando una atmósfera nostálgica y en medio de la oscuridad de ese rincón. casi sin pensarlo nos besamos. Estaba al límite de mis deseos, tocar a Yuri y no poder tenerlo por completo me había convertido en una bomba de deseo a punto de detonar y Chris se mostraba tan dispuesto.

Ese beso nos llevó a salir por separado de la fiesta. Él se despidió de los organizadores aludiendo que tendría un vuelo a primera hora, yo salí por la puerta trasera del salón para evitar a los paparazis y como si fuéramos otra vez dos chiquillos, nos encontramos en un parque cercano, tomamos un taxi cualquiera y nos dirigirnos en un auto rentado hasta su hotel.

No recuerdo con exactitud los detalles, solo sé que desde el momento que cerré la puerta de la habitación hasta el instante que me tendí con Chris en la cama aspiraba su perfume y era como volver a ese pasado tan hermoso que yo destruí por mis miedos y mi mezquindad.

Lo besé tanto que mis labios se agrietaron, mi cuerpo se calentó en solo segundos para él, acepté sus dedos y su falo dentro de mi boca como niño hambriento. Probé una vez más su dulce y su amargo sabor y me entregué a él con los ojos cerrados como en el pasado, siendo feliz al escuchar su voz y sus frases en francés que demolían mis sentidos.

Me abrí por completo y recibí su calor y sus embestidas con tanta urgencia y placer que me derretí varias veces entre sus brazos. Fui una vez más su dama y su puta, como cuando jugábamos entre desfile y desfile, entre campaña y campaña.

Fui feliz sintiendo su pecho y sus largas manos acariciar con mayor maestría mi necesitado cuerpo, cuando una vez más su beso donjuanesco elevó mis sentidos y cuando mi vientre no paraba de retorcerse a su mínimo contacto. Había crecido en tamaño y había crecido en experiencia y sabía cómo tocar el cuerpo de un hombre, me imago que fue por las lecciones aprendidas con tantos amantes con los que salió el tiempo que estuvimos alejados.

Fue perfecto. Su boca, su aroma, sus resuellos detrás de mi oreja, sus caderas golpeando mi trasero, la forma cómo tomó mi cintura y la quebró para que lo recibiera más adentro, la manera cómo manipuló mi cuerpo. Fue en verdad perfecto.

Pero el momento que miré sus intensos ojos verdes me perdí recordando otra mirada, otros ojos verdes de un tono distinto, un tono jade con pequeñas pinceladas azules que noches atrás me reclamaban completo.

Después de imaginar sus pupilas pequeñas y sus iris engrandecidos, sus rubias pestañas y sus lágrimas lubricando sus párpados azules; recordé el aroma a goma de mascar, intensa menta que se metía por la nariz y los poros para hacerme sentir el más poderoso de todos los hombres.

Yuri acaparó mis sentidos y cuando fue mi turno de entrar en el cálido cuerpo de Chris dejé de verlo y comencé a sentir que era Yuri el que gemía entre las sábanas, que era mi niño quien me abrazaba y quien me apretaba con intensidad en su interior.

Dentro de mi corazón se abrió un enorme forado y sentí la necesidad de correr hasta San Petersburgo, entrar en mi departamento y hacer mío a Yuri sin ningún remordimiento. Lo extrañaba tanto en ese instante que simulé mis ganas de llorar con mis quejidos placenteros.

Después de venirnos juntos como lo habíamos hecho en el pasado, Chris y yo compartimos un cigarrillo y comenzamos un proceso intenso de sinceramiento entre los dos.

—¿Dónde estuviste la última media hora cariño? —Me dijo observando mi rostro encendido.

—¿Cómo lo notaste? —Yo miraba las volutas que el cigarrillo formaba en el aire.

—Era obvio que no estabas aquí conmigo, porque tus ojos no parecían mirar dentro de los míos sino por detrás de ellos. —Chris acarició mi mentón y me obligó a mirarlo.

—¡Qué observador te volviste! —dije casi sin pensar y estuve tentado en contarle todo mi predicamento.

—¿En quién pensabas Víctor? —Su cálida mano bajó por mi cuello y se asentó en mi pecho.

—No puedo decírtelo —respondí con pena.

—¿Otra vez un romance clandestino? —Sus ojos me mostraron algo de tristeza.

—Tal vez hasta prohibido. —Le tenía tanta confianza no pude evitar confesar un poco.

—¿Prohibido por quién? —Su rostro cobró un gesto muy serio.

—Por todos Chris —le dije suspirando al mismo tiempo que le pasaba la colilla del cigarro.

—Sea lo que sea deberías atreverte a vivirlo. —Siempre fue muy sincero conmigo—. No hay peor cosa que aquella que no te atreviste a hacer porque siempre quedará la duda en tu corazón.

—Es que en verdad es una persona prohibida y no lo he tocado hasta ahora y muero de pena porque tal vez no lo haga nunca. —Abrí a medias mi corazón esperando que Chris leyera entre líneas.

Él me acercó a su cuerpo y acarició mi frente, me besó y acomodó mi flequillo a un lado, con mucho cariño me acunó entre sus brazos y con total sinceridad me dijo una frase que luego cobró mucho significado.

—¿Cómo vas a saber si un postre que parece delicioso te gusta o no? —Suspiró y volvió a repasar mi cabello con sus largos dedos—. Solo puedes hacerlo si te das el permiso de probarlo, tal vez no es tan rico como pensabas y bueno te das el gusto y deja de ser una obsesión para ti.

—O tal vez me gusta tanto que se convierte en una adicción. —Tenía tanto temor de tocar a Yuri, era muy resoluto en muchas cosas y cualquiera que me veía hacer mi trabajo, en especial los fotógrafos, dirían que siempre me salía con la mía; pero en asuntos de romance con otros hombres siempre fui discreto, demasiado bisexual de closet. Imaginar que podía terminar amando con todo mi ser a mi propio hermano era demasiado aún para un hombre libertino como yo.

—Bueno déjalo de lado y quédate con la espina todo el resto de tu vida cariño. —Rio un poco y con ese extraño aire de sabiduría que siempre ensayaba sentenció—. Cuando tengas ochenta años y ya no se te pare ni un poquito, recordarás este momento y dirás frente al espejo por qué no le hice caso a ese bello suizo que siempre tuvo la razón.

Chris imitó la voz de un anciano y reí a todo pulmón, pero en el fondo sentí como ardía la herida que yo mismo me provocaba al pensar en Yuri y la imposibilidad de dar un paso más hacia la entrega total.

—¿Quieres que te confiese algo? —dijo sonriendo.

—Dime. —No tenía idea de lo que me iba a contar, pero conociéndolo sabía que me iba a sorprender… ya sabes bien cómo es él.

—Conocí un hombre que me lleva por ocho años y viví con él algo muy especial el anterior otoño, pero me alejé de él de inmediato… creo que tuve miedo de sentir de nuevo, porque desde que te dije adiós siempre tuve miedo de volver a amar. Ya sabes, para no sufrir otra vez. —Su confesión sacó la costra de la herida y si bien estaba ya curada dolió un poco—. Y pienso que esta noche la voy a recordar siempre porque después de hacerte mío, ahora sé que es ese hombre a quien amo en verdad.

—Entonces solo me estabas probando. —Ensayé una mirada de enfado que luego se convirtió en una sonrisa triste.

—No, no sabía que te volvería a ver; pero este momento entre tú y yo sirvió para que me quite la espina que había dejado nuestro rompimiento y sepa que él es mi presente y mi futuro. —Chris se deslizó sobre las sábanas hasta llegar a mi nivel y me besó con cariño para luego decirme con ese magistral pensamiento práctico—. Deberías también darte la oportunidad de amar a ese chico prohibido hasta que lo sientas dentro de tu médula y qué importa si luego te duelen los huesos nadie va a arrebatarte el amor que sientas por él, eso solo te pertenece a ti y ni siquiera dios podría reclamarte ese sentimiento.

Sentir, amar, gozar.

Cuando la vida nos envuelve en los efluvios del amor solo queda una verdad que te acerca con la fuerza de un gran imán a la persona que se ha adueñado de tus sueños, de tus días, de tus sus suspiros y de tu mente.

Yuri, mi amor prohibido.

Si tan solo hubiera hecho caso a las palabras de mi primer amor cuando entre sus brazos me di cuenta que lo amaba como el enjambre ama a su reina. No podía evitar sentirlo clavado en mi pecho porque sin él mi corazón se siente vacío y porque con él siento que el fuego del amor lo calcina lentamente.

Cerré los ojos y abracé a Chris por última vez. Desde el siguiente día él pertenecería en cuerpo y alma a un abogado suizo de cabellos castaños y mirada de arcángel protector. Pero esas horas que todavía seguimos juntos hicimos el amor hasta el amanecer para reparar los años de silencio y conquistar un nuevo espacio entre los dos.

Nuestra amistad.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Tal vez este encuentro no parezca más que una banalidad más de Víctor, pero será un detonante de algo muy importante.


	45. Tabú 44

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Es cumpleaños de Yuri y Víctor le da un regalo que no esperaba.

Primer día de marzo y diecisiete jodidos años perseverando con mis problemas, con mis sueños, con mis gustos, con mis decisiones apresuradas, con mi carácter de mierda y con la vida misma. Esa mañana al despertar sentí que estaba casi llegando al límite y no sabía qué estaba haciendo mal para no tener conmigo aquello que más anhelaba.

Víctor se había convertido en mi casi dueño. Me acariciaba, me besaba, me tocaba un poquito, lo sorprendía de vez en cuando mirándome con ganas de apretarme contra la pared; pero por más que me esforzaba, no se decidía. Era un verdadero marica.

Si era en la pista de hielo hacía cosas imposibles para ganar puntos y lucirme como un artista del hockey y, aunque eso molestaba a Otabek y los chicos, sentía que la mirada de aprobación de mi hermano era el mejor premio.

Si era en los estudios, felicitaciones y diplomas por algún concurso ganado representando al colegio, llovían en su escritorio. Si era con mi trabajo en Nefrit, me esforzaba lo suficiente como para entender al detalle las instrucciones de Lilia y los gustos especiales de Mila y las chicas, hasta me di tiempo de conversar con las madres de mis compañeras para tener nuevas ideas sobre sus preferencias y saber qué dibujar en el papel.

Mi dieta era perfecta y ya no comía porquerías grasientas, mis horas de sueño estaban bastante bien reguladas, el ejercicio físico extra no me molestaba pues pasar una hora en el gym del edificio junto a Víctor era un momento especial. Maldita sea, mis calificaciones eran muy buenas y hasta enseñé dos trucos más a Potya para que no hiciera travesuras en los sillones de la sala y se mantuviera quieto mientras cambiaba su arena.

Pero Víctor seguía tratándome como si fuera una novia virgen a la que se debía respetar hasta el día de la boda. Yo no soportaba más y estuve tentado de regalarme un enorme dildo de una sex shop virtual que me hiciera sentir muy satisfecho, contaba con lo mejor en tecnología, seis velocidades distintas y lo entregaban a domicilio. No sé por qué no lo pedí.

Víctor preparó el desayuno ese día, bueno en realidad recibió los paquetes de la pastelería en el recibidor del edificio y los sirvió con esmero en la vajilla mientras yo me duchaba.

—¿Qué quieres hacer hoy día? —Me dijo mientras me pasaba los sírniki con requesón extra—. ¿Tienes algún plan?

—Uuuum… Mila me va a llevar de compras y asaltaremos tiendas en la mañana. —Estaba bastante entusiasmado porque si algo sabía hacer Mila era volver locos a los dependientes de las boutiques y salir con muchos paquetes en la mano luego de haber dado mil vueltas en sus elecciones—. ¿Quieres acompañarnos? Tal vez sea divertido probarse ropa nueva y ver qué ha hecho la sucia competencia.

—Muy bien… iremos de tiendas y qué te parece pasar por Nefrit un rato, tengo que atender un par de asuntos muy puntuales. —El jugo de fresa estaba en su punto, era una de las pocas cosas que Víctor sabía hacer en la cocina—. Luego nos vamos a almorzar a algún lugar especial.

—¿Haremos todo lo que yo quiera? —le dije con un suspiro y puse cara de súplica. Era una gran tentación romper el régimen que me exigía el entrenador Popovich.

Víctor asintió y me sirvió algo más de leche fresca. Eso hubiera sido suficiente hasta la noche, pero yo quería tragar ese día. Si no podía llenarme con el cuerpo de Víctor con algo debía estar satisfecho.

Nos vimos con Mila en el Museo de Hermitage para bajar por todas las tiendas que a las once de la mañana ya estaban abiertas por completo a lo largo de la avenida Nevsky. Vento, D’ Carlo, Giordanno, Bush, Colosso y no recuerdo cuántas más se nos ocurrió entrar y probarnos todo lo que se encontraba en exhibición en los estantes y perchas.

Mila era la que tardaba demasiado, porque se probaba un mismo vestido con cien sacos y pañuelos encima, o una falda con cien blusas. Luego solo escogía una blusa y la pasaba por la caja.

Víctor era más selectivo y antes de pasar al vestidor observaba cada detalle, en especial si se trataba de alguna novedad. Luego salía hasta el espejo y no hacía falta que se pusiera cien sacos sobre la camisa para que aprobara una combinación. Lo que sí le costaba decidir era el tipo de lentes que usaría con la ropa.

Yo arrancaba todo lo que podía de los colgadores y entraba con una tonelada de ropa al vestidor, luego escogía casi la misma tonelada para llevar y mi hermano luego me discutía haciéndome ver los pros y los contras de cada combinación. Y aunque refunfuñaba y maldecía terminaba escuchando sus consejos porque en materia de ropa masculina era él quien tenía más experiencia.

Pero si se trataba de algo juvenil no podía dar mi brazo a torcer, no me importaba si él y Mila se quedaban con los ojos bien abiertos por cada remerita deshilachada o cada pantalón extra cadera que escogía.

Coincidíamos en la calidad de los calzados y no estábamos de acuerdo jamás en los accesorios. Mila me apoyaba cuando decidía usar mis diez aros completos en la oreja derecha, Víctor negaba con la cabeza y las cejas juntas; yo levantaba los hombros e igual me los ponía, como me ponía también esa docena de brazaletes y esa gargantilla apretada que parecía cadena de perro en el cuello. Víctor se puso en pie y me la quitó para luego ponerme una delgada cadena de oro con un jade real en el centro.

Él y Mila sonrieron aprobando la combinación.

En Praddy’s hicimos de las nuestras, pues las chicas reconocieron al muchacho que por lo general tenían en frente en los carteles y que lucía esas camisas sin nada más encima y claro que Víctor estuvo muy complacido de probarse toda la ropa que bajaron de los estantes y maniquíes y, modeló gratis frente a las alocadas mujeres.

Mila no se quedó atrás y ellas le felicitaron por las últimas colecciones, incluso una de las chicas le mostró que llevaba puesto uno de sus corsés bajo la blusa blanca con singulares líneas rojas en el cuello que la firma exigía se pusieran sus trabajadoras. Bajaron muchos vestidos casuales de la sección damas y pidieron por teléfono que las chicas de Gia llevaran zapatos de tacones muy altos.

Mila fue cien Milas esa mañana, con vestidos vaporosos, pegados, escotados, tacones puntiagudos, sandalias de colores y botas hasta los muslos. Ella es muy bella, cada vez que me llama veo su foto en mi celular y me encanta apreciar sus pecas. Esa mañana se veía tan feliz que cada vez que ella y Víctor salían de los vestidores y posaban juntos frente a mí que estaba sentado en un cómodo sillón rodeado de las chicas de la tienda y de una decena de clientas, parecían ser la pareja perfecta.

Y todo estaba bien hasta que a mi hermano se le ocurrió comentar.

—Yuri el cumpleañero eres tú y deberías ser quien se pruebe decenas de trajes. —Sonrió y tendió su mano.

Las chicas aplaudieron, comentaron y gritaron. Ruborizado mordí mi labio inferior, tomé la mano de mi hermano y me dirigí al vestidor donde las chicas me alcanzaron todo lo que pudieron para vestir de forma casual y elegante a un chico de diecisiete años. Era difícil alcanzar la combinación perfecta y que vaya con mis gustos.

Por eso sabiendo que no compraría mucho en ese lugar, decidí complacer al mujerío y jugar a ser galán en potencia. Aún no tenía la estatura adecuada para hacer desmayar a las mujeres con mi presencia como lo hacía Otabek o para hacer que se mojen allí abajo como lo hacía mi hermano.

Hice lo que pude pues era bastante duro para modelar y bastante huraño para sonreír como un profesional, por eso las dos primeras veces que salí del vestidor no sabía cómo caminar o mirar y claro las chicas aplaudían nada más. Entonces a Mila se le ocurrió algo especial.

—Yuri imagina que soy la mujer de tu vida, que recién me conoces y no puedes hacer nada más que babear por mí. —Sonrió mientras yo junté el entrecejo, la miraba y aunque la veía hermosa no sentía lo que me decía—. Enamórame.

—Sedúcela con todo lo que tengas Yuri. —Víctor me dio la clave porque, si bien estaba hablando de Mila, entendí a la perfección que en el fondo se refería a él.

Les sonreí a ambos y cuando volví a salir del vestidor hice lo mío.

Ya tenía el cuerpo atlético, no tan fornido como ahora; pero sí estaba muy bien definido gracias al trabajo doble de gimnasio y a los suplementos naturales que me daba Víctor. Así que decidí abrirme la camisa hasta la mitad el pecho y probarme las más ajustadas.

Sujeté en una coleta alta mi cabello dejando unos cuantos mechones sueltos, imité los pasos de mi hermano, aquellos que me sabía de memoria de tanto verlos. Esa forma de caminar ajustando las nalgas y abriendo un poco las piernas. Moví los hombros con los brazos a los costados y cuando caminé tenía los ojos puestos en Víctor.

Una de las chicas sugirió que posara como en las fotografías de revistas de moda y medio en broma y medio en serio comencé a jugar con la ropa, a quitarme más de lo que me ponía, hasta que salí con solo un jogger y unas sandalias de cuero que una de las dependientas me alcanzó. Les di las espaldas a mi hermano y a Mila que para ese momento había disparado como mil veces la cámara del celular y solté mi cabello el momento que miré para atrás.

El alboroto era tal que el administrador se hizo presente para saber el porqué de tanto desorden. Víctor se puso en pie y se saludaron con entusiasmo, eran viejos conocidos así que el hombre aceptó de inmediato las disculpas de mi hermano. Las chicas se apresuraron en ordenar toda la ropa que se hallaba tirada en los sillones y las mesas.

Mila escogió cuatro vestidos y dos pares de zapatos. Yo me quedé con una docena de camisas y media de pantalones stretch. Víctor tenía carta abierta para llevarse lo que quisiera del almacén, pero como era una visita sorpresiva lo único que hizo fue pasar la tarjeta por el POS y esperarnos que saliéramos de los vestidores mientras escuchaba los comentarios de las chicas que le pedían me animara a ser modelo como él.

—Cuánto quisiera que él siga mis pasos, pero mi hermano tiene sus propios planes señoritas. —Mi hermano sonreía con mucha amabilidad y accedía a tomarse fotos con ellas—. Por ahora si quieren verlo más pueden alentar al equipo de Hockey de la escuela San Marcos Apóstol donde Yuri juega.

Bastó ese comentario para que las siguientes semanas tuviera un grupo de fanáticas de todas las edades coreando mi nombre, mandándose hacer camisetas e invitándome a participar de la inauguración de su club al que llamaron “Los ángeles de Yuri”. Y yo hubiera asesinado a Víctor si no lo amara tanto.

Para las dos de la tarde salimos con muchas bolsas en las manos, cansados, sedientos y hambrientos. Pero fuimos a Nefrit porque el asunto que tenía pendiente Víctor era urgente. Mila me dijo que aprovecharíamos para pedir algún delivery a la oficina y arreglar tanta ropa revuelta.

Las sorpresas comenzaron en ese momento porque tan solo bajar del carro y entrar al corredor de la casona me vi envuelto en papel picado de colores, globos y el aplauso de los trabajadores de todas las áreas de la empresa.

A algunos los conocía de nombre y otros solo de vista, pero recibí agradecido sus saludos y sus felicitaciones. Brindé con todos y compartimos un plato de varéniki en el comedor de los empleados, donde también compartimos torta y algo de champagne.

Fue una celebración sencilla que agradecí mucho porque hicieron algo que no pensé que pudieran, gracias a la magia de la edición digital develamos un cuadro en el que mi padre lucía sentado en el gran sillón de la oficina principal, con un terno en tono azul, su brazo derecho apoyado en una de los apoya brazos sosteniendo su mentón sobre el meñique, el anular y el pulgar y con el dedo índice y el medio estirados sobre el pómulo. A sus costados estábamos sus dos hijos en pie, sujetando el borde de madera tallada del sillón con las manos y vestidos con elegantes y oscuros trajes en tonos grises.

El artista que pintó el cuadro debió esmerarse mucho en hacerlo pues era bastante realista, tanto que parecía una verdadera fotografía. 

Al verlo con detenimiento sentí que se apoderaba de mí un extraño sentimiento de culpa. Víctor y yo flanqueábamos a Miroslav Nikiforov y por un momento me puse a pensar que, si los espíritus nos contemplan desde algún lugar, el hombre no debía estar muy contento con nuestra forma de amarnos.

Agradecí el regalo y con mi hermano coordinamos el lugar dónde podría estar ubicado. El salón de recepción de invitados, era un lugar muy vistoso en la casa, el más elegante y donde mejor se luciría la fotografía, alejado de nuestra vista cotidiana para que ninguno de los dos recordásemos en forma cotidiana nuestra fraternal relación.

—Yuri sígueme por favor tengo algo para ti. —Lilia me guió hasta el segundo nivel de la casa y abrió la puerta de la habitación que hasta ese momento era un almacén de los modelos originales.

El lugar había sido transformado en una moderna e iluminada oficina con vista hacia el patio central que separaba la casa de los talleres de producción. No estaba decorado más que con un hermoso par de patines dorados hechos en bronce con cobertura de oro en las cuchillas.

—Este es tu espacio personal Yuri, ya no tendrás que acomodarte en cualquier lugar del atelier porque te lo has ganado. —Lilia jamás actuaba a las locas, cada cosa que esa hermosa mujer hacía o decía era muy bien pensado y al ver la oficina con ese tablero de dibujo en madera clara hacia la ventana, el escritorio, los gabinetes y el sillón en tonos azulinos y blancos con sillones asimétricos tan locos como mi forma de ser sentí que era demasiados regalos para mí.

—Es… hermoso —le dije emocionado cuando mis ojos se llenaron de tanta belleza, un diseño único que lo hizo la propia Lilia y que yo agradecí con un abrazo y un beso en la mano como todo un caballero.

Las sorpresas siguieron por la tarde cuando mi kazajo amigo me recogió en su nueva motocicleta y pidió permiso a mi hermano por un par de horas. Víctor fue estricto e insistió que solo fueran dos horas y nada más porque de lo contrario perderíamos la reserva en un lugar exclusivo.

Otabek me llevó a los bolos en un lugar muy especial al que acudían con su padre y algunos amigos de éste los fines de semana. Fue la primera vez que jugué con las enormes bolas negras de acero. No me fue tan mal como pensé y acerté muchas veces; fue un momento divertido entre los dos porque cada vez que algo nos salía mal reíamos sin más como dos idiotas.

Comimos muchos bocadillos y antes que se cumplieran las dos horas tomamos una gran malteada con un sándwich de carne especial. No quería llenarme con mucha comida porque Víctor había insistido tanto que fuéramos a cenar. Así que al finalizar esa tarde Otabek me dejó, con solo cinco minutos de retraso, en la puerta del edificio donde vivíamos con Víctor y antes de irse sacó algo que había estado guardando camuflado a un costado de la moto.

Un paquete largo que yo abrí con rapidez para descubrir que era un nuevo stick para el juego, uno muy especial con filos dorados y mango personalizado con un diseño de rayas de tigre que me emocionó mucho.

Otabek sí que se estaba luciendo bastante y para mí estuvo muy buena la muestra de cariño del fortachón porque hasta hoy conservo ese regalo especial que me hace recordar lo mucho que él me quiere, así como soy y lo mucho que ha hecho y hace por este molesto y amargado moscovita internacional, como suele decirme él.

Nos dimos la mano haciendo sonar las palmas y chocamos los hombros mostrando de esa forma la alegría que sentimos por haber compartido ese momento tan inolvidable.

Pero como mi cumpleaños no había terminado subí con el tiempo justo para tomar una ducha ligera y cambiarme para ir al lugar exclusivo que me tenía reservado mi hermano.

No pude comer demasiado, una ensalada Olivie ligera y como plato de fondo un filete Stroganoff, desistí del postre y tomé poco vino. Me había excedido y me sentía lleno, así que al finalizar la cena tomamos nuestros abrigos y como todavía hacía frío en San Petersburgo, caminamos con calma hasta el departamento.

Caminar junto a Víctor, cruzar las avenidas y los puentes, escuchar sus pasos y su respiración, el aroma de su perfume mezclado con el tabaco del cigarrillo que estaba fumando, ver su perfil de reojo, hablar de cualquier cosa trivial de la escuela o la empresa, se convirtió en un momento de paz que apreciaré por siempre.

—Yuri sabes bien que me traes loco y solo quiero que sepas que tengo miles de soldados peleando una gran batalla dentro de mí. —Cuando Víctor abría su corazón yo optaba por escuchar cada detalle y palabra para que no se me pasara por alto nada, él sabía dar un sentido distinto a sus palabras y de pronto pasaba de ser ese hombre apuesto y despreocupado a uno con pensamientos muy profundos—. No es fácil para mí procesar todo lo que siento por ti. Eres mi hermano y siento que tengo el deber de cuidarte y guiarte; pero me gustas tanto que no sé cómo encaminar ese sentimiento.

—Oye Víctor solo déjate llevar. —Sabía que debía aprovechar esos momentos de lucidez para introducir más la idea que todo estaría bien entre los dos—. Además, no soy ningún niño, yo asumo la parte de responsabilidad que me corresponde.

Fue algo que dije sin pensar porque luego esas palabras resonarían en mi cabeza, sobre todo cuando me tocó amarlo en silencio y a la distancia, sin poder hacer nada más que recordarlo.

—Hay dentro de mí dos Víctor que luchan día a día, uno que quiere ser un buen hermano, casi como un padre para ti, porque aún necesitas de apoyo y hay otro que se muere por amansarte como a un gato y los dos Víctor te aman, solo que uno quiere protegerte de todo incluso del otro Víctor que podría darte penas en el futuro. —No quise entender el significado real de aquello que me estaba diciendo mi hermano.

—Deja que esos dos tontos me amen y luego ya vemos qué hacemos. —Si yo hubiera estado en el lugar de Víctor no lo hubiera pensado demasiado y ya habría follado a mi hermanito en cada rincón de la casa para mostrarle cuanto lo amaba.

—Dame algo más de tiempo. —Víctor parecía esas mujeres que no se deciden a entregar su virginidad y yo estaba al borde de un estallido hormonal y de tomar un avión para pasar un fin de semana loco en el Amsterdam Gay Pride de ese año—. Solo un poco por favor.

—Espero que no sea demasiado mi querido y estúpido hermano porque no aguanto más y de verdad quisiera que mi primera vez fuera contigo y no con Otabek. —Tenía que usar algún arma efectiva y desde hacía tiempo sabía que el punto débil de Víctor eran los celos.

—¿Él te ha pedido tener sexo? —La voz pausada de mi hermano se transformó de inmediato en una desesperada llamada de alerta.

—No de manera directa, pero algo que insinuó por ahí y claro yo me hice el tonto porque él puede ser muy guapo, pero para mi maldita suerte yo te amo a ti y no a él. —Algo de inocencia no estaba de más en ese momento.

—Yuri estás siendo demasiado insistente y cruel y no tienes la más mínima idea de lo mal que me haces sentir cada vez que me amenazas de esta forma. —Víctor encendió otro cigarrillo y comenzó a fumarlo con desesperación.

—Yo también me siento mal, me dices que me amas, que me deseas, me besas, me tocas y luego tengo que frotarme bajo mis sábanas o en la ducha. —Le dije molesto, yo no sabía qué más hacer o sentir con tantas idas y vueltas de mi hermano—. Si de verdad me deseas fóllame de una vez y si no déjame libre y no me controles más, pero no me tengas en esta cuerda floja, no sé a dónde más sostenerme porque si no te has fijado bien soy un hombre de diecisiete años y recuerda que estabas haciendo a esa edad Víctor.

Se quedó callado porque yo sabía que él había tenido su primer romance por esa época y que no fue una chica la que lo enamoró por primera vez.

Llegamos al edificio en silencio, el paseo había terminado de una manera algo molesta y yo sentía que mi corazón intentaba escapar de mi pecho porque otra vez mi hermano se quedó mudo y no sabía qué esperar de él.

Cuando estuvimos en el frontis del edificio de departamentos mi hermano se quedó parado y buscó algo en el bolsillo de su abrigo, me sonrió con esa mueca de bobo que solía tener cada vez que quería alivianar una discusión entre los dos y me pidió que cierre los ojos.

—Este es tu regalo Yuri. —Puso en mis manos una cajita pequeña. Yo me sentí extraño y cuando abrí los ojos lo observé de pies a cabeza.

—Se supone que si vas a pedirme que me case contigo debes estar con una rodilla en el suelo. —Intenté bromear y el renegó un par de veces mientras me señalaba que abra la caja con la mirada.

Con lentitud abrí la tapa y encontré en ella el aro brillante del que colgaba el pendiente de esmeralda y un par de llaves medianas.

—Esto es…

—Vamos, está en el garaje. —Me invitó con un gesto dulce en sus ojos y yo obedecí como si fuera un buen niño.

Cuando llegamos a nuestro lugar de parqueo observé el auto de Víctor y junto a él una enorme y potente motocicleta que mi hermano había hecho personalizar con aros especiales de aleación y con un diseño de manchas de leopardo en el tanque. Era un sueño hecho realidad. Desde niño había querido manejar una motocicleta y si bien el abuelo no pudo comprarme una con su exiguo salario, cuando mi papá quiso regalarme una, el señor Nikolai le pidió que no lo hiciera si no quería que me rompa las piernas.

Repasé con fascinación mis manos por encima de la carrocería y de los detalles de la moto, los miré de cerca y me subí en ella. La encendí y solo la hice sonar un par de veces para no molestar a los demás habitantes del exclusivo condominio.

—Tendré que aprender a manejarla. —Estaba tan asombrado con el regalo de mi hermano que olvidé darle las gracias de inmediato.

—En el Círculo de Moto Club dan clases particulares y es muy seguro. —El me miraba feliz porque sabía que puse cara de tarado porque también estaba feliz.

—Podré ir en ella al colegio. —Ya no tendría que soportar a ningún hijo de su madre en el transporte público y me había negado a usar un auto con chofer para no parecerme a esos señoritos de la escuela.

—Prométeme que no te vas a romper el cuello por favor. —Víctor juntó las manos y sus ojos se vitrificaron de inmediato—. ¿Te gusta?

—Es maravillosa, me encanta su altura, su forma y el diseño. —Estiré los brazos como un niño pequeño llamando a mi hermano—. Gracias Vitya estoy muy feliz.

Me apretó entre sus brazos y me besó con pasión. No tuvimos problemas porque las cocheras eran cerradas así que resultaba imposible a las cámaras de seguridad captar lo que pasaba en cada una de ellas. Y lo que sucedió después fue que nuestros besos se prolongaron tanto que ambos quedamos sentados en la moto frente a frente, saboreando nuestros labios y acariciándonos por encima de la ropa.

Eso ya no era novedad para mí y como todavía faltaban unos minutos para que dieran las doce y el hechizo de mi cumpleaños se desvaneciera, bajé mi mano a la bragueta de mi hermano y abrí su cinturón y el cierre de su pantalón.

—Yuri… no.

—Shhhh, hazlo tú también.

Obedeció como un cachorrito y comenzamos a tocarnos, primero con caricias tímidas, luego humedeciendo nuestros dedos en la boca del otro, repasando con suavidad por encima de las cabezas que se hinchaban y crecían saliendo solas de su capuchón.

Junté mi frente con la suya porque quería apoyarme en Víctor para sentir con tranquilidad sus caricias, su agarre, los movimientos de sus dedos. Qué rico fue sentir los rayos eléctricos que producía el roce de sus yemas y las contracciones prolongadas que tensaban mis caderas y mi trasero cuando apretaba mi pija en su mano.

Escuchar sus palabras rotas y susurradas que decían lo mucho que le gustaba que lo tocara y mientras por fin tenía en mi mano su caliente polla me llenaba de una satisfacción interna que estaba más allá de mi carne. Era rico pensar que estaba haciendo sentir mucho placer a mi hermano y que buscábamos llegar juntos.

Aceleramos el roce y mi corazón explotó sin remedio cuando mi orgasmo me obligó a moverme sin control y me hizo gemir bajito para no escuchar nada más que el sonido mojado de nuestras manos frotando nuestras pollas.

Mis pestañas toparon los párpados de Víctor y nuestros ojos quedaron juntos contemplando la natural vergüenza que provoca el sexo. Sentí su aliento a tabaco quemando mi boca y su agitado pecho sacando el aire desde lo más profundo de su vientre cuando escuché ese “me vengo” que reverberó en su garganta.

El primero en disparar un buen chorro de leche fui yo y dos segundos después Víctor inundaba mi mano con la suya. No dejé de frotarlo hasta que se quejó un poco y provoqué que se retorciera una vez más.

—¡Qué manera de inaugurar la moto! —dijo al terminar.

¿Lo amaba o lo solo lo deseaba?

Mi sangre clamaba por él dentro de mis venas, mis ojos lo veían en todo lugar, mi piel deseaba sus manos y por él decidí ser un mejor hombre, un gran jugador y un magnífico diseñador. Él inspiraba todas mis perversiones y mis sentimientos más bonitos.

Lo amaba y también lo deseaba.

¿Qué diferencia podía haber? ¿Solo era cuestión del cuerpo? ¿Pero qué es el cuerpo sin un alma?

Cuando entramos en el departamento, me acompañó a mi dormitorio entre besos y me ayudó a recostarme. Pensé que se echaría junto a mí en la cama, pero me dio un último beso largo y se puso en pie, caminó hacia la puerta y apagó la luz.

—Feliz cumpleaños Yuri —dijo muy bajito.

—Gracias por el día de hoy Vitya. —No quise pedirle nada más.

Ese cumpleaños siempre lo recordaré como un día muy especial, un día en el que fui feliz a pesar de vivir un amor clandestino. Fue un cumpleaños en el que pude ser feliz con los seres que me aman y en especial con el hombre que amé tanto.

Un año atrás mi cumpleaños fue un día de mierda, sintiéndome solo y sin saber cómo parar mis lágrimas.

Un año después solo sentí un horrendo vacío en el corazón.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Nos acercamos a un momento importante para los hermanos Nikiforov. Ellos tendrán que decidir el futuro o dejarse llevar por el destino.   
> Gracias por seguir leyendo Tabú.


	46. Tabú 45

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Un acontecimiento desafortunado acelera una decisión.

Vivir con un adolescente te devuelve años.

Tal vez parezca una locura lo que acabo de decir, pero es la más grande de las verdades que pude comprobar cuando Yuri era parte de mi día a día.

Junto a él no vi la necesidad de seguir teniendo el cabello largo, ni de manejar autos deportivos o buscar tenidas frescas en internet para sentirme lleno de energía, para sentir que tenía vida nueva recorriendo por mis venas y caminar admirando la belleza de la vida.

Esas emociones y sensaciones me las regalaba Yuri con su rutina extrema que comenzaba muy de madrugada junto cuando salíamos a correr o en los días más fríos cuando bajábamos al gimnasio del edificio a ejercitar y proseguía con las clases en el colegio, el duro entrenamiento del equipo, las horas que pasaba en Nefrit y terminaba por las noches luego de haber dejado todo listo en su morral para el día siguiente.

Podía sentir que volvía a nacer cuando me regalaba sus miradas seductoras que contenían cierto aire angelical dentro de tanta malicia. Yuri me entregaba su vitalidad en cada beso delicado y me entregaba la fe en la vida que tienen los jovencitos en cada sonrisa.

La manera cómo hablaba de sus proyectos eran el mejor alimento para mis propios sueños, la forma cómo encaraba cada partido en el hielo era la mejor expresión de la fuerza que bullía en todo su ser y me alentaba a enfrentar la rutina agotadora de la empresa.

Yuri era mi pan y mi vino.

Y yo deseaba tanto probar de él; pero siempre existía esa voz que me detenía en el último segundo. Una voz suave, dulce y cruel que me recordaba lo abyecto que podía ser mi pensamiento y mi deseo de poseer a mi propio hermano.

Yuri.

Lo recuerdo como la bella serpiente que se enroscaba entre mis brazos y me sacudía de pies a cabeza con su dulce veneno. No podía decirle que no a pesar que por dentro me consumía la culpa. Quería alejarlo de mí y sin embargo era yo quien, cada noche antes de dormir, buscaba ese asfixiante abrazo y ese delirio incontenible que guardaba en su boca.

Qué amargo recordar ahora la forma cómo quedaban sus labios, llenos y enrojecidos después de haber saboreado en ellos tantos besos.

Qué dulce traer a la memoria los momentos que era víctima de sus celos que yo le provocaba cuando tenía que pasar horas y horas compartiendo reuniones con modelos, empresarias, actrices y mujeres de alta sociedad para promover la imagen de Nefrit.

Celos que se acrecentaban los domingos después que yo regresaba de alguna fiesta alocada de fin de semana a la que Yuri no podía asistir porque debía cumplir con estricta disciplina y el régimen que los entrenadores habían dictado para los chicos que conformaban el equipo de hockey.

Cada domingo que despertaba a medio día, sediento y hambriento, lo primero que sentía era el perfume que él dejaba impregnado en todo el departamento y lo segundo que podía ver era su rostro enojado preparando algo en la cocina o sirviendo el almuerzo que pedía en algún restaurante de comida rápida.

Respondía con monosílabos, caminaba errático por el departamento, se cerraba en su dormitorio durante horas o salía a pasear por la ciudad en su patineta y no regresaba hasta la noche. Yuri ignoraba lo miserable que me sentía cuando lo observaba en esos afanes.

Desde que le regalé la motocicleta fue peor. Tomaba las llaves y luego de ver que había comido me decía “ya vuelvo” y salía a prisa de mi dormitorio para que no lo detuviera y supongo que para no ver el desastre en el que me había convertido la noche anterior. Un hermano que despertaba a medio día con el rostro marcado por la resaca y por los besos de alguna atrevida que se propuso dejarlos marcados en mi piel.

Un juego tonto que no parecía tener fin, un juego en el que Yuri me ignoraba y yo le pedía perdón y luego caímos en esa atmósfera romántica que nos llevaba a besarnos y prometernos no pelear más.

Pero siempre hay un momento en el que la rueda tiene que detenerse porque la vida nos sacude cada vez que nos dejamos llevar como simples hojas y parece recordarnos que estamos en piloto automático. 

Y así fue.

Era el atardecer de un viernes y yo miraba mi agenda intentando decidir a qué reunión iría más tarde y cual tendría que dejar de lado. No debía ser una fiesta demasiado alocada porque la siguiente semana tenía una reunión importante con los gerentes del Sberbank para la que me estaba preparando con anticipación, así que debía lucir fresco y muy lúcido sin necesidad de tomar pastillas contra la resaca.

De pronto decidí ver mis cuentas en redes sociales y de inmediato apareció una notificación que causó revuelo entre mis admiradoras y también entre mis amistades. Una foto bastó para que mi mundo se pusiera patas arriba y yo me pusiera en alerta extrema.

Éramos Chris y yo en la reunión donde nos volvimos a ver y nos reconciliamos. Chris y yo dándonos un pequeño beso en un oscuro rincón del salón donde se llevó a cabo una fiesta que todos calificaron como un verdadero bacanal. Ese que había sido nuestro momento especial y que se supone quedaría oculto para el mundo, se hallaba expuesto a la vista y juicio de todos.

Solo de ver los primeros comentarios tuve que cerrar la red y por varios minutos me puse en blanco. No sabía qué palabras serían las adecuadas para explicar esa escena que no era nada ensayada, sino que era un momento de intimidad.

Recordé que en ese instante yo le decía a Chris cuánto lo había amado y que estar de nuevo junto a él sintiendo una vez más ese perfume que no había cambiado me hacía revivir los sentimientos que escondí durante esos años de ausencia. Era un momento en el que nos habíamos perdonado por tantos años de silencio y por todas las tonterías que hice y que nos llevaron a acabar con nuestra relación.

Me puse en pie y entré al baño de la oficina. En el espejo miré mi rostro y ensayé el mejor gesto de tranquilidad que me permitiera explicar la incómoda situación. Tomé algo de agua y me lavé la cara y al secarme noté de nuevo el miedo en mi mirada. El miedo es el monstruo más horrendo que uno puede albergar en su corazón. Miedo a las opiniones de los demás, a los dedos acusatorios y a las miradas de desprecio con las que me verían o la burla de los demás.

Inspiré con fuerza para tranquilizarme y al ver mis ojos supe que ese no era yo, que solo era mi niño interno haciéndole caso a la voz de mamá y cuando volví al escritorio tomé de nuevo mi teléfono, abrí una de mis cuentas y dejé un comentario con el que quise apoyar a Chris, quien era el que más calificativos ofensivos estaba recibiendo hasta ese momento.

**[...]**

“En mi vida he besado a hombres y mujeres por igual y aprendí que un beso no siempre representa la pasión, también es la muestra de cariño y respeto”.

Las redes estallaron. Mi comentario se replicó en todas ellas y en menos de dos horas era topic trending incluso en las noticias de las seis. No negaba lo evidente y no pedía las disculpas que tanto exigían los obtusos conservadores de mi país.

Los teléfonos de las oficinas, del taller y hasta los celulares de Lilia, de Yakov, de mis amigos y de mi madre no paraban de sonar. Apagué el mío para no tener que responder el maremoto de preguntas que me engulliría entero.

La luz del sol caía en medio de las nubes de algodón que insistían en cubrir la ciudad y mi corazón se hacía gigante y se hacía diminuto con cada palpitar. Declaré en parte esa verdad que todos especularon años atrás y no tenía por qué aclarar nada más. Si Chris y yo fuimos pareja alguna vez a nadie debía importar. En ese momento éramos amigos de nuevo y no tenía por qué discutir mis acciones con nadie.

Estaba orgulloso del paso que había dado hasta que pensé en Yuri y descubrí con pasmo que esa decisión me alejaría de él. No me puse a pensar en los mecanismos que la sociedad y el gobierno de Rusia emplean para aplastar a cualquiera que se atreve a hacer público su bisexualidad. Así que volví a tomar el teléfono y completé mi apresurado comentario.

“Los buenos amigos también se besan en la boca y en Rusia los besos entre hombres no es una novedad”.

Me quedé mirando las reacciones y la forma como varios compañeros de trabajo hablaban de no invadir la privacidad de las personalidades y cuando más perdido me encontraba en mis pensamientos el toque de la puerta me distrajo y la figura de Lilia ingresando con el celular en la mano, puso mis pies en la tierra otra vez.

—Es Angélica dice que no puede comunicarse contigo. —Lilia estiró el brazo y dejando su celular en mi mano salió de mi oficina.

—¡Vitya! —La voz de mi madre parecía la de un general—. ¡Debiste haberme consultado para sacar algún comunicado que explique mejor tu relación con ese muchacho!

—Buenas tardes mamá. —No quería ser grosero, pero no podía dar ya marcha atrás—. Es mi vida y tengo la suficiente edad para dar la cara al mundo y defender mi derecho a decir cómo me siento.

—Pero no de esa manera. —Había olvidado que mi madre era también mi representante—. Podríamos haber pactado una entrevista o podrías haber participado en algún evento donde pudieras abrirte de mejor forma al mundo.

—Mi vida privada no es un espectáculo y tampoco un modelo a exhibir en la pasarela. —Comencé a enfadarme con mamá—. Lo que hice está hecho ya, no voy a intentar arreglarlo para que el mundo se trague con más facilidad esa píldora.

—Se te van a cerrar puertas Vitya. —Ella era tan temerosa de sus relaciones acartonadas y su posición dentro de la sociedad europea que me daba lástima mirarla, tan diva, tan millonaria y tan esclava.

—Sí y tal vez se abran ventanas. —No sabía cómo decirle con respeto y amor que no se meta más en mis asuntos—. Vamos mamá qué importan tus amigos del club o de la fundación, qué ganas de ellos más que su hipócrita amistad.

—Es gente respetable Vitya. —Sabía que jamás convencería a mi madre, pero tampoco sus argumentos me iban a convencer.

—Uno de ellos llegó a ser quien era gracias a los negocios sucios con el gobierno, dos de tus mejores amigas tienen amantes en cada ciudad donde viajan, ese tu amigo concejal tiene empresas fantasmas que trabajan con el estado y tu amiga que dice ser de la realeza no duda en tratar a sus empleados como esclavos. —Mi paciencia ya llegaba a su límite—. Esos son los señores y señoras honorables del comité…

—Pero no se paran acostando entre hombres o entre mujeres…

—Según tu lógica y la lógica de tu iglesia es perdonable y comprensible que un hombre robe el dinero que estaba destinado a construir un hospital contra el cáncer en Sudamérica o que tu amiga se vista con las pieles que arrancan a animales vivos en cada gala que frecuenta; pero el amar a un hombre no tiene perdón. —Ya no pude más—. Escúchate a ti misma mamá, estás justificando a esos traficantes con los que te reúnes cada mes porque ellos tienen ese status y te han aceptado en su grupo de celebridades.

—Ellos son personas influyentes. —Angélica Vólkova los iba a defender con ardor siempre.

—No los necesitas para ser feliz. —Tal vez no cambiaría su manera de pensar y sentir, pero sí tenía que hacerme escuchar—. Si no tuvieras el dinero que te heredó Ishmael jamás hubieras entrado en su grupo de amistades.

—¡Víctor me estás ofendiendo! —Mi madre podía ser muy amable siempre, pero cuando tocabas algún punto que la incomodaba se volvía una verdadera fiera que rugía en cualquier lugar—. ¡Es decir que no valgo más allá de mi fortuna!

—Vales mucho, madre. Para mí y para las pocas personas que te conocemos y amamos de verdad; pero esa gente estúpida no te ama, solo adora tus donaciones a sus causas perdidas y las fiestas que haces en la mansión. —Alguien tenía que hacerle aterrizar. Desde el divorcio con mi padre, mamá era como una niña que buscaba la aprobación de los demás.

Se hizo un largo silencio entre los dos, podía escuchar la respiración agitada de mi madre y creo que hasta podía escuchar el sonido de sus lágrimas rodando por sus mejillas.

—Vitya te das cuenta que el paso que acabas de dar lo hiciste pensando en justificar un acto perverso que quieres consumar. —Sacó sus garras, el hecho que fuera mi mamá no la eximía de su intensión de frenar mis impulsos, aunque me estuviera hiriendo—. ¿Qué viene después? ¿Confesar que tienes un affaire con tu hermano?

—No sucede nada con mi hermano, mamá. —Jamás iba a confesar mi secreto más íntimo y me daba coraje porque parecía que una vez más ella tenía razón—. Esa solo es una obsesión tuya.

—Yo vi lo que vi Víctor y no soy tonta. —Tomó aire y lanzó el dardo más venenoso—. Ese niño es tan siniestro como su madre y tú estás cayendo en su oscuridad.

Jamás me había sentido tan herido. No me importaba si mi madre me decía cosas feas o criticaba mis exabruptos, pero que diga algo negativo de Yuri y con tanta intensidad en su voz me convirtió en un león que estaba defendiendo a su cachorro.

—La única con el corazón lleno de oscuridad, venganza y celos eres tú mamá. —Ese momento dejé de ser su hijo amado y me convertí en su juez—. Todavía no perdonas el hecho que mi padre te haya dejado de amar. Y tal vez no fue Ivana Plisetskaya la causante de su desamor, quizá el ya no te quería desde antes y solo bastó que una simple chiquilla se cruce en su camino para que te dejara. Eso es lo que no perdonas y mi hermano no es culpable de tus desgracias.

—¿Cómo puedes decirme esto? —Sentí que la voz de mi madre se quebraba—. ¡Tú también sufriste con la separación!

—Sufrí porque tú me alejaste de papá, no porque él me dejara de amar. —Y a mí se me quebraba el corazón.

Mamá se puso a llorar. Yo estaba en medio de una tormenta y no sabía si acudir al llamado de la mujer que más amaba en este mundo o al llamado del único hermano que la vida y mi padre me dejaron para la posteridad.

¿A quién debía dar la espalda y quién debía respaldar?

—Mamá…

—Piensa bien tus próximas acciones Vitya, no quisiera tener que visitarte en una prisión.

Mamá colgó el teléfono y esa voz delicada volvió a sonar en el interior de mi cabeza diciendo que ella tenía toda la razón. Pero una voz potente la opacó y me dijo que yo era todo lo que Yuri tenia y que no podía dejarlo, yo era imprescindible en la vida de mi hermano.

No importaba la forma cómo debía amarlo, era mi sangre y juré ser su respaldo. Nadie podría llegar a vulnerar su tranquilidad y atacarlo, no mientras él me tuviera y mientras yo siguiera siendo su hermano y su amado.

**[...]**

Esa noche regresé a casa más temprano y pensaba pedir algo especial para compartir con Yuri cuando él llegara al departamento, pero cuando entré vi su mochila tirada en uno de los sillones de la sala. Supuse que no sabía nada porque se dedicó a entrenar y llegar a tiempo a casa.

Cuando pasé al corredor vi que su dormitorio permanecía a oscuras y al aproximarme a la puerta su gato salió por entre mis piernas rumbo a la cocina.

Creí que encontraría a Yuri recostado en su cama, pero cuando empujé la puerta lo vi sentado en su escritorio, tenía la cabeza gacha y no podía ver su perfil porque su cabello caía lánguido por los costados de sus mejillas.

—¿Qué haces en la oscuridad? —Entré en la habitación, Yuri aún llevaba su traje de entrenamiento y despedía ese aroma entre perfume y sudor. Un aroma que me hacía enamorar más de él.

—Viendo cómo confiesas tu amor por tu ex. —Seguía observando su celular y yo detestaba cuando él hablaba sin mirarme—. Con razón has llegado tarde muchas veces en estas semanas.

Yuri solía parecer tan seguro de sí mismo y de mi amor por él que no pensé que mi encuentro con Chris le afectara tanto.

—Yuri él es parte de mi pasado y solo quisimos volver a hablar como la gente civilizada. —No era fácil explicar que los adultos a veces arreglan las cosas con un encuentro más íntimo solo para darse cuenta que aman a otras personas.

—Un pasado muy reciente. —Tosió y noté que estaba aguantando el llanto—. ¿Dos… o tres… semanas atrás?

—Solo fue un encuentro de amigos. —Comencé a cuestionarme por qué me sentía tan mal al darle una explicación a medias y es que no quería decirle a mi niño que Chris y yo habíamos terminado en la cama de mi hotel.

—¡Los amigos no se besan en la boca! —Tiró el celular a la cama con mucha violencia y trató de escudriñar la verdad dentro de mis ojos con su incandescente mirada.

—Nosotros sí lo hicimos porque estamos seguros de lo que en verdad sentimos. —Intenté pasarme de listo con mi hermano y fue un mal intento.

—Con razón no tienes ganas para mí. —Yuri se puso en pie y caminó en dirección a la puerta, yo le impedí el paso—. Y el estúpido suizo puso tres ridículos corazones como respuesta.

Los ojos de Yuri contenían todo el fuego del infierno, era obvio que estaba celoso; pero no sabía hasta qué punto era capaz de llegar.

—Ahora ya sé por qué no te quedan ganas para mí. —Me empujó hacia el pasillo y se abrió paso.

—Yuri lo nuestro es distinto. —Tomé su mano y lo detuve a la fuerza.

—Sí, había olvidado que soy tu maldito hermano. —Rio de forma irónica y trató de soltarse de mi agarre, pero yo apreté su muñeca.

—Lo nuestro es más delicado que lo que tuve alguna vez con Chris. —Cómo quería que dejara de aspirar el aire con furia y comenzara a comportarse como adulto.

— ¿Es por este maldito cabrón que no me tocas? —Una vez más intentó soltarse, pero al no poder hacerlo se acercó enfrentando mi mirada.

—Si vas a estar así otro día hablamos. —Solté su brazo e intenté moverme para terminar con la absurda discusión que no nos llevaba a nada.

Pero Yuri sujetó con furia las solapas de mi terno y me arrimó contra la pared. Comprobé con sorpresa que mi niño había crecido ese año cuando ya no pude ver su coronilla como antes y que no estaba dispuesto a perder la contienda.

—¡No quieres follarme porque te gusta más ese puto o porque estás tan viejo que no te quedan fuerzas!

Todo hombre tiene su límite y el mío desapareció en ese preciso instante. Ya estaba bastante alterado desde que discutí con mi madre que pelear con Yuri solo agravó el asunto, lo único que recuerdo después de eso fue que sujeté su rostro con fuerza y endurecí la mirada para no perder autoridad frente a él.

—¡No me faltes el respeto mocoso! —Necesitaba imponerme de inmediato para controlar su rebeldía.

—¡Déjame viejo impotente! —Yuri hizo un gesto de burla con sus labios y acertó un tiro sobre mi ego. Me increpó la edad sabiendo que ese es el punto débil de todo modelo.

—¡Cállate! —Ajusté más su mentón y él no dejó de verme con furia.

—¡Suéltame hijo de puta! —Tiró mi mano a un lado e intentó salir.

Podía soportar cualquier cosa de Yuri, pero no iba a permitir que me mentara a la madre. Yo había hecho llorar a la mía minutos atrás y lo hice por él, había renunciado a mis sueños por él y había sujetado las amarras de mis bravos mastines que querían devorarlo por cuidarlo.

Yuri no tenía ningún derecho a decirme cosas hirientes y mucho menos a dudar de mi hombría. No le iba a permitir semejante desfachatez, tenía que enseñarle quién mandaba en esa cueva y con qué tipo de depredador se había metido.

Lo sujeté de las muñecas y lo empujé hasta llegar al centro de su habitación, lo sacudí un par de veces y lo tiré sobre su cama. Vi sus ojos furibundos que me seguían desafiando y me lancé sobre él como perro rabioso, cómo león hambriento, como un tiburón sin sentimientos que solo deseaba saciarse con su cuerpo, con su boca, con sus gritos y con su olor a sudor.

No lo besé, lo mordí. No lo acaricié, lo arañé. No desnudé su cuerpo, arranqué su ropa con la furia de un tifón. Me ensañé con el pabellón de su oreja y saqué el pequeño zarcillo que brillaba en él con los dientes, de inmediato probé el agradable sabor de su sangre y me convertí en lo que en verdad se ocultaba en mi interior.

Un vampiro, un viejo y ruinoso vampiro que intentaba succionar la vida y el amor de su joven víctima para seguir respirando un día más en este desgraciado mundo.

Escuchaba sus súplicas como si estuviera hablando bajo el agua y no las quería entender, no dejaba de apretar sus hombros y succionar su cuello. Estaba dejando una intensa marca en él y no me importaba porque por fin podía revelarme tal cual me sentía en ese momento.

Atrás quedó el Víctor caballeroso y seductor, aquel que sonreía a las cámaras de fotógrafos ansioso por ofrecerles la pose perfecta. Tampoco era aquel que quería conquistar la sonrisa de una dama, aquel que deseaba convencer a los inversionistas y los banqueros con coherentes argumentos. Ya era suficiente del Víctor que controlaba al milímetro sus ideas, sus modales y sus pensamientos.

Dejé de ser el hermano prudente que procuraba lo mejor para Yuri. Dejé de lado mi delicada manera de tocarlo, me olvidé de mis besos cariñosos y de los abrazos cálidos con los que le decía cuanto lo amaba y cuanto quería cuidarlo.

Era por fin el hombre que desataba con furia todas las cuerdas con las que había contenido su deseo sexual durante casi un año y la serpiente no podía seguir disimulando su apetito frente a la manzana. Tenía que morderla porque quería su jugo escurriendo entre mis dientes y su sabor resbalando por mi garganta.

¿Víctor Nikiforov podía ser perverso? Sí podía y me estaba dando la oportunidad de serlo.

¿Víctor podía convertirse en un animal? Por supuesto que podía hacerlo, había llegado a la cima del éxito y tenía el poder para hacer lo que quisiera.

¿Víctor podía satisfacer sus instintos sin preocuparse por el otro? Sí porque había encadenado mis instintos primarios tanto tiempo que ese instante al verlos libres los dejé ser sin remordimientos.

¿Víctor podía marcar el cuerpo de Yuri con los dientes y las uñas? No había nadie quien me detuviera en ese momento. Ni la consciencia, ni el amor puro, ni la fraternidad, ni la buena educación, ni siquiera las súplicas de mi hermano.

—¿Te gusta esto Yuri?

Descubrir sus pectorales que recién se formaban se convirtió en un momento de gloria y me deshice de su remera en un instante.

Como si fuera de piedra resistí todos los golpes que me daba intentado detenerme. Arranqué sus pantalones junto con sus tenis y Yuri dejó de moverse y de ofrecer resistencia

—¿Esto es lo que querías?

Recuerdo que mi vista no enfocaba bien lo que hacía, frente a mí solo había pedazos de un todo, como un collage de recortes donde Yuri era de pronto una mano, un labio, pestañas, mechones sueltos, palabras cortadas.

—¿Quieres probar a un hombre? —Le hablé con especial gusto a su oído mientras apretaba sus manos contra las almohadas.

Yuri no respondió y vi mi mano deslizarse alrededor de su trusa azul, la vi cerrarse sobre el elástico y jalé de ella con la fuerza de un titán mientras mi otra mano apretaba sin compasión sus delgadas muñecas y él… él no decía nada.

Lo besé con tanta rabia que de inmediato vi un delgado hilo de sangre salir de la punta de su lengua y no me importó volver a tragarla hasta que escuché su quejido ahogado y cuando la solté Yuri no dijo nada.

Mi pecho agitado reclamaba que cobrase todos los impuestos y que hiciera mía su piel blanca que deslumbraba mi mirada y me obligaba a pasar una y otra vez la lengua por los labios adivinando cómo era el sabor que me esperaba.

—¿Querías sexo? —Le abrí las piernas y al contemplar el detalle de su pubis sentí que mis ansias se engrandecían—. Esto es el sexo Yuri y así se toma a chicos malcriados como tú.

Seguía enojado con Yuri y mi euforia crecía conforme me sentía dueño de la situación. Con cada mordisco y cada palabra bruta que salía de mi boca Yuri se convertía en un objeto y ya no podía sentir que resistiera mi ataque.

No sé cómo me abrí la cremallera y bajé mi pantalón, no iba a apagar el fuego de ese momento desnudando mi cuerpo como si fuera a seducir a una mujer. El tigre al que debía domesticar era fiero y tenía que enseñarle quien era el amo. No iba a perder el tiempo quitándome el traje.

Apoyé mi pecho contra el suyo y mi rostro se detuvo en su cabello, aspiré su perfume a niño malo, a adolescente rebelde, a hombrecito aguerrido; me emborraché con su aroma a goma de mascar y cuerpo sin bañar. Mi mano bajó y sin contemplaciones mis dedos comenzaron a hacer su vil trabajo abriéndose paso entre los ajustados anillos de su casto ano. Yuri solo apretó los labios.

—¿Quieres esto dentro de ti? —Me incorporé y tomé mi miembro con una mano mientras sentía cierta humedad escurriendo entre mis dedos y el sonido del sexo retumbaba en mis oídos.

Yuri sería mío. Él lo había pedido, me había jodido tanto tiempo porque ocurriera ese momento que estaba dispuesto a darle lo que quería. Un Víctor bruto y explosivo, un monstruo desencadenado que aullaba de placer al ver a su víctima.

Me acomodé entre sus piernas para hacerlo mi amante, para entrar en él y hacerlo parte de mi cuerpo. Levanté la mirada buscando sus ojos y vi sus lágrimas que discurrían libres por los costados de sus encendidas mejillas.

Súbitamente el terror se apoderó de mi pecho y frené en seco esa máquina sádica que se complacía a sí misma. Descansé el peso de mi cuerpo sobre mis rodillas y observé mi obra.

Yuri tenía rasguños en los brazos, manchas rojas en los hombros y los pectorales, sus labios estaban teñidos de sangre, su voz era el delgado hilo quejumbroso de un cachorro herido, sus ojos aterrados suplicaban que me detuviera, su piel estaba fría y todo su cuerpo temblaba aterido debajo del mío.

No.

¿Cómo podía hacerlo mío de esa manera vil, sádica y egoísta? Estaba forzando una situación que debía ser natural y llena de suaves caricias, sonrisas y complicidad. ¿Cómo iba a justificar semejante crueldad?

—Yuri… yo… no… no puedo… no debo…

Lo solté poco a poco para no dañarlo más y me aparté a la esquina de su cama. Me puse en pie, me vi en el espejo de la pared y no pude reconocerme. Me dio miedo ver a ese hombre sin alma cuyos ojos brillaban aún por el deseo y que todavía tenía ganas de terminar tan ruin festín.

—Perdóname. —Retrocedí tembloroso al verlo tan indefenso.

—Víctor… no te vayas… yo soy… un estúpido… me asusté… —dijo en medio del llanto y yo apenas si pude escucharlo.

Secó sus lágrimas con el dorso de sus manos en un intento por mostrarse fuerte, pero no podía ocultar su rostro de ángel aterrorizado al ver lo que un diablo enfurecido era capaz de hacerle.

El nudo en mi garganta era enorme y me dejó sin palabras. Seguí retrocediendo y di la vuelta a mi cabeza para no ver mi obra.

—Víctor no… no salgas… soy un tarado… yo puedo hacerlo —dijo con voz temblorosa—. Sé que puedo hacerlo.

Yo no podía hacerle eso a Yuri, él era mi propia sangre. Era un chiquillo que necesitaba un brazo que lo protegiera y lo defendiera, no una mano que lo sometiera.

El Víctor que en la tarde juró defenderlo había desaparecido tras la bruma de la lujuria y se había convertido en su atacante, tenía que hacer algo y detener a ese hombre vil. No podía ser que yo fuera el peligro que amenazara a Yuri.

Temblando y haciendo un gran esfuerzo por dominar las emociones que todavía me consumían, callando esas voces que querían responder al llamado doloroso de mi hermano que me reclamaba retornar a su dormitorio, arreglé mi ropa y tomé mi abrigo para salir con toda la prisa que pude de mi departamento y buscar la oscuridad de la noche donde pudiera disimular mis negros deseos y mi sucio comportamiento.

Manejé sin rumbo por la ciudad intentado alejarme de mí mismo. En unas horas pasé de ser un hombre pleno que se enfrentaba al mundo a ser un miserable que estuvo a punto de destruir la pureza que todavía guardaba Yuri en su corazón.

Llegué hasta las cercanías del Bussines Center Van y detuve el auto intentando buscar un minuto de calma. Contemplando el blanco manto sobre el río Neva y escuchando su suave canto decidí que lo mejor que podía hacer por Yuri era decirle adiós.

Solo me ocuparía de un par de cosas para dejar la empresa muy bien librada de la última deuda y con buenos contratos en camino. Buscaría a la persona indicada para dirigir el destino financiero y comercial de Nefrit; Yakov seguiría siendo el asesor legal de la empresa y Lilia sería el alma que podría deslumbrar con sus creaciones y la mujer que podría ayudar a mi hermano en su transición hacia la juventud y la independencia.

Mi madre tenía razón. No podía arriesgar lo más valioso que tenía.

Lo más valioso no era mi libertad de amar y ser amado, lo que más valor tenia era la felicidad y la plenitud de mi amado hermano menor.

La decisión rasgó mi pecho y lo estrujó hasta hacerme llorar; pero era el único camino que podía tomar si no quería convertirme en ese monstruoso y desfigurado ser que vi en el espejo de la habitación de Yuri.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Espero el juicio que tiene de Víctor y la valoración del personaje de este fic no tenga mala nota. No siempre hacemos lo correcto y a veces nuestras reacciones nos llevan a vivir momentos que quisiéramos borrar en nuestro pasado. Las cosas fueron como fueron y lo importante no es un instante sino pensar en todo el contexto. No estoy diciendo que hizo bien o mal o tratando de justificar algo. Solo lo hizo y lo que importa es lo que hará a partir de este momento.   
> Gracias por seguir la historia.


	47. Tabú 46

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Yuri también cuenta su versión.

No podía reconocerlo.

Frente a mi tenía una fiera que me lastimaba el cuerpo. Sus manos se habían endurecido, su voz rugía potente acallando mis súplicas, las venas de su cuello saltaban llenas de lujuria y sus ojos, sus hermosos ojos azules, cobraron un brillo maligno que me hizo estremecer.

Lo amaba, lo deseaba con mi carne y con mi aliento. Había soñado tenerlo dentro de mí, quería probar su locura erótica; pero no de esa manera.

—¡Víctor… espera!

Yo todavía estaba furioso por esa estúpida fotografía y no pensaba en sexo, no en ese momento y no de esa manera; pero él no podía oírme y solo hacía ese ruido intenso con sus labios exigiendo que me calle.

Yo no esperaba que me tratase como una damita dulce y tierna, como una virgen que se entrega temblorosa en su primera noche. No era una rosa que debía tocar con cuidado, ni un suave conejo al que podría apretar y destrozar entre sus manos.

Desde que sentí atracción por los hombres y comencé a ver mis primeros videos porno pensé que el sexo entre dos varones resultaba ser algo duro y hasta agresivo. Lo había concebido de esa manera, porque nadie me daba orientación y solo las imágenes de las prohibidas páginas de la web me ensañaban que la rudeza era algo común.

Pero una cosa es ver a actores fingiendo bien un acto rudo y otra muy distinta es sentir que el hombre que tú amas y hasta casi veneras te está devorando como si fueras un simple pedazo de carne.

—¡Detente…!

No quería ese Víctor brusco y patán. Prefería al tonto que sonreía ante las cámaras o que severo me daba un sermón. El hombre que desgarraba mi ropa en ese instante no era el Víctor que yo había construido en mis sueños mojados, ni siquiera en mis putas fantasías extremas.

Quería una caricia y solo obtuve rasguños.

Quería besos y lo único que recibí fueron mordiscos furiosos.

Quería su calor y solo estaba sintiendo su descomunal vehemencia.

Incluso había imaginado palabras de amor y solo escuchaba que me estaba tratando como si fuera la más barata de las putas.

No quería que mi primera vez fuera así.

Me quedé paralizado. Intenté gritarle, pero dejé de escuchar mi voz. Quise alejarlo de mí, tal vez darle un golpe, pero no tenía fuerzas en mis brazos. Tal vez si me movía a un lado huiría de él, pero mis malditas piernas no me respondían. 

«Así se deben sentir las moscas en la tela de una araña», pensé.

Sin fuerzas ni voluntad para reaccionar, pensando todo el tiempo que eso no podía estar pasando; me convertí de pronto en un muñeco sin vida, como una marioneta que depende de alguien para moverse.

Y en lugar que mi cuerpo se calentara con los besos y el furor de mi hermano, comenzó a enfriarse y no dejaba de temblar de miedo y de frío.

Cuando sentí que sus dedos entraron en mí me quedé paralizado. Sin saber qué hacer me resigné a esa suerte, no quise pelear más y sin poder evitarlo me puse a llorar.

¿Alguna vez viste a un ratón arrinconado suplicando por su vida frente al gato? Ese era yo. Si Víctor me tomaba de esa forma sería casi como morir. No quería que fuese así o tal vez idealicé demasiado el momento y puse en un altar muy alto a mi hermano.

Entre Víctor y yo existía otros vínculos además de la sangre. Él era mi musa para que yo siguiera creando figurines. Lo imaginé como un caballero, como un héroe, como un príncipe y hasta como un guerrero. En ningún momento lo había imaginado como un animal que me devoraba y me hacía sentir como un minúsculo ratón.

Entonces sucedió, en la zona más profunda de sus ojos asomó de nuevo el Víctor que yo conocía y amaba. Y cuando la fiera que me estaba atacando se detuvo yo pude sentir el calor de mis lágrimas y el sonido de mi voz.

—Yuri… no puedo… no debo…

Víctor me miró y retrocedió espantado, recuerdo que quiso tocarme la mejilla; pero me pareció que se dio cuenta que estaba forzando mi interior y con mucho cuidado sacó sus dedos, se puso en pie y se alejó un par de pasos.

En ese preciso instante me di cuenta que el deseo de mi hermano estaba roto y me asusté aún más cuando él se miró en el espejo, tomó su rostro con las manos y sus labios comenzaron a temblar.

Lo vi negar en silencio varias veces, mover su cabeza de un lado a otro sin ánimos para mirarme.

—Víctor… yo… me asusté… perdóname soy un estúpido. Ya… ya no voy a llorar —le dije para que volviera junto a mí porque a pesar de haber visto su lado más salvaje no quería que me deje solo—. Te lo prometo.

Pero él seguía negando, mirándose al espejo y cuando volteó a verme una vez más dijo algo que me hirió más que sus rasguños.

—Yuri perdóname nunca más… nunca más.

Se dio la vuelta subiendo sus pantalones y caminó cansado hasta el corredor. Estiré mis brazos que parecían hechos de goma y grité su nombre.

—¡Víctooooor! ¡Veeeeen! —Pero él no retrocedió ni siquiera para mirarme—. ¡No lloraré!

Mentía porque estaba llorando mucho más. Temía perderlo, temía que me dejara solo, que no quisiera volverme a ver y que me dejara de amar.

—¡Vuelve a mí!

Quise correr tras de él y mis malditas piernas no me respondían, mi cuerpo entero seguía tiritando y mi voz se apagaba llena de dolor y miedo.

—¡Haré… lo que tú quieras!

Mis súplicas no sirvieron de nada pues escuché que la puerta del departamento se cerró y grité como nunca antes lo había hecho.

—¡Víctoooor!

Sé que no me escuchó y con un quejido moribundo, con la esperanza que pudiera sentir mi pena y mi vergüenza, con mis ansias y mi angustia sobre la piel, con el temblor mis labios fríos y tensos que cortaban las palabras lo llamé por última vez.

—¡No me dejes!

No sé cuánto tiempo me quedé llorando sentado al pie de la cama. Solo sé que los bigotes de mi gato rozaron mis manos heladas y entonces mi cuerpo cobró vida. Mis dientes chocaban entre ellos debido al frío, era tan intenso que podía sentir que hasta me dolían los huesos. Por unos segundos esperé escuchar a mi hermano regresando a casa, pero solo sentí el silencio del departamento hablándome con su inexistente voz.

Sin fuerzas para ponerme en pie me arrastré hasta el baño. Avancé a gatas hasta la ducha, entré en ella y con mucho esfuerzo abrí la llave. El agua caliente chocó contra mi piel y en pocos segundos ésta se puso roja, regulé la temperatura y me quedé sentado abrazándome sin parar de llorar.

El miedo inicial comenzó a desaparecer y sentí tanta rabia conmigo mismo, apreté mis piernas con los brazos y mis uñas ingresaron con facilidad en mi piel. Pero como no fue suficiente, cuando mi cuerpo cobró calor, golpeé con fuerza el azulejo hasta que uno de mis nudillos reventó y sangró.

—Estúpido, estúpido, maldito cobarde. —Recuerdo que la ira me vencía y comencé a darme cachetadas en ambas mejillas—. Eres un imbécil, él no te querrá más.

¿Por qué carajos tenía que llorar y arruinarlo todo? ¿Acaso no había estado suplicando por esa lujuria durante tantos meses? Y el momento de la verdad me asusté como un maldito niño de cuna.

—¡Maldito maricón, por qué tenías que llorar! —Veía mi reflejo en las llaves cromadas de la ducha y solo quería seguir hiriendo mi cuerpo para que el corazón no me doliera tanto.

Rasgue mi piel con más fuerza de lo que arañó mi hermano y si hubiera podido la habría arrancado; pero lo único que logré fue arrancar varios mechones de mi cabello mientras gritaba como si fuera un soldado herido en el campo de batalla.

Cansado de gritar y llorar cerré la llave del agua y tomé mi bata. Sin ganas para seguir adelante, con el corazón palpitando en la laringe y con un enorme forado en el pecho volví a mi cama y me cubrí con todas las mantas.

Pensé en Víctor, imaginé qué estaría pensando él, me pregunté a dónde habría ido a esa hora de la noche y con quién estaría. Imaginé su rostro triste e imaginando lo que me diría cuando regresara a casa me fui quedando dormido. Hasta hoy no logro recordar qué soñé esa noche, solo sé que seguí llorando en sueños.

**[...]**

Al día siguiente la cabeza me dolía demasiado, no podía abrir los ojos, sentía mil cuchillos en la garganta, la frente me quemaba y tenía mucho frío. No quise ir a la escuela, me puse el pijama y después que el ama de llaves hizo la cama me metí en ella.

El té de hierbas que la señora Morósova preparó parecía ácido cuando rozaba mi garganta, ella sonrió y dejó todo un termo lleno de él en la mesa de noche. No quería llamar a Víctor porque no sabía si respondería al celular, él no había llegado a casa. Supuse que tal vez estaba en compañía de alguna mujer o quizá en su oficina, así que preferí dormir un par de horas más.

Para medio día desperté escuchando la voz de mi hermano, él me tocaba la frente y yo ardía en fiebre. Tenía los labios secos y me dolía todo el cuerpo. Él me preguntó por mis síntomas y dijo que era algo más que un resfrío porque también me dolía mucho la espalda.

—Ponte unos zapatos y un abrigo, te voy a llevar al médico. —Él se mostraba tan frío y distante que comencé a preocuparme de verdad, pero preferí no decirle nada sobre lo que pasó la noche anterior. Además, no tenía ánimos para discutir, para aclarar las cosas o para volver a pedirle perdón.

En la clínica me atendió una doctora amiga de mi hermano quien al ver los rasguños que tenía en la espalda y los brazos no pudo dejar de preguntar qué había pasado. Miré a mi hermano y con la poca voz que me quedaba tuve que mentir.

—Nos peleamos con los chicos del otro equipo. —Miré que Víctor se había puesto tenso porque tal vez pensó que yo lo delataría; pero jamás haría eso con mi hermano porque lo amaba demasiado.

—Pues la próxima vez procura no que no te arañen la espalda esos desadaptados. —Me sonrió y siguió auscultado.

La doctora diagnosticó el inicio de una bronquitis y además de escribir muchos nombres raros y demasiadas recomendaciones me obligó a guardar cama por cinco días. Menos mal ya iniciaba el fin de semana.

—Tengo entrenamientos y partidos por jugar en el colegio. —No quería fallar a mi equipo estábamos en octavos de final y esa falta podría poner en peligro el campeonato. Aunque me odiaran ellos contaban conmigo y Otabek que sí me quería como amigo me necesitaba mucho más.

La doctora no entendió razones y fue severa conmigo. —Si no descansas unos días lo más probable es que la próxima semana regreses por emergencia con una pulmonía y no salgas de casa por lo menos en dos semanas, así que decide qué es mejor para ti y tu equipo.

No dijo más y Víctor prometió que me obligaría a cumplir con el tratamiento y las recomendaciones. Me dolía el cuerpo y al salir del consultorio fuimos al tópico para que aplicaran uno de los cinco inyectables que me había recetado, con esas drogas dentro tampoco podría participar en el campeonato.

—Tengo que llamar al entrenador… —le dije mientras salíamos de la clínica—. Carajo como me quema la garganta.

—Yo me voy a encargar de todo Yuri, tú solo quédate en cama y descansa. —Víctor me llevaba del brazo, me ayudó a subir al auto, ajustó el cinturón de seguridad; pero no me miró. Quería morirme—. Con todos estos medicamentos te va a dar mucho sueño y es bueno dormir cuando se está enfermo.

Durante los siguientes días mi hermano me atendió con mucho esmero. De manera puntual me dio las píldoras, me preparó muchas bebidas calientes, se ocupó de mi gato y coordinó en el colegio para que no perdiera clases.

Menos mal Otabek me pasó todo lo avanzado y el día miércoles asistí a la escuela sin tener nada pendiente porque él se encargó de hacer el experimento que debíamos presentar y me dejó solo la parte teórica.

Fueron días de calma y en los que poco a poco intenté olvidar lo que había ocurrido esa noche de mierda cuando mi hermano perdió el control. Pero por más que quería hablar con él del tema y decirle que ya lo había superado —por supuesto que mentiría—, no encontré la oportunidad porque si bien él se dedicó a cuidarme; a la vez se mantuvo muy distante. Demasiado distante.

Los cuartos de final llegaron y para mí fue una tortura observar desde la banca a mi equipo y no poder ni siquiera gritar sus anotaciones y maldecir sus errores. Quería sacarme de encima ese puto resfrío que todavía persistía porque el entrenador no quiso que ni siquiera me acerque a los camerinos y mucho menos a entrenar. Él dijo que me estaba cuidando, pero no soy pendejo yo me di cuenta que lo hacía para que no contagiara los demás.

Con angustia asistí a los dos primeros partidos donde ya se definirían a los equipos que pasarían a los cuartos de final. Estuve sentado en el último lugar de la banca e iba tan abrigado que parecía un oso polar. Víctor insistió que me pusiera toda esa ropa para estar cerca del hielo.

En el primer partido ganamos por muy pocos puntos a la British School de Moscú y el entrenador tuvo que hacer muchos cambios durante el partido para suplir mi ausencia. Otabek no tuvo casi mucho rango para anotar y dependimos de la suerte que tuvieron los demás compañeros.

En el segundo partido ellos se mostraron más seguros y pudimos tener una ventaja buena sobre los chicos de la escuela Alexander Molotov con quienes nos medimos de igual a igual, pero al final y gracias a unos pases muy bien elaborados del kazajo que fueron bien entendidos por Zaveliev y Korov pudimos meter más veces la pastilla en el arco rival.

Moría de rabia y apretaba las manos sobre el stick por mi incapacidad; pero el entrenador Popovich estuvo junto a mí todo el tiempo compartiendo su emoción y sus molestias. Solo así logré superar mi enojo y ansiedad.

Fue un tiempo de transición que me ayudó a alejarme de esa noche y sentirme algo más relajado para enfrentar a Víctor y su mutismo. Él estaba presente, me recogía de los partidos, estaba pendiente de mi salud y me llevó a mi chequeo con la doctora; pero mantuvo tanta distancia como le era posible.

Yo quería entenderlo porque las veces que me porté como una bestia con algunas personas, al día siguiente me sentía pésimo, casi como un gusano baboso que se arrastraba dentro de la tierra.

Tal vez así se estaría sintiendo mi hermano; pero yo no quise dejar que las cosas pasaran a más. Cuando terminaron los partidos de octavos de final y vino el tiempo de preparación para las semifinales, yo me encontraba ya recuperado y con los ánimos mejorados decidí hablar con él.

—Víctor… —Él se estaba cambiando para salir, como lo hizo todas las noches desde que ya me sentía bien—. Lo de la otra noche yo ya lo olvidé.

—Yo no Yuri, perdóname por favor. Ese no era yo, así no suelo hacer las cosas, estaba molesto y descargué toda mi rabia en ti. Yo te amo mucho y no quise hacerte daño. Soy un estúpido, pero te prometo que nunca más volverá a suceder. —Intentó sonreír, pero sus labios apenas si se movieron para un costado.

—Yo… yo estoy enamorado de ti. —Podía sentir el rechazo y estaba tan temeroso que él dejara de amarme que estaba dispuesto a hacer cualquier cosa que me él me pidiera.

—Yuri no hagas más difíciles las cosas para mí. —Tomó las llaves de su auto y se quedó en la puerta del departamento—. Yo también te amo mucho Yuri, pero soy tu hermano y es así como debo de amarte.

Salió de la casa y yo no sabía si sentirme feliz porque me dijo que me amaba o si sentirme miserable porque solo quería tener una relación fraterna conmigo. Sentí que todo lo que avanzamos en nuestra relación no sirvió de nada.

Maldije a todos los dioses y les pregunté por qué justo en este inmenso mundo de mierda donde existen miles de millones de personas y donde podía haber encontrado algún otro tipo de quien enamorarme, justo tenía que haberme fijado en mi hermano.

Mi maldita cabeza o mi estúpido corazón insistían en aferrarse a la idea de ser suyo por siempre, porque cuando uno es muy joven piensa que todo puede ser eterno.

En ese momento recordé a mi abuelo, quise imaginar qué me diría él si estuviera viendo mi maldito sentimiento, cómo me reprendería o me aconsejaría. Recordé su voz tan ronca y tan cálida, sus ojos que jamás mentían, sus manos grandes y su sonrisa llena de paz. Una idea llegó a mi mente diciéndome que todo pasaría, que un día los problemas, los malos momentos y las malas acciones serían parte de mi pasado y tal vez ya no me harían daño.

Cerré los ojos y estiré mi mano imaginando que mi abuelo la tomaba y supe que nada es eterno porque hasta él, que de niño me decía que siempre estaría conmigo, ese momento era parte de mi pasado y su ausencia seguía lastimando mi alma.

**[...]**

La siguiente dos semanas retomé mis actividades como siempre y decidí que me concentraría en los exámenes y en los entrenamientos, en Potya que estaba muy descuidado y en mis diseños, así que no tuve cabeza para nada más.

Partía puntual a la escuela, me quedaba entrenando hasta las seis de la noche, volaba en mi moto a Nefrit y me sentaba frente al sillón de mi escritorio, en mi propia oficina, con el lápiz en la mano, el papel en el escritorio y lo único que se me ocurría eran hacer trajes de guerreros.

Era viernes y no me fijé bien en la hora, tenía que regresar solo a casa porque Víctor había ido a la sede central del Sberbank a conversar con el gerente. Él estaba muy feliz porque por fin haría el último pago de la deuda que tanto nos había asfixiado la vida y mi mente estaba en blanco pues durante la hora y media que estuve allí sentado no había dibujado nada.

Lilia tocó la puerta e ingresó en la oficina. Miró mis bocetos de días anteriores que reposaban sobre un gabinete bajo y la vi por el reflejo de la ventana acercándose a mí con pasos casi imperceptibles.

—Se va a hacer tarde para que regreses a casa. —El perfume de Lilia fue como un chorro de vitalidad.

—Sí, claro. —Apagué la luz de la lámpara y con el alma inundada de tristeza miré por la ventana al sol que a lo lejos no deseaba despedirse de la ciudad—. Perdóname no pude avanzar el trabajo hoy.

—Cualquier cosa que te esté sucediendo va a pasar Yuri. —Cuando Lilia pronunció esa frase pensé que era como escuchar de nuevo a mi abuelo Nikolai. 

—Lilia… yo… tengo un problema. —La tristeza y el coraje que se habían acumulado en mi corazón y que amenazaban con explotar como las cargas de profundidad de los acorazados por poco y me obligaron a confesarle a la gran dama mi terrible secreto.

—Si crees que te puedo ayudar confía en mí Yura. —Ella tomó asiento frente a mí con el rostro relajado y la mirada serena.

—Bueno yo, en verdad no soy yo el que tiene el problema, pero… mi amiga, una amiga del colegio me dijo algo que me está molestando un poco. —Quería contarle todo de principio a fin, quería decirle lo mal que me sentía y deseaba que me dijera que todo iba a estar bien.

—Debe ser un problema muy grande para que te tenga tan preocupado. —Lilia sabía que yo no tenía amistades en el colegio y que solo Otabek era el único compañero con quien hice una excepción a la regla, pero me pareció que aceptó mi mentira.

—Este… ella me dijo que está muy enamorada de alguien a quien no debe amar…

—¿Te dijo quién era ese alguien?

—Un pariente muy cercano —lo dije y mi corazón empezó a contraerse por el miedo. Lilia se quedó callada esperando que le cuente más—. Él es su… primo hermano.

—Muchas veces los chicos y las chicas tienen su primera ilusión con los primos, es casi algo normal pero claro, de eso no se habla. —Lilia parecía no molestarse con la idea—. ¿Y su primo lo sabe?

—Ella me dijo que se había besado y que bueno el otro día hicieron algo más. —Bajé la mirada para que ella no pudiera adivinar mi verdad.

Lilia se quedó callada y su mirada paseó por la habitación hasta que otra vez sus claros ojos me miraron con ese cálido cariño que siempre me regaló.

—¿Ambos están enamorados? —preguntó con voz suave.

—Supongo que sí, ella dijo que lo amaba mucho. —Mis ojos seguía huyendo de su mirada—. ¿Qué piensas sobre dos primos que… se aman?… ya sabes.

—Yura es difícil detener el amor, cuanto más quieres combatir contra él, allí lo tienes presente y qué puedo yo decir de dos personas que tienen la extraña coincidencia de poseer la misma sangre y sentir amor romántico. Jamás lo viví; pero si hubiera tenido que pasar por ello creo que hubiera dejado fluir al amor. —Sus límpidos ojos me miraban con cariño y eran muy sinceros.

—¿Entonces no es tan malo amar a alguien que lleva tu misma sangre? —Me atreví a preguntar.

—He vivido mucho para decirte con seguridad que no, pero no se trata solo de quererse, estar juntos y vivir con intensidad ese amor. —El enorme anillo de zafiro que brillaba en su dedo medio me hizo recordar la mirada de mi hermano y el dolor que sentía en mi pecho se hizo más fuerte—. Se trata de asumir también la responsabilidad que esa relación va a implicar y créeme Yura que para tu amiga y su primo no va a ser nada fácil.

—¿Por qué? —Aunque sabía la respuesta, temía la confirmación.

—Porque su amor tendrá que crecer en las sombras y mantenerse de esa forma. Son dos primos hermanos, eso casi los hace hermanos y más allá de las leyes divinas; las leyes humanas y sociales los van a condenar siempre —habló en voz tan baja que pensé por un instante que ella había descubierto mi verdadera intensión.

—Entonces… es mejor que ella lo rechace. —Ese fue un pensamiento en voz alta que rasgó mi corazón.

—No creo que sea mejor o peor, lo que pienso es que si de verdad esos dos chiquillos se aman no podrán luchar contra ese amor y si lo hacen saldrán muy heridos; pero si deciden seguir adelante tendrán que esconder tanto su amor que también saldrán muy heridos. —Vi un gesto de pena en su rostro.

—El dolor… es la única maldita realidad que les va a quedar al final. —Traté de disimular la opresión que sentía en el pecho con una sonrisa irónica.

—Esa es la responsabilidad que deberán asumir si quieren que su amor prospere o si desean que terminar con la relación. —Lilia suspiró con nostalgia—. Yuri el amor de por sí es una gran responsabilidad, un compromiso con el otro y con uno mismo que se debe cumplir día a día y eso significa trabajar en él las veinticuatro horas, es casi agotador pues no solo se trata de besos, abrazos, caricias y deseo. Se trata de crecimiento. Si la persona que amas te permite crecer en todos los sentidos y ella se desarrolla también entonces está yendo por buen camino.

—¿Y el amor de dos primos hermanos? —Yo insistía porque quería que me diera otra respuesta más esperanzadora.

—Ellos tendrán que trabajar el doble para hacerlo crecer, para desarrollarse en él y con él. —Los ojos de Lilia fueron los que se perdieron en la nada en ese momento—. Su amor estará siempre oculto, encasillado, ensombrecido. Los demás jamás van a aceptarlo y hasta pueden sufrir problemas legales. Si ellos creen que están preparados para asumir esa dura tarea y todos sus riesgos, entonces que vivan su amor.

—¿Tú no los condenarías? —Necesitaba saber qué pensaba mi maestra.

—¿Quién soy yo? ¡Quienes somos los demás para condenar un amor! ¿Nuestro amor es acaso perfecto, puro e inmaculado como para señalar con el dedo acusador a los demás amores? —Lilia arrugó el entrecejo y siguió hablando con firmeza—. ¿El amor de una ama de casa que despierta todos los días junto a su marido, le prepara los alimentos, lava su ropa y lo espera bien perfumada en la noche, es mejor que el amor de una ladrona que asalta bancos junto al delincuente del cual se enamoró o es mejor que el amor de una monja que todos los días camina llena de emoción y temor para recibir la hostia que el nuevo párroco le entrega en la boca?

Contemplé el perfil de Lilia, esa mujer tenía mucho que enseñarme a cerca del amor pues había amado con intensidad a varios hombres y un día entregó por completo el corazón al doctor Feltsman. Un guapo y enérgico abogado que la llenó de besos y de regalos caros; pero que en el afán de convertirla en su reina cambió sus noches de amor frente a la chimenea por trabajo duro y éxitos profesionales y la dejó casi olvidada junto con la corona dorada que puso sobre su cabeza, hasta que ella se cansó.

—¿El amor de dos personas que provienen de países lejanos y distintas culturas, que un día se encuentran y se enamoran, es mejor al amor de dos primos hermanos que se acaban de conocer y que no tienen la culpa de compartir la misma sangre? —Lilia me tomó la mano y su mirada abrigó mi entristecida alma—. No Yuri, es el mismo amor.

Dejé que la cálida mano de Lilia siguiera dándome fuerzas y entonces supe que debía hablar con Víctor de manera seria. Tenía que enfrentar mis sentimientos y los suyos a la realidad de este perro mundo.

**[…]**

Cuando llegué a casa Víctor aún no se encontraba, preparé una cena ligera, hice un par de tareas y casi al final del día Potya y yo nos acomodamos sobre el sofá a ver una vieja película. Esperaba que mi hermano no tardara tanto para hablar de una vez con él.

No quería dejar pasar esa conversación y posponerla para otro día porque la intensión perdería el calor y la forma que había adquirido tras la conversación con mi sabia maestra. Tenía que saber si Víctor estaba dispuesto a afrontar nuestro amor en la oscuridad, quería saber cuánto en verdad me amaba, como si poner a prueba a alguien midiera su capacidad de amar.

Él llegó muy cansado de su última reunión con los banqueros, pero lo vi muy feliz.

—Yuri ¿por qué no estás durmiendo ya? —Caminó taimado hasta la sala y se sentó junto a mí.

—Quiero hablar contigo. —Bajé el volumen del televisor y fui poniendo una coraza sobre el corazón.

—¿Sabes? —me dijo sonriendo como desde hacía días no lo había visto—. Se terminó la deuda, fue muy gratificante ver las caras de esos viejos bancarios cuando con Yakov mostramos el Boucher del último pago y pedimos el certificado de no deudor.

—Eso quiere decir que Nefrit va a salir adelante sola. —Yo sabía por Lilia que ese había sido el sueño de mi padre, poder tener una compañía sólida que no dependa más que de ella misma y el trabajo de sus integrantes.

—Sí. A partir de ahora y en adelante no creo que se necesiten grandes préstamos. —Se acercó un poco más y pude notar sus grandes ojeras que empañaban un poco su rostro lleno de satisfacción—. ¿De qué querías hablar?

Por un instante pensé dejar la conversación para otro día porque no quería arruinarle el momento, pero en mi mente revoloteaba la idea de saber qué era lo que en verdad él quería de mí y me di valor para hacerle tres preguntas.

—Víctor ¿me amas como hombre de verdad? Si es así, ¿seguiremos adelante con una relación de amantes y estarás dispuesto a afrontar junto conmigo esa responsabilidad?

Un equilibrista que está caminando por una cuerda que se halla tendida y firme entre dos rascacielos, que no tiene ningún arnés que lo sujete o malla que lo espere y que siente que su cuerpo se balancea de un lado para otro. Ese es el mejor ejemplo de cómo me sentía yo en ese momento esperando con temor las respuestas de mi hermano.

—Sí, no y no. —La verdad se presentó con el rostro feo y deformado—. Te amo como no amé en mucho tiempo, puedo decir que te amo de una forma nueva y que tu amor me da vida Yuri; pero no podemos ser amantes y no quiero asumir la responsabilidad de seguir con una relación clandestina porque amarte como te amo significa ponerte en peligro mi niño. Estamos en Rusia y podrían matarte, estamos en este mundo injusto y podrían dañarte de mil maneras porque somos hombres, pero sobre todo porque somos hermanos.

Lo vi contraer su mandíbula y apretar con las manos sus rodillas. Al ver cómo se movía su manzana intentado tragar esa cruel determinación supe que estaba tan afligido como yo.

—Lo siento Yuri, tengo que ser razonable y debo cuidarte. —Volteó su rostro hacia otro lado. Imaginé que él tampoco quería ver la fea cara de la verdad.

—Víctor por favor, permite que me quede contigo solo un poco más. —No quería perderlo, ya había perdido demasiado y él era mi mundo en ese momento—. Te juro que no te voy a volver a joder con esas cosas de amantes. Solo déjame estar a tu lado hasta el día que tenga que ir a la universidad.

Sequé a tiempo mis lágrimas y mis ojos se detuvieron en la imagen de los novios que se daban un beso de despedida en la película que había estado viendo.

—Esta es tu casa Yuri y puedes quedarte en ella todo el tiempo que quieras. —Sujetó mi mano y la apretó durante un largo rato mientras los créditos del filme pasaban en silencio en la pantalla—. Yo soy tu hermano y puedes contar conmigo siempre.

Cómo explicarte el dolor del corazón. Sentí que estaba perdiendo la oportunidad de amar a Víctor como había soñado tantas noches; pero me juré que no iba a perder a mi hermano. Si llegaba a dominar mis impulsos y hacía las cosas de forma correcta contaría con su amor y su presencia por siempre y ese “siempre” sí que sería verdadero.

Sería difícil no verlo con ardor y lujuria; pero si para él era mejor así entonces tendría que resignarme y seguir mi camino esperando que algún día no doliera más.

Todo pasa y tarde o temprano el sufrimiento también termina.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Gracias por acompañar la historia.


	48. Tabú 47

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> No hay peor sensación que aquella cuando sabes que el final se acerca.

Todavía no le dije nada a Yuri, pero había tomado ya una decisión. Una decisión que me pareció la más justa y la más inteligente.

Terminado el verano, antes que él comenzara el último año de estudios en la escuela lo dejaría en casa de Lilia y me ocuparía de él desde lejos porque tampoco iba a desentenderme de su educación, de representarlo en la escuela, de su salud, de darle sus gustos y velar por sus necesidades. Estaría pendiente de él siempre.

Ese era el objetivo que me había trazado y para llegar a él, lo primero que tenía que hacer era hablar con nuestra querida reina del diseño.

Ella y Mila estaban trabajando en la siguiente colección. Se habían comprometido entre las dos a sacar diseños muy atrevidos y cálidos para la temporada primavera-verano del siguiente año y las veía juntas todo el día, ensayando algunos bocetos, jugando con las telas en los maniquíes, buscando en antiguas revistas de moda, asistiendo a desfiles locales, viendo todo el tiempo los canales de moda y haciendo lo que mejor sabían. Saliendo de compras.

Ellas armaban y desarmaban los planes mientras el equipo de trabajo estaba terminando de diseñar accesorios para una colección que las treintaidós esposas de un jeque de Dubai habían solicitado. Ese era un pedido tan importante que daría buenos dividendos a la empresa y con los cuales pensaba adquirir una nueva fábrica en Singapur.

Estaba sentado frente a mi personal revisando las cifras de la empresa y me sentía tan complacido de mí mismo que intentaba decidir si lo festejaría con una compra especial o con un viaje a una isla paradisiaca. Uno tiene que engreírse siempre o por lo menos de vez en cuando. Decía que estaba leyendo un informe cuando ingresó una notificación a mi buzón y vi de refilón el nombre de mi hermano resaltado.

De inmediato abrí la información y pude ver en la exclusiva revista Amore de Italia un artículo que hablaba de Yuri y la forma cómo el mundo del diseño observaba al heredero de Miroslav Nikiforov.

El artículo estaba ubicado en la sección llamada “Lo que se viene”, titulaba “Los diseños de un felino moscovita” y decía:

“Yuri Nikiforov es un jovencito muy activo y hermoso a quien conocí el verano pasado en Londres y que me dejó una grata impresión porque no solo es un niño lindo, sino que es un muchacho con los pies bien puestos sobre la tierra.

“Tiene diecisiete años y aún estudia en colegio. Sé por su hermano, con quien guardo una relación de amistad, que es un buen jugador de hockey del equipo escolar y que además de las clases y los entrenamientos duros se da tiempo de imaginar y plasmar en el papel diseños novedosos tanto en trajes como en los infaltables acompañamientos para complementarlos.

“Las expectativas son altas y parece que el muchacho tiene toda la posibilidad de convertirse en el nuevo fenómeno del diseño igualando, si no superando, el don creativo de su afamado padre.

“Tiene una visión y un concepto únicos para vestir a las mujeres, sobre todo porque las hace sentirse muy dueñas de sí mismas con la atrevida combinación de estilos tan clásicos como un jacket sport sobre un conjunto elegante o como un pantalón de mezclilla muy bien combinado con un sacón de cachemira. Es innegable su deseo por vestir a las damas en tono pastel y a la vez jugar con colores tan fuertes como el acero, el índigo y el negro.

“Bello por donde se lo mire, joven con un gran futuro por delante. Alguna vez dijo que es el recuerdo de su padre el que lo motiva y la figura de su afamado hermano la que lo entusiasma.

“De pocas palabras, mirada muy dura para ser un chico que está todavía viviendo su adolescencia y con el ímpetu de un soldado. Disciplinado en extremo, sin pelos en la lengua y consciente del lugar que ocupa en este momento.

“No teme decir que tiene todavía mucho que aprender y que los modelos que diseñó para la última colección que mostró la gran casa Nefrit fueron guiados por la sabiduría de la gran dama de la moda rusa Lilia Baranovskaya.

“Estoy segura que Yuri Nikiforov dará mucho que hablar en el futuro porque sus creaciones son tan intensas como su carácter; pero por ahora que se aprecia solo un par de pinceladas de su genio creativo no me equivoco al decir que un día al ver su nombre todo el mundo sabrá de quien se está hablando.

“Los dejo con las imágenes que destacaron en la colección que presentaron en Milán, en especial aquellas que diseñó para la presentación de los accesorios para el invierno europeo de este año”.

Firmaba el artículo la talentosa Sara Crispino.

Esa muchacha se había convertido en fanática de Yuri. Si no la hubiera visto tan romántica con un joven periodista de deportes extremos llamado Emil Nekola en las fotos que solía compartir por redes sociales, habría pensado que se enamoró de mi hermano.

Busqué a Sara en su cuenta de Twitter y agradecí por las palabras tan halagadoras que tuvo para Yuri. Luego volví a abrir el artículo y observé las fotografías de mi hermano, en especial esa que perpetuó esa visita de trabajo cuando todo en mi vida aún era armónico y podía contar con el refugio que me proporcionaba Anya.

Yuri y su quepí militar, el cabello hasta los hombros y la mirada intensa observando el lente. Varios comentarios comenzaron a entrar y todos ellos hablaban de los finos rasgos de su rostro, de sus ojos bellos, de su andrógino hechizo y de la forma tan especial de vestir que tenía.

Me sentí feliz y orgulloso que hablaran tan bien de él y que mucha gente se mostrara interesada en Yuri. Al mismo tiempo me sentía intranquilo porque los ojos del mundo no solo estarían sobre mí como figura icónica de la moda, desde ese momento observarían a mi hermano y hasta tal vez le quitarían el espacio propio que tanto le gustaba conservar.

La fama es una hermosa compañera que de vez en cuando te ofrece su bella sonrisa; pero la mayor parte del tiempo se muestra como un aterrador fantasma que te persigue hasta en los lugares menos pensados.

Yuri tendría que aprender a vivir y lidiar con la fama, como yo lo hice desde muy pequeño, como lo hizo nuestro padre y como su hermosa madre también lo hizo en su momento.

Y eso me daba miedo, porque por más que Yuri se mostraba duro, disciplinado y ambicioso no sabía cómo asumiría el hecho que un grupo de chicas desconocidas lo persiguiera por la calle como si fueran verdaderas cazadoras.

Compartí el artículo con el equipo de diseño y el personal de la empresa. Quería que todos disfrutaran de ese momento de felicidad que estaba viviendo. No era un logro mío el que festejaba y sin embargo me sentía como si lo fuera y también me sentí feliz de saber que así era el amor de un hermano. Me dije que si seguía por ese camino todo iría bien.

Estaba tan feliz que me atreví a compartir el artículo con la directora del colegio y con Georgi para que reconocieran el talento que estaba estudiando en sus aulas.

Me puse en pie y pensé que debía llevar a Yuri a festejar, tal vez una cena en un lugar muy elegante del centro financiero, allí donde los ejecutivos de las mejores empresas se reúnen para tomar un trago y seguir hablando de negocios. O tal vez podríamos hacer un viaje corto el fin de semana y hasta quizá mandaría hacer alguna joya que conmemorase ese logro.

Caminaba muy feliz hacia el taller cuando Lilia salió de él y me tomó del brazo para llevarme a la oficina de Yuri.

—No quiero demostraciones muy ostentosas Víctor. —Mostrando el entrecejo junto la dama estaba muy segura de lo me decía.

—Pero solo será una cena algo lujosa o algo así que le haga saber lo felices que nos sentimos por él. —Intentaba explicar mi deseo de hermano orgulloso y entender la actitud de la dama.

—Yuri aún es un chico tierno y cada vez que voy a verlo jugar, he notado que le gusta mucho el aplauso de los demás. —Lilia cerró la puerta con cuidado y me señaló el sofá para sentarnos—. No quiero que se envanezca porque ese sería un pesado traje que tal vez no podría quitarse.

Entendía sus razones, pero también quería que entendiera las mías.

—No seas tan dura con él, Yuri se merece algo que lo haga sentir que está por buen camino. —Ese algo debía ser muy especial o muy espectacular, esa era la manera que yo entendía cómo debía halagarse el talento.

—Víctor tu hermano aún es muy tierno, a pesar de sus actitudes; pero no sé si has podido verlo bien —Lilia es una mujer que hasta hoy analiza muy bien a la gente que conoce—, tiende a ser altanero en muchas ocasiones y eso es algo que debe pulir.

—Entonces… ¿qué sugieres? — Alcé un poco los hombros y me di cuenta que me estaba quedando con mis ganas de hacer algo muy grande por él.

—Es solo un artículo y eso es lo que diría mi querido amigo Miroslav. —La dama estaba tocando un punto muy sensible de mi corazón—. Felicitemos a Yuri de acuerdo a lo que representa ese halagador reportaje de Sara, démosle algo que le guste y pueda disfrutar con sus amigos, tal vez una pequeña reunión o un pase especial a una discoteca que tanto desea conocer, pero no más.

Si el gesto severo y la mirada amorosa de Lilia no hubiera estado presentes en ese momento reemplazando a nuestro padre, yo tal vez hubiera hecho algo espectacular para Yuri y como dijo ella, él se habría ufanado demasiado por el pequeño logro que estaba teniendo en la jungla salvaje de la moda y el diseño.

Yuri no necesitaba ser una bella mariposa o un dulce gorrión. Tenía que ser un aguerrido hombre de negocios que a la vez diseñase trajes o tenía que ser un diseñador con el coraje de un empresario voraz.

En pocas palabras Yuri necesitaba ser un tigre y no un gatito mimado como Potya.

—Bueno —Fruncí mis labios e inflé mis mejillas—. Guardaré estas ganas para cuando Yuri presente una colección completa y los críticos estén de acuerdo en calificarla como la mejor del año.

—Sin dramas mi querido Víctor. —Lilia sonrió y volvió a ver la foto de Yuri en su celular—. Estoy segura que habrá mucha vida por delante para festejar y muchos logros.

Asentí y de repente volví a recordar que en pocos meses dejaría a Yuri con la gran dama. Sabía que estaría en buenas manos porque ella siempre fue una mujer íntegra y el gran amor fraterno que ella sintió por mi padre haría que guiase a Yuri mejor que yo.

Tomé aire y supe que ese era el mejor momento para hablar con ella sobre mi decisión y la urgente ayuda que necesitaba de su parte.

—Lilia quiero hablar contigo algo urgente y no quiero dejarlo para otro momento. —Si no lo hacía en ese instante, tal vez no lo haría nunca y con esa presión me sería más fácil decirle hasta pronto a Yuri.

—Bueno querido, tengo tiempo y si puedo serte útil en algo aquí estoy. —Ella abrió los brazos y acomodó los cojines del sofá.

—Ahora que Nefrit está estable y todas las tormentas pasaron, creo que no será necesario que yo siga dirigiendo la empresa. —Esa era la mejor excusa para comenzar.

—¿Nos vas a dejar? —Lilia cambió su mirada y sus ojos hurgaron dentro de los míos.

—No del todo, siempre estaré pendiente de la empresa, contrataré un buen administrador y desde donde esté controlaré todo. Además, siempre asistiré a las reuniones del comité. —Era un plan muy bien estructurado y yo solo debía exponer los argumentos.

—¿Por qué, Víctor? —Ella seguía en su afán de escudriñar mis ojos.

—Siempre tuve otros sueños, algo propio que tenga que ver más con el modelaje que con el diseño y bueno quiero desempolvar un proyecto que lo dejé a medio camino cuando papá se fue. —No pude sostener la mirada de Lilia y terminé la última frase observando los detalles de la ventana.

—Tienes razón, desde un inicio no estabas tan a gusto en la empresa —comentó con cierta molestia—. Bueno qué te puedo decir, si ya es tu decisión final solo tengo que agradecer que salvaras Nefrit y dieras tanto de ti este tiempo.

Callamos un momento breve mientras intentaba ordenar las palabras con las que le pediría que me ayudase con Yuri y ella preocupada por mi hermano.

—¿Ya se lo dijiste a Yuri? —Se me adelantó en el comentario y fue mejor así.

—No, aún no le digo nada y es de eso que quería hablarte Lilia. —Ella levantó la ceja extrañada y volvió a mirarme con esos ojos que parecían buscar algo más en mí—. ¿Recuerdas que en un inicio estaba programado que mi hermano se quede contigo?

Lilia asintió en silencio y yo tuve que seguir con mi explicación y mis inventos para que nadie pudiera si quiera sospechar que era por culpa de mi deseo lascivo por Yuri, que yo estaba tomando esa decisión.

—Bueno yo… creo que ahora necesito esa ayuda de tu parte Lilia, mira Yuri tiene que estudiar un año más y luego se irá a la universidad, tal vez y estudie en el extranjero y yo no podré ser un soporte para él este año porque pienso retomar mi carrera de modelo con más seriedad y ya sabes que eso implica estar fuera casi todo el tiempo. —Era un gran argumento, el mejor que podría haber usado en ese momento—. Por eso quería pedirte que me ayudes acogiendo a Yuri en tu casa.

—¿No vivirás en San Petersburgo? —Lilia se mostró más seria de lo que yo hubiera querido.

—Bueno él podría quedarse en el departamento, pero ya sabes es aún un chiquillo y sin supervisión de un adulto podría hacer tonterías y no quiero que nada malo le pase. —Cómo decirle a Lilia que si me estaba alejando era para salvar a mi hermano de un depredador que vivía junto con él en ese lujoso departamento.

—Claro, claro que puedo recibirlo. Mi casa es tan grande y está tan vacía que será grandioso para mí tenerlo. Hemos congeniado tan bien durante este año que supongo no será tan trabajoso para mí vivir junto a Yuri. —Ella sonrió y aun así vi algo de pesar en sus ojos.

—Y a su gato. —Quise suavizar la tensión que notaba en Lilia.

—Sí, su gato. —Lilia movió el gran anillo de plata con un inmenso cuarzo que brillaba en el dedo anular de la mano derecha y con calma me dijo—. Qué bueno que sea tu afán por retomar tu carrera de modelo lo que te aleje de Nefrit, de Rusia y de Yuri; y no sea un asunto más difícil de sobrellevar.

—Creo que no te entiendo —le respondí entre dudas y con el corazón en completo estado de alerta.

—Pensé que decidiste alejarte del país y dejar a mi cargo a Yuri porque no sabías qué hacer con tus sentimientos de hombre. —Ese fue un gran golpe que me dio la dama en plena cara y no lo vi venir, en especial porque ella se mostraba muy tranquila. 

Me quedé estupefacto sin saber qué decir o cómo reaccionar ante el conocimiento que ella tenía de mi estado. Es más, me quedé callado por un largo minuto contemplando su rostro tan severo como siempre y sus ojos tan claros y transparentes como la verdad que había intentado ocultar.

—Lilia… como… —tartamudeé y la impresión no me permitía articular las palabras ni organizar mis pensamientos.

—Víctor no tengas miedo que no te estoy reclamando, solo estoy diciéndote algo que es necesario para ti sacarlo para que no te siga atormentando como lo está haciendo con Yuri.

—¿Él te dijo algo? —No podía creer que mi hermano hubiera sido tan indiscreto.

—Ese chico está muy confundido, asustado y triste. —Lilia elevó la mirada como queriendo encontrar las frases adecuadas para describir la situación—. Él intentó buscar ayuda en mí y habló sobre el tema en tercera persona, inventado una historia sobre una amiga y su primo hermano. Sé a la perfección que Yuri no tiene amigas en el colegio y se veía tan atormentado que deduje de inmediato que los protagonistas de su historia eran ustedes dos.

—¿Qué te dijo? —Sentí que el mundo se me caía encima, pero solo era mi vergüenza envolviendo mi alma.

—Que se aman como novios. No sé hasta qué punto llegaste con él; pero sí puedo imaginar que los dos han caído en la tentación de eros. —Lilia se reveló entonces tal y como mi padre siempre la describió—. Víctor, nadie puede evitar enamorarse de alguien y yo no voy a condenarte como no lo he hecho con Yuri.

—Tal vez tú piensas que como soy el mayor me he aprovechado de él, pero no Lilia créeme, no lo he tocado… ganas no me faltaron, pero no lo hice porque no debo hacerlo. —Quería justificarme tanto para que ella no me viera como el asqueroso monstruo que me sentía en ese instante.

—Víctor no estoy discutiendo si han tenido intimidad con Yuri, eso es asunto de ustedes dos. Lo que quiero es que ambos estén bien, sea cual fuese la decisión que tomen con vuestro amor. —No me imaginé que fuera Lilia, tan seria y respetable, quien me estuviera tendiendo una mano en ese momento—. Se enamoraron y ya, ni tú puedes mandar tu amor al diablo, ni Yuri puede convertirlo en cenizas; pero sí pueden asumir responsabilidades y decisiones importantes. Eso fue lo que también le dije a él.

Bajé la mirada y como muy pocas veces experimenté, mis lágrimas cayeron casi sin que me diera cuenta que estaban al borde de mis párpados.

—Yo lo amo como hombre, pero debo ser su hermano y tengo que cuidarlo. —Se me quebraba la voz y no hallaba más palabras para exponer mi aberrante verdad—. No sé cómo sucedió o cómo empezó; pero sí sé que debe terminar para no cometer una locura.

—¿Estás seguro de tu decisión Víctor? —Ella tomó mi mano y me transmitió el calor de su cariño y de su gran personalidad—. ¿Aunque eso signifique que vas a romper tu corazón y el de Yuri?

Sin poder decir una palabra más afirmé, la verdad estaba quemándome el pecho y no quería dejar a mi lindo niño, pero debía hacerlo para no dañarlo. Lilia me prestó sus brazos y su hombro para poder calmar mi pena, ocultar mi vergüenza y tomar valor para lo que vendría más adelante.

—¿Cuándo se lo dirás? —La gran dama tomó un papel tisú y como si fuera un niño me limpió el rostro y la nariz.

—Cuando acabe este año escolar y su campeonato. —Estaba programando las cosas para suavizar la noticia—. Quiero llevarlo de vacaciones en verano y luego le diré que debo ocuparme de mi carrera y que será mejor que se quede contigo.

Ella asentía a cada una de mis palabras y sus manos intentaban darme calma, sin que pudiera conseguir su objetivo porque era tanta mi pena que no podía dejar de llorar.

—Lilia por favor ayúdame con Yuri, yo hubiera querido tanto cumplir la promesa que le hice a papá cuando él llegó a mi casa; pero ahora no puedo porque no quiero que nuestro amor lleve la mancha del incesto. —En ese momento sentí que mis malditos espectros quedaron sin armas ni escudos y fueron heridos de muerte.

—Si crees que puedes aguantar tus ganas hasta el verano y hacer las cosas de manera correcta, cuenta conmigo Víctor, estoy para ayudarlos a ti y a Yuri en todo. —Lilia dejó una gran marca de labial en mi frentota y yo comencé a controlar mis hipos—. Y si por algún motivo cedes a ese amor pasional que sientes por él, también estaré aquí para ayudarlos.

Cómo hubiera querido escuchar esas palabras en la boca de mi madre; pero fue la gran Lilia Baranovskaya quien se estaba presentado como la salvadora de nuestras pobres almas pecadoras y actuaba tal y como mi padre siempre dijo que hacía, con mucho amor por los que son sus seres queridos y con mucha integridad.

Al regresar a la realidad observé que ya había oscurecido, me puse en pie y entré al baño del taller de Yuri para lavarme el rostro.

Justo en ese momento mi hermano ingresó y se mostró sorprendido de vernos allí. Lilia no quiso disimular y se vio obligada a confesar.

—Estábamos planificando darte una sorpresa por este artículo. —Supuse que le mostró el celular, yo aún me tiraba agua a la cara.

—Sí lo vi. La directora del colegio hizo gran escándalo felicitándome y diciendo a todos lo orgullosa que se sentía de mí. —Yuri echó a reír.

Tras secarme con cuidado las últimas gotas que resbalaban de mi cabello salí a la oficina y Yuri me quedó mirando muy sorprendido.

—¿Por qué tienes los ojos rojos? —Yuri escudriñó en mi mirada—. ¿Estuviste llorando?

—No pude evitarlo, estas cosas me llenan de tanta alegría que a veces me gana mi tonta sensibilidad Yuri. —Lo abracé con mucha fuerza y besé su cabeza, él solo deshizo el abrazo casi de inmediato.

—Víctor y yo no nos poníamos de acuerdo en qué sería lo que quisieras para celebrar este pequeño logro que has conseguido. —Ella le dio la dimensión exacta, sabía manejar bien a mi hermano.

—Uuuum… hay una nueva consola de juegos en el centro comercial. —Yuri sí que era exigente.

—El sábado la compramos. —Me adelanté a la dama que me hacía un gesto para no aceptar.

—Bueno la consola será, pero a nombre de todos… así estará equilibrado el logro y el premio. —Esa fue la mejor lección que me dio la genial diseñadora de Nefrit, es así como los mayores deben manejar los aspectos de premios y castigos con los menores.

Yuri se acercó al escritorio y del último cajón sacó una carpeta en la que estuvo trabajando esos días. Él y Lilia se quedaron mirando y yo salí con la excusa de llamar a Yakov para algo urgente.

En el umbral de la puerta di la vuelta y me quedé mirando esa escena porque quise guardarla en mi memoria por siempre para recordar que mi hermano era un chico talentoso además de ser el dueño de mis sueños indecentes.

En poco tiempo ya no disfrutaría de esas imágenes y tampoco compartiría con ellos mi vida, por eso miré hasta el último detalle que los rodeaba a los dos y con el corazón herido de muerte caminé hasta mi oficina, para brindarme algo de pena y servirme un wiski que me ayudara a pasar el sabor horrendo del adiós.

Era como si mi amor estuviera desahuciado y yo supiera cuál era la fecha exacta en la que moriría. Como si decir adiós a quien amas fuese suficiente para dejar de amar.

Mi Yuri, estaba vestido con el elegante uniforme de la escuela, tenía sus cabellos atados en una cola alta, sonreía sin imaginar que en el horizonte se aproximaban nubarrones que nos quebrarían los huesos y nos harían llorar, su perfume de goma de mascar se quedó en mi corbata el momento que lo abracé y su risa socarrona seguía repitiéndose en mi memoria.

Hasta ahora cuando evoco esos detalles puedo verlos como si hace unos minutos atrás lo hubiera dejado junto a Lilia revisando la carpeta de lo que sería una colección de joyas para un magnate amigo de mi padre.

Mi Yuri.

Mi corazón me suplicaba para que diera mi brazo a torcer olvidando mi cruel decisión. Mi razón me decía que lo dejara para evitar la condena de todas las miradas. Mi corazón me decía que lo estaba traicionando y que esa era la actitud del desertor que abandona a su compañero en la batalla. Mi razón me decía que debía cumplir con mi deber de hermano y ejecutar a nuestro amor con un adiós.

Mi Yuri.

Los caminos torcidos del destino nos separaron, pero fue esa duda en mi mente la que sembró la distancia entre los dos.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hola chicas.   
> Merecen una explicación de mi ausencia por estas dos semanas y es que estuve arreglando la historia. Di mil vueltas al asunto y decidí que lo mejor sería contarla con honestidad, espero que las siguientes semanas mi decisión me dé la razón.


	49. Tabú 48

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Yuri no debió haber apagado su celular.

Alcanzar la victoria, estábamos solo a unos puntos de lograrlo.

La escarcha que se levantaba por nuestro paso en la pista helada bañaba nuestros rostros y la gente coreaba nombres desde las graderías del coliseo. Nosotros levantamos las manos en señal de victoria, así de motivados nos sentíamos en ese momento.

Llegamos a la gran final.

Víctor no estaba presente, él tenía una importante cena de negocios ese día y como buen presidente de Nefrit la priorizó en su agenda. Me dije que era mejor porque si estuviera observando el partido junto con Lilia y Mila, que sí estaban en el coliseo, tal vez yo me sentiría abochornado y es que mi hermano solía perder la compostura cuando se hallaba muy entusiasmado y podría estar diciendo esas frases ridículas que no sé de dónde las saca.

“Yuri eres el mejor de todos”. Eso me pondría en la mira de mis compañeros de equipo a quienes no les caía bien para nada.

“Yuri sigue así mi niño”. Si ya era vergonzoso que me dijera niño, lo era peor cuando agregaba el maldito posesivo por delante.

“No te detengas Yuri, te compraré un helado gigante”. Una vez lo dijo. Era uno de los partidos iniciales al que fue a alentarme y ese día me arrepentí de haberlo invitado.

“Yuri no te dejes”. Como si fuera fácil evitar a una mole de ciento ochenta centímetros que me empujaba contra la valla.

“Ese es mi Yuri”. Era suyo, su hermanito menor como solía decir y yo anhelaba que me dijera esa frase entre las sábanas y no en pleno intento por hacer un punto de penalti. Me quería morir.

Observé el cambio de las cifras en el tablero, veintiséis puntos conseguidos por mi equipo. Nuestros ojos en la pastilla negra y la respiración convirtiéndose en vapor. Otabek me hizo una señal para que ingresara más en su área, estaba dispuesto a arriesgar nuestros pases y así sería en lo que restaba del partido. Entregaríamos el alma en la pista.

El árbitro bajó la mano y yo rocé con suavidad la pista con mi stick. La pastilla se puso en movimiento y el kazajo la robó de inmediato buscando el arco rival. Los defensas y hasta el central fueron a detenerlo, pero él era tan rudo e insistente que luchó con coraje por ella hasta que la pasó a Karim. Ese estúpido se puso nervioso y perdió una entrada que para mí pudo ser muy fácil.

Popovich estaba al borde de un ataque de nervios, levantaba las manos todo el tiempo como si pidiera a algún dios que le ayudara a meter otro gol, tiraba su gorra al suelo y la recogía y como nunca escuché todo tipo de groserías saliendo de su boca. Sonreí.

Seguimos moviéndonos para recuperar el puck y correr contra el reloj y contra la posibilidad que Los Rayos de la escuela 23456 nos igualaran en puntaje. Nuestras cuchillas nos hicieron volar por la pista, Otabek a la derecha y yo por el lado izquierdo por un segundo cruzamos miradas y el capitán del equipo me regaló una sonrisa.

Era raro ver sonreír a Otabek, por lo general se encuentra con ese gesto inexpresivo que puedes interpretar como que estuvieras junto al tipo más aburrido del mundo; pero de un momento a otro sonríe y se ve muy atractivo.

Amo la sonrisa de Otabek porque dice muchas cosas con ella; pero no me malinterpretes, amo a Otabek como a un hermano y ese momento su sonrisa me dijo “ahora Yuri”, le devolví la intensión con la mirada y juntos entramos pasándonos el puck entre los dos.

Los defensas y el arquero parecían estar mareados hasta que, en el último pase que le hice a mi mejor amigo, éste apuntó al arco y la pastilla se dirigió como un proyectil hacia la malla, la vi girar sobre la pista mientras calculaba su trayectoria de ingreso, pero no quise perderla de vista y ese fue mi acierto porque Sharapov, el arquero del otro equipo, la detuvo con su stick.

No podíamos creerlo porque ese era un gol seguro; pero la pastilla estaba allí retenida por el palo y rebotaba hacia el centro de la pista. No quise dudar más en mi decisión y me deslicé con el estómago puesto sobre el hielo, con los brazos estirados y sujetando el palo por la mitad, busqué la maldita pastilla negra, la pala de mi stick la tocó con suavidad; la detuve y la dirigí hasta el lateral derecho del arco.

Se acomodó con suavidad al fondo, yo seguí rodando hasta estrellarme contra el arquero mientras las voces en las tribunas de la escuela estallaron en un grito de triunfo. Todo se detuvo por un par de segundos y me sentí como si flotara en el aire. No me di cuenta que el borde de la cuchilla del arquero rival me cortaba la mano, ni tampoco que el defensa contrario caía sobre mi espalda. Solo me concentré en la pastilla y el arco y allí estaba un nuevo gol.

Cuando me puse en pie Otabek llegó a mí asustado porque vio las primeras manchas de sangre sobre el hielo. El entrenador Popovich quiso pedir tiempo para hacer el cambio y yo me negué levanté el pulgar hacia arriba y tomé el pañuelo que una de las porristas se quitó del cuello y envolví con él mi mano.

El árbitro dejó seguir el partido porque solo faltaban dos minutos para el final. La adrenalina no me dejaba sentir el dolor, vendé de forma precaria mi herida y tomé con más firmeza el palo y corrí hacia el centro de la cancha. Esos minutos los rivales aprovecharon para hacer un buen pase y meter otro gol.

Estaba enojado con los defensas de mi equipo así que les grité que se fijaran mejor en los dos atacantes laterales y no los dejaran pasar más. Ellos me miraron con mala cara y cuando la pastilla volvió a estar en movimiento lo único que hice fue correr tras de ella y no dejar que nuestros rivales me la quitaran, dribleé con ella y hasta hice dos altos desviando mi avance.

Lo que todos pensaron que iba a ser mi jugada personal la convertí en el pase del campeonato. Tiré el puck hacia la posición de Otabek haciéndolo pasar por entre las piernas del arquero que había salido para desviar el que ya sería mi tiro.

El kazajo estaba solo hacia el lado derecho porque todos se concentraron en detenerme así que recibió la pastilla y con gran elegancia la metió en el arco rival. Un nuevo grito de júbilo llenó el coliseo y mis compañeros levantaron los brazos eufóricos porque no cabían en su alegría.

Solo faltaban cuarenta y ocho segundos para finalizar el partido, pero de manera implícita Otabek y yo decidimos que no nos confiaríamos de nuestros resultados y seguimos atacando, hicimos un pase por detrás del arco y ante la imposibilidad de meter un gol desde ese ángulo “el oso” regaló la pastilla a Zaveliev, esta vez sí comprendió el movimiento y metió un gol extraordinario porque su primer intento rebotó en el cuerpo del arquero y el segundo envió la pastilla que estaba en el aire con un golpe certero hasta que la vimos estirar las mallas del arco y gritamos locos de alegría al ver el que fue el último gol del partido.

Otabek y yo fuimos elevados por los fuertes brazos de nuestros compañeros y por breves segundo nos tomamos de las manos y juntamos nuestras frentes felices de haber alcanzado esa victoria, una fotografía eternizó el momento. Una foto que mostraba cómo es el amor entre dos amigos, cómo se miran dos seres que han decidido ser casi como hermanos, dos almas muy distintas que se complementan buscando un objetivo y que además se sienten dichosas la una junta a la otra sin ninguna necesidad de tocarse, de pertenecerse, de apoderarse del otro.

Aunque no lo sabía yo amaba a Otabek; pero mi cariño era muy puro y opuesto a lo que sentía por mi hermano. Esa noche, cuando me di cuenta del amor que sentía por el kazajo, me pareció que era una tonta ironía que nacía de un corazón en el que todo estaba enredado y que era una locura no enfocar mis sentimientos de manera correcta. 

Aun llenos de euforia y felicidad infinita cumplimos con la ceremonia de premiación y recibimos las medallas de oro que las entregaron los tres representantes del campeonato, entre ellos el director de la escuela San Juan que fue la organizadora y anfitriona ese año. Lo acompañaban Igor Agrafonov representante de la liga escolar de hockey de San Petersburgo y Mariliya Borovkova quien era la representante de la liga de hockey a nivel nacional.

Nuestro equipo debía prepararse para enfrentar el campeonato nacional escolar de hockey que se realizaría en Omsk entre noviembre y diciembre de ese año. Representaríamos a nuestra ciudad y era una gran oportunidad para que muchos de nosotros demostráramos nuestras habilidades a los cazadores de talentos que estarían observando nuestro juego para llevarnos a las ligas mayores o al equipo de la Federación de Rusia.

Me gustaba la idea de jugar en forma profesional el hockey; pero por otro lado estaba mi sueño de convertirme en diseñador de modas como mi padre y como mi maestra Lilia. En ese momento todavía no tenía bien definido mi amor por el deporte o por el diseño; pero me prometí tomar un camino decisivo para fin de año.

Después que el equipo médico atendiera el corte de mi mano, me uní a mis compañeros para dar una vuelta de victoria saludando y agradeciendo a nuestros compañeros de colegio que nunca dejaron de alentarnos desde las tribunas, después de pasar la copa de la victoria de mano en mano y besarla felices, tras las fotografías oficiales, los abrazos y los aplausos.

Después de levantar en brazos y lanzar un par de veces al aire al coach Popovich agradeciendo sus consejos, enseñanzas, rigor y fe en nosotros. Después de recibir los abrazos y los besos de las porristas; cansados, golpeados y satisfechos nos dirigimos hacia los vestidores. Otabek y yo caminábamos juntos cuando escuchamos por encima de nuestras cabezas las voces de Mila y de Lilia.

Fue tan grato ver a las damas que felices corearon nuestros nombres y aplaudieron, que los dos alzamos la cabeza y las saludamos con una gran sonrisa.

—¿Van a ir a algún lugar a festejar? —preguntó Mila mientras su voz cortada a penas se escuchaba con el barullo que aún reinaba en el coliseo.

—Creo que iremos a cenar a un restaurante céntrico. —Ese momento no sabía bien a dónde nos llevaría Popovich, él nos había prometido una gran cena si ganábamos.

—Pregúntale si puedo acompañarles, yo pago lo mío solo quiero estar junto a ustedes. —La felicidad que mostraba en sus ojos esa bella bruja me hacía sospechar que de tanto ver a Otabek en Nefrit ya comenzaba a sentir algo por él—. Avísame por favor. —Y ese instante no me miró porque sus ojos solo se dirigían al serio y aterrorizado kazajo que la miraba con los ojos muy abiertos.

—Espera… —le dije y corrí hacia el entrenador para preguntarle si una amiga podía acompañarnos. Él dijo que no había problema si nuestros amigos o familiares querían ir con nosotros porque habían contratado un banquete.

Retorné con la misma prisa y con el pulgar arriba le dije a Mila que sí.

—Los espero en la salida posterior. —Mila le mostró la mejor de sus sonrisas y una mirada sospechosa a Otabek y el bobo solo mordió sus labios y levantó también el pulgar.

—Yo me voy a casa cariño, llama a Víctor tal vez y puede acompañarte en el banquete. —Como pocas veces lo hacía, Lilia me envió un beso con la mano y se retiró con esa majestuosidad que la distingue en cualquier lugar donde va.

Me despedí de las damas con un simple movimiento de manos y corrí para alcanzar a mi equipo al vestidor y ponerme ese saco elegante sobre la remera y jeans ajustados que vestí. No quería usar un terno completo porque esa noche pensaba comer y bailar sin parar.

—Yuri… dime, ¿Mila se sentará con nosotros? —Otabek comenzaba a poner esa cara ridícula de espanto.

—Sí o que pretendes que se vaya con Popovich… —le dije sin prestar mucha atención a sus palabras—. ¿Sabías que a él le gusta Mila?

Agachó la cabeza y se quedó contemplando la medalla que giraba entre sus manos.

—Pero a Mila no le gusta el coach —le dije entre risas y agregué con algo de maldad—. A ella le gusta otra persona de esta escuela.

Los ojos del kazajo se dirigieron de inmediato a Iona Góvulev el segundo al mando del equipo. Un tipo rudo, alto y con mucho carisma que trabajaba como preparador físico.

—Ella es una mujer profesional, con cierta fama y muy segura de sí. —Otabek cerró las puertas de su casillero y con cara de resignado añadió—. Yo solo soy un chico de colegio…

—Y un bobo que está enamorado y no se atreve a decirle nada y nunca sabrá si tal vez tuvo una maldita oportunidad con la chica de sus sueños. —Esa situación ya me estaba cansando, el kazajo no se atrevía más que a mirarla de lejos y yo tenía que hacer el absurdo trabajo que hace cupido—. Si no le dices nada ahora yo lo haré por ti, le diré que te gusta y si tienes alguna oportunidad con ella o si va a mandarte al diablo después de patear tus tímidas bolas.

—No… Yuri… yo… yo trataré de saber ahora qué pasa con ella, si tal vez le gusto un poquito o tal vez solo quiere ser mi amiga. —La cara de Otabek me hacía reír porque el “héroe”, el frío y rudo atacante del equipo, parecía un asustado suricato.

—Así se habla boludo. —Le saqué la lengua y puse mi maletín deportivo sobre mis hombros—. Vamos ya.

Estando en el bus junto a Otabek llamé a Víctor, pero éste respondió con un mensaje diciendo que no podía hablar conmigo porque se encontraba aún en la reunión con los representantes de uno de las mejores cadenas de hoteles de Arabia Saudita que querían vender nuestras colecciones de lujo en sus tiendas.

No quise molestarlo más y suponiendo que la reunión se extendería por muchas horas, le escribí que el coach nos llevaría a cenar y que iríamos a un restaurante cercano a nuestra escuela. Terminé mi mensaje con la promesa de estar en casa a las diez y media u once de la noche y apagué mi celular porque muchas chicas del colegio comenzaban a molestarme.

Ese fue el momento en que vimos entrar a Mila en el autobús, el profesor Popovich la había invitado y con esa discreta forma que él tiene de enamorar a las chicas le pidió que se sentara a su lado, pero la bruja le rechazó con mucha amabilidad y cuando nos ubicó caminó hasta nosotros para sentarse en el asiento delantero. Desde que se sentó comenzó a conversar con nosotros.

Vi cómo Otabek clavaba sus uñas sobre los brazos del asiento y cómo se ponía tan tieso mirando a Mila y su enorme escote que el pañolón rojo que llevaba puesto en el cuello no lograba cubrir. Mirando por la ventanilla del autobús a todas esas chiquillas que nos enviaban besos o mostraban su cariño en los carteles decidí que esa noche mi tímido amigo por fin debía atreverse a decirle algo a la bruja.

En el restaurante Mila se sentó junto a nosotros y como siempre acaparó la atención de todos los compañeros de equipo que la miraban con sus caras de tarados y se sentían algo intimidados con su presencia.

Mila es bella, cuando habla de más te puede marear; pero cuando se queda callada escuchando lo que dices es el momento que se vuelve peligrosa porque parece que estuviera auscultando tu interior y hasta te hace pensar que escucha tus pensamientos.

Y desde el momento que se sentó frente a mí y junto a Otabek supe que el kazajo no tendría que hacer nada porque Mila tomó las riendas de la conversación y de la situación con tanta naturalidad que él solo actuó por consecuencia. Vi como el kazajo dejó salir de su interior al caballero que tenía oculto y que con sus atenciones respetuosas y su sonrisa tímida fue complementando ese sutil hechizo de seducción que mostró todo el tiempo la pelirroja.

La cena fue deliciosa y luego de las emocionadas palabras de nuestros entrenadores y de la directora del colegio, nos despedimos para llegar temprano a nuestras casas. La mayoría de ellos se fueron con sus padres; Víctor no se hizo presente y supuse que se había ido de fiesta con los árabes.

Otabek, Mila y yo nos despedimos del entrenador y la bruja se convirtió en un demonio tentador.

—Vamos a una discoteca —pidió con esa mirada de fuego con la que abrazaba de lejos al kazajo.

—Otabek tiene dieciocho y tú tienes ochocientos años, a mí no me van a dejar entrar. —Pensé de inmediato que la bruja quería deshacerse de mí para luego llevar al bobo kazajo que la miraba como perro babeante a un lugar especial y hacer un sacrificio a los dioses con su cuerpo.

—No te preocupes tanto. Tengo un amigo en el Money Honey que nos dejará entrar a los tres. —Mila me tomó del brazo y a Otabek también y con un silbido hizo parar un taxi—. Solo será una hora chicos lo prometo y a media noche como cenicientas los dejo en vuestras casas ¿sí?

Aceptamos las condiciones del trato, pero como dos inexpertos no leímos las pequeñas letras de la parte inferior que tenía ese contrato.

Entré por primera vez a una discoteca y bailamos entre los tres. Mila pidió una botella de vodka, Otabek brindó con ella y entre esos dos pusieron una pinta de trago en mi jugo de frutas que lo bebí de inmediato.

Luego me senté en la barra y pedí unos bocadillos, lo que cené en el banquete no fue suficiente para mi voraz estómago. Mirando todo el ambiente seguí comiendo los piqueos que pedí y cuando ya no tuve dinero para pagarlos robé piqueos de los tipos que estaban sentados junto a mí mirando a las chicas con ojos de hambrientos chacales.

Desde la barra contemplé la pista de baile y vi a todos saltar y cantar cada tema conocido, hasta que por fin llegó el momento de calmar a esa masa de locos que sudaban y se movían sin parar. Entre ellos estaban Mila y Otabek bailando cada vez con menos distancia entre ellos, Mila levantaba su cabello y miraba de forma seductora a mi amigo, él solo le respondía con sonrisas cómplices y yo me sentía feliz por los dos.

De pronto la música se puso algo lenta y las luces parpadeantes se apagaron dando paso a un baño de luz azul. Miré a la parejita y Mila se acercó a Otabek, él la tomó con cuidado de la mano y la cintura, ella se acercó más al cuerpo del “héroe” con sensuales movimientos. Muy juntos dieron algunas vueltas, luego él se apartó un poco y tomándola de la mano la lanzó a la pista para luego enredarla entre sus brazos y apretarle más la cintura.

Ese que miraba era el verdadero Otabek. El chico de dieciocho, tan enamorado de una chica de veintitrés, que dejó de lado su aire infantil y solo tenía ojos, brazos, mejillas, mentón y piel mojada para seducir a tan hermosa mujer.

En ese instante descubrí cuanto amaba a Otabek. Lo amaba y hasta hoy lo amo como si fuera mi hermano. Me sentía muy contento viéndolo feliz junto a Mila y pensé que así debía haber amado a mi hermano, debí festejar su felicidad junto a Anya y jamás debí tentar al diablo con mis deseos. Sin embargo, era tarde pues mi corazón y mi cuerpo lo deseaban más que nunca, sin importarles que él tuviera mi misma sangre y que días atrás hubiera estado a punto de atacarme.

La bruja movió un poco la cabeza y la punta de su nariz topó el mentón del kazajo, yo me quedé hipnotizado mirándolos y fui testigo de la forma cómo Otabek bajó el rostro y en la siguiente vuelta acercó sus labios hacia los de Mila, cómo la miró con los ojos entrecerrados y como con una suave sonrisa le comenzó a besar. 

Mila abrió los labios y ese beso se convirtió en el más dulce que pude ver en mi vida. Se detuvieron y estoy seguro que las parejas bailando junto a ellos, las luces, la música y hasta el piso desaparecieron a su alrededor.

La bruja hechizó al “héroe” y éste rescató su alma de niña inocente.

«Por lo menos alguien debía amarse con todas sus fuerzas y con libertad», pensé y me serví un trago más para brindar por ellos. 

Nunca dudé de que su relación estuviera sustentada en amor verdadero, siempre pensé que los dos harían todo lo posible por cuidar su amor y por seguir juntos a pesar del mundo.

Hasta ahora no me han decepcionado.

Dejé que los enamorados siguieran bailando felices un rato más mientras comía unas salchichas picantes y tomaba algo de vodka con naranja.

De pronto quise saber qué hora era y encendí el celular. ¡Dios, era demasiado tarde y tenía como veinte llamadas perdidas de mi hermano y como cincuenta mensajes! Caminé hacia los enamorados y aunque me dio mucha pena interrumpir sus arrumacos tuve que hacerlo.

—¡Carajo Otabek ya es la una de la madrugada! —grité con todas mis fuerzas para que me oyeran.

El kazajo me miró y observó la hora en la pantalla de mi celular. Él no tenía que regresar temprano a casa pues tenía permiso de sus padres, pero no había avisado que se tardaría tanto. Mila también se asustó y corrimos por entre la gente que bailaba hasta el vestidor y luego hacia la calle para tomar un taxi.

En el camino mi celular sonó. Era Víctor quien me llamaba, tenía miedo de responderle, pero fue mayor mi temor de no hacerlo.

—¡¿Dónde diablos estás Yuri?!

—La cena se prolongó…

—¡No me mientas mocoso, fui al restaurante y ya no estabas allí cuando llegué! —La voz de Víctor era aterradora—. ¡No me tomes por idiota, sé que estás con ese chico de Kazajistán!

Quise decirle que también estaba con Mila y que el chico de Kazajistán y ella estaban abrazados en ese momento regateando el precio de la carrera con el taxista. No pude.

—En quince minutos quiero que estés en casa. —Colgó la llamada y los dos enamorados me miraban asustados porque, según me dijeron después, mi aterrado rostro los asustó también.

Por eso eligieron dejarme en casa primero y pagar lo que sea al chofer con tal que acortase el camino para llegar más rápido.

Yo temblaba como nunca porque la voz de Víctor había sonado tan dura y las palabras que empleo jamás las había escuchado en él. No solo temía un regaño y el enfado consiguiente; pensaba que esta vez sí había arruinado mi relación con él y la oportunidad de intentar conquistar su amor de hombre de nuevo.

—Yuri si quieres puedo llamar a Víctor en este instante para explicarle que fue mi culpa el que tardaras tanto. —Mila estaba asustada, tanto como yo lo estaba.

—No Mila, yo arreglo todo. — le dije y al apretar mi celular sentí el picor de la mano herida.

Bajé del taxi diciendo adiós y corrí hasta la puerta del edificio.

En el ascensor intentaba prepararme para un sermón acalorado de Víctor, decidí escucharlo sin interrumpir sus palabras y explicarle el problema cuando ya estuviera más calmado. Sería demasiado imprudente si lo enfrentaba. Eso fue lo que aprendí de él en ese año de convivencia y, además, era yo el que estaba en falta.

Cuando la puerta del ascensor se abrió, caminé con paso lento hasta la puerta del departamento. Busqué la tarjeta para abrir la puerta y mi fue imposible sacarla con facilidad porque mis dedos estaban fríos y yo temblaba de pies a cabeza.

Pasé la tarjeta por la ranura y cuando escuché el sonido del picaporte cediendo ante la clave apreté mi puño y mi mandíbula esperando encontrarlo como un animal rabioso y con la espuma saliendo por su boca.

Mis primeros pasos dentro del salón fueron lentos y muy silenciosos. Dejé los zapatos en la entrada y seguí los dos metros que me separaban de la sala. Víctor no estaba allí, miré a Potya correr hacia mi dormitorio con el rabo ensanchado y pensé que esa era su manera de advertirme que se venía una tormenta de reproches.

Y así fue, cuando Víctor salió del pasillo hacia la sala me miró como nunca lo había hecho en su vida. Llevaba puesto una polera de cuello V color maíz y un sacón verde militar, acomodó sus cabellos bien peinados y olía a ese perfume de mandarina y miel que me volvía loco. Parecía que iba a salir, aunque fuera ya de madrugada.

—Víctor yo… perdóname…

—Una y cuarenta y seis, Yuri. —Miró su reloj y sus ojos se desviaron hacia la ventana—. Hace casi tres horas deberías estar en casa, llegas oliendo a alcohol y no eres considerado de decirme que te has ido a divertir con ese chico. Pero eso no es lo peor, quisiste mentirme para tapar tu falta y de esa manera no podemos vivir. —Pasó junto a mí sin mirarme y mi corazón se empequeñeció—. ¿Qué confianza voy a seguir teniendo en ti si me mientes en forma tan descarada y haces lo que te viene en gana?, ¿cómo te voy a dejar solo cuando tenga que viajar?

Contrario a lo que había imaginado su voz no retumbaba en la sala, era firme pero serena y su postura estaba muy lejos de ser amenazante. Bajé la cabeza y mordí mi lengua para no responder, estaba esforzándome por recibir toda la reprimenda porque me la merecía de verdad; sin embargo, tenía que decir algo a mi favor.

—Víctor… nunca más volveré a hacerlo. —No sabía qué más decirle. Si intentaba explicar que me fui a una discoteca con Mila y Otabek, si trataba de desmentirle y alejar ese demonio que alentaba sus celos hacia mi amigo también me iría mal.

—Sí Yuri, nunca más volverás a hacer una estupidez como esta. —Se acercó una vez más y pensé que me tomaría del brazo con fuerza hasta llevarme a mi dormitorio; pero no lo hizo en su lugar se paró junto a mí y mirándome con frialdad dictó una sentencia—. Vete a dormir y mañana temprano mete tus cosas en tus maletas. Te vas a vivir a vivir con Lilia. Tal vez a ella le tengas más respeto y no le hagas esto que acabas de hacer conmigo.

El fuego estalló en mi estómago y comenzó a quemar con furia asesina mi interior. Yo solo había cavado mi propia tumba y en ese momento estaba sintiéndome como si estuvieran enterrándome vivo. Me paralicé y no pude mover ni un solo músculo cuando él caminó hacia la puerta y tomó la llave de su carro.

—Víctor… no me eches de tu vida —no pude decir nada más porque él cerró la puerta y no sé si me escuchó porque ya casi no tenía voz.

Quise ir tras de mi hermano; pero supe que de nada serviría porque su actitud me dijo que él no revocaría su sentencia.

No recuerdo cómo caminé hasta el sofá, solo sé que me quedé sentado por un buen rato repasando cada maldito movimiento, pensamiento y decisión que tomé ese día.

¿Qué fue peor? ¿Aceptar la invitación de Mila? ¿No avisar a mi hermano que iría con ella y Otabek a una discoteca? ¿No darme cuenta de la hora? ¿Haber apagado mi celular?

Tal vez esas fueron las últimas gotas que derramaron esa jarra llena de errores. Lo único que me vino a la cabeza fue que Víctor debía estar ya harto de mí y mis tonterías, de mi insistente deseo, de mi inmadura provocación, de mi tonta manera de llamar su atención, de la forma cómo lo obligaba para que tomara una decisión que seguro era muy difícil para él.

Ese instante supe que ni las lágrimas que detenía en mis ojos, ni mis gritos y mucho menos mis promesas permitirían que Víctor cambiase de decisión. No sé cuánto tiempo estuve sumergido en mi dolor, solo recuerdo que vi a Potya caminar paso a paso observándome todo el tiempo hasta que estuvo junto a mí en el sofá y apoyó su cara en mi mano herida.

De pronto sonó mi celular y en la pantalla vi el nombre de la bruja.

—¿Yuri, estás bien? —Su voz me sacó de mi estado catatónico y casi de forma automática le respondí.

—Sí estoy bien. —Y en ese momento sin querer mentí de nuevo porque me sentía morir, pero no quise molestarla más—. Duerme Mila, mañana hablamos.

—Hablé con Víctor e intenté explicarle la situación; pero me dijo que no estaba con ganas de conversar y me colgó. —Ella se escuchaba bastante preocupada.

—Solo me enojó y luego salió. —No quería decirle nada, no quería explicarle que me había pedido que me fuera de su casa y que lo había arruinado todo, no podía decirle que mi corazón se estaba rompiendo y que me dolía hasta hablar—. Tengo que dormir, estoy cansado.

—Está bien cariño, pero si necesitas que te ayude en algo o que te defienda de ese lobo blanco llámame. —Colgó la llamada y supe que por más desesperado o triste que estuviera tendría que callar ese dolor.

¿Cómo decirle a Mila que Víctor había llegado a su límite y que me estaba apartando de él para que no tuviera oportunidad de cometer el peor pecado de su vida? ¿Cómo le explicaría que deseaba a mi hermano y que había arruinado esa oportunidad de convertirme en su amante? ¿Cómo le hacía entender que él pensaba que Otabek había reemplazado a un chico con el cual salí en el pasado?

Los celos de Víctor y su enojo no fueron los de un hermano ofendido, eran celos de un hombre decepcionado y eso era lo que más me asustaba. Había soñado tantas veces que llegaría el momento que él volviera a tomarme con todo el deseo desbordado y me hiciera suyo. Yo estaba preparado para no resistirme y dejar que me hiciera cualquier cosa, con tal de sentirme suyo y meterme en su piel para que me amase más. Y en ese momento mis sueños se evaporaron, todo lo que anhelaba se fue a la mierda y todo gracias a mí.

Estaba tan furioso que mientras caminaba hacia mi dormitorio comencé a golpear las paredes con mis puños. Estaba casi como anestesiado con el dolor del corazón que no sentí como se abría una vez más la herida de la palma. Solo me detuve cuando una fuerte punzada en mi cerebro y vi una gota de sangre en el piso.

Entré al baño y durante veinte minutos me paré bajo la regadera hasta que un extraño escalofrío recorrió todo mi cuerpo y supe que debía descansar un poco, solo un poco hasta que fuera de día y tuviera las fuerzas y las ganas de hacer mis maletas y alistar a Potya para salir del cálido hogar que mi hermano nos había brindado durante casi un año.

Cuando llegué al dormitorio vi la hora en el celular, eran las tres de la madrugada. También vi las llamadas perdidas de Otabek y dos mensajes.

OSO: Yuri ¿cómo estás?

OSO: Si quieres hablar llámame, no importa la hora.

Ya lo llamaría después.

Ese momento no tenía ganas de nada, me movía como un robot porque sentía que mi cuerpo pesaba una tonelada y en mi mente solo tenía una idea que daba vueltas sin parar: Si Víctor ya no me quería en su vida le diría adiós, aunque eso significase quedarme sin corazón.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Les agradezco que sigan la historia.


	50. Tabú 49

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Horas tensas las que viven los hermanos Nikiforov.

Un animal cautivo que da vueltas en una jaula, ese era yo.

Casi tres horas en las que este depredador había perdido a su presa, aquella que le llevó tanto tiempo cazar. Otro la estaría devorando y me sentía miserable, a punto de aullar a las estrellas.

Al salir del restaurante y escuchar que Yuri se había ido acompañado por el chico extranjero mi corazón se tiñó con el horrendo color de la desconfianza y al no encontrarlo en casa, sentí que se llenaba de furia y palpitaba como loco perdiendo el control cada vez que tenía como única respuesta la voz monótona de la operadora en cada llamada que hacía a su celular.

“El número que usted ha marcado está fuera de servicio, inténtelo más tarde”.

Me serví una copa de wiski para calmar mi ansiedad, pero después de una hora el ansia se convirtió en angustia. Fueron tantas las imágenes que vinieron a mi mente que si hubiera sabido en ese momento dónde estaba Yuri lo habría ido a buscar y lo habría sacado a la fuerza del lugar que fuera. 

Me imaginé que lo estaba besando, que le acariciaba el cabello, que Yuri se negaba al inicio y que luego se sentía duro y caía entre sus brazos. Maldita imaginación la mía. Vi de forma clara cómo le recorría la espalda con los dedos y cómo lo obligaba a servirlo, cómo mi hermano se convertía en su bella ramera y cómo gemía y gritaba su nombre olvidando el mío.

Volví al bar a servirme otra copa y cuando me vi en el espejo sonreí. Jamás me había visto tan lamentable y nervioso. El monstruo de los celos estrujaba con furia mi desesperado corazón sin dejar que se repusiera y mucho menos que escuchara la voz de la razón.

Ni siquiera por Chris sentí tantos celos cuando, dos meses después de finalizar nuestra relación, él salió del closet y dijo que tenía un romance con un modelo austriaco.

Estaba a punto de volverme loco, no tenía idea de dónde podría estar Yuri y lo único que se me ocurrió fue buscar algún dato de ese chico revolviendo el cuarto de mi hermano bajo la atenta mirada de su gato.

Maldije mis ansias que carcomían mi tranquilidad y en mi interior otra vez los horrendos titanes surgían fortalecidos, rompían todos los barrotes y cadenas con los que pretendí contenerlos, me hacían masticar con furia los cubos de hielo, destrozaban mi sensatez y me decían que debía castigarlo sin piedad. Mis celos me obligaban a llamar y enviar mensajes aterradores a su celular.

“¿Dónde estás?” “Maldita sea, ¿dónde te has metido?”, “¿Por qué no respondes?”, “¿Yuri te ha pasado algo malo?”, “Yuri ¿estás con ese chico?” “Responde maldición”.

Yo no era así o tal vez en el fondo sí lo era.

Tras las gruesas capas de sensatez y amabilidad, debajo de todo el charm, la corrección y la tranquilidad con la que solía solucionar mis problemas y manejarme frente a los demás; yo era una bestia salvaje a punto de atacar.

Pensé buscarlo en algún motel cercano al restaurante donde habían cenado con el equipo, pero luego recordé que los moteles baratos estaban al otro lado de la ciudad y es que, según yo, dos chiquillos tontos no serían admitidos en ninguno de esos lugares clandestinos. Tomé otro trago y la voz de mi horrendo demonio dijo que tal vez tuvo el descaro de llevarlo a su dormitorio. Me di un baño ligero y me cambié de inmediato para buscar a Yuri en algún antro o en algún motelucho de por ahí.

Revisé el celular y encontré un mensaje de la operadora que decía que ya podía llamar a Yuri. Con la furia en el pecho y los dedos temblorosos pulsé su nombre en la pantalla y respiré todo el aire que pudieron contener mis pulmones para no dejarme llevar por la ira que discurría dentro de mis venas.

Escuché su voz, escuché el ruido de la calle, escuché la voz de su amigo hablando con alguien más y, sin dejar que mi hermano me diera explicaciones, le di solo quince minutos para que estuviera en casa. La calma llegó a mí en ese momento, la dudas de ir a buscarlo a un hospital o a la morgue desaparecieron y durante unos minutos relajé mi tenso cuerpo.

De pronto me asaltó la idea que mi hermano había pasado unas horas a solas con ese muchacho y mi seguridad se vino abajo. Me encontré una vez más apretando entre mis manos el control del televisor y respirando con dificultad.

No tenía idea de cómo iba a recibir a Yuri pues no quería portarme como un salvaje, aunque ganas no me faltaban de sacudirlo y darle una buena bofetada. Eso era lo que Yuri se merecía porque estaba muy chico para un buen puñete y muy grande para darle de nalgadas.

Volví al bar mirando el reloj y sentí como si los minutos pasaran más lentos que de costumbre. Dejé el wiski de lado y me serví el agua de la hielera, la tomé poco a poco y noté cómo se fue despejando mi mente. No estaba dispuesto a hacer una escena de celos frente a Yuri, solo quería darle una verdadera lección por su irresponsable actitud.

Faltaban cinco minutos para que se cumpliera el plazo y en ese momento uno de mis demonios, el más atrevido de todos se acercó a mi oído y me susurró una idea que jamás se me hubiera ocurrido de seguir bebiendo el trago.

“Es momento de usar este hecho como el mejor motivo para dejar a Yuri y no cometer la peor estupidez de tu vida, así tendrás la perfecta excusa para decirle adiós sin que te pese la decisión”, dijo mi sabio consejero infernal.

Bueno no fueron esas las palabras exactas, solo vinieron a mí las ideas y, aunque me sentí muy dolido por lo que iba a hacer, me aferré a ese esa idea como un náufrago se aferra a un pedazo de madera en medio del mar. 

Por fin podría dar un paso hacia atrás y no devorar a mi hermano, por fin podría estar libre de su hermosa presencia y por fin tendría la conciencia tranquila, no le debería a la sociedad ni a dios una explicación por mis actos.

Me causaría demasiado dolor perderlo y sabía que rompería su corazón, porque a pesar que Yuri se mostraba como un chico rudo y vulgar, era en el fondo una frágil criatura que se abatía con las penas que la vida nos pone sobre los hombros. Podrían acusarme de muchas cosas, pero no estaba dispuesto a cargar la cruz pesada y ominosa del incesto.

Era buen momento para romper el vínculo con “mi niño”.

**...**

Segundos después de vencido el plazo que le di, escuché que se abrían las puertas del ascensor y por sus pasos presurosos supe que era él quien había llegado ya. Fui a mi dormitorio para ponerme un sobretodo ligero y cuando salí hacia el comedor lo vi frente a mí con el rostro de un gato asustado y arrepentido.

Tomé valor y decidido a acabar con ese lío, simulé estar demasiado ofendido y las palabras salieron congeladas de mi boca. Ni yo mismo podía creer lo que estaba diciendo en ese momento, pero fue el mejor salvavidas que encontré para no sucumbir ante ese océano de pasiones que intentaba devorarme.

—Hace casi tres horas que debías haber regresado a casa y vienes oliendo a alcohol. No tienes la más mínima consideración para llamarme y decirme dónde y con quién diablos ibas a estar o decirme que te ibas de fiesta privada con ese chico. Y eso no es lo peor, me has mentido de forma descarada intentado tapar tu culpa. —No quería verlo a la cara porque todo lo que estaba diciendo carecería de valor si el notaba que esas palabras no se reflejaban en mi mirada—. Así no podemos vivir Yuri, ¿qué confianza voy a tener ahora?, ¿con qué seguridad te voy a dejar solo las veces que tenga que viajar? ¿cómo voy a estar tranquilo si me has demostrado hoy que te gusta hacer lo que te da la gana sin respetarme?

Mi voz fluyó helada, casi sin vida y mi estómago se sumió como si estuviera al borde de un precipicio. Por fin tomé el control de la situación, por fin encaraba a mis malditos demonios y los ponía en el lugar que merecían estar.

—Víctor… no volverá a suceder, te lo juro. —Su ronca voz y su actitud temerosa no me convencieron.

—Sí Yuri, tienes mucha razón cuando dices que no volverá a suceder. —De nuevo aspiré otra gran bocanada de aire y me di aliento para decirle adiós—. Quiero que te vayas a dormir ahora y que mañana temprano hagas tus maletas porque te vas a vivir con Lilia. Creo que a ella y a Yakov los respetarás más que a mí y te dejarás de hacer estas… pendejadas.

Lo traté en sus mismos términos y demostré que era un hombre maduro y justo. Esa era la mejor solución para mis problemas, para detener mi ímpetu lujurioso y para que Yuri pudiera seguir con su vida y yo con la mía.

Como me dijo mi madre un día, él era joven y me olvidaría pronto, yo sufriría un tiempo; pero también llegaría a curar mi corazón tarde o temprano. Cuando salí de mi departamento estaba convencido de esa premisa y que estaba haciendo lo correcto.

**…**

Busqué un refugio entre el brillo del sol de medianoche que se negaba a dormir, bañado por la suave brisa del verano esperaba sentir de nuevo en mi pecho la calma que durante horas había desaparecido. Mis pasos me llevaron a un club privado frecuentado solo por los hombres más poderosos de la ciudad y en el que algunas veces había compartido un par de copas con ellos. 

Me senté en la mesa del fondo, la más pequeña y la más solitaria. No quería que nadie más estuviera cerca de mí y necesitaba ahogar mis malos sentimientos con algo de alcohol. Me sentí tranquilo conmigo mismo y me puse a observar el show.

Las chicas salieron una tras otra y al compás de la música desnudaron sus bellos cuerpos, contorsionando la cintura, los brazos y las piernas en el tubo, en la silla o en el suelo.

Tanya y sus hermosos ojos lilas bailaba con una fusta de caballo que estrellaba cerca de sus tacones como advirtiendo que el que la montara sufriría las consecuencias.

Yulia se quitaba el velo de novia y se convertía en una adorable virgen que incitaba a todos los clientes a poseerla y dominarla, como si alguien tuviera algo por enseñar a esa mujer.

Theresa y su perfecto trasero se movía como lo hacían las mujeres de las tribus, sin control y salvaje. Hacerle el amor sería todo un reto para quien pagase los mil quinientos euros que valía estar la noche con ella.

Lim era una bella chica de china, con la cintura muy delgada y los senos pequeños que siempre aparentaba ser una inocente colegiala o una tímida hada y luego se transformaba en una vampira que te chupaba la vida.

Kaila era una princesa guerrera. Si caías bajo el filo de su espada y sobre sus enormes pechos con pequitas pequeñas te convertías en la pobre víctima de una masacre, solía usar sus juguetes contigo y no paraba por más que gritaras ¡NO!, a todo pulmón.

Rubí era una hermosa chica del caribe que bailaba con una boa sobre los hombros, la presentaban como la enviada de los dioses a la tierra y ella dominaba a la serpiente tal como dominaba a los hombres en la cama, con fuerza y con pasión.

Inna vestía siempre de látex, con esos tacones que parecían instrumentos de tortura y convertía a los hombres en verdaderos esclavos porque sabía cómo domarlos, cómo trabajar sus miedos y cómo convencerlos para que fueran ellos las putas.

Las veía moverse como verdaderas odaliscas dispuestas a todo, pero mi deseo estaba dormido, incluso podría decir que estaba casi muerto. Tampoco tenía ganas de beber demasiado y pensé que era el efecto de mi decisión lo que me permitía estar en perfecto equilibrio, una vez más era dueño de mis acciones y no las sometería a los caprichos de un niño malo ni al escrutinio de los demás.

Una vez más venció la voz de la razón.

Bebí solo un par de vasos a pesar que pagué por una botella, me sentí abrigado por las luces y respaldado por la música que invitaba a bailar.

Terminado el show me acerqué a la barra y serví las copas llenas a dos damas encantadoras que en el pasado me ayudaron a descargar todo lo malo que llevaba dentro. Yo pagaba por su tiempo y ellas me escuchaban hablar. Esa noche había regresado después de un buen tiempo y la alegría de volvernos a ver provocó que me dieran su tiempo solo por unas cuantas copas de vodka.

—Cariño la experiencia me dice que el amor se convierte en un limón podrido luego de unos años de tanto extraerle el jugo. —Olga tenía mi edad, pero la sabiduría una anciana—. Pero habrás tenido la oportunidad de vivir esa experiencia y la recordarás por el resto de tu vida.

—Ella es mi prima, la hija de una prima hermana de mi padre y no puedo si quiera pensar en consumar algo con ella. — Disimulé mi verdad hablando sobre el menudo lío que tenía con una prima lejana a la que solo había visto dos veces en mi vida, una vez cuando cumplí cuatro años y ella tenía seis y la siguiente cuando sus padres nos invitaron a la fiesta que hicieron en celebrando su graduación de la universidad Berlín.

—Si fuera tú, haría caso al corazón y nunca me arrepentiría porque lo vivido nadie me lo podría arrebatar, ni siquiera nuestro divino dios. —Mara se persignó dos veces, siguió bebiendo y escuchando mis razones hasta que Sacha, el cantinero, nos pidió dejar el local y me dijo que uno de los chicos manejaría mi auto hasta dejarme en casa.

Agradecí la preocupación, pero no estaba ebrio solo me sentía triste. Así que me despedí de las damas con un beso en la mejilla y dejé el trago de la segunda botella que les invité, casi sin probar.

Love is an illusion decía Trillium en mi lista de canciones y parecía que reforzaba mi sentimiento de libertad y la seguridad que había adquirido durante esas horas.

Llevar a Yuri a vivir con Lilia sería lo mejor para él y para mí. No me desharía de mi responsabilidad como hermano, tampoco me desentendería de mis obligaciones, seguiría siendo su tutor y su representante durante el año que faltaba para que culminase la escuela y hasta que cumpliera la mayoría de edad.

En cuanto los ardores y calores llegaran a ser cosa del pasado volveríamos a estar juntos en alguna cena, en almuerzos y hasta en viajes. Pero para eso tendría que pasar un buen tiempo, un periodo adecuado para que él me olvidara y yo me volviera a enamorar o por lo menos ilusionar con otra persona.

Pensé que luego de dormir unas cuantas horas llamaría a Lilia. Estaba seguro que ella aceptaría ayudarme con Yuri pues ganas no le faltaban de encargarse de él y disciplinarlo a su estilo y con eso tendría el asunto resuelto. Los siguientes días mandaría todo aquello que Yuri no llevase consigo en las maletas y después de un par de meses dejaría Nefrit para volver a París.

Era un plan tan perfecto que incluso decidí que no cedería ante el dolor que me iba a causar la despedida. Me apartaría un poco de los compromisos para vivir mi duelo de manera correcta hasta salir de él. Ya había vivido algo similar cuando terminé con Chris y no iba a ser distinto esta vez.

El momento que entré al ascensor y vi a través de las ventanas del corredor el sol que subía por el horizonte me imaginé dejando San Petersburgo para no regresar a la ciudad que me vio nacer durante un buen tiempo, porque cada rincón de ella me recordaría siempre la mirada guerrera de Yuri y su salvaje amor.

Frente a la puerta de mi departamento me paré por un largo y silencioso minuto pensando que a esa hora Yuri todavía estaba dormido. Calculé que despertaría a medio día igual que yo; pero tenía miedo de ingresar porque desde el momento que traspusiera esa puerta iniciaría el final. Decidí entrar a prisa a mi dormitorio, cerrarlo con seguro y hundirme entre mis almohadas para no tener tiempo de arrepentirme. Todavía me dolía la idea que él hubiera querido mentir y aunque mis celos se mantenían calmados porque sabía que él no había pasado algunas horas a solas con ese chico de cabello corto, todavía me molestaban preguntando cuál sería el motivo por el que me quiso engañar.

Abrí la puerta y el calor del hogar me recibió como siempre. Ese momento supe que cada rincón de mi departamento me recordaría a mi hermano así que pensé en dejarlo y alquilar una habitación en un hotel por los meses que me quedaría en la empresa.

Caminé casi en puntas de pie para no hacer ruido. Me quité el saco que tenía impregnado aroma de alcohol y cigarro, y avancé con sigilo. Cerca de los sillones de la sala vi las maletas de mi hermano juntas esperando al costado derecho del sofá.

Como si alguien me hubiera golpeado en la cara volví a mi realidad me quedé paralizado mirando el equipaje y comprendí que éste representaba el adiós. No pensé que el adiós sería tan doloroso porque el instante que las vi las dos maletas grises, algo dentro de mí se quebró y me dejó sin aliento.

Caminé los pocos pasos que me separaban del pasillo, tal vez si me daba prisa podría refugiarme en mi habitación hasta poder dominar ese sentimiento amargo que comenzaba a surgir en medio de mi pecho y subía hasta mi garganta hincando sus cardos indolentes.

Al segundo paso que di en el corredor Yuri salió de su habitación. Llevaba en la mano la jaula de su gato y el minino maulló algo entristecido. Sus bellos ojos estaban casi cubiertos por sus rojos e hinchados párpados y decían lo mucho que había llorado, su nariz enrojecida me confirmaba su estado y su voz ronca rasgó mi alma.

—Creo que es demasiado temprano para ir donde Lilia. —Endureció la mirada intentando mostrar la fiereza de siempre, pero no pudo sostener ese gesto de crío enfadado por mucho tiempo—. Esperaré hasta que sean las ocho de la mañana y llamaré un taxi para que me lleve a su casa.

La mano que apretaba mi corazón se cerró con violencia sobre él y sin poder decir una sola palabra caminé dos pasos más moviendo mi cabeza de un lado a otro.

—Yuri… no te vayas. —Las palabras apenas si salían de ella por mi tensa garganta—. Por favor quédate conmigo… por siempre.

Todos los argumentos del plan que había elaborado con cuidado las últimas horas cayeron como copos de nieve sacudidos por la voz de mi corazón que, al sentirse herido, gritó desde mi interior.

—Víctor… —Sus ojos brillaron y una gruesa lágrima volvió a mojar sus mejillas.

Caminé hasta que estuve junto a él y tomé la jaula del gato hasta ponerla en el suelo, la abrí y dejé que el minino saliera libre para que siguiera adueñándose de mi departamento como Yuri se adueñó de mi corazón.

Mi niño estiró sus brazos temblorosos buscando los míos y cayó sobre mi pecho como un pajarillo moribundo, moviendo con desgano las alas y piando desfalleciente. Intentó ocultar su llanto entre mis brazos y en vano trató de detener el temblor de su cuerpo. Yo me sentía miserable porque había herido al ser que más amaba.

Sus cálidas mejillas rozaron mi cara mientras hundía sus uñas en mi saco y lloraba ya sin lágrimas, acaricié su rostro encendido y besé sus ojos adormecidos, sus cejas doradas, su pequeña nariz inflamada. Sequé con mis besos la humedad de sus párpados. Volví a abrazarlo para reconfortar su dolor y callé su tristeza con un beso.

Un beso casto que se convirtió en un beso amoroso. Un beso de labios entre abiertos, de deseos mundanos, de lenguas desesperadas, de alientos urgentes, de febriles desvaríos. Un beso que fue avivando las llamas dentro de nuestros ojos y fue tomando el control de nuestros cuerpos.

Cuando menos lo pensé me encontré devorando su lengua, robando su aliento, jadeando de ganas y absorbiendo su pequeña vida con las ansias de un lobo que después de muchos días por fin puede saciar su sed y su hambre con la presa más tierna del bosque.

Tal vez fue el cansancio o quizá la tensión los que provocaron en Yuri un váguido que le hizo perder las fuerzas y desvanecerse un poco. Lo tomé entre mis brazos, lo llevé a mi madriguera y con mucho cuidado lo acomodé sobre la cama.

Nada iba a detenerme, ninguna voz, ningún precepto moral, ningún consejo, ninguna ley, tampoco lo haría ningún dios. Haría mío a Yuri y me entregaría a él hasta que mi cuerpo y mi cordura desaparecieran.

Mi Yuri, mi amor, mi niño, mi hermano, mi vida, mi pecado, mi todo.

Aún puedo recordar su sabor a delirio, su olor a menta, la textura suave de su piel de durazno y la forma cómo lanzaba los suspiros calentando más esa mañana de verano.

Lo senté sobre la cama y descalcé sus pies de inmediato. El me miraba con incrédulo gesto mientras restregaba sus manos sobre sus inflamados ojos y yo seguía quitando cada prenda con tranquilidad, sin comportarme como el monstruo horrendo que lo atacó unas semanas atrás.

Lo vi temblar como una hoja y mis manos comprobaron lo frías que estaban sus manos, vi que una de ellas tenía un corte y lo besé con cuidado, acerqué mis labios a su frente y la sentí muy caliente. Mi niño estaba con fiebre así que decidí cuidarlo como un buen hermano y como un hombre enamorado.

—Entra a la cama. —le dije y abrí el cubrecama—. Voy a traer algo de té y un analgésico.

Cuando volví al dormitorio Yuri se había quitado el resto de la ropa y seguía temblando dentro de las cobijas. Tuve que sostenerlo para que pudiera tomar la bebida caliente y la pastilla. Revisé su garganta y comprobé que no estaba irritada. Pronosticamos juntos que le iba a coger un resfriado como hacía unas semanas atrás y pensé que el stress que habíamos estado sintiendo esos días lo debilitó demasiado, pues era raro que Yuri se enfermara tan seguido.

Yuri volvió a cubrirse con las mantas, pero como seguía temblando decidí arroparlo con mi cuerpo. No iba a hacerle nada, solo acogerlo y dejar que durmiera unas horas para que se sintiera mejor. Entré en la cama y lo abracé con fuerza porque sentí los dedos sus manos y pies convertidos cubitos de hielo.

—Yuri estás temblando. —Besé su cabello y descubrí la causa del resfrío—. ¿Dormiste con el cabello mojado?

—Quise quitarme el sudor y entré en la ducha unos pocos minutos. —La voz de Yuri empeoraba.

—Quiero que este fin de semana no te muevas de la cama. —Froté sus manos que aún estaban frías y lo seguí abrazando—. Si no lo haces tendremos que ver a la doctora Vlasova y nos va a reprender a los dos.

Yuri ahogó su risa sobre la almohada y yo cerré los ojos aspirando el agradable aroma a manzana del champú que había usado. Mientras el analgésico hacía su efecto y el cuerpo de mi hermano recuperaba la temperatura normal yo procuraba caricias tiernas sobre sus hombros y escuchaba que su agitada respiración se apaciguaba. Ese sonido se convirtió en suave arrullo y me hizo caer en esa lenta espiral de sueño que absorbió mi alma.

**…**

Cuando desperté la luz del sol se había escondido y la noche blanca de San Petersburgo iluminaba la habitación con su tenue y permanente reflejo. Sorprendí a mi hermano mirándome y cuando abrí los ojos por completo, su sonrisa devoró mi corazón con tanta fuerza que me sentí vivo y completo.

Sus delgadas manos recorrieron mi frente y pude sentir el calor de su aliento aproximándose a mi boca. Ese momento no quise escuchar a ningún ángel o demonio hablando dentro de mi cabeza, esas voces que solo eran el reflejo de mis propios pensamientos. Los monstruos desaparecieron con solo pensarlo y lo único que me permití fue escuchar el alegre canto de mi corazón.

Lo besé muchas veces y poco a poco mis manos quedaron en libertad de tocar todo el blanco lienzo de su piel. Jugaron sobre sus hombros, exploraron su espalda y se detuvieron en cada lunar que encontré. Bajaron rosando con suavidad sus caderas y acariciando su entrepierna.

Qué dicha la que sentía cuando lo veía responder a mis caricias y mis besos con esos gestos de inocente lujuria que hacía correr mi mente y tensaba mi cuerpo con incontenible deseo. Sentía el placer de mi carne y también el placer de mi ego, porque empecé a adueñarme de los territorios salvajes de Yuri, los conquisté sin remordimiento y bajé por ellos jugando con mis labios hasta besar sus delgados pies.

—Víctor es mi primera vez —dijo con la voz completamente enronquecida.

—Tendré cuidado —le dije entre besos.

El temblor de su cuerpo me confirmaba que no mentía, que por primera vez manos ajenas a las suyas lo tocaban por completo, así que debía ser muy amable para que Yuri llegara a disfrutar. Por eso me propuse retener mis ganas y hacer que Yuri sintiera mucho placer para que se abriera a mí sin ningún temor.

Mis dedos trazaron la ruta de regreso subiendo paso a paso por la suave pendiente de su pierna, fue hermoso sentir cómo sus pequeños vellos se erizaban con cada toque de yemas. Yuri levantó las caderas y mis dedos pasaron de largo hasta terminar su viaje en la suave hendidura de su ombligo, lo besé y él tensó su vientre.

Subí satisfecho hasta sus pequeños pectorales, los apreté un poco y aprisioné entre mis dedos sus pezones. Esas delicadas manchitas rosadas sobre su pecho se fueron endureciendo poco a poco y frente a mi mirada cobraron la textura granulada de una frambuesa.

No fue suficiente verlos tan duros, mi boca los reclamaba así que no la hice esperar más. Los ajusté un poco entre los dientes, la punta de mi lengua se regocijó jugando sobre ellos y convirtiendo en realidad esas fantasías que solo había disfrutado en mis candentes sueños. 

Ver sus gestos era otra fuente de placer. Yuri era un chico tan bonito que cualquier cosa que hiciera con su boca, con sus ojos o con su nariz, cada tensión que mostraba en sus labios y cada vez que volteaba hacia atrás sus ojos lo hacía semejante a un ángel que estaba perdiendo una a una sus plumas divinas convirtiéndose en el más hermoso de los mortales.

Sus manos guiaron las mías deseosas que atendiera esa intensa erección; pero le hice esperar, vengando de esa manera todas las desesperadas horas que había pasado sin él la noche anterior. Y cuando mi boca rozó el suave borde de su dorado pubis solté las riendas de mis instintos, apreté su cintura y acomodé su cuerpo para hacerlo mío. 

Estaba desesperado por poseerlo, sentía el dolor de mi carne endurecida, mis manos dejaban huellas sobre la suave piel de sus glúteos y no podía detener la saliva que escurría sobre su entrada.

Con mis labios, con mi lengua y con mis dedos lo abrí como si fuera el botón de una rosa, con movimientos suaves y toques delicados calculando el momento exacto para entrar en su caliente cuerpo. Yuri dejó de tensar sus músculos y se entregó a mi invasión sintiendo los primeros espasmos dolorosos y placenteros que le provocaba mi amor.

El zumo de todos mis deseos se concentró en mi erección y sin más demoras decidí invadir por fin esa cálida región donde me aguardaban los placeres terrenos y divinos.

Bendije a ese ángel de alas negras que me hacía caer en las redes flameantes de la tentación y al ver su rostro de querube reprimí la primera envestida que apremiaba a mi cuerpo, me deslicé en su cálido interior lentamente sintiéndome dichoso de convertirme en su dueño centímetro a centímetro.

Entré en su mundo celestial arrebatando todo indicio de inocencia, lo arrimé sin reparos como el chacal arrincona a la liebre, me hice dueño de su calor y su tensa oquedad, palmo a palmo, avanzando firme y sin titubeos, observando con deleite las expresiones de sorpresa y de dolor sobre su tenso rostro, escuchando sus súplicas y sus quejas sin ceder ante ellas y en el momento que mi pubis rozó el terciopelo de sus glúteos ahogué con un beso profundo el gemido que salió adolorido desde sus entrañas.

Su carne despertó entre mis manos, sentí el fuego y la sal fundidos en su perlada piel, vi sus fosas nasales dilatarse y cerrarse complacidas. Sus ojos se humedecieron con lágrimas de amor, de dolor y de placer y fue delicioso observarlo vencido bajo mi cuerpo.

Desde ese momento vetado, desde que arrebaté su pureza; me convertí en su pasado, su presente y su futuro. Yuri por fin era mío y nadie más tendría derecho siquiera a mirarlo.

Poco a poco mis lentos movimientos fueron reemplazados por firmes estoques que lo hicieron gemir y hasta gritar; pero cada vez que paraba el enfado se asomaba en su mirada. Vi cómo mordía sus labios para no seguir gritando, observé con deleite sus uñas clavadas en las sábanas y sentí con gozo el latido de su erecto falo cada vez que mi vientre la rozaba.

Pero lo más exquisito de ese banquete fueron sus frases cortadas, llenas de amor y dolor. Un amor inspirado por mi alma y un dolor provocado por mi abyecto cuerpo.

Fornicar es una palabra dura y condenatoria, que se convierte en miel el momento del placer intenso y si algo tengo que decir es que, con el paso de los minutos, ya no estaba siendo tan amable, ni dulce, ni caballeroso con mi hermano. Estábamos fornicando como dos faunos sobre la silvestre hierva, yo buscaba motivar en él un espasmo y él intentaba atraparme entre sus duros glúteos de atleta.

Nunca antes había sentido tanto placer con un hombre y tal vez fue porque arrebaté todo lo inmaculado que quedaba en él. Entregué mi amor con una violenta contracción y tomé su lujuria transformada en sentimiento.

Entre las sábanas y la luminosa noche de verano fuimos todo hasta que él se diluyó en la nada y vi con placer que su cuerpo se tensaba y dejaba escapar en un violento espasmo todas esas ganas convertidas en blanco, brillante y caliente semen que salpicó mi pecho y el suyo, mi vientre y sus caderas, mi boca y sus brazos.

Arremetí con la furia de un semental y me concentré en mi propio fuego. Gimiendo, jadeando y mojando su cuerpo; me escuché pronunciar su nombre y luego me perdí en el vacío mientras mi semilla invadía por primera vez su mundo y le quitaba todo rastro de pureza a su mirada gatuna.

Caí rendido sobre su mojada piel y solo cuando escuché su ronca voz pronunciando mi nombre abrí los ojos descubrí que no había sido un sueño, que había amado por primera vez con todo mi ser a Yuri y que él estaba sofocado bajo mi agitado cuerpo.

Al ver los ojos cansados de mi niño sentí que ni en cien años podría beber todo el manantial de amor que guardaba en la mirada.

Nos entregamos todo entre besos y caricias, entre suspiros y sonrisas, adoloridos aún por las tensas horas en las que pensé en dejarlo y que él sintió que me perdía.

Dormimos abrazados, satisfechos de tanto arrebato, borrachos de tanta lujuria y bendecidos por nuestro intenso amor.

Yuri.

Mi piel lo extraña tanto como mis labios. Mis ojos se detienen en cada chico de cabellera rubia que pasa por las calles, mi cuerpo permanece adormecido sin sus caricias y mi corazón sigue hueco sin su compañía.

Quisiera tanto que estuviera conmigo esta tarde, enfundado dentro de su chaqueta oscura, sentado en el sillón mirando su celular sin decir una sola palabra y en compañía de su pequeño gato que se adueñaba de él tanto como yo.

Me sentiría pleno con solo aspirar su intenso aroma a goma de mascar y escuchar su suave respiración.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hola Tabú está de regreso pues los personajes por fin decidieron tomar el camino que creen correcto.   
> Gracias por leer.


	51. Tabú 50

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> La primera vez.

Creo que dormí solo un par de horas. Sentía la cabeza a punto de estallar y un ligero malestar en la garganta. Otra vez el maldito resfrío daba vueltas en mi nariz y no tenía ganas de levantarme de la cama para preparar un té y tomar un analgésico.

Repasé cada momento dentro de la discoteca y me sentí estúpido. Comencé a reprocharme muchas cosas, desde haber apagado mi celular, hasta haber tratado de mentir a Víctor con lo de la cena. Qué idiota fui al pensar que Víctor creería esas mentiras.

Harto de ver cómo las ideas se juntaban en mi cabeza, salté de la cama y abrí un par de maletas. Estaba tan enfurecido que metí mis cosas de cualquier forma en ellas. Ropa, tenis, algunas joyas, un par de trajes y cinturones.

Alisté mis colecciones de monstruos y mi personal en otra maleta, junto con lápices, cuadernos de dibujo, libros, blocks de notas y material del colegio. También alisté mi uniforme y mis implementos para el hielo.

Solo las cosas más importantes me seguirían a la casa de Lilia. Decidí dejar el resto porque solo están un estorbo y me recordarían a mi hermano.

Con mi vida resumida en dos maletas y una mochila salí a la sala. Era hora de ocuparme de Potya y de las cosas que él tenía repartidas en el departamento. Su cama y sus dos mantitas, su comedero y su bebedero, sus ratones de juguete y sus pelotas. No sabía si alistar también el arenero.

Así me cogió la mañana, limpiando la arena de mi gato y pensando si era mejor comprar otra junto con Lilia. Cuando vi por la ventana de la cocina descubrí que sería un día caluroso y que, si no me apresuraba en alistar todo a tiempo y pedir un taxi para irme, tal vez terminaría rogando a mi hermano que no me sacara de su vida de esa manera .

Fue difícil atrapar a Potya para meterlo en su jaula. Ese gato astuto solía esconderse cada vez que veía que yo abría la rejilla. Lo busqué por todo el departamento, lo llamé cariñosamente, abrí una lata de atún para que saliera de su escondite y ni así dio sus bigotes a torcer. Entonces me hice el tonto y me acomodé sobre la cama mirando el celular.

Aproveché para responder los mensajes de Otabek y le dije que estaba todo bien, que lo llamaría por la tarde o en la noche. Me entretuve mirando las fotos y los comentarios del partido que ganamos y cuando sentí la suave caricia del pelaje blanco sobre mis pies supe que mi gato estaba acomodándose junto a mí, arrepentido.

Fingí indiferencia por unos minutos y cuando lo vi cabecear por el sueño y acomodar su hocico bajo su ancha cola, lo sujeté con cariño y lo introduje en la jaula. Él protestó con muchos maullidos desesperados y estuve a un paso de sacarlo porque me daba mucha pena.

Me pregunté si esa técnica podría funcionar con Víctor, si me ponía a llorar para que me dejara seguir viviendo junto a él. Pero yo no era ningún llorón, no era un cobarde, no iba a dejar que Víctor viera mi desesperación. Me iba a vestir con coraje y con orgullo para que no creyera que era un simple mamón.

Miré la hora y solo tiene pasado unos minutos de las seis de la mañana. Esa no era la hora adecuada para llamar a Lilia y decirle que iría a vivir a su casa. Ella tal vez estaría durmiendo hasta las ocho de la mañana, así que decidí llamarla a esa hora y mientras esperaba el momento de prepararía un té y tomaría alguna pastilla contra la gripa.

Estaba convencido que Víctor no llegaría al hasta las nueve o las diez, seguramente departamento pasó la noche con sus amigos o con alguna mujer. Quería verlo para explicarle lo sucedido y al mismo tiempo no deseaba que llegara porque si me encontraste en ese instante con él sería muy difícil decirle adiós.

Tomé la jaula de mi gato, salí al pasillo y vi a Víctor frente a mí. No lo había escuchado entrar. Apreté mis manos sobre el sujetador de la jaula y también mis mandíbulas para darme valor.

—Creo que es muy temprano para ir donde Lilia —le dije y me quedé parado mirándolo sin saber qué más hacer.

—Yuri —me dijo con voz cansada y negando con la cabeza se acercó a mí—. No quiero que te vayas, no de esta manera. —Lo vi pasar la saliva con dificultad—. Quédate conmigo por siempre.

Mis planes para hacerme el fuerte fracasaron y no pude evitar llorar como si fuera un niñato. Víctor bajó la jaula y la dejó abierta, yo estiré mis brazos en busca de su calor porque sintió que mis fuerzas me abandonaban. Lloré entre sus brazos e intenté aspirar su perfume a roble y wiski para calmarme un poco; pero no lo logré.

De pronto me escuché repitiendo su nombre sin parar y apretando mis manos sobre sus mejillas, quería hundirme dentro de él, me sentí tan pequeñito, tan insignificante y solo su abrazo era lo único que me sostenía.

Rozamos nuestros labios y desde ese momento no paramos de besarnos, con cariño, con ternura, con hambre y con fuego. Me entregué a sus besos ya sus labios y decidí que no haría ningún gesto que lo alejara de mí. Supe que había llegado el momento.

Creo que perdí el sentido por un instante y de pronto me vi dentro de su cama, él me arropaba y tocaba mi frente. Me regañó con cariño porque otra vez estaba resfriado y me atendió como si fuera un niño pequeñito. Me dio de beber té muy caliente, una píldora y me arropó con el cubrecama y con su cuerpo.

El calor de sus brazos y de su aliento fueron el mejor analgésico que pudiera haber tenido. Me sentí seguro, acogido, protegido y, sabiendo que mi hermano me amaba tanto como yo a él, me quedé dormido casi de inmediato.

**[…]**

Desperté con Potya rasgando mi cabello. Me había olvidado de él. Sentí que Víctor respiraba junto a mí y me levanté con mucho cuidado para no despertarlo. Había olvidado a mi gato y me sentí culpable. Para remediar la situación volví a poner todas sus cosas en sus lugares favoritos, le di comida, agua, arena, pelotas y ratones de tela y solo cuando estuvo satisfecho corrí al baño.

Vi el sol esconderse por detrás de los puentes y después de tomar algo de agua, volví a la cama. Aún estaba cansado y quería comprobar si en verdad Víctor estaba allí esperando dormido o si todo había sido un sueño tonto.

Me acomodé entre las sábanas y me quedé mirando su perfil. Víctor es un hombre apuesto, de modales refinados, de hermosa sonrisa y mirada seductora. No exagero si te digo que todas las mujeres que lo conocían querían una noche con él y algunos hombres también.

Y allí estaba a solo unos centímetros de distancia con el cabello revuelto, con los ojos cerrados y con ese gesto de paz que siempre mostraba cuando dormía. Me quedé mirando su nariz recta y sus finos labios. Recordé su sonrisa de bobo y sentí como si decenas de alas dieran vueltas dentro de mi estómago.

«Maldición… estoy enamorado», dije resignado a mi suerte.

Lo que había empezado como una simple fantasía erótica y luego se transformó en un juego para ver si yo tenía el poder de seducirlo, se había convertido en un sentimiento dulce al corazón, sincero y poderoso.

De pronto, tal vez por mi mirada insistente o porque acomodé mi brazo; Víctor despertó. Sus ojos se fijaron sobre los míos y con una sonrisa atrapó mi deseo. Yo también sonreí y me vi envuelto en sus brazos.

Estaba desnudo, moría de calor, temblaba ansioso. Sabía que me iba a doler y sin embargo quería sentirlo dentro de mí. Me había masturbado tantas veces con mis dedos imaginando ese instante que comencé a moverme como si fuera una gata en celo.

Fue desesperante porque Víctor se tomó demasiado tiempo jugando con mi cuerpo. Se entretuvo lamiendo mis pezones, besando poco a poco cada centímetro de mi pecho y de mi espalda. Yo le pedía que me penetrara; pero él parecía no escucharme y eso aumentaba la tensión de mis caderas y mi erección.

Pero entonces… sucedió. De un momento a otro, mi hermano estaba lamiendo ese lugar y yo creía volverme loco por la cantidad de placer que comencé a sentir. Eran potentes rayos que recorrían mis músculos y los tensaban aún más con cada toque de su lengua.

Sus dedos mojados me invadieron y jugó un rato con ellos hasta tocar ese punto delicioso que me tensaba desde el filo de mis caderas hasta la punta de mis pies. Como si fuera un animal herido supliqué, gemí y comencé a hacer sonidos extraños con mi boca porque no sabía cómo expresar mi ardor y mi pudor.

Aun sintió vergüenza ante su mirada, me sentí invadido por sus dedos, por su lengua y por sus ojos; pero él no paraba y yo quería que se detuviera, que me diera un respiro, que dejara de lado su devoradora mirada. Al mismo tiempo quería que siguiera hurgando en mi agujero.

Escuchaba ese sonido escurridizo de sus dedos en mi interior y por momentos me cubría el rostro con las manos; pero era imposible no ver la cara de lujuria y ese gesto complacido de Víctor cada vez que me veía saltar ante algún impulso de placer.

Su mano estaba cerrada alrededor de mi pija, subiendo y bajando, acariciando con especial cuidado la cabeza y frotando todo el tronco sin piedad. Elevé mis caderas y sujeté su espalda con fuerza sintiendo que mi cuerpo se arqueaba hacia atrás sin que pudiera detener esas olas eléctricas que movían mi pene, mi pubis y mis piernas sin control.

De pronto me dio la vuelta y me vi rodando por la sábana, sintiendo el roce de la tela sobre mi pecho y sobre mi polla que estaba mojada y al tiempo de estallar. Sentí como Víctor sacaba sus dedos y acomodaba la hinchada cabeza de su dura polla en mi trasero. La frotaba y punteaba mientras ensayaba la mejor manera de penetrar.

Al principio mis instintos me hicieron apretar un poco el trasero y cuando su abultada pija venció mi resistencia sentí un dolor agudo, como si me estuvieran partiendo en dos. ¿Mi primera vez no iba a ser placentera ?, pensé y me dio coraje. Respiré profundamente y poco a poco relajé mi cuerpo, como lo hacía cuando me daba algún calambre muscular en el entrenamiento.

La polla de Víctor pudo entrar. Abriendo las paredes de mi recto, rosando sus protuberancias, haciendo ese sonido mojado, dejándome sin aliento, quemándome por dentro y haciéndome sentir la puta más barata del burdel.

¿Qué más puedo contarte de mi primera vez? ¿Qué gemí sin control, que me dolió mucho, que me volví loco cuando Víctor me mamó la polla hasta hacerme venir varias veces? ¿Que dije basta muchas veces y que dije “mátame”, “párteme” muchas más?

¿Qué más quieres saber?

Víctor bramaba como si fuera un toro y repetía mi nombre varias veces justo cuando estaba a punto de venirse.

La primera vez que tuve su caliente semen dentro de mi cuerpo me sentí complacido porque había soñado con ese momento. No fue como en los videos porno que vi algunas veces, porque el gesto que hizo mi hermano no fue de placer y dominio, no fue ese gesto rudo como el que hacen los actores; en el brillo de sus ojos pude ver ternura y la mueca de su boca me mostró su amor.

Cada vez que entraba me sentía más unido a él y cuando su pene salía mojado, escurriendo por entre mis nalgas me sentía dichoso de haberlo complacido.

No te diré que esa noche sentí orgasmos de película, no fue así. Estaba algo más adolorido; pero con el paso de los días y las semanas gracias a Víctor aprendí algo más de mi cuerpo y de mi alma y pude abrirme a fantasías que jamás imaginé.

Quedamos mojados de sudor, saliva y semen; inundados con nuestros besos y protegidos con nuestro amor. 

**[…]**

Abrí los ojos y lo encontré respirando a mi lado.

Víctor era mi realidad en carne y hueso expuesta ante mis ojos maravillados por su perfecta belleza. Su pecho y su polla se ofrecía una vez más ante mi hambrienta boca. Yo era el niño pordiosero que durante más de un año había observado el pastel con las manos puestas en la vitrina, insalivando al imaginar su sabor, tratando de llenarse solo con los bellos colores de su decorado.

Víctor era ese pastel que estaba al alcance mis manos, de mis ojos, de mi piel. Solo tenía que estirar mi brazo y tocar su frente, solo tenía que moverme un poco y rozar su pétreo vientre, solo tenía que bajar un poco la mirada y contemplar el varonil espectáculo de su cuerpo.

Pero no pude seguir observando su belleza porque me apremiaba ir al baño y en el momento que puse mis pies en el suelo mis caderas se convirtieron en gelatina y caí. Qué estúpido me sentí cuando a duras penas me senté sobre mis rodillas y apoyé mi torso sobre la cama, porque mi mirada se cruzó con la suya y el rubor asaltó mi cara.

—Yuri tómalo con calma —me dijo e intentó en vano esconder su risa.

—Maldita sea, quiero ir al baño y no puedo levantarme —intenté explicarle de la manera más formal.

—¿Quieres que te ayude? —Se sentó de inmediato moviendo con pesadez su cuerpo.

-¡No! —No quería que pensara que era un tipo muy débil.

—Entonces ve a gatas como un bebé. —Se quedó mirando sin mover un solo músculo mientras yo hacía un gran esfuerzo por volver a ponerme en pie.

Le mostré mi enfado y volví a fracasar en mi segundo intento por sostenerme en pie. Tuve que hacer caso y me arrastré como si fuera un zombi en medio de las tumbas. Llegué al baño a tiempo y sentí tanto alivio que por poco me vuelvo a quedar dormido.

Solo un baño de agua fría me haría reaccionar ese momento. Fue tan difícil mantener el equilibrio dentro de la bañera, pero no me di por vencido y en un minuto estuve bajo el potente chorro, sentado y sujetando mis piernas con los brazos. Me hice bolita por un instante hasta que mi propio cuerpo comenzó a reaccionar y del entumecimiento inicial pasó al movimiento difuso, entibié el agua y en ese momento mi hermano entró a la ducha conmigo.

—¿Cómo estás Yuri? —Cerró la puerta de la ducha y se metió bajo el agua sacudiendo su cuerpo como un mastín, aunque por la estructura de su cuerpo él parecería más un fino galgo.

—Tengo el culo roto, pero estoy muy feliz. —Víctor río y yo sonreí sin ganas.

No tenía fuerzas para repasar el jabón sobre mi cuerpo o para lavar mi cabello. Solo quería quedarme allí por siempre, así tan mojado y tan satisfecho.

Todo el dolor de la noche anterior valió la pena, porque también sentí placer y, no te hablo solo del placer efímero del orgasmo, te hablo de mis sentimientos que se vieron retribuidos con la inmensa sensación de lujuria con la que nos unimos.

No tenía intención de volver a la cama a pesar de que mis caderas se empeñaban en traicionar mi avance. Eran las cinco de la tarde, mi vacío estómago sonaba sin parar y es que desde la noche anterior no había probado bocado y tampoco lo había hecho mi hermano.

Abrí la puerta del refrigerador y tomé todo lo que pude de él. Leche fresca, fresas heladas, algo de nata, un molde de pan blanco e improvisé un desayuno en plena hora del té. Si no lo hacía moriría en el acto y mis restos encontrados encontrados en la sala, cubiertos de con la bata de baño y con la actitud de un hombre sediento que no llegó al oasis para evitar su angustiosa muerte.

Ese simple jugo de fresa y pan con natilla fue el mejor desayuno que probé en mucho tiempo. Mi hermano y yo comimos en silencio, no dijimos nada sobre nuestra mañana de placer, ni de ese primer encuentro porque si bien el alma estaba llena de felicidad, el cuerpo no logra satisfacción con los improvisados alimentos.

Víctor llamó a un servicio de entrega y pedimos comida como para un ejército. No nos importó que fuera comida rápida, llena de grasa y almidón. Hamburguesas de carne de ternera con doble ración de papas para mí y una cubeta gigante con papas y ensalada para Víctor. Devoramos todo y compartimos nuestros pedidos hasta que sentí que ya no podía comer más, fue el mismo instante que mi hermano se sintió culpable por todo lo que comió.

Después de ver con mucha felicidad nuestros estómagos hinchados y de guardar una gran parte del pedido en la nevera, nos sentamos en la sala y mi hermano puso algo de música. Un poco de jazz, que tanto le gusta escuchar cuando se siente alegre y lujurioso.

Apoyé mi cabeza en su hombro y él tomó mi mano acariciando el dorso con mucha suavidad. Escuchamos en silencio los acordes del saxofón, ambos coincidimos al decir casi al mismo tiempo que era un quejido muy sensual.

—No estoy arrepentido. —Sus dedos caminaron hacia mi brazo y comenzó a hacer círculos sobre la bata de baño.

—Me dolió —le dije con el gesto muy amargo y luego de ver cierto pesar en sus ojos corregí—, pero me gustó.

Levanté la cabeza y su nariz acarició la mía. Mis dedos repasaron cada ángulo de su rostro y con cada mirada, con cada pestañeo, con cada dedos respiración que se unía a la mía sentí que no solo era su piel o sus ojos de zafiro los que me he conquistado.

Más allá de su belleza y su viril mentón, Víctor guardaba algo que no era material y que me atraía hacia él. Y solo fue hasta ese momento que me di cuenta que existía ese algo que jamás pude definir, ese algo que me hasta ahora no puedo explicar, no existe razón que lo defina, es como si fuera una droga, como la energía de un imán y por más que lo piense no puedo entender qué es. Era como una gran familiaridad que me llevaba a gustar de él, a desearlo ya la vez a sentir que podía ser capaz de dar todo por mi hermano.

Tal vez esa sea una forma de definir al amor. Te hablo de la cara buena del amor.

Un beso intenso volvió a encender la hoguera, pero yo me sentí demasiado adolorido para volver a tener a Víctor dentro.

—Aún me duele Víctor. —Quería volver a sentir todo ese caudal de placer, pero tenía que ser sincero. Tal vez si él volvía a follarme de la forma que lo hizo horas atrás yo colapsaría.

—No voy a penetrarte Yuri, sería un bruto si lo hiciera ahora. —Me pellizcó la nariz y se puso en pie—. Hay otras maneras de gozarte, pequeño.

Víctor me enseño que hay muchas maneras de hacer el amor, de tocarse y de sentir a la persona que amas; pero de todas ellas quizás la más especial sea el sexo oral.

Ya sabes que una buena mamada te puede llevar a la gloria, te puede hacer estallar y te hace sentir muy especial porque entiendes que tu pareja acepta todo de ti. Tu sonrisa, tu boca, tu olor, tu corte de cabello, tus gustos raros por los zapatos, tus manías cuando vas a la tienda de videojuegos, ese perfume que nunca abandonas, tu manera de morder la goma de mascar, tu forma de cantar , la manera cómo mueves tu cuerpo al caminar, la forma cómo lo miras y le pides que te haga te acompañe en esa tarde lluviosa. Te acepta todo y también acepta tu sabor más íntimo en su boca.

La idea me encendió, pero mi cuerpo; mi cuerpo de atleta bien formado, hecho para las grandes batallas sobre el hielo, mi preciado y firme cuerpo parecía un plato de espagueti sobre la cama. Víctor y yo sabíamos que un orgasmo más me llevaría a dormir el resto del sábado.

Sabiéndome algo débil y perezoso por el gran almuerzo-cena que comimos, hice lo que me correspondía y también lo que hacía tiempo, pienso, Víctor quería que hiciera.

Diez mil papilas en mi lengua, en forma de hongo, en forma de cáliz, como delgadísimos filamentos o como pequeñísimas hojas de árbol, se espera conocer el sabor intenso de ese hombre con el que había soñado despierto muchas noches de verano. Se prepararon para recibir su sabor amargo y salado, ese sabor de macho que quería conocer con apremio y se elevaron dispuestas a hacer su labor cuando mis manos soltaron la cinta que ataba la bata de baño de mi hermano.

No era extraño para mí jugar con mi boca sobre un gran pedazo de carne y tenerla llena hasta la garganta. Vladimir fue el primer hombre que me enseñó a contenerlo por completo cuando jugábamos en su carro o cuando hacíamos travesuras en el vestidor del equipo.

¿Es delicioso tener una pieza dura, mojada y salada en la boca?

Depende de quién es el que está junto a ti. Jamás se lo haría a un hombre que no me atrajera demasiado y sería mucho mejor si lo hiciera con alguien a quien pudiera amar.

Esa noche con la pija de Víctor quemando mi paladar y empujando mi campanilla me sentí realizado, como si hubiera deseado otra victoria y otra medalla. Chupárselo a mi hermano había sido parte de las fantasías locas en mis noches de placer en solitario. Incluso cuando tuve la oportunidad de estar con Zhúkov, te confieso que alguna vez cerré los ojos e imaginé que estaba probando la de Víctor.

Frente a mí se erguía orgullosa esa gran polla húmeda a la que empecé a acariciar hasta tensarla al máximo, hasta escuchar que su dueño suspiraba sin parar. La invité con la punta de mi lengua a salir de su envoltorio y mostrarse completa, desnudé su ancha cabeza, tan caliente y enrojecida por la sangre que quedó detenida para endurecerla.

Ensayé una mirada de niño inocente y observé ese brillo rojo e intenso de la lujuria en las pupilas de mi hermano, relamí mis labios un par de veces y repasé con mucha suavidad, from la bulbosa punta hasta el engrosado tronco, yendo y viniendo una y otra vez, sintiendo su primer sabor y aspirando ese aroma único, que no puedo comparar, un olor a… Víctor.

Con él aprendí que una buena felación no solo consiste en succionar todo lo que puedas el pene de tu pareja, siendo hombre se que la succión fuerte podría incluso ser peligroso pues puede romper algunas pequeñas venas y hasta el dolorosa resultante.

También me enseñó que cada quien debe saber cuál es el ritmo que quiere aplicar en cada mamada; a qué velocidad ir, en qué lugares detenerse, cómo hacer para respirar y no asfixiarse, cómo jugar cuando quieres tomar algo de aire y cómo volver a tomarla dentro de la boca.

Con el tiempo descubrí que la mejor manera de hacer sentir bien a un hombre es pensar que estás comiendo una gran paleta de hielo y que debes hacer todo lo posible para que ésta no chorree a tus manos.

Víctor fue mi paleta dulce y amarga.

No recuerdo cuánto tiempo estuve jugando con su gran polla, más larga que la de Zhúkov, pero menos gruesa; sólo sé que tenía tantas ganas de ver cómo lograba excitarlo y complacerlo que hice magia con mis manos y mi boca hasta que sus claros ojos celestes se oscurecieron un poco y lo vi vencido, lo vi lloroso, lo vi morir un segundo y tuvo que apoyar el brazo en el espaldar del sofá para que no cayera sobre mí.

Incluso en ese momento seguí disfrutando de los últimos sabores de su hinchada polla, mientras Víctor se sacudía de pies a cabeza y pedía una tregua entre jadeos y palabras que no lograba comprender.

Sonreí.

—Ninguna boca fue tan golosa como la tuya mi Yuri —me dijo con el aliento cortado y ese brillo de sudor en la piel.

Fue el mejor halago que me hicieron y aunque lo miré furioso escondí en mi pecho la gran satisfacción que me provocaban sus palabras, su rostro encendido y su sonrisa complacida.

Mi hermano cayó de rodillas y se dejó vencer por la intensa oleada de vibraciones, acomodó su cabeza en mi entrepierna buscando el descanso que le devolviera algo de esa energía que había perdido cuando tomando mi rostro arremetió con la fuerza de un alazán en mi boca.

Yo estaba excitado desde hacía un buen rato y mientras aspiraba el aire para calmar mi agitado pecho, él hizo algo que nunca olvidaré. Devoró entera toda mi polla y no dejó de mover la lengua mientras una y otra vez la veía desaparecer en su boca.

No duré tanto como Víctor, pero grité más que él porque todo el ardor que tenía atascado en mi cuerpo se impulsó en un solo chorro que inundó su boca y se desbordó por la comisura de sus delgados labios.

Durante un buen rato no dejé de temblar y hasta me olvidé de lo adolorido que estaba mi cuerpo por dentro y por fuera. Me hundí en los cojines del sofá cerrando mis ojos y sintiendo el calor intenso de los pectorales de Vitya que se pegaban a los míos y me animaban a seguir haciendo algo más.

Sabía que me iba a arrepentir, pero acepté. Y como si fuera un muñeco de trapo me llevó sobre su hombro hasta la cama. La misma cama donde había jurado amor muchas veces a Anya, la cama donde la engañó y la cama donde, desde ese momento, comencé a reinar.

**[…]**

Después de hacer el amor llega un momento de calma y satisfacción que si tan solo lo disfrutas en silencio permite a tu corazón conversar con el corazón de tu amante y yo aprendí a disfrutar de esos momentos de quietud donde casi todo desaparecía y solo importábamos los dos .

Pero esa noche una pregunta curiosa interrumpió la quietud de la noche y lo que inició como un acto muy infantil se convirtió en la confesión sincera de dos hombres que se amaban.

—Víctor… ¿a qué edad lo hiciste por primera vez? —Me sentí algo tonto porque de antemano sabía que su primera pareja fue un modelo suizo cuando ambos eran adolescentes se enamoraron y vivieron una frustrante relación clandestina.

—Pues déjame recordar… —Puso su dedo índice sobre sus labios mientras su mirada se perdía intentado traer a esa noche las imágenes de otro amante y de inmediato sonrió—. Fue a los diecisiete con una chica muy especial de la agencia.

—¿Quién? —Sentí celos de su pasado, qué tonto ¿no?

—Un buen hombre dice cuál es el pecado, pero jamás mencionará el nombre del demonio que lo tentó. —Allí estaba Vitya confesando una vez más algo muy íntimo que supongo no a todos dijo. Se quedó callado durante varios segundos y me sorprendió con su siguiente pregunta—. ¿Y tu… estuviste alguna vez con una chica?

—No —le dije con determinación y reafirmé—. ¡Jamás!

—Y esa muchachita con la que te encontré en la cama de mi amigo Iván. —Víctor no había olvidado esa noche.

—No hice nada con ella —le dije con toda sinceridad.

—Pero los dos estaban con poca ropa. —Víctor me miró con una expresión confusa.

—Nunca iba a tocarla —Junté el entrecejo para que me creyera—. No pienso en tener intimidad con una chica. Además, le di mi palabra.

—¿No quisiste probar? —Víctor parecía un verdadero hermano preocupado.

—No, porque viéndola esa noche entre mis brazos comprobé que solo me gustan los hombres y también supe que estaba muy enamorado de ti —le declaré mi amor con firmeza.

—¿Estabas? —Me preguntó inflando los cachetes en forma graciosa.

—Estoy enamorado de ti Vitya —le dije entre dientes y no quise mirarlo a los ojos.

Pero él buscó mi mirada con insistencia y cuando sus ojos se quedaron quietos sobre los míos me habló de su amor. —Yuri, cada segundo que callé mis sentimientos valió la pena. Te amo y no me pidas que te diga por qué, solo sé que quiero que seas por siempre mío y que nada me importa ya.

Nos besamos con la suavidad que se besan los cisnes en los lagos y nuestros cuerpos enredados volvieron a ponerse calientes y duros, nuestras bocas se juntaron y volvimos a follar como si fuéramos a morir al día siguiente.

Fui honesto con Víctor. Le dije que lo amaba, le juré muchas noches que mi corazón era suyo, me vestí de amor todo el tiempo que él tuvo y la pequeña frase “te amo” pasó a ser parte de mi vocabulario.

Entregué todo en nombre de ese amor, sin miedos y sin escatimar mis sentimientos, porque jamás me gusta hacer las cosas a medias y porque soy un verdadero tigre que a veces retrocede un poco, pero solo es para superar los obstáculos de un buen salto.

Me había enamorado por primera vez y no tenía idea de qué hacer o decir. Sin embargo, acepté ese reto como todos los desafíos que me trajo la vida. Sin ningún temor por el futuro y, confiando en que el amor de mi hermano era igual al mío, fui absolutamente honesto y le dije cuánto lo amaba y lo mucho que él significaba en vida.

Pero ahora que veo todo en perspectiva, ahora que trato de entender con calma todo lo que Víctor y yo vivimos y sentimos, pienso que el primer amor siempre genera demasiado expectativas altas.

Ahora que te cuento todo esto pienso que creer que Víctor era mi mundo entero fue mi peor error.


	52. Tabú 51

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Una mentira se descubre y la luna de miel sigue.

El primer año de preparatoria de Yuri llegaba a su fin y el éxito académico que había alcanzado fue tan importante como todos los obstáculos que mi hermano superó. 

Mi pecho se inflaba lleno de orgullo mientras caminaba entre la multitud de maestros, padres y alumnos. Iba con la actitud decidida de un triunfador, sonriendo y saludando a todo aquel que me detuviera; posando con algunas mujeres entusiastas que querían llevar un recuerdo para subirlo en sus cuentas y hasta firmé media docena de autógrafos a las chiquillas alocadas que revoloteaban cerca de mí como las abejas obreras.

Tomé asiento junto a Elena Kusmarova una gran dama de sociedad, su esposo era propietario de una cadena de pequeños hoteles boutique repartidos en las principales ciudades de Rusia y ella presumía las joyas que él le compraba con cualquier motivo. Ella era la madre de una tímida jovencita que tenía un gran talento para la música y el canto y de la que Yuri jamás comentó ni una sola palabra. Diría yo que ni la recordaba.

Nos saludamos con un beso en cada mejilla y ella comentó sobre lo rápido que se fue el año escolar y cuánto habían crecido los chicos durante ese tiempo. Elena tenía razón porque los chicos y chicas de la sección habían ganado varios centímetros de estatura y Yuri también. Casi no me había dado cuenta de ello, pero durante esos doce meses que él vivió conmigo; su cuerpo, su mente y sus actitudes fueron cambiando.

Del chico rebelde y desconfiado que en un inicio miraba a todos en forma amenazante quedaba la mitad, Yuri aprendió a ignorar más a la gente con la que no simpatizaba en lugar de mirarla con desprecio o molestia; pero todavía existían personas que se ganaban una cruel expresión de su rostro.

Tenía más seguridad en sí mismo y las ganas de destacar frente a los demás. Yuri buscaba atención y para ello no era necesario que hiciera escándalos, solo se esforzaba un poco más, sacrificaba horas de sueño por los estudios, por el deporte o por la creatividad en el atelier y eso le daba buenas recompensas como la que estaba a punto de recibir esa mañana de mayo.

Su cuerpo también cambió, el delgado jovencito había fortalecido sus músculos. Amplió el volumen de su espalda, brazos y piernas y los pectorales sobresalían bajo esas camisetas pegadas que le gustaba usar. Lo que no cambió para nada fue su hermoso y empinado trasero que llamaba la atención de todas las mujeres y de algunos hombres.

Su cuerpo era perfecto y hasta hoy lo es. Con él expresó la deliciosa danza de sus deseos sobre el mío y atrapó cada gota de mi sudor entre sus poros. Cómo no sentirme orgulloso y casi eufórico por la pasión que nos unía cada noche y el misterio con el que envolvíamos nuestros arrebatos durante el día.

Esa mañana el sol se reflejaba en las gotas que humedecían follaje de los jardines. La ceremonia comenzó como lo habían hecho siempre con el tradicional himno y el recuento de los logros que obtuvieron entre todos los que a diario vivían en las modernas aulas y los patios coloridos.

Después de un par de números musicales entre los que participó Elizabeta la hija de la señora Kosmarova, anunciaron la entrega de las medallas de honor para todos los alumnos destacados. Fue en ese momento que yo volví a sentir el orgullo avanzar desde mi pecho hasta la punta de mis pies y mis cabellos.

No eran mis logros los que me hacían sentir tan dichoso, eran los logros de otro y me pareció casi increíble sentir que hasta ese momento jamás había pensado en llegar a ser feliz con la alegría de otra persona. Yuri sería uno de los nombrados en esa larga lista de niños y adolescentes destacados.

Por ese motivo habían reservado para mí un lugar entre los primeros asientos y por ese motivo yo había pospuesto todos los compromisos que tenía en Nefrit ese día porque quería estar junto a mi hermano para decirle con mis palmas, mi mirada y mi sonrisa cuánta satisfacción sentía por sus logros.

Miré un par de veces por detrás del hombro y distinguí el grupo de alumnos de la clase de mi hermano. Ellos se preparaban para recibir las insignias y los símbolos del colegio puesto que tras las vacaciones de verano regresarían para representar a San Marcos como la promoción.

Yuri se encontraba entre ellos, estaba algo distraído porque su asesor de aula les estaba dando indicaciones para el momento que hicieran el cambio de saludo con los muchachos y chicas que egresaban ese año.

Con el uniforme impecable y los largos mechones dorados trenzados por ambos lados, mi hermanito afirmaba a cada indicación que le daba el profesor Krupin. Me quedé admirando la belleza de sus expresiones, siempre con el entrecejo junto y la mirada altiva; Yuri podía ser intimidante para cualquiera que recién lo tratara, pero solo yo que lo conocía muy bien sabía que ese gesto era una simple coraza con la que se protegía de los extraños.

Solo yo y… ese chico de Kazajistán que se le acercó y le dio una buena palmada en el hombro. Yuri hubiera reaccionado muy mal ante cualquiera que se atreviera a tocarlo de esa forma tan brusca; pero cuando volteó su rostro se quedó tranquilo mirando al jovencito de cabello negro y cuerpo de guerrero.

El barullo los obligaba a conversar muy juntos y los aplausos de los padres los acercaban cada vez más. Yuri y ese chico sonreían y pude ver que un par de veces juntaron sus mejillas. Sentí un súbito rubor en el rostro y cerré las manos sobre el brazo del asiento.

Los celos mordían una vez más mi sano músculo cardiaco y mis ojos intentaban llamar la atención de mi hermano para que dejase de mirar de esa manera atrevida al nuevo atacante del equipo de hockey de su escuela. Quería que él dejara de sonreír con tanta confianza a mi hermano y que se apartara de su rostro y sus labios del rostro.

En ese momento la directora anunció los logros obtenidos por los alumnos del aula de Yuri; pero me pareció extraño que obviaran el nombre de mi hermano. No lo llamaron solo mencionaron a los chicos que obtuvieron el segundo y tercer lugar en el cuadro de estudios. Por ese motivo tuve que esperar que terminara la ceremonia de entrega del resto de jóvenes que egresaban ese año de la escuela.

Al finalizar ese instante entre aplausos, flashes de cámaras y algunos gritos de algarabía anunciaron la entrega de medallas a los alumnos más destacados del colegio. Nombraron a una jovencita y un muchacho de la promoción de ese año quienes lograron los primeros lugares en el cuadro general del colegio y en tercer lugar estuvo Yuri pocas décimas por debajo del puntaje del segundo.

Mi hermano pasó al escenario y saludó muy serio a sus profesores quienes lo felicitaron y le entregaron la medalla de distinción. Él la levantó y me buscó con la mirada, yo aplaudí de pie sin parar, sin que me importara el cansancio de mis brazos. Yuri merecía mi aplauso, mi abrazo, mi reconocimiento y mi corazón rendido ante sus pies.

Eso no fue todo. Yuri y su compañero se quedaron en el escenario y la directora llamó a los demás miembros del equipo de hockey de la escuela. Los chicos obtuvieron ese año el campeonato. Una medalla más volvió a colgar del pecho de Yuri y otra vez los aplausos y vivas se dejaron escuchar.

Mi corazón no cabía en el pecho de tanta felicidad e inundado por la emoción quería saltar hacia él para estrecharlo en un fuerte y largo abrazo. Varias veces debí contener mis impulsos porque las normas sociales tenían que ser respetadas y mucho más en esa reputada institución.

Con gran esfuerzo retuve mis deseos como el cazador contiene a los perros que ladran incansables frente el zorro o la liebre, mordí el interior de mis mejillas y solo seguí aplaudiendo lleno de felicidad.

El homenaje no acabó en ese momento, tampoco las condecoraciones que recibió Yuri. La directora con mucho orgullo anunció que la escuela le otorgaba una mención especial por haberla representado en un concurso de ecología. Yuri ganó el primer lugar tras presentar la confección de vestidos de novia hechos con materiales reciclados. La distinción, el diploma y la medalla se la otorgaba el municipio de la ciudad.

—Conocemos el talento innato que Yuri posee para la creación de prendas de vestir y esta es una muestra de ese don. —La directora Komarova mostró las fotografías en tamaño real de la exhibición donde participó mi hermano tres meses atrás. Me quedé maravillado al observar los trajes que había elaborado con bolsas tejidas en las que entramó pedrería de fantasía.

Yuri por fin sonrió cuando recibió la medalla y el incentivo económico. No lo necesitaba, pero era un logro importante para él. Por fin había hecho algo fuera de Nefrit y de mi tutoría. Esa mañana Yuri mostró sus cualidades como heredero de mi padre e integrante de la casa Nikiforov.

—Gracias Yuri por tu esfuerzo —dijo la directora al mismo tiempo que le entregaba un certificado—. Nos has dado una gran alegría con esta distinción. Tus maestros, tus compañeros y tu hermano, que no ha parado de aplaudir, nos sentimos muy felices.

Los rostros de los padres voltearon hacia mí y yo sonreí pletórico de orgullo, levanté la mano para saludarlos y agradecí su gesto con gran satisfacción. Me sentí como un padre que celebra dichoso los logros de su hijo y siente como si fueran los propios; pero al mismo tiempo noté que mis labios aún sentían el dulce ardor de nuestros besos con los que despertamos esa mañana de sol.

¿Cómo podían coexistir dos sentimientos tan opuestos en mi alma? Uno que nacía de la parte más tierna; sentimiento puro, fraterno y desprendido. Y otro que bullía desde las entrañas, ardoroso, egoísta y celoso.

Yuri se convirtió en ese momento en mi ídolo, uno al que podía regalarle mi cariño tierno y al que podía hacer mío con solo una mirada cargada de amor de hombre.

Nuestros ojos se buscaron una vez más y cuando sus pupilas se unieron a las mías sentí que fuimos uno solo; sin necesidad de abrazos y caricias. Allí, a la distancia, la emoción unió nuestras almas engrandecidas por la felicidad. 

La ceremonia llegó al final y busqué a Yuri entre el gentío. Muchas personas me felicitaban porque los logros de mi hermano respaldaban la labor que hacía como su tutor legal. Yo agradecía sonriente y me preguntaba: si esa misma gente supiera que la noche anterior mi hermano temblaba desnudo entre mis brazos suplicando que me detuviera porque no podía seguir soportando tanto placer… ¿Qué dirían?

Cuando lo vi frente a mí lo atraje a mi pecho y estreché el abrazo. Yuri pasó sus brazos por debajo de los míos y se quejó por el fuerte apretón que le di, pero se quedó quieto sintiéndome. Seguro estaba aspirando mi perfume y sintiendo mi calor.

—Estoy tan orgulloso de ti —le dije sin soltarlo. Él trataba de respirar con libertad—. Mi Yuri gracias por todo esto y nunca olvides cuánto te amo.

—Víctor nos están mirando raro. —Yuri retrocedió un poco y en contra de mis deseos tuve que soltarlo. Él me miró y con sonrisa de niño malo afirmó—. No tienes la más puta idea de cuánto te amo.

Tal vez habríamos estado declarando nuestro amor toda la eternidad si no fuera porque Sara Crispino, con quien Yuri tenía un extraño convenio tácito, no nos hubiera traído a la realidad con su voz cantarina y su perfume de naranja.

—Yuri mira a la cámara como si fueras el amo del mundo. —Yo me aparté de mi hermano y ella disparó el obturador varias veces.

Mientras le tomaba decenas de fotos preguntaba por la distinción del municipio y reclamaba por qué jamás le dijo que se había presentado a ese concurso.

—No pensé que iba a ganar porque había proyectos científicos de purificación de agua, de aire y hasta de mejora del permafrost y yo presenté este proyecto porque el vestido de novias es el traje más inútil en la vida de una mujer. —Yuri sonrió con malicia y añadió mientras miraba a la cámara con altivez—. Además de salvar al planeta, salva los bolsillos de las mujeres sin mucho dinero y está acorde a la realidad de los matrimonios de hoy, es desechable.

—Eres un niño muy inteligente y muy malo —comentó riendo la morena y tomó unas diez fotos más—. Ahora un par de fotografías con este apuesto príncipe de San Petersburgo que no deja de mirarte con esos ojos de galgo.

Me acerqué a Yuri y pasé mi brazo por detrás de su espalda tocando ligeramente su hombro, pero Sara insistió que fuera una foto más cercana. Entonces me acerqué un poco más y ladeé mi cabeza poniendo mi mejilla sobre el fino cabello de Yuri. Sara disparó tres veces y nos mostró las fotos. Escogimos una que nos pareció perfecta. Hasta hoy esa imagen conserva ese momento de mi vida en el que sentí que lo tenía todo y que no me hacía falta nada más que el amor de Yuri para ser feliz.

[…]

Yuri y yo teníamos que celebrar esa pequeña gran conquista. Los logros escolares son solo pequeños pasos —pienso yo— para llegar a ser grande y Yuri los daba con gran firmeza. Me gustaba su determinación y la forma cómo su ambición lo llevaba a arriesgar y ganar.

Me hacía recordar mi propia adolescencia, un tiempo en el que solo quería inventar frente a la cámara algo especial y que no tenía esa desazón de no saber qué más hacer para impresionar al fotógrafo, al público y a las compañías.

Esperaba un gran cambio, pero no sabía bien por dónde iba a comenzar. Yuri me mostró ese camino porque a él no le importaba enfrentar las críticas y lo único que podía detenerlo eran sus propias limitaciones. Tal vez esa era la manera de volver a ver la vida, debía arriesgar más.

Pero ¿qué debía arriesgar?

¿Mi trabajo? ¿Mi estilo de vida? ¿Mi futuro? ¿Debía acaso tomar decisiones más osadas y apostar por enfrentar a los demás? ¿Salir por completo del closet? ¿Admitir que sí eran verdad los rumores sobre mi bisexualidad? ¿Reírme de la opinión de los demás?

No sabes las ganas que tenía de hacerlo.

Desde que tenía quince años me hubiera gustado gritar toda mi verdad; pero ¿en Rusia? Eso significaría firmar tu propia sentencia de muerte y dejar que los mercenarios del poderoso cortaran mi cuello en cualquier momento. Puedo ser osado, pero no estúpido. Amo mi vida.

Además, también pondría en riesgo a Yuri. Eso jamás lo iba a permitir, así que decidí que debía guardar la tranquilidad y la distancia necesaria de mis sueños de libertad absoluta. Debía seguir jugando el papel del buen hermano y del inalcanzable príncipe azul.

Tras despedir a Sara, esperé que Yuri saliera del colegio para llevarlo a almorzar y todavía no sabía si él querría festejar con comida tradicional o internacional. Yuri se despidió de un grupo de chicas que lo habían seguido hasta la gran reja de acero, pero no lo hizo del chico de la motocicleta y yo quería que él se esfumase de una vez para poder llevar a mi hermano a un lugar más íntimo.

Contrario a mis deseos el muchacho siguió a Yuri hasta el auto y me saludó de manera muy formal.

—Señor buenas tardes —dijo muy parco y luego estiró su mano para saludarme, se la recibí y le di un ligero apretón de más. Él sostuvo mi mano y dijo—: Debe estar muy orgulloso de Yuri.

—Claro que sí, mi hermano me ha dado la mejor de las satisfacciones hoy. —Seguí apretando la mano del muchacho y él no hizo el mínimo gesto de molestia.

Lo detestaba.

Yuri se limitó a mirar a otro lado y no me quedó otra cosa que extender la invitación al muchacho. Pensé que sería una buena oportunidad para conocerlo mejor y medir si podía ser un rival de temer. Le dije que si deseaba podía acompañarnos a almorzar y él se mostró algo dubitativo.

Estaba por decirme una disculpa cuando de lejos escuché la inconfundible voz de Mila Babicheva y me pregunté qué hacía ese huracán en la escuela de mi hermano. Sabía que eran amigos; pero no pensé que su interés por Yuri la llevaría a la clausura del año escolar.

—Yuri casi me quedo sin manos de tanto aplaudir —dijo muy sonriente y luego miró con cierta picardía al amiguito de mi hermano—. A ti también te aplaudí mucho.

El muchacho se sonrojó, me miró con nerviosismo y cuando miró a Mila le mostró una tímida sonrisa. Ese momento supe que el almuerzo íntimo con Yuri estaba a punto de convertirse en una reunión de amigos.

—El señor Nikiforov me estaba invitando a almorzar. —El jovencito pasó la mano por detrás de la cabeza y movió su pie sobre el talón como si estuviera dando explicaciones a la pelirroja.

—¡Víctor eso es genial! —Mila aplaudió la decisión y yo sonreí resignando. El entusiasmo que hasta hoy desborda Mila es insuperable, tiene una gran energía y a la vez puede mostrarse muy sensual, es como una niña grande y ese día lo era más—. Qué les parece si vamos al nuevo local de Dom que se ha inaugurado hace poco —sugirió tomando la mano de mi hermano—. Dicen que tiene una carta muy variada.

Aceptamos y fuimos a almorzar los cuatro. Yo quería celebrar a Yuri en grande; pero esa gran celebración debía esperar unos días más. Ese almuerzo debía convertirse en un momento entre los dos para brindar juntos, para decirle de mil formas lo orgulloso que estaba y declararle lo mucho que lo amaba.

En ese momento no imaginé que el cambio de planes me iba a dar una gran satisfacción.

Durante el almuerzo noté que el amigo de Yuri miraba con cierta insistencia a Mila y no me hubiera parecido raro que un chiquillo se quedara extasiado contemplado la belleza de mi querida diseñadora; pero como tenía entendido que el chico molestaba a Yuri y, según él, hasta lo acosaba, me pareció demasiado raro.

Pero las cosas no quedaron solo en miradas. El hermoso huracán y el chico callado de la moto no solo intercambiaron miradas fogosas, también pude ver que de vez en cuando se tocaban con la mayor discreción del mundo por debajo de la mesa.

Miré a Yuri para ver su reacción y él estaba concentrado en comer y contar la forma cómo se le ocurrió hacer esos vestidos de novia que parecían verdaderas obras de arte. Mila lo escuchaba con mucha atención y parecía tomar nota mental de lo que Yuri explicaba.

Para el postre no me cabía ninguna duda de la química que existía entre el chico kazajo y Mila. Pero el monstruo de mis celos me susurró al oído que tal vez él lo hacía para sacar algo de celos a mi hermano. Yuri no hizo ningún gesto de molestia.

Brindamos con una gran copa de vino y unimos nuestros sinceros deseos a nuestras sonrisas para felicitar una vez más a Yuri. Él se sonrojó un poco por tanto halago y se limitó a tomar un buen sorbo.

—Por tus futuros éxitos Yuri. —El amigo de mi hermano tomó muy poco vino. No acostumbraba a beber licor, dijo.

—Cariño sigue dándonos esas alegrías. —Mila aspiró el aroma del vino, movió la copa un par de veces y luego tomó un pequeño sorbo.

—Sabes que me has hecho feliz y estoy muy orgulloso. —Me hubiera gustado decirle que lo amaba y que me sentía pleno con su felicidad; pero otra vez detuve las palabras en el corazón.

—Yo… tuve vuestro apoyo por eso conseguí todas esas medallas —dijo un sonrojado Yuri que parecía abrumado por nuestros halagos.

Volvimos a brindar y mi hermano pidió permiso para ir al baño. Su amigo también lo hizo para contestar una llamada que entró en su celular y salió al jardín del restaurante.

Mila y yo nos quedamos tomando el tinto y mirando a los dos muchachos en silencio. Un silencio que no duró demasiado porque la diseñadora se acercó a mí y como si estuviera confesando sus pecados me dijo en voz algo baja.

—¿Qué te parece mi niño? —Sonrió y miró hacia el amigo de Yuri que seguía hablando por el celular.

—¿Perdón? —le dije porque no terminaba de entender lo que me acababa de decir.

—Otabek y yo estamos saliendo ¿sabes? —Mila mordió su labio inferior y con los ojos entornados siguió hablando—. No sé cómo sucedió, pero poco a poco me fui enamorando de él. Puede ser un chiquillo, pero es muy maduro y bueno yo… no pude evitarlo.

—¿Tienes una relación con el amigo de Yuri? —Abrí los ojos invadido por la sorpresa.

—Sí y todo fue por culpa de Yuri que me metió a su amigo hasta por la nariz. —Mila sonrió y volvió a tomar el vino como para darse más valor y seguir confesando—. Pero no me arrepiento. ¿Sabes?, este niño me ha devuelto la felicidad de vivir y hasta me siento más joven a su lado.

—¿Y su familia lo sabe? —Tenía entendido que el chico tenía padres muy estrictos.

—No. Por ahora estamos viviendo nuestro amor con mucha reserva y cuidado. En unos meses cumple la mayoría de edad y hasta entonces nos vemos casi a escondidas y Yuri nos ayuda a estar juntos porque sale con nosotros. No puedo exponerlo ni exponerme a una denuncia por acoso a un menor de edad, ¿te imaginas el escándalo que se armaría? —Mila tenía un problema casi similar al mío, pero exento de tanta gravedad.

Yo también tenía un amor prohibido con una persona que en unos meses más cumpliría la mayoría de edad. A esa situación debía agregar que era varón y era mi hermano. Eso me hacía tres veces más proclive a ser castigado por las leyes de mi país y condenado por las deidades invisibles que nos miran desde algún lejano lugar que nadie sabe dónde está.

Pensé que lo de Mila y Otabek tenía solución, no era la primera pareja con cierta diferencia de edad. Al mismo tiempo pensé que nuestra relación estaba condenada a seguir en la más absoluta clandestinidad porque no había forma de confesarla, ni a los amigos más íntimos, ni a los pocos parientes que nos quedaban. Sentí el corazón pesado al imaginar que Yuri y yo jamás hablaríamos de nuestro amor.

Miré la sonrisa triunfadora de Mila y pensé que el muchacho debía sentirse todo un ganador al tener el amor de una verdadera mujer. Devolví la sonrisa a mi diseñadora y en ella también contuve toda la gran satisfacción de saber que el amigo de Yuri siempre estuvo interesado en la pelirroja y que mi hermanito mintió para provocarme celos.

Cuando los dos chicos retornaron a la mesa yo me encontraba henchido de felicidad porque había descubierto que su amigo no sería para mí en ninguna circunstancia un rival.

«Este niño me las tiene que pagar», pensé y me puse a imaginar el castigo que se merecía por haberme hecho sentir tonto durante un buen tiempo.

Luego del almuerzo paseamos un rato en mi carro por la ciudad, escuchando música, comentando anécdotas sobre el campeonato y el equipo de hockey y sobre Nefrit. Compartimos unos helados hasta que el atardecer nos alcanzó.

Llevamos a Otabek a su casa, allí le esperaba más comida y toda la alegría de su numerosa familia. No imaginaba cómo iba a hacer Mila para entrar en ese círculo familiar tan tradicional, pero el amor encuentra formas de florecer y dar frutos.

Despedimos a Mila en la puerta de su edificio y ella nos regaló un beso en la mejilla a cada uno, además de la intensidad de su nueva fragancia. La vimos desaparecer en el ascensor y volvimos al departamento, en silencio escuchando algo de indi rock en la radio.

[…]

Hasta ese momento solo me había imaginado castigar a Yuri con una semana de abstinencia completa; pero ese era un castigo que yo mismo no le dejaría cumplir. Tenía la mente en blanco y solo me dije que me dejaría llevar.

Cuando la puerta del departamento dejó escuchar el sonido de su seguro, Yuri me empujó y entró a toda prisa a la cocina para alimentar a su gato y cambiar el agua del plato y, cuando se deshizo del felino, lo encerré entre mis brazos y lo miré levantando una ceja intentado entender todos sus enredos. 

—¡Qué! —me dijo intrigado.

—¿Por qué me mentiste? —decidí encararlo.

—¿A qué carajo te refieres? —A mi hermano no le gustaba el suspenso.

—Otabek jamás se fijó en ti. —Sonreí con malicia y satisfacción—. Él siempre estuvo enamorado de Mila.

El rostro pálido de mi hermano se encendió como un faro y no pudo sostenerme más la mirada, así como no pudo aguantar más la risa.

—No te rías, me dijiste una mentira. —Quería seguir tratando el asunto con seriedad, pero la risa de Yuri era demasiado contagiosa y no pude evitar reír junto con él.

—Qué querías que hiciera, yo sabía que tú babeabas por mí y te hacías el huevón con ese discurso de la moral y las buenas costumbres. —Yuri seguía riendo y yo no iba a dejar que se siga burlando más de mí—. Me di cuenta que estabas algo inseguro por la presencia de Otabek y por eso usé a mi amigo… solo un… poquito…

Lo empujé hasta el sofá de la sala y lo único que se me ocurrió fue hacerle cosquillas. Sabía que él odiaba eso y era la única manera de castigar su atrevimiento y su mentira. Lo torturé varios minutos sin parar, hasta verlo patalear como un bebé y observar las lágrimas que se deslizaban por sus mejillas.

Decidí que era suficiente cuando Yuri suplicó con voz cortada que lo dejara mientras sus mejillas se humedecieron por completo. Entonces ese demonio cruel de la certidumbre y el orgullo que se regocijaba ante el hallazgo hizo que tomara su rostro en las manos y mordiera sus labios con rabia y pasión.

Yuri se quejó y me pellizcó los pezones sobre la camisa. No podía esperar que un niño salvaje se quedase quieto recibiendo su castigo; pero como no teníamos ánimos de luchar cambiamos los mordiscos por besos profundos que nos ahogaron, besos que nos dieron la vida y que nos llevaron a la línea divisoria entre la cordura y la demencia.

Mientras absorbía los jugosos labios de mi hermano mis manos no se quedaron quietas y se deshicieron de la ropa que escondía su fina piel de ninfa, las pulcras líneas de su cuerpo y la dura estructura de su abdomen. Se distrajeron con esos pequeños accidentes que lo hacían único como la cicatriz de su pierna derecha en forma de medialuna, el hoyuelo en cada cadera y la línea dorada de pequeños vellos que corría desde su ombligo hacia sur, internándose en el pubis. 

Mi legión y yo acariciamos complacidos la pronunciada curvatura de su espalda, la suave loma de sus omóplatos, la graciosa cadena de sus vértebras hundidas y Yuri se retorció de placer meneando la cola un par de veces.

¡Suficiente!

No podía seguir jugando con su cuerpo tenía que hacerlo mío todas las veces que quisiera esa noche, esa era mi manera de celebrar sus triunfos y de complacer mis manos deseosas y mi boca sedienta de su sabor marino.

Bajé con cuidado la ajustada trusa negra que todavía ocultaba sus zonas deliciosas y cuando lo tuve dispuesto, manso y abierto ante mi mirada de lobo asesino, toda la legión demoníaca que habita en mi mente quedó complacida al ver con especial morbo cómo despertaba su masculino deseo y se ponía firme frente a mis ojos.

Con el gusto de quien prueba un banquete lamí la curva interna de su muslo hasta llegar a ese lugar donde con simples toques lo hice saltar varias veces. Y a través de mí eran cientos de manos las que tocaban a Yuri, cientos de ojos los que lo miraban con ganas de engullir toda su belleza, cientos de bocas las que exhalaban aires del infierno y cientos de sonrisas las que a través de mis labios se expresaban complacidas.

Los habitantes ocultos de mi mente, esos que habían hostigado mi alma durante tantas noches en las que mis manos apretadas se quedaban con las ganas de Yuri, estaban viajando a través de ese bello territorio, disfrutando sus de sus llanuras, de sus humedales, de sus cavernas y de sus pequeñísimas lomadas.

Lo amaba con cada beso y en cada resuello de su coralina boca. Quería apoderarme de su aliento y del brillo de sus ojos, quería escuchar su clamor y verlo desvanecerse mientras hurgaba con mi lengua en sus zonas pudendas. Y es que cada vez que lo veía torcer los ojos, mi propio placer se incrementaba y me sentía casi inmortal.

Yuri.

Si tan solo hubiera podido retenerlo en mis brazos para siempre, si no hubiera dejado que su calor y su aroma quedasen huérfanos bajo la luna desértica. Hoy lloraría de placer entre sus brazos y no sentiría quedarse atorado en mi garganta el amargo sabor de la pena y la fría sensación de la nostalgia.

Me detuve unos instantes conteniendo mis instintos bajo el exclusivo traje que llevaba puesto y busqué poner el ambiente adecuado y dispuesto para entregarle mi corazón una noche más. Me dirigí hacia el equipo de sonido y decidí que el saxofón de Fred Anderson sería la perfecta compañía para que sus caderas y las mías buscaran las formas perfectas de encajar.

Pero el travieso gato tenía otros planes y otras ganas de hacerme suyo y entregarse a mi furor. Caminó desnudo hacia mí y jaló mi corbata, obligándome a seguirlo paso a paso hasta el sofá. De rodillas sobre el asiento y regalándome miradas deliciosas y sonrisas cómplices me quitó cada pieza que llevaba sobre mi cansado cuerpo, dejándolas enredadas bajo mis pies.

Nunca olvidaré sus dedos pequeños me recorrían incrementando el calor de mi cuerpo. Sus finas manos me manejaban como si fuera su juguete, sus ojos me disparaban dardos cargados de lujuria y su boca me regalaba su sabor a menta cuando se compadecía de la mía.

Todo en Yuri era una gran bendición, una sensación de paz que amansaba a mis diablillos y por unas horas les devolvía sus alas perdidas porque hacer el amor con Yuri tenía como principio el sentimiento divino y puro del amor.

Haló mis brazos y entre risas y besos me tendí sobre el gran sofá. El subió sobre mi cuerpo y lo bañó con sus besos. No sé si solo era solo su imaginación o si tenía algún instructivo especial que lo convertía en un amante creativo. Bendita imaginación la de mi hermano que me recorría de cabeza a pies hasta que el hormigueo intenso del deseo me hacía suplicar por el calor de su interior.

Quería estar dentro de él, pero el gato travieso no dejaba que lo poseyera. En un solo movimiento me ofreció la visión de sus fortalecidos glúteos y el sabor de su duro falo, mientras él tomaba el mío entero y me hacía estallar de delirio haciendo que mis gemidos se unieran al ritmo del saxo y el piano que no paraban de sonar.

El sofá era tan amplio que nos permitió acomodar nuestros cuerpos de lado, sin dejar de succionar los deseos y la carne caliente. Fuimos dos faunos traviesos que se atrevían a jugar de nuevo el juego intenso del éxtasis a la vez que regalábamos a los dioses voyeuristas el grandioso espectáculo de nuestros cuerpos formando el número perfecto de la pasión.

Sus dedos y los míos decidieron explorar los lugares vetados de nuestros cuerpos y se unieron al juego de nuestras bocas, ansiosos de provocar el chorro intenso de la lujuria y el grito indescriptible del placer.

Yuri llegó primero a la meta, pero eso no impidió que siguiera probando con intensidad mi falo o que siguiera jugando con su delgado dedo medio dentro de mí. Lo hizo hasta que mi tensión le anunció que me hundía en el abismo de lo mundano y siguió hasta que mis temblores anunciaron que había entrado en la espiral de lo divino.

No fue suficiente para mí.

Cuando recobré la conciencia y mis fuerzas lo tomé por la cintura y me aventuré una vez más dentro de sus territorios más cálidos. Buscando el tesoro oculto, auscultando su belleza, complaciendo sus demandas y soltando todos mis monstruos delirantes sobre su piel. Ellos dejaron sus huellas rojizas y Yuri me dejó un severo mordisco en el hombro cuando lo sentí temblar una vez más bajo el maniaco compás de mis caderas.

Yuri era mío sobre ese sofá en el que muchas veces había amado a una bella mujer. Había olvidado hasta su mirada cuando observaba los gestos más íntimos y fogosos en los labios y los ojos de mi hermano. Desde hacía unas semanas él reinaba en ese hogar como desde hacía varios meses reinaba en mi corazón.

Y es que de ser su amo pasé en unos minutos a ser su fiel siervo. Allí comprendí que no se debe jugar con fuego, mucho menos si es la flama encendida de un jovencito lleno de vida y salaz vigor la que quieres apagar. De decir tantos “no” pasó a pedir “más” y al final fue él quien tomó control del juego hasta apagar todas mis luces y convertirme en polvo y cenizas.

—Víctor, el sofá está mojado. —Recobré el sentido cuando escuché que Yuri hablaba entre suspiros.

—Compraré otro… lunes o… martes. —Yo le respondía desde el más allá.

—Vamos a bañarnos —dijo y deslizó su cuerpo caliente hacia el suelo.

—No puedo —me quejé, pero él insistió—. Adelántate —le dije sin ganas.

No recuerdo cómo llegué a la regadera, solo sé que tuve que apoyarme varias veces en la pared. Dejé correr el agua sobre mi piel y sentí las manos de Yuri animando mis caídos músculos. Reímos como tontos por tanta lujuria expuesta y decidimos morir esa noche borrachos de sexo.

Hay noches en las que sueño con ese sonido que escapaba por las comisuras de sus labios cerrados cuando él estaba a punto de perder la razón bajo mi calor. Era como el ronco maullido de un gato que se unía a sus gestos de placer.

Seguí haciéndolo mío el resto de la madrugada y no pude dormir repleto de tanta euforia y felicidad.

Yuri era mío, nadie y nada lo alejaría de mis labios, de mi corazón, de mis manos, de mi pecho, de mis ojos, de mente y de mi complacido falo.

Sería mío por siempre.

Ahora sé que “siempre” es una palabra engañosa.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Gracias por el apoyo a la historia. Aún falta mucho de Tabú. Espero sigan con ella.


	53. Chapter 53

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Vacaciones cortas en la playa. La pasión crece.

Thomas Mo apostó por las fibras metálicas y presentó su versión futurista en el Recinto Modernista de Sant Pau de Barcelona. Con él se abrieron los veintisiete desfiles que la semana de la moda de Barcelona tenia puestos en la agenda de diseñadores, estilistas, modelos, industrias, medios de comunicación, celebridades y curiosos que se reunían en los diferentes hoteles, centros de convenciones y palacios exhibiendo sus mejores sonrisas y sus miradas perdidas.

Carlisse volvió a mostrar sus estampados, pero esa noche no fueron flores enormes las que adornaron su colección sino diminutas florecillas que me hicieron recordar los paisajes de Polonia que vi durante un viaje que hicimos con mi abuelo a visitar a sus parientes. La casa de sus primos tenía un jardín enorme en la parte trasera y desde él podía verse un enorme prado lleno de heno y alfalfa, pero también pintado con decenas de colores pequeños y aromáticos.

Brocks exhibió sus tonos rojos y podría decir que cautivó con su puesta en escena gracias a la participación de Firefolck que recién sonaba en las plataformas musicales y aún no era muy conocida como lo es ahora.

Víctor y yo miramos los desfiles desde los cómodos asientos frente a la gran pasarela en forma de ocho que fue armada para la ocasión, mientras que Lilia y Mila se peleaban con los trajes, las delgadas modelos ucranianas que contratamos para el desfile ponían sus rostros en manos de Basily el nuevo estilista que le recomendó una amiga. El tipo hizo maravillas con sus brochas y pinceles.

Me hubiera gustado disfrutar de la colección de Miró, pero tuve que dejar a mi hermano junto a Sara para ir detrás del escenario y tomar las decisiones de último momento sobre los seis modelos que presenté para esa noche.

El color blanco volvió a ser el protagonista en la pasarela y Nefrit apostaba por modelos muy elaborados para la temporada primavera-verano del siguiente año. Lo habíamos discutido tantas veces con Lilia, ella quería jugar con el blanco y el negro; pero yo estaba fascinado con las nuevas tonalidades de blanco que Yong Tai Phurinaphali nos hizo llegar de manera exclusiva que hice todo lo posible por convencer a mi estricta maestra porque solo fuera el blanco nuestro material para ese desfile.

Como si estuviéramos en una gran competencia Lilia, Mila y yo creamos los modelos en tan solo tres semanas y cuando aprobamos aquellos que llevaríamos a Barcelona nuestros confeccionistas y artesanos les dieron vida en tiempo record.

Telas frescas con las que Lilia creó formas clásicas con un punto pequeño de distinción, una joya en medio, un pequeño bordado con hilos de plata o un drapeado sutil hacia los lados.

Mila diseñó vestidos más atrevidos para el verano con cortes irregulares, muy escotados y pegados al talle y muy sueltos para la zona baja del cuerpo. Al ver las modelos desfilar con ellos daba la impresión de estar apreciando a ninfas u odaliscas; eran muy bellos.

Pero fui yo el que quiso ir más allá y, tomando como base antiguos modelos de una de las primeras colecciones que mi padre presentó antes de fundar “Nefrit”, presenté un guardarropa para la mujer activa, aquella que no para de ir a juntas por las mañanas, de estar metida en algún curso de especialización por la tarde y asistir a algún museo o exhibición por la noche.

Dediqué mi esfuerzo a los sacos y blazers que acompañarían a los femeninos conjuntos internos. Eran modelos inspirados en los hombres de catálogos que más me gustaban y que mostraban el poder de la seducción. Quise transferir esa idea a los sobretodos de las damas y creo que lo conseguí porque cuando salieron las modelos mostrando mis trajes escuché más aplausos que críticas.

Nefrit sobresalió esa noche porque lo clásico y lo moderno se unieron con gran armonía y yo no podía estar más feliz por la hazaña que logramos y porque fuimos un equipo tan unido durante el proceso de creación.

Cuando los tres creadores salimos a la pasarela en medio del aplauso de las modelos y del público recuerdo que el presentador dijo que yo era el futuro de Nefrit y pensé que era un verdadero idiota pues en ese momento era el presente de la casa y mi pequeña colección así lo confirmaba porque los pedidos no se hicieron esperar.

Sara y su hermano Michele hicieron un gran especial sobre nuestra propuesta y entrevistaron a mi hermano una hora después de haber terminado el desfile. Él habló sobre los buenos vientos que soplaban sobre la empresa y los futuros cambios, así como la apuesta para seguir creciendo, pero enfatizó que sería a pasos lentos y con recursos propios. De esa manera alejó a los insistentes asesores financieros que siempre pululaban por las redes y las oficinas de la empresa intentado comprometernos en una nueva aventura crediticia con algún banco o financiera.

Yo no quería aparecer en la entrevista pues solía responder con pocas palabras a los periodistas que insisten sin parar; pero como de costumbre la morena no paro de insistir hasta que accedí a darle unas cuantas palabras y posar para su cámara solo un par de veces.

—¿Quieres a un modelo en tus fotos? Pídele mi hermano que sonría para ti —le dije algo molesto mientras me dirigía hacia la zona de los vestidores para ayudar a Lilia con el empaquetado de los trajes—. Yo soy un diseñador y a mí me tomas las fotos en mi elemento.

—Está bien señor diseñador, pero no pongas cara de limón cada vez que disparo con mi cámara porque esta sí que capta bien hasta la mínima arruga o pequita de tu rostro. —Ella me siguió a toda prisa y hasta ahora me pregunto cómo es que no se torcía el tobillo corriendo tras de mí con los tacos aguja de sus bonitas sandalias de tono lila.

Cruzamos el salón dejando a Víctor con el representante de una casa importante de accesorios que estaba interesado en hacer tratos con la empresa y distribuir nuestras propuestas. Llegamos donde Lilia, Mila y nuestros colaboradores organizaban los trajes dentro de las maletas.

De inmediato me dediqué a hacer el conteo de las joyas usadas por las modelos, eran piezas que debíamos devolver a nuestros amigos de Torrelli, una joyería italiana con la que trabajamos ese año. Y mientras yo colocaba cada arete, esclava y collar en su debido estuche, Sara tomaba decenas de fotos y me hacía algunas preguntas.

—¿Te sientes ya un diseñador Yuri?

—A mi padre le tomó diez años considerarse un diseñador y eso fue diez años antes que inaugurase Nefrit —Estaba concentrado en hacer coincidir las piezas en el lugar que le correspondía en cada estuche—. Me falta mucho camino por recorrer para considerarme un diseñador.

—¿Entonces qué eres? —Sara daba vueltas a mi alrededor y yo trataba de no distraerme con el sonido del obturador.

—Un experimentador de la moda, por ahora hago eso. Experimento con los colores, las telas y las texturas y podría decir que es como un juego; pero algo más serio. —Comencé a organizar los estuches llenos en un neceser azul con varios compartimentos que tenía grabado en letras escarlata el logo de Torrelli en la tapa.

—Lo que presentaste esta noche no parece fruto de un experimento o de un juego. —Enfatizó las palabras “experimento y juego”.

—Es que no logro distinguir en qué momento estoy jugando con las opciones en el papel y en qué momento tengo ya hecho el concepto, creo que eso es parte del proceso de creación. —Yo enfaticé la palabra “creación”.

—¿Y ese proceso te deja tiempo para estudiar, jugar en un equipo de hockey y seguir practicando parkour? —Sara me alcanzó una botella de agua que agradecí con una ligera sonrisa.

—¿Me crees si te digo que sí? —le dije, bebí un poco y me senté en frente de Sara—. Me deja tiempo para muchas otras cosas más.

—Cosas como…

—Leer, dibujar mis monstruos favoritos, ver películas gore y jugar con mi consola. —Miré a la cámara como un triunfador.

—¿Y qué hay del amor? —Con sus oscuros ojos esa bruja veneciana intentaba adivinar mi verdad—. ¿Te da tiempo para tener una chica especial?

Me detuve a pensar la respuesta. Sabía que esa entrevista improvisada saldría como artículo en la revista de los Crispino y no podía decir lo que se me viniera en gana. Eso era lo que siempre recomendaba Lilia porque cualquier cosa que dijera o hiciera frente a los medios repercutiría en la empresa.

—Cuando llegue a mi vida esa persona especial supongo que le daré el tiempo y la atención que merezca —Esa fue una respuesta muy planificada y sentía que no era yo quien respondió—. Pero por ahora quiero pensar en mí y en nadie más.

Fue una de las tantas mentiras que el mundo fashionista encierra son las respuestas que los divos de la moda dan a los cazadores de información. Deben lucir perfectos en las fotos y responder aquellas frases que necesitan escuchar sus seguidores y sus enemigos. Esa noche fue la primera vez que había recurrido a esa falacia.

El amor estaba en una sala privada conversando sobre precios, cantidad de artículos, ganancias netas y optimización de recursos con un hombre de la India que tenía decenas de años triunfando en los mercados asiáticos con sus bolsos, billeteras, cinturones, pañuelos, relojes y cuanta chuchería les gusta exhibir a las mujeres.

El amor tenía veintinueve años, vestía con un pantalón de tweet color azul metálico, unos zapatos Oxford lisos de color negro y una camisa de cuello cerrado en suave seda blanca. Sus plateados cabellos brillaban llamando como siempre la atención y su sonrisa de niño tonto conquistaba los ojos de las mujeres en pocos segundos.

El amor era una hermosa joya que debíamos mantenerla oculta en nuestro baúl del tesoro para que nadie se atreviera siquiera a mirarla con malos ojos. El amor tenía mi apellido impreso en su licencia de conducir y mi sangre en sus venas. El amor crecía callado como el trébol de cuatro hojas que se esconde entre las sombras del follaje para que jamás los ojos humanos puedan descubrirlo y arrancarlo.

Amaba a Víctor, amaba a mi hermano y desde que nos hicimos amantes lo amaba con locura, con fe ciega, con las ganas de un potrillo que desea correr por la pradera.

Despedí a Sara, pero para ella no había terminado la noche, junto a Michele fue a una fiesta que los organizadores de la semana de la moda dieron en un lujoso hotel de la zona monumental y al que acudieron los expositores más veteranos del gremio.

Luego de dejar todos los trajes en el hotel, asistimos a la fiesta con todo el equipo de la empresa y compartimos con las celebridades de la moda, el cine y la música un momento de locura lleno de tragos caros, comida abundante y deliciosa, espectáculos de baile y equilibristas que hacían piruetas en el aire mientras se envolvían y desenvolvían en los telares de colores.

Permanecí junto a Mila y ella se dedicó a decirme quién había ido bien vestido para la ocasión, a quien no le daba el modelito y quienes ya habían consumido coca o hierba y se divertían solos en la reunión.

Pasada la medianoche mis ojos se cerraban por el cansancio y decidí seguir a Lilia al hotel. Estaba agotado porque fue un día de carreras, gritos, afanes de último minuto, olvidos involuntarios y nervios en punta. No todo es bello y no todo son aplausos.

Nuestro paso por la semana de la moda de Barcelona había terminado y solo nos quedaba esperar que los críticos nos elevaran a las alturas celestiales o condenaran la colección con su sapiencia y erudición. Ellos actuarían como todos los jueces y críticos de cualquier tipo de presentación, actividad o concurso, con la subjetividad que emanaba de sus hígados y con la arrogancia que radicaba en sus miserables corazones.

Nunca me importaron los críticos y nunca viví de sus inútiles discursos, porque ellos jamás podrán medir la pasión con la que se crean las cosas con los lápices y plumas sobre un papel o con las agujas, hilos y encajes sobre las telas. Ellos solo saben decir que una propuesta no les gustó en un lenguaje que casi no se entiende y nunca se compararán con un maestro que en verdad te señala un error y te enseña cómo corregirlo.

Por ese motivo siempre les mostraré el dedo medio a los críticos.

El día había terminado y mis ojos se cerraron a los pocos segundos que sentí la suavidad de la almohada y que mi hermano me deseó las buenas noches.

Esa noche no dormimos juntos, esa noche él cruzó la pequeña sala de la suite y se echó en su cómoda cama. Pero dejó las puertas de nuestros dormitorios abiertas por si en la madrugada me despertaba y quería su compañía, aunque con Lilia durmiendo en la suite de junto sería una locura hacerle una visita.

...

Al día siguiente, cuando por fin pude abrir bien los ojos observé a Lilia que vino a despedirse de nosotros. Tenía un compromiso con unas antiguas amigas suyas y dejaría el hotel para quedarse junto a una destacada actriz del teatro español y asistir con ellas al resto de los desfiles.

Su perfume a jazmín fue el “buenos días” y el beso en la frente fue su “hasta pronto”.

—Deberías asistir al resto de desfiles, por lo menos a algunos de ellos —recomendó con mirada severa

—Ya los veré por la web cuando llegue a casa —Y yo desafié una vez más su autoridad.

Ella movió la cabeza de un lado a otro y Víctor ingresó a la habitación empujando el carrito del desayuno, con la sonrisa plena en el rostro y la frentesota brillando bajo la toalla de que llevaba sobre el cabello.

—Despierta dormilón vamos a ir a vacacionar a la casa de un amigo.

—¿Aquí en Barcelona?

—Sip —dijo mientras recibía el beso de despedida de la gran dama y se sentaba al borde de mi cama con el vaso de jugo en la mano—. Te va a gustar porque tiene una espectacular vista hacia una de las playas más bonitas de esta ciudad.

Comí todo lo que pude, luego del baño alisté mi maleta y subí de un salto al Jeep que rentó Víctor para ir a la casa de playa de Mikel Ferrer Vila, amigo de campañas y pasarelas de mi hermano que nos cedía su casa de playa por esas dos semanas solo para los dos.

Fue como una luna de miel.

La Picordia es de las tres playas de Arenys de Mar, un lugar dentro de la ciudad de Barcelona; algo alejado del ruido de la cuidad. Tiene una larga franja de blanca arena y el mar es tranquilo e invita a nadar dedicada a los amantes del nudismo.

Vi todo tipo de cuerpos.

Mujeres esbeltas que no tenían ni un gramo de grasa en las caderas, ancianas con todas las carnes colgadas que, sin pudor alguno, caminaban, tomaban sol, se bañaban, conversaban y almorzaban en los pocos restaurantes que brindaban sus servicios.

Los hombres de cuerpos atléticos exhibían su musculatura y casi no ingresaban al mar para evitar que sus miembros se contrajeran dando un triste espectáculo bajo el traje de baño. Pero también caminaban con toda comodidad por la playa hombres obesos, osos peludos de brazos muy fuertes, chicos más delgados que yo y sugar daddies con sus sugar babies que bien podrían ser sus hijas y hasta sus nietas.

Un par de parejas gay también disfrutaban del sol y un grupo de compañeros de estudios también se atrevieron entre risas y nerviosismo, a quitarse toda la ropa y entrar al mar de tranquilas olas.

Víctor jamás tuvo problemas para desnudarse frente a los demás. Yo en cambio me negué a sacarme la diminuta trusa de baño que llevaba puesta. Él me alentaba a hacerlo con todos los argumentos que podía exponer, desde un “vas a desentonar y será peor para ti” hasta un “quiero verte desnudo entrando al mar”.

Pero ni ese ruego acompañado de una mirada de cachorro me hicieron desistir de mi terca decisión. No me la iba a quitar y no me la quité.

—Vamos a nadar Yuri —dijo resignado y caminó como si estuviera posando para cientos de cámaras. Al ver ese trasero de perfectas cuadraturas me puse en pie y lo seguí.

Solo miré al mar y no quise saber nada de las demás personas que pasaban junto a nosotros. El agua estaba algo fría pero tan agradable que no dudé en correr hasta que me cubrió la cintura y me puse a nadar de un lado a otro de la orilla.

Nadamos durante unos minutos muy juntos, mirando nuestros cuerpos, sonriendo y disfrutando de nuestra complicidad hasta que unas chicas se nos unieron y comenzaron a jugar con su enorme y colorida pelota de playa con nosotros. Yo deseaba que apareciera la aleta de un tiburón en la playa y espantara a todo el mundo en especial a las dos rubias que se me habían pegado demasiado al cuerpo.

Víctor me miraba y se reía de mí porque sabía por mi expresión que yo no estaba disfrutando para nada la compañía de esas dos bonitas y bronceadas suecas. Y no se alejaron de los dos porque con ellas seguimos jugando un buen rato, fuimos a almorzar y hasta tomamos un par de tragos en un pequeño bar.

Fue un día especial porque por primera vez vi con naturalidad el cuerpo de los hombres y las mujeres y me pareció una creación bella, hecha para admirar, venerar y amar. Las pieles bronceadas y brillantes, los labios sedientos y los cabellos mojados fueron una antesala de lo que esa noche me esperaba.

Al atardecer quedamos con las chicas en vernos en una discoteca que el barman del lugar nos recomendó y volvimos a la casa del amigo de Víctor. Estábamos cansados, llenos de protector solar y con la sal pegada en cada poro del cuerpo. Pero nos sentíamos complacidos porque nuestros ojos se llenaron de ese paisaje paradisiaco lleno de arena, palmas, olas y calor, poblado de Adanes y Evas que durante esas largas horas solo se permitieron ser.

Pero mis ojos solo distinguieron a mi hermano, su estatura perfecta, su colosal torso, sus músculos bien diseñados, su sonrisa infantil, su mirada sensual, su bien depilado pubis, su larga polla relajada, su bonita forma de caminar, su tallado perfil y sus masculinas posturas.

Verlo desnudo con las olas golpeando sus piernas, con la brisa agitando su cabello, con el sol bañando su cuerpo y la arena pegada a la piel me hizo desear que estuviera dentro de mí y que me poseyera sin parar. A lo loco, salvaje como un león y potente como un centauro, no poder tocarlo ni un poco durante esas horas de intenso lenguaje sexual fue el mejor estímulo para estar dispuesto a todo durante el resto de la noche.

...

No fuimos a la cita con las chicas. Ni siquiera lo habíamos pensado.

Cuando salí de la ducha Víctor estaba en el bar de la casa que daba hacia un gran ventanal con vista a la playa. Sus luces pequeñas eran la única iluminación en el salón y él ya tenía listos unos cuantos tragos. Además de ser un buen bebedor, mi hermano también era un buen barman; pero solo lo hacía en ocasiones especiales y estar solos los dos en esa enorme casa era una ocasión muy especial para tocarnos todo lo que quisiéramos y enamorarnos más.

Me senté en uno de los taburetes mientras él decoraba con limón y azúcar el vaso y servía un limóncello italiano que mezcló bien en el vaso. Yo buscaba la música perfecta que pudiera crear el ambiente ideal y encontré un listado que comenzaba con un tema muy viejo, muy bueno, muy clásico y muy sensual de una banda que Otabek solía escuchar. You shook me all night long, decía Plant arrastrando cada palabra como en éxtasis y yo comenzaba a moverme con ganas de provocar una enorme erección en Víctor.

—Vamos a jugar un poco —dijo y me alcanzó el vaso.

Ambos lo tomamos de un solo trago y como yo no acostumbraba tomar demasiado, ese trago me subió a la cabeza de inmediato y provocó que todo mi cuerpo se relajase y se dispusiera aún más.

—¿A qué vamos a jugar?

—Yo te hago probar algo y tú me dices si te gusta o no.

—¿Quieres emborracharme? —le pregunté algo intrigado y él solo movió la cabeza de un lado a otro sonriendo.

Me invitó a estar junto a él y me senté en un taburete más pequeño. Vi que acercó un vaso con un trago de color verde y cuando lo tuve en frente, Víctor se acomodó tras de mí y me cubrió con una tela oscura los ojos.

Con sus dedos mojados en el trago me acaricio los labios y me pidió que lo saboreara. Era algo dulce y le dije que no me gustaba mucho. Luego acercó algo a mis labios y me pidió que lo absorbiera, era una raja de limón que me provocó insalivar de más; pero obedecí y chupé el limón hasta el final.

Víctor me quitó la bata de baño y me pidió que me arrodillara en el banco. Sabía que en pocos minutos tendría las piernas adormecidas, pero obedecí como un buen hermano menor.

—¿No te gustan las cosas dulces? —susurró en mi oído y yo negué—. ¿Estás seguro? —Acercó a mis labios algo que olía muy bien y tenía una superficie lisa.

La mordí y descubrí que era un marrasquino en almíbar, lo tragué casi entero y Víctor me dio un poco de vodka para beber.

Sus largos dedos recorrieron mi espalda como trazando un camino y en un movimiento rápido me subió sobre el mesón de la barra. De inmediato sentí el frío recorrido de un líquido que resbalaba en forma lenta desde la nuca hasta que llegó a la altura de mi cintura. Víctor detuvo con su lengua del chorrito y lamió toda la marca que dejó el trago en mi columna.

Besó y absorbió mi cuello y pensé en la manera cómo se vería en mi piel esa marca. De inmediato tomó un cubo de hielo y lo metió en mi boca.

—Mastícalo —dijo en voz muy baja—. Quiero escuchar cómo suena entre tus dientes.

Lo hice y él pegó su mejilla a la mía hasta que dejé de hacer ruido dentro de mi boca y él se retiró un par de segundos. Sus manos volvieron a acariciar mi espalda obligándome a arquearla casi por completo.

Estaba tan caliente que podía sentir cómo mi polla se llenaba de ardientes deseos y cómo mis caderas se movían de forma lenta invitando a Víctor para que fuera mi semental. Mis ojos cubiertos me permitían sentir la música como nunca antes la había escuchado y esa salvaje guitarra me hacía vibrar de pies a cabeza.

De pronto sentí el frío filo de un cubo de hielo sobre mi nuca. Eso me hizo saltar, pero Víctor sostuvo mi espalda y la apretó ligeramente contra el mesón. El hielo y la fuerza que imprimía Víctor sobre mi espalda me provocaron sensaciones diversas, deseo, rechazo, emoción y hasta algo de temor. Pero él fue bajando el cubo por toda la recta de mi columna de manera lenta mientras cantaba a medias el siguiente tema de la lista.

Víctor recogió el hielo con su boca y lo masticó mientras sus dedos mojados golpeaban mi entrada y la relajaban. Yo sentía sus dedos fríos y no paraba de dar pequeños saltos, era una tortura que se hizo más dulce y atrevida cuando su lengua reemplazó a sus dedos provocando que todo en mí se tensara, menos ese aro que dejó de estar apretado.

Su lengua también estaba fría y eso hizo que sintiera el lubricante como un tibio líquido que suavizó esa sensación extraña que puede provocar el frío en el culo de cualquiera. Sabía que tenía que relajarme y me quedé quieto soltando todos mis músculos y sintiendo cómo los dedos de Víctor ingresaban en mi interior.

Pronto su endurecida pija, esa que había sentido entre mis piernas, entraría reclamando su derecho a sentir placer y provocando esas punzadas placenteras que me hacían contraer todo el cuerpo. 

—Me hubiera gustado hacerte mío delante de toda esa gente en la playa —dijo y el rubor inundó mi cara.

—Fóllame de una vez Vítya. —Solía llamarlo con cariño cada vez que estábamos en la intimidad.

—Espera —me pidió y tan pronto sacó sus dedos pude sentir lo dilatado que ya estaba, pensé que me estaba contemplando como lo hizo unas noches atrás; pero él tenía otro plan.

De pronto mi cuerpo se tensó por completo cuando con la habilidad de un gato mi hermano metió un pequeño cubo de hielo en mi recto y lo empujó de una sola vez hasta el fondo. El hielo se deslizó gracias al lubricante y yo tuve la sensación que me quemaba por dentro.

—¡Nooooo! —grité por instinto—. ¡Sácalo, carajo sácalo! —Casi no podía hablar por la intensa corriente dolorosa que sentía dentro.

Víctor no solo no lo sacó, sino que metió un cubito más y yo grité intentado pararme. Pero sus fuertes brazos me retuvieron sobre el mesón y su endurecida polla ingresó en forma lenta empujando más los cubos de hielo.

Grité y maldije varias veces. Víctor ignoró mis palabras llenas de temblor y dolor y comenzó a moverse en forma lenta.

Quería llorar, quería darle un golpe, quería correr al baño; pero no lo hice porque conforme el hielo se estabilizó en mi recto y mi hermano fue penetrándome sentí que mi placer se hacía más intenso, el hielo se derretía y yo podía sentir que mi cuerpo reaccionaba con más fuerza y calor.

Estaba duro y clavaba las uñas en el tapiz de la barra. Todo estaba oscuro y en mis oídos estallaban los pegajosos y continuos sonidos de nuestros sexos. Escuchaba mis gemidos y las frases que Víctor me decía mientras por mis piernas resbalaba el agua que salía de mi interior.

—Sin dolor no hay placer Yuri —dijo entre dientes y siguió empujando su pelvis contra mi trasero—. Sin dolor no existe el amor.

Me tomó de la cintura y con un ligero puntapié retiró la banca. Víctor arremetía y yo sentía que mi polla se estrellaba contra el frío acero de la barra. Temblaba de placer y de dolor, era una sesión sado que detestaba y anhelaba al mismo tiempo, entre una postura incómoda que me obligaba a estar en puntas de pie y a sentir que mi diafragma se aplastaba en el borde de la barra.

Pero el placer se fue sobreponiendo al dolor y con cada estoque podía sentir que me acercaba al delirio. El momento que mis gestos grotescos mostraban mi completa rendición y que los espasmos me invadían sin que pudiera detenerlos.

Tal vez Víctor sintió mi incomodidad o tal vez respondió solo a la suya, me levantó sin dejar de penetrarme, quitó el pañuelo de mis ojos y terminamos revolcándonos en el suelo como si fuéramos dos animales, arrastrando nuestros cuerpos sobre las losas, gritando y gruñendo, provocando nuestra primera corrida juntos porque, así como él movía con furia su pelvis, mis caderas se movían al mismo ritmo.

Ver su placer me provocaba sentirme más complacido y no pude evitar venirme varias veces porque sus envestidas y sus palabras me hicieron sentir como un chico sucio y condenado por mi propia lujuria.

Entre él y yo todo era pasión.

Esa mezcla de amor puro y deseo animal.

Fue la pasión y algo de locura lo que nos unió tantas noches inundando nuestras venas y evaporándose en el aire mientras nos bañábamos con nuestras corridas y aullábamos como lobos en las montañas.

Siempre recordaré a Víctor como mi gran maestro, como el amante que me enseñó a descubrir cosas que no sabía de mí y me ayudó a ir más allá de mis límites.

El hombre a quien amé con la inocencia y el ímpetu de mi adolescencia, el hombre que abrió mi corazón y el que lo apuñaló sin misericordia.

Porque como él mismo dijo: “Sin dolor no existe el amor”.


	54. Tabú 53

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Estos son días de amor y pasión entre Víctor y Yuri.

Su mirada penetraba en mi carne una vez más.

Yuri albergaba en sus ojos el brillo puro y perfecto del pecado que unía nuestros cuerpos. El verano ardía en sus venas y cada beso suyo calcinaba mi enardecida lengua.

Hacer el amor es un arte. Debe prepararse bien el lienzo y los materiales, debe esperarse el momento propicio del día para que la inspiración desate tus deseos profundos, debes repasar una vez más sus trazos y convertir las yemas de tus dedos en delicados pinceles que le den color y luz a cada una de sus fantasías.

Hacer el amor es una experiencia vital. Debes rendirte ante la belleza de tu amada o tu amado y convertirte en el viento que acaricia sus cabellos, en el agua que baña su tibia piel, en la tierra que recibe su semilla y en la hoguera que consume sus ansias.

Hacer el amor con Yuri era todo un desafío. Desde que amanecía los destellos de sus ojos me convertían en un cazador. No era fácil abrazarlo porque se escurría de entre mis manos como un verdadero gato. Poseer sus labios era una verdadera aventura pues como un niño malo me los ofrecía con descaro y luego en un pequeño movimiento retiraba su perfecta boca de mi alcance.

Caminaba por el departamento solo con la trusa puesta exhibiendo sus formados y tensos músculos, ya sea consintiendo a su adorado gato, organizando el walking closet, preparando un jugo de arándanos o bailando al ritmo de alguno de sus grupos favoritos. Se mostraba ante mis fauces sin ningún temor y cuando mis manos lo rozaban, escapaba como un pequeño lince en la nieve.

Hubo un día que con angustia pensé que se había cansado de mí y que había llegado a su límite. Pero en la noche comprobé que era solo parte de su juego perverso y que le encantaba provocarme, permitir que lo persiguiera, que lo buscara con mis ojos delirantes y con mi boca deseosa por el sabor de su carne.

Amansar a ese gato salvaje hasta que me arrulle con sus ronroneos graves y masculinos se había convertido en mi deporte favorito. Entre mis sábanas daba mil vueltas antes de entregarse, siempre tenía algo qué preguntar o con qué distraerse y siempre solía vencer mi aparente enojo con un beso tierno o una caricia atrevida.

Extraño tanto ese juego tonto que precedía nuestros encuentros, él se resistía a mis impulsos y yo terminaba dominando con fuerza todos sus arrebatos hasta que se rendía y me dejaba ser su amante tierno. El que llenaba su cuerpo de besos mojados y encendía su hoguera con el constante movimiento de sus caderas.

Pero algo esa noche fue distinto. No sé si fue la ligera lluvia de verano que nos sorprendió cuando regresábamos a casa luego de hacer unas compras en el almacén, no sé si fue ese nuevo vino con un toque de frambuesa el que reanimó nuestros espíritus. Tal vez fue el canto del saxofón que llenó todos los espacios de nuestro hogar. Quizá fue todo en conjunto lo que provocó un cambio en la actitud de Yuri.

El escurridizo gato se convirtió en un poderoso tigre, aquel que domina los bosques de Sumatra o los bosques circundantes al río Amur. El verano nos obligaba a vestir prendas muy ligeras y amplias y recuerdo bien que Yuri estaba envuelto en una camiseta blanca de algodón y unas bermudas caqui, dejó las sandalias en la puerta y andaba descalzo sobre las tibias losas del piso.

Se acercó a mí con paso firme, tomó mi mano y me obligó a sentarme en el sofá, buscó la música perfecta en el equipo de sonido y se ofreció a servir el vino que había permanecido una hora en la nevera.

Me dio mucha curiosidad ver sus movimientos, elegantes y precisos. Desde el bar caminó con mucha calma sujetando la botella por el pico y los copas por el cáliz en una sola mano, mientras con la otra bajaba el volumen de la música maniobrando el control. Sirvió el licor rubí, se sentó en el sillón de frente y luego de topar mi copa con la suya mojó sus labios en el vino y bebió mi cuerpo de un solo trago con su mirada depredadora.

Me sentí extraño porque lo vi tan firme y decidido, algo que solo contemplaba cuando lo observaba concentrado en su mesa de dibujo, cuando trabajaba confeccionado los patrones en el atelier o cuando hacía una entrada triunfal hasta el arco rival en los partidos.

Esa noche Yuri era quien me estaba seduciendo y provocando de una manera distinta, sus ojos no eran los del tierno gato tímido que se escondía de mí hasta que se dejaba atrapar en un rincón de su habitación, su sonrisa no mostraba esos colores infantiles con los que siempre se abría para mí, sus gestos no eran los del niño rebelde que me arrancaba una carcajada.

Sin muecas, sin candor y sin ternura. Yuri se quitó la camiseta y acomodándose en el sillón me pidió sin dudar un solo instante.

—Quítate la ropa y baila para mí Víctor. —Relamió sus labios y señaló con el índice el espacio libre entre los muebles de la sala y el comedor—. Hazlo como si de eso dependiera tu vida.

Una vez más me desafiaba y podía ver en su mirada ese gesto duro que esperaba ser complacido. Yuri debía tener sus propios demonios habitando dentro de su mente y yo estaba seguro que alguno de ellos era el que estaba sugiriendo en ese momento que debía tomar el control de la situación esa noche.

Me precio de ser un gran bailarín. Me hubiera gustado ser uno de ballet y danza moderna; pero no tuve la disciplina ni el tiempo para seguir con las clases que tomé cuando aún era adolescente, el modelaje se convirtió en mi vida aún antes de terminar el liceo y solo me quedó la estética de moverme con gracia y soltura con la que seguía el ritmo en cualquier ocasión.

No tenía mucho que quitarme, solo una camisa de seda, un delgado pantalón de lino, el cinturón que lo sujetaba a mis caderas, una larga y angosta chalina que colgaba descuidada de mi cuello y un pequeño sombrero con el que le di un toque especial a mi outfit de la tarde.

No me era difícil moverme con la música del saxo y ensayar algunos pasos especiales, pero como ese no era un concurso de baile sino un momento íntimo entre un hombre y un chico que estaba descubriendo su potencial sexual, decidí moverme con pasos firmes y poderosos movimientos de brazos y piernas.

—Vitya, no quiero que seas un macho seductor. —Yuri bajó el volumen y tomó un buen sorbo del vino—. Quiero que te muevas pensando en que estás provocando a un hombre.

Entonces comprendí a dónde quería llegar mi hermano.

Dejé que cada prenda se deslizara en forma lenta por mi cuerpo antes de abandonarla en el suelo, dejé que mis caderas formaran círculos con sus movimientos, dejé que mis ojos vagaran por la habitación y se detuvieran por instantes sobre la ansiosa mirada de Yuri y sobre su apetente rostro.

Mi zona pélvica cobró protagonismo y mis brazos se elevaron sin ninguna tensión para luego bajar acariciando mi propio torso desnudo, para sentir mi piel afiebrada que pedía a gritos terminar con esa rítmica seducción. Con el deseo de saber qué pretendía hacer conmigo Yuri me quité los interiores con mucha lentitud y dejé que mi hermano contemplara mi cuerpo desnudo al trasluz de la ventana. Y como dice la archi conocida canción de Cocker “me dejé el sombrero puesto”.

Con un movimiento de sus dedos Yuri me llamó junto a él y mis pasos lentos prolongaron un poco más nuestras ganas. Cuando me tuvo de pie frente a su felina mirada me alcanzó la copa de vino, se puso de pie y brindó conmigo. Dio un par de vueltas a mi alrededor, me abrazó por la espalda y con un suave toque de sus cálidas manos sobre mis pectorales me dio una simple y fervorosa orden.

—Quiero llenarte todo Víctor. —Suspiró sobre mi hombro—. Déjame entrar.

Nunca se me había pasado por la cabeza sentir a Yuri dentro de mí, ni en mis noches más salvajes de fantasías solitarias. Comprobé la determinación que llevaba en la mirada y entendí que tenía que ceder ante sus deseos.

Pero si iba a ser suyo sería a mi manera, con la pericia de un maestro y con el deseo de un verdadero macho. Figuras cliché pasaron por mi mente y sentí que yo mismo estaba tensando las cadenas sobre mi cuerpo, pero de pronto uno de los satánicos inquilinos de mi mente me susurró al oído y me dijo que no podía pedir a otro hombre que se entregara libre a mis ganas si yo mismo no gozaba y me permitía esa libertad.

Yuri era un amante inexperto y esa misma impericia lo convirtió en el duro amo que durante toda la noche dominó con sus deseos al dócil corcel. Cabalgó sobre mi grupa sin darme tiempo a respirar y dejó las marcas de su salvaje amor en toda mi piel.

Se abrió paso sin piedad buscando tocar las zonas más profundas, donde el placer y el dolor se enredaron provocando sensaciones opuestas que me arrancaron gemidos, resuellos, temblores y lágrimas que desde hacía mucho tiempo no había sentido.

Tigre al fin, Yuri desgarró mi carne con sus besos, trituró mis instintos con sus dientes y desató mil espasmos con los golpes de sus enfurecidas caderas. Me diluí varias veces bajo el tirano mandato de su falo y sentí mi cuerpo estremecerse por completo contemplando su sonrisa retorcida.

Nunca permitas que un chiquillo dicte las órdenes en la cama, nunca le des todo el control y sobre todo nunca pierdas la razón entre sus brazos porque te convertirás en los pétalos de un clavel, estrujados y sangrantes, sentirás que estas a punto de exhalar tu último aliento mientras la vida abandona tus venas en un pequeño quejido.

Un chiquillo tiene la capacidad para resistir más tiempo, un chiquillo puede levantarla con más rapidez, un chiquillo puede tener cortos periodos de relajo y puede recuperarse en cuestión de pocos minutos para explorarte de las formas más perversas.

Yuri fue un niño muy malo esa noche. No tuvo misericordia cuando yo suplicaba por más y él se detenía esperando que mi intensidad bajara y me sintiera al borde de la frustración.

No le importó arremeter con la fuerza de un verdugo cuando le pedía que parase un poco y no tuvo el menor reparo en hacer todas aquellas cosas que yo le supliqué que no hiciera. Arremeter sin parar, asfixiarme con la almohada, morder zonas muy delicadas, darme decenas de nalgadas, follar mi boca sin control alguno y venirse sobre mi cara varias veces.

Yo le di el control y debía asumir las consecuencias.

Mordido, rasguñado, golpeado, abatido, con la piel mojada y las pocas fuerzas que me quedaban acomodé mi adolorido cuerpo junto al suyo. Sentí que por fin el aire ingresaba a mis pulmones y que mi agitado corazón tenía algo de paz.

Mi pequeño depredador me miraba de reojo satisfecho, lujurioso y orgulloso. Yo a duras penas podía sostenerle la mirada.

—¿Fui muy malo esta noche? —Tuvo el coraje de preguntar.

—Mucho… —Yo agonizaba junto a él.

—Pero te corriste varias veces. —Por fin se dignó a darme una suave caricia en el rostro con sus delgados dedos.

—Demasiadas veces mi “niño”. —Me dolía tanto el cuerpo que un pequeño movimiento provocaba la tensión aguda de mis músculos.

—¿Quién te dejó esa marca tan fea en el vientre? —No sé con qué ganas todavía podía bromear conmigo, él también se corrió varias veces.

—Un gato salvaje. —Mi foco visual disminuía y contemplaba a Yuri en medio de una nebulosa que se iba cerrando de a pocos.

—¿Te vengarás? —Lo vi morder su labio y levantar la ceja.

—Tal vez. —Me dio un último beso y se acomodó sobre la almohada dejándome ver su perfil.

—Eso espero —me dijo y sentí un estremecimiento profundo, porque yo no sería capaz de tomar de esa forma tan primitiva a mi lindo hermanito; pero tal vez… tal vez no conocía mis límites aún.

Al día siguiente era un estropajo y sin embargo me sentía tan pleno, la felicidad en mi corazón era tan grande que se desbordaba y provocaba mis ganas de salir a abrazar a todo el mundo, si era posible abrazaría a los árboles del parque, a los perros que paseaban junto a sus dueños, a los hombres que barrían las calles y hasta los letreros de tránsito.

Yuri se convirtió en mi todo. Mi tierno corderito que se entregaba humilde para que devorara su cuerpo entero y mi tigre salvaje que tomaba sin misericordia los jirones de mi cuerpo sin escuchar mis súplicas y lamentos.

Cielo e infierno, así era nuestro amor. Y aposté mi alma con tal de tenerlo siempre a mi lado, solo mío y solo suyo, nadie podría ingresar a esa burbuja de amor y placer que construimos en silencio en torno nuestro.

Ahora me pregunto ¿acaso no fue suficiente tanta pasión para retenerlo a mi lado?

…

“Podría ser un modelo cotizado y admirado, tal como lo es su famoso hermano; pero Yuri Nikiforov decidió ser un diseñador tal como lo fue su reconocido padre. A los diecisiete años este joven nacido en el corazón de Moscú ha sorprendido a los amantes del glamour y nos ha entregado una colección de prendas que ninguna mujer de estos tiempos rechazaría tener en el closet.

Yuri sorprende a quienes lo conocen muy de cerca y a quienes como yo admiramos su trabajo y su energía desde lejos. Las veinticuatro horas de su día están organizadas de forma estricta en su agenda. Estudia en la exclusiva escuela internacional San Marcos en San Petersburgo donde, según las palabras de la directora la señora Nadeshka Komarova, es un alumno destacado que ocupa los primeros puestos.

El equipo de hockey de la escuela lo tiene como uno de los wings laterales que encara cada encuentro con escuelas rivales como uno de los más veloces y arrojados jugadores. Su entrenador dice que Yuri a veces es temerario sobre el rink de hielo.

Pero su día no termina allí. Sin importarle el cansancio y los golpes que a veces sufre en los entrenamientos y partidos, Yuri tiene un estricto horario de trabajo en la afamada casa de modas Nefrit, donde aprende día a día los trucos de la afamada dama del diseño de Rusia, Lilia Baranovskaya e intenta abrirse con sus creaciones su propio espacio para lograr alcanzar la fama y el talento del recordado diseñador ruso Miroslav Nikiforov.

A primera vista Yuri puede ser un chico huraño, pero dentro de esa capa dura con la que viste día a día, se encuentra un alma que ha logrado entender que las mujeres necesitamos vestir con clase, que debemos exhibir prendas bellas que a la vez representen el empoderamiento que la mujer sigue adquiriendo con los años.

Yuri es capaz de imaginar a una mujer como un ser sensual, mágico, contradictorio y fuerte al mismo tiempo. Admira mucho a su maestra Madame Lilia; le gusta pensar en mujeres poderosas como la ministra Joseline Courté de Francia o la reina de Inglaterra, que jamás sacrificaron la belleza por el poder.

Yuri Nikiforov camina con paso firme hacia su futuro y estoy muy segura que cuando éste futuro se haga realidad, el muchachito de los ojos de gato será reconocido por todo el mundo y su nombre será sinónimo de alta moda y éxito.

Dejaré que las imágenes tomadas en el último desfile de la semana de la moda en Milán sean los que hablen del potencial que vive dentro de Yuri y espero que lo disfruten tanto como yo”.

Mila terminó de leer el artículo que Sara Crispino dedicó con tanta pasión a mi hermano en la página central de Passione, la publicación que dirigía su hermano Michele. Sabía que le guardaba un amor profundo y como ella misma lo decía Yuri sería siempre su amor platónico a quien no se acercó buscando intimidad porque era muy crío. Pero sí desarrolló mucha admiración por él y por su trabajo para la morena Yuri representaba el espíritu del inicio de milenio, un novel diseñador que daba sus primeros pasos sin miedo a la crítica y con ganas de seguir escalando, aprendiendo y triunfando.

No era difícil saber el orgullo que mi querido hermano sentía por sí mismo y la manera de expresarlo era haciéndose el tonto ante los comentarios y felicitaciones que el equipo de Nefrit le dio en cuanto escucharon los buenos calificativos con los que los expertos de la moda consultados por la periodista describieron el trabajo de Yuri.

Mila lo abrazó con esas ganas que se derramaban por sus brazos y su sonrisa. Los demás chicos aplaudieron y yo moví la cabeza sonriendo como mi mejor señal de aprobación; pero debía poner sus pies sobre la tierra una vez más.

—No es masculinizando a las mujeres cómo vas a lograr hacerlas poderosas ante los ojos de los demás Yuri —le dije sin ánimos de molestar.

—Lo sé; pero Nefrit no me deja tener una línea masculina para vestir a los hombres poderosos del planeta. —Su queja era válida. Los socios minoritarios y Lilia se habían opuesto a abrir una línea de ropa masculina porque desdibujaría la visión que todos siempre tuvieron de las colecciones y líneas de ropa.

—Estamos en proceso de convertirnos en una empresa referente de la moda de Europa Yuri y ese será un proceso de unos cinco años en promedio. —Lilia que estaba escuchando callada desde su mesa de trabajo se vio obligada a intervenir ante la queja de mi hermano—. Cuando la firma se consolide como una marca será el momento que podrás disponer qué otras líneas y que otros estilos vas a trabajar, pero por ahora tienes que aprender mucho niño.

—Mis trajes recibieron elogios Madame Lilia. —Yuri siempre se refería a ella en esa forma cuando estaba frente a otras personas, en casa y en lugares más privados se atrevía a decirle solo Lilia.

—Están interesantes y son una novedad; pero no siempre vivirás de novedades. —Lilia habló desde el lado de la experiencia—. Lo que debes hacer es conocer mucho sobre moda, aprender lo básico, aprender los trucos, aprender lo malo de la moda y luego de varios intentos fallidos y algunos aciertos aprender cómo crear un estilo. Y eso solo se logra con los años Yuri Nikiforov.

Mi hermano no discutía los consejos de Lilia, podía protestar por algunas de sus determinaciones o porque le hiciera cambiar y ajustar el diseño una y otra vez hasta verse satisfecha con la propuesta; pero jamás se atrevía a decirle algo impropio sobre las lecciones que a diario le daba. Yuri había logrado querer mucho a Lilia y la dama de coraza dura lo amaba como si fuera su hijo.

—Ha sido un gran esfuerzo y esta es una gran recompensa Yuri; pero no siempre acertamos en la moda así que disfruta este momento y esfuérzate por lograr lo que dice Madame Lilia y lo que te digan otros maestros como ella. —Mila le dio un beso en la nariz y me pasó la revista.

—Hablando de eso Yuri, este es tu último año en la escuela ¿Has pensado ya en qué institución estudiarás diseño de modas? —Lilia estaba muy preocupada por el futuro de Yuri, conocía bien su potencial y quería que se forme con los mejores.

—Aquí en San Petersburgo hay un instituto de diseño. —Yuri respondió de manera vaga la respuesta.

—Cariño lo que necesitas es estudiar en un lugar donde te exijan al máximo y te preparen no solo para que sean un buen dibujante de moda o un buen patronista. —Mila abrazó una vez más a Yuri y este no pudo deshacerse de su calidez—. Yo estudié en Moscú en la universidad y luego hice un curso de especialización en una gran escuela de moda de Roma, allí conocí a Sara y nos hicimos muy buenas amigas.

—Moscú tiene buenas escuelas de moda —Yuri afirmó con mucha seriedad—. ¿Dónde estudió diseño Madame Lilia?

—En Francia, en la École de la Chambre Syndicale de la Couture (ECSC) de París. —Lillia elevó la mirada mostrando gran orgullo por la escuela que la formó y que le ayudó a dar sus primeros pasos como diseñadora—. Ese es un lugar extraordinario porque no se limitan a enseñarte cómo ser un diseñador de modas, allí te enseñan a pensar y crear moda; no solo introducen conocimientos de moda en tu cerebro, sino que sacan lo mejor que llevas por dentro.

—Se dice que es una escuela muy exigente Yuri y que en el primer año un cuarenta por ciento de estudiantes se retiran porque no soportan la presión de los estudios —Me involucré en la conversación porque era del futuro de mi hermano del que estábamos hablando y yo quería asegurarme que fuera el mejor para que todo su potencial pudiera salir adelante.

—Los maestros son muy severos y críticos y si no estás a la altura te lo dicen y te animan a que hagas otra cosa; pero si das todo de ti y observan que sirves para ser diseñador, entonces te exigen tanto que muchas veces amaneces llorando tratando de terminar un diseño o dando los últimos retoques a alguna colección. —afirmó Lilia sonriendo pues parecía que estaba recordando algo—. Tu padre lloró una mañana cuando nos faltaban tres vestidos por terminar para una presentación interna y estaba agotado porque fue una semana llena de exámenes y exposición de trabajos. —Lilia rio como nunca antes la habíamos visto—. Cuando entré en su habitación lo encontré llorando y maldiciendo y lo único que me quedó fue ayudarlo porque yo había terminado mi colección y a pesar de estar muy cansada porque tampoco dormí, me puse a coser con él los detalles de los trajes y hasta discutimos porque estaban sobrecargados.

Ella se detuvo y en medio de su risa clara, una sombra de tristeza apareció en sus ojos y la obligó a mirar con nostalgia la ventana.

—Desde ese día supimos que lo nuestro era un amor correspondido —dijo con pena—. Amor a nuestro sueño de convertirnos en diseñadores y amor de dos amigos que se dan la mano y descubrieron que colaborando entre ellos hacían mejor las cosas.

Su silencio posterior lo dijo todo. Lilia extrañaba a su entrañable amigo, siempre que pasaba por delante de su enorme fotografía del corredor principal se detenía frente a ella un par de minutos, parecía conversar con él y yo imaginaba que ella le pedía consejos.

—Entonces estudiaré en París —aseveró Yuri con determinación, su rostro iluminado me confirmó su voluntad y sus ojos corroboraron su decisión porque no había dudas en ellos.

Lilia sonrió y señalando los vestidos que aún permanecían en el atelier afirmó con algo de cariño en la voz. —Creo que usaremos un par de ideas tuyas Yuri para la siguiente temporada.

Yuri sonrió frente al largo espejo que adornaba una de las gruesas columnas del taller y repitió en voz baja. —Sí, será en París.

La noche tardó en llegar a la ciudad y junto con Yuri decidimos regresar a pie hacia la casa y aunque la distancia entre la sede de Nefrit y el edificio de mi departamento llevaba varias cuadras caminamos en silencio mirando el ardor del sol que todavía convertía en blancas las noches de San Petersburgo. El calor del verano todavía nos acompañaba por el camino mientras cruzamos el Puente del Palacio hasta llegar a la estación de Admiralteyskaya donde dimos la vuelta para ir rumbo a casa.

Sabiendo que el futuro nos exigiría aceptar las distancias entre los dos, no podía estar más feliz y satisfecho que Yuri escogiera la escuela ECSC de París para estudiar diseño de modas. Sabía que mi hermano poseía el coraje y el carácter como para convertirse en un estudiante exitoso; pero también sabía que en París yo podía residir sin problemas y podría estar junto a él.

—Si vas a París a estudiar podría dedicarme de nuevo al modelaje y hasta podría ayudar a mi madre con la empresa para que no se queje del ingrato hijo en el que me he convertido. —Recordé las quejas continuas de mi madre por el teléfono y aunque todavía seguía algo molesto con su actitud hacia Yuri, quería encontrar la fórmula para que ellos dos se lleven en paz.

—Supongo que no podremos vivir juntos como aquí —afirmó con cierta resignación.

—Es mejor que tengas un pequeño departamento cercano al lugar donde estudias, para que te sea más fácil estudiar; pero los fines de semana serán nuestros Yuri. —Lo miré con cariño para que supiera que jamás dejaría de estar junto a él y siempre lo apoyaría—. Te lo prometo.

Me miró con ojos de niño pequeño. Crédulo y feliz, caminó juntando sus pasos con los míos, uniendo su respiración a la mía y acompañando mi corazón con el suyo. No pudimos tomarnos de la mano para mostrar al mundo nuestro amor, no pudimos darnos un beso tierno en los labios como las demás parejas que caminaban por la vía Morskaya, no pudimos abrazarnos mirándonos a los ojos tras contemplar el cronometrado ritmo de la ciudad.

Solo fuimos miradas cómplices, suspiros enamorados, palabras calurosas, sonrisas sinceras e imperceptibles roces con los que nos dijimos cuánto nos amábamos durante todo el trayecto a casa.

Nos esperaba el cálido aire del departamento, sus característicos aromas de vainilla y manzana, los sonoros maullidos de su peludo compañero, la música que nos acariciaba el alma, las sábanas esperando abrigar nuestros cuerpos sudorosos, el té de hierbas que nos gustaba tomar, la cena que nos unía en una larga conversación, tal vez una película de asesinos en serie o de conspiraciones mundiales.

Nos aguardaban decenas de besos, cientos de caricias, miles de gemidos, millones de sensaciones placenteras que creábamos noche a noche, en el refugio de nuestro amor prohibido, en la caverna de nuestra entrega secreta, en el rincón donde engañábamos a los hombres y a los dioses.

Fue una noche para hacerlo mío sin medidas.

Besé y lamí sus pies delgados, recorrí una vez más los llanos caminos de su vientre, repasé con mis labios cada ángulo de sus muslos de tierno adolescente, probé el sabor de sus firmes glúteos, jugué entre los pliegues de su entrepierna, me perdí en su boca jugosa, me encontré en el brillo de sus pupilas oscuras, restregué mi piel sobre los accidentes de su bella espalda, besé su delgado cuello, me introduje en sus orificios y derramé mi vida entera sobre el lienzo terso de su piel.

Yuri y sus ojos que amo, Yuri y sus labios que apetezco, Yuri y sus manos que extraño, Yuri y su perfume que anhelo, Yuri y su risa que adoro, Yuri y su rostro que sueño, Yuri y su ausencia que sufro, Yuri y su indiferencia que padezco.

Yuri. 

¿Qué estará haciendo en este preciso instante?, ¿con quién estará conversando?, ¿a quién saludará en la calle?, ¿con quién habrá cenado?, ¿a quién regalará su dulce sonrisa?, ¿con quién pasará la noche? 

Yuri.

¿Estará hablando con su gato?, ¿estará tomando un café?, ¿escuchará alguna de sus bandas favoritas?, ¿habrá tomado una copa de vino?, ¿estará mirando las estrellas?, ¿pensará en mí?

Yuri continúa siendo una mariposa dando vueltas en mi mente y no deseo espantarla porque me encanta rememorar sus colores y la brisa que producían sus alas.

Yuri… cuando vuelvo a pensar en él siento que su recuerdo hinca con un punzón mi corazón y la herida vuelve a doler y sangrar.

Yuri… 

Amor y dolor, lujuria y candor, razón y locura.

Yuri amado.

Yuri prohibido.

Yuri imposible.

Yuri tabú.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Víctor y Yuri disfrutan y yo espero que ustedes disfruten con ellos también que como ya saben no será para siempre.   
> Quiero pedir disculpas porque no pude actualizar la semana pasada tuve un inconveniente con un super virus que enfermó mi laptop, pero ahora que ya está sanita y renovada les dejo este capítulo y para mañana corrijo el siguiente.   
> Gracias por el apoyo.


	55. Tabú 54

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Yuri se confiesa.

Una apuesta.

Una maldita y miserable apuesta se tejía entre las aulas y los grupos de amigos de mi salón. Una apuesta que Virna Belova no tuvo reparos en aceptar e incrementar su valor al doble, se voceaba entre los compañeros de clase y los únicos que no teníamos ni idea de lo que estaba sucediendo éramos Otabek y yo.

Tras pasar el verano en la casa de unos amigos de su madre en Suecia, Virna había regresado a clases con muchos cambios en el cuerpo. Una nueva nariz y nuevos senos. Tenía el cabello más rubio que de costumbre y había crecido algo más de dos centímetros. Por fuera se veía distinta, pero por dentro seguía siendo la misma chica que escogía a sus amistades de acuerdo al barrio donde vivían y al número de propiedades que tenían sus padres.

En San Marcos todos tenían un alto nivel económico, si no fuese así los padres no podrían solventar el costo altísimo de las pensiones anuales y tampoco el resto de gastos adicionales que los mismos chicos se encargaban de exigir a los compañeros, como tener un vehículo propio, pagar con tarjetas propias los gastos, tener una o dos membresías en clubes privados, tener joyas de diseñadores renombrados, subir fotografías con fajos de billetes en sus redes sociales, criar animales exóticos y cuanta rareza puedas imaginar.

La compañía de mi padre nos permitía tener esa capacidad; pero a mí me parecía absurdo andar midiendo nuestro valor por el número de botellas de Dom Pérignon que podíamos consumir en una sola noche. Nuestra vida con Víctor era más sencilla y cuanto más perfil bajo pudiéramos tener era mejor, aunque pasar desapercibido era muy difícil con un Víctor haciendo campañas millonarias para todo tipo de firmas que apostaron por su nueva imagen.

Volviendo a la apuesta, mi compañera de aula había aceptado el reto de salir conmigo antes que empezara el invierno y les aseguró a todos que yo caería rendido a sus pies. Vladimir Mólotov, el nuevo ala derecha del equipo de hockey y mi compañero de aula, le apostó que yo no estaría ni con ella ni con ninguna chica porque era marica.

Ella aseguró que yo solo era un poco antisocial y que si se acercaba a mí con cautela lo más probable sería que por lo menos nos fuéramos a la cama por lo menos una vez.

Esa fue la forma cómo se jugaron mis decisiones y deseos desde el primer día de clases y los dos involucrados empezaron a buscar circunstancias para que tanto el uno como el otro pudieran ganar.

La Belova empezó a quedarse ensayando sus saltos de gimnasia hasta una hora después de nuestra práctica que era el momento en que salíamos hacia nuestras casas. En un inicio fingía encontrarse conmigo y solo se despedía desde su auto. Como a mí no me interesaba verla movía la cabeza para devolverle el saludo y volaba en mi motocicleta a toda velocidad a Nefrit para cumplir con mi trabajo.

Por su parte Mólotov estaba empeñado en seguir las salidas y encuentros que teníamos con Otabek porque, según supe mucho después por otros compañeros, le parecía extraño vernos siempre juntos en el aula, en las prácticas y hasta en otros espacios del colegio. Por ese motivo le pareció mucho más extraño ver que nos reuníamos fuera del colegio, porque muchas veces dábamos un pequeño viaje hacia unos almacenes donde vendían accesorios para motos o a los grandes edificios donde le gustaba perderse observando y comprando todo tipo de aparatos que le ayudaban a mejorar las mezclas de música que hacía en el sótano de la mansión de sus padres.

Otabek y yo nos habíamos convertido en amigos inseparables. Su recia mirada distaba mucho del trato amable que siempre brindaba el kazajo a quien conocía muy bien y por supuesto que había un motivo más para sentirnos unidos.

Mila.

—Si te veo una vez más coqueteando con esas zorras de las porristas se lo voy a decir a Mila. —Ese día lo vi conversando distraído con dos chicas que habían arrasado con casi toda la secundaria y que tenían sus ojos puestos en mi amigo.

—No estaba de coqueto, solo respondí algunas preguntas y no quise ser grosero. —Otabek estaba sorprendido por la forma cómo yo lo estaba amenazando.

—Más te vale porque si no es así además de decirle a Mila, esto se va a estrellar en tu nariz. —Le mostré el puño y Otabek me miró riéndose—. ¿Crees que no puedo hacerlo?

—¿Y tú crees que voy a estar esperando tranquilo que tus puños se estrellen en mi cara? —Me desafió con la mirada.

Yo solo atiné a quitarle la chaqueta que llevaba colgada en los hombros y él me sujetó del cuello hasta que me di por vencido y se la devolví. Luego caminamos hasta una pizzería y ordenamos una grande de jamón, chorizo, peperoni, tomate, albahaca, aceituna y salsa picante.

Fue como cualquier tarde de sábado entre amigos mientras esperábamos que Mila se desocupase de sus labores en Nefrit para pasar a buscarla. Luego Otabek y ella se perderían en la ciudad.

Cuando por fin llegamos a la casa matriz ingresamos por el portón y después de aparcar las motos subimos haciendo bromas al conserje que no sé por qué rayos nos aguantaba tantas tonterías y risas. Yo no lo habría soportado.

Después de treinta minutos en los que Lilia insistió en servirnos algo caliente para tomar, Otabek y Mila se despidieron y salieron hacia una exposición importante y no me contaron sus planes para más tarde. Yo me quedé esperando a Víctor media hora más y cuando por fin se desocupó fuimos a patinar. Fue una noche perfecta para distraernos un poco de tanto trabajo y mi redoblado esfuerzo en el colegio y la casa de modas.

...

El lunes siguiente como siempre entré al aula y no me di la molestia de siquiera mirar a alguno de mis compañeros; pero sí sentí que comenzaron a hablar en voz baja entre ellos desde que entré. Lo mismo sucedió cuando Otabek ingresó; pensé que se trataba de algún problema o chisme sobre el campeonato local en el que representaríamos a los clubes de hockey de los colegios privados y por lo cual nos estábamos preparando como verdaderos guerreros todas las tardes.

Decidí ignorar sus tonterías y me concentré en las lecciones del día. Fue como cualquier otro lunes aburrido en el colegio; pero la situación cambió luego de la práctica en la pista de hielo.

El profesor Popovich apostó una vez más a dejar que seamos Otabek y yo quienes nos encargásemos de la primera línea de ataque, pero subió a Zshvídanov y con ello movió todo el equipo. Ya no contábamos con los jugadores que terminaron la escuela por eso convocó a otros chicos de la banca y cerramos el círculo del equipo principal los cinco compañeros promocionales y un defensa del año inferior.

Terminamos la práctica algo golpeados y bastante agotados, pero con buenos resultados, escuchamos las indicaciones del entrenador Popovich que se mostraba bastante animoso y contagiaba su entusiasmo y hasta sus nervios. Nos preparábamos para ir a las duchas cuando Virna Belova se acercó a mí y me pidió que le ayude con unas ilustraciones para la revista que editaba el colegio.

—Si quieres podemos reunirnos en mi casa para aprobar los modelos, esta semana estoy sola porque mis padres fueron a una presentación en Montecarlo y mis hermanos viajaron a Madrid. —Me miró insinuante y yo pensé que era ingenua.

—Te enviaré los modelos por WhatsApp este sábado porque no tengo tiempo de hacerlos todos en un día. —Le devolví una mirada amarga.

—Pero no sería mejor discutirlo juntos así podemos llegar a un acuerdo para que no tengas que hacer trabajo de más. —Insistió con sonrisas y miradas coquetas.

—Ya te dije que no tengo tiempo y cualquier cosa que se te ocurra para modificar los modelos solo dime con tiempo y lo haré de inmediato. —Comenzaba a molestarme su excesiva cercanía y su perfume a rosas, parecía que se había echado todo el frasco y en lugar de agradarme, me asfixiaba.

—Pero a mí me gustaría que vinieras a casa…

—Oye ya no insistas más, lo que pasa es que Yuri no quiere quedarse solo con una chica porque no sabe qué hacer con una mujer. —Mólotov metió su cucharón enorme y no convocado en la discusión.

—¿Por qué? —dijo ella fingiendo asombro.

—Es marica ¿no lo ves? —Ese idiota rio y con él los demás tontos del equipo—. No le gustan las mujeres.

—¿Cómo puedes decir eso? —Ese momento pensé que en verdad ella se molestaba también por la afirmación de mal gusto. No tenía idea que ella lo hacía para no perder la apuesta.

—¡Qué mierda te pasa idiota! —le dije volteando totalmente la mirada.

—Tengo pruebas Nikiforov. —Sacó su celular y comenzó a moverlo con la mano en alto—. Tú y el kazajo han salido a pasear solos todos los fines de semana.

—Somos amigos… los amigos salen a pasear —comenté con algo de ingenuidad y mucha molestia.

—Sí, pero ni él ni tú salen con alguna chica, nunca te has interesado por una de las chicas de este u otro colegio y tampoco veo que el “héroe” salga con alguien.

—Sí, todos tenemos novias —añadió Mihailov, un muchacho de la siguiente promoción, uniéndose al grupo que habían formado todos los monos del equipo—. Incluso yo tengo dos.

—Qué hay conmigo Molotov. —Otabek se acercó al grupo que nos rodeaba y parecía haber escuchado algunas de las tonterías que hablaban esos estúpidos.

—Que Nikiforov es tu perra kazajo héroe, están muy juntitos en esta fotografía y ninguno de los dos tiene enamorada, novia, amante o lo que fuera. —Mostró de nuevo su celular y lo hizo circular entre los demás monos.

Entre risas y aplausos todos los estúpidos del equipo comenzaron a corear sin parar.

“Yuri es tu perra, Yuri es tu perra, Yuri es tu perra”

Apreté los puños y estaba dispuesto a saltar sobre todos esos imbéciles para estrellarlos en el primero que se me cruzara por delante, pero Otabek se paró delante de mí y con toda la tranquilidad del mundo les dijo.

—Y si fuera así qué mierda les importa a ustedes.

Todos callaron por unos segundos y yo no sabía cuál era el siguiente paso que debía dar para quitarnos de encima a esos tarados.

Detrás de todos ellos se escuchó una voz chillona y algo nasal. Era Natasha Vinográdov que también había estado escuchando el menudo lío en el que querían meterme mis compañeros y afirmó sin dudar.

—Pero Otabek no puede ser nada más que amigo de Yuri porque yo lo he visto que sale con una chica pelirroja muy bonita y algo mayor. Los he visto una vez entrando en una discoteca tomados de la mano y Yuri se coló junto con ellos. —Natasha tomó el teléfono y mostró una fotografía en la que Mila y yo estábamos caminando tomados de la mano.

—¿Y quién es esa chica Otabek? —Mólotov se acercó con ese aire de todo poderoso y Otabek comenzó a caminar sin hacerle mucho caso.

—A ti qué diablos te importa. —El kazajo comenzó a caminar hacia las duchas muy molesto.

—Solo faltas tú Nikiforov —gritó a todo pulmón Góvulev desde el umbral del pasillo.

—Sí, falto yo —le dije sin mucho entusiasmo—. Preséntame a tu madre y verás quién es la perra.

—¡Qué diablos! —Góvulev quiso buscar pelea cuando todos rieron por mi comentario.

Pero como adivinando el problema, el profesor Popovich se presentó detrás nuestro y nos acompañó el resto del tiempo que nos tomó bañarnos y cambiarnos. Siguió dando recomendaciones y siguió señalando errores en la estrategia de juego.

Al salir de la escuela Otabek y yo nos despedimos como siempre con un choque de puños y cada uno tomamos nuestro camino sobre nuestras motos.

Esa semana trabajé los modelos que me pidió la Belova y se los envié por WhatsApp, no tenía tiempo que perder con una chica como ella porque su compañía era tan interesante como la de un cactus.

…

Si no era junto a Víctor, casi todas las tardes de sábado acostumbraba salir con Otabek y Mila y aunque a veces me sentía un bicho raro junto a los dos enamorados que parecían perderse mirándose como bobos, no tenía inconveniente en acompañarlos a esos lugares especiales donde solíamos jugar en máquinas virtuales, ver alguna película o comer algo diferente.

Cada vez que los observaba me preguntaba si Víctor y yo nos veríamos tan cursis como ellos, si pudiéramos mostrar al mundo nuestro amor. De inmediato negaba porque mi estúpida conciencia, esa que siempre me decía que sea un niño bueno, me recordaba que si seguía por el camino torcido que había elegido jamás podría decir a nadie cuánto amaba a mi hermano.

—Así que pensaron que ustedes dos eras novios. —Mila sonreía de manera maquiavélica, esa mujer parecía tener algo podrido en la cabeza—. Bueno supongo que como los ven tan juntos en clase, en el entrenamiento, en la calle y otros lugares, los chicos se confundieron.

—Esos no son unos chicos, son unas hienas. —Además de estar abochornado, sentía que la rabia se elevaba desde mi estómago.

Otabek era mi mejor amigo y no podía permitir que confundieran ese cariño de hermanos que teníamos entre los dos. Era estúpido siquiera pensarlo. Tal vez Otabek y yo en otra dimensión podríamos ser pareja y Víctor y yo solo seríamos unos buenos hermanos; pero en este mundo las cosas estaban más que enredadas.

—Uuuuum, déjenme verlos. —Mila nos enmarcó en su celular y capturó sin piedad varias tomas. Luego se quedó mirando y muy divertida comentó—. Si fueran pareja se verían muy lindos. Mira amor tú serías como un héroe sin capa y Yuri como un hada en peligro de extinción.

Otabek estaba colorado y yo solo quería botar al suelo todo lo que tenía en frente. No sabía si Mila se burlaba de mí, solo era un poco molestosa o si tenía una pobre opinión sobre los gays y era eso lo que más me molestaba.

—Mila déjalo ya, Yuri en verdad se está molestando. —El buen kazajo me conocía bien y sabía que cuando mis ganglios se hinchaban estaba a punto de explotar.

—Pero que hay de malo…

—¡Borra esas fotos maldita bruja! —No pude aguantar más.

Mila se quedó atónita mirando mi rabieta. Otabek renegó un par de veces y yo salí con mi rabia a cuestas buscando el baño.

Mojé mi cara y mi melena muchas veces para relajar un poco mi cuerpo y bajar la intensidad de mis revoluciones. Estaba muy enojado, pero no con MIla sino con la situación. Quería gritar a todos que Víctor y yo éramos amantes y muy felices, pero debía guardar el secreto en el cajón más apartado de mis sentimientos, entre los temores y la culpa.

Cuando regresé a la mesa no sabía cómo pedir perdón a la bonita Mila. Había sido demasiado grosero con ella y no se lo merecía. Además, estaba arruinando nuestra salida. Ella quiso decir algo, pero el maitre llegó con el pedido y nos limitamos a almorzar en silencio, como nunca antes lo habíamos hecho.

La comida me supo a mierda.

Cuando esperábamos el postre, fue Mila la que en pleno acto de madurez me tomó la mano y me dijo muy apenada.

—Perdóname Yuri, yo no quería hacerte sentir mal. —Acarició con suavidad mi palma y con el rostro más triste confesó—. No sabía que esto te molestara tanto.

Bajé la cabeza y recordé que ellos dos eran mis amigos, mis grandes amigos, mis únicos amigos. No podía cargarles toda la porquería de nervios y molestias que tenía dentro y mucho menos no podía seguir mintiendo.

—Ya sabes que soy un imbécil y muchas veces tiendo a explotar. —Apreté su delicada mano y comencé a explicar—. Tú no tienes la culpa, ni tampoco esos bastardos que nos molestaron.

Me quedé en silencio y observé los bonitos ojos azules de la pelirroja que seguían detenidos sobre mis ojos y luego miré los oscuros ojos de Otabek que me miraban complacido que hiciera las paces con su amada. Entonces sin más me atreví a preguntar

—¿Qué pensarían de mí si les dijera que en parte ellos tienen razón?

Los ojos de Otabek se convirtieron en dos lunas llenas y los de Mila me miraron con sorpresa. Yo agaché la cabeza y no quise dar marcha atrás.

—¿Qué dirían si les cuento que me gustan los chicos y no las chicas? —Bajé la voz y ellos tuvieron que acercarse a mí para escuchar—. ¿Me odiarían? Por favor quiero la verdad.

A riesgo de perder su amistad, su afecto, su respeto y su compañía, me atreví a revelar mi gran secreto. Bueno fue una verdad a medias porque jamás podría decir a nadie, como te lo digo a ti, que mi hermano y yo éramos amantes.

—Puedes ser loco, gay, reptiliano, histérico y engreído; pero nunca, nunca dudes de mi amistad tonto gato gruñón. —Otabek sí que sabía cómo hablar mi idioma cuando quería—. Si te gustan los chicos está bien por mí, nunca dejaría que quererte como amigo.

—Cariño… eso era. —Mila tomó mis dos manos y las apretó con fuerza—. Sabes que aquí —señaló su corazón—, siempre tendrás un lugar especial porque te quiero y te respeto tal como eres.

No me había dado cuenta que mordía mis labios cuando estaba escuchando sus respuestas. Solo recuerdo que cuando levanté la mirada, sentí la caricia más tierna de parte de Mila y el apretón de manos más sincero que pudo darme Otabek. Me puse mal por no poder revelarles el resto de mi historia, pero fue mejor para ellos, para mí y para Víctor.

Después de almorzar fuimos a la plaza del Palacio donde nos quedamos mirando la presentación de unos contorsionistas que hacían piruetas con unos aros enormes invitando a una presentación especial de un circo. Mila y Otabek decidieron ir esa noche porque la presentación prometía mucho.

Yo me excusé diciendo que había quedado con unos amigos en línea para jugar “Left 4 Dead” y que no podía fallarles más. Mentí de nuevo porque estaba convencido que esas son mentiras blancas que no dañan a nadie. Yo pienso que cuando las mentiras blancas se van acumulando una tras otra, adquieren un color cada vez más oscuro y aunque estoy de acuerdo en que no dañan a nadie; en verdad te dañan el corazón.

Más tarde acompañé a ese par a la Casa de Comercio de Leningrado, un lugar que por ser tan antiguo pasa desapercibido y cuyos visitantes son escasos, pero a la vez son hombres y mujeres que aprecian los objetos de colección. En ese lugar Otabek recorrió varias tiendas de música y en una de ellas se puso a revisar muchos vinilos de bandas clásicas de rock que se exhibían junto con otras antigüedades de la música del siglo XX.

Mientras dábamos vueltas observamos las piezas que para mí resultaban algo conocidas debido a que mi abuelo acumulaba esas cosas raras en casa; a mis amigos les parecían cosas raras, como si fueran de otro mundo. Un teléfono de pared con el auricular en forma de embudo, una radiola antigua donde se captaban señales de radios locales y también internacionales que emitían ruidos extraños, un caleidoscopio que parecía mostrar mundos mágicos, un catalejo muy antiguo que tenía una amorosa inscripción de amor cerca de la base “para Elrich con todo mi corazón” y un fonógrafo con el cuerno dorado. 

Mila y Otabek aprovechaban los momentos de distracción de los empleados y los demás clientes, que eran muy pocos y se tomaban de la mano de manera muy discreta, acercaban sus rostros, se miraban con cariño y deseo, se decían cumplidos al oído y se regalaban sonrisas. Yo solo bostezaba e intentaba distraerme con cualquier otra cosa extraña de la vitrina.

Pero me era imposible dejar de pensar que jamás podríamos tener una salida similar con Víctor, nunca nuestras manos se entrelazarían con amor en medio de la gente y jamás él me diría una palabra tierna al oído delante de los demás como lo hacían ese par de enamorados. Aunque la distancia en edad era algo evidente, ella toda una mujer firme y segura de sí misma, él solo un chico con los músculos desarrollados, pero con cara de niño bueno y muy seriecito; los dos podían jugar a quererse sin miedos y sin tapujos.

Sentí que extrañaba a Víctor y miré la hora. Después de salir con varias bolsas me despedí de los enamorados y con el corazón desesperado me dirigí a casa.

…

Esa noche llegué cansado, triste, molesto conmigo y sin mucho ánimo. Cuando abrí la puerta del departamento Potya me esperaba como un fuerte guardián que custodia el departamento. Luego de moverse con gracias y topar mis manos con cariño, caminó hasta la sala empinando la cola y lanzando sonoros maullidos.

—Disculpa mi tardanza voy a darte de comer —le dije mientras lo alzaba para darle un abrazo.

—Ya lo hice y el engreído no ha querido probar ni un bocado. —Mi hermano respondió desde su dormitorio.

Al escuchar su voz sonreí y todos los sentimientos vacíos y tristes, como por arte de magia, se alejaron. Sí magia, la magia de Víctor que con solo una mirada o una palabra podía cambiar mis enfurecidos ánimos o me convertía en un dragón irritado y a punto de lanzar flamas abrasadoras.

—Oye ¿por qué no comes lo que Vitya te prepara? —regañé a mi gato y éste me miró con indiferencia—. Ven te voy a dar algo más.

Sabía que, si yo tomaba su plato entre mis manos, vaciaba algo más de galletas y las mezclaba bien con el paté, él sí comería. Y tenía razón. Entonces me di cuenta que Potya estaba celoso de Víctor, porque desde que él y yo dormíamos, nos bañábamos y permanecíamos juntos, uno en los brazos del otro, mi atención sobre el pequeño minino había disminuido.

Fue por ese motivo que después de la cena y de asearme bien en el baño, rechacé entrar de inmediato al dormitorio para amarnos. Le pedí a Víctor mirar una película cualquiera, la que él escogiera, nos cubrimos con una manta, preparamos palomitas de maíz y Potya volvió a ser el amo y señor de mi regazo.

Eso le devolvió la confianza en sí mismo, pero no evitó que siga teniendo cierto rechazo a mi hermano y, a pesar de que Víctor se esforzaba por ser su amigo, Potya solo pasaba con indiferencia por su costado. Incluso cuando él le hacía un cariño o intentaba animarlo con algún juguete, se daba la vuelta y desaparecía muy despacio, sin hacer caso a su llamado, pasito a pasito como modelando.

—No me quiere —Víctor infló los cachetes una vez más.

—Ten un poco de paciencia. —Abracé a Víctor y susurré en su oído como queriendo que mi gato no escuchase lo que iba a decir—. Está enfadado contigo porque le has robado a su humano, así que si hacemos esto más seguido podrá sentirse más a gusto contigo.

—¿Y qué hará si te digo que tendrá pronto un compañero? —me preguntó algo preocupado.

—¿Otro gato? —Me gustan los gatos, pero en ese momento pensé que no era la mejor idea porque Potya se resentiría aún más.

—No, mira mi mamá se va de viaje dentro de tres días a Maldivas y se quedará por un buen tiempo allí y me ha pedido que me haga cargo de Makkachin de nuevo —dijo con cierto aire de nostalgia en la voz mientras peinaba mis cabellos con sus dedos.

Sabía que Víctor amaba mucho al peludo y lo extrañaba, era casi como un año y medio que no lo había visto y yo no podía poner ningún obstáculo al deseo de mi hermano. Si Potya se iba a desmayar o se iba a sentir más ofendido por la presencia del lanudo, ese sería su problema.

—Eso sería excelente, tal vez está aburrido porque se siente solo mientras no estamos en casa. —Pensé que ambos también podrían ser compañía, aunque también imaginé que podrían destruir el departamento.

—Espero que se lleven tan bien como nosotros dos. —Sé que mi hermano lo dijo con buenas intenciones, pero yo imaginé lo peor.

Mi cabeza estaba llena de lujuria y no paraba de imaginar cosas excitantes para vivirlas junto a mi hermano. Sonreí por mi tonta idea y apreté el cuello de Víctor entre mis brazos, nos besamos y poco a poco fuimos cayendo en la espiral deliciosa del deseo.

No sé en qué momento Potya desapareció, solo sé que la manta, la ropa de Víctor y mi bata de baño se convirtieron en un solo amasijo sin forma y que nuestros cuerpos desnudos encajaron de forma perfecta una vez más.

Recuerdo bien cuando Víctor bufaba y su sonido me transportaba a un lugar más caliente en mi interior, podía sentir el éxtasis creciendo y golpeando mis glúteos con esas ondas que te dejan sin aliento. No necesitaba nada más para seguir llorando de placer que las sensaciones que provocaba su polla dentro de mí.

Mi próstata estaba inflamada, dura, pedía a gritos que la rozaran con más rapidez y que siguieran repasando su rugosa superficie. Y estaba agradecida por todos los accidentes que tenía la polla de mi hermano, sus venas gruesas, los pliegues del frenillo, su abultada cabeza, su dureza y su calor, la estimulaban con tanta continuidad que tensaba más y más su tejido.

No imaginas lo erecto que me encontraba, era la primera vez que teníamos sexo sin protección. No estábamos con ninguna enfermedad encima y yo siempre he sido muy cuidadoso en mi limpieza, así que decidimos probar una a pelo.

La mente es el gran reino donde radica el sexo. Tu pene, tus bolas o tu trasero solo son conductos con puntos sensibles; pero es la mente la que gobierna la gran mayoría de las respuestas.

Saber que nuestra piel estaba en contacto directo me produjo más excitación que antes y me permitió desatar más fantasías en mi mente.

En mi interior imaginaba que a Víctor se le multiplicaban las manos, que podía envolverme por completo con su cuerpo como si me estuviera devorando entero. Cada vez que sentía una gota de su cálido sudor rodando por mi espalda y uniéndose a la humedad de mi piel, imaginaba que pronto me derretiría en ella y me haría parte de su cuerpo.

Cuando me concentraba en la presión que sus manos hacían sobre mis caderas y la forma dura y salvaje cómo las atraía a su cuerpo, un ronco resoplido salía de mi pecho.

En los momentos que me detenía a escuchar el sonido que su sexo producía en mi entrada, temblaba de pies a cabeza y cuando se quedaba quieto acariciando mis nalgas con su depilado pubis, cuando sentía los movimientos de su maso en las excitadas paredes de mi recto, desaparecían mis fuerzas y me sentía caer en la nada.

Estaba gozando tanto que no quería terminar, quería que esa dulce tortura se prolongara por siempre. Ese momento en el que sientes las incandescentes punzadas previas al orgasmo que tensan tu vientre y esos pequeños músculos que no sabes que siquiera existen en tu cuerpo, ese era el momento que yo quería atesorar.

Por eso es que me negaba a entregarme a mi propio placer, me parecía deliciosa esa resistencia, pues podía tener más de Víctor y eso me obligaba a moverme más sobre uno de los sillones con la espalda arqueada, la cabeza entre mis brazos y mi trasero bien elevado.

Era perfecto, el lugar adecuado para sentirme eterno.

Pero solo bastó un estímulo más para desatar el nudo del arrebato y para sentir que perdía todo ese control que intentaba mantener sobre mi cuerpo.

Víctor paró un instante y tomó con fuerza mi cabello, elevó mi cabeza y con su agitada voz me dio una orden.

—Si pudieras ver cuán sucio y hermoso te ves —dijo y mis ojos se clavaron en la imagen que reflejaba el espejo.

Mis lágrimas resbalando por mis pómulos y mi cabello mojado, los pectorales de Víctor y sus fuertes brazos y esa expresión casi sádica mientras me contemplaba a través del espejo. El hilo de saliva que corría por mi mentón, mis uñas clavadas en el cuero del sillón, mi trasero dispuesto a las ansias de ese hombre y mis ojos llenos de lujuria.

Ese era el rostro de un animal que había sido cazado y estaba por morir entre los brazos de su verdugo. Y el cazador sonreía bello y cruel mirando cómo había domado a la fiera salvaje.

Sentirme domado, desfalleciente y vencido. Mirar que era la presa y que no podía hacer nada más que esperar la voluntad de mi depredador me estimuló tanto, me elevó de inmediato y contemplé con miedo, vergüenza y satisfacción el rictus de mi rostro mientras las centellas del orgasmo nacían fulminantes desde mi vientre y se extendían amenazantes y mortíferas hacia mis caderas, mi pecho, mis muslos, mis brazos, mis piernas, mis pies y mis manos.

Pude ver cómo mi cuerpo se movía con su propia voluntad, como esos tigres heridos en la selva que todavía luchan por vivir un poco más. Hasta que alcanzó mi boca que se contrajo por completo, mis fosas nasales que se abrieron queriendo respirar mejor y mis pómulos que se tiñeron de un intenso color rojo.

Mi cuerpo se quedó paralizado y dejé de respirar, en un acto reflejo me estiré hacia atrás y contraje todo sintiendo pequeños temblores en cada uno de mis músculos. Creo que escuché gritar a Víctor y lo último que sentí fue su cálido líquido ingresando con furia en mi recto.

Luego me elevé.

Juro que pude ver la escena desde lo alto, como si mi alma hubiera abandonado mi cuerpo por una fracción de segundo.

Vi a mi hermano estremecerse y tirar su cabeza para atrás, mientras sostenía aún mis caderas y movía las suyas en un compás más lento. Vi cómo mi cuerpo se retorcía y perdía fuerza. Me vi caer en el sillón y con esa sensación me precipité de nuevo hasta entrar en mi carne y volver a sentir los últimos espasmos de mi placer.

—¡Vitor! —me escuché gritando su nombre varias veces y él gemía el mío.

Salió de mi interior y sentí cómo me mojaba. Cada vez el chorro era más cálido y más intenso, estaba experimentando por primera vez lo que todos llaman con prudencia “una lluvia dorada” y me estaba mojando satisfecho, sin ascos ni rechazo.

El placer de mi hermano había sido tan intenso que me mojó todo el cuerpo y yo estaba muy feliz de saber que además de sentirme en un mundo inmaterial con ese intenso orgasmo, había sido capaz de hacer sentir otro similar a mi hermano.

Esa noche no terminó allí. Algo cansados y desprovistos de fuerzas entramos a la ducha a darnos un baño y después de dormir un par de horas, Víctor me despertó con besos en los labios y lamidas suaves sobre mis pezones para seguir amándonos.

Al día siguiente despertamos hambrientos, cansados, felices y con una tarea pendiente: limpiar el desastre que habíamos provocado en la sala.

¿Fui feliz con Víctor?

Claro que fui feliz.

Creo que ambos lo fuimos… 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Gracia por la espera, debía entregar un capítulo bien redactado.


	56. Tabú 55

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Alguien especial llega a la vida de los hermanos.

Solía festejar cada uno de mis triunfos por más que fueran pequeños y con mucha alegría me reunía con amigos en algún restaurante o taberna y compartía con ellos mi alegría por el logro obtenido. Lo había hecho cuando me nombraron el mejor modelo juvenil, cuando gané la gala de la pasarela de Milán en mi primera presentación, cuando me gradué de la universidad, cuando fui nombrado el hombre más sensual del año por la revista Vanity Fair y cuando decidí independizarme de mi madre.

Un logro como el que había conseguido en poco más de un año de esforzada labor gerencial tenía que festejarlo a lo grande y es que el reparto de utilidades ese año a pesar de todo lo que vivimos fue óptimo, además no todos los empresarios se pueden preciar de haber vencido a los monstruos banqueros y haber cancelado una deuda que parecía impagable.

Las cifras de Nefrit estaban en azul y mi corazón estallaba de alegría infinita pues nada detendría a la firma para que siguiera adelante. Estaba decidido a forjar su camino paso a paso, en un largo plazo haría que la empresa creciera lo suficiente para que fuera reconocida entre las “top ten” firmas de moda del mundo y no solo de Europa como estaba catalogada.

Con todo lo que tuvimos que superar el anterior año prometí que jamás volveríamos a depender de los bancos y sus intereses usureros. Ni un solo euro o rublo de mis empresas engordarían los bolsillos de esos siniestros personajes que manejaban las deudas de naciones enteras, desayunaban champán de seis mil dólares o cenaban caviar de esturiones casi extintos, mientras dejaban en la miseria y al borde del suicidio a miles y hasta millones de hombres y mujeres que no podían hacer frente a sus deudas que crecían día a día en intereses, moras y multas.

Esos canallas no volverían a ver mi firma estampada en ningún contrato de préstamo, tampoco tendría mis ahorros de empresa y personales en sus bóvedas porque desde ese momento haría uso de criptomonedas para resguardar mis finanzas y compraría propiedades y oro para un ahorro a largo plazo.

Pero más allá de mi total rechazo y hasta desprecio por los vampiros financieros, lo que quería era manejar con completa autonomía mis empresas. Lo lograría con el tiempo y por el momento solo trabajaría con ciertos bancos en cuentas corrientes que movilizaran los ingresos diarios de la empresa.

Además, quería festejar a mis colaboradores. A Lilia en especial porque sin su ayuda y su esfuerzo, sin sus ideas y sin sus desvelos no hubiéramos podido estar donde estábamos. Yuri y yo coincidimos en hacerle un homenaje especial en la ceremonia y agradecer con un gran regalo su entrega incondicional.

Compramos para ella un piso en un edificio del centro financiero de Moscú, un lugar muy preciado y que en poco tiempo había adquirido un valor excepcional. Ella sería propietaria de una gran oficina de cien metros en el piso número nueve de la moderna construcción y podría disponer de ella cuando quisiera.

Para el evento invitamos a mucha gente conocida del medio. Diseñadores, propietarios de cadenas de distribución, representantes de las mejores tiendas on-line y buotiques exclusivas de Italia, Francia, Estados Unidos y Reino Unido.

También asistieron nuestros principales abastecedores y nuestros amigos íntimos del medio que, aunque fueran nuestra competencia, eran también nuestros mejores críticos y nuestro aliciente para seguir remando en las oscuras y turbulentas aguas del mundo del diseño y la moda.

Yuri lucía un traje verde olivo muy pegado al cuerpo y parecía un príncipe. Yo opté por un traje en negro completo con cuello alto y cerrado que mi hermanito diseñó y mandó preparar con mucho esmero. Fui testigo que se quedó muchas noches en los talleres de la empresa revisando cada detalle de su confección y que, en los momentos de recreo, llamaba a los confeccionistas para corregir algunos detalles del ajuste a mis hombros y cintura.

Lilia se veía espectacular como siempre con un vestido largo de color bronce que la hacía parecer una reina de la edad de oro del cine y yo la llevé de brazo hasta el estrado donde presentó una pequeña colección de trajes elegantes de noche.

Para la presentación contamos con la participación de las ex modelos exclusivas que habían posado para los lentes de los mejores fotógrafos con trajes que mi padre diseñó a lo largo de todos los años de la empresa.

Mujeres consideradas las más bellas del mundo en su momento y es que la belleza de las rusas, ucranianas, bielorusas, eslovacas, rumanas y húngaras siempre ha tenido una aceptación importante por parte de los diseñadores y las agencias de modelos. Sus finos cuerpos, senos proporcionados, ojos grandes y claros, rostros simétricos y sonrisas perfectas las han convertido en las favoritas de las cámaras fotográficas y los lentes de las filmadoras.

Ellas aceptaron con mucho gusto y llegaron dos días antes de la presentación de la empresa justo cuando la primavera estaba en su apogeo. Mila se encargó de atenderlas y Lilia las vistió con los mejores trajes que habían pasado a formar parte del museo de la empresa, pero también se pusieron los bellos modelos que habían quedado de lado para la presentación de Milán y que con ciertos arreglos fueron exhibidos fuera de temporada.

La fiesta en el Magestic Boutique Hotel fue la más comentada de ese año y es que no escatimé a la hora de anunciar lo feliz que me sentía y quería que todos se enteraran de los planes que había diseñado para la empresa y de los planes futuros de los hermanos Nikiforov.

Era viernes por la noche, un viernes escogido con especial cuidado para que no coincidiera con ningún partido o entrenamiento que Yuri tenía con el equipo de la escuela. Invitamos también a la directora y por supuesto que a Georgi porque él había terminado una relación con una bonita psicóloga y se sentía muy solo, alguna de las chicas que acudieron a la fiesta se fijaría en sus ojos azules y aceptaría bailar con él y compartir un trago.

La fiesta empezó puntual pues el hotel tenía un horario estricto, así que acompañados de suave música ambiental, un menú de bocadillos muy delicioso y cualquier cantidad de licor fui saludando a mis invitados con quienes conversé a gusto sobre mis planes.

Yuri me acompañaba todo el tiempo y yo estaba feliz de hacer que mi hermano también participara de nuestras conversaciones. Era para mí necesario que él se involucrara con la vida y la visión de la empresa para que más adelante, cuando yo le dejara la posta de su dirección, él tuviera ya esa red de contactos necesaria para el desarrollo de Nefrit.

Yuri escuchaba en silencio nuestras pláticas de adultos y nos hacía ciertas preguntas para entender mejor lo que decíamos. Eso era lo que me gustaba de mi hermanito, no tenía miedo de decirte que no entendía nada de lo que estabas diciendo y de pedirte una explicación detallada sobre el tema.

Yakov y yo hablábamos de las peripecias y los acuerdos que hicimos con los directores del Sberbank para que nos extendieran más el plazo de pago de la deuda, sin subir demasiado los intereses y sin cobrar las multas, pues la moras ya las habíamos asumido.

—Esos desgraciados no entendieron en un inicio que la empresa atravesaba un momento tan crítico y que los dos chicos habían quedado desorientados con la ausencia de Mirko —comentaba Yakov sosteniendo su grueso habano que permanecía apagado desde hacía media hora entre sus dedos—. Solo decidieron extender dos meses más en el plazo y si no fuera por las cartas fianza que saqué con algunos socios de mi firma nos hubieran comido enteros.

—Ellos pensaban que venderíamos Nefrit y estaban dispuestos a financiar a nuestro futuro comprador para así ganar el doble con la transacción —apunté con toda seguridad, pues me enteré por un amigo de la revista Economik Pulse que esa era la jugada planificada entre los hombres que se habían presentado interesados en comprar la firma y los directores del Sberbank.

—Los banqueros y sus directores son todos unos desgraciados —dijo Alan Brisco de la firma de cuero Rotterdam Sock.

—Solo los superan los abogados —afirmó Nikolai Musilov mirando a Yakov y todos reímos a pierna suelta, incluyendo nuestro querido doctor Feltsman.

Yuri nos miró con la cara larga y al parecer el chiste no le hizo ninguna gracia; pero hizo una pregunta que me dejó intrigado.

—Si nos alejamos de los bancos ¿no nos estamos cerrando las puertas del mundo financiero? —Yuri me miraba con insistencia pues por su postura y el tono de su voz podía adivinar que la conversación se la había hecho pesada—. Ellos son como un mal necesario, creo, no podemos tratar a los bancos como si fueran una peste.

Todos nos quedamos callados porque sabíamos que mi Yuri tenía toda la razón y que no podíamos alejarnos por completo de los bancos.

—Tienes razón joven Nikiforov —sostuvo Musivol—. Los bancos con como las enfermedades venéreas, sabes que las vas a adquirir, pero no puedes evitarlo porque es un riesgo que corres cuando tienes una urgente necesidad.

Volvimos a reír y Yuri nos miró con el entrecejo junto como si todos fuéramos unos verdaderos degenerados. Yo sabía que era un comentario subido de tono, pero mi hermano debía prepararse para tratar con todo tipo de personas pues la vida y el mundo no es bonito y la gente tampoco.

Viendo la incomodidad de Yuri, Yakov lo envió a la barra de bocaditos y nosotros seguimos con nuestra conversación sobre las futuras colecciones y lo bien que se veían las modelos de Mirko a pesar de los años que habían pasado.

Después de beber algunos tragos y saludar a algunos periodistas invitados a la ceremonia, algunos comentaristas del mundo de la moda y otros columnistas de las páginas de economía de los diarios más importantes de la ciudad levanté la vista para ver si Yuri seguía llenando su estómago con algún bocadillo, pero no lo encontré y de inmediato pensé que se había retirado de la fiesta aburrido de tantas personas adultas que llenábamos el salón.

Iba a salir a uno de los balcones del hotel para llamar a mi hermano cuando mi mirada lo ubicó en una pequeña mesa dispuesta junto a la ventana del lado oriente del salón. Se hallaba en compañía de una hermosa mujer que le tomaba la mano y le hablaba al oído.

Estaba vestida con un traje de fiesta largo negro con pliegues y mostraba un escote impresionante que casi le llegaba al ombligo y sus movimientos dejaban descubierta más piel de la necesaria. No quería pensar que estaba intentando seducir a mi hermano menor; pero la idea sí pasó como un rayo intempestivo por mi cabeza y me hizo saltar.

Esa cercanía me pareció demasiado peligrosa. Una mujer mayor que se interesara por un chiquillo era algo raro; pero no imposible en un mundo tan complejo como es el mundo de la moda. No me gustó los gestos que ambos llevaban en el rostro y sobre todo que mi hermano la mirara a los ojos con demasiada atención. Mucho menos me gustó que ella estuviera sujetando el rostro de mi hermano con ambas manos y que, con un suave movimiento de su mano, apartara el largo mechón que cubría sus ojos.

Yuri parecía seducido por la dama y yo no iba a permitir semejante aberración. Así que dejé de lado a un joven periodista con quien estaba conversando y me dirigí hacia la mesa donde Yuri compartía una bebida, conversaba a gusto y seguía sosteniendo las manos de esa bella y extraña mujer.

Sin esperar más me acerqué y respiré profundamente para alejar la preocupación de mi rostro y ser amable con la bonita señora.

—¿Todo está bien Yuri? —Sonreí al ver los ojos azules de tan bella dama.

—Víctor ella es Olenka Kaminski —Mi hermano señaló a la dama y ella intentó ponerse en pie para saludarme, pero con un gesto de mi mano lo impedí—. Ha sido la mejor amiga de mi mamá.

—Hola Víctor que alegría conocerte. —Alta, delgada, fino rostro, rubia melena peinada en un moño desordenado y de sonrisa sincera, la bella mujer estiró la mano para saludarme y yo le di un beso en el dorso—. He seguido tu trayectoria desde que te convertiste en modelo y ahora que has tomado las riendas de la empresa de Mirko también te sigo.

Me llamó mucho la atención que Oleka hablara con tanta familiaridad sobre mi padre; pero sabiendo que había sido la mejor amiga de la mamá de Yuri deduje que también conoció a Miroslav Nikiforov.

Me senté junto a ellos para escuchar un poco de esa historia que yo no conocía y que Yuri también ignoraba. Una historia de amor y de traición.

—Fuiste la mejor amiga de Ivanna. —Deseaba ponerme al día sobre las cosas que había comentado a Yuri—. Supongo que le contabas a mi hermano algunas anécdotas que vivieron juntas.

—La conocí cuando trabajábamos para la marca de cosméticos Dupree y luego fuimos a un casting de Ismara Phillips y allí conocimos a Mirko. Le decía que trabajamos con él cuando todavía Nefrit era un proyecto sin mucha forma. —La dama me miraba tal como lo hizo con Yuri como queriendo ver a mi padre en mí.

—Mi padre trabajaba todavía para la firma de los Wolansky en ese momento. —Recordé que habíamos viajado varias veces a Kiev con mi familia por la relación que mi padre llevaba con la familia dedicada a fabricar ropa de cuero.

—Le decía que era increíble el parecido que tiene con Ivanna sobre todo el color de los ojos y la pequeña nariz. —Ella sonrió mirando a Yuri y mi hermano se ruborizó—. En todo lo demás se parece al papá, pero Ivanna vive presente en sus ojos.

—¿Qué tan amigas fueron? —pregunté con curiosidad mientras recibía una copa de vodka que un atento mesero me alcanzó.

—Tanto ella como yo sabíamos nuestros secretos más íntimos y estuve con ella hasta unos días antes que naciera Yuri. —Los ojos de la dama se entristecieron y los de mi hermano también.

—Víctor dice que mi mamá escogió mi nombre y que le hizo jurar al abuelo que si era niña me llamaría Tania como mi abuela y si era niño Yuri porque ese nombre le gustaba mucho. —Yuri volvió a ser el niño tierno que hacía mucho no veía—. Olenka dice que ella sabía que algo andaba mal con su salud y que por eso habló a mi abuelo y le recomendó muchas cosas para mi futuro.

En esa fiesta llena de licor, conversaciones sobre negocios y acuerdos millonarios, mi hermanito conocía algo de su historia y su legado. Encontraba a su madre a través de las palabras de la hermosa Olenka Kaminski ex top model ucraniana a la que recordé como una de las empresarias que apoyaba con su trabajo y fortuna a las modelos víctimas de acoso laboral.

—Y le pidió a tu abuelo que te dejara ser, que jamás cortara tus sueños como lo hizo con ella. —Olenka revolvió su trago con la pajilla y tomó un sorbo mientras volvía a tomar de la mano a mi hermano y lo miraba con mucho cariño, un cariño que entendí como amor casi maternal—. Me dio mucha pena saber que Nikolai también se fue; pero qué bueno que Yuri cuenta con un hermano tan comprometido como tú que le ha dado un hogar donde vivir seguro y que lo apoya tanto en sus proyectos.

Lo que pudo ser un halago se convirtió en una lanza que picó mi ego y de inmediato me recordó que ese compromiso tenía por motor la pasión recorriendo mis venas. Me sentí sucio e inmoral. A los ojos del mundo era un gran hermano que se ocupaba como un padre del cuidado del pequeño Nikiforov; pero dentro de mi corazón y en los retorcidos pasadizos de mi mente, ese hermano se transformaba en un demonio que había roto con sus besos las alas de un ángel guerrero.

La charla se extendió por media hora en la que Yuri y yo escuchamos la historia de Ivanna, la jovencita que enamoraba a las cámaras y a los hombres que la deseaban y a las mujeres que le admiraban o la envidiaban. Tenía el carácter firme y sabía luchar por cada campaña de publicidad en la que se comprometía. Era muy profesional en su trabajo y no perdía ninguna oportunidad para destacar y llamar la atención de los medios y las agencias.

En la vida privada era una hija cariñosa, aunque no tuviera mucho contacto con su padre y solía pensar todavía en conocer a un príncipe azul que la hiciera feliz por siempre. Quería trabajar mucho para reunir dinero suficiente y al retirarse dedicarse a cuidar a su familia y a su papá.

Le gustaba mucho el té helado con limón y la leche con miel. Sabía cantar muy bien por lo que muchos auguraban una futura carrera musical y ella se tomaba el tiempo necesario porque pensaba que aún era muy joven.

Por Olenka supimos que antes de enterarse de su embarazo había decidido convertirse en fotógrafa a la vez que seguiría con el modelaje. “Quería estar en ambos lados de las cámaras”, dijo la dama suspirando y mirando a Yuri con nostalgia.

También supimos que terminó con papá porque éste no había cumplido su palabra de hablar con mi madre y pedirle el divorcio. Ivanna se decepcionó de él y no quiso volver a verlo más. Estando así sola retornó al hogar de su padre que en lugar de reprocharle sus actitudes inmaduras la recibió con mucho amor y cuidó de ella todo el tiempo.

—Tu mamá era muy orgullosa y no quiso decir nada de su embarazo a tu papá, pero cuando estabas a punto de nacer me dijo que iría a buscarlo contigo en brazos. —Pude ver una lágrima dando vueltas en uno de los hermosos ojos de la dama que apuró en secarla—. Tu abuelo tampoco lo hizo porque pensaba que tal vez tu papá te rechazaría y por eso no lo buscó… bueno hasta que tú ya eras muy grande.

Olenka y yo notamos la tristeza que toda esa información produjo en Yuri y con prudencia ella terminó la charla. Miró su reloj y dijo que tenía que salir a otro compromiso. Me pidió mi número privado para contactar con Yuri las veces que visitara San Petersburgo y prometió llamar en otra oportunidad.

Ambos la acompañamos a la puerta hasta que subió a su coche y para despedirse abrazó con mucho cariño a Yuri y le dio un gran beso.

—Cada vez que veas tus ojos en el espejo y esa nariz tan pequeñita, deja de estar tan serio, sonríe y podrás ver a tu mamá —le dijo a modo de despedida mientras limpiaba la marca de labial que dejó estampada en la mejilla de mi hermano.

Yuri le regaló esa sonrisa y cuando el auto de la dama se alejó, agachó la cabeza. Lo tomé por hombro y le pedí que me esperara mientras buscaba nuestros abrigos. Le pedí a Yakov que se quedara atendiendo a los demás invitados y prometí regresar en media hora. Él vio a Yuri con el rostro gacho y algo desencajado, así que aceptó reemplazarme por esos minutos mientras yo llevaría a Yuri a casa.

Retorné a la salida y por suerte un vehículo de alquiler ya estaba en la puerta. Subimos y permanecimos en silencio. Un silencio que no quise interrumpir porque mi hermano necesitaba procesar toda esa información que la bella Olenka le había dejado en el corazón y la cabecita. Yo imaginaba que estaba pensando en su mamá y recordando a su amado abuelo, incluso recordando a papá y la imagen de Miroslav Nikiforov llegó a mi memoria.

Ese momento supe que estaría muy orgulloso de mí al ver todo lo que hice por la empresa, pero a la vez me puse nervioso al pensar qué pensaría de saber que me había acercado a mi hermano de manera sentimental y que hasta habíamos comenzado a vivir una relación prohibida; él estaría más que decepcionado y haría todo lo que fuera necesario para que cortáramos esos lazos. 

Durante el camino noté cómo Yuri apretaba sus manos entre sí intentando evitar las lágrimas. Olenka había tocado hilos muy sensibles de su alma y yo estaba seguro que mi niño la estaba pasando mal. Me limité a tomar su mano cuando él la puso en el asiento del auto y mientras el chofer regulaba el aire acondicionado, le di mi apoyo en esas pequeñas caricias que hacía con las yemas de mis dedos sobre el suave dorso de su mano.

Me puse a pensar en mi madre y en la madre de Yuri. Pensé en papá y en los trucos extraños que hace el amor, enredando la vida de las personas con nudos tan ajustados que al momento de romperse causan tanto dolor.

Dejé a Yuri en su habitación en compañía de su gato y con un enorme sándwich de pollo que habíamos comprado en una parada que hicimos en el camino. Le di un beso en la frente y otro en la boca y retorné a la fiesta de Nefrit, era necesario que estuviera en ella hasta el final y así me lo hizo notar Lilia cuando me llamó preguntando donde estaba pues un empresario de una de las más recocidas joyerías de Suiza quería verme. Le juré que no tardaría demasiado y salí de inmediato.

En el camino recordé los gestos y la voz de la bella Olenka. Una mujer que había sido testigo del amor clandestino que mi padre tuvo con la mamá de Yuri. Un hombre de casi cuarenta años con una jovencita de diecisiete. Pensé en Yuri y en mí y con cierto temor vi que la historia parecía repetirse un poco.

Olenka era una bella dama que estaba a mitad de sus treinta. Era una mujer reconocida por el mundo por su activismo a favor del buen trato a los modelos y era miembro de una familia muy reconocida de su país.

Esa noche, tal vez sin querer, Olenka trajo recuerdos dulces y amargos para Yuri y me hizo cuestionar por un instante el rol que cumplía yo en su vida.

Olenka Kaminski una mujer que dejó resonando en mi cabeza ese concepto de buen hermano en el que me tenía. Una mujer que olía a violetas y lucía un escote impresionante. Una mujer que había llegado a la vida de Yuri de la mano del destino y que volvería a encontrar años más tarde en otra fiesta a la que también me llevó el destino.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Olenka es una mujer que se acerca con un propósito muy particular.   
> Gracias por leer.


	57. Tabú 56

Fue un juego muy rudo.

Otabek terminó con el labio ensangrentado por un puto puñete y su stick partido en tres porque tuvo que sacarse de encima a un inmenso King Kong que se le fue encima y lo único que hizo fue defenderse con el palo golpeando la espalda del atacante de la escuela Igor Vasilevsky, un enorme petrino que no dejaba de empujar al kazajo hacia la valla, aunque todo nuestro equipo se le fue encima.

Terminó con una amonestación y suspensión para el siguiente partido y yo terminé con rasguños y ganas de patear el culo a todos esos malditos que parecían delincuentes. Eran unos malditos cabezas rapadas vestidos de jugadores de hockey.

Si hasta Popovich que es una damisela con sus modales encantadores discutió a viva voz con el coach de esos patanes y por poco se van a las manos. Si golpeaban a nuestro coach nos hubiera importado un carajo el juego y la expulsión del equipo, nos hubiéramos ido con todo contra esos bastardos.

Para colmo su barra vino a insultar y ensuciar nuestro coliseo y todo se salió de control. Cuando los miembros de la liga regional hicieron el anuncio que iban a retirar al equipo que provocara más agresión en el recinto recién se calmaron y a pedido de nuestra directora se tuvo que reanudar los últimos doce minutos que faltaban para culminar el partido.

Heridos y encorajinados asumimos nuestras posiciones y no les permitimos ingresar a nuestro arco, pero a la vez Otabek y yo decidimos mostrarles por qué nos llamaban “la dupla maldita” y rompimos el hielo, los palos, el cuerpo y las tabletas contra su arco.

Un buen margen de puntos nos aseguró el triunfo, pese a las protestas y a las apuestas en nuestra contra. Cuando la corneta sonó y el tablero mostró los resultados y el reloj pasó a estar en cero, gritamos como si fuéramos una tribu que venció al mamut o al tigre dientes de sable.

Eufóricos y salvajes salimos de la pista rumbo al vestidor y en él los ánimos seguían podridos. Como siempre yo los esperé a todos para que no me jodieran con eso de las miradas y porque tenía dos chupetones en el hombro que me dejó la rica boca de mi hermano.

Otabek no me esperó pues en casa lo esperaban sus hermanitas, tenía que estar junto a ellas porque sus padres saldrían esa noche y no confiaban mucho en los servicios de niñeras de la ciudad. Era mejor que no confíen en ellas porque en los últimos tiempos algunas chicas tontas se unieron queriendo o sin querer a delincuentes y muchas familias se vieron afectadas por asaltos y hasta secuestros.

Como siempre esperé a quedarme solo en el vestidor y por fin me quité el uniforme. En ese momento no sé cómo apareció tras de mí Virna Belova. La rubia venía a conquistarme para ganar sus dos mil euros y tal vez más porque luego supe que habían duplicado la suma.

Sentí sus dedos helados tocando mi espalda y reaccioné con cierta violencia cuando di la vuelta porque no pensé que era ella, pensé que era uno de esos pendejos de mi equipo llegando a molestar.

—Yuri perdón, pero no quise asustarte. —El susto se lo llevó ella en verdad.

—¿Quién te dejó entrar? —Me sentí incómodo porque estaba cubierto solo por la toalla.

—Le di una propina al portero. —Sonrió y puso un mechón de su cabello dorado tras la oreja.

Era bonita no puedo negarlo, cintura pequeña, pechos grandes, ojos de cielo y gruesos labios que olían a fresa. Era bonita con esas cejas delgadas y arqueadas, con su nariz recta y los lunares que adornaban su piel blanca. Era muy bonita y cualquier chico como yo viéndola tan dispuesta no dudaría y la metería a la ducha para hacerle cualquier cosa.

Yo solo quería darme un baño, ir a casa y calmar toda la mierda que llevaba por dentro. Era bonita y yo no la deseaba, mucho menos la quería y esa noche solo esperaba que se decepcionara y se alejara de mi un millón de años luz.

—Si quieres te jabono la espalda. —Coqueteó y sus manos frías se posaron en mis hombros.

—No tengo ganas —le dije y cerré mi casillero—. Estoy cansado.

—Pero no tardaremos mucho, será intenso y te sentirás bien luego, te calmará esa tensión que se te ve en el cuello. —Señaló mis venas que sobresalían por la rabia que aún sentía en ese momento.

—¿No entiendes lo que es no? —Era momento de decir las cosas como se debían—. No me gustas.

—¿Y qué clase de chicas te gustan? —Me miró molesta—. Vampiras que te dejan esos feos moretones en el cuerpo.

—Lárgate y déjame vivir. —Quería que se dé por vencida.

—Puedo ser peor que ellas. —Se acercó una vez más y me sacó la toalla. Yo detuve su mano y la empujé.

—Vete carajo. —Comenzaba a salir lo peor de mí.

—¿Te gustan las chicas Nikiforov? —Me miró con desprecio desde ese rincón donde se estampó su cuerpo. Yo estaba desnudo frente a ella y estaba a punto de sacarla del lugar jalándole de los cabellos, como un verdadero cavernícola; pero la pregunta cayó redonda.

—No. —Negué riéndome de ella—. Me gustan los hombres que sean bien machos, que huelan a establo y que tengan la polla bien grande para que me partan el culo sin piedad. ¿Satisfecha?

Virna Belova bajó la cabeza y dio media vuelta, paso a paso salió de los vestidores y antes de cerrar la puerta volvió preguntar.

—¿Estás seguro de lo que dices? —Movió uno de los pies de un lado al otro esperando mi respuesta que tardaba porque yo pensaba cómo decirle algo más contundente para que deje de joderme.

—¿Estás viendo estos moretones? —Señalé el hombro y ella asintió—. Me los hizo la otra noche un hombre que organiza eventos de moda, ya sabes cómo de pervertido es el mundo de los desfiles y los diseños.

Ella salió y cerró la puerta con fuerza, aliviado sonreí por haber ganado esa batalla. Sé que no medí mis palabras, pero si no lo hacía ella seguiría buscando lugares y situaciones que yo no quería tener.

Virna era muy bonita, muy segura de sí misma, muy sexi, muy puta y muy mala.

**...**

En casa solo me esperó Potya. Víctor llegaría tarde porque tenía una junta con los accionistas menores de la empresa. Les iba a proponer la compra de sus acciones para tener la mayoría absoluta entre los dos y solo contar con el diez por ciento que le correspondía a Lilia.

Sabía que sería una difícil batalla porque los hombres que movieron muy poco sus capitales durante los malos tiempos de la empresa estarían gozando de buenos dividendos ese fin de año, así que mi hermano decidió prescindir de esas ratas y hacer las cosas a su manera.

Yo estaba a menos de un año de cumplir la mayoría de edad y por eso mi opinión no contaba. Dejé como siempre todo en manos de mi hermano que había demostrado tanta destreza en el manejo de nuestra empresa y supuse que manejaría la situación con mucha habilidad.

Cuando Víctor llegó yo seguía haciendo unos deberes que no culminé en el colegio y me faltaba muy poco para terminar las ilustraciones. El pesado curso de historia del que aprendí que siempre se repiten los mismos patrones en la vida de los hombres, los pueblos, las culturas y las civilizaciones y parece que jamás aprendemos del pasado. Además, esos nombres y esas fechas que muchas veces no significan nada más que un recordatorio del régimen que estás viviendo o de las acciones de hombres que no pensarían como tú piensas, eran un verdadero desperdicio.

Víctor ingresó a mi dormitorio, acarició a Potya que estaba sobre mi cama lamiendo escrupulosamente cada palmo de su peluda cola. Cuando sintió a mi hermano ni se dignó en mirarlo y siguió en sus afanes.

—¿Cómo está mi familia? —Bromeó un poco y me dio un beso en la cabeza.

—Cansado y con ganas de patear todo. —Seguí agregando color al retrato del zar Nicolás—. ¿Cómo te fue en la junta?

—Cómo estuvo el partido. —Los dos preguntamos al mismo tiempo y yo insistí en que él fuese que me contara primero su día.

Le fue muy mal en términos de relación con las personas. Él les dijo con toda verdad que habían sido muy ajenos durante el tiempo que los bancos nos ahorcaban y que no deseaba contar con socios que fueran unos… ¿cómo es esa palabra?... pusilánimes. Les propuso pagar el doble por cada acción y el bono a fin de año. Les recriminó su falta de compromiso con la empresa y les dijo que solo servían para recoger sus ganancias. En palabras más diplomáticas les dijo que se fueran a la mierda.

“Señores, Nefrit no puede albergar más gente con falta de habilidades y liderazgo como ustedes”, esas fueron sus palabras finales.

Ellos tiraron los files, discutieron, le hicieron recordar que no vendieron sus acciones pese a la mala racha, que eso hubiera provocado peores problemas, que no podía ofenderlos de esa manera, que papá jamás habría hecho eso con ellos y bueno dieron todas las excusas.

Fue en el momento que Víctor les dijo que Nefrit se reduciría más y que muchas tiendas aún cerrarían en Europa para concentrarse en un mercado más nacional. Su plan era contar con algunos socios comerciales, cuando les mostró el plan de cierre y reorganización de la empresa que quería poner en marcha ese año, los socios no dieron más vuelta al asunto y firmaron las solicitudes de venta de acciones.

Lo que Víctor no les dijo es que pensaba hacer de Nefrit la mayor tienda on-line para abaratar costos de venta y llegar de esa forma a un mercado más global solo con el área de creación, producción, empaquetado y tenía ya planificado trabajar con una empresa muy seria para la distribución inicial hasta llegar a tener nuestra propia cadena de reparto.

Era un plan audaz y acorde a la realidad de los consumidores. Los centros comerciales morían de a pocos, las tiendas lujosas atraían a pocas personas porque creo que la gente se intimida con su apariencia, el personal no siempre era eficiente y estar preparando a cada uno era un sobrecosto que nadie reconoce, pagar alquileres millonarios o impuestos de predios altísimos, tener diferentes regímenes laborales que atender.

Era una locura y creo que por más grande que fuera la firma no necesitábamos tantos puntos de venta. Solo quedarían los más importantes en las capitales de la moda y la tienda virtual ya era una gran plataforma que solo necesitaba ser puesta en la red.

Un mes después lo hicimos y al siguiente se ajustó todos los problemas en los pedidos y distribución con buenos ingenieros de sistemas que hicieron un programa que permitía a nuestras clientas tener la pieza adecuada para el cuerpo. Nefrit entonces personalizó la atención y se ajustó mejor a las necesidades de nuestro público.

Una gran innovación que no sé por qué papá no la pensó. Tal vez era muy tradicionalista, aunque pienso que era más su amor por el lujo el que lo llevaba a no escatimar gastos. Pero como Víctor y yo no éramos como él, escatimamos mucho y hasta nos pusimos en plan de ridículos y tacaños para hacer funcionar todo.

—Ahora sí dime, ¿qué tal el partido?

—Una mierda, nos dieron con todo, nos masacraron, ¿viste “300”? eso fuimos nosotros, los espartanos que luchamos contra esos monstruos horribles del otro equipo. Golpes, caves, insultos, puñetes, codazos, patadas. Uno de ellos abrió una herida con la cuchilla en la pierna del defensa derecho y otro golpeó a Otabek como si fuera su oso de peluche. —Tomé aire y subí la imagen a la nube para mandar el trabajo al correo del profesor—. Nos machacaron y hubo una gran pelea, por poco nos sacan de la competencia. Hasta Popovich se atrevió a insultar.

Los dos reímos porque el coach nunca haría eso, podía ser dramático y hasta sobreactuaba muchas veces, pero siempre conservaba la compostura. Esa tarde no lo hizo.

—¿Y los resultados? —Miró mi dibujo. El zar con su uniforme de gala y sus armas; Víctor elevó el pulgar.

—Ganamos. —Reí de nuevo y alcé la voz despertando a mi gato—. ¡Les dimos una lección a esos hijos de puta y les mostramos el dedo medio!

Le enseñé los resultados en la página de la liga y también algunas fotos y videos que ya circulaban por las redes de la bronca que se armó en la pista de nuestro coliseo.

—¿Y tú qué hacías golpeando a ese gigante? —Lo dijo cuando vio mi imagen el momento que me fui encima de uno de los defensas, para despejar el montón que se formó en torno a Otabek.

—Ayudando a mi amigo y a mi equipo. —Lo miré con orgullo—. ¿O querías que me quedara mirando a esos malditos?

Me abrazó y yo salte ante una punzada inesperada en el hombro, recién pude sentir que mis brazos me dolían mucho y que el derecho en particular estaba muy sensible.

Víctor bajó el cuello ancho de mi pijama y miró la protuberancia del golpe, observó los rasguños y hasta las marcas de las manos que me apretaron el brazo y el hombro para sacarme del círculo de pelea.

—¿Y estas marcas? —Señaló los chupetones.

—Me las hizo un vampiro la otra noche. —Recordé que esas marcas ahuyentaron a la pegajosa Virna.

—Pues ese vampiro ha venido muy hambriento hoy —dijo y raspó su barba sobre mi cuello. Yo me quejé y lo empujé contra la cama.

—¿Quieres que te prepare algo de comer? —Quise disimular su arrebato y mi bochorno.

Pero mi hermano ya había cenado con Yakov que lo acompañó en la junta y solo quería probar otro tipo de carne esa noche.

Apagados los equipos y las lámparas dejamos a mi peludo en mi dormitorio y entramos a su enorme cama. De inmediato me quitó el pijama y los calcetines y me revisó el resto del cuerpo como si fuera un médico.

Pero como eso no fue suficiente, sacó el botiquín del baño y comenzó a repasar mi cuerpo con una crema contra la infamación. Conforme fue curando mis heridas y mis golpes, fue sellando con un beso cada uno de ellos. Besos que solo dan los hermanos, pequeños, cortitos, tan suaves que eran casi imperceptibles.

Él también se desnudó, pero yo le pedí que se dejara la camisa, me encantaba hacer el amor cuando él tenía puesta su camisa, es un fetiche que nunca saldrá de mi vida.

Con Víctor hacer el amor no era rutina, siempre tenía algo nuevo que hacer, una caricia inventada, una cosquilla perturbadora, una posición extraña, una palabra sucia que me encendía, una mirada que me hacía enrojecer, una orden por cumplir, una enseñanza que me pulía como amante y un beso que jamás sabia igual al anterior.

Pero también tenía toneladas de ternura y de actitudes infantiles. Le gustaba mirarme como si fuera un perrito pedigüeño, su sonrisa hermosa invitaba a la mía, sus suspiros me inundaban los oídos y su mirada me llenaba el corazón, cada vez que lo veía se sentía muy caliente en el pecho y podía estar horas contemplando el suave color de sus ojos, con esas rayas azul oscuro que circundaban sus pupilas. Sus ojos eran serenos, celestes como el cielo de mayo, de tranquilo mirar y con una claridad que me sobrecogía.

Amaba sus ojos porque era la única manera de tener acceso al Víctor que muchas veces se mostraba lejano, como mirando la nada y tal vez atisbando este futuro distante entre él y yo.

A veces pienso que, si hubiera visto más sus ojos, tal vez habría entendido mejor la naturaleza de su amor, un amor más pensado, más maduro, más calculador; pero creo que a esas alturas me habría entregado igual porque yo estaba perdido en él, en su voz, en su aroma, en su calor y en esa persona tan impactante como suele ser el gran Víctor Nikiforov.

La pasión no tiene tiempo ni entiende de raspones y de moretones, solo se desata inundando cada poro, elevando cada uno de los vellos del cuerpo, endureciendo cada testículo, cada labio y cada pelvis hasta convertirlos en las cuerdas de una guitarra que vibra en cada beso y cada toque del amante.

¿Sabes que música escuchábamos cuando hacíamos el amor?

Me aficioné al jazz por él, cadencioso, largo, sin sentido, sin final. Parecía que sus eternas notas alargaban el momento del placer y que no podríamos dejarnos ir sin antes haber disfrutado como dos seres básicos de cada parte de nuestro cuerpo.

Conocí los lunares que tiene en la cabeza, amé las arrugas pequeñas que se formaban en sus ojos cuando reía, sus dientes tan blancos eran como joyas para mí. Me gustaba acariciar su vientre duro y delinear los contornos de su abdomen. Amaba los huesos de sus caderas y ese trasero masculino, no era redondo, tampoco cuadrado como lo tienen muchos hombres, era firme, parado, suave al tacto, con el quiebre perfecto y la postura de un semental, me encantaba besarlo y tocarlo con suavidad hasta provocar un pequeño salto cada vez que mi lengua se atrevía a repasar sus canales y se detenía en ese agujerito estrecho, rosado y fogoso.

¿Sabes cómo gemía Víctor?

Imagina un soldado herido en la guerra, tiene una bala en el hombro y se queja, pero igual sigue avanzando hacia el objetivo. Piensa en un hombre que está atrapado por el timón de su carro y le duele y aun así se pone fuerte frente a los bomberos. Intenta sentir en tus oídos el quejido de un guerrero cuando su compañero cura la sangrante herida con un cuchillo al rojo vivo.

Así se quejaba Víctor cuando se venía en mi interior y yo lo retenía con fuerza para que no se saliera. O cuando yo golpeaba su trasero sin parar hasta verlo estallar de placer sobre la almohada o el cojín de la sala o la alfombra del hotel o los azulejos de la bañera.

Amantes y hermanos.

Más malditos no podíamos estar y sin embargo esas fueron las noches más calientes que pasé en mi vida, noches que, aunque pasen los años y mis ojos pierdan nitidez, siempre estarán vivas en mi retina como si fuera que sucedió ayer.

Esa noche entre el sueño y la vigilia, volví a ver a Virna Belova y mis ojos se detuvieron en sus tacones pequeños que daban la vuelta y desaparecían por la puerta. No le conté a Víctor ese incidente pues no le di mucha importancia. Ella era una mujer inteligente a pesar de ser tan cargosa y yo estaba seguro que ella tomaría deportivamente mi rechazo.

Dormí en brazos de Víctor una vez más y él se abstuvo de dejarme más marcas porque le dije que los chicos se fijaron en ellas y comenzaron a molestar. Él comprendió mi pedido y solo pasó el brazo sobre mi cintura. Sentimos como un gato peludo saltó al pie de la cama y así, calientes y tranquilos; dormimos, soñamos, seguimos sintiéndonos en sueños y seguimos amándonos.

Extrañé tantas veces esas noches.

Ja, creo que Potya también las extrañó.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Gracias a todas por seguir con la historia.


	58. Tabú 57

La historia junto a mi madre es la que muchos adolescentes han vivido junto a una madre divorciada. No tiene nada distinto siendo que es mía y única.

Papá dejó de amar a mamá, ¿por qué?

Esa pregunta jamás se la hice porque di por descontada la respuesta. Él tenía tantas chicas tentadoras, él tenía fama, tenía riqueza y poder; pero todo eso fue un aliciente para mantener el matrimonio de mis padres unido. Mamá supo siempre de sus infidelidades y no hizo más que acomodarse a vivir bajo esa circunstancia.

Pero papá no contó con que un día llegaría una mujer que movería todo su piso y que su belleza sería suficiente para cegar sus ojos y desearla con todo su ser. Una niña-mujer caprichosa, manipuladora y que jugaba aún a ser inocente.

Ese quiebre de esquema hizo que Miroslav Nikiforov determinara dejar todo, su reputación, el trabajo en conjunto que realizaban con mi madre en la empresa que habían establecido y que los convirtió en buenos socios con una visión interesante para sobresalir y resistir la vorágine que resulta ser el mundo de la moda.

Mi padre decidió dejar de lado las promesas, los sueños y el amor que sentía por mamá. Y digo amor porque él aún la amaba. De una manera egoísta y tradicional, la amaba porque estaba agradecido con ella y todo aquello que había aguantado de él.

En medio de esa lucha de sentimientos quedé yo. Tenía once años cuando mi padre comenzó a sentir el devastador amor por Ivana Plisetskaya y no midió las consecuencias de su propio egoísmo. Una tarde habló con mamá y esa misma noche nos dijo adiós.

Allí comenzó mi historia al lado de una mujer que secó sus lágrimas a fuerza de sonrisas y se vistió de coraje para enfrentar a un mundo que la olvidaba como la top model que fue en su momento. Un mundo que le exigía otros retos más allá de una sensual mirada y una bella sonrisa frente a las cámaras.

No fue necesario que me dijera nada en contra de papá, yo lo había visto un par de veces cenando con Ivana y la prensa me permitió conocer por medio de artículos no verificados todo lo que mi padre no pudo explicar cuando sacó su maleta de casa y se fue tras el amor de su vida.

Mi madre herida decidió que había tenido suficiente desamor y que no quería soportar más las miradas de misericordia de sus amigos, de sus conocidos y de sus enemigos. Hizo algunas llamadas, recibió otras y me dijo que una nueva vida nos esperaba lejos de Rusia.

Partimos de San Petersburgo una tarde de verano cuando yo culminé el primer año de secundaria y ella juró no regresaríamos más. Una amiga suya nos recibió en Paris y nos ayudó a acomodarnos en un pequeño departamento en el tradicional Montparnasse, un barrio con bonitas residencias y un dinámico sector comercial.

Recuerdo nuestras maletas juntas en medio de esa sala vacía y el olor a pan que llegaba de una pastelería que quedaba frente a nuestro edificio. Recuerdo el gran suspiro que mi madre dio al mirar nuestro nuevo mundo y recuerdo muy bien que me abrazó con fuerza hasta que sus brazos no resistieron tanto amor y me fue soltando poco a poco, me dio un beso pequeño en la boca y me dijo con los ojos llenos de lágrimas atascadas que ese era el primer día de una vida nueva.

Y así fue. No sólo mi habitación, la calle, la ciudad, el país, el idioma y la cultura eran nuevos para mí. También lo eran la cólera, la nostalgia y la enajenación.

¿Se puede dejar de amar con tanta facilidad?

Me pregunté muchas veces y nunca se lo pregunté a él porque desde que vi a mi madre ingresar a su nuevo dormitorio y la escuché llorar esa noche, me juré no hablar con mi padre sobre ese tema nunca más. Desde ese momento me convertí en el hijo que solo cuenta algunas anécdotas por el teléfono o que no tiene mucho tiempo para verse con su padre el fin de mes que determinó el acuerdo al que llegaron con mamá.

Ese fue el año que tuve que hacer nuevos amigos, que tuve que esforzarme por entender las matemáticas en francés, que tuve que aprender con qué chicos debía hablar sobre todas mis ideas extrañas y con quienes no.

Fue el año en el que mi amor y dedicación por el patinaje artístico decayó por completo hasta que un día decidí no volver más a la pista de hielo. Esa era una actividad que mi padre amó en secreto y que nunca se había atrevido a practicarla, pero que quiso vivirla a través de mí.

Y confieso que amo patinar, en el hielo me siento otro, es como si en un universo alterno yo fuera un gran patinador y pudiera levantar la medalla de oro y besarla con amor en medio de los aplausos y flashes de las cámaras. Pero representaba para mí una parte de los sueños de Miroslav que quería desaparecer de mi corazón.

Ese año mamá comenzó de nuevo con pequeños desfiles de pasarela, una campaña modesta con el creador de la línea aromática Caprice y una colaboración especial en un concurso de belleza. Sus ingresos nos permitieron vivir tranquilos y cómodos, a la vez que a mamá le dio la posibilidad de no depender de la pensión que mi padre había destinado para nosotros dos.

Es ese año que, acompañando a mi madre a los estudios fotográficos, a los desfiles de moda y a sus demás actividades —no tenía otra cosa que hacer porque aún no conocía bien a nadie y prefería estar junto a ella—, descubrí y me enamoré de la posibilidad de ser un modelo profesional.

Recuerdo que uno de los fotógrafos que trabajaba en el estudio Dinamique de la Rue de Charonne, donde mamá asistió para hacer una sesión fotográfica, me miró y le dijo si yo podía participar en un comercial que necesitaba de una chica muy especial. Mamá rio con fuerza y me presentó como su chico adorado y el fotógrafo pronto me tuvo en su catálogo.

Tras esa conversación me quedé observando mi rostro y mi cuerpo en el espejo y, salvo por mi frente amplia que no me gusta mucho y mis piernas que entonces eran muy delgadas, me encontré agradable y hasta me vi bello. Fue como descubrir mi propia imagen y enamorarme de ella.

Le dije a mamá que quería ser como ella, un modelo profesional y que tal vez más adelante haría algo más. A mis doce años me autonombré su protector quería seguirla, estar junto a ella, no dejarla sola, no verla triste, no escuchar que lloraba en las noches. Quería que sea feliz y me convencí que si ella era feliz yo también lo sería.

Entonces hicimos un pacto. Yo sacaría buenas notas en la escuela y ella me conseguiría trabajo. Luego el juego se convirtió en un trabajo para ella que no solo intentaba rescatar su carrera sino también impulsar la mía y con el tiempo fueron llegando algunos adolescentes más a quienes se dedicó a representar y cuidar mientras hacíamos nuestros pinitos en el mundo del modelaje.

Mamá se convirtió en mi mundo y la vi crecer. De esa mujer asustada que quería cubrir su miedo con maquillaje y sonrisa artificial, se convirtió en una mujer segura de sí misma, una mujer que no tenía que depender de la opinión de nadie, solo hacía oídos a las críticas profesionales y siguió adelante sin mirar atrás nunca más construyendo su nuevo destino. Tal vez llena de dolor, de rencor o de pena, pero siempre con la frente en alto y la belleza de su imagen cambiando y volviéndose un referente del mundo corporativo de la moda.

Nunca perdonó a papá. De eso puedo dar fe porque cada vez que hablaban por el teléfono o cuando se encontraban en algún festival de moda, ella solía ignorarlo todo lo que podía y él solía buscarla para hablarle con cariño y decirle lo bella que siempre se veía. Ella lo miraba con desconfianza y le decía que se cuidara de enamorarse de nuevo de una chica que lo dejaría por alguien más joven y potente que él.

Esa era la pequeña venganza de mi madre.

No me interesa cómo era mi mamá. Puede que tuviera ideas muy arcaicas arraigadas en el corazón, puede que muchas veces calculara demasiado antes de tomar decisiones, pueda que se dejara guiar por sus amores y odios. Mi madre era una mujer imperfecta, una mujer que no estuvo cerca de estar colocada en un altar como muchos hijos ponen a sus madres; pero era esa maravillosa imperfección la que hacía que la ame tanto, porque ella fue mi mejor ejemplo para saber cómo caer y cómo levantarme.

Por eso cuando esa tarde de setiembre me llamó y sentí que su firme voz se quebraba un poco, mi corazón se partió y no pude hacer otra cosa más que centrarme en ella.

—Cariño, el médico dice que será un procedimiento sencillo. —Ella misma se daba el valor para sostener la noticia que nos partía el alma a los dos—. Además, en la operación me extraerán todo el útero y eso impedirá que se presenten nuevos tumores.

—¿Cuándo te harán la intervención mami? —Apretaba el celular con la mano, impotente porque no sabía qué más podía hacer por mi madre. Una enfermedad es algo con lo que uno no puede luchar, no es como golpear a un asaltante o frenar a algún hombre insolente que la molesta.

—Dentro de dos semanas. —Mi madre confirmó la fecha y la hora y yo taché en el calendario el día—. Déjame ver es el miércoles catorce, querido.

—Estoy reprogramando todo mami, estaré contigo ese día —Di una mirada ligera a mi agenda y supe que debía mover muchas citas; pero mi madre lo valía.

—Gracias cariño. —La escuché más calmada cuando confirmé mi presencia junto a ella—. Te amo.

—Yo también ma, te amo mucho. —Siempre le dije que la amaba, incluso en los momentos difíciles entre los dos.

Cuando terminó la llamada por primera vez en mi vida sentí un gran vacío en el pecho y tomé conciencia que mi madre, mi bella madre, la mujer que me ayudó a construirme como el hombre que soy; mi madre podía morir.

Desde que tenemos noción de lo que es la muerte, los hijos nos preparamos para decir adiós a los padres; pero el momento que ese adiós llama a tu puerta no lo aceptas. Papá y mamá son como figuras eternas hasta que ya no están contigo, hasta que dices el último discurso de despedida sobre su féretro.

Yo había vivido la pérdida de mi padre y aunque fuimos muy lejanos por tanto tiempo, me sentí tan aplastado con su muerte. Surgieron los inútiles “hubiera” y las culpas por no haber hecho esto o aquello cuando aún lo tenía junto a mí, cuando solo estaba a una llamada de distancia o unas horas en avión.

Pensar en perder a mi madre era otra cosa. Como hierro al rojo vivo sobre la piel, la posibilidad de perder a mi madre me desgarró desde adentro y solo pensé en correr donde estaba ella y abrazarla y decirle lo mucho que la amaba y pedirle que se quedase un tiempo más, aunque fuera solo para hablar por teléfono.

Como niño asustado me puse en pie y caminé hacia el taller para hablar con otra mujer que era como la madre de todos en Nefrit y pedirle que durante un par de semanas me ayudara a manejar los asuntos de imagen y presentaciones menores que tenía la empresa para cumplir compromisos con nuestros compradores.

—Deja todo en nuestras manos Vitya, concéntrate en darle todo tu apoyo a tu mamá. —El eterno gesto serio de Lilia había desaparecido de inmediato cuando le di la noticia y con gran cariño me aseguró que podía ausentarme de la empresa—. Yakov y yo nos ocuparemos de todo y nuestro equipo está muy comprometido para hacer que las cosas marchen bien.

Las manos de Lilia apretaron las mías y sentí que ella era más que una socia y una aliada. Era como un respaldo para que pudiera partir con tranquilidad y estar junto a mi madre en un momento tan difícil para ella.

—Por favor Lilia permite que Yuri se quede en tu casa. —Mi hermano era mi responsabilidad, pero debía dejarlo sí o sí por mamá—. Solo serán un par de semanas hasta que ella se recupere.

—Cuenta con eso Víctor. —Lilia me sonrió y pude notar la alegría que le producía saber que mi hermanito, aquel Yuratchka que tanto quería ella, su pupilo y su peor dolor de cabeza estaría junto a ella como si fuera un polluelo al que debía albergar por unos días.

Cuando Yuri supo el problema de mi madre con mucha firmeza me dijo que si quería podía adelantar mi viaje para estar más tiempo junto a ella y así darle más fuerzas para la operación. Como un soldado firme me aseguró que se ocuparía solo de las responsabilidades de la casa, del colegio, de Nefrit y claro de su equipo de hockey.

—Confía en mí. —Esa noche entre mis brazos mirándome a través del espejo que tenía la habitación sobre el techo, me juró que todo estaría bien en mi ausencia—. No saldré a ningún lugar con Otabek y Mila, me ocuparé bien de Potya y seré bueno con la señora Morósova. Haré caso a Lilia en todo y no voy a pelearme con nadie en el colegio y solo me dedicaré a estudiar.

—Lo sé Yura, pero igual quiero que vayas a vivir con Lilia. —No era desconfianza, era solo sentido de protección—. No quiero que estés solo, además ella dijo que puedes llevar a los dos diablillos a su casa.

Yuri no objetó mi pedido y me abrazó con fuerza hasta que se quedó dormido.

Esa noche no pude dormir. Cientos de imágenes daban vueltas por mi cabeza, tenía miedo de perder a mi madre y también tenía miedo de que algo no esté bien con mi hermano. Era la primera vez que lo dejaría mucho tiempo solo pues quería acompañar a mi madre hasta que ella estuviera bien recuperada de la operación y cumpliera con el tratamiento que le darían tras la intervención. La quimioterapia es el infierno en la tierra por eso sabía que ella necesitaría mucho de mí.

Muy temprano me despedí de Yuri y de la elegante bola de pelos que con la cola en alto se despidió con un maullido en la puerta del departamento.

Partí en el primer vuelo de la mañana hacia con destino a París.

…

Llegué al hospital un día antes de la intervención de mi madre. Llevé un ramo de rosas de color rosa para darle ánimos y para ver su sonrisa.

Recuerdo que ingresé al pasillo de la clínica y que sus colaboradores estaban fuera haciendo guardia. Saludé a Odette Brisbois, su secretaria personal; Didier Charbonneau, el administrador de “Beauté”; Silvain Daniu, su jefe de imagen, Belmot Duval, un muy buen amigo de mi madre, a Yvonne Lebeau una de sus mejores amigas y a Juliette Pape, la jefa de la revista de la compañía.

Todos eran muy buenos amigos de mi madre, muchos de ellos llevaban la última década trabajando junto a ella ya sea en la agencia de modelos, en la compañía de hoteles o en la plataforma mediática de moda que ella creó, cuando decidió ampliar los servicios de “Vanité”, su revista de modas.

No me detuve a conversar con ninguno de ellos porque tenía la urgencia en el pecho de verla y abrazarla con todas mis fuerzas. Así que pasé de inmediato a la habitación de mi madre y cuando ingresé mi sorpresa fue mayor.

—Anya. —La hermosa mujer a la que dejé en la nada estaba junto a mi madre conversando en voz baja. Un sentimiento doloroso se apoderó de mi vientre durante unos segundos cuando volví a ver sus ojos. La culpa asomaba sus delgados tentáculos dentro de mí y constreñía mi pecho.

—Hola Víctor, hace tres días que me enteré y vine a visitar a tu mamá. —Había olvidado lo unidas que fueron las dos en un momento de sus vidas. Cuando Anya despegaba en el campo de las comunicaciones y mi madre necesitaba promocionar la imagen más humana de su compañía con sus campañas de labor social.

—Vitya. —Mi madre estiró su mano y después de oler las flores que le llevé me retuvo en sus brazos como si fuera un niño pequeño de nuevo—. El médico me acaba de decir que el riesgo quirúrgico acaba de salir bien así que ya estoy lista para la intervención.

La vi sonreír y me preguntaba de dónde sacaba tanto valor para mantener la calma. Yo me hubiera puesto a temblar de saber que me harían una operación tan delicada. Aun no se sabía si el tumor de mi madre había formado raíces o estaba localizado, así que siempre existía el riesgo de provocar una metástasis.

—Voy a quedarme todo lo que haga falta, ma. —Acaricié su rubia cabellera y la besé en la frente mientras ella se perdía en mis brazos.

Mi madre podía tener a muchos buenos amigos junto a ella, como todos los que encontré en el pasillo de la clínica, podía tener colaboradores de gran confianza y personas que la apoyasen de forma incondicional todo el tiempo; pero era a su hijo al que quería tener cerca y con quien por fin podía dejarse vencer un poco por las emociones y sentimientos que le producía saber que tendría una operación tan delicada y que estaba aquejada por una enfermedad mortal.

—Todo va estar bien. —Anya se acercó a los dos y con un toque delicado de su mano se despidió. Noté que sus ojos brillaban mucho el momento que contempló el abrazo entre mi madre y yo. Ella puede ser una mujer muy fuerte y a la vez puede sentir que se derrite su corazón con alguna muestra sentimental. Así siempre fue Anya, por eso también pudo ser dueña de mi corazón durante tanto tiempo.

—Gracias por visitar yo… —Yo quería pedirle perdón una vez más; pero ella sonrió y salió de la habitación sin mirar atrás, tal como lo hizo el día que me dijo adiós.

Me quedé mirando la puerta por un instante y pensando que aún la quería, pero no con el ardor del pasado.

—Está trabajando en una compañía de cine independiente —comentó mamá cuando Anya cerró la puerta—. Vive en Lemarais.

Conocía el lugar y estaba seguro que ella eligió un departamento muy pequeño para vivir porque a Anya le importaba más su trabajo que el lujo y la ostentación.

Esa noche me ocupé en hablar con los especialistas que intervendrían a mi madre y preguntarles hasta el mínimo detalle para saber qué esperar de la operación y su recuperación. Luego la acompañé en la clínica y dormí en la cama de junto, no quería separarme de ella porque no quería vivir la misma experiencia que tuve cuando perdí a mi padre.

En esa sala de operaciones todas las posibilidades estaban dadas y cualquiera podía tocarle a mi madre. En pocas horas ella quedaría en manos de los doctores que harían una labor muy delicada para extirparle el tumor que había crecido silencioso en la pared del útero y en pocas horas mi madre sabría qué esperar del futuro.

…

Recuerdo bien que durante la mañana previa a la operación fueron muchos los exámenes que le hicieron y que en determinado momento ella quedó como exhausta por tantas agujas, pruebas, revisiones y personal entrando y saliendo de la habitación.

Entonces ella miró su bonito reloj de oro, uno que yo le regalé y que nunca se quitaba, de manecillas, de fina cadena en forma de lomo de pescado y con una sonrisa suave le pidió a la enfermera que nos dejara a solas y le reiteró que nadie más ingresara a la habitación.

Los siguientes minutos fue un duro momento entre los dos.

—Cariño antes de entrar en esa sala de operaciones y dejar mi tumor en un frasco de vidrio quiero por favor que me escuches. —Tomó mi mano con fuerza y yo adiviné por su mirada lo que ella tenía que decirme—. No quiero que te defiendas porque no quiero atacarte, pero quiero que trates de entender otro punto de vista y otra razón. Pueda que me quede en esa mesa de operaciones, por eso es que quiero y debo decirte algo que no te va a gustar; pero sobre lo cual solo te pido que reflexiones, hijo.

Mi corazón se apretó como si estuviera buscando esconderse de la mirada profunda de mi madre. Ella sin inmutarse demasiado prosiguió.

—Yuri es un jovencito muy bello, muy inteligente, con una personalidad arrolladora, es audaz, es un chico excepcional. Sabes que yo siempre estuve a la caza de chicos y chicas como él, auténticos, sin poses y que los he convertido en estrellas del modelaje y el charm. Por eso puedo reconocer en él la figura de un chico que a cualquiera nubla la vista con su brillo y talento.

Mi madre estaba preparando el terreno y en ese momento me veía atado de manos y con la boca amordazada para pedirle, como en otras oportunidades lo hubiera hecho, que fuese directo al asunto y no diera tantas vueltas.

—Viendo lo poco que vi de él en los medios y observando su belleza y su postura, sabiendo lo extraordinario que es en el colegio y en su equipo, puedo entender que tú te hayas cegado también con ese brillo y que además de ser su protector y su tutor legal, te hayas convertido en su amante y no está mal enamorarse de un ser tan especial, tan bello y auténtico como es Yuri.

Mi madre podía desnudar mi corazón y había mantenido su perfil bajo desde que partió de San Petersburgo; sin embargo, Angélica Vólkova no era una mujer tonta ni conformista, había estado observando en silencio mis sigilosos movimientos y conociéndome como me conocía, pudo acertar casi en su totalidad la verdad que me ataba en ese momento a Yuri.

—Pero Yuri es tu hermano, aunque ninguno de los dos quiera o tenga culpa; él lleva tu sangre en las venas y si el dios en el que yo creo con toda mi fe no los condena, sé muy bien que la humanidad sí lo hará.

Sus cálidos ojos se humedecieron y más allá de ver la clásica expresión de reproche o reprobación de mis actos, vi una súplica que demostraba la triste realidad en la que habíamos construido con mi hermano nuestro amor.

—Aun estas a tiempo Vjtya de dejar esa relación, eres un hombre y como tal podrás asumir las consecuencias hasta hoy. Sé que será doloroso, pero será poco el dolor si decides poner freno a tus propios deseos egoístas. Él es jovencito y con el tiempo superará cualquier dolor que le provoque un adiós. No te pido que lo dejes de amar, no te pido que olvides a tu hermano ni que lo eches de tu vida; te pido coherencia, te pido lógica, te pido prudencia y si de verdad lo amas te pido que pienses qué es lo mejor para él y para ti.

—Mamá no sé de qué me hablas… estás equivocada. —Tenía que mentir para no sentirme tan herido con las palabras de mi madre porque en el fondo sabía que ella tenía razón. Yuri y yo solo debíamos ser hermanos.

—Víctor no pienses en ti, en tu deseo inmediato, en tu dolor si lo dejas, en tu felicidad si lo tienes. —Maldición lo peor era saber que esa mujer estaba en lo cierto—. Piensa en él, qué futuro en verdad pueden tener dos hermanos que son amantes en este mundo lleno de odios y estereotipos. ¿Hay futuro para los dos? ¿Tendrán que vivir en la clandestinidad? ¿Podrán callar vuestra relación toda la vida?

—Mamá Yuri es mi hermano y yo solo voy a apoyarlo por este último año más hasta que vaya a alguna universidad, no sé de donde sacas que él y yo… —Me quebré si poder reprocharle y al mismo tiempo no pude ocultar la sangre que inundaba mis mejillas.

—Víctor no condenes a ese chico ni te condenes a ti a vivir un amor lleno de prejuicios, sometido al miedo, al escándalo, al juicio y a la humillación. El amor no puede ser tan egoísta, debes dejarlo ir, dolerá lo sé, pero tanto tú como él tendrán otra oportunidad de crecer y vivir vuestras vidas sin esconderse, no importa con qué pareja lo hagan.

—Por favor mamá… no es lo que tú piensas. —Hice lo que todo buen pecador hace cuando se halla descubierto, desnudo frente a los ojos de su dios: me justifiqué y busqué una estúpida excusa para no sentirme más miserable—. Hice una promesa en la tumba de mi padre y voy a cumplirla. Cuando Yuri vaya a la universidad supongo que ya no volveremos a vivir juntos y allí podré hacer mis proyectos con calma, él también se ocupará de su vida y todo entrará en la normalidad que tú reclamas. Yuri es mi hermanito, lo amo mucho y me siento orgulloso de él; no es mi amante, te lo juro mamá, no haría eso jamás con él.

Negué mi amor por Yuri, mi verdadero, lujurioso, imperfecto, egoísta, torcido y condenado amor. Y solo cuando vi los ojos de mi madre con cierta confianza pude reconocer que Yuri y yo estábamos más que prohibidos, estábamos fuera de todo plan divino o humano, teníamos todo en contra, nada y nadie respaldaría nuestros sentimientos y seríamos solos los dos contra el mundo entero.

Y sin embargo dentro de mi corazón existían razones para seguir persistiendo en ese amor prohibido. Yuri y su mirada de guerrero, su sonrisa iluminada, sus palabras reales, sus sueños blancos, su compañía perfecta, su coraje incólume, sus te amo llenos de vida, sus ojos esperanzados en mis promesas y la dicha que me hacía sentir solo de verlo.

Yuri era mi vida, ¿cómo renunciar a ella? Yuri era mi amor, ¿cómo condenarlo al olvido? Yuri era mi pasión, ¿cómo arrancarla sin desgarrar mi corazón?

Yuri era mi hermano y mi sangre corría por sus venas. ¿Cómo guardar ese secreto eternamente?

Minutos después vi a mamá ingresando al quirófano, me senté en el cómodo sofá de la clínica y no dejé de ver el celular, mover las piernas para marcar el ritmo de cada segundo que ella luchó para seguir a mi lado tal como le pedí a su dios.

Fueron las horas más largas en las que me quedé solo intentado en vano olvidar las palabras y la lógica de mi madre. Fueron horas interminables en las que solo tenía un sentimiento arraigado que me hacía doler el corazón.

No podía y no quería dejar ir a Yuri.

Ocultos y clandestinos viviríamos y nada ni nadie arrebataría nuestras mañanas haciendo calistenia y tomando un baño juntos, nuestros mensajes de mediodía salpicados de deseo invisible, nuestras noche desnudas y calientes, nuestros sueños, nuestro planes y nuestro intenso amor.


	59. Tabú 58

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Yuri enfrenta horas desesperadas sin que Víctor lo sepa.

Ese día lo llevo guardado en mi memoria con tantos detalles que todavía lo siento latir en mi piel y corroer por las venas.

Empezó como cualquier otro día, alarma a las cinco y treinta de la mañana, el delicado aire de la mañana golpeando mis mejillas mientras corría por las calles y avenidas como lo hacía con Víctor todos los días. Jugo, dos huevos pasados, cereal y un té de moras en mi solitario desayuno. Revisión de algunos detalles en mi maletín antes de salir a la escuela y el suave toque de Puma Tigre Scorpion que por algún motivo desconocido me impedían salir del departamento.

Con la tarjeta de la puerta en la mano me encaminaba hacia la salida cuando mi celular vibró en mi bolsillo y al ver el nombre del contacto no dudé en responder. Víctor se comunicaba una vez más como cada mañana para comentar la forma incómoda cómo había dormido en la clínica cuidando a su mamá, la cantidad de pastillas que ella debía tomar, los diagnósticos poco exactos de los médicos y la mala comida que debía consumir en la cafetería. Él no quería separarse de su mamá hasta saber que estuviera restablecida por completo.

Estaba haciendo lo que cualquier hijo haría por su madre. Si yo hubiera estado en su situación también me habría dedicado a mi madre y habría mandado a la mierda cualquier circunstancia o persona que se cruzara en mi camino.

Entre los extraños nombres de los medicamentos y los diagnósticos; entre la agitación que llevaba en la voz porque parecía estar caminando por los pasillos de la lujosa clínica de París y el barullo propio de una mañana en un centro médico, mi hermano se dio el tiempo para decirme que me amaba.

—¿Estás durmiendo bien estas noches?

—Que sí.

—No comas cosas muy grasosas.

—No puedo por el entrenamiento y la jodida dieta que me dio el entrenador.

—¿Cuántos encuentros más les faltan?

—Dos y entramos a la eliminatoria de octavos.

—¿Me extrañas? —preguntó y en voz muy baja añadió—: Yo te extraño mucho mi amor.

—Me gustaría que estés aquí conmigo, pero tu mamá te necesita mucho y es allí donde debes estar.

—¿Alguien más me extraña en casa y en Nefrit?

—En Nefrit todos preguntan por ti y oran por tu mamá, pero todo está bien así que no te preocupes más. —Salí del departamento rumbo al ascensor y lo último que vi fue la gruesa cola de mi gato que me dio las espaldas.

—¿Y Potya me extraña?

—No, él no.

—Ah, Yuri es cuestión de un par de semanas más para que mi mamá sea dada de alta. La llevaré a su mansión y la atenderán dos enfermeras especializadas en pacientes oncológicos. —Víctor suspiró y sentí que se detuvo. Yo tampoco me movía mientras veía pasar los números en la pantalla del ascensor—. No sabes cuántas ganas tengo de darte un gran abrazo y dormir juntos.

—¿Solo dormir? —quise bromear, pero el chistecito no me salió.

—Solo dormir. No lo he hecho bien estos días. —Imaginé que pegó sus labios en el auricular y me confesó una vez más—. Cuando llegue a casa dormiremos todo un fin de semana sin separarnos ni un solo instante ¿sí?

—Qué aburrido… pero está bien. —Sonreí y recibí el saludo del conserje que me saludó amable y me abrió la puerta del edificio—. Si quieres dormir así será.

Nos despedimos como esos novios bobos que no pueden cortar la llamada y con la calidez de su voz en mis oídos tomé el carro de alquiler, no llevaba la moto porque luego de los entrenamientos y los partidos un auto contratado por la liga nos dejaba en casa.

Al subir a la camioneta sentí como siempre la hostil mirada de mis compañeros de equipo, pero como cada mañana decidí ignorarlos por completo y recurrí a mis auriculares como único refugio contra sus estupideces y torpezas.

Otabek fue el último en subir y como siempre se sentó junto a mí y en silencio compartimos las imágenes de nuestros celulares, riendo por cualquier meme absurdo o mirando los detalles de algún estreno musical que tanto le interesaban al kazajo.

Las horas de clases pasaron como siempre, rápidas en un inicio y lentas al final. Yo solo quería que la mañana muriera y pudiéramos concentrarnos en el entrenamiento de la tarde.

En el último partido habíamos cometido muchos errores de defensa y por diversas razones los muchachos estaban algo distraídos, por lo que el entrenador Popovich nos indicó que ese día afinaría algunas posiciones y los que no rindieran bien se quedarían en la banca.

“Me parece que les falta compromiso, así que el que no quiere darlo todo en el partido se puede quedar haciendo barra con las porristas”, dijo y muchos chasquearon los dientes.

Popovich tenía razón, no podíamos estar con ciertos miramientos y resentimientos, había movido a casi todos los demás de sus puestos para reforzar la salida en el área media y solo dejó a los dos atacantes, Otabek y yo, para que pudiéramos desplazarnos con más libertad creativa en la cancha.

Sé que eso molestó mucho a Zaveliev, Mólotov y Korov que se vieron desplazados hacia atrás; pero ese movimiento era necesario para contener a los rudos jugadores del equipo de la escuela de Kazán y tener más oportunidad de insertar el disco en el arco. De no hacerlo solo seríamos un cúmulo de agresiones y obstrucciones en la pista.

Y siguiendo al pie de la letra los designios del coach ensayamos movimientos, salidas, pases, goles desde media cancha, entradas riesgosas y barridas desde nuestras nuevas posiciones. Nos concentramos tanto durante las dos primeras horas que pudimos sincronizar muy bien nuestros movimientos el momento que nos enfrentamos al equipo alterno.

Popovich corría de un lado a otro de la pista ajustando las indicaciones, gritando a todo pulmón para que los chicos se detuvieran donde él quería y avanzaran hasta donde él dijera. Por primera vez lo vi demasiado tenso, a punto de perder los papeles cuando tiró su tablero hacia un lado de la pista y hasta pude oír que dijo una que otra palabrota como jamás lo había hecho antes.

Ese nuevo Popovich me gustó mucho, nos ajustó hasta casi ahorcarnos durante el entrenamiento y luego soltó las riendas cuando nuestros pulmones ya no podían respirar en toda su capacidad y nuestros músculos pedían a gritos parar.

—Mólotov, Fomin… ese es el lugar que conservarán, no quiero sorpresas ni arranques por banda lateral, quiero que cuiden sus puestos. —Popovich mostraba en el tablero el gráfico de la última jugada—. Otabek y Yuri se encargarán del resto, solo quiero que despejen su camino.

Las resignadas miradas de mis compañeros de equipo se posaron en el tablero y sus afirmaciones silenciosas confirmaban que por fin el mensaje del coach fue asimilado, en especial por Záveliev había entendido que estábamos jugando nuestro pase para representar al Oblats ante las nacionales y que no debía seguir esforzándose para mostrar sus escazas brillanteces en los partidos.

“La flecha”, sobrenombre con el que conocíamos a Záveliev, nunca se había resignado a quedarse como atacante lateral. Siempre deseó ser quien se batiera frente al arco y reemplazar a Vladimir Zhúkov a quien admiraba mucho y envidiaba al mismo tiempo.

Pero si ese hubiera sido el motivo de su resentimiento contra Otabek y contra mí lo hubiera entendido, le quitamos la posibilidad de brillar con luz propia en el equipo y en el colegio, Otabek tomó el puesto de Zhúkov y yo reforcé el ataque; para “la flecha” no había lugar.

Si pudiéramos reconocer las intenciones en la mirada o la sonrisa de la gente sería la mejor manera de acabar con tanta farsa; Záveliev era un farsante porque además de envidiar la posición del kazajo, también contenía en sus oscuridades el destilado de sus miedos, ignorancia y odios profundos. El tipo detestaba a Otabek porque era mejor jugador que él, pero a mí me odiaba por ser yo.

Terminada la practica el entrenador llamó a Otabek porque quería coordinar su nombramiento como capitán del equipo. El kazajo estaba emocionado y lo siguió, yo entré con todos los demás a los vestidores y como siempre esperé sentado en una de las bancas a que todos esos payasos crueles se bañasen y cambiasen para recién ingresar a las duchas. Me bañaría con mucha rapidez y en cinco minutos estaría saliendo hacia los vestidores para cambiarme de inmediato y subir al minibús.

Ellos como siempre bromeaban con sus apodos, hablaban sobre los errores cometidos en la práctica y sobre la forma como las chicas los llamaban o con quienes saldrían ese fin de semana. Eran muy unidos los malditos.

Esa noche como nunca ellos no ingresaron a las duchas de inmediato, Korov salió hacia la pista una vez más y los demás cerraron la puerta de los vestidores. Estando tan concentrado como me encontraba mirando mi celular y mensajes de algunos de mis seguidores en la única red social que manejaba para promocionar mi trabajo en Nefrit, no me di cuenta del movimiento extraño y de las miradas que los miserables habían hecho en pocos minutos.

Cuando levanté la mirada y noté que se acercaban todos los del equipo hacia mi rincón, un ligero escalofrío bajó por mi espalda, los primeros segundos no supe si estaban a punto de comenzar una de las tantas bromas estúpidas que solían hacerme; pero cuando Fómin me quitó los auriculares y los tiró al suelo con violencia, supe que no habían preparado una broma, supe que era un ataque real.

Vi sus ojos llenos de odio, sus puños llenos de odio, las venas de sus cuellos llenas de odio, el gesto duro de sus bocas lleno de odio, sus voces estridentes sonaban llenas de odio y su sudor olía a odio.

—Miren qué tenemos aquí —dijo Záveliev mientras sus manos sujetaban con violencia el cuello de mi buzo oficial—. Un marica señores, convicto y confeso, un marica entre nosotros, mirando con sus ojos asquerosos cómo nos quitamos la ropa, cómo nos bañamos y cómo nos cambiamos delante suyo.

—Qué mierda… —quise deshacer la presión con la que me sujetaba, pero Kórov y Zchvídanov sujetaron mis brazos con toda la fuerza que les permitió sus grandes manos.

—Así que te gustan los hombres… ¿qué te gustaría marica de mierda? ¿Qué te toque? —Las primeras cachetadas comenzaron a llover sobre mis pómulos— ¿Quieres chupármela? ¿Quieres que te meta un palo al culo?

Di una patada tratando de deshacerme de todos ellos, pero mis esfuerzos se vieron superados. Vi el puño cerrado de Záveliev venir hacia mí y sentí como se estrelló en mi mandíbula, los escuché aullar sobre mis oídos, los escuche decir que debería morir, que era un puto asco, que no querían maricas en el equipo y que debería largarme de la escuela.

Algunos gritaban que me rompiesen el cuello, otros que me prendieran fuego, otros vociferaron que me golpeasen la cabeza hasta reventarla y yo no podía deshacerme de sus garras que se hundían en mis brazos y me apretaban el cuello.

Golpeé lo más que pude, mis nudillos heridos se estrellaron contra algunas bocas y atrapé con los dientes una mano que mordí hasta hacerla sangrar; pero cinco contra uno es un número excesivo. Mis gritos se ahogaban con los golpes que sentía sobre el estómago, con sus manos estrellándose contra mi cara y con sus pies golpeando mi espalda.

Pero sus insultos no fueron tan devastadores como ese stick de hockey que cayó con la furia de todos los demonios sobre mi clavícula, mis costillas y mi cabeza. El dolor fue tan intenso que juro vi cómo todo el lugar se cubría de color rojo y no era mi sangre salpicando sus uniformes, era mi impotencia, mi miedo y mi dolor.

Estaba aterrado y en un momento pensé que me iban a matar.

De pronto todo se detuvo y de lejos escuché la voz de Otabek que potente rugía sobre toda esa jauría de hienas que gritaban y reían, parando los golpes y enfrentando el odio con el que me miraban y me señalaban amenazantes.

—¡Qué mierda!… ¡malditos… mal nacidos!, ¡qué carajo hacen! —Otabek no lograba comprender bien porqué todos esos hijos de perra gritaban y aplaudían mientras Kórov rompía su stick en mi espalda—. ¡Dejenloooooo!

Reaccionaron más furiosos y creo que estaban tan eufóricos que se le fueron encima al kazajo; pero como Otabek tenía una preparación especial en taekwondo les hizo frente con algunos movimientos y los vi retroceder. Mi amigo estaba fuera de sí y pude ver cómo tiró contra los vestidores a Kórov, cómo rompió la nariz de Záveliev con el codo y cómo desmayó a Fomin con una patada en la quijada.

Fue el momento que escuché la voz del entrenador Popovich que se abría paso entre los demás estúpidos del equipo que alentaban la pelea, detrás de la voz del coach escuché al entrenador Iustinov, al preparador físico, al utilero y el jefe el guardia de turno del colegio.

Estaba tendido en el suelo y sentía el calor de la sangre inundando mi frente, alcé mis ojos y vi cómo detenían a un descontrolado Otabek, lo sujetaban de los hombros mientras rescataban de la furia de sus puños a Zchvídanov que botaba dos dientes de la boca mientras caía hacia el suelo de los vestidores.

Cuando vi cómo sujetaban los coachs a Otabek y vi cómo éste se deshacía del agarre y corría hacia mí, comprendí el por qué le decían “el oso de la estepa”. Como si yo fuera su cachorro se puso entre ellos y yo y con la voz rota me mostró ante los profesores que no terminaban de entender qué sucedía en el estrecho espacio.

—¡Lo estaban matandooooo! —Otabek me aferraba a su cuerpo y mojaba sus manos en mi sangre, me sujetaba como si fuera un muñeco de trapo y seguía gritando de impotencia—. ¡Malditoooos! ¡Asesinooooos! ¡Miren lo que han hechoooo!

—¡Otabek cálmate! —El profesor Popovich se abrió paso entre los demás alumnos y caídos que dejó la defensa del kazajo intentando calmarlo—. ¡Vamos… vamos… a revisar a Nikiforov!

El “héroe” soltó poco a poco mi cuerpo, sus garras que estaban clavadas sobre mi campera cedieron y acomodó mi cabeza sobre el suelo. Recuerdo bien que, aunque le insistieron, él no se apartó de mi costado, como si fuera mi perro guardián se mantuvo firme junto a mí.

El profesor Popovich me preguntó si lo estaba escuchando y no sé si escuchó mi respuesta. Sus manos repasaron mi cuerpo y no pude evitar gritar cuando tocaron mi clavícula izquierda rota y mi costado derecho. Podía sentir el dolor en el centro mismo de mi cerebro y comenzó una sensación de extremo calor en mi cuerpo.

Para ese momento solo podía ver con uno de mis ojos, el otro estaba cubierto y no tenía idea de porqué mi párpado no podía abrirse más, no podía imaginar cómo estaba mi cuerpo y lo único que deseaba era que mi hermano estuviera junto a mí.

Los gritos y las órdenes se sucedían unas a otras. Yo sentía que todo el cuerpo era un nervio expuesto pues me tocaran donde me tocaran me hacían saltar y temblar hasta rechinar de dientes como reacción al agudo dolor.

No sé cuánto tiempo estuve tirado en el piso de los camerinos, no puedo calcular cuánta sangre salió de mi cabeza, tengo una vaga idea de las veces en las que grité la mínimo contacto y no sé cómo es que el lugar quedó despejado. Por un momento sentí ganas de dormir; pero Popovich le ordenó a Otabek que me mantuviera despierto, así que a cada rato él preguntaba que me dolía mientras con mucho cuidado las yemas de sus dedos repasaban mi cara, mis hombros, mi cuello, mi pecho, mis manos heridas, mi estómago hirviente, mis muslos tensos y mi espalda magullada.

Nunca había sentido tanto dolor en mi vida como en el momento que los paramédicos me trasladaron a la camilla para llevarme al hospital, sentí como si estuvieran arrancado mi brazo izquierdo y el dolor persistió latiendo bajo mi piel.

El momento que vi la oscuridad del campo de fútbol contiguo al coliseo del colegio y supe que me llevaban a atenderme me pregunté ¿por qué? ¿cómo la gente puede odiar tanto hasta querer ver la destrucción de alguien?

Lo había visto en videos clandestinos en especial los que provenían de mi país. Jóvenes rusos que asesinan con bates a un mendigo en un parque, rusos que humillan a un joven gay y luego le prenden fuego, rusos que disparan contra una minoría racial en la frontera, un ruso que atropella hasta la muerte a una chica migrante, ruso que le corta las manos a su esposa por celos, rusos que orinan sobre un chico con parálisis cerebral y luego se toman selfies riendo, rusos que golpean a dos ancianos en la estación de Sochi hasta hacerle perder los ojos a uno de ellos.

Ser el protagonista de uno de esos arranques de odio era algo que no podía creer. Ser golpeado por tus compañeros de clase y del equipo, con los que juegas día a día, con los que defiendes un sueño y con los que a veces te topas en una calle, en el super o en el cine y levantan la ceja para saludar. Ser golpeado por otros chicos como tú, es una pesadilla que cobra forma frente a tus ojos y que además de llenarte de dolorosos recuerdos en el cuerpo, te cubre de terror.

Camino al hospital recordaba las frases que ellos me dijeron mientras me golpeaban sin parar y de entre todas ellas había una palabra que se repetía una y otra vez. Una palabra que cuando era pronunciada parecía el estallido de un cañón en los labios de quienes la repetían.

“Marica asqueroso”

Me quedé congelado pensando si tal vez ellos sabían algo, calculé si fui tan evidente en mi trato, si no fui lo suficientemente torpe y brusco, si no fui tan chusco y bestia como para no parecer un hombre delicado.

Imaginé que tal vez alguien hubiera notado las miradas que mi hermano y yo intercambiábamos cuando estábamos juntos y las habría interpretado. Pensé si en algún momento hice una publicación incorrecta o aprobé alguna publicación a favor de los derechos de la comunidad LGBTI+, pero eso era imposible pues yo cuidaba bien mis opiniones en las redes para no comprometer la imagen de la empresa y la integridad de mi hermano.

Camino al hospital escuchaba a los paramédicos hablar sobre las cifras de mi presión y los latidos, escuchaba la sirena de la ambulancia aullar entre las calles y pensaba en Víctor, tenía miedo que alguien supiera que él y yo nos amábamos como pareja y que tal vez él sería la próxima víctima del odio de los malditos desquiciados de mi país.

Te juro que no me dolieron tanto mis heridas como la sensación que me provocaba pensar que mi hermano también podía ser atacado en cualquier lugar o tal vez arrestado por el gobierno acusado de sodomía y llevado a uno de los tantos campos de concentración clandestinos donde el gobierno cierra a los homosexuales.

Comencé a llorar y a toser y lo último que vi ese día fue la cara larga del tipo que me puso un inyectable para estabilizar los temblores de mi cuerpo. Su voz se fue diluyendo al igual que su imagen y pronunciando el nombre de mi hermano caí en un pesado sueño que me alejó de mi dolor, pero no de mis pesadillas.

**[…]**

Otabek me contó que ingresé al hospital a las ocho y cuarto de la noche y que de inmediato el médico ordenó que se me estabilizaran el cuerpo con sodio y relajantes, además ordenó que me hicieran los primeros exámenes y fuera preparado para una tomografía, porque tenía demasiados golpes en el cuerpo y la cabeza.

Dijo también que él y el profesor Popovich ingresaron casi al mismo tiempo que yo y que luego de hablar con los médicos sobre mi condición acordaron llamar a Nefrit para que algún responsable llegase a dar autorizaciones para mis exámenes y operación.

Me contó que llamó a Mila y que cuando le dijo que sufrí un ataque en el colegio ella gritó desesperada en el celular y volvió sus pasos hasta llegar al atelier en busca de Lilia a la que no podía explicar bien qué había sucedido conmigo.

También me dijo que Lilia desesperada había llamado a Yakov Feltsman quien estaba en una junta con los socios de una compañía importadora de licores y cuando escuchó que estaba grave en el hospital dejó todo casi sin dar explicación y corrió hasta el hospital.

El kazajo también me dijo que cuando Lilia y Mila llegaron al hospital, él y el coach no supieron cómo explicar el ataque de mis compañeros de equipo porque no tenían idea del por qué se ensañaron conmigo de esa manera. Entonces Otabek tuvo que decir algo que había callado durante esos minutos… dijo que fue un ataque de homofobia porque el momento que él entró a los vestidores en medio del tumulto de jugadores escuchó muy bien decir a Kórov “que los maricas debemos arder en el infierno”.

Contó que todos se quedaron callados y que Lilia llevó su mano hacia el corazón, Mila se puso a llorar, Popovich bajó la cabeza y él masticó su cólera sin saber qué más hacer. Otabek y Mila sabían bien mi orientación sexual, Lilia sospechaba la existencia de una relación prohibida entre Víctor y yo y Popovich recordaba la advertencia que nos dio a mí y Zhúkov cuando nos encontró en los vestidores del gimnasio.

Otabek también me dijo que Yakov llegó botando el corazón y que de inmediato ordenó que se me transfiera a una clínica privada, donde me atenderían de forma especial. Que luego de media hora y con la inconformidad de los médicos un helicóptero llegó por mí y en siete minutos otro equipo médico se hacía cargo de mis heridas y me inducían al coma para aliviar la inflación de mi cerebro.

El kazajo dijo que esa noche su mamá llegó a la clínica con mantas para todos y que él no quiso moverse del pasillo porque el médico había dicho que dependía mucho de la evolución que tuviera esas primeras horas para saber si debían operarme de la cabeza o no. Todos temían que así fuera.

También me contó que habían evitado llamar a Víctor esa noche para no sobrecargarle la preocupación ya que él estaba atendiendo y acompañando a su mamá que todavía estaba con los efectos de la quimioterapia en el hospital.

Dijo que Mila se quedó dormida de tanto llorar y que Lilia había estado muy callada mirando la nada hasta que Yakov le prestó el hombro para que descansara. Me contó que el profesor Popovich se retiró a su casa pasada la media noche y prometió investigar bien los hechos.

Me contó que sus hermanitas habían rezado por mí y que unos diez minutos después que Popovich se fuera, su padre llegó para llevarlos a casa. Y aunque él deseaba quedarse el resto de la noche, no pudo hacerlo porque debía obedecer a su papá. Aybek Altin habló con Yakov y ofreció su apoyo para cualquier cosa que se necesitara, él conocía muchos médicos muy destacados que además de ejercer su profesión eran investigadores y hombres de ciencia.

Dijo que durante la madrugada no pudo dormir bien y que recordaba el momento que había detenido a la jauría, el momento que repartió golpes de puño y patadas para defenderme y el momento que me levantó. Me dijo que se asustó mucho cuando sintió el calor y olor de mi sangre en mi cuello, pensó que me estaba muriendo porque casi no reaccionaba cuando él me hablaba.

Me dijo que al día siguiente en la escuela todos hablaban del tema y que todos repetían una maldita e hiriente palabra, una palabra que describía el temor que sentían por el delgado monstruo llamado Yuri Nikiforov. Una palabra que definía bien su grado de estupidez e ignorancia, su fanatismo ortodoxo, sus prejuicios y sus envidias. Una palabra que siempre será el injusto e insultante calificativo para cualquier hombre que se precie de ser gay.

“Marica”.

Allí fue que descubrí que Otabek, siendo un hombre de costumbres y tradiciones muy arraigadas en su familia, es un amigo de verdad, podría decir que hasta es un segundo hermano.

El enfrentó las miradas de reproche y condena de los compañeros y compañeras. Él fue quien habló la versión de los hechos que no me condenaba y me defendió con ardor ante la directora y las autoridades del colegio. Él se ganó el lío con los tarados que intentaron molestarlo insinuando una relación entre los dos y juró que les partiría la cara si seguían jodiendo.

Con mirada guerrera y actitud serena, con silencios justos y palabras contundentes, Otabek venció al mundo que me juzgaba y condenaba. Hizo de lado otras amistades y se olvidó de los prejuicios, juró a todos que seguiría siendo mi amigo y a más de uno mandó a la mierda.

Por esa actitud valiente el kazajo se ganó que todos lo aíslen en clases, que ellas lo miren como bicho raro, que ellos intenten arrancarle un golpe más de sus puños para que fuera expulsado. Se ganó las malas lenguas, los malos pensamientos, la mala leche de todos y la condición en su matrícula por haberme defendido con el amor de un gran amigo.

Pero también se ganó mi corazón porque siempre quedaré en deuda con ese kazajo y mi única manera de devolver todo lo que hizo por mí, esos días que estuve en coma en la clínica, es siendo su amigo incondicional.

Esa noche en medio de los gritos, el odio, los golpes, la sangre y el terror, Otabek fue mi héroe.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Comenzamos el recorrido final. Aún faltan varios capítulos pero éste determinará muchas cosas. Gracias por seguir con Tabú.


	60. Tabú 59

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Víctor conoce las consecuencias de ser "diferente" en su país.

—Víctor disculpa que insista, pero necesitamos que firmes la autorización para la cirugía. —Yakov no se había separado de mi hermano durante las primeras horas que comenzaron a medicarlo en la clínica—. Un mensajero llegará al hospital y con el mismo el documento retornará y podrán intervenir a Yuri veinticuatro horas después.

—Darán de alta a mi madre en cinco días. —Con el piso moviéndose bajo mis pies y el estómago sumido en la nada traté de llevar la conversación tranquilamente para no alterar a mi madre que descansaba en su habitación—. Cuando la deje en su mansión volaré allá de inmediato. —Prometí y mi corazón siguió latiendo con desesperación.

La cúpula de cristal que había construido alrededor de Yuri se había quebrado y cada una de sus esquirlas eran finos puñales que se introducían en mi alma llenándome de pensamientos lóbregos que en vano intenté dejar de lado.

No podía creer que mi hermano estuviera en una clínica y que el responsable del equipo médico hubiera ordenado inducir el coma para que pudiera recuperarse de un ataque de odio. Pero la realidad socavó en unos cuantos minutos los cimientos de mi mundo perfecto y éste se derrumbó frente a mis ojos mostrando la cara asquerosa y macabra de este mundo.

Eran rostros de muchachos de dieciséis y diecisiete que con furia golpearon al chico distinto, aquel que no encajaba con sus patrones y sus normas de conducta. El chico que tal vez en un arranque de ira se atrevió a revelar su más importante y peligroso secreto.

Miré por una ventana de la clínica en dirección a mi ciudad natal y cuando mi imaginación no pudo llegar junto a mi hermano sentí que mi corazón se arrugaba como una hoja de papel. Estaba muerto de temor, de dolor y de impotencia.

No pude proteger a mi hermano, la vida me puso en un lugar distinto en el momento en que Yuri más me necesitaba dejando. Mis venas se llenaron con la amarga pócima del terror cada vez que imaginaba terror los gritos y golpes que Yakov describió, como los principales protagonistas del ataque que había sufrido mi hermano la noche anterior.

Entré al baño común de esa sección y cargué mis puños contra la pared varias veces para no gritar mi temor. Si algo en ese momento era claro dentro de todas las explicaciones extrañas que el viejo Feltsman me dio, es que Yuri sufrió un el ataque de odio vinculado a la homofobia.

Entonces pensé que Yuri tal vez algún mensaje entre los dos se había filtrado y sus compañeros al saber sus verdaderos deseos desataron sus temores en forma de odio, desataron sus miedos por el diferente en forma de repudio y decidieron castigar al que se atrevió a amar a otro hombre.

En escasos minutos mi mente caminó por mil escenarios. La condena social, el rechazo, la burla, la expulsión, la investigación, la persecución, los tribunales, la cárcel, la ignominia, el desarraigo, los ultrajes, el descrédito, las amenazas, la muerte…

Por primera vez en todo ese tiempo que vivimos juntos fui consciente que nuestro amor nos ponía en peligro y que mi hermano era el más vulnerable de los dos. Por primera vez en todo ese tiempo me arrepentí de mi debilidad frente a su gran belleza y su arrolladora personalidad.

Con el dolor ardiendo bajo el esternón, la piel erizada y el temor desatado en mis poros regresé a la habitación de mi madre y la contemplé dormida. Para ella la experiencia de la quimioterapia fue demasiado extenuante. En poco más de dos semanas la vi bajar de peso en forma considerable y durante casi todo el día presentaba una ligera fiebre recurrente.

Un tratamiento moderno y experimental fue el que los médicos administraron a mi madre ante su propio pedido y consentimiento. Dijeron que era el mejor y que no le provocaría tantas reacciones adversas como suele hacer el tratamiento tradicional que se suministra a los pacientes atacados por esta cruel enfermedad y que mata células cancerígenas como células sanas.

Aun con esa alternativa médica recorriendo su cuerpo, mi madre sufrió las consecuencias y durante los primeros días de recuperación deliró hasta que de alguna manera su organismo se adaptó a la ingesta de una docena de cápsulas diarias y la puesta de un cóctel de drogas que le permitían mitigar el dolor.

Vi a mi madre pequeña, delgada y frágil. La vi tal como era, un simple ser humano desvalido transitando entre el límite de la muerte y la vida. Mi madre luchaba por respirar e intentaba conciliar el sueño; pero las amargas sensaciones en sus ojos, su boca, sus pulmones, sus venas y su vientre no la dejaron descansar.

“Todo me quema”, les juraba a los doctores y ellos solo asentían y decían tantas cosas inútiles que nadie podía entender. Todo lo que hablaban como grandes conocedores no servía a Angélica Vólkova para calmar por un momento el ardor de su cuerpo, porque si de algo se quejaba más, era de sentirse como si tuviera la piel desollada y llena de ampollas desde la coronilla hasta la punta de los pies.

Por supuesto que sabíamos bien que eran los efectos de los químicos que estaban combatiendo los residuos de la neoplastia en el bajo vientre y la posibilidad de la aparición de células cancerígenas en otras partes del cuerpo.

Después del cóctel de pastillas que le suministraban a las siete de la mañana, ella deliraba como si fuera una enferma mental. Luego se calmaba y dormía por dos horas. Despertaba con otro cóctel de pastillas que intentaban contrarrestar los efectos de las primeras y en ese momento su grado de lucidez le avisaba de los espantosos sofocones y la presión que decía sentir en sus músculos y hasta en sus huesos.

—Es como si todo fuera a estallar de un momento a otro en mi cuerpo —me decía con lágrimas en los ojos y yo solo me limitaba a enjugarlas y besar sus delgadas manos.

Había vivido durante esas semanas la horrible realidad de un paciente operado del cáncer y puedo dar testimonio que tan doloroso como estar en la situación de quien intenta expulsar el cáncer de su cuerpo, es observar el padecimiento del paciente sin poder hacer nada por él. 

Después de hablar con Yakov la sensación de pérdida se convirtió en una roca gigantesca que me aplastaba. Era tanta mi angustia que comencé a sentir la falta de aire y caminé por ese largo y solitario pasillo buscando una ventana abierta. Cuando la encontré aspiré tantas veces como pude el pesado aire de París; pero mi pecho siguió aplastado.

Tardé varios minutos en regresar a la habitación de mi madre porque deseaba ocultar el problema de mi hermano todo lo que pudiera. Sabía que mi madre no se angustiaría por Yuri, pero temía que me dijera “te lo advertí” y que yo tuviera que admitir que ella tenía la razón.

Ingresé a la habitación y me acomodé sobre la cama. No tenía ganas de dormir a pesar que los ojos me pesaban toneladas, no quería cerrarlos porque a todo el dolor que sentía para ayudar a cargar la cruz de mi madre se sumó el peso de un dolor nuevo y distinto. Un dolor que con vocecilla de duende me decía que Yuri y yo corríamos peligro en Rusia.

Revisé todas las publicaciones que pude en mi celular, respondí algunas preguntas de Lilia y pregunté muchas cosas más a Mila, sobre todo porque su enamorado era el amigo de Yuri y fue él quien lo rescató de un peor final.

Mila me contó que esa tarde, un día después del ataque, los chicos del equipo fueron suspendidos luego de que Georgi ingresara un pedido a la mesa de partes del colegio. Me dijo que la directora del San Marcos se había hecho presente en la clínica y que también lo hicieron algunos profesores.

Comentó que la directora estaba muy asustada por los hechos y las consecuencias; pero no especificó qué consecuencias le asustaban más a la correcta señora Komarova, si tener un chico gay entre sus alumnos y sentir la presión social de los padres o tener que afrontar alguna responsabilidad sobre el ataque a mi hermano.

Mila también me comentó que Otabek había sido blanco de algunos insultos por haber defendido a mi hermano y que sus padres fueron citados para el día siguiente en la dirección del colegio. La forma cómo trataban estos temas en tan prestigiosa institución era obvia: la víctima era lo que menos importaba y sus derechos estaban por debajo de la reputación, las normas éticas y los dogmas religiosos.

Mila también me dijo que ella se encargó de atender al gato de Yuri y quedó con la señora que se encargaba del aseo en el departamento para que pudiera dejarle más comida y agua que fueron a comprar junto con su enamorado.

Lilia por su parte me informó que solo se ausentó de la clínica para ir a cambiarse y que todos los asuntos de Nefrit los manejaba a través del celular. Estaba pendiente de Yuri y por el momento los doctores dejaban a su cargo algunas decisiones; pero estaban esperando mi retorno para poder operar a mi hermano.

Me informó que el asunto ya había trascendido en las redes y que algunos de sus propios compañeros habían filtrado imágenes del ataque, pero que las autoridades del colegio se encargaron de hacerlas borrar bajo amenaza de expulsión. Sin embargo, la noticia ya había trascendido a la prensa local y ella estaba evadiendo como podía el asedio de los periodistas.

Ninguna de sus informaciones me dio tranquilidad. Quería estar junto a Yuri y ocuparme de cada detalle tanto en su cuidado, su protección y la forma cómo buscaría justicia para mi hermano.

Tenía la mirada fija en la ventana por mucho tiempo y no me había dado cuenta que mi madre hacía rato que contemplaba mi temor, mi rabia y mis ganas de patear y sacudir a todos los que se habían atrevido a tocar a mi niño.

Como toda buena madre a la que no le importa las circunstancias en las que se encuentra, ella recurrió a ese sentido que le dice que su cachorro no está bien. Con voz delgada y un suspiro profundo me preguntó.

—¿Quieres contarme qué está pasando Vitya? —La miré y sus ojos también tenían un rastro de pena en su brillante nitidez.

Me acerqué al costado de su cama, caí de rodillas en el suelo y hundí mi rostro en las cobijas arrugadas. Ella acarició mi cabeza y sin decir una sola palabra escuchó mi llanto y mi historia, esa historia que era un cuchillo al rojo vivo atizando mis entrañas.

No me reservé ningún detalle de los que pude conocer durante todo ese largo y frío día, no quería ni podía mentirle. Abrí mi pecho como se abre una flor en la mañana, sin temores y con todos los matices de mi angustia.

Podía sentir sus afiebrados dedos tocar mis manos y mi rostro mojado, podía sentir cómo pasaba la saliva con dificultad con cada lágrima y en cada quiebre de mi voz. Mi madre estaba allí una vez más intentado, sin éxito, alejar el sufrimiento de mi lado; pero haciendo la labor que todas las benditas madres hacen, proteger a sus hijos incluso de lo imposible, aunque fuera por unos cuantos minutos. 

El momento que terminé de relatar los hechos y mis sospechas, lloraba como niño en su regazo. Sus manos repasaron mi cabello y acomodaron mi flequillo, tomó una toalla húmeda de su mesa de noche y me limpió la nariz que también me escurría. Mi madre volvía a hacerme sentir que ella podía defenderme de los monstruos que caminan en este mundo.

—¿Cómo está Yuri? —preguntó con su tenue timbre de voz.

—En coma inducida y en verdad no sé qué maldición es eso. —Tenía miedo que no despertase nunca más.

—¿Necesitas viajar de inmediato a San Petersburgo? —Levantó mi rostro para saber si seguía haciéndome el valiente.

—Voy a viajar cuando estés en casa mamá. —Ella también me necesitaba, por la mañana había vuelto a arrojar todo el desayuno y yo tuve que ayudarla a pararse en el baño, como ella hizo conmigo cuando de niño me enfermaba.

—Pediré al doctor que adelante… —Sabía bien qué iba a sugerir.

—No mamá —le dije con firmeza—. En unas horas firmaré un documento autorizando la operación de mi hermano así que no es necesaria mi presencia, él estará dormido y no se dará cuenta que yo estoy ausente. —Tomé su mano en la mía y la apreté para que supiera que no la dejaría.

Durante unos minutos mantuvimos ese vínculo en silencio, como si de manera tácita estuviéramos hablando y nos dijéramos todo lo que necesitábamos saber. Mi mente voló de nuevo donde estaba Yuri y solo se me ocurría pensar en estar junto a él para darle mi mano y decirle que todo iba a pasar.

Las fotografías que Yakov le tomó mostraban el grado de ensañamiento que habían tenido con él, por lo menos fueron unos diez golpes de puño que le habían dejado la carne morada y rota por dentro. No podía ver la forma de uno de sus ojos porque el párpado estaba demasiado inflamado. Sus labios presentaban un par de laceraciones, sus pómulos también. Tenía la frente cortada con algo que parecía ser una cremallera o la cadena de un reloj. Su pequeña nariz estaba a torcida a un costado y su ceja estaba partida.

Le mostré las fotos a mi madre y ella se llevó la mano a la boca mientras miraba con mucho reparo cada una de las fotos que servirían como evidencia para la denuncia que Yakov había presentado ante las autoridades del colegio y para el momento que hiciera la denuncia del ataque ante la policía.

Yo no confiaba en que denuncia prosperase, porque sabía bien que las autoridades de mi país pasan por alto este tipo de ataques de odio y dudaba mucho que hicieran algo por mi hermano. Para el ochenta por ciento de la población de mi país, un chico que declara ser gay se merece esas cosas y muchas peores. Las autoridades rusas también comparten el mismo pensamiento y sentimiento y en lugar de proteger a los muchachos, los cazan como si fueran perros rabiosos o ratas con peste.

—De eso era de lo que estaba hablando cariño —dijo mi madre y me devolvió el celular—. No siempre vas a estar junto a tu hermano y no siempre tendrás la oportunidad de protegerlo.

Entonces volví a sentir la mirada acusadora de Angélica Vólkova sobre la mía y mi corazón volvió a sentir que otra fibra se desgarraba en su interior. Mi madre estaba dándome la lección de cómo las cosas se salen de las manos y nos golpean donde más nos duele.

—Hasta ahora no sabes por qué se ha vinculado a Yuri con la homofobia, pero ¿te has puesto a pensar si cuando llegues a Rusia te está esperando una acusación de abuso de menores o incesto? —Mamá me miró con severidad y sus palabras estallaron en mis oídos—. ¿Cómo llegarías a proteger a tu hermano si fuera así?

—Hace un tiempo atrás Yuri tuvo una relación con un chico de su colegio, tal vez fue eso lo que desató este ataque mamá y no te preocupes porque no van a acusarme de nada porque nada ha pasado con Yuri. —No iba a dar mi brazo a torcer. Jamás confesaría mi pecado ante mi madre—. ¡Por dios mamá, Yuri es mi hermano! —Me fingí indignado.

—Por eso mismo te digo que en cuanto pase todo este mal trago, pienses bien qué es lo que vas a hacer para protegerlo de verdad. —Mamá no dijo nada más y yo preferí callar para que dejara de ahondar en el tema con sus preguntas y sus conjeturas.

**[…]**

Seis días después dejaba a mi madre en su mansión a las afueras de Lion y con en la buena compañía de su asistente personal, quien se comprometió a ayudarle y llevar un poco su agenda que, según mamá, ya estaba hecha un desastre. Antes de partir mi madre volvió a sentenciar:

—Víctor debes pensar con la cabeza fría —dijo antes de darme el beso de despedida—. Esto es solo un llamado de alerta que dios te está haciendo y si lo dejas pasar podría ser peor en el futuro.

Negué en silencio y sonreí, la besé en la frente y salí a prisa rumbo al Charles de Gaulle.

Volé a San Petersburgo en el primer avión que encontré y lo primero que hice al aterrizar fue asegurarme de no estar siendo vigilado o que un equipo de la policía estuviera esperando por mí para arrestarme. Hasta ese momento no tenía idea en verdad qué fue lo que vinculó a mi hermano con ese ataque homofóbico y, como dijo mi madre, Yuri en uno de sus arrebatos podría haber confesado algo sobre nuestra relación.

Cuando llegué a la clínica mi hermano aún estaba en observación para aliviar la conmoción cerebral antes de la intervención de su clavícula, necesitaban desinflamar bien el cerebro para evitar cualquier consecuencia fatal durante la operación y necesitaría aún un par de días más para drenar el líquido que se había acumulado entre la corteza cerebral y el cráneo.

Mi otro temor se hacía presente. Había la posibilidad que Yuri siguiera en coma por un tiempo que nadie podía determinar. Era posible que al despertar Yuri no volviera a ser como antes. Si el ataque dejaba en él alguna consecuencia o daño neuronal ya no podría jugar en el hielo de nuevo, no podría aprender, caminar, hablar o estudiar. 

Con todos esos temores dentro de mi corazón, hablé con los doctores y como siempre ellos no dieron respuestas fijas y certeras, me pareció que estaban jugando a las adivinanzas y la probabilística como si la salud de mi hermano fuera un gran juego de lotería.

Al verme, Lilia me abrazó y luego me dijo que tenía que ir a Nefrit para disponer algunas medidas de emergencia con los diseñadores. La noté muy cansada y es que, según Mila, ella había sido la que más horas hizo guardia frente a la habitación de mi hermano y si no era por la insistencia de Yakov, de ella o de alguna amiga íntima, no se hubiera movido de ese sillón.

Le agradecí y comprendí que esa mujer triunfadora, de cierto aire arrogante y con mirada de diosa del mal, era la madre que mi hermano necesitaba, pues solo una madre vigila de esa manera al pie de la cama de su hijo, se pelea con los médicos por una atención más oportuna y llora de la manera como ella lloró la suerte de Yuri.

Cuando Alexei Vasíliev, jefe del equipo médico que se encargaba de mi hermano, me aseguró que la intervención se realizaría en dos días sin más dilaciones, entonces pude caminar por el amplio corredor de paredes beige y pisos en tono verde piedra que a esa hora de la tarde recibía la directa luz del sol.

Por fin me desocupé de todas esas responsabilidades como Víctor, como presidente de Nefrit y como tutor de Yuri, por fin podía ser solo su hermano y su amado que caminaba con firmeza para darle mi mano, mis palabras, mi aliento, mi calor y mi amor.

Mila comentó haber leído que las persona en coma muchas veces escuchan en forma clara lo que sucede a su alrededor y que incluso algunos de ellos dijeron que vieron a sus seres queridos mientras estaban dormidos.

Con esa esperanza que se mecía entre la fantasía y la realidad, entré en su habitación y pedí que me dejaran un momento a solas con él, la enfermera de turno cerró la puerta tras de ella y yo acorté la distancia entre mi amado niño y mis manos.

Tenía una manguera metida por la boca y otra por la nariz. Su bello rostro lucia los diferentes tonos violáceos desde los más oscuros a los más claros, los golpes habían crecido en sus mejillas de seda y observé raspaduras serias en sus brazos.

Con el mayor de los cuidados toqué el dorso de su mano, desde la punta de sus dedos hasta la muñeca, pude ver las cicatrices de sus nudillos y evité tocarlas, mi mirada contemplaba con espanto cada herida por pequeña que fuera y en un intento vano por hacer mío su dolor, alimentaba la imaginación con la sensación que cada golpe produjo en él.

Acariciando su cabello sudoroso y sus cejas rubias me llené de ira. Tocando con el cuidado de los pétalos sus labios heridos hice carne de mi indignación. Observando las venas hinchadas de sus párpados me alimenté de venganza. Escuchando su lenta respiración que por instantes parecía inexistente me atiborré de dolor y cuando mis entrañas quemantes se mezclaron con el sentimiento de culpa e impotencia, sentí una gran furia asesina.

Habían tocado a mi niño y lo habían hecho con el deseo de destruirlo. Se habían atrevido a romper sus sueños. Tuvieron el coraje de arrebatarle la paz. Quisieron verlo humillado y temeroso y como Yuri era un gran soldado, lo único que se les ocurrió fue elaborar un ataque cobarde.

Me precio de ser un hombre calmado y que intenta resolver por la vía de la negociación cualquier conflicto, pero el momento que contemplé a mi hermano herido no quise entender razones y lo único que hice fue jurar que todos aquellos malditos que se habían dado el trabajo de aplastar la vida y la seguridad de Yuri conocerían lo que puede significar la venganza y sabía que el mejor aliado para devolver cada golpe, cada insulto y cada mirada de odio de esos maldito mocosos que lo golpearon de manera tan salvaje verían de lo que soy capaz. Tenía muchas ganas de poner a todos en el lugar que les correspondía y para ello debía elaborar un buen plan.

Con mucho cuidado besé la frente de Yuri y le dije al oído que estaba allí y no lo dejaría, que se recuperase pronto pues quería ver su sonrisa. Salí de la habitación y de inmediato busqué un único nombre entre los contactos de mi celular.

El teléfono timbró solo dos veces y mi interlocutor me respondió.

—Yakov… quiero justicia.

—Estoy en eso Vitya.


	61. Tabú 60

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Yuri despierta, pero no es un panorama agradable con el que se encuentra.

Me sentí como un insecto atrapado en su crisálida.

Escuchaba los comentarios a media voz, las órdenes, los diagnósticos y las risillas de las enfermeras contando sus aventuras amorosas con los nuevos internos; pero mi cuerpo no respondía a mi deseo de sacudirme esas pulgas y largarme del lugar.

La única voz que me daba calma era la de Víctor que me hablaba al oído y me decía que cada día me veía mejor. Sin saber a qué se refería con exactitud solo podía imaginar que mi cara estaba desfigurada y que tenía mutilada alguna parte de mi cuerpo.

Durante los días que estuve encerrado dentro de mi piel sin poder moverme ni hablar, adormecido por las drogas y alimentado por mangueras; recordé cada golpe, cada rasguño y cada insulto como si los viviendo en ese mismo instante.

Dentro de mi cabeza, dos guerreros poderosos luchaban sin parar porque una parte de mí quería olvidar ese maldito momento de dolor, pero otra quería recordarlo para convencerse a sí misma que los seres humanos somos unos verdaderos hijos de perra, capaces de hacer las peores atrocidades a otros seres humanos.

De ese ataque solo quedó la rabia atorada en mi pecho y las ganas de mandar todo a la mierda para quedar en paz. Extraña combinación que por instantes hacía estremecer mis nervaduras y por instantes convertían en un caldero el corazón.

No sé cómo ni porqué, de un momento a otro, todo fue quedando en silencio y en paz. Te juro que pensé que estaba muriendo. Ya sabes, como esas personas que fueron declaradas muertas por algunos minutos y dicen que se sintieron tranquilos y felices frente a una luz, que a su alrededor todo es paz. Yo sentía lo mismo y lo único que me produjo cierta preocupación era Potya. 

Creo que ese fue un momento inspirador, casi como una llamada de regreso porque tan pronto pensé en mi gato me vi de pie en el umbral de la habitación y pude ver mi cuerpo tendido sobre la cama de ese hospital. Me acerqué de inmediato, me sentí tan ligero que no necesité caminar. Con solo pensarlo ya estaba junto a la cama y pude ver que tenía la cara hinchada, cardenales repartidos por toda mi piel al igual que innumerables rasguños.

Víctor estaba a mi lado, se había quedado dormido en una silla y apoyaba su cabeza a un costado de la cama. Estaba hecho un desastre con el cabello despeinado y esa gabardina gruesa de color marrón que nunca me gustó que su pusiera. Tenía una legaña en el ojo derecho y la boca abierta. Me puse a reír al verlo y cuando quise tocarlo para que despierte no lo pude hacer.

Fue en ese momento que me entró cierta sensación de pena porque creí que tal vez esos aparatos que tenían conectados dejarían de funcionar si yo salía de la habitación. De pronto me elevé por encima de la cama y de Víctor sin que pudiera evitarlo, intenté volver a ponerme en pie y no pude, la sensación era como un mandato profundo desde mi corazón que me elevó hasta topar con el techo de la habitación. En el momento preciso que mi cuerpo parecía fundirse con el techo me entró una súbita sensación de pánico y de inmediato caí.

¡Mierda!

Solo una maldita vez en mi vida había sentido ese vértigo cuando subí al Falcon's Fury de Bush Gardens (*) y sentí que mi estómago se clavaba a mi garganta cuando en solo unos segundos caímos ciento dos metros de una sola vez. La sensación era similar y yo solo me limité a gritar porque pensé que me estrellaría contra mi cuerpo y contra Víctor.

Pero la caída duró más tiempo y todo se fue volviendo oscuro y denso. De pronto me sentí como atrapado por algo duro, resistente y pesado. Sentí que me ahogaba y que quería salir hacia la superficie para respirar. Fue una experiencia aterradora que jamás olvidaré. Había entrado en mi carne, pero no podía moverme, ni abrir los ojos, ni hablar.

Recuerdo también el día que recuperé el sentido. Muchas voces sonaban como una letanía dentro de mi cabeza y yo quería gritar que se callasen. El corazón latía en todas las direcciones y lo sintió derramarse por la habitación. El calor me ahogaba y me devolvía a mi estado de inconciencia una y otra vez.

No seguir durmiendo, no quería seguir repasando los mismos pensamientos una y otra vez, no quería tener esas imágenes continuas de ojos, labios o narices que me observaban con indiferencia, pena o preocupación. Necesitaba romper la cáscara y decir al mundo que ningún hijo de puta detendría mi furia y que estaba de vuelta para batallar y para patearles el culo a todos esos malditos que me he golpeado como cobardes.

En medio de la desesperante realidad que vivía dentro de mí, sintiendo una tremenda angustia por mover el dedo meñique sin poder lograrlo y de mis ganas de tomar agua hubo una chispa que me dijo la salida. Fue un brillante estallido en mis oídos que seguí sin dudar hasta que por fin pude rasgar ese velo que me impedía manifestarme.

Era el tono del celular de mi hermano. Lo escuché a gran distancia y decidí ir por él para responder, imaginaba los detalles del aparato que conocía a la perfección, recordaba el fondo de pantalla con la fotografía de Makkachin durmiendo en su cama y recordaba la canción, una que nos gustaba a los dos y que Víctor decidió sería su identificador de llamadas importantes.

En mi mente corrí hacia el aparato, me moví con dificultad dentro de esa cúpula caliente, sin forma, oscura y con ciertos tonos rojizos en la periferia. Corrí tanto y rogué porque siguiera sonando para no perder la conexión que cuando sentí los últimos acordes me lancé, sentí que me lancé a la nada y caí aún con más fuerza.

De pronto me vi con los ojos abiertos intentando entender las borrosas imágenes que estaban concentradas a mi alrededor. En medio de esos cuerpos hechos de luz seguí buscando el celular que ya dejó de sonar y de inmediato escuché la voz de Víctor que conversaba en voz baja.

Las demás voces se hicieron conocidas, entrañables y me hicieron sentir que estaba rodeado de las personas que más amaba y me amaban. Reconocí el acento moscovita de Lilia que conversaba con Mila sobre un desfile que fue cancelado y le aseguraba que podrían mostrar los trajes en otro evento programado para ese fin de semana.

Escuché un murmullo grave y supe que Otabek también estaba allí, pensé que estaba tratando de llevar el ritmo de conversación de las dos y Víctor hablaba bajito en francés.

Cuando sus voces por fin mis ojos pudieron reconocer enfocar bien sus rostros. La gran dama lucía un moño alto y un traje azul añil que tenía grandes botones dorados en la parte frontal. Mila llevaba una camisa blanca, un jean ancho celeste y un pañolón negro en el cuello. Y el kazajo que estaba vestido con el buzo del equipo sostenía su casco entre las manos.

Los contemplé durante unos segundos sin moverme y aguanté la respiración porque quería conservar esa imagen, así si algo malo me volvía a pasar ese sería uno de los momentos que me llevaría de recuerdo. Los miré hasta que los ojos de Lilia se encontraron con los míos y, en una fracción de segundo, expresaron su sorpresa y felicidad.

—¡Yura! —Mi maestra se puso en pie, se acercó con la sonrisa abierta y los ojos llenitos de amor volvió a exclamar—. ¡Querido estás despierto!

—¡Yura! —Otabek y Mila pronunciaron mi nombre al mismo tiempo que se pusieron en pie y desde el sofá de la habitación me miraron con gran cariño. Luego ella escondió el rostro sobre el hombro del kazajo y éste levantó el pulgar en mi dirección. Esa bruja estaba llorando.

Intenté pedir agua porque la garganta me quemaba, pero no pude y fue en ese momento que el ensueño terminó y mi alma se enfrentó a la realidad que me esperaba en esa habitación. Un cuerpo adolorido. Me dolía el hombro, la espalda, los brazos y las manos. Me dolían los pómulos, el cuello, el pecho, mis costados, las piernas y los pies.

Me dolía respirar, me dolía mover el dedo meñique, me dolía cualquier movimiento que pudiera intentar, me dolía el reposo y me dolía los ojos que quemaban como las chispas de una fogata.

Lilia apenas si pudo poner la yema de sus delgados dedos sobre el dorso de mi mano, debería estar muy mal como para que no tocase mi cabeza y no me diera un beso en la frente como solía darme. Pensé que debería estar hecho un monstruo, me asusté por unos segundos con ese pensamiento, pero pronto me dije que no existía nada que no solucionara el bisturí y las manos expertas de un cirujano. Encontré consuelo.

Con mucha dificultad moví los ojos a mi costado izquierdo y encontré los ojos de mi hermano que, llenos de amor y de lágrimas, me dieron la bienvenida y se unieron a su bella y boba sonrisa de corazón.

—Yurachtka bienvenido. —Lo miré sin parpadear y, cuando me hundí en ese océano celeste y calmo, mis lágrimas corrieron sin que las pudiera detener.

—P… per… dón. - No encontré otra palabra para expresar mi miedo, mi dolor, mi rencor, mi angustia, mi decepción y todos esos sentimientos que fueron del blanco al negro en un segundo y me hicieron sentir estúpido y mortal.

No podía pronunciar bien las palabras porque mi garganta estaba seca y me dolía la mandíbula al hablar. Además, esa puta manguera que entraba por mi boca y atravesaba mi garganta me lo impedía.

Entendí que podía haber muerto, que un golpe más en la cabeza hubiera hecho la diferencia o que tal vez una patada más en la columna hubiera significado una discapacidad completa. Me había salvado por un hilo delgado, comprendí que fue un ángel, una corazonada o el destino el que llevó a Otabek esa noche a regresar a los vestidores con el corazón apretado y la sensación de haber notado algo extraño en los compañeros. Fue un impulso que el kazajo no supo explicar.

Las manos de Víctor corrieron mi cabello con suavidad, su mirada firme me hizo sentir protegido y su cadenciosa voz me dio el consuelo que necesita. Lloré como un niño pequeño sin temor y sin ninguna vergüenza porque frente a Lilia y su mirada adolorida, junto a Mila y sus sonrisas emocionadas, al lado de Otabek y su gesto de fortaleza, ante mi hermano y su cariño repartido en besos sobre mi cabeza , podía llorar.

Después de calmarme con sus palabras y sus sonrisas, Víctor llamó al médico de turno para que me revisara. Un hombre alto de escaso cabello rubio y ojos azules entró en la habitación y saludó a todos. Revisó los aparatos, apuntó mis ojos con una linterna delgada y anotó muchas cosas en la tableta que colgaba de un sujetador especial sobre la cabecera de esa cama.

Cuando terminé de revisar mi cabeza, ese tipo dijo que mi juventud me recuperará con más rapidez que otros pacientes y que mi condición física me ayudaría a superar mis heridas internas. Se despidió y pidió a la enfermera que me quitase la manguera de la boca.

Dos costillas rotas, la clavícula fracturada, la muñeca dislocada y la nariz rota, además de todos los golpes y laceraciones repartidas en mi cuerpo. Esa paliza no fue un asunto cualquiera. Me dejó herida muy serias que tardaron en desaparecer.

—¿El equipo? —Al ver el uniforme de Otabek recordé que quedaban partidos por jugar.

—Librando la eliminación por muy poco —afirmó el kazajo y agregó resignado—. El coach hizo muchos cambios y ajustes y estoy jugando con los suplentes. Entraremos la próxima semana en los disputando la semifinal.

A pesar de ese inconveniente librado bien la eliminación. Si los entrenamientos más duros que había ajustado Popovich en sus agendas lograban consolidarlos más, estaba seguro que llegarían a obtener el trofeo; pero sentí al kazajo desmotivado. No pude ver en sus ojos la alegría por los encuentros y las ganas de darlo todo como siempre lo hacía. Después de unas semanas entendía bien por qué.

—¿Cómo van las cosas en Nefrit? —Esa se convirtió en mi principal preocupación desde ese momento, sabía que no regresaría al equipo en un buen tiempo por eso decidí que la empresa se convertiría en mi prioridad.

—Hemos sido elegidos la casa de modas innovadora de Rusia y eso nos está permitiendo darnos algunas libertades —comentó sonriente Mila y me mostró en su celular los diseños que estaban preparados para presentar ese fin de mes en el festival de moda CPM de Moscú.

—No demasiadas libertades porque nuestra línea clásica ha repuntado en ventas gracias al convenio con los almacenes Al-watiri de Arabia Saudí. —Víctor mostró orgulloso la fotografía en la que daba la mano a un árabe gordo de copiosa barba y con una larga túnica blanca.

—Te extrañamos mucho Yura. —Lilia por fin se animó a acariciar mi cabeza.

—Puedo estar haciendo algo de diseño cuando me recupere. —Sonreí para no pensar que las horas en la clínica encontrará una perfecta tortura lo mejor que podía hacer era usar mi imaginación—. Menos mal no fue mi mano derecha la que jodieron esos malnacidos.

Media hora después que desperté ingresó la enfermera y pidió a todos que me dejaran descansar. Lilia se despidió con un beso pequeño en la frente, Mila me dejó la marca de su labial cerca de la ceja derecha, Otabek topó con mucho cuidado mi mano sana y mi hermano los acompañó. Esa noche Víctor se quedaría acompañándome para que no me sintiera solo.

Elevé el pulgar y con una dolorosa sonrisa les dije hasta mañana. Luego me dediqué a explorar esos aparatos que estaban a un costado de mi cama midiendo mis latidos, mi respiración y la estabilidad de mi cabeza. Observé la manguera que todavía no retiraron de mi nariz y las que estaban conectadas por agujas con mi brazo. Levanté la sábana y, ¡maldición !, allí estaba esa manguerita delgada que me provocaba cierto ardor en la polla, la enfermera me dijo que la retirarían al día siguiente y que no me aguantara las ganas de orinar. Fue extraño hacerlo allí tumbado en mi cama, pero quise comprobar cómo funcionaba la situación, fue incómodo y molesto así que rogué que ya fueras mañana.

**...**

Víctor retornó después de dos horas, había ido a cenar con Lillia y la dejó en casa, pasó por el departamento y dejó comida y agua fresca para mi gato. Luego, con las mismas ganas y el cuerpo cansado, retornó a la clínica para pasar la noche en la cama de junto.

Por la forma cómo me miró supe que teníamos mucho de qué hablar y que sería él quien hiciera las preguntas. Entonces me armé de paciencia porque muchas veces me era difícil entender a mi hermano cuando hablábamos muy en serio.

—¿Con quién comentaste que eres gay? —Víctor me hizo aterrizar con su primera pregunta.

—A nadie, nunca se lo diría a nadie —le dije y de inmediato recordé bien mi charla con Otabek y Mila—. Bueno Otabek y Mila lo saben, pero ellos son mis amigos.

—Lo sé y sé que Otabek jamás traicionaría tu confianza. —Víctor estaba muy serio y eso me ponía nervioso y tenso—. Fue él mismo quien dijo que hay un rumor en la escuela que tú has comentado sobre tus preferencias. Haz memoria por favor.

-I don't know. Jamás hablaría de eso con ninguno de los imbéciles de la escuela. —Por más que quería recordar que no podía hacerlo—. ¿Eso importa acaso? Ya me jodieron la participación en el equipo.

—Tu participación en el equipo es lo de menos Yuri. —Las cejas de Víctor se juntaron y con ese gesto supe que las cosas estaban feas—. Te estás jugando la expulsión en el colegio y esto sí va en serio, porque tus compañeros aseguran que alguien te escuchó decir que eres gay.

Podía ser imprudente e inmaduro, pero no era estúpido. Nunca revelaría un asunto tan sensible y mucho menos a unos desgraciados que se creían dueños de la verdad. No era que me avergonzase de mi homosexualidad, era cuestión de vivir en paz y sin que los demás me jodieran, jodieran a Víctor o a la empresa.

No pude decirle a Víctor de donde había partido la información y en ese momento me importaba un pito quien quería molestar con esa afirmación; pero luego que mi hermano me hizo ver las cosas tal como se presentaban en el futuro, supe que debía hacer un mayor esfuerzo por recordar.

Víctor me dijo que no solo podría merecer una expulsión y el rechazo de otros colegios para que terminase de estudiar. Eso era lo de menos pues podría terminar mis estudios en cualquier ciudad de Europa. Lo que se venía era un problema mayor, algo que yo no había imaginado que podía suceder.

—Yuri, siempre sospecharon que yo soy bisexual y siempre estuve en la mira de cierta comisión de ética del Estado que marca a todos los oligarcas, que no son afines al gobierno, en una lista especial que maneja el mismísimo líder para que sepa a quién aprieta las bolas y de qué manera lo puede hacer.

Víctor calló, se quitó el saco del terno y la camisa para ponerse de inmediato una remera de mangas largas que llevó como pijama.

—Esto puede hacer que esos malditos quieran ajustar las cuerdas con más impuestos o con alguna investigación que llegue al escándalo y desprestigio de Nefrit o de mi carrera como modelo. —Se quitó el pantalón y se puso uno de franela—. Podrían llevarte a un hogar temporal y hasta podrían llevarte a una prisión para menores de edad y créeme que no quiero que llegue el día en el que tengamos que salir huyendo del país.

Se sentó a un costado de mi cama y se puso sus delgados lentes de lectura para revisar su tableta y las redes sociales de Nefrit. Me mostró algunas reacciones de apoyo por la situación que estaba pasando y también los comentarios de odio que se habían filtrado en la página de la empresa. Me asusté porque yo esperaba que eso sucediera en mi página personal.

—En diez días te darán de alta y los directivos del colegio nos han citado para hacer el descargo de nuestra versión sobre el ataque. —Aclaró la garganta y la idea—. Ahora quiero que me escuches porque cuando te pregunten si dijiste en algún momento que eras gay, quiero que lo confirmes y que digas que solo fue en broma, quiero que digas que no eres gay, que te gustan las chicas y que nombres a alguna mujer que te guste o interese como un amor platónico o imposible.

Me reí de él. Víctor había planificado mis respuestas y no solo me pedía que niegue mi versión sino mi forma de ser. Desde que tengo recuerdos claros sobre mi vida sé que soy gay, desde niño me gustaron los hombres, pero callé siempre para no preocupar al abuelo. En ese momento me sentí ofendido al ver que mi hermano retrocedía en un asunto tan vital.

—No soy cobarde Víctor. No voy a decir mentiras sobre quien soy o qué soy o como me identifico o lo que en verdad me motiva. —Me sentía traicionado por mi hermano. Él debía ser quien me respaldase y a él le gustaban los hombres como a mí; pero estaba actuando como un perro asustado—. Soy gay y no me siento mal por ello.

—No es cuestión de orgullo gay, Yuri. Verás; si tú dices que eres gay de inmediato te expulsarán del colegio, la oficina de familia me abrirá un proceso de investigación y encontrando ciertos antecedentes de mi vida privada dirán que fue mi influencia y me harán un juicio por inducirte a esa “práctica indecente”. —Hizo un gesto de comillas con sus dedos y quedó en silencio por unos segundos en los que lo vi tragar con cierta dificultad la saliva; pero prosiguió—. Además, si entre los terribles interrogatorios a los que nos someterán tú revelas nuestra relación, me juzgarán como un monstruo… y yo podría tragarme todo eso rollo, podría sufrir la cárcel o la persecución; pero no quiero que hagan lo mismo contigo y créeme que lo que harán será desaparecernos sin dar explicación a nuestros familiares y amigos y nos enviarán a un campo de concentración en Chechenia donde sin duda nos matarán. Seremos un buen ejemplo de cómo se combate la inmoralidad y la indecencia en Rusia.

Víctor calló y mi estómago quedó suspendido en el aire. Todo lo que dijo era verdad pues meses atrás habían hecho lo mismo con un cantante muy conocido que vivía en Krasnoyarks, quien se atrevió a decir que era gay y después desapareció por un tiempo hasta que su madre comunicó que había sido ejecutado en Chechenia en una prisión especial para gente gay.

Algunos activistas dijeron que lo mataron a golpes y otros que lo habían torturado varios días antes de morir. Incluso el representante de la Alianza de Héteros y LGBT, una organización que trabaja por los derechos de la comunidad en mi país, dijo que él ingresó a ver su autopsia y observó que además de los golpes le habían arrancado las uñas y le faltaban los testículos que le habían sido arrancados al igual que sus ojos.

Víctor me hizo recordar el caso y, dejando su lado creepy, la verdad es que Alexander Ileiv (*) estaba muerto y su muerte se produjo luego de un largo juicio que lo condenó a esa cárcel de Chechenia donde lo mataron por decir que era gay.

Su madre también tuvo que salir huyendo a Alemania porque no se atrevió a repudiar a su hijo frente a los sacerdotes y los miembros de su comunidad.

No quería tener miedo, no era un cobarde; pero no solo se trataba de mi vida o de mi integridad; también era la vida de mi hermano, la de Lilia, la de Mila y la de Otabek que estaban en juego, así como el destino de Nefrit y de mucha gente que colaboraba con nosotros.

Debía mentir y decir que fue una maldita broma, que quise deshacerme de alguna situación y que no era gay, que me gustaban las mujeres que era tan hetero que ya había tenido muchas chicas a las que usé una noche y luego no volví a ver más, como hacen los machotes que se dicen ser “normales” en Rusia y en cualquier parte de este maldito mundo.

Estaba muy molesto y me costaba respirar. La oscuridad de la habitación no ayudaba a que me sintiera mejor. Imaginaba las caras y los gestos de la directora y la plana docente, además de los directivos de la junta de padres.

Me hervía la cabeza de la rabia, no era hipócrita y jamás lo fui, pero esa circunstancia me obligaba a mentir por salvar el pellejo de quienes más amaba, así que para las autoridades del colegio San Marcos sería un hetero que solo dijo una estúpida broma y no midió las consecuencias. Sería Yuri el padrote de todas esas estúpidas chicas que quería follar conmigo.

Cerré los ojos pensando en las compañeras que me molestaban siempre y que intentaban acercarse a mí para salir por ahí o para que las lleve en mi moto a dar una vuelta. Esas chicas que querían ir de compras esperanzadas en que les regale algún objeto lujoso, les pague su cena y una habitación en un hotel. Mis compañeras eran las clásicas mujeres que pagan con sexo lo que han comido.

Estaba tan molesto que así las veía yo en ese momento, aunque a algunas de ellas las sigo viendo igual ahora. La ira llenaba mis ojos hinchados cuando de pronto llegó a mi mente un recuerdo y la imagen de ese momento fue tan clara que no me quedó duda alguna en la cabeza.

Recordé por fin quien fue la persona a quien me atreví a decirle que soy gay.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> -Falcon’s Fury de Bush Gardens: se trata de la torre de caída más alta de América del Norte con una altura máxima de 102 m. Las personas que se suben a esta atracción son capaces de experimentar casi cinco segundos de caída libre a una velocidad de 100 km/h.  
> -Alexander Ileiv: ese es un nombre que inventé para el fic, pero la historia de la que tomé referencia es la de Zelimján Jusaínovich Bakáyev, también conocido como Zelim Bakáyev, cantante checheno ruso que desapareció el 8 de agosto de 2017 y fue torturado por las autoridades chechenas como parte de la purga antihomosexual en Chechenia. Según algunos medios de comunicación, ha fallecido como resultado de las torturas.


	62. Tabú 61

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Yuri pone en evidencia un deshonesto plan y a la persona que lo delató.

Yuri ha tenido siempre una gran capacidad para sorprenderme y es que puede pasar en un segundo de una mirada fría de desprecio a la expresión más angelical que puede verse en el rostro de un chiquillo. Puede ser el chico más rudo con sus actitudes y palabras y a la vez adormecerte con un ligero toque de sus manos sobre tu cabello.

Pero una cosa es conocer por fuera sus expresiones, saberse de memoria esos pequeños defectillos de su cuerpo o estar preparado para recibir sus golpes o sus palabras hirientes y, otra cosa es descubrir que Yuri puede ser el mismo diablo en persona y que algunas veces no hace falta que sea un hombre violento para demostrarlo.

Cuando mi hermano se recuperó de sus lesiones y solo llevaba como únicas marcas del ataque el cabestrillo en el hombro y una imperceptible cicatriz en la ceja, que él se empeñó en dejarla allí para recordar que la humanidad es podrida, asistimos a una audiencia que convocó la directora de la escuela.

Una audiencia pública en presencia de los compañeros de aula de mi hermano, los padres de familia de la sección, los padres de sus atacantes, la junta de padres del colegio, el comité de docentes y las autoridades de la San Marcos. Una audiencia a la que también asistieron los representantes legales de los atacantes, nuestro representante legal, algunos amigos nuestros que fueron en apoyo a la víctima y tres representantes del gobierno.

Sí, entre todos los presentes se encontraban tres representantes del gobierno, dos de ellos eran funcionarios de la oficina de familia y uno directamente relacionado al Comisionado Presidencial de los Derechos de los Niños. Estábamos siendo observados por el régimen y los ojos de muchos curiosos también estaban puestos en esa audiencia que se suponía sería de carácter reservado.

Pudimos escuchar la exposición de los hechos que hizo el entrenador Georgi Popovich quien se dedicó a señalar todo lo que pasó desde que encontró a Yuri en brazos de su amigo Otabek, pero no supo decir algo sobre las causas del ataque.

Después de Georgi atendimos la versión de Otabek sobre el momento en el que rescató a Yuri del ataque de esas fieras. Otabek señaló sin temor a los compañeros que estuvieron directamente involucrados en el ataque físico y a aquellos que en ese momento aplaudían y azuzaban a los atacantes.

Después oímos las torpes excusas que dieron los compañeros de equipo que golpearon a mi hermano asegurando que él les había dicho que era gay o que alguien había oído decir a Yuri que era gay. Uno de ellos incluso se atrevió a decir que mi hermano se le había insinuado y por eso reaccionó contra él. Sus versiones fueron notoriamente contradictorias y sus dudas al momento de responder al interrogatorio de las autoridades del colegio los delataron como impostores.

Tras oír los testimonios de los involucrados y los argumentos que expusieron sus abogados intentando minimizar el ataque, pudimos escuchar que lo que tuvo que decir nuestro abogado Yakov Feltsman al respecto.

—No pensé que en los colegios se llevaran a cabo procedimientos legales propios de las cortes de justicia, pero si el reglamento interno de esta institución contempla este proceso estamos aquí con mis representados para cumplirlo.

» No hay mucho que decir aquí y mis mejores argumentos sobre la naturaleza de este ataque los diré en la Corte Penal. Se ha cometido un delito en este colegio, un delito que si no hubiera sido detenido a tiempo tal vez habría tenido como consecuencia una muerte y por ende no estaría hablando ahora de establecer una demanda en los próximos días por el intento de asesinato perpetrado por un grupo de seis jóvenes liderados por el joven Pavel Záveliev, quien fuera el instigador para que los otros cinco alumnos masacraran a Yuri Nikiforov.

Se escuchó el rumor de las voces que hasta ese momento se habían guardado sus comentarios sobre mi hermano y no lo reconocían como víctima de una agresión mayor. Yakov siguió sin hacer caso a ciertas voces.

—Los golpes en la cabeza de Yuri así lo confirman y los médicos que atendieron sus lesiones han puesto en varios documentos sus diagnósticos en los que explican cómo es que mi defendido se ha librado por muy poco de morir por un golpe en la cabeza o mínimo quedar con severas lesiones cerebrales que le hubieran provocado una discapacidad permanente.

» La explicación que sus hijos acaban de dar es de la más ridícula e infame. Sus hijos acaban de decir que Yuri Nikiforov les había dicho que es gay, pero luego dijeron que lo habían escuchado de otras personas. Me lo dijo el amigo, del amigo, del amigo de un conocido. Qué grado de inmadurez. Son capaces de levantar un stick como arma contundente para cometer un crimen, pero no son capaces de admitir sus responsabilidades y su culpa. Por lo que he podido ver durante estos ochenta minutos, estos vándalos gozan de la aprobación absoluta de sus padres. Que desfachatez y qué sinvergüenzas están criando y que criminales están siendo amparados en esta prestigiosa escuela.

Las voces de protesta no se hicieron esperar en especial por parte de los compungidos padres de familia de los atacantes de mi hermano.

—¡Que explique el abogado cómo es posible que un depravado estudie con nuestros hijos! —Fue la excusa que uno de ellos lanzó a viva voz.

—Pensé que tenía el uso de la palabra y que como ya escuchamos sus argumentos podrían escuchar los nuestros. Estoy aquí para defender la imagen, la integridad y la vida de un joven decente. —Yakov calló hasta que los padres también hicieron silencio.

» Yuri recibió un ataque hace algo más de ocho semanas, menos mal se ha recuperado casi por completo de sus lesiones. Todos han hablado sobre la posible causa de esta criminal golpiza, algunos docentes y alumnos que son la minoría han dicho que se trató de un ataque de homofobia y la gran mayoría dijo que, más allá que él fuera o no homosexual, atacaron a Yuri porque lo odiaban desde que llegó a la escuela y es algo que voy a demostrarlo aquí y también en la Corte de Justicia Federal.

» Yuri Nikiforov ha sido objeto de acoso escolar desde que llegó a San Marcos y me sorprende que sus autoridades hayan hecho muy poco para defender a un alumno de un grupo de alumnos mayores que se dedicaron a hacerle la vida imposible dentro de la escuela y del equipo de hockey y esto lo puedo demostrar gracias a muchos comentarios de acoso que Yuri obtuvo en sus redes por parte de sus propios compañeros y que lamentablemente calló durante mucho tiempo.

Yakov mostró en su celular algunas capturas de las amenazas que mi hermano recibió por parte de los amigos de Zhúkov durante los primeros meses de su estadía en el colegio, así como el comentario burlesco por las pesadas bromas que le hicieron y el maltrato diario. Los padres callaron porque cuando las imágenes fueron puestas en el proyector pudieron reconocer los comentarios de sus hijos y las palabras ofensivas con las que siempre trataron a mi hermano.

Yo descocía por completo el acoso que Yuri tuvo que soportar y en ese momento me arrepentí de haberlo inscrito en ese exclusivo colegio. Era un nido de avispas venenosas. Yakov prosiguió.

—Hasta allí mi demanda tiene bastante sustento como para que sus hijos pasen por lo menos un tiempo en la correccional y no creo que su dinero pueda comprar una sentencia benigna señores porque la pruebas son contundentes. —Yakov sonrió y los padres de los atacantes voltearon a consultar con sus abogados—. Pero existe otro error sustancial en la defensa de los atacantes de Yuri, los que estuvieron a punto de convertirse en criminales.

» Se ha dicho que Yuri Nikiforov es gay y que por eso el ataque tiene justificación. Ese argumento tiene cabida en las mentes estrechas y perversas de nuestro país porque en ninguna circunstancia vamos a permitir que un crimen de odio se justifique por un pensamiento fundamentalista. Pero hasta en eso están equivocados porque Yuri, no es gay y si un rumor corrió en estas aulas y patios escolares sobre la preferencia, orientación o gustos sexuales de mi defendido fue solo eso: un rumor.

«Un rumor que como una bola chiquita de nieve circuló durante algunas semanas hasta convertirse en una gigantesca masa que llevó a cometer a sus hijos desinformados y malintencionados un delito», pensé mientras observaba las expresiones de los padres que todavía seguían justificando el ataque. Yakov prosiguió:

—Pero no quiero ser yo quien exponga la verdad sobre el rumor y lo desmienta por completo. Prefiero que sea el propio Yuri quien diga cuáles fueron los motivos por los que él se vio obligado a cometer una imprudencia y afirmar sin ninguna responsabilidad que él era un muchacho gay.

Yakov calló y vi a mi hermano levantarse del asiento que le había asignado la escuela, lejos de nosotros y cerca de sus atacantes. Nada más humillante y hasta intimidante para una víctima. Nosotros advertimos ese error; pero fue Yuri quien se negó a abandonar el lugar argumentando que no les tenía miedo.

Yuri se comportaba de acuerdo con su plan.

Semanas atrás cuando él ya fue dado de alta, Yakov le había preguntado con los ojos encendidos por la rabia y el cansancio en el arrugado rostro si en verdad era gay y Yuri le dijo que sí. Entonces él apoyó mi postura y entre los dos le obligamos a entender que, si aceptaba su natural condición, nuestras vidas se irían a la mierda. Eso fue lo que en forma literal le dijo el mejor amigo de mi padre.

Mi hermano no tuvo más opción y con el dolor que le provocaba mentir, fingir, esconderse, avergonzarse de sí mismo y asustarse por las consecuencias; aceptó decir que él solo había hecho una broma o una salida rápida a una situación incómoda que no pensó terminaría en algo tan serio como un ataque de odio.

Sé que no fue lo mejor para Yuri ni para mí, pero en ese momento no teníamos otra opción. También pendía algo más aterrador, el vínculo de intimidad al que habíamos llegado los dos. El incesto era una agravante en este caso y nadie nos hubiera podido sacar de la cárcel o peor aún de los campos de Chechenia, donde decenas de jóvenes gays de Rusia terminan sus días, si por este rumor hubiéramos sido investigados. Yuri no tendría cómo demostrar que tenía relaciones con otro muchacho.

Yo tenía un doble sentimiento circulando por mi cuerpo. Un gran alivio porque mi hermano había comprendido que no podíamos ir en contra de la corriente sin arriesgar nuestras vidas y debíamos proteger nuestra relación o en otras palabras, esconderla. Por otro lado, tenía miedo. Miedo a que seamos descubiertos, miedo a seguir amando a Yuri como lo estaba haciendo y miedo al futuro que nos esperaba a los dos.

Yuri se paró en el podio de la escuela, allí donde maestros, alumnos, padres e invitados muchas veces se dirigieron a la audiencia. Acomodaron el micrófono para que estuviera a su altura y luego de aclarar la garganta, mi hermano habló.

Habló su verdad a medias y su mentira en partes, habló desde su corazón herido, desde su ser cortado, desde su cuerpo golpeado, desde su orgullo aplastado. Habló con dolor y con tanto rencor que pude conocer una faceta oscura en mi niño. Yuri había expandido sus alas negras y su mirada se transformó. Ya no era la de un tigre fiero, sus ojos eran los de un vengador que disparaba sus balas sin que le importe a quien estaba hiriendo.

—Soy Yuri Nikiforov, el alumno que encabeza la lista de honor de esta escuela; pero para la gran mayoría de mis compañeros de aula siempre fui “el marica”. Así me han dicho desde que entré en San Marcos el año pasado. No tengo la culpa de haber heredado las facciones delicadas de mi madre y no los masculinos rasgos de mi padre. Por ese motivo y porque me mantengo siempre delgado debido al metabolismo rápido de mi cuerpo, siempre creyeron que yo conservaba mi figura y mi forma andrógina a propósito. —Hizo una pausa como dándose valor para decir lo que seguía y soltó una bomba en medio del auditorio—. Jamás voy a consumir los esteroides que muchos de mis compañeros de equipo consumen sin que los entrenadores tengan conocimiento. A mí me los ofrecieron y me imagino que si revisan sus celulares encontrarán el nombre de Kazz, él es quien les vende esas cosas y sería bueno que les hicieran exámenes de sangre.

Yuri calló y los padres se pusieron muy nerviosos, pero no más que sus hijos quienes con el rostro enrojecido bajaron las miradas. El chiquillo que estaba frente a ellos había visto muchas cosas y en silencio las guardó para sí tal vez sin pensar que las usaría algún día. O tal vez lo pensó.

—No soy un llorón que va con la queja a todo el mundo por eso soporté tanto maltrato. Con el tiempo hasta me parecía normal. También me callé cada vez que en el equipo me hacían estúpidas bromas como esconderme la ropa para cambiarme o romper mis trabajos y material del colegio y me cansé de poner mis quejas en la oficina del psicólogo Andreev, porque jamás me ayudó.

Todos miraron al psicólogo que no pudo evitar el sonrojo y la carraspera en su garganta. Era un buen psicólogo, pero como mi hermano dijo, le importaba muy poco solucionar los problemas de acoso en la escuela.

—Pero el problema por el que me golpearon mis compañeros del equipo de hockey hace unas semanas comenzó con una apuesta. —Yuri los observó a todos en silencio y sonrió cuando el murmullo se expandió entre sus demás compañeros de aula. Yo me puse a temblar porque no habíamos acordado nada sobre esa situación—. Virna Belova es mi compañera de aula desde octubre del año pasado. Desde que entró a mi salón se acercó a mí para tal vez divertirnos un poco o conocernos mejor. Ella no me gusta y nunca me va a gustar, no es mi tipo.

» Yo siempre fui el último en ducharme después de los entrenamientos, esperaba que todos se fueran para que no escondieran mi ropa. Una noche estaba por entrar a la ducha cuando Virna apareció y comenzó a acercarse a mí y decirme si podía jabonar mi espalda. Yo la rechacé una vez más, pero ella insistió y se quedó con mi toalla en la mano. Estaba desnudo y me dio coraje. Le grité que ella no me gustaba, ella me quiso besar y le dije que no lo hiciera porque era gay. No vi otra opción más para apartarla y ella me miró muy sorprendida y yo le insistí que tenía un novio modelo y ella salió corriendo y no me volvió a molestar desde ese día.

—¡Eso es mentira quiere incriminar a una alumna con sus patrañas este sinvergüenza! —Furioso el que parecía ser padre de la chica que citó Yuri saltó en su defensa y con justa razón, estaban tratando un tema de conducta ética de un alumno y éste salía con una explicación que parecía inverosímil.

—Yuri es quien está en el uso de la palabra y nosotros ya escuchamos los argumentos de sus abogados y el testimonio de sus hijos sin interrumpir —Yakov elevó la voz haciendo notar su autoridad y lanzó una severa mirada al hombre que interrumpió—. ¿Dejan que Yuri explique?

—¡Es verdad! —gritó Yuri callando a todos y mostrando su celular encendido—. Es verdad, pero no puedo demostrar cómo ella se me insinuó ese día.

Hubo un gran barullo en el auditorio del colegio, los padres se preguntaban cómo era posible que sus queridos hijos se vieran envueltos en escándalos tan mayúsculos. Yo quería decirles que ellos respondían a la educación que recibieron en casa, nada más.

—Dijiste que todo se inició con una apuesta, Yuri —La directora calmó a todos y pidió a Yuri que prosiga. Estaba tan intrigada como todos los demás.

—Hace unas semanas cuando todavía estaba en la clínica me visitó uno de mis compañeros de aula y no voy a decir el nombre para no afectar su estadía en este colegio. Además de Otabek este chico es el único que me ha tratado con respeto. —Aclaró mientras volvía a manipular su celular buscando algo—. Él me contó que desde inicio de este año Virna aseguró que llegaba preparada para hacerme caer por fin y que para eso se hizo dos cirugías una de busto y otra de nariz. Sus amigas se burlaron de nuevo y en ese momento comenzó la apuesta con trescientos euros y con condiciones especiales que luego fueron aumentando.

» Cuanto más rechazaba yo a Virna, la apuesta aumentaba y las condiciones también. El día que este chico me visitó, me dijo todo lo que sucedió con Virna y me mostró todas las conversaciones que tuvieron en el grupo que crearon las chicas. —Yuri conectó su celular al proyector y todos pudimos ver una de las conversaciones—. La apuesta comenzó con trescientos euros por un manoseo hasta la que se hizo antes de molestarme en la ducha. La apuesta llegó a los diez mil euros y eso significaba que debía tener relaciones sin condón. Este chat desapareció después de mi ataque, pero yo tengo todas las capturas de pantalla que ese chico me mostró y allí mencionan el día que Virna entró a la ducha y lo que yo le dije.

Fue un acto macabro. Fue venganza y Yuri la perpetró con la calma de un asesino profesional, lo vi disfrutar cada palabra, vi cómo observaba a las chicas que se sentían aludidas con la apuesta, estaba seguro de que ellas eran las mismas que empujaron a su compañera Virna Belova a hacer una tontería. Yuri los tenía en la palma de la mano. La niña mencionada se puso a llorar y salió del auditorio acompañada por una maestra.

Yuri había desenmascarado a la autora de los rumores que llevaron a otros chicos a atacarlo, lo que no dijo fue que cuando recordó a Virna buscó al supuesto compañero, que en verdad era una de las chicas del grupo, para averiguar todo lo que su acosadora dijo o hizo, pero la chica le ofreció algo mucho mejor: todas las capturas de pantalla a cambio de no involucrarla en el problema. Yuri cumplió su palabra y, a cambio, ella quedó fuera de toda investigación.

Después de unos minutos de voces altas y de consultas por parte de la directora Kormarova, la buena señora quiso hacer una última pregunta a mi hermano, una pregunta que creo cayó de madura del árbol de las inseguridades.

—Yuri creo que todo lo que acabas de revelar esta noche es muy delicado y supongo que una investigación más profunda nos dará la verdad, pero hay algo que no nos ha quedado claro y es este rechazo tan visceral a tu compañera y por lo que me dice el doctor Andreev a otras chicas también. —El comentario de la directora parecía un golpe bajo fabricado por expertos—. ¿Te gustan las chicas? Nadie te va a obligar a tener una enamorada, pero en opinión de tus compañeras, parece que odiaras a las mujeres.

Yuri miró a todos los directivos del colegio y a los padres del comité con desprecio. Yo suponía que él rechazaba a las chicas por obvias razones, no le atraían para el sexo; pero como estábamos frente al tribunal inquisidor de un colegio privado y de filiación ortodoxa debíamos demostrar que éramos tan normales, tan comunes y corrientes como Adán y Eva, dispuestos a comer del mismo árbol, a morder el mismo fruto y a ser expulsados de la vista de un dios que no soportó ver que sus creaciones tenían ideas propias.

La voz de mi niño sonó como la de un querube y sus palabras se transformaron en el amor más puro hacia el sexo femenino. Nadie pudo decir desde ese momento que Yuri no amaba a las mujeres.

—No odio a las mujeres, yo amo a las mujeres que merecen mi amor. —Paró un instante para tomar aliento y sus labios no dejaron de pronunciar su verdad más pura—. Y existe en este mundo solo una chica con la quiero estar algún día cuando seamos mayores.

Yuri prendió la pantalla de su celular y en ella apareció un rostro conocido. La hermosa muchachita a la que Yuri salvó de los depredadores que la acosaron en la fiesta de cumpleaños que me hicieron en la casa de un amigo, Olga Tzebiestskovicht.

La niña, agradecida como quedó por la acción de Yuri, no dudó en devolverle el favor cuando en un momento desesperado él la llamó y le explicó a grandes rasgos el problema.

—Ella es mi musa —dijo Yuri suspirando—. Cada vez que pienso en hacer trajes para mujeres jóvenes la imagino todo el tiempo y sueño cómo se vería ella en este color o con estos detalles. Tiene los ojos más bonitos que he visto en una modelo y sabe besar muy bien. Pero por sobre todas las cosas es la chica que me demostró que no todo es podrido en el mundo del modelaje, una chica que no ha necesitado acostarse con fotógrafos, periodistas, productores y diseñadores para lograr un lugar en las portadas y en los eventos. Es una linda chica que lucha a diario para que nadie la pervierta y que me ha pedido que la espere hasta que esté lista para ser mi novia. —Calló un segundo y su mirada se dirigió a los representantes del gobierno—. Si alguien desea comprobar lo que digo pueden pedir permiso a los abuelos de Olga para que les permitan hablar con ella. 

Yuri calló y vi cómo Lilia y Mila limpiaban las lágrimas cargadas de máscara en sus ojos antes que caigan manchando sus mejillas.

Yakov estaba pasmado. Él jamás habría usado esos caminos para salir de ese problema como sí lo hizo Yuri. Solo le resto cerrar nuestra participación en esa parodia de juicio que hizo el colegio.

—Si a alguien le queda alguna duda sobre lo expuesto aquí, les digo que las aclararemos con pruebas. —Yakov bajó la voz considerablemente y el auditorio quedó en silencio para escuchar sus últimas palabras—. Pediremos con orden del juez que la empresa que brinda servicio de vigilancia al colegio nos dé las imágenes que respalden el acoso que Yuri sufrió por parte de su compañera. —El viejo zorro del derecho se mostró bastante tranquilo y confiado en lo que decía—. Así como proporcionó las imágenes del día del ataque para identificar a los agresores de Yuri y supongo que la empresa nos dará las imágenes de los vestidores para respaldar lo que él ha dicho esta noche y ante la corte demostraremos que el ataque que sufrió no solo fue un error sino también fue un acto premeditado por muchos de los jovencitos aquí presentes.

Terminada la audiencia del colegio se optó por retirar cualquier cuestionamiento a mi hermano además de puntualizar las sanciones que tendrían los atacantes, entre ellas el retiro definitivo del equipo de hockey, la distancia prudente que deberían conservar con Yuri y la condición de su estadía, además de pedirles a sus padres que los llevasen a terapia para controlar su agresividad.

El momento que nos retirábamos el padre de Dimitri Korov, uno de los atacantes, se acercó a nosotros y le dijo a Yakov con el gesto desesperado.

—Abogado, usted dijo que haría una demanda en la corte por el ataque que sufrió Yuri. —Sus ojos repasaban los nuestros con gran dispersión—. ¿Es necesario eso? Quedaría como un mal precedente para los chicos, ya sabe son solo chicos.

—Es necesario e imprescindible buscar justicia para Yuri, de lo contrario atentaría contra sus derechos y los atacantes que cometieron ese delito nunca aprenderían la lección. —Yakov tomó su gabán y con el gesto de su mano nos señaló que salgamos—. Nos vemos en la Corte señor Korov y le recomiendo que cambie de abogado porque el tipo que parece asesorarlo no está a mi altura.

Yakov se quedó conversando con la directora del colegio y con los representantes del gobierno. Tomé del hombro a mi niño y salimos sin decir una sola palabra.

Yuri.

Se convirtió en un oscuro ángel vengador que usó los perfectos métodos del infierno, pero sobre todo demostró que de él no podían burlarse porque su desprecio y su rencor eran tan profundos como los abismos de mi mente retorcida de hermano protector.

Extraño su fuego infernal que me daba la vida. Sus palabras hirientes que se estrellaban como fustas contra mi ego y lo dejaban sangrando. Sus manos cálidas que hacían sucumbir mis entrañas, su mirada de dios del caos que me ponía cabeza abajo cuando menos lo pensaba.

Extraño también a ese Yuri que, muy humano, era capaz de vengar una afrenta y era capaz de herir a todos en el lugar que más les dolía.

Ese día supe que cualquiera que se atreviera a hacerle daño no se salvaría de la ira del pequeño dios y eso incluía a su propio hermano.


	63. Tabú 62

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> La hostilidad que muestran contra Yuri y Otabek en la escuela hace que Yuri tome una decisión severa.

Regresé a la escuela el siguiente lunes y el ambiente se volvió más pesado que nunca. Solo Otabek era mi única compañía. Los demás me ignoraban, hablaban a mis espaldas, me hacían a un lado y nadie quería sentarse conmigo o formar grupo de trabajo. El kazajo también estaba aislado.

No me importaba porque tampoco quería hablar con esos imbéciles; pero sé que “el oso” se sentía mal por ese trato hostil, en especial durante los entrenamientos del equipo. Para Otabek era importante seguir jugando hockey pues a diferencia de mí, él sí aspiraba entrar en algún equipo profesional.

El campeonato tampoco podía esperar a que el colegio resolviera sus problemas, así que en el poco tiempo que había entre partido y partido, el entrenador Popovich se las arregló para mostrar nuevos rostros en el equipo. Los jugadores del primer año tuvieron que suplir los espacios dejados por los monos que me atacaron y entrenar más horas para lograr mejorar el nivel de su juego.

Pero ese sobre esfuerzo también les pasaba factura el momento de enfrentar a los equipos rivales y durante las semanas que estuve en el hospital tres chicos tuvieron desgarros musculares y esguinces. Sin importar los problemas y la inexperiencia de los nuevos titulares, el equipo se organizó y la San Marcos siguió avanzando hacia los partidos finales.

Esa noche el partido estaba demasiado complicado y no había manera de remontar el puntaje. La San Marcos por primera vez en mucho tiempo estaba comenzando a sentir el sabor de la derrota y aunque el “héroe” se esforzaba por llegar al arco contrario no encontraba ese hueco que le permitiera hacer un buen tiro.

Los demás jugadores ponían todas sus ganas, pero nadie podía hacerle el juego a Otabek, nadie podía pasarle la maldita pastilla negra con precisión y no hallaban la manera de alejar a los gorilas de la British School de Moscú que se le iban encima.

Mi coraje y ansiedad crecía con cada segundo de menos en el reloj y con los movimientos estúpidos de los chicos del equipo. Karim no sabía tapar bien el arco y Nikitin estaba en cualquier lugar menos en la defesa. Tenía tantas ganas de saltar a la pista de hielo, pero no lo hice porque apenas si podía mover el cuerpo y todavía mantenía el brazo sujeto por un firme cabestrillo.

Mila se había comprometido en llevarme a ver el que fue el primer partido de las semifinales del campeonato del oblats y también prometió devolverme temprano a casa luego de llevarme a cenar y Víctor aprobó solo porque ella le rogó muchas veces para que me dejara salir.

Ella miraba con pena y clavaba sus largas uñas rojas sobre su bolso de piel de conejo. Estaba molesta con aquellos tarados que se pasaron casi todo el tiempo sobre Otabek, ya sea tirándolo al suelo o impidiendo sus conocidos escapes.

Si yo hubiese estado en esa pista, lo más probable es que me hubiese pasado la pastilla y tendría a todos esos monos tras de mí y cuando estuviese cerca al arco hubiera cambiado un pase más para que el kazajo. Libre de molestos tontos “el oso” hubiese anotado un punto más para la escuela.

Pero Otabek estaba solo, tal vez más solo que nunca porque con cada empujón que le daban los defensas tenía que arreglárselas por sí mismo y ninguno de los hijos de perra de nuestro equipo salía en su defensa. Quería golpearlos a todos en las bolas para que reaccionaran.

En los minutos finales del partido cuando todos los demás dementes de nuestro equipo mostraban la actitud de perdedores con sus hombros caídos, la falta de ganas para seguir atacando y solo se limitaban a dar vueltas en la pista, el kazajo que luchó hasta el final tuvo la oportunidad de hacer dos movimientos extraordinarios y anotar dos puntos valiosos que podrían ser aprovechados para, tal vez, igualar el marcador.

El coach pidió tiempo e hizo los dos últimos cambios. Kruchev entró en la banda derecha de ataque y Voroviev se fue como mediocampo para hacer los pases y robar pastilla. El break terminó y todos volvieron a sus posiciones. Vi la pastilla ponerse en movimiento y observé que Kruchev y Otabek hacían un excelente pase de pastilla teniendo a los contrincantes de un lado para el otro sin que pudieran robarles el puck.

Otabek se puso en la posición para hacer su entrada triunfal y ponerse a solo medio metro del arquero cuando uno de los defensas, un enorme tipo de cabello castaño y pecas en la cara jaló al kazajo de la camisa y le hizo variar su objetivo. Otabek se estrelló contra la barda y con la fuerza del golpe su mano cuarteó la fibra de vidrio.

Todos protestamos por la agresión y lo siguiente que vi es que el tipo, en lugar de alejarse se acercó al “héroe” y le gritó algo que por el bullicio no pudimos escuchar. Otabek tiró su stick al suelo y se le fue encima al tipo, se sujetaron de los cuellos y de las correas de los protectores.

Vi un golpe del kazajo estrellarse contra el hombro del gigante para que lo soltara. El golpe desenganchó también el precinto de seguridad del casco y éste salió volando, así que el segundo puño se estrelló en la cara del sujeto. El imbécil retrocedió tres pasos y luego se abalanzó sobre Otabek como un león sobre un búfalo, el héroe se estrelló sobre la barda y no sé cómo se quitó el casco. Tal vez hubiera sido mejor que no lo hiciera porque que inmediato los golpes de puño bien cerrado hicieron brotar sangre de su nariz y lastimaron la mejilla de mi amigo.

Pero el kazajo ha sido muy duro siempre, así que lo siguiente que hizo fue irse sobre el gorila de la defensa y darle un buen cabezazo en la nariz dejándolo atontado. Cuando se libró del gigante, tres tipos más se tiraron sobre él y lo llenaron de golpes.

Los entrenadores y los organizadores del campeonato corrieron a la pista para separarlos, pero ninguno de los cobardes de nuestro equipo movió un solo dedo para defender a Otabek. Me llenó de indignación observar que esos malditos bastardos solo se limitaban a mirar de lejos y hasta les cedieron el paso a los tres atacantes que se le fueron encima al “héroe”.

El tumulto se armó sin que nadie pudiera sacar de ese rincón a mi amigo, que recibió varios golpes de puño en la cara y trató de defenderse como pudo. Grité el nombre de mi amigo varias veces pidiéndole que se cubriera la cabeza para que nadie le dañara como lo hicieron conmigo.

Mi desesperación hizo que saltara de mi asiento y en medio de mi rabia me olvidé del cabestrillo. Quise correr a la pista, pero un agudo dolor en la clavícula y las costillas me impidió ir más allá de los veinte pasos que caminé y fueron las manos de Mila me detuvieron por completo.

Al voltear mi cara hacia ella la vi llorando. Me asusté porque jamás la había visto quebrarse tanto.

—Yuri basta, no quiero que te hagan más daño. —Ella se cubrió el rostro con las manos y se sentó en un palco que había quedado vacío cuando todos los compañeros de la escuela bajaron a reclamar por la agresión.

—Está bien, está bien bruja me quedó. —Me sentía un inútil. Lo único que se me ocurrió hacer fue sentarme junto a ella y trate de consolarla—. No iré, ¿sí? Pero… ¡no llores carajo!

—No lo haré —me dijo y yo sabía que mentía porque por más que intentaba calmarse no paraba de temblar, pensando en la integridad de mi amigo.

El tumulto que se había formado alrededor de Otabek se desbordó. Aquellos que entraron para terminar la pelea iniciaron otras disputas en la pista de hielo. Jugadores, alumnos y entrenadores se convirtieron en una masa inmanejable y por algunos minutos contemplé cómo es que el héroe se mantenía agachado de rodillas y con la cabeza entre sus manos intentado soportar golpes y patadas.

Ese momento recordé mi propio ataque y mi cuerpo se puso rígido. Quería abrazar a Mila, pero no podía hacerlo porque mi brazo me lo impedía, quería ponerme en pie y mis piernas no me respondían, quería mantener la calma y los gritos sonaban como agudas bocinas en mis oídos haciéndome temblar. Quise gritar que se callen, que paren y que dejen de lastimar a mi amigo y tampoco pude hacerlo. Noté cómo mi rabia quemaba mi estómago, mis manos, mis brazos, mis hombros y mi cabeza. Me sentí estúpido.

De pronto vi que Otabek se puso en pie, lo vi sangrante y algo confuso; lo vi retroceder y lo vi levantar su stick como arma de defensa y amenazar a todos esos malditos que lo querían seguir golpeando. Se parapetó entre ellos y la barda de defensa que rodeaba a la pista de hielo, lo vi gritar y amenazar mientras sostenía el palo y lo vi enfocar su mirada sobre esos idiotas que retrocedieron al notar que el palo se estrellaría contra sus putos rostros.

Sentí que mi corazón latía el doble de lo normal, como si estuviera dentro del pecho de Otabek y parecía que iba a estallar al sentir tanta injusticia, al ver que nadie estaba ayudando a mi mejor amigo y saber que yo no podía estar a su lado. Tal vez ese dolor agudo de mi pecho me hubiera producido un desmayo sino fuera que vi al coach Popovich llegar hasta donde se encontraba Otabek y enfrentar a toda esa jauría de delincuentes que amenazaban con golpearlo.

Popovich se puso en frente y a pesar del barullo pude escuchar sus gritos y sus amenazas. —¡Si dan un golpe más voy a pedir su expulsión malditos bastardos de mierda!

Creo que la amenaza hizo reflexionar a esos hijos de puta, pues los vi retroceder y solo se limitaron a insultar a Otabek y al coach.

“¡Maricas!” “¡Escuela de maricas!”

Eso fue lo que escuché y mi corazón se partió porque recordé el momento en que los idiotas de mi equipo me decían lo mismo a mí. Me quedé paralizado pues sentí que yo era el maldito responsable de todo ese desbande y del odio que vi en los rostros de los equipistas de la British y también de mis propios compañeros.

La vergüenza y el remordimiento llegaron como olas gigantescas cubriendo mi rostro con sus cálidos colores y haciéndome sentir miserable. Si no hubiera abierto mi bocota frente a esa putita de mi salón, si solo me hubiera dejado convencer por sus palabras y la hubiera follado por unos minutos, tal vez nada de eso estuviera pasando y tal vez hubiéramos anotado todos los puntos para ganar ese maldito partido y disputar la final.

Pero sobre todo mi amigo no estaría golpeado y herido y Mila… ¡dioses! Mila no estaría llorando a mi costado.

Volteé a verla y la vi muy pálida, con el maquillaje corrido y con el rostro tenso. Parecía no tener lágrimas y su mano sujetaba mi rodilla con fuerza porque no podía sostener mi mano herida. Cambié de lugar al otro asiento, estiré mi brazo sano y dejé que ella se refugiase en mi hombro y siguiera llorando.

—Mila ya pasó y Otabek tiene la cara tan dura que no le hicieron casi nada —le dije intentando aligerar esa tensión que cortaba el aire y, sin embargo, no era yo el indicado para poder darle consuelo porque en ese momento no podía detener el temblor de mis labios y la agudeza de mi voz que delataba mi miedo.

—Lo sé Yura, mi bebé está bien, solo un poco golpeado, pero… —Sus lágrimas otra vez salieron quemando sus mejillas—. ¿Cómo pudiste soportar ese ataque tú? ¡Te pudieron haber matado y qué hubiera sentido ese momento! ¡Lilia se hubiera enfermado! ¡No sabes cuánto te ama esa señora! ¡Y Otabek hubiera cometido tal vez una estupidez y Yakov se habría sentido responsable y Víctor… Víctor se hubiera vuelto loco si algo malo te hubiera pasado!

Escondió su bello rostro entre mi hombro y mis cabellos y siguió llorando hasta que su llanto solo se convirtió en hipos ligeros, los hipos se volvieron suspiros largos y luego nos envolvió el silencio porque todo el tumulto, los gritos, las amenazas y los insultos terminaron.

La gente salió de las instalaciones del estadio y la pista se quedó vacía. Los limpiadores comenzaron a hacer su trabajo en el hielo y entre las butacas y solo los dos, Mila y yo, protegidos uno en brazos del otro, seguimos sentados hasta que las luces comenzaron a apagarse y un hombre de larga barba nos dijo que debíamos retirarnos.

Cuarenta minutos después de la pelea, Mila sujetaba mi brazo sano y yo tenía las piernas temblorosas mientras bajábamos por la rampa del estadio hacia la salida. No había nadie a nuestro alrededor y con mucho cuidado salimos hasta los jardines exteriores donde nos detuvimos porque Mila quería llamar a su amado “oso” y yo también quería saber cómo estaba, cuán golpeado lo habían dejado y cuál fue el motivo de la pelea. Aunque creía adivinar el motivo y me daba miedo que mi amigo confirmase mis sospechas.

Del otro lado de la línea contestó Otabek y yo también pude escucharlo. Le dijo que estaba bien solo con algunos golpes y raspaduras en el cuerpo, la cara y las manos; pero que estaba tan bien que no había sido necesario que lo llevaran al hospital. Bueno eso fue lo que dijo él.

Luego nos pidió que lo esperásemos para ir a su casa pues nos necesitaría a ambos para explicar a sus padres lo que había sucedido y el motivo de su reacción. Mila le dijo que lo amaba mucho y cerrando los ojos secos dio un beso al auricular mientras buscábamos la salida número uno por donde los equipos se desplazaban.

Vimos salir a todos los estúpidos de la British School de Moscú y nos quedamos lejos para no provocar más reacciones, además yo debía proteger a Mila de los insultos que podrían decir esos malditos. Supimos que el partido fue suspendido sin fecha de reinicio y los minutos finales se jugarían en el mismo local, pero sin público.

Cuando vimos que su bus se alejó del complejo deportivo, nos acercamos hasta la puerta y explicamos al delgado guardia de seguridad que uno de los miembros de nuestro equipo nos estaba esperando y que nos iríamos con la delegación de San Marcos.

Entonces el hombre me observó con sus ojos oscuros y sin vida, me reconoció de partidos anteriores y mirándome de soslayo comentó algo que me hizo sentir miserable.

—El chico a quien golpearon es el mismo con el que jugabas en los otros partidos ¿no es así rubio? —El tipo juntó sus gruesas y negras cejas mientras me miraba con cierto morbo.

—Sí ¿acaso te incumbe eso? —le dije muy molesto porque parecía inspeccionarme con la mirada.

—El león del equipo contrario le dijo que era un marica como tú. —El tipo se puso a reír y yo quise patearle el trasero.

—Cállese viejo borracho —le espetó Mila muy molesta y me sujetó del brazo sano—. Está hablando con la novia del chico al que golpearon esos canallas y este jovencito tiene muchas enamoradas en todo el mundo, ¿no ve que lo guapo que es?

Me sentí muy mal por el comentario y peor aún porque mi querida Mila tuvo que mentir y dar explicaciones a un pobre miserable que tenía las venas llenas de alcohol y la cabeza llena de mierda.

Otabek salió por la puerta pequeña de la villa de deportistas que acogía los encuentros de hockey regional y unos segundos después la puerta grande se abrió para dejar salir el bus de la escuela. El kazajo se acercó a nosotros con la cara golpeada y la nariz hinchada. Yo sabía bien cuánto duele esa lesión, además de tener que respirar por la boca porque no puedes hacerlo bien por ninguna de las fosas sientes cómo si tu nariz fuera a explotar.

Mila lo abrazó y el recio oso soportó el dolor que le provocó el emocionado gesto de su novia. Yo me acerqué y solo junté mi frente con la suya como solíamos hacer antes de cada partido para desearnos suerte, solo que esa vez lo que quería era pedir perdón.

Al salir de la villa vi el carro de Víctor y encendí mi celular. Me había estado llamando más de media hora y yo no me di cuenta, no sé por qué siempre me sucedía lo mismo con él. Se bajó del auto y se acercó a mí para darme un beso en la frente y revisar si estaba bien, de inmediato miró a Mila que con gesto de tristeza recibió su beso en la mejilla y por último miró a Otabek y con cierta resignación le sonrió, el kazajo también intentó responder, pero como tenía el labio partido por dentro solo pudo hacer una breve mueca.

—¿Dónde te llevo Otabek? —le dijo Víctor a mi amigo y éste le pidió que lo dejase en su casa y que por favor pudiera estar yo para explicar a sus padres el motivo de sus golpes. Mi hermano accedió.

En el camino, mi hermano nos contó que la pelea que se produjo salió en los noticieros y que uno de los chicos del taller le informó sobre el problema y él salió desesperado pensando que algo malo podría ocurrirme, pero no lo dejaron entrar a pesar de haberle suplicado a un guardia de seguridad.

Después se quejó porque como siempre no respondí a sus llamadas y Mila tampoco lo hizo, entonces solo se le ocurrió llamar a su amigo Georgi y éste le dijo que me vio junto con Mila sentados en las butacas esperando que todos se fueran, por eso aguardó en el carro a que salgamos.

Víctor no pidió explicaciones a Otabek, pero Mila sí lo hizo y mi amigo solo se limitó a decir que contaría todo delante de sus padres. Insistió en que yo estuviera presente porque su papá debía saber por qué había reaccionado de la manera como lo hizo. Su comentario me produjo una gran rebelión en las tripas.

**...**

Al entrar a la casa del oso nos recibió su hermanita menor, la más pequeña y nos dio la bienvenida con una sonrisa, pero cuando vio a su hermano se asustó tanto que se puso muy seria y entró llamando a su mamá.

Esperamos en el vestíbulo de la casa hasta que la madre de Otabek llegó. Yo me moría de miedo por lo que ella sentiría al verlo hecho un desastre, pero también me sentí muy mal al imaginar el rostro de amargura de su papá. No había conocido a un hombre tan serio como el señor Altin y yo le temía mucho.

La madre del kazajo lo miró con seriedad, acarició con cuidado su mentón y le dio un beso suave en la mejilla, luego nos invitó a pasar. Fue el padre de Otabek el que nos recibió con ese aire de solemnidad que a mí me hacía temblar y cuando vio a su hijo se puso en pie de inmediato y lo miró muy molesto.

—¿Por qué te peleaste? —Se acercó al “oso” y comenzó a revisarlo de pies a cabeza—. ¿Por qué respondiste de esa manera infantil a tu agresor? ¿No imaginaste el problema que se armaría y el lío en el que ibas a meter? ¿Dónde quedaron los valores que te he enseñado? ¿Cómo puedes preocupar de esa manera a tu madre y tus hermanas? ¿Qué harías si algo malo te hubiera pasado, si tal vez perdías un ojo o te rompían la cabeza? ¿Cuánto dolor nos hubieras causado?

El padre de Otabek se alejó unos tres o cuatro pasos, tomó la muñeca de su mano derecha con la otra mano por detrás de su cintura y esperó una respuesta. Su rostro estaba más serio que de costumbre. Lo miré con mucho miedo.

—Responde que voy a escucharte.

—Traje a Yuri a casa padre para que veas el motivo por el cual no seguí tus enseñanzas y te soy sincero al decirte que no me arrepiento. ¿Lo ves? Casi lo matan hace algo más de dos meses y juré que eso jamás volvería a pasar; pero pasó hoy. —Otabek no apartaba los ojos de los de su padre. Al verlos uno frente al otro solo pude imaginar a dos tigres enfrentándose en la nieve—. Ese tipo me atacó primero e insultó a mi amigo, luego insultó mi origen y la honra de mi madre. No podía dejarlo pasar porque sería ignorar las lesiones que tiene Yuri y porque tú me enseñaste a proteger al desvalido. También me enseñaste a defender el honor de nuestra familia. No podía ignorar que se burlasen de él y que pretendieran atacarme usándolo. Somos hombres de honor padre y yo solo actué como tú me enseñaste a ser. Golpeé y me golpearon; pero no permití que mi amigo y mi madre resultaran mancillados por las bocas sucias de hombres sin honor.

El padre de Otabek asintió en silencio y luego me miró, sus ojos parecían dos puñales filosos, pero no eran puñales de ataque, eran de defensa, de respaldo y de apoyo.

—¿Por qué lloras Yuri? —me dijo con voz calma.

—Perdón… —No pude detener mis lágrimas. En el instante que escuchaba al oso solo me dejé vencer por el dolor y la rabia—. Yo tengo la culpa señor, cometí un error en la escuela y desde ese momento todos me señalan como si fuera lo peor que existe y Otabek es el único que me ha apoyado en la escuela. Lo que ha pasado hoy es por mi culpa, yo no quería que lo hirieran. Yo no debí decir tonterías y por mi culpa ahora mi amigo está golpeado y lo miran mal y hoy nadie del equipo lo defendió. Y yo tampoco pude hacerlo y me siento un inútil y un mal amigo por meterlo en estos líos y porque él no se merece pasar todo esto por mí.

Lo solté todo. Casi todo, no pude decir al padre de Otabek que él me defendía a pesar de saber que era verdad todo lo que comentaban de mí. Que era un marica, pues sí lo era, si eso debe soportar un hombre que gusta y ama a otro hombre, pues que me digan marica mil veces, pero yo no renunciaría a ser lo que soy y hoy lo digo con orgullo. Marica y qué.

Mila sostuvo mi mano y Víctor me tomó del hombro. El padre de Otabek le dio una suave palmada en el amoratado rostro de mi amigo y luego le dio dos besos en las mejillas. Lo vi distinto, lo vi contemplar con orgullo a su valiente osezno y yo me sentí menos culpable por todo.

Entonces la madre de Otabek nos pidió que nos lavásemos las manos y con mucho cariño anunció que la cena estaba servida.

Nos sentamos a la mesa y luego de observar la oración de la familia, comimos una entrada de arenque, un delicioso plato de Plov con cortes de ternera, unos bollos dulces llamados baursak que acompañamos con leche fermentada de yegua.

Otabek y yo comimos en silencio, su mamá miraba a Mila con mucha curiosidad, creo que sospechaba algo y ella solo sonreía y hablaba un poco con las hermanitas del oso. El padre de mi “héroe” y mi hermano hablaron de negocios y de política. Comentaron sobre la zona euro que limitaba demasiado el comercio con Rusia. También de los juegos olímpicos se vieron empañados por la denuncia de la medicación de los atletas. Hablaron de las exportaciones de Kazajistán que se habían duplicado ese año y si Nefrit pudiera inaugurar más tiendas en el país de los Altin.

Fue una noche en familia como hacía un buen tiempo no disfrutaba. Mi recuperación me alejó de las reuniones y salidas grupales. Solo víctor y yo cenábamos juntos todas las noches antes de irnos a dormir.

Después de dejar a Mila en el condominio donde vivía, volvimos muy tarde a casa, a pedir disculpas a Potya por haberlo hecho esperar demasiado por la cena y cuando tuvimos suficiente de sus ronroneos nos duchamos juntos. Víctor tenía que ayudarme en mi baño diario porque mi brazo todavía seguía enyesado. 

Víctor tardó un poco en entrar a la cama porque debía preparar algunas carpetas para una presentación que tenía por la mañana en la empresa. Yo aproveché ese tiempo para escribir al kazajo y preguntarle cómo se sentía.

Otbk: me duele la cara y mi padre me hará operar la nariz cuando pase la inflamación.

Gato: tu mamá miraba mucho a Mila.

Otbk: ella ya sabe.

Gato: que la bruja es tu chica? Qe dijo?

Otbk: solo me ha dicho que llegue a la mayoría.

Gato: tu mamá es buena.

Otbk: tienes la copia de la presentación de lingüística.

Gato: Seeeee.

Otbk: Pásame me olvidé hacerla.

Gato: mañana llevo tu copia.

Reino el silencio y yo no pude más con mi curiosidad debía saber qué le dijo ese hijo de perra a Otabek para que se comporte como un cavernícola.

Gato: Dime qué dijo ese bruto.

Otbk: Nada.

Gato: Estoy hablando en serio.

Otbk: Que eras un marica.

Gato: Qué más.

Otbk: Que eras mi perra.

Gato: Qué más.

Otbk: Que era otro marica hijo de…

Gato: Perdóname.

Otbk: nunca más me pidas perdón por esto.

Otbk: volvería a pelearme mil veces por ti.

Otbk: eres mi mejor amigo.

Otbk: te quiero.

Gato: yo tmb te quiero oso rabioso.

Otbk: duerme.

Gato: tú también.

Lo que literalmente le dijo ese orangután a mi amigo fue una frase más hiriente y la dijo con tanto odio que cuando vi los videos y los comentaristas hablaron sobre las palabras que podían entenderse bien en los labios de ese despreciable monigote, entendí por primera vez lo que significaba el odio que no solo me golpeó, también golpeó a los que más quería.

A Otabek que recibió una buena paliza, a Mila que lloró tanto que se resfrió tres días, a Lilia que nos miraba a Víctor y a mí con mucha preocupación, a Yakov que asumió el caso de agresión de Otabek a pedido de su padre y sentó una demanda a los organizadores del campeonato y al estúpido que agredió a mi amigo.

También dañó a Víctor que comenzó a recibir ciertos comentarios y mensajes acosadores en sus redes sociales, a la empresa que tuvo cierta dificultad con la oficina de trabajo por causa de unos funcionarios del gobierno que querían hacer una sorpresiva inspección laboral.

Ese día en el que vi cómo la ignorancia, el odio y la intolerancia se adueñaban de la pista de hielo y de la cabeza de esos jóvenes que agredían a mi mejor amigo, fue un día fundamental en mi vida porque decidí hacer algo que sería lo más conveniente para todos.

Al día siguiente pedí una entrevista con la directora de la escuela y con el profesor Georgi Popovich como testigo, además le pedí que grabar lo que hablaríamos en ese breve tiempo que la señora Kormarova me concedió.

—Adelante Yuri toma asiento —dijo la directora y el profesor Popovich que estaba junto a ella me miró con cierta extrañeza.

—Señora Kormarova lo que voy a decirle es algo importante para mí por eso le pedí esta cita especial. —Confieso que tenía algo de miedo, pero estaba decidido. —¿Qué diría y qué haría usted si yo le dijera que mis compañeros de aula fueron unos brutos y que jamás debieron pegarme de esa manera? —Dudaba un poco de mi decisión por eso en un inicio desvié el tema.

—Estaría completamente de acuerdo contigo Yuri —respondió la mujer mientras se acomodaba mejor en el sillón.

—¿Y seguiría de acuerdo conmigo si le dijera que ellos tenían mucha razón y que yo sí soy gay? —Miré cómo la directora pasó de una expresión de extrañeza a una de absoluto enfado, con las mejillas enrojecidas y el entrecejo muy junto.

Georgi Popovich me miró con los ojos tan grandes como dos platos, producto del espanto que le causó mi confesión intempestiva.

Sé que fui muy imprudente y temerario; pero no me arrepiento porque me sentí tan descargado, tan libre y seguro de mí mismo, como no me había sentido durante la audiencia con mis atacantes y sus padres y el resto de mis compañeros.

La señora Kormarova le pidió al entrenador que cerrara la puerta de su despacho con seguro y en voz baja me dijo su opinión.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Plov - es una de las recetas protagonistas de Kazajistán. Este tipo de platos suelen prepararse en ocasiones especiales. Una receta en la que el arroz se cocina en un caldo condimentado y se acompaña con cordero y verduras.
> 
> Baursak - Se trata de un plato nacional kazajo elaborado con trozos esféricos o triangulares de masa y fritos en aceite.


	64. Tabú 63

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> La honestidad de Yuri le trae consecuencias y la madre de Víctor llega con una propuesta.

Ingresé a la oficina de la señora Kormarova con el corazón en la garganta. No tenía idea de qué había dicho o hecho Yuri para que me citara con tanta urgencia y me dijera que debía ir sí o sí a la escuela pues si no hablábamos no dejaría que Yuri fuera a casa.

Pensé que era otra pelea y que mi niño estaría otra vez con el cuerpo golpeado; pero cuando entré al despacho de la dirección encontré a mi hermano sentado leyendo un libro y la señora Kormarova atendía una llamada telefónica.

Esperé en pie a que terminara de hablar y observé a Yuri que me miraba con el rostro algo pálido y actitud de gato asustado. Pensé entonces que eran sus malas palabras o su actitud de rebeldía lo que había provocado una discusión o tal vez ofendió más a esa compañera suya que había dejado la escuela días atrás.

Cuando terminó de conversar la directora se puso las gafas y por el intercomunicador pidió a su secretaria que nadie nos interrumpiera, luego me invitó a tomar asiento.

—Disculpa que te haya llamado de esa forma tan insistente Víctor, pero lo que debemos tratar es un tema muy delicado y tenemos que hacerlo ahora mismo —dijo con gesto agrio y voz baja.

—¿Qué hizo Yuri? —pregunté porque ver a mi hermano al mediodía en la dirección significaba que no había acatado alguna norma de la escuela.

—Víctor no sé si tú estás al tanto de este tema, Yuri dice que sí lo sabes y que no te molesta; pero yo quiero hablar con seriedad para que actúes como el adulto que eres. —La directora me estaba haciendo asustar con su excesiva seriedad—. Espero no tomes a mal lo que te voy a decir que me dijo Yuri.

Entonces la directora se puso en pie y caminó hasta ubicarse junto a mí, se agachó un poco y con voz muy baja me dijo algo que jamás hubiera querido escuchar.

—Yuri confesó hace una hora atrás que es gay y que de alguna manera sus compañeros de equipo tenían razón. —La mujer enderezó el torso y yo quedé convertido en una estatua de sal.

No sabía qué más había confesado mi imprudente y emocional hermano; pero me obligué a pensar rápido para sacarlo de la situación riesgosa en la que se había puesto.

—Sí sé de la orientación sexual de mi hermano señora Kormarova y no lo juzgo porque los homosexuales no son depravados ni enfermos. —De inmediato me puse en actitud de defensor de Yuri. Al mismo tiempo quería sacar mi cinturón y pegarle un buen par de correazos por su atrevimiento.

—Tampoco los juzgo Víctor, no creas que por ser una mujer mayor y heredera de las costumbres soviéticas estoy tan retrasada como la mayoría de nuestros compatriotas. —afirmó y sentí que la mujer hablaba con mucha sinceridad—. Mis años viviendo en los Países Bajos me ayudaron a comprender la homosexualidad porque trabajé y estudié mi maestría con hombres gay; pero quiero que entiendas bien que ahora estoy en una posición muy incómoda Víctor.

—¿A qué se refiere señora? —Sospechaba lo que me iba a pedir.

—No puedo seguir protegiendo a Yuri como lo hice estos días, pues este chico tan cabeza caliente podría volver a cometer una nueva infidencia y eso lo pondría en un gran peligro, así como nos pondría a ti, a mí y al abogado de tu hermano en una situación bastante molesta. —Sabía bien a qué se refería; sin embargo, quería escuchar su explicación así que la miré como si no entendiera lo que estaba hablando—. Si alguien se llega a enterar de esto los padres de los muchachos que atacaron a Yuri se nos vendrán encima.

Entendí su posición. Sería un nuevo escándalo si Yuri con su actitud altiva y arrogante exponía su realidad ante los demás compañeros. Imaginé que los chicos y chicas que estaban siendo muy hostiles con él podrían colmar su paciencia y a mi temerario hermanito se le podría desatar la lengua.

Además de recibir una nueva paliza esta vez sí podría terminar por arruinar su situación y tendríamos sobre nosotros la acusación formal de los representantes del gobierno, además de los padres de los atacantes y el padre de la chica que esparció el rumor. Ella había sido afectada por mi hermano y si sus padres no hicieron nada en contra nuestra era porque consideraban que había dañado a Yuri. ¿Cómo reaccionarían si se enteraban que su hija dijo la verdad?

—Mira, Víctor, voy a olvidar todo lo que pasó en el auditorio porque en verdad fue una gran burla para mí y la escuela; pero a cambio quiero que hagas algo sin protestar. —Imaginé que me diría que sacara a Yuri de la San Marcos—. No quiero que Yuri venga al colegio a estudiar. Es un chico muy hábil y creo que podrá estudiar en casa los meses que le quedan. Yo me encargaré que los maestros lo evalúen en forma particular aquí en mi despacho todos los viernes y que reciban sus trabajos por la red del colegio. Tendrá que formalizar su renuncia al equipo de hockey y no quiero que tenga contacto alguno con sus compañeros para evitar más problemas.

No pude discutir el pedido de la señora Kormarova. Me pareció que estaba siendo muy prudente y que Yuri al final salía ganando porque, bajo esas circunstancias, dejarlo en la escuela era enfrentarlo una vez más a sus atacantes. Miré a mi hermano de reojo, él tenía la vista fija en su libro; sería extraño dejarlo en casa con algún tutor y sería injusto que él no volviera a la San Marcos como le correspondía; pero en el fondo sentí que era lo mejor.

No pude vencer mi molestia por ese trato discriminatorio, mi hermano estudiaría en condiciones poco ventajosas por salir del closet y sabía que el motivo no solo era el de preservar la tranquilidad de Yuri, así que me atreví a preguntar a la directora.

—Señora Kormarova ¿por qué está haciendo esto en verdad? —No quería ser descortés con la dama que nos hacía “el favor” de no delatar a mi hermano, pero necesitaba saber bien sus motivos—. ¿Por qué simplemente no lo expulsa de la escuela?

—No quiero más escándalos, Víctor —afirmó serena y se sentó otra vez en el cómodo sillón de su escritorio—. El ataque se llegó a saber entre las autoridades del gobierno y ahora tengo auditores en el colegio. Si se llegara a saber que Yuri sí es gay y que todo lo que hicimos en materia de sanciones con sus compañeros fue casi en vano ¿te imaginas cómo quedaría la San Marcos frente a la opinión de los demás?

—¿Está justificando el ataque a Yuri? —Me pareció una actitud demasiado egoísta de su parte, pero en verdad estábamos en sus manos.

—No, no estoy de acuerdo con la violencia, pero el gobierno sí tendría un motivo para molestar de verdad y yo como autoridad de esta escuela debo preservar no solo a tu hermano sino a los demás alumnos para evitar más conflictos. —La escuela lo era todo para la señora Kormarova y sabía que jamás iba a ceder en su lógica así que no quise discutir sus razones.

Me detuve un momento a pensar qué iba a decir a los demás para justificar inasistencia de Yuri y no encontraba explicación. Entonces fue la señora Kormarova quien, habiendo pensado bien en todo, me dio la solución.

—Diremos que el ambiente en la escuela es muy tenso para tu hermano y que preservando su tranquilidad para su completa recuperación pediste hoy que Yuri no asista a la escuela, que contratarás tutores y que solo asistirá para ser evaluado. —La dama jugaba con el lapicero de plata que tenía entre manos mientras me explicaba su propuesta—. ¿Estás de acuerdo?

Tuve que aceptar el trato. Sacar a Yuri a otra escuela sería todo un problema pues solo faltaba medio año para que terminase la preparatoria y yo tendría que hacer muchos cambios y papeleos para que fuese aceptado en otra. Entonces convenimos con la señora Kormarova que Yuri ya no asistiría más al colegio y que solo pediría sus evaluaciones semanales y mensuales a través del canal web para padres y tutores.

Me vi obligado a agradecer a la directora por su discreción con un asunto tan delicado y le pedí que por favor no lo comentara con nadie más, ni siquiera el psicólogo. Con su habitual tranquilidad ella me pidió que confiara y además me dijo algo que desde ese momento me quedó muy claro. Sugirió que debía sacar a Yuri de Rusia para evitar que tuviera más problemas en el futuro.

Me despedí con una ligera sonrisa y sujeté la mano de la dama con delicadeza, llamé a Yuri para que me siguiera y salí con él de mi antigua escuela con el rabo entre las piernas. Estaba molesto y preocupado a la vez pues ahora dependíamos de la discreción de una dama que tenía cierto arraigo a conceptos arcaicos.

Subimos al auto en absoluto silencio. No permití que Yuri encendiera el equipo de música y manejé hasta llegar al departamento. Cuando entramos en él, Yuri quiso explicar su posición, pero lo dejé con la palabra en la boca y le ordené que se sentara en el sillón.

Quería gritarle y hacerle saber lo irresponsable que había sido; pero sabía que él no me haría caso, pues al convertirme en su amante había perdido autoridad como hermano mayor. Previendo que no me escucharía y solo haríamos ruido entre los dos, llamé a Yakov y le comenté la situación, le pedí que suspendiera cualquier trámite en la corte de justicia y le pedí con amabilidad que por favor hablara en ese momento con Yuri.

Acerqué mi teléfono a Yuri y éste negó dos veces para no responder. Con una mirada cargada de enojo le mostré lo mal que me sentía con él puse el aparato en altavoz y tuvo que escuchar lo que el viejo amigo de papá le tenía que decir.

Durante más de veinte minutos Yakov Feltsman gritó por el teléfono y le hizo saber a Yuri todo lo que había arriesgado con su torpe actitud. No permitió que mi hermano le interrumpiera y le oí decir muchas palabras que describían a la perfección le imprudencia de mi hermano; irresponsable, soberbio, soquete, inmaduro, estúpido, imprudente, inconsciente, tarambana y no sé qué más.

Yuri no hacía el menor gesto al escuchar a Yakov; pero lo vi asustarse cuando le dijo algo que también me hizo temblar.

—Yo sabía que eras gay desde antes que lo me lo dijeras, Yuri. —Aspiró con fuerza el aire y lo soltó con molestia—. El médico que te revisó me dijo que presentabas perforación anal. Cuando yo le pregunté si era producto del ataque, si te habían violado esa noche; él me dijo que era antigua y por su experiencia podía decir que tenías sexo frecuente.

Yuri y yo nos quedamos callados mirándonos. Yakov no había comentado nada de esto por algún motivo que no podía entender.

—¿Tú sabías de esa situación Vitya? —Su pregunta me hizo erizar los pelos y no supe qué responder.

—Sospechaba… —dije llevando los dedos hacia mi boca para que Yuri no dijera nada más.

—No voy a pedirte explicaciones de tu intimidad. —Yakov paró un instante y lo noté agitado—. Si Víctor consiente que folles con otros hombres, ese será su problema Yura, pero te advierto que no voy a soportar las actitudes temerarias de un enano irreflexivo como tú

—Puedes decirme lo que quieras Yakov, pero nunca más me pedirás que mienta sobre lo que soy. —Yuri no sabía cuándo debía guardar la compostura y yo me sentí avergonzado.

—Bueno si metes a Víctor en un problema con las autoridades gracias tu sinceridad excesiva y tu imprudencia entonces tú serás quien lo saque del lío y no yo. —Puntualizó nuestro abogado y colgó la llamada—. Y una cosa más, niñito malcriado; hasta que seas mayor de edad, que no falta casi nada, deja de follar con hombres para evitarnos más problemas a todos.

Yakov cortó abruptamente la llamada y los dos nos quedamos en silencio mirando el suelo. Fue Yuri quien se movió primero, llamó al peludo y se fue a acostar a mi dormitorio.

No quise sobrecargar con más sermones a mi hermano y salí a un bar a compensar esa amarga sensación que nacía en mis entrañas con unas buenas copas de whisky. Era mejor sentir el sabor del trago, caliente y cáustico resbalando por la garganta, que soportar esa rabia y pena juntas en mi corazón.

De retorno a casa, cuando me despedí de algunos conocidos con los que formé un grupo informal en el bar, me pregunté si Yuri ya había reflexionado sobre su actitud o si era consciente que vivía en un país en el que casi todos ven a los homosexuales como el enemigo al que deben exterminar.

Ingresé a mi dormitorio cansado, con mucha pena y sin ganas de hablar. Yuri se había quedado dormido y el pequeño gato se habían adueñado de mi espacio, así que lo tenté con algo de comida y lo dejé en la cocina. Regresé a mi habitación y volvía a ver el rostro de mi hermanito. Me dio mucha pena verlo así con los ojos bien pegados y la punta de la nariz roja, parecía que había llorado. Con mucho cuidado me quité la ropa, al acostarme mi nariz se sumergió en el cabello de Yuri y me sentí a salvo de todo mi dolor y pensamientos negativos junto a él.

Yuri dio la media vuelta y la punta de su nariz rozó mi barbilla, se quejó por la posición de su brazo, retornó a la posición en la que debía dormir todos los días para dejar que sus huesos se soldaran y debido a la medicación que seguía tomando se volvió a quedar dormido.

Imaginé cómo podía resguardarlo de todos los peligros de este mundo egoísta, cómo podía hacer para que nadie más se atreviera a herirlo, para que nadie dañara su cuerpo y su alma. Ideé muchas formas, desde contratar seguridad personal para él hasta encargarme yo mismo de cuidarlo; en teoría todo era maravilloso, pero mis sueños jamás llegarían a ser un asunto muy práctico.

Acomodé mi cuerpo en cucharita y le tomé de la cintura con mucho cuidado, le di un beso y pensando en mis ideas absurdas e imposibles, como vivir en una isla solo para los dos, me dejé abrazar por el sueño.

**[...]**

Mamá tenía la capacidad para sentir mi malestar, como una loba que presiente a la distancia el gruñido y los gemidos de su lobezno y corre hasta él llevando un pedazo de carne, así volvió Angélica Vólkova a la ciudad.

Esta vez no se apareció en el departamento y mucho menos de sorpresa porque, como me dijo luego, no quería ver ciertas cosas que no le agradaban.

Llegó a San Petersburgo una tarde muy cercana a mi cumpleaños y pasó la noche en el lujoso Gamma Boutique Hotel, al día siguiente me llamó y me dijo si podíamos vernos en algún lugar para conversar en persona.

—Estos no son asuntos que se puedan hablar por teléfono o video llamada cariño así que podemos ir a tomar una copa de vino, ver tiendas y conversar en el camino en algún lugar apartado o en el hotel donde me alojo. —Noté a mamá muy preocupada y por ese motivo tuve que cancelar todos mis compromisos. Hablar con ella era muy importante pues pensé que se trataba de algo referente a su salud y no quería pensar que las cosas se hubieran agravado.

Cuando fui a recogerla al hotel la vi muy delgada y pálida, ella seguía estrictamente el tratamiento que le dio el médico y eso la mantenía tan desmejorada. Salimos de brazo y caminamos un buen trecho por el canal Obvodniy. Mamá miraba las vitrinas y según ella ya nada le causaba asombro, ni las hermosas joyas y tampoco los diseños exclusivos.

—Víctor para una mujer que se plantea la posibilidad de la muerte todo pierde gusto y solo anhelas tener momentos de felicidad junto a alguien que amas. —Se apoyó en mi hombro y seguimos caminando—. Y ese alguien eres tú, cariño.

Cuando llegamos al Sosisochnaya bar mi madre preguntó por el apartado que había reservado desde Paris con mucha anticipación, así de detallista fue siempre y cenamos comida regional acompañada de una botella de vino blanco. Mamá solo tomó una copa y yo contemplé su bello rostro marcado por la delgadez y grandes ojeras que ni el maquillaje pudo disimular. 

—Mamá no has venido a Peter solo para cenar. —Ella todavía seguía convaleciente y tenía que llevar una vida muy sana, con dietas estrictas y cero stress.

—Víctor estoy mal de nuevo hijo, tengo que someterme a un nuevo tratamiento químico. —La noticia fue como agua fría para mí, mi madre estaba más enferma de lo que pensé y tenía mucho miedo por ella—. No puedo volver a Le Beauté como hubiera querido. Tengo que dejarla y ya me resigné a no estar más en ella; pero no quiero venderla y mucho menos dejarla en manos de cualquiera.

—¿Tan mal te encuentras? —Tenía mucho miedo por la respuesta.

—Si no respondo a este nuevo tratamiento tendré que ser operada de nuevo y tal vez eso reduzca mi tiempo. —Su sonrisa se empañó con algunas lágrimas que secó de inmediato con un pañito. Yo tomé su mano y la besé—. Voy a dejar Le Beauté a tu nombre y todas las empresas conexas a ella. Sé que tú estás cumpliendo con tu buena labor de presidente en Nefrit; pero Víctor tu sueño siempre fue tener una agencia de modelos.

—Mamá yo todavía tengo mucho que hacer aquí en San Petersburgo. —No sabía qué hacer porque si bien no le había cogido cariño al trabajo de oficina, pero me había demostrado a mí mismo que era capaz de manejar bien una gran empresa internacional.

—Víctor, eso lo sé; pero ahora tendrás que decidir si sigues trabajando para el sueño de tu hermano o por fin tomas las riendas de tus propios proyectos. —Mi madre no podía complicar más la situación—. Le Beauté será tuya por completo y podrás hacer con ella lo que tú quieras, cambiar todo en ella y relanzarla de nuevo.

Yo amaba esa agencia de modelos, me había hecho modelo en ella y aunque no me gustaban los parámetros que mi madre conservaba, era mi sueño tener algo similar y propio. Lo pensaba así porque jamás imaginé que mi madre dejase la agencia de modelos y en ese momento en el que ella me dio la alternativa de cambiar todo en ella y hacerla mía por completo, un pequeño demonio egoísta comenzó a danzar dentro de mi corazón.

No hacía falta pensarlo demasiado para decir que estaba feliz, que mi sueño podía volverse realidad con más facilidad de lo que yo había imaginado. Y mi madre, sabia y bruja, contempló mi encanto de tal forma que puso la miel para tentar mejor a la pobre mosquita llamada Víctor.

—Hablé con mis clientes habituales y ellos estuvieron encantados de aceptar tus cambios, porque de alguna manera conocen tus ideas sobre el modelaje y las nuevas tendencias. —Sonrió y con gran habilidad terminó de enredarme, como cuando era niño y me sacaba un sí con cierta magia que ella solo llamaba negociación—. Dejaré algunos contratos firmados con cinco de las mejores firmas del momento para que trabajen con las chicas y chicos que tú creas por conveniente. Sadora, Collum, Vialta, Tomy Chan y Mug. ¿Qué te parece?

Un contrato con una firma de cosméticos ecológicos como Sadora, con el rey europeo de las marcas deportivas como Collum y con Vialta la mejor firma de vehículos híbridos era ya demasiado increíble; pero además Tomy Chan y sus “diseños para jóvenes reales” como decía su slogan coincidía al cien por ciento con los cambios que yo quería hacer en la contratación de modelos. Por último, Mug. Yo anhelaba ver los diseños de joyas hechas por Paula Dallas en los cuerpos de mis modelos.

Pensar en mis modelos era exquisito, mejor que el helado de vainilla con chispas de chocolate en pleno verano. Era increíble que mis sueños, que yo creí lejanos, estuvieran tocando mi puerta en ese momento. Mamá otra vez era mi hada madrina y yo solo podía sentirme sumergido en el embeleso que me producía imaginar la vida en la agencia y ese remolino interminable de desfiles, campañas y días de fiesta como a mí me gustaba.

—Además tendrás la oportunidad de promocionar tu propia carrera con firmas muy exclusivas porque muchos amigos y amigas me han preguntado cuán disponible estás para modelar para líneas aéreas, productos de tecnología de alta gama y hasta viñedos en España. —Ella reía casi como una niña porque creo que reconoció mis deseos desbordados en mi mirada—. Ellos te quieren Víctor, se mueren por tenerte como imagen de sus productos y servicios.

—¿Y qué hago con Nefrit? —Recordé que me había comprometido a ayudar a la firma y sacarla adelante solo por un tiempo.

—Con un poder notarial, Feltsman se puede encargar del aspecto administrativo y su exmujer puede encargarse de la parte creativa. —Mi madre tomó mi mano y con el rostro lleno de esperanza para acepte su propuesta añadió—. Yuri es un chico muy hábil que dentro de unos cuantos años podrá encargarse de toda la compañía. Tú podrías hacer un convenio con Nefrit y encargarte del aspecto de imagen y seguir asesorando de forma externa hasta que él pueda sentarse en el sillón de la gerencia.

Yuri no había nacido para gerente, él era un creativo y eso me quedaba muy claro; pero como mi madre decía, él era muy inteligente y hábil. Tal vez podría llegar a ser como mi padre que mantenía el dominio de todos los aspectos de Nefrit y claro estaría yo para asesorarlo siempre. Pero…

Eso representaría alejarme de mi hermano y amante, nos veríamos muy pocas veces y ya no tendríamos tanto tiempo para los dos. Tuve algo de temor al pensar que crecer como profesional y empresario me apartaría de la vida de Yuri; sin embargo, la propuesta de mamá era difícil de ser rechazada, la estaba haciendo con tanto cariño y fe en mí que yo no podría decirle un “no” como respuesta.

Acepté Le Beauté, pues conocía muy bien su manejo. Mi madre me dijo que me asesoraría y me daría una mano con los clientes, ellos eran sus amigos. Estaba feliz por mi logro, pero tenía que pensar en la manera cómo podría llevar dos empresas al mismo tiempo. A mi mente llegó la imagen de Richard Branson, si él podía manejar muchas compañías desde su laptop en la terraza de su mansión, yo también podría manejar dos firmas reconocidas desde Paris o desde San Petersburgo.

El asunto tenía solución y por eso serví un poco de vino en la copa de mi madre y el resto en la mía y con mucha alegría ambos brindamos por el futuro y por la vida.

Mi madre partió a París dos días después. Yo prometí estar junto a ella el momento que tuviera que hacer la siguiente quimioterapia y pedí al universo que esta vez sí pudiera superar el cáncer. Despedí a mamá en el aeropuerto y antes de entrar al hangar privado donde le esperaba su avión privado, ella me sugirió con esa manera de decir las cosas sin casi querer hacerlo.

—Víctor te conozco bien y sé que estás sufriendo por la distancia que todos estos cambios crearán con tu hermano; pero créeme cuando te digo que será un buen tiempo para que tanto tú como él se den cuenta si en verdad vuestros sentimientos merecen tanto riesgo y sacrificio. —Me abrazó antes de subir las escalerillas de la nave.

—Mamá no insistas por favor… —En ese momento pensé que mi madre podía leer mis pensamientos.

—Víctor tanto tú como él están corriendo un grave peligro. —Vi la mirada de mi madre endurecerse de inmediato y no solo temí que estuviera juzgando mis acciones y mis sentimientos, también temí que tuviera razón—. Si no es la oficina de familia, el fiscal de menores o la oficina de rentas las que te dejarían sin un centavo y con un pie en la cárcel, “los lobos” del tirano podrían intentar aplicar su propia justicia, hijo… ya sabes que tienen el respaldo del régimen para matar a cualquiera sin ningún problema.

Mi madre acarició mi mejilla y yo me sonrojé ante la sinceridad de sus palabras; me sentí desnudo, avergonzado y herido por esa verdad.

—No intentes disimular cariño y sabes bien que me espanta pensar en eso. —Suspiró y comenzó a subir los escalones de la nave diciendo en perfecto francés una idea perturbadora—. Yo puedo desviar la mirada y hacerme la tonta; pero sé que otros no lo harán.

Jamás le oculté nada a mi madre y en ese momento tan particular, cuando sabía que ella se estaba muriendo por dentro seguí mintiendo para proteger mi incestuoso amor y solo se me ocurrió decirle.

—Mamá Yuri es mi hermano y nunca dejaré de amarlo y protegerlo, hasta el día en que me muera siempre estaremos juntos porque la sangre así lo manda.

La acompañé hasta el interior de la lujosa nave que esperaba en un hangar particular, la dejé en el asiento que ella prefería dentro del salón principal del Learjet, el de la derecha junto a la ventana y con vista al gran televisor donde le gustaba que proyecten películas románticas.

La besé en las mejillas y ella me dio un beso minúsculo en la boca, como cuando me dejaba en el jardín de niños. Cuando vi partir el avión mi corazón se estremeció porque la vida de mi madre era más frágil de lo que había pensado y solo dependía de un tratamiento que era agresivo, que mataría las células malas como también las buenas, dejándola más delgada y débil de lo estaba en ese momento.

Camino a casa, escuchaba una canción de The Outfield y me puse a pensar qué sentiría y diría Yuri sobre una eventual distancia. Tal vez Le Beauté demandaría demasiado de mí y yo no podría pasar con él más que una semana cada mes.

Imaginé que al terminar la preparatoria Yuri estaría saturado con sus estudios en alguna escuela de diseño, así estudiase en París como alguna vez conversamos y tal vez podríamos hacer coincidir horarios para vernos y amarnos. Sería algo pesado estar en un constante ir y venir, pero «nuestro amor se merecía cualquier sacrificio», me dije ese día muy convencido.

En el alto del semáforo imaginé los ojos de Yuri y me dije con sinceridad que sería muy duro vivir sin esa mirada de guerrero y sin tener sus labios de fuego cada noche. Yuri estaba por terminar la escuela y decidir su destino y yo debía darme una nueva oportunidad, aquella que me conduciría a vivir mis sueños.

Pero sobre todas las cosas debía cuidar a Yuri del odio de los demás y de nuestro destino corrupto que solo debía seguir existiendo bajo las sombras. De pronto antes que el semáforo cambiara de color lo vi todo con claridad.

Lo llevaría conmigo a París y lo instalaría en un departamento cercano a la escuela de diseño. Yo atendería a mi madre y algunos fines de semana podría compartir con él. Contrataría resguardo personal, aunque él no quisiera y compraría una finca lejana, en la zona donde se producen los mejores vinos de Europa, ese sería nuestro refugio.

Eventualmente trasladaríamos la sede de Nefrit a París y venderíamos todos los activos que quedasen en Rusia, todos incluyendo mi departamento y la casa de Moscú que el abuelo de Yuri le dejó como herencia. Y después…

Los siguientes planes vendrían con el tiempo, solo debíamos ser muy cuidadosos para que nada afectara nuestra intimidad. Eso implicaría que tal vez yo saliera de vez en cuando con alguna mujer y Yuri tuviera un flirt ocasional con algún chico. Me dolía pensar que eso tuviera que pasar, pero estaba dispuesto a pagar el precio por mantener nuestra oscura y vetada relación fuera de la vista de los demás.

Era el plan perfecto.

Yuri.

Ahora sé que no se puede tener todo en la vida y que los sueños sin amor son simples espejismos que nos arrebatan la sonrisa por instantes, pero que siempre se diluyen en la nada.

Yuri.

Hoy extraño más que nunca sus besos y su mirada. Sus palabras soeces y su dulce sonrisa. ¿Qué será de él en este instante?, ¿a quién regalará su sonrisa de niño tierno o tal vez tu sonrisa retorcida antes de hacer el amor?, ¿con quién compartirá su cama y a quien besará como me besaba a mí?

Yuri.

¿Quién se hará dueño de su mirada y sentirá sus uñas encarnándose en su espalda?, ¿cómo será su gemido lejos de mí, cómo su espasmo y cómo su llanto lleno de placer? ¿Qué palabras nuevas inventará y qué caricias recibirá sobre su piel?

Sé que solo tiene encuentros furtivos y que nunca más volvió a vivir con otro hombre y eso me da la esperanza que todavía me ama.

Yuri.

Mientras entrega su cuerpo intentado buscar la felicidad, yo espero que llegue el día en que me escuche, me perdone y me entienda. Espero que un día me de otra oportunidad para demostrarle que mi amor por él no ha muerto, que sigue intacto como si fuera una flor para la que no pasaron las primaveras.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> El grupo al cual hace referencia la madre de Víctor son conocidos como los “Lobos de la Noche”, un grupo de motociclistas admiradores de Putin y Stalin.   
> En un artículo la BBC los describe de esta forma: Pese a lo que podría inferirse por su imagen de rockeros alternativos, son muy cercanos al Kremlin y sus críticos los consideran una "fuerza parapolicial". Se definen a sí mismos como "guerreros del camino", tienen como credo "salvar a la patria rusa de homosexuales y feministas" y defienden públicamente que Crimea "es, fue y será rusa".  
> Se dice que es como un brazo armado extra del régimen que gobierna Rusia.


	65. Tabú 64

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Víctor y Yuri viajan por vacaciones de fin de año y tienen un encuentro candente después de un buen tiempo.

Otabek me contó que perdimos el campeonato.

Eso era de esperarse ya que los chicos del equipo alterno y los refuerzos de los años inferiores aún no tenían la preparación suficiente como para enfrentar a esas bestias con los que debieron disputar la primera semifinal interrumpida.

El partido se programó para un sábado en la tarde y a puerta cerrada. Así lo determinaron los jueces de la federación. En ese partido silencioso donde solo se escucharon las voces de los jugadores y de los entrenadores, los gritos y algunas palabrotas, Otabek volvió a estar casi solo frente al arco y a los defensas del equipo contrario y algunas personas comentaron que tuvo una actuación espectacular. A pesar de los golpes que todavía seguían oscureciendo su rostro, brazos y espalda el “oso” lo dio todo porque un cazatalentos deportivo lo fue a ver. Luego supimos que fue el profesor Popovich el que lo llamó.

Los últimos minutos del partido fueron vitales, pero todos los esfuerzos de los chicos de la San Marcos no fueron suficientes. La British School de Moscú se quedó con el puesto y avanzó hacia la gran final.

El coach Popovich convocó a los chicos que eran apoyo de nuestro equipo y les pidió que se integraran a las prácticas formales. Gran parte de ellos se inscribieron y así quedó conformado el nuevo listado de equipistas de la San Marcos, listos para afrontar los nuevos campeonatos del siguiente año.

Por mi parte me dediqué a estudiar con la tutora particular que contrató Víctor y hacer las asignaciones para enviarlas en línea a los maestros de la escuela. Algunos profesores me animaban a regresar, pero a pedido expreso y bajo amenaza de mi hermano yo les decía que no superaba el ataque y que estaba mejor así.

Otabek también dejó sus ganas de seguir jugando en el equipo de hockey del colegio y no quiso integrarse a los entrenamientos por más que el profesor Popovich y la directora Komarova se lo pidieron. Él no quería estar con chicos que no lo apoyaban, que lo dejarían solo y observarían indiferentes cuando alguien lo estuviera agrediendo. Los dos lamentaron la decisión de Otabek y no le hablaron más del tema.

El oso se dedicó a sus estudios y subió sus promedios llegando al quinto superior del aula, sus padres estaban muy orgullosos y por cada buena calificación que sacaba me dijo en secreto que Mila le regalaba noches de placer perfectas.

El fin de año se acercaba y con él los días festivos de Rusia, desde el veintitrés de diciembre gozaríamos de un receso en las actividades del colegio y regresaríamos el lunes veinte de enero. Yo agradecí esos días de descanso porque me permitirían estar más tiempo junto a mis tres amores: Potya, Nefrit y Vitya.

Durante una semana fui a la empresa temprano por las tardes y me dediqué a perfeccionar mi técnica de dibujo para figurín, aprendí a usar la laca para mejorar el aspecto de un volado sobre la manga y algunas noches jugué Fornite en línea con Sara. Le gané tres partidas y ella me venció en cuatro.

Al finalizar la semana Lilia me invitó a almorzar y fuimos caminando hasta el Pushkin, un restaurante familiar donde la comida sabía como si la hubieran preparado en casa. A ella le gustaba mucho y el aroma de su ambiente me hacía recordar un poco la cocina del abuelo y sus manos preparando algún plato especial para navidades.

Al finalizar el almuerzo brindamos con una copa de jerez que no me gustó y Lilia me miró con cariño antes de preguntarme algo que había estado evadiendo responder.

—¿Dónde irás a estudiar Yuri? —La capacidad que tenía esa mujer para sostener la mirada era insuperable—. Falta medio año para que acabes el colegio y no va a ser muy bueno que decidas en el último momento.

—Pensé en ir a Paris como tú —le respondí sin demora.

—Entonces ve familiarizándote con el idioma porque de lo contrario se te hará más difícil estudiar en la CESC. —Luego sacó una tarjeta de su cartera con el nombre de Annie Fonde y me comentó sonriendo—. Annie es una mujer extraordinaria, aunque es muy estricta. Si dentro de medio año me confirmas tu decisión hablaré con ella para que te apoye el primer semestre que siempre resulta ser el más difícil.

—¿Harás eso por mí? —le pregunté emocionado.

—Sí, porque el resto lo harás tú. —Me miró con orgullo y me sentí dichoso de haberla conocido.

Volvimos a Nefrit como a las tres de la tarde y pegamos pedrería fina en un traje de novia hasta el atardecer. Junto a Lilia me sentía como si estuviera en familia, como si tuviera un respaldo importante, como si ella fuera el gran pilar sobre el cual apoyarme.

Pocas veces le dije cuán importante es para mí y que la amo como si fuera una madre. Muy pocas.

[...]

Esa noche mi hermano y yo pasamos momentos de agradable y tranquila intimidad, vimos una película de guerra y bebimos un poco de vino.

—¿Siempre tendremos que ocultarnos y fingir lo que no somos? —pregunté a Víctor y él me acercó a su pecho todavía con cierto temor a provocarme dolor en el hombro.

Mis lesiones habían sanado, pero toda esa experiencia me hizo reflexionar y por primera vez me planteé si quería vivir oculto dentro del closet como lo hacía mi hermano.

—¿Sabes cómo son los modernos gulags Yura? —Ese comentario solo era un recordatorio que mi hermano me hacía para que yo entendiera sus razones de una vez. No le respondí y le miré algo fastidiado—. ¿Y sabes qué sucede con parejas de gays y lesbianas que llegan allí?

—Los hijos de perra del gobierno los sacan en la noche sin ninguna autorización y los llevan a Chechenia para que los maten a golpes en las prisiones —respondí arrastrando un poco las palabras—. Esa mierda ya la sé Vitya, pero…

—Entonces entenderás que es necesario permanecer ocultos de los ojos ajenos mi amor, si no quieres que algo así nos suceda y peor aún si tenemos por delante el vínculo de hermanos. —Víctor apretó un poco más el abrazo y yo fingí que algo me dolía.

—Nos matarían —dije resignado y apreté también mis brazos alrededor de su torso—. ¡Mierda!

—Yo debo de cuidarte Yuri y tú ¿quieres cuidar de mí? —preguntó envolviendo con su voz dulce y su risa alegre mis argumentos y pesares. Yo asentí sin decir palabra—. Entonces vamos a tener que cuidar nuestro amor.

—¿Y fingir que nos gustan las chicas pero que por algún motivo extraño somos desafortunados en el amor? —Me apoyé sobre su hombro y él rio—. ¡Qué basura!

En el fondo de mi alma, esa voz de la conciencia comenzaba a levantar su potencia y me decía que Víctor tenía razón. No solo se trataba de una relación entre dos hombres que ya estaba más que perseguida en mi patria, se trataba también de una relación condenada en casi todo el mundo.

Al amparo de sus brazos intenté imaginar cómo sería el futuro para los dos y por primera vez observé que no se veía bien, que nuestro mundo juntos jamás podría ver el sol y que no sabía si ese tipo de situación podría sostenerse con el tiempo. ¿De qué forma tendríamos que fingir nuestros deseos?, ¿cómo deberíamos ocultar nuestros sentimientos?

Si un día una maldita vieja chismosa, de esas viejas que siempre andan metiendo las narices donde no deben, nos preguntara por qué seguíamos viviendo juntos y solteros, tal vez esa sola interrogante ya levantaría sospechas.

Mientras era menor no había mucho problema, Víctor podía argumentar que estaba cuidando de mí y que era mi tutor legal. Incluso mientras yo estudiase en alguna universidad o escuela de cualquier parte de Europa y estuviera viviendo con él podríamos argumentar que me estaba apoyando mientras fuese estudiante universitario.

Pero pasado ese periodo, ¿qué diríamos a los demás?

Tenía miedo de que Víctor me propusiera tener parejas paralelas a nuestra propia relación, que me dijera que se involucraría con una mujer por un tiempo para luego dejarla. Y sabiendo lo libertino que había sido mi hermano en el pasado, no podía descartar esa idea por más absurda o infame que fuera.

Amaba tanto a Víctor y hasta ese momento no me había dado cuenta qué sentiría si llegara a perderlo. No era el mismo sentimiento que me invadió la vez que él me amenazó con llevarme a vivir con Lilia, era peor porque al haber pasado la línea que separaba nuestra relación familiar de la relación de pareja, sentí que si algo fallaba siendo amantes también nos afectaría como hermanos.

Ya no sabía distinguir donde comenzaba un amor y donde terminaba el otro. Tal vez no había ninguna frontera entre ambos sentimientos o tal vez nunca sentí amor de hermano por Víctor, porque desde que me propuse imaginarlo en mis tontas fantasías de adolescente hasta el momento en que nos entregamos, había sentido ganas de él y solo lo vi con deseo. Sin embargo, todo lo que vivimos juntos nos había unido más allá del deseo.

—Yuri vamos a preparar maletas y festejaremos mi cumpleaños en Praga. —Vitya me mostró los tikets del avión con una gran sonrisa, yo observé la imagen en su celular—. Solos tú y yo y luego… —Se quedó callado y movió las cejas.

—¡Maldición, dilo ya! —Detestaba que él se quedara con esa cara de bobo, haciendo pausas con el dedo sobre los labios que solo servían para molestarme.

—Berlín, Munich, Zurich, Ginebra, Lyon, Marsella, Barcelona y Mallorca. —Los destinos que mi hermano había trazado en el mapa para disfrutar de muchos días solo los dos, lejos de las miradas de los demás y de las presiones del trabajo.

Víctor se merecía más que nunca vacaciones y yo necesitaba alejarme de Rusia para poner en orden mis ideas, solo faltaba medio año para que dejase la escuela y todavía no estaba muy convencido de estudiar en París.

Nos abrazamos una vez más y como la ropa estorbaba y nuestras ganas estaban al límite no tardamos en convertir ese abrazo en una fuente de placer cuando su piel y la mía volvieron a encontrarse sin cabestrillos ni vendajes, sin cremas que olían extraño sobre mi cuerpo y sin límites para tocarnos a nuestro regalado gusto.

No habíamos follado como era debido desde hacía casi tres meses y yo estaba desesperado por sentir la dura polla de Víctor dentro de mi trasero, invadiendo mi cuerpo y dejándome sin aliento con cada hincón placentero que me provocaba.

Allí en la oscuridad de su habitación, a ritmo de Tiesto, sin otros testigos que Potya que, resignado, me esperaba sobre la cama de mi habitación. Sin más deseos que bebernos enteros y caer en esa espiral de espasmos deliciosos, celebramos ese día por el retiro de mis vendajes y del yeso de mi hombro.

Celebramos como dos gatos salvajes. Víctor tenía la potencia de un león albino y yo las ganas de un tigre hambriento y nos dejamos llevar solo por nuestros instintos sin pensar en el miedo, en los gulags, en las viejas chismosas, en las leyes y las prohibiciones. Dejamos de lado la moral que asesina corazones y nos fundimos como un solo cuerpo y en un solo espíritu.

Nos amamos sin permitir que nada interrumpiera ese encuentro, ni mensajes, ni llamadas, ni notificaciones. Solo los dos y las sábanas de su cama, solo los dos y el sillón que esperaba en la esquina del dormitorio, solo los dos y la suave alfombra azul, solo los dos y la mesita de noche, solo los dos y nuestras ganas desatadas.

Amé de tantas formas a Víctor, pero para él mi entrega, mi fe y mi ilusión no fueron suficientes.

[...]

Celebramos su cumpleaños en Berlín y fue maravilloso tener un salón completo para él y para mí en un restaurante exclusivo donde solo se accedía con un pase especial. No bebimos demasiado porque queríamos estar sobrios para degustar nuestros cuerpos en un exclusivo lugar donde reservó una sola habitación para los dos.

Era una mansión a las afueras de la capital alemana y tenía solo veinte habitaciones llenas de antiguos objetos lujosos, separadas por jardines y sin demasiado personal paseando por sus instalaciones. Cuando llegamos a la casa vestíamos dos largas capas con capuchas que cubrían nuestras cabezas y rostros, en la puerta verificaron la tarjeta que Víctor adquirió pagando el paquete VIP y abrieron las rejas para que ingresemos con el auto.

En la recepción de la casa, una mujer nos dio la bienvenida vestida con una túnica transparente y tacones altos. Tendría unos treinta años, llevaba el cabello rubio sujeto en una apretada cola de caballo y un piercing en el pezón derecho se movía de un lado al otro.

Después de recibir la tarjeta que le dio mi hermano nos pidió que le siguiéramos y entramos en un salón muy amplio iluminado por candiles que colgaban del techo y donde una pareja hacía el amor en un rincón. Yo no dije nada y a Víctor le pareció algo tan normal que ni se ruborizó. Una vez que estuvimos frente a la puerta de nuestro bungaló mi hermano agradeció la atención de la mujer con una buena propina y ella después de desearnos una noche caliente desapareció entre los arbustos y la oscuridad.

Dentro de la habitación nos quitamos los capuchones con los que cubríamos nuestros rostros y me quedé mirando asombrado el lugar que él había alquilado.

La cama tenía dos pilares de acero retorcidos como las ramas de un arbusto que poseían cuatro argollas gruesas, una en la parte superior y otro en la parte inferior de cada columna. Entre ambas una barra de acero cruzaba de extremo a extremo y de ella colgaban unas gruesas correas de cuero perforadas con ganchos de los que salían cadenas.

—Desnúdate —ordenó Víctor y sus ojos llenos de lujuria no se apartaron de mi hasta que dejé mi traje y mi ropa interior colgada de una silla rústica que se encontraba cerca de una ventana.

Me tomó de la mano y a paso lento me llevó al pie de la cama y me dejó con la vista hacia la cabecera dando las espaldas a la puerta. Tomó las correas una por una y sin prisa las ajustó a mis muñecas, las miró con gesto de aprobación y se inclinó a mis pies e hizo lo mismo con mis tobillos, ajustó bien cada correa y con una caricia sobre mi rostro me dio una nueva orden.

—Abre tus brazos y tus piernas. —Haló las cadenas con mucho cuidado y procuró no tensarlas demasiado.

Recordé que había visto muchos videos de tipos que eran sometidos a golpes, insultos y sexo brutal mientras permanecían atados y después de tanta tortura posaban sonriendo ante las cámaras. No tenía el carácter para ser un sumiso, sin embargo, las dos copas de vodka que Víctor me permitió tomar y el ambiente de ese extraño hotel me ayudaron a sentirme relajado y excitado con la idea.

Tras dejarme atado se dirigió a una cómoda antigua de madera oscura con patas torneadas y cajones amplios que estaba ubicada en la pared lateral derecha de la habitación, abrió el último cajón y extrajo un maletín que por el peso parecía tener algo importante dentro.

Imagine látigos, palmetas y hasta esas máquinas para pasarte cierto voltaje eléctrico por el cuerpo; pero no fue así Víctor la abrió frente a mis ojos y dejó que viera que solo contenía un gran número de juguetes sexuales de colores, tamaños y formas diferentes.

—¿No vas a golpearme? —le dije curioso por saber si del fondo de la maleta extraía alguno de esos objetos torturadores.

—Sé que toleras el dolor y así no tendría gracia. —Por fin encontró lo que tanto estaba buscando, tomó el estuche de un aparato extraño y lo observó con curiosidad—. Lo que deseo ver es cuánto placer puedes resistir.

Sacó el aparato de su estuche y lo acercó a mis ojos dando vueltas en todo su contorno. Un plug enorme de silicona y tachonado con sensores especiales que sobresalían a los costados, Víctor lo acercó a mi boca y me obligó a tragarlo y lo dejó dentro.

—No lo dejes caer niño —Fue su orden acompañada de un guiño y volvió a la maleta de la que extrajo varios vibradores de colores del tamaño de una nuez y los pegó con cinta a mis pezones, ató un par a mi falo que para ese momento estaba casi duro y dejó otro par sobre mis bolas.

Cerré los ojos adivinando lo delicioso y torturante que resultaría sentir esa vibración continua en mis zonas más cachondas y sentí mi erección aumentar en gran manera. Víctor sacó el plug de mi boca y me dejó con la saliva escurriendo por los costados. Con mucho cuidado lo introdujo en mi ano y empujó hasta que estuvo bien a fondo, y para comprobar si estaba en el lugar correcto apretó mi vientre hasta sentir la dura cabeza del aparato. Yo grité.

—No lo expulses. —Fue su siguiente mandato y yo imaginaba la manera cómo tendría que apretar mis nalgas para retenerlo.

Me acarició el rostro y me besó hasta que absorbió tanto mi lengua que me sacó un quejido, sacó un pañuelo de su bolsillo que envolvió con mucha gracia y lo introdujo en mi boca, ató sobre ella su exclusiva corbata de Mont Pelie cubriendo mis labios, comprobó que el lazo estuviera firme y se alejó de mí jalando el grueso cable del plug y los delgados cables de los vibradores que conectó a una caja ubicada sobre la cama y que estaba conectada a un enchufe cercano.

Encendió el aparato y comenzó a probar el nivel de la vibración. Pasó de un nivel uno que era el más suave y me producía cosquillas a un nivel dos que ya se hacía sentir más fuerte.

—¿Está bien así? —preguntó y yo asentí.

Pero Víctor quiso probar un nivel más. En el número tres empecé a sentir la misma sensación que dan los aparatos para masajes. Era fuerte y me quejé. Para él no fue suficiente y subió un nivel más, cuatro de seis y eso me hizo saltar porque era excesivo.

¿Probaste alguna vez ese aparato para aliviar tensiones musculares? Yo sí después de algunas prácticas con el equipo de la escuela, era fuerte como para producir la relajación de los músculos. Víctor movió la perilla un nivel más y yo comencé a gritar. A ese nivel la vibración era excesiva, la continua corriente corría por mis caderas y mi vientre. Podía ver cómo mi pene se retorcía y yo me retorcía junto con él.

Vitya curioso quiso probar el último nivel y apretó un poco más la pequeña perilla del aparato. Comencé a moverme sin control porque sentía que a ese nivel mis regiones más sensibles se derretían. Salté suplicando que no lo hiciera y solo pude emitir gemidos de placer y dolor.

Mi hermano se quedó observándome por un par de minutos mientras yo movía mi cabeza y mis caderas de un lado a otro, intentaba zafarme de las correas de cuero y sin poder evitar algunas lágrimas intentaba suplicarle que apagara esa cosa. Cuando comencé a gemir sin control, bajó la potencia de la vibración y la dejó en cuatro. Lo sé porque él mismo me lo dijo.

Cuatro era una fuerza muy alta y sabía que no tardaría en correrme porque mi cuerpo ya estaba muy caliente y tenso. Miraba a Víctor tendido entre las almohadas con la mano sobre el aparato de control observando paciente cómo retorcía mi cuerpo, como le decía que no podía más con la cabeza y cómo mis ojos se abrían en exceso cuando observaban sus dedos posarse sobre la perilla de color negro con la que controlaba la potencia de la vibración.

Viendo mi pecho y mi vientre hundirse y elevarse ante mi inminente orgasmo, Víctor apagó el aparato y mi cabeza cayó a un costado. Parecía un mártir que se abandonaba a la voluntad de su verdugo.

Un verdugo que me atormentaba con sus juegos lascivos y con su mirada que me calcinaba la piel como si fueran sus propios dedos los que la surcaban. Sus ojos se comía mis ganas como si su propia boca estuviera succionando mis zonas más excitadas.

Víctor se puso en pie y aun vistiendo su capa y su costoso terno azul me untó aceite en todo el cuerpo con sus largas y suaves manos que se extendían sobre mi vientre, mi espalda, mis piernas, mis brazos y mis nalgas cubriéndolos en pocos movimientos.

Me sentí tan amado y deseado que me olvidé de los vibradores repartidos en mi cuerpo. Víctor se sirvió una copa llena de vodka y la alzó frente a mí mientras encendió de nuevo el aparato y pasó del uno al cinco en un solo movimiento.

Grité con fuerza y mi voz quedó atascada en el pañuelo mojado, era demasiado para mí y sé que él lo sabía, pero estaba jugando como lo hace un gato antes de comerse al ratón. Esa noche no me tocó ser el gato.

Bajó el nivel de vibración a tres y me dejó durante un buen rato con esa sensación que me provocaba chispazos que recorrían de arriba abajo y luego volvían concentrándose en mi trasero, mis caderas, mi pubis y mi polla.

Cuando se cansó de verme crispado y mojado por el sudor que ya cubría mi aceitado cuerpo, se puso en pie y aumentó un punto más la vibración. Yo suplicaba que solo fuera por un instante corto porque en verdad era insoportable sentir ese cosquilleo y tensión sobre mis pezones y sobre mi polla que se movía de un lado a otro y me dolía de tan erecta que estaba.

Víctor tomó otro vibrador sin extensión, era un aparato similar a un micrófono y lo pasó por mi vientre, mis caderas y mi espalda, eso unido al resto me provocaba un impulso imparable de estallar en cualquier momento. Creo que él adivinó que así sería y dejó resbalar el aparato desde el centro de mi pecho hasta mi pubis, tomó mi polla caliente y puso el vibrador sobre la húmeda cabeza.

Sé que torcí mis ojos, sé que me moví como un poseído, sé que grité de placer, sé que mi cuerpo se tensó y dejó de moverse para que en el último segundo todo se convirtiera en luz que me nubló la razón. Me abandoné a su efecto y después de eso no supe más.

Me había desmayado y cuando recuperé la conciencia, vi que mi hermano me acomodaba sobre la cama y me daba a probar un pequeño sorbo de trago de su boca. Lo bebí y nos besamos y fue el momento en el que mi corazón sintió el tibio roce de su amor.

—¿Sabes qué es lo que más me gusta de ti mi amor? —Tomó mi mano y la besó mientras me cobijaba bajo su brazo—. Podría decir tus ojos que son muy bellos o tu boca que siempre quiero besar; pero te mentiría. Lo que más me gusta es tu fortaleza y tu espíritu luchador. Resististe demasiado.

—Víctor… te amo y me da miedo porque no sé qué haría si tú me dejaras de amar. —Hasta ahora me pregunto por qué le dije eso. Tal vez era por la cercanía de los cambios que venían en nuestras vidas o porque presentía de alguna manera el final.

—Jamás voy a dejar de amarte, Yuri. —Llevó mi mano a su corazón y lo sentí palpitar con fuerza—. No importa qué suceda en el mundo siempre serás mío y siempre seré tuyo.

Los besos cortos se convirtieron en apasionados, las caricias en abrazos, los suspiros en risas y los arrullos en resuellos profundos. El dormitorio de ese alojamiento exclusivo fue el perfecto refugio para esconder nuestro amor de todos y dejar que los deseos nos robaran el sueño.

Media hora después recuperé mis ganas y volví a enredar mis piernas en las caderas de Víctor, volví a besarlo, morderlo y arañarlo. Era más delicioso sentir sus manos resbalando por mi espalda y su vientre quemando el mío, que sentir todos esos artilugios vibrando sobre mi cuerpo.

Dentro de mí, él vibraba y crecía, lo vi gemir y tensar sus labios así que me quedé quieto sin hacer ni un mínimo movimiento y él abrió los ojos desconcertado.

—¿Qué pasa? ¿Estás bien mi amor? —me dijo preocupado y miró la cicatriz sobre mi clavícula.

Yo sonreí mordiendo mis labios, ahora iba a probar mi tortura, me comportaría tan malo como él lo fue conmigo. Apreté sus pezones con violencia y luego volví a mover mis caderas aumentando la tensión en mi interior. Y una vez más me quedé quieto.

—Yuri, cariño, no hagas esto. —Estaba agitado y tenso, pero le bajé todas las ganas de nuevo.

—Esto se llama venganza, Vitya. —Me acerqué a su boca y lo besé con la sutileza que tiene un hada al besar una pequeña flor en el bosque.

—Y esto se llama dominio. —Sujetó mi cintura con ambas manos y no paró de moverse debajo de mí hasta que ambos nos rendimos a la mágica sensación del éxtasis y disfrutamos de una espectacular corrida juntos.

Nos fundimos en un solo espasmo. Yo disfruté de su gemido prolongado, le regalé unas gruesas lágrimas llenas de satisfacción y un chorro potente de semen que llegó hasta su barbilla antes que cayera sobre su cálido cuerpo sintiendo que mis caderas aún seguían en movimiento.

El resto del viaje disfrutamos de nuestros días saliendo de compras, regalándonos algunas cosas desde las más sencillas a las más caras y vivimos intensamente nuestras noches haciendo el amor en cada hotel en el que dormimos.

Hicimos muchas locuras, convertimos nuestros cuerpos en lienzos, disfrutamos con la luz de las velas, llegamos al orgasmo entre la espuma de la bañera, hicimos el amor apoyados en una ventana y terminamos siempre con tiernos besos y palabras cariñosas, en especial Víctor que nunca dejaba de decirme que amaba mucho y que yo era su sol cuando sus dedos acariciaban mi espalda.

Eso era amor, era lujuria, era dicha y fervor. Momentos que atesoré en mis días de soledad y que hoy me duelen por lo bellos que fueron para ambos y lo lejanos que parecen estar.

Momentos que decidí recordar hoy y que guardaré en un lugar muy secreto para que nada ni nadie los destruya porque son parte de mi ser y de las lecciones que aprendí en este largo, condenado e imperfecto camino que es la vida.

Si existe un cielo o un infierno, esos serán los momentos que me acompañarán cuando ya no esté en este mundo de mierda. Y si no existe nada al otro lado, esos momentos serán parte de mi conciencia que se esparcirá entre las estrellas.

Porque no solo fueron instantes de intenso placer, sé que sobre todo fueron momentos de verdadero amor.

Porque amé a Víctor y él me amó.

Porque la felicidad que sentí junto a él tuvo que haber sido amor.

Fue amor.

**Author's Note:**

> El presente fic es de corte erótico y dramático.  
> Sus protagonistas son dos hermanos que se conocen siendo ya jóvenes, quienes viven una historia de amor y pasión que los puede llevar a romper todas las reglas sociales o vivir su relación en la más absoluta clandestinidad.  
> La historia es contada a dos voces, está hecha en primera persona con los testimonios de Víctor y de Yuri Nikiforov.
> 
> Advertencias:  
> Escenas de sexo explícitas.  
> Lenguaje vulgar.  
> Presentación de caracteres originales.  
> Los personajes hablan de un tiempo que ya pasó. 
> 
> Nota aclaratoria: En este fic el personaje de Yuri Plisetsky (Yuri Nikiforov para la historia) tiene 16 años.  
> Según investigué en Rusia se ha establecido como edad mínima para el consentimiento del inicio sexual de las personas los 16 años, siempre y cuando sean relaciones consensuadas entre jóvenes de la misma edad o con un adulto que no supere por muchos años la edad del menor.


End file.
